


Disillusioned Fragments

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Conquest Corrin, F/M, Revelation spoiler, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 451,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the starless gloom, they came at each other wearing their hearts on their sleeves. Betrayal, remorse; anger, longing. They came at each other knowing what had to be done. They came at each other thinking that they knew everything, only to find out that they knew nothing. As the star-crossed prince and the princess fell down the menacing dark, a new path unfolded before their eyes.</p><p>A new world, a new kingdom. A fated unraveling of truth and lies. Two distant hearts, one journey for peace.</p><p>With only the two of them, Takumi and Corrin must sever the roots of chaos. And maybe find forgiveness and love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Canyon

**Prologue/Chapter 1: Down the Canyon**

The thunder’s belligerent uproar in the Bottomless Canyon was as heavy as his feelings. The crestfallen painting far over his head mirrored his choked lachrymose.

He was incandescent.

The clouds were somber and inky; just like his hazy mind. The rain wept and threatened to fall; just like the tears that he kept bitterly imprisoned. He would drown them all in the raging thunderclap. Drown them all in the bellow of his hate; his blinding hate for her.

He loathed her.

That damnable woman who reaped his content life like the merciless grim. Reaped his happiness and left him with mere cinders. That bloodless, ruthless, and savage fiend who tore everything he valued to shreds without breaking a single vial of mercy.

His family, his mother, Hoshido, EVERYTHING.

She was the root of the perennial cascades of misery and tragedy that befell over their homeland. Her very existence brought havoc and ill-fate to his family; redirected them to a doomed path and harshly bounded their lives into an accursed fate of thorns and waste. Unforgivable.

He would never absolve her. The likes of her, a heartless monster, did not deserve any meager amount of forgiveness.

And then it happened. In the darkness that enshrouded his fatigued body, the lingering images that he wanted to bury into oblivion kept resurfacing to haunt him.

The serene and merry moments bathed in the light of their perfect place clung like a desperate ghost. Their laughter rang in his ears in a loop. Their embraces lingered on his blistering skin. Their warm smiles evoked an identical one in the thinness of his lips.

But they were lost as echoes in the hollow wishes of his imagination. The present’s weight kept pulling him back to the life that he wanted to desperately crawl out of: in the world where the dawn lost its brilliance. A remorseless world where his parents were murdered in the cold blood of betrayal and cruelty. A desolate world where his siblings’ path diverged from his own.

He was all alone. He felt so alone under the dim sky where only the splattering of blood, the deafening clashing of weapons, and the sound of shattering hearts were lucid.

They said wounds healed as time passed by, but these extensive injuries refused to mend and incessantly bled. Every day, every night, the pain split them open and excruciatingly lacerated the wound deeper and deeper. And so he bled; his tears mixing with the poisonous hate boiling in his veins.

He always woke from his nightmares, only to continue living by it.

 

The brittle grass shattered with the faintest crunch under the weight of his trembling feet.

_“Milord, I have something to report.”_

The quiet drizzle of the rain falling from high above drenched his shaking body.

_“Some of our men sneaked past the enemy territory and saw someone heading towards the Bottomless Canyon, milord.”_

_“How many were they?”_

_“Just one, milord.”_

The warming glow of the weapon in his hand did nothing to dissipate his suffocating emotions.

_“We only saw one. It seems to be Princess Corrin.”_

His lips were slightly agape; devoid of all the words he wanted to say.

Corrin... Corrin... Corrin...

_A sudden surge of pain assaulted his head, like it was being crushed along with the hundreds of blades that repeatedly stabbed it._

_Kill... I have to... I have to kill her..._

Before he knew it, his legs already led him to the dwindled lands of the Bottomless Canyon.

“WHERE ARE YOU, TRAITOR!”

Takumi’s blood-curdling shout boomed all over the empty border between the two kingdoms; threatening to level against the mighty roar of the thundering heavens.

His arrows flew all over the place; randomly bestowing fiendish havoc on the terrain. He was hunting a target that was not even there; an invisible enemy that his senses sought.

“SHOW YOURSELF, YOU NOHRIAN SCUM!”

He was acting impetuously. His thoughts were all over the place; clouded with the haze of pain and hate.

His head ached eminently. Hammered by immense pain, it threatened to split apart into two. It hurt so much to the degree that he wanted to claw his mind out and dig his heart out along with it. Remove them so that he’d be numb to the gnawing waves of shooting pain.

The agony, the torment; it would never stop... Not until she was gone.

He would certainly kill her. He would make Corrin pay for her sins with his own hands.

With one last inhale of his breath, Takumi thundered out her cursed name.

“CORRIN! I WILL KILL YOU!”

As if to illustrate the intensity of the twisted oath from his lips, the skies darkened further into abysmal black. Lightnings corroded into turmoil like a mighty herd of rampaging bison. The ether flashed blazes; the grass exploded into crackles. The rain angrily pelted into the dying trees. The rotting bridge whined a depressed sway.

Quiet footsteps disrupted the chaotic trance of nature.

“... Takumi..?”

That voice.

“Takumi? Why are you here?”

He felt the darkness of the night beguile his seething calm. With heavy feet, he took a step to his back and slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice.

“Takumi? But father said nobody was here...”

His grip tightened into a solid fist. Through the thick gloves encasing his hands, he felt his bow burn. It was not the usual warmth. It was blistering; seering. It was like Fujin Yumi was agonizing the deep hatred coursing through the blood in his veins. It was as if it was about to quietly incinerate into unrecognizable dust.

“Can you hear me, Takumi?”

_Kill... I have to... I have to kill her..._

His heart felt like it was about to combust. It was beating so fast; so swift he could hardly breath. But that was fine. He did not have to breathe. He could not fathom to think of anything else. His mind was clouded with a venomous red fog; the haze of hazardous thirst for blood.

For Corrin’s blood.

In a slow, rugged motion with his arms shaking in a deadly mix of negative emotions, he raised a jittering arrow and aimed.

“Die... you traitor...”

His fingers released the mourning arrow.

Thwack!

The sound of metal impaling the decaying wood.

“Takumi! What are you—“

Of course she would betray the kiss of death. She was a traitor, after all.

Thwack!

“Takumi! Stop! I’m not here to cross arms with you!”

Thwack!

“Hear me out, Takumi!”

Thwack!

“Takumi, NO!”

CRACK!

It was a horrible sound. More than the painful creak of the breaking of bones; it was insuperable. It was the lamenting orchestra of the music of death. It was the sound of the putrid planks perishing. It was the dismal symphony of the traitor princess falling to her death.

For a split-second, he rejoiced. To see her traitorous face instantly morph from mild shock to desperate panic fed absolute glee to his boiling rage. She was surely smelling the grisly smell of extinction; a hideous scent she forced upon their— _his_ mother. It was a fitting perfume for a princess reeking of betrayal.

And yet, her wishful crimson eyes took hold of his own caramel pair.

In an instant, his sick glee felt incredibly foreign to him.

Without so much as a warning, two warm hands clasped with the spark of a sliver of trust. Two bodies met in a critical embrace. Two pairs of alarmed eyes locked onto one another with songs of unparalleled relief.

However, their bonds were relived, but the bridge remained dead.

With his right arm still protecting both the icy blue glow of his divine weapon and the fiery red eyes of his reprieved princess, Takumi threw out his left hand to seize the remains of the murdered bridge. He clawed at anything. _Anything._ Anything to preserve the lives of both hers and his.

And yet all he received was the agonized crunch of the crumbling old timber.

And so they fell.

Under the crestfallen painting far over their heads, the tight embrace of a star-crossed prince and a princess was slowly swallowed by the deathly gnaw of the darkness. They were immobile; unseeing. Completely unaware of the new path unfolding right before their very eyes.

 


	2. Searing Hate

**Chapter 2: Searing Hate**

 

Corrin’s mind was encompassed with haze; a thick veil of confusion draped over her rational thoughts.

Her sense of touch was the first to rouse and function accurately. Amidst the disorientation, her body was able to discern the firm and even land that cradled her weight. Her fingers, albeit encased in the safeguard of her gloves, felt the same tingle that grazed upon her cheek. The balmy breath of the zephyr caressed her skin; lulling her heart in a tranquilizing sensation that was long entombed in the depths of her recollections.

It was the replica of her mother’s loving touch; the tenderness upon the loving lady’s fingertips, stroking her head and letting the warmth be bequeathed into her being as she cozily reposed in her mother’s lap under the drizzle of cherry blossoms.

It was just like when she was still basked with serenity under the radiantly hued skies of Hoshido.

_Hoshido..._

Corrin’s eyelids fluttered open. The blissful relief brought upon by longed retrospections crumbled to dust and was blown away by the swift gale of concrete actuality.

Her crimson orbs, having forgotten the how to see, promptly shied away from the outburst and onslaught of the avid light. Her eyelids retracted to shelter her eyes under their protective shade. It took a few moments of interlude to be accustomed to the lambent brilliance of the world encircling her.

She blinked; once, twice, until the fog clogging her head cleared completely.

For some paltry seconds, she considered the idea that she was inside a dream. Her eyes flickered a few more times but the image didn’t dissolve; rather, it became more crystal clear. The view was picturesque. The canvass of a scene before her was splattered with an abundance of blues and greens.

“Where… am I?”

Everything was abstract to her until realization hit her that it was sideways.

After making sure that her limbs were working fine, Corrin propped her right arm against the firm ground. She maneuvered herself into a sitting position. When her hands dropped down and caressed the ground that shouldered all of her weight, she felt the slightly fuzzy tingle of short-bladed grass against her ebony gloves. The curious touch of the earth piqued her mild curiosity and enticed her eyesight towards it. The crab grass was lush viridian green and occupied the whole of the land. And although those directly beneath her bottom were dry and a bit rough in appearance, those further front elegantly glistened under the shy rays of the warm sunshine; indicating the presence of peppered dew on their smooth surface.

“Where..?”

Overall, the atmosphere was serene. The taste of the sweet air was alluringly complemented by the pleasant chorus of the melody of small insects and the piffling rustle of the verdant trees. The scenery was gorgeous. To drop the clincher, different shades of vibrant flowers sprouted off the ground in a warm harmony. They painted an absolutely dazzling scene none like she had ever laid her eyes on before.

But none of these were as breathtaking as what laid before her.

Rather, who.

In the very moment that Corrin’s vision caught glimpse of those lustrous strands of silver, she found herself incapable of the ability to shift her gaze elsewhere. It was like a charm; a disarming spell. She could not pick herself up and ended up frozen in an entrapped time of splendor and mesmerized awe. It was a picture-worthy moment of tranquility.

 He was there; lying sedentary atop the softly rustling grass. His clothes were tousled in different places, but he remained as covered as a shrinking violet of a butterfly hiding in its fragile cocoon. His hair was still bound tightly in place, but its length was swayed in such a way that it mimicked the aesthetic swish of a fine brush. It was striking.

But none of these could ever eclipse the docile touch of his quiescent face.

His head was tilted away from her direction, so Corrin had to scoot a bit further to his side in order to bask in the pulchritude of him. He was so quiet; so peaceful. Was this how he looked like every time he fell asleep? He was so empty of the negativity he always flushed. Right now, he looked more of his age; more of the charming prince he was supposed to be. More of the brother she was supposed to share a smile with.

Takumi was definitely a fine young man.

And those eyes; those very caramel eyes that protected her just earlier… seeing them slowly peer into her own carmine eyes set her heart aflutter.

 

Takumi felt the gentle caress of the wind running against his skin. It nestled him in a sense of serenity. It was a blissful and reminiscing feeling; a rare sensation that has long since drowned pitifully within the deafening clashes of metal and the woes of death.

He willed his eyes to open; his mind set to the prospect of reuniting with the mellow cerulean skies of Hoshido.

But what greeted him was crimson.

A pair of lustrous wine-red orbs that rivaled the intensity of a precious ruby’s shade. Ivory strands, mirroring the tender waves of the ocean, dangled from her head and were kept by the tight embrace of a raven strap.

The azure quietude that permeated and soothed his psyche was swiftly washed away by the rapid surge of scarlet malice.

All he saw was carmine: her eyes, her entity, his hate.

He bolted upright in a sitting position; his senses heightened with apprehension. His widened orbs were glued to hers; those abstruse pair swirling with hybrid emotions that his hazy brain could not discern at the moment.

His hands flew to clasp his head as an influx of agony came out of the blue. The piercing and crushing pain in his head; it recurred with the same fury and magnitude as the previous ones that victimized him. The ache pulsated ruthlessly like hundreds of Faceless pounding their abominable fists on his battered skull.

_Corrin..._

Her name reverberated in his ears; ensnared in a blaring loop and refused to release him from its taut grip.

Hate and rage; toxins melded with the blood coursing through his palpitating veins.

_She’s the reason for all of my suffering... All of these pain..._

“Takumi! What’s wrong--”

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Takumi hastily retracted from her outstretched hand as if she would zap him the moment her flesh collided with his, “Don’t you dare lay your filthy Nohrian hands on me!”

Immediately, he shot his hand towards the ground to his right. However, his navy gloves were not able to conceal his agitation as his hands resorted to a frantic fumble on his left and right. They harshly swept across the clusters of grass, until one of them met the reassuring sleekness of the handle of his Fujin Yumi.

_Kill her... Y-Yes..._

With an acidic command from his brain, the sensations charged back to his legs. Despite the dull throbbing of his head, Takumi forced them to support his weight as he towered up to his full height. From his peripheral vision, he saw that she imitated his action. After her movement that alarmed him even more, he briskly took several steps backwards; leaving a hefty amount of distance between them in his wake.

He figured that his deed was warranted. After all, there was a gaping chasm that detached their paths; a decade worth of separation, sets of contrasting beliefs, and dissimilar flags proudly embroidered on their respective backs.

It was fissure that he would not allow her to cross.

She was a heartless monster; nothing else. A vicious anomaly of a creature that tore everything her blood-red eyes laid upon; a savage beast masked with the mirage of a harmless and righteous being. She grinned her phony grin; her sharp-edged fangs manifesting into a sordid glee as she sank them deep into the hands of those who tended to her.

His loathe for her would never dissipate until his very last breath.

The pain, the hate. They boiled within every inch of his being; seeping into his core and rendering his mind useless to sensible reasoning.

_If I kill her... Surely the pain... The pain in my head will go away..._

A rustle, a delicate step forward; the patch of grass bowed down to the weight of her bare feet. Another rustle, a heavy step backward; his own set of feet that was encased in leather boots critically backed away at her facile gesture.

“Don’t come near me!” Takumi warned as his grip on the Fujin Yumi tightened.

The icy sapphire glow of his divine weapon sprang to life as soon as his fingertips touched the soul of its existence. It was an acknowledgment; a welcoming salute to its chosen master.

But even the pure and radiant glow of his sacred bow was not able to pacify the thick crimson miasma of bloodlust whirring inside him like suffocating holocaust. It would not be quelled... unless it was _her_ blood.

He aimed the luminescent arrow directly at her heart— he still wondered if she had any locked inside that disgusting body of hers. He bet, beneath that sturdy breastplate, beneath that porcelain flesh, it was just a hollow space where a person’s heart was supposed to be.

“Takumi...”

Her voice leaked melancholy and compassion but he would not be fooled. He would never fall for the same trick twice; that same fraud maneuver that led to the downfall of those he cherished.

“You don’t have any right to speak my name, you traitor!” Takumi yelled in a shaky tone.

He held the tip of the arrow in a firm clasp despite the uncontrollable itch of setting it free and letting it zip through her chest.

Silence hung over their heads. The oblivious chipper of the insects seemed to grow twice louder. Corrin’s gaze dove down to her feet as if it suddenly became the most interesting subject to pour her utmost attention at.

The golden sword that was clutched on her right hand… that sacred sword that was meant to be wielded only by a pure being who was destined to restore peace. It was that elusive sword atop a statue that he gazed upon for hours; wondering if there would come a day when he would be able to swing it with his own hands. It was a weapon too sacred for its sheen to be corrupted by a tainted monster like her.

Takumi was first to break the awful silence, “Hmph. I knew it would come to this. From the moment we met, I knew you couldn't be trusted. And I was right.”

Her head flung upward and their eyes met once more, “Takumi... Please, let me explain.”

“Ryoma and the others were fools. I knew trusting a Nohrian would only lead to death and heartbreak. But I am not Ryoma, nor my siblings. I won't make that same mistake. All Nohrians only deserve the cold embrace of death! I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are!”

Takumi drew the string further back; increasing the innate power inside that would surely create a huge impact upon release, “Any last words?”

Corrin was frozen in place. She was looking deep inside the caramel eyes of her brother that has lost the docile peace they just bore. She knew only hatred and sorrow remained of his affection for her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, “In your heart you must know this is the last thing I ever wanted. I wish to mend my relationship with you and the others.”

 Sorrow was painted all over the beautiful canvass that was her face. Her eyes pleaded, but he just shrugged everything off. She was an experienced story teller lulling her victims with the poisonous seduction of her tall tales. He would not be bewitched and entrapped in the web of lies that she was an expert in weaving.

“Ah, how quaint. More pretty words from the Princess of Betrayal. How can you stand to live after the horrors you caused in Hoshido? In Cheve? My suspicions must be accurate. Nohrians don't have souls.”

“Words could never express my sorrow for what took place...”

“Oh? Are you still human enough to feel remorse? Fascinating. It's a fitting last emotion. I hope you feel its sting as I strike you down!”

The dull sound of metal hitting the ground and being nursed to entanglement by the grass halted the radiant arrow from slipping away. He witnessed how her gloved fingers loosened; discarding the Yato along with her chance of safeguarding her body from his strike. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in confusion. He did not have to ponder further regarding her actions and her reasons for she spoke for herself soon.

“Do it. I won’t stop you if that’s what will put your mind at ease. I know I took part in the tragedies that transpired. I brought ill-fate that led to the ruin of towns and the deaths of countless people.” She fixed her gaze directly towards him, “I’ve caused so much pain to you, my brother, and to numerous others. After all that misery, I know my apology weighed nothing.”

She swayed her head left and right; causing her long alabaster hair to swish, “But still I wanted to say sorry. I can no longer bring back those that were already lost, but if my death will ease your pain, then I will gladly give it to you.”

Their eyes were sealed to each other. Takumi tried and searched beyond those windows; attempted to get a glimpse of her soul if she had any. Corrin’s own pair steeled themselves. She stood her ground on what she just genuinely uttered with her lips.

No one moved a muscle, no one conveyed words. There was only silence; the thick tension suspended in the now-heavy air.

Corrin could not help but suck in some of the fresh air enclosing her. It was a tense and fragile moment; like treading on a glass floor riddled with jagged fragments. One wrong step might be her doom. One wrong step might leave her broken under the bloodied kisses of his divine arrows.

She was under his mercy, but she wanted to hold him for the last time; to let her final memories be one free of regrets.

And so, with her resolution firm inside the core of her heart, with an azure arrow still directly pointed to her, she took a gentle step forward.

“But Takumi, tell me first. Why did you save me back there..? You could have left me to fall down alone.”

Takumi’s muscles stiffened and his grip on the Fujin Yumi serried even more. His eyes blazed even stronger than the inferno which was the rage contained in his body. His frown plunged deeper; the power of his bow grew stronger.

The sorrow of his heart choked him more than ever.

“Because… You shall die by my own hands!”

An arrow of death flew to plunge the chest of his forgotten sister.

Her painful scream invaded the depths of his senses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 on Wednesday, May 25~


	3. Doubtful Alliance

**Chapter 3: Doubtful Alliance**

_An arrow of death flew to plunge the chest of his forgotten sister._

_Her painful scream invaded the depths of his senses._

“Gods!”

Thwack!

The dreary sound of metal burying through the earth resounded like a chilling horror. As Corrin’s eyes trailed the slick handle of the object that almost claimed her life, a cold sweat ran down her temple. Her pupils quivered; her mouth went agape. Slowly, she lifted her shaken focus to the sturdy build of her brother and into the features of his face. His emotions revealed the exact same dread as hers.

That was when she realized that arrow was not the shimmering pleasant of the Fujin, but rather an atrocious, rotting cedar.

“Takumi, get down!” Corrin screamed to the top of her lungs.

“You don’t have to tell me!”

Swiftly, the ivory-haired princess ducked and rolled along the soil; grabbing the Yato into the soundness of her hands in the process. After securing the safety of her weapon, she dashed forward and jumped behind the thick bush where Takumi sought refuge in.

Just a picayune second after she escaped from the frame of the scene, a large explosion almost shattered the insides of their ears. They closed their eyes in recoil, but their noses weren’t easily reprieved from the pungent smell of smoke invading their nostrils. That was the unpleasant scent of burning grass.

“Damn, they got mages with them?” Takumi cursed while preparing the strength of his divine bow.

Without warning, the prince peeked through the plumage of a bush they were being enshrouded in and shot a confident arrow. The blue gale cut through the wind; true and unperturbed. In less than a second, the deadly shot met with its target and spilled its blood with a sickening splotch. Takumi’s aim was alarmingly accurate.

Corrin has never met an archer display such incredible skill.

With wide eyes, she swept her head towards the prince, “Wow, that was a good one. At this rate, you won’t even need my help.”

“Don’t talk to me, Nohrian scum.” Takumi replied bitingly.

But Corrin only smiled. After all, her younger brother was smirking at her.

Over and over, the silver-haired archer fired. One by one, the unknown enemies who adventitiously sent them a serious kamikaze dropped unconscious to the ground. Every once in a while, the pair would careen to different hiding places as to not give them away. However, despite the distance, his shots remained steady and cleanly hit the enemies at spots enough to knock them to immobilization and not to their deaths.

Did he become that powerful from the last time she faced him?

Corrin was still admiring the fine performance of her long lost brother when she felt something odd tug at her hair.

At high speed, the princess whipped her direction to the opposite and brandished her Yato in a fighting stance; still on one knee. She had her senses raised on high alert. Darting her eyes back and forth, she clutched the hilt of her sword tighter and looked out for the most miniscule oddities like a sceptic hawk.

Takumi was doing his best and so should she.

And she was right.

“Look out!”

In less than a fringe of a second, Corrin was protectively hovering atop Takumi. She had her left hand firmly planted on the ground to his right. In the intensity of her right hand was the Yato; fiercely glaring at the battered katana biting at Yato’s blade as the katana attempted to cleave through Corrin’s back.

“What!?” Takumi yelped; suddenly knocked off balance by his sister.

With a mighty growl, the brave princess steeled her grip on her divine weapon and put all of her strength to push her sword further back. The Yato obeyed her wish and let her hack through the defense of the enemy; effectively knocking them down. Immediately, she whirled around and repeatedly sliced at her opponent; avoiding critical spots that would surely kill them.

After she cleaned off the surprise attack, Corrin spun to Takumi at once, “Are you all right, brother?”

In the span of moment that took Corrin to finish her fight, the young prince did not waste a single second and was already back on his feet.

He gave her a short glance, “I’m fi—“

“Gods!”

Startled by the egregious disconcert mixed in her voice, Takumi turned in transience to what was behind him.

It was a whole army marching towards them; creating a violent thud in the earth each time their synchronized footing hit the ground.

“Go back… now… Go back…” A toneless voice rang through the air like a dying curse.

In the very middle of the army was a woman riding atop a corrupted horse. She was reeking of villainous dread.

“What? There are more of them?!” Takumi exclaimed; readying the power of his Fujin Yumi.

Corrin, although gripping her Yato in a defensive position, did not share the same fighting spirit as her brother on the other hand.

“Takumi, I don’t think these people are too friendly towards us. We should retreat, we’re severely outnumbered!” She announced to him all the while observing the area for a possible escape route.

Takumi did not argue with her and swiftly lowered his bow; killing the luminescent glow of his weapon in the act, “Tch. To the forest!”

He did not even wait for her confirmation before quickly slithering through the bushes and into the thick protection of the woods. 

Their retreat must have alarmed the enemy for the heavy footsteps quickened and soon enough, the violent snapping of tree branches and the angry whirring of arrows rained down the path they had passed. A solid axe even knocked itself into a tree Corrin just steered away from; cleaving a deep wound into the wood that would have surely cut her body in half.

In that moment, the princess felt her heart beat a mile a second. They were being hunted.

“Takumi! What should we do? They’re catching up to us!”

“I don’t know!” He did not look at her and continued to frantically search for a way out of their predicament, “Just keep running!”

Corrin did not have to be commanded. She was already feeling the fire slowly burning in her lungs. She was reaching her limit, but she knew she could not back down. She had to find a way to save them; she must! But at the rate they were struggling at, they would never make it out alive.

Or at least, _both_ of them would not.

If she purposely lagged behind, then perhaps… perhaps he could…

“Takumi, you should keep running. I’ll stay behind, I’ll buy you some time. That way, you could—“

Corrin was not even able to finish her proposal of a plan when the silver-haired prince extemporaneously yanked her behind a huge tree. She was so taken-aback that she almost bit her tongue, but before she could further inquire him about his action, he sent a harsh whisper directly to her ear.

“Jump.”

And so they did.

Corrin held her breath and tightly shut her eyes. Her heart was palpitating like a crazed gallop of a horse, but she kept her hands firmly enclosed around the hilt of her trusted divine blade. The beating of her chest was deafening, but she kept her mind under a strict concentration to heighten her sense of hearing. She was keenly listening to the murderous thunder of the booming of feet; intent on identifying any strange footsteps that would lead to their discovery.

They were currently under the dim shade of a cluster of burly roots of a tree. The gigantic acacia was growing atop an elevated earth; creating a small, cave-like space underneath it with the help of its big, gnarly roots. Inside that particular space, Takumi and Corrin were tightly pressed against the soil at their back. A thick blanket of hanging vines was growing directly in front of the entrance. It proved effective in their concealment.

She did not know how her brother was able to stamp out such a convenient hiding place, but she was surely thankful. She was incredibly grateful that she did not have had to hand her life over to those malefic soldiers. She wanted to utter her words of gratitude to him, but she reminded herself that now was not exactly an appropriate time to be pouring out her emotions.

Instead, she craned her head to take a peek at her precious brother.

His face was slightly illuminated by the sapphire glimmer of his divine bow. The light was bouncing off his silver hair; creating a beautiful harmony of colors that made her want to paint the scene despite not having a drop of artistic talent herself. He was ethereal; mesmerizing. He was like a hero from her many storybooks back in Nohr.

Come to think of it, he had saved her life not once, but two times now.

She made a mental note to herself to thank him twice before continuing her alerted stance beside him.

For a few hours, they stayed like that. Side by side; shoulders touching one another. Only the silence of their breathing was witness to their words left unspoken. For at this very moment, without it rolling off their tongues, they knew they had each other’s sliver of trust.

 

The pounding footsteps, once heavy as her heart, faded to oblivion. But the silence still echoed; reverberated in the thick and dim forest, refused to be subdued. The air in their lungs came to and fro, long evened; their hearts settled to the traditional beat of the drums. But their minds still buzzed, bothered by the incessant thoughts; words that wanted to be articulated but kept imprisoned within their sealed mouths.

But Corrin’s lips betrayed her first, “They’re finally gone.”

It was a foolish preference of words; a palpable and evident remark that did not need verbalization. But it was better than none.

Seconds ticked by; minutes passed. They lost track of the time since the thunderous clamor of that vicious army had faded into the sheer taciturnity of the lush forest. The silence was beginning to assume the form of an itch that she wanted to scratch away.

“Tch.”

It was the only sound that tumbled out of Takumi’s mouth.

It was a brief reply of exasperation and dissatisfaction; a twinge of annoyance at the enigmatic army that sent them off course, an avalanche of distaste written all over Takumi’s face from the mere thought of Corrin breathing the same air as him. She was far too adjacent for his comfort.

There was a rustle of rich vines; a soft cobalt fabric brushing against sturdy polished metal. The warmth was abruptly lost and then replaced by the algid gush of wind that was left on the space that he vacated.

In that simple act alone, sparks of unpleasant electricity shocked her to silence. Her voice choked from the jolt of his action.

Her head flung upward and locked onto his towering figure. She hoped to dig an answer to her unspoken question within his frame. However, her ears never caught even the tiniest of whispers; her eyes never dove into a conversation with his caramel pair.

In a brisk pace, Takumi passed his weight to his arms and propped them on the elevated mass of earth that sat before him. He utilized the compact and rigid terrain as a leverage to pull himself up back into the heart of the woods.

Takumi’s physique was misshapen as the dangling strings of vines twined against Corrin’s view of him from beyond the ill-lighted crevasse that she was tucked in. She dismissed the luxury of aegis that was in this root-entangled shelter. She had a far more significant task that warranted her attention.

Takumi’s head bounced left and right; the eyes of a well versed hunter scrutinized the vicinity and appraised the validity of their safety.

There was the sound of a foot being lifted onward, followed by the other; it was what fueled Corrin into a scrambling mess. With her Yato secured in her hands, her arms and legs wholly mimicked Takumi’s previous means of ascending, but her feet betrayed her as they slipped from the firm support of the lower ground. Her startled mind, zapped by the realization of what transpired, vocalized a shriek.

Having lost a stable footing and having her entire weight and frame dragged downwards, Corrin steeled her back as she anticipated the brunt force of the sturdy soil’s kiss.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a taut hand clutched around her wrist. Her own became an impotent prey that was constricted by an aggressive snake. Corrin lifted her head up. She traced through the steady, outstretched arm and back to its owner, but his face was distorted by the mixture of ill-light and disheveled vines.

“Move, Nohrian! I won’t wait forever.” Takumi’s crisp voice sliced through the silence; his infuriation resounded and slapped an apprehension to what his words translated to.

Corrin set her limbs to action; mentally whacking herself for being so clumsy and foolish at such a crucial time. She maneuvered herself. And as Takumi’s vice-like grip anchored her, she hauled her body upward with an extra aid provided by her once again reliable pair of feet.

She brushed off some stray dust and yanked stuck leaves from her torso. She savored the ample space that was a direct contrast with the one that the tree cavern offered and breathed in the fragrance of nature.

His lips were fastened in a tight snarl; his brows knitted in a furrow. His fiery caramel orbs were held by the arid ground.

Corrin let gratitude roll off her tongue, “Thank you.”

“Hah! Don’t misinterpret my deeds.” Takumi’s voice clawed out as his arms crossed each other.

The princess stood there, with the gaping distance between them, and analyzed his frame for subliminal hints. Her gaze sought attention; his averted from it. His stubborn pair refused to graze upon her unspoken inquiries.

She took a deep breath, gathered a lump of courage and unyielding determination, and finally liberated the lingering question that kept knocking on her mind, “Why did you save me then? On the Bottomless Canyon and when that noxious army attacked us?”

The wielder of the divine bow shifted his position and for the first time in a while, he peered at her.

“Because I want to put an end to your life with my own hands.”

It was a swift and abrupt response but it weighed tons. His voice was heavy with such resolve and created such impact that she feared her heart would be pressed to deflation.

However, she still stared at him eye to eye, “I intend to keep my word from earlier on the Canyon.” She steeled with the intent to pass through his wall and pour her utmost sincerity into his heart.

 “I mean it when I said that I’m ready to meet my end by your arrow if it is what you desire. But...” She took in his raised eyebrow, “I’m afraid that now is not the appropriate time.”

She took a careful step forward; a hand to her armored chest, “I won’t leave you alone in such a foreign and treacherous place.”

“I don’t require any assistance. Especially from you, traitor.”

The prince’s voice was stern and unyielding, but she would not waver. She began this conversation with the definition of backing down wiped out from her vocabulary.

She pressed her lips tightly together before replying, “Surely, you won’t admire the thought of being outnumbered. More so, facing those formidable enemies alone. I’m sure you are full aware of the fact that in this unfamiliar lands, the only familiar thing we have is each other.”

Takumi clicked his tongue. An annoyed nerve inside him was struck; her logical point got across.

She knew that despite the haze of hatred that he harbored towards her, Takumi was still a reasonable man; one of Hoshido’s brightest tactician first and foremost.

Before Takumi can even weave and spew out a smart retort towards her proposal, she struck while the iron was still hot, “Let’s forge a deal, Takumi,” Her words reeked of the strong aroma of conviction, “I am fully aware that my words weighed no trust to you after all I’ve done but please... I beg of you... Just this once, spare me even a pinch of trust.”

“Hmph.” His arms remained tensely intertwined; his lips were pursed to a frown and the intensity of his stormy eyes dug a chasm in the ground.

“I wish for a truce with you.” Corrin quietly added, “I never had the thought, even a slight intention, of hindering your vengeance over me. I will let you slay me,” She straightened her back even more; trying to level her crimson eyes with the prince’s, “But not after we return you to Hoshido safe and sound. Not until the war comes to a conclusion.”

Takumi pondered the proposal, much to Corrin’s surprise. He seemed to unravel every word and every letter of what gushed out from her mouth.

As Takumi returned the serious stare of Corrin’s strong eyes, he was slowly coming to an assumption that perhaps, Corrin was telling him the truth. They were not empty promises nor bewitching deceitful phrases from a malevolent traitor. They were pleas of a benevolent sister that yearned to mend their severed relationship.

Or at least, she hoped he would be enlightened with that fact.

After a few seconds of tight-lipped cogitation, Takumi inhaled a lump of breath.

 “...Fine.”

After he suddenly announced that single word, Corrin could not help but subconsciously take a step back, “Really? I--”

“---But that does not give you the right to come close me,” He lowered his arms and shifted his position so that he would be face to face with Corrin. “10 feet apart!”

Corrin’s head slightly tilted to the right in sheer confusion, “Pardon?”

“A space equivalent to 10 feet. It is distance that you must maintain between us if we will travel _together_ _,_ ” He spat out the last word as if it were a spoiled food that he completely wanted to expel from his system.

“Also, never converse with me unless the situation is dire or a matter of life and death.”

If not for the tension suspended midair, Corrin would have broken into a round of laughter. However, due to the circumstances she was in, her disbelieving mouth remained as shut as a tight clam.

That was when a mighty growl echoed in the spacious forest; dispersing the tension within its wake. It was a stomach making its necessities known. It was Takumi’s.

Blood rushed to his face. It recolored his fair complexion into deep crimson that rivaled even the fiery blaze of Hinoka’s hair. He rapidly spun; his back to Corrin. Heavy and hurried footsteps collided against the dense earth.

“Where are you going?” Corrin was about to follow but his words placed a hurdle upon her path.

“I-I’ll find my food. Go find your own. I’m not sharing any of my hunt with you.”

Corrin released the amused giggle that she had been holding as Takumi’s back faded away in the clumps of viridian trees.

With a last release of entertained breath, she went off to another direction and settled on the task of collecting stray branches: the perfect material for an effervescent fire; the kindred flame that Takumi will surely return to.

She was confident. Her heart lulled to the comfort of her soundless assurance; her mind sang peaceful guarantees of his figure being illuminated by the flaring dance of the golden light.

And she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Saturday, May 28~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	4. Reticent Sentry

**Chapter 4: Reticent Sentry**

 

Takumi wandered into the forest; senses heightened and keen to any subtle hints of a prey that might cross his path.

He left her there. His feet moved in front of one another as he hurried to leave Corrin’s radar. His face was still hot from what transpired and all his blood seemed to have rushed to the paleness of his cheeks; tainting them an embarrassing red. He was upset about the untimely commotion that his stomach created.

Takumi was vexed. His mind was bogged down by relentless thoughts of the previous encounters; robbed off its tranquil as her words reverberated in his ears.

_“Why did you save me then? On the Bottomless Canyon and when that noxious army attacked us?”_

He stopped dead on his tracks. The mellow rustle of the pine green clusters hushed down as his feet lodged into place.

Why did he?

Even he questioned the reasons for his reckless and groundless impulse. He yearned to see her demise; to send her to an eternal torment in the pits of hell for all the sins she had committed. He longed to witness his arrow pierce against her frigid heart as he delivered his vengeance.

But he wasted them all. He was presented with numerous golden opportunities; perfect chances that his hand permitted to slip away and be carried along the wind.

The first in the list was at the Bottomless Canyon.

It was a succession of mismatched scenarios; a perplexed medley that was beyond his comprehension. In the heated haze of the agonizing pain that plagued his head, in the wake of the fiery flames of his hatred towards her accursed existence, a foreign spark ignited his bones.

He spat out strings of abhorrence; hostile words and venomous threats that were laden with raw sentiments.

But his once loyal body double crossed his thoughts.

He rejoiced at look of horror painted across her face as the bridge underneath her groaned and collapsed; singing the song of extinction. It fed the crimson haze that lusted for her execution.

And yet, why?

Why did his body move on its own accord? Why did his hand spring into action in order to meet hers; his mind denying all rational apprehensions in favor of ludicrous ones?

For the love of him, he could not fathom why he felt a surge of impulse to save her.

It was two conflicting notions; a duo of distinct melodies that was elusive to harmony, a pair of parallel ideas whose boundaries blurred altogether.

His vengeance weighed tons, yet... what was that warm feeling that flowed into his maimed heart and urged him to reach out to that fading hand, like a desperate child who sought the light? All his plans of freeing his grip were wiped away as he accompanied the radiance even to the world’s end.

Next was at the forest. Their feet pursued an amorphous safe haven whose existence was questionable.

She planned on staying behind at that particular time. It was too evident when she began to lag behind him. Yet the irk that nagged him when she ran along with him in close proximity was replaced with the complete rejection of her heroic ideas.

She was no hero; she was the savage villain who built a mountain of corpses upon her trail as she wrecked their home asunder brick by brick.

She could be torn to pieces and devoured wholly for all he cared.

But the proposal that rolled off her tongue— that she’d play the role of the bait to ensure _HIS_ safety— left an unpleasant buzz in his ears. He was so sick of her pretentious performance; a deceitful tactic in which she wore that mask of the honorable knight. It was a sham to fool them. She swathed her hands with righteousness in order to hide the overflowing blood that was soaked beneath it.

And so he pulled her into the vague rift within a tree to seek refuge.

_“Because I want to put an end to your life with my own hands.”_

Yes. It was definitely the reason why he saved her.

He swore on his parents’ graves that the justice that they deserved would be claimed. He desired her death upon his hands more than anything else. It was an oath that kept him fueled.

 

A faint and swift crunching noise piqued Takumi’s sense of hearing. Quickly, he moved behind a tree’s trunk to lull his presence with a veil of stealth. His grip on the sleek body of the Fujin tightened; locked in the anticipation of jumping at its target. The yumi was still at rest for he did not want to frighten the animal— whatever specie it was— that strayed within his range.

 

A truce. She asked for a truce.

Hah! How absurd. Did she really think that such skeptical words uttered by a traitor would earn even a speck of his trust?

Mercy and trust were something he would never spare to such a filthy renegade Nohrian woman.

 

As he conservatively stuck his head behind the tree he was concealing himself at, his orbs captured two in-tip-top-shape deer along the shrubs in the distance. Takumi gritted his teeth; eyes darting back and forth to the pair of tawny deer that leisurely walked into the open.

They were both vulnerable; prone to an inevitable swift death in the hands of his arrow.

Yet, he was torn. Torn with what to pick between the two options.

He weighed the probabilities at hand.

The deer on the left, the one that was inclined towards the grass that it munched on, was a bit young and medium sized but could certainly appease his empty belly just fine. However...

He mentally screamed in frustration as he fired the icy blue arrow to the direction of the other deer that was idled to the right. The dim forest was momentarily illuminated by the flash of his Fujin’s arrow as it traversed to the farther side in a blink of an eye. The bulkier deer slumped dead on the sod as soon as his arrow buried itself into the animal’s body. The punier one scrambled away to safety as soon as it sensed the heat of danger.

That should suffice for the both of them.

Splendid. He just countered his own words.

He declared his lack of interest in hunting for _both_ of them awhile back, and yet now...

 _Whatever_ , he thought to himself. It would just be the equivalent of his gratitude. It was his payment to her after she saved him back then.

 

While Takumi was out in the wilderness, Corrin set out to gather some edible fruits and vegetables. While she was at it, she also added the scavenge for some fallen branches that could be used to ignite a fire to life. Much to her disappointment however, she only managed to stumble upon a handful of potatoes, berries, and some yellow mangoes that she poked out of a tree.

She was still grateful, nonetheless, that she got enough to get them through the day. She wished she read about that survival book that she saw back in Nohr.

 

Corrin was in the middle of prodding through the vibrantly dancing fire that she kindled when Takumi popped out from the shadows created by the enormous trees.

“Here.” Takumi announced simply as he laid down the dead animal— which Corrin realized was a deer— beside the warm bonfire.

Corrin examined the venison with her mouth agape in awe, “This is quite big. You really are blessed with the skill of hunting.”

Takumi was said to be one of the best archers in Hoshido and she was right not to doubt the claim.

“Hah! That’s nothing.” Takumi boasted as he sat himself on the turf several feet away from her station; his back leaning against the firm trunk of an old tree.

Corrin proceeded to inspect the spoils of Takumi’s hunt; the chestnut branch on her hand probed the still figure of the deer that was sprawled on the ground. The venison was bulky; a mouth-watering sight for those who delighted in the craft of predating in the forest, a feast in the eyes of those whose stomachs roared ferociously.

The first thought that crossed her mind when Takumi presented the huge deer to her was that he wanted her to roast it for him, since she was already tending to the fire. But even as a male who bore a much larger appetite than her, she knew for a fact that this game was a lot for him. To save it for the next meal wasn’t a palpable notion either. The meat would surely spoil before the dawn even got a chance to peek at the sky.

“Takumi?”

“What?”

“If I am not mistaken, I recall you announcing that your hunt was yours only. But this size is far too big for you alone.”

“Treat it as my expression of gratitude.”

“Pardon?”

He let out a frustrated sigh, “For sav—helping me back then during the clash. I do not desire to have any debt to you.”

“I saved you once but you saved me twice. It’s already paid. Besides, it’s only natural. You are my brother.”

“Stop it. You are a Nohrian and I am in no way related to a murderer. So stop calling me brother.”

“Takumi...”

She understood. She knew the roots of his extreme distaste for her; one that was enough for him to disown her as his sister. He was her younger brother, sure, but the fact that she abandoned them for her foster family in Nohr could never be turned upside down in her favor.

His heart had been gashed a lot of times; left with wounds that refused to mend. It continuously bled as she held the blade. The blame was all hers. It was a fact that could not be denied; a sin that she was more than willing to carry on her back and repent for.

But to give up was a phrase that she already erased from her vocabulary a long time ago. Corrin was determined to stitch back her torn relationship with her Hoshidan siblings; with everyone hurt by her choice when she embraced the dark and trekked Nohr’s road of a bloody conquest.

But even so, their blood was still tightly bound to one another. Perhaps not at this very moment, but she still carried the hope in her heart that they would come to terms and understand the feelings of each other.

She cradled a handful of berries, a potato, and a vibrant scarlet red apple in her hands. She held out her stuffed hands in front of Takumi with an amiable grin presented as an invitation, but his eyes just lingered on them. His body showed no signs of moving a muscle. However, he was not able to tame his stomach as it protested instead.

A bright flush of crimson tinted his cheeks in a measly second. He pulled his head to the right; his gaze fixed on the suddenly interesting bushes, his eyes determined not to catch hers as if he would be bestowed with a horrific curse of a Nohrian witch if he did.

He was miserably failing at the act of concealing his embarrassment. However, despite the fact that the scene was utterly adorable, pouring cold water to the burned area was last on Corrin’s list. She bit back her amusement from the unusual but endearing demeanor of her brother.

“I didn’t poison these if that’s what’s holding you back.”

“...Fine. But I’ll still haunt you till my death, remember that.” His hand, swift as lightning, abruptly snatched the scarlet apple from hers.

“Thank you...”

His voice was as light as a whisper; his words blurred as he munched on chunks of the apple. His eyes were still averted from hers.

Corrin’s lips were tugged into a smile as she savored Takumi’s rare behavior. It was a comforting sight; a lovely diversion from the scowl that he usually threw at her. It was a deviation from the hostility in his glares when they were still enemies on the battlefield of the warring kingdoms.

It was short lived, however, for she had more tasks at hand.

Flourishing the blade of Yato and staring at its elegant sheen, she closed her eyes for a second and mumbled a silent prayer of apology. After which, she dragged the sharpness of its edge and carved through the flesh of the lifeless deer. It was a blasphemy— to use such a sacred blade for such substandard act— but there was no other option for the absence of daggers and other blades was evident.

Doing all the work; preparing the main dish of their meal, and then arranging them into a group within the stability of the thinner branches were no easy task. Still, they were some things she wholeheartedly accepted. Much to her surprise though, Takumi moved closer; stopping parallel in front of her.

He plunged the slices of succulent meat onto the sticks; the juices oozing out and dripping onto the grass below.

Apparently, he got full of her poor cooking skills after she somehow managed to magically toast some pieces into fine coals. Under his care, however, the meats were properly roasted and emitted a lip-smacking aroma that wafted in the air.

It was a hearty meal shared by two. There was a familiar distance that cut between them, but they managed. They cooked in a symphony of apologies and scolding and they ate in silence. It was a bond that she was fortunate to have; a moment that was as scarce as hen’s teeth.

Perhaps this whole incident was a blessing in disguise; a bridge that gave her the chance to cross the chasm that widened between them. Perchance, she could still piece together the scattered pieces of their shredded kinship.

But all of the flames of hope that ignited within her heart died down to mere embers just like the bonfire that they reduced to ashes.

As soon as their feet began to brush along the earth once more, he reinforced the ten feet distance rule and declined any form of conversation between them. Corrin was devastated. Her heart sunk when the progress that she thought she had achieved suddenly spiraled down to zero.

A gushing sound perked their ears; a valuable lead of familiarity veered them towards the direction of the sound. A glistening allure of water, decorated by stray rocks of different sizes, snaked down the ground and greeted them as the two of them shoved the tall blades of viridian grasses and knots of bushes. Corrin had never felt such immense and genuine joy at the sheer sight of a stream until now.

She jumped at the blessings of nature’s fresh water. The marvelous touch of the cool water ran across her parched throat. It splashed rejuvenation upon her clammy face that was slicked with sweat; it let the dirt from the golden blade that she carried be washed down to its fluid trail.

“I’m gonna leave you alone if you’ll be taking an hour more on this stream.” Takumi snarled as his arms crossed against his chest; impatience written all over his face.

She blew out a heavy sigh as she forced her legs to follow Takumi’s lead.

A natural trail was etched by the stream. Takumi spoke of the strategy behind the possibility of a civilization’s existence. Due to the utility of streams and rivers to humans, it was highly possible that a community of people live near the area they were at. He taught her that following the course of the water was their best bet at hand.

How he knew about that theory would remain a mystery to her.

 

An enormous cave stood proud near the tip of the stream’s track. It was not the typical cave she had pictured in her mind; it was a clump of massive boulders that seemed to have fallen on top of one another in a disheveled formation. Age was evident on the pile of sturdy slabs; stray vines clawed on its rough skin, patches of moss stained its greyish color a foreign green.

It was not an exaggeration when Corrin mentally noted that she could not discern anything inside the cave besides the scant rays of faint light that came from the ill-defined niches between the boulders.

What was this kind of cave named again? Tamus--no, Talus Cave? She was not sure if it was accurate but she could recall a vague memory of having seen this kind. It bore a resemblance to an image in one of Leo’s books that she had read during her dull times at the manor.

This cave was their only trail left. A mighty and towering falls obstructed the path to the left direction. If they decided to fall back and redirect themselves to an alternative route, if there was any, then their precious time would be consumed far too much. Essentially, there was no other way.

“Let’s head this way.” Takumi resonated through the booming roar of enormous water as it cascaded down the rocks.

There was no affirmation necessary; his feet moved forward into the uncertain shade and her own pair followed suit. In this foreign land, they only had each other. Her trust within her younger brother’s judgment was the only substantial option that she would never doubt.

 

The only sound that pinpricked the muffled silence was the rhythmic dripping enclosed in the darkness.

_Plip. Plop._

The simplistic noise of the shadows.

_Plip. Plop._

A sound much louder than the metronome of their hearts.

_Plip. Plop._

The only noise that bothered the heavy silence they were forcefully trapped in.

_Plip. Plop. Scrunch._

The sound of feet crunching the ground coming to an immediate halt.

“Takumi, how long are we going to keep going?”

“Don’t talk to me.”

Distressed at her younger brother’s unwillingness to entertain a simple question from her, Corrin heaved a small sigh before raising her chin up and marching onwards.

To say that she was positively overtaxed would be an understatement. They had been walking for hours and hours. For some obscure reason, the Hoshidan prince seemed to have unlimited energy at his disposal; he showed not a picayune sign of exhaustion in his bones. Unlike him, though, Corrin could already feel her legs giving away.

She was tired. She was sore. Her feet were blistered all over and her bones have already been far too overworked. She could feel the rough texture of bits of rocks nipping at the soles of her feet; she only prayed that they had not gone too far in to cut open a cluster of miniscule wounds.

She was rethinking her personal preference of not wearing shoes.

She was aching, that was for sure. However, that particular issue of hers was not supposed to be such a big deal. After all, she has successfully gone through a myriad of impediments already; what could a simple foot fiddle do to thwart her mettle? For Takumi, she would endure. For Takumi’s sake, she would trudge forward.

However, her determined momentum was suddenly cut short by said man’s piecemeal of a desist.

“… We should rest,” Takumi stated; glancing for a second at her, “I’m tired.”

With those firm words out of his mouth, he moved his gaze away from Corrin and towards a small concave area on the wall of rocks inside the Talus. Without waiting for his sister’s response, he briskly moved towards the area and tapped on the stone.

“Stay here.” He said; stepping aside to let Corrin enter.

With questioning eyes, the princess did not unglue her sight from her brother’s. As she passed by him, she wanted to throw him a lot of questions. She wanted to ask why he stopped at a very convenient time; she wanted to ask if he would rest beside her for the sake of safety. However, her inquiries remained unsaid; he did specifically command her not to converse a single word to him unless it was a matter of life and death.

Wordlessly, she stepped inside the concave before slumping herself to the ground. She could not help but release a huge sigh of satisfaction; it felt incredible to let her sore feet rest.

Grateful for the breather, she flicked her face up and flashed Takumi a huge, pleasant smile. He did not return her gesture, but she chuckled anyway and softly patted the earth by her side. He did order her not to say anything to him, but she thought perhaps some little body motions like this would be acceptable. She hoped he would join her for some quiet time.

An irritated grimace was the only reply she got.

“Don’t get weird thoughts inside that traitorous brain of yours,” He spat with bitter spite, “I would never sleep in the same place as you. You’d probably stab me if I even let a second of shut eye.”

He narrowed his eyes at her before swiftly turning his back to her, “I’m going to find someplace else. You go survive on your own,” He was not showing his face, but Corrin knew he had his lips gnarled in disgust, “I won’t come to save you even if you grovel and beg.”

With that final phrase of animosity, Takumi did not look back and marched forward; away from her like she was some sort of plague.

Corrin sighed in dejection. Her brother’s remark was biting beyond compare, but she supposed that was something she could not reprimand him about. She could never denounce him for his anathema towards her very presence.

She firmly had faith that her solemn wish was not beyond reach; that one day, they could be a family once again. She only had to pour her utmost effort and sincerity to be tuned in to his soul.

After all, while Takumi possibly did not, Corrin truly loved him.

And so, holding onto the thread of wishful thinking and determination, she smiled a most genuine one before laying her emotions to repose.

 

His steady breathing evened out the uneasiness he was feeling in the midst of the shadows. In he inhaled, out he exhaled. This was a dangerous place; he could feel it in the horrid atmosphere enclosing him. It was perfectly common sense to be highly percipient in such suspicious whereabouts.

He froze in his spot for a while, drew in some air, and quickly whipped his head over his shoulder.

She was there; tucked in a corner and huddled into the shape of a ball. She was unmoving. It appeared like her downtime was as sound as an infant cuddling into the warmth of her mother.

Except she did not look warm at all.

 _How careless_ , Takumi thought to himself. How absurd was the idea to sleep in the presence of your enemy. He could come over to her and slice her throat with her own blade for all she knew, yet she chose to believe in the dull fantasy that he would not put a hand around her throat. How foolish; she was practically handing over her life like that.

… Perhaps her words were truly heartfelt.

He shook his head at the asinine thought. Of course a vile monster like her would never be sincere. If anything, she was probably trying to pull at his heart strings and manipulate him into ignorance. She was probably trying to save herself.

But still, looking at her defenseless figure…

With one last regard of her condition, the prince removed her from his vision and aligned his gaze to his direct front. With a deep respiration, he squared his shoulders and twirled his bow into a ready position; the soft blue glow of the Fujin Yumi flickering into existence as a sharp divine arrow rested between his confident fingers.

Takumi’s eyes blazed with keen accuracy. And then, tight-lipped, he raised his firm arms and pointed straight into the menacing darkness.

“Come, try to draw near and I’ll drag you to hell and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Wednesday, June 1~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	5. Icy Blue Arrow

**Chapter 5: Icy Blue Arrow**

 

The mellow light trying to seep through the protection of her eyelids stirred her awake.

With a floaty groan from her lips, Corrin stretched her sore back while rubbing the sleep off her crimson eyes. After a few more rounds of her pseudo-exercise, she straightened her legs and reached her hand out to them. After feeling her feet for a bit, she sighed as the pleasant tingle of her soft touch tickled her soles. The pain was no more.

She fluttered her eyes in satisfaction. As she rounded up a few thankful phrases for the brand new day, Corrin let out a wide yawn that uplifted her spirits.

“Ugh, you look stupid with your mouth hanging open like that.”

It was the voice of Takumi; deadpan and mechanically munching on a bland ball of potato.

“Y-you saw that?” Corrin asked in a high-pitched tone; suddenly embarrassed by her disheveled appearance.

Takumi bit another piece of the potato before talking, “Obviously. I’ve been watching your stupid face for a while now.”

Corrin, who was trying her hardest to make herself appear more presentable by combing her tangled hair, gasped in horror at what Takumi said, “You were STARING at me the whole time?”

The prince almost spit the potato to her face.

“W-what?! I wasn’t staring at YOU! I was looking at…” He looked past her; his eyes careening to the spot behind her before stabbing his forefinger to that direction, “… at that… that crack on the wall! You just happened to be along my field of vision. Yeah, don’t think you’re more interesting than this… nice chink. Nope.”

“Huh, but you said you were staring at me—“

“Here, take this potato. You must be hungry from all that snoring.”

Takumi did not let his sister finish her sentence before jabbing a piece of the vegetable to her mouth.

The potato was already well past the height of its ideal temperature; it was already starting the point of its staleness. Most positively, it was a leftover from their meal yesterday. That fact crossed Corrin’s mind however, she was not one to fuss too much about details. She still happily grabbed a hold of the ball and gratefully munched a mouthful of it; only then realizing how famished she was.

After devouring all of the vegetable and removing the mushed pieces off the side of her lips, she peeked at Takumi through her bangs and gave him an impish smile, “Do you have more?”

Still keeping her eyes on him, she noticed the proximity of their bodies. He was near; much nearer than the ten meter distance he so adamantly nailed inside her head. Perhaps he forgot about that rule; perhaps today was some kind of special exception. Whatever situation it was, she took the opportunity to examine him more thoroughly. He was her little brother, after all.

His hair was tied up in a neat ponytail; the warm lights coming from the crevice on the wall bouncing off its silver splendor. His face was perhaps matured for his actual age, but it still reflected the boyish allure in the shape of his eyes. Looking deeper into the color of his orbs, they were a rich caramel: very sweet and arresting. His lashes were not too long and not too short, either. They were just the right length to pronounce the charm of his debonair eyes.

That was when she noticed his dark circles.

Had he not gotten enough sleep last night? She personally had. How odd.

She was about to inquire the state of his supposed rest, but she was promptly cut off by his reply to her last question.

“Idiot. If you swallow everything whole, then we wouldn’t have anything to eat later. Also, don’t talk to me.” Takumi snarled and patted a wrap of banana leaves strapped to his side.

Without another word and a nod of understanding from her, the prince rose to his feet in a snap. He did not even wait for her; he simply reposed his Fujin Yumi on his right shoulder and briskly widened the gap between their contrasting frames.

He did not forget about his rules, after all.

With a muffled laugh, Corrin merely shook off his rude behavior and stood on her own two feet. Quickly, she ordered her pair of now-healthy legs to trot through the uneven ground and past him. She was determined to discover their way out of the moldy cave; just a piece of potato for breakfast was not enough to satiate her formidable appetite.

Just the thought of eating more put the springs under her soles.

After leaving the warmth of the concave with the cracks, Corrin noticed that the place was gradually plunging into the darkness. Moving even further, the obsidian shadows in the area became so sharp that it felt like her eyes were tightly blindfolded. She could not see a thing.

Darkness was always a foreboding, in her experience.

 Suddenly cautious of the blanket of pitch enclosing them, Corrin’s right hand protectively wrapped around the hilt of her divine blade. However, in this scenario, she supposed her vision would be too limited to even get a clean blow on whatever enemy they might face. If she transformed into a dragon, then she would probably get a hit in with any attack she dealt. But keeping in mind the fact that this place was a talus cave, she would most definitely not only damage their enemies, but the walls as well.

And so, with a deep breath, she chose to clutch her sword even tighter and hoped her sense of hearing was strong enough to discern the movements in the dark.

But before her radars could even receive signals of a foe’s activity, her ears perked up at the fiery voice of her brother instead.

“Duck!”

Without wasting a split second after her brother’s alerted announcement, Corrin swiftly crouched into a readying position. Her ears picked up a crisp fizzle; the sound of a sharp gale of wind slicing a hair’s breadth above her head.  Her peripheral vision caught the confident shine of an azure blue; the panging sound of a stab following soon after.

Takumi had released his hold on the divine arrow of the Fujin Yumi and unerringly hit his target.

The archer’s focus did not waver as he immediately drew another arrow.

Her brother was working hard, that was for sure. She could feel the weight of his tenacity overflowing and seeping to the very core of her marrows. His focus ahead was so stable that it did not look like he was bothered by the sable-black atmosphere in the least. It was like he could feel the slightest movements through the extremity of his other senses.

He was a force to regard.

In the light of the prince’s display of power, a single thought raced through the very corners of Corrin’s mind: she must exert her utmost effort as to not be a burden to him.

Smithing her determination while it was still hot, she clung to her Yato like it was the last time she was going to do it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and reformed the performance of her remaining senses. If her eyes were not going to properly do the job they were assigned to do, she would force her feeling, hearing, and smelling to work overtime.

And then her right shoulder collided with his.

“Takumi, look out!”

With all her might, she persuaded Takumi to move back using her force. Without squandering a second of her precious time, she immediately flexed her muscles and shot her gloved right hand directly in front of her face.

A shuriken perfectly darted through the gap between her forefinger and her middle finger; just stopping a centimeter away from her nose as she tightly pressed her digits together. Without flinching, she immediately drew her hand back and flung it forward; powerfully releasing the shuriken she just blocked without a fault.

She heard an unpleasant scream soon after.

She was illuminated by the soft glow of his bow, and so Takumi’s face froze as he saw the little exhibition of his sister.

Her movements were solid and swift; like she had done this a million times before. There was no hesitation in her eyes; only the fiery blaze that threw back the icy shimmer of his divine bow. She meant business.

And by business, she meant using her ears to track down the exact location of her target before brandishing her sword into a clean, horizontal cut. Her fluid motion provoked an agonized bellow from whatever creature it was that she felled. 

His moment of lingering gaze only lasted for a second. In the next tick of the clock, Takumi whipped his head to the leftmost and bent his yumi. Without waiting for himself to breathe, he released the shimmering string and, after receiving a blood-curdling scream as a confirmation for a critical hit, aimed at the next one. He pointed straight and true.

On and on did he shoot; making sure that his marksmanship was not a step below perfect. One by one, his ears witnessed the dull thuds of bodies slamming to the ground. Over and over, the Fujin Yumi flickered through the darkness; flashing blue and slightly brightening the gloom of the area. With each shimmer of his arrows, Takumi tried to count the number of who remained. There were still approximately ten of them.

 Narrowing his eyes and plunging the corners of his mouth even deeper, he spilled more of his strength into the power of his bow. He needed to do better. Harder, faster, stronger. He could not lose. He could not afford to be outshined by his siblings even more.

He promised himself that he would achieve better than everyone else; and that exactly was what he planned to do.

In the next attack, definitely, he would…

“Takumi, duck!”

Takumi’s response time was none near sloppy.  At the drop of a hat, he was already down on one knee; facing the steely sheen of the sturdy armor wrapped around Corrin’s legs. He threw his head up to meet his sister’s eyes, but what greeted his vision was the blurred glare of her blade running through whatever it was that it chose to punish.

She hacked her sword across an enemy right behind him.

Right after her Yato returned to her side, Takumi towered to his full height and readied his bow once more. However, surprised by the sudden interference in his focus, he briefly shifted his eyes away from the direction of the clustered foes and towards his sister’s physique.

He was already used to the darkness by the current time, so he had no trouble recognizing Corrin’s toothy grin.

“There was an enemy behind you.” She stated simply.

Takumi did not offer her even a squat of a reply before firing a chilly arrow across her shoulder.

“There was an enemy behind you.” Takumi repeated; a smug smile grazing his lips.

Not wasting an instant, Corrin beamed at him a thankful smile.

He gave back a snarl.

The princess, already quite used to the prince’s rude expressions, attempted to let out an amused sigh. However, before she could even let the air rise from her lungs, she heard his left foot quickly side step into the area behind her. She was about to turn towards him, but she was halted by the foreign feeling of something broad tightly pressing the surface of her back.

When that something shifted, she immediately inferred what it was.

“Nohrian, I’ll watch your back,” Takumi lifted his firm hold on his yumi before bending it, “You watch mine.”

There was a hint of trust in his voice.

Touched at the miniscule amount of sentiment laced in his words, Corrin smiled to herself fondly before flourishing the sharpness of her Yato, “On it.”

And so, with each other’s backs pushing against the other for the sake of safety, Corrin and Takumi drew out the best of their weapons in the comfort of the strength of the other. Together, they formed an impenetrable aegis that protected each other from the kiss of the dark’s battered blades. Together, they encouraged the other to drive through the defenses of the adversary with a dance combining deadly and elegant into a fine form of battle art. Together, they served as each other’s light through the charcoal black atmosphere of the dreary cave.

Together, they made it out safe and sound.

They had never been close, but at that moment, they felt like their emotions have come to terms with one another. Just a little bit; just enough so that in the greeting of the chilly zephyr of the outside, their shoulders remained adjoined to each other’s warmth.

 

The sky was in a tug of war between the blazing tangerine hue and the winning raven shade when they saw a clear view of the world beyond the darkness that their eyes grew accustomed to.

Their shoulders that were tucked in the blanket of comfort grew distant; their bodies drifted, parallel once more. The rift between their flesh grew wider and wider. A deafening silence accompanied the expanding fissure that bisected their frames. It was his pair of feet that took the first steps opposite from where she walked.

Corrin rubbed her eyes; brushing away the cloudy haze that lingered in her vision as they fully adjusted to the well-lighted ambiance.

But it only highlighted his steady figure upon her sight.

Her head flicked slightly to the right; shifting Takumi’s blurred peripheral image to a high resolution center view of him.

It was not much of a sight to behold.

His broad back faced her; steadfast on the notion of not having their eyes meet. It was the same back that leaned to hers; the same shoulder that comforted her within the unexpected danger of the erratic shade.

She badly wanted to extend her arm and reach out to that troubled figure; to touch his soul and tie their severed bonds.

But he always seemed so far away.

Ever since she was reunited with him in Hoshido, all he did was take two steps away for every foot that she brought forward. She was getting tired of it; of him always walking away from her. She has seen that distant back for the millionth time already. She wanted things to go in the opposite direction.

“This will be an ideal place to rest.” His voice pierced through her daze; his boots cutting through the horde of brushy grass beneath his foot, “Not adequate and equipped for comfort but will suffice.”

Wordlessly, without the need for her affirmation, Takumi strode to the nearest tree. He slumped on the sod and dumped his body in the shamrock blanket as if all of his energy was downright drained. She followed his lead and entrusted her back to the support of a sturdy bark.

She wiggled her toes, only to find out that they were not as sore as it got the night before. Perhaps it was due to her elation in the heat of battle; perhaps it was because of the lack of jagged rocks along their path. Whatever it was, she was glad.

“Here,” She heard his voice as an emerald colored figure knocked the corner of her sight, “Catch.”

Corrin scrambled on her legs to catch the object that Takumi carelessly threw in her direction. Her hands were barely in time to prevent the medium sized package from kissing the hard ground.

After securing the package and realizing that it was a neatly-wrapped banana leaf, her gloved fingers gingerly peeled the secured covering. It unraveled a mouth-watering sight. The brown skin of three lumpy potatoes imprisoned her gaze upon its alluring delectation. It was beyond her awareness: the fact that Takumi managed to keep the remnants of their breakfast and let it tag along with them in their expedition.

Hungrily ogling at the vegetables, she swallowed the urge to jump at the opportunity to dig in and munch on their succulent taste despite the incessant nudge of her stomach. Her brother must have been feeling an identical sensation. After all, she was just a minute late when he decided to grab a meal earlier.

She rotated on her seat on the grass. With the biggest potato on hand, her lips curved into a pleasant smile, “Takumi, let’s eat this together--”

But he was already fast asleep.

Takumi laid on his side parallel to the Fujin Yumi. The grass underneath him provided a restful looking cot as his sturdy back greeted her.

A hand inclined to the earth’s support; a rustle pinpricked the silence as her metal armor grazed against the pliable blades of grass. She scooted softly and quietly to his side; all concerns for his rules nulled. His senses would not be able to pick up her trespassing actions anyway. That was, if his consciousness was already submerged in the deeper parts of repose; if his perceptions were rendered far inactive.

Takumi was adorable when he slept.

His fair skin was illuminated by the sun’s light, which has begun to be faint as it waved farewell and passed its beloved seat to the moon’s supervision. His long silver bangs swayed with the soft caress of the nightfall’s gentle breaths. His not too long yet not to short eyelashes flashed out from his hair’s veil; his caramel eyes hidden and tucked harmlessly under his eyelids’ blankets. Those lips, usually upturned into a scowl, were in a fine line with utmost serenity.

His face that was often painted with disgust or hate towards her was now as innocent and at peace as a child’s. It was a truly a rare sight that Corrin would treasure in her memories.

He must have been too tired. He collapsed into a deep slumber in the blink of an eye.

Come to think of it, she still was not able to inquire him about the bags under his eyes that she spotted earlier in the morning. She could not shake the feeling that he most probably did not catch a wink last night.

She mentally whacked herself for letting the welfare of her brother slip past her mind.

She watched as his chest rose and fell; his breathing evened to the rhythm of slumber’s lullaby.

In this blissful moment, he looked surprisingly young.

Well, he was indeed _young_.  He was her _younger_ brother.

But right now, without the weight of war and her betrayal upon his weary shoulders, his appearance matched his tender age. All these conflicts and tragedies forced him to mature too swiftly.

 

_“...That is not the Takumi I once knew. He’s changed.”_

Azura’s voice rang in her ears vividly; so clear that Corrin would think she was speaking to her ear.

_“He’s not the type to raise his voice or threaten to hurt anyone.”_

_“Do you think... it’s because I betrayed Hoshido? Could that be the cause?”_

_“To be honest, it’s very likely you choosing Nohr played a part.”_

 

If their parents did not die, if she was not kidnapped, if she did not betray them... would the cheerful and smiling Takumi from her memories still exist up to this day?

A heavy, burdened sigh escaped her pallid lips as her hand flew to the pale gold crest on her breastplate.

There was no use in thinking about something that would never be a reality. There was only the present that she must focus on, and focus she would.

She unclasped the tail of her navy blue cape from its tight grip before flapping it in the air in order to dust it off. Carefully and tenderly, the smooth dark blue cotton fabric met the calmed breathing of Takumi’s body.

Warmth seeped into Corrin’s heart and cuddled it. Beholding her brother, a genuine smile crept up her lips as Takumi remained still; snugly blanketed with Corrin’s cape. She was resistant to cold, so it was not really a loss to let it wrap around him in an embrace throughout the chilly night.

A bonfire was a good and bad thing mixed together. An advantage in the sense that it would comfort their overtaxed bodies into a cozy sleep; a disadvantage for the light and smoke was a magnet to ill wished bands that might pounce on them while their backs were exposed and vulnerable.

She puffed out her chest in satisfaction; confident that her younger brother would be shielded from the cold breeze. With one last glance on his insouciance, she went back to her previous spot and chewed on the potatoes that he willingly gave her. As much as she wanted to save some for him, she was pretty sure that the lifespan of this meal was no more than a few hours. With the hefty weight of fatigue sitting down on his body, she knew for a fact that he would not be coming to for a while.

A promise to herself was forged: the search for a hearty meal upon the radiant sun’s return.

It was an unfamiliar but fleeting feeling; being able to attend to her Hoshidan sibling’s needs. It was a feeling that she could and wanted to get used to.

As the last chunk of potato settled down in her stomach, she laid on the grass and defined it as her bed for the night. She longed for her warm and soft bed, but she was in no position to be picky. Not when her brother was in the same circumstance as hers.

The night sky was so mesmerizing. It was a sea of never ending ebony yet glimmered with the million twinkles of tiny stars. The alluring glow of the massive moon hanged in the veil of gloom.

It was near yet so far. Her hand absent-mindedly reached out to it, but the emptiness of the cold breeze was all she felt as it skidded between the gaps of her fingers.

Would they only be just an elusive dream? Of the war coming to a conclusion; of both her Hoshidan and Nohrian families living in peace? Of the villagers being able to leisurely walk and work outside without the constant fear of death?

Her armor-clad arm glistened as the moonlight bounced off its metal skin.

No. She could not afford to waver. Just like this charcoal black sky that had luminous bodies illuminating it, there was light. No matter how tiny, there was light in the darkness that they resided in.

They would get out of this unfamiliar land and stop all this madness. They would go out there and end the worthless bloodshed in this unending vicious chain of misery.

These hands of hers were willing to work overtime for the sake of those that she wanted to protect. They were willing to overwork for the far away dawn that their hearts yearned for. No matter what the future held, she would face it head on without falter. This was the path that she chose and she would walk through it until the end.

With an unyielding resolution ablaze within her soul and a last wistful view upon the glittering stars, she graced herself with a fruitful sleep.

_“Hey, big sister Corrin!” His sweet and youthful caramel eyes locked into hers as they shone bright with glee; his voice booming with excitement and pride, “When I’m older and waaaay taller than father,” Takumi raised his short arms as high as it could reach; making Corrin giggle, “I’ll be your samurai and I’ll protect you no matter what!”_

_“But I’m the older sister. That’s my job.” After receiving a face from her little brother, Corrin laughed and added, “Why don’t we protect each other instead?”_

_“Hmm...” Takumi’s young lips turned to a pout as his brows knitted; his mind pondering the words that Corrin uttered, “…Okay! We’ll be samurais protecting each other and be the coolest tandem in the whole wide world!”_

_Much to Takumi’s surprise, Corrin’s arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him into a tight hug, “You’re the sweetest brother I can ever ask for.”_

Her blissful dream that was plucked from her dusty memories was abruptly cut off when her sense of hearing pulled her back to wakefulness. Grumbling at the disturbance, she shifted her position to a much more comfortable one and attempted to dive once more into her dreamscape.

“No... Don’t go...”

Corrin’s eyelids flew open when her mind distinguished the owner of the distressed groans. She bolted upright and whirled to face the direction in which she remembered Takumi slept.

His head tossed left and right; his face twisted in agony. His words were in a slurred mumbo jumbo of incoherent phrases due to the spaces that sat between them.

Corrin clambered out of her territory to trespass into his.

“Father... Mother... please...” The raw emotion and pain that leaked from his desperate pleas tore her heart to pieces.

She was pathetic.

_“But I’m the older sister. That’s my job. Why don’t we protect each other instead?”_

She was such a horrible older sister. She promised to protect him and yet, here she was, merely kneeled and idle in front of her tormented brother. She was miserably inadequate as his sibling; unable to shelter him and be his shield against the nightmares that plagued him.

“Takumi?”

No response.

“Hey, Takumi. Wake up.” She extended a hand to reach out and nudge his shoulder.

The response was immediate.

A piercing gaze. An icy blue arrow that swished along the air; a light gash along her pristine cheeks.

She could not liberate him from the ill thoughts that blighted his dream...

For she was the shadow that befell over his luminous world; the calamity that wreaked havoc over his treasured people. She was the cause for the entire ache that clawed all over his heart.

She was not his savior, she was his nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Saturday, June 4~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	6. Waking Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word from the authors: Please do note that we have altered the condition of Valla. You will notice a bit of it here and more in the next chapters to come. :)

**Chapter 6: Waking Dreams**

 

_“There you are.”_

_Young Takumi whipped behind him as his ears picked up a gentle feminine voice along the zephyr that seemed to address him._

_“We’ve been looking all over for you.”_

_They were all present; under the radiant and vibrant sky of azure and cotton, under the warm sunlight, under the pale cherry blossom._

_His mother cradled the cocooned baby Sakura in her tender arms as his father, with his arms crossed in dignity, stood firm and proud beside her. Stationed along his parents’ respective sides were Hinoka and Ryoma._

_His family’s lips were all graced with genuine smiles; like an inviting painting upon a wall. It was a contagious act that invoked an identical one upon his. It was a magnificent sight to behold; a kindred flame sparked to life and lovingly coaxed his soul in the bewitching lull of euphoria._

_It was a like a lovely family portrait: gleeful and serene...with the exception of him not being present within their proximity._

_“Come here, my sweet little child.”_

_An enticing smile; a pair of legs recklessly swung forward alternately. His hand, although just a mere little pebble compared to hers, reached out for her outstretched one that beckoned before him. He reached for that comfort that her figure offered._

_And so he ran. He ran as fast as his teeny tiny feet could take him; desperate to extinguish the distance that hindered his path._

_“I’m heading over!” A voice of a girl in her youth boomed amidst the hushing rustle of leaves._

_But his strength and will faltered as his heart sunk into the ground._

_His feet were planted in the earth; munched in its unforgiving grip._

_A flash of ivory white; a pair of ruby eyes that darted along the scenery._

_Who? Who was that?_

_Who was that little girl with pearl white hair and deep crimson eyes? Who was the owner of that hand that clasped his mother’s even before his own brushed against it? Of those arms that were entangled around his mother’s frame? Of that tiny body that his father carried? Of those lips that curled upwards as a reply to his older siblings’ smiles?_

_Their backs were turning away from him as their laughter reverberated in his ears._

_No..._

_They were walking away._

_Don’t go..._

_Farther and farther away..._

_Don’t go and leave me..._

_He chased them; an aching heart in his sleeve. His crying heart longed to walk along with them, to laugh and smile with them, to love them and feel loved in return._

_An unsteady and uncertain step, followed by another...and then another...and another. He was running; chasing those backs that supported the walls of what he called home._

_But what his hand caught was just mist that slipped along the gaps between his fingers._

_"Takumi? Who's Takumi..?”_

_Young Takumi whirled to his back the moment his name resounded in the still air._

_There was just darkness; an empty void, a hollow sea of vast raven._

_And in the paralyzing darkness, he was alone. In the onslaught of loud voices and sharp words that slashed against his soul, he was all alone._

_“Ah, you mean that brat prince? I forgot he existed. Don't have the time to recognize a nobody like him. We already have Prince Ryoma anyway."_

_An invisible hand gripped his heart._

_"You think they'd sell him off to Nohr as a marriage item? The Nohr royalty has a princess, don't they? You know, as a peace offering to the royals? Haha, then he'd at least have a little value."_

_It squeezed his heart tighter..._

_Stop..._

_“That kid’s so loud and arrogant, I wish I didn’t have to deal with him.”_

_And tighter..._

_Stop it..._

_“He’s just a naive prince who knows nothing. All he cared about was himself anyway.”_

_Until it was about to burst._

_Please.. Stop it..._

_Crystal droplets fell and raced themselves; lost in the never ending abyss of black._

_It hurt. It hurt so bad he just wanted to claw his heart out so that he would never feel pain ever again._

_“No... It can’t be! Father can’t be dead!”_

_His head perched up at a pained exclamation, which he recognized as Hinoka’s._

_He turned around once more; a queue of black and white presented along his sight. The heavy grey clouds gave a parade of its tears as it wept along the wounded souls that mourned in front of a grave. Flowers upon a tomb, a heart wrenching symphony of lamenting wails, rivers of tears mixed along the frigid raindrops._

_“Mother!” To his right, his small frame darted._

_A purple mist; a black hood. A frail body falling to the ground._

_A mellow thud; a whisper of good bye. A final breath._

_And his mother was no more._

_STOP IT!_

_He slumped into the obsidian ground and his hand flew to shield his eyes. It was a futile attempt to protect himself from the incessant pain. He did not want to see anything anymore. He just wanted it to end. All the misery, all the tragedy, all the jagged memories, all the ache that kept tearing on his heart. It just kept piling and piling and buried him in a prison; in a slow torture that he could not escape from. His feelings piled and piled..._

_Until he found himself drowning and choking in his own demise._

_“Hey, are you all alone?”_

_Huh?_

_His gaze, hazy from the cloud that his tears created, lingered on the young girl several feet away from his kneeled form._

_Flowing curls of ivory; a pair of crimson orbs fixed on him. It was the girl from before._

_A fire ignited inside him; a fiery blaze of hatred that consumed his whole being. A heated and poisonous blood ran through his veins._

_He remembered it all. He knew her all too well._

_He tightly grasped the divine bow that materialized midair; its icy blue glow illuminating the pitch black environment._

_With blinding anger upon his fingertips, he pulled back the string of the bow as hard as he could; a radiant azure arrow glaring with it._

_He could never forget her._

_The tip of the weapon aimed at the girl’s still frame._

_Because she was the cause of it all._

_He let the arrow loose; his burning loathe upon her accursed existence accompanying it._

Takumi blinked once, twice... numerous times, but the fog of shock refused to subside.

His eyes widened like saucers. The crease drawn by his furrowed brows was wiped clean when reality sunk in and the weight of what he just committed fell down on him like a myriad of boulders.

His fingers were wrapped around the smoothness of the Fujin Yumi; the bow’s luminescence faintly clarifying her face that was already illuminated by the barely perceptible light of the cracking dawn.

The first detail that begged for his attention was the rivulet of scarlet liquid that dripped down a gash on her right cheek.

A gash; a fine straight line that stained her fair skin.

The divine bow on _his_ gloved hand was raised and was aimed a hair’s breadth from her bewildered face. His caramel eyes and her carmine orbs were locked at each other; held tight by the identical shock that paralyzed them in place.

Corrin snapped out of her astonished trance first, “Takumi are you all right?”

Her tone was foamed with genuine concern.

But why?

Why was she the one who first threw a question? Why was she worried about _his_ state and welfare?

Based from the still images that slapped him awake, his knowledge managed to put together the pieces of what transpired. His deductions could not fail him.

He just shot her.

It was an inevitable truth; an undeniable deed that he just committed. In a state of absolute confusion, the lines between reality and dream blurred altogether. The action that he took within the depths of his nightmare was imitated by his physical body.

And in the most inappropriate time, she chose to be there.

Her hand clad in ebony and silver went into a blur of motion as she was about to reach out to him. However, she retracted it in an instant like she was suddenly zapped with fear.

He could not fathom why. Why did those cherry red orbs of her shift their focus to the ground; seemingly melting with melancholy and guilt?

His previously raised arms sagged back down to his side in crestfallen disbelief. The faint blue light extinguished. It faded into the mellow gold radiance of dawn as soon as it touched the mass of green.

The cry of the insects rang far and wide yet the silence between them was deafening. Two rattled eyes were trapped in the taut grip of aversion. Clusters of unspoken words were clogged up and tangled awkwardly against one another.

In the unspeaking air that dangled between them, she was the first one to have mustered a good amount of courage to speak up.

“You were thrashing in your sleep and seemed to be having a nightmare, so I...”

“I-It’s nothing.”

Awful. That was too awful.

His voice betrayed the sturdy conviction that he wanted to portray. The sound that he produced sounded pathetic; shaken as a leaf and raspy as if he had swallowed sandpaper. For a moment it felt foreign. A spark of doubt had formed and he questioned if it was truly his.

He cleared his throat in order to regain his composure, “As I was saying, it was just a bad dream, nothing to be worried about.” His head did not move but his eyes peeked a little at her; praying that her attention would remain glued to the emerald grass to her left.

“That wound... I’m sorry.” He whispered in a hushed tone, but audible enough for her ears to pick up.

There, he said it. As much as he wanted to rein those words back and just swallow them, he knew he had to spill it.

He thought that she would be the first one to double cross the truce that she forged with her own mouth. He thought she would just stab his back without prior notice. But it was Fujin’s arrow. It was his matching set of hands that fractured the mutual temporary trust and armistice they both agreed on.

And so he let those words of regret roll off his tongue.

Takumi could be rash and blunt but his manners were something he had not forgotten.

Corrin’s jaw almost hyperbolically plunged towards the blanket of grass.

She could not believe what she just heard. Despite her faith in the keenness of her sharpened sense of hearing, she could not say the same thing for her fuzzed mind. It could have been misleading her for all she knew.

She lifted her head into the direction of his. Looking deep into his eyes, she hoped to find clarity and confirmation on what she just processed. However, his lips remained tied; his eyes chose to run to the opposite direction to avoid the inquisition. Despite his aversion, however, his abashed and conscience-stricken face spoke of all the things that she needed to know.

But the puzzle on her brain, containing all of the questions that were piled in her mind, was not yet met with the missing pieces that it required to be whole and distinguishable.

To pry and poke on wounds were last on her list, but it was still written there.

“Pray tell...” In the corner of her eyes, she saw Takumi’s head turn to her direction, “In your nightmare, was I...” _the cause? No. Not that,_ “…was I there?”

She locked him with her curious and determined eyes. She hauled him in like a prey that was held captive by the predator.

His caramel eyes were assailed by a storm; of hesitation, guilt, and a tinge of hate all mixed within a tempest. It took a moment; a set of heartbeats, until he located and took hold of the response.

“…Yes.”

And that was all she needed to know. His words were brief but concise and honest. It was all she desired: a firm footing for her assumptions and expectations.

She was not his savior; she was his nightmare.

She wanted to protect him; to fulfill that dream that they weaved together. To preserve that innocent smiling boy that she used to know. But what happened? She ruined them all, that was what happened. She just burned his hopes, his family, his world, his life— everything that made him radiant and happy.

She was the very cause behind the death of that sweet little boy.

He should not be the one to say sorry for it was her who owed him an apology.

“I’m sorry.”

There was a nonexistent reply. The sound of their asynchronous breathing blended with the morning breeze.

The unsoundness of the morning wafted and enveloped the pair. It hugged them so tight that the silence became uncomfortable. She knew that she had to break the ice. She had to dispel the thick fog of tension that hung in the air and threatened to choke them. And so she did.

Well, her stomach did.

Her chuckles sliced through the hefty silence that was left after her stomach’s thundering grumble. It was a genuine laugh from the handy timing of the distraction, from the similarity of the scenario that threw Takumi’s composure off balance before.

A smile curved her previously linear lips, “Let’s find something to eat, shall we? I bet you’re hungrier than I am. You slept with an empty stomach, after all.”

“... Yeah. I was too tired to even accept the idea of stuffing food down my stomach.” His fingertips lingered on the fabric that covered his belly.

She stood up; the azure sky that was streaked with golden rays illuminating her head, “Shall we go then?”

“Fine by me.”

Maybe that sweet boy was not dead after all.

She was by far sure that the corners of his mouth bent upward a little bit.

 

Takumi, walking by his sister’s side on their little food hunt, rested his attention to the blue cloth that previously wrapped around his sleeping form. He gingerly raised it and examined it. Wordlessly, he began plucking off the stray blades of grass that clung to it like enticed lovers.

He just finished weeding the foreign dirt off the navy cloth when Corrin asked for it. Apparently, she wanted to use it as a bed for the berries that she picked.

Her hand moved to snatch away the admiral fabric but his arm was faster.

“What? I just cleaned this off and now you’re about to lay it on the ground to dirty it again?”

With her pair of hands on her silver plated hips, she reasoned, “Geez. It’s my cape, remember? Besides, we can’t just lay these on the bare ground.” She stated a matter of fact and pointed at the colorful heap on her other armored arm.

He released a sigh and closed his eyes briefly, “Here, take it then.”

The princess, with a smile, gladly took it and positioned it on the flat turf before them. She then neatly placed the berries on its makeshift cradle.

 _Silly woman_ , he thought. She lent him her cape last night to serve as a blanket. She probably needed it more than he did. He most definitely did not need it, yet the thought for his welfare crossed her mind. And then he paid her kindness—her good deed with a wound. Great.

He crossed his arms, “The cut on your cheek... Does it sting?”

“It is but a simple scratch, no need to be worried--Oh!” Her ruby eyes widened and slipped sideways; past his figure.

“Now, what?” He quizzically questioned as his brows furrowed with confusion regarding what suddenly strayed her off topic.

“Mangoes! Up there!” She gleefully exclaimed and pointed behind him with an excited hand.

“Hm?”

As he turned around, Takumi spotted the object of her interest. On the assemblage of viridian leaves dangled a handful of canary plump mangoes. It was an appetizing sight, as he could honestly say so himself.

Especially when his stomach was starting to burn with the lack of food to digest.

Without a word, Corrin dashed towards the not-so-tall tree and envisioned a sequence of steps for her to reach those golden rewards.

“You love mangoes?” Takumi mentioned as his eyes lingered on the sturdy branches of the tree.

“Quite. It was a rare delicacy back in Nohr.”

 _Nohr._ It was strange. She just spoke of “Nohr”, and yet he did not feel anything. Usually, whenever his ears caught even the tiniest of whispers regarding Nohr, a flare of rage would wash over him like an incessant crashing wave. This was truly weird.

“Why does this tree have to be so slippery?”

Her complaints pulled him out of his own thoughts.

“Pfft.” A stifled laugh.

Corrin looked like a goof. Her torso was in a tight contact with the chestnut bark, her arms were desperately entangled around the tree’s body, and her legs moved up and down in an attempt to push herself upwards. It was futile. The sleekness of her armor was obviously incapable of creating the necessary friction. The most she could do was slide down to where she started. Repeatedly.

“Hahahaha!” A foreign sound from a familiar mouth that was his.

How long had it been? In the ceaseless clashes of metal and the discordant buzzes of woes upon their war torn lands, he had forgotten the last time that he had a genuine and spirited laugh. It was a warm feeling that he, without notice, had grown to miss.

Corrin’s head snapped to his direction; the beautiful canvass that was her face painted with nothing but pure shock.

Immediately, his gloved hand flew towards his face to temporarily shield his unusual reaction from her.

He cleared his throat and wiped his expression into a look of dissatisfaction, “That was your best plan, really?” He said in a forced sneering tone.

He took a couple of steps forward and halted when he reached her side.

The determined princess peeled her eyes away from his and fixed them on the juicy jackpot ahead, “I’ll be able to get this, I promise. Just give me a few more tries--”

“--No. No more stupid acts from you. It’s unnerving and irritable to watch.” He announced before folding one leg and kneeling on the ground.

Great. Why was he doing this? He internally shook his head at his own foolish act. As much as another side of him wanted to back out of his buffoon act, he was already at a point of no return.

With a bite on his lip, he stuttered out, “I-I’ll carry you and you get those prized mangoes of yours.”

His eyes lingered on the pile of uninteresting pebbles to his left.

“Are you sure? What about that rule of--”  
”Tch. Scratch it off! It was I who broke the truce anyway. “

“Takumi...” She sung with a harmonious tone of glee and relief.

She could not believe it. Finally, he was opening up to her.

“Come on, my legs are going numb. Just go before I change my mind.”

“Here goes then.”

Takumi steeled himself as her weight added onto his; the gravity sitting upon their frames. Corrin was not overly heavy, even with the iron plates that encased her figure. He could carry her just fine without breaking a sweat.

The polished metal that she wore slid against the fabric of his clothes; creating a faint rustle between the textures of their outfits. Her legs draped on his shoulders. His gloved hands embraced her sleek ankles for the purpose of providing support and stability as her weight shifted as she reached for the rich yellow fruits.

The prince, as he carried the princess, was still fixated on the ground directly under him; refusing to brush his head against the smoothness of her thighs. However, when he felt something hard pound against his head, he inquisitively arched an eyebrow. Following the object that bumped into him, he discovered a stout mango stumble and roll quietly nearby.

“Geez, could you be any clumsier?” He sighed between his teeth, “Hand some of them to me.”

Letting go of her left ankle, he collected a few that his hold could accommodate. After a few more plucking on her side, she was finally satisfied and urged him to settle her down to the ground.

To be completely frank to himself, Takumi yearned for a hearty set of proper meal. But in their current situation, he knew complaining would not get him anywhere. Fruits for breakfast? He was more than grateful. They devoured the raw savory gifts of nature together; their shoulders almost within reach for the first time during their meals.

With his rules brushed aside, the distance that used to growl ferociously between them was suddenly cut off and a close contact sparked between their frames.

But he was not all that agitated.

He was just guilty due to the incident that morning; that was all.

He chanted it over and over like a mantra; trying to convince himself.

With their stomachs stuffed and finally at peace, they picked up the trails of their journey and wandered north. After a few hours of their foot traversing through the forest and meadows, they finally saw a glimpse of hope: a cluster of houses and bands of people strolling about.

A town, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Wednesday, June 8~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	7. A Tale of Two Kingdoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as was said in the last chapter, we have altered the condition of Valla.

**Chapter 7: A Tale of Two Kingdoms**

 

The animated chatters encircling the area put a refreshed smile on Corrin’s formerly-flaccid lips.

“Corn! Corn! Buy one corn and get another one for half price!”

“Come taste our milk! Healthy and fresh, they’re sure to strengthen your axe-wielding bones!”

“Pineapples for sale! Buy our specially-grown pineapples and never regret a day since you were born! These pineapples are also enchanted with a spell that would make the pineapple of your eye love you too!”

Stalls were everywhere; the merry mix of different colors invaded their senses and slapped them with the familiar sensation of glee and relief. It was engaging. They had been walking on austere nature the past few days, so this was a very welcome sight. It was a diversion from the blandness of the usual.

Judging from the boisterous atmosphere of the place they were in, Takumi ran in his head the huge possibility that they somehow landed themselves at a marketplace.

Scanning his eyes through the liveliness of the place, Takumi cracked his neck and gave a small smile.

“Ahoy there, the man with the pineapple head!”

The prince, still admiring the area, began thinking about whatever hearty meal it was that he wanted today.

“Psst, pineapple-hair!”

Takumi slightly inclined his head towards Corrin; about to tell her about his brilliant plan of finally eating a filling lunch. Even for him, a belly filled with mangoes and potatoes were kind of stressful. Especially given the fact that he literally only ate one potato the other day for the duration of the day, he was pretty much excited to try an exquisite set of meat and fish.

“THE GUY WITH THE WEIRD SILVER PINEAPPLE HAIR HOLDING A UNIQUE BOW RIGHT THERE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY SOME PINEAPPLE?”

“…”

Takumi felt a nerve struck inside his head. It was a familiar sensation; a formulaic circumstance that oft brought trouble upon his platter. However, he began to recite all the prince etiquettes he tried so hard to learn in order to calm himself down.

Breathe in, breath out. Yes, prevent one’s self from creating unnecessary ruckus.

“Oi, lady wife of the pineapple mister, would you like to buy ten pieces of pineapple to knock some juicy sense into your husband?”

Corrin, frazzled at the sudden address, jumbled out some words from her bewildered mouth, “Who? Me? Ten pineapples? I don’t think—”

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?” Jostling his Fujin Yumi into Corrin’s hold, Takumi flexed his arms for a bit before angrily stomping forward towards the offensive man, “Were you insulting me?!”

The disturbance currently unfolding before his eyes was so stock-like in his life that it irked him even more. He was called “pineapple” by so many people already. Such times were often repeated that he felt it was nigh time they stopped with the insults. Although, he had no idea what made them say that in the first place…

His complexion was not that yellow, was it? Nor green? Just what made him look like a pineapple?!

The vendor, alarmed at the sudden hostility dripping from the silver-haired man’s voice, backed away from where he was sitting, “What? I was… I was just trying to sell you some fruits!”

“I was trying to ignore you but then you repeated that four times!”

Takumi was starting to inch dangerously close to the seller. His face was distorted into a deep grimace; violent heat of building berserk very evident on his features. Yelling at people and reprimanding them for their rudeness did not work. If peaceful words did nothing, then he had not another choice. If he wanted the mockery on him to splendidly halt once and for all, then he had no choice but to use brute force.

“Eek! The snow white wife, please calm your husband down!” The man cowered as he started to slowly lower behind his stall.

After getting a hold of the merchant’s plea, Corrin quickly secured the Fujin Yumi in her left hand and rushed forward towards her “husband”. With a swift strike, the alabaster-haired princess gripped the gloved wrist of Takumi before pulling him towards her.

“Takumi, don’t cause a scene.” She whispered to him harshly; fleetingly gesturing towards the small crowd that was beginning to form around them.

At the small movement of his “wife”, Takumi reluctantly scraped his glare off the merchant and jabbed it towards the audience of his temper. Upon sighting the number of clustered strangers growing steadily, he gulped and pursed his lips tight. Although he must admit that his mood was not the calmest of all, he was still a prince first and foremost. He did not have a plan of embarrassing Ryoma and staining the Hoshidan pride.

With an incensed click of his tongue, the prince lowered his balled fists and snatched his yumi away from Corrin’s hands.

“I know that,” He replied callously before flashing a deadly glare at the fruit vendor, “And for the record, this woman’s not my wife. Not even close.”

After making sure that Takumi would not unwittingly jump on the man to bash his head, Corrin shifted her attention towards the small group of people whispering behind them. She  flashed them a radiant smile. She held it for a few seconds; wordlessly conveying to them that the show was over and that they ought to be on their way. The people hesitatingly complied.

With that taken care of, the bright smile of the fair princess was then moved to the quailing merchant in front of them. She narrowed her eyes in pleasantry and put a hand to her hip. She slipped her gaze onto her brother for a second before opening her mouth to speak.

“I apologize for the sudden out-of-hand scenario,” Corrin started; ignoring Takumi’s look of protest, “My brother here is just a bit tired is all.”

She gave the vendor a polite nod before lightly resting her right hand on the leaves of a pineapple, “It would probably do us good to avail one of these. This one looks good.”

The vendor, suddenly jolted awake by the huge contrast between Corrin’s demeanor and Takumi’s, promptly stood up from his chair and moved the fruit away from the girl’s touch, “Ah, no, that’s not good. For a lady like you, you should pick a sweeter one like this.” He announced before pointing to another pineapple.

The princess, thankful for the helpful sharing of professional knowledge, nodded with a smile before turning her attention to her brother, “You’ve got gold there?”

“What? Why are you asking me? You’re the one buying. I don’t want this.”

“Well, that’s the problem,” Corrin told him in a hushed voice, “I don’t think I have enough. My friends need them much more than I do, and Nohr doesn’t exactly have the most generous funds…”

“Are you serious right now?” Takumi asked in exasperation, “Don’t tell me I’m going to have to treat you to lunch too?”

Corrin cringed, but agreed. She could not deny that she was as broke as a beggar right now.

Inside, she was crying in shame. Never in her life had she thought of the opportunity arriving that she would end up asking gold from her younger brother. She had never let Leo treat her. So why in the heavens did it have to be Takumi to lend her some monetary debt?

If it was just her, she would never ask for a favor like this. However, to settle this all in peace, she had to sacrifice some of the pride she had.

The silver-haired prince gave out a listless sigh. From his eyes heavy with disbelief, he shot his sister a wilting glare before turning his direction towards the pineapple seller.

“How much?”

“For you, I’ll give it for 2 gold.”

Without a word, he pulled out two golden coins from his pocket and rapped them once against the wooden stall.

Grateful for her brother’s save, Corrin shined at him a pearly-white smile, “Thank you. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“You better,” was Takumi’s only answer.

After being asked by the vendor if they would like him to cut the pineapple and then them agreeing to the idea, the vendor gave the pair a few short glances before giving out a chuckle.

“What a young couple you are.”

“We’re not a couple.”

The reply was plain and abrupt. It was so blunt that Corrin had to bite her lip for her not to giggle at her brother’s reaction.

“Really?” The merchant asked; still chopping up the fruit, “You looked so close earlier I was sure you were wed. With you inclining your head to her and all.”

The statement was incredibly amusing to Corrin. Did it really look like that to outsiders? In reality, they were as stale as a month-old bread out in the open. It was no denying that their relationship was as frail as eggshells, but if others thought they were close, then perhaps there was actually even the slightest improvement in their bonds.

And for that, she was happy.

Corrin gave out a light laugh before giving Takumi’s look of disgust an amused smile, “As I’ve mentioned earlier, if you don’t remember, we’re siblings.”

Seemingly surprised, the fruit seller looked up at them whilst still tending to the fruit, “Really? You don’t look too alike for siblings.”

“None of your business.” Takumi countered with a grunt.

“Not much for light conversations, are you?” The vendor stated with a snicker, “Well anyway, you two look like you’ve never been here before.”

Corrin nodded at that sentence, “Yeah, we’re kind of lost.”

Takumi, who had been grumpy until now, perked his ears up at the newly opened topic. They really were lost; they had no idea where they were and how they would be able to get back home. If he was planning on taking Corrin’s life, they had to get out of whatever hell this place was in. And fast.

The prince unfurled his arms that were crossed in front of his chest, “Where are we, anyway?” He asked; lifting his eyes and scanning the old and battered houses lined up around them.

The merchant finished preparing the pineapple and expertly placed the pieces on a banana leaf before wrapping it up, “We’re in the southernmost town in Valla. Not too rich, this place. It’s good though, not much bandits around.”

At the reply the prince would never have expected in any way, Takumi shook his head in order to wear off whatever fuzziness was clogging his senses.

“Valla?” Takumi asked; quaked, “We’re in… Valla?”

“Yes. Where else could we be?”

Corrin, who had her forehead scrunched after the disclosure, bit her lip and spoke up, “Huh? Where’s Valla?”

“Here. Did you conk your head or something?” The seller asked in a puzzled tone before handing out the wrap filled with pineapples, “Forgot the name of the land? Think you somehow landed on the moon?”

“What?” Corrin muttered to herself before narrowing her bright red eyes, “But we just fell down a—“

She was improvidently cut off her statement by a hand clamping over her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Takumi started and snatched away the fruit they bought, “My sister is a little woozy. Thanks for this. We’ll be going.”

Without waiting for the merchant to utter his thanks, Takumi forcibly dragged Corrin away from the stall and through the street where a lot of people passed through and/or did their business. The two foreign bodies weaved through the mingling of the crowd; one tightly holding the other as to not lose her in the confusing sea of strangers. After they managed to detach themselves in the pool of people, Takumi released his grip on Corrin and harshly whispered in her ear.

“Don’t go around telling strangers what happened to us!” He reprimanded with an extremely irritated tone.

The princess, having been cut off some of her freedom to breath, inhaled sharply before replying in a breathy voice, “Forgive me… but I was just really surprised. Surprised and befuddled. I’ve never heard of Valla. Were you aware a place like that existed?”

The prince cautiously moved his gaze from left to right, checking for possible eavesdroppers, before whispering back, “I didn’t know either,” He licked his lower lip before continuing, “I’ve been wondering how we’re alive, even. That was a pretty long fall.”

The alabaster-haired lady nodded in agreement, “Yes, that too. Just what is happening?”

Takumi was about to entertain her question, however, he was prevented from saying a word after someone inadvertently bumped into him.

He whipped his head towards the source, but the man in question only gave him a fleeting look before continuing onwards. Takumi tightened the line of his lips and immediately shot his hand down to his bearings. He patted his pockets to make sure that everything in his possession was still intact. When he confirmed that nothing was taken from him, that was when he noticed the oddity.

The strangers moving past them were giving them inquisitive looks.

Confused, his right eyebrow perked up and he quickly scanned his appearance that somehow passed for a small freak show.

That was when he noticed that he was pinning Corrin to a wall. His left hand was resting beside her head.

With an embarrassed flush, Takumi immediately withdrew his hand and moved his body quickly to show his back to Corrin.

“Ahem, I don’t think it’s a good idea to converse here. We should find a place to eat, I bet you’re hungry.” He said quickly before pushing his legs to stride forward; not even waiting for the sound of Corrin’s own pair.

 

“What? You’re already on your second plate? You sure clean off food nicely, huh.”

Corrin glanced at Takumi through the curtain that was her bangs.

“But I’m so hungry! Only eating potatoes and mangoes distressed my stomach.”

As was mentioned by her brother, Corrin was already scarfing down a second full-plate helping of lunch.

Being out in the nature put a strain on Corrin’s customary way of life. Pushing aside the fact that she was, for the longest time, a princess locked up in a fortress who knew nothing about the outside, it was an unfortunately gritty set-up that there were only two of them. While Takumi appeared to be quite versed in the art of hunting and living outside the walls, she on the other hand was like a toddler learning how to walk. As much as she wished to be adaptive and strong, perhaps it would still take some extended time for her to fully blend into this kind of lifestyle.

From her peripheral vision, the princess saw her brother smoothly pick up a slice of the pineapple resting on the banana leaf, “Really, if you keep eating like that, you’ll inflate like a pufferfish soon.” He bluntly suggested before tossing the fruit into his mouth.

Corrin swallowed a juicy piece of her steak before offering him a light chuckle, “Well, if you would be so kind to roll me along with you if I do, then that isn’t such a bad idea.”

“No way,” Takumi popped another tidbit of the fruit into his mouth, “If you’re going to weigh me down, then I’m just going to leave you there to die.”

Noticing the light atmosphere that has been forged by the nature of the topic, Corrin finally blew out a breathy laugh and stopped slicing the meat on her plate, “Why, won’t you love me if I get out of shape?”

“I don’t even like you.”

Corrin felt a heavy pang knock through the muscles of her heart. It clenched painfully at the same time as she chewed a little too hard on her lip. His tone was incredibly sharp; the nonexistence of hesitation in his voice spiked at her feelings like a stem of rose-less thorns.

He saw her as nothing more than stranger walking the same path as him.

Her only counter was a weak smile.

But her sadness was only for a bit as she reminded herself that mending a ruined relationship would take a long while. As much as she wanted them both to sit side by side and talk about nothing in particular, she knew that was impossibility for the time being. She would tread their jittery bridge to each other carefully.

With her resolve refreshed once more, she kicked up her heels and leaned over to strike up another topic. However, before she even managed to utter a single syllable, her voice was wavered by the elegant caress of the lyrics of another person’s song.

_“Of black and white, of light and darkness”_

Corrin raised her head at the lovely notes; her mouth remaining slightly agape in the midst of savoring the lyrics of the song.

_“Two opposing flags, raised in two contrasting kingdoms”_

Without moving her head, she flicked her scarlet red eyes towards Takumi, who was looking away from her. Following his gaze, she landed her sight at a scene beside the window they were nearest to: a minstrel, performing in front of a group of children.

_“Dawn and serenity, dusk and gloom_

_The white and black flames danced ablaze”_

Corrin smiled to herself. The words being sung brought about a comforting familiarity in them. It was as if the bard was telling a story about Hoshido and Nohr.

_“A tale of tangled nations etched within memories of foam.”_

As the minstrel’s song faded to silence, Corrin brought her hands together and clapped with polite glee. She smiled a radiant smile at the thought of receiving a relaxing stress-reliever for free. She looked towards Takumi to see if he shared the same sentiment.

But all she saw was a starchy look in his straight face as he locked his attention at the performer.

“Takumi, what’s—“

“Mister, mister! That was a really nice song!” A child merrily prancing outside suddenly interrupted Corrin mid-sentence, “But I don’t get it, what’s it about?”

The bard let out a jovial round of laughter before answering the child, “Ah, t’was only a song about the bedtime story of the two mythical kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr. You often see them in storybooks.”

At the mention of the particular word, Corrin’s eyes widened and she immediately shot her alarmed expression towards Takumi’s direction.

He was giving her the same look.

“Mythical..?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Saturday, June 11~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	8. Guidance of a Stranger

**Chapter 8: Guidance of a Stranger**

 

“Mythical..?”

Carmine eyes lingered on caramel eyes for the longest time. They were unmoving, unbelieving; doubting their own ears and wishing for the other to prove them wrong. But no one stepped forward to straighten the madness.

After a few seconds into the staring game that they have unconsciously started, Takumi was the first to flicker his eyelids and remove his gaze from hers.

“That guy’s probably a nutjob,” He announced with an air of ire, “Don’t listen to what he’s saying. Just finish your food and let’s go find ourselves a map and some supplies.”

Hesitantly, Corrin went back to finishing her plate of steak. However, as she sliced and chewed on the meat, she could not help her mind from wandering to and fro the mysterious words of the minstrel.

 

“Oh look, this bag with a plushed pegasus face is adorable! Do you think we can—“

“There’s no way I’m going to carry something as...as obnoxious as that.”

“Well, I suppose you’re right. It kind of attracts too much attention.”

Corrin and Takumi were currently standing in the middle of the bags section of an accessory shop. The princess suggested the idea of purchasing a sizeable knapsack; owing to the fact that they were not able to properly carry with them a nice supply of food and drinks in their last venture. She had already hypothesized that they would be going on an adventure longer than that, so she supposed it was better to be ready for anything.

“Then,” Corrin continued after lowering the particular bag that she fancied, “How about this dark blue one?”

“Nice to know you have good eyes.”

With a small smirk, Takumi immediately snagged the dark blue knapsack out of his sister’s hands and skidded over to the counter.

While Takumi was paying for the items that they picked up—namely a large bottle for water-keeping, another bottle full of cooking oil, two wooden bowls, the bag, and four stick things that Takumi identified as chopsticks— Corrin stood in one corner and rested a hand on the smooth hilt of her Yato.

It was very odd. Everything was out of place.

In one moment, she was being confronted by an incensed Takumi; her heart in more of a turmoil than the crying skies above their heads. In the next moment, they were falling into a void abyss; its bottom unknown to those walking the lands of both Hoshido and Nohr. After that, they blacked out, apparently. When their eyes caught glimpse of the light once more, their feet were already atop the earth of these lands. Here in Valla, as the pineapple vendor said.

And now, that bard just sang of a song stating that Hoshido and Nohr were mythical kingdoms.

She was so confused her head might just as well be under the violent tides of a stream.

In the first place, how did they survive that fall? And just how did they come to be in Valla? What was Valla, anyway? She has never heard of it nor read about it in all the books she had read.

She was itching to discuss these matters with Takumi, but he specifically told her not to utter a word about their strange condition if they were not in a private space.

She had already dipped her toes into the pond of her thoughts. She was about to actually go dive into it when she was pulled back to reality by Takumi’s familiar eyes.

“Oi, what are you thinking about?” He asked, but dismissed his question as soon as he raised it, “Well whatever. I got us a map,” He lifted his hand twined around a detailed roll of parchment, “And for free too.”

Corrin’s petite mouth formed a small o at the sight of the paper. According to the opinions of her fellow Nohrian soldiers, free was always a good thing. Thankful for the treat, Corrin turned towards the counter to convey her sincerest graitude.

The young lady minding the store had her arms lazily plopped on the wooden table; one hand supporting her jaw. Her head was slightly slanting to the left. She had a dreamy look on her face as she constantly sighed whilst having a fanciable gawk at Takumi’s figure.

Corrin thought it was not the best time to bother the good lady.

“I’m going back to the inn.” Takumi warned Corrin and tucked the rolled paper into the dark blue bag they just bought.

“A good idea,” Corrin nodded in agreement, “I was just thinking of discussing something with you over a cup of tea.”

“You don’t have money for tea.”

Corrin closed her mouth at the biting statement.

 

Corrin glided her forefinger over the condensing dew on the cold glass of water.

“So,” She started in a hushed tone, “We fell down the Bottomless Canyon, right? But I thought no one ever saw the end of that abyss?”

“Well obviously,” Takumi replied with the lowest volume he could muster, “Either they died falling, or they landed in this place and never made it back.”

Corrin nodded, “I’ve considered that, but how is it that no one found their way back to Hoshido or Nohr? Did they...” She gulped at the thought, “get themselves killed facing those weird soldiers?”

Takumi effortlessly lifted his own glass of water with a slight flick of refinement, “Most logically, yes. But given that none came back, most of them probably fell alone and didn’t survive that onslaught.”

“Good thing we fell together, huh?” Corrin lightly commented with a radiant smile gracing her elegant lips.

He stopped taking a sip from his own glass and flashed his sister a thin glare, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Corrin merely chuckled.

After releasing a good amount of humor to settle the atmosphere, the princess gradually sobered her brightened face. As her lips pressed into a tight line, she stopped fiddling with her glass and straightened her gaze at Takumi.

“Now, what’s the plan? Judging from the reaction of the fruit vendor and the singing bard earlier, it seems like...” Corrin halted and shook her head in disbelief, “It’s very peculiar, but it sounds like... they don’t know about the existence of other kingdoms besides this Valla.”

Takumi put the glass down; creating a soft clinking noise between them, “I told you, that bard might just be crazy.”

He paused and pondered for a while before raising his head up and unconsciously chewing on his lower lip, “But it’s still a given that if we tell anyone about this, then we’ll probably just be taken advantage of. So we better keep our mouths shut and figure things out on our own.”

As the silver-haired prince finished his point, he jabbed his right hand to his side and snatched their blue knapsack. After swiftly unfastening it, he dug his hand into it and pulled out a detailed parchment with a flourish. He gave it his undivided attention. He then thumbed at one of the ends of the paper before efficiently laying it flat on the table they were occupying.

Pinning the left side with his hand at the right side with his elbow, Takumi used his right forefinger to gently trace on the lines printed on the map.

“If we take what the merchant told us earlier into consideration,” He repeatedly tapped a specific point at the bottom of the map, “Then we’re bound to be here... in the village of Larkinge.”

Corrin squinted her eyes at the point on the map and whispered, “He was not kidding when he said we were at the southernmost village.”

“Yes,” Takumi nodded before gliding his finger towards the east of the village he just marked, “If we plan to remove ourselves from this bizarre place, then we ought to find a border to either Hoshido or Nohr. Since this is the end of the illustration on the map, there’s a possibility that through here is a border pass to our kingdoms.”

He flicked his eyes towards Corrin’s serious figure; observing if she was taking in everything he said. When he received a sincere nod of understanding, he continued.

“I don’t care if we enter Hoshido or if we enter Nohr. My priority will be to get the hell out of this Valla place.”

He licked his lower lip and was about to spew out some words that he wanted to spit at her, but for some reason, his mind put a lid on his boiling language and clogged the flow of his bitter distaste.

_And to finally take your life and obtain my sweet revenge._

Instead, he just stared at her.

He fixed his eyes on her. He watched the contours of her face and how her snow-white hair gently framed the elegance of her shape. How her bright scarlet eyes were a harsh contrast to the neutrality of her main color scheme. He observed her as her face remained inconrovertibly serious whilst studying the geograhical facts laid in front of her.

She looked so geniune; so far from the murderer that he has always come to know.

When her wine-red eyes flickered towards him, his own pair of orbs immediately dropped down to avoid her arresting gaze.

He coughed.

“Well anyway, we should probably head to this village called Willowbane first and observe the border—“

“Ho, how very rare to hear someone talking about the mythical kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr. And not just talking, _planning_ about going there. Ever considered flying to the moon?”

Both their heads snapped up in unison to the unfamiliar voice; the parchment and their significant discussion all blown away by the whirlwind intrusion of the stranger before them.

To their right towered a hooded figure; the fabric of his clothes soaked in dusty white hue. The identification of his face, no matter how much concentration and effort they poured in, still ended in vain for it was impossible to discern anything beneath that veil of shadow.

 Takumi reacted first; his voice dripping with skepticism and deride, "Didn't your parents teach you that eavesdropping is unethical?"

Bewildered by her brother’s rude words, she rushed to grab his attention and whispered, “Takumi!”

“What?” He replied, his voice lashing at her harshly.

The hooded man raised his hands in front of himself and gave a small laugh, “Oh! No troubles young lady. I was on the wrong after all, intruding into your conversation like that.”

“Please forgive my brother,” Corrin apologized and bowed her head lightly, “Though on the other hand, if I am not mistaken, you mentioned Hoshido and Nohr? If it is fine with you, may I ask if you have any information to share?”

“Ah, yes. Regarding that. I do have some at hand that can be of use.”

Corrin’s eyes brightened at the claim of the man. At their desperate situation, she supposed any kind of lead would be worth thousands of gold. If they were to get wind of some, then it would only be appropriate to snag them fully.

As her years-worth of etiquette knocked on her head, Corrin ushered the man into the vacant chair that was in front of their table’s right edge.

“Please take a seat, good sir.” She stated with a polite, radiant smile.

“Thank you.” The man muttered as the wooden chair silently glided with ease across the ground.

The hooded man sat himself comfortably and spoke, “You are no ordinary travelers, are you not?”

“I beg to differ, sir. We are just locals who were merely intrigued by the myth of the two kingdoms.” Corrin replied; bearing the sweetest smile she could muster.

A big fat lie. Still, it was a better move than casually spilling their origins to an unknown man. As Takumi indicated earlier, in this foreign land, all the actions that they would commit and words that would tumble out of their mouths could be exploited without a hitch.

“To the point of going to the actual place despite being just ‘mythical’?” The man stated with a light chuckle, “That’s quite rare. Pray tell, where are you from?”

Corrin’s fingers fumbled against one another under the table as cold sweat ran down her spine, “W-We are from...”

Gods, she had not seen the map of this land long enough to be able to draw out a random village name and construct a convincing anecdote that would authenticate their identities.

In the heat of the nerve wracking moment, she glanced at Takumi for an answer or just plain guidance. Something—anything, to extract her from this mess.

 “Asking us without even lifting your hood...Quite an incivility, is it not?” Takumi decked at the man with his naturally crude demeanor.

Corrin internally muttered a silent thanks to Takumi for his intervention. It was a safety net. It caught her as she fell with the mighty push of the hefty question that slammed against her.

“My apologies.” The man lifted a hand to the tip of his hood and pulled it backwards; the fabric forming layers as it rested atop each other. With the shade of shadows illuminated by the warm indoor lights, his facial attributes turned palpable to the human eye.

Beneath the hood was a man clad with milky white skin. Staring at his physique, his features proved not too distant from their age, perhaps a few years older at most.

“I guess we would all benefit from letting my name be known. My name is Avadon. It is a great delight to be of your acquaintance.” He introduced himself as his head tipped down; a simple bow of courtesy.

Corrin nodded in acknowledgement of the name, “I am Corrin, and this is my brother, Takumi.”

She could feel the intense glare of her brother even as she conversed with Avadon. Great, he was probably mad. To disclose their real names was no doubt a big “no” for him, especially with their situation. She chose to ignore it nonetheless for Avadon seemed like someone she could trust. She would never drop her guard down though. She may have strong faith in people but she was not naive; she was still cautious and ready to spring into action whenever the need arose.

“Picking up where we left off, where are you two from?”

Corrin swallowed a bulky lump in her throat.  She thought the momentary distraction set her free; the sensitive topic dropped into oblivion. But how unfortunately wrong she was.

“Uh... In a village near the capital.” She prayed that he would not pry any further.

“How about you?” Takumi’s voice immediately backed her up in order to prevent the man from commenting any more about his sister’s less-than-convincing tone.

“My hometown is Willowbane. It is a small but lively village to the east of this town.”

“Here, huh...” Takumi’s pair of caramel eyes gazed down upon the map sprawled in front of them and traced the markings of the town.

As silence started to spread within the group, Avadon remembered his primary purpose and guided his hand towards the tawny drawstring bag that was resting on his lap. With a couple of movements, his hand came out holding a medium sized object, “This should be of use.”

Takumi slid the map to the left; far enough to leave an ample space for the olden object—which the prince recognized as a book—to sit beside it.

“This is one of my most treasured books. It’s a rare one that contains the myth of the black and white kingdoms. My father passed this on to me when I was a little boy.”

The rectangular piece clamped Corrin’s attention; a prey caught in the bewitching mirage of a trap. Its skin was raven like the night sky and was decorated with elegant twirls. Alluring spiral vines of silver and gold snaked against its smooth skin.

He flipped the firm cover of the book and ran a finger upon the sand colored page that greeted him.

Amidst the incessant buzz of the dynamic crowd at the front side of the inn, Avadon’s stern voice reverberated in Corrin’s ears. Every word that his mouth produced rekindled the hibernating embers of familiarity that slept within her.

“Of black and white, of light and darkness.

Two opposing flags, raised in two contrasting kingdoms.

Dawn and serenity, dusk and gloom,

The white and black flames danced ablaze

A tale of tangled nations etched within memories of foam.”

It all clicked together properly; the puzzle pieces of confusion and hazed memory linked together to form a single conclusion.

“Those lines... They are the ones that the minstrel was singing earlier.” Corrin whispered; her soft voice softly dancing in the atmosphere.

Avadon nodded at the princess’ quoth, “Ah, the one that performed with the children as audiences. Yes, it is one and the same. This is the most common word of mouth around here for it is the summary of the two kingdom’s tale.”

Corrin lightly bit her bottom lip and let her striking eyes linger at the old texts, “Do you mean that this book... All of its pages are solely dedicated to Hoshido and Nohr?”

Judging from what Corrin’s eyes could perceive, its thickness may be equivalent to a hundred pages at the least.

“Precisely. It contains all the information gathered around, even from the most secluded regions of Valla. A compilation, so to speak, of the knowledge regarding the non-existent lands.”

A gasp escaped from the princess’ dainty lips.

“Hoshido and Nohr are non-existent? B-But then... How did we get here?”

An annoyed click of a tongue prompted Corrin’s head to turn to Takumi’s direction. A pained expression was plastered all over his face and clearly, something has made his hackles rise. But what—

Oh... Oh gods what had she done?

Corrin mentally whacked herself as the wave of realization swept over her and slapped her hard. With the fog of shock wrapped around her astonished mind, the words just tumbled out before she could even rein them in. Her recklessness had pushed them into a chasm that they would not be able to get out of. Now that she had successfully rendered her crafted story useless, there was no longer a point of return in sight.

A frown curled from the lips of the hooded man as his eyes narrowed at the white-haired princess, “That’s the true story then? That you two are nothing close to Vallite natives?” His head tilted downwards; dead serious eyes locked at the two strangers as his lips straightened into a thin line.

“It really does exist, the...” Avadon mumbled softly, his voice just a rank higher than a whisper.

After staying silent for a moment longer and trying to process the tense situation, Corrin let go of a heavy sigh. It was a declaration of surrender.

“I guess there’s no point in hiding it any further,” She bowed apologetically, “I deeply apologize for speaking such lies to you.”

She never wanted this. She never meant to get on the nerves of two different people at once, but now she did. She only hoped she could fix her spillage with her sincere apologies.

Avadon was silent for a moment before the tips of his linear lips pulled upward, “I understand. Fear not for there is no harm done. It is only natural to be cautious in a place that you know nothing of. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes.”

His gaze glued onto Corrin’s crimson orbs; determined to get his point across, “But I do believe you... I do believe that Hoshido and Nohr truly exist.”

“But why?” Corrin inquired; eyebrows shot up in inquisition.

For someone who grew up in a land with a firm belief of Hoshido and Nohr not being more than fragments of fiction and tall tales, it was quite surprising to have him believe them.

“Because I...” Avadon hesitated, before steeling his eyes to them, “I have heard the king talk of them as if they existed.”

Takumi, who had been silent the whole time as he processed their newly gathered information, demanded,” What did he say?!”

“I do not know for certain... But I did overhear him speaking about a king of Nohr. Garon was his name if I am not mistaken. By any chance, do you know him?”

“Yes. You are not mistaken,” Corrin nodded; her brows furrowed in disbelief, “He is indeed the king of Nohr.”

Avadon opened his mouth to react to Corrin’s words but Takumi’s voice, bathed in the scent of desperation and urgency, nulled his own.

“What more did he mention?”

“I, unfortunately, do not remember much. It was still back when I was younger than you probably are. When I was still but an apprentice to my father who served the king.”

With a newfound hope, a blazing fire sparked to life inside Corrin, “Do you know how to get back to Nohr?!”

“Shh. Keep your voice down,” Avadon’s head turned left and right; eyes scanning for any prying ears, “That, I do not. But I am positive the king does.”

“Then we have to go to that king!” Takumi exclaimed; his voice restrained to a lower volume but determined nonetheless.

“I do not recommend that. The king is a dangerous man.”

“Dangerous or not, you are not in the place to decide for us.”

Corrin shook her head in disapproval to her brother’s tone. However, instead of reprimanding him, she decided to pitch in another question in order to balance out Takumi’s temper.

“Pray tell, where does the king reside?”

Avadon shook his own head before replying, “Are you sure about this?”

“We don’t have any other choice. We must go back from whence we came as soon as possible. Any path given to us, we will take.”

“How courageous. It is not every day that I meet such brave young souls.”

Despite his earlier comments, Avadon smiled a slight one.

“Hey,” Takumi interjected the man’s amusement before crossing his arms and leaning his back on the wooden support that the chair provided, “How come you know so much for just a simple native? It seems very much suspicious to me.”

Skepticism bled throughout the prince’s entire sentence.

Takumi has always been a cautious soul. He was very keen to details and actions; not letting even the slightest hints of deception to pass by his senses. Although if she would be honest, Corrin always felt a bitter pang in her heart at the thought. She was, without a doubt, in his list of suspicious people under his surveillance.

Still, she held on. After all, soon, she was bound to earn his faith. She held on to the promise of tomorrow that someday, he would erase her name in that list. She held on to the promise that he would be able to unravel her sincerest intentions.

With the address from Takumi, a smug smile latched itself onto Avadon’s face, “But I am no ordinary native. As I noted earlier, I am an apprentice to my father who served the king. The title that he once held has now passed on to me. I am a sage.”

It was like a magician snapping his fingers and revealing an unbelievable trick. At the unravelling of Avadon’s status as a sage, Corrin’s eyes widened as big as plates.

“A sage...” She breathed, “I heard some stories about them but I never thought that I would meet one in my lifetime. It is said that a sage is a wise person who possesses immense wisdom, judgment, and experience.”

“Oh you flatter the title too much,” The sage flicked his hand in a simple wave, “It is true that I have immense wisdom, however. Most of the secrets of Valla were passed on to me.”

Corrin clasped her hands at the edge of their table before leaning forward a bit, “But you are young... I thought that sages were older.”

“Wisdom and knowledge are not measured by age, young miss. But yes, I was far too young when I was forced to take up the name and role...” He paused; closing his eyes and taking in a short breath, “…For my father had left me when I was still in my younger days.”

The princess nodded slightly in an acknowledgement of his claim, “I am so sorry for having you reminisce such sorrowful memories.”

“All’s in the past now. What matters are the present and the task that we have at hand.”

“Right. Are you willing to guide us to the king then?”

“I strongly disagree with it, but if it is what you desire then I will not hinder you. Besides, you probably have a family to go back to in your kingdom.”

Family... She did not have the heart to look at Takumi’s possible reaction to the word. That topic was still too much at this point; a sensitive dynamite that could explode at any given moment.

Family... She had a family member with her now. Her younger brother; her true younger brother who she chose to leave behind in order to trek the path of peace. She just wished that she made the right decision. She wished that all that she sacrificed for the idea of peace would not be in vain.

Corrin paused for a while; her Crimson eyes gliding with melancholy over the paleness of her hands, “...Yes.”

Takumi only grunted.

Avadon tilted his head to the side and gave a sincere smile, “Then I shall accompany you.”

Corrin’s head perked up at the statement, “What? But that would be too much!”

“Although I wanted to join you until you reach the castle, I am afraid I cannot do so. I am not really in good terms with the king... It’s a long story.” The sage’s shook his head, the stray topic dropped off, “Going back, my village is just to the east of this town. If you don’t mind, then I could lead you there. It is a part of the trail that you need to cover in order to reach the capital, the home of the palace.”

“Is your village far?”

“No. The trip would most likely take two to three hours by foot and an hour or so by carriage.”

His face turned left; his eyes glinted as the rays of sunlight that seeped through the window bounced off his pair of orbs. Following the path of the man’s vision, the princess was led to the vibrant and vivid sky; a painting-like sea of azure with numerous islands of misty white. They melded beautifully with the luminous golden rays.

If Corrin’s estimate was correct, after all their frenzy over supplies and necessities, it should currently be just past noon. There was plenty of time at hand before the sun waved farewell. There should be plenty of time before the earth was embraced by the dark veil of the night; just enough to provide ample service to their journey ahead.

“The sun is still high up. We can still make it if we leave,” Avadon suggested, “Shall we depart now?”

Despite Takumi’s clear look of disapproval, she accepted the offer.

“Yes. The idea is promising. Thank you.” She said with a lovely smile.

 

Hoshido and Nohr being just good old myths, an acquaintance that was delivered by chance and fate. A clue; a gem dug from the depths of confusion.

They were all too rapid and heavy to swallow all at once. Everything was a sudden chain of circumstances thrown in their direction. But with a goal that was as clear as waters and a determination that roared ablaze within their hearts, the dragon princess knew they would not be led astray.

Or at least, she deeply hoped in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Wednesday, June 15~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	9. Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very sorry for the delay! It's raining heavily here in the Philippines, and rain here actually means INCREDIBLY CRAPPY INTERNET WHERE EVEN FACEBOOK MESSAGES DO NOT LOAD. To make it up to you, we have added a few scenes here so the chapter is longer than usual. Please forgive us!

**Chapter 9: Premonition**

 

The scene was not very peculiar, but nonetheless something of mild interest. Avadon was nowhere to be found, Takumi had a frown etched on his face, and Corrin was heaving a heavy sigh.

“Takumi—” The ivory haired princess started; intent on letting her voice be etched into Takumi’s mind. However, she was immediately cut off before the message even managed to spill from her lips.

“—I’m not listening.” He said plainly.

Takumi’s arms were crossed as usual as he stood beside her, not even sparing her the opportunity to look him in the eyes in order to add strength to her words.

He adamantly evaded her gaze as he pointed out his resolution yet again, “I already told you. I do not trust him nor have any plans on doing so.”

Corrin did her utmost best to convince and sway her younger brother. However, as hard as she tried to usher him into an agreement with her thoughts, her words weighed nothing more than a mere feather that he easily brushed off. In fact, they had already been discussing for quite a handful of minutes ever since Avadon left to fetch an acquaintance of his. Apparently, the sage was off to get someone who was a carriage chauffeur in high hopes of a ride to Willowbane.

She was more than thankful at the welcoming thought of not walking for miles; something that she already got enough of from the last couple of days.

But ostensibly, the supposed-to-be act of good heart was, as it brushed her brother’s reasoning, tainted with ill intentions. The sage’s detour struck hard and rang the Hoshidan prince’s already alarmed distrustful senses.

The sage was just on his way to pitch them a nice ride. What possible harm could befall upon their heads?

A lot, apparently. And Takumi listed them one by one.

  1. He could be calling a group of bandits, where he belonged, in order to rob them clean.
  2. He could have been a part of the noxious soldiers who chased them when they first set foot in this kingdom.
  3. He might have just abandoned them after gathering intelligence.
  4. He might have turned coats and informed the king of their presence in order to gain a reward for his discovery.



There was supposed to be a fifth one that he was going to lay out, but it never came for she cut him off there; not willing to let him through his long list of negative possibilities. The point was already pellucid and taken.

Turning the table to her side, she openly stated her positive opinions in regards to the man—sage, she corrected herself—that they met in a whirlwind of a chance and how he was too dull to be a threat to their fragile safety. She wanted to trust the man. It may sound illogical, especially to Takumi’s cautious ears, but she felt like he was candor and compassionate enough to be deemed worthy of her reliance.

Though of course, if worse comes to worst, she would be willing to straighten the hurdle that she crafted on their path. She would take the man down with the blade of her sword; sage or not. Although she sincerely prayed that it would not come that far. It was a last resort; an act that she was reluctant to commit, but still jotted down on her list if the need called for it.

However, her standpoints and words were some things that she could share but not forcefully impose on Takumi—or to others, in general. Despite being siblings, they were still two different people with different perspectives and different approaches to things. She respected him and acknowledged him as his own person; including his judgment.

Her being facile in regards to giving away her trust to people too easily was an issue that her Nohrian siblings pointed out before—except Elise, who was too pure and innocent for such an ominous deed. But...It was a hard habit—a trait—that was not easy to break free from.

In this monochrome world, there was only black or white. But were those only what they bore? Deep inside her heart, an ember of hope remained; a hand that firmly held to the belief that grey existed, that people bore not only black or white within them. There was always something pure in someone; she just had to look harder. Despite the war that kept tearing their souls apart, she still gave credence to the actuality and existence of good in humans. It may be labeled as saintly optimism, but it was what she stood for and had no plans of lifting a foot so soon.

“...Fine,” Corrin finally gave up, “But be polite to him at least. If you cannot treat him as your ally, then respect him as an older man at the minimum.”

The silver haired prince’s frown only deepened.

As their gazes locked in a battle for dominance, a foreign sound pricked at their ears.

The constant thundering of the earth; a rhythmic pounding against the ground steered Corrin’s attention to where the sound originated. To her left, a pair of tawny-skinned horses trotted gracefully. The pairs of sturdy legs moved in front of one another; heading to her and her brother’s post in front of the inn.

“Ho!” The coachman guided the horses as he pulled the reins backward.

The animals neighed whilst eight hooves firmly planted on the even patch of soil beneath them, just stopping a few feet away from the siblings. Behind the horses, together with the man whose hands were clasped around the raven reins, was a simple looking carriage of mainly wooden parts. It was medium sized; possibly just enough for passengers of four.

At the sudden arrival of another element in the scene, Takumi and Corrin peeled their eyes away from each other and veered them towards the carriage that just arrived.

Avadon, clad in his dirty white robe, popped from behind the bulky wagon. With a brisk pace, he placed himself between the siblings and the coach.

“This is the acquaintance of mine that I spoke of.”

The sage gestured a hand to the man that was seated on the driver’s seat. A pair of actions; a warm smile and nod of acknowledgment was what he offered them. Corrin replied with the same set.

“I met him halfway when he was on the road to deliver goods to the Willowbane market and he approved of our request to tag along with him.” Avadon explained.

The man nodded, “You have to excuse the baggage on board though.” He uttered the words apologetically.

“It is no problem sir, we have bothered you enough already.” Corrin replied with a polite smile.

“I am on the same route anyway so I will be happy to help. Well, hop on in then!”

“Thank you so much.” She bowed; her gloved hand reaching for her brother.

Her ebony gloves met the chocolate brown leather of her brother’s arm guard. Her grip was firm and completely determined to tug at him before he could even react angrily at what she just forced him to execute.

She just dragged his torso down to mimic her bow of courtesy and gratefulness.

Despite feeling Takumi’s fiery glare at the back of her head, both of them ended up following Avadon as he guided them to the back of the wagon where the entrance awaited.

Loyal to what the coach had warned them, stacks of wooden crates were clustered in the front half of the cart. However, the real obstacle was not the excess load on the horse-drawn, but the very act of entering the vehicle itself for it was elevated and required quite a heavy lift in order to be able to settle inside.

A blur of azure, a dash of silver; Takumi was towering over her in an instant, his body supported and raised by the sturdy floor of the carriage.

Corrin blinked several times as she was struck hard by confusion when a hand that was clad in dark blue fabric laid outstretched before her.

Takumi had his head faced sideways; eagerly refusing to meet her crimson orbs.

“Here, take my hand. I don’t want you to look like an idiot in case your clumsiness kicks in and you smack your head on the floor. I don’t want people to swarm at such a ruckus and label you as my companion.”

Was that a faint tinge of cherry along his cheeks? Regardless, raven met navy blue; a first contact between their hands albeit being swift and short-lived. Shifting her weight to Takumi’s hand, she was able to successfully climb the wagon with her foot.

Their formation was simple: the royal siblings found their spot side by side on the left portion of the carriage while the sage picked the space parallel to them. Their divine weapons were safely tucked beside them; ready to be drawn at the first signs of danger.

“Is everyone settled in?” The driver’s voice traversed through the wall that divided them.

“Yes.” Avadon spoke in their behalf.

“Off we go then! Ho!”

The sharp sound of leather rang as it slapped against skin, followed by the booming duet of the horses’ synchronized neighs. The wheels started rolling; sets of hooves drummed along the land tracks. Their journey was finally laid out before them.

Takumi was not amused in the slightest.

The sun was just barely halfway on its stay along the cerulean sky, yet his annoyance was already nearing its peak. He was irked at that Avadon, at Corrin, and at the whole circumstance that they somehow landed themselves in.

He would never trust that sage—if he was even a real one—no matter how many times Corrin tried to convince him to be swayed into her judgment.

‘Trust’ was not something he could give away in a blink of an eye. For it was ‘trust’ that pushed his family to the brink of ruin. His honorable father was ruthlessly murdered by that damnable Nohrian King in a supposed-to-be peace talk, his loving mother was sent to the cold embrace of death by a trap laid by Nohrians; all because of that ‘trust’ that they all held on to so easily. He had been a witness to far too many casualties of it to believe in such fragile word. He had the lesson etched to the very core of his heart. That was why he would never fall for the same trick that shoved them to the chasm of forlorn.

Corrin was unduly gullible. She told everything to that sage, and even tagged along with him! Not to mention that she just let their true identities slip like a slimy eel. Hah! Her stupidity truly knew no bounds.

Everything about that man screamed suspicion; a mystery that he was more than willing to unravel.

First of all, that man came out of nowhere. It was too convenient for Takumi’s liking; the way that man just popped out and conversed with them. Secondly, he mentioned that he was not in good terms with the king...Why was that? Thirdly, he believed in their story with ease and without even a hint of doubt. For someone who grew up with the two kingdoms as mere myths, he did not seek for enough evidence.

The con of a sage was surely up to something one way or another. In his head, Takumi would never hesitate to plunge an arrow into the suspicious man’s body if he ever led them to a trap.

And yet Corrin said that Avadon’s appearance must have purely been by chance. How absurd.

Her excessive naivety led to her being tricked back at the tragedy in Hoshido—

A sting; a sharp pain that stabbed itself on his head.

No. She was not ‘used’ for Nohr’s victory nor was she a ‘victim’ of the dark kingdom’s accursed scheme. She was a part of it...from the beginning to the end. She was more than glad to murder his beloved mother in cold blood.

It was the inevitable truth, the undeniable fact that could not be erased nor covered up. But...

A dull pain sat on his head; an incessant pounding that was steadily growing in intensity and getting heavier by the passing seconds. Not this again.

The fatigue and lack of sound sleep last night probably caught up to him. Yes, that must have been it.

He closed his eyes for a moment of repose. He waited patiently for the ache in his head to be carried away by the afternoon zephyr.

The flames of war raged on back where they came from; the fiendish Nohrians assaulted his beloved peace-loving Hoshido. There were people suffering and souls being snatched away by the unforgiving clutches of death while they were just here, leisurely wasting precious time.

Back home, he had treasured people to keep safe, a whole kingdom to protect from conquest and ruin, a revenge to claim that was far too delayed. It was the list of reasons backing his agreement to travel with her despite their previous unpleasant circumstances. He had to get back home as quickly as possible and if that meant traveling with two untrustworthy beings, then so be it.

 

The scenery shifted from the queue of houses and establishments to a mass of emerald painting. Fields of lush grass and flowers reeled in as they journeyed; the huge ball of light swimming in mixture with azure and porcelain far above their heads. Occasionally, she would catch a glimpse of a villager tending to a plantation in the distance.

Her memories of Nohr’s struggles knocked and entered her mind; the images of dried lands and dead trees vivid and flared gloomily in her recollection. Vegetation and farms, plant life in general, were what crippled Nohr the most. Due to the lack of good quality soil, it was too hard to grow crops that should have quenched Nohrians’ need for more sources of edible food. It was Leo, with Brynhildr’s ability that was tied to life, who managed to breathe vitality into the dying earth.

Speaking of Nohr... Corrin’s thoughts wandered to her adoptive siblings, for she had left them in the middle of a mad and meaningless war that their father waged in. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that her cherished siblings were all safe and sound.

A motion in the corner of her eyes pulled her head to the left. With the image that greeted her, a deduction existed to life. When their vehicle’s wheels hit another bump and he did not budge nor did move a muscle, a single firm conclusion was weaved to completion: Takumi was fast asleep.

Her Hoshidan sibling’s head was bowed, his soft caramel eyes hidden by the veil of his fair lids and healthy lashes. His pair of brows was relaxed and free from the grip of his frustration that piled up since earlier that morning. His lips were pressed into a thin line. His silver strands dangled and swayed along the caressing touch of the afternoon’s fresh breeze.

The princess giggled from amusement as she slowly and carefully slid a hand to the side of his head and escorted it onto her armored shoulder. Her rigid armor was nowhere near the lulling capability of a soft pillow but it was better than having him sway and bounce all over the place. That would have been a huge interference to his much needed nap.

She held still for a few seconds; watching out if he would stir awake from the movement that she executed, expecting his figure to bolt away at a moment’s notice.

A second, and then two. Three, four, five…

He was still unmoving; identical to a log. He was far too deep in the chasm of sleep to be jarred by such trivial motions. It was no surprise that he fell into dreamscape while on their way to their destination; the toll of his nightmares possibly came to claim the breather that his body yearned for.

Was it always like this? Was he always plagued by nightmares; the shadows of the past clawing at his already wounded heart every nightfall? Was she the one to blame—Yes. Definitely.

“If I did not know that you two were siblings, I would have easily mistaken you two as a loving couple.”

At the sudden tune of a voice reaching her ears, Corrin’s attention was immediately stolen. The princess perked at Avadon’s figure; his back inclined as the sturdy wooden wall of the carriage comfortably supported his frame.

With her left hand still gently cradling the head that was adorned with silky silver locks, she replied, “The vendor at the market also mistook us for that. Do we really not look alike at all?”

She was different; she knew that all too well. Her pearl white hair differed from her blood sisters’ varying shades of red, Ryoma’s chocolate brown, or Takumi’s warm silver. The intensity of the crimson of her eyes was not quite like her sisters’ in Hoshido. Even in Nohr, she was not able to come across someone with a pair such as hers.

If only they could live up to the title of siblings... If only Takumi would see her eye to eye... If only he would find it in his heart to forgive so that they could both heal the wounds inflicted by the past.

But as of now, it was just a collection of ifs; a series of distant dreams that she wanted to materialize.

Avadon gave a somber shake of his head, “It is not the physical appearance. It’s just that... There is some kind of spark between you two, a charm to be precise.”

“Is that so...”

“Oh! Can I ask you a favor?”

“Hm? Sure, if it is anything in my reach then I would gladly do so. What is it?”

“What are the two kingdoms like?”

The sage’s voice was coated with excitement at every drip; his eyes shone with sheer cheerful curiosity.

“Well... Hoshido is a vibrant kingdom, warm light scattered in the sky above and showered all over the land. It is blessed with abundant resources. Fields of colorful plants and flowers sprouted in its vicinity. There are a lot of cherry blossom trees too, which are all very pretty and fills the streets with pink during their blooming season. Hoshido is always basked in clear skies and soothing sunlight, a place that treasures peace and harmony above all.” Corrin pulled the details that she uttered from her heart, the whole scenery clearly embedded in her head as if she was actually in the realm that she was painting with words.

“Nohr is the total opposite of Hoshido. It’s a kingdom seemingly drowning in darkness. Its soil is incapable of bearing seeds and breeding them to its maturity. Mining is where its productivity lies, dozens and dozens of varying precious ores are dug every day. The kingdom itself is filled with kind-hearted people but the king is...hungry for conquest and glory. He was the one who provoked a war between Nohr and Hoshido.”

He was mad; Corrin thought. The man that she called ‘father’ for years was apparently no longer the same person that her older brother Xander used to look up to. Consumed by the poisonous whispers of unsatisfaction and the unquenchable lust for power, the Nohrian King threw away all his morals and became blind to the ravages inflicted by the consequences as he locked the two kingdoms in the cage of endless bloodshed.

“Oh! It is all identical to the images that were etched in me ever since I was little,” His voice was giddy, like a child that was eager to digest a fantastic story that tickled his interests, “Where are you two from, then?”

“He’s from Hoshido and...” Corrin’s tone declined as she trailed off; her tongue tied and at loss for a moment.

Her birth was tied to the kingdom of dawn, but the majority of her recollections were crafted from the kingdom of dusk.

But...

She was suddenly shaken and struck by a tidal wave of hesitation. But, why? She already picked her path quite a long time ago.

She already drew her blade against Hoshido.

“...I am from Nohr.”

Surprise and confusion crossed Avadon’s features, “But you two are siblings, are you not?”

“Yes, we are brother and sister.” She stated plainly.

“Then why is it that you are from different kingdoms?”

“That is...quite a long story.”

“...I see. It is not in my intention to pry into personal affairs.”

Corrin released an internal sigh she did not know she held; a breath of relief at the notion of not expounding on the topic any further.

“Thank you for granting my favor.” Avadon added.

“I’m glad to be of help.” She replied; her lips being forced to tug into a small smile she was not too wholeheartedly fixed on displaying.

 

The next sets of minutes that ticked by were uneventful; only the symphony of wheels traversing along the land as dull music. Silence hung in the air as Takumi was in a deep slumber, as Corrin was staring at the scenery outside, and as the sage was lost in the ocean of letters embedded in his book.

However, the tranquility was abruptly cut by an awakening jolt of movement. Then the whole carriage went still.

“What was that?” Was the identical question that surfaced in the three passengers’ mind; including Takumi who was forcefully pulled out of his sleep by the event that transpired.

The coach’s voice echoed beyond the walls, “I’m sorry but I think we have a problem.”

Sensing the alarm that was packaged beneath the man’s tone, they all set foot outside; all heading for the front of the vehicle where he was.

They found him crouched in front of the left head wheel; a troubled expression was painted all over him.

“What’s the matter?” The sage spoke to this friend.

“Something damaged our wheel,” With a finger, the coach pointed to a crack on the lower part of the wheel’s ring, “Probably a sharp rock of some sort. The bad news is, we cannot go on with a bad tire like this.”

He shook his head before standing up, “I actually have a proposal.”

“What is it?” Takumi spoke; his voice grumpy due to the unannounced disturbance in his rest.

“I have a colleague of mine that was scheduled to leave just an hour or so and was supposed to take the same route as ours. He could help me out with this, but it’s up to you if you want to stay here and wait. I can’t guarantee how long it might take before we move again, though.”

“I’m fine with walking or waiting,” Avadon looked at the siblings; the question of paths passed on to them, “The choice is yours.”

“Will you be all right on your own though?” Corrin asked.

The possibility of a lone man in the middle of the road left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Yes, of course. I have encountered this countless times already. The situation is no longer unusual to me.”

“We walk, then.” Takumi suddenly suggested as carmine eyes stared at his face, “I mean, we really have to get there before dark falls. I think it would be more efficient if we walk from here on.”

A clear point taken.

“Well, I guess this is where we part, then. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. I even promised a proper ride to Willowbane and yet I was not able to fulfill it.”

“We don’t mind. You already helped us far enough by being able to bring us to this distance.” The Nohrian princess bowed in gratitude.

“Safe travels then, my friend.” Avadon smiled at the man and received the same gesture.

“You too, see you in Willowbane.”

 

The trio was on foot once again. They followed the natural path as they made their way to their aimed destination. Corrin was actually grateful; the sensation of standing up with her weight and finally walking again was a fresh break from her prolonged position during their travel with the carriage. Takumi was silent as he walked beside her. His Fujin Yumi was on one shoulder and their knapsack on the other. In fact, all of them were silent; the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of birds were louder than ever.

After a few more minutes of walking, they came across a fork in the road. But, with Avadon’s guidance, they moved towards the right-side path at the branch of roads. He fed them with the information that the other entrance was for wagons and other vehicles. The direction they were taking was for those who traveled by foot.

However, after trudging through the earth that the sage took them through, they once again halted in their journey.

“Oh dear, an obstacle once more.” The sage sighed as they encountered a drawback when they reached a river with a damaged bridge.

There were fragments of rocks in various shapes and sizes scattered around the body of water.

A heavy sigh was freed from the sage’s lips, “I thought they already fixed this.”

As Corrin advanced to the same area where Avadon stopped, she perked her head in curiosity, “What happened?”

“Last week, there was a bad case of typhoon and the sudden gush of current in the river destroyed the foundations of the bridge. The result’s this.” He nodded to the broken-down remnants of the bridge, “I thought they already repaired this, but it’s not the case, it seems.”

“Is there another route?”

“I’m afraid there is none.”

Corrin’s heart sunk at his words.

“Or we could use this.” Takumi suddenly interjected; a small sliver of joy hinted in his voice.

The prince headed to the tree nearby; his gaze focused on the foot of the chestnut trunk.

Corrin narrowed her eyes at where he was headed. What was—Oh!

At the end of her brother’s gaze rested something that was mildly sparkling with an azure glow. There could be no mistaking it, a dragon vein! It was a surprise. She never expected that she would encounter something like that in an unfamiliar kingdom.

As soon as Takumi’s gloved hand met the cluster of light, it briefly coated his hand before flying away into the streaming water; clearing a path before it disappeared to nonexistence.

“W-Was that a dragon vein?” Avadon exclaimed; his eyes as wide as saucers, “But those are only for... Gods, are you two... Could you possibly be of royal blood?”

Corrin lifted her eyes from the beautiful wonder of dragon veins that she had grown to miss, “Yes. Pardon us for not sharing that piece of information.”

“It is no problem. Forgive me for my rudeness, milady and milord.” Avadon quickly apologized.

Corrin waved her hand in disagreement, “No, please do not address us as such.”

“But...”

“Just treat us as an equal, as an acquaintance.”

Touched at the humbleness in the princess’ demeanor, Avadon smiled warmly, “If you insist.”

“Enough chit chat, let us go.” Takumi spoke impatiently as he led their line across the terrain.

If her memory from their conversation with Avadon served her right, then Willowbane should just be a couple of steps away from popping in their field of vision. Since Willowbane was a town, then it would no doubt be equipped with much more comfort than what she and Takumi grew accustomed to in the past few days. Corrin drooled at the thought of a warm bed to sleep at that night, a feast to fill her belly, and hopefully a nice shower to finally cleanse herself.

However, instead of the merry joy of warmth, what greeted her was utmost terror. It was a catastrophic tragedy that was lurking just beyond the layer of the forest.

A murky mist rose from the bundle of emerald trees far in the distance.

“Was that... smoke?”

Without another word, three pairs of legs waded through the barrier of the village; intent on uncovering the source of the forlorn atmosphere.

 

The dreadful smell of burnt timber suffocated their noses like an agonizing wail.

They stood there: frozen. Planted to the dead earth like the petrified fright of human terracotta, they stood. They were wordless; flabbergasted. They were too aghast to have the drive for other forms of reaction.

The whole place screamed of decay. The trees were bare and snapped in different parts like a broken ballerina crumpling to the ground. They were charred. They were incinerated like the dead remnants of homes mercilessly forced to bow to the earth below.  The village was pillaged to extinction.

But the worst was the horrid reek of corpses.

After some while of taking in the devastation of the area, Corrin swallowed a lump in her throat and, with dried lips, whispered, “The village…”

“It’s…” Takumi breathed out; his face in a prolonged wince, “Bunt to cinders.”

Without herself noticing it, Corrin’s hands flung to each other and into a tight clasp. They rigidly rested against the stiffness of her collarbones.

“But why? What happened? How?” She harshly whispered; unable to contain the lamenting rage forming in her heart.

“It’s them.”

As the bitter acid of his words flung out the sage’s mouth, Takumi and Corrin hurled their attentions at him as if they were summoned.

“It’s definitely them.” Avadon, once again, seethed out as he took a step forward.

As his movement was slightly repelled by the dying wind that sliced through his skin, he closed his eyes to take in the scent of death.

Takumi, baffled by the sudden claim of the sage, shook his head and directed his voice to him, “What? What are you talking about?”

Corrin, also disturbed by the sudden phrase, questioned him, “Who’s them?”

“They’re…” Avadon started; his long coat swishing behind him as he went near a pile of seared wood, “Hostile puppets manipulated by the heinous darkness. They essentially have no mind of their own. They only ever seek to obey their master’s atrocity.”

Bitterness and silent rage never left the details of his face. As he became an arm’s stretch away from the debris, he reached out his hand and began pulling at the pieces left behind by the cruel fire.

“What?” Corrin articulated; confusion evident in her lips, “Are they… perhaps…”

Before Corrin could complete her assumption, Avadon suddenly gasped out loud and almost jumped away from the pile. This provoked the alarmed senses of Corrin and Takumi. The sudden outburst from the sage enticed them to dash over to him to gain inkling as to what just befell.

What greeted them was much harsher than what they could never hope for.

A hand. A decaying hand, charred and battered, perishing under the weight of the jagged timber.

“Gods!” Corrin resounded; her right hand immediately seeking the security of her Yato.

At the sight of death right before his eyes, Takumi clenched his hands into fists and bit at his lip.

The prince was enraged.

“I knew it! This was caused by faceless, right? It’s definitely them! This is the work of those Nohrian scums!” He yelled as his voice emphasized the object of his searing wrath.

After her brother spat out the words with absolute abhorrence, Corrin could not help but feel just a little bit hurt. In his eyes, she was Nohrian. And although the progress in the mending of their relationship was evident, it was not a baseless assumption that she was part of the “Nohrian Scums”. She had only started to tune in with his soul, and now their development was being chipped away again.

Her melancholy was promptly curtailed by the sound of Avadon’s boots crunching through the dried soil.

“Hey!” Takumi called out, “Where are you going?”

“Sage Avadon?” Corrin added; removing the sadness in her voice.

But Avadon appeared like he did not hear their exclamation. Rather than facing them, he quickened his pace until his boots were already barely touching the ground. He was running away from them.

Alarmed by the sage’s sudden reaction, Corrin’s head perked up and she began running herself.

“Wait, sage! Where are you going? It’s dangerous!” Corrin cried out as her footsteps ran through the trail the cloaked man left.

“Damn it, I knew he was suspicious!” Takumi cursed as he too followed the direction of the sage.

The man was surprisingly lithe. He was like a running cat; fast and easily able to maneuver himself to avoid the obstacles presented to him. He skidded and jumped. His reaction time was none too shabby. With the way he moved his body, it was like the turns he took were nothing but a straight line; like they were vacant of broken wood and shattered glass.

Unlike Avadon, however, Corrin was having a severely formidable experience. It was not because of the way the serrated detritus scratched and plunged at her raw feet—how she wished that was it—but because of the piles of bodies mercilessly sprawled about in the ruins of the felled village. She wanted to scream; to curse at the sky for its cruelty to these innocent lives. She wanted to demand a reason for the execution of these people. She wanted to stop and scour the place to salvage even a single beat of a heart; a single breath of life. But she couldn’t.

There was not a hint of existence. The village was minging of the deceased.

It smelled so much like the killing of Cheve.

It smelled so much like the death her brother witnessed.

Corrin’s throat burned. She could feel the unhealthy mixture of rage and sorrow boiling in her blood; threatening to burst out in the form of painful tears.

But she kept it in.

Takumi was here; she must stay strong for him.

And so, with a harsh wipe of her soon-to-spill tears, she trudged forward to pursue the cloaked man.

Takumi, on the other hand, did nothing to mask his irritation. As he ran forward, the ends of his boots caught the sharpness of shards; his gloved knuckles met with the brittleness of burnt frames of torn houses. Whenever his eyes met with the form of the lifeless, he would immediately whip his vision away and violently hit nearby debris. He was visibly tormented and Corrin could think of nothing to soothe his raging emotions.

“Damn it! Heartless Nohrians! What did these people do to deserve this brutality?” He seethed out as tears threatened to escape his blazing eyes, “Tell me!”

“Avadon, TELL ME!”

His roar reverberated through the area. It was a mighty shout; a desperate cry that rendered the place immobile. At his call, everyone stopped, including Avadon.

Except he was not looking at the prince, but at a destroyed house he stopped directly in front of.

It was like time had been suppressed. Nobody moved a muscle. Nobody dared to shatter the ice-cold silence. Everything was frozen in time until a quiet sob resonated in the deathly unsoundness.

It was the sage; firmly planted to the ground as his eyes gazed upon the burnt-down home with noiseless forlorn.

Corrin, alerted at the sudden change of the mood, took a gentle step forward and whispered quietly, “Sage..? What is it..?”

“They’re gone… They’re… gone.”

Another step from Corrin, “Who’s gone..?” She asked as meekly as she could.

“My family… My family… They’re… they’re… Gods! They’re—“

_Dead._

The word was not articulated, but the air reeked of nothing but death.

It was suffocating; both metaphorically and literally. Corrin stopped breathing. She did not know what to say; did not know what to do in order to lift up their burdened hearts. She could not, for the knot created in her heart was far too painful for her to pretend like she was strong.

And if she herself was already hurting like this, then what about _him_?

Takumi’s throat was on fire. The heat was searing; blazing an inferno of hate and sympathy in the blood curdling in his veins. His hands were shaking; his lips were quivering. His head felt like it was rackingly being pounded in the haze of his crimson despise. He could feel his breath being pulled away by the strangulation of the horrible scene of the expiration of life.

He wanted to mercilessly slaughter the contemptible dastards responsible for this demise.

He wanted to massacre those damned Nohrians.

“Who…” Takumi whispered; his eyes widening in the unpleasant miasma of his enmity, “Who would do something so despicable? Who would do something so heartless?! WHO?!”

Takumi’s breathing was heavy and ragged. His face was flushed in disdain, about to explode. His left hand was gripping his yumi so tightly that he was practically threatening to shatter it. His right hand was grasped around his left arm; embedding pain into his muscles’ memory through his shaking fingertips.

Avadon, with his voice soaked in despair, whispered, “It’s… them… it’s him.”

“WHO’S THEM?!” Takumi screamed at him; threatening an answer.

“My family… they were murdered by him…”

The sage’s legs were giving away. He was shivering in the face of doom. With a harsh slam, Avadon’s body collapsed and he was on his knees, grieving.

“It’s him… Anankos.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Saturday, June 18~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	10. Fragments of Truth

**Chapter 10: Fragments of Truth**

 

_“It’s him… Anankos.”_

For the second time that day, time froze over.

The hurtful statement ablaze in Takumi’s sharpening tongue extinguished in a measly second. It was replaced by the simple, a bit disappointed utter of, “Who..?”

Corrin, also piqued curious by the quoth from the cloaked man, stepped up, “Anankos? Is he…”

“The king. That heartless, ruthless, lord of evil Anankos. He did this. I know it.”

Avadon, still on his knees, brought his hands to the ground and clawed at the soil. Biting his lip so hard a tear started opening, he raised his head and leveled it with the cindered home in front of him. He gazed forlornly into his charred past.

“The whole of Willowbane is dead. Normal brigands could never do this much damage. It’s Anankos. It’s him. He terrorized this place,” Avadon closed his eyes and slowly, stood up to his full height, “Anankos committed the slaughter of my home.”

A frown grazed upon Corrin’s lips as she stared at Avadon’s crestfallen figure, “Anankos…the king who knows about the existence of Nohr and Hoshido.”

Avadon verbalized not a word of reply. Instead, he ran a hand down the fragileness of the broken door frame.

In the midst of the broken silence, Takumi was conflicted. Inside him, three contrasting emotions were pitting against one another for dominance. Anger, disappointment, and relief. Anger, for all the injustice reeking out from the earth of this place. Disappointment, because all the contempt he directed at Nohr just a while back were suddenly carelessly thrown into nothingness; he was thinking of the incorrect assumption the whole time. And finally, relief…

Why was he relieved?

Was he relieved that…that the culprit was not Nohr? That he did not have to have an additional reason to hate on—no. That could not be it.

He should not be feeling something else for…

“…Anankos, the ruler of this place, killed his own men?” Takumi murmured; his brain processing the weight of the situation.

Avadon nodded weakly; his energy nowhere, “Yes. You don’t know Anankos. He wouldn’t hesitate to kill his subjects in cold blood. In fact, he had absolutely no problem in murdering his own wife.”

“What?!” Corrin exclaimed; her pained face morphed into the expression of absolute disgust, “Why would he…how could he?! Why would anyone not show any remorse in destroying their own kingdom?”

“You had no problem in abandoning your family and Hoshido.” Takumi bit back at her; his voice jagged with poisonous displeasure.

“T-that..!”

“But that’s what Anankos wants, exactly,” Avadon suddenly spoke up, interjecting the brewing fight between the siblings, “He wants to see Valla in ruins. He wants its people to writhe in agony and despair.”

“What?!” Takumi blasted out, his fuse slowly burning out because of all the ridiculousness being presented to him, “He’s a king, right? How did he even _get_ to be a king?”

“Because he wasn’t the supposed ruler.”

At that simple statement from Avadon, Corrin and Takumi were, once again, forced to shut their mouth as tight as a clam’s due to the shock. In the silence that reigned between the three of them, Avadon took the opportunity to speak up.

“Indeed, our ruler was not supposed to be Anankos. It was the good king,” The sage closed his eyes in obvious distaste, “The good king was in a close friendship with the current king, Anankos. He trusted Anankos very much. But what did Anankos do? He slayed his good friend and forcefully took the crown. He seized the throne in order to spread darkness in all of Valla. He seized the throne to _kill_ the kingdom.”

“And…” Corrin whispered, her heart aching, “This town, Willowbane…is a part of his plan?”

Avadon nodded, “Exactly.”

Takumi crossed his arms tightly and flicked his head to the right, “That’s disgusting. Although, there’s something bothering me about all this.”

“What is?” The sage asked; only peering at the prince through his peripheral vision.

“This village is completely dead. And for more than just a day, it seems. This is your hometown, how come you’ve never caught wind of its demise?” Takumi unfurled his arms and glared at the sage; his caramel eyes burning into a deep umber, “This place is only three hours away on foot. How in the seven hells have we not heard rumors of an attack?”

Corrin gasped. Takumi was entirely correct. It was niggling.

At that statement dripping of suspicion and doubt, Avadon finally veered his eyes and regarded the prince’s gaze. A veil of darkness shadowed his face and his gloom was replaced by bitter resentment.

“It seems like you know nothing about Anankos. He…he can extinguish an entire town in a split-second. He can. He is…a dragon god.”

At the allusion from the sage, Takumi and Corrin’s faces swerved and locked each other’s own in a tense stare. Takumi was speechless. He was aware that dragons existed; proof of that ran through his blood and also stood in front of him in the form a lady. But to hear of a being more powerful than what he believed to be in existence? Stupefying.

He shook his head in disbelief.

Corrin, on the other hand, sharply inhaled and closed her eyes in recoil. It was as if the mere mention of the word “god” compelled a huge wave to hit her hard and devour her.

“Then…then…then this Anankos was the…god, that father was worshipping.”

“What?” Takumi mouthed in annoyance, “Garon was worshipping this maniac? No wonder he’s a heartless madman.” He spat out; anger and resentment clear as day in his voice.

“Yes,” Avadon spoke once again; reclaiming the attention of the siblings, “Anankos has always been praised by people. Of Vallites, most of all. I’m not surprised the Nohrian King knows of him as well. Although…the praise on him was reasonable. Was.” The sage paused; emphasizing on the past term, “He used to be a benevolent dragon. He loved humanity very much. But now, he just…degenerated. He’s no more than madness itself personified. All he wants is the destruction of Valla.”

Avadon paused again; his gaze lingering on a charred stone beside his feet, “And then of the world.”

 “Wait.” Corrin interjected.

As the sage turned his attention to her, she pursed her lips before continuing, “Forgive me if this is out of place, but I can’t help wondering…if Anankos really was as powerful as you make him to be, then how come he has not wiped out all of Valla in one felling? Larkinge is close, why is it unharmed?”

Avadon shook his head, “Anankos has fallen deeper than mad. Instead of extinguishing all of Valla at once, he wants to see it slowly suffer. He wants humanity to writhe in despair. To gradually wilt away.”

Takumi stepped up to him with a deep snarl, “That’s odd. You just said that Willowbane was probably wiped away in a single second using that crazy dragon’s godly powers. I won’t call that _gradual wilting_.”

Slowly, Avadon nodded, “That’s true…But I must say, this is an exception.”

“An exception?”

“Yes. I am most certain that this is to teach me a lesson.”

“What?” Corrin exclaimed, “You? Why you? What are you, sage?”

The look that Avadon offered her was that of pure distance and forlorn. For a minute, he did not speak. He just locked his feet in place and stared upon her figure. However, after a few disconcerted breaths, he finally opened his mouth and spoke up.

“The truth is…unlike many of the natives, I am actively opposed to the King. I travel around, trying to spread all of the knowledge of the truth that I know. Of the existence of Hoshido and Nohr, of the brazen drought and the strange epidemic crawling throughout Valla. Everything. I try to open everyone’s eyes to everything. That all of the misery of Valla is committed by the King. Very few actually believe me, of course,” He shook his head sadly; his face contorted into a crestfallen expression, “Or perhaps…too afraid to lend their ears to such blasphemy.”

“Is that why your hometown was destroyed?” Takumi inquired.

Slowly, the sage nodded, “I am certain. I already guessed that something like this would happen, so I try to come home as much as I can,” He peeled his eyes away from the siblings and onto his burned house, “Although, this time, I…”

He trailed off; leaving a depressing silence upon the rest of his voice. He needed not speak any more. It was obvious. The grimacing demise of the village was proof enough of the hatred cursed upon the shoulders of the weary sage.

Without the tiniest of whispers, Avadon stepped forward into his house. He paused, and then took another step. And then another one. He continued on until he was in the middle of what was supposed to be a room, although what was visible now was the corpse of burnt items instead of a lively, warm home. At some point, the sage stopped his movement and stared longingly upon an object already charred beyond recognition.

“This…this was my mother’s favorite chair. She loved knitting here, just waiting for me to come home. I…” He choked, “I wasn’t able to…”

In the heavy grief that rang in Avadon’s voice, Corrin felt her chest being clenched. It constricted pitifully; squashed so painfully that she could feel her emotions drizzling out of her heart. The suffocating stench, the horrid sight, the choking atmosphere. Everything was swirling inside her. Anger, pity, sadness, injustice…everything dangerously emulsified in her core until she could take it no more.

“How cruel,” Corrin whispered; loud enough to resonate in the dead place, “You don’t deserve this. Nobody deserves this!”

Nobody spoke.

In the absence of sound, Corrin’s eyes took the risk to drift her eyes between the two men. As was displayed in his pale face earlier, Avadon’s gaze was still desolate; mourning the loss that was bestowed upon him by a cruel being. The dismal sight of him was already prickling, but the sight of her younger brother was far more demoralizing.

Takumi’s feet were rigid atop the dead earth. His eyes were so far away; they lost most of their blazing spark. His arms were flaccid; limp and immobile on both of his sides. His lips were slightly agape and weakly breathing in the scent of the house’s expiration.  

She had no doubt that Avadon’s story reminded her brother of the ill fate of their own mother.

It was all the more reason for the will inside Corrin to save this degenerating place run ablaze.

“Is there…is there any way to end this madness?” Corrin cried; her desperation for justice ringing from the bottom of her heart to the soul of her voice.

Her thinking mind knew it was wrong. This place was not their land; they did not even know it existed until just a few hours past. They absolutely had no affiliation to Valla nor its citizens, but here she was, seeking for a panacea to end the King’s madness using her own hands. If her younger brother Leo were to hear her talking like this, then he would no doubt say they were not the most logical words to come out of her mouth. Her pleas were conclusively reckless. Idiotic, if she would.

And yet, her heart was telling her it was right.

“Sage, tell me. Please, how do we end this madness?” She pleaded once more.

For the longest time, there was silence. The only sound that lingered in the air was that of Corrin’s suffocated breathing.

However, finally, after staying soundless for what felt like an eternity, Takumi finally spoke up.

“What are you, some kind of fairytale hero?” Takumi sarcastically spat at his sister’s inquiries, “Clad yourself in a shining armor and venture into the heart of the forest full of thorns? Slay the head of the dragon and finally seize the throne? What, were you also hoping for a prince for you to heal his broken heart and finally live happily ever after?” He shook his head; laughing at the ridiculous idea, “We’re talking about a dragon god here. You might as well kill yourself now. Just because you have the Yato doesn’t mean you can take on a gigantic dragon by yourself.”

Corrin gulped. Her trembling hand seized the comfort of the hilt of her sword. Her brother’s words were blunt and brusque, but they only laid out the cold, hard facts of her disadvantage in this asinine bout.

But still, the determined song of her heart never failed to play through.

“That may be true,” Corrin breathed out, “But if I won’t, then who would? Tell me, Takumi. Who would defeat this chaos? I would rather die trying than watch others get slaughtered while I watch idly by,” She shook her head, as if pained by the memories that her own words reminded, “I’ve had enough of these death. I wish to have the world realize justice. I want to, even if it seems impossible…”

“Actually, you saving the world might not be so far-fetched, after all.”

Avadon spoke. After a long while of remaining in silence, he finally spoke.

“What?” Takumi exclaimed, failing to believe in the trustworthiness of his ears.

Corrin gave out the exact same reaction.

“You said something about the Yato. At first, I could not believe it, but who knew I was right…”

“What are you mumbling about?” Takumi demanded; impatience written all over his face.

“So,” The sage started at a louder volume than earlier, “If I were to guess this correctly, your weapon of choice, young man, is the divine bow Fujin Yumi?”

The wielder of said Fujin Yumi stared blankly at the sage; flabbergasted. Not many recognize a divine weapon when it was not being used. Much less, if that person was not from Hoshido.

 “How did you—“

“I am a sage. Inside this brain, I bear a lot of knowledge about the world and those of supposed nonexistence. Divine weapons of intendedly mythical kingdoms are of no exception,” He nodded; stealing a glimpse at the beautiful blade at Corrin’s side and the elegant wood in Takumi’s hand, “You two are the living proof that the tale of the two kingdoms is indeed, reality.”

The sage regarded them again before finally cracking a simple smile, “Lady luck is on my side tonight. Who would have thought that the very people who would be able to break the seals of Anankos would be standing in front of me right now?”

Corrin stared at him; confused, “Seals?”

“What are you even talking about?” Takumi muttered, as his face contorted into a grimace, “You look awfully happy for a person who just lost his hometown. Too suspiciously happy for a person who just lost his mother to a madman.”

Avadon shook his head as reached for the string bag fastened to his back, “Believe me, I’m far angrier that you would ever believe. However, this is all the more reason for me to feel joyful,” He continued rummaging for something in his bag, “Finally, the time has come for Anankos to pay for all the bloodshed and chaos he has created.”

The silver-haired prince offered the sage an expression of irritation, “What? I don’t get what you’re saying! What seals? What are you talking about? How are we related to all this mess? How are you so calm in the middle of your burnt-down home?!”

Corrin grabbed a hold of his sleeve, “I know this is a very uncomfortable situation, I really do,” She spoke with a frown; referring to the suffocating stench of death in the place they were standing in, “But we need to calm down. I think he’s going to tell us everything,” She flickered her eyes towards the sage, “Right, sage?”

Avadon only gave her a small nod before pulling out a sizeable map from his bag, “Listen. As I have said, Anankos is a very powerful being. He can incinerate anything in a split second without a problem,” He beckoned the siblings to come closer, “But he is an ancient dragon. His powers are not innate; they’re not purely from his own body.”

“Then where did his might come from?” Corrin asked.

“From Valla itself. Can you recall what I’ve told you? That Anankos wants to see Valla writhe in pain slowly? That’s exactly what he’s doing. He’s extracting the energy of the lands in Valla and consuming it for himself.”

Takumi, after managing to keep his flaring anger below boiling point if only barely, had his eyes widened at the scenario presented to them, “How does he do that?”

“By the power of his seals.”

After stating that short sentence, Avadon put on the most serious look he could before spreading out the map using both of his hands, “You see these places I have marked with an X? These are the places where Anankos planted his seals,” He paused to take a peek at the siblings who were intently locked onto the map, “The thing is, these places are dead. Dead, as in the elements of the land there are incredibly insufficient, on the verge of total extinction.”

Corrin shifted her position to take a better look at the diagram in the sage’s hands, “What do you mean by the elements being on the verge of total extinction?”

“Just as how it appears to be. In one area, the air is almost nonexistent it’s literally suffocating. In another, the greenery is wilted and no signs of plant life can be traced anywhere.”

“And that’s because of the seal?” Takumi questioned; his eyebrows furrowing, “How does that happen?”

“A very good question,” Avadon nodded; regarding the Hoshidan prince’s inquiry, “And the most critical information that must be addressed. These seals…forcefully harvest energy from the lands. The actual function of these seals is a lot more complex, but let’s just simplify it like that. A seal pulls in the energy around it and sends it to Anankos, rendering the area impoverished. More than impoverished, in actuality. This is Anankos’ plan. He powers himself up and at the same time, removes the source of life in the lands of Valla, thus gradually fulfilling his wish of removing humanity slowly and pitifully. It’s like hitting two birds with one stone.”

“Wait,” Corrin interjected; a flicker of hope starting to light in the crimson of her eyes, “So if we just remove these seals…”

“Correct. If we remove these seals, then not only would we be able to cut off Anankos’ external source of power, we would also be able to revive these dead lands.”

Takumi nodded; his face hinting a small expression of approval for the first time, “We’ll also be hitting two birds with one stone.”

At the prince’s positive remark, Avadon gave out a small laugh. After both the royals looked at him with confused looks, he chuckled once more before shaking his head in amusement.

“Ah, it’s nothing. You two look so engaged in this particular knowledge. But I do know one thing that would interest you two even more.”

“And what is that?” Takumi and Corrin synchronized; the act earning an irritated growl from the prince and a friendly giggle from the princess.

The sage lowered the map to look at the royal siblings in front of him, “Upon release, the energy freed from the seals would definitely burst out. And with that impact, the instruments used to release it would definitely absorb a huge amount of that energy, thus empowering these instruments.”

“But,” Corrin started, “What are these instruments needed to release the seals?”

Takumi gave a nod to Corrin’s question, “I’ve been wondering about that the whole time, too.”

“Your weapons.” Avadon simply stated with a smirk playing on the paleness of his lips.

At that sudden claim from the sage, the pair of divine weapon users could not keep themselves from coupling their dilated eyes at each other.

“Our…” Takumi started.

“Weapons?” Corrin finished.

Avadon laughed at the concurrence of the siblings’ voices. He thought that they probably did not realize it, but their souls were definitely aligned with each other. Almost as if they were _made_ to complement each other’s breath.

“Ah,” The sage commented, “You two really do get along well, do you not?”

The princess gave a dazzling smile, the prince gave a wilting glare.

Avadon shook his head and let out an amused snicker, “But that only makes this easier. You do know of the origin of your divine weapons, no?”

“In summary, they were made by a dragon, yes,” Takumi nodded at his own answer, “What about it?”

The sage agreed with the silver-haired prince before speaking, “As I’ve mentioned, Anankos created the seals, and Anankos is a divine dragon. The only thing that could ever counter a creation of a dragon is another creation of another dragon. And what is the perfect item for what I’ve mentioned?” Avadon flicked his hand; his sleeves swishing elegantly at the motion.

After his small movement, his hand stopped to a pointing pose; tracing an imaginary line to the Yato mightily resting at Corrin’s side. The simple act enticed the royals’ eyes upon the proud sheen of the powerful blade.

“I see,” Corrin firmly started, “With these by our side, then surely we can cut the source of the power of that dragon god.”

Avadon nodded at the princess’ strong determination and enthusiasm, “That’s why only you two can complete this mission. You two can save the world.”

At the statement, Corrin’s smile grew wider and the flames in her eyes danced ablaze to a fierier song. The firmness in her resolute heart was evident; it was making the gloom of the dead village appear like it was but a mere illusion from a few seconds ago. The princess was definitely aflame in her fighting spirit.

But Takumi, on the other hand, was none too pleased.

“Save the world? Aren’t you taking this a bit too far? We might cut off some of that dragon’s power, but he’s still regarded as a god! He still has his innate might. And besides, “ he glanced at his sister who was curiously looking back at him, “There’s only two of us. How can we possibly slay a creature like that?”

The princess’ spirit deflated like a balloon with a hole pricked into it, “Now that you pointed that out, it does sound a bit…idealistic. We were already having a hard time with those noxious soldiers, after all.” She suggested; referring to the earliest battle memory they had in the lands of Valla.

“Oh, but there isn’t only the two of you.” Avadon announced with a smirk.

“Oh, sage, are you going to fight with us?” Corrin asked with a hopeful smile.

The sage merely shook his head, “I…I cannot do that. Although I would be more than glad to accompany you in this quest should you choose to pursue it, I am afraid there are far too many duties I must perform as a sage. I cannot simply shirk that.”

Takumi hissed at Avadon with a displeased scowl.

The sage merely shrugged the reaction to him and continued, “What I’m referring to are your weapons,” He inclined his head to acknowledge the rare weapons, “Although there are only two of you in body, there are four of you in soul. And not just any soul, great ones that would cleave the heaven and the earth with the might of a million soldiers. That is, should they absorb some of the energy released from the seals.”

“What?!” Takumi exclaimed; astonished.

“what do you mean absorb the energy released from the seals?” Corrin asked to confirm the unbelieving tune that came from her own mouth.

“Exactly that,” Avadon said, “Being the ones that would release the seals and being items that bear the essence of a dragon, no doubt some of the energy that would be released will meld with the power of your weapons. Unlock all the four seals, and you will carry immeasurable power.”

“That’s…” Corrin muttered; her hair swishing at the movement performed by her head, “Actually very promising. With this, we can…we can finally bring the peace that the world deserves!” She cried out; excitement evidently coursing through the dragon blood flowing in her veins. 

This was it. This was what she had been waiting for all this time. If she could just do this mission properly, then Valla would stop witnessing death. If she could just obtain this power, then surely, with her own hands, she could bring upon the people the tranquility and happiness that was cruelly withheld from them. Once she has fulfilled that, she would definitely extract from Anankos the way to return to their original kingdoms. And once she has, with her newfound strength, she would end this senseless war once and for all.

With utter glee, she turned towards her brother, “Takumi, this is it! We can finally—Takumi?”

She was halted. Stopped, for the prince was not sharing the same agog reaction that she was showing.

“Save the world… Power…” Takumi quavered; his eyes beheld a nearby rock as if he was waiting for it to disintegrate under the darkness of his gaze.

His right hand was loosely holding onto his Fujin Yumi. His left fingers were twitching as his left hand lied limp by his side. His eyes were empty; blankness painted on his face and lacking the keen suspicion he was adamantly wearing from earlier.

He was like a deathless doll.

Corrin scowled and captured her brother’s sleeve, “Takumi!”

Curious caramel eyes blinked back at her.

“A-are you alright, brother?” She asked; concern plastered on the frown tinted on her lips.

Takumi shook his head in surprise, “W-what just happened? I think I just blacked o—Ugh!”

“Takumi!” Corrin cried out; her hands flying to the back of the suddenly-crouched prince, “What is happening?!”

“My head…it hurts..! Ugh, it hurts!”

Corrin was panicked; she did not know what to do. The first thought that aroused in her mind was to fetch a healer to check up on her unwell brother, but she suddenly recalled that they were alone in this place. She had no miniscule knowledge on health maintenance, so she could not possibly try and guess an alleviation for whatever symptom he was undergoing.

She had no idea what to do, so she whipped her head towards the sage in desperation.

“Sage! What’s happening to him?”

While the princess was talking, Avadon was already making his way towards the younger man. He placed a hand on the prince’s back and rubbed it, “Hm, it must be because of the atmosphere of this town,” He contemplated, “I see your resistance isn’t the best. Princess, you should take your brother and get out of here. Have him rest somewhere.”

Gently, he wrapped an arm around the young prince and hoisted him up. He guided Takumi to Corrin and passed him to her care.

“He might get worse if he inhales more of the air of this place.”

Corrin held her brother close to her and fixed her gaze onto his wellbeing whilst addressing the sage, “That would be a great idea, but what about the seals?”

“I’ll give you this map marked with the locations of the seals. You only have to go to the places indicated. You’ll know the rest when you get there, I promise.”

The princess, as she reached for the map handed out to her, shook her head, “That’s awfully vague to me. But Takumi’s my priority, so I won’t question anymore.”

Avadon only offered her a small smile, “The strength of your heart will guide you to the right path, trust in that. The bonds forged between you will be the source of your power,” He placed a hand on Corrin’s shoulder, “And if ever you’re in doubt about the path that you chose, listen to the tune of your hearts. Of _both_ your hearts. Then, you will never regret whatever choice you make.”

The sage gave her a mysterious smile before gently pushing the princess away from him, “I’m sure our paths will cross again someday. But for now…let me lament the misery of my memories. Now, go.”

With one last look, Corrin gave him the most radiant smile to ever light up the gloom of the hopeless Willowbane.

“Thank you.”

For once, in Avadon’s eyes, Valla did not appear like it was dying.

It was like the sun finally seeped through the endless dark. Like a rose finally sprouted from the bed of wilted thorns.

And so the sage smiled. He thought it was the start of the journey of a pair of star-crossed siblings who would somehow make the whole world bright. The story of two unfortunate souls who would turn the darkness into light.

And he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Wednesday, June 22~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	11. Windswept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we got delayed again. This time, it's entirely our fault. We got swamped up by so much academic responsibilities that we barely had time for anything else, really. We're really sorry for delaying this again. We'll do our best to stay on schedule with posting the updates! Thank you for always supporting us!

**Chapter 11: Windswept**

 

The princess with the snow-white hair breathed in the fresh zephyr of the calm night.

It was so different. The striking contrast between the pristine breeze that she was currently breathing in and the rotten atmosphere of Willowbane was vividly evident. Back then, the suffocating stench of death was overwhelming. For a while, her lungs forgot how to breathe.

It was horrifying; to be in a graveyard of innocent souls that were reaped off their once joyous and effervescent lives. The flames of life were extinguished to nonexistence. There was nothing left but the bone-chilling landscape that was blanketed with the ashes of memories; of charred ‘what ifs’ and futures burned to dust.

That was why it was no wonder that such a dreadfully hefty scenario took a toll on her brother’s health.

“Takumi, how are you feeling?”

Silence. The curious melody hummed by the clueless insects was the only reply that she got.

 _Of course,_ she thought. Her brother just suffered from the unprecedented shock of a painful headache. Recovering almost immediately from such an attack would most likely be out of the ordinary. His silence was warranted.

In the midst of the overtaxed soundlessness between them, the siblings walked some more before the young man of the pair stopped in his tracks. The silver-haired prince had found a spot. He wasted not a second in collapsing himself in front of a nearby tree.

Corrin supported her pained brother as they sought shelter at an enticing portion of the forest with a small stream in close proximity. The whole time the two hurried away from the discomfort of the burnt town, she was adamant on holding the prince close to her care. She liked the idea of providing him quiescent and stability.

However, once they stopped walking along the forest path, she was less than pleased. Much to her surprise and protest, Takumi groggily lifted his arm off her shoulder and swayed his way towards the bed of grass under a tree’s shade. He slumped himself down. He sat there with his arms loosely wrapped around his knees and his face buried beneath his curtain of silver hair.

Corrin’s eyes followed his trail with quiet concern. After witnessing him unenergetically sit himself down, her heart suddenly became drenched with sisterly worry. She ushered to his side and inquired about his condition, but he just shrugged her away no matter how persistently she asked.

It venomously ensnared her mind that she was probably only making things worse. Perhaps the tone of her voice was only contributing to the weight of the pounding on his head.

And so she stopped her pestering and settled for an alternative task: to gather a handful of nature’s gifts to soothe their burning stomachs.

However, she kept her location in check. She absolutely had no intention of straying too far off. The last thing on her to-do list for the day was to leave her younger brother defenseless in the darkness of a cruel ambush. And so, while still keeping the prince’s figure in her reach, the princess unpacked some of the utensils stored away in their knapsack and began collecting whatever it was that she thought they needed. 

Takumi was still in the same posture from before she left. The exception was that this time, as his senses caught the soft crunch of the grass beneath her feet, a lone eye of his peeked from the metaphorical wall that he raised and regarded her presence.

With a small smile, she kneeled beside him whilst holding onto a bowl of clear water, “Here, have some water.”

The Hoshidan prince gazed at the offer. He lingered with hesitation for a short while before his gloved hand reached for the provision. He gulped down the contents in a moment’s notice.

“Thank you.” He muttered as he handed the now-empty ware to Corrin.

She offered him only a pleasant nod before standing back up. After which, she went back to the river to catch some more water from the running current. However, as the coolness of the liquid flicked at her fingertips, a plan weaved itself in her mind: to whip up a soup as their meal for the evening. Hopefully, her brother’s appetite would be back to normal by the time she finished; hopefully, his stomach would be calm enough to keep the food down.

But her main concern was, as much as she wanted to do something nice for her sibling, she was not equipped with the necessary knowledge in the complex craft of cooking.

Back at Nohr, Jakob and the others were always the ones who served meals for her and her adoptive siblings. Because of that, as of now, she was in deep regrets as to why she did not insist to learn such a vital skill.

Inside her head, Corrin apologized once more. She thought it was expletive to do such a thing, but she had little to no choice at the moment. Clutching her Yato tightly, she pursed her lips and brought the sword down towards the flesh of the vegetables; slicing the pile of carrots and potatoes to uneven cubes. After which, she dumped the diced heap into the iron basin filled water. The basin was being heated by the flame dancing above the branches that she lit up.

“What are you doing?”

Corrin almost jumped from her seat by the fire as Takumi’s towering frame popped beside her. She almost let go of the item she was holding. She was in the middle of doing circular strokes on the soup using the wooden chopstick that they bought.

“Oh! I’m glad that you’re feeling better. Anyway, I am cooking a soup.”

“Really? I would have never guessed,” Sarcasm was present in every word that Takumi uttered, “What I mean is, why are you cooking the carrots and the potatoes at the same time?”

Confusion swirled over Corrin’s head, “Huh? Is there supposed to be an order?”

Takumi let out a huge sigh as his palm exasperatedly met his face, “What a lovely life you must have if you did not find the initiative to learn how to cook.”

He crouched beside her.

“Those carrots,” He pointed to the tangerine cubes that were floating on the steaming liquid, “You chopped them smaller compared to the potatoes. If you cook them together at the same time, it’s either the carrots will be overcooked or the potatoes will be undercooked.”

Corrin gaped at the prince. He stated it like it was just common knowledge.

“You seem knowledgeable at this. Do you always cook?”

For a while, Takumi stared at the bubbles forming in the basin, “I am no expert, but I was taught how to prepare my favorite dish by mother...”

He trailed off; his voice barely above a whisper.

A mistake. Corrin knew she made a huge mistake. She just poked at a sore subject and possibly rubbed salt over an open wound. She just pulled out a distant melancholy memory that was buried deep under the depths of the current events. She was aware of the raw pain...for his was a replica of hers.

“I’m sorry...” The ivory-haired princess muttered an apology for the sharp thorn of reminiscence that she impaled into both their hearts.

The words that she uttered hung suspended in the air; gripped by the taut hold of the awkward silence.

The sound of boots as they brushed against the viridian sod echoed in the tranquil lair of nature. Takumi already got up to follow the loud hiss of the stream.

A pair of navy blue fabric parted ways with the skin that it protected for hours. The fresh cold breeze delivered by the raven night brushed against his vulnerable flesh. Takumi scooped a handful of water as his eyes fixed on the liquid that was spilling back to its original home.

A faint reflection of the moonlit obsidian sky was painted on his palms. It was the serene view of the starry horizon that he would always gaze at longingly during the nights when he would be plagued by his sorrowful thoughts and vicious nightmares. It was the time when his doting mother would cradle him in her arms and wipe his tears away with the warmth of her hands.

His mother... She was not just the queen of Hoshido; she was his sunlight. His only sunlight. But she was stolen away by the aftermath of a cruel trap that they had failed to prevent from clamming up.

A splash whisked against his face. The clarity of the cold water had no effect in clearing his distressed mind. He was hoping that the sudden drop in temperature would be able to shock his hazy mind to wakefulness, but it did not.

What happened to him earlier?

The question still rang and demanded an answer.

Back then, in that dead village of Willowbane. What just happened? He just blacked out all of a sudden and when he came to, an overwhelming surge of pain toppled him to his knees.

It was identical to what transpired back in Cheve; a familiar feeling that he ultimately grew to loathe. It was too much; it was a direct threat to the limit of his tolerance.

Cheve... What he witnessed in that ravaged place was beyond horrible to even put into words. It was not a two-way fight but a massacre. It was a killing spree of his own kin.

There was so much blood, death loomed everywhere, and the air that was heavy with carnage suffocated him. Their men; numerous Hoshidan soldiers fell lifeless one by one before his very eyes. And that rebel member... Scarlet... She...

Takumi shook away the memory; the gruesome death that turned his blood as cold as ice and paralyzed his whole being. It was something he wanted to rip out of his mind.

The Hoshidan prince wore his pair of gloves once more and stood on his heels. Without wasting a moment, he returned to Corrin’s side. However, he regretted his decision of coming back as he grimaced when she announced that their meal was done.

Yes, it was done. Their sense of taste would most probably be done after that...food finally graced the buds of their tongues.

Much to the prince’s chagrin, Corrin gleefully poured some of the contents of the basin into one of the bowls. After filling the bowl up with the…”soup”, she merrily pushed the ware into Takumi’s hands; totally oblivious to his displeased expression.

Takumi sat himself by the golden fire as it crinkled softly and wafted up smoke.

“Is this some kind of witch poison?” He spoke as his hands reluctantly held the bowl; his caramel eyes fixed on its contents, “Are you trying to curse me?”

It was a bunch of bulky potatoes mixed with diced carrots. The vegetables lazily floated in a steaming clear liquid. His appetite was not intrigued even in the slightest.

“No, of course not!” Corrin denied; her alabaster hair whishing against her armor, “That is... a vegetable soup.”

Takumi only gave her a snarky roll of his eyes and fixed them onto her to deliver a glare.

That was when he noticed it.

Wait, what was that?

On the clump of azure fabric that was clipped onto her chest was a sizeable blotch. It was darker that usual; a sign of being drenched.

“Why is your cape wet?” He inquired; desperate for anything that could delay the moment of him eating the ridiculous food.

“Oh,” Corrin started and looked down upon the blue cloth strapped to her front, “It kind of got spilled on when I was stirring.”

“While cooking? While it was boiling?”

She nodded, “I am not too graceful when doing this kind of thing.”

His sight lingered on the embarrassed expression painted on her face. So she really did work hard for this.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he picked up his wooden chopsticks and pinched a piece of potato with them.

He should not have started with the potato. It was a wrong decision to plunge his teeth on the chunk of vegetable for it was as hard as a rock. He thought his teeth would shatter. Also, from the drops of liquid that accompanied the piece, he was informed that the ‘dish’ was way too bland; a mere boiled water rather than a soup that she claimed it to be.

“How is it?” Corrin meekly asked as her eyes brimmed with enthusiasm and curiosity.

_It tasted like dirt._

It was what his mind formulated for a reply, but his mouth rattled on in a completely different direction, “It’s acceptable. Not really very good, but it fills my stomach, at least.”

Her effort was commendable at the minimum.

At the rare drop of praise that her brother bestowed upon her, the princess’ face lit up, “Have another serving—”

“—I’m...going to decline that offer. I don’t think it’s advisable to eat too much after a headache.”

He lied. It was the taste of that abomination that was going to send him to his grave earlier than the scheduled date.

“Oh... That is reasonable.” She nodded and flashed him a bright smile.

They sat together wordlessly for a while as Takumi munched on the boiled carrots to fill his belly.

The silence was broken by Corrin gently dropping the chopsticks down after struggling on how to use it. She had not managed a single bite of her own creation as her pitiful knowledge on how to use the foreign utensil set as a barrier from doing so. To cover for the awkwardness of her inability, she struck up a topic.

“That reminds me, when did you develop those headaches? Have you consulted a healer yet? Sakura must know a lot about these, huh?” She gently laid her words down before her; raw with gentle concern.

“Those are too trivial to bother Sakura with. Besides, they don’t really occur very often,” He replied while lying the bowl down onto the grass in front of him, “If I remember correctly, they really just took a toll after I went to the Bottomless Canyon before. I fought there and—”

As he was recalling the image of the memory, he was suddenly cut off by the searing pain that flared without prior notice. His hands flew to his head as it felt like it was being heavily pounded on again.

“Takumi!” Corrin exclaimed from a mixture of concern and shock.

In the speed of lightning, she was by his side; determined to aid her distressed younger brother in any plausible way. Her hands grasped at him to support him and rub his back, but Takumi’s other hand slapped her help away.

“I-I’m fine.”

“No, you are most definitely not!” Corrin cried out before grabbing his arm.

She held him close to her. She braced his frame and guided him towards the trunk of a tree nearest to them. She assisted his torso and slowly laid his back against the sturdiness of the tree; fervently wishing that her actions would somewhat ease him of the pain he was going through.

The prince turned away from her; his hurt expression hidden from her view. He held on to what was left of his sanity. His fingers clasped at his head harder; squeezing a handful of silver strands along the way.

She badly wanted to help but he would not let her to. Because of her brother’s stubborn nature that firmly prevented her from comforting him, she merely opted to return to the spot they were eating at earlier. She brought her hands towards the now-cold bowl of soup that she made and brought it to her lips.

Her appetite was lost due to Takumi’s unstable health, but she decided to taste her own work anyway.

And she regretted it.

She almost spat out the soup—no, it was not even worthy of the label—as swiftly as it touched her tongue. It was beyond abysmal.

Gods, did she just make her sibling digest this abhorrence? But Takumi said...

 _Why?_ She asked herself as a grimace drew on her lips. _Why did he not point it out frankly?_

She emptied their bowls. She let the pitiful abomination be seeped away by the earth. She thought even the soil would cry at the taste of her less than wonderful cooking.

She grabbed all the kitchenware that she used and brought them to the stream. As she rinsed the items in the sparkling body of water, a brilliant idea made itself known.

Back at her fortress in Nohr, she was told that a hot or cold compress worked wonders for relieving pain. If she could remember quite clearly, cold ones matched better for headaches. Yes, perhaps with that, she would be able to quell a portion of her brother’s suffering.

With her limbs fueled with determination, she got up and reached for their knapsack. Digging her hands though the bag, she felt inside for a while before fishing a towel that they bought from Larkinge.

A rapid glimpse at Takumi’s direction revealed an image of him sound asleep.

Smiling to herself, the princess soaked the towel before filling the empty and now-cleaned basin with fresh cold water.

After her preparations, she hurried over to Takumi’s side and placed her anti-headache-kit in front of her. After sitting herself comfortably on the grass, she brought her dainty hands to her brother and delicately guided his head to her lap. She meant to provide something closer to a pillow rather than a plain and hard ground. After situating him cozily upon her lap, she went to work and fished for the towel soaked in the basin of cold water. She wrung the dripping fabric and expelled the excess water before placing the cool cloth on his forehead.

Her fingers came into contact with his silky silver locks as she stroked his head; her crimson orbs tracing Takumi’s sleeping features. Gazing upon the features of his face, a stray thought born from the past crossed her mind.

Were they like this before? Back when all was still at peace and they were still connected by firm bonds? Was she able to take of her younger brother like this?

He looked so innocent and peaceful when he slept; like a child who knew nothing of war or tragedies. It was much of a contrast to the reality that weighed heavily on both their shoulders. Both of them had been through so much; they had already witnessed far too many merciless deaths in their tender lifetime. And yet, their battered souls could not yet glance upon the dawn of a harmonious tomorrow.

Once more, she used her cape as a blanket to shelter him from the cold breeze of the night.

What a hypocrite she was. She spoke of sentences about not wanting to inflict pain to her beloved sibling and yet all these years, all that she ever accomplished was to hurl sorrow at him.

She wanted to fulfill her part as his older sister. She wanted to be close to him and tend to his needs; to be reunited with that sweet little boy that her heart was once synchronous with.

But the past could never be the present. All that has been said and done were already part of a history that could never be altered. No matter how many times she dawned upon her sorrow, she could never remain distressed over the mistakes of the past.

But she still had the present and the future. That was more than enough.

The gash embedded into both of them was too deep to fade away in just a day or so; she was well aware of that. But she found solace in the little things. In the little things such as this moment: being able to be the older sister that he never found in her.

The kind-hearted princess brushed a hand against the strands of hair curtained atop Takumi’s forehead. Gently, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on it, “Sleep well...”

 

_Young Takumi yawned._

_“I’m so sleepy...” He slurred as he collapsed beside Corrin who was seated under the shade of a cherry blossom tree, “But it’s not yet my nap time.” Takumi’s young face pouted._

_“Eh? Did you sleep late last night?”  
”No. I had a nightmare last night. I can’t sleep well.”_

_“What happened?”_

_He hesitated for a moment, but told her anyway, “...There was a big scary dragon. Also, there was an evil looking huge man and he took you away from us.” He whimpered as his eyes shone with unshed tears._

_After a small sniffle, Takumi’s little arms wrapped around her small frame, “I don’t want you to go away.”_

_“I won’t go anywhere because you, mama, and the others will be sad. I will be sad too.” She replied and hugged him back._

_“Hey, I have an idea.”_

_Takumi’s head leaned to the left with curiosity fit for a small child._

_Corrin untangled herself from her little brother and patted her lap, “Sleep here.”_

_“Eh?”_

_“I won’t tell anyone.” She winked._

_“Hmm... Are you sure?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Takumi slowly laid himself on the grass with his head on Corrin’s lap._

_“You won’t have nightmares anymore. I will protect you from that dragon and the evil man.” She said proudly._

_“Mm... Just don’t leave and go somewhere far.”_

_His caramel eyes took one last glance at Corrin’s carmine pair before he succumbed to a comfortable slumber._

Takumi woke up with a fresher feeling. Contrary to last night’s agony, this morning was much more forgiving. There was no more trace of the immense headache.

But something was amiss.

First, his head was elevated and something soft was underneath it. Second, something was atop his forehead.

His mind’s hunger for answers forced the lids of his eyes to flutter open.

For a moment, there was only a blur of pearl-white and pine-green before they all blended into a single clearer image.

A warm hand was resting on the skin above his brows. As he traced the tracks of silver and onyx, Corrin’s face came into view.

The princess’ crimson eyes were cloaked by her lids that were ornamented by long lashes, her cherry lips were relaxed into a slightly-agape line, her stray alabaster threads dangled from her slightly inclined head that leaned on the coffee-hued bark.

Also, above him, there was a pair of sizeable…round…

Takumi bolted upright and distanced himself a bit as the gravity of the situation sunk into him like tons of boulders.

It was then that he noticed the white towel that slipped off his forehead. It dove to the brown textile that hugged his legs.

It all clicked together perfectly; the puzzle pieces reunited to its whole and fixed a once-jumbled picture.

Corrin, she... She took care of him last night and even sacrificed a desirable position for her to sleep in just to lend her lap as a pillow.

Long lashes fluttered; a pair of matching scarlet eyes greeted the morning.

Her carmine gaze traveled and landed on the young man sitting a few inches away from her, “Takumi?” She yawned; her mouth forming a huge O.

Seeing her brother up before her, she offered him her day’s first radiant smile, “Good morning—ow, ow, ow...”

The ivory haired princess winced as she stretched her sore limbs absentmindedly.

A pang of guilt struck Takumi’s heart; his conscience nudging at him incessantly.

“...Thank you.” He muttered.

“Huh? For what?”

“...For lending me a hand last night, of course. What else could it be?”

“Oh,” She started as a grin started creeping on the loveliness of her lips, “It was nothing. It was a rejuvenating change of pace, actually. To be a sister and tend to you.”

Sister...

It was strange. He used to get really annoyed at the mention of them being related, and yet now...

He dropped the thought away.

“How are you feeling, by the way?” Corrin checked up on him.

“I’m good. Not even a trace of what happened yesterday.”

“Really?” She heaved a relieved sigh, “It must have worked well, then. I was told that compresses are good for countering headaches. But really though, we should let a healer have a look—”

“No, there is no need for that kind of interruption. We have far more pressing matters to attend to.”

He outstretched an arm towards the bag nearby. After unfastening it, he rummaged through it and eventually picked out a parchment; the very same map that they got from the sage.

Speaking of the sage, he hoped that the man would be able to find peace. They never really met eye to eye, but he sympathized with the man at the least. After all, they both lost people that they treasured in a senseless, villainous act.

Takumi flattened the paper over the blanket of grass and scanned his trained eyes over the information laid before him. It was a replica of the one they had except for the couple of ‘X’ marks scattered across the whole image.

“This is our next destination.” The silver haired prince’s finger grazed at the smooth paper; tracing over the trail that connected their location to the first ‘X’ that was closest to their radar.

Corrin leaned nearer, “It doesn’t seem that far.”

“Yes, that’s why we should get going and just grab some stray meal along the way.”

“I agree. Though, I want to ask you something before anything else.” Corrin shifted in her position; straightening her gaze and locking it directly to Takumi’s eyes, “Why are you accompanying me on this quest? You had a choice.”

“I’m only doing this because it’s the fastest way to get out of this place.” He grabbed their knapsack and slung it across one shoulder; the Fujin Yumi on his other.

He turned; his broad back faced to Corrin, “I... Thank you...” He said with a voice barely above a whisper.

“Huh?”

“I said t-thank you! You know, for taking care of me last night...” Takumi’s voice trailed off as he felt blood rush to his cheeks; staining his fair skin a crimson shade.

He was not really used to uttering such words, especially to _her_.

With the immense flood of embarrassment that threatened to overwhelm his being, he strode to the path that the map led. He ignored the ivory-haired lady’s cry of discontent when her numb legs failed her.

 

“Are you sure that it’s really located here?”

Her disbelieving voice nagged at his already occupied mind. He reviewed the map over and over, but it still compassed them to a single conclusion: to this cliff.

The vibrant sky of azure and soft clouds of pearl were painted within their sight. The warm zephyr traveled freely with the luminous surroundings.

Takumi stalked closer to the edge. He inspected the mouth of death that waited to chomp on their bodies. There was only an endless fall in sight; an impact that would be enough to crush their bones like mere fragile sticks.

“Yes,” Takumi answered with a grumble, “I analyzed the map for numerous times already and it still always pointed to the same trail. It’s through here, apparently.”

“But this is just a dead end—”

“—Sssh!” He hushed her; authoritatively raising his index finger in her direction to stop her from talking.

He halted his breathing and concentrated his attention to his hearing. It was faint, but it definitely existed; a soft clamor of feet that raced towards their direction.

Enemies.

Of all the moments and places to appear, they picked the one that Takumi and Corrin chose. It was a tactical move; they took advantage of the handicap created by the landscape.

The disturbing sound grew from a light whisper to a thundering roar in an alarmingly rapid rate.

“This is bad.” The alabaster-haired princess nervously announced.

His attention swerved to Corrin’s face. Her vermilion eyes were glued at the clump of trees where the signs of the ambush possibly originated.

“They look identical to the ones that we faced when we first landed here.”

“How can you even tell that?”

“I can see them.” She pointed a finger to the path ahead.

But he could not see a thing besides the sea of olive-green leaves.

“Where?” He squinted.                      

“Right there.” She repeated her previous gesture.

With added focus, he finally caught a glimpse of what seemed like a resemblance of human figures. She was correct; she hit the nail right on the head.

They had crossed paths with those malefic soldiers once more.

But to be able to immediately perceive those details with that huge amount of distance... It was most positively due to the contributions of her enhanced draconic senses.

“Look out!” Corrin shouted as her sacred blade swiftly deflected an arrow that whizzed out of thin air.

Finally armed with the knowledge of the attacker’s position, Takumi drew an icy blue arrow from his divine bow and fired it as a counter. A horrified shriek echoed; indicating a clean hit from the prince.

“We have to get out.” The prince harshly whispered to his accompaniment.

“But how? They probably surrounded us by now!”

Navy blue and metallic silver intertwined as Takumi grabbed Corrin’s wrist. He pulled at her and sprinted to the west as fast as their feet could muster. They only had one goal in mind; their legs were fueled by the adrenaline rush of the urgency to flee. They jumped over roots, paved bushes, and curved over twists and turns. But the same vast emptiness of a cliff greeted them mockingly.

“Tch. Still a dead end.”

The collective booming stomp of feet was a death bell that stayed on the same volume; their attempts of escape were rendered futile. By the way it appeared, they were grimly sentenced with the finality of a doomed fate.

That was when his desperate eyes caught sight of the thick and long vines that dangled from a tree stationed near the edge. He gazed at the platform on the other side; a piece of a floating isle in the far shore. He calculated the possibilities and weighed the chances of their safety if they ever decided to use this nature’s rope.

It could work.

He was not much of a gambler but he was willing to place his bet on their success in regards to this dilemma.

“We will use that.” He directed at the first participant of his plan: the vines.

Corrin’s focused gaze followed his finger as he pointed it towards the chunk of land on the other side. Her pair of matching orbs widened as huge as saucers.

“What? But that is way too risky!”

Takumi skittered forward and seized the lengthy plant with his right hand.

The parade of death loomed closer as the symphony of dozens of feet grew louder.

“We don’t have much of a choice! This is a matter of a dreadful confrontation or a guaranteed flee wherever you look at it. This risk has a higher chance to succeed!”

…And louder...

“But what if that vine is too short or if it suddenly snaps under our weight—”

…And louder. An arrow flew past them and barely missed their skin.

Takumi’s patience was nearing its end point.

“—Sister!”

Corrin stopped; her jaws were about to hyperbolically fall off and hit the ground.

“Sister, please!”

He was not fond of the words that tumbled out of his mouth in the heat of the moment, but it must be cast aside for now.

The alabaster-haired princess took one last glance at the direction of the fast-approaching army before she returned her gaze to her brother’s determined face.

She inhaled a shaky breath, “I believe in you.”

And so she ran into Takumi’s arms. As her armored body made contact with his clothed one, she was immediately embraced by his firm arms and torso. They both skipped for a few meters to build up momentum before doing a leap of faith away from the safe edge.

As their feet left the comfort of earth, Takumi braced himself and tightened his grip on the vine in his hand. He kept in mind that he was not only carrying himself, but the lady in his arms as well.

They were gliding through the empty sea of air; the fierce surge of wind running towards them and smacking their frames.

They were doing fine. The goal was near; the promising soil of the floating island was almost at reach.

Almost there...

Their hearts stopped when they heard a painful snap. It was a sound that waded through the loud and overwhelming noise that the wind created.

The next thing that registered in their shell-shocked minds was a single thought.

_They were falling._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be posted on Wednesday, June 29~
> 
> Updates every Wednesday and Saturday, UTC/GMT -4 hours, or New York, New York, USA Time.


	12. Soothing Aria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We tried to post on time, we really did. But it seems like we really can't because of school. :( From now on, we won't specify a day for updates. But one thing's for sure: We update every week. :) Thank you for your understanding.

**Chapter 12: Soothing Aria**

 

They were falling.

It was horrible; like hearing the threads of their lives slowly and painfully ripping off the cohesive that bounded them together. It was like a scene from a play. Like when the elements suddenly started falling into an agonizingly slow pace; paving the way for the climactic conflict of a deathly hazard that greeted them like an old friend.

Except he was enemies with death.

And so, at the immediate snap of the vines, Takumi gritted his teeth as his mind raced frantically for a way out of his dangerous situation. His eyes flashed ahead and landed on the clump of grouped vines fixed around the branches of the abnormally huge tree. His brain clicked.

That was it. He was going to shoot an arrow to let loose a thick vine to save himself.

But then his arms remembered that he was carrying a lady with him.

Well, shoot.

“Gods damn it!” The proud prince cursed in a less-than-refined manner.

“Takumi, oh gods!” His sister yelled.

He did not even hear her tormented cry. The only thing that his ears perceived was the violent scream of the wind as it sizzled and cut through what little was exposed of his skin.

He has always been fond of the wind. It was as if it was one with him. At times when he was desperate for an escape in his hackneyed life of being compared to his older siblings, he would oft step outside and breathe in the fresh breeze. It never failed to make him feel relaxed. Or at least, it used to.

Right now, it felt like his close friend, the wind, was purposely invading his senses and trying to disintegrate him into broken fragments.

It was suffocating. As suffocating as when he first witnessed the merciless killing of his beloved mother.

Ah, yes. His old friend: painful regrets. He would fall down this cliff and die. He would fall to his death bringing his remorse with him. He would die like a trampled flower; his name forgotten and his revenge unclaimed. His kingdom, he failed to defend. His family, he failed to protect.

…His family.

Ah, that was right. He had a family in his arms right now. Perhaps it was not too late. If he could just maneuver his position so that he would stay below until the end, then maybe things would not be so grim. If he could just control this tragedy, then perhaps he could cushion the fall. If he could just save her…

Then perhaps, would his regrets be absolved?

_At least, let her live…_

Wordlessly, Takumi held tighter onto his Fujin Yumi; trying to ask for strength in his heart. He closed his eyes and steeled himself.

He embraced her tighter and freed himself in the wind.  

He has always been fond of the wind.

Except the onslaught of the furious gale refused to touch him once more. Instead, a harsh shove to his torso jolted him away from his submissive defeatism just a little while back.

He was shocked and panicked. Shocked, because of the sudden impact to his chest. Panicked, because the sister he was trying to shield from a frightening fall suddenly disappeared from his arms.

Frantic, the prince waved his arms around. He was trying to feel for the body of his missing alabaster-haired sister. However, instead of a lady, what he received was a callous tug on his collar. A pull so strong it was literally choking him.

And then he was suspended in the air. Takumi’s eyes shot open as wide as saucers.

He was literally soaring in the air.

“What the hell?!” He yelled out loud; the silent reminder in his mind that he was a dignified prince already gone with the gust.

Despite the pain encircling his neck, Takumi raised his head up and tried to make sense of whatever it was that was happening out of his calculations. His sharp eyes caught the sight of two enormous horns sticking out of the head of a dragon-like monster thing.

Corrin.

Corrin had transformed into a dragon. Corrin was rocketing through the air. Corrin was _carrying him_ with _her mouth_ like those illustrations of a pelican ferrying a baby with its beak. How humiliating.

Another painful jolt. This time, his sister turned-dragon leapt through the air and jumped higher into the sky.

Takumi felt the oxygen knocked out of his lungs. He thought he was going to get sick.

“Gods, can’t you fly a little tamer?!” The prince hollered at his sister as another mighty shock rattled his already-churned insides.

 _Gods damn it!_ Takumi thought, _make it stop!_

The prince did not have to beg harder. In a short notice, he was already plopped on the solid ground. However, his reunion with the land was nowhere near pleasant. He was practically forced to kiss the ground.

“Mph!” Takumi groaned.

He was aching all over. The impact of his anchoring sent a huge shudder throughout his entire body. It was so forceful he thought his body would be paralyzed for a whole day or so. But the pain he was feeling was not the only complaint her could verbalize.

He was being pinned down by something heavy.

He could not recall that the knapsack he slugged onto his back was as heavy as 50 kilograms of rice.

But then the bag moved, so he concluded that it was not the bag at all. With strained effort, he craned his head over his shoulder and caught a flash of cotton-colored threads.

Corrin.

“Takumi? Oh, thank the gods you’re okay.” The princess whispered with obvious relief.

She shifted from her position; intent on getting a better look at her brother’s face to check for any damages. She crawled upwards and perched her torso on his left upper arm; her breastplate pressing against the texture of his cobalt sleeve.

 “Have you got any injuries anywhere?” Corrin questioned with her voice drenched with concern.

Takumi, however, did not appreciate the sentiment in her tone.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed; trying to pry his arm away from the princess’ breastplate, “Get off me!”

“Oh, r-right. Sorry.” Corrin apologized with flustered frantic.

 She fumbled to straighten herself up before offering a hand to her brother. He however, declined her extended arm and hoisted himself up with some effort.

After squaring himself back up, the prince swished his attention to his direct backside. He was trying to measure the distance that they had laid out in between them and their enemies. After concluding that they covered much of a gap that would ensure their safety from an onslaught from archers and mages, he turned his gaze back around. He dusted himself off and adjusted the straps of their knapsack.

He already started moving forward as he spoke to his sister, “You can actually fly?” He inquired with mild curiosity.

“I’m afraid I cannot,” Corrin replied, “My wings don’t really do much for flapping. They are basically just…stems. The best I can do is jump and glide.”

At her humble confession of her ability, the prince nodded and continued walking, “Well, if you had that ability, why didn’t you demonstrate it back then at the canyon? We could have avoided this whole mess altogether.”

“I couldn’t exactly think straight with my brother going after my neck like that.”

He words were blunt and plain. They had no malice in them. They were pure factual. And yet, it grated at his heartstrings like the blunt edge of a saw slowly and painfully trying to sever his heartbeat.

Was this…the feeling of guilt? But why? She deserved to be killed for all the innocent splatter of blood that stained her cruel hands.

“Oh, but I’m not…blaming you or anything. It’s my fault for not keeping my calm judgment.” Corrin followed up with a nervous laugh.

Yes, it was her fault. She was nothing but a heartless—

No, that was wrong. If anything, he was the heartless one. How could someone who saved his life numerous times—who patiently took care of him when he was unwell—even be considered a murderer? Perhaps she was just as much of a victim as their mother was.

But, _she betrayed them._

…Was he misunderstanding her all along? Was he being disillusioned the whole time? Could he…

_…Could he trust her?_

“Hey,” Takumi whispered.

Corrin directed her eyes back at him.

“I…thank you. And I’m…I’m sorry.” He murmured once more.

The princess raised an eyebrow at the sudden short sentence from her brother, “Hm? What for?”

“For saving me earlier. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be walking like this right now,” He paused; his legs still trudging the path forward in a sullen manner, “And…forgive me for forcing you to jump with me back then. I practically told you to die with me. I’m sorry I was so reckless.”

For a moment, Corrin was silent. She never thought the day would come when he would soberly apologize to her. However, as touched as she was that he cared enough to ask for her forgiveness, she never had the opinion that an apology was necessary. She never blamed him.

“No…” She whispered back; suddenly in-tune with her brother’s heart, “You were right. If we stayed there, we would have surely died. You had only the best intentions. Besides,” She flickered her eyes at him and gifted him a sincere smile, “I know what you did when we were falling. You were trying to save me. For that, thank you.”

He did not reply. For the longest time, silence ensued. She did not prod him, for she knew that such emotions were too heavy for him to swallow all at once. And so, holding a bright smile for both their hearts, she pressed forward. She moved on until Takumi suddenly stopped in his tracks.

The princess gave him a fleeting glance before fixing her gaze to their front. There was a thick curtain of viridian vines tightly bound together.

“Ah, no good. It’s bound too tightly.”

Corrin looked at Takumi again and observed that he was taking a shot at untangling the dense knot of plants with his bare hands. She tried it herself, but once she noticed that she also was not able to do any damage, she turned towards her brother again.

“Is there no other way—“

She stopped.

She was having trouble breathing.

She grimaced and cleared her throat, “Is it just me, or is the oxygen around here getting thinner?”

“It’s not just you. I’ve noticed it ever since we landed. Although, it seems to be growing increasingly thinner.”

Corrin shook her head in disbelief, “This just keeps getting harder.”

“Well, all the more reason to get outta here as soon as possible,” Takumi offered, “Think you can hack though this at fast pace? There doesn’t seem to be another way forward except for this.”

The princess did as she was suggested to do. However, as soon as she tried to crop the vines, a few more revealed themselves beneath those that she cut down.

“Hmm, it seems like this wall of plants is really thick.” Takumi murmured in dismay.

With a frown, Corrin set her Yato back down. She watched for a moment; thinking critically. After a short while of being in her own thoughts, she suddenly perked up and started rummaging through her armor.

Takumi caught wind of this unusual behavior from her, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for,” Corrin paused before flourishing something in her hand, “This!”

“What? What does a flimsy piece of paper got to do with anything?” The prince asked with a tiny bit of annoyance leaking out of his voice.

Corrin did not directly answer him and instead, began reading the words printed on the paper out loud. It was in a language Takumi did not understand.

The princess was not only reading, however. The single page was firmly glued to her right hand and her left was shot forward; as if to shoot something out of her palm and to the vines.

Takumi’s eyes widened, “Wait, don’t tell me you’re—“

A sudden blast. A series of sizzles and crackles ensued. The smell of burning plants invaded their nostrils. The familiar light of the dancing warmth greeted their eyesight.

Corrin just conjured fire.

“What?” The Hoshidan prince fumbled out of his mouth; startled, “You can even use magic? And with that…piece of paper? I thought mages used tomes and not a scratch of paper?”

“Oh, this,” Corrin raised the page up before offering a silly grin, “Leo made this for me. He tried to teach me magic, but I was bad at it. So he wrote this simplified spell for me that he devised himself.”

The princess with the pearly-white hair folded the paper neatly and tucked it back into her armor, “He’s really talented, that brother of mine.”

Takumi felt a vein trigger in his head. Ever since he was small, he had always tried to secretly learn how to cast magic. It always fascinated him; how mages were able to create something out of nothing. But unfortunately, he was blessed with martial skills, not magical abilities. He never managed to light a single candle. And yet, here was that Nohrian prince, already managing to invent his own spells.

 “Tsk. Reedy little bookworm.” The Hoshidan prince with no magical abilities snarled.

Without another word, Takumi passed through the burnt hole that Corrin paved way and marched onwards. She followed soon after.

He would try harder, he thought to himself. If a smug little Nohrian could do it, then so could he. He only needed to focus harder. Perhaps he should read ten tomes? Or would twenty suffice? He would definitely—

His competitive plans to best Leo in his game was splendidly disturbed by a growl.

A mighty, aggressive growl.

“That doesn’t sound too friendly.” The Hoshidan prince breathed out as his right hand flew to grab a hold of his yumi.

Corrin pursed her lips and readied her sacred blade in the power of her grip.

Once more, whatever it was roared. It was a thundering holler; beastly and violent enough to send tremors to the ground underneath them. The plants and trees encircling them quaked and shivered in the mercy of the waves of the savage sound. The sky far over their heads appeared like it was slowly rotting in its silent death.

It was suffocating.

The siblings felt like the oxygen in their lungs was being cruelly extracted.

They uttered not a word. They just stood there; braced and holding their breaths. They were ready to strike down the monster that sent its invitation for a skirmish.

And then a huge shadow cast itself around them; veiling their figures in the darkness of a frightful foreboding. The pair sucked in what little air they could through their gritted teeth. _Upwards_ , their brain commanded.

At the same time as their heads shot up for a first glimpse of their enemy, Takumi raised his Yumi and pulled back at the divine bow; allowing its energy-filled power to spring into life with the blessing of its azure glow. His critical eyes locked onto the foreign menace that rudely introduced itself towards them.

Clad in feathers that looked rougher than a clump of barb shuriken, its wings spread so wide it was almost blocking out the shine of the sun. A long, sturdy-looking beak protruded from its incensed-looking head; the edges of the beak jagged and ready to snap at their necks in one strike. Its talons were glinting as sharp as knives. The creature was a hair-raising treachery of a griffon.

Takumi let loose an icy-blue arrow towards the unpleasant monster ahead.

 _This would be easy_ , he thought. _It was a flying creature. No problem, alright._

Except the griffon decided that the arrow of the prince’s Fujin Yumi was an appropriate snack.

“What the actual— Did it just eat my arrow?!” Takumi yelled in absolute astonishment.

“Gods, I’ve never seen your arrows fail before. What is the deal with this…bird?” Corrin added; a scowl painting her lips and her hand clasping harder at her Yato.

The Hoshidan prince bellicosely shook his head and sneered at the monster. He bent his bow once again and fired it straight towards the griffon’s heart.

In return, the humongous bird let out a deafening screech before snapping its huge beak at the arrow flying straight towards it. In less than a second, the blue gale from Takumi’s divine bow extinguished without a trace. The griffon cawed.

“What is the meaning of this?!” The prince shouted out loud as he fired another one, “Why is it eating my arrows?”

No matter how many times he tried to shoot at the monster, it only repeated its act of devouring the Fujin’s arrows. As he started running out of patience, the griffon seemed to have felt the same as well. Because as it went and consumed another round of the chilly gale, it hollered once more before diving down towards the siblings.

Alerted and focused on the opportunity that was about to present itself towards them, Corrin crouched down with her sword in hand. She gritted her teeth and locked her eyes at the gigantic bird flying towards her. As its beak was about to strike her neck, she immediately bent her head down; only avoiding the attack a few inches. As she felt the strong gust over her head, she immediately shifted her hold on the Yato and sliced it upwards.

The sharp edge of her divine blade met with the feathers of the griffon. As her arms felt the tremor of her attack, she focused all her power into her grip on her sword and pushed herself upward with all her strength.

She was putting all her power into a heavy attack, but she never felt her blade slice through soft flesh.

In a split-second, the griffon was once again up in the air. Its frisk flight was a mock to Corrin’s offense.

“What?!” Corrin yelled; appalled at the failure of her offensive power, “That didn’t even damage it?”

Takumi was just as frustrated as her. His bow lied unused in his right hand. It was still aglow, but its usefulness was dormant because of its lacking in the ability to strike down a flying opponent. He was enraged; his Fujin Yumi never failed him as it did today.

With a grimace, he turned towards Corrin, “Hit it with fire!” He commanded.

Without delay, the princess snatched the piece of paper out of her armor and repeated the actions she took earlier. In an instant, her right palm glowed and scorching flames shot ablaze towards the tough griffon. The area illuminated for a second, but then it shortly died away as the huge monster flapped its gigantic wings to extinguish the flames.

Takumi cursed. Without waiting for their move, the elephantine bird immediately struck down towards them. He barely missed a blunt knockout from its heavy wings. He suggested that Corrin transform into a dragon to grapple the griffon down, but in the end, her dragon form was far too slow to even pluck a feather from the bird.

He groaned; his head was starting to ache at the lack of oxygen in the area. It looked like his sister was beginning to feel the same condition, too.

The pair was growing desperate. Corrin’s fire attack, her divine sword, and her draconic powers virtually did no damage to the griffon. What could possibly be done at this rate? His Yumi was useless; it was being eaten away by the creature like it was some sort of meal for it.

He had to think. He had to. For the sake of both of them.

 _Wait_ , he thought to himself, _being eaten away by the creature like it was some sort of meal…_

An idea clicked. His lips curled up into a smirk.

_It could work._

Still running away from the griffon diving at them, Takumi grabbed a hold of Corrin’s wrist to get her attention. After she flickered her blazing eyes at him, he neared his face towards her and quickly whispered in her ear.

“On my cue, you will blast a fire at the mouth of that monster. _Exactly_ on my cue. Understand?”

She was already too tired of running away from the griffon to question whatever it was that was running through her brother’s head. With determined eyes, she just nodded at him as a sign of her comprehension and cooperativeness.

He mimicked her action of a nod before stopping to fish something out of the knapsack on his back. Corrin was not able to properly take a look at it for he immediately tucked it under his arm.

Swiveling around, Takumi squared his shoulders and faced the direction of the griffon. With practiced hands, he twirled his Fujin Yumi into position. The azure glow of the bow burned alight; an affirmation of its loyalty to its chosen wielder. The light of the divine bow was in contrast with the eyes of its master; a calming blue to an intense fire in his orbs.  

With just a little frown, Corrin questioned the action of her brother. He knew his arrows were doing no damage to the monster. What could possibly—

No. She should not question him. She should believe in him.

And that was what she would do.

The griffon was fast approaching towards them. It had its beak opened as wide as it could get. It was clearly intent on snapping the heads off their shoulders. It was a frightening sight.

And yet, Takumi bent his bow and remained calm.

The monster was gliding towards them at top speed.

The prince released a flurry of arrows at it.

It devoured everything without breaking an effort.

Takumi evened his breathing and fired some more.

Corrin’s patience was slowly wilting. How could he remain calm at this situation? What was he trying to do? He should know that his effort was futile.

She shook her head. She had to believe in him.

Finally, the griffon was only a few meters away. It did not let waste a second in resonating a huge caw all over the place; seemingly confident that it was about to strike victory over the pair. At the ear-smashing noise from the monster, oddly, the Hoshidan prince smirked.

He gave out a victorious laugh before tossing something into the griffon’s mouth.

“Sister, now!”

In a picayune moment, Corrin steeled herself and shot the largest fire she could conjure into the mouth of the monster.

A huge blast almost knocked Corrin out of her wits.  

The earth rattled; as if being repeatedly marched on by the wrath of a heavy giant. The plants around them furiously trashed. A large-scale gust perturbed the very core of their senses; accompanied by a blood-curdling screech that most definitely reached the highest note there could ever be. It was awfully unpleasant.

In recoil, the siblings dropped whatever it was that they were holding as their hands desperately clammed against their ears. The pain in their eardrums was agonizing, and the hideously strong wind that repeatedly cut at them was numbing beyond comprehension. They were already clenching their teeth at the pain. They were clinging onto the hope that it would end soon.

But when the diabolical noise coming from the monster remained prolonged, Corrin could not help but crack open an eye to make sense of what was happening.

What she saw was shocking beyond words.

The griffon was wildly detrimental. It was abuzz in the air; unthinking and amok. Its talons were mangled in what seemed to be a state of abysmal pain. Its head was thrown so far back into its back that Corrin thought the muscles on its neck must as well be asunder. Its beak was as opened so broadly its mouth might as well fall off. Fire was aflame and slowly incinerating the tongue of the monster.

The princess felt sick at the sight of the large bird going mad in pain.

She shut her eyes once more and sucked in a sharp breath through her clenched teeth. She waited; trying to calm her palpitating heart. It was horrible, yes, but it was better than having both of them death.

 _This is just like hunting_ , she tried to convince herself.

After another rackingly slow while, the sound coming from the griffon slowly died off. After the unpleasant screeching finally bid farewell to their senses, the pair slowly removed their hands from their ears. At the same time, their eyes peeled open and focused on the view of the state of their enemy.

The griffon lied stationary on the ground. The horrible color of smoke wafted mockingly from the edges of its beak.

 _Dead_.

Corrin bit her lip and shook her head, “What…what did you do?”

For a while, Takumi did not bother to answer and just picked up his Fujin Yumi that he previously dropped on the ground. After checking his bow for a while and making sure there were no damages, he went near the griffon and sighed.

“I hurled oil into its mouth. You set it aflame.”

“So that was what that was.”

An awkward silence invaded the already-heavy atmosphere. Both did nothing to dissipate the tenseness that rung in the air.

It was the young man who broke the unsoundness between them.

“You shouldn’t feel bad about roasting a bird that was trying to kill you.”

Corrin snapped her head up and met his gaze, “I know! I just—we could have just…I don’t know, knocked it out or something else?”

“The most logical ‘something else’ would be killing it. It would probably dive after us again as soon as it reaches consciousness if you just knock it out,” Takumi stated in a very pragmatic way that reminded her of someone else, “And if you feel sad about the death of a cute little bird like this, then you shouldn’t even be thinking of ‘saving the world’. You’re aiming to cut off the head of a dragon god, for heaven’s sake.”

Corrin did not say anything. She knew he was right. If they were going to pursue this quest, then they were bound to repeat these horrible acts very soon. If she were to see this through the end, then she would have to buck her chest up and take these all in their bluntest form.

She was the older sister. She must remain strong.

The princess was about to nod at her brother in understanding, but he was already walking away from her.

“But…” Takumi started, in a voice lower than usual, “If you can’t bear it, you can just leave it to me. I’ll take down anything for you.”

Corrin halted. From the mix of determination and horror that struck her like a tidal wave, a sensation of her heart being enveloped by warmth surfaced. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt her legs moving on their own and chasing after him.

“You can be surprisingly sweet, you know.”

“What?” Takumi asked; a tinge of red powdering his pale cheeks, “I’m just saying I’ll finish anything off for the sake of efficiency. If you’re gonna quaver like a frightened baby, then I should just take them down on my own. You’re just going to slow us down.”

Corrin merely chuckled. Of course he was going to say something like that. That was just _so him_.

The pair continued forward. The princess was caught up in a blissful skip, the prince was stomping along with an irritated scowl plastered on his lips. He refused to meet her gaze.

And so they continued walking. On and on, until they stumbled upon a particular area that was none like they had seen so far. It was a place littered with organized stones; ancient-looking and stained with moss. They were lined up in a circular pattern; seemingly barricading the circular stone table sitting in the middle with a dignified splendor.

“Wow,” Corrin gasped; her eyes twinkling at the weathered magnificence presented to them, “That’s amazing.”

“Is this the seal that sage was talking about?” Takumi asked; his lips curving into an awed smile.

The princess nodded, “I think so.”

For a while, their legs took them on a stroll around the sight. Their curiosity took the best of them, and they ended up running their fingers over each boulder that stood proud in the place. After combing almost everything else, they ultimately headed for the main attraction that was mounted at the very center of its olden abode.

It was a large stone rounded in shape. The top was flat, and it was filled with intricate patterns too detailed to be considered normal. Looking closer, Corrin noticed that these were actually like some sort of alphabet carved deep into the beautiful stone.

And, looking even closer than what was already considered as close, Corrin felt her heart suddenly entrapped with familiarity she could not comprehend.

“Wait…I think…I think I can read this.” She whispered; her voice swimming in the awe of her own discovery.

“What?” Takumi asked with an eyebrow raised up, “Is this some sort of Nohrian language?”

“No,” Corrin denied, “It’s not, but…For some reason, I can…I can understand it. I don’t know why, myself.”

The prince crossed his arms and tapped a foot in doubt, “Oh really? Pray tell, what does it say?”

Corrin gently placed her fingers over what she identified as the start of the message. She glided her hand through it, and her eyes widened in surprise.

She gulped, “Wait, these are the lyrics to Azura’s song.”

“Huh, really?”

“Yes,” Corrin nodded, “I think it goes like this.”

The princess cleared her throat and opened her mouth. With warning, the words flowed out of her tongue and through the redness of her lips. A lovely tune danced elegantly and filled the atmosphere with a lightness and tranquility.

_“In the white light, a hand reaches through.”_

Takumi felt his tense muscles loosening themselves.

_“A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two.”_

He breathed in. He felt the oxygen that once left him slowly return to his lungs like a relaxing cup of green tea to his throat.

_“Waking dreams fade away,”_

He gasped. He felt like he was being embraced in complete serenity. He felt so relaxed. So unlike the past few days that tormented him like a storm. It felt like he was being cradled by the gentlest wind in the light of the warm sun.

_“Embrace the brand new day…”_

He felt his heartbeat quicken. His heart raced in the most pleasant way possible.

“Takumi! Your Fujin Yumi!”

Takumi was pulled back into reality. As the surprised voice of his sister broke the song that soothed him, his eyes immediately darted towards the divine bow that rested in his right hand.

 _It was glowing_.

He did not remember ever activating the Fujin Yumi, but it was shining. In fact, it was glimmering brighter than he had ever seen it before. He was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was happening.

In his confusion, he peeled his sight away from his weapon and directed them at Corrin. That was when he saw it.

“Your Yato is glowing, too.” He commented; bewildered at the occurrence that showed its head to them.

Corrin veered her eyes towards her sword in surprise. She lifted it and examined it closer. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was promptly cut off by a whistling sound emanating from beside her. She whipped her head towards it.

The seal was shimmering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 2x a week~


	13. Building Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so sorry this took so long! We were in the middle of our preliminary exam week, so we were swamped with exams and projects. :( We couldn't really find the time to write. So, to make it up to you, we made this extra long! :) Please, do enjoy this super fluff chapter. :D

**Chapter 13: Building Ties**

 

“What’s happening?!” Takumi asked; utterly befuddled by the sudden phenomenon thrown at them without proper notice.

Corrin did not take her eyes off the seal to steal a glimpse of him. She kept her sight glued to the shimmering wonder completely foreign to them both.

“Each letters…are lighting up one by one. They’re forming a spiral leading to the center.”

The princess took a step closer. Her pupils were enticed by the warm glimmer of the marked stone; as if inviting her to a slow dance under a blanket of luminescent stars…except there were no stars. She, enraptured by the breathtaking scene unfolding before her eyes, slowly extended a curious hand towards the odd stone. She hesitated for a moment. But then, she steeled herself and let her fingertips lightly kiss the warmth of the glow.

She traced the illuminated letters as her mouth whispered a song like a silent prayer.

A soft click. A soft hiss. A rather unpleasant sound of rocks grating against one another. The intricate lines dissecting the seal in different parts started to drift apart.

“Is it…disassembling to reassemble?” Takumi asked; his eyes out on stalks.

“I think so. It’s…”

Beautiful. The words never left her tongue, but it certainly was that.

The seal has formed itself into a shape that uncannily resembled a pair of silver wings. They were elegantly spiraled around a gem-like orb that alluringly gleamed a magnificent azure. The Hoshidan prince’s eyes widened further. His lips were nonplussed; he had to swallow to contain his surprise.

“That shape… It’s…” He did not finish his sentence and merely brought his hand—that was enclosed around his delicately-carved bow—up.

Takumi did not have to verbalize it. Corrin knew immediately.

“Amazing!” The princess gasped, “They’re like the wings on your Fujin Yumi!”

He did not offer her even the curtest of a reply. He could not. He could not even take further notice of the same glow that emanated from his sister’s divine blade. There were far more pressing matters to attend to than to address her matters and surprise.

His divine bow… Something felt different about it somehow. But what was it, exactly? With a small drop of dither, the prince raised his yumi to his eye level using his questioning hands. He gulped and steadied his arms before drawing a divine string from his Fujin Yumi.

Corrin, alarmed by the sudden action from her brother, stepped in, “Takumi, what are you doing?”

He did not answer her question. Instead, he bent his bow even further and finally, with a sharp whizz, let loose the shine of his arrow.

It whisked a short crackle through the wind before disappearing upon contact with the nearest stone.

Silence spread between them; entangling them in the embrace of bated breaths, anticipating the turn-of-events that would break their logical understanding.

And it did.

Without delay, the stone started staggering under its own weight. The earth below crunched; bothered by the heavy movement the large object atop it underwent through a state of imbalance. Finally, like a cumbersome body sinking with its own depression, two equally-sized huge chunks of tablets fell onto the invitation of the land. The large rock was cleanly sliced through the vertical center.

Corrin did not hide her surprise in her plentiful gasp, “Wow…incredible. It’s like…you cut it with a really sharp blade,” She shook her head, “But how?”

“It’s probably because of the wind,” Takumi regarded her concern while inspecting his bow, “The energy from my Fujin Yumi is the wind. Releasing the seal probably strengthened my bow’s affiliation with the wind. It seems the energy of my arrows is a lot more concentrated now.”

Takumi rested his weapon onto its rightful position on his shoulder before turning his eyes to the seal, “I’ve noticed the air around here’s much more freeing, too. This must be what that sage was talking about, revitalizing the lands and all that.”

“I see,” Corrin nodded in chuffed understanding, “Is this what that Griffon was trying to protect?”

“You know, I thought that would be too obvious already,” The prince started whilst rolling his eyes; back to his usual grump, “You’d think a dragon god would be smart enough not to get his source of power destroyed that easily, no?”

The princess shook her head in earnest regarding her inquiry about the large animal, “I know, it’s just…I’m still wondering how that griffon spent its days.” She wondered; her bright eyes darting around for a sign of a nest.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice that yet.” The young prince shortly replied; his index finger directing to a particularly well-shaded area some ways northeast to where they were standing.

Corrin skipped her vision to where her brother pointed at. Her eyes were greeted by an enclosing in the corner; effectively shielded from her immediate view by a cluster of vines and dead leaves clinging onto a large rock. The princess had to shift her position to claim a better sight.

“Oh? Is that where the bird rested—“

Her voice was cut off. On the ground, there were disheveled litters of differently-sized whites.  They were not truly white, per se, for tinges of yellow were peppering the surface. They were of varied measures, but all of which still appeared brilliantly sturdy regardless. White, and sturdy…

Bones. Bones were scattered across the enclosure.

Corrin jumped back in recoil. It was out of place; truly out of place in the ancient magnificence of the scene surrounding them.

“Are those…the remains of those who tried to draw near?”

“Most probably. That oversized chicken probably thought they’d make a good meal.”

Her brother’s words registered in her mind, but her spirit was too far away from him to be able to react properly to his hypothesis. Instead, she just stared. She locked her pair of scarlet orbs at the horror just a few meters away from her; devoid of any humane mercy. Well, of course it would be inhumane. The perpetrator was not human in the first place.

Still, for lives to be preyed on brutally like this, it was uncalled for. It was heartbreaking. It was saddening. Perhaps taking the breath away from the griffon was the wisest choice, after all; if only for the sake of preserving lives.

No, it was not be the mindless monster she should have been blaming for this disaster.

It was Anankos: that heartless king, for setting these up entirely for his own sick enjoyment.

She must stop him. She must. For the sake of the peace she has always yearned for.

With her determination refreshed, her grip on the Yato tightened. Now that she was on it, she peered down at her divine weapon. Now that she noticed it, it was still glowing. She thought it would only be a temporary thing, but a few minutes have passed and it was still shining a soft blue; very similar to the one that embraced Takumi’s Fujin Yumi just a moment ago. How come?

“Oi, there’s a dragon vein here.” Takumi’s voice snapped Corrin out of her deep introspections.

The princess raised her head up towards the direction of her brother’s voice before forcing out a small smile, “Oh really?”

“Yeah, come see it.”

At his invitation, she nodded and picked herself up again. Straightening her back, she urged her legs to march onwards and towards the prince; dragging her Yato behind her.

On a second thought, she was not dragging it at all. She could not, for how could she possibly try to heave something that was practically weightless, in the first place? Yes, for a reason that she concluded it was, her divine blade weighed very much lighter than before. It felt so comfortable in her hands; like the soft breeze of zephyr passively caressing her being. Like her tranquil emotions that remained curiously reposed.

Come to think of it, how come her heart did not feel as weary as it did when she witnessed death in Willowbane? It was odd. She felt strangely relaxed. Was it because of the presence of the wind? Was it because it was absent virtually the whole time they were here, that her whole body unconsciously craved for the presence of air and felt utmost relief after her lungs finally reunited with it?

No, that was not it.

“Hey, hurry up! This thing oughtta take us out of here!”

Despite the slight gloom that threatened to downplay her mood, she cracked a radiant smile at him, “Coming!”

It was because her heart was synchronized with the wind itself.

 

“Takumi, look! I think this would look good on you!”

“You _think_. I hate black clothes.”

Corrin’s uplifted lips sunk down at the same time as she lowered the foreign clothing down into its rack.

The two royals were currently visiting a clothing store. After leading themselves to a nearby city after successfully activating the first seal, Corrin thought it was a brilliant idea to stop by a nearby tailor’s. Her suggestion was owed to the fact that they had been traveling for several days already, and yet they never had to chance to change their clothing. Thankfully, Takumi agreed. He thought it was unhygienic and disturbing.

“Oh!” Corrin chirped out as her hands skimmed upon a familiar article of clothing, “It looks like the one you’re wearing. It’s not really a Hoshidan-style one, but at least it’s similar.”

At that particular confident claim from his sister, Takumi veered his eyes away from what he was checking out and glued his sight to her.

As his gaze regarded the apparel that she was holding out with gleeful pride, he treaded towards her and sighed, “I told you, I hate black clothes.”

“Well, I just thought you would appreciate this one since—“

She was not given the opportunity to finish her defense. Her voice was promptly cut off by the Hoshidan prince claiming a hold of the piece. Astonished, Corrin was about to question him about his action but her inlying inquiry was immediately answered by her brother turning towards the idle store clerk.

“Excuse me,” Takumi called out to gain the attention of the lady minding the store, “Do you have a differently-colored version of this one? Take for example, dark blue?”

“Oh yes, we do. But it’s kind of slightly different from this one. Wait, let me grab it for you…”

In a hurry to serve Takumi without delay, the store clerk made a beeline for the door located at the back of the shop. After the lady disappeared from their sight, Corrin turned to him and gave a toothy grin.

“So you did like my suggestion.” She teased him gently.

At the mention of the particular act of his, the prince flushed beet red, “What? No I don’t. It just happened that every other apparel here sucks. That one is the least abhorrent.” He denied quickly.

“How about you though?” He suddenly changed the topic, “Won’t you buy shoes?”

He was being shy again; she was certain. If they were living in the not-so-distant past, she would have commented on his sudden shift in the subject of the conversation. But of course, being in the present and knowing so much more about him than before, she knew better than to land herself in his sour side by embarrassing him further.

And so, she simply answered his question, “I don’t know…I don’t need shoes.”

“You look stupid walking around barefoot like that.” He countered.

“Well, even so, I’m not sure I can get used to walking with shoes on.”

“Nonsense,” Takumi interjected; a scowl dangerously playing on his lips, “What would you do if we were traveling around and a trap suddenly springs up and spikes your feet? That would be awful.”

Corrin was about to say something in response to his statement. However, before she could even utter a letter, her brother suddenly crouched down in front of her.

“Not that I care if you injure yourself, but look at your feet. They’re already so blistered.”

Without warning, the princess suddenly felt a light graze to her feet; making her hop away in recoil. Looking down, she glanced upon her brother staring up at her; his right hand dangling immobile in front of him.

She squeaked with an embarrassed blush, “Please don’t touch my feet! They’re dirty!”

“Well, we wouldn’t have an issue with that if you could just wear shoes, no?” He countered while standing to his full height, “What I meant to say is, you should take better care of yourself. I don’t want to carry and take care of my injured sister.”

Corrin’s ears perked up. Like a child hearing the pleasant caress of soft lullaby, her lips tugged up into a lovely smile.

“Sister…” She whispered with a gentle sigh.

“W-well anyway,” Takumi interjected and let out an awkward cough, “You should pick up a pair.”

Corrin shook her head and waved her hands in front of her, “What, I don’t have enough money to purchase a pair.”

“I do,” The prince assured her, “Go on. Pick one. It’s…my treat.”

Takumi whipped around and turned his back to her. He started striding towards the boots section of the store. Corrin, flabbergasted for a second, snapped back to her senses and followed her brother in a brisk pace.

“Wait, you don’t really have to do this! I can really manage. I mean, you’ve bought so much for me already.”

“Don’t worry about it. Treat it as a payment for that…dinner. Although the potatoes were really as hard as rocks.”

The white-haired princess had to stifle a huge laughter. She was well aware of her shortcoming when it comes to cooking, but just the thought that her brother appreciated her effort was enough to send a big grin to her face.

“Thank you. Don’t worry, I’ll do my best to learn how to cook better,” She quickened her pace until she was side-by-side with Takumi, “Then I could be more of a proper lady.”

“You don’t need to learn how to cook to be a lady to me.”

“What do you mea—“

“Sir, I have the clothing here.”

Once again, Corrin was not able to finish her inquiry when the voice of a woman overtook her own.

Suddenly addressed, Takumi shifted his attention away from his sister, and to the woman minding the store, “Let me see.”

The clerk handed the blue piece of apparel over to the prince. He briskly accepted it and unfolded it before their eyes.

He squinted his eyes at the article of clothing and frowned, “Wait,” He muttered before bringing a hand to a particular area of the piece, “This neck line is too deep!”

The store clerk bowed to him, “Yes. This is the difference I’m talking about. This one is a v-neck—“

“I don’t care what it’s called. I won’t wear such revealing clothes,” He stuffed the apparel back into the woman’s hands, “Don’t you have anything like what I’m wearing?”

“I’m afraid not. Those displayed here are the only styles we have in stock. Besides, v-necks certainly look good on men. Don’t you agree, miss?”

The spotlight suddenly shone on Corrin. At the exposure given to her without warning, she blinked for a few times before looking at the two people present in front of her.

The lady was smiling a professional smile. Takumi was glaring daggers at her.

Corrin was at a loss for words for a short moment. She pondered about what to pick in an array of probable responses.

“Well... It depends, I guess? I personally think that any type will suit you though.” She announced in a chipper voice as she directed a beam at Takumi.

His razor-sharp gaze was solidified into a shell-shocked stare. A frown was erased; a pair of caramel eyes widened into huge O’s. Blood rushed to his cheeks and soaked his fair skin with a berry-red tinge.

“W-What?” He exclaimed; his emotions unpaintable.

His tongue tripped over his words as he steered his pair of bright eyes away from her and into the suddenly-fascinating rack of clothes.

The clerk giggled at the siblings’ playful exchange, “My, what an adorable couple you two are.”

The crimson hue on the Hoshidan prince’s face grew deeper in shade as he retorted against the label, “We’re not a couple!”

“Yes. He is my younger brother.”

“Oh...” The woman trailed off as her amused expression fell alongside her wrong assumption.

After flashing the store Clerk a polite grin, Corrin handed her attention back to her younger sibling, “Won’t you at least try out the garment?”

Takumi’s eyes lingered on her smiling figure for a few seconds; stalled as he weighed his next action. He really did not want to do anything. It was very much out of his own free will. If it were just him, he would just simply turn around and walk out of the store, but he was not alone in this faithful circumstance. And that smile…

After much deliberation inside his head, he decided to sigh and glare at his sister in defeat.

“...Fine, I’ll try it,” He spat out in distaste, “But you better get yourself some, too! Hey, can you get her a few pieces and some leggings?”

Without another word, the young prince faded in a blur; dashing towards the spare room located at the back of the store right after snatching the piece of clothing away from the clerk’s hands.

A giggled bubbled out of Corrin’s throat as her sight followed Takumi while he strode away.

Takumi, in her honest opinion, was undeniably shy. It was not on the same severity as Sakura’s, but he was still a shy type nonetheless. The words he articulated were countered by his own actions; rendering futile his attempts to bury his genuine feelings with a harsh foreground.

The princess concluded one thing: she was blessed with such an adorable younger brother. She just hoped that this would continue; that she would be able to fully cross the gap that separated them for years. She knew she was succeeding. Sure, it was slow paced, but what mattered most was that there was progress. No matter how small, she was still grateful for the chance.

The clerk returned with some items for her, which she gratefully accepted. She went inside another room to try them out, and after she was certain that all fitted her well, she changed off them again and stepped outside. She expected that Takumi would be done before her, but surprisingly, he was nowhere to be found.

While she let the clock tick by as Takumi got dressed, she diverted her attention to another task. She leaned down and focused on the boots that Takumi suggested.

But Corrin ended up puzzled; undoubtedly confused even. She was staring at the thing that deprived her feet of freedom and encaged them inside the material’s embrace. She was bothered to be honest. For numerous years, she was used to the fresh breeze brushing against the bare skin of her feet. It was weird, truly, since she was probably one of the very few who preferred not to wear shoes, but she did not mind at all. Her Nohrian siblings nagged her about it before, but they ultimately dropped it when she incessantly insisted that she was totally fine with it.  It was not that she was against the notion of wearing shoes, but she just felt light and free with her feet feeling the direct contact of the earth.

Corrin released a sigh along her disorganized thoughts. How did she end up in this situation where she was persuaded to clothe herself with footwear?

Takumi sure could be persistent and persuasive at times. Well, maybe it was really about time to change her ways. Not that she minded; she was welcome to transitions in regards to trying new things.

But she was stuck in a tangled mess created by the snaking ties of the black-and-silver boots. Just how was she supposed to…to secure these around her feet?

In her trail of thoughts, a sensible idea popped into existence. Maybe her younger sibling would be able to assist her in this state of shambles.

“Takumi?” She tested out from her seat near the door where Takumi disappeared into.

“I’m here.” A hollow voice echoed in waves beyond the wooden door.

“Are you done?”

“I would have been out there if I was already done.” He spoke in a matter-of-fact tune.

“Let me see how it looks on you.”

“What? No!” He thundered out in appalled disagreement.

“Why? Let me see it.” She coaxed.

“No.”

“Please?”

A deafening sea of silence; an unanswered question hung suspended in the arms of tranquility.

A second passed. And then another, and then three.

“Fine.”

Corrin’s face lit up in an instant at the melodious words that serenaded her ears.

Despite the jumble of untied knots upon her feet, she managed to drag herself away from the door just as it slid open...barely. There was only a thin gap between the timber frame and the adjacent door. The slab of timber swung painfully slow; hesitation clear as day in Takumi’s dark amber eyes that stubbornly refused to meet her crimson pair.

Her imagination was accurate; the very image that she was able to paint inside her mind was completely identical to the figure that stood before her.

The Hoshidan prince was clad with the cobalt-dyed clothing they had picked up from earlier. It was just a few notches fainter in contrast to the hue of his scarf...

He was still wearing his scarf? She was not one to question his sense of fashion, and she would not have noted it in the first place, if not for the fact that his scarf was way lower than how he usually wore it. It was kind of bothering, if she would be honest to herself. Not in a bad way, of course.

Corrin’s curiosity formed into letters and into sounds, “Why are you still wearing your scarf?”

“The neckline was too deep...” He hushed; barely above a whisper.

_Too deep?_ As far as Corrin could recall, it was just shallow; merely a few centimeters under the collarbone. If she would point out her opinion, it would be that the deepness of this shirt would definitely pale in comparison to the outfits that Hoshidan ninjas usually fashioned.

“I-It’s none of your business, anyway! I’ll wear whatever I want.” He irritably lashed out as his sleeved arms wrapped around himself and his caramel eyes glued to his right.

His face was painted as red as tomatoes.

She could not help herself from the call of a giggle. She was too amused at her younger brother’s display of actions. In her simple conclusion, Takumi was sensitive when it came to clothes that showed too much, in his terms, skin. It was vital information that she would happily store inside the storage of her memories. It was a pleasant thing; to actually have a clue in regards to her sibling’s preferences.

Basing from the sheer embarrassment that was etched on Takumi’s face, she settled on dropping the subject; adamant on not igniting a vicious wild fire.

“It suits you well,” She partnered her genuine comment with a warm smile, “Are you comfortable with it?”

“Yes, the fabric and the color is almost the same as my previous one.”

“I’m glad that you like it, then.” She commented with an amicable tone; the smile on her convivial lips never leaving her grace.

Takumi was flustered. He was nowhere near accustomed to this.

The times when he actually went out to purchase clothes could only be counted with the fingers of one of his hands, and majority of them were still way back what he was but a lad. The necessity to actually go shopping was not that great. Oboro would sometimes craft for him; especially during seasons of events. She was the real reason why he did not really have much experience in the art of picking out clothes. It was embarrassing, but it was the truth.

The prince shook his head to brush away the embarrassment of having to wear such…flaunting clothes. In an attempt to completely erase the uncomfortableness nagging his mind, he darted his eyes around the area and finally landed them on Corrin’s feet.

Wait, what were those?

“Don’t you have any plans on fixing your shoes? They look stupid like that. You could trip on that sorry state of footwear.”

His gaze plummeted to the pooled-up mess of a clutter of laces. Onyx cords dangled from the left boot, while those from the other one were stuck in a limp and unfinished loop.

“Ah, yes. Regarding that… I actually intended to seek help from you.” She stated nervously; her lips leaving the state of happiness and shifting into the state of sheepishness.

Takumi locked his eyes at her with plain disbelief plastered on them, “Are you serious? You don’t know how to tie shoelaces?”

An awkward laugh rang clear.It was the only response that he got, and yet it clearly confirmed his suspicions.

“You’re really hopeless,” He heaved a heavy sigh before gesturing to the stool that was tucked in a corner, “Sit down there.”

Corrin dragged her feet—making sure that the shoelaces were not going to fell her—towards the small chair that he indicated.

After his sister perched herself restfully on the stool, the younger brother bent his knee on the floor. He crouched in front of the pair of boots. His gloved fingers gingerly acquainted themselves with the loose cords before him.

“I’ll teach you how,” The gentlemanly prince murmured; not taking his gaze off his task, “I don’t want to tie these all the time, so watch carefully.”

His hands fluidly weaved the raven cords to a series of twists and turns. His words slowly engraved themselves onto her memory as he explained the thorough process of intertwining her shoelaces.

Corrin admired Takumi’s magnificent handicraft: an organized work with matching sizes of loops even.

A pair of light mocha orbs inquired for a response as they met her scarlet ones, “Do you get it?”

“Yes… I guess so.”

“I guess so?” Lack of satisfaction dripped from the phrase that rolled off his tongue as his brows dug deeper, “Show me what you’ve learned then.”

“What?”

“Tie the other one.” Takumi crossed his arms and left no space for retaliation.

The alabaster-haired princess fixed her attention to the loosely dangling set of laces as she racked her memories for the knowledge that she needed. She began to guide the shoelace with her ebony-clad fingertips; mimicking the images of her brother’s previous demonstration. She choked at certain points, but she somehow managed to securely thread them.

“There.” She announced with an enthusiastic voice.

Her eyes shone brightly. She was filled with roaring pride regarding her achievement. It was probably not much of a thing to be incredibly proud of, but it was her first time, so she thought it was fine to rejoice for a bit.

Takumi scanned and studied her presentation, “Sloppy work, but at least you got it.”

Corrin nodded and evinced a gleeful beam. However, after a short while of her bliss, much to the snow-haired lady’s surprise, a duo of navy blue gloves reversed the steps that she just crafted.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Wait, why are you untying them again?”

He did not welcome her inquiring eyes and merely replied bluntly, “Because they look like they were made by a toddler. You wouldn’t want to parade around outside with such a dishevelled knot on your shoes.”

The silver-haired archer recreated the product of his sister’s craftsmanship and presented a much more improved version of twists. They pleasantly matched the ones he did on the other shoe.

After he was done, Corrin tapped her feet a couple of times before grinning congenially, “Thank you.” She expressed utmost gratitude for the assistance and knowledge that Takumi graciously offered her.

“I’ll just go change real quick then we could buy all these stuff.” He announced as he turned his back to her.

His frame moved towards the wooden door, but without warning, he paused midway, “Also, those boots… You look more decent with those on.”

Corrin’s head perked up at the unexpected compliment. She tried to catch a glimpse of his form, but what her eyes managed to capture was merely an apparition of azure and silver swept clean by the brownness of the door. It swung shut as soon as it opened, and Takumi was visible no more.

She was left in the enthralling harmony that serenaded her ears. It astonished her, truly, but it was flattering nonetheless. Did he just compliment her? It was just once in a blue moon; for him to utter such words towards her. If she were to be frank, she never would have thought that she would be hearing such melodious words sung by his mouth; much less so soon.

She idyllically tapped her neatly tied shoes as she savored the new sensation of being closer to her brother.

Takumi cursed to himself for letting such a mistake slip off his tongue; a novice fault that he immediately regretted. It sounded off; that sort of compliment that he projected to his sister. It was no lie, however, that she did look better wearing shoes than being barefoot like a stray.

Why was she shoeless anyway? For as far as he could recall, she had always been this way. Her status was of a Nohrian princess and yet Nohr could not even spare a pair to protect her feet. It was truly mind-boggling. Even soldiers were blessed with them and yet, someone of a royal rank as she was left with none. He would probably never understand Nohr’s logic.

“—Takumi?” The familiar feminine voice of his sister broke the spell that engrossed him.

“Yeah?”

“The, uhm, payment?”

Memories of the scenario of reality flooded him and washed him back to the shore of the present. He was standing in front of the counter.

Oh, right.

He scooped the right amount of gold in order to claim the items that were neatly arranged on the wooden table. The trade commenced as he passed the currency to the clerk’s hand. Grabbing their dark-blue knapsack, he stuffed their choice of goods inside the bag and shelled them within its safekeeping.

The woman’s grateful voice faded along their figures as they embraced the outdoor lighting once more.

That was one task off the list: to include pristine clothes in their collection and replace their already-grimy ones whose services were long overdue.

The next in line in their queue of necessities were more utilities for the handful of nights that they would spend under the moon’s gaze and the frigid caress that would lull them to slumber. Takumi would certainly be filled with a good dose of uneasiness with the idea of laying close to her in their sleep, but it was something he could live by.

She was his sister after all.

In addition, he should be grateful to Corrin. She made him relaxed for numerous occasions now. Despite being in the same shoes as him during their stay in their uncomfortable surroundings, she always looked out for him. She draped her cape around him to keep him warm; she poured her utmost effort into giving him a meal; she attended to him during one of his headache attacks. If he were to add the times that she shielded him during their skirmishes, her exertion to take care of him truly weighed tons. For those, he was truthfully thankful.

In exchange for her care, all she wanted was to hear him call her ‘sister’, and that was something he could offer at the least.

Sister…

It still felt foreign as it turned around his mind and his mouth; a new taste that he was willing to get used to.

Was it like this before? He could not help but be bothered by the constant nagging of the thoughts of the past; a portion in time when he still called out ‘sister’ to address her.

Before the incident that tore her away from the light of Hoshido and drenched her in the shade of Nohr; before their hearts grew out of sync and their memories got entombed in the mountain of lost opportunities. Were they like this? Were they enjoying each other’s company as they freely called one another ‘brother’ and ‘sister’?

He could not remember. Trying to pull out an extremely blurry memory was synonymous to grasping the wind.

Their next destination was just a couple of steps away. Two pairs of shoe-clad feet stopped in front of a store. However, the two royals did not halt in sync for the lady of the duo lagged behind as she struggled to grab balance in her newly-worn gear.

It was quite an amusing scene to watch. The way she seemed to stumble even though there was nothing laid on her path was positively entertaining. He should have been annoyed by the fact that she drastically slowed him down and was parading her clumsiness in the sea of people, but he startlingly could not find the drive to do so.

Despite her difficulties, however, he did not assist her. It may have sounded like a horrible decision, but he never truly meant ill will. He wanted her to adapt to the change that was presented to her on her own, and that would all fade away if he were to offer his aid. Letting her depend on his support was not at all the real concept of learning.

And she fared. She survived their stroll in one piece.

 

“Takumi! How about this one?”

Takumi released a sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He placed the item that he was inspecting back to its home in favor of assessing Corrin’s discovery at the other isle.

His sister jovially pointed a finger at the neatly folded kit that was drenched in cherry-red hue.

“No.” The retort of disapproval left his mouth immediately as soon as his eyes caught a foretaste of the one that piqued her interest.

They were currently in search of a sturdy tent to serve as their shelter in the duration of their stay in the wilderness. That was the main idea for their browsing, however, what she picked among all the possible choices was a total disaster to his logical senses.

“But why?” Corrin asked; certainly confused and just a little bit disenchanted.

“Are you dumb? Look how vibrant that is!”

“Then?”

“What ‘then’? This will be like waving a flag that announces our presence! I personally wouldn’t want to stick out like a sore thumb by wearing _red_ in a forest full of _greens_. But if you want to be skewered in your sleep, then be my guest.” He pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh…” She whispered; realization striking her like a mallet to a gong, “I guess you are right.”

Takumi’s gloved hand swept sideways and landed on a muddy olive-green tent instead, “This one is much better. You see, this color is closer to the nature’s organic scheme. This will give us an adept camouflage.”

“I suppose this will be the one, then,” She announced with an eager grin, “It’s even larger than the other one. It’ll definitely be able to accommodate us both comfortably.”

His sister was still graced with a smile, but Takumi felt bad. He was rejecting Corrin’s suggestions for a row now. It was just that her choices were far too inconvenient for the situation that they were in.

Under normal conditions, he would not really hesitate to reprimand someone for their poor choosing. However, when it came to his sister, it was entirely different; penitent, in a sense. It was probably because of the way her crimson orbs jumped from object to object. There was a joyous spark; a vibrant light of utmost wonder that bounced with life every time she grasped something exciting within the array of average goods that encircled them.

“Have you been out to shop before? Before us, I mean.” He inquired to satisfy his curiosity.

“No. Not for things that aren’t weapons, no.”

“What? Were you really that spoiled?” He let slip from his mouth.

The princess turned her vision away from him, “Honestly, I really wanted to. I wanted to be acquainted with the outside world, in general.”

Corrin’s eyes seemed to darken as they drove down in melancholy. Storms of distant reminisce and forlorn brewed in her usually luminous crimson eyes, “Father… King Garon locked me within a fortress ever since I was little.”

“Locked?”

“Yes. I am not allowed to step out of the fortress unless he gives me permission. That permission only actually came when he deemed me strong enough to fight for Nohr. I once thought that he was just being protective of me and my welfare, but now that I know everything about my lineage, I guess that theory is no longer accurate.”

Takumi was smacked on his head by a blast of realization. He was being insensitive.

All along, he was rubbing salt to an open wound whenever he spat out that she was spoiled because she knew nothing about the common activities outside. He never would have thought that they were nowhere close to ‘common’ for her. He never thought she was restrained to isolation beyond her choice.

“Ah!”

His trail of thoughts were abruptly cut off when a flash of alabaster ran past him and lunged at something on another table.

“Can we have this?” Her enclosed fingers stood out in contrast to the light cherry-tinted fabric that was clutched against her grip, “This reminds me of Sakura because of the color.” A gentle smile embellished her lips at the sweet memory.

The Hoshidan royal smoothed the textile with his eyes. True to his sister’s words, the blanket that she held dearly wore an attribute that seemed to be weaved from Sakura’s hair.

Sakura… His beloved younger sister. That timid and pure-hearted soul that he left back in the kingdom of Hoshido. He was quite close to her since he was able to spend more time with her than any of his other siblings.  Branching from the thoughts of Sakura, a surge of worry for her welfare and practically all of his loved ones back home rushed to him with immense speed and strength. He missed them.

“...Ask for one of that for a single person.” He finally said.

 It would surely be a magnet for dirt due to its light tone, but it was something he could manage.  He had sufficient knowledge for laundry that would be able to satiate the problem.

Corrin’s face shone with the intensity of the sun’s radiance, “Thank you!” She showed her gratitude before running off.

His expectation was shredded upon Corrin’s return to his while carrying the news.

“They said that there’s no more single-person size in stock.”

“Other colors?”

“Same.”

“What?” His disbelief leaked out of his words as his brows furrowed into the chasm of annoyance.

The soft-woven blanket that was latched in his sister’s hands was far too gigantic for the necessity of a single frame. Its use was not entirely lost, though. A viable option that they could settle with sat idle in a corner and was waiting for someone to answer its call.

“We can share with this,” Corrin addressed the specific thought that reluctantly passed by Takumi’s head, “I mean, this is too big for one person, but just enough for the both of us.”

Upon her suggestion, warm blood shot upstream and altered the color of the fair skin on his cheeks, “But that means we’ll be sleeping under the same blanket!”

It would be awkward; at least for him. Sharing a tent was not mind-boggling enough, but being wrapped in a single blanket would definitely make him bid farewell to his peace of mind. As if his unpredictable nightmares were not sufficient, lying side by side with a lady would no doubt leave him deprived of sleep.

Corrin tilted her head to the side in wonder, “What about it? We’re siblings anyway so—”

“—Fine! I get it.” With a blush in tow, the silver-haired royal snatched the enormous cloth away from the lady of his frustration and steered his legs towards the whereabouts of the store clerk.

 

Beneath her covered palm, Corrin could clearly feel the bumps of the books’ spines; the transition of the varying styles rolled under her gliding fingertips. She welcomed the rush of the scent of paper in her lungs; letting her nostrils be filled with the aroma until it became the common air that she consumed.

She had been like this for a while now. Her trails snaked the walls of dynamic pieces of knowledge in search for the one that would brochette her interest as she waited for Takumi’s return.

Her younger brother had left for a handful of minutes ago in order to replenish and increase the efficiency of their kit. He left her at a nearby bookshop with the reason of him being dragged down by her due to her lack of synchronicity with her boots.

The situation brought her here; in the heart of the reading materials that kept her company in her lone times. She indulged herself with the privilege of checking every title and cover until she finally settled on the one with a starry sky as a cover. It was a deep blue. It was identical style of the Hoshidan literary covers that she saw during her stay in the white kingdom. In fact, it must have truly originated from her birth land due to the title, which was the ‘Star Festival’.

With her curiosity piqued, Corrin plopped down on the wooden floor and leaned her back against the bookshelves for firm support. She began to flip through the pages and drank all the information that was offered at every leaf.

Apparently, it was about the Star Festival that was being held once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month. The said event was celebrated to commemorate the tale of two lovers that crossed paths, but were forcefully separated in order for them to fulfill their duties. They were given the elusive chance to meet, but it was only once in a year and if only the weather permitted them to do so.

It was a bittersweet tale; of love’s ties that bound them into one but was mercilessly cleaved into two by fate. She has always been fond of this genre. For some reason, she was always inclined to read about the story of star-crossed lovers who were forcefully parted because of the sad circumstances of their family relations. She always felt like she could relate to them, although she never knew why.

“Are you done?” Takumi asked.

As Corrin gently slid the book back to where it was rightfully placed, she turned her eyes towards him. He looked the same as usual, except for one detail.

“Yes,” She hauled herself up, “But what’s that you have there?” She asked; pointing to the relatively-small leather-bound book loosely embraced by his left hand.

He plunged his sight towards where she was indicating and raised it a little for her to see, “It’s a journal. For…planning purposes. Note the terrains of this place and all that.”

She just nodded her head; not scheduling for more questions about it. Her Nohrian brothers always kept journals with them, too, so she supposed it was a normal thing for busybodies like them and Takumi. But she always wondered; do they write diary entries on journals, too? Not that she was one to pry.

Directing her thoughts off the journal, Corrin gave her brother a lovely smile before asking him where they would be going next.

They went to a nearby inn where Takumi said he booked for both of them. Corrin heaved a joyous sigh at the announcement. She almost drooled at the fact that she would be able to clean herself and be well-rested on a proper bed. It had been too long since she was able to feel the gracious blessings of an appropriate room and the enormous comfort that it provided her. She once took that for granted due to the thinking that it would always just be in a corner. Indeed, this journey of theirs, even in just a short span of time, was able to teach her valuable lessons to live by.

“Ah,” She sighed heartily, “I’ll finally be able to take a nice, warm bath. Just the thought of it makes me excited.”

“Uhhuh,” Takumi replied; his hand tracing the muscles on his shoulder, “With all that walking and carrying all these, I could really use a massage…”

She only offered him a simple smile. She was thinking the same thing.

 

Corrin let the woolen fabric of the cottony-white towel carefully glide down the smoothness of her skin. With a soft plop, the cloth kissed the cold ground which her feet shyly tiptoed on. Her legs glistened under the rays of the sun seeping through the window as she slowly crept towards the edge of the bed; her fingertips sliding over the feathery fabric that encased the mattress. She then held her left knee atop the bed and bent forward. The bed creaked. Her right hand slid forward…

And effortlessly grabbed a hold of the articles of clothing she and her brother bought from the store. With ease, she reverted back to her standing position and quickly put on her small clothes, and then followed by a black blouse. After she had secured her outfit around her frame, she turned her attention towards the last remaining piece of apparel that still rested in her hand. It was the pair of leggings that Takumi had bought for her.

She wondered why he had purchased a pair for her. Did her outfit look better with it? She was not exactly the best in fashion, so she would not know. To be frank, she was totally comfortable with not wearing too much around her thigh area; in a way, it gave her a sense of freedom in her movement.  Additionally, the wind felt rather good against her thighs. Although, at some times, it could get a bit chilly.

Ah, so was that it? That was probably it. He was a caring person, after all; though he was not the best at expressing himself.

Corrin laughed lightly. She shook her head at her younger brother’s shyness before quickly changing into the leggings that he had provided her. After fully clothing herself, she then proceeded to kneel down in order to encase her feet with her unfamiliar, new shoes. She struggled trying to tie the laces. However, after having closely examined her brother as he helped her tie them earlier, she somehow barely managed to secure the strings that kept her boots tight around her feet.

The princess stomped a couple of times to get a feel of her footwear. After making sure that she would not mess up and end up falling flat on her face, she turned the knob on the door separating her room from the hallway. She strode outside and hurriedly stopped over to the door to the right of her own.

Tidying the outfit hugging her figure for the last time, she squared her shoulders and brought her knuckles to the wooden entrance. She rapped at it one, two, three times.

A muffled voice resonated from inside the room Corrin was visiting.

“Who is it?” The masculine voice said.

Pleasantly, the princess answered, “It’s me, Corrin.”

The person on the other side did not reply. Instead, what tickled her hearing senses were the relatively heavy footsteps nearing her vicinity. In a short while, the door finally clicked open, and the familiar face of her brother peeked out at her.

_Drip, drip and drip_. Corrin’s eyes followed the source of the faint noise. Her gaze trailed down his body and onto the ground; where a miniscule puddle of water already accumulated. After a few seconds of observance, her eyes climbed back up and finally stayed at his hair.

To Takumi’s loose, slightly-wet, beautiful hair.

How…flabbergasting.

“Aren’t you going to come in?”

So…pretty. She had never really paid too much attention to his hair. He had always kept it up neatly, so there was not much of a remarkable benefit to watch it deliberately. But now that she had the liberty to look at it while it was out of its string cage, she was finally noticing just how lovely his silver locks were. They were long and fetching. So like a lady’s. She must admit, he had particularly silkier hair than hers.

“Hey.”

His haircut was uneven. He had a long curtain of silver that elegantly covered his back, but there were some few shortly-cut parts that tended to fly away from the majority of his hair; like long blades of grass that stubbornly poked from the complacent greenery. It was endearing, in a way.

“Are you okay?”

But the most attractive part that absolutely stuck to her mind was the few strands of silver that draped across his shoulders and rested on his chest. The warm lights that struck against them bounced off esthetically; making them appear a light brown. The shimmer of his hair made it obvious that it was well-kempt.

“What is wrong with you?”

How did he get to have such beautiful—

“Sister! If you’re going to just stand around here, I’ll leave you to your business of staring into space.”

As the silver-haired prince was about to enter his room and slam the door to her face, Corrin snapped out of her awed thoughts and threw her right hand to the doorknob.

“I’m sorry,” She pronounced; flustered, “Please let me in.”

Takumi rolled his eyes at her and widened the gap through his door; just enough to let her in without having to brush against her body.

“Well then, hurry up. We have much to discuss.”

The princess nodded and flashed him a grateful smile, “Thank you, sorry to interrupt.”

Corrin’s alabaster hair swished through the air; gently caressing the wooden slab in its sway. After her feet clomped at the sturdiness of the floor inside the room, she turned around and met with Takumi’s eyes as he clacked the door shut.

“So,” Corrin breathed out; putting her business face on, “When do we start with the planning?”

The Hoshidan prince walked past her, “Glad you’re enthusiastic about all these.”

“Of course, the faster we get to end that dragon, the faster our lives’ betterment would be.”

He nodded at her and strode a little further to the back of the room. Once the stomping of his heels paused, the screeching sound of a chair invaded the room’s silence. He promptly sat himself down. With a light flick, he traced his fingers over the already-laid out map plastered to a square table.

“Well, keep that enthusiasm up,” He applauded her without taking his eyes off the map, “The second location is just a short distance away. Basing from the illustrations on this map, it’s apparently in the middle of a forest.”

Takumi bit at his lower lip and grazed his index finger over the specific area he was mentioning, “Be prepared for some overnight camping. It looks like we’re gonna be passing by a flower meadow. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to stay there for a night, I suppose. Although, if we somehow got intercepted by enemies, it would be logical to take a detour around here to—hey, are you listening?”

In the split-second that he raised his sight to check on his sister’s condition, he instantly concluded that the hazy look in her eyes only conveyed that she was not taking his discussion seriously.

And he was right; she did not reply.

The prince held in the urge to snap at her and reprimand her for her less-than-cooperative reaction in this consequential moment. What was she doing? They had not a time to waste. He still had an unfinished business back home.

“Oi, are you listen—“

“Why do you have long hair?”

Takumi’s right eyebrow curved upwards in ridiculous confusion, “What?”

The princess straightened her back to better meet his eyes before raising her index finger to point at his silver locks, “I’m just curious, why do you never cut your hair?” She paused; putting her hand down and slightly inclining her head to the left, “My brothers in Nohr always trim their hair. But you and Ryoma on the other hand…”

The Hoshidan prince kept his gaze on a vice-grip against her figure, as if judging all the knowledge and life choices she had in her life. Why was she even asking that? _It’s not like that has any bearing in her Nohrian life_ , he thought.

He kept his stare on her; willing her to back off and move on to another topic. One second passed, and then another. Another tick of the clock. She still kept her stare at him.

_Gods, when will she give up?_ He irritably questioned himself. And then another tick and a tock. _Gods damn it._

He let out a heavily tired sigh and shook his head; his long hair dancing with his movement.

“Fine. It’s…some kind of display of status. In Hoshido, his hair is a man’s pride. The longer his hair, the higher his position in the society. But of course, there are limitations to the length. An ordinary samurai can’t really grow his hair longer than Ryoma’s or mine. Apparently, father wore his hair so long that it basically touched the ground.”

The prince paused; adjusting his scarf so that it covered more of his chest, “Of course, there are some special cases. Most ninjas cut their hair short so they wouldn’t be too noticeable. Such is the nature of their work. But generally, it’s a rule of thumb not to let a woman touch a man’s hair, unless it’s for cutting or something.”

Corrin’s eyes glimmered; obviously fascinated by the story, “Really? Why though?”

“It’s a sign of affection. If a grown man lets a grown woman caress his hair without good reason, then he’s practically admitting that he loves her.”

After Takumi finished his sentence, the naïve princess offered him a polite smile, albeit peppered with forlorn, “Really? But family members can touch freely, right?”

“No, that’s—“

Without waiting for his response, Corrin peeled her back away from the chair she was sitting on and leaned over slightly towards him, “There really are…a lot of things that I don’t know about Hoshido. Or you, for that matter.”

The silver-haired prince beheld her closely as her slender fingers twitched; ever so slightly with a dash of loneliness sprinkled on them like morning dew. And then, without warning, without prior notice, he felt those desolate fingers entangled in the threads of his treasured silvers.

He forgot how to breathe. He was taken by surprise.

In a feathery voice, she whispered, “I just wish…I could have held you like this more. To watch over you as your older sister…I wish I had the opportunity to tell you how much I care for you. I wish I spent more time together with you. With everyone.”

She closed her eyes; gently letting the threads of his hair seep through the gaps between her fingertips and cascade onto his shoulders.

His heart swelled, and his eyes closed shut in tranquility; submitting into the mildness of her touch.

_Dear diary,_

_This is the first time somebody touched my hair so tenderly. It felt…soothing._


	14. Forgotten Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, WE REACHED 200 KUDOS AND MORE THAN 3000 HITS! We're so happy we could sing--but we won't. Thank you for always supporting us, you make us so inspired to write more!

**Chapter 14: Forgotten Memories**

The pleasant zephyr caressed at her face like a smooth kiss. She spread her lips and tasted the sweet breeze. She opened her ears at the gentle song that whipped into her eardrums like an intimate lullaby.

She breathed in the saccharine aroma of flowers and grass that cradled her feet with a light caress. It was an experience that brought a huge smile to her lips. They were soothing; mesmerizing, like dancing in a meadow of sunshine and daisies. Well, they were literally in a meadow.

“You look like an idiot, guffawing like that.”

Corrin idyllically turned her head to the opposite direction; her long alabaster hair whisking against her glowing face and her boots lightly trampling on the brittle grass beneath her.

“Oh, but it feels so good here! See, the sunshine is so warm and the wind is so chilly!” The princess excitedly cheered, “Come, come! Stand beside me.”

Takumi grunted in response, “If it pleases you so much, then I suppose I should try.”

He lazily sauntered towards his sister; taking his time. Both of his arms were crossed against each other. His footprints embedded themselves on the soil rather slowly; not in a hurry whatsoever to reach her side. A step, and then another. And then another. And then the wind picked at his neat hair as if trying to quietly twine it into an elegant braid.

It felt rather nice. Well, he has always been fond of the wind.

“I have never felt this way before.”

After her lovely voice faded into a lovely smile on her lovely face, she slowly opened her eyes and locked them to Takumi; entrapping him into the radiance of her crimson orbs, “I can feel my heart racing…” She continued.

The prince paused.

“What?” He asked; suddenly interested.

Corrin let out a sunlit laughter, “It feels nice. I feel so…in love.”

He raised an eyebrow at her; tinges of red stubbornly playing at the paleness of his cheeks, “Pardon?”

Corrin broke off from her thoughts. She raised a dainty hand of hers and let her slender fingers tuck a strand of her snow-white hair behind her right ear. The corners of her lips tugged upwards into a beautiful smile as her ruby eyes pierced right through his caramel pair.

Takumi gulped.

“The wind. It feels so nice on my skin. I’ve never felt this back in Nohr.”

Takumi coughed.

“Of course,” He forced out; admittedly very embarrassed of his rather improper short-lived assumptions, “Why, though?”

The princess deftly pulled her hair back with her hands before sweeping them to rest on her left shoulder, “Oh, it’s just that I never had the chance to actually play outside like most children. I’ve never been allowed to leave the Northern Fortress’ grounds. Besides,” Corrin spun her back to him and shifted her attention to the vast sky in the horizon above them, “Flowers don’t really grow well in Nohr. It’s kind of…sad.”

The prince did not say anything; only looked at her glassy eyes reflecting her slight desolation. Was she thinking about the family she left back in Nohr? Was she missing them like how he missed Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura? Of course she did. For the longest time, they were the only family she knew of.

… That was why she betrayed Hoshido.

That was right. If he were put in the same situation as hers, would he choose a bunch of strangers over the important family that cared for him all his life? Would he choose to leave the warmth that his beloved family provided him for the unknown treatment that these strangers would offer him?

… Could he?

“Although, this feels rather familiar.”

The alluring voice of Corrin resonated through the fragrant air; slapping him back to reality. With a gentle blow of the wind to his long hair, he veered his eyes away from his sentimental thoughts, and towards her illuminated figure.

“Yeah?” He asked; urging her on.

The gentle lady nodded and placed her sight upon the lush greenery she was standing on, “Yes. This meadow, it’s…it’s… Ah,” She paused as her eyes widened before she began crouching down, “This touch…”

Her fingertips delicately brushed against the fragile wisps of the blades of grass.

_“Big sis!”_

_Her fingertips delicately brushed against the fragile wisps of the blades of grass._

The back of her hand caressed the feathery petals of the wild daisies; powdering her hand with the scent of familiar morning dew.

_“Big sis, big sis! What are you doing?”_

_The back of her hand caressed the feathery petals of the wild daisies; powdering her hand with the scent of familiar morning dew._

The calm wind touched the redness of her cheeks as she raised her head to meet his tall form.

_“Are you making flower crowns? So pretty!”_

_The calm wind touched the redness of her cheeks as she raised her head to meet his small form._

_“Why don’t you sit beside me, little brother?” She gave him the sweetest smile she could offer._

She gave him the sweetest smile she could offer, “Why don’t you sit beside me, Takumi?”

The friendly light peeked through the blanket of clouds above their heads; illuminating Corrin with a dash of aesthetic that sent his heart towards a state of calmness and austerity. He stared at her. She looked like someone he knew; someone who always comforted him during his darkest of nights. He sighed.

“Really, what are you on about?” He mumbled, but nevertheless sat himself idly beside her serenity.

Corrin did not address her brother’s concern and instead, smiled at the greenery around them. She adroitly peeled her black gloves off her hand before placing them on the grass. She noticed how pale she was in contrast to the vivid plants. As the viridian grass spilled through the gaps between her fingers, she snaked them towards the lovely daisies and carefully plucked one out.

“Takumi, I think I remember something.”

“About what?” He asked; his gaze fixed upon the yellow flower in her hand.

“About us. A memory from our childhood. I don’t exactly know how, but it just occurred to me.”

It was true. She could not fathom how she was suddenly able to pluck a dusty memory off its shelf. It was rather peculiar; if she were to dwell on it—she was not able to recollect even a speck of her memories when she was in the care of the dark kingdom of Nohr. But now, mysteriously after setting foot upon this foreign land, she was suddenly recalling distant memories of her childhood.

But what was weirder was it was limited only to her reminisce of her days with Takumi. Memories without him, she could not remember.

“Really?” Takumi asked; his eyes trailing off the floret and to the bloom of her face, “Do tell. I might remember something, too.”

Corrin nodded. Before talking, however, she took another daisy from the ground and started to entwine it with the former one she picked, “I think…we were quite close back then. I remember only one scene, but I suppose it’s enough to conclude that we were always together. We sneaked out of the castle grounds and to this particular meadow some ways from our home. I don’t think that’s the only time we did that,” She plucked another one and knotted, “There, we ran around, chasing each other. I was a lot faster than you, and you were mad at me for it!”

Takumi flashed her an irritated glare, “I was just a kid back then. I bet I’m a lot faster than you now.”

She laughed at his reaction, “Oh, I don’t doubt you one bit. But that’s the point. You were young, and you were so cute!”

The prince was about to interject her ‘compliment’, but she cut him off before he could even raise his tone.

“When we both tired ourselves out, we sat for a while. Then, I began weaving some flowers like how mother taught me.”

“Yeah, and then I said flowers were so boring and that we should play soldiers instead.”

Corrin took a rest from her weaving and raised a fine eyebrow at him, “Really? But I clearly remember you saying it was pretty. You even sat down with me and let me decorate your hair with flowers.”

“No I didn’t!” He protested; his cheeks starting to burn a bright shade of red.

“What? You did,” Corrin repeated; laughing lightly at his reaction, “Do you want me to do it again so you could remember properly?”

His sister began advancing towards him; flowers in hand. Frightened, Takumi recoiled and scooted away from her vicinity.

“No! Don’t—stop touching my hair!”

“Don’t stop touching your hair?” Corrin teased; a mischievous glint playing across her sparkling eyes.

Takumi shifted away from her even farther. He raised his hands in protest and tried to swat away her hands that were trying to mercilessly attack him with a chain of daisies. She laughed; he sneered. Her onslaught turned more intense and soon enough, they were already on their feet; chasing each other around the lush green of the meadow. The princess kept up her bounty collection of jovial laughter, while the prince insisted on barking at her to stop. He was trying his hardest to keep his lips tugged down into a snarl, but his eyes defied him for they were twinkling with the innocence of a child’s.

Gods, it had been a long time since he laughed this much.

They kept on playing tag. Albeit unwillingly, on Takumi’s part—he insisted that he was not having fun. Corrin did not take his drama, however, and continued to hunt him down. In fact, she had so much fun pursuing him with her flower weapon that she had not realized just how much time had passed. The warm sunlight was already starting to get cold. The ablaze energy inside her heart was already burning down; replacing it with quiet fatigue.

Soon enough, they were both laying down the meadow: side by side, hair touching hair.

“Oh gods, I remember us stopping at this time, too. Already well-past lunch.” Corrin reminisced; giggling at the pleasant thought.

Takumi could not help but give out a short snicker of his own, “Yeah. When Hinoka came to fetch us, Ryoma was with her. Their faces were priceless!”

“Oh gods yes,” She agreed, “They were so mad at us for skipping lunch. They said mother was worried sick.”

“That too. But then, when they were trying to get us home, you were so tired you could barely walk,” A breathy laughter escaped Takumi’s lips, “Ryoma had to carry you home!”

“What? That wasn’t me. That was you!” Corrin jabbed back.

“You must be remembering wrong. I walked perfectly fine all the way home.”

“No. You fell asleep from tiredness and hunger.”

Their banter continued on. It was an amusing diversion from all the sadness and difficulty they had gone through these past few days. It was nice; spending time with each other, talking about the past together. Loathe as he was to admit it, Corrin was a good company to spend idle time with.

If he was to choose, he would opt to stay reposed in the chilly breeze of the fine weather. He just wanted to relax; to escape from all the responsibilities fate had placed upon his weary shoulders. He wanted to fall asleep under the stars. He wanted to savor every joyful moment he lost to the war raging on. He wanted to appreciate his life a little more.

But alas, time was cruel. Minutes ticked, hours died. It was almost time for supper, and his body could not last much without the nourishment of lunch.

With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself up to his feet. Afterwards, he offered a hand to his sister and hoisted her up, too.

“So, what food will we have today, chef?” Takumi jokingly asked Corrin, who offered him a cheery smile.

“How does boiled potatoes sound, sir?”

“Damn, I miss your floating potato soup. It’s so good our dogs would want to eat it as a last resort.”

The princess let out an amused laughter before lightly punching him on the arm, “You’re so rude, you know?”

“I get that a lot. Thanks.”

Corrin gave his arm a playful shove using her own arm. He countered back with the same action.

The princess sighed. Never did she dream that she would be trading lively repartees with Takumi like this. Just a few days ago—or were they weeks? She could not track the time anymore—he was filled with so much animosity towards her. He was always brushing her off. He was practically threatening to kill her at every single moment. He loathed her existence.

But now, here they were: walking side by side, shoulders playfully bumping against each other. They had certainly gone a long way.

And for that, she would forever be thankful.

“Ah, a clover field.”

At his announcement, Corrin snapped her attention towards where Takumi was eyeing. True to his words, a rather large patch of viridian stood nearby; cute cloves of green glistening with a faint red under the setting sun.

Without warning, the prince drifted away from her and towards the particular place. He kneeled down, and started running his hands over the small leaves.

Curiosity filled the princess’ whole body, so she leaned down to see what her brother was doing, “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find a four-leaf clover.”

“Hm? Whatever for?”

He did not break his concentration on the collection of tiny leaves scattered in front of him, “I don’t really know. I just feel like I’ll remember something if I could just—ah,” He trailed off; his fingers slowing into a gentle caress, “I found one…”

Corrin’s mouth formed into a small ‘O’. She shifted her head so she could get a better look at whatever it was that he discovered. When she could not secure a perfect angle to observe it, she decided to just sit down and examine it from up close.

Sure enough, there was an odd piece that had four leaves on it instead of three.

“Oh, that’s really cute.” The princess commented with an adorable smile plastered on her lips.

He did not reply, and then silence ensued. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts, and Corrin thought it was not too respectful to bother him in his moment of serenity. Instead, she let him be. She let him be until he was ready to talk about whatever it was that was on his mind.

“Ah, that’s right. I finally remember. Years ago, I made a wish on the gods of four-leaf clovers, however embarrassing that may be. It was the first time I really, sincerely, asked for something,” Takumi halted; lightly patting a finger on the plant that he discovered, “That was the day before…before father was killed,” He unwrapped his sight off the greenery and towards his sister, “Before you were taken away.”

Rustle. The wind blew at the field of clovers with the mildest of touch.

Red eyes melted into brown ones.

Rustle. The wind blew at their hair with an intimate whisper.

Slender fingers rested atop sturdy ones.

A smile, blown towards the wind who spoke of loneliness—the wind she held close to her heart.

“Can you hear me, god of four-leaf clovers?” Corrin asked.

“Hey, what are you starting—“

“I don’t think I have ever talked to you or wished for anything from you. But right now, as selfish as it may be, please hear me out.”

Her words were definitely silly. He would have laughed at her face for it, if not for the fact that she looked so earnest in saying so. Her disposition was the quintessence of genuineness. Her voice was the essence of calmness. The will to say something left him, and he was remained soundless in solemn appreciation of her words.

Corrin spoke with the gentleness of her lips, “Please let me stay by Takumi’s side, always.”

Takumi’s mouth went agape. The unexpected words the flowed from her mouth left him at a loss.

“I don’t know what his wish was,” Corrin continued, “But I definitely know that I was never there to see him achieve that wish. All that I ask for is to be there as many more of his wishes come true. That…would be one of my greatest happiness.”

But that was only that: a mere wish. There was no assurance that it would come true. After all, she did promise him that she would let him slay her the moment she safely took her back to their home of birth: Hoshido. In the land of cherry blossoms, she would let him take the revenge that would ease his burdened heart.

… But whoever said she could not see his wishes come true from above? Even if she died, she would definitely watch over him from afar.

And that was her only quiet assurance. She would watch her brother grow happier each passing day; together with their family, together with the eventual family of his own.

The princess let out a light chuckle, “And for that, I would forever be grateful.”

Rustle. The wind blew at the field of clovers with the mildest of touch.

Rustle. The wind blew at their hair with an intimate whisper.

Brown eyes shied away from sight as his eyelids fluttered shut.

A comfortable silence embraced their souls like a pleasant lullaby; only moderately broken by a quiet laughter.

“Your wish is so distasteful,” Takumi finally let out, “Don’t wish for me. Wish to be better at cooking instead.”

The prince turned his back to his sister. He removed his hand from under the warmth of hers and used it to hoist himself up. After standing himself steadily, he once again offered his hand to her.

“Let’s go. I’m starving so much that I could wolf down your awful cooking without a hitch.” He stated; his rude words a far cry from the gentleness permeating from his voice.

Corrin grabbed his hand, “Then I’ll feed you my cooking so much you’ll start to think it’s the normal food standard.” She replied; a playful grin decorating her face.

And so, leaving the peaceful clover field to sway without their touch, two figures strolled away under the glistening moonlight. The only reminder of their stay was the warmth that lingered on a leaf—the silent reminder of a wish carved upon the witnessing stars above.

 

A handful of words were playfully thrown against each other as the duo fed their roaring stomachs. Much to Takumi’s demise, all they could find were potatoes. Again.

Takumi poured all the effort that he could muster in order to search for a more appetizing meal, but he ended up returning empty handed. They were once again, by the love of all gods above, forced to swallow their desire for a more savory meal. Not that he was in the proper position to complain. What mattered most was that they had something to ease their hunger. It was also thanks to some circumstances that he managed to remedy the blandness of their meal with some ingredients that he managed to loot.

Takumi took charge of the cooking task. As much as he wanted to enlighten his sister with the art of crafting a more edible dinner, the time that they had spent in the meadow earlier ate away their opportunity to linger far too long in the cooking process—unless they were willing to starve, which they were not.

Thankfully, they went through dinner without a problem. That said, it did not really automatically mean that they would go through bedtime flawlessly. Setting the olive-green tent proved to be a work for two.

“Pull the other one— No! Don’t—”

The shrill ring of metals crashing against one another resounded in the heavy silence.

A hand clad in a blue glove ran through Takumi’s face.

“Gods, I’m so sorry!” Corrin’s frantic voice cut through the haze of shock that hung suspended around them and wrapped them in a blanket of daze.

Caramel orbs stared at the clutter littered on the emerald bed of grass; their supposed-to-be-shelter for the night laid out in a mountain of disembodied metal frames and crumpled fabric. They had been out in the forest under the celestial sky for a while; determined to build their makeshift room for a comfortable rest. He definitely could do it alone, but his sister refused to be stuck in the sidelines and nagged at him to let her lend a hand. Thinking that it would be beneficial for his sister’s survival knowledge, he gave his approval. And so, with his guidance, they began their task.

Two was better than one. That was what others said.

However, in this particular case, he begged to differ. Allowing Corrin to help was a total disaster disguised as a sweet offer. He could not fathom how in the seven hells she managed to royally mess up in setting a damned tent.

They were already so close to building the tent properly, but now they had to return to square one. No, that was wrong. He alone had to begin from scratch.

He sighed, “Just hand me those fallen materials.”

The alabaster-haired princess sprang into action; her limbs fueled by the purpose of being able to atone for her mistake. She was especially guilty that her willingness to support Takumi led to the erosion of their hard work in the past couple of minutes.

Corrin stood by her brother’s side and watched him as he commenced on rebuilding the tent; her eyes swarmed with guilt, “I’m sorry… It would have been done by now if it weren’t for me.”

“No, it’s fine. You haven’t done this before. You were able to help me in some way,” He glanced at his sister as her face lit up; the stormy haze swept away, “At least you've managed to drill in the stake nicely?”

She beamed at him.

Without warning, heat rushed upstream to fill his cheeks, “W-Well anyway, I can do this on my own. Besides, I don’t want to spend the whole evening doing this. Which will probably be the case if you ever touch this once more. So you just go sit in a corner and count rocks or something.”

Corrin did not utter a single retort to Takumi’s accusation. After all, he was probably right. Now that she thought about it, she had not a significant contribution to their current lifestyle. She was not helpful in setting up their tent, she was completely clueless as to what essentials they needed to shop for, and she could not, for the love of her, hunt for animals that they could feast on. She had tried cooking, yes, but that obviously did not go well.

All of these were handled efficiently by Takumi, but not her.

 _Gods,_ she thought to herself, _I’m completely useless._

She had only started to realize how incapable she was of anything related to household chores. In the many books that she had read so far, most heroines were very effective in at least one or two skills that served to be endearing to their chosen heroes. Apparently, these skills highlighted the very appreciative wifely and motherly qualities in the heroines. In their epilogues, the ladies would live in harmony with their respective gentlemen as doting housewives.

Although she disliked writing off women as limited to housewives, she was only just realizing how lacking she was of these qualities. She did not need to stay at home all the time, but she should at least learn how to cook for her family, no? She was quite adept at baking, to be honest, but not all people would prefer to only eat bread and pastries, she supposed.

Wait, if most men preferred women who were housewife-ly, then where would she fit in? Would she never be able to marry at all? Gods, the thought.

She needed to learn how to be a proper wife.

… She was not sure if she would truly be able to marry, but at least she tried?

_The thought counts…right?_

“Hey, the tent’s set. If you want to change your clothes to something more comfortable, change inside.”

At Takumi’s voice that snapped her attention back to reality, Corrin promptly stood up and strode towards him. With a grin, she shifted her attention towards the green tent that was firmly set up.

“Oh, you really are good at these things. That looks nice and comfortable,” The princess peeled her eyes off the make-shift room and veered them towards her brother, “I’ll go, but what about you?”

“I can change somewhere near. I’ll pitch in some patrolling, while I’m at it.”

Without waiting for a response, Takumi turned his back towards Corrin and treaded off towards the trees farther back.

The lady of the pair waved her right hand in a friendly manner before entering the tent swiftly. In there, she tried her best to angle her height so that she would have lesser problems in trying to strip her armor off. After the heavy weight of steel was loaded off her body, she stretched her limbs a little before snuggly sitting in a corner of the tent.

Now that she was idle, she noticed that sheets were already crisply laid out inside it. The huge light-red blanket they purchased was also neatly folded on the other corner of the tent; waiting to be spread out. There were no pillows in sight, but fluffy-looking sheets were folded in their place.

… She was once again reminded of her inability to act like a normal lady.

“Hey, are you finished? Can I come in?”

She strayed away from her self-deprecating thoughts and put on the most comforting smile she could produce, “Yes. Come in.”

She ran her hands over her unruly hair quickly while Takumi was still not inside. She tucked her legs beneath her and laid a hand on her lap; the other supporting her weight as it planted itself on the clean sheet under her. She waited for her brother’s entrance.

… And she waited again.

But Takumi was still not entering.

“Uhm, Takumi?” She started, “You can come in.”

A few seconds of silence spread between them before she heard his voice from behind the sturdy cloth of their shelter, “… Right.”

Slowly, the flap of their tent opened, and her brother quickly made his way inside; not even sparing a glance to greet her. When he was completely in the shelter, he immediately fastened the entrance close and made his way to the corner opposite her. Without a word, he laid on his side with his back to Corrin. He scooted so far away from her that he was practically kissing the fabric of the ‘wall’ of their shelter.

All the while, the princess merely stared at him. She wondered why he was so distant. Did she do something wrong? Anything at all? She could not recall. It could be that he was mad at her for ruining their tent earlier, but she highly doubted it.

“Takumi, why are you so rigid there in the corner?” She asked; her concern laced with worries about whatever mysterious offense she committed.

“I’m fine.”

“Oh.”

And there were no more sounds that escaped their lips.

There was no clock nearby, but Corrin could almost hear the ticking and tocking of a grandfather clock weeping the death of minutes. There was a barren silence carpeted around them, and Corrin did not know what to do. She was not expecting this; she hoped for at least a 'good-night'. It was quite awkward, but she supposed it was only common courtesy to greet her brother a good sleep.

With an exhale, Corrin stretched her legs across the pleasant chill of the sheet cradling her body. She laid her head and let it sink into the fluffiness of the folded sheet beneath her. When the warmth started to spread across her cheeks, she shifted her direction to face Takumi's sturdy back.

"Takumi?" She whispered; trying to check whether her brother was still awake.

No response.

Ah, so he was asleep, after all.

"Good-night," Corrin breathed, despite knowing that he would not be able to hear her, "Have a sweet dream.”

And then another round of silence ensued.

But it was not only soundlessness that pricked at her restful body. No, another thing that decided to bother her was the coldness of the night slowly creeping up her armor-less body.

She needed a blanket. She needed that huge blanket to shield herself from the chill of the night. But where was it again?

... Right, it was in the opposite corner.

In Takumi's corner.

With another light sigh, Corrin propped an arm to slightly hoist herself up; just enough to let her peek at the location of her much-coveted blanket. When she confirmed that it was directly under Takumi's body, she heaved another exhale and carefully scooted near him.

How was she supposed to retrieve it? There was the option to shake him awake to make him hand it to her, but she was not someone who liked to bother sleeping people. So, if asking for it was not an option, then she had no other choice but to silently sneak a hand across him and retrieve the blanket herself.

Easier said than done, however.

Still, she had to have that warmth, no matter what. And so, minimizing her breathing to the quietest possible, she snaked an arm towards his corner; determined not to touch him directly and bother him in his moment of repose. If she could just go through this without a single sound...

A rustle invaded his senses. Alarmed, the rigid Hoshidan prince stiffened even further; his tense muscles mimicking those of immobile terracotta statues.

He was a soldier trained to sense the slightest breath of the enemy, so it was no unusual happening for him to notice the most miniscule actions. If he were under a normal circumstance of enemy invasion, he would merely pick up his Fujin Yumi and stand up—no problem. However, this was in no plausible way a common instance that he could easily deal with.

The rustle was not coming from the adversary, but from his sister.

And in many ways, she was far more formidable than any of the customary foes he has faced so far.

And her cold-tipped fingers brushing against the narrow space between the cloth of the tent and his chest proved that she really was not a person to underestimate.

 _Gods, what is she doing?_ He thought to himself.

His breathing was shortening by the second. This was one of the edgiest moment in his life; rivalling that of the moment when his mother was about to find out that he broke her treasured yumi—the one that his late father gave her as a birthday gift.

His eyes shook in nervousness as her fingers began to play against the blanket that his arm was resting atop of. Her hand was drawing dangerously near his exposed skin. It was considerably dim inside the portable room that they had set up, but he could still make out the details of her pale hand. It was creamy and smooth. Albeit a bit calloused in some places, her fingers remained slim and dainty; like the gentle appearance of white magnolia. And, although faint, they smell like…gods, they smell like fresh flowers of—

A suppressed grunt invaded the sensory threshold of his ears.

_Gods, what the hell is she trying to do?_

Another batch of pats to the blanket.

_Oh gods, can you please stop?_

And another. And then her fingers brushed against the gooseflesh that formed on his skin.

He flinched.

_Dear gods, please stop._

Her vanilla-toned hands slowly withdrew from his sight.

He prevented a relieved sigh from escaping his lips. She was probably just under some kind of elaborate hypnic jerk. She was probably asleep, and she was not aware that she was waving her hand around. She was not trying to assault him, of course. Even if they were in a set-up in which a grown man and a grown woman were sleeping in the same sheets, she would definitely not think of assaulting him. They were siblings. Yes, they were siblings.

He was getting paranoid. He should probably get some sleep. Yes, sleep sounded good…

But then, before he could even spend a wink, something pressed against his back. Something heavy. Something soft. A pillow? But a pillow was not heavy. 

But then, he was once again reunited with the view of her hand prodding through his side. Only this time, it was trying to go under him.

Something heavy, something soft…

Oh gods.

_Oh, for the love of all righteous beings and all the gods in the worlds above and below the earth—_

“What the hell are you doing?!”

He could not help it. He just had to shout. He could not take it. No, he could not.

Swiftly, Takumi maneuvered his body to face Corrin’s figure, which was in a state of absolute shock. She was probably rattled by the unprecedented intensity of his voice, but he could care less about that. What mattered at the moment was what in the glory of gods she was trying to achieve by invading his private space.

Shook by his furious tone, Corrin’s wide eyes locked onto him with guilt, “D-did I wake you? I’m sorry, I was just trying to get the blanket.”

In a fleeting moment, the irritated prince glanced down at the light-red blanket underneath his body before throwing an accusing glare back at his sister, “Why didn’t you just ask me to hand it over to you?!”

“Well,” Corrin replied; getting a bit irate at her brother’s constant loudness in the middle of the night, “Maybe because I addressed you earlier and you didn’t reply? I said good-night to you, and you said nothing back. I thought you were asleep. If you were awake, you should have said something so we wouldn’t be having this unbridled conversation in the quietness of the night.”

Takumi kept his critical eyes glued to her. He held her gaze; she held it back. A few seconds passed, and his fuming emotions finally started to settle back into a flat line, “You should have just patted me to vie for my attention.”

His tone was finally softening. With the assurance that her brother was no longer in a state of annoyance, Corrin’s lips started brightening up into a small smile. She shook her head at him; her long hair brushing against the softness of the sheets.

“I couldn’t possibly. I know you’re tired, so I would do anything to ensure that you at least get a good night’s rest. You do so much during the day, after all.”

For a while, he continued to look into her ruby eyes; trying to look for malice hidden in those twinkles. He found none. None, except for the genuine concern that stared into his very soul; much like how their mother offered him in every waking day of his previous years.

Gods, why was he remembering the late Queen Mikoto in those eyes?

He was such a fool for thinking that Corrin would attack him in any way. If anything, she probably just wished to obtain the blanket underneath him without trying to wake him up. It was a futile effort, of course, for he was awake all the while; but it was the thought that counted, he supposed.

With an extended sigh, Takumi flourished the blanket from underneath him and lightly tossed it towards his sister’s arms.

“Go to sleep. We’re leaving early tomorrow.” He said plainly.

Without another word, Takumi faced his back to her again. He heard the gentle rustle of the thick cloth from beside him, but he did not take focus on it and instead, concentrated his attention towards pushing himself towards the cradle of sleep.

Now that he thought about it, the atmosphere was rather chilly. He was not exactly feeling it earlier—he was too preoccupied with anxiety over sleeping besides a woman. But now that he was a lot more relaxed, his body could feel the coldness nipping at his skin with each passing second. Gods, he needed a blanket.

He felt rather ashamed of not noticing his sister’s need for warmth.

With an internal sigh, Takumi shut his eyes. Mind over matters, he guessed. If he could just manage to fall deep into slumber, maybe he would forget about being cold.

But he did not need to will himself to bide. Warmth spread itself over his figure and entrapped him in a cozy, pleasant wooliness.

Corrin had draped the blanket over him as well.

“Good-night, Takumi.” She whispered with the gentleness of cherry blossom petals drifting in the wind.

Involuntarily, his lips tugged up into a small smile.

 

_“We love you, Takumi.”_

_Young Takumi’s lips tugged into a huge smile at the breath-taking harmonies that serenaded his ears. Pleasant warmth emanated around him and wrapped him in a cradle of serenity; from his beloved parents’ and siblings’ presence, from the lovely smiles that graced their faces, from their mellow gazes that were directed to him._

_The vibrant environment delivered its reassurance as the zephyr caressed his skin in gentle strokes. The ball of light in the sky of azure and pearl-white clouds basked him with the blessings of luminescence, the cherry blossoms showered him with a sprinkle of peach affection, and the emerald bed beneath his feet kept him rooted._

_The youngest prince of Hoshido giggled at the sudden display of fondness. “I love you all too!” He spoke with conviction and raw emotion._

_His petite frame sprung towards his beloved people to give them the warm embrace that they so deeply deserved._

_But he could not._

_His gaze travelled down at the source of the hindrance and found them in an instant. Cords made of shadows snaked around his arms and legs; blocking out all means of movement._

_“Is that so?”_

_His attention was snatched away from the raven whips at his limbs and to the voice’s origin. It was his mother. His mother still held that familiar doting smile of hers, but the words that just rolled off her tongue sent spiking chills to his insides._

_“My, what a naïve child.”_

_The wind lost all its freedom and hung suspended; his breath caught in a suffocating net._

_The queen’s hand moved towards him gracefully and cupped his cheek, “Did you really think that we love you?”_

_He was in the middle of daylight and yet his whole body felt as frigid as the night. He gulped. His mouth was too dry to let out any sound; his brain was too muffled to form coherent thoughts._

_Mikoto leaned in closer and whispered to his ear, “We never did.”_

_He was paralyzed. Not because of the restraints that firmly clung onto his limbs, but due to the stout shock that gripped at his heart and the pang of sorrow that stabbed him. His mother’s words were jagged arrows that pierced his whole being and mercilessly shattered the utmost joy that he felt. His eyes were wide open, his mouth was sealed._

_“You’re a burden,” His older brother’s words pulled Takumi’s eyes to his figure, “You’re a shame to the royal family. You’re nothing but a useless prince. Why are you even a prince?”_

_“It should have been you who was taken,” The first princess of Hoshido looked at Takumi with crimson rage storming in her eyes, “It should have been you and not Corrin. We could have been happier if you’re the one who disappeared from OUR family.”_

_“I…” Upon hearing the hesitation in his younger sister’s voice, his plunged-down mood improved a notch higher, “I-I prefer Corrin over you, brother,” Whatever hope he had left was burnt into the darkest of ashes, “She was better than you and I-I want her back.”_

_“What a disgrace,” The booming voice of his father echoed and bounced within his ears like an intense ringing that refused to subside, “To have someone as weak as you as my child is such disgrace,” His father spat out, “You don’t deserve to be part of the royal family.”_

_The skies were bright, and yet his feelings were lurched into deepest shade. The sun’s rays were lukewarm, and yet his heart was frozen in place. Thorns. There were thorns wrapped around his heart and they grew tighter and tighter—every second, every breath; the blades dug deeper and deeper into his heart until it bled profusely._

_“We already have Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka, we don’t have to bother with the second prince.”_

_Voices._

_“A prince that does not fight in the front lines? An archer? How cowardly.”_

_There were voices._

_“He’s just a selfish brat.”_

_They were in an endless loop._

_“His opinions weigh nothing. He’s just a mere child.”_

_They rang over and over…_

_“I honestly don’t like him. If he weren’t a prince and I wasn’t assigned to him, I wouldn’t even want to be near him.”_

_Like an incessant rainfall…_

_“Is he really the king’s son? Why’s he silver-haired? Not to mention, he is completely inferior compared to his siblings.”_

_Like the outpour of tears that cascaded from his clouded orbs. Those burdened pair, too hazy from the vicious storm of sentiments and unabating stabs of pain._

_Useless._

_Inferior._

_Unwanted._

_It was the same song and dance all along. It was a tune that he grew familiar with but loathed at the same time._

_He was frozen in place. It was not the raven constraints around his limbs that suffocated him, but the words that were laced with atrocious poison. That venom was able to deftly infiltrate his system like it was merely walking past an open door. Indeed, he was tainted with toxin, but if the agony was this excruciatingly slow, then maybe it would be better if his pathetic life was swiftly cut off right at that moment._

_“How pitiful.”_

_In a blink of an eye, the dazzling vicinity that seemed to mock him matched his violently pensive thoughts. It was as if the feminine voice that had travelled last to his hearing dropped a veil of ink over the chaotic painting from earlier._

_He whipped behind him; the shadows that once stubbornly clung to his body faded into non-existence as a dainty figure dawned a few steps away from him. The figure had no identity; a shadow with no face or hue. There was only a malefic smoke of amethyst that radiated from it._

_“You’re nothing but a failure.” The figure took a step forward and he found himself doing the reverse of the shadow’s action._

_“It must be why the Fujin Yumi chose you: out of pity. What a useless prince. The power that you claimed yours belongs to the divine weapon and not from yourself.”_

_Another step forward; his foot automatically took another step backward._

_But what his foot found was the invisible sea of air, and not the solid ground that he expected._

_He was falling._

_He braced himself for the inevitable, but what came was the sensation of a firm grip around his wrist._

_“That’s why they preferred me over you.”_

_Young Takumi’s gaze traced his arm and travelled upwards; only to land on a familiar face decorated with a pair of deep-crimson eyes and a crown of snow-white hair._

_“How pitiful. A boy who will never be loved.”_

_It was his older sister, Corrin._

_“You’re a mere burden. You deserve nothing.”_

_The coldness of fingertips around the coldness of a wrist separated in abrupt; the hand that anchored him to safety loosened its grip._

_“Farewell, Takumi.”_

_And he was falling once more._

 

Corrin was pulled away from the comforting realm of sleep and back into the conscious world by a familiar voice. A painful one.

There were no words. Only sets of strained cries filled the air. With the back of her hand, she rubbed the mist of sleep away from her unadjusted eyes as she turned around to verify the source of the noise that disturbed her sleep.

“Takumi…” The name slipped off her tongue at the sight of her brother’s distress.

As her sharp eyes adjusted to the dim lighting inside their shelter, she bore witness to Takumi’s current state of despair.

Her younger sibling’s whimpers haunted her ears with the same intensity as his apparently vicious nightmare. He looked miserable: his brows were knitted deep in agony, his chest was rising and falling in a rapid pace, his head was whipping from side to side, his hands clenched the blanket as if he were holding for dear life, his face glistened with beads of sweat, and his silver hair was trapped in a tangled mess.

Corrin’s heart ached at every second of her brother’s anguish. It felt like the blame should be directed at her for her sibling’s constant nightmares. Was it like this back in Hoshido, too? If that was the case, she wished that there was someone he could run to. Someone who could comfort him and embrace him; hold him until he could let go of his nightmares and grasp the security of reality once more. She hoped that there was someone who did all the things that she was not able to do.

But that was in the bygone. She no longer had to think of the past when she could act and alter the things at that current moment.

“Takumi.” She reached a hand to his shoulder as he coaxed him to wakefulness.

Nothing.

“Takumi.” She tried harder.

Nothing.

“Takumi, wake up. It’s just a dream, wake up.”

Without warning, her hand was swatted away when Takumi bolted upright.

She was shell-shocked.

Crimson.

What she saw was crimson. His eyes were not the caramel that she was used to. She saw that his eyes were the color of blood.

Was she imagining things?

Validation was not something she could be granted for Takumi retrieved his pair of orbs that swirled with pain and sorrow.

“I-I’ll just go out for some fresh air.”

“Wait—”

Takumi disappeared as the flap of their tent opened in a blink of an eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delayed update. School's still bothering us. *cries* We hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> On a side note... A storm's brewing.


	15. Incomplete Portraits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh we got super delayed again! We just got off finals, and now we're free! We made this chapter long again so we could make it up to you guys. :) Thank you!

 

**Chapter 15: Incomplete Portraits**

 

Corrin could not stop her mind from wandering off the color of his eyes.

The eyes she knew were soft; delicate, like the smooth flow of honey ethereally basking her in saccharine dreams. He was a sweet boy. The twinkle in his orbs belied the sharp words that darted out of his tongue.

The eyes that she grew used to were _honeyed_ with burdened innocence, not _bloodied_ with ravaged guilt.

It kept bugging her insides, and so she ran after Takumi in order to falsify her suspicions. She ran after him; reaching for his retreating back with her determined hands. But determination was not a concern of the belligerent prince, and so she was merely pushed away with a lash of his harsh words.

But she did not give up. Instead of being slighted by his unpleasant reaction to her genuine concern, she tried to understand him. In the battlefield, he was a formidable soldier; one who held the dignity and power of a true commander. But she knew better. Underneath that mask of strength, the warrior was a child. Takumi was a child who lost his mother. Takumi was a child prematurely plunged into the bloody ocean of war. Takumi was a desolate child.

Just like her.

And so she followed him. She followed him not to torment him about his nightmares, nor to incessantly persuade him to hurry back to bed. She followed him to stare at his back. She followed him to glance upon his weary reflection that rippled upon the oblivious waves of the lonesome pond. _Takumi was like the waters_ , Corrin thought. _Calm by itself, but violent when someone dares to touch the surface._

The waters were dangerous and frightening.

… But at the same time, the calm wind breezing across the waters was the most relaxing sight to behold.

And so she watched. She watched until the chilly zephyr caressed the beautiful shine of his hair. She watched until finally, he faced her and told her he was okay and that they should go back to bed.

And so she smiled.

His eyes were the same sweet caramel she had grown to love.

 

Corrin woke up to the sound of birds merrily chirping the news of the brand new day. She laid still for a while; savoring the pleasant cold of the sheets beneath her. Up and down, her feet rubbed against the crispness of the sheets. She was still performing her pre-awakening ritual, and so greeting the sun’s rays with her bare eyes was not the greatest concern she had in the moment.

Ah, how she loved the feeling of no one coming to force her to wake up. How she loved not being shocked by freezing ice in the middle of the dawn. How she loved not being nagged at by retainers for oversleeping again. If she could just nap for five minutes more…

“368… 369…”

Who was counting at this ungodly hour?

“372… 373…”

_Please, let me snooze for five more minutes…_

“380… 381…”

That was it. She could not un-stir the wakefulness that blended inside her because of the noise. With an unladylike grunt, she pushed herself into a sitting position and wiped the sleep off her eyes. After a hearty yawn from her sleepy mouth, the princess looked to her right: to Takumi’s supposed corner.

But said prince was not there. Only neatly-folded sheets were in his stead.

Ah, so it was her brother counting.

She heaved another sluggish sigh for the last time before prompting her legs to stand up straight. But of course, she could not truly stand up straight for the tent could only support some of her full height. After which, she groggily opened the flap of their tent and peeked outside.

“395… 396…”

It was Takumi. His feet were glued together; tips touching the ground. His legs were parallel to the earth below him and his palms were firmly pressed against the ground. His arms were continuously flexing and un-flexing; levering his weight up and down, up and down.

Ah, so he was exercising push-ups.

“398… 399…”

“Wow, your endurance sure is high.”

The sound of a body heavily kissing the ground pushed Corrin’s emotions to a panic.

“Takumi! Are you alright?” The princess exclaimed; forcing her feet to rush towards her brother to help him up.

However, before his sister could even touch a hair on his head, Takumi immediately maneuvered himself into a sitting position. When his bottom was already steadily planted on the earth directly under him, he patted his hands together to dust the soil off him.

“Si-sister?” The silver-haired prince stammered; his face avoiding the gaze of the snow-white princess, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Around your 395th. I just woke up.” Corrin announced with her best wake-up smile.

The Hoshidan prince only gave her a fleeting look of acknowledgement, “Is that so? You shouldn’t surprise me like that!”

The princess laughed; her sleep finally draining out of her system. Normally, Takumi’s senses were incredibly sharp; skills he probably mastered as a seasoned hunter. If he was startled by her sluggish morning movements, that probably meant he was comfortable enough around her to put down his guard.

“Forgive me,” She apologized; watching him as his hands trailed to his silver hair that was unusually wrapped into a bun, “But aren’t you going to—“

Her words were left hanging on her lips.

His fingers were toying with the tie on his hair. For a while, he fingered the red ribbon before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. In a swift movement, he tugged it off his hair; prompting his silver locks to cascade onto his shoulders and back like glistening waters. He shook his head, and his lovely long tresses swished charmingly in front of Corrin’s very eyes.

Damn it, why was his hair so distracting?

“Going to what?”

Takumi’s voice broke her out of her trance. Her face started to tinge in scarlet because of slight embarrassment, “I… I completely forgot.” She confessed.

He raised an eyebrow at her; unbelieving, “In the middle of saying something?” He shook his head before collecting his long tresses into the space between his two hands, “You’re weird.”

Corrin did not approve nor disapprove the accusation and crouched down near her brother instead, “I didn’t know you so vigorously exercised. 399 push-ups? That’s incredible.”

The prince was finishing tying his hair, so he did not meet her eyes, “I was aiming for 500, but then you decided to magically sprout unannounced, like a mushroom.”

He secured the ribbon entrapping the strands of his hair. He patted the length of his silver locks down before looking his sister in the eyes, “Anyway, it’s normal for soldiers to work out at least this much each day. I’m trying to do twice my training regimen, actually,” He stood up and brushed the dust off his pants, “There’s only the two of us here, and we need all the strength we could get.”

Takumi was exerting so much effort into this. While he was busy honing his strength so he could be more effective in battle, here she was: rusting her swordsmanship in exchange for furthering her relationship with her younger brother. She should probably wake up the same time as him to train harder, too. Yeah, physical fitness sounded great.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Takumi announced, “I’ve made breakfast. You can eat now.”

… While Takumi was making breakfast, she was drooling in the middle of her fluffy Z’s. If only she could be more useful…

“Hey Takumi?” She prompted as they were walking towards the area where breakfast was waiting.

“Hm?”

“Can you teach me how to use a bow?”

The Hoshidan prince stopped walking at the sudden request. With a raised eyebrow, he looked back at her with a curious gaze, “What is this so suddenly?”

“Well,” Corrin started with a determined look about her pale face, “I just thought if I could use a bow, then I could hunt like you do. And then maybe you wouldn’t have to always tire yourself out to hunt for both of us.”

He placed a gloved hand onto his hip, “I hunt for my whole army. This is nothing.”

“Still, wouldn’t it be nice to take a break once in a while?” The princess insisted.

He removed his hand from his hip and crossed his arms together, “Hunting might be too difficult for you, you know.”

“I suppose,” Corrin nodded; not denying her inexperience when it came to chasing down forest animals, “But still, I want to be useful to you. And, well…” She paused; flashing him a slightly-embarrassed grin, “Maybe get to know you better through experiencing what you do.”

Takumi crossed his arms. His reddening face dodged the softness of his sister’s smile. He whipped his direction opposite her and acted like he was adjusting his collar, “That’s…an awfully brazen announcement of your ill intentions.”

The princess frowned, “Ill intentions? I promise you I—“

“But if it would make you more useful, then I suppose we could give it a shot.”

He pried his fingertips away from his collar and strode towards the corner where his bow was idle. He picked it up and began to polish it with a cloth he retrieved from his pocket, “Finish eating. We could reach the next destination before sunset if you’d hurry up. We could even prepare lunch if you could finish in three minutes, tops.”

“Three minutes?!” Corrin exclaimed; aghast, “But I—“

“Stop blabbering and start shoveling.”

After choking on her food two times later, the duo finally started to move towards the location of the second seal.

 

“It seems like… The next location’s in the middle of the forest.”

“A forest again? Is it just me, or are we always in the middle of a forest lately?”

Takumi folded the map that he was previously checking out and tucked it safely inside their knapsack, “That can’t be helped. We’re journeying, so the safety of the forest is our best bet. Besides, we won’t have to pay for food since resources are pretty plentiful.”

Corrin shook her head, “Yeah. Potatoes are the best meal I’ve had. If I could just chase down a turkey or something…” She stated with a grimace.

“It’s not like we have much choice—wait, what’s that over there?”

Corrin peeled her eyes off her brother’s figure and directed them towards the track where he was pointing. The morning sunlight was concentrated in the place they were in, so she had to put a hand over her eyebrows and squint her crimson orbs to make sense of what her brother noticed. She sharpened her draconic senses. And then, soon enough, her eyebrows shot up and her pupils dilated in absolute alarm.

“Takumi! There’s a hand there! Someone’s drowning!” She alerted.

However, before she could even finish the meat of her revelation, the prince was already rushing forward; discarding their package carelessly in pursuit of speed to match the emergency. He flimsily clawed at his fleecy waist accessory before ripping it off him. In the flash, he was already off in the distance.

A harsh splash of water cut through the pleasant morning chirp of the early birds. Corrin, despite in the state of panicked worry, retained a portion of her senses and grabbed a hold of their knapsack and his article of clothing. After securing them in her right arm, she hurried forward in order to confirm what truly was going on. Without a jitter, she went straight for the pond that her brother disappeared into.

“Takumi!”

As if on perfect cue, the Hoshidan prince popped up from the disturbed waters with a loud splash.

Corrin did not have time to think. Immediately after catching a glimpse of what Takumi was carrying—or rather, who—the princess leaped towards the edge of the pond and pried the trashing child from her brother’s arms. Gently, she pulled him away from the rippling waters and plopped him on the ground. The earth moistened as his clothes created a squelching sound as the water drenching them sagged from its absorption.

“Wow, are you drenched…” Corrin murmured to herself as she inspected the child’s—who was a small boy— body for any signs of bumps or bruises.

Another wave of splutters resounded in the air, and the ground gave way to the weight of Takumi’s footwork.

“What are you doing there, fooling around?! What if we weren’t here?!” The older man yelled; obviously on the edge concerning what transpired.

The child did not reply and merely shrank down with a whimper. With his hands trying to cover his head from Takumi’s view, the child ran towards Corrin’s back to avoid the silver-haired man’s prying eyes.

“Takumi!” Corrin reprimanded; her hands reaching for their knapsack, “You’re scaring the poor child.”

The Hoshidan prince gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, “Right.”

After releasing the air trapped within his lungs, Takumi cracked a smile and squatted in front of the kid who flinched. Gently, he inclined his head and informally hung his arms across his legs.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Just worried the waters would try to steal your powers outta ya. You look like a mighty one! Nice muscles ya got there, bud.”

The boy’s eyes shyly flitted towards the older man.

The prince’s grin widened and he clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Say, what’s a cool adventurer like you doin’ here? Exploring?”

“Uhm,” The boy gingerly stepped away from the protection of Corrin’s back and nodded, “Yeah, I was… But then I dropped somethin’ into the pond.”

“Yeah?” Takumi asked; curious eyes boring into the child, “What’s that?”

“Momma’s mirror. It’s got a portrait of poppa there.”

“And you jumped into the water to get it?”

“Yeah.”

For the kid to plunge into the deep waters like that… It must have been that important to him. Of course, it was the boy’s mother’s mirror, after all.

“Okay, buddy,” Takumi announced; standing up, “I’ll go get it for you, ‘kay? Just sit tight and watch.”

Without delay, the prince dove headfirst into the shimmering pond in his quest for a specific treasure.

Takumi did not know why he did not hesitate to help the child. For all he knew, the boy could have been a spy of the enemy trained at such a young age. Or perhaps he could have been a bandit. The kid could have planned to remove him from the picture in order to rob his sister blind; she was too trusting, after all.

But Corrin was a strong woman. There was no way a boy that size could win against her prowess in battle.

… But what if the kid called on his band of thieves to gang up on her?! What was Takumi thinking, jumping without second thoughts like that? If something happened to Corrin, he would not be able to forgive himself. If only the boy did not mention his mother, if only Takumi did not remember his own mother…

Fine, he thought. He would just check the pond floor really quick and rise up to the surface without further delay. If there was not anything resembling a mirror, then he would make that little boy pay with a handful of his scolding. If the kid called up on his depraved comrades to overpower Corrin, then Takumi would bash their heads with the bluntness of a pot… After raging upon them with his Fujin Yumi, of course.

The sun’s rays above his head struck something and refracted the shine directly to his eyes; blinding him for a while.

That must have been it.

Without further ado, the prince dove straight towards the object and plunged his right hand in order to grab it. After clawing it securely in his palm, he brought it near his face and examined it for a while. It was a silver, clam-shell styled mirror; compact and shut tight. With a relieved sigh in his mind, he maneuvered his body to face overhead. He paddled his arms and feet and began to escape from the cold clutches of the waters.

Takumi wondered if the child’s mother gave this mirror to him. If she did, was the boy happy to have received it?

He remembered his own mother, queen Mikoto. She gave him a lot of things, too. It was a pity she could never hand him anything, anymore.

… Which led him to think of the final gift she bestowed upon him before she passed on. That letter. He has not read it once, but he always did bring it with him. He wondered what was written on it. During many nights, it has always crossed his mind to take a quick peek at whatever it was that the crisp paper contained. Maybe he could…

But no, queen Mikoto specifically reminded him not to open it unless he was confused about his own romance. He was not even in love, so reading the letter now would have meant that he was breaking his promise to his mother.

Oh well, bringing the mirror back to the child was what he should be thinking about.

At the time when Takumi just dived down in order to retrieve the child’s belonging, Corrin was extremely worried. She did not know how long the kid had been submerged in the pond, but it was enough for his whole body to be completely drenched and dripping. The poor boy was shaking from head to toe, and it was not helping that he was growing pale and had not spoken since they were left alone. If he continued to be like this, then he would no doubt catch a fever soon.

And that was why the princess was doing her best to fetch that accursed towel. So many sheets and blankets and other stuff were skillfully crammed inside the knapsack that she could not salvage that bath towel. How they all managed to fit inside would remain a mystery to her.

“S-sis, I’m cold…”

At the whimpering voice of the boy, Corrin’s agitation reached new heights, “Oh gods, I’m sorry! Hang on a bit, let me just…”

Her gloved hand caught the woolly texture of the bath towel. With a relieved beam, Corrin gripped the towel as if her life depended on it. She callously yanked it out of their bag. However, because of the strong pull, a few other things spilled out of the luggage alongside the towel. One of those was Takumi’s journal. It sprawled across the ground; its leaves crumpling against the kiss of the hard ground.

Corrin heaved a small gasp and swiftly snatched the journal off the earth. As she picked it up, however, something fell from between its pages. She hurriedly collected it and pressed it between the sheets of the journal before tucking it back inside the safety of their knapsack.

She only stole a glimpse of it, but she was certain it was a letter. It was addressed to Takumi, from their mother. Queen Mikoto’s calligraphy was extremely elegant, so it was highly enticing to find out what was written in the letter. But Corrin was not a nosy person; her brother’s private affair was not something she wanted to violate. And besides, she had a child to take care of.

The princess spread the towel with her two hands and gave the boy a heartwarming smile, “Come here, let’s dry you.”

The kid eagerly leapt into the towel’s warmth. Corrin giggled and hugged him through the texture of the towel. She rubbed the child’s fluffy black hair to remove some water from it before turning him to face her.

“Let’s take off your clothes, okay? You’ll get sick if we don’t dry you.”

He raised his face and locked his eyes with the princess. She returned his gaze with concern and tenderness. For a few seconds, he kept staring at her until finally, he nodded and raised both his arms.

Corrin let out a small laugh. He must have tried to gauge if she was trustworthy or not. Feeling flattered that he placed his trust on her, the princess smiled brightly. Afterwards, she picked at the edge of the boy’s shirt and lifted it over his head. After peeling his shirt off his torso, she draped it across her left shoulder (Her right was already occupied by Takumi’s waist cloth). Despite the articles dripping wet, she continued to place the boy’s clothes over her shoulder for fear that if she dropped it on the ground, they would get dirty. Besides, her metal armor made it easy to wipe water off her.

Removing the boy’s clothes proved to be a walk in the park for Corrin. In the past, she had always helped Elise out of her day clothes to change into her night clothes. Elise’s outfits were much more intricate compared to the boy’s, so it did not take her too long to completely strip him out of his attire. After she had casually swathed his apparels across her shoulder, she retrieved the bath towel she had placed on her lap and carefully wrapped the child inside it.

“What’s your name?” Corrin finally asked.

The kid could not be seen inside the fluffiness of the towel and his voice was muffled, “Oliver.”

“Oliver,” The princess repeated; feeling the name on her tongue, “That’s a handsome name. I bet I’ll be hearing that a lot of times in the future!”

“Why, you know a lotta Olivers?” He asked her innocently.

She let out a pleasant laughter, “No, silly. I just think I’ll be hearing your name a lot because I’m sure you’ll grow up to be a legend! You look like you have the makings of a hero.”

“You think so?” Oliver asked; his voice bouncing in excitement, “I wanna be a hero! I wanna help old ladies and kittens and fight monsters and stuff.”

Corrin continued drying him with the bath towel, “Oh, I’m sure you will be. As long as you’re a good boy, of course.”

“But,” Oliver let out as the older lady wiped his face, “I haven’t seen a real hero.”

Corrin finished drying the boy and wrapped the towel securely around his small body, “Really? But weren’t you saved by one just now?”

Oliver looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers. He opened his mouth widely and let out an amazed yell.

“WOW! Is big bro a hero?”

“I suppose, yes. He’s saved countless lives already.”

Oliver balled his hands into fists and pumped them in excitement, “Does he fight monsters too?”

Corrin laughed, “Yes. Very, very big and scary monsters.”

“Wow! He’s awesome! He might be as awesome as poppa!”

The princess let her voice break out into a round of lovely laughs. She was about to say something again, but the sound of splashing coming from the pond broke her out of her thoughts. She lifted her eyes off Oliver and to the sound of the noise: to Takumi.

Oh, finally. She thought he has been underwater for too long that she was going to have to dive in order to save hi—

Good gods.

The light of the sunshine creeping towards the blaze of noon hit the glistening waters like a scattered spotlight. As the splashes of water dazzled in the air, so did the silver hair of the Hoshidan prince. The intricate strands of his hair, topped with the crystal-like moist of the waters soaking it, refracted the golden light warming their world. The special effects provided by nature made him look absolutely ethereal.

Corrin could not help but stare.

Takumi’s arms planted themselves on the safe land at the edge of the pond. With a puff from his mouth, he heaved himself up and landed in a squat. With his right hand, he fiddled for the tie securing his long hair and let his fingers tug at it until it was locking nothing anymore. As he began straightening himself up to his full height, the threads of his tresses began spilling down to his chest and back. Some locks did not caress the wetness of his clothes, however, and opted to kiss the softness of his skin instead. Silver hair clung to his cheeks and neck like an attached lover unwilling to share their treasure.

His bangs were particularly devoted to his forehead, and so they stubbornly embraced his skin. The length of it was long enough to obscure a partial area of his eyes. Seemingly irritated by this, Takumi raised his right hand and brought it to his forehead. With a rather-elegant motion, he let the threads of his silver bangs slick through the gaps of his gloved hand as it moved upward and towards the top of his head. As he was pushing his bangs out of the way, however, his face mimicked the action of his hand and smoothly glided upward; only stopping when his eyes were directly in line with Corrin’s own pair.

After he removed his hand from his head, Takumi flashed a smirk at his sister.

Corrin’s mouth went agape. Without her consent, her delicate hand flew towards her chest and her fingertips gingerly planted themselves onto her breastplate. The senses on her fingers were not able to feel it because of the cold metal blocking her chest, but she was positive her heart was beating fast. _Gadsbudlikins’ bejabbers! For the love of all thundernations, that’s incredibly handsome._

She was always aware that Takumi was an attractive man—in her eyes and in the eyes of many more—but she was not aware that it went _to this extent._ The awareness was just there; laid out in cold hard facts. But for her to _actually_ witness and realize that he was indeed a looker, well, it took her by surprise. Surprise might be a tame word, actually. Whatever was the positive term for horrified, that was it.

Deep inside, she teared up a little. She was _so proud_. Oh so proud that she had a brother as handsome as this. If someone were to comment about how handsome this man was, she would give a smile and say ‘I know right? He’s my brother!’. She knew it was childish, but just the thought of bragging to people about her beautiful family made her swell with happiness.

 _Gods, if Takumi were to have children, they’d fill the world with so much beauty,_ Corrin thought, _especially if he were to marry a lady so beautiful and elegant and—_

A tug to her forearm brought her back to reality.

“Big sis, are you okay?” Asked the doe-eyed Oliver.

Corrin internally shook her head and pushed both her palms to her cheeks. With a huff, she met Takumi’s eyes once more. He was staring at her; obviously amused with one eyebrow perked up and lips modeled into a lopsided smirk.

The princess’ cheeks almost went red in shame. Takumi probably knew that she was gawking at him, and the mere thought made her want to hide inside a cave for a hundred years or so. However, because that was of course impossible, she calmed her heart instead and acted like nothing happened.

With a concerned frown, she shook her head at her brother, “Takumi, you’re dripping wet. You should change out of your clothes.”

It was Takumi’s turn to turn red, “What? No, I can just wait for this to dry under the sun.”

“And get sick? I’m not buying your excuses, mister.”

“What are you talking about? My spare shirt’s dirty, and I don’t even have spare pants!” The prince argued.

Corrin shook her head and squatted down to rummage something from their knapsack, “Then wrap yourself in a towel for a while.”

The silver-haired man backed off a bit and furiously shook his head, “What? I’m not some kind of exhibitionist to prance around half-naked!”

“Then use the blanket. It’s bigger. You can hide your body fully with it.”

“But—“

“No buts.”

The light-red blanket was already in the refuge of Corrin’s hands. Like a predator to a prey, she stalked towards her brother who was already backing away from her. He continued to shake his head as a sign of refusal, but she would not have any of it. Just when he was about to swat the blanket from her hands, however, Oliver suddenly chimed in.

“Big bro! Heroes wear capes right? Ain’t ya a hero?” The small child asked with curiosity as innocent as a lamb’s.

The prince looked at him in disbelief, “I’m not a hero.”

“But,” Oliver’s eyes grew wider as he stared up at the older man; tightly clutching the bath towel that was a little too large for him, “You saved me! Don’t heroes save kids and old ladies and cats?”

Takumi froze over. In his life, nobody has ever thought of him a hero. He was always just a prince. Just there; just fighting at the rear, in the shadows of his gallant older brother and his fearless older sister. If someone were to be called a hero, it would be them: those two who fight their enemies tooth and nail without hiding behind a flurry of divine arrows.

For that label to be directed at him…

He smiled. He smiled and crouched a bit to ruffle the hair of the innocent little kid.

“I…”

“Not all heroes wear capes,” Corrin suddenly interjected; causing both boys to look at her in curiosity, “Some wear pink blankets, right?” She winked.

Oliver’s eyes twinkled, “A bigger cape? Awesome!”

Looking at those eyes, Takumi knew he had nothing to say.

With a sigh, he chuckled at his two companions and took the blanket away from Corrin’s clutches, “I suppose heroes do.”

The princess gladly handed to her brother the huge piece of cloth. She knew he would give in eventually. That was only perfect, because honestly, she would be sicker than him in worry if he ever caught a flu.

“Let me have your clothes. I’ll hang them to dry immediately.” Corrin reminded as she stood at a reasonable distance; waiting for him to hand her his clothes.

“Right.” Takumi muttered as he turned his back to her and began loosening his scarf.

After unknotting the navy blue scarf from his neck, he passed it over to his sister. After which, he shifted his attention to his hands and removed the security of his arm guards from both his hands. After peeling his gloves off him, he handed them over to Corrin. He then went back to his affixed clothes and tugged at his vest that was already loose because of the lack of waist cloth that was supposed to keep it intact. Next to come off was his underkimono, and then the only piece keeping him dressed was the leather armor tightly enveloped around his torso.

The prince readjusted his position so that his back was in full view to Corrin. Steadily, Takumi’s fingers snaked over the straps that were fastening the leather armor to his skin. With a strong flick, a strap came off. Another flick, and off came the other one. When the armor was no longer secured around his body, he took them off with both his hands; exposing his bare skin to the princess behind him.

Corrin could not help but stare. In all those layers of clothes that he normally sported, she never had any expectation as to what type of body her brother possessed. But now that all of his upper articles have been stripped off, she could only hold her breath in a mixture of awe and confusion. For all the natural whites in her hair, she would never have bet for him to be this…toned.

His hair was still wet, and so thin streams of water dripped from his silver strands; flowing down the firmness of his skin. The beads of water were refracting light, so they were too obvious under the princess’ gaze. She followed the path of the glistening waters and watched as they travelled down the details of his arms; those firm muscles that edged and curved at just the right amount, at just the right spots. Has archery always required this perfect amount of muscles?

And then he moved. His arms flexed; showing off the perfect harmony between the build of his biceps and triceps. His torso turned and the muscles on his back tensed. The contours of the skin above his shoulder blades became more prominent; only highlighting how toned his body was. And then, as he finished turning, the front of his torso finally came into partial view. The ripples of his stomach peeked out at her; daring to paralyze her in her spot. The trails of water gleamed boldly as they journeyed downwards the perfect curvatures of his stomach; only disappearing as they kissed the absorption of his pants.

Oh gods, his abdomen.

“Can’t you turn around?”

And then the spell was broken.

“Huh, why?” Corrin asked; confused and just a little bit disorganized in her thoughts.

“I’m, I’m…” Takumi stuttered; evading the look fixed upon the princess’ face, “I’m going to remove my pants, damn it.”

A second passed, and then another. At the third second, Corrin’s hand flew to her mouth with a gasp. Redness creeped towards her cheeks and her body automatically whirled around to face the opposite of where Takumi was.

“Goodness, I’m so sorry!”

The prince did not respond, either from complete irritation or to save both of them from the embarrassment of this whole affair.

She could not believe herself. For her to _stare_ at her brother like that, it was completely improper. Although, she was not thinking about anything other than objective observation, she was still quite ashamed of herself. It was not like Takumi’s body was anything special; she had frequently seen almost-unclothed bodies back in Nohr. Her older sister, Camilla, was quite fond of wearing revealing clothes both inside the fortress and outside in battle. Charlotte too. Nyx was also honestly not on the modest side.

… But then again, all her examples were women.

Oh gods damn her virgin eyes.

A quiet push to her shoulder prompted the princess to turn her head over her shoulder.

It was Takumi. He had his eyes cast down; one hand holding his garments to her and the other tightly enclosed around the blanket draped around his whole body.

If everything was not so embarrassing for both him and her, she would have smiled and commented how adorable he looked; shyly wrapped in a huge blanket like that. But the air was completely, totally awkward, so teasing him further was not an available option at the moment. Wordlessly, Corrin reached for his wet clothes and draped them over her shoulder.

After securing everything, she let out a nervous laugh, “I-I’ll just go hang these to dry somewhere. I-I’ll see you later.”

Without waiting for an answer, the overly-discomfited princess scurried away from the scene and further into the protection of the woods.

 

The cherry tint that stained Corrin’s milky-white skin refused to recede into a mere memory. She had to gain a good amount of distance away from the source of the fuel that ignited the fire that burned on her cheeks. To try and forget the embarrassing thoughts that she had thought of, she busied herself with the task of getting her brother’s clothes to a spot by a nearby tree’s chestnut branch. The sun’s rays were concentrated enough on the corner to provide adequate warmth and to expel the water that had crept in every inch of the now dark-hued fabrics.

Crimson eyes gazed at the blue, red, and white-colored clothing that limply clung to the branch of the tree that stood quietly by her left.

Good grief, she was finally somewhere alone. After that scenario drenched in vast amounts of awkwardness with Takumi, she could not find any speck of strength to stand before him any longer.

It was quite improper of her to blush at her brother like that.

The older royal shook her head vigorously in hopes of being able to shrug away all the thoughts and their remnants from the earlier encounter. She clapped her palms against her cheeks a number of times; hoping to wake herself up. But as she managed to shove away the unnecessary notions to the back of her mind, another memory surfaced and snatched the throne of the previous one in the shallow portion of her thoughts.

His eyes: a pair of oh-so-sweet caramel eyes; bright orbs that brimmed with life and enthusiasm. It was an etched image that refused to fade no matter countless hours had already passed.

Takumi’s eyes had always been expressive. It was one of the first things that she noticed as she got in sync with her brother’s tune. It took the princess quite some time to achieve that phase—which was being able to stand close to him without him retreating a step back—for the youngest Hoshidan prince always refused to meet her gaze. Even if those pair did cross and lock at hers, it always swirled with a haze of blazing anger and frigid suspiciousness.

But now, she was able to see a clearer view of his eyes. They were quite amusing; the way they betray his words along with the rose-red blush that sat on his cheeks whenever Corrin teased him, the way they seemed to shine when the warm sunlight bounced from his already-vibrant orbs, the way they embraced her with warmth and reassurance when he called her sister for the first time before jumping with her into the cliff of uncertainty.

Takumi’s eyes had always been expressive… That was why the tiniest change in the blend of his gaze had no chance of escape from her observation.

She noticed it. Even if she was a few steps away from the Oliver and him, she saw it.

It was the way his mood plummeted into the chasm of forlorn. His eyes seemed to darken in hue; plagued by a raging storm that brewed from the words that flew out of the boy’s mouth.

_“Ain’t ya a hero?”_

Corrin expected her younger brother to ride with the flow of the boy’s claims, but he did not.

_“I’m not a hero.”_

He just seemed… so sad.

The moment her keen dragon ears picked up those melancholic words, her heart suddenly felt like it weighed a ton. She suddenly felt like an iron hand clamped around her heart; twisting and pulling and wrenching her emotions apart. Everything about Takumi at that minute tore her heart to pieces. That image of her usually angry or shy sibling suddenly being replaced by his pain and sorrow was a thorn in her that kept stabbing at her soul.

It was the same… It was the same sensation that ran on her nerves earlier that dawn when she saw him plagued by haunting nightmares.

She hated herself at that time. She could fight countless faceless in anytime, anywhere, but the shadows that crept in her sibling’s rest was unreachable by her sacred sword. She could fight an army of physical enemies, but for the love of her she could not protect the one that mattered to her.

Because she could not chase away the wounds that she herself had inflicted. And she hated that. She hated feeling powerless and being slapped by the fact that everything that she could not save her brother from—all her siblings in general—were all rooted to her.

_Klok klok klok_

Her trail of thoughts was abruptly cut by the loud noise that echoed in the serene fence of trees.

_Klok klok klok_

What was that? Judging from the volume of the sound, it did not appear as though it was too far away.

_Klok klok klok_

It was getting closer as Corrin’s own set of feet took several steps forward towards the source of the suspicious sound; her ebony-gloved hand tightening its grip on Yato’s hilt.

_Klok klok klok_

The alabaster-haired princess yelped in surprise as a medium-sized feathered creature jumped out of the viridian cluster of bushes. The game of hide and seek was over in an instant.

It was a bulky animal with a head of red and blue. It had a craned neck connected to its body that was comfortably wrapped in a thick blanket of raven and dirty pearl-colored fur. It possessed a fan-like formation of feathers that elegantly sat on its back.

 _What a beautiful creature,_ Corrin thought. It was familiar. There was a memory of the same image buried in the depths of her mind.

Its long and sharp-looking beak opened and produced a sound as if it was asking for Corrin’s full attention. The name of the animal resurfaced as she stared at its beady obsidian eyes.

A turkey, if her memory from reading the books in the Nohrian library served her well.

However, the longer she looked at the creature the higher a particular idea drummed at her mind. In a short while, she saw something else in the still animal before her…a _savory lunch._ Corrin drooled at the thought.

The game of hide and seek was long over, but the game of chase had just begun.

She whispered an apology as she ran to catch her prey. The turkey, in turn, bolted with the necessity of safety from Corrin’s intentions.

 

Takumi scooted closer to the warmth that emanated from the gracefully dancing tangerine flame and let himself be licked with comfort. His fingers tightened their grip on the smooth fabric that was wrapped around him; the sole item that granted him the gift of modesty. Being in that state left him to lament on the discomfort that was brought about by being naked underneath the protected embrace of their pale-cherry blanket.

They still had to worry about the state of said fabric when the call of usage arrives later on at nightfall. He just hoped that the intensity of the heat from the sun would suffice for his garment’s thirst for warmth.

The afternoon zephyr walked by; the vibrant emerald leaves swayed, the golden light that shined upon their turf was brushed to mellowness, and his somewhat-clothed frame shivered at the expected visit of the wind. Flesh met flesh; his palms pressed and rubbed against each other as it sought a spark of warmth to replace the frigidity that had seeped in since his unscheduled dive at the lake.

He acted on pure instinct. His body just sprang into action and tossed aside all possible plans and consequences as soon as he caught sight of the thrashing frame of the boy who was on the verge of being swallowed by the azure water.

Oh well, all had been said and done. There was no reason to contemplate about it anymore. If the child turned out to be a spy or whatsoever that would threaten their safety, then so be it. He swore that he would protect Corrin and himself. However, he still hoped that the worst case scenario would not come; he was already comfortable around the kid. It reminded him of something—of someone.

The same boy that bothered his mind sat in tranquility beside him.

“Achoo!” The low melody sung by nature and the occasional crackling of wood was broken by the blast of sneeze that was generated by the tiny child.

So much for the silence that he was enjoying.

“Looks like someone’s feeling little cold.” A smirk slinked up at the silver-haired royal’s lips.

The child’s own pair dove into a pout.

The boy reminded him of someone familiar. Himself.

“Come on.” The older man lifted an arm; welcoming Oliver with his sturdy warmth.

The boy merely tilted his head sideward with confusion evident in his face.

Takumi chuckled, “Care to share some warmth to big bro? I’m a bit cold.”

“Even under that big blanket? Hmm…okay.”

Two pieces melded into one as Oliver scooted closer while Takumi welcomed him in an embrace.

The small child was like a mirror and he found his gaze caught by his younger self who was staring back at him. It was identical; the stubbornness mixed with naivety and painted his every action and word.

A pair of innocent eyes darted and lingered at the item that was safely tucked and comfortably cradled on tiny palms.

“Thank you.” Oliver’s tiny words whispered.

 The Hoshidan prince’s attention was reeled in by the message that came out of nowhere, “Hm?”

“For getting this back,” Oliver’s thumb lovingly stroked the smoothness of the silver cover of the mirror and traced its every detail; every curve of the engraved flowers and every scratch that shouted its age, “It’s really important to me and momma.”

The recollections of the previous scene rolled back like a tidal wave. Once more, Takumi recalled the fuel that drove his limbs to clad himself in the fresh water; the common spark that was ignited by aligned and identical reasons.

“It’s from your mom right? You said earlier that it’s a portrait?”

A mother’s gift; another familiar ground that bridged the boy’s and the prince’s narrow chasm of difference.

The echo of the past whispered in the younger royal’s ear. The memory of a valuable face etched deeply in his being, the spoken reassurances and affection, and the recollections of warm touches burned like ice in his already-frigid skin. He remembered his mother, Mikoto.

The queen was the sunshine in his stormy days, but now, he was left to stumble in the frosty dark. She was the light—his beacon—that chased away the shadows that kept plaguing him at nightfall and during the waking hours. But now that she was gone, he was being pulled away once more without the ward that guarded him from his own demons’ assaults.

And so he was left with a hollow space dug by a piece that was abruptly taken away. There was a hole in his heart that was abandoned and unpatched by a treasured and irreplaceable person. A person who was long dead and gone.

“Yeah. There’s a pretty mirror on the left...” Oliver continued with childish pride.

The simply-decorated metal covering was lifted by delicate hands and revealed the two sides on the inmost part of the item. True to the child’s words, on the left side was a normal mirror that reflected their faces.

The boy pointed at the right side, “On the right, there’s a portrait of me, momma, and poppa.”

It was a painting of three; a trio with varying sizes stood in the center of the brush-stroked image. Despite the liquid that dripped from it, it seemed to have taken not the worst damage. It was smudged, yes, but still recognizable if looked at with more effort. Upon further inspection, the prince concluded that it was an oil painting; thus explaining its resistance to water.

The grinning man beside the smiling young woman had a precious sleeping bundle in his arms. Looking closer, despite the relatively small size of the portrait, Takumi noticed that the man resembled the child sitting directly beside the prince himself. It was faint, but the prince was sure that some features of the man were passed on to his child.

“You’re an incredibly adorable fella back then.”

“You mean I’m not adorable anymore?”

“Nah, what I meant is that you’re more adorable now and I’m sure that you’ll grow up handsome.”

“Really? Maybe someday I’ll be as handsome as you, big bro… Or even more!” Oliver lifted his head towards Takumi and gazed at him with bouncing sparks in his own eyes.

_Handsome huh…_

The prince never really labeled himself as attractive. In his perspective, he only fell on the category of average. His body was not as strongly built as Ryoma’s, compared to the crown prince he was relatively small in height, his eyelashes were a bit long for a male, and his…his behind…was quite gifted. Was it not women who were supposed to be generous in that area? It was quite odd.

He was nothing but an inferior and paled in comparison to others…as always.

Others said he was a rebel.

The first in the list was his peculiar hair that was silver-hued in contrast to Ryoma’s brown and his sisters’ varying shades of red. As far as he could tell, he was the only one with such a pigment; a mystery that probably would never be blessed with an answer. He was also the only one who wore more blues; they preferred the more intense color of red. Not to mention, among the three of them who fought, he was the only one who chose to be a long-ranged warrior by favoring the use of bows.

Truly, he was a rebel...but it was only because it was the only way for him to step out of his older siblings’ outstanding shadows. But even up to now, no matter what he did, it felt like nothing had changed. He was still left behind.

Takumi’s bare palm that was resting on the child’s shoulder jumped to the nest of his short, damp hair and ruffled it playfully.

The older man’s lips were pulled into a bittersweet smile, “You’ll be better than me.”

“My poppa is very amazing! He can wield swords like this!” Oliver held an imaginary sword and swung it, “And this! He’s mighty brave!”

Oliver continued his playful acts of mimicking his father as Takumi admired his innocence. However, after a few swishes and swashes, the boy’s tone fell back to its previous downcast state.

“I have a problem though…”

“What is it?”

“Momma will probably be sad if she saw what happened to the portrait. It’s the only one we have left.” Unshed tears pooled on the corner of the boy’s eyes, “I shouldn’t have brought it. The other guys out there are teasing me about having no poppa, so I—“

“—snuck it out to prove that they’re wrong.”

The kid was really his own reflection.

Oliver stared at him with his tears twinkling in wonder, “Huh? Yeah. How did you know?”

“Because I’ve done that before.”

The memory was a vivid painting; a wound that he would always bear and a scenario that would forever be embedded in his heart. It was when he was nothing but a naïve lad who was provoked at the slightest poke. Annoyed by the accusation that constantly passed by his ears, he snuck out a photo of the late king of Hoshido. Yes, the man was his father, and yet…he could only recall him in secondhand tales and still images.

“Big bro’s poppa died too?”

Such harsh words from an innocent soul bit at Takumi’s heart and left a sting that kept reverberating. It always pained him to see such young children go through the torment of losing someone important to them. It was an unnecessary loss induced by the frigid and remorseless clutches of war. It was a bitter feeling that he knew very well. Not just him, but all those involved in the war.

How many casualties were there?

His and his siblings’ parents, Oboro’s parents, Hana’s father. Valorous soldiers who fought for the safety of the kingdom, and all those family and friends orphaned and left behind by the fallen ones. There were piles and piles of casualties…probably enough to turn a whole city or two into a graveyard. And the numbers were growing. The thought made him sick.

“Yeah,” Takumi whispered; remembering his late father, “He was a brave swordsman too…like your father.”

Two pairs of tiny arms wrapped around his swaddled torso; an affectionate attempt to share warmth to a fellow victim of this cruel world of war.

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you big bro, and big sis too! She’s your wife right?”

Heat climbed up the prince’s cheeks and he was sure that it manifested physically, “W-Why do you say so?”

“You seemed so close! Like this!” Oliver brought two fingers together, side by side.

“R-Really? But she's not my wife.”

“Liar. She's your wife. It’s bad to lie, big bro.”

“I'm telling you she's not—“

“—Momma said a big man should only remove his clothes in front of his wife."

The Hoshidan prince was trapped into a corner that he could not break free from.

“I brought some lunch!”

The root of his embarrassment popped out of the shadows; her enthusiastically booming voice cutting through the thick tension that filled the air.

Great. She left with him flushed and now she came back with him in the same state. Just great.

He shrugged off the burning sensation on his face.

“Wow! Is that a turkey, big sis?”

His sister stood on the other side of the gyrating golden flames with her arms both weighed down by bulky items. On her left arm were his and Oliver’s clothes. They were already dry despite the little span of time that Corrin set out to let them be kissed by the sun’s gift.

 _She must have used a low-grade fire spell to speed up the process,_ Takumi thought.

On her parallel arm was a feathered stout animal. A turkey, as Oliver exclaimed.

Takumi cleared his throat, “What a lousy turkey it must have been if you caught it.” He teasingly spoke.

Corrin laughed, “Well, it gave me quite a workout. I never knew turkeys can run that fast!”

“Come on, hand me my clothes and I’ll cook that turkey for us.”

“What? I can’t cook it?”

“No. Definitely no. You’ll probably ruin a potential good meal from that. I have no intentions of eating a boiled turkey.”

 

It was the best meal Corrin had in days and she would be lying if she said that her little brother’s cooking skills did not bring the best out of her hunt. After the monochromatic feathers were plucked out, the skin was thoroughly washed. The turkey was prepared and her sibling stabbed it with a stick and let the tangerine flames paint it with an alluring golden coating. With their sense of smell tickled and enthralled by the savory spell of the cooked meal, they wasted no time to dig into the roasted turkey. Thankfully, it was just enough for three of them.

And so after being refueled, they set out on a journey to Oliver’s home, which he claimed, was not that far. However, they were restrained on an area where Oliver took interest in; a gathering spot of fruit-bearing trees. On the bed of viridian leaves were canary yellow-skinned spectacles; bundles worth of enticing mangoes. Their young companion was craving for one and the two older travelers were more than willing to comply.

“I can’t reach it though...” Oliver whined; completely disappointed about his lack in height.

The Hoshidan prince gave the boy a smile, “I’ll carry you on my shoulders then.”

“Really? Yey, thank you!”

Takumi kneeled down to accommodate the child and Oliver merrily hopped onto his back. He anchored Oliver’s legs to safety while the boy reached for the fruit.

It warmed Corrin’s heart to see such a light-hearted image; her sibling’s and their other companion’s lips were tugged into a genuine smile born out of their simple yet sweet bonding.

“I’m sure that you’ll be a great father someday.” Corrin articulated with a gentle wisp of her breath.

Takumi’s face turned cherry-red as soon as the words flew out of the lady’s mouth.

Just then, a memory that was once buried in the depths of her memories clawed back to the present.

_“Do you want that orange?” Young Corrin asked her younger brother who was staring at the same proud tree as her._

_“Mm.” Smaller Takumi bobbed his head up and down._

_“Then I’ll get it for you.” Her voice dripped with utmost determination._

_“Eh? But we can’t reach it! We should call big brother Yoma.”_

_The pearl-haired princess chuckled at the name that Takumi uttered, “It’s Ryoma. And yes, I can get it for you so we don’t need to call for an older person.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes!”_

_Little feet paddled through the shamrock bed beneath and a pair of bare hands disturbed the rest of a long wooden branch as it was snapped away from its body. She hurried back to the younger prince’s side and used her newfound tool to poke the nearest fruit that bore the color of egg yolks._

_She was able to prove that her idea was worth a shot._

_But something went out of hand._

_“Ow!” Takumi exclaimed as he held a hand to the sore spot on his head where the orange slapped before it bounced to the soft ground._

_“I’m so sorry!” Corrin frantically coaxed her little brother not to cry._

_The second prince’s face was already a bit crumpled up and crystalline tears were pooling in his eyes._

_“Oh please don’t cry. Here,” She picked up the fallen fruit, “I’ll peel it for you.”_

_Adrenaline-filled fingers hastily tore off the soft skin of the tangerine fruit and she offered the pulpy inside to her sibling._

_His tears were finally replaced with a toothy grin that rivaled the intensity of the sun,“Ish delishoush. Shank yew.”_

Corrin let out a hearty laugh due to the scenario that played in her mind’s eye.

“Are you okay? Are you finally getting crazy or something?” Takumi asked skeptically at the sudden outburst of his sister.

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Oh gods! Oliver!” The heart-wrenching melody was sung by a worried mother that stood in front of an average-looking house.

“Momma!” Oliver ran as soon as Takumi let his feet touch the ground.

It was an endearing sight; a mother and son wrapped tightly in each other’s loving arms. Their faces were graced with tender smiles.

“Thank you so much, young man and young lady. I was looking all over the place all day for my son. I thought I already lost him, but you brought him back home safely. Thank you so much.” The woman bowed to the royal duo.

Corrin ushered Oliver’s mother into a straight position; determined to equalize their status.

“They were so cool! Big bro and his wife saved me!”

Takumi’s face burned for the nth time that day, and he was determined to end it, “I-I told you, she’s not my wife.”

“Yes, she is.”

“No, she isn’t.”

Corrin, albeit humored by the bickering between two children (the other one was just childish man), decided to cut off the debate between them, “He’s saying the truth Oliver,” She said gently, “We’re not husband and wife.”

Disappointed was evident in Oliver’s tiny voice, “Aw... really?”

“Perhaps...not yet husband and wife.” Oliver’s mother chuckled.

The words articulated by the older woman sent fire to both the royals’ cheeks which were highlighted by the golden-hued rays of the setting sun.

Before they could even deliver their protest about the playful statement, Oliver’s mother swerved the topic,  “Anyway, is there anything I can do for you as a payment for saving my son? A cup of tea, perhaps?”

Corrin caught the question, “I’m terribly sorry, but we must decline your offer. We still have somewhere to go, so we need to leave right away.”

“I see. Perhaps a packed dinner would do you good?”

Before Corrin could decline out of her conservativeness as a princess, the older woman already pushed a wrapped dinner into her hands. It was a relatively simple meal; not complicated enough to require the use of utensils and simple enough to be able to be eaten while walking.

It was a nice gift.

With a bittersweet exchange of farewells, the siblings parted ways with their newly found friend, Oliver, and continued onto the direction of their original destination.

“It must have been nice...” Corrin whispered.

“What?”

“...To have a mother like that.”

A sharp arrow pierced Takumi’s heart at that point, at those words. The realization slammed him hard as the pieces clicked together in a blink of an eye, in just a couple of melancholic words.

She grew up without the share of her own mother’s affection.

When she was taken away by the savage hands of Nohr, she lost her family by birth. She lost her own mother. But he, on the other hand, was together with his siblings and the whole kingdom of Hoshido. He was abundantly peppered with the perpetual affection and guidance of Queen Mikoto.

Corrin, on the other hand, starved for what he took for granted.

 “I’m sure you’ll be a great mother someday.”

The thought gained shape in the form of sound. Terribly horrified by what just rolled off his tongue, he gazed at his right; his interest suddenly piqued by a random plant on the roadside. His face was tinted crimson AGAIN, for like the tenth time of that day.

His statement was not baseless, though. It was merely laying out the already-given facts. From all the numerous days or weeks that he had spent with her, he personally witnessed how affectionate his sister was.

Just like Queen Mikoto. A warm ray of light that shone at every minute.

Corrin giggled. “Thank you, Takumi.”

How he loved that familiar smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally nearing the first huge event in this story! >:) We also prepared a special CG for a special chapter that we love so very much! Stay tuned for it~


	16. Ravaged Corruption

**Chapter 16: Ravaged Corruption**

 

The trail reeked of death. In the forest that succumbed to the beguiling enchantment of the sleepy night, darkness was king. As far as the prince’s eyes could see, there was only the scent of extinction.

As soon as they landed a foot on the dry earth of the supposed-to-be-woodland, Takumi knew. The gates that greeted them with a poisonous embrace were trees corrupted beyond repair; dried, gnarled, ramshackle, and wretched. They were unmoving servants to the dread that reigned over the lifeless place. Under the ominous wind, they shook and rattled—ever so painfully, like a regretful old miser fearing the approaching claws of death.

The branches exuding malnutrition bowed down to the earth; begging for the mercy of a drop of water.

The Hoshidan prince knew that the forest housed not the tiniest soul.

“Gods, it’s abysmal black. No signs of anyone alive here, but still looks dangerous. You think we ought to come back at sunrise?”

“Oh, I think that’s where the seal is.”

Takumi’s silver brows perked up under the darkness enticing them in, “Really? Where? I can’t see anything…”

“Right there!” Corrin announced while pointing somewhere only she knew, “There’s a tall black tower there!”

The man of the pair squinted and more, but he could not, for the love of all things holy, make out anything aside from pitch black, “Are you sure? How can you even see from this absence of light?”

The princess, with hair so white it was visible in the dark, put a careful hand on a nearby tree to inspect it, “I don’t know. I guess I’m just born with good eyesight.”

Takumi pursed his lips as he stared at Corrin, who was not directly looking at him. He scanned the shine in her eyes, and he came to a conclusion that her scarlet orbs did not possess the same features as a normal human’s. For one, her pupils were contracted to slits; much like a cat’s.

“What?” Takumi asked; unbelieving, “Do you have night vision or something?”

Corrin removed her attention from the blackened tree and affixed her odd eyes to her brother, “I’m not a fox, but…I could make out shapes quite clearly. Not detailed, but enough for me to know what’s going on, I suppose.”

Takumi halted. The sudden appearance of an old friend made him stop. It was not literally a friend, but it was something that he carried with him for so long that he considered it a part of himself already.

Envy.

The onslaught of the emotion surged at him so precipitously that he almost closed his eyes in recoil. He was envious. Envious of his sister—that she had that special ability that he lacked. Where did she inherit her draconic senses? Was it from their father? If so, then why was it that it was not passed onto him? If he had her keen senses, then he would have been a better archer. No, the best one out there. If only he had her talents, then people would not think of him as useless. If he had the might of a dragon, then he would finally be accepted as the—

“Takumi? Have you heard me? I said let’s go.”

Thankfully, he was blessed with more common sense than her.

“What are you saying?” The prince scolded her with a leer, “You actually want to charge into this place in the middle of the night? Are you crazy? Maybe _you_ have that handy night vision, but _I don’t_. Maybe _you_ could make it out alive, but _I won’t_. You can run away because you have your dragon powers, but I won’t be able to. You’ll probably leave me alone if that happens.”

As soon as he stopped talking, his heart sank.

Corrin’s eyes were closely trailing him; despondent and lacking the usual luster that she proudly presented him every waking day. Her lips wore the same sadness as her eyes. They were slowly bending down; like a candle burning down into the earth.

“What are you saying? I won’t leave you anywhere.”

Right. What was he thinking? He had no more grounds to doubt her. She had saved his skin from numerous life and death situations already, so she had no reason to betray him now.

He felt ashamed of himself.

Takumi shook his head as his grip on his divine weapon tightened, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what went over me,” He still had his head bent down; refusing to meet his sister’s gaze, “Still, it’s only logical that we wait until the morning.”

Corrin’s lips did not return to their sunshine form, but her voice finally settled to a neutral tone, “No… I think it’s best we approach it now.”

“And why’s that?” He asked; trying his best not to bite at her with a snarky remark.

She shook her head; rather unconvincingly, “I don’t know… I really don’t know. I just, I just feel like this one’s meant to be approached at night.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Logically, most probably not,” Corrin agreed with a grim face, “But for me, it does. It just…does. It’s like, calling out to me. Telling me to come for it at this moment.”

“That’s creepy.”

Corrin heaved a huge sigh before shaking her head, “I’m sorry. You can stay here if you want, but I have to go.”

The prince continued to critically examine her, “And get yourself killed?”

“I won’t get killed,” She disagreed, “You said there’s no one here, right? No one’s out to kill me.”

 He crossed his arms and glared down at her from his taller height, “No one _alive._ These trees are so frail they might as well squish you alive.”

“I can see adequately enough to actually know if something huge is going to fall down my head.”

Takumi squared his shoulders and pressed his lips into a thin line. His glare was ever intensifying; as if trying to disrobe his sister’s will into total obedience towards his opinion. A second passed, and then three. The lady did not back off, but the man’s eyes relaxed ever so slightly.

Corrin flashed him a sincere smile, “I’ll be fine, Takumi. I promise I’ll come back for you.”

And then his caramel eyes drifted up into an agog smile.

He uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his side in surrender, “You really won’t be swayed, huh? Then I guess I have no choice but to go with you.”

“Really? I mean, that’s wonderful, but are you sure?”

Corrin’s smile was growing bigger by the second. In the merchant-of-doom forest that was practically selling them gloom as a midnight snack, her grin was the ball of light that enlivened the place. She looked so genuinely happy that he felt his cheeks turning red.

“W-well,” Takumi stuttered; still under the spell of her smile smelling of roses, “I did say I would accompany you on this journey, right? I’m not one to break promises, so yeah, I’m coming with you.”

She clapped her hands together and rested them on her shoulder, “Thank you, brother! It makes me happy to know that you’re with me in this.”

The prince adjusted his hold on his Fujin Yumi and whirled his back to her with exaggerated swiftness, “Don’t get me wrong,” He blurted out, “I’m not coming with you because…because I care that you’ll die if you trip on a tree root o-or something. I’m coming because you look scared of the dark and you might freak out and come running to me anyway.”

 

They had been walking for a good number of minutes already. Takumi had declared that his eyes were already used to the darkness that enveloped their bodies, but he was not too convincing. His clothes have gotten caught in branches one too many times than he would have liked. His feet have also done lousy dances with roots quite a few instances, but he managed to regain his balance and composure fast enough so Corrin would not notice.

He swore there were ghosts trying to trip him every other minute.

 _Damn this_ , Takumi cursed mentally, _when are we going to get outta here?!_

“Stop.”

Startled by the princess’ sudden warning, the agitated prince’s whole body froze in spot.

What was it? An ambush? But he was sure no one in this place had enough breath to move their limbs…if they even had limbs. Then what was the problem? What did his sister see?

… He knew it. Ghosts. There were ghosts. Before he was aware, his hands—slightly shaking from his hypersensitive nerves—were already gripping his Fujin Yumi as if it was his last lifeline.

The arrows of his divine weapon were not physical, so he was sure its energy would slice through any phantom or poltergeist or wraith or zombie or whatever disgusting spirits there were out there. He would make sure to utterly destroy their ugly mugs into a thousand pieces and more, before they could even land their nasty hands at him. He would make sure they would witness the hell of his skills before they depart for the underworld. Thank the gods for Fujin Yumi.

Gods he hated ghosts so much.

“Stay put for a while.”

Takumi did as he was told. Soon enough, without another word, he felt the warmth that radiated from Corrin disappear from his senses. Unconsciously, he sucked in a short burst of air. Without his sister directly beside him, he suddenly felt empty and unsafe. As if the air suddenly grew colder. As if the gloom suddenly grew thicker. As if something was trying to block oxygen from entering his lungs.

His breathing hitched and his head suddenly felt so full; as if cotton was trying to replace his brain. It was overflowing so much; like water was being poured into the cotton, growing larger and larger until his skull could not handle the mass anymore. He felt like his head was going to explode.

Headache. His headache was back to haunt him. In the middle of a sinister forest.

“There’s a wide fissure here. Take a leap. I’ll catch you.”

His head perked up as his heightened sense of hearing caught the pleasant tone of his sister’s voice. She was in front of him, but a few steps away. He squinted his eyes and managed to see a vague outline of her snow-white hair.

He was going to ask her why he had to hop to reach her, but his cognition was not able to sew a clean thread of sentences, so he kept his mouth shut. The pounding in his head was getting worse by the split-second. If they were going to go through this forest of void, then they must get out. Fast. He was not going to last with his current condition. At least, not mentally.

 Without another second of hesitation, he stepped his left foot backwards, bent his right knee, and let go.

But of course something had to go wrong. He should have expected as much. With his brain not doing their usual service for him, he was not able to gauge just how much power he should have put on his legs. And so, upon his landing, his boot-clad foot touched nothing but the nonexistent physical aid of the air.

_Damn it._

It was not as if he was too worried. One way or another, he was going to be safe. He has gotten into far more calamitous situations than this, so he was sure he was going to get back up with his life. And sure enough, without wasting a single second, his sister’s hands were already upon him; leading him back to the security of land.

But what he was not expecting was for him to be held by the waist and twirled around before being ended up with his head and back slightly dipped towards the ground.

He was caught like a fairytale princess.

With wide eyes, Takumi shot his gaze towards his fairtyle “prince”, whose head was hovering above him. For some reason, she appeared clear as day right now. He could undoubtedly determine the color of the creamy skin on her face, along with the minute details of her dream-like appearance. Her eyes were so shiny and bright; as if they were precious ruby gems waiting to be touched by the tips of his calloused fingers. Her full lips looked so warm and supple. If he could just trace the outline of her lips with his fingertips, then would the coldness in his heart be thawed down?

But alas, the clock struck twelve and the spell was immediately broken.

“Are you okay?”

In the drop of a hat, Takumi was out of the temperateness of Corrin’s arms.

“Yeah,” The prince said with a wince, “My head was throbbing earlier. I was in a daze. Sorry you had to carry my weight like that.”

Corrin’s frown became evident as she straightened her body, “I don’t mind helping you up. But rather than that, your head’s aching again?”

He readjusted his hold on his bow, “Yeah. Doesn’t matter. Let’s just get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Will you be fine?” Her crimson eyes drooped down in uncertainty and worry.

“Yeah.”

Although Corrin was hesitant, she trusted that her brother knew the limitations of his body better than her. And so, with a straight face, she nodded her head and made the first move to get back to walking. He followed soon after, but not before heaving a labored sigh.

The princess silently hoped that he would not come crashing down. They could not afford to take a rest in a toxic place like this. If anything, his condition would only get worse instead of recover from the rest.

But that was not something she should be worrying about. If she was concerned for Takumi’s health, then she should be doing her best to finish their mission as soon as possible. After which, they would finally step out of this dreadful forest. Somewhere far away, she could dote on him all she wanted in order to restore him back to perfect health.

Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Before Corrin knew it, they were already in front of a rather peculiar building.

“Wow… That’s one huge tower.”

Takumi leered his eyes at the foreign structure, “More like a giant black pillar, if you ask me.”

Corrin did not argue with him and meekly nodded her head. Her perspective was glued up; enough to frame the ominous picture of the black pillar in her mind. It was very tall and thick. Inordinately-sized black bricks compactly aligned atop each other in order to create a ginormous cylindrical tower. If she focused enough, she could see sizeable windows carved through the formidable face of the building.   

“What’s an out-of-place colossal pillar doing in the middle of a dead forest?” He asked; doubt and suspicion reeking out of his voice, “Are you sure this is it?”

The princess nodded, “Yeah, I can feel the presence of the seal inside.”

She took a step forward. When she did not hear the sound of Takumi’s boots behind her, she looked over her shoulder and darted him a serious expression, “Besides, the sage said it, right? The locations of the seals have their elements dead. In this case, I suppose the element in concern has something to do with plants,” She ran her eyes across the dark forest that stank of expiration, “Since the trees are dead and all.”

The prince closed his eyes. She was right. Loathe he was to admit it, his brain was not functioning as he expected it to. The headache was still there, and he it was growing worse in an alarmingly rapid rate. At this point, he would have to trust his sister’s judgments and go along with her.

And so he trudged onwards towards the huge doors blocking the inside of the tower from the rest of the forest.

When he went close enough to the pillar, he ran his gloved hand across its surface. Thankfully, they were out of the god-forsaken forest, so there were no clustered brittle trees to block out the light of the night sky. Despite his throbbing headache, the composition of the structure was obvious enough for him to conclude what it was made of.

“Obsidian.”

At the prompt of his voice, Corrin whipped her head to look at her brother.

“This is an obsidian tower,” Takumi whispered, “How the hell was it built here? Who the hell built this? Why the hell was nobody here? With this size, anyone can see this tower from miles away with the right daylight.”

Corrin did not respond. She held not the answer to his questions.

So instead of giving him her unintelligent guesses regarding the mystery of the place, she placed both her hands on the huge doors lying before her. With an experimental nudge, she began pushing the heavy wooden gates inwards; hoping that they would not need to destroy it in order to gain access.

It opened.

“I…was not expecting that to be extremely easy.” Corrin whispered with a worried grimace.

Still, she began to waltz inside the tower as if it were her home.

Of course, Takumi pulled her back outside.

“Are you seriously just going to walk in?!” He exclaimed; each word out of his mouth sending shockwaves to his burdened skull, “What if you get ambushed?”

“There’s no one here.” She replied with confidence.

The prince was about to question her how she knew, but another sharp pain in his head made him clamp his mouth shut.

Thankfully, Corrin did the explaining without his prompting.

“I pressed my ears against the doors earlier. I heard no vibrations to indicate movement.”

Right. She was half a dragon.

With a sigh, Takumi released his grip on her arm and let her stalk inside the tower. He followed suit. But before he fully entered the area, he raised his Fujin Yumi and let its familiar blue glow warm the tips of his fingers.

He winced. Activating the powers of his yumi required a high level of concentration, and because of his mental state at the moment, he had to put in extra effort in order to let it stay aglow. It was exhausting, but he had to do what he must to protect his sister’s recklessness from the onslaught of whatever dwelled inside. He wished she weren’t too lax. Enemies could come in all shapes and sizes; one could never know when an adversary would jump at them.

“Oh wow! This looks like a giant library!” Corrin’s feminine voice rang inside the soulless structure; bouncing back at her in a muffled echo.

Takumi shook his worries to the back of his head and shifted his head up. True enough, the first detail that greeted his vision was the long rows of bookcases that encircled beside the walls of the tower. There were rather large, rectangular windows lined above the bookcases, so the moonlight adequately provided enough brightness for him to make out the contents of the shelves. There was a large number of books tucked inside the compartments. They were, however, heavily unorganized as some books were not vertically aligned. Others were even left in the care of the cold, stone floor.

Just seeing books neglected so carelessly like that created a geyser of hot irritation inside Takumi’s core. He resisted the urge to stomp towards the fallen books and rearrange them himself.

“Goodness,” Corrin muttered; still eyeing the place with a stupendous gaze, “The smell of old books… I can practically feel Leo’s presence in here.”

Takumi did not say anything. He merely scanned his watchful scrutiny all over the distrustful area.

The princess stalked towards the bookshelves. She bent down a bit and shifted her head to the side in a body language that suggested mild curiosity. Her crimson eyes travelled up and down; eager to drink in the titles of the books carelessly tucked into the wooden partitions.

“Groundwork of the Metaphysics of Morals, Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus, the Republic, Art of War… These are so Leo, alright. If he sees these, he probably won’t come out until lunch time!” She gave out a pleasant laughter; eager to find out more that reminded her of her memories of the Nohrian prince, “Oh no, he probably won’t come out until tomorrow’s night time. He’ll definitely sort these out first before he reads anything. I’d have to come fetch him for meals again, or else he’d totally forget to eat!”

She backed off the bookshelves and did a slow twirl in the middle of the huge space. She stopped and clung her hands together behind her back. She tipped her toes and took in the scent of paper and dust.

“And this atmosphere…ah, this is his ideal place. Minus the filth. Pretty prince can’t stand dirt and grime.”

She did not know why, but she was almost sure that the place was directly connected to the youngest prince of Nohr. Everything in the place reminded her of him. All the books were specifically intellectual; a few being magical tomes of varied fields. It also did not help that the whole place was made of black. It was a color that her younger brother was overly fond of.

The significance of the tower to Leo was so much that she was starting to really miss him.

“Oh, Leo…” Corrin sighed in longing, “He was never popular with men because of his pragmatic ideas, but his face sure was something women fought hard for. I never knew why he’s never tried to be in a relationship. I mean, he’s a really strict person, but he’s really just a sweetheart. I wish people would stop hating on him for his sharp tongue and focus on the good intentions of his actions instead. Hey, the Nohrian army would probably not be intact without his good brains.”

The princess stopped to look at the night sky outside the high windows, “A genius, that boy is. He’s a natural talent. It seems like the first time he tries something, he’s already a pro at it. He’s so smart and talented that he probably has the answer to every question!”

“Then don’t you wish your perfect little blond prince was here instead of me?”

The Hoshidan prince had not been talking since she started reminiscing about her other younger brother, so it was a surprise for Corrin to suddenly hear him speak. To suddenly feel a huge wave of bitterness wash over her entire being.

“What are you saying, Takumi? I never said anything like that.” Corrin replied with a timid tone; laced with concern and a hint of disbelief.

Takumi glared at her, “You haven’t said it straight out, but you’re practically suggesting that you’re better off having ended up here with him.”

_Leo is so handsome. All the girls are pining for him._

“Why don’t you scream your hardest for him? I bet he’ll coming running to save his dear princess.”

_Leo is so kind. He cares for everyone and does his best for their wellbeing._

“Isn’t he the perfect prince? He’ll probably magically appear with his majestic horse.”

_Leo’s so smart. He knows the answer to everything._

“You’ll probably save the world faster if he was with you instead of me, right?”

_Leo’s a natural genius in everything. He can do anything without a hitch. Flawlessly, perfectly. He never has to try. He never has to stay up all night to master the use of his weapon. He never has to fall down so many times and rise back up to complete a task. Every single thing he does is the incarnation of greatness. He’s never had a scar in his hands to show how hard he worked for his abilities. Because he doesn’t have to. Because he’s naturally perfect._

_He’s strong even without his divine weapon._

“Say it. Say you don’t want me here. Say you want your precious Leo instead.”

_You’ll never be as good as a Nohrian prince._

_You will never be good enough._

“Takumi!”

Her desperate voice snapped him out of his enraged trance. When a little of his rational thinking came back to him, he finally noticed the emotion on his sister’s expression.

Sadness.

“What are you saying, Takumi?” Corrin reached out to him; her voice bereft of its usual felicity, “I would never say anything like that! How could you even think of that? Of course I want you here with me!”

She took a deep breath and exhaled before wrapping her arms around herself, “You’re you. You’re irreplaceable to me.”

Takumi looked into her eyes.

Genuine.

She was genuinely sad.

But that only made everything more painful. She said it herself: he was he. He was the Takumi who always fell behind his siblings. He was the Takumi who would never be a natural genius like Prince Leo. He was the Takumi who was not able to protect queen Mikoto. He was the inferior Takumi who lacked in everything.

He was he; and he would never be good enough.

His hands shook, and his breath hitched. His head was pounding like never before. He felt like he was going to fall into pieces soon, and that was not something he wanted to happen in front of his sister’s eyes.

And so he nodded. Bitterly, he nodded.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Let’s just go.”

And so they did. Wordlessly, they climbed up the stairs; up to the top of the tower where their mission stayed in a deep slumber.

At the very second they stepped foot onto the highest floor of the black pillar, they were immediately greeted by the sight of a large stone resting at a corner of the vast space. It resembled the first seal that they have laid their eyes upon, however this one had an inverted color. Instead of the ivory white that purified the sturdiness of the first seal, this second one was drenched in ebony black. While the first had an air of freedom in its ragged cut, this second one was perfectly carved with elegance and finesse.

Somehow, Corrin felt like the stones themselves were a reflection of her younger brothers.

 At the thought, she could not help but laugh.

“Where’s the guardian of this one?”

Takumi’s statement was overflowing with suspicion. At this, the princess whirled around to meet the figure of her brother who was stalking the area. He was thoroughly scanning for any hints of malicious entities. His hands roughly brushed against the walls and his eyes criticized every nook and cranny of the individual bricks that separated them from the outside.

His head was aching badly, but he could not let anything evil brandish its claws against him.

 “You’re right…” Corrin wondered, “The last seal had a griffon protecting it. But this one had no one. Nothing. Not even a single soul.”

The prince did not look at his sister and continued patrolling the floor they were at, “This is incredibly suspicious. I’d say bandits came and killed whatever the guardian was, but all the books here seem to be complete. Disheveled, but complete. You’d think a bunch of thieves would want to horde all those expensive books and sell them to an antique collector or a library or whatever.”

“Hm?” Takumi’s tawny orbs remained at something stuck against the dark-bricked walls.

 _A mirror?_ The thought lingered on his mind.

Corrin nodded, “But everything is still here.”

“Yeah,” Takumi replied, “Look, there’s even an expensive-looking mirror there.”

The princess whipped her alabaster hair and turned her attention to whatever it was that caught her brother’s eyes. Sure enough, there was an elegant, human-sized mirror that stood at the opposite end of where the seal was affixed. It was quite old through the view of the naked eye; buried in a thick layer of dust that probably accumulated as it went unnoticed for presumably numerous years. Its edges were black and violet; spiraling elegantly and protectively around the reflective center of the huge mirror.

That pattern seemed awfully familiar to her.

The Hoshidan prince vied once more for Corrin’s attention, “Why don’t you go ahead and do your weird reading stuff on that seal? It’s a good thing nothing’s here to bother you. Don’t worry, I’ll go ahead and inspect every last inch of this place. If something comes up, I’ll eliminate it before you even notice it.”

Corrin gave him a straight-faced nod. He was probably feeling worse; the reason why he was prompting her to finish the task immediately. She knew he would never let his condition bother their mission, so it was her duty to finish their job efficiently so he could earn his well-deserved rest.

She would probably try to make mashed potatoes for him later. She hoped there would be a river nearby, so she could dampen one of their towels and put it on his head. If he was feeling too worse for wear, then she was willing to stay up all night to tend to his needs. Until he was good enough to travel without any problem again, she would do her best to take care of him. Such was her duty as a sister.

And so was activating the second seal.

 

A warm navy-gloved hand met the frigid and hazy surface of his reflection; Takumi’s covered palm glided over the smoothness of the glass. Slowly, he was able to scrape away the veil of grime that hugged his discovery. What greeted him was not that special. It matched the materialized description of a typical mirror—

And suddenly, the mirror was bland no more. It was successful in trapping the royal’s curiosity towards itself. Takumi’s eyes were reduced to a squint while it bore a hope of identifying the faint detail that surfaced from the clear substance.

In a blink of an eye, the snaking smoke earlier turned into a full scale image: a string of live-like scenarios from a place that held a special place in his heart. He felt a twist in his sentiments; nostalgia crashed at him like the rolling waves of an ocean.

It was Hoshido… The place that he missed so dearly.

Everything was still identical to the details that were carved in his memory. From the sun-soaked viridian leaves, the luscious presentation of the plump peach trees, the distinct Hoshidan design and structure of houses, the vibrant array of hues in people’s clothing, the scratched armors and blades of brave soldiers at an unattended aisle, and to the people that occupied his life.

A fiery blaze of crimson hair came into view first; his older sister entering the previously vacant frame. She was clad in her usual sky knight attire as the cotton-white scarf that decorated her neck gently rocked against the morning zephyr. By looks of it, she seemed to be heading towards the training grounds. It was not really much of a shock since she was usually seen there not just in the first hours of dawn, but pretty much half the day. In truth, to everyone, it would be much more surprising if she was not there. Ever since the eldest princess of Hoshido set her mind on becoming a warrior, she set aside the princess etiquettes that she was being trained on in exchange for the chance to pick up the naginata. Since then, she desperately aimed to be the best sky knight in order to retrieve Corrin from the wicked Nohrians that abducted her after their father, King Sumeragi, was slayed.

It was an understatement to say that she was good at wielding the naginata; she excelled in it. Her skill in the craft was undeniably first-rate. In just a short span of time, she developed at an alarming rate and Takumi felt left behind. She was absolutely astounding; a fearless and valiant princess who was adept in the art of battle.

The way she gracefully glided in the sky of porcelain and cobalt atop her snow-skinned pegasus struck awe to everyone who caught a glimpse of her performance. But whenever Takumi spectated his older sister’s display of flair, he only felt distant. It only felt like a hollow crevasse had formed between them. She was always up there; shining like the dazzling sun above, where his hand could not reach her. She was always too far away for him to walk by her side. He was always just on the bare ground with Hinoka’s shadow looming above his head.

He was always just below; admiring and aspiring, with no chance of taking flight in that brilliant stage above.

Just before Hinoka seized a hold of a naginata by the storehouse to proceed to her daily training regimen, her head flung to her right and addressed the one who sought her attention.

From the corner of the image came a man with shaggy brown hair. A brilliant smile was cemented on his cheerful lips.

It was none other than Hinata.

Aside from the silly fact that that man was the only samurai who refused to wear sleeves, Takumi would never fail to recognize that endless well of enthusiasm for that was what kept him afloat during his downward swings of mood. It was funny to think that someone like Hinata became Takumi’s retainer. Even though the samurai came from an honorable lineage, he was exceedingly loud and inappropriately casual. Hinata was born from a long line of samurai who had served the royal line for several generations. And so, due to this heritage, he was labelled a samurai ever since the first breath he took in the world.

If Ryoma’s retainers were the epitome of discipline, loyalty, and solemnity, Takumi’s was a bit of a wayward warrior. He was not saying that Hinata was not serious and loyal; Hinata was in fact a diligent man when it came to sharpening his mastery in the art of swordmanship. He was always willing to jump in harm’s way just to avert a single scratch from landing on Takumi. Hinata’s uniqueness came from how he treated his liege. Hinata was more of a friend—best friend even. He was a courageous warrior that pledged his utmost loyalty to the second prince.

And then a match of skill in the sword came out of the blue. The words of challenge flew out of Takumi’s mouth before he could even rein them in when he saw the brunet’s skill in battle. The winning condition that bound them was not complex; merely a contest of the first one to land a hit on the opponent. Takumi was a fair man and was not fond of using his position to place a handicap, so he selected their katana from the same bark in order for them to earn equality.

The match did not go on for a long while. It was probably a handful of minutes at most. Hinata was agile and no doubt a capable warrior, but after being able to record his patterns, Takumi found an opening and was able to land a shot.

Takumi would never forget the look that was painted on his retainer’s face that day: a mixture of horror, surprise, and adoration.

_“Someday, I’ll be stronger than you, and I’ll prove to everyone that I can protect you.”_

It was part of the oath that Hinata uttered with determination and dignity towards Takumi; with the samurai kneeled as a form of respect and the katana that his liege gave him held by his calloused hands with undeniable pride.

They became incredibly close, though in others’ eyes, at times Hinata seemed to be stepping beyond the line that he was allowed to reach. They would act like normal friends. Hinata once washed his back, asked Takumi to pass him a second serving of rice, Takumi treated Hinata to meals, and many more. The others seemed to be appalled, but Takumi did not place much attention to it. He chose not to.

His retainer ran across the field before skidding to a halt a hair’s width away from the crimson-haired princess of Hoshido. An exchange between two of his treasured people transpired: a brew of few laughs and ordinary jabs of reply. Eventually, it ended with Hinata passing Hinoka a bag of goods that she took with gratefulness.

At certain times, Hinata did that to him too. He would give Takumi items that he brought from female vendors that were able to trick him.

The image dissolved into another. This time, it was in the castle grounds. The distinct figure of a well-built man who was clothed in bulky scarlet metal armor came into view. It was Takumi’s older brother: Ryoma. By his hip was the divine Raijinto. The older man stood proud with profound dignity emanating from him; a respectable king even at first glance. His status had no necessity for confirmation for anyone who would lay sight on him would no doubt be able to distinguish his position in the society.

Ryoma was born a natural leader. His inheritance to the throne was already fastened to his fate ever since he first saw a glimpse of the cruel and war-torn world. He did not fall back from the line of expectation; instead, he surpassed the set bar of standards. An elite in the art of war and swordsmanship, he was an uncanny copy of their late father and the previous King of Hoshido. In fact, he was identical to king Sumeragi even in their physical appearances. From their dark and lengthy spiky hair, their pair of narrow grey eyes, the same array of their expressions, and to their unquestionable affinity and skill with the divine blade of thunder.

The oldest Hoshidan royal was superior in every aspect. He was someone Takumi could only gaze at from afar, but could never reach the level in order to gain the privilege of walking in the same path as him. Takumi could never climb the same glorified stairs as Ryoma’s because he paled in comparison. He was a mere second prince whose abilities were always a mile away from the crown prince’s.

Takumi held great genuine awe in swordsmanship. In fact, it was to the point that he honed his skill on it not just because he was obliged to for being a male royal. He enjoyed the sensation of the wooden shinai’s hilt in his palm, the sharp wind that swept on his sweaty skin as he swung the training sword, and the praises that he got whenever he sparred with other trainees.

He aspired to be an outstanding samurai. He saw himself among the ranks of the greatest ones in the kingdom. But of course, that was all but a distant dream shattered by his own blood sibling. In a contest, there could only be two types of persons: the victor who could walk away with pride in their chest, and the defeated who was left in the embrace of shame.

In the blink of an eye, in a fated crossing of blades between the second prince and the destined heir to the dignified throne, Takumi lost by a landslide.

He was not strong enough. The battle was more of a child’s play where he was flicked away from the spotlight with just a slight brush. His brother was definitely too strong. Too strong for him to surpass. Ryoma was a humungous wall that stood in his path and he could not, no matter how hard he kicked and pushed and punched, break through. He was always behind his older brother’s grandeur. Ryoma’s presence was like a cage that he could not flee from.

And so, Takumi chose to diverge. He veered his career away from the same track that the high prince was focused on. He traded the sharpness of the blade for the pointed end of an arrow; a class change that made many probing eyebrows shoot skyward. A second prince that settled for a long-ranged weapon? Ha, how laughable. It came across to others that he was a coward who did not want to be involved in the front lines. But he swallowed all the ill comments that painfully boomed in his ears as he released the arrows from his blistered fingers. If he could get away from his siblings’ towering shadows through this path, then so be it. He was willing to take the risk.

A blur of cobalt and tangerine came to view. The petite woman’s flowing navy hair swayed along the gentle caress of the afternoon zephyr as she ran towards the lone frame of Takumi’s brother. It was Oboro: his other retainer.

Oboro was a daughter to a well-known couple that ran a tailor shop. Their merchandise was popular with the masses and was even worn by the Hoshidan royals. Unfortunately, the savage clutches of war and violence delivered them to death’s embrace while they were on their way to a transaction in Nohr.

 _It’s the damn Nohrians again. It was always them who caused suffering in my peace-loving nation,_ Takumi accusingly thought.

Oboro was introduced to the horrors of the Nohrians’ dirty and remorseless tactics at an early age. She saw how sharp blades ripped through flesh, she heard the pleading cries of two innocent souls begging for mercy, she saw how they were silenced by brutality. She smelled the coppery stench of pooled crimson that stained the streets of the supposed serene night, and saw how life left her beloved parents’ ragged bodies with shuddering breaths.

She saw them all behind the slim protection of the ill-lighted alley. Her legs trembled; paralyzed with fear and absolute horror. Horror at the barbaric adversity that befell her family of three that was supposedly soon to be four. It took all of her willpower and her hand that tightly cupped her mouth to prevent her screams of anguish from escaping.

Takumi felt empathy and familiarity tug at his heart when he first heard Oboro’s tragic tale straight from her lips. Without the mercy of notice, the Nohrians abhorrently snatched people who were important to them. From that, he found a firm common ground with the tailor-turned-soldier Hoshidan. That was the reason why he was no longer startled when she suddenly asked if she could be his retainer. Takumi would never forget how her face lit up into a vibrant smile when he accepted her into his party. From then on, Oboro always tended to his needs and even tailored his clothes during special occasions.

The peerless spear fighter approached the unrivaled master of Raijinto with a warm smile on her lips. A friendly greeting sprung from her mouth as she held onto a rectangular container in hand. Ryoma acknowledged her presence and gratefully took the dispenser from her palms. With the lid lifted out of the way, the contents were exposed for the perception of sight. Triangular chunks of rice grains that were wrapped in moss green seaweed paper sat leisurely on the container’s smooth surface. An interchange of words was delivered along with the unhurried pace of disappearing rice balls.

Oboro did that to him too. Midway to his training, she would always come by with a delicious plate of rice balls and a hot cup of tea that soothed his sore body.

The scenario shifted once more. This time, both of his dear retainers sat on the edge of the training grounds. Those two… They never left him. They were not just his retainers; they were his most treasured friends. He smiled at the cascade of memories in his mind: the times when the blue-haired tailor would smack the brunet’s head whenever she felt like what he did or said was out of line, when Hinata would order seconds that Takumi had to pay for because he forgot to bring his purse, when they would all huddle and eat Oboro’s delicately-prepared snack after their training, and when the two wacky soldiers would bicker about who was the best retainer.

But there was no contest; no comparison necessary to measure their worth. The two of them were the best that Takumi could ever wish for. The three of them were a congruous weapon triangle; a perfect team consisting of a spear fighter and a samurai in the front lines with an archer to support in the back lines. They were pillars that they could all lean against one another during the lively times and the gloomy ones. Hinata was the ball of energy and humor that cheered them on while Oboro was the kind moderator. His retainers—no, best friends—were the optimum blend of tea that calmed his aching soul.

It was quite comforting and refreshing to see them again after what felt like an eternity away from his homeland. After he had gone missing, they…

He trailed off midway at the outburst of realization that crashed upon him and slapped him hard in the face.

_They…were not looking for me?_

Hinata’s overly bright voice rang into the air first. With his eyes twinkling in obvious adoration, his lips sang chained melodies of praises, "It's awesome being lady Hinoka's retainer!”

… But those praises were not for him… No longer for him.

 

 

> _“I swear on this sword and on my honor as a samurai that I’ll protect you, Lord Takumi!”_ Oaths from the past sang bittersweet serenades upon Takumi’s ears; the total opposite of the harsh tones of reality that kept stabbing him and froze the warm blood that ran in his veins.

“She's really nice and cares about us a lot!”

But…

 

 

> _“Lord Takumi, you’re always doing your best! You really are the best lord in the world!”_

Those words…

“I wouldn't mind giving up my life to save a soul as kind as hers.”

 

 

> “ _I devote my blade to you and no one else. Whenever you’re in danger and even when you’re not, I’ll always be by your side!”_

They were meant for him…

"But is she better than Lord Ryoma?” The words that Oboro molded did nothing to ease the pulsating ache that was hammering in his head. Instead, it became a potent fuel that kindled the fire even higher.

 

 

> _“I hereby pledge my loyalty to you, Lord Takumi. I promise to do my best to protect you!”_

“He's probably the kindest man there is. He sacrifices sleep for the sake of his kingdom, and he goes to such great lengths just to give his people a good life.”

 

 

> _“You’re a very kind person, Lord Takumi. Although you’re not the type to shower praise on people, you’re really concerned about others.”_

“He even promised to help me set up my own kimono shop once the war's over.”

But he supposed to accomplish that… Ryoma was planning on building a small clothes shop for Oboro as a present for her hard work…

“I can't think of anyone suited to be a king better than him."

 

 

> _“Wow, you really do work hard in training and studying whenever you have the time. If Lord Ryoma’s not the heir, I bet you’ll be a great king too!”_

But why…

“You’re right,” Hinata agreed without even a tiny speck of hesitation, “He’s a really awesome samurai with dignity and honor! I’m one of his biggest fans! He’s so compassionate towards his people and rules over Hoshido like no one can.”

 

 

> _"I’m proud to be a retainer of someone so awesome. You’re skilled with the sword, incredible with your martial arts, and you’re definitely the best archer in Hoshido!”_

"Our kingdom's doomed without Lord Ryoma. I’m so lucky to become his retainer.”

 

 

> _"I'm so lucky to be your retainer. It's an honor to have such a kind master.”_

“Me too! I feel so happy to become Lady Hinoka’s retainer.”

 

 

> _“I will fight courageously with honor so I won’t sully your name, milord! I’m so grateful that you accepted me as your retainer.”_

"Though… I wonder where Lord Takumi is..." Both their faces fell from vibrant smiles and glimmering orbs to forlorn ones.

Silence filled the seconds as it passed by. One, two, three…

The sorrow-drenched words hung suspended in the air like poison; threatening to snake around their necks and choke them at any minute. They both knew. They both knew the inevitable answer to the thorn-cloaked question.

"… Probably dead." The pain-filled statement was a synchronized answer.

_No…_

"… Yeah, you're right.” The agreement sealed the finality of Takumi’s fate in their minds.

_No, I’m not…_

“But… I think it was for good that it's him and not Lord Ryoma."

_What…_

"That's cruel!"

"But it's true. If Lord Ryoma dies, the kingdom will surely be thrown into more chaos and the soldiers’ morale will worsen. That’s a pretty bad thing in war.”

"I guess so..."

“Besides, it’s about time. We have to move on. It’s been a while, after all.”

 _NO!_ He was here! Gods damn it all to hell he was here, alive!

His hands instinctively moved forward; expecting their shoulders to meet his frigid palms. But what greeted him was a firm substance; a firm wall that hindered his path to a blissful reunion. He wanted to reach out to them; to feel their warmth, to announce that he was still alive and everything would all go back to normal.

But it was a fruitless endeavor.

“Hey, it’s Lord Ryoma and Lady Hinoka!”

“Hm? Oh yeah! We should go back to our new chores, I guess.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

Hinata and Oboro’s frames straightened as they stood up from their momentary repose. They both heaved a deep sigh; a gesture that relieved their lingering sentiments and set their mind on the right track. The crunching of viridian blades seemed to be louder than usual as a two pairs of boot-clad feet strode across the vicinity…away from him.

They were leaving.

_No…_

They were moving on without him.

_Don’t leave…_

They were diverging away from him.

 

 

> _“We’ll never leave your side, Lord Takumi! We’ll always be here for you.”_

_Please don’t go…_

But then he never deserved anyone in his life anyway.

Right, he was not worthy of such people because he was pathetic. He was living a worthless, pathetic, and pitiful life.

After all, he was nothing. He was just a nobody. A mere shadow. A burden.

_“Did you really think that we love you? We never did.”_

Harsh and sharp voices from his latest nightmare reverberated in his already-bleeding and tortured ears. Ha, latest nightmare? Who was he kidding? Every day of his worthless life was a nightmare, was it not?

_“You’re a burden, you’re a shame to the royal family. You’re nothing but a useless prince. Why are you even a prince?”_

_“What a disgrace. To have someone as weak as you as my child is such a disgrace. You don’t deserve to be part of the royal family.”_

He tried. All the gods above knew how hard he tried. He did his best. He did his damned best to be worthy of being a prince, of being a royal who was looked up to, of being a son that his father and mother could be proud of.

He spent days of ruthless training to sharpen his skills in the sword, just like his father and his older brother. He buried his nights in the company of books as he digested the information that they offered. He practiced archery until his fingers bled to the point that he could no longer feel the sleek string as his hands shook from over exhaustion. He traded meals for workouts. He still studied even when he was feeling under the weather. He resumed his usual training when he got a little better but received a good scold when he collapsed from the strain.

But they were still not enough. It was always not enough. HE was always not enough.

* * *

Corrin took a deep breath and performed what she did during the first time. Gently, she brought her right hand to the surface of the elegantly-carved seal. As she expected, it glowed. She gulped, and traced her fingertips over the foreign but familiar words that started to appear. Like a poet, she started to recite the elegantly-spun words that coiled together perfectly in her tongue.

“Embrace the dark you call a home,”

* * *

Takumi swallowed a lump in his throat as he gazed upon Sumeragi and Ryoma together in front of the empty white Hoshidan throne. They were making plans; the passing of the crown by inheritance. Ryoma would certainly be a king; an incredibly suitable one. Takumi was just a substitute. He was a mere decoration in the background that was never seen out of the enormous shadow of his older brother.

When the king was welcomed by the gates of death, everyone around Takumi stood up from their previous selves while he became stagnant.

* * *

The seal flashed an intimidating violet, but Corrin kept her words intact in her mouth.

“Gaze upon an empty white throne,”

* * *

Takumi shuddered.

Ryoma became even more flawless; a well-built body and a sharp mind coupled with an unparalleled prowess in wielding the Raijinto. Hinoka grew to be a distinguished sky knight who was well-known for her valor and achievements. Sakura came to be an image of kindness and bravery like the previous queen; her perpetual desire to help others and heal the wounded attracted the citizens’ hearts.

And Takumi gained nothing. He was still in the same position as before. Left behind.

_“I-I prefer Corrin over you, brother. She was better than you and I-I want her back.”_

_“It should have been you who was taken. It should have been you and not Corrin. We could have been happier if you’re the one who disappeared from OUR family.”_

He was all alone again; much worse than before.

* * *

Corrin felt the Yato at her side grow hot. It was as if it was trying to communicate with her; to tell her _something was going on_.

… And yet, she did not stop.

“A legacy of lies,”

* * *

Takumi brought his palms to his ears.

_“We already have Prince Ryoma and Princess Hinoka, we don’t have to bother with the second prince.”_

I know.

_“A prince that does not fight in the front lines? An archer? How cowardly.”_

I know.

_“He’s just a selfish brat. I honestly don’t like him. If he weren’t a prince and I wasn’t assigned to him, I wouldn’t even want to be near him.”_

I know.

_“His opinions weigh nothing. He’s just a mere child.”_

I know.

_“Is he really the king’s son? Why’s he silver-haired? Not to mention, he is completely inferior compared to his siblings.”_

_“How pitiful. You’re nothing but a failure. It must be why the Fujin Yumi chose you: out of pity. What a useless prince. The power that you claimed yours belongs to the divine weapon and not from yourself.”_

_Useless._

_Inferior._

_Unwanted._

I know.

Takumi had been acutely aware of those ever since he was but a lad. It was a label; a tattoo in his skin that no matter how much he clawed and scratched, would not disappear. It was engraved all over him like a broad sign that he could not break away from. It was his curse. Hell, his very existence was a curse.

* * *

Corrin’s divine blade grew hotter still. Hotter and hotter, the energy was strong enough to make her weapon vibrate violently at her side. She took a peek at it and noticed that it was searing an ominous purple. Her eyes widened, and yet she continued to let her voice break through the foreboding silence of the room.

_What are you trying to tell me, Yato?_

“A familiar disguise…”

* * *

Takumi gnashed his teeth.

_“A boy who will never be loved. You’re a mere burden. You deserve nothing.”_

And yet, every accursed day of Takumi’s life he rose up no matter how much his body weighed tons. He rose up even when his energy was non-existent. He rose up even after his nightmare-plagued nights sapped his strength.

He had no escape. In in the presence of the raven moonlit sky, he was haunted by shadows that kept him from obtaining a good rest. In the warmth of the azure and pearl sky, he was tormented by the whispers of his own tainted thoughts; by waking dreams that stubbornly clung onto him.

But he endured them all.

It would be okay. Tomorrow was another day. It would be fine. He would be happy.

How many times did he convince himself of this when he knew all along that it would not?

* * *

Corrin did not know why, but her heart was suddenly racing fast.

 _Something is happening_.

“Sing with me a song of conquest and fate, the black pillar cracks beneath its weight,”

_The black pillar…_

* * *

Takumi was not okay. He was so tired of waiting for a bright tomorrow that would never come. He was not fine. He was never happy. He would NEVER be happy.

He was too tired of saying sugar-coated promises to himself that held no weight or guarantee. He was so damn tired of putting on a mask; a brave face that hid all the tears and scars that he held inside.

He was broken... and no one wanted anything broken.

He was so damn exhausted. He could endure, yes, but how long has it been? Days, months, years? He had already lost count. Even he had limitations and that border had already been crossed a long time ago.

And his head was killing him. It was too painful that he was sure it might actually erupt in any second. It felt like it was being hammered by countless of blades and thundering hooves. He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in a sea of excruciating pain and darkness. He was burning from inside out and he just wished that he would crumble into ashes—anything to make the searing pain stop.

He pinched his eyes close; an attempt to drown the pain that was eating him alive.

But it was too strong and he was too tired. He was too damn tired of suffering. He just wanted it all to end.

* * *

“Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone,”

Corrin’s entire body grew colder.

* * *

Takumi’s hand, heavy with anguish and loathing, roared down the air and slammed into the fragile glass. The mirror was smooth no more; lean lines crawled into different directions as a chime of cracks falling away from each other echoed.

* * *

“Lost in thoughts all alone…”

* * *

When Takumi lifted the curtains that covered his eyes, a pair of deep ruby orbs stared back at him.

* * *

A searing pain sliced through Corrin’s cheek as something hard pierced through the wall in front of her.

She felt her knees buckle.

_A dark blue arrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CG chapter next chapter!


	17. Descent to Forlorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would like to shout out to our loyal commenters, Homulilly, valeria1314151611 , Dragonna, faith_xx_love, Mew29240, Friedkimchilover, and werehogdog for being with us from the early stages of this story, until very recently. Without you guys, we would not have had the inspiration to keep going on. To our new commenters: Distortion_Princess, PetalChains, sachi, Galdr, EinKlein, and TheMagiAlchemist, thank you for joining the club! You always give us the will to write on! Now, onward to the story. We hope you like this special chapter!

**Chapter 17: Descent to Forlorn**

 

Corrin never knew that the blend of dark blue and deep red would affect her that much.

The princess from the kingdom of dusk was all too familiar with blue and red.

Azure was the dye of the fabric that hugged her younger brother’s frame; the body that became a stranger under her gaze. The body that forgot the dazzling warmth of the kingdom of dawn. Scarlet were the strips of fabric that encaged his striking silver locks that seemed to glimmer when basked in the rays of light.

It was the familiar mixture of hues that she had loved and was given a chance to treasure again.

But Corrin never knew that the blend of dark blue and deep red could have other meanings. Sinister ones.

She could not avert her eyes; her gaze was totally caught like a prey in a spider’s web by his stare. She felt like a sharpened knife was shoved down into her skin and plunged deeper into her heart when their eyes crossed paths.

The caramel eyes that she used to love were no more; drowned out by the raging storm in that once-vibrant pair. They no longer twinkled with the flicker of his emotions; instead, they fell dull and blank. The mirror to his soul was fogged up and tainted.

They were the same shade as hers: bright crimson. Just like that time… Back when her younger sibling’s rest was ravaged by haunting shadows that plagued his dreams. They were identical; a familiar yet unfamiliar sight. But the effect was the same. It stirred the urgent worry within her into wakefulness and sent it to electrify the whole map of her system.

From the depth of her memories, she could recall that sweet pair that held all the meanings in the world. In Takumi’s world. They were expressive; they painted every emotion that blossomed inside him for everyone to see. They were the mirror of truth; the mirror to his soul. They had been that way ever since he was still but a young lad.

She loved them; all of them. The way his eyes sparkled whenever the smile on his lips reached his ears, whenever they became cloudy with tears when he was teased by others, whenever they widened and become fueled with alertness when she shared him spooky stories.

She longed for the sensation of her warm fingers intertwined with his little ones. She longed for the soft brush of her palm that wiped away the stream of crystals that ran on his cheeks. She longed for the warmth that slithered across her body as she caged his. All of them were buried under the mountain of her memories from the previous years.

However, circumstances came out of hand and they began to grow up apart. She was not there when those innocent expressions became hazed by the dark taints of war. His previously pure gazes were swallowed down by the waves of hate and distrust the very moment they were reunited. When she returned to her homeland, she saw something in the youngest prince: a wall that masked his true emotions.

Circumstances changed once more. At the unfortunate chance that they landed themselves upon the unfamiliar lands of Valla, she was able to crack a fissure upon the shell that Takumi enveloped himself with. As she took a peek into his core, she caught glimpse of it: that sweet child. Those eyes that she loved so dearly: neglected, but still breathing. There was still an ember left that could be lit up for it to roar back into a proud and vibrant flame.

But at that moment, with her feet glued onto the cold stone floor, it was completely different. They were crimson and deluded by a tempest of simmering hate and…hurt? She was not entirely sure.

The way he glowered at her like she was a threat that needed to be subjected with his abhorrence… It mirrored the scenarios back then…

 _“_ _Ha! Tell me, traitor, how is it that lies come so easily to you? Your words mean nothing in the light of all the innocent Hoshidan lives you took, including that of our dear mother. Or have you forgotten your part in her murder? After all that, you still have the gall to claim you aren't a savage. Pathetic.”_

_“Don't think this means you've won. This is only the beginning! Ryoma has already found the Rainbow Sage and received his power. You're no match for him now, even with the whole vile Nohrian army behind you! And I'm getting stronger, too! Soon I'll be unstoppable. One day you'll beg me for death, and I will happily grant you. Until then, I leave you with your guilt.”_

_“_ _QUIET, NOHRIAN SCUM! I've had enough of your lies to last a lifetime. I'm going to kill you all and bring peace back to Hoshido!”_

 _“_ _All Nohrians only deserve the cold embrace of death! I shall take great joy in slaying you here and now like the traitor you are!”_

_“Ah, how quaint. More pretty words from the Princess of Betrayal. How can you stand to live after the horrors you caused in Hoshido? In Cheve? My suspicions must be accurate. Nohrians don't have souls.”_

_“_ _Oh? Are you still human enough to feel remorse? Fascinating. It's a fitting last emotion. I hope you feel its sting as I strike you down!”_

But why? She was long over this phase of her brother’s seething hatred, was she not? She was already able to build a bridge out of the firm materials that were forged from their mutual trust. They were already jabbing each other with playful jokes, they already went to the market together, protected each other’s backs, sleep in the same tent, and many more that did not involve pointing weapons at each other’s throats. They were finally travelling together as siblings, and yet why? Her genuine efforts and established rapport were suddenly shredded into pieces and were blown away by the wind. What happened?

Her gaze trailed downwards and rested on another peculiar detail.

The Fujin Yumi.

The divine weapon was tightly tucked under Takumi’s heated grip. The yumi was supposed to be anchored to the element of wind; the arrows that it produced blanketed itself with gust as it glided midair. The golden wings that embellished its sleek frame brandished its identity. It reminded Corrin of one thing: freedom. And yet the wielder of the divine bow was far from free.

The comforting mellow glow of the weapon that kept them safe was mellow no more. The purity that it once radiated was casted out by the cloak of ominous deep-blue luminescence.

They were both gone. The warmth in Takumi’s tawny eyes and the tender blue light from the Fujin Yumi were gone.

 

He was never unbound from the pain and hatred that he harbored deep inside.

Corrin’s mind swarmed with an ocean of questions, but time was not something she was abundant with. She had no seconds to spare in assessing the blood that lousily ran across her cheek where the razor-sharp energy sliced her. It was not the moment to waste time in dwelling over thoughts that she could not answer. She wanted clarifications, but more than anything else, she wanted to be able to establish a link with him.

“Takumi?” She took a hesitant step forward.

“Don’t come any closer!” Takumi raised the sacred weapon and secured an arrow that pointed directly at her.

“Brother—“

“Stop calling me brother! Stop saying it from your filthy Nohrian mouth! I will never accept you as my sister! It’s your fault…”

_Yes, it’s her fault…_

The burden that was placed on his shoulders. The ocean of pain that he had been forced to paddle through.  They were all hers to blame.

“If you didn’t exist…”

If she did not exist, his father could have survived the traitorous plans of Garon. Ryoma and Hinoka would not be as distant as they were in the present. And his mother, the kindred soul who gave him warmth amidst the frigid assault of his own demons, would never have had to die in that fateful day. Hoshido could have continued being graced with the serendipity that it originally enjoyed. They could have walked away from the path to tragedy if she was not there to block the way.

_It was her fault. All of it was her fault._

“You are the root to all this tragedy. I will never forgive you. All that you deserve is death!”

The dark-blue light slipped from Takumi’s fingers and headed straight towards Corrin.

Her heart almost leapt out of her ribcage as soon as the luminous arrow collided with the firm obsidian wall behind her. The shattered pieces of stone clamored as they rattled down the ground like a sudden outburst of rain.

But it could not drown the words that kept reverberating in her ear.

“ _I will never accept you as my sister!”_

She had forgotten the impact of those words. In the span of time they spent together, she had forgotten the icy bite of those words. And yet, it was back. The thunderous rhythm of his words had mellowed into a whisper before it ceased out of existence. But now it has returned. Even louder and more sinister than before.

She would be lying if she said she was immune to the sting of her brother’s words.

 “Tell me, what’s wrong?” She asked as gently as she could.

“What’s wrong? You’re asking me what’s wrong? Everything! Everything in my damn life has been wrong ever since you came!”

She ruined everything. She stole everyone that he held dear. She stomped on his dreams, divided his family, and led his peace-loving Hoshido to the path of chaos and death.

 It started with one single factor: _her_.

“It’s always you! I hate you… I HATE YOU!”

 She winced as the next arrow that flew towards her was merely a hair’s width away from her skin. The wall cushioned the impact once, more but she felt that it was withering away from the harsh force that it was catching.

The cut on her face stung as the freezing night wind nipped at her wound. But it was nothing compared to the feeling induced by the words that Takumi uttered. They were knives that stabbed her heart; razor-edged with raw hate that dripped from every syllable.

Everything was back to square one.

They were like this before they fell in the canyon and now, they found themselves in the same scenario. And it pained her that her brother was being consumed by the raging flames of anger.

 _Why?_ She asked for hundredth time that day.

_“Then don’t you wish your perfect little blond prince was here instead of me?”_

That was right…

 _“_ _What are you saying, Takumi? I never said anything like that.”_

Back then, he was acting odd.

_“You haven’t said it straight out, but you’re practically suggesting that you’re better off having ended up here with him. You’ll probably save the world faster if he was with you instead of me, right?”_

He was burdened with something that he was not spilling out.

“Where is this coming from? Please, tell me,” She pleaded with all her heart and hoped that her genuine words could reach her brother.

Tell her? Why would he? She would never care… Just like everyone else. Only his mother truly cared for him.

No one but Mikoto genuinely cared about him. All those smiles, all those sickeningly sweet words were nothing but big fat lies. The way they interacted with him? They were just masks; façades that they kept in front of him. They were all actors who deserved awards for being so very convincing.

“You will never understand! You will never understand how it how it feels—ARGH!” His unburdened hand flew skyward to cradle his aching head.

It hurt. It hurt so much. It was like his head was being split into two. It was agonizing; every minute felt like the inside of his head was on fire and his brain was on the verge of melting.

He just wanted it to stop. All he wanted was for the hammering pain to fade into oblivion.

Corrin gasped, “Takumi!” She exclaimed as her feet instinctively moved forward to rush to her pained sibling’s side.

But she was abruptly halted by Takumi’s words, “I SAID DON’T MOVE!”

It broke her heart into two: the way she saw her youngest brother battle through the torment that was running inside his head.

The Hoshidan prince clutched his head. A handful of silver strands were caught in his navy gloved hand, and his eyes closed along with his scrunched up face. He was heavily breathing through his gritted teeth; trying to respire through the excruciating pain.

_“Are you okay?”_

A memory from earlier resurfaced.

_“Yeah, my head was throbbing earlier. I was in a daze. Sorry you had to carry my weight like that.”_

_“I don’t mind helping you up. But rather than that, your head’s aching again?”_

_“Yeah. Doesn’t matter. Let’s just get out of here as soon as possible.”_

_“Will you be fine?”_

_“Yeah.”_

His headaches; the plague that kept haunting her brother… It was always present. Not just during the stretch of time in their stay in Valla, but ever since she saw him, with an arrow pointed at her, back at Port Dia.

_“That's right! If you hadn't come back into our lives, Hoshido would still be at peace. Mother... all those innocent townspeople... they would still be alive. They wouldn't have... ARGH! NOOO!”_

_“Takumi! What's wrong?!”_

_“M-my head... the pain is... ARGHHH!”_

_“Takumi!”_

_“DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! K-keep your filthy Nohrian hands off of me!”_

_“Takumi... please, let me help!”_

When they tailored logical conversations in a town of Valla that was reduced to a graveyard: Willowbane.

_“A-are you alright, brother?”_

_“W-what just happened? I think I just blacked o—Ugh!”_

_“My head…it hurts..! Ugh, it hurts!”_

And even back then; before the horrific tragedy of massacred Hoshidans in Cheve, she was blessed with a message. The heavy wind delivered a whisper from the enraged prince. She was able to snatch a faint monologue from him.

_“I'll... kill you all... Y-yes... If I kill the Nohrians... surely the pain... the pain in my head will go away...”_

His headaches: the culprit to her younger brother being chained under the constant whips of pain. Was it somehow linked to the ordeal that they were facing now? It seemed to be vital information that sought confrontation. Was it a missing piece to a bigger puzzle that she was not seeing with her naked eyes?

“I’ll kill you…” His faint whisper that was laced with ache shoved aside her thoughts, “If I do… the pain will disappear…”

There it was again. Those lines…

“…I’LL KILL YOU!”

Corrin plunged herself downward as a gale of dark blue rocketed past her head.

That was close; way too close for comfort. If she did not duck, her head would have probably been separated from her body right now.

She lifted the Yato in front of her face to block the incoming arrow that was headed straight for her. Gold met dark lapis as the divine blade in her gloved hand dismissed the attack. The arrow, having no physical body, dissipated as it blended with the colorless air.

“Takumi! Stop this!” She cried out loud; desperate to return her brother to his original senses.

She was occupied with two things: defending herself from his vicious attacks and getting through his haze of hate.

He was suffering. She knew it. She could clearly see it. She wanted nothing more than to able to be by his side; to wrap him in a comforting embrace. She wanted to do anything to make him feel better and free him from the shackles of torture that kept dragging him down the wrong path.

“Takumi, please! Tell me what’s bothering you! Tell me what’s making you this way!”

He gnashed his teeth as he sent a sharp glare at her direction, “You wouldn’t understand even if I did.”

Because she, the person in front of him, was perfection incarnate.

“You wouldn’t understand because you don’t know how it feels.”

She would never know how it felt to be like him. She would never know how painful it was to fall behind his siblings as he saw them grow everyday while he was left to stagnate. She would never know how it felt to train every single day, but would still not even be an inch close to the ones he wanted to chase. She would never know how heartbreaking it was to master various fields, but still be branded as useless.

She would never know how excruciating it was to be inferior, unwanted, worthless.

Useless.

“You were always the gifted and talented one. You were chosen by the sacred blade, Yato. You’re the hero. You’re significant. You are the loved one. You’re fought for by many people… You will never understand! You will never know how I feel!”

She would never know how it felt to be the cursed second prince of Hoshido.

No one understood… No one but himself.

Once again, Corrin raised her Yato to block the incoming attack from him.

She gasped.

_He is way too strong!_

The golden blade vibrated from the force as she tried to counter it, but to no avail. Her sole weapon and shield slipped from the firm grasp of her fingers. It flung and harshly banged against the wall before it skidded towards the middle of the room. The sound of metal harshly kissing the ground rang across the room as it slipped across the frosty stone floor.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

She could hear the rapid tempo of her drumming heart within the heavy silence that enveloped the space between her brother and her.

“Brother…”

“Why don’t you just go away?! Just like everyone else!”

He was always alone.

“Just like them, who betrayed me…”

His retainers who gave up on him, his family who abandoned him, his homeland that had forgotten him.

Betrayal…

It burned. It was like walking on a flinty path with raging firestorms and there was no un-flamed tile to give his aching body the luxury of safety.

He sneered and his bloody eyes glowered at her, “Oh yeah. You’re an expert at betraying, right? You’re a traitor who betrayed Hoshido and allied herself with her cold-blooded, filthy, murderous Nohrian siblings. What a lovely label.”

Betrayal…

It hurt. It burned. Like the massive pain that was in his head.

“Not that it matters. I’ll put an end to you anyway! DIE!”

She was defenseless. There was no favorable substitute nearby, and the Yato was several steps away from her. Corrin knew that she was doomed. The haunting dark-blue aura of the Fujin Yumi concentrated at the malicious arrow that it was forming.

If that hit her, she knew without a doubt that it would be the end of her.

But she could not fall here. Not like this. Not when her brother needed her the most.

She bent her legs just in time to dodge the tempest that rushed towards her. She dashed away, as fast as her adrenaline-fueled legs could take her; away from the corner that the seal sat on. She rushed to the other side of the room, but the flurry of arrows was ruthless and was stacked with vast amounts of power. In no time, the once clear room was ultimately filled with a dark-blue mist as Takumi’s attacks left heavy traces midair.

_Gods, how could he replace his lost arrows so fast?_

But then again, it was Takumi. She knew how far his skills could take him.

He had a good aim in battles and in hunting; she was a living witness to that. But she wondered… Why did he keep missing her? He had hunted much more agile animals and enemies before, and he has never missed his mark. But now, even though she was not that far, he could not land a hit on her. Was he distracted? Nevertheless, she should take that as a blessing; an opportunity to execute the plan that she was able to weave inside her head.

And so she rushed towards a bookshelf to the side. She threw all her adrenaline-filled force to tip the woodwork to the left. Just in time, her plan worked and the arrow hit the bookshelf. She ignored the explosion from the two forces’ interaction and swooped down the floor to grab her Yato.

She yelped as an arrow splintered the wooden shelf and its contents into pieces. With rapid succession, two more followed suit. One arrow slammed against the weakening wall while the other barely missed her shoulder. It darted towards the same destination as the first one.

Then, there was a symphony of cracks. Instantaneously, a harsh shower of fragmented obsidian rang across the room with a violent vibration. Then, she heard hollow sounds as huge blocks of obsidian landed on the bed of viridian grass below.

“Too bad, I missed,” He scowled before flashing her a wicked smile, “But my next won’t.”

The luminous tip of the sapphire bolt glared at her mockingly. Her head darted behind her to check the damage on the wall. A chilly breeze from the menacing night went past her as it entered through the humongous crack on the wall. It was highly impressive; to be able to tear down a huge part of the thick wall with just two attacks.

But it was not the time to be in awe of her brother’s skill.

She took a deep breath as she turned back to Takumi and his readied arrow, “Takumi. What is it that’s hurting you? Tell me and I’ll help. I’ll listen.”

The princess’ ruby eyes twinkled with emotions.

Sadness? Concern? Ha, she was like them: those actors who had fooled him with their false sympathy.

No one really cared. He was all alone from the very start.

All he held dear ended up walking away from him. Because he was not enough. He did not deserve them. It was his fate to be alone.

It was like in his dream…

Before Corrin had released her hold on his hand and let him fall into the darkness.

 _“How pitiful. A boy who will never be loved._ _” She looked down at him with her cold red eyes,_ _“_ _You’re a mere burden. You deserve nothing.”_

“Ha, what an act,” He laughed bitterly, “I already fell for that kind of frippery once, and I won’t make the same mistake twice. You’re all the same! You don’t really care about me, do you?! You must be feeling pity for me! I’m a prince who’s inferior to his siblings and even to the Nohrians that you love so very much,” He spat out; teeth flashing sharpness in the dark, “I don’t need it! I don’t need your pity! I can stand up on my own!”

Corrin could feel them. Her brother’s fears, insecurities, and pain. She could feel them in every syllable that he uttered.

Takumi’s words impaled her as much as it dragged cuts along his already-bruised soul. Were these it, the shadows that kept plaguing him? Was it this bundle of negative emotions? Were these the thorns wrapped around his heart? Was he harboring these for a long time now; bottled up thoughts that sought release?

And the ones that he expressed. They were not really for her. They sounded like it was himself that he was convincing; not her.

As she looked deeper into him, it finally made sense.

“No, I am not acting.” She comforted.

Takumi retorted with an angry snarl, “Liar!”

“Takumi! Listen to me for once!”

He shook his head wildly; his fangs bared at her, “Why should I? Lies, lies, LIES! Everyone just say lies! War, death, murder, lies, that is all there is. Nothing new to tell!”

Her brother…  He was only acting like this; viciously, because he felt threatened. He was not the predator; he was the prey. He was the victim that only sought for comforting safety. Safety from the pain, the hate; from his own demons.

“No one knows my pain… No one cares!”

It was his fate to be alone and to die alone.

If his tears could water plants, then he would have a whole meadow by now.

No, nothing would come out. Everything would just remain dead and barren. For his tears were toxic, as well as his very existence.

Corrin’s heart was palpitating. She was becoming more anxious by the minute. She did not know what exactly it was that she was feeling. Panic, sadness, concern. She was not sure. And it was driving her mad.

Desperately, she screamed at the top of her lungs, “I do! Takumi, believe me!”

The heavy clang of metal rang as her Yato fell on the stone floor once again. This time, because of her own free will.

It was an act of truce; a proof that she meant no harm to him.

She breathed in, and then breathed out, “I do care. I care about you.”

One step, and then another. In the midst of her pounding chest, she could not differentiate whose footsteps were whose. Everything came at a rapid pace. It was all a blur. Before she knew, she felt the whole weight of his body against her as he pinned her to the ground; his legs locking her body in a cage and his hands hovering against her neck.

His hands continued to encase her delicate neck with the most desperate of tremors. Words of hate spilled out of his mouth like a chaotic elegy that forgot the compassionate caress of a heartfelt tune. Curses. Oaths of detriment. Resentful promises of blistering murder. All of the painful emotions that he trapped within his exhausted body for so long stormed at her like an unprecedented tidal wave. He loomed over her; embittered and possessing her with the darkness that snaked at her being with a venomous choke.

The intensity of hate chaining him down was enough to sear her entire body with marks of his suffering.

His hands continued to encase her delicate neck with the most desperate of tremors.

“Traitor…traitor… If it weren’t for you, then I wouldn’t be suffering like this! If it weren’t for you, mother would still be alive! If it weren’t for you, father would never have had to die! If it weren’t for you, nobody would have had to suffer!”

Pure animosity haunted his speech; forgetting the congenial hymn in his voice that he once sang for her.

“If it weren’t for you,” He choked; his tears threatening to suffocate himself, “My life wouldn’t be so damned messed up!”

His clawed hands shook harder; dangerously digging against the hardness of the obsidian floor, “Damn you, damn you to hell! This is all your fault! Your fault, you murderous traitor! You killed mother and father! You betrayed your family! You returned to those Nohrian demons! You ruined Hoshido! If I kill you, if I kill you… I will, I will… If I kill you, I… IF I TAKE YOUR HEAD, HOSHIDO WILL FINALLY BE AT PEACE! IF I LAY YOUR SEVERED HEAD ON A PLATTER, THEN MY SUFFERING WOULD STOP!”

The violent convulsion radiated off from his arms and towards his whole body. He seethed and rattled. His face contorted into a disgusted rancor as he gnashed his teeth to the sight of her. His face leaned in close to her; so near that she could feel his warm breath scalding her injured cheek. He glared at her with his blood-red eyes. He bared his teeth at her like an enraged dragon flashing its blood-soaked fangs.

“That’s right, I just have to slice through your thin neck. You thin, thin neck. Your thin, murderous, traitorous neck.”

His hands continued to encase her delicate neck with the most desperate of tremors.

“DIE!”

And yet, she kept her eyes locked with his.

His hands continued to encase her delicate neck with the most desperate of tremors.

And yet, as her lips quivered, she kept staring at him as she lay defenseless under his power.

And yet, as she remained defenseless, her heart did not shrink in terror.

Why would she?

The darkness took him over, the sickness pulled him in. His eyes were a blown-out candle. And yet, in the dark void that swirled ferociously in his orbs, she could see it: a slight flicker. A light shone from his eyes. In the darkness that threatened to swallow him whole, there was a tiny light that attempted to break through; to reach out to her.

All this time, his hands did not touch her.

How could she fear him, when the gentleness of his palms betrayed the belligerent snarl that entangled his lips? How could she fear him, when the terrified shiver of his fingers belied the stormy rage of his bloodthirsty words?

Why would she?

All this time, his hands did not touch her.

And so she took it upon herself to softly raise her right hand—

“DON’T MOVE!”

\--and gently place her warm palm over his blazing knuckles.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!”

“Will killing me bring an end to your pain?” Her delicate whisper sent shivers down his spine.

He snarled at her, “Nothing would give me greater joy than to end your life.”

“Is that so?” She replied tenderly; her lips slowly tugging into a tired smile, “That was all I’ve ever wanted.”

His eyes narrowed as his gaze trailed the gentle curve of her pale lips.

She continued smiling as her thumb began to trace circles on his shuddering knuckles, “For you to finally be at peace. All I’ve wanted was for you to finally be happy.”

His jaw clenched. _What was she saying?_

“Finally, I won’t see the darkness of your bewildered eyes,”

His reddened orbs widened. _What was she thinking?_

Tears started to twinkle in the corner of her lustrous ruby eyes, “Or the shadows on your face,”

_Why the hell was she crying?_

“I won’t see the sudden sadness on your lips,” She gulped in a sob from rising out of her throat, “Whenever you remember the tragedy that I had caused.”

Her eyes sparkled, and the familiar wetness of warm tears started to trickle down the smoothness of her pastel face. It was like thousands of dewy raindrops spilled out of the soft clouds that were her eyes and glimmered upon the rose petals that were her lips.

As a lone tear grazed her quivering lips, she turned her heart into the purest swansong.

“If my death will ease the pain that I have burdened you with, then my life is yours for the taking. Please, kill me.”

She gave him the most selfless smile she could give; one last time.

“Kill me and be happy.”

His bloody eyes flared, and the smoldering hatred inside him roared with the might of a thousand thunders. His head hurtled closer to her face. His ragged breaths attempted burn her with the intensity of his rage. His claws dug harder into the ground that was keeping her in place.

… And yet, he could not lay his fingers upon her vulnerable flesh.

He fumed and growled and seethed at his nails to dig into her skin, but no matter how hard he commanded his limbs, they would not obey him.

_Why? Why?_

His hands continued to tremble beside her delicate neck with the most pitiful of tremors.

She watched him. She watched with dewy eyes as the same fluid threatened to shiver out of his eyes and stain his enraged face. She watched him as he struggled to hurt her the way his brain wanted to hurt her.

She watched him as she saw his heart scream the opposite.

His heart was being played like well-worn strings. In his eyes, there was sadness. There was sadness, and she knew that it was singing—of a trembling boy who was destined for better things.

She knew immediately that deep inside, this was not what he wanted.

And so, without warning, her thoughts sprang free from the confines of her mouth. It was a question she had worn on her lips for days, weeks, months even—like a loose thread on her favorite sweater that she could not resist pulling—despite knowing it could all unravel around her.

“Do you hate me?” She asked.

In his hesitation, she found her answer.

Another tear slipped into the curve of her lips. She tasted the salt, but her eyes glimmered as her smile came back at him with tenderness and warmth. Slowly, her hand left the temperateness of his and reached for the softness that was his cheek. He flinched, but did nothing to shy away from the mildness of her touch.

When a balmy drop of tear from his eyes kissed her velvety cheek, beautiful words started to weave a song from her pleasant vocals.

“In the white light, a hand reaches through…”

_Her hand was so warm against his weary skin._

“A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two, waking dreams fade away…”

_The pain… The aching in his head… They were…_

“Embrace the brand new day…”

_If this was all a bad dream and he woke up, would everything return to normal?_

He felt her thumb glide over the tears that dampened his face.

“Sing with me a song of birthrights and love…”

_If he could return to his mother’s arms, would he finally feel at peace?_

“The light scatters through the sky above…”

_If he could bask in the light that his mother always guided him through his darkest of nights, would his nightmares finally go away?_

“Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone…”

_Mother…_

“Lost in thoughts all alone…”

_Where could he find his mother?_

Another drop of crystalline water. And then another. His watery gems rippled down one after another and soon enough, his eyes were silently raining sadness. She did not withdraw her face from the incursion of his harrowed emotions. Instead, she let his cry fall upon her as if she were a child witnessing her first rainfall outside.

Gently, she snaked her hands away from the dampness of his cheek and to the back of his head. Reassuringly, she carded her deft fingers between his tightly-wound hair and pulled him closer towards herself. Closer and closer, until she could feel the hotness of his turbulent breath and the wetness of his face upon the crook of her neck.

His sobs grew stronger; his mind growing numb. Slowly, his clawed hands withdrew from the direct vicinity of her neck and found solace on the ground beside her lifted arms. He shut his eyes tight and lightly nuzzled his nose against the silky threads of her long, snow-white hair. He inhaled her scent; he breathed in her warmth.  She faintly smelled of the lulling sweetness of jasmine. Just like Mikoto.

Just like his mother, who was the only one to show him unconditional care.

He was so warm. He was so peaceful. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him right then.

He was not asking for a declaration of love; not at all. Many years ago, he had stopped entertaining the thoughts of ever finding someone who would walk with him to the end of time. Many years ago, he had stopped dreaming of finding someone who would hold his hand in every situation. For the longest time, he has resigned himself to where he was right now; hanging by a thin, tenuous thread. He could feel it twisting above him; gently fraying, slowly giving way.

He was not asking for promises or tenure—he just wanted a hand to reach for at the breaking point.

But that hand…was no longer reaching out for him to save him. It was waiting for him with wide, open arms; eager to welcome him to a world afar.

_Mother…is there any way I can see you again?_

His fingers twitched. His fingers scratched at the obsidian floor. Weakly, he struggled to lock the sleek handle of his Fujin Yumi into the safety of his palms. Gradually, his hands balled up into fists and he commanded himself to stand up. His knees buckled at the strain, but he willed himself to keep going until he was sluggishly straightened up.

_Mother, y_ _ou were the only one who made me feel important._

“Did you know,” He whispered; barely missing the mild shock that decorated his sister’s somber face, “That we’re only tiny specks of dust in this big, big world?”

His entire body shivered, and yet he caught his sister’s eyes captive with his empty ones, “That the world doesn’t concern itself with the trivialities of mankind? Did you know that the sun goes up and falls back down again without even waiting for a good-bye? The stars will twinkle and the moon will shine even if I ask to turn off the lights. The world won’t wait for me. Hundreds and thousands of lives die at nightfall, hundreds and thousands of lives will breathe their first in the sunrise. The world doesn’t mourn. It doesn’t care.”

Her heart suddenly felt like it was entrapped in a heavy, iron cage that refused to open no matter how hard she rattled.

_What was he saying?_

“Some said…that it won’t matter,” He continued; an ugly sob forming in his dry throat, “It won’t matter if you had someone who cared for you more than any other. It doesn’t matter if the clock ticked rapidly or if the calendars flipped over too fast. As long as you have someone, then it’s just you and them. Nothing else matters.”

His breathing quickened, but he kept his weary eyes lined with her, “But sister… I don’t. I have no one. I have no one who truly cares for me.”

He took a step back; away from her slowly-standing form, “I am a just a tiny speck in the galaxy, a single digit among millions. The world would never notice a single one if it just disappears one day.”

Another step back. The deafening noise of the chinking of a rock resounded in the hollowness of the heavy air.

“The world only gives attention to the ones that shine the brightest.  Sister, I am a nobody. I am not important even in the slightest. I do not shine bright like the others. I am a mere stain in the artwork that should have been a masterpiece.”

“Takumi…” She whispered; dread forming in the very pits of her stomach.

He shook his head and took another step back. Another hollow echo resounded. The fell of rocks became more and more evident in each step he took. He stood there; weak and vulnerable. The dream-like light of the moon spilled on his form as if bathing him with the transient beauty of life. His form created an enchanting painting as he stood by the edge of the broken wall of black. It was a total contrast to his eyes that only reflected emptiness and sorrow.

His grip on his bow tightened. His fingers quivered. His legs felt cold and he felt like he was choking on his own breath. He closed his eyes and heaved out a somnolent sigh.

“Sometimes…sometimes I think about it. What if I drew one stroke more? What if I held back one stroke less? If I began with a smear of red instead of blue, would my life have been different?”

He opened his eyes, and they quivered under the audience of her scarlet pair, “But I know… I know nothing will come of it. No matter how much I think about it, I can’t borrow from the future to make up for the past. I… I don’t know what to do. I don’t.”

He shuddered; he could feel his tears trickling down his cheeks—retracing the earlier path.

_Mother, what should I do?_

“If I say good-bye now, will anyone welcome me back? No one. No one will open the door for me. No one will call out to me. No one will be happy to see me. After all, I’m just a burden to everyone else. Everyone would be happier without me. I’m just a burden. I’m just…I’m just holding back the others.”

His breath hitched. She stared at him; her lips trembling and her tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

His left hand flew to his mouth; and his eyes shuttered close, blocking her from his view, “That…that’s why, if…if I say good-bye…I…I won’t…I won’t be coming back. I’ll go on a journey somewhere far. Somewhere where no one will see me again,” His hand dropped limply to his side.

His arms quaked, and he raised his face to once again meet his sister’s gaze, “Sister, I am so tired. I am so, so tired…”

When he was still but a clueless child, he was told he was a prince. He was promised that everything he desired would be brought to him. But then, when all conspired to keep everything he desired—love, care, recognition, warmth—away from his reach, he knew that it did not matter if he was a prince. It did not matter if he had all the riches in the world or if he could have all the material things he could ever ask for. It did not matter. The world still ceased to care. He was once again reminded that he was but a mere dust in the entirety of the vast universe. Every day, every single waking day in his life, he was reminded of this. He was powerless. He was useless.

He found safety in numbness; solace in sleep.

_What should I do with life?_

He felt so calm; so numb. He felt like nothing could ever hurt him anymore. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep.

“Sister… I am so tired… I… If I go now, nobody will be affected. I don’t mean much.”

And then he smiled. He smiled, and it shattered her heart into pieces.

“I’m sorry, sister. But I’m going to put myself to sleep now for a bit longer than usual.”

He sobbed, and his broken smile left the surface of his cold lips.

“Call it eternity. Sister, good-bye…”

And then his body started to lean backwards.

_No…_

Further back: into the chilly comfort of the moonlit air that welcomed him with open arms.

_No..._

The pressure of the wind caressed at his hair. It was a beautiful sight—supposedly. It was supposed to be an act of elegance, but now it felt like the graceful wave of a final good-bye.

_No…_

His silver locks fluttered, and his eyes were dull behind them; lacking of their usual brightness. The only thing that shone in his eyes was his tears.

And the faint reflection of her terror-struck figure in his eyes was the most painful.

_NO!!!_

“TAKUMI!!!”

Suddenly, she felt her body moving without the command of her brain. She was not thinking; acting on pure instinct. The tremble in her hands, the pounding in her chest, the tremor in her lips, the tears in her eyes. Everything came in harsh waves at her; intense and dangerously trying to drown her in the sea of incessant grief. But she swam forward. Forward, towards him.

She knew nothing else. Not the Yato on the ground, not the jagged rocks that bit at her boots. Just him. Purely him. Just Takumi.

And with a hard leap, she flew over to the edge of the tower.

An unsteady hand met with a bleak one.

Overwrought crimson eyes met with lackluster ones.

A shower of tears from her fell upon his despondent face.

“You said no one will be affected? Well I WILL! If you disappear, I will forever grieve you!”

She shook her head, and more of her clear tears spilled and landed upon his surprised face, “I, I know barely know you. I don’t know what your favorite color is or if you prefer coffee over tea. I don’t know what keeps you up at night or the lullabies that sing you to sleep. I don’t know about the first love you’ve experienced or whatever lightness you’ve felt when you’re with her. I don’t know how many grams of blood ran through your veins or if they had any idea that they made up a person as beautiful…as beautifully imperfect as you are! I don’t know these, I don’t! But what I do know is THIS—“

She clasped his hand tighter in hers with the most obvious of desperation.

“—THIS warm hand. I know that YOU are real. That you are alive. That you are YOU. If I lose you, I will know no other emotions but sadness,” She hiccupped, “Day in, day out, I would think of our moments together. I would remember our laughter in the green grass, the color of your eyes under the setting sun, the paleness of your bruised hands without your gloves, the blues in your smile! I, I will always remember the sorrow in the shades of your eyes, and the white in your lie when you said you will accompany me here. I would remember all these moments with you,”

She gritted her teeth and exclaimed as her voice broke, “And then remember how I was not able to protect them because I lost you! Every day will just be full of sadness. Every day will be a journey of mine alone. Every day, I will remember how you used to wake me up with your exercises, how you would suddenly make me breakfast, how you would prepare our tent, how you would protect my back, how you taught me so many things I have never known before! I would remember the pure happiness I have spending my time experiencing all the things that have been withheld from me in all my years locked up in a cold fortress.”

She gulped, and felt the dryness starting to scratch at her throat. But still, she did not stop, “I…I would know nothing but sadness. I would continue walking my life, but would you still call me living? How am I living if I know nothing but the grief I feel for you? How am I living if I cannot find happiness without remembering how I lost you? Then I might as well be dead! I am breathing, but I am not living. If YOU cease to exist, then I too will cease to live.”

“Don’t tell me I don’t care about you!” She sobbed, “These experiences… These emotions… Are always what I’ve reminisced. Like seeds I’ve never sown before. I’ve reminisced of lips that would ring so pleasantly in my ears, and expressive eyes not met my own. Hands that would wrap around my wrists, and arms that would feel like home. That would feel like home even if I weren’t—even if I were in the middle of nowhere! I didn’t know…I didn’t know how I’ve missed these things before. These things that I have never known.”

She bit her lip, and her breath hitched as another round of tears spilled from her ruby orbs, “But now I know. Now I know, because I’ve met you.”

She trapped him in her gaze, and she gave him the biggest smile she could, “I am so grateful to you. I would have lived my whole life through…lost forever. If I never knew you, I would be lost. If I never knew you, I…I would probably be safe, but half as real. Because I met you, I…”

Her smile mellowed down, but it shone brightly. Brighter than the moonlight above. Brighter than the twinkle in her eyes. But never brighter than the light that shone from the bottom of her heart.

“I know these feelings.” She breathed out.

“This is so selfish… I know I’m being selfish! But right now, the only thing I want is for you to live. Please, please grant me my wish. Please don’t leave me alone…please don’t leave me to walk alone in the darkness… Please continue to lead me to see the world. Please continue showing me happiness in the littlest things. I’m selfish. I’m sorry. But all I want is to be able to see your face every day! I want to see your eyes showing me those really, really expressive emotions. I want to see you smile. Even if it’s because of my naïveté or silliness, I want to see your smile. So please, please stay with me. Please… Please…

“Please,” She continued, her voice receding into a helpless whisper as she brought his hand to her cheek, “Please don’t tell me…don’t tell me that we won’t live together.”

Another teardrop, and he was stunned to silence.

He did not know what to say. He was just speechless. Nobody has ever offered him words with such intensity. Nobody has ever told him the length of his importance to them, and nobody has ever spoken to him in such a poetic but genuine way in the middle of frenzy. Nobody has ever told him that he was beautifully _imperfect_. Many have told him that he was a perfect lord—albeit not truly wholeheartedly—but none ever so pleasantly combined the words beautiful and imperfect.

Nobody has told him how lost they would be if he were to disappear.

Nobody has told him that they solemnly wished for him _to live_.

_To live with them._

_To live with her._

Everything was just too much, and his shaken brain was not too helpful at the time. He had to process everything in his mind. But, for now, everything that he had was pure instinct.

And his instinct was telling him to reach out for that light. To hold that hand and embrace the warmth.

And so he did. Wordlessly, with a tear-stained face and a breathless gasp, even with his Fujin Yumi, he reached out his left hand and firmly grasped at her outstretched arm.

Without wasting second, she pulled hard at his hands. In one swift motion, his body was off the cold restraints of the air and back to the solid hardness of the ground. Her pull was a little rough, and they stumbled over each other as peppers of stone debris bit at their clothes like relentless pests.

But that did not matter. Nothing mattered, because her warmth embraced his entire being and wrapped him in a blanket of tenderness and tranquility. Her arms were tight around his body. He leaned limply against her chest. When he felt comfort radiate off her body, he desperately wanted to feel more. He nuzzled against her collarbone and lifted his eyes up to look at her.

She had her beautiful crimson orbs shut away from view.

He drifted his gaze off the twinkle of her tears and down towards her cheek. Fresh droplets of red liquid oozed out of a thin gash on her carmine cheek.

He did that.

He could not undo what he had done; he could not un-sing a song that has been sung. No matter how many liters of tears he would weep for her and how many bouts of apologies he would offer upon her feet, nothing would change the fact that he had hurt her. Nothing.

And yet, there she was, cradling him in her arms. Crying for him and whispering him endless words of thanks.

“Oh Takumi, thank you… Thank goodness you’re okay. Thank you, thank you for staying. Thank you… Thank you so much…”

And yet, for him, that was the most painful part. She did not blame him, and it broke his heart.

“Y-your cheek… I… I hurt you…” He whispered; avoiding her gaze.

“This is nothing, don’t think about it.”

“But—but I HURT you. That’s—“

“I want it to become a mark,” She told him without hesitation.

He flinched; puzzled at her words.

She withdrew from him and trapped him into the tender light in her eyes, “You know, a bruise is tender…but it does not last. It just leaves me to what I always was. But a wound…a wound like this I take much more to heart,” She brought her dainty fingers at the cut on her cheek, “Because it will leave its mark. A mark that would always remind me what happened the day I got it.”

She removed her hand from her face and gently cupped it to his, “I want this moment to be marked upon my skin. I want it to be a scar,” She traced the trails of his tears with her thumb, “I want to forever remember this day when you returned to me.”

Once again, tears pricked at his eyes; threatening to make him break in front of her again. He bit at his lower lip and shifted his face away from her view. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He sobbed, “I… I’m so sorry. I’m… I’m sorry, I…”

She did not try to tell him to wipe his tears. Instead, she snaked her arms around his back and sank herself into the comfortable sturdiness of his chest. She felt his heartbeat, and she sighed in satisfaction. The combination of his scent and the warmth of his body greatly relaxed her.

“Takumi,” She started; voice a bit muffled by his clothes, “I’m always here beside you. Even if the whole world turns against you, know that I will always be beside you, holding you like this.”

He felt his clothes start to dampen. She was weeping in his chest.

“So please,” She continued, “Let’s face the world together.”

Takumi paused, but then gave in to her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and snuggled against the crook of her neck.

_She’s so tender and warm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug: if you want, you can follow us on tumblr~ MysticRavenille is our username : )


	18. Tender Linkage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry this was a little delayed. Ravenille was sick and Mystic was on a trip for a few days. We made this longer to make it up to you! :) 
> 
> WARNING: Fluff overload. You have been warned.

**Chapter 18: Tender Linkage**

 

The world did not know.

It did not know the bruised and scarred souls; two bleeding hearts that were shackled by their own fate. It was not aware of the wayward travelers who were struggling to find their rightful place; something to call “home” in a sphere that only knew war, death, and pain. It never gazed at the victims, the hurting ones, the prisoners of the cold-blooded arena where only the strongest ones were given the privilege to survive.

The world was not aware of the bittersweet harmony of heartfelt cries; the ocean of bottled up emotions that finally found the meaning of freedom. It did not see the worn-out sailors who were left on a solitary voyage on their own for years. They were lost…lost in the sea of the melancholy that wanted to swallow them up whole. They faced the ocean’s wrath; triumphed over incessant tempests and the assaults of the great waves that sent them crashing into a mess. But perhaps, by being shredded to a mess, they would be able to meld themselves for improvement; to bring out that best that they could be.

And so, despite being tired, they held on to the thin rope that were biting their skin. They kept holding on to the uncertain promise of salvation; of a clearer tomorrow even when an exact date was not something it possessed.

The world was not acquainted with the stars that dazzled amidst the dead forest of forlorn. It was not conscious about the presence of vibrant roses that grew in the frigid obsidian pillar of stone; two thorn-clad and blood-hued flowers that found solace in their entangled arms.

The world was not familiar with them, but the two damaged souls were familiar with each other. They heard one another’s distressed calls—an identical hymn sung for the stray ones to be found. It was a fated journey of predestined stars that melted into one. They were splintered celestials whose parts peppered the raven sky but joined together into a brighter star.

And it was comforting. Being in each other’s arms was comforting. They fit together like long-lost fragments that were finally reunited with each other.

Corrin was not aware of the grace and elegance of the moon’s rays, nor the lullaby of the gentle wind. She only knew the warmth of the body that was latched onto her; like a terrified child who refused to let go of the safety of his mother’s embrace.

It felt right. Somehow, her brother being in her arms like that, felt right.

_A muffled sob trapped young Corrin’s feet on the spot. The heart-wrenching sound that passed by her ears rendered her legs paralyzed. With her curiosity piqued, her pair of small feet immediately guided her towards a new destination rather than her intended one. She tucked a stray band of her ivory hair behind her ear as she traced the direction where the melancholic tone was originating._

_Her quest brought her in front of a vibrant tree which, at first glance, seemed perfectly ordinary and without a hint of uniqueness. But then she saw it. Obstructed by the chestnut bark, a small portion of cerulean sleeves peered; a bundle of silver hair glistening against the sun’s rays peeked._

_A pair of caramel orbs that shone under the layer of tears gazed up at her, “B-Bwig sishter…”_

_She kneeled on the grass; shoving aside the fact that she might stain her white outfit, “What’s wrong?”_

_Young Takumi sobbed before his face crumpled and his tears came rushing down like falls, “Waaaaaah Bwig sishter Cowwin…”_

_Tiny arms wrapped around her tightly as if his life depended on it._

_“What happened? Why are you crying?” She spilled out her concerns as she returned the gesture and wrapped her brother in a protective embrace._

_But instead of an answer, all she got was a vigorous shake of his head that was buried on her shoulder. He did not want to talk about it, alright. She was not going to press him further if he did not want to._

_“Please don’t leave,” He sobbed, “Please don’t leave me… Father and mother too. Please stay with me.”_

_She was taken aback by his words. Was it a nightmare that made him utter such sorrowful words? Most possibly._

_“Mm, I’m not going to leave. Father and mother too. We’ll always be together.” She caressed his soul with her words and she stroked his back with her hand._

_“You’re so warm.”_

Now, she finally knew what her brother meant. She was enlightened with two things. First, his nightmare became reality: his mother and father had passed on, and she was stripped away from him. Everyone that he held dear was suddenly taken away from him in a blink of an eye. She felt the same way; felt the same pain. She knew how painful it was when she lost their mother and was not able to prevent it in any way. But for her brother, he must have felt worst. After all, he lost a father and a sister at a tender young age. And she hated it.

She hated that she was not there to comfort and support him.

Secondly, he sought warmth. She had heard it so many times—like a broken record on an eternal loop. He was a sunflower that was in a quest for light; a cat that loathed the frosty snow; and a child who sought shelter from the thunderstorm. And if he found it in her, then she would be more than happy to cradle him for hours.

And so she did.

Corrin wrapped her arms tighter around her younger brother’s trembling frame. She held on to him. She was afraid that he would just slip away from her grasp; like slick water that she could not remain on her palm no matter how hard she tried.

She almost lost him… Dear gods, she almost lost her younger brother in single, critical moment. If her body was not able to move faster in the time of need; if her limbs remained locked at the paralyzing sequence of rapid events; if time betrayed her and she was not able to safeguard his hand against hers, he would be gone.

He would be a mere shell of a man devoid of vibrant life as he fell to his doom. The crimson blood that fueled his body would paint the empty canvas of the frosty ground below.

She forcefully shoved the disturbing image far into the ocean; far into the depths of her mind where it would never resurface nor be able to see a glimpse of dawn.

They said that you could only miss things when they were no longer around. You would only ache for its presence when you start to feel the emptiness and sense the absence of warmth where it once sat. But Corrin would never let it come to that. She swore that she would do everything in her power not to let the situation cross the borderline where she could no longer reach and pull it back.

She was not willing to risk again. She still wanted to do a lot of things for him; deeds that she lost privilege to during the stretch of time that they were forcefully diverged from each other. She still wanted to shower him with affection. She wanted to lull him to a restful sleep in frigid nights, to cook proper meals for him, to protect him from internal and external conflicts, to bring back his carefree and honey-sweet smile. She wished to make him happy in general. She wanted to fill the void that formed between them and kept them apart. She wished to pay her debts that were long overdue; her responsibilities as an older sister that she had failed to accomplish when they grew up with disjointed paths.

And so, her hand glided back and forth across her brother’s quivering back; although it was not much. She could never ease his pain in a flash for it was not just born yesterday. It was a gradual transition of dawn to dusk; a layered torment that grew with every second that it was held inside.

But now, it was free from the steel cage that imprisoned it for far too long.

Corrin felt Takumi’s arms squeeze tighter around her; like he was holding on to a lifeline. His tortured sobs filled her ears and echoed like a howl in the hollow gloom of the quiet night.

He was like a lost and terrified child who yearned for a home to come back to; to a warm fire and tender hands that would gladly welcome him. He was searching for something to clasp in the raging current of emotions that flooded him; grasping desperately to every possible candidates for the spot. It was a position that the others had neglected; a position that she was more than happy to grab. If it was an anchor that he sought amidst the roaring tides that swept him off his feet, then she would be delighted to be what he needed in his darkest hours.

By chance, her scarlet eyes grazed upon the firm floor and eventually landed on a detail that begged for her attention.

_The Fujin Yumi…_

The divine bow of the wind was no longer hostile and haunting. It glowed brighter than the clusters of stars and the celestial sphere above. The wicked aura that once consumed it was blown out of existence; the luminescence that was draped around it was no longer the ominous deep-blue, but the purified and soft one. The sacred weapon seemed to have calmed down; like a roaring ocean that calmed still after the storm.

_But what about his eyes? Did they revert back too?_

The questions were left unsung as she held her brother’s buried head with her other hand. The hue of Takumi’s eyes would remain a mystery for now; the windows to his soul were still not prepared to let bare his bleeding emotions. Not yet. He was not ready yet.

But time was something she could spare her agonized sibling. She could wait no matter how long it would take. And by the moment that he was ready to face the world, she would take his hand, lift him up, and never let him go.

But for now, not yet. For now, she would stroke his back and cradle him in her loving embrace.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. She lost count of the trivial matters at hand. It was the mellow blending colors of azure and tangerine in the painting-like skyline that brought her to her senses. It was quite beautiful. She was in awe of how the sluggishly crawling ray of golden lights unveiled the wonderful aesthetic that was covered by night. The illumination revealed the budding clumps of tiny viridian grass on the once-barren and dried land. The trees were also starting to gain color and small leaves were beginning to sprout from their branches. The place was slowly coming back to life and her heart warmed up at the wonderful sight.

Corrin let Takumi pour out his heart and his tears for quite some time. That was, until she felt a shudder. A tremble not from the frame in her arms, but from the stone floor of the black pillar that cradled them.

 _What was that?_ The inquiry swarmed inside her head and refused to leave.

She spared a glance at her sibling’s dipped head just to see if he noticed what her senses picked up. But unfortunately, there was nothing. Not even a flinch nor a faint hint of him acknowledging the presence of her theory. She even thought that it was just a trick played by her exhausted body, but she immediately stopped entertaining the idea when the obsidian tower’s shivers turned into a full-blown quake.

Even Takumi lifted his head when he finally took notice of the commotion.

The image of Corrin’s disheveled brother greeted her: his eyes were puffy and red rimmed; his eyelashes were drenched with salty tears; his frame gave occasional jerks as he sobbed, and crystal liquids raced themselves down his cheeks. But his eyes… His eyes… They were soft caramel once more.

The princess’ own set of tears threatened to fall at the gift that she was graced with, but she reined them at the edge. Corrin wanted to bask in her long-awaited reunion with those lovely pair, but the urgency of the situation snatched away the chance and left no space for protests.

“The pillar,” She gasped, “I think it’s going to collapse.”

 _What an obvious thing to say,_ she thought. But instead of Takumi’s usual harsh retort for her nonsense statement, all she received was dead silence as the young prince’s glassy orbs were pinned to the ground.

Not yet. He was not yet ready to leave. She wanted to give him all the time he needed to recover, but the situation ordered otherwise. It was a command that they were required to address as soon as possible.

Ebony met azure as she grasped his hand and squeezed it, “We have to leave. If we don’t, we’ll be crushed inside this pillar.”

Still, there was only silence as a reply. She took the response wholeheartedly, however, and stood up amidst the vibrating structure. Clutching his hand in hers, she gave a kindly nod in the midst of her panicked state. She was about to run when she felt a dead weight that pulled at her hand; a resistance to the action that she was supposed to execute.

“Takumi?”

She spun around; only to see her young brother’s slumped form sluggish on the ground. His eyes were still glued below.

“Takumi, we have to go.” She coaxed him.

“… You should just leave me…” He weakly replied.

A sob racked his frame. Corrin winced internally at how hoarse Takumi’s voice was due to the long duration of his cries. But what really stabbed her the most was his words. His words that sang of the unending grief pressing him to the ground. His words that mashed her heart into helpless broken pieces.

She shook her head; blinking back tears, “Don’t say that…” Her voice was filled with melancholy as she kneeled in front of Takumi, “I won’t leave you. Never.”

The last of her gloved hands joined the other and clasped the prince’s own pair for reassurance.

But he paid her kindness with cold quietness.

Corrin breathed in a lump of heavy air before gazing at his tawny eyes that refused to answer her call, “Takumi, look at me.”

No response.

“Please?”

Two hearts found junction. Two hearts started to walk with the same tempo as soon as their eyes met and were held captive by each other.

She lightly bit at her bottom lip before giving him an earnest look, “I won’t leave you alone. You’re important to me…” She paused for a gasp, “Please don’t ever forget that. I told you before, right? We will face the world together. I’m here for you and I want you to be there for me,” She tilted her head and offered a small smile, “That’s why, I want to leave this place with you… Please?”

It was faint, but definitely there. She was certain that he softly nodded.

She smiled tenderly at him; hoping that her act of affection was able to reach him and soothe his tired soul, “Thank you.”

Amidst the chilly caress of the night breeze, Corrin felt warm. The hand that was intertwined with hers was warm; just the fuel that she needed to ignite her drive to bring them to safety.

And so, two pairs of boots heavily and swiftly tapped against the obsidian floor. Hurriedly, she skidded over to a corner of the room and snatched their carelessly-tossed knapsack before slinging it across her shoulder. Quickly, she jumped over to another side and swiped her Yato off the floor. As they ran down the spiral staircase of the obsidian tower, powdered chunks and occasional small blocks of rocks showered above them. It was like an unexpected dense downpour of rain; the once firm material of the tower that they were in started to submit and crumble against the massive earthquake. Corrin did not mind however; she did not even spare an inch of energy to swat away the falling debris.

The pounding of her heart was in sync with the hurried steps of their feet.

She had only one purpose; one goal in mind: to secure their welfare and let nothing get in their way. The black pillar was cracking beneath its weight. It was old with age and it was now surrendering to its final fate. But they would not fall with it. They still had a vibrant future ahead and their path would not be cut short because of this incident.

But perhaps the stone tower was not falling apart… It was sinking. As she gazed at the thin rectangular gaps on the wall, she was informed that the ground was rising; the obsidian pillar was being slowly swallowed by the earth. She dismissed the idea of turning into a dragon and gliding them out of danger for it was impossible. The windows were far too small for her to fit in.  

Plan B it was, then.

They tried to run towards the safety of the outside but found none. There was only extinguished hope for when they reached the lowest floor that they could go to, there was no door in sight. There was no exit except for a large fissure that stared at them and begged to be of use to them.

Corrin’s brows knitted together as her mind turned over the only possible escape from this dilemma. With only her battle instincts raging in her body, her right palm hugged the hilt of her weapon tighter as her left one left the comfort of Takumi’s own.

Suddenly, she felt cold.

She shook her head; unwilling to distract herself. She moved her right leg backward and planted herself firmly into an attack position. Both her hands secured her Yato as she raised it up high with its sharp end directly pointing towards the fissure. Her eyes narrowed and her lips dipped down in concentration. Suddenly, the divine weapon started to glow. It started to glimmer a brilliant shade of azure-blue as a cool zephyr emanated from it and gently fanned at her untied hair; creating a spectacular regal air about her as she faced her adversary head on.

After a deep breath, she lunged forward, heaved her body up, and slammed her powerful blow against the large fissure ahead her.

She was expecting a mere slice; not a huge blast of concentrated gust upon impact. In a split second and after a spray of powdered debris everywhere, the obsidian wall was no more; replaced by a gaping hole leading to the outside. She took a deep gulp. She was not sure what happened, but that was not something she should concern herself with at the moment.

Her alabaster hair whipped to her side as she turned to share her plan to Takumi, but the need was no longer necessary to articulate verbally. With a nod of his head, she understood. With the smile on her face, he understood. They were in total sync.

They were each other’s source of strength. Their serenity was triumphant within the symphony of thundering cracks and incessant pitter patter of rocks. With their hands once again intertwined with each other, they felt safe from the threats of the world that wanted to keep them apart. They would prevail, surely. They would be together for a longer time. They would not die now.

Trust. It was the only thing that they had at the moment. It was something they held onto as they leapt outside of the prison that was caging them.

The fall was longer than she expected. She had thought being in the lowest possible floor meant that they were not too high up, but she was proven wrong. Besides the tower slowly and painfully sinking down, the earth was there to elevate and swallow it up. It turned out that the land had started to form a small hill in order to accommodate the piling rubbles.

After they had landed upon the firmness of the ground, she almost lost her balance as her feet suffered the brunt of the collision. She winced a little, but composed herself into a steady stand. Corrin wanted to breathe a sigh of relief as their feet touched the solidity and assurance of the ground, but she could not. Not yet. With the tower slowly descending to oblivion, who might guess if the land around it was stable enough to hold its weight? She would not take the risk of waiting to know the answer.

She tugged her brother along as she crossed the land and retreated to the safety that the woods provided. Takumi’s legs were not in their usual attentive state; random roots managed to grab his feet and attempted to drag him down. He stumbled a handful of times, but Corrin did not mind. No matter how many times he stumbled or fell, she would be there. She would always be there; holding his hand.

When they reached a good distance away from the tower, and they were reassured by the firm bed of solid earth beneath their feet, they halted.

“This must be a safe place to stop.” The princess announced.

Like before, there was no reply. There was only the hushed tone of newly-flourishing leaves as they were brushed by the morning wind. The young prince was trapped in his thoughts; his eyes downcast.

Seeing that Takumi was in no condition to focus on trivial tasks, she did the initiative to prepare their tent. It was already dawn and they were still not able to catch a blink of sleep. They were both tired—physically and mentally—so attending to their bed was probably a good place to start. Despite her lack of experience for the job, Corrin still exerted her best effort to perform her best. She pulled her actions based from the procedures that she saw when Takumi was the one doing it.

The disheartened prince sat himself on the ground with his back supported by a nearby tree. He watched languidly as Corrin moved her limbs to assemble their tent; a task that he was supposed to bear. But his heart was not into it.

He was being pathetic; he was aware of that. He was tripping all over their sprint, like a pitiful child with jelly legs. And now, he was letting his sister do his job in assembling their shelter. He was being weak, but there was nothing to hide with his sibling anyway. She saw him in his lowest and most vulnerable state, but still she did not mind. She welcomed his raw self and embraced him as if he were a precious gem when in reality, he was nothing but a cracked stone.

He could not find strength. His reserved energy was already drained quite a long time ago. Every inch of his soul ached. After what transpired in the black tower, he felt exhausted. This time however, it was no longer in the range of a negative connotation. He just felt physically tired; worn out from pouring his heart out as he cried rivers upon Corrin’s shoulder. It was comforting, actually. He was still feeling down, but he had surely felt worst.

To be honest, he felt relieved; like the thorn that had been lodged in his chest for years was finally plucked out. The innermost and darkest thoughts that he had kept were freed from the cage that he himself had forged. He had to. He had to bury the insecurities and melancholy deep within him for the world had no place for it. There was a war going on and he had to put on a mask—a brave face—in order to push forward. He had to be strong for those around him even when he was constantly being plagued by haunting shadows that refused to let go of him. The darkness followed him everywhere, and he learned to live with it. But being able to tolerate its pesky presence did not mean that he was used to the pain.

The wounds never closed; they were always raw and bleeding every time he was alone. No one saw his pain. True, it was his own hands that built the tall wall around him, but no one really bothered to break it down to save him from the clutches of his own cruelty.

But she did.

Corrin had saved him. She never gave up on him.

He had threatened her murder countless times already, spat out venomous words to poison her persistence, and even harmed her physically with his own weapon. But still, despite the long list of his wrongdoings, she never left him to suffer on his own. She held his hand when he was ready to let go; when he was ready to kill every pain that locked him in an incessant anguish. As he descended to the cold embrace of death, she clasped her hands around his as if it meant the world to her. The crystal tears that she spilled; they were no lies. They were not an act that solely existed to pity and wrap him in a false sense of security.

Takumi knew. From the betrayal that burned him before, he learned how to differentiate fraud from pure and unpretentious concern the hard way. His sister’s words and gestures were genuinely laced with wholesome concern for his welfare.

His sister had seen how broken he was and yet, she still wanted him. He insisted that she would be better off unburdened without him, but she retorted that she would be miserable without his presence instead. When he told her that he was nothing but a speck in the universe, she made him feel like the sun: important and remarked. She was the one who showed him goodwill when the world had forgotten to be compassionate. Like a ray of unspent sunshine, she was the light that reached for him when he was slowly drifting, drowning, into the depths of the dark sea. It was her who accepted him wholeheartedly despite his severe flaws.

She loved him at the crucial time when he could not love himself. And for that, he would forever be grateful.

In exchange for her kindness, he was willing to grant her ultimate wish: for him to stay. He would hold on; he would see what life still had to offer to him. He was trying to disappear, but she anchored him to the notion of living. She was the only reason why he was still there; that no matter how much he wanted to just lay still and let the remorseless world fade, he still chose to remain active.

Perhaps there was still hope that everything would be better. That someday, he would stop seeing the world in monochrome and see his life filled with vibrant spectrums once more. Maybe one day, he would be able to find elusive happiness—if there was even one reserved for him. Until then, he would hold on to the hope; to the promises of tomorrow. It was hard, but he already pulled through quite a distance; already saw the dawn of another day with his very eyes. It was breathtaking; like he was seeing the beauty of the world for the first time again.

And yet, he was still filled with fear. He was terrified because he knew that things were fleeting and unstable. Dread always clawed at the back of his mind for he knew that the world followed a rule of equivalence: that everything came with a price. If he became blissful and contented, he would suffer with agony next; a fine that he had to pay in exchange for happiness. In his current fragile state, just one more blow could shatter him.

Though again, he did not deserve anything at all.

“Takumi?”

The second prince was not able to perceive that fact that his older sibling was talking to him until she was hovering above him; her face dimly illuminated by the faint light of dawn.

He gazed up at her to meet her lively ruby eyes as a sign of acknowledgement. His voice was lost at the moment.

“The tent’s all set up.” She softly announced.

By some sort of miracle, when he took a peek behind his sister’s frame, a sturdy looking olive-green tent stood proud and tall. She was actually able to make it stand.

“Are you hungry?” She asked kindly, “I can look for food if you want to.”

He did not even consider the offer because at that moment, his mind’s hunger for rest outweighed his stomach’s. Acting out his decision, he shook his head as he lifted himself up to his feet.

Perhaps sleep was the best answer. He hoped that by doing so, his head would be much clearer; free from the haze of the storm that just assaulted him wholly in one, long day.

“… I’m tired. I want to sleep.” He winced at the raspy quality of his own voice.

Corrin smiled sadly, “I see. The bed was already made so you can jump in right away if you want to. I’ll just fix some of our items and then I’ll keep you company.”

“Thank you.”

Though, judging by the loud thoughts that kept running in his head, he doubted that sleep would claim him that easily.

True to her word, the princess followed her brother inside the tent once she was able to secure their belongings. As she lifted the smooth flap, she was greeted by Takumi’s sleeping form. Or what he made it look like.

He was laying on his side with his caramel orbs locked away by his pressed eyelids. His form would have passed as someone who was already deep in the dreamscape, but the heavy rise and fall of his chest gave it away. It could not really escape the sharp scrutiny of her heightened senses.

With her armor strapped out of her frame, she sank down beside her brother. The sky was still only in transition from deep azure to dazzling golden, so she might as well catch even just a few hours of shut-eye to restock her supply of energy. She was not really interested in the notion of a meal, so she abandoned the action.

She grabbed the neatly folded cherry-colored blanket at the foot of the tent. Apparently, in his haste to lie down, he had forgotten the existence of the fabric and the comfort that it offered. She draped it over the two of them as she scooted closer to Takumi.

And then it came. His sob cut through the silence and through Corrin’s heart.

He could not sleep. After all that she had seen the previous hours, of course he would not be able to embrace rest in just a short span of time. He was still being plagued by his thoughts as shadows clung tightly to him and stubbornly refused to let him free.

She wanted to help; to alleviate the pain that he was being tormented by. There was nothing much that she could do, but perhaps what she had in mind would help, hopefully.

Her bare palm met his clump of silver hair as she performed an experimental stroke on Takumi’s head. His body stiffened for a while; surprised by the sudden contact. However, soon enough, his shoulders loosened and slumped back into a reposed position.

He was giving her the permission to do so. It was all the confirmation that she needed to carry on her plan.

“In the white light,” She let the melody flow out her lips in a hushed voice.

“A hand reaches through…” She continued stroking his head comfortingly.

“A double edged blade cuts your heart in two,” She prayed to all the gods that this was enough; that such a trivial act would be able to alleviate the heaviness that weighed her brother’s heart down.

Another sob racked his frame.

“Waking dreams fade away, embrace the brand new day...”

She hated seeing him in pain like this. She wanted to see him genuinely smile again. That oh-so-sweet smile that he had when he was just a child; the one that she had once forgotten.

“Sing with me a song of birthrights and love,”

If only the ache had a physical form, she would slash through them with her Yato. But she could not. It was intangible; something she could never reach physically. It was like grasping at the wind with her outstretched hand.

“The light scatters to the sky above…”

She could only chase them away. She could only let the darkness sink away into the sidelines as she shone light upon it; like how the moon sank as it was being shoved away by the warm sun every day.

“Dawn breaks through the gloom,”

She would always be by his side; to bask him in warmth, to make him feel wanted and loved, to ease away his pain by guiding him out of the agonizing maze that was forged by his nightmares.

“White as a bone, lost in thoughts all alone…”

But she still hoped that it was enough. She wished that she was enough until she was able to send him back home.

As she finished the harmonious melody, she noticed that Takumi’s breathing was already deeper and calmer. Finally, he was asleep.

Not wanting to be too clingy to her sibling and not wanting to make him uncomfortable with her close distance to him, she kept a safe distance between them.

However, before she fully retreated to her side, she leaned forward and planted her soft lips on the bed of silver locks atop the side of his head, “Rest well, brother.”

Finally, she scooted away from him and laid down. She closed her eyes; her heart lightened at the thought that Takumi was comfortable for now. She cracked a serene smile to herself and let repose snatch her away.

 

The happy chirping of the morning birds stirred him awake. His mind was already starting to be active, but he had still not removed the protection of his shuttered eyelids from his eyes. His mouth opened and closed like a blubbering fish. He was unwilling to move his body yet and attempted to return back to the comfort of sleep. He had not had such a good rest in a long time, so he planned to seize the wonderful opportunity he had to oversleep.

But the loud song of the damned birds told him otherwise.

Irritated by his inability to fall back into slumber, his strong hand reached for his hair and ruffled it wildly. He had given up. There was no way he could return to sleep in this state. With a gruff huff, he gritted his teeth and slowly opened his two eyes.

He blinked. Once, twice, as many time as he needed in order to register what was happening. No matter how many times he blinked, however, the image failed to dissolve into nothingness and he had confirmed that it was, indeed, reality.

The only view his eyes were able to perceive was the close-up image of his sister’s sleeping face.

“What the he—“ He stopped himself just as the woman directly in front of him stirred in disturbance.

Fortunately, she did not wake.

What the hell was she doing, being so close like that?! She was practically only a few inches away, and he could practically feel the heat radiating off her body. Screw that, he could feel her skin against him. His eyes wandered in panic; he saw that her limbs were tightly wrapped against him. Her chest was pressed against his and, _by the gods_ , his arms were embracing her too. They were practically clinging to each other.

 _D-did something happen last night?!_ He wondered in alarm, _Did I do something to her? Gods damn it I won’t forgive myself if I—_

But then his mind, out of horror, became clearer and he finally noticed that he was fully clothed. Even his scarf was intact. She, too, was clothed except for the armor that she usually wore in daylight. He heaved a huge sigh of relief.

Gently, he placed his hand around his sister’s arm and guided it away from him. One by one, he peeled her limbs that were locking her to him until she was peacefully resting on her own. After which, he sat himself up and scooted away from her. She was his sister, yes, but she was still a lady. He respected that a man who was not her husband should lay his hands off her, and he was not an immoral fool who would seize the opportunity of being trapped against a woman’s soft body. So instead, he merely gazed at her tranquil appearance.

He had not really paid much attention to her before, but she was quite attractive. No, attractive would be an understatement; she was beautiful. Much, much beautiful than he would ever admit. He would not go into the details of how the specific parts of her face made her gorgeous; he was not good at that. But definitely, if someone who did not hate her like he once did were to spare her a glance, they would linger their gaze at her. She was not on the sexy side. Not quite on the cute zone, either. She was just…she. It was as if she had a category of her own; something peaceful and…relaxing. She was the type who you could stare at for hours and days or even centuries and never get tired.

She was really beautiful. Inside and out.

Watching her some more, he had come to a wonder that she really did not look like any of her siblings. She definitely did not look like him; elders who had lived enough years once told him that he and Sakura had inherited the beauty of their original mother, Ikona. Did she look like king Sumeragi? Her soft features did not align with Sumeragi’s hard look. His father’s appearance was mostly passed on to Ryoma and Hinoka; what with their rather rough features.

Then did Corrin look like Mikoto? Looking closely, there were some details that made her look like the late queen. Only some, however. One look at her and nobody would have guessed that she was the queen’s daughter.

But how come she did not look much like her mother, nor their father? Come to think of it, how come she had peculiar ears when all of her siblings and her parents did not? How come she could transform into a dragon when all of them could not? He was told that the dragon blood in him ran significantly thicker than his other siblings, but he did not possess the obviously inhuman abilities that she did.

… Was she really king Sumeragi’s child? Or did queen Mikoto somehow have a child with another man?

… No, that could not be. Surely, his parents were not people who enjoyed the wicked art of lying. If they said that Corrin was a member of the Hoshidan royal family, then she surely was.

He still had some time to think about various stuff. He wanted to think about everything that did not make much sense to him. He wanted to uncover the mystery of what happened yesterday. What happened to him, why he had attacked Corrin like that, what suddenly happened to the black pillar, why there was unexpected life in the middle of this forest that was definitely extinct last night, and what would happen to them now that they had somehow reawakened the second seal.

… But thinking about last night stirred the negative emotions deep inside him. He did not want to succumb into the cruel claws of depression so early in the morning. He wanted to at least be functional throughout the rest of the day. He did not want to weigh his sister once again with his pathetic inability to perform even the most basic of actions.

He did not want to cry again. Not now. He did not want tears to stain his face again.

He was once told that working out depleted the water inside his body. If he continued to work out, there would be no water left for tears. He did not want to cry. It seemed silly, but no matter what, he did not want to cry. And so, with a sigh, he lifted his body up and started to walk off the shelter of their tent. He had some practicing to do.

 

Takumi figured that Corrin’s voice somehow had magic in it.

He did not know why or how it even happened. Somehow, hearing her voice unconsciously drew out multiple emotions from himself. Back then, when she read those…unusual letters etched on the first seal, he felt something stir inside him. He was suddenly so relaxed; as if he had drank the most soothing tea in the middle of a perfect weather. And then back at the second seal, too. He was so enraged; so dismal, so suicidal. And yet, just hearing her calming voice—her beautiful song—made his knees weak and unable to fight and longer.

And she was so, so warm. Being in her embrace felt like the safest place he could ever be.

Takumi twirled the Fujin Yumi in his hands; feeling the smooth steel glide over his fingers as its luminescent glow flickered into life.

And then Corrin’s lullaby last night. He could not sleep; not even a wink. His own deprecating thoughts; his own cruel shadows clung to him and bared their nasty fangs against his neck. He was choking in depression. He felt like he was dying inside, but in the midst of his own degeneration, her voice reached out to him. It was like a soft whisper in his ear. A sweet salvation. She had sung so tenderly for him, and it soon proved to be the best sleep he had in ages.

Takumi aimed straight for a tree that he had marked with a sharp rock earlier.

He had heard Azura sing before. He had to admit that she was a good songstress; her song proved to be a peculiar relaxant for many people who heard her. However, that was limited to that: her particular song. Corrin, on the other hand, manage to soothe him by only reciting some words. Her singing was even more powerful; she pulled him out of his murderous thoughts. Somehow, he felt like Corrin’s vocals had a rather curious potency to it. It was not like her singing abilities were better than Azura’s, but for some reason, _she was much more convincing_.

And that was odd. How could Corrin and Azura have the same uncommon ability? And how could it be that Corrin, who was not a natural songstress like Azura, had more impact on him? Why? Was it because she was Corrin? But _why_? _Who was she, really?_

Finally, Takumi released the chilly-blue arrow that he had conjured from his divine weapon. It soared straight and high; confidently rushing towards the bark of a tree about fifty meters away from him.

As the arrow sliced through the air, it enticed a large gust to dance along with it. The farther the Fujin Yumi’s arrow went, the larger the amount of wind it took with it. And soon enough, as it was about to stab the tree’s mark cleanly, the element condensed greatly at the tip of the blue arrow.

And then the arrow made contact with the tree. Before Takumi knew it, splinters were flying everywhere in front of him as a series of large crackles resounded in the air. A chaos of mixed clamor echoed blaringly in the forest. Loud noises of bewildered birds invaded his senses as they flew about in a frenzy. He looked down, and there was a small number of birds lying on the ground; most probably ripped of life.

He almost drew his palm down his face. He forgot that he was not using a practice yumi. He knew that not purchasing a set of practice bows was one of the few decisions that he would regret later, and he was right.

He shook his head; annoyed at his own distraction. He had been thinking too much about his sister that he forgot about the extent of his own abilities. And now, he was an earth destroyer. And earth destroyer _and_ a murderer of inconspicuous birds. What a happy label.

Now, he had to find another large clearing with a nice row of trees. He hoped he could find one with a space long enough to practice his archery better. Fifty meters from the target was simply not enough; he was already so sure that he would hit the mark from such a distance. If he was lucky, he would be able to scour a clearing where he could place himself a hundred meters off the target. He would also make sure to control the energy of his arrows so he would not end up destroying another batch of trees.

Yeah, that would be nice.

That would be good…but it was already time for him to hunt down their breakfast. If he did not, then they would end up having to swallow another round of Corrin’s bland potato meals. He did not want that.

And so, begrudgingly withheld from the peaceful practice that he wanted to have, Takumi willed his legs to turn away; silently apologizing to the dead birds for not giving them a proper burial.

He still wondered how it was that the dead forest had turned into luscious greenery in a span of a few hours. Aside from that, how was it that birds already inhabited the place? Where they able to catch wind of the newly-born forest and migrated before the sun even rose high in the sky? If there were birds, were there other forest animals too?

Why was he even thinking about that? Dragon veins created much more unbelievable effects than an enlivened forest. If he had to guess shallowly, activating the seal was much like triggering a dragon vein. The results were incredibly complex to the point of thought implausibility, but it happened. He and his siblings could reassemble shattered bridges, flood a dried-up river with clear water, destroy objects all at the same time, prompt a whole mountain to flatten down, and so much more. It was not impossible to breathe life into a lifeless woodland.

He shook his head to dismiss the ridiculous mystery of draconic magic.

He was about to head off to a specific direction, but he was suddenly frozen in place after hearing a familiar noise that sent shivers down his spine. He felt dread suddenly come crashing into him like tidal waves. His heart raced, and it took him all his power not to blindly set off running.

“Takumi! Takumi! Takumi! TAKUMI!!!”

It was Corrin. Her voice was becoming louder and louder; harshly reverberating in his ears like an anguished emergency horn. She was calling out to him. She was shouting for him as if her life depended on it.

And maybe it did. Maybe she was being chased by a group of bandits right then. Or maybe she was being hunted down by that noxious army that used to pursue them. Worse, maybe she had already been attacked while she was sleeping, and now she was seeking his help because she barely escaped death.

With massive panic squeezing his heart captive, Takumi let go of all stealth sensibilities and set his legs to overclock. In a flurry, he wound his way through the maze of trees and bushes of berries; expertly hurdling over tangled roots and moss-covered mounds. Despite almost slamming against a tree three times already, he kept his speed in pursuit of Corrin’s frightened cries.  

And soon enough, after finally enclosing a blur of snow-white in his field of vision, he careened towards his sister with his Fujin Yumi readied in his hands.

“What happened?! Are you hurt?! Where are they?! Tell me!” The prince blurted out in alarm.

At the ring of his familiar tone, Corrin stopped flailing her body into different directions and whipped her head towards the source of his voice.

“Takumi! Thank goodness, you’re here!”

Takumi halted directly in front of his sister, “What’s going on? Did someone attack you?!”

She shook her head, “Nothing, nothing. I was just…worried about you.”

Corrin was breathing hard; as if she had run a kilometer just to get to where they were. Her hair was disheveled; she clearly just rose from bed. Her face was flushed and her sturdy armor was nowhere to be found. Her palms were shaking as they planted themselves upon her knees, and looking down, covering her legs was the pair of leggings he had bought for her.

… And her boots were gone.

At the sight of her bare feet, the Hoshidan prince’s lips dipped even further down into a frown, “Nothing’s going on? Then why are you screaming my name as if you were set for inquisition?”

The princess did not respond for three seconds. Instead, she took deep breaths and composed herself before straightening up. Once her eyes were leveled with his, she heaved a relieved sigh at the healthy sight of him.

“I was searching for you.” She said plainly with a simple smile.

Takumi shook his head, “What, you thought I was going to leave you or something?”

A moment of silence. Nothing but a fidget from the lady in front of him.

Oh, that was right. She had every reason to think that he would go on and kill himself. After his suicidal stunt last night, he was sure Corrin was, in every aspect, paranoid about his health—whether he was alive or dead. He could not blame her; of course he could not. He was solely at fault. He was the one who threw those toxic words at her; who made an attempt to snap her neck in two with his own bare hands. And yet, despite everything that he had done, she was here. She was here; worried about his welfare.

And his heart did not know how to handle such emotions.

“I…” Corrin started with hesitation; eyes fixed to the ground, “I don’t know, I just—“

“No, I’m sorry.” Takumi cut her off.

He remembered how he had tried to push her away so many times before. He remembered how he had tried to brush her away in order to leave him alone. He remembered how he had always tried to walk away from her attempted affections—from her. He hated that they were always together; he hated that they were growing fond of each other. The closer to her he was getting, the further from her he tried to walk. In the black pillar, he had tried to leave her once more.

But he was so wrong. He was so wrong, for he was moving in a circle and not a line as he had thought—the steps he took away from her, were actually taking him towards her.

And now, here he was: standing in front of her with only a few steps that separated them from each other.

She looked up at him, and he entertained her gaze with his own. For a second, his brows knitted together, but they quickly loosened up as a gentle smile slowly graced his lips, “I won’t leave you,” He paused; boring his rich caramel eyes into her glittering ruby ones, “I promise.”

He stared at her. She stared back.

An inaudible gasp; a slight twinkle in the corner of her eyes. She removed her face from his view and shook her head. She looked back up at him with her teeth lightly biting her lower lip and her eyes narrowed in a sunny glee. She let out a short burst of exhale. Afterwards, she spread her arms around her and tilted her head to the side.

Takumi raised an eyebrow, “What?”

Corrin let out a friendly laugh that rang pleasantly in Takumi’s ears, “A good morning hug.”

The prince’s eyebrow shot back down into an expression of mixed irritation and wonder, “What do you mean a good morning hug? Is that even a thing?”

 She shook her head, “I don’t know. But why don’t we make it a thing?”

Takumi took a step back away from her; shaking his head. He let all the ridiculous emotions he was suddenly feeling to evidently be showcased on his face—albeit just to hide his embarrassment.

He did not say anything. He was afraid he would stutter if he did.

A second passed, and then another. The white-haired princess let out an amused huff before spreading her arms even wider.

“… A big bear hug for me?” She pleaded with the most comfortable smile she could give.

A second passed, and then another. His face morphed from irritated to a look of disbelief. What was she thinking? Was she feeling sorry for him because of last night?

He stood his ground and stared deeper into her bright red orbs. The lines around her eyes were all crinkled to highlight the sunshine grin that she was giving him. Her cheeks were slightly dusted red for all the positive emotions that she was exuding. Her lips were a pale pink and were practically reaching her ears in utmost happiness.

… There was no way that stupidly contented face pitied him. She genuinely wanted a hug.

He felt blood rush to his face, and in order to hide it from her, he shyly leaned forward and rested his chin atop her left shoulder. He felt her chest press against his, and the vibrations from her low chuckle sent pleasant tingles throughout his body. He felt her arms wrap tightly around his back, and he sighed softly in satisfaction.

_She’s so tender and warm._

Takumi closed his eyes and thought about her. He thought about how she made him feel—today, and the fateful night of yesterday. He allowed his thoughts to linger on her beautiful smile. He recalled in his mind the sorrow in her voice as she held onto his hand, and the tearful smile she gave him as she thanked him for being alive. He took a deep breath and tried to put all his dark thoughts aside. For once, he let go of all the reins that painfully constricted his heart.

He was scared. Who could blame him? What if he suddenly began hurting her again? What if, instead of holding back his murderous intentions towards her, his hands actually slayed her? What if he lost her? What if he lost this warmth?

“You’re so warm…” Corrin whispered in his ear; like the softest aria that soothed Takumi under the gentle splay of sunlight.

When was the last time somebody came searching for him as if their life would fall into pieces if he ever disappeared? When was the last time somebody embraced him, and told him he was warm? When was the last time he thought the same of them? When was the last time he felt like someone knew him and not the person he was pretending to be? When was the last time he felt like himself?

“Good morning, Takumi.” Corrin whispered in a muffled tone.

When was the last time a good morning felt like he was being welcomed back home?

He paused, and then smiled into her hair, “Yeah, good morning.”

He would tell her. He knew he should tell her. If anyone were to understand his sorrows, then it would be her. Corrin would hear out his story and, with all his flaws, accept him for who he really was.

And that was what kept his heart alight; like a light was shining beyond the walls in his heart that she managed to break down.

They stayed like that for a while: eyes closed, feeling each other’s warmth. Hearing each other’s breaths. Savoring the small contentment they felt in this world filled with cold unfamiliarity.

Takumi enjoyed the moment, but he knew he had more pressing matters to attend to. And so, hesitantly, he peeled himself away from his sister’s frame and pressed his palms over her shoulders.

The prince looked down and held the view of the princess’ bare feet captive, “Hey, you’re not wearing your shoes.”

Corrin, still dreamingly hung up over their earlier contact, blinked a few times before peering down at her own two feet, “Oh, yeah. I was so worried when I found you gone that I rushed over without thinking.”

He resisted the urge to snake his hands around her back and pull her in for another embrace. He would be lying if he told himself he was not happy to hear her say that. For the gods know how long, all he wanted was for someone to show him they truly cared for him. For gods know how long, all he wanted was for someone to come running for him and surprise him with a morning hug. For gods know how long, he wanted to feel what his family forgot to make him feel.

It was funny. If it were just yesterday that it happened, he would have dismissed Corrin’s actions as something she was doing out of pity. If she were somewhere else, he would have thought she was just sucking up to him because he was a prince. But she was not someone else. She was Corrin.

Funny how he was finally letting someone in.

But of course, he would never let her have the satisfaction of knowing that.

With a forced frown, Takumi brought an index finger in front of her face and lightly tapped her nose with it, “Are you an idiot?” He sneered, “What if you injure yourself?”

She shook her head, “Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m used to—“

“No you’re not. I don’t want you prancing around like an idiot and blistering your feet. You’ll slow us down. I hate being slowed down,” He grasped her left wrist and gently tugged her, “Let’s go. You have to clean up and get your boots on. Oh, but check for injuries first, I don’t want you to get an infection and then be unable to walk. You’re heavy, so I don’t want to end up carrying you.”

Corrin did not resist his pull, but put on a fake frown of her own, “I know I’m heavy, but you didn’t have to say it.”

Takumi whipped his head to her direction; evidently alarmed by her response. His eyes widened a fraction. He seemed to have considered her reply an offended statement, and it was taking Corrin all her willpower not to laugh at the expression on his face.

“No, I mean,” Takumi started; clearly confused as his pupils darted from direction to direction, “You’re not heavy in an unpleasant way. Heavy is good, I guess. It means you’re not all bones and have nice muscles. B-But I’m not saying you can overfeed yourself or, or something. I’m also not saying you’ve got a nice figure so don’t even dream about it.”

His cheeks were red, and the heat was spreading so quickly that his ears were also turning cherry. Corrin wanted to laugh at him; he was so cute. He was prone to saying rude things, but deep inside, he did not really like to offend. He was just a really shy guy. And that fact alone made her want to tease him more.

“But even if I was heavy,” Corrin prodded; slinking her way to walk side by side with him, “I doubt you won’t be able to carry me. With all these nice muscles and all.” She brought her free hand to his arm and lightly squeezed at his taut biceps.

He flinched, and the redness of his face intensified tenfold. He tried to back away from her, but her grip was strong so he was not able to rid himself of her. Instead, he snapped his face away from her view and angrily stomped the earth that they were walking on.

“S-shut up, won’t you?” He desperately tried to get her off his case.

Corrin snickered. She wanted to tease him further—just to see the many different reactions he could flash at her—but she was not someone to bully an obviously sensitive person. She knew that if she were to push him harder, there was a good chance that he would end up genuinely mad at her. She did not want that.

And so, with a last round of chuckles, she skipped along with Takumi towards the base that they had set up last night.

 

“Hold still, I’m just going to rub this on…”

Corrin forced her face into an immobile state as her scarlet eyes watched her brother.

The two of them had returned to their makeshift camp. After retrieving her boots and making sure that no bandits were around to pillage their belongings, Takumi led his sister to the nearest river he discovered. He prompted her to wash her feet as he disappeared off to somewhere. He came back just a moment ago; holding on to a stiff-looking light-green plant that he then snapped in half. He claimed that it was going to heal the wound on her cheek.

Corrin’s eyes shut firmly close as she flinched from the gel’s cool contact. After she froze, Takumi’s fingers tensed up. However, when her face finally relaxed, he continued his earlier action and started to gently spread the natural salve over his sister’s cut. His fingertips mildly pressed against her soft cheek. Her eyes trembled beneath her eyelids and she sighed in satisfaction.

“That’s really relaxing. What’s it called?” Corrin breathed out.

The Hoshidan prince was watching his sister intently; careful for a reaction that would indicate an expression of hurt. He wanted to be as tender as possible. The last thing he wanted was for her to once again feel pain after he had physically damaged her like that.

He spoke in a low tone, “Aloe vera. It’s good for healing wounds.”

She smiled behind closed eyes, “That’s convenient. You know a lot about these, no?”

He chuckled in response, “I frequent the mountains. Besides, I often do a trip to gather herbs and medicinal plants for Sakura. She said I knew the ins and outs of mountains the best.”

“Without a doubt. If I weren’t with you this whole time, I’d probably have long been dead.”

At that sentence, Takumi’s whole body stiffened. She could not have been saying that. She should not have been saying that. He knew how wrong that was. She should know how wrong that was.

His hands stopped moving and his eyes clouded over with darkness, “You’d probably be safer without me. All along, I’m the villain who wanted to kill you.”

A moment of silence. A moment of painful silence that felt like eons for Takumi. His hand balled into a knuckle, and he was about to drop it limply on his side when the princess shook her head at him.  

“But you didn’t,” Corrin whispered with the most tender smile displayed on her lips, “You could have killed me all this time, but you didn’t. And that’s all I needed to continue believing in you.”

Takumi could not find the words to say; he was struck speechless. His mouth quivered, and he had to bite his lip not to gasp. Something pricked at his eyes. Ah, there it was again: the threat of tears attempting to break through the dam and spill out. Who was she, really? How could she affect him like this?

He shook his head; trying to dismiss the vulnerability struggling to be released. He took a sharp breath between his teeth. Slowly, he replaced his weary hand against her supple cheek and traced his thumb over her light gash.

“—rry.” He muttered.

Corrin opened her eyes, “Hm?”

“I’m sorry. For this wound. It’s the second time already, and I’m sorry. I’m really… I… Forgive me, I just… I…”

He was about to break down again, Corrin knew. She knew he hated having her see him cry. She knew that too well, and she also knew that right now, she was the only one who could support him as his emotional pillar.

Gently, Corrin took his right wrist into her left hand. Afterwards, she lifted her right hand up and enclosed the warmth of his fingers with hers. She felt the firmness of his ungloved skin against her palm, and she could not help but wonder how such strong hands managed to be so gentle with her. Deep inside, he really was just a caring boy.

“Hush, now,” She cherished his moment of feebleness with her affectionate attention, “What matters is you’re here. You’re alive, and that’s enough for me.”

Takumi did not answer and merely looked to the ground. He gulped, and then took a deep breath. After a minute of composing himself, he finally raised his head and locked his eyes to hers. Caramel-brown met with apple-red—their eyes melted together so sincerely that a pair of identical smiles surfaced from the paleness of their lips.

“Thank you…” Takumi muttered, with which Corrin replied with an affectionate chuckle.

“No worries. You’re my brother. I’m always here for you.”

Another round of silence lingered in the still air. Takumi had already withdrawn from applying aloe vera on Corrin’s cut, and he had surrendered himself to watching the gentle flow of the sparkling azure river. His sister also had nothing to say, and so she decided to just observe along with him. The time of comfortable silence stretched on. On and on, like the endless rippling of the running waters.

Their moment of serenity continued; until the princess thought it was time to break their minutes of adjoined solitude.

“Takumi.” She vied for his attention; still observing the calm waves.

He removed his eyes from his object of admiration and shifted them towards her tranquil form, “Yeah?”

Corrin returned his responsiveness, “Can you teach me how to become a wife?”

A second passed, and then another. The seconds ticked into a minute, and Takumi still failed to register what his sister meant. He caught the words and tossed them all over his brain, but for the love of all the gods, he still could not understand. He raised his eyebrow at her; trying to find some sort of mischievous sparkle in her eyes. But all he found was a dead serious expression.

And it confused him even more.

“What…” The prince muttered under his breath, “What do you mean teach you to be a wife?”

“Just that,” The princess replied with determination, “Please teach me how to be a proper wife.”

Takumi’s eyes shuttered close as a sharp intake of breath happened within his mouth. He did not know what to say. If he was not relaxed enough from watching the waters, he would probably have been induced with a headache.

“How am I even supposed to know that?! Do I look like a wife to you?!”

Corrin’s mouth gaped open and her delicate hand pressed against her lips. Her brother’s words slammed against her conscience like a sledgehammer; the reality of her statement’s offense finally dawning upon her. Her eyebrows dropped down into an expression of apology.

“No, I don’t mean… I mean yes, in a way,” Corrin bit at her lower lip; trying to find the right words, “Because you know how to cook, how to fix make-shift mattresses, how to fold sheets, how to do tasteful shopping, how to tie your hair, how to heal wounds,” She ticked her memories down, one-by-one, “And you organize all our stuff into a bag so neatly and orderly. If it were me, I would have just stashed them at random…”

As soon as she had finished her statement, Takumi’s jaw hung down to emphasize his look of helpless disbelief. The prince shook his long, silver hair. He found his ungloved hands flying to the paleness of his face and his index finger and thumb tiredly pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Is that…” He muttered, “Really your definition of a ‘wife’?”

Corrin discovered that her brother was not directly looking at her. Her mouth formed an appearance of slight embarrassment as she meekly replied, “Is…is it not?”

Takumi’s broad palms wiped down across his whole face as a disappointed groan rumbled from his throat, “I didn’t expect that being locked up inside a fortress distorted your view of the world this much…”

He removed his hand from the exhaustion of his face and snapped his attention towards the naïve princess, “Listen, being a wife doesn’t mean you have to do those…’womanly’ things. Household stuff isn’t even restricted to women. Even men could do those, like I can. Any normal person can cook and wash dishes and fold blankets.”

He paused; trapping her inside the vicinity of his intense gaze, “Being a wife means supporting your chosen partner at any given moment. Reprimanding them when they do something wrong. Being with them at their lowest points. Accepting them with all their flaws and weaknesses and, above all else, considering their happiness yours.”

He detached his attention from her figure and settled it towards the ground, “If you really want to be a wife, why don’t you just stay as yourself?” He whispered.

Come to think of it, everything he enumerated was oddly familiar. Every single factor that he had pointed out was directly witnessed by him in his whole stay in Valla. The only person he was with all this time was her. Out of all the people in the world, he saw these qualities in her.

… It was odd to think that his sister was wifely. Her husband would be lucky to have her.

In the midst of his contemplations, Corrin’s voice rang vividly in his ears.

“What was that? Your voice trailed off, so I did not quite understand that last one…”

“It’s nothing.” Takumi dismissed; much faster than he had intended.

“Really?” Corrin prodded, “It might have been important…”

“I said,” He replied; his voice larger and more imposing than earlier, “It is nothing. Forget about it.”

He verbalized all of those whilst having his head down. He could not possibly meet her eyes; not when his cheeks were burning hot red in shameless embarrassment. Not when he caught himself directly referring to a woman—his _sister_ —as a definition of a good wife. Not when he was thinking about how enviously fortunate someone would be to call her their wife.

A few seconds passed, and she had not uttered a syllable. Takumi’s responsiveness perked up at this. He had come to a realization that the pressure of his phrases might have crushed her. He swiftly looked up in alarm. When he landed his gaze upon her slim form and found that she bore no signs of offended air, he felt an inaudible sigh of relief escape from the confines of his lips. She seemed to merely be lost in her own thoughts.

After another picayune moment or two, she finally spoke up, “Takumi…does doing household chores for someone make that someone happy?”

Takumi’s eyes wandered upwards towards the noon sky, “Well… It’s quite flattering to have someone wholeheartedly do something for you, so I suppose so.”

Corrin’s eyes twinkled; her pale face brightening up into a gleeful smile that rivaled the sun above, “Oh, that’s good. Then Takumi, can you teach me how to properly perform household chores?” She seized his caramel eyes with her apple-red ones, “I want to make you happy.”

He stared at her; she stared back. A look of utter confusion dominated the features of his face; an overly sunny smile graced the lovely features of hers. It felt like an eternity. He was just silently melting into her enticing eyes; his brain drowning in a puddle of puzzlement swirling through his senses and numbing his perception. He was so lost. He did not know what exactly to feel. He reposed his mind and listened to the ticking of a clock. _Ba-dump, ba-dump._

Oh wait, that was his heart.

And then it snapped.

He felt his face heating up; searing throughout as if he were suddenly thrown into a huge pot of boiling water. His hands shook, and as he clasped them together, he noticed that they were clammy with sweat. His breathing was ragged. His stomach felt like it was continuously flipping upside-down; preventing him from relaxing his mind and calmly think about what the hell was wrong with him. His heart was wildly trashing around beneath the detains of his chest. He was feeling a consistent tingling sensation electrifying his entire being; the tiny tickles dancing around through the tiniest of his nerves.

It was taking him a hundred gallons of his willpower not to scream. He did not even know why he wanted to scream. To scream and jump around like a lunatic. Or perhaps to kick and punch and smash a training dummy into pieces for good measure.

Did he eat something weird? But then again, he recalled he had not swallowed a bite since last night. Then why was he feeling so sick? Sick in a… Sick in a happy way? How absurd. He had to clear his mind.

“Takumi?” Corrin asked; her smile faded away from her lips, “Are you okay? You’re completely red!”

“I am not red!” Takumi insisted; despite his color yelling otherwise, “I am not…embarrassed o-or anything! J-just shut up! A-anyway, you wanted to learn stuff, right? Then learn how to properly cook first. I don’t want to taste any more of your horrid boiled potatoes!”

Without waiting for her, the red-faced Hoshidan prince indignantly turned around and started to march deeper into the forest. A good hunt was what he needed. Maybe it would take his mind off whatever matters.

… Or maybe not, because Corrin’s hands wrapped around his arm set his stomach aflutter once more.

_Damn it all._


	19. City of Rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Did you guys think we were going on a long hiatus? Of course not! In fact, we’re now presenting you a dual chapter update! This is part 1 of our update, enjoy!

**Chapter 19: City of Rocks**

 

“Let me fish with you.”

“For the fourth time, no. I told you to stay put behind that tree over there.”

“But that’s twenty meters away from you! How am I supposed to learn like that?”

Takumi shook his head; frustrated that his sister would not let go of his arm as they traveled back to the river that they had occupied earlier.

“Fishing is not a household chore. You don’t need to know how to do it.” The prince argued; determined to shake the princess off his vicinity.

The entirety of the hour, he was supposed to swim down the river to capture juicy fish. Actually, that was not the original plan that he had in mind. Thirty minutes earlier, they were trudging the maze-like heart of the forest; trying to hunt for meat and gather herbs that might aid them in Corrin’s pursuit of the art of cooking. However, before they could even start to lure in animals, things already went awry.

Takumi was incredibly fidgety. He was trying his best to stealthily close in to wild animals that were good candidates for a very tasteful meal, but before he could even draw near them, Corrin would sneak closer to him and he would immediately lose his composure. He would often step on twigs or accidentally knock his yumi on a nearby tree; thus alerting the good hearing senses of his targets. It continued for a good thirty minutes.

He was frustrated, but he knew it was not a good idea to risk his pride by continuously flopping his job. After all, Corrin did label him a ‘master hunter’. A master hunter was not someone who would be felled by a measly crack of a tiny twig. And so, with utter embarrassment trying to suck him into the depths of the earth, he did a tactical retreat. He backed away from the forest and told his sister that it was wiser to instead have fish for lunch because it was fantastic for the health. They needed all the fitness they could get, after all.

_Ha, what Pegasus dung._

The princess did not question him, however, and was kind enough to gladly follow him in his judgment. Branching from that decision, they were currently heading towards the familiar flow of the clear river. He was already hearing the gentle swish of the waters, so he was getting desperate. He had to drive Corrin out of the place.

It was not because he was afraid of failing in front of her. ( _Okay, maybe a little._ ) The real reason was that he thought it was not the most intelligent idea to be teaching a lady while his body was drenched from head to toe. Worse, naked under a large pink blanket.

Why was he going to be wet? Simple: because he was not adept in the practice of waiting for a fish to bite the line. He was more of an active person; someone who dove in for the kill with only his bare hands. Yes, he was good at barehanded fishing, but in order to do that, he had to swim and bathe himself in the cool water of the azure river. The problem was he was not ready to drench his attire and end up sauntering in nothing but his underwear.

He did not want to wet his clothes. The answer? Go in naked.

And he did not want Corrin to see him swimming around naked.

“But,” Corrin reasoned still; giving him the most determined eyes she could muster, “I said I wanted to be useful. The whole point of me asking you for guidance is because I want to be more useful,” She gave a huff, “And I wouldn’t exactly be called useful if I just stand around behind a tree.”

Takumi exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. His sister was surely a stubborn one, and it was making his head ache.

“Fine,” Takumi breathed out as he threw his arms up in surrender, “You can help me.”

Corrin’s eyes twinkled as her lips perked up into a big grin, “Really? Then shall we start—“

“Go and dig up potatoes.”

As quickly as her mouth turned into a sunny smile, the same expanse of time was spent when her lips tugged into a frown of disbelief.

Takumi smirked at her; feeling proud over his little triumph, “You’re good at detecting potatoes, right? Then go use your skill to impress me.”

The boggled lady stared at him. He stared back. Finally, with a heavy sigh, she gave him a defeated smile and crossed her arms together.

“Alright. I’ll leave you to your fishing. I promise to bring you lots of potatoes to wipe that smirk off your face.”

“Ha, we’ll see about that.”

Despite her words, the princess meant not a single drop of negativity. She only flashed a playful grin at him. It made his heart skip. After a batch of friendly laughter from her and an amused scoff from him, Corrin finally waved him good-bye and started to hop off to a different direction.

After she was fully gone from his sight, Takumi groaned and tried to steady himself. Corrin’s lovely beams were boiling a completely foreign emotion inside his stomach, and it was driving him towards the edge of madness. He could not talk properly, could not think properly, could not hunt properly, and he definitely could not act like himself when she was around. He did not know what exactly it was that was going on; not knowing has always been a pet peeve of him.

_Gods, I should go and search for this in a book or something. I might be terminally ill._

He shook his head; trying to push unnecessary thoughts aside. Now was not the time to dwell on such absurd and unimportant matters. With a frown directed to himself, he brought his ungloved hand towards his scarf and started to undress.

The cold water against his bare skin might just be the perfect thing to wake him up.

Takumi missed rice so much. Back in Hoshido, he always had a full-course meal consisting of an appetizer, a main dish, a soup, some side dishes, and finally, a dessert. He was always well-fed; a luxurious privilege he enjoyed as a prince of the Hoshidan royal family. Although, recently, after all the things that he and his sister had been through, he had totally forgotten about the importance of a well-balanced meal. Back in his home town, he was healthy with a good balance of vegetables, meat, fish, and others; a very stark contrast to his unhealthy dishes of potatoes and skipped meals with Corrin.

It was not like he had much room to complain. There were far too many major things happening all at once these past few days that they could not obtain the unnecessity of the extravagance of feasting on delicious food. They were royalty, but they had responsibilities. However, after being dramatically depressed for a painful stretch of time, he wanted to at least cheer himself up by cooking for himself a reminder of his beautiful country called Hoshido.

Although he definitely did not feel entirely good about the prospect of reminiscing about the people who had forgotten about him so easily, there was still that lingering sentiment. It came with them being his family for his whole life. Loathe as he was to admit, it was not that easy to brush them out of his thoughts.

He missed Mikoto’s cooking. And Sakura’s. Ryoma’s was good, too. Hinoka’s…nevermind.

He would admit that he was not exactly the best at cooking. Every once in a while, he would be able to make something lip-smackingly nice, but more often than not his creations were the most standard of standard. For some reason, however, Corrin seemed to fancy his skill in preparing foodstuff; she even asked him personally to tutor her. Although he was doubtful about her overly-enthusiastic praises, he was actually more than willing to share with her a taste of the art of Hoshidan dining. That and he just wanted to eat his beloved white rice instead of her usual bland potatoes.

But unfortunately for him, they did not have rice. They also did not possess common Hoshidan seasonings like mirin and sake. The only things they carried at the moment were salt and pepper, an ordinary soy sauce, and some oil. Those were definitely not recommended for incredibly tasteful cooking.  And so, without much to work on, Takumi decided that their first lesson would be the most basic of all the basic recipes in every cookbook: fried fish. Fortunately, on his way from catching for the two of them some trout and a good number of carps, he was able to pluck off a few unripe fruits of calamondin. That would give their meal a slightly better taste.

Halfway through returning back to their temporary camp, Takumi bumped into Corrin—although not quite literally. She greeted him with the sunniest grin one could ever crack at him. In her arms, she presented him an armful of purple-colored vegetables that she had proudly dug up to show off to him; her eyes narrowing because of her excessive smiling as she boasted to him the number of them that she discovered. When he asked her if she knew what they were, however, her face fell in dark premonition and admitted that she did not.

He told her they were poisonous. Her grin faded into a disappointed grimace. She deeply apologized to him and told him she would go and find them normal potatoes, but he stopped her before she could even set off.

They were sweet potatoes; he was just messing with her.

The princess laughed in relief and, because her arms were preoccupied, bumped her hip against his to emphasize her amusement. He got her, and it drew out a lovely ring of laughter from her lips.

Takumi almost dropped his own gathered goods as his heart started to race faster again.

He cursed to himself and told her to follow him back towards the camp. He did not wait for her like the gentleman he was expected to be. Corrin did not mind, however, and happily skipped with him to start their cooking preparations.

 

“Okay, listen up. You just get a pinch of salt and rub it against the body of the fish, okay?”

“Like this?”

“No! I told you, a pinch, not a handful! Do you plan to kill me with kidney failure?!”

“Is it that bad?”

Takumi wanted to take their pan and knock his sister over the head with it. But of course he would not do that; her existence did not deserve to be hurt. Her cooking skills, however, very much justified a beating with a blunt object.

“Of course it’s bad!” He exclaimed; annoyed at her brain’s dysfunction regarding common sense, “Do you even know anything about the human body? What have the Nohrians been educating you with?!”

Corrin frowned at him; quite offended by the last sentence, “I know about the human body! Leo’s taught me a great deal of things, you know.”

“Oh yeah?” The Hoshidan prince rolled his eyes at her; slightly ticked off by the mention of the Nohrian prince, “Then why didn’t your beloved prince Leo teach you about table salt?”

She bit at her lower lip as she dumped the salt back to the pouch where it was kept, “He did, but I just thought… Well, I just thought it would taste nicer with a stronger flavor. Salt is quite plain in the taste buds, after all.”

He shook his head; his well-kept silver hair swishing behind him, “That’s why we soaked the fish in calamondin juice, you know? It’s to enhance the flavor and soften down the unpleasantly fishy taste. Can’t you at least get that?”

Her eyebrows knit together, “Was it for that? I thought it was a type of natural oil…”

Takumi resisted the urge to re-gut the already-gutted fish in his hands.

“Goodness,” Corrin muttered under her breath, “This is so much different than baking.”

The prince’s attention perked up towards her; intrigued that a woman as horrible as her at cooking could know how to bake, “You know how to bake?” He asked.

The snow-white princess nodded as she looked over at her brother’s pressed-together fingers, “Mm. Camilla was a good teacher. I learned to make lots of different breads and pastries because of her.”

“Huh. I only know how to make mochi and taiyaki.”

Corrin smiled a pleasant one; thrilled that her brother was getting interested in the few skills that she had, “I don’t know what those are. The ones I love making are rolls, marzipans, pretzels, and various cakes.”

Takumi spread the salt over the body of the scaled fish that he was handling, “Cakes? Like, rice cakes?”

“Oh, no,” The princess mimicked her brother’s action and rubbed a decent amount of salt on her fish, “We don’t use rice for cakes. We use wheat, and it makes for delicious cakes like carrot cake and cheesecake.”

The prince watched as the enthusiastic lady beside him finally perfectly prepared the fish, “I don’t know what this wheat is. Is it good?”

Corrin gave him a huge beam as she picked up another fish for preparation, “Yes! I’ll tell you what, I’m going to make some for you if I had the opportunity. I’ll make it taste so good you’ll regret ever teasing me about my kitchen skills.”

“Oh, you’re that good?” He gave an amused smirk, “Enlighten me.”

“You bet!”

Takumi shook his head before planting his eyes on the food preparation that he was doing. Corrin was so passionate about this whole event that she was practically bouncing in her seat. It almost made her child-like; a quality that he had rarely seen from her even with the extended periods of time that he spent together with her. Hearing her so happy like that was very endearing for him. He thought she looked cute.

And then realizing that he thought she was cute made his face grow hot in embarrassment.

The enlivened lady tapped her boots to the ground, “Hm hm, what should I make for you? Kreples are good, but sponge cakes are quite friendlier for first timers. Oh! But cherry pies might be something familiar to you. But hm, butter rolls are a lot simpler to make, but very warm and delicious. Caramel cakes remind me of you, so I think that’s good, too. Hmm…”

She was putting a lot of thought into the idea of baking some for him. Somehow, just the knowledge that she was _thinking about him_ and weighing the best option to _make him the happiest_ sent another persistent wave of pleasant tingles throughout his whole body. He has never seen someone put so much effort on him before. She was not doing all these because she owed him—she was not indebted to him in any way. She was not laying all these all-encompassing pains for the mandatory concept of reciprocation, no. She was doing all of these just because she genuinely wanted to make him happy.

And she was succeeding. Without her consciously and extensively doing it, she was winning him over.

At the realization that his sister was fetching much of his approval, the blood running through his veins rushed towards his already slightly-red face and seared him all over. His stomach was once again merrily performing flips and he had to bite his lip in order to not burst out into a yell. It was like feeling adrenaline rush. It was like she was some sort of coffee that rendered him jittery and sent his heart in a solo race against time.

Takumi looked down; away from her adorable figure, “I-if I end up not liking it, then you owe me a good night’s sleep. You toss and turn so much that my limbs turn sore in the morning from all the beatings I get from you.”

Corrin laughed, and it was like music to Takumi’s ears.

“Consider it a done deal!” She happily exclaimed.

Once more, he reacted so unfamiliarly towards his sister’s zeal. It felt like everything that she was doing, from the joyful laughter that escaped from her pretty pink lips to her _breathing_ , was adorable. He knew he had not paid much attention to her before, but now he was even noticing how some strands of her hair stuck out in wild directions. He was remarking the most little things about her, and it was making him nervous. Something in him had changed.

He had a bad feeling about this.

 

Amidst all the tension that Takumi was feeling from being near Corrin, however, their lunch passed by smoothly. Well, if suddenly stuttering mid-sentence and getting distracted in the middle of conversing with the lovely lady was to be considered smooth, then by all means it was.

It was a blessing that the princess was not a screaming damsel when it came to frying fish. Sprinkles of blistering oil flying all over the place were not an issue for her; Takumi did not need to touch her in any way and merely had to bark orders from afar. He just had to yell at her when to flip the fish over, when to unstick its skin from the frying pan, and when to finally remove it from the fire that she had cast. Cooking was easy. They finished without much hassle and their first bite counted into ten. On and on, until what remained were prickly bones.

Satisfied with their meal that did not involve potatoes (Takumi thought it was not a good idea to eat a lot of sweet potatoes while travelling, so they only packed up some raw ones to bring with them), the pair removed their bottoms off the floor and started to journey once more.

Off they went: to the curious city of Petra.

Corrin was excited. Actually, ‘excited’ was an understatement; she was beyond delirious at the prospect of setting foot on a place with a proper civilization. Apparently, living in the mountains for so long made her ‘dusty’, as was worded by her. She claimed that she was not lonely because of Takumi’s company, but being surrounded by trees and crickets instead of humans was apparently not the most thrilling experience she had undergone in her life.

The princess once again craved for the outlook of staying in a proper place. Their makeshift bed in the forests was too flat and rather cramped. She could not bathe properly for fear of encountering bandits in merely her birthday suit. She had not eaten a juicy piece of steak in a long while; something she always had back in Nohr. And, most of all, she feared she was being far too close to her brother.

She wanted to give him space; even for just a while. She wanted to give him room to think—about himself, about various things. And, maybe in passing, she hoped to receive one herself. After all, she was not too sure if sleeping beside her not-a-child brother was actually a proper thing to do in this stage.

She had only realized it recently. She did not dwell too much on the idea because she used sleep beside Xander and Leo, too. It was not a big deal. Cuddling with one another was a perfectly normal thing to do with one’s siblings.

… But then again, that was what, ten years ago? Back when she was no more than a non-pubescent child? Back when she was still being given piggyback rides by Xander and was still being helped to bathe by Camilla? Back when she was still climbing trees with an unwilling Leo and was still playing dolls with Elise? That was such a long time ago. 

And now that she was all grown-up, she thought it was alright to invade the private space of a man in his peak years of growth? She was not certain how old Takumi was, but she was roughly guessing he was only one or two years below her age. They were both old enough for…things, and yet there she was; clinging onto him as if they were still toddlers. They were siblings, yes, but that did not mean she should be overly-close to him in vicinity.

The thought of a room for thinking about it, although quite awkward in nature, made Corrin hop on the springs of her toes. She was naturally thoughtful, so an opportunity to relax her brother in any way made her gleeful.

Although, on the other side of the coin, Takumi was rather pensive. The reason: looking into his pocket. He was so used to receiving generous amounts of allowances from Ryoma that he completely forgot that money was a scarce resource. His budget for the month was almost depleted to zero. If he continued to throw his money around like the spoiled prince that he was starting to think he was, he and Corrin would not be able to escape from Valla without digging up potatoes to sell at a market.

He did not think the time would come when a proud Hoshidan prince would settle for a potato vendor.

Looking at the map earlier and informing Corrin of his discovery, it seemed like the princess was very keen on the idea of booking a cozy room in a city for herself. She was a lady, so he supposed she wanted to spend some time tending to her lonesome, too. As much as he wanted to let her pamper herself once in a while, however, his pocket told him otherwise.

How was he supposed to tell his sister that he could not afford two rooms?!

Well, essentially, he could pay for them. However, it was not only a room that he was supposed to spend on. There were a lot of other necessities that they had to obtain—smallclothes, for example—and they did not come in cheap.

If he were to think logically, he had to take actions to optimize his money at hand. The most obvious idea to consider was to cut the cost of the most expensive luxury that they were going to devote a good number of gold on. That luxury was a room. Why rent two when they could settle for one?

… It was not like his sister would mind. After all, they slept in the same tent multiple times already. Bunking on the same bed would not differ much, right?

… Right?

“Takumi, look! I see something!”

At the prompting of his sister’s voice, the Hoshidan prince snapped his attention towards the place where she was energetically pointing at. Although what she was pertaining to was quite a distance away, he was able to discern it thanks to the aid of his archer eyes. It was a figure of a city some meters away.

Dread washed over Takumi after catching a glimpse of their destination. He was not ready to break the news to the enthralled lady beside him; not yet. He knew she would understand their circumstance and would go along with it, but that was not the matter that he was tripping over. The problem was how to casually tell her that they would have to spend a night in the same room. In the same bed. Under the same blanket.

He would tell her now, if he was acting like his normal self. However, he predicted that if he were to do just that, then their whole walk towards the place would be filled with dense awkwardness and smothering silence. He did not want that.

And so, with a troubled heart evident through the heaviness in his footsteps, they travelled towards the city that was one step closer to their main purpose of descent: the third seal.

However, their supposed safety in a populous haven did not go quite smoothly.

“Halt there!”

It was the voice of an old man; ratty and wheezy from the blunt of his experienced age. Takumi and Corrin did as they were commanded and headed to a full stop in front of the geriatric stranger. The old man, hunched from an obvious difficulty in his backside, wobbled over to them with the support of an old, gnarled cane. His liver-spotted fingers atop the walking stick shook as he stabbed it to the ground. His other hand that was resting on his lower back firmly clutched a weathered tome before flourishing it in front of him as he stopped a few feet from the royal duo.

 From his low angle, the old man’s beard-layered face contorted into a suspicious grimace. His dark eyes glared up at the two young people in front of him.

“What do you seek in this place? Speak now, or forever be silenced!”

Takumi was ticked off by the hostile welcome out of instinct, but Corrin did not seem to mind the old man’s harsh tone.

“Oh, we’re travelers,” Corrin politely replied with a courteous smile, “We’re seeking shelter from the cold night. We’ve been camping outside for quite a few nights already, and it’s wearing us out!” She looked to the dark sky looming above them; threatening a biting windchill, “We’re humbly trawling for a cozy sleep.”

For a second, the Hoshidan prince saw the old man’s face soften with relief. However, after another picayune moment, the wrinkles on his face hardened once more and he shot another one of his intimidating gazes.

“Is that so? But how am I supposed to be assured of your honesty? How am I to be certain that you are not ruffians who seek to pillage my city? Do not lie!” He barked with animosity reeking in his every word, “If you barbarians wish to spill the blood of this city, then you must only speak! Speak, and face your death!”

The wizened tome secured in his hand flew open as the elderly man locked himself into an aggressive position. Takumi heard the sound of the old man’s cane hit hollowly on the earth. He was prepared to attack.

Alarmed, Takumi’s grip on his bow tightened, “What the hell?!” He yelled; his brows knitted into an unfriendly line, “We’re asking you nicely and you greet us back with rudeness?!”

The geriatric sneered at the young man, “I do not identify cursing as ‘nice’, child.”

Takumi felt blood rushing into his cheeks. It felt hot; enraging. His teeth gnashed in anger as he narrowed his eyes at the stranger, “I am not a child!”

“The only one who would bite at a taunt is a child, boy.”

The prince snarled, “Why you—“

“Stop! Stop!”

Corrin came in between the two men with both her palms raised in front of each of them. Both males sealed their mouth. She then locked eyes with them both; trying to pacify their anger before bringing her hands back down and pursing her lips. She fired one last look of warning to her brother before fixing her attention to the old man.

“I’m sorry about that,” She apologized gently, “We mean no harm, I assure you. We are no bandits. We merely seek shelter, and if you want collateral as assurance for our goodwill, then I will gladly present to you a possession of mine. However, please bear in mind that despite his short temperament,” Takumi reacted to her statement, but she chose to ignore him and continued, “He is a good person. He does look rather brash and is very good at fighting, but I swear to you that he will not attack anyone for no good reason.”

A painful silence spread itself between the three. Corrin was about to scavenge for a belonging of hers that would satisfy the man with their sincerity, but before she could actually retrieve one, he spoke.

“Very good at fighting, you say?” The old man asked; his antagonism wearing off by the second.

Corrin’s expression flattened into a serious one, “Yes. He is very good. What about it?”

Another wave of heat was afflicted upon Takumi’s face once again. Not because of anger, however, but because of embarrassment. A praise from her felt oddly good.

The old man choice to ignore the change in the younger man’s temperature and stared into his form, “What weapon do you use?”

The prince forcefully tugged his appearing smile into a frown, “A bow.” He replied and yielded the Fujin Yumi in front of him.

“A bow without strings? Interesting. Do you mind if you show me your skill?”

Takumi cocked an eyebrow at him, “Why would I blindly follow your orders? After you so roughly treated us? No wa—“

“Takumi.”

The Hoshidan prince flinched. Corrin’s tone was gentle, but he swore he sensed a drop of venom inside it.

The princess smiled at her brother, “He’s asking for a display of skill. Don’t you think it’s rude to refuse him?”

With only an irritated mutter, the archer reluctantly nodded his head.

“Good,” The old man fished for the silver-haired young man’s attention, “Could you hit that tree over there?”

Takumi followed the path that the geriatric’s hand pointed towards. It was a tree to the leftmost before the city’s entrance. Without waiting for a cue, the deft archer skillfully twirled his divine weapon in his fingers and powerfully drew his right arm back as a concentrated glimmer of azure formed and illuminated the ill-lit space between them. Remembering the potent power of his arrows, he set the energy level to a minimum and aimed straight for his target. He let the warm light slip from his hold and a sharp gale struck through the night.

It ignited beautifully through the air for only a split-second before sticking itself cleanly through the centermost of the tree’s bark.

With a confident smirk, he rested his yumi on left shoulder before inclining his head to the right, “Was that it? Wasn’t even worth a sweat.”

The old man did not even take notice of Takumi’s boasting. Instead, he picked up his cane and started to mutter something under his breath.

“The bow suddenly formed wind… Is it magical? Whichever ways, with that level of skill, it might actually be possible without direct confrontation… Then maybe we can…”

Corrin blinked; rather curious about the man’s mumblings, “What was that?” She asked softly.

The old man shook his head before meeting the alabaster-haired lady’s eyes, “It would be best to explain tomorrow. It’s a lengthy discussion. In any way, both of you are tired, are you not? Perhaps a good rest might do you well, no?”

Takumi raised an eyebrow as his face dipped into a suspicious expression, “What are you on about? Just a minute ago, you’ve got your daggers drawn at us. Or tome, as it is.”

“As I’ve said, I will explain everything plenty well tomorrow. Now, do you two seek rest or not?”

The old man turned and started to wobble away from the younger two. He was walking at quite a hurried pace; as if he was expecting danger to strike at them at any moment. The siblings looked at each other; confused. However, for lack of anything to say, they both tailed after the elderly man until they were walking by his side.

As they passed by the streets, their peripheral visions caught sight of the oddity of the city. For one, there were no normal houses. Everything, including what seemed to be establishments and shops, all looked like they were made from huge blocks of rocks. They appeared as if many, many chunks of solid stones were put together in order to form an enclosure that served as buildings. To close the small gaps between the huge pieces, small stones were wedged strategically. The structures were not entirely closed off, however, as modest holes were carved into it to serve as windows for light and air. Rectangular entrances were also evident on the front sides, but all of them were tightly sealed by doors that also seemed like they were made from heavy stones.

The place looked like…a city of rocks.

A city of rocks with no people loitering outside.

The unsteady geriatric halted. At his cue, the siblings too, stopped.

The old man called out to someone inside the building that they paused in front of. Within a minute, a middle-aged looking woman went to open the door and upon seeing the man, ushered them all inside. The old man, however, refused her invitation and stated that he needed to go back to his post. He simply introduced the siblings as tired travelers who sought rest. Upon hearing that, the woman happily urged them inside the building—which turned out to be the inn of the city—and even gave them a room for free under the assumption that Corrin and Takumi were a newly-wed couple who were going on an adventure as their honeymoon.

Well, that and because apparently, the old man earlier was quite influential in the city. Him directly familiarizing the two to the innkeeper warranted a nice opinion on them, it seemed.

“You two’s surely an adorable coupl’a lovebirds! Ah, I remember back in the days when me and my hubby was still young’uns like you two are. We wanted to go explorin’ the world, too! I can relate with ya. Why dontcha enjoy a night together? For free! It’s not every day I see newlyweds being so adventurous!”

The innkeeper was a talkative one; that was for sure.

Corrin opened her mouth to speak. However, before a single syllable could even go flying off her mouth, Takumi promptly and deliberately cut her off.

“Thank you,” He said to the innkeeper hurriedly as he tapped his foot on the surprisingly wooden floor, “She’s feeling rather listless from all the journeying we’ve done. If it’s okay with you, can we get going now?”

He knew it was rather rude to be so demanding when they have just been offered a free room. However, with the aura that his sister was emitting, he was sure that she was planning on giving them away and telling the woman that they were actually siblings and not a married couple. He could not afford that. He could not, because he was well-aware of the state of his soon-to-be-demolished pocket. He literally could not afford it if they did not get this opportunity for free.

So, he inclined his body slightly in order to be visible to Corrin but not to the other woman. Secretly, he brought a hand up and put an index finger to his lips; indicating a hush.

The innkeeper laughed before leading them upstairs towards the floor with many rooms, “Ho, how robust young’uns are! Wish my hubby’s always as excited as you are, boy. Lucky lass you is to have such a bonny a fella! Keeps you up at night, hm?”

“Keeps me up at night?” Corrin wondered, “Well not always, but I suppose so. Like last night.” She replied with a polite smile plastered on her face.

“Oh ho! Spicy, you two are! Why dontcha tell me all about tonight once you come down tomorrow? Let’s gossip ‘bout it like two ol’ maidens, a’ight?”

“I’m not sure anything particularly interesting would happen tonight?”

“What? You that bad, boy? It ain’t wise to bore such a beauty so early on!”

Takumi’s face turned its dial to the maximum temperature it could go. Corrin and the innkeeper were at a total dissonance, but not anyone of them seemed to have noticed that yet. He knew his sister was only replying harmless answers to what she actually thought as harmless questions from a jovial woman, but still, it was incredibly embarrassing to be thought of as an unskilled lover by a complete stranger.

He buried his face in his left hand; unable to think of an intelligent remark to snide at the nosy innkeeper. He feared that if he said a word, he would end up revealing that they were actually not in a romantic relationship. He feared that the woman would strip the free tag off the room they were being escorted to. He feared for the state of his money.

Gods, he just wanted to get out of the damned place and hide himself under the earth or something.

Corrin laughed, “He’s not bad. He’s fantastic, actually. And I don’t get bored when I’m with him. He’s always full of pleasant surprises!”

“Quite skilled a man, huh? Excitin’!” The older woman laughed heartily.

The princess chuckled too, “Yeah, he’s really good at—“

“Just. Shut. Up.” Takumi hissed at Corrin; unable to contain the embarrassment that she was pushing him into anymore.

She flinched and did close her mouth. Thankfully for her, the innkeeper stopped in front of a wooden door and unlocked it for them.

“A’ight, you two. Go inside and do your stuff. Don’t be too loud, though. The others are sleepin’, ya hear?”

The duo did not reply and merely entered the room before shutting the door behind them.


	20. Entwined Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did everybody already know that in the Japanese version, Takumi is the second in line to Hoshido’s throne instead of Hinoka? If you didn’t already, please keep that in mind. It’s relevant in this chapter.

**Chapter 20: Entwined Light**

 

A few seconds of silence passed before Corrin opened her mouth to speak hesitantly, “Why…do I have the feeling that I answered to some things I shouldn’t have?”

Takumi presented his back to her in order to not meet her eyes, “Because you did, idiot.”

Although the prince could not see it, he practically envisioned the princess putting her hands in front of her face and groaning at her own foolishness. He was not far off from the mark, for she was struck with horror after realizing the error of her ways. She shut her eyes tightly and let out a big sigh.

“What…was she talking about?” She asked; paling by the second.

 He felt his cheeks grow hotter the more he thought about it. He bit his lower lip; unable to pull out the guts to tell her straight.

“Stuff. Stuff that…stuff that married couples do, obviously. At night.”

After hearing it directly in his voice, Corrin’s face contorted into a look of utter disbelief as she brought her hands down her face. At the same time, she felt her knees go weak and she almost buckled to the ground.

She pressed her palms against her cheeks and violently shook her head, “Gods. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Now I’ve brought shame upon us…”

“What has been done cannot be undone.”

The princess did not have the energy to say anything about the prince’s comment. Instead, she let the awful silence breeze by; deafening the unpleasant ticking of a wall clock. After a few minutes of soundlessness, she managed to calm herself down and extract a few words out of her voice box.

“We’re…doing this for the free status, right?” She asked calmly.

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re catching on fast enough.”

Corrin nodded despite the bitter taste tingling in her tongue, “I see… Then I suppose we’ll have to go along with it, huh? Although I’m not overly fond of the idea of lying to anyone…”

Takumi’s footsteps resounded in the quietness of the room. His boots tapping against the wooden floor felt crisp and clear; as if he was calculating every step that he took. He carefully went to the corners of the room and started to inspect every nook and cranny that he could uncover. He was trying to fish out some sort of trap. The demeanor of the old man earlier was suspicious, so it was not entirely impossible that he and his sibling were lured into some sort of business practicing inhumane actions. They might currently be being held captive to be sold off as slaves or whatever.

“Well,” He replied to her earlier statement, “Basically, we’re not lying. We haven’t said and done anything to deceive that woman. Deliberately, at least. Your earlier stunt unconsciously forged the idea that we were… well, yeah.”

Once again, the princess groaned as she was reminded of the humiliating misunderstanding that she has managed to inflict upon them. How many more of these scenarios was she going to screw up? Not much, she hoped.

She really needed to fix her naivety.

Corrin sighed; tired of her flaw, “Ugh. Well, at least we’re together in these misadventures. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

The prince withdrew from his inspections and whirled his body to face her, “What? You’re the one who started all these. I haven’t done something so idiotic.”

She laughed; the worry slowly seeping away from her form, “Yes, but I still somehow always manage to drag you down with me. So still, you’re in this with me.”

Takumi rolled his eyes at her and finished his investigation. There were no traps. The building was just a plain, peculiar room with stones as walls and wood as floor. Nothing out of the ordinary. He was just being paranoid was all.

And now that he was certain that no one was going to sell him to some freak show, he suddenly felt all the tiredness coming at him like a sudden splash of water. He just wanted to sleep. And so, he stalked over towards the edge of the red-sheeted bed, propped his Fujin Yumi in between the side of the headboard and a small dresser, dumped their bag beside his bow, and sat himself on the soft mattress. He grabbed hold of the soft blanket on the top of the bed and placed it across his lap.

Takumi was about to lay on his back and let himself sink into the bed’s comforting cradle when his sister requested for his attention.

“Takumi.” She called.

The way his name rolled off her tongue somehow made it sweeter; unlike how the familiar name rang from someone else.

 “Hm?” He whipped his head sideways and was welcomed by Corrin’s smiling figure as she sat down near him.

In complement to the upward arc that was drawn by her lips, her ruby eyes twinkled as the dim golden light from the dancing flames on the tip of a candle bounced off them. Her arms were outstretched; a mirror of her earlier gesture that day.

“What now?” He asked in a huff, although it was not really necessary for he already had a clue regarding what she wanted to do.

“A goodnight hug?” She asked softly; her lovely red eyes fondly inviting him over.

Her head dipped a little to the right as her smile widened at him; a tempting gesture that was getting hard to resist. He wanted to refuse her; to say that he was tired and what she was asking of him was childish not proper for their age, but then again, he could not find in himself to repel her tender warmth. And so, he cut off the futile retaliation to the offer and scooted in to her warmth.

She snaked her arms behind his back and patted it gently. She closed her eyes and gave off a pleasant smile.

"We should do this more often. I feel safe and relaxed like this,” Corrin hummed as he rested his head on her shoulder, "You're the only one I have in this place, after all. So I just...want to feel you more. To appreciate you more. I just want to be closer to you."

Despite her wish to stay in that embrace for another minute or so, she compelled herself to break off their connection; to cut off the warmth that they shared. It was not in her intentions to make her brother uncomfortable, so she thought that it would be best not to keep him in close contact for too long.

But her eyes widened and worry seeped into her at the sight that greeted her upon their parting. Caramel orbs shone, not out of glee, but out of melancholy. Although the serene smile on his lips betrayed the way his eyes glossed over with tears that fought hard not to spill down.

_He was filled with bliss and sorrow at the same time._

_Closer._ The word reverberated in Takumi’s ears; a perpetual melody that kept circling in his head. No, it was not just that sole word that tugged at his heart; it was all the cluster of powerful phrases that came from his sister’s lips and pierced his soul.

Somehow, he felt happy at the serenade of words that he had just heard and yet, his heart ached from being woeful. It was a complete irony; a confusing blend of non-complementary feelings.

_I just...want to feel you more._

_To appreciate you more._

_I just want to be closer to you._

He had yearned to hear those words for far too long. Long enough to make him feel that it was nothing but a distant daydream. And now, he finally did.

But the bitter memories that surfaced along with it threatened to drown and outweigh the positivity of the moment. It was a battle of tug and war and no side was winning. They were just there. They just fulfilled their one purpose of giving him a mixture of emotions.

“Takumi? Did I say something wrong?” Corrin’s worried inquiry pulled him out of his own thoughts.

He quickly dismissed the question and clarified himself, “No, no. Not at all.”

_I’m just wondering why you’re not distancing yourself. Why are you not going away like everyone else? Why are you doing this? Why are you still here with me?_

_Why are you still here with me?_

"Are you sure... you want me here? With you?"

It was a gamble. He asked a double-edged question that could determine his fate. A question that could either make him or break him. A question with an answer that would forever haunt him.

 “Of course!” She spoke with such conviction that enthralled him to gaze at her.

Her eyes were filled with fiery flames of resolution. Her stand was as firm as an unbreakable diamond that could never be torn down. And most of all, it reflected how clear her honesty was.

“Nothing would make me happier than being with you, especially in this place where we only have each other.”

He paused; his breath holding in his throat and his orbs burning with the sensation of hot tears.

But he kept it in.

“Really?” He breathed out; eyes closing, “… Thank you.”

He flashed a genuine smile at her and it invoked the same on her features.

“Of course,” She replied; her fingertips gently brushing across a stray hair of his, “You're my brother. I love you."

His smile disintegrated. Slowly, his upward lips flattened into a thin line as the familiarity of her words revived a distant bittersweet memory.

His eyes flew downward into the blanket on his lap, "Hinoka once said that to me, too. I... I don't know if I could ever believe that. “

“What do you mean? What happened between you and Hinoka?” She questioned and leaned her head sideways in confusion.

He bit his lip. It was an act that accompanied his will to rein in his tears that were begging to be freed, “She's never loved me, not really. She never did, never does, never will."

He would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry.

It was a repeated mantra that he kept singing in his head in order to keep himself intact. He would not break down. Not again. He would not burden his sister with his pathetic problems and shatter her image of him any further.

“Takumi…” Her voice leaked with pain upon hearing his words.

Great, now he was able to drag Corrin’s mood down to his level.

She hesitated a bit. In her seat, she modestly and rigidly placed her hands on her lap. She looked down at her fingers; imagining the exact words that she should utter in order to express her thoughts well.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before leaning in to her brother with empathic eyes, “Do you want to talk about it? I won’t press you if you’re not comfortable with it. But if you do want to tell what’s on your mind, I’m here to listen,” She paused before offering him a gentle smile, “Actually, maybe spilling your thoughts out will make you feel better.”

If she were to be honest, she wanted them to talk again—the way they used to before they were separated. She yearned to talk again—about all the things they would think about, yet never thought to say out loud to anyone else. She wanted to know what was bogging him all this time.

His fingers unconsciously fidgeted on a portion of the blanket as he organized and weighed his options. Her statement signaled the arrival of a decisive moment; a branch in the path of whether he should confide to her his deepest secrets. A choice to keep himself tightly shut to the world or to bare himself fully to her and only her.

But was he willing? Was he ready to voice his fears, flaws, pain; the shadows that kept dragging him down to drown him in his own tears? Was he ready to bare his soul to her?

Her… She was not just a ‘her’. She was his sister and a trusted friend; a shoulder to lean on. The person who already saw him at his weakest and most vulnerable state yet still accepted him for who he was. She never discarded him after she witnessed the true monotone scale beneath the vibrant colors that he painted himself in. Instead, she admired him. She gladly and warmly welcomed him in her caring arms.

Who was he kidding? There was nothing left that he could fear when he was with her. He could take off his mask and cry on her shoulder yet receive not even a single word of criticism.

Was he willing to tell her everything? Was he ready to let her in?

Was he ready to give her a piece of himself?

He was still quite uncomfortable with the notion, but if he tried to wait for the right time, he would never be ready. He had to make the initiative. After all, in the end, it was him who could truly free himself from the shackles that he had forged for himself. It had to be now, or he would forever hold his peace. The thorn in his heart had been buried inside his core for far too long. He could not possibly wait any longer.

And so, yes. The answer to his own dilemma was a ‘yes’. She only genuinely wanted to help him with his ordeal, so how could he reject her gracious offer? He could not deny her of what she asked; not after all the goodwill that she had painstakingly done for him. He would not let her bear the agony of not knowing when she really wanted to.

The candles flickered as a heavy cloak of silence hung in the air; threatening to choke him in his own misery if he did not let his worries out.

“I…” He drew in a deep, shaky breath and gathered all of his courage inside the confines of his trembling heart, “I want to talk about it.” He said firmly.

She closed her eyes, and then opened them again slowly, “My ears are all yours then.” She flashed an encouraging smile as she waited for his words.

He took a few moments to organize his thoughts and for the second time, he took another deep breath; bracing himself for his revelations.

“When father was killed and you were taken by Nohr, everything went spiraling down. Hoshido was at loss. The Hoshidans were shaken at the disappearance of two royals in just one night.”

He could remember it. He remembered how the whole kingdom mourned. Although it was just bits and pieces, he could recall some details. They were etched in his mind: the heart-wrenching cries that echoed in the halls, the river of tears that trickled from weary faces. He remembered how lamenting black attires swept across the ground in condolence to the sickening pool of spilled royal blood.

His breathing hitched as he felt more memories unlock. It clicked open. It aggressively swung wide before hitting him with a huge gust of painful dread.

 

_“Mother?”_

_The queen’s beautiful face was stained with trails of salty tears, “Yes, dear?” She replied as she kneeled down to young Takumi’s level._

_Their eyes were locked against each other. He was staring deep into her, and her to him. That was why he saw it. He saw the way her eyes changed when he asked, “When is father and big sister Corrin coming back? Father promised me that he would show me how to catch fishies and big sister said that she will play with me.”_

_But there was no reply…_

_“Mother?”_

_There were only fresh tears that muffled the crawling silence between them. Crystalline liquid cascaded down her pale cheeks as she choked on her own breath. She bit her lip and gasped. Her fingers trembled, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his tiny frame to grasp at whatever support she could hold on to._

_That night, he could not sleep to the agonizing sound of his mother’s stifled cries._

_“Why are we all wearing black? I don’t like it.”_

_“You have to sweetie. Just bear it for a little while okay?”_

_He pouted, “Okay.”_

_That day, he sobbed. Almost all the people around him were crying and it was getting contagious. The heavy and thick sorrow that hung in the air was not helping to alleviate the mood and instead, amplified the melancholy that was slowly burning him inside. Why was everyone crying? Why was he feeling like something was amiss? Why did he feel like he had lost something so important?_

_When his younger sister, Sakura, joined the symphony, he finally lost his control over his tears. His sniffles turned into hiccups, and his hiccups grew louder into a whine. His whine then burst into tears, and he clung onto his mother’s side as he cried._

_Why did he feel like he had lost something so important?_

He cried for something he did not know.

But as days passed and he grew, he learned what it meant.

He became aware of the facts: the solemn funeral, the bitter rain of condolences, the desolate cries, and the absence of two people that he held dear.

He had learned what it all meant. He had learned that two precious gems just slipped from his fingertips. He had finally learned the meaning of loss.

They were right. His father was dead. He would never come back. Never would he be able to fit his tiny hands against his large ones, never would he be able to climb onto his broad shoulder. Never would there be a father to guide and hold him through the harsh tides of reality. Never would he be able to make him proud.

He would never have his father back.

But Corrin, the sister whom he had soon forgotten, was a different case.

“They fought hard for you,” Takumi whispered soberly, “Everyone was preoccupied by you.”

After the commotion had died down, he could clearly hear the deafening silence. He could clearly see the aftermath of death. The halls were soundless and empty. The playful giggles of running children were no more. The noisy clatters of dining plates and porcelain teapots had disappeared. The loud echoing of a proud king’s jovial laughter had vanished. The warmth in the rooms that were once occupied was gone.

And so was the warmth in their family. Although no one had really admitted it, they slowly drifted apart. Maybe that was the culprit as to why he felt cold. Maybe it was because the people that used to encase him with affection were suddenly no more.

Maybe because they suddenly felt like strangers to him.

“Ryoma drowned himself in work as the crown prince. Hinoka thought of ways to get you back. She even rode a pegasus and attempted to fly to Nohr alone just to retrieve you. Mother, after father’s death, naturally had to shoulder the weight of the kingdom. The fate of Hoshido was in her hands, and yet she had to endure the heartbreak of losing a husband and a child.”

His mouth went agape as he remembered the queen’s tired face, “It was mother who really cared and yet, even she became a little distant after the incident. They all did.”

_“I have things to do.”_

_“I’m busy.”_

_“Maybe next time.”_

How many times had he heard those lines before? He would always approach his older siblings but he usually got the same reply. He missed them. He missed the way they closely interacted; the way they smiled and laughed along with him at the most trivial of things. He missed them so much…but it was not a two way street.

He swallowed a lump in his dry throat, “They all grew stronger and independent as the years passed by and I…I felt left behind.”

It was a bit too awkward for him. He was used to bottling up his emotions and thoughts every time they creeped in to haunt him. But now, here he was, spilling his secrets. Still, he already took a step forward and he had no intention of backing down from it. She would understand. Hopefully.

“Ryoma became the best samurai in Hoshido. Along with his natural talent for leading, he was really admired and loved by all. Hinoka became the best sky knight there was. Along with kindness, she was equipped with boundless valor, so many looked up to her. Even Sakura became a talented and compassionate healer. She’s so selfless and only wish to help others. However, I… I could not do that. I could not heal others. I could not help anyone and I only knew how to destroy. I…”

He could feel the pressure in the stare from those pair of crimson eyes, and yet he pressed on.

“… I felt overshadowed. I mean, they grew up to be astonishing people and I-I can’t keep up to that. I practiced all day and night with the katana. I cut my skin and blistered my feet and tasted dirt just to be good, but in the end, it was still Ryoma who would be recognized as great,” He paused; feeling sick at the painful memory, “I did not even dare to pick up the naginata. Hinoka already dominated that field. If I were to spend countless sleepless nights of training and end up not being good enough again, then where would I pick my honor back up?”

He laced his fingers together, “When I strayed to the path of archery, people accused me of being a coward for fighting in the back. It did not matter how many I felled. I was not in the frontlines, and they considered it a shame.”

He took in a lump of breath as he continued, “No matter what I do, I’m always behind their looming shadows. I don’t know where to place myself anymore. And that’s no good. I am the second in line for the throne and yet, I’m like this.”

“Second in line? I thought it was Hinoka.” Corrin asked; positively shocked.

He knew it was just an inquiry, but still, in his current state, it grazed him.

“I wish… I wish it were Hinoka. She’s better than I am. I wish Hoshido’s succession wasn’t so agnatic. Then, I wouldn’t be forced to inherit the throne if Ryoma ever suffered. Then, it could be Hinoka or you who could be leading Hoshido, not me. I wish I weren’t the second prince. Then, I wouldn’t have had to live through this hell of disappointments and toxic expectations.

“That’s also the reason why I feel so pressured. I study day and night regarding strategies and philosophy. I burn the midnight oil trying to stuff my head with things that would help me catch up to the heavy expectation of a waiting throne. I grab practically everything I could that would widen my knowledge. It’s so hard. It’s not like I want the crown, damn it.”

He shook his head violently; his fingers harshly carding through his tightly-wound hair, “But… But you know Ryoma. I’m not expecting him to die so easily, but it’s not entirely impossible. He’s a great warrior, yes, but he’s still a commander in the frontlines. Father died too, so how is it not possible for him to suffer the same fate? If he falls, then I’ll… I’ll have to… Gods.”

Silence loomed over them as he heavily breathed out at the pressure of the reminder. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. When he caught his breath once again, he continued his story.

“As I mentioned, I also sharpened my skills in the katana, but eventually shifted to the yumi. I trained so hard… Tried so hard…and yet… It’s still not enough,” He clenched his knuckles so tightly that he was sure they were turning white, “In the end, I’m just a third child, nothing else.”

He bit his quivering lip and reined the tears that were starting to form in the corner of his crestfallen eyes.

He would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry.

He held on to his mantra.

Corrin did not leave her gaze from her brother. In his eyes, the sadness sings—of a boy who was destined for better things.

It hurt her to see him like this. It was painful, but she was glad that he felt safe and comfortable enough with her to share the thoughts that kept him awake at night. It was important for her. This act was not just some sort of chat; it was an act of trust. He was entrusting her with his flaws and vulnerabilities.

Every sorrow-filled word that he uttered was a knife to her heart, but she would endure. If she was already feeling that way when it was not her who was in his shoes, then how heavier was it to the person who had felt it bone-deep?

She would hear out every his word. She would embrace his sorrow until the very last syllable.

“You’re not like what you think, Takumi.” She restrained herself from reaching a hand to his cheek; physical comfort would not help him right now.

“I’ve read something before.” She broke the deafening silence.

Knowing that she was about to say something, his caramel eyes locked to her.

“On the book was written,” She soft stated, “We're all obsessed by being someone, something, somewhere. To make a difference. Not just for others, but even just for yourself. To validate our existence.”

To her surprise, Takumi cut her off and voiced out the rest, “The act of 'being' in itself is not the problem. It's just that some 'ways of being' are incompatible with the others. We get obsessed by them and miss out on everything else,” His pair of eyes fell on the mattress once more, “I know that but still…”

“No one is without insecurities, Takumi. Perhaps, it is ingrained in the way we are. It is human nature.”

“Even you?” He questioned s his gaze darted towards her figure, “But you’re so kind and you’re so loved by your family… Even your family in Hoshido. You have the skills, you can gather people… you’re an amazing person.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m amazing. I am only human, Takumi. Therefore, I can also feel insecurities. I have no hope of being as beautiful and caring as Camilla. She’s also a very strong woman, despite her initial appearance. She can defend those that she holds dear without a problem. She’s a rare rose that I can never compare to.”

 _But you’re already beautiful,_ Takumi thought as he gazed at her face. She looked so ethereal; being illuminated by the dazzling stars against the window and the warm light of the flickering candles. He thought the warmth that softly glowed against her form suited her well. She was very caring towards him; like a safe haven in the middle of a frosty night sky.

She continued, “In terms of sword fight, Xander is undeniably ahead of me. He taught me the way of sword, and I knew for a fact that I would never be able to defeat him in combat.”

Takumi had seen her prowess in battle. She lacked on a few points here and there when it came to strategy, but her strength and determination was something to be proud of. It was still plausible to be able to win against the crown prince of Nohr.

She sighed, “And I will never be able to beat Leo in the field of magic. He’s a genius and well versed in strategy. Sometimes, I also feel envy towards Elise. She can heal others, and she’s just so optimistic despite being caught in the midst of a bloody war.”

But she could use magic, albeit just a little. She also seemed positive in one way or another, unlike him.

“I also questioned why for years, I have been imprisoned in the fortress. Why was I not allowed to go out? Why can my siblings go in and out freely, and yet I couldn’t? Why were they able to see the world while I couldn’t? Why could they spend their time with father, and yet I myself haven’t even seen his face back then? For so long, all I knew were the walls of my house and the pictures of the outside world from books.”

She paused for a while; trying to catch her breath.

“I made a friend once, he was named Silas. But even he, when we were discovered sneaking out together, was separated from me,” She bit her lips before shaking her head, “My siblings were not always there either. They live in the castle and needed to attend to a lot of things. The maids and butlers that attended to me, despite my protests, needed to distance themselves because of their positions.”

Takumi knew how it felt. He knew how it felt to miss his siblings despite them being just around the corner. He knew how the ones who attended to him were always a step away from him because he was a prince.

”The only informal conversation that I had was Elise’s. But at times, I could not really relate with her because she’s too young. Leo, although he’s closer to me in age, was not really there all the time. We used to be close, sure, but as we grew up, I guess our paths just diverged. When we would be together, it would just mostly be regarding my studies. Camilla’s not really the sister type, I guess. She’s more of a mother. But then again, because a lot of people depend on her and because she’s the first princess of Nohr, she was also not frequently there. Xander was always busy, being the crown prince and all.”

She heaved a huge sigh, “I felt alone.”

He knew how it was. He knew by heart how to feel alone in this cruel world.

“Also…back then, I longed for a mother and a father. My older siblings kind of substituted for my absence of parents, but deep inside me, I wished for genuine ones. Camilla and Xander were perfectly lovely, but I just felt…incomplete, despite their love.”

_Oh… Of course._

Takumi mentally slapped himself for being inconsiderate. She grew up without the affection of Queen Mikoto. She grew up yearning for it while he was being showered by it before.

“Father—No, King Garon never truly loved me. He never treated me as his daughter. In fact, he doesn’t treat any of us with love. He treats us like we’re just pawns in a chess game that he’s trying to win.”

Takumi’s eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together in sorrow, “But why did you come back to Nohr? Was it because of me? I was so cruel to you back then—“

“No, please don’t blame yourself,” Corrin shook her head, “I came back because of my siblings. I couldn’t… I couldn’t just leave them alone like that. Please understand. They were the only ones I knew in the whole life that I remembered. I’m sorry. I couldn’t remember you back then. I…”

She sucked in air through her gritted teeth. She was slowly becoming delirious, and she did not want that. She calmed herself before continuing, “I… I also hoped that I could change things from the inside. I knew it was idealistic, but I was hopeful anyway. I wanted to save both kingdoms. It is my dream to see all of my siblings, whether in Hoshido or Nohr, to meet eye to eye and live in harmony.”

She licked her dry lips, “But perhaps, I’ve pushed Hoshido to the path of ruin through my choice. So many innocent Hoshidan lives have been lost in this senseless war. The gods know how much I wished for this to be avoided. The gods know how I just want everything to work out peacefully.”

“Back in Cheve…” He started in a whisper.

“Hm?” Corrin tilted her head sideways in inquiry.

His eyes landed on his now-shaking palms. They were clean, but by some trick of his mind, he pictured them as being soaked by the blood of his Hoshidan people. He imagined smelling the sickening corpse of his men’s extinction. His breathing hitched, and he had to wipe his mind in an effort not to puke.

“I… Back in Cheve. Scarlet, she… They killed her,” He pushed aside the horrifying image as his rasping voice cut through the silence, “It was a gruesome death. A-and the other Hoshidans, even the injured ones, were all wiped off. They were defenseless and were ready to flee or surrender, but no one was spared. There was so much blood… and the agonizing screams were… They were horrible..!”

His trembling hands balled into a fist. He was breathing quickening, and he could only see a haze of red as tears started to blurry his vision, “I-I couldn’t do anything! If only I were stronger… If only I could take them all by myself, then no one would have had to die! I was too powerless… I, I… I! I—“

“—Takumi!”

He was snapped away from the traumatizing flashback when Corrin’s warmth pulled him back to reality.

Her arms wrapped around his trembling frame, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Remorse and sadness dripped from every syllable that tumbled out of her mouth, “You should have never seen that sickening massacre. I tried my best. I promise I did. I tried my best to prevent it, but it was too late. I’m so sorry, I was so powerless..! King Garon’s word was law, and there was nothing I could do. I am so sorry..!”

Her hands clutched tightly onto his clothes. She was inching deeper into their embrace, and he could feel the intensity of her heartbreak and remorse through the loud vibration of the beating under the thickness of her armor. He closed his eyes and gently brought a hand over the softness of her hair. He stroked her head and nuzzled into her shoulder; inhaling her pleasant smell. He closed his eyes to breathe in her warmth.

“I know,” He sighed. “I know, so don’t worry about it.”

He paused for a second, before bringing his lips directly against her ear, “You are strong,” He whispered, “You were also bothered by insecurities. You were forced to fight against your will. You endured so much and yet, you managed to thrive and be as strong as you are now.”

“But you are also strong.” She whispered back.

He cracked his eyes open just a bit, “Me? No… I’m just a coward.”

He stopped stroking her hair and set his sight straight towards the unmoving door, “Do you know what it’s like, to lie awake in bed with haunting thoughts at night—knowing sleep will set it right if I’m not to wake? But it’s a coward’s way out,” He paused; remembering his frequent thoughts, “Bushido... This means always choosing death whenever there is a choice between life and death. It is ‘the way of the warrior’.

“But even back then at the tower… When I chose to kill myself… It was not honorable. Ha, I can’t even pass on honorably. I’m not strong. I’m just a coward.”

Corrin shook her head; the tip of her reddened nose brushing against his shoulder, “Don’t say that. You are not a coward. You said that you must choose death when given a choice of life and death, but choosing life is not a sin. It is bravery. There is nothing more honorable than continuing to fight for others and for yourself. And I am glad… I am glad that you’re here, alive.”

At those words, Takumi fell silent.

She diverged away from his body and looked him in the eye, “My inhibitions were not my enemy. I accepted them wholly. Accept them, and you will be able to understand that they’re not what are important. It’s not a bad thing. Sometimes, inferiority pushes us to work harder and be the best that we can be. We just have to keep in mind that we must never let it paralyze us.

“As I’ve said before, you are not what you think, Takumi. You are the best archer that I have known,” She leaned closer to him; offering him the biggest grin he has ever seen, “I’m saying this out of pure awe. You’re intelligent, you’re a real strategic genius, you are the most skilled person I have witnessed in my life,” She gently drew her hands over his and caged him with the warmth of her tender fingertips, “These fingers, the cuts and bruises that they have endured are the witnesses to your unparalleled skill. Have faith in them. Have faith in yourself.”

She lifted their hands as she squeezed his tightly, “Because they know how lucky they are to be a part of someone so beautiful.”

Takumi was still consumed by silence. He seemed to be digesting every word that she said.

She placed his hands back down and flashed him a solemn smile, “The way you look up to others? There are a lot of people out there who see you the same way. You just fail to see it, but you’re a strong and amazing person,” She closed her eyes and gingerly pressed her fingers against her chest, “Sometimes, it feels dark because the light is coming from you. You can’t see it, but everyone else can.”

He shook his head; unable to meet her smile, “But I can’t even save my people,” He bit his lip, “Father, mother, and everyone else.”

She ran a hand across the mattress, “No one can prevent things that already happened. Xander once told me that no one can save everyone. It’s a very ideal thought, but definitely not realistic. In war, there will always be casualties,” She withdrew her hand and placed it on her lap, “There is nothing we can do to change the past, but we can honor their noble sacrifices by living on and fighting to see the peaceful dawn that they have died for. We’ll all be able return home.”

“Home…” He breathed out.

The way he uttered the name was like thousands of bloodied thorns were piercing his skin. His eyes dropped down to his limp arms. He bit the inside of his cheeks and his fingernails tried to cut at the skin on his trembling palms.

He gulped, “But…I no longer have a home. There’s no one waiting for me.” His eyes swirled with a tempest of melancholy.

“What do you mean?” She asked; confusion simmering in her insides, “Hoshido is your home. There are people there waiting for you.”

“I saw it. Back at the tower.”

“Saw what?”

“In the mirror, I saw them. My retainers and my siblings...” A deep, shaky breath escaped his paling lips before he continued, “Oboro became Ryoma’s retainer and Hinata became Hinoka’s. They already forgot all about me. They already moved on. My _best friends_ are now happier without me. Who am I to deny them of that?”

His fists clenched at the fabric that was wedged in between his frustrated claws, “But it still hurt. They swore their fealty only to me… But in the end, it was still the same thing. It’s the same with Hinoka’s telling me she loved me. But she never really did,” His voice cracked at his misery and he tried his best to maintain a proper breathing, “They were my two closest friends and yet, they still left me.”

He paused, and then a sad smile slowly graced the corner of his lips. It was bittersweet, and it caused pain to him and his sister alike.

“But maybe it’s for the better,” He continued softly, “If they’re with me, I’ll just drag them down. But if they’re with my older siblings, they’ll be better acknowledged as strong soldiers. They are both skilled. If they stuck with someone like me, then they’ll stagnate along with me.”

“No. You’re wrong, Takumi,” She firmly stated as she looked deep into his melancholic eyes, “You’re not dragging anyone down. I’m sure they’ll say the same. I saw your battle prowess with them once. You three were magnificent together, like three parts of a single shining whole. You three have completely different styles of finishing your jobs, but you still managed to complement one another as if you’re just carrying out a well-practiced performance. You are a fearsome trio, and it’s not only I who share that opinion.”

She brushed her fingers across the space that divided them and reached out for his hand, “They haven’t forgotten you. I’m sure they still miss you. And I’m sure that even if they’re now serving other masters, they will never forget about the memories you shared with them.” She ran her thumb across his knuckles for assurance.

“Why do you think that?”

“You’re a cautious person. I’m sure you won’t call them your best friends for nothing. You grew fond of them and I’m certain they feel the same. Bonds don’t break that easily.”

She stopped circling her thumb over his knuckles and sincerely looked into his eyes, “But…in a completely unthinkable circumstance that they do forget about you…” She breathed in and whispered, “I’m still here.”

She felt his fingers loosen.

He steered his view away from her figure, “You don’t doubt what I said? About seeing something in the mirror? I know it sounds like madness. Go ahead, be honest.”

“I’m being honest. I believe in every word that you said.”

In her mind, there was a large pool of questions that sought for answers. She yearned to know what really happened back at the tower. She wanted to be aware of what factors there were for him to be pushed to the very edge. She sought to clear the haze of mystery regarding what he truly saw in the mirror. She yearned to know why he changed in the blink of an eye.

But it was not the right time.

The trivial details could be set aside for now. At the moment, what truly mattered was Takumi and how to clear his doubts.

He shook his head slowly, “You’re really too kind. You trust people too easily. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were smooth-talked by bandits into giving all your money.”

A large grin from her radiant face was summoned by the playful tone in her brother’s words, “That’s the reason why I’m glad that you’re here with me. I’m sure you’ll be there to help me.”

“You’re putting excessive trust in me when I don’t deserve it.”

Her lips fell downward, along with the plummeting mood of her desolate younger brother. Just when she thought that he was somehow cheering up, her hopes were all blown away by the wind.

He bit his lower lip; trying to gather his emotions together, “To be honest, I’m afraid… I’m afraid of trusting. I find the very concept of trust dangerous. It’s a double-edged sword that could either kill or save. It had our parents killed, Hoshido ruined, and you taken away. I just… I don’t know anymore.”

“But you trusted me.”

Her words put a halt to his thoughts. It was true. It was undeniably true that he trusted her enough with his life. If he were said the same thing only a few days before, he would no doubt deny that. However, now that he was baring all of him to her, there was not a second thought that he truly trusted her.

“Well, that’s…”

Corrin tilted her head to the side; her face plastered with her usual pleasant smile, “It’s a step forward. No man can live alone, we all need each other. Trust is a building block of such bonds,” She leaned forward once more and peeked at him through her lashes, “I hope that one day, you’ll be able to trust others again.”

“I don’t know.”

“There’s no rush. It will all be well in due time. But no matter how long it takes, I will always be here.”

For how many times already that night, she covered his scarred hands with the warmth of her own, “Even if the whole world turns against you, know that I will always be by your side, holding you like this.”

She tightly wrapped his fingers with her tender palms and encased them in her care. She brought them up slowly and gently pressed them against the softness of her cheek. She admired the way he felt vulnerable in her touch, and yet she felt safe with him by her side. It was a puzzling paradox, but it fit him very well.

She sincerely hoped that her gesture could pass through his self-doubts and deliver her heartfelt message to him.

_He was safe. He was loved. He was not alone._

That was what she wanted him to realize.

She let her breath out in content, “Thank you for trusting me. You told me things that you never told another soul. Everything you had entrusted to me will be sacred. I know it’s hard for you, but still, you chose to tell me anyway. So for that, thank you,” She looked up; her eyes twinkling in tears of bliss, “Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

“I should be the one thanking you,” His eyes dazzled like the cluster of stars that peeked beyond the window, “You listened to my ramblings and made me realize things. You accepted me even though I’m… I’m like this. You’re the only one who did that in quite a long time.”

She grinned at him; pleased that she was able to make him feel better, “Can I say something more?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t think that no one loves you. I’m sure that your family and friends love you, including me,” She placed their entangled hands on her chest, “I’m your family and your friend. After all, who could not love such a gentle person?” She beamed at him.

It was no lie. Her words could never be a lie when it came to him. He was always appearing to be brave and rude at times, but deep inside, was really just a considerate and kind person. Perhaps his common acts of both apathy and brashness were like some sort of defense mechanism. In a harsh environment, people do all sorts of things to adapt and survive.

He pushed others away. It was hard for him to let people in beyond the wall that he had forged because he was afraid. The world that they lived in was no playground. For the tempting idea of an uncertain peace, they sacrificed so much. And he was terrified; wary of everything because all of them could potentially harm him. Over and over, until he could bleed no more.

Delicately, she put his hands back on the mattress, “I’m sorry. I’ve caused you so much pain.”

It was out of the blue, but she really wanted to get it off her chest. It bothered her all this time, and she could not rest without asking for his clemency. After all, she was the reason why his suffering was amplified. She had no excuse. She could never deny her part in his world’s tragedy; she could only ask for his forgiveness.

He shook his head, “No, it should be me who’s sorry. I’m only thinking about myself. I was too focused on my own problems that I turned my head away from the fact that all of us were enduring something.”

She nodded her head. It was not the forgiveness that she was hoping for, but she was glad they were connecting, “Well then, I guess the first step is for us to forgive each other so that we can move on from what’s already been said and done.”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

And somehow, that smile meant the world to her. It was no longer tainted with sadness. It was only a genuine ray of positivity that painted his weary face.

“That’s the smile that I wanted to see.”

Her thoughts were verbalized without her consent, but she did not regret it. She wanted him to know how beautiful his expression was.

She flashed him another beautiful smile, “Here are the things that I want for you. I want you to be happy,”

She wanted him to live a pleasant life in a world where he could feel safe and contented.

“I want someone else to know the warmth of your smile. To feel the way I do when I’m in your presence,”

She wanted other people to know him beyond his shell; to appreciate him for just being him. She yearned to see his sweet smile that was buried under a huge pile of suffering.

“And if I ever felt like home to you, it was because you were safe with me. I want you to know that most of all.”

When she finished her statement, she felt her heart swell in happiness. She was not only saying those things for him; she was voicing out the sound of her heart to remind herself that she was not alone in this world. She was not a lone traveler. She was with someone; a special person who made her feel so human.

She had never been bolder or brighter than when she was with him. Not once had she ever felt so alive. Whatever vessel she poured herself into, hers was now overflowing; brimming with life. It was transcending into something new.

She was taken aback when Takumi lunged at her. She almost toppled over the bed when he wrapped his arms around her torso and buried his head onto her shoulder.

“Thank you,” He choked out from his sobs, “I mean it. Thank you so much.”

Her eyes widened and her lips were left parted from the shock that he embraced her first and thanked her so much. She never thought that this day would come; that she would be this close to him. Looking back to when they first met each other again, they had really come a long way. He was no longer seeking to slay her and the negative bottled-up emotions inside him were finally freed. They finally saw each other eye to eye and their hearts started to beat the same tempo. They now stood side by side; an emotional pillar and a shield for each other.

And it was the best gift she could ever have right now.

She nuzzled against his shoulder, “In my arms, you are neither a prince nor a warrior. You are just you. You’re the brave and gentle Takumi that I know.”

She imitated his gesture and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel her blouse getting soaked from the tears that consecutively fell from Takumi’s eyes, but she did not mind. She would never mind.

_He would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry._

Scratch that.

He would cry. He would cry one last time. And it would be with her: with the one who witnessed him at his lowest but still picked him up and helped him walk forward.

Her presence was comforting; a warm fireplace in the middle of winter’s frigidity. He was searching for that for quite a long time now; a serene comfort that was lost when his mother had passed on.

With just instincts at play, he latched on to her like a lifeline. Perhaps as of now, she was indeed his lifeline. She was the only one who was with him when he was in dire need of someone that he could share his grief with.

He was aware that he could never remove his scars nor rewrite his past that haunted his present. Not that he wanted to, anyway. Although it was painful, all that happened to him molded him to how he was now. And if somebody, even at least one, appreciated what he had become, then it was more than enough.

He just needed someone to hold him tight and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He needed someone who would tell him he was loved, appreciated, and needed.

And she did. He was lost, and yet she never gave up on him. She found him. And for that, he would forever be grateful.

On every grain of salt in the ocean—on all his tears. He found her when he reached the seventh sea, just as he had stopped looking. It seemed like a lifetime ago. A lifetime of pain and sorrow. Of disappointment and missed opportunities. All he had hoped for. All the things he could never get back.

But she was there. Beyond the raging storms and crashing oceans, she was there with a warm smile on her face and her hand outstretched to him. He would continue to fight; he would sail through the dark storm because there was a promising light in sight.

He would cry. He would cry for the last time; an act of farewell to the shackles that he built himself. He knew he could never just leave his years’ worth of pain and his doubts—he could only embrace them until they form a solid ground that he would walk on towards the future.

It may be slow, small steps but it was still something. What mattered most was that he was moving again.

After all, she had said all the things that he needed to hear before he knew he needed to hear them. To be unafraid of all the things that he used to fear before he knew he should not fear them. In a sea of doubt and uncertainty, she has longed to know him. Her life was spent sailing to his shores. The arms that yearned to hold him will ache beneath the heavy oars.

He would take his time and take it slowly; as all he did would run its course. Nothing and no one else could take what was only meant as solely his. Nothing and no one else could take away the happiness that he was searching for.

 

Minutes had passed before her brother finally managed to gather himself together. The sobs that racked his frame had finally died down and his tears had dried up.

He was the one who initiated the embrace but he was also the one who broke away from it first, “I feel better now. Thanks.”

His eyes were red rimmed and his voice was raspy, but all of those attributes were drowned away by the sweet smile that playing on his lips.

She found herself infected by the positivity that was being emanated by her sibling. Sure, it was not the intensity that she was waiting for, but what really mattered was that there was a small vibrant fire within him. In due time, she knew that it could be the best version of itself; a fiery flame that danced along the joyous tempo of being alive.

She smiled her own smile, “You’re welcome.”

“It’s already late. I bet you’re already sleepy.”

She was, but if Takumi still needed her, then the offer of sleep was something she would gladly refuse.

“Go on, sleep.” He coaxed.

“But what about you?”

“I’m going to sleep, too. I’ll just write something.”

“Oh… Sure.”

It must be personal, and personal spelled that she should keep away from it unless she got permission.

While Takumi grabbed their blue knapsack off the floor, she stripped her armor off before sinking down into the bed’s comfortable cradle.

She watched him. She gazed at his back as his long silver locks seemed to shine under the moon’s light.

It was the same back that she had gazed upon when they were protecting each other before; the once distant back that she longed to reach.

It portrayed how strong he was physically; like an indestructible wall that stood proud in the battlefield. He was a mighty force in the eyes of many.

But they did not saw what she did.

Indeed, his prowess in battle was supreme, but what others praised—about him being tough by nature—was a mere masquerade. They did not see what she did. Others only beheld the outside, but she regarded the inside: the rare one that shied from the prying eyes of many. The genuine one that has long been buried under the illusion that he had created.

He was perfectly imperfect. For her, his flaws, his fears, all the dark side of the coin somehow made him more beautiful as a person. He was strong; in more ways than what others could ever think.

She watched the courageous and gentle man before her and smiled.

_You’re healing. Your happiness was already long overdue, but I’m sure that it will come._

Soon, the comforting embrace of sleep claimed her.

 

Takumi was used to writing in a journal ever since he was still a kid. It was a shameful act, he knew; it was somewhat considered to be an act of softness and weakness. But he could not help it. It had been his outlet; a friend to entrust his thoughts. He would write to free his entrapped emotions and that trivial act always made him feel better.

His hand brushed through the paper in swift motions; his fingers were talking and narrating the crucial events in his life.

 

_Dear diary,_

_It had been quite a long time. There was so much that happened the last few days that I had no time to write._

_Tonight, we talked and it made me feel a lot better. I finally had the courage to speak of my problems to her. She did the same. It was surprising, but we were the same in many more ways than I could ever imagine. It made me happy. Knowing that I wasn’t alone with these kinds of thoughts, it made me realize how self-centered I am. She made me realize a lot of things tonight._

_It was worth it. Talking to her lifted my spirits and pulled me out of my misery._

_Back at the tower the other day, I just lost it._

_I know I’m not hallucinating or anything. I saw something in the mirror. I saw Oboro and Hinata… but they were no longer my retainers. Oboro became Ryoma’s and Hinata became Hinoka’s. That dug up all my buried frustrations about myself and my life. It all came crashing down on me and I was so overwhelmed._

_The next ones were sort of a blur, but all I could remember was the agonizing pain that tortured me along with the unwanted memories that resurfaced. I was drowning in my own anger and sorrow. With Corrin there, she became the subject of my intense emotions._

_I spat out unpleasant words at her, blamed her for something that was not really her fault, and even attempted to kill her. But she never shoved me away. Even back at the start of our journey when I wouldn’t even see her eye to eye, she never gave up on me._

_She accepted me even when she saw me at my lowest. She wrapped me in her embrace and comforted me as I cried. She’s so warm. Her embrace makes me feel safe and wanted._

_She saved me. She said words that I yearned to hear and made me feel needed._

_Let me just…share some thoughts of mine that I have come to realize earlier. This might be a bit too poetic but, ah, I guess everyone has that side, too._

_Perhaps one day, you meet someone and for some inexplicable reason, you feel more connected to this person than anyone else. Perhaps that person was sent to you for a purpose, to teach you an important lesson. That person’s purpose isn’t to save you but to show you how to save yourself._

_She helped me pick up the pieces of myself and gave me hope. And I shouldn’t waste her efforts. The change that I want will always start from me and not just from the comfort that others offer._

_Tomorrow is another day and I will make the best out of it. I had caged myself in sorrow for too long. It’s time to get out and move on. No matter what the future holds, I’ll endure. I will be strong. As long as she wills it, I will protect her and stay by her side in the entirety of this journey._

_I will live for her and for myself._

 

He took a deep breath and flipped the journal close. He returned the tools that he used inside the protection of their shared bag. After he had secured them, he stood up and removed the excessive articles that topped his underkimono. After he had removed the ties that bound his long hair, he moved towards the candle that was providing a dim light in the darkness of their room.

The golden flame danced enthusiastically. It was much like the fiery hope that was now present in his heart.

Glancing at the figure that was on the bed, he was greeted by his sister’s sleeping form. Her face was warmly lit by the candle light; highlighting her features.

She was beautiful; inside and out. It seemed a bit ironic that someone like him would be beside her.

No. He had to stop thinking like that. He had to cease his bad habit. He should stop stomping himself down more than he should. She would scold him for that. She told him to appreciate himself more and he would comply, albeit slowly.

He stacked a pile of air in his lungs and used them to blow the fire out of existence. The room was immediately enveloped by darkness; only the luminous stars and the ethereal moon beyond the window providing a faint light.

It was totally fine. He could now sleep without the reassurance of candlelight. He was not afraid of the darkness anymore.

He tucked himself beneath the blanket and laid his tired body on the soft bed. He considered sleeping on his left side with his back facing Corrin, but he quickly changed his mind. Instead, he chose to lay on right side; his face aligned with his sister’s. He left a respectable distance between them and closed his eyes.

In just a short span of time, he was plunged into a peaceful sleep. It was one of the best ones he had in quite a long time without the aid of her soothing song.

He was not terrified of being lost in the darkness anymore.

For he finally had a light to guide him home.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	21. Inklings

**Chapter 21: Inklings**

 

A pleasant smell entered her nose as she wrinkled it in satisfaction. It invaded her nostrils; filling her body with a wave of the scent of earth after a raging thunderstorm. It was a highly attractive fragrance for her. It was so fragrant, indeed, that her body unconsciously craved for another full waft of the tempting scent.

And so she inhaled. More, more, until her senses could perceive nothing but the intoxicating smell.

The more she took a whiff, the more her body grew hot. The hotter the temperature of her body became, the more she yearned to seize the stimulating factor that sent the most titillating of sparks through her tiniest nerves. It was frustrating. It was incredibly distressing for some reason she could not pinpoint. It was like she wanted to obtain _something_ so badly and yet she could not identify what that thing was. How unpleasant.

And her chest felt rather sore. It felt like it was being constricted by something; sending shooting pains throughout the flesh of her bosom. Her brows furrowed in dissatisfaction and she shifted her position in order to ease the discomfort in the front of her torso. It did nothing, however.

She grunted. She figured turning on her back would be the most logical action in order to take care of her soreness. And so she started to turn. As she began pressing her arm to the bed, however, she noticed that the earlier smell was gone. She did not want it gone. And so she laid back on her side.

She took another sniff. _Ah, that was pleasant._ Seeking for more of the olfactory comfort being bestowed upon her unconscious form, she nuzzled her nose into the source of the desirable fragrance. As her sense of smell burrowed into the root of her fancy, more and more tiny tingles pulsated through her veins; prickling at every inch of her core, prickling at her into her own discomfort.

More and more, more and more. More and more, until she decided she was too irritated to stay asleep any longer.

And so she stirred. A twinge from her right ring finger, and then another from her index. Soon, all her fingers were softly scraping against the softness of the bed that she was laying on as she tried to settle her palms without stumbling about. She pushed herself up; her nails sinking into the feathery texture of the mattress. When most of her weight placed its pressure upon her hands, the bed groaned.

“Ngh…” The bed said.

She did not recall an inanimate object having the ability to talk.

Her eyes groggily opened. Through her hazy mind, she tried to steady her focus to what was in between her arms. Beside her, she found not-the-most-pleasant surprise. A man’s pectoral muscles. She was staring at a man’s sturdy chest. Lean muscles that shyly but attractively peeked out of the modesty that a blue underkimono flimsily offered.

Still drowsy, she outlined her fingertips over the edge of the blue that served as the boundary between cloth and flesh. Up she traced, until her fingernails grazed upon the silken texture of messy hair. Her eyes travelled upward, and her gaze was then paired with the delicate brush of her fingertips. The tips of her nails lightly voyaged through a curved jaw, across a fair cheek, and finally landed themselves inside the tangle of silver strands.

The realization struck at her. She had been tightly clinging to Takumi the whole time.

Without even a split-second wasted, Corrin’s body peeled itself away from the young prince and landed her bottom onto the blank space of the bed. Her shocked hands flew to her wide-open mouth to emphasize her surprise. When her sense of touch accidentally tapped against the rest of her face, she almost threw her hands off her from the unexpected heat of her cheeks. Her heart was racing so fast, and so the spinning sensation inside her head rendered her brain all woozy and incomprehensible. Her breathing quickened. Her knees trembled without her consent.

She just touched the unclothed chest of a man.

“Ngh…” Takumi shifted in his position.

Corrin internally gasped. Her clasped hands zipped towards her chest as she tried to calm the violent pounding of her heart. She began to internally scream as the prince’s hands travelled towards her side. His fingers grasped out to her. She shut her eyes tight and waited for him to grab at her and kill her for what she had done.

How would she be able to live with the shame now? He was not her husband, and yet she had the gall to caress his restricted body parts without his permission? And she was a lady, for goodness’ sake. A real lady must not take advantage of an unconscious man! She was no better than a…than a… Gods! What would she tell Camilla? That she had committed an accident and defiled a man? How in the world would she be able to—

She heard a soft ‘plop’ as the comfortable bed lightly bounced beside her.

Slowly, she cracked an eye open. Upon obtaining a glimpse of him, she immediately closed her eyes once more.

He was lying on his side; arms outstretched, hair flayed around him. His elegant silver locks were draped atop various parts of his body; enticing the tantalizing glow of the morning sun to bounce off his beautiful splendor. His face looked so serene. So innocent and pure, unlike the view that his loosely-hanging yukata was presenting to her. His clothes already lost the security of its waistband, and so they were slowly falling off him; exposing the toned muscles of his strong arms.

Corrin swiped a stray blanket off the bed and covered her face with it.

 _GODS! Stop this at once!_ She internally screamed.

“Ngh…”

There it was again; his deep groaning. She was growing to hate it by the second. It was making her stomach churn and her heart felt like it was suffocating by itself. Her face was burning up; like she was having a bad fever. She wanted to scream, but she could not for the fear of waking him up. It was frustrating, and it did not help that her abdomen felt like it was being squeezed raw and her chest was aching with her lightest of movements. It was also so bad that she was constantly being intoxicated by his enthralling scent.

It was not like he was wearing perfume or anything. He did not smell artificial at all. Somehow, her nose was hypersensitive and was picking up the faintest of his natural scent. And he smelled good. Damned nice. She just wanted to tackle him and—

She shifted in her seat and then her pelvis hurt so suddenly.

The mild but astonishing pain washed over her body; waking her up from her delusions. She clawed at her abdomen desperately and bit at her lip to prevent a whimper from escaping. Her sense of smell was heightened, her breasts were sore, and her abdomen and pelvis were aching.

She sighed in relief. She was probably at the peak of her ‘womanly cycle’. For a second there, she thought she desired for her brother’s scent and voice with genuinely corrupted need. Turned out, it was just her hormones acting up on her.

It was also not a good thing that she was half a dragon. She assumed the symptoms she was feeling were probably much worse than any normal woman’s. She wished she could block her sense of smell for a day or three, just to protect herself from the brunt of her natural instincts. She was frequently delayed, but if she were to conclude from her past experiences, it would take approximately one to two weeks before her next ‘red days’. Damned ovulation cycles.

 _It’ll pass soon_ , she consoled herself.

Convinced that it was just a force of nature hindering her earlier, Corrin risked another peek at her brother to appreciate his blessed features. She landed her eyes on him, and then she saw his exposed chest once more. She remembered the earlier happening between them.

She turned away again.

The hangover of the embarrassment was still a fresh wound in her mind. Her heart could not take in his figure without it jumping around wildly. She needed to calm herself down. She needed a breather.

And so, without another word, the scarlet-faced princess slipped out of the comfort of the bed and treaded out of the room.

On her way outside, however, she was intercepted by the jolly innkeeper. The older woman asked Corrin about their ‘daring night’, and Corrin merely replied with ‘it was fine’. The woman seemed to be on the road to ask her to spit out some details about their ‘fun’, so Corrin immediately cut her thoughts off by trying to excuse herself. The innkeeper laughed, however, and told her that she was only joking and that she respected their privacy. To lighten up the mood between them, the older woman offered the young princess some delicious breakfast. Corrin was not particularly hungry, however, and decided to politely decline the offer.

Although, since the innkeeper was offering, Corrin decided that it was a good opportunity to snag at the chance. And so, plastering on her kindest smile, she asked the older woman for a favor: to let her in the inn’s kitchen in order to bake something nice. Of course, she was not rude enough to ask for something for free. She told the innkeeper that she would go back up and fetch a few gold coins in exchange for the service of the kitchen. The older lady merely gave the younger one a good chuckle and told her that her beautiful smile was enough payment.

Although puzzled, Corrin insisted that she paid. The innkeeper kept her stand, however, and ushered the princess inside her kitchen without listening to her polite complaints. Once inside, she announced to Corrin that she could use anything inside—just keep in mind not to use everything.

With some thankful phrases, the princess flashed a pearly grin and began to work on her rolls of bread.

“Ya real good with those hands, hm? You handle that flour like it’s nothin’. Blessed with some nice arms, ain’t ya… Whatcha name again, young miss? By the way, me name’s Chryse.”

“Mine’s Corrin,” At the nice older lady’s compliment, Corrin gave a light chuckle and continued kneading her dough, “It’s one of the few points I’m rather proud of. My strength, I mean. Although, it’s not really attractive to other people, I think.”

“Naww, me likes a lady not actin’ like some sort of spoiled princess.”

Corrin, who found the statement a lot funnier because she was actually a princess, laughed modestly, “I wouldn’t say I don’t act like that. I’m plenty feminine, in my own opinion.”

“That makes it better, hun. A beautiful lass who can kick some ass? Who in their right mind wouldn’t love ya? Your hubby’s a lucky chap ta have such a lovely ‘un sleepin’ beside him. Bet he can’t live without you, amiright?”

The princess—already in the process of cutting her dough into small shapes—lightly shook her head in denial, “Oh, no. He can live perfectly fine on his own. It would be more appropriate to say that I’m the lucky one to have him, err, sleeping beside me.”

Chryse did not hold in a large burst of laughter, “Me thinks the lad would die without ya tender lovin’ care, hun. But yeah, I s’ppose you caught a mighty catch there. Haven’t seen a man so beautiful in mah life.”

“Beautiful?” Corrin thought out loud; not removing her attention from her baking, “But… I think he’s handsome? I mean, he’s manly and he’s obviously masculine in the things he do. And the way he talks is quite boyish, too. I don’t know, I think he just…smells of handsomeness. Or something.”

A friendly chuckle rang out of Chryse’ throat, “Ah, you’re a real wife, all right. Ta notice his actions more than his face, that’s a wife’s trait, all right,” She stopped working and turned to look at the younger lady, “Once ya know someun’ like the back o’ ya hand, you’ll focus on their personality and behavior instead o’ their face. From an outsider’s opinion, like mine, me thinks yer hubby’s a bit on the feminine looks side. He looks like he got that nice bod, ya, but his face’s a tad bit soft and smooth for a run-of-the-mill male. Looks like the boy bathes with milk.”

It seemed like no matter how ‘commonplace’ Takumi’s behavior was, one would not so easily be convinced that he came from an ordinary family—not that he did. His skin was well-cared for. Unlike humdrum soldiers and villagers, he bore a nice posture and possessed an above-average face value; distinctively raising his level in the head-turners department. He had good genes, and it was something he could not easily brush off no matter how ordinary he tried to act.

Come to think of it, Corrin supposed her brother was rightfully defined as beautiful. From what the innkeeper reasoned out to her, it was acceptable that others would take him as a lovely feast for the eyes. He was undeniably a looker, but Corrin could simply not associate ‘beauty’ to his physical attractiveness. No, rather than that, she thought the one aspect that deserved to be labeled as ‘beautiful’ would be him. Him as a whole. Not just his face, but the way he cared for her, the way his laughter rang pleasant bells in her ears, the way his embrace made her feel safe, the way his tears reminded her that he was just like her. The way his heart felt against hers.

“His very existence is beautiful.”

Silence swept over the two women for a moment. After the pregnant pause that blanketed them in uneasiness, the Chryse suddenly exploded into another one of her entertained laughter. She left her business in her corner of the kitchen and went over to Corrin to pat her on the back.

“Ah!” The older lady started, “That was a good, cheesy sentence, hun. I won’t be doubtful that you really love the chap. It’s always such a joy to see a coupl’a love birds swoonin’ over each other. Say, since you’re so in love, how many babies are ya two plannin’ to have?”

Corrin did not answer the question and merely moved on to the aesthetic part of her bread-making.

“Aw, still a shy bunny over baby-makin’?” Chryse teased, “I won’t press ya, then. But me’s sure you ain’t gonna take long before havin’ one. I’m sure your baby’s gon’ be a cute little ‘un, what with beautiful mom and pop,” She paused and trudged back to her workstation, “Say, if you ever got you selves a child, why don’tcha come back over and show ‘em to me? I’d be mighty happy to see who the lil’ tyke looks like.”

Unconsciously, Corrin’s lips cracked into a bittersweet smile. For a second, she did not know what to say. Her fingers stopped working on her bread, and her eyelids only fluttered half-closed. She would not deny that the prospect of taking care of her own children was enchanting, but unfortunately for her, it was not something that could be granted to her soon. Especially not to a person connected to her by blood.

She bit her lower lip before breathing out and grinning at the woman, “Yes, if we ever have one.”

The smile on her face was not that of a joyful one.

 

With her right hand preoccupied by the tray lined with fresh rolls of butter bread, Corrin placed her left one to the cold brass of the doorknob. She took a deep breath to compose herself. After making sure that she was not an embarrassing mess, she twisted the knob and hesitantly stepped inside.

She almost dropped the tray in shock.

It was Takumi; up and about. Actually, up was not the right word for his current state. He was sitting on the floor; arms flexed so that his palms were hovering on the left and right sides of his neck. The back of his legs were touching his thighs, and his feet were firmly planted to the ground. His back was 45 degrees off the wooden floor, so he was basically semi-curled up with his stomach rippled from the pressure of the position.

Corrin had caught him in the middle of doing crunches.

She studied him and saw beads of sweat trailing down his neck and to his taut chest. They glistened as they ran teasingly down his ridged abdomen. She smelled the peculiar scent of his fresh sweat and she could not help but flush as her mind swirled into an intoxicated nausea. He smelled so good.

And then she registered that he was exercising half-naked.

At the drop of a hat, Takumi was already on his knees as his frantic hands scrambled for his top clothes. He quickly slipped his arms into the sleeves of his underkimono. With an embarrassed mumble, the proud prince snugged his clothes tightly around him and secured it with his trusty waistband. As if nothing happened, he jumped to his feet and stiffly sat himself on the edge of the bed.

“W-where were you and,” He straightened out his outfit and eyed the tray on the princess’ hand, “What is that?”

Corrin chuckled awkwardly; trying to dispel all the inappropriate acts that she has unconsciously committed earlier that morning, “Oh, I was downstairs baking these. I told you I would make some for you when I get the chance, right?”

She smiled and began to modestly saunter her way towards him. When she was close enough to bump against the mattress, she primly turned around and perched herself beside her brother. Cautiously, she brought her hands down and placed the tray on top of her closed thighs.

She raised her head up and flashed him a simple smile, “These are the butter rolls I made for you.”

When his sister gestured for him to take one, Takumi paused before entrapping a single one in between his thumb and forefinger. He lifted it until it was directly in front of his eyes.

He inclined his head to the side and took a small sniff at the bread, “Hm, this smells really nice. Very appetizing. But,” He rotated his hand to the left and to the right; examining the details on the roll, “Why are these…bunnies?”

Corrin clapped her hands together, “Oh! That’s because when you were little, you used to always bring this cute stuffed rabbit before,” She separated her palms from each other and placed them on her sides, “I think you called it… ‘Bwig sish wabbit Cowwin.’”

“What? That’s your name, isn’t it? I would never name my plushie something so embarrassing,” He paused; his cheeks starting to burn a clear shade of red, “N-nor would I ever own a stupid toy. Are you sure you aren’t just making this up?”

She gave out a pleasant laughter that rang beautifully in his ears, “Oh, but you said you named it after me because it had white fur and red eyes. Just like me,” She took a small breather and inched closer to her brother, “That, and you said because you couldn’t sleep beside me every night, you’ll just settle with a rabbit that looked like me.”

She laced her fingers together before gently placing them on top of her chest, “I’m your favorite sister, after all.”

Takumi could feel the temperature of his face shoot dangerously high. It felt like all the blood inside his body was rushing towards his head; threatening to boil all the way and cause his skull to explode.

He shook his head violently and glared at his sister, “What?! You?! I would never—“

He halted. He was going to tell her that he would never consider her his favorite sister, but he halted. He stopped, not because he thought it would hurt her feelings if he ever uttered that sentence, but because of the look on her face. No, she was not remotely sad. Yes, she appeared to be happy.

Stupidly content with a sunshine grin radiating off her already-bright features.

Takumi resisted the urge to pinch both of her cheeks and shake her torridly. No, he did not want to hurt her. He was just having some sort of indescribably hysterical feeling wherein he just wanted to clap his palms against her face and squish her like she was some sort of sweet, chewy dumpling.

Honestly, he did not know what was happening to him. All his senses seemed to be in hyperactive mode and his heart rate was just galloping at top speed. He just wanted to yell and grab her by the waist and twirl her around and squish her cheeks some more.

Frustrated by his body’s inexplicable suffering, the prince irritably held the cute, bunny-shaped bread tighter in his fingers and popped it into his mouth. He wanted to show his sister his annoyance through body language. And so, he angrily bit into the roll and started to chew as violently as how his princely etiquette permitted him to do so. Which was not really too violent. It appeared more elegant than anything, really.

He cursed at the inconvenient moment his princely manners decided to show through.

However, his indignation towards his unfortunate shameface was immediately wiped off as soon as the richness of the delicate food melted into his taste buds. The gratifying harmony of wonderful flavors deliciously coated his tongue with creamy serenity. A small sigh escaped the confines of his awed mouth; just one piece of bread made him addictively satisfied. The tip of his tongue unconsciously swiped across his lips. He craved for more.

“T-this is really good…” He whispered and picked up another one.

The princess giggled and motioned her hands; telling him to go on, “All of these are for you. The innkeeper and I already had some, so help yourself.”

“Really?” Takumi asked; his eyes twinkling in juvenile joy, “Thanks.”

Corrin watched as her brother scarfed her baked goods down. She thought he looked so happy and innocent; like a child who was given a cookie as a reward by his mother. She could not help but chuckle internally at the sight of him with two pieces of bunny rolls in both of his hands; greedily munching on one bread after another as if they were the most delicious things he had eaten. He was so precious.

And it honestly made her ecstatic that a little gesture of care from her would be appreciated so much.

Looking at how sweet he was, Corrin could not help but think about how blessed his wife would be to have him. He was not a person to frequently and openly praise someone, but one could still see in his eyes and his expressions how grateful he was. And when he was grateful, it was rewarding.

Now she was intrigued. He never really shared anything personal to her aside from the worries that weighed him down, so she wanted to know more. If she were to become closer to him in heart and soul, then she would have to know more about him apart from his hidden insecurities. For example, who was the love of his life? Who did he fall in love with in the past? Was he seeing someone before they fell down the canyon? How old was he when he first fell in love?

Corrin waited for the Hoshidan prince to finish a piece before spilling out the question, “Have you ever liked someone before?”

He swallowed the tasty bread inside his mouth before answering, “Of course.”

“Oh?” The princess uttered; interested, “Like who?”

“Like mother. And Hinata and Oboro. Sakura’s a precious one to me, too. Maybe Ryoma and Hinoka too.”

Corrin almost burst out laughing.

However, because she was more polite than that, she only flashed him a small smile before clearing herself up, “Oh no, I don’t mean in such a familial way. I meant it in a way where you’re…interested in women,” She paused, before looking to the opposite of where he was, “Or, or men, i-if you’re into that. Romantic preference, in short.”

“No, I am not attracted to men.”

 _Interested, huh…_ Takumi thought to himself.

He was a normal man with normal thinking; of course at one point or another, he has checked out women and became interested in them. As far as he could recall, he was once interested in the mysterious character of Azura. She was lovely, he could not deny, but what piqued his interest was her lonesome attitude beneath her beautiful voice. He once tried to get closer to her, but after a while of spending time with her in the past, he just lost interest in her and ultimately moved on. He even came to the point when he started to hate her because of her Nohrian ancestry.

After Azura, there was Oboro. She was his retainer; obviously, he would have to pass his days with her constant presence. She was an entertaining person to be around; especially in his dull days. She was an elegant lady who absolutely adored fashion, but under that girly façade of hers, she was a formidable soldier who would not hesitate to bring forth her naginata as a delivery of justice. She was attention-grabbing, but his interest in her quickly branched off into familial leaves. More than anything else, he considered her a part of his family and wanted to protect her as how a brother does to his sister.

“But yes,” Takumi continued, “I guess I’ve been interested in a few women in the past. How about you?”

As for Corrin, she never truly had the opportunity to meet a lot of people before. In her boring, nondescript life as a locked-up princess, she had only ever interacted with the fortress’ servants and her siblings. No one specific came into mind when she thought about it first, but when she dwelled into her thoughts deep enough, she could vaguely identify some who could be regarded as people she liked. If she had to ascertain, she would say she liked Jakob or Silas. She really liked her Nohrian brothers, too, but she supposed they did not count.

“Uhm,” Corrin muttered, “I guess? Yes?”

“That’s an awfully unconvincing tone you got there.” The prince chuckled at her.

She flexed her fingers and shook her head, “I can’t help it. Maybe I just thought of them as…nice. I can’t say I’ve ever fallen in love before though,” She neatly pressed her fingers on the space that separated them both, “Have you?”

“Hm. I’ve never thought of marrying anyone before. Or having children, for that matter.”

The princess laughed, “Ah, no. That’s such a political description of love.”

As of then, all the butter rolls that she had baked for him were completely wiped out. Carefully, Takumi picked the tray up before settling it on the nearby bedside table. After which, he twisted his body to face his sister.

“Ah, I’ve often been reminded not to marry because I was a prince and was expected to do so, but marry because I was in love,” He draped his arms across his parted legs, “But when I asked them how I would know for sure that I was, indeed, in love, no one could ever give me a straight answer. They just tell me that I would recognize it for sure when I start to feel it, but I don’t exactly understand what I should be feeling.” 

He pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue; his caramel eyes darting towards the ceiling, “Enlighten me. How does one know if they’re in fact, in love?”

Corrin withdrew her hands from the mattress and primly placed them on her lap. Her ruby orbs locked themselves onto her pale fingers in wonder. She has not basked in the delight of being in love before, so she could not personally verify the accuracy of her knowledge from first-hand experience. She had read various well-written prose and poems on the subject of love before, but none of which she had been afflicted with.

But of course; he yearned for an answer, and she was happy enough to oblige to his request.

“Well,” The princess started; shifting in her seat to find her perfect position, “First of, hmm… There’s this sort of mixed feelings you get whenever you’re around the person you love. Like, you know you’re happy and you seem to have limitless energy, but you also feel kind of anxious and jittery.”

“…”

At Takumi’s silence, Corrin continued laying out the details, “Sometimes, whenever you talk to them, you just suddenly become a stuttering mess. You know what you’re going to say, but it just…you just kind of feel shy about everything.”

_Wait._

“Often, you can feel your breath running out and your heart beat so fast! You haven’t done anything physically exerting, but it looks like you’ve run for miles and miles.”

_Wait, that sounds awfully familiar._

“You don’t know why, but you always feel like screaming and jumping around and whatever else. It’s just that everything that person does is so endearing.”

Takumi’s eyebrows started to meet each other as his lips began to dip into a frown.

Corrin continued, “I’ve read that sometimes, even if they annoy you so much, you don’t mind their presence. In fact, you grow to love it every day!”

_She’s always annoying me._

“And whenever they do something really nice for you, you just feel so happy you could cry! You just want to hug them and thank them a million times.”

_But she’s really nice and cares a lot for me._

“You’ll know you love someone if they become your safe haven. You’re not worried about scaring that person off. You don’t mind telling everything to them because you know that despite all your flaws, or whatever wrong you did in the past, they will accept you for who you are. You just know, and that’s enough for you.”

_She holds me even in my lowest._

“And undoubtedly, that person is important to you. Without them, you know your life would never be the same. It’s like, because of them, you are who you are today.”

_I am who I am…_

“So, no matter what. You want to protect them. To protect their smile. To be with them like they did to you.”

_Because of you._

Takumi’s face paled. Actually, pale was an understatement; he was bone-white. The sudden wave of revelations hit him like an avalanche; colossal and unrelenting, it devoured his entire being and left him frozen in his own dread. His blood ran cold and his fingertips started to tremble. The surge of multiple emotions swept his insides into a violent flurry and removed the words from inside his throat.

He was speechless.

“Takumi?”

He placed his elbows on top of his thighs, laced his fingers together, and put his chin on the bridge that his entwined fingers formed. He scrunched his face and stared at the wooden door in front of him. He was not scrutinizing the door, however, but lost himself in the complicated puzzlement of his tense mind.

“Brother, are you alright?”

He could understand and would not deny that he cared for her as the person that she was. She was important to him, truly. But to be _in love_ with her? Preposterous. If he were to believe what his family has ingrained in his mind in the years that he was alive, Corrin was his sister. One could not fall in love with their sibling. He probably loved her; as a sister, yes. He was in love with her because she was his sister.

… But then again, if he were to be honest, he never saw her as his sister. He once saw her as an enemy more than anything, but now that they were closer, he realized that the feelings that he had for Sakura and Hinoka did not apply to her. Even if Corrin was related to him by blood, there were still those many years of separation that prevented him from retaining whatever brotherly affection he had for her. Even Oboro was more of a sister to him than Corrin was.

Which led him to ponder: what was Corrin’s worth to him? A friend? No, she was definitely more than a friend. A close friend, then? A best friend, most probably?

… But then again, Oboro was once a best friend of his, and yet he never felt those ‘symptoms’ around her.

_Oh gods, could I really be—No. I couldn’t possibly be._

He refused to believe that he was in love with Corrin. He refused to believe that a proud Hoshidan prince such as he would plunge so low and bear unacceptable feelings towards a sibling of his. It was probably something else. He definitely would not ensnare himself into the abysmal pits of tabooed hell. He would not allow himself to be demented enough to poison himself with an apple that he thought would promise him the desire of his heart: happiness.

“Well, if you’re still going to ignore me, then I’ll leave you to your own thoughts.”

At the upset remark from the object of his problems, Takumi snapped his head up and focused his attention to Corrin, “Where are you going?” He asked.

The princess was already standing up straight. With her back facing him, she inclined her head slightly just to acknowledge his question, “I think I’m going to take a bath. It’s already ten in the morning.”

From his position, the prince had to put in some effort to raise his head just to meet her eyes. He had not noticed it before, but now that he was positioned significantly lower than she was, he had recognized the extent of her height.

She was tall. Taller than any regular Hoshidan lady should normally be.

She was shorter than he was, but he was biologically male. Come to think of it, quite some time ago—the first he saw her again after her long absence from Hoshido—she was taller than him by an inch or two. From then, he had grown significantly. But even with that fact, it was still amazing that her stature extent was not far from his—and that was saying a lot, considering that he was catching up to Ryoma; an undeniably tall man.

On average, almost no woman in Hoshido grew as tall as a man.

He would understand if she were Nohrian; the females there were towering. However, as far as he was concerned, her parents were both Hoshidan. Mikoto’s height was perfectly normal. Sumeragi was considerably tall but then again, as far as his memory could serve him well, all the female relatives connected to him through Sumeragi’s side were _small_. Corrin was not. That was, _unless_ she was actually not from Sumeragi’s bloodline.

_Unless she was not at all Hoshidan._

From his seat, Takumi leered at his sister’s distancing back. From the get-go, he was already feeling something peculiar about her origins, but he never questioned it because all of his siblings believed that she was, indeed, family.

Perhaps she was definitely their sister in the sense that they shared a history together. However, being _genuine_ blood siblings was a different matter altogether.

And then there was his nagging suspicion regarding the mutuality between the same dragon blood that ran through them…

No. He should stop thinking like that. It was not the right time to put tension between them. He trusted her, and she trusted him; no matter what their roots were, it was their duty to bring a conclusion to the raging war and conflict in the three kingdoms that they were involved in. There was no time for suspicion and doubt. If they truly wished for peace, then they should pull their bottoms off the ground and start activating those last two seals. Once Anankos was no more, he would have all the time in the world to figure out if Corrin really was his sister or not.

But for now, planning the course of their journey would be a nice step.

After seeking the map for more information regarding the location of the next seal, he grabbed his towel from the safekeeping of their knapsack and snatched a set of fresh clothes.

When their journey was to be renewed, for sure, the luxury of finding a proper bath house like what an inn offered would be extinct once more. They would have to scrape by with the gifts of nature; them hidden beneath the curtain of viridian trees. Well, at least they were able to clean themselves and maintain proper hygiene somehow.

There were still work to be done and their problems would not fix themselves by them hanging around comfortably. They had to move forward and let Corrin sing her lovely song to the next seal. Besides, he could no longer afford the fee of staying at an inn. The innkeeper was kind enough to have them over yesterday, but asking for another night without payment was just being abusive to the person’s generosity.

With a heavy sigh, he left his room— _their_ room and brought himself to an adventure of seeking the bath allotted for men.

“Oh! The hubby’s finally ‘wake!”

His feet were halted by the familiar voice of a woman.

“Sure took ya time being a slugabed, hm? The sun’s ‘ol way up in the sky already! Are ya that tired from last night? What a lively pair of young ‘uns, ‘M sure ya guys had a lot o’ fun, amiright?”

Blood rushed upstream and stained his cheeks with a brilliant shade of crimson.

_Gods, not this again._

The memories from Corrin’s display of naivety when they first arrived at the inn came in like a huge wave that almost swept him off his feet. His sister dug their graves with her responses to the woman’s _obviously_ suggestive inquiries.

He had lost count of how many times he had internally slapped himself during the disconnected flow of the conversation between Corrin and the innkeeper. The two ladies thought that they were meeting halfway when in reality, they were both walking in opposite directions. They were singing a duet of contexts in different tones; the equivalents of their phrases were lost in their own dictionaries.

He could hum along the woman’s implications, but Corrin was nowhere near the shore of the true meaning of the words that suspended in that discussion. She even asked him what really was the translation for them. By then, he was at a loss for words. He fumbled around like a child who was just learning to speak; he scrambled for the pieces necessary to form the sentences that he was trying to build, but to no avail.

It was too embarrassing to express.

Speaking of embarrassing…

His sister caught him doing his daily routine of exercises… _Without anything covering his torso._

He thought that moving his body would be a good idea to complement his refreshed state after only waking up. But just in the nick of time, she had to enter while he was midway in his crunches.

Damn it, Corrin could have at least knocked before entering. That way, he could have ran and wrapped himself with decency.

But what had been done was already etched in history. It had no chance of being erased. Their gazes already met halfway and he could not deny the fact that her ruby eyes were enchanting… She primly stood there by the doorway with her charming face well-lit by the sunshine passing through the windows. It was quite beauti—

_Wait, what._

“Ey boy, ya still with me?”

“Y-Yes, of course.”

“Must be really a great time if you became speechless err,” The middle aged woman’s laughter receded into wonder, “What was your name again?”

He felt the temperature of his cheeks increase in intensity, “It’s Takumi. A-and we didn’t… T-That’s not—We did nothing like that!” He tripped over his own words because of the adrenaline rush of wanting to clear the disturbing thoughts the woman had in mind.

“Haha, if ya say so boy. The name’s Chryse, by the way,” After pitching in her name in the conversation, Chryse gave him a mischievous smirk, “That pretty Corrin of yours said your night was nice. No need to be all shy, boy. Well, ya pair are still quite young, plenty of time for some honeymoon and perhaps a baby or ten, eh?”

Silence was his only reply. He sewed his mouth shut in order to not spill their lie of not actually being a married couple. He swallowed up the urge to wipe away the false image that Corrin and him had painted and instead, locked his gaze at the suddenly-interesting chair to his right.

His face continued to simmer under the licking flames of his own humiliated blood.

_A baby, huh?_

He could not really imagine himself with an offspring. Even a lover seemed far off. He could not fathom if someone would be stupid enough to want to stay with someone like him. Well, there was his sister, but she was not in the romantic category. She cared for him, yes, but that was because they were bounded by blood.

But if he did end up marrying someone in a miraculous circumstance, having a child was actually a promising idea. A daughter, a son, whatever there were in between—it did not really matter. He would definitely love that child with everything he could. He would give that precious bundle every care that he was denied with after his parents were claimed by death.

The problem was, he was not confident that he would live up to the standards of a good father. Thinking about the possibilities was quite different than actually being in the situation.

“Ya face’s red as a tomato! Quite a shy one, ain’t ya? Often, it’s the girl who’s shy but in you two’s case, it’s the opposite. What adorable love birds.”

“I-is it okay if I borrow a time in your baths?”

A diversion. That was what he needed and what he weaved in order to shield himself from the unrelenting waves of shame.

“Oh, sure! The mens’ that way,” Chryse’s forefinger pointed to the right, “Just turn right then straight and ya’ll find your destination.”

“Thank you.”

Takumi spun his heels around was ready to spring into action when Chryse’s booming voice shattered his dignity once more.

“Don’t be a wanderlust. Hear ye? I know you’s eager to join ya wife, but not in the bath alright?” She ended with a laugh.

“Of course, I won’t!” He defended with indignation, “I’ll be going now, if you don’t mind.”

Before fully rushing out of the scene to hide his embarrassment, Takumi offered Chryse a fifteen-degree bow to show his courtesy and gratitude. Normally, he would be highly discouraged to bow to anyone other than Ryoma—after all, now that Queen Mikoto was gone, he was the second most powerful person in Hoshido. But right then and there, he was not a prince in Hoshido. He was a normal traveler.

And apparently, a newly-wed traveler who sought nothing but happiness with his beautiful wife.

Shaking his head, he erased the thought of Corrin from his mind and swiftly marched on.

Right then straight.

His feet tip-tapped against the floor as he aimed for the specific location that he labelled as his goal.

Right the straight.

He hammered the information in his mind in order to not let his feet wander away in the wrong path. His thoughts were scattered all over the place, and it was taking him all his effort to not lose control of his body’s locomotion.

The innkeeper definitely got her satisfaction from drowning him in his own embarrassment as her onslaught of teases ripped his dignity to shreds. For the love of gods, the woman would be the death of him.

He halted his pace when he was already at the doorstep of the bath.

 _Finally._ As he pushed aside the wooden door, he was greeted with the welcoming warmth of the private bath.

The place was still in a good working condition; a testament on how the innkeeper maintained the area despite the waves of strangers that had used the place. Crouching down, he dipped a finger in the crystal clear liquid to test if the temperature was a suitable match to his preferences. And it was.

He proceeded to the task of disrobing himself. His hands trailed across tight ties and reversed the loop on his waistband. After the smooth fabric of his clothes were finally freed from entrapment, his articles of clothing slid through his toned muscles one by one and dropped to the ground. He crouched down to fold them into an orderly stack. Using his masterful fingertips, he freed his silver locks from captivity and laid the red laces on the neatly folded pile of his clothes.

He breathed a sigh of contentment as soon as lukewarm water became rivulets down his body. It washed away the soreness of his knotted muscles and let warmth seep through each and every pore on his limbs. It was refreshing. Revitalizing like everything that happened recently in their complicated life in Valla.

A sleep that was not plagued with nightmares, a lovely tray of tasty bread specially baked for him, and a tepid bath to complement the first two. It was like being pampered as a child once more; being smothered in sincere affection without any consequences. He yearned that. It has been far too long since he had felt this relaxed and rejuvenated.

Including their moment back at the tower, the heartfelt conversation that they had last night was definitely therapeutic. It worked out well for him more than he expected. He felt satisfactorily cleansed of being befouled by self-destructive thoughts and bottled-up frustrations.

His life had revolved so much in a constant chaos of war, loss, and personal issues that he had seemed to have forgotten what the definition serenity was. But now, he once again recalled what it meant to be able to rest unworriedly. This particular luxury was owed to one person: Corrin. He owed his sister for being there for him when he needed someone; an anchor that kept him from drifting away. In just a short span of time, she had managed to make him recover from his wounds—emotional wounds—more than any festal could.

And in Corrin, he found not just a sister or a friend, but a shoulder to cry and lean on.

With her, he felt that he was not alone. That there was somebody in the same wavelength; somebody who understood his pain. He was reassured by the fact that there was someone who trudged the same path as him.

He was lost before. He was lost in the unruly maze of his own life that he once memorized like the back of his hand. It was like every corner that he turned into just ended up in a wall that smacked him in the face.

What he needed was not a hero to save him. What he needed was a friend who would accompany and guide him through his seemingly endless nights of pain and sorrow.

And she did.

She came back for him. She already passed through the raging storms and the roaring flashes of lightning. She was already supposed to be safe, but she decided to return to the hazard just to fetch him; a sailor trapped in a sinking ship in the middle of the violent torrents. She walked back to guide him to the light; she helped him get past the perilous path littered with embers and shattered glass.

And now he was here. He may be wounded, but he was already letting himself heal. Besides, were they not all wounded? Littered with bruises and scars?

In his eyes, bruises and scars were no longer flaws that they needed to hide from the gazes of others. No longer should they have to claw so hard in order to mask their vulnerability; no longer should they have to shudder under the weight of people’s scrutinizing glares. All of the marks on their skin were proof of how courageous they were. They were not deformities but battle scars; the proof that they survived a fight and lived for the morrow.

And that was what mattered. Live for today; live for the people they wanted to protect. Live on for the sake of preserving beauty in this world.

After all, Corrin taught him how beautiful heartbeats and warm hands were.

_Splash._

Another pail of transparent liquid cascaded down the lovely scars slashed throughout his body.

As his shuddering skin savored the refreshing sensation, he realized something. The water… It was warm but somehow, Corrin’s warmth was warmer.

His cheeks burned. It seared not from the temperature of the water, but from the humiliation he bestowed upon himself as his brain registered the weight of his thoughts.

_Ugh, geez, what the hell am I thinking!?_

Left and right, his head shook from one direction to another. As he tried to shove the embarrassment away from his face, thin ribbons of liquid gracefully glided through the air around him.

 _‘_ _There’s this sort of mixed feelings you get whenever you’re around the person you love.’_

Corrin’s cheerful voice vibrated in his ears like a sweet echo beguiling his confused will.

_'Sometimes, whenever you talk to them, you just suddenly become a stuttering mess.’_

_‘Often, you can feel your breath running out and your heart beat so fast!’_

_‘It’s just that everything that person does is so endearing.’_

_‘And whenever they do something really nice for you, you just feel so happy you could cry!’_

_‘You’ll know you love someone if they become your safe haven._ _You know that despite all your flaws, or whatever wrong you did in the past, they will accept you for who you are.’_

 _‘_ _Without them, you know your life would never be the same. Because of them, you are who you are today.’_

In a hushed voice, the last phrase rolled out of his tongue like a fervent dream, “So, no matter what, you want to protect them... To be with that person...”

A dreadful sense of revelation swept over his bare body; as if he was left naked in the middle of a raging blizzard. However, instead of turning ice-cold from the snowstorm, a brilliant fire ignited inside him and licked at his cheeks with zealous aggression. Instead of being able to kill the flames scorching his face, he was only successful in kindling it even higher.

 _Gods, why is this happening to me!_?

His pace picked up speed; his mind and limbs busied themselves in getting the task of bathing himself done. He needed to distract himself. He needed to divert his confusing feelings away.

Because all he could ever think of was Corrin.

 

After successfully finding his way back to their room and coming to a patiently-waiting Corrin, they came to a vote that they should get going to their next destination. It seemed like the princess was all too eager to get the third seal done, but Takumi thought it would be wise to use the facilities of a city while they had the chance to. He suggested visiting a library, and she agreed to the proposal.

Down the stairs of the inn, they met with Chryse and informed her that they should get going. The lady asked them to stay over for lunch, but Corrin politely refused her with the excuse that they obtained too much of her hospitality already. While Takumi thought it would be nice to get a meal for free, he still had the manners of a prince and approved of his sister’s decision.

After a series of thank-yous and good-byes, the pair strapped their belongings to their backs and hit the road.

Albeit the fact that it was quite eerie that no one was walking about the streets, Takumi found the emptiness a good opportunity to talk about the things that were bothering him. 

“Sister, I have something to ask you, if you don’t mind.”

Corrin’s sharp ears caught the inquiring voice of her brother, “What is it?”

It was quite a surprise. It was unusual for Takumi to be the one asking her questions instead of the other way around.

The grip of his gloved hand on the strap of their navy blue bag tightened as he braced himself to spill his question, “Back at the tower, did you notice something weird? Before I... you know.”

“Oh...”

Corrin tapped a finger to her chin and tried to dust off any vital information from her memories of that day. However, as much as she tried to scavenge through her mind, there was nothing ominous of some sort in the tower when they first entered. When the part came where they had to split up ways, she found nothing else besides the seal that she activated.

Well actually, there was one...

“Nothing else except the mirror that you mentioned last night. Why?” She replied.

The Hoshidan prince was wrapped in silence for a while; his brows furrowed in a deep thought. After a second or two of contemplating, he finally replied, “I’m trying to figure out what could have led to me losing control like that.”

The princess held her hands behind her back, “Any conclusions?”

“Still nothing, actually,” He ran a palm through the bag strap, “But yes, that mirror sure was something. It must be enchanted or something.”

“Perhaps it is the…guardian of the second seal? In the first one, there was this huge griffon but back at the tower, there was no one. Not even a single sign of life.”

What Corrin said was actually backed up with sense. The place was way _too_ quiet for his liking. Was the mirror actually meant to keep intruders away? But then again, why was it at the top flight? Would it not make more sense to throw away suspicious personas very early on? But then again, the place did not seem like it had been bothered by bandits of some sort; considering that its collection of books seemed complete enough.

And why did it suddenly sink to the ground by itself? As far as his woozy mind could recall, it shied away from the first hints of sunrise. Could it be related to that?

Or wait…could it be related to the song? He could vaguely remember hearing something along the lines of a black pillar cracking before he completely shut down.

Wait, in the first place, was the mirror actually meant to keep _strangers_ away? Or were they, by any unforeseen chance, actually waiting for _them_? Could the visions presented to him be trusted? They appeared so real…

“But there’s something that’s bugging me.”

At his sister’s voice, Takumi snapped his responsiveness back to their walk, “Hm? What?”

“When you lost it, there were two things I noticed.”

Now, she had caught his interest and full attention.

“My ears are all yours.” Takumi urged her to go on.

Her cheerful demeanor fell; her lips pressed into a thin line and her ruby eyes narrowed into a bleak reminiscence.

Corrin’s mouth moved ever so carefully, “Your eyes. They… They changed into an eerie red. Darker than mine,” She swallowed before darting her vision’s direction towards her brother’s form, “And… And your bow. Somehow, it was glowing an ominous shade of dark blue. It looked like it was…going to break, or something.”

What? He could not remember the details that his sister was spitting at him.

He could not remember much in general. His recollections of that time were all hazy; there was only a blur of rapid scenarios. The sole element that surfaced every time he attempted to swim down the memory lane was an abstract. A disharmonized mixture of pain, betrayal, and poisonous thoughts. He was like a cornered animal back then; he stood over a cliff that separated the fine line between then sin of murder and the condemnation of death.

But he was aware that in the last minute, he had picked up his divine weapon to join him in his death.

It had been his trusted companion ever since; a partner that had seen him throughout a majority of his life. It was a gentle one despite being a weapon. He loved its luminescence; it was pure and a vivid light blue—the very color that relaxed him the most.

But how? If what Corrin saw was true, how did it suddenly turn into a different shade altogether? If that was true, then something was incredibly off with it. How was such a blessed weapon corrupted by some unknown force?

Moreover, how did he descend into such a morbid state? It was true that he was suddenly haunted and dragged down by his ill thoughts because of what he saw in the mirror, but was it really merely due to the corruptive ability of its spell?

And then a memory resurfaced from the depths of his mind’s sea.

“Back at the Bottomless Canyon...” He mumbled as his boots became rooted to the ground.

“Hm?” Corrin also halted.

“Just after you left for Nohr, we received a report that there was an emergency near Izumo and the Southern Bottomless Canyon. Immediately after, Ryoma and I headed towards there.”

_“I have urgent news, milord.” A ninja bowed in courtesy as he spoke._

_“_ _What is it?”_

 _“_ _Our troops near Izumo are requesting reinforcements.”_

He could feel the intense stare of his sister poking at him; urging him to continue.

_The sound of metal clashing against metal rang in the battlefield; accompanied by the repulsive beat of bodies slumping to the ground like a mocking drum._

_It made him sick. Fighting and witnessing the agonizing fall of soldiers always made him sick. But he had to swallow everything; he had to adapt this horrific lifestyle that he called home._

_He was in the middle of bloodthirsty chaos; in the heart of battle cries and wounded screams. They were all weary from the sudden onslaught of noxious enemies, but they maintained a solid footing._

_But for how long?_

_“_ _Brother! This is too much to handle! I suggest we—“_

_Ryoma was gone. Takumi spun around; his eyes frantically scanning the crowd for his older brother, but there was no trace of him. There was only discord and unfamiliar faces._

_Tch. He had no choice then._

_“_ _Hoshidan troops! Fall back!” He shouted; barely audible in the midst of the roaring skirmish._

“We ran into a huge wave of Nohrian troops just outside Izumo and began fighting. Ryoma and I were separated in the early stages of combat. Before long, I lost my retainers in the battlefield, too.”

_Damn it. Damn it all. He lost not only Ryoma, but Hinata and Oboro as well._

_He mentally shook his head as he stared at the squad—no, units that he had left with him. It was getting bleak, if he were to be honest. He prided himself in being a versed tactician, so he knew for sure that they were at a total disadvantage. There were only a few of them against endless waves of Nohrian reinforcements. It was not going well. He knew they were as good as dead if they were cornered._

_And they were._

_“_ _My lord, what are we going to do?”_

_A cold sweat trailed down his face as he caught a glimpse of the Bottomless Canyon’s endless pits behind them._

He swallowed to provide moisture for his throat, “With me and a handful of men, we were at a huge disadvantage. We were outnumbered...and were eventually pushed to the brink of the Canyon.”

_The thunder roared as lightning flashed with burning anger across the gloomy sky. The symphony of battle raged on; accompanying the Canyon’s croaking voice._

_Aim and fire. Aim and fire. He was stuck in a perpetual loop._

_And then the ground shuddered._

_“_ _What?!” He exclaimed as his tense trail of concentration was abruptly cut off by the rumbling of the earth beneath his feet._

_The other soldiers were all silenced by an unexpected truce; by the same detail that derailed his actions and steered his thoughts._

_And then he saw it. A flash of light, not from the violent sky, but from somewhere else in the distance...near the cliff._

_But he did not know what that was. He never had the chance to. Instantly after another rumble, the ground fell with him._

_He was falling._

“Something triggered a massive landslide, and I was caught up in it. That’s how I fell into the Canyon.”

Corrin’s hands flew to her mouth, “You actually fell into the Bottomless Canyon? Before _we_ fell, I mean.” Her voice was laced with surprise and intrigue.

“Yeah. All I remember was falling.”

He stated all that he could recall, but he left out one detail. It was all such a blur and perhaps he was just hallucinating, but he thought he saw another thing.

A haze of purple and a somehow-transparent figure of a person.

 _“_ _...haps...you...of...use...”_

Maybe it was really just his mind going haywire at that time.

Takumi shook his head and continued, “There was a period of darkness, and then I woke up in a forest.”

“But how did you get back?” Corrin asked; her head inclined an inch to the left, “You…you fell, right?”

They resumed their walk as he spoke, “I... I don’t really know. I just woke up there. That’s all I can remember.”

It could have been a vital information; a key as to how they could return to Hoshido but for the love of him, he could not recall it. No matter how much he dug his brain for answers, there was nothing he could salvage. There was only a useless void in his memory.

With a grimace, Takumi continued, “Until now, every time I try to remember those events, my head hurts.”

“Headaches? Now that you mention it...” Corrin’s brows furrowed, “Before the events at the tower, you’ve had headaches, too. And when you were…well, in a frenzy, you said that if you killed me, the pain in your head will go away. Could it be related?”

He internally scowled at the reminder of the poisonous words that he spat at her back then.

He could not kill her. After everything that she had done for him? That scenario was unfathomable.

Takumi simply chewed on his lower lip, “Perhaps...”

They stopped in front of the city’s library. Just like the other structures in the area, it was also made of curious stones. The sole difference lies within the size of the building: it was wider than most of the buildings and was two floors high. With such a grand space dedicated for books, Takumi had faith that he would find something useful to add to his pool of knowledge.

Corrin, not minding their destination too much, spoke once more, “What happened to you was probably due to some sort of hex, like the one that Leo once told me about.”

He felt something clench inside him and suddenly, he tasted a bitter tang in his tongue. Just hearing the Nohrian prince’s name somehow elicited a smoldering sense of hate from the depths of his emotions.

“Maybe this is that prince's fault,” He threw the words half-jokingly, “He probably cursed me.”

“Leo definitely won't do that.” Corrin defended her Nohrian brother.

A painful twist formed in his gut.

“Oh, and is it because you love him so much that you think he would never be a bad guy?” He rolled his eyes at her.

“No, Leo just won't do something so troublesome,” She laced her fingers together and stretched her arms, “He'll just kill you immediately instead of planting a sneaky curse.” She giggled.

Somehow... the warm sunlight complemented her lovely radiant smile—

_Stop._

Hoisting his delusions back in, he mumbled, “... You make it sound like he's worse.”

“He is...to enemies. He's actually a sweetheart out of battle.”

 _Sweetheart._ What a word to describe someone.

There was a fire inside him that he could not extinguish. A little anger managed to surge through the warm blood in his veins.

_But why am I getting mad?_

“You seem really fond of that guy.” His words came out as an annoyed huff.

“Yeah, we're really close. We're the closest in age so we relate really well. Although, our bond now is not as tight as when we were children.”

_He still could not figure out why._

_Why was he getting so flustered?_

_Why was he feeling so damn annoyed?_

Corrin’s scarlet eyes shot up to the sky in reminisce, “He's also somewhat of a teacher to me. I learn more from him than any tutor.”

His grip on their knapsack’s strap tightened.

_How could she appreciate someone so…so annoying? And appalling? And… And lame?!_

He mentally slapped himself for the lame insult.

“Whenever he visits the fortress, we're practically inseparable! We spend most of our time studying in the library or sparring together.”

They really were close… They knew each other like the back of their hands. They spent a lot of time together; years-worth at that.

He could never compete with that.

_Wait... Why do I have to compete with that?_

He let out an irritated huff, “... You seem so in love, alright.”

“Well yeah, we grew up together, so of course I love him.”

He was so mad that he wanted to challenge the prissy blond prince to a battle to death then and there.

His face froze. For the hundredth time that day, he asked himself, _Why?_

He clicked his tongue, “It's a good thing we didn't grow up together, then. Wouldn't want you smothering me.”

_Although her hugs weren’t that bad. He kind of grew fond of them._

_Speaking of hugs, where was his promised morning hug?_

Corrin laughed, “Too bad, because I love you!”

Her voice rang in his ears like a broken record.

 _“_ _I love you!”_

His whole body stiffened; his mouth went agape. His brows furrowed in disbelief and his palms started to sweat profusely.

_“I love you!”_

He was certain that all the blood contained in his body rushed up to his face as his eyes widened like saucers...

And his heart...

Was pounding harsher than the aggravated hooves of Hinoka’s Pegasus.

 _Ba-dump, ba-dump._ His breathing shortened and his mind swirled in absolute confusion.

_WHAT._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelims got the best of us.


	22. Suspicions

**Chapter 22: Suspicions**

 

WHAT.

It took moments for him to process what happened; for her words to sink in. His mind lost its bearings; it was a complete mess of scattered pieces.

Takumi was bewildered; his body was stuck frigid in time and yet his face burned zealously.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He was confused; his mind jarred and erratic.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

His skull was filled with cotton; his brain unable to stitch out coherent thoughts.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

And the culprit of this agony was that one, simple phrase:

_“I love you!”_

Why did she have to say it out loud? Rather, why did she have to say it in the first place?

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Takumi poured out tons of effort—all that he could muster—to rein his racing heart, but to no avail.

_Damn it. Damn it all._

The twisting and churning in his guts were not helping him in any way. No matter how much he tried to extinguish it, the sensation would not surrender. It probably would never succumb to his will. Dejected, he decided to resign and just leave it be.

He pulled his gaze back to Corrin and his mouth opened to spill out a retort.

But the words never came.

He made an irreversible mistake; he was caught in the trap of looking back at her figure.

The loving smile on Corrin’s face warmed his heart and her vibrant crimson eyes enthralled him. He could not utter a word; his jaw was stuck in a hanging position and his voice was lost in oblivion. He was captivated by the way the sun’s rays complemented her striking features; charmed by the way her unruly snow-white curls bounced at her every action.

He was lost. He was lost in the bewitching spell that assaulted his eyes and gripped his heart hostage.

Corrin truly was an endearing sight.

He was flabbergasted, but his chest was too busy creating a ruckus; the heart underneath his chest’s skin persistently drummed a hurried tempo as if imitating the vibrato of thundering hooves.

_Damn it, pull yourself together!_

He mentally shook his head to gather his focus and recalibrate his disarrayed thoughts. He pressed his agape lips together. He had to stop gawking or else he would risk making himself appear stupid.

He swallowed hard. He cleansed himself from such distracting thoughts of Corrin. With every power that he had in his body, he stiffly turned to his side with the intention of escaping from his dilemma.

“W-Well, we should get going now, yes.” He stuttered for whatever nth time that day.

He reached out a hand and wrapped it around Corrin’s wrist. He ignored the electricity that ran through his arm—the oddly satisfying sensation of being in physical contact with her—as he hurriedly marched towards the library.

He suppressed the scream that begged to be released.

“What was that for?” The princess’ voice reverberated as soon as they entered the home of books.

There was no trace of annoyance in her voice; only a swirl of confusion.

“Your voice was too loud when you said you l-love—“ He stumbled over the words that his tongue refused to let go, “When you spoke earlier!” His flushed face sank down as his eyes travelled to the bookshelf to his left.

“That I love you?”

_Gods! Don’t repeat it!_

He mentally cried in agony as the mixed feelings that he had regained intensity. It flared with newfound strength and it felt like it would sizzle voraciously and incinerate him from the inside. His cheeks burned brighter and his guts did twists and turns that he could not understand why.

He stood with an irony in tow. He was torn between his two contrasting emotions.

Because his ungrounded annoyance tried to mask the joy that electrified his all when she said those words to him.

“Yes!”

“But why? You’re my brother, of course I love you.” She flashed another grin at him.

Brother...

Of course.

“T-That’s...”

Indeed, why was he embarrassed to be told that he was loved when it was perfectly normal for siblings to feel that for each other?

Takumi pulled out one of his overused tactics in order to escape from the awkward situation that he was thrown in. Divert, derail the conversation, and connect it to another track.

He weaved his arms together as he spoke, “Anyway, now that were here in the library, we should start searching for information. We’ve been delayed far enough.”

“But look at this place, it’s gigantic! There are books everywhere,” Corrin’s eyes twinkled at the sight of numerous books enclosing them, “It’s kind of like the library back in the Northern Fortress. I don’t even know where to start looking.”

She probably frequently read in that Nohrian library with that Prince Leo.

“It’s a library. What did you expect?” He rolled his eyes at her childish demeanor, “Well whatever. I think it’s best for us to split ways now.”

“What?” Crestfallen crimson orbs showed itself for display; even her smile dipped into a cute little frown, “But why?”

Why did she have look so damn adorable?

He slapped himself mentally and continued, “Obviously because it’s more efficient? That way, we could search for more information faster.”

That way, he could calm his blaring insides.

“Oh...” She bit her lip in realization, “Right.”

“You cover this floor and I’ll scour the upper one.”

“A whole floor?” Corrin’s eyes widened like saucers, “But that’s too many to take in!”

Normally, that amount was just enough for him. He grew up digesting knowledge from books ever since he was but a sniveling lad. But he had to remind himself that people vary and some were not capable of reading for extended periods of time.

“Fine,” He huffed in annoyance, “Cover the right side of this room and I’ll take the other half.”

“I can do that.” With a last flash of lovely smile, she swayed away into the sea of heavy books.

He breathed a heavy sigh.

Corrin was finally out of sight; he could now grab a tranquil moment for himself. His emotions started to calm down after the storm. The fog in his mind was clearing.

With a steadier state of mind, he could finally function rationally.

Ah, the familiar smell of paper and ink.

He breathed in the scent. It had been far too long since last he was surrounded by books to that extent. He would read anything that was necessary, but he was an especially avid reader of history, philosophy, and strategy. When he was still too young, burying himself in a library was just a painful chore as the second heir to the Hoshidan throne but not long after, he found it fascinating. Truly absorbing.

And now, after quite a long time, he was back in the familiar cradle of treasured knowledge.

Well, now was the opportunity to get back to work.

 

He shut another book and sighed in dissatisfaction. He was hoping for at least a drop of information regarding the land that they were trying to save like the bunch of unlikely heroes they were, but all he got was Pegasus dung. The almighty dragon god Anankos gave humans whatever, his luminosity king Anankos’ benevolence was the reason for humanity’s happiness… All that useless fanatic nonsense. Takumi was certain that those impractical scriptures were directly ordered by the mad dragon to please himself.  What an idiotic narcissist.

He felt sorry for whoever that dragon’s family was. It must have been so humiliating to have a father or a husband who only cared about himself. It must have been so frustrating to be around a character so disgustingly wicked. The mad king’s deeds and hobbies were even sicker than those Nohrian bastard scums.

 _Psh,_ Takumi thought. _As if anyone would be stupid enough to copulate with that freak._

… But then again, who would have thought that someone would be stupid enough to continue sticking with a ratfink like himself?

Takumi shook his head in exasperation as the binder of the heavy book slapped against the wood of the shelf.

“Valla”

“A prosperous kingdom led by the great King Anankos.”

“The tranquil state of the kingdom was all due to kindness of the compassionate King Anankos.”

“The dragon of the old.”

“The benevolent god.”

“Anankos.”

_What the hell._

Takumi heaved a frustrated sigh as he snapped close the twelfth book that he had read that hour.

Most of reading materials that he had scanned so far pointed out to one significant name: Anankos.

And it was annoying the hell out of him.

It was littered all over the vast collection of information; an identity that popped wherever his probing gaze landed. He left no page unturned and in every piece of paper that he had read upon, the same melody was sung; ballads of how worship-worthy Anankos was.

It was too unnatural; too forced for his ears.

Navy-gloved fingers ran along the bumps of the books’ spines as the Hoshidan prince’s pair of eyes scanned for useful-sounding titles. He treaded corners and alleys in a thorough search for vital information.

And yet the results that he had gathered were all the same still.

Anankos.

Anankos.

Anankos.

His name was literally in every book that he had read—

His thoughts were abruptly cut without prior notice as an object from his peripheral vision pulled his attention. Urging his feet with newfound interest, he closed the gap between him and the stone chest that was huddled against the wall. The firm furniture’s height was parallel to his waist and it was buried under a veil of dust that seemed to have had accumulated after years of neglect.

With careful strokes, he brushed off the dirt from the polished stone. After clapping his hands to remove the dust from himself, he proceeded to inspect the drawer-like fixture. With one fell swoop, he reached for the handle and let light envelop the contents inside.

Carefully stored in the sturdy material were beds of books; dusty and seemingly old with age. Their colors were already washed out into pale hues and yellow stains peppered their pages. His heart thumping at the opportunity that a particularly olden book might provide, he spread out one and flipped through its crisp pages. As he went along, a wall of text particularly stood out.

The ink on the worn-out sheets were degenerated, but he could still somehow draw out coherent words.

 

_“The spirit of creation and ruination,_

_All so knowing, all so powerful, yet condemned to indignation_

_A clash of fate, a set of keys bound in chains_

_The spirit of creation and ruination,_

_All so knowing, all so powerful, yet could never sever the ties_

_A force to fear, the one delved into deception and lies”_

 

Well, that was quite vague.

Sure, he had read poems in his lifetime, but this was the type that called for a deeper understanding and comprehension in order to translate.

But extra time was not really something he could spare at the moment. He still had to gather intellect about their enemies, about Valla, and many more that he had not a minute to spare in order to decode a poem whose level of significance was unknown.

He shook his head and in one, swift motion, he pulled out his journal and began scratching his inked brush at its pages. Hurriedly, he copied the poem into the safety of his journal. He did not know how significant it was to their quest, but perhaps it could come in handy one day. It was better safe than sorry, after all.

With a snap, he closed his notebook and the ancient book in his hand. He returned the source of the poem into its original house and stood up to search for other texts of knowledge.

He had to harvest tons of information before he reunited with Corrin.

Corrin.

In a split-second, his focus diverged from the main task once more. He moved his limbs in search of materials regarding another topic.

About how he could validate if someone was truly tied to another by blood.

Despite being abysmal sounding, he was legitimately curious of the topic for he was doubting Corrin’s connection to the Hoshidan family. He really felt something was amiss. No matter what other people said, there was something that went wayward in the story.

It sounded illogical and not backed-up with scientific testaments alright, but it still kept bugging him.

Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura… He was certain that they were his genuine siblings. How? He could feel it. It was difficult to explain, but his intuition made him draw conclusions. Somehow, there was a bond of familiarity between them. There was a connection—a spark of recognition—flowing through his blood and his three other siblings’. It was like some sort of instinct that was innate in him.

But in Corrin, there was nothing.

At first, he thought it was just because he absolutely abhorred her very existence. He thought that his boiling rage at the mere prospect of her clouded his judgments and clogged the feeling of blood familiarity between them. But now that he was obviously quite fond of her, he was wondering more and more. More and more: why the hell could he not recognize the Dawn Dragon’s blood inside of her? Why the hell could his instincts not tell him, ‘Oh, that person’s one of my kin.’?

But sure, she was no doubt a royal; she could activate dragon veins. For someone to use that, it was imperative that a person has dragon blood running in their veins.

Was she a Nohrian royal? No. She was a princess raised as such, but not by birth. Even Xander admitted that they were not actually related by blood.

Besides, Corrin’s possessed not the usual kind of dragon blood. After all, her form could literally shapeshift into a dragon. True, the Dawn Dragon of Hoshido and the Dusk Dragon of Nohr did pass special blood to humans. But why was it that Corrin was the only one to inherit such a potent power of transformation?

He had not read a single case with the same circumstance.

One time, months back, he remembered asking his older brother, _“Is she really our sibling?”_

In which Ryoma replied, _“Of course she is.”_

It was the only response that Takumi got before his inquiries were dismissed into the sidelines.

But he was unsatisfied; his thirst for justified answers were not quenched.

If he treaded the path of uncertainty regarding Corrin’s true bloodline and lived with the suspicious facts that he had noticed so far, the unsung question would be suspended midair:

If Sumeragi was not Corrin’s father, then who?

 

The prince’s fingertips ran against the rough texture of the olden books before him. His caramel eyes flicked and dripped through the emboss of the letters laid out in front of him. His vision could not land on a concrete choice, however, for every title he came across sounded too far off the topic he was mining for. ‘Of Letters and Confessions’, ‘City on Flames’, ‘The Dragon Bride’. How cold these be related to blood connections?

… Although, he must admit, he did flip a few leaves on ‘The Dragon Bride’. After all, their main enemy was a dragon. If anything could at least lead them to the tiniest hopes of finding the mad king’s weakness, he would gladly grab the chance. Unfortunately for him however, the book was soaked with only the sickening sweetness of romance. It was a cheesy novel about a dragon princess being forced to marry an enemy kingdom’s high prince, apparently. But by some strange occurrence, the second prince—who absolutely hated the princess’ kingdom—ended up being stranded with her in an unfamiliar land. Naturally, despite him detesting her existence, because of many life-and-death trials they have overcome together, the two eventually fell in love.

“Why do people keep making romance novels about royalty from opposing kingdoms falling for each other? So unrealistic…”

He was going to flick to the ending of the story, but he was not able to because of a sudden distraction. Through his peripheral vision, Takumi caught a glimpse of bouncing white curls. Immediately, he clapped the book shut and replaced it to its original haven. He raised his eyes and fully framed the scene presented to him.

The top of Corrin’s head was peeking out from behind a bookshelf to his right.

“… What are you doing?” He asked in a low tone.

He swore the long strands of wavy white hair straightened in tension.

For a while, his inquiry regarding her odd behavior was only repaid with silence. When he was about to give her a follow-up question, however, a rather embarrassed Corrin stepped out from behind the wooden furnish whilst toying with her strands. She gave him an awkward smile and straightened up.

“Well, I was hoping to…ah, surprise you,” She lightly bobbed on her heels, “But I guess your keen senses aren’t easily fooled.”

“No, you’re just really bad at hiding.”

“Oh.”

Takumi flashed her a smug smirk and crossed his arms together. He leaned against the bookshelf using his left arm, “That’s why you always used to lose to our games of hide and seek.”

Corrin snapped her face away from Takumi but kept her eyes on him, “That’s because you start crying whenever you fail to find me.”

The prince’s eyes widened and powders of red started to splay across his cheeks, “W-what? No! I would never—Ugh, what do you want?”

“Big shish, where are yew? Don’t weave me awone!”

“Stop that! I-if you don’t want me frustrating you about your embarrassing secrets, stop.” Takumi threatened; trying to pull his cool back.

Corrin, on the other hand, was growing more amused by the second, “Truly? Please, do tell.”

He pouted for a while; his brows furrowing as he dove deeper into his dusty memories. When he managed to recall something interesting, his face cheered up and his caramel eyes glinted in mischief.

He bit his lower lip to emphasize his excitement, “Oh yeah, that one time at a banquet. You ate so much kimchi. Father told you not to eat too much, but you did anyway. Then, in the middle of everyone eating the dessert together, you were turning really red and then there was this loud noise—“

“Okay, okay! I get it. Please stop!”

Takumi could not hold in the laughter that happily brewed in the pits of his stomach, “What, you challenged me to tell!”

Corrin was, for the rarest instance in a very long time, completely red in humiliation. Her delicate eyelashes fluttered in embarrassment. After her lips quivered shut to hold back a shrill yelp, she shook her head violently and glared at her perpetrator.

“W-well, at least it’s not as embarrassing as you actually wetting your pants after running away from a cockroach!”

“What?! I don’t remember—“

“And then running to mother and crying to her about how the cute little roach tried to ambush you while you were playing with your rabbit stuffed toy—“

“H-hey!”

“And then asking father to destroy every harmless roach in the castle with his Raijinto because you can’t sleep at night—mph!”

In one, swift movement, Takumi clamped his right hand against Corrin’s blathering mouth to shut her up. His fingers were trembling in defamation, but he tried to steady himself before hissing in her ear.

“You’re too loud! You’ll bother the others.”

The princess’ left hand shot up and pried the prince’s fingers off her lips. When she finally obtained a nice space for talking, she gave out a light laughter and playfully jabbed at his chest with her index finger.

“No one else is here, though. Just the two of us…with our embarrassing past.”

He took a step away from her and adjusted his scarf nervously, “Well, we did not come here to talk about childish memories. We came here to gain knowledge,” His eyes flickered to and fro the area they were enclosed in before shyly landing onto his sister’s form, “So, did you find something?”

Although Takumi was obviously trying to save his dignity by forcefully changing the topic, he was thankful that Corrin did not try to pursue their shameful banter and instead complied to his implicit request. With a twinkling smile, she nodded her head eagerly and produced a book that he did not notice she was holding. She snugged her shoulder against his and started to flip through the pages. After finally locating the specific section of her interest, she brought a finger across the prints and ran her clear nail under the particular phrase that caught her attention.

_“She was a beautiful princess hailing from Castle Valla. Her voice was a gift from the mighty god himself; songs that danced from her lips brought the kingdom to its knees. Poems that weaved from her tongue inspired even the deadest of leaves. She was lovely. She was as enchanting as a delicate snowflake; pure snow white under the glistening rays of the blinding sun.”_

Takumi paused. His eyes narrowed and he frantically darted his attention back up again in order to reread the phrase.

_Her voice was a gift from the mighty god himself; songs that danced from her lips brought the kingdom to its knees._

 “… What?” He muttered under his breath, “Does this mean… Does this actually say that the princess has some kind of magical singing voice?”

Corrin nodded, “Yes, it seems so. The book doesn’t say anything about Valla any more than this, though. And actually, this is just a fictional romance book, so I wouldn’t take it serious—“

“The only people I know who can do that are... Azura and…”

His eyes, dilated in alarm and suspicion, crawled up from the texts embedded on the book to her fair face. His orbs bore into hers; as if trying to undo a mask that she was trying to hide behind of. With a steeled glower, he tightened his lips together before breathing out a word that sounded more like an elegy of revelation.

“You.”

Corrin felt a cold sweat run down her shivering spine.

“Sister,” Takumi stepped forward; his hesitation gradually fading away at the bitter taste of the adjective in his mouth, “Have you ever thought about why you don’t remotely look like any of your siblings?”

She took a step backward; the book in her palms suddenly feeling cold, “When we first met again after a long time of separation, I guess I did. But other than that, I dismissed it as a diversity in parental heritage.”

“Have you ever wondered why you can transform into a full-fledged dragon while all your other siblings couldn’t?”

“Well, maybe father could also—“

“If he could, then I would have read about that in his written accounts, no? Or from any of my close ancestors’, for that matter.”

Her ruby eyes widened. Her mouth gaped open; revealing her rather odd fangs that highlighted her difference from her blood siblings. Quickly, she shut her mouth close and dipped its corners into a frown. Her brows knitted together and an anxious shudder ever-so-slightly shook her will.

“Father couldn’t?” She asked diffidently.

He nodded his head in affirmation, “He could not. Additionally, he never had the unique ability of singing soothing songs, either.”

“Huh? What do you mean—“

“Your song. I can’t be mistaken. You can sing that song and suppress the bloodthirsty urge of a rampage. I’ve experienced it multiple times already, so I’m certain of it.”

Her eyes quivered in uncertainty and shied away from his stare, “Well, perhaps mother had it.”

“Perhaps…” He agreed, albeit with a critical tone, “But then again, mother never had a history of a transformation, nor did she have a pair of pointed ears and fangs.”

She unconsciously ran a hand across the unusual shell of her ears. The memories of wonder regarding the oddity that only she possessed crashed at her like a fresh batch of salt water. It stung her.

“Or,” He continued; determined to slaughter her with his assumptions, “Maybe you could say that you got that from mother’s ancestors or whatever. But then again, I can’t remember her reading scripts unfamiliar to us.”

The lines across her palms were starting to be traced with beads of sweat, “What do you mean?”

“What I’m saying is,” He paused and took another step closer to his _sister_ ; his face inching closer than what was comfortable, “I don’t know how you can read characters that I have only ever seen here in Valla. Do you?”

“I… I don’t know.”

He did not let go of her gaze and dwelled deeper into the shade of her crimson eyes, “Sister, do you remember anything before your stay in Hoshido? Do you remember seeing King Sumeragi at least once before you came to live in Castle Shirasagi? Do you know anything about the times before you and Queen Mikoto came knocking at our door? Because no one does. No one claims to know who you both are or what your past is.”

“Takumi, I…”

“ _Sister_ , are you sure you are King Sumeragi’s blood kin?”

Her breathing lagged. The blood circulating in her face felt like it had been washed off by an angry storm. Her cheeks were turning dreadfully white, and the cold sweat soaking her hands seeped away all the energy that she had in her. With a soft thud, the book encased in her palms slipped and awkwardly lingered on the ground.

“Takumi, do you still not accept me after all?” She asked dejectedly; her eyes clearly displaying the melancholy of their exchange, “Do you still have lingering resentments towards me? Do you still doubt me?”

“No!” He countered; taken aback by the sudden sadness of the atmosphere, “You couldn’t be more wrong.”

“Then what? What do you mean by all that? Are you trying to make me happy by telling me some kind of bedtime story you made up starring me?” She was trying to stay calm, but the sickening feeling of a sudden rejection was making her lose her cool.

“No, no. I’m not making things up. I’m trying to lay out logical assumptions here, you see?” He placed both his hands on top of her shoulders to keep her in place, “I’m just saying, what if you weren’t actually my father’s daughter? You can use dragon veins, so I’m sure you’re royalty. What if your father is actually part dragon like you are? I’m thinking, because you have this unique singing ability, what if this hypothetical father of yours is a direct royal descendant of the Vallite Kingdom, like what the book said? What if before mother came to Hoshido, she already had you with a Vallite prince? I mean, nobody knows your history, so what if mother was actually from Valla? We never knew that Valla existed before now. That would make sense right? You’ll be a Vallite princess exactly just like what this book—“

“Stop it,” She wrapped her hands around his rather roughly before prying them off her shoulders, “Stop making these ridiculous stories.”

“I’m not merely making up—“

“You don’t have to go to such lengths just to dismiss our history,” She shook her head before flashing him a disappointed look, “If you hate me still, just say it directly. Although I honestly expected that I’ve done enough to earn your recognition… Do you still dislike me, after all?”

He was bewildered by the sudden outcome of the topic that he had proposed. His orbs widened, and he could not help but take a step back as the negative wave of energy emanating from her hit him like a rising tide.

“No.” He simply replied.

She shook her head as her fingers trembled under the creeping feeling of irritation and isolation, “Then what? I dare you to tell me what.”

“No! I brought this up because…”

Because what?

Why did he bring that topic up? Why did he so painstakingly batter his brain in order to weave up an assumption? And even if his arguments were valid, for what purpose did he device them? Even if she was not his blood sibling, whatever weight did it bear now that they were close? Why?

_Why am I trying to convince her that she wasn’t my sister?_

When her brother could not offer her a convincing answer, Corrin sucked in a huge breath in order to stabilize her building rage. She could not blow up; not in front of him. However disappointing it was to be rejected once more by the person that she tried so hard to reach, she thought it was not a good display of sisterly character to lash at her younger brother. As the older sibling, she had to understand him. As the older sibling, she had to act mature.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “Look, I’m sorry. It was selfish of me to force myself onto you. If you dislike me, I can’t do anything about that. I won’t ask you to think better of me. In fact, if you so wish, I could always maintain a good distance between us,” She clasped her fingers around her left arm, “Until I manage to fully convince you to consider me your sister, of course. I won’t ever give up on you.”

She forced out a lop-sided smile.

Takumi looked at her in disbelief. First, she started bombing conscience-striking words at him that put him off his tempo. The next thing he knew, she was saying cold threats about her leaving him by his lonesome. And then after that, she was giving him a helpless smile and telling him that she would never give up on him. What a confusing woman.

But still, in the midst of her hotness and coldness, he somehow felt wanted.

“Really? You seriously think I still hate you? At this point?” Takumi asked in dismay, “After everything?”

He heaved a deep sigh. After which, he took a hefty amount of breath and closed his eyes, “I… I know I’ve been very rough with you before but,” His caramel orbs peeked at her before avoiding her gaze, “S-Since you’re always sticking with me like an annoying albino lizard, I learned to tolerate your existence. Just a little.”

Corrin’s breathing stopped. He was not looking at her, but she could feel the emotions welling inside him; threatening to break through the overflowing brim.

He stopped looking to his right and shifted to the left; where the closest bookshelf was, “A-and I guess it doesn’t matter what your true origins are. Whoever you really are, it doesn’t matter. It won’t change the fact that you’re someone… I-important.”

Takumi quickly turned his back to her; hiding the sweltering heat of his crimson face, “B-but just a little, okay? Don’t think you get a very important person pass to a corner of my…heart, or something. Whatever.”

Corrin almost let out a laugh. She would have, if a mist of tears were not impeding the smooth flow of her tone. She feared that if she were to laugh right now, her voice would come out as a desperate crack and would make her appear that she was losing it. Instead, she bit at her lip. She bit at her lip as she blinked back the tears that wanted to stain her joyous face.

She was happy.

“Takumi,” She called out to her brother’s retreating back, “If… If by some chance, we weren’t really related. I can…still take care of you, right?”

His footsteps receded into a quiet tap, “… Of course,” He whispered, “Bonds don’t break that easily.”

As soon as the clapping of his boots stopped, her lithe ones resounded in the air instead. In the very moment that she stopped, her lovely voice rang out to express her unparalleled rapport with him.

“Then,” She lightly tapped his back, “Our morning hug.”

Without warning, Takumi felt her weight press against his back as her warm arms encircled the firmness of his torso. Her embrace wrapped tighter, and he had to lean back a little in order to prevent them from falling over. It crossed his mind to shrug her off; to reprimand her for displaying such an embarrassing action in public. However, as much as his logical mind scolded his emotions, he just could not help but feel entangled in the sweet, sincere comfort that she offered. Just like always, she was soothing. Just like always, she was warm.

Just like always, she was a beacon of light in his confusing world.

 

Corrin was currently rooted in front of the stone door of a clothes store. She looked kind of stupid; blankly staring upon a bland door like that. However, as much as Corrin wanted to get out of her spot and roam around, Takumi specifically told her not to go anywhere and not to go with anyone other than him. He told her to stay put and wait for him. She proposed to go inside with him, but the prince was keen on keeping her away from him as he shopped.

Earlier, he stayed outside while she bought herself some underclothes, so she supposed he was picking some for himself too. She remembered how she saw him half-naked earlier that day, so she immediately agreed on his insistence on keeping her out.

In the meanwhile, she busied herself with a reflection about her brother’s earlier accusations.

He certainly had a point. If she were to be honest about everything, too, it was rather odd that she did not share any of her supposed father’s traits. She did retain some of Mikoto’s features, but Sumeragi’s? None she could think of. The only thing that was keeping her from doubting her relationship with the Hoshidan royalty was her mother’s words.

… But whenever did her mother specifically told her that she was King Sumeragi’s blood child?

Come to think of it, her position in the Hoshidan royalty siblings’ age hierarchy was rather odd. There was Ryoma, and then Hinoka. After Hinoka, there was herself. After her were Takumi and then Sakura. If Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura had the same mother: Ikona, then would that mean that Sumeragi had her with Mikoto while he was married to his first wife? That would mean that at some point, Mikoto was an affair of him, would it not? Was that even possible?

If she could remember properly, Sumeragi was defined by many as the perfect example of a samurai. Following that label of his, if she was to recall what she had read once, a samurai follows some code called ‘Bushido’. And in that code were seven virtues; loyalty of which was held the most important.

Loyalty: To everyone they are responsible for, they remain fiercely true.

If he truly did have Corrin with Mikoto, then would that not mean that he has broken the samurai code himself? Him, a proud and dutiful king?

… How very curious.

“Hey there, lass. What a preeeety birdie we have here, ain’t it?”

At the sudden intrusion of an unwelcome voice, Corrin risked a peek to her left. What greeted her sight was the unpleasant view of a band of sweaty men; savage-looking and equipped with a frightening amount of well-worn weapons.

The princess jutted her lips in a grimace. Her ruby eyes darted to and fro the area in order to determine whoever it was that the group was pertaining to. The street was empty however.

That could only mean that they were addressing her.

As much as she did not wish to judge people by their looks, she could not help but feel as though they were dangerous. Not just by their appearance, of course, but by the way one of the men’s voice drawled out; as if seeking to entice her. She gulped and remained fixated on the door to her face. Takumi did tell her not to entertain other people, after all. Not that she wanted to right now.

“Ahoy there, missy. I’m talkin’ to your pretty little head. You deaf, lass?”

She did not answer him.

“Boss, I think she’s just ignoring you.”

She heard the ‘boss’ spit, “Pity. Trying to be hard to get because of your pretty little face?”

She remained silent.

“Aww come on, lovely. We don’t want to be bashin’ your cute little lips now, do we?” His voice was slowly accenting into a dangerous drawl, “What are you doin’ here, my cute little missy?”

Corrin’s hip was suddenly feeling hot. Alarmed, her ruby orbs shot down to her side and they widened in shock. It was her divine blade Yato: shuddering and glowing an ominous purple. She had only ever seen it like that once; when Takumi was set on the intent of killing her. Back then, she was puzzled as to why it was violently shaking, but now she had an inkling to what it was trying to tell her.

Danger.

Right now, she was in danger.

Hesitantly, just to avoid a ferocious confrontation with a group of men, Corrin answered, “I’m waiting for my husband.” She stated; hopeful that the mention of ‘husband’ would make them stay away from her.

Unfortunately, it only made the fire burn treacherously.

“Your husband’s leavin’ a pretty woman like you outside? What a bastard he is!” The man crept nearer towards Corrin, and the princess could not help but turn her head away from his pungent smell, “I’m sure you’re really bored, huh? Come with us. We’ll give you a reaaally good time.” He purred.

Corrin closed her eyes and stopped herself from breathing in his disgusting scent, “I’m fine here, thank you. My husband will be coming out soon, anyway.”

 _Please Takumi, hurry up!_ She desperately thought.

“Aww missy, it won’t take long. Besides, there’re ten of us and only one of you. D’ya really think you could brush us off like that?” His tone lowered down into a repulsive whisper that sent unpleasant gooseflesh throughout Corrin’s skin, “Besides, ten men all over you’s a lot better than your one darling husband, wouldn’t it?”

Her vision reddened. Suddenly, the burning sensation of her Yato amplified the raging tingles prickling at her veins. Her teeth hurt; she felt her fangs threatening to break out of the confines of her gums. Her claws were going to bare through and her head felt like it was going to split to give way to her horns. She was unconsciously transforming into a dragon because of her building rage and instinct to protect herself from danger.

But she kept them in. Using her willpower, she prevented herself from transforming. She could not bear to cause Takumi trouble any more than she already had.

She furrowed her brows in an attempt to calm herself down, “I’m calling for my husband.” She spat out before stepping up to find safety at her brother’s side.

But before her fingers could tap against the sturdy door, a degenerate hand wrapped around her waist; holding her in place.

At the touch, her body moved in reflex. Her gloved hands gripped at the reprobate’s arm and before she knew it, she had slammed him across the ground. However, a simple bodily impact like that was not going to cut it; she had to knock him out somehow. She did not want it to be bloody, and so she performed the move that Camilla taught her to use against men—if she was ever forced to fight without using a weapon. She held her breath, raised her right leg up high—

\--and hammered her foot down the man’s crotch as hard as she could.

 An agonizing, sputtering gurgle died in the man’s throat as his eyes rolled up in pain. His body arched like a gnarled tree branch before dropping to the floor like a broken puppet.

Corrin straightened up, “I’d rather not be entertained by you, thank you.”

Before she could turn around and run to wherever Takumi was, however, synchronized growls from the group of men rattled her attention back towards them.

An axe-wielding rascal snarled at her, “You daughter of a whore!”

“Excuse me?” Corrin bit back as she flourished her Yato; mimicking the movements of the other men, “My mother is not a whore.”

The chaotic sound of brandished weapons rang irritably in her ears. Her Yato would not stop glowering purple, and her anger only continued to burn fiercer. If the adversary in front of her decided to swing their blades at her, she would not hesitate to take them all by herself and fell her with her own hands.

And they did. Altogether, they lunged at her with their sharp weapons. In order to prevent herself from being cleaved into many parts, Corrin had to duck at the exact moment that their weapons were about to slice through her. Overhead, she heard metal collide against metal as she forced her way out of the circle that they had previously trapped her into. It did not take long for the monsters-of-humans to turn their attention back to her, however, and she had to use her Yato to parry their onslaught of attacks. If she were only a second slower, she would have been finished earlier than she would like.

Corrin gnashed her teeth hard. She did not want a bloody battle, so she had to wait for an opening in order to knock them out with her brute force. Left and right she blocked, and when all of them swung their armaments at the same time, she quickly stabbed her Yato to the ground before using it to hoist herself up. She jumped into the air and sent a swift, horizontal kick across her assailants’ faces; getting them all to fall on top of one another with their own weight. She prided herself in possessing great strength inside her lithe body, so it was easy to make sure her impact was an explosive brunt to their heads.

In the down time of the scoundrels, she pulled her wits together and pushed her body to run across them as fast as she could. She was not escaping, however. Using her divine blade, which was now glowing beautiful blue, she batted their weapons away as far as her power could take. The sound of metal screeching against ground was an irritating slice to her hypersensitive hearing. But by the time she was finished throwing off their armaments, they were already rising back to their feet. At the exact moment that she turned her attentiveness towards them, a sloppy fist came hurtling towards her face. With experienced arms, however, she swatted the man’s punch before grabbing his arm, twisting it, and harshly shoving her foot up his crotch.

He fell down in an instant.

 Corrin did not waste a split second to watch him fall; there were others to attend to. She was thankful that she was quite the gymnast; she managed to bend her body to her will in order to evade potentially bone-crushing assaults. She twisted, turned, jumped, duck, swept, glided, and bent over to preserve her body from horrible bruises. Unlike Xander—the only man she has gotten to spar with without weapons—the rascals opposing her were rather slow-witted and did not have tact. They could not use whatever other resources they had and merely opted for a fight of the muscles.

Aside from the pure kicks and punches that they offered, the only other fighting technique that they used was ganging up on her. However, whenever they all went after her at once, she would spin into a duck. Her cape fluttered above her, so they would end up battering it instead of her. Her enemies had strength alright, but they were terribly slow compared to her, so in the time they spent hurling a hit, she had already given their faces a mark of her knuckles and their crotches a magnificent kick.

In no time at all, all ten of them were already crouched down to her mercy.

“Whew,” The victorious princess sighed as she swiped the back of her hand across the veil of sweat on her forehead, “I didn’t know taking on ten brutes at once was this tiring.”

But she was not done. After burying the tip of her sword to the earth, she flipped her long, alabaster hair to her back and sent a nasty glare to the squirming men beneath her eye level, “Don’t you ever go bothering women again. Or anybody, for that matter. You would never know when someone would teach you a lesson like thi—GAH!”

A large shockwave electrified her spine; sending pulsating pain throughout the bones and muscles concentrated on her back. She felt the wind knocked out of her lungs. Her breakfast almost lurched out of her throat, but she kept it in and opted for an agonizing wheeze instead. Her eyes shuttered close and she was almost banged off her feet, if not for her steady hand gripping the hilt of her Yato.

It was glowing purple again. How could she not have noticed?

She forcefully twisted her body around to send a counterattack, but before her hair could get out of the line of her sight, a massive blow socked her directly in the stomach. She yelled in pain. Tears unwillingly formed at the sides of her eyes; peppering her ruby orbs with pitiful twinkles that imitated the luster of fragmented gems. Her torso snapped down as her hands desperately clasped at her abdomen. It was hurting like a thousand knives were acupunctured through it.

Despite the raw aching, however, she willed herself to rise back to her full height in order to fight back with all her strength. If she could not even manage to recover from a petty attack like that, how could she ever dream of bringing peace to both Nohr and Hoshido? How could she ever wish to stand by all her siblings’ sides as their equal? How could she ever fulfill her promise of bringing Takumi back to the safety of his homeland?

If she did not show bravery, then how could she meet Takumi’s eyes—those eyes that showed courage to continue breathing?

For him, she must win this and live on.

Clicking her tongue, she forced her swirling vision to lock on to her enemy. His fist was fast approaching; threatening to spill the blood flowing through her pale face. If she could not avoid this blow, then she would be done for. But how could she duck it when she could not even stand properly?

Gritting her teeth, she clenched her right hand into a solid fist and readied her knuckles. The only way to save herself from this confrontation was to meet his strike head-on.

However, before she could even fully throw her punch at him, a familiar navy-clad hand blasted between her and her opponent. It seized her enemy’s wrist as if it was only grabbing hold of a helpless mouse.

“What in the goddamned hell do you think you’re trying to do to her?!”

Despite asking the question, he did not bother to wait for an answer. His clutch clamped against the rogue's wrist so hard that Corrin was sure she heard the crunching of bones. His other hand sailed to and strangled the reprobate’s neck without heeding the person’s need for air. After giving his victim a good choking, his muscles tensed up and his gloved fingers dug into the man’s flesh. Without mercy, Corrin’s savior heaved her aggressor’s body up and slammed him towards one of his rascal friends; extracting excruciating screams from both the men involved in the savage collision of bodies.

From above, his familiar sweet, caramel eyes glowered into a deep, hazy dark brown that complemented his fearsome scowl. It was Takumi, and he was far more incensed that what his dreadful aura could ever enunciate.

“What do you have to say for yourselves huh, bastards?!” Takumi demanded.

The person he just bashed down was sturdy enough not to get knocked unconscious. After spitting out blood and sputtering incoherent sentences, he finally managed to throw a reply to Takumi’s face, “You…son of a bitch—“

“Wrong answer, brainless retard! I’m asking you what you were trying to do to her, or is simple linguistics too complicated for your sorry excuse of a head? What’s your skull filled with? Air? That wouldn’t be surprising!” He swept down and roughly grabbed the scoundrel’s clothes before giving him a cruel smack across his face.

Blood sputtered from the rogue’s mouth, but Takumi did not pay attention to the man’s pitiful state. Instead, Takumi whirled his attention to Corrin, “What did these guys do to you?”

Corrin, surprised at the sudden turn of events, could not utter a single word and stared at her brother instead. Takumi repeated the question, and she was forced to finally give out an answer.

“They were…trying to get me to join them. And then one of them forcefully held me by the waist—“

“Ah, so you put your god damned filthy hands on her? How about I take that touch back?”

Takumi whirled the perpetrator’s body around and ruthlessly smashed his face against the rough ground. After that, he clamped a hand around the man’s forearm and cranked it up like it was a rusty lever. The rogue cried in pain. The unbearable sound of shattering bones carved through the stillness of the air.

“You’re god damned lucky I’m not the only one here right now! If we were alone, I would extract all the bones in your body myself.”

He let go of the man, “Stand up. All of you.”

Silence was the only reply he got.

Ticked off by the un-cooperation, he gnashed his teeth before yelling out, “I said stand up! Stand up, or I’ll gut you all this instant!” 

Reluctantly, the brutes stood up. Despite the pain they were in because of Corrin’s blows, they awkwardly stood up in order to admit their crushing defeat and to avoid a bloody beating.

“Get the hell out of this place,” Takumi sneered, “Get the hell out and don’t ever come back again. If you do,” He cracked his knuckles, “I’ll tear your limbs out or cut off your filthy pintels. You choose.”

Without another word, the group of men gracelessly limped out of his sight.

After making sure that the group of bastards were not planning to wreak havoc once more, Takumi immediately turned towards Corrin with an obviously concerned expression etched on his face.

“How much did it hurt? Does it still hurt?” He asked as tenderly as possible.

The princess was rather taken aback by his explicitly caring reaction. She knew he was really a kind person, but she was never shown this directly compassionate side of him. She had gotten too used to his embarrassed display of kindness. So, now that she was subjected under the light tones of her darling brother, she could not help but sniffle at the solid proof that she was now another step closer to his heart.

“I’m...fine.” She muttered while trying to hold back her happy tears.

Takumi, unconvinced, furrowed his brows at her, “Really? That was a pretty hard blow. I saw you stutter and—Gods damn it! I should have never left you here!”

“No, it’s okay. Really. I’m okay now.”

“Or I should have arrived sooner. Damn it.”

“Hey now,” Corrin interrupted; cooing as softly as possible to ease his guilt, “Nothing’s your fault, alright? And I’m perfectly fine now. Granted, that was a painful punch to my stomach, but now I’m okay,” She cracked a huge grin, “It’ll take more than that to knock me down.”

“But if I’ve only arrived sooner, you wouldn’t have had to be hurt at all.” He argued.

Corrin laughed; her hearty voice sending fluttering tingles to Takumi’s heart, “That is perfectly alright, though. You are not some cliché story book prince in a dashing white horse. You do not have to arrive just in the nick of time to save a damsel in distress. And besides,” She inclined her head to the side and gave him a jolly beam, “I’m not a damsel in distress. I can perfectly hold my own.”

He paused and took his time to gaze at her. She was right; she was not some pushover of a woman who needed a man’s help. In fact, instead of seeking for help, she was the one doing the helping. He was the living proof of that.

She really was incredible.

Deeply, he sighed. A low rumble of chuckles vibrated in his throat as his eyes plastered shut. A smile curved in his lips and he slowly cracked open his orbs and melted them into hers.

“Right. I forgot how capable you are,” His face shifted downward to the ground; his pupils shyly peeking at her under his lashes, “You’re really great, you know that? Sorry if I don’t say it enough.”

Corrin’s heart felt like it exploded into a million butterflies. The butterflies were in a hysteria; fluttering and colliding with the walls of her chest, flapping their way towards her stomach. They made a ruckus inside her belly; so much that she was sure her intestines were stirring violently and flipping up and down like a pancake being tossed by a chef. She thought it was supposed to make her feel uncomfortable, but it was the opposite.

It was an odd sense of euphoria.

“O-oh! Uhm, thank you, I guess?” She laughed awkwardly as her fingertips tapped against her cheeks, “Y-you were cool back there. When you stopped the punch from hitting me.”

Carmine, crimson, poppy, scarlet. Chili, maroon, ruby, wine.

Blood.

Red. Different shades of red. Fifty shades of red. Blood red.

For all the reds that invaded the faces of them both, nobody could draw out the courage to point it out and tease each other for it. Silence was their only compliment to each other’s looks. Silence, and fidgeting eyes and fiddling fingers. Embarrassment was lording over the two, shy royals.

Something that has never happened to both of them at once.

The prince wanted to speak out; to say that she was cute.

The princess wanted to speak out; to say that he was adorable.

But no one was brave enough to.

Well, except for the slow clapping of a person not any of them two.

“Stupendous! I had appointed to tell you of this today, but before I even obtained the opportunity to tell you about it, you have already fulfilled my request! And wonderfully, at that!”

The pair twirled around towards the sound of the voice. To their surprise, it was the old man they had met the night before.

Ah, that was right. They were supposed to meet with him. Both of them completely forgot.

“By chance, was your problem those uncouth barbarians?” Takumi, who was—surprisingly—the first one to recover from the reds that tinted their cheeks, spoke up.

The geriatric nodded his head as he wobbled over to them with his cane, “Yes. Some nasty bandits they are, truly.”

Takumi looked left and right; meeting the curious eyes of different people peeking from the holes in their stone walls, “Is that why this place is practically deserted?”

“Yes. And it was I who advised them to take cover for the mean time. I do not wish for any of Petra’s residents to suffer in the filthy hands of those bandits,” The old man locked his eyes to Corrin, “But thankfully, they do not have to hide much longer.”

Corrin finally recovered from her stricken emotions, “Oh, do not worry! We are always happy to be of service. For the greater good, of course.”

Takumi noted how she tended to speak formally when talked to in the same manner. He found it charming.

“How could I ever repay you?” The old man stopped; making a show of thinking over something, “How about a nice meal? Although, I cannot say I have already prepared a nice dish for you two…”

The princess waved her hands in dismissal, “Oh, do not worry about it! We are perfectly fine. Just the thought that we have helped you in some way is enough pay—“

“Ah, I think a good meal is what I need right now,” Takumi cut her off; the concern about his demolished pocket resurfacing once more, “And you say you haven’t prepared something? Can we bother you enough to borrow your kitchen for a while? My wife here is craving for a nice lunch from me, and I’m afraid I can’t give her that without proper equipment. I promise to make a lot for you, too.”

He was being demanding. His pride was screaming at him and telling him to stop asking for favors. But although his pride did not like it at all, his money said otherwise. And so, with a forced smile, he silently pleaded the old man to agree to his request.

_Hoshidan food. Hoshidan food. Please, have rice. Please, have rice._

The old man narrowed his eyes, “Ha! Aren’t you a polite one? Completely different from last night, hm?”

Takumi forced his smile even more.

“Ah, I jest. I jest. Come with me, you two.” The geriatric laughed.

Before tailing the wobbling old man, Takumi did a quick visit to the store in order to retrieve their knapsack and his bow that he had haphazardly strewn off him after seeing the bandit trying to hurt Corrin. After strapping the belongings tightly to his body, he jogged over to the princess’ side.

“Don’t ever leave my side again, okay?” He said.

She raised an eyebrow at him, “What? But didn’t you tell me to stay outside?” She chuckled.

He tripped and sputtered over his sentences again; his mutterings coming off as broken, incoherent thoughts. He appeared to have been humiliated by his own shortcomings. But when he finally gathered himself together, he straightened his back and raised his head high; flashing her a glimpse of the proud samurai that he once aspired to be.

“Well then, I promise not to leave you all by yourself. Swear the same?”

She smiled a soft one, “I promise.”

They could not help but grow just a little bit redder.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but action scenes take a toll on one's mind so we cut some portions after it. See you next chapter~ It won't be too long. :)


	23. Journal

**Chapter 23: Journal**

 

In no time at all, they were already inside the rather spacious household of the old man, who identified himself as Theodoros. He had a simple house without much furnishings. There was only a single, timeworn high-back chair comfortably rooted next to a burnt-out fireplace. Lining the walls were hoary bookshelves housing rows and rows of tomes—ancient and recent alike. Overall, the atmosphere of the home was more of a stiff, serious study area rather than a ‘home’.

But it was not as if the two royals could complain about the tastes of other people. And so, with only a polite compliment about the place, the two were then ushered into Theodoros’ kitchen.

“Oh, wow! This is a lovely place!” Corrin mouthed in awe.

Theodoros laughed, “Ah, I might not particularly look like the kind, but I am quite adept around the kitchen. When I am not reading, I spend my free time making something here.”

He was not kidding. His kitchen, which seemed a ten times livelier than the room before it, was jam-packed with multiple rows of kitchen equipment. Neatly stacked above tables beside the walls were orderly pots and containers sheltering a variety of ingredients. Herbs, spices, vegetables, fish, everything. Theodoros’ kitchen had everything a hungry cook could ever hope for.

And that was exactly what Takumi was at that time.

So, wasting no breath, the prince excitedly went over the galore of foodstuff and prepared everything he needed to create a good, healthy Hoshidan full-course meal.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing rice again…” He spoke to himself as he marveled at the sight of his favorite white grains.

Corrin ogled at the small beads as they enticingly slipped from the gaps between Takumi’s fingers, “Do you like rice that much?”

“I don’t get satisfied if I only eat viands of meat and vegetables.”

“Really? What about bread?” She asked curiously.

He snatched a cup and with it, began measuring the amount of rice he needed, “If we’re in a hurry, we sometimes eat fish or pork buns. That’s very rare, though. It’s always rice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, really.”

“Wow, Hoshidans sure love rice, huh…” She whispered to herself.

For an hour, the pair hustled and bustled about in the kitchen. The primary cook was Takumi with Corrin as his loyal assistant. He promised to teach her how to prepare meals, so he went out of his way to stay calm and patient whilst tutoring the princess on the ways of the culinary arts. For all it’s worth, Corrin was surprisingly not pathetically bad when it came to a formal kitchen—it did not mean she was great, either. He was particularly relieved that she just was not dumb enough to make the same mistakes twice.

“I just slice this white thing into small cubes, right? Like this?”

“That ‘white thing’ is called a tofu. And yes, you’re doing it nicely. Although, it would be a lot easier if you do it like this…”

Corrin’s body stiffened. It was not because the room was cold—she wished that was it—but because of the total opposite. It was hot. Hot, hot, hot. Her sense of touch heightened because of the stimulus; the hairs on her skin were beginning to stand up. Her sense of smell sharpened; the herbs and spices were not the only scents she was picking up, but rather a familiar intoxicating aroma that almost sent her to her knees. The wave of heat slapping her across her cheeks gave her a pleasant nausea.

Her fingers trembled as her keen eyes only took notice of a single detail: his sturdy hand capturing her own slender pair.

Gods, she could feel his torso pressing against her back. She could take in the addicting scent of his natural aroma. She could hear his casual, baritone voice rumbling through his throat and sending electrifying shivers down her spine caressing the firmness of his chest.

It took her all her power not to buckle down and leave.

Gods darn, why did she have to have her womanly cycle? Now she was suffering because of being touched by a man.

… But then again, she only felt repulse when that bandit touched her. But with Takumi, she just…

_Oh gods, what is wrong with me?_

She was disappointed in herself. She was disheartened because she had always asked for this. She had pleaded him numerous times to tutor her in the field of cookery, and yet she could not even direct her utmost attention to the granted opportunity. He was dedicatedly sharing her a piece of his knowledge, and yet she could not pour all her heart out into the execution of his lectures. If he were to notice her distracted form right now, then he would surely kick her out of the room.

All because she was feeling a foreign sense of girlish giddiness.

Corrin, distraught at the new emotions that were welling up inside her and impeding their work, risked a peek at Takumi. She wanted to check if he somehow caught on to the disruption threatening to drown her being. She wanted to know just how pitiable she was for not giving it her all when he was caught up in the blaze of unparalleled concentration.

… Except that when her scarlet eyes met his bashful, caramel ones, all she noticed was how red both their faces were.

Between awkward tutorials and exchanges of blushing cheeks, the pair thought it was a miracle that they somehow managed to finish a full-course meal for three. Actually, they did not simply dish out lunch; they created an ‘exquisite banquet for three’, as Theodoros so enthusiastically called it. In Takumi’s own honest opinion, it was true. It was significantly delightful and fulfilling compared to the standard cooking he normally did.

Perhaps he should thank Corrin for his drive to make the best output he could.

After almost shedding tears of joy for tasting another lip-smacking round of food after a long time, the royal pair volunteered to clean up the dishes for Theodoros. The old man thanked them and asked them to come rest with him after they were done. When they were both sure the plates and other utensils were as orderly as they could be, they gratefully sauntered over to the living room and leaned lazily against the stone walls; sitting was no option since there was only a single high-back chair in the room.

“Young woman,” Theodoros started, “How is your body? Did that harsh blow not hurt you?”

Corrin, aware that two pairs of eyes were intently watching her, straightened her body as best as she could, “I would not say it did not hurt. It did. Sometimes, I feel my stomach cramping in pain, but it never lasts more than a few seconds,” She licked a gaze to the young prince by her side, “I’m fine majority of the time.”

Takumi narrowed his eyes at her, “If it still hurts, then we should do something about it. Why don’t we get a healer and—“

“No really, I’m fine,” She flashed him a pleasant smile; grateful for his gentleness towards her, “I’m pretty tough! Besides, just having your concern gives me strength.”

Takumi could not help but wonder how the lady in front of him always manage to make him choke on his own breath. That, and she somehow always ignites a beautiful grill of blood-red embarrassment across his face. If he were to have a gold coin with every time he could feel his cheeks on fire, he would be a wealthy person by now.

Oh wait, he was already wealthy.

… Wealthy with a treasure like her at his side.

 _By all the gods in the heavens, what?!_ He questioned his own ludicrous thought.

Before Takumi could beat himself up for passively thinking like a lunatic, Theodoros interrupted his self-loathing by offering a reply to Corrin’s statement.

“What nasty fools those rogues are. I fail to understand how they did not hesitate to mercilessly attack such a sweet young woman.”

Takumi’s eyes lingered on Corrin’s supposedly-hurt belly, “What are those idiots doing here, anyway? Is that band of merry thieves the one you’re cautious about?”

“Exactly. They’re the reason why Petra has stopped functioning normally for the time being.” Theodoros nodded in reply.

Corrin held her hands together and inclined her head to the side, “I’ve been meaning to ask, but Petra is the name of this city, right?”

“You are correct, young lady,” The old man’s wrinkled face beamed into a timid smile, “This place is named ‘Petra’ because it is the city of stones. For the longest time, its residents have been protected from destruction and harm because of its unique structures. It has become quite the tourist spot, I’m proud to say.”

After puffing his chest up in pride, Theodoros’ frame suddenly deflated like a depressed balloon, “Although, it has become of more a bandit’s spot rather than a tourist spot, I am afraid.”

Takumi raised an eyebrow as he remained on alert against the sturdiness of the stone wall, “You’re frequently targeted? Don’t you have guards here or something? This _is_ a city, after all.”-

The old man sank deeper into his couch and began tapping his liver-spotted fingers against the chair’s arm, “We did, brave and mighty ones at that. We never had a problem with security.”

“’Had’?” Corrin muttered, “What about now? What happened?”

For a while, Theodoros kept his eyes hidden beneath his lids. He took a deep, steady breath and leaned his head back; as if he was trying to remember a distant memory. After a while, he let out a slow exhale and replied in a weary tone.

“They were all recruited by the king.” He rasped.

Takumi leered at the old man and crossed his arms, “Recruited? They were taken away? All of them? And you were left here, completely defenseless?”

“Precisely.” Theodoros replied.

“But,” Corrin butted in; concern written all over her face, “Could they not have refused? Surely, they know of the consequences of leaving this city alone to fend for itself?”

“They did. They refused to go, but the soldiers that the king sent for our guards insisted it was mandatory. Still, the leader of our vanguard declined their offer,” Theodoros’ voice started to die down; as if pained by the recollection, “And that decision turned out to be the single mistake required to end his life.”

Corrin gasped; astonished by the brutality suddenly planted in her mind, “They killed him?!”

“Yes,” Once more, the tired geriatric closed his eyes, “He… He was…” He paused as his orbs trembled beneath his eyelids, “He was Chryse—the innkeeper’s husband. And…my son.”

Corrin and Takumi did not utter a word; lest they re-dig a wound that has already been opened. Instead, they only offered a respecting silence that as a sign of comfort to the brokenhearted father.

“I can still remember the mercilessness they brought down upon him. They did not even give us family members the decency of burying our dead. They took my son’s body, saying that they might find a use for his carcass,” His voice croaked, “They took everyone who could fight. Even my grandson was not spared. Chryse refused to believe that her husband was dead, so she fought hard to think that he was just unconscious and that he would return with their son.”

He paused before continuing with a haunted gaze, “But I knew better. My son was stabbed directly through his heart, so there was not a chance he would be able to recover from such a grave wound. He would never return. It has already been a month, and even my grandson has stopped sending us letters. Sometimes, I dread to think that perhaps even he failed to survive.”

Anger. Resentment. Hate. Loathing. Everything came down upon Takumi all at once; like a boiling waterfall seeking to implode him with its heat. He had momentarily forgotten how appalling the idea of death was, but now he could see it through a thick veil of clear, red haze. Death. Murder. Extinction. All these frightful concepts were buried deep inside his mind; like a venomous seed waiting to grow into a rage of misery and animosity.

And this seed was planted into him and watered by one, atrocious figure.

“It’s his fault, right?! It’s that mad king’s fault! I swear if I see him, I’m not going to rest until his soul is plundered into hell!”

“Silence, boy. Hush now, lest you be heard by his fanatics.”

Takumi growled, “What? That mad ki—he actually has fans? With cruelty like that?!”

“Boy, this has always been how our kingdom is. Perhaps you are too young to understand, but death and injustice…it has been slowly but surely gravitating into the worst they could ever be. I’m afraid this land of ours is finally succumbing into its final judgment.”

Corrin shook her head, “No, that cannot be. We can’t let it go that far. If only we could do something about it, if only we could correct the mistakes… Then perhaps, perhaps we could bring justice to everyone who deserves it!”

Silence washed over them, until Theodoros slowly stood up from his seat, “Girl, I can see why you’re truly too young. Such an idealistic view is not something you retain until your wizened age. Justice is merely an illusion, young lady. This world is kill, or be killed. Nothing more, and in many ways less.”

He started to walk away from his chair, “But, it would only make our hearts weary if we dwell upon it too much. I will go and make us some tea, and you two try to calm yourselves down.”

The clock ticked by in a bed of silence. Takumi did not give Corrin a consolation, nor did she offer him the same. They were both lost in the swirl of their thoughts: of the idea of peace, of what they have been fighting for, of the horridness of war. In their minds, they ran through what Theodoros said. Was the world as horrible as how he viewed it?

… In the end, they truly could not yet give the answer. Perhaps they were too young, indeed, but only one thought burned in their chest: live for today, live for the ones they loved. For those they cared about, no matter how much injustice was thrown at them, they would endure. Endure and fight on. Fight on, and give the world the peace it needed. Give the world the happiness so long overdue. Give happiness to the world, and find one for themselves.

In their hearts, perhaps justice was not merely an illusion, after all.

After a while, Takumi and Corrin were called to Theodoros’ dining area. They thought perhaps it was only their imagination, but they could somehow see a redness in the geriatric’s eyes. They did not know if he cried, but if he did, then they would give him the comfort of not commenting on it. They could understand. They could well understand the pain of losing someone they loved.

And that was why they must fight on. To prevent any more of that throbbing sorrow.

“I want to ask you something, sir. If you don’t mind.” Takumi broke through the silence after finishing his cup of relaxing, jasmine tea.

Theodoros put down his own cup and wiped his mouth clean, “What is it?”

Takumi nodded and pulled out the map that he had been holding onto since entering the room. With practiced hands, he spread it on the table before them and pinned it into place with his fingers. He used his right forearm as a weight to flatten the right corner of the map before tracing a gloved finger across the top.

“This place,” Takumi announced clearly as he pointed to a specific spot where an ‘X’ was marked, “How long does it take to get here?”

The old man craned his head to get a better look at the map, “You’re heading for the north of Castle Valla?”

Corrin gave out a nervous laugh, “Ah, yes. We want to explore our kingdom as much as possible.”

“Quite adventurous you two are, then,” Theodoros gave the pair an amused expression, “Well, since Petra is very much near the southernmost part of Valla, I’d wager it would take a year or more on foot. Granted that you would walk for long hours every day, of course.”

“What?” Takumi and Corrin synchronized.

They looked at each other, but the lady of the pair was the first one to break the surprised air, “But that’s too long! We can’t afford to waste such a long time on walking!”

Theodoros raised an aged eyebrow at her, “I thought you two are travelling for the sake of travelling? It should not be a problem, should it? You two can stop over different towns and cities to sightsee.”

“Ah,” Takumi grimaced; worried that the old man might somehow catch on to the fact that Corrin and him were actually hunting for Anankos’ seals, “She’s just really keen on seeing Castle Valla and studying the flora around it. She likes plants a lot, and we heard that the castle has an interesting vegetation around it. She’s rather insistent on seeing strongylodon macrobotrys in particular. We really wish to observe some before, ah, settling down.”

“I see, to even know the exact term for jade vines… How entertaining,” Theodoros smiled, “That is true. A great number of rare flower species grow specifically in the north of Castle Valla. I would never have taken you two for intellectuals, but it seems like you, young man, are especially knowledgeable in various things. I can feel the knowledge you possess.”

Takumi sealed his lips and only offered a plain smile. He did not know he had it in him to lie extensively, but he had to mask the true nature of their journey. It was a good thing he managed a glimpse of a random flower’s name from skimming through books earlier that day. He silently thanked the gods for his rather sharp memory.

Theodoros continued, “Well, that is certainly not my business. However, if you truly want to arrive there early, having a horse to ride would cut the travel time in half. Although, with the state of Valla nowadays, I would not say you would not be frequently obstructed by the abundance of bandits roaming around.”

Takumi tapped his fingers against the table thoughtfully, “What do you propose, then?”

Theodoros leaned back against the wooden chair; lacing his fingers together in contemplation, “Have you an experience in flight?”

For a while, the prince paused. He remembered Hinoka. But then, he quickly shoved the thought out of his mind and gave a curt nod, “Yes.”

“Perfect, then!” The old man clapped his hands once, “The next town over boasts its fine breed of Pegasus. If you could drop by there, you would be able to land yourselves a nice bargain.”

Corrin beamed happily in her seat. Finally, they would be able to speed up their journey. The princess had to stop herself from cheering out loud at the thought that they would not have to make their families wait too much longer. Finally, with only a few patient months from them, they would be able to bring the world the peace that it deserved.

Takumi, on the other hand, could not help but feel as if a bad news was bound to be uncovered.

“Well,” The prince started with a scowl, “How much does a Pegasus cost?”

Theodoros fleeted his smoky grey eyes to the ceiling in thought, “Ah, as I can recall, the latest price for a fine male is roughly sixty thousand gold. The females cost much higher, of course.”

Takumi’s face paled, “S-sixty?! That’s…that’s too much! We can’t possibly afford that!”

“Comfort comes with a price, boy.”

Corrin could practically feel the distress emanating from the young prince. Even she herself was dismayed, of course, but she took it to herself not to express too much negative emotions. After all, Takumi was already conveying it so much to cover for both of them. She limited herself as their pair’s emotional stability.

“Although,” Theodoros cut through their depression, “I am in quite good terms with the chief of that city. I could write him a letter solemnly asking to give you a spare, if you wish?”

At this, Corrin’s ear perked up. She could not help but give out a surprised gasp. With a flattering laugh, she clapped her hands together and offered a genuinely glad smile, “Really? You would be kind enough to do us such a favor?”

“With a price, of course,” Theodoros cut between the princess’ smile.

Takumi’s face straightened. He knew something like that would surface in exchange. With a solid breath, he placed a fist on top of the table and looked the old man in the eyes.

“What do you need?” He asked seriously.

“Nothing too heavy,” The old man grinned, “I just want you two to help Petra’s residents to learn how to fight. Can we agree on that?”

 

 ~~Day 1~~ Day 2 (Because yesterday was our first whole day at the city)

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s been a while since our first arrival in the city of Petra (the place is weird; it’s made of stone). Although our first plan was to simply rest and then move on to the third seal, things completely went out of hand. We were distracted by Theodoros, the chief of the city, by requesting a favor from us. Actually it’s more of bribing us. Or maybe forcing us since we don’t really have any choice._

_Apparently, the reason why the streets were mostly empty was because of bandits. The ruffians were creeping all over the city and the citizens felt threatened. By sheer bad luck, only the elder was capable of combat._

_One man to defend a city? They may as well surrender immediately._

_And so, after seeing our capabilities in the field of fighting, he forced us to help train the residents. Thankfully, it came with a free stay at the inn because apparently, the innkeeper was Theodoros’ daughter-in-law. My wallet was all too grateful to refuse such a jackpot offer._

_But our stay might slowly drive me insane. Perhaps it’s in exchange for the free tag._

_The innkeeper, Chryse, found her entertainment in us. Remember the situation from day one where she teased us? It continued. And gods, I think I no longer have a speck of dignity left after she continued accusing us as a “lovemaking couple”. The heck._

_Couple. I wonder, how long do we have to keep this up? I feel terrible lying. They placed their trust in us and yet, we’re not being completely honest with them._

_P.S._

_I was horrified when Corrin misunderstood the purpose of my suspicions about her birth. I didn’t mean to offend, just stating out possibilities based from what I noticed. Thankfully though, I was able to clear things out and we came to a peaceful conclusion._

_But the look on her face back then…she seemed dejected at the thought of me holding a grudge against her. I no longer have those feelings, though. Honestly, why would I? She helped me and supported me. She made me who I am today. Awkward as this sounds, I guess I’m starting to have a new viewpoint in life because of her. Because she has this…light, that helped me find my way out of the darkness._

_Damn it, this is so embarrassing._

_But I… I dislike seeing her troubled. There’s this suffocating feeling in my chest whenever I see her down._

_Speaking of weird sensations, I still feel jittery whenever she’s around and the churning in my gut never fades whenever I see her smile._

_She’s really beautiful._

_Oh darn it. This is so embarrassing, and I hate that I always notice these things about her. She invades my thoughts most of the time lately. It doesn’t even matter how much I try to push my thoughts of her away. Dammit._

_I’ll stop here because the P.S. is already way too long and Corrin’s asking for our goodnight hug._

_I like those hugs of ours. They always make me feel better._

_Day 3_

_Dear diary,_

_Today we began the combat lessons for the volunteer residents. I handled the archery classes and Corrin took the self-defense part. We agreed that they should learn how to defend the city in long range and use hand-to-hand combat only in case of emergency. Because we’re not going to stay here for too long, we can’t really teach them the sword. That would be lethal. The sword was a short-ranged weapon and with their low physical power, charging a buff enemy without long-time muscle training could get them killed in an instant. We thought that them shooting from behind their stone houses with arrows is much more efficient. Use the environment to your advantage._

_Teaching the residents was a tedious task; they don’t have any background experiences prior to what I taught them. Speaking of which, back in Hoshido, many trainees were always terrified whenever they found out that I would be their instructor for the day. I’m gonna admit I’m strict in this kind of thing, so I can really be scary I guess._

_It’s been a long time since I handled this sort of job because I became too preoccupied with the war. Even so, my commanding technique hadn’t lost its touch. I always point out their mistakes; even the tiniest of them. I especially get ticked whenever their arms are three degrees off._

_But I had to do it. If it’s the most efficient way for them to learn effectively, then it’s better that they fear me. Even the littlest mistake could be deadly. I learned that the hard way. In the bloodbath out there, a single error could instantly lead to death. That was my mistake with one of my first students. I became too lenient, and it led to the untimely death of the new recruit during his first mission. May his soul rest in peace._

_There were young ones who lifted the spirit of the place up all throughout the session because of their enthusiasm and awe of me. The bunch definitely had interest in archery. look forward to how they’ll improve in the future._

_I watched as Corrin handled the hand-to-hand self-defense area. She was definitely not just beauty; she was a lady who could really pack a punch. She got unlucky in the brains department though. Just kidding. Sure, she could be naïve at times, but she had intellect in her. A little. I think. Ha, I’m kidding._

_Going back, I had seen many women in the training field, but there was something different about Corrin. She moved with force, and yet it’s elegant. The way her eyes steeled with concentration and her ponytailed hair swished with her strokes, I think it’s beautiful._

_Speaking of ponytail, she borrowed one of my ribbons to tie her long hair. And gods, I have never seen anyone so pretty with her hair tied like that._

_And I felt the ‘symptoms’ again when she smiled at me._

_Gods, why am I blushing while writing this._

_P.S. This is so humiliating, but this is the only place where I could honestly voice my thoughts out. Bear with me, please._

_Day 4_

_Dear diary,_

_The training went on as usual. The group of young ones from before were still there; all too eager to learn from me despite my harshness sometimes. They’re actually doing well. Two of their merry band of five even landed a hit on the edge of the wooden target. Sure, it barely did, but it’s a hit nonetheless._

_Corrin baked for me this morning. It’s a ~~marpin~~ ~~affin~~ muffin (I read the right spelling in a book. It’s too embarrassing to ask.), a fluffy bread with butter. It’s just as delicious as those bunny-shaped ones from before. She said that these types of wheat food were common in Nohr. Now I wished Hoshido had that wheat thing too._

_I craved for more of what Corrin made, but I completely understand that she’s only able to make few. The ingredients used were not ours but Chryse’s, after all._

_Speaking of Chryse, she handed Corrin a simple, white dress. Chryse, as always, teased us for having the same color of clothes._

_When Corrin twirled around in the dress, she was showing a warm smile. I thought she looked like a lovely snowbell, and I can’t help but feel jitters whenever my mind replays that image of hers. Maybe if I had more money, I could buy her another one or two of those dresses. She seemed to like them._

_And I like seeing her happy._

_The outfit was certainly simple but somehow, she was able to make it really appealing. The tint of the fabric suited her well. I hope she would wear more light-colored clothes instead of the dark ones she’s used to wearing in Nohr._

_Although, no matter what she wore, she’s still really fine-looking._

_P.S._

_I decided to multi-task and maximize the day. I teach and do other things at daylight, and then at nightfall, I search through the books that I borrowed from the library. I’m already drained from the activities in the morning, but I can endure. I did this before in Hoshido too, so I’ll definitely fair well._

_P.P.S._

_Not all things go smoothly, I guess. Earlier, when Corrin was too preoccupied with her new dress, Chryse pulled me over and asked me something I did not expect. Where was our wedding rings? The question was so abrupt and unexpected that I think I broke a sweat. It was not much of a problem though; I somehow managed to tell her that we're young and reckless, but did not actually have the full capacity to start our own family. I told her I'm still saving up for a pair. I even added up some cheesy bit that I only want the best for Corrin, and that seemed to have given Chryse the satisfaction that she was looking for. She cheered me on and told me that I was a responsible man._

_I wish I was._

_Day 5_

_Dear diary,_

_Last night, I ended up falling asleep in the middle of reading. Damn it._

_After being all confident that I’ll be able to stay up, I still let sluggishness win and dozed off on the desk. I woke up with my neck stiff and sore because of my improper sleeping position._

_Also, there was a blanket around my shoulders._

_Apparently, Corrin was the one who gave me the blanket. She also grabbed some of the books that I brought and read it (because I fell asleep on the job). Although she also fell asleep halfway the task and I found her breathing softly on the bed while holding an open book._

_She’s so at peace when she’s asleep; like an innocent child with no problems wearing her down. I took the book away from her hands while she slept. But then, at the last second, she turned around and her fingers grazed against my arm. I thought I was having a heart attack; with the way my heart was beating._

_I brushed off the urge to scream as I pulled the blanket over her._

_~~Why is she so adorable?~~ _

_Since I woke up first, I decided to cook a healthy meal for her. Although it’s her favorite, no meat was served; only vegetables._

_Regarding the training, the young batch finally made a clean hit on the target. Well, except for the second youngest in their team. But even so, I think it’s more of a luck-based success because it never got repeated the rest of the class._

_Later that day, I almost hit a man when he spat out some Pegasus dung of flirty words towards Corrin and tried to touch her (Why must she always get into these situations?). I thought my head was going to explode in anger. I slapped his filthy hand away and somehow managed to stop myself from snapping his arm. The guy even had the nerve to ask why I did that._

_But my reply left me frustrated in myself._

_“Because she’s my wife!”_

_I immediately stormed away afterwards. Corrin trailed behind me._

_I thought I was having panic attacks and some other hypersensitive feelings when she thanked me._

_But why did I have to say that?! That was so embarrassing! I swear, I wish I could have dug a huge hole and hid there forever. Wake me up when the season ends._

_Wait, I said I wanted to hide there forever and then I say wake me up when the season ends? Oh gods I must be losing my mind._

_Dammit. Damn it all._

_Day 7_

_Dear diary,_

_I was not able to write anything yesterday because I was sick._

_There was a small event the other day and Chryse offered a drink. I gladly took it as a form of courtesy._

_It was a mistake._

_It looked like some sort of fruit juice, but just a little bit bitter. After chugging a whole glass, I realized what it was. I knew something was off._

_It was an alcoholic drink._

_And my tolerance for those was…not that great. I found out about it when I first drank sake. How shameful. I’m a man and I can’t even tolerate a small amount of alcohol. Ugh._

_Going back, I got really dizzy and Corrin had to assist me in returning to our room._

_It’s horrible. I had this massive headache, it felt like the world was spinning around me, and I even threw up a handful of times. I’m really grateful that Corrin was there in that hellish night. She looked after me and even made me tea this morning. Corrin being there lessened my suffering, like she always did._

_P.S._

_Chryse apologized but I told her it’s not really her fault. It’s not like I asked what that drink was. And it’s not like anybody knew that I’m bad with alcohol._

_P.P.S._

_Apparently, Corrin knows how to sew and she gave me one of her works. It’s a replica of the dark blue scarf that I always wore. She even offered to put it on me but naturally, I refused. Now, I have a substitute for the one that I’m always using._

_When I thanked her though, her face reddened. I’m not so sure why, either. I asked her if she was alright, but she quickly dismissed it as the temperature being hot. It’s in the middle of a chilly night. Weird._

_Day 8_

_Dear diary,_

_The lively bunch among my trainees said they practiced while I was gone. They, along with the other residents, gained good aim. The young ones were hitting the targets more than before. Well, except for the second youngest in their group._

_The little guy was just like me._

_As I observed him, I saw the similarities. He’s getting frustrated because he can’t hit the target like his friends and the other residents._

_So I decided to approach him. I told him that I understood how he felt because I’ve been in that situation before. He did not believe me though. He said that with my level of skill, I must have been naturally born with the gift of archery. He argued that he was not meant for the bow and that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to learn it; much less land a single hit. He said he’s already too late of a learner compared to his friends._

_But it’s not a race._

_Talent was different from skill. What I could do now, I worked really hard for. I spent years-worth of training to achieve it._

_I told him those. And then I asked him if he was actually interested in archery when he signed up for it. He answered yes. I could see that, but still, I asked why._

_He replied that he was always fascinated by it. That, and he wanted to defend his loved ones and the whole city._

_I smiled. I had the same reasons._

_I asked him to remember those. Remember his reasons as he used the bow and arrow. People were always motivated by something, it’s just that we often get lost in the need for achievements and acknowledgements along the way._

_I knew that now. I finally found my way back. Once, I was lost in the hunger to prove myself and eventually reached the breaking point. But even so, I’m alive. I’m alive because Corrin caught me and brought me back to the right path._

_I owe everything to her._

_I left the kid, Elliot, with two phrases: “Believe in yourself” and “Never give up”._

_They were what Corrin taught me and what I’m starting to fully live by._

_I urged to kid to try again with my words in his mind and my guidance as his instructor. After some tries, his arrow eventually hit its mark._

_His overflowing joy warmed my heart._

_Day 9_

_Dear diary,_

_Corrin was not feeling well today. Apparently, she’s having intense cramps due to her ‘womanly cycle’. I told her to stay in bed today. I cooked food for her, hoping to relieve some of her pain._

_I attended the training but my mind kept wandering to Corrin. I was way too distracted. I ended up dropping by at the library to search for remedies for Corrin’s case._

_On the way back to the inn, I saw something in a stall. It was a wooden rabbit keychain much like the one that she noticed in another town. After a few moments of dilemma, I finally surrendered and spared some gold for it. The residents were giving us useful resources anyway, so sparing some money didn’t exactly make me completely broke._

_I would never forget the look of overflowing joy on Corrin’s face when I handed it to her. She was so happy. She even immediately hung it on our knapsack (That would be embarrassing when we start to travel again, but I did not care at the moment)._

_It was worth buying after all._

_Oh yeah, there’s something really, really embarrassing that happened today._

_Chryse... Why does she do this to me._

_I was hoping to cheer Corrin up and divert her thoughts from the pain she was feeling when Chryse suggested something. She told me to tell something; a ’joke’ that’s popular with women. It went along like this…_

_Me: Beautiful is my favorite color._

_Corrin: Takumi, I won’t question your tastes, but I don't think that's a color..._

_Me: It's...I-it's the color of your...eyes?_

_Corrin did not laugh. Instead, her eyes widened like plates and her cheeks turned alarmingly red._

_Of course she would not laugh. I was never good with telling jokes, anyway. Gods, I wished the earth would just swallow me up and hide me in there until the season ends. Or until forever ends._

_Can you imagine the humiliation I went through?! I’m not even exaggerating if I say it’s almost as humiliating as my lower-half being seen naked by Corrin! I swear! Because you see, she told me that it was like I was actually flirting with her._

_GODS DAMN IT._

_ _

_Day 10_

_Dear diary,_

_Corrin’s feeling better today, thank gods._

_We took the day more leisurely. She was in the mood for doing chores and ‘wifely things’. I don’t know what came over her, but I’m glad to be able to bond more with her. I grew quite fond of her presence and I feel rather empty without her._

_Well, that sounded way too sweet. But I’m not even embarrassed to write these anymore._

_Anyway, like the past few days, she fixed our bed, cooked for us, and many more._

_I joined her in collecting our dry sheets and clothes and blankets, which we washed the other day. I also accompanied her in buying a few supplies for tomorrow’s journey. The residents were kind enough to give us free items. They were so kind that I felt like I was abusing them by accepting their offers._

_Today was our last day in the city. Our stay was not that long, but I think I changed more than I could ever imagine._

_I am no longer the man that entered here a few days ago._

_I am not plagued by nightmares nor haunted by the negative feelings that I had kept in for so long. Granted, I don’t think I would completely forget about them but still, I’m doing well. My perspective in life has changed._

_All because of Corrin._

_She opened my eyes to the world. She made me appreciate my life and taught me how beautiful it was to live._

_Sure, there were ups and downs, but that’s what makes life worth living. It’s not perfect, but that’s fine. If it were, then it would be a fairytale, and it would not be real. The gods know how real my life is right now. I think this is what the start of ‘living my life to the fullest’ is._

_She made me realize that I am not alone. She made me realize that I’ve always had a home to go back to; that I’m not a shadow that is forgotten and unnoticed._

_She made me appreciate myself for who I am._

_I learned that I don’t have to be the main character in another’s story for I am the protagonist of my OWN story. Everybody is. We all have different stories, but I failed to see that before. I got stranded because all I saw was my siblings’ accomplishments and I failed to recognize mine. Right now, I may not be the brightest star, but that’s alright. I’m content with just being beside the ones that I love._

_Everything that I have accomplished was not for nothing; they were seen and acknowledged. I no longer have to compete for others’ attentions in order to gain satisfaction. No, perhaps I never really yearned for that. It was not the fame that I wanted but people’s love. I just wanted someone to hold me in my darkest moments, to congratulate me for everything I’ve done, to accept me for just being who I am._

_And she did them all. Corrin did._

_Corrin is a beautiful person, inside and outside. She has a good heart, she fights for what she thinks is right, and is very brave. But she could also be naïve; a hopeless lady who doesn’t know how to do chores, and boils potatoes._

_But I accept them all. All of her qualities make her who she is now: the person I have become very fond of._

_I have never been brighter and happier when I am with her. Not once have I ever felt so alive. She made me feel like everything just clicked into place._

_I could never thank her enough for everything that she did for me. I want to always be there for her. I want to protect her, to fight for her, and to lo—_

_I know what they are now. The mixed sensations inside me that come alive whenever I’m with Corrin… ~~I know them now.~~ I always knew what they were. It’s just that I kept shoving them aside and change what they really meant._

_But I guess I can’t deny them anymore. It has already formed roots in me and I know that I could never erase them anymore._

_I… I think I—_

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been proofread since we were forced to do heavy projects. We'll try to recheck this later. :) It's little bit short because we had a change of plans regarding the pacing, so we'll do our best to make the next chapter a long and vital one. :) Thank you for you understanding~


	24. Misplaced Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it fall.

**Chapter 24: Misplaced Answer**

 

He was rather pensive at the thought that they were going to have to travel on foot for a year—if they would not be able to get themselves a flying mount. It was not as if he feared the idea of camping in random woods for extended periods of time; what pulled him into the abyss of anxiety and dread was the awareness that if they continued to laze about in Valla, there might not be a Hoshido to come home to anymore.

After all, he and Corrin had suddenly disappeared without a trace. How was the war between Hoshido and Nohr? Were Ryoma and Hinoka still healthy and fighting in the frontlines? Had Sakura become more like their mother; more like the elegant woman she had always prayed to grow into? Have Takumi’s siblings finally triumphed over the abominable King Garon and brought in an era of peace?

… Or was Hoshido burned down to cinders?

He would never know what has become of his beloved country. All he knew was…

… His family forgot about him. His friends already accepted his supposed ‘death’.

That was right; he did not have a home to come back to. He was all on his own.

“Takumi, can I cook for lunch later?”

As if by magic, the weight of his worries seemed to not be so heavy anymore. All because of that beautiful voice that seemed to draw enchantments to his very soul.

“Ha, you sure are enjoying cooking.”

“Of course, I love cooking for you!”

… That was right. For a while there, he had failed to recall that he had someone else. He had been so fixated on his loss that he had neglected what was there.

But it was not like he had truly lost, anyway. What he saw back at the mirror was incredibly vivid, but there was always a chance that they were false. He just had to bear a sliver of hope, just like what Corrin always told him to hold on to even in the direst of moments.

“Don’t joke around with me,” He replied with an amused smirk, “The only thing you know how to cook properly is miso.”

“Well, at least the one thing I know how to do best is favored by you.”

Takumi strapped their knapsack tighter around him for lack of better things play with, “Don’t limit yourself to miso, though. Who knows if your future partner would even like it.”

“I’ll worry about that later,” Corrin held her hands close to her back and strode along Takumi’s pace, “Right now, you’re the only one I can think about.”

Takumi’s feet planted themselves on a spot. His eyes automatically shuttered close and his breathing drew out. His ears picked up the faintest of sounds. The jolly tweeting of the morning birds hunting for worms to feed on, the crisp crackles of viridian leaves fluttering in their branches, the relaxing breeze of the gentle wind caressing the confines of his long, silver hair.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

The erratic beating of his heart.

“… What?” Takumi muttered.

“What, what?” Corrin asked innocuously.

The prince unconsciously shuffled his boots as his eyes scurried left and right, “What you said earlier. W-when you said I’m the only one you—you know what? Never mind.”

The princess with the flowing alabaster hair raised up her eyebrows in wonder. Her lips twitched into left-side pout. She did not press him any further, however, and modestly walked along with him in silence. After a few minutes of soundlessness, she paused and flashed the prince a simple smile.

“This should be a good clearing to take our lunch, right?”

Takumi’s feet lumbered to a stop. His senses turned to and fro the area; combing in his mind the blend of emerald and brown that swirled in his vision amidst the unruly splays of spotted sunlight. His boots took him through the small space hidden from the outside’s view; his sharp eyes leaking through every unturned pore of the place. His gloved hand carefully but purposely scavenged every suspicious nook and cranny; uncovering any probable mishaps.

“This place has been occupied before, and…” The clever prince deftly maneuvered his hands at something and a trap sprung to life, “A singular boar trap has been set. Nothing too amazing.”

“Wow, you really live up to your name, huh?” Corrin praised him with a friendly beam, “You’re definitely the best hunter there is!”

At the ebullient praise, Takumi’s lower part of his face shrank down into his scarf to hide his growing blush, “Now that’s stretching it. Rather than that, let’s sit down and see what we’ve got.”

He sat down squarely onto the bed of crab grass as a prompt for his lady companion to do the same. Although she did not carelessly plop her bum to the ground like he did, Corrin did sit herself down as primly as she could.

After making sure that the princess was properly settled, Takumi rested their knapsack on his folded legs and began scouring through their belongings.

The prince whistled in approval, “Incredible. We’ve got more free items from Petra than I could have ever imagined.”

“Well, that’s because everybody liked you, Takumi.” Corrin chuckled good-naturedly.

The said young man rolled his eyes at her, “More like you. They’re all scared out of their wits because of me.”

It was true. Corrin was an undeniably charming woman; somehow, she always managed to fill every single being near her with endless pleasantries of positivity. Just looking at her was relaxing. Conversing with her was like a therapy specifically designed to heal anyone’s soul. There was no room for doubt that she was, indeed, a lovable lady.

 He, on the other hand…

Corrin laughed as she nestled her chin on her propped-up palms, “Yes, you are scary,” Her male companion was about to complain, but she did not let him, “But you are also warm. I wish you could see yourself back there. You were so dedicated in teaching them that everyone could not help but admire you! I had to call for my students’ attention numerous times to stop them from watching you.”

She giggled at the memory, “I think girls are also watching you for some things other than awe for your skill.”

“What do you mean?” Takumi asked curiously.

“Your battle prowess isn’t the only redeeming quality of yours,” Her eyes flickered over his affluent features, “You know?”

The young prince discontinued what he was doing and directed his full attention towards the princess, “Yeah? Like what?” He asked with a rather bashful curiosity.

She grinned, “That female retainer of yours—Oboro, was it? She has romantic feelings for you, right? I noticed it back at Port Dia.”

His right brow shot up in surprise. How was she able to come to such a conclusion by watching them in battle? He dismissed it as a special talent of ladies.

His lashes flitted in recollection, ”I think so. What of it?”

“Do you know why?” She asked with a slight smile.

Takumi’s gloved hand washed over his face and rubbed against his mouth, “Honestly, I don’t know either. The only side of mine she has ever seen was my…’calm and collected’ side. I’m guessing she’s into that type of character.”

The corners of Corrin’s lips crooked into a dismayed frown, “You think women fall for someone just because of that?”

“How would you know anything about her?” He asked; not with irk, but with candid curiosity.

“Ah, well, I guess it’s because I can somehow feel her. I mean yes, you’re awe-inspiring and you’re honestly very attractive,” Corrin caught a sight of Takumi trying to hide his flushed face, “But, I don’t think that’s that at all. I think it’s because of another side of you.”

He removed his gaze from her and started playing with the cloth of his vest, “Another side of me? I told you, I’ve only ever been one-dimensional to her. And everybody else, really.”

The gentle princess pasted her legs together and hugged her white-clad knees. She tucked her face into the wedge between. She softened her gaze as she stared at him and offered him one of her precious smiles.

“I won’t try to contradict your opinion of yourself by saying that’s not true. You can be a bit rough with others, but I think there’s something about you that remains intact. I _know_ so,” Corrin’s lips hung suspended as she tasted the words in her mouth, “And that’s the way your eyes narrate your heart. They move in such a way that compels others to be attracted to you—to gravitate towards you. Someone just has to look deep into your eyes to feel the warmth. That you’re a very, very kind person in every possible way.”

She could not sound presumptuous by telling him that he thought too lowly of himself. She could not tell him how wrong he was to think that he was one-dimensional. No one truly knew who they were; like a glass bottle that did not know its contents. It had no idea whether it was the vessel for the most delicious apple cider or the most painstakingly-crafted ale. Nor would it ever know if it was actually the container for the most potent of poisons.

People were the same. They could not see themselves as how others saw them.

And what she saw in him was a dessert wine. Bitter in the first look, but sweet after a good taste. He was the saccharine quencher in a mixed palette of danger that was life.

Corrin offered him the warmest smile, “And I think…that’s what’s so great about you. No matter what mask you wear, the expressiveness of your eyes will always break through.”

For a while, Takumi fell into the spell of enchantment. He felt like he was torn from the present and plunged into a sea of comforting silence. It was not just soundlessness, however. It was as if supple feathers were pulling him into a mystical room; an area where problems and worries were non-existent. A place where there was only him and his thoughts; of the truth that he has failed to see for so long.

He could not believe that someone would be able to tell him whoever he was without the slightest of hesitation. He could not believe that someone would be able to describe the essence of him in such a poetic way.

And it was scaring him.

Having no words to offer to the lady, he merely went back to the contents of their bag to distract himself from such thoughts.

She, on the other hand, did not mind. When she has come to a conclusion that Takumi would not be talking more to her, she drifted off to his side and asked what he would like for lunch. When he simply told her that he would eat anything she made for him, she enthusiastically nodded and announced to him that she would be making some miso.

It was a good thing he could not get tired of miso.

While the princess prepared their lunch of miso and fried eggs, the prince took note of the items in their inventory.

“So, we’ve washed the sheets and blankets as spotless as they can be. We’ve earned ourselves a few spare clothes, we’ve restocked our seasoning supply—thank the gods for mirin—and we’ll probably last a few days with these.”

He rearranged the items inside the confines of the knapsack to optimize space, “But ah, we don’t have elixirs or even vulneraries. I guess the Petra people don’t care about us enough to want to extend our lives.” He jested.

“Well, we can’t expect to get everything for free.” Corrin replied in the middle of frying the scrambled eggs.

“Of course,” Takumi agreed, “I’d like to think I’m enough of a prince to earn everything with my own efforts. That aside, what’s that?”

He pointed an index finger towards the tree nearest Corrin. She shifted her gaze to the area and landed upon a pair of wooden swords and a rather fanciful staff.

She smiled and went back to cooking, “The twins gave me the swords as a farewell gift.”

“The kids? The boy and girl twin who suddenly enjoyed wearing scarves?”

“Yes, those two,” She giggled, “They said you were so cool and wanted to be more like you, so I sewed them a pair. You were like a doting father to them!”

Takumi laughed conservatively with a pleasant twinkle in his eyes, “And you a doting mother.”

Corrin’s ruby eyes flitted away from unsticking the eggs from the pan. Her two orbs locked with his caramel eyes and curved into unexplainably joyful ones.

“We make a good pair.” She proclaimed with a lovely chuckle resounding in her throat.

Takumi’s lips were sealed shut as soon as he recalled the feeling of burning up. He mentally shook himself to pacify such…wayward thoughts. He changed to topic instead.

“Is… Is that a bloom festal?” He questioned.

She carefully placed a simply-decorated plate on the picnic blanket that she had neatly laid out, “Yes. That one nice lady mistook me for a priestess and said I might be able to make use of it. I accepted it anyway since it was a really sweet gesture of her.”

“Can you even use festals?”

“Not really, no. I don’t even know if I have a talent for healing.”

“I can’t use them, either. Maybe we should sell it.”

The princess’ head snapped to his direction with a force resting in the fine line between frightful and adorable.

Takumi held in the urge to squish her cheeks.

“No!” Corrin exclaimed; stopping in the middle of stirring the miso, “It’ll be horrible to sell away a gift.”

“But none of us can use it. It’ll just be a load on our backs.” Takumi replied with a hint of practicality.

“Then I’ll try using it.”

“And then let me laugh at you as you uselessly wave it around?” He rolled his eyes.

The princess, who had finally managed to safely fill two empty bowls with steaming miso, put her hands on both sides of her hips and huffed, “Failing one or ten times doesn’t mean I won’t get the next one.”

Takumi stared at her. She stared back. When a pretty smile bloomed out of her lips, the prince evaded her radiance by directing his attention towards the ground. His orbs flipped left and right. He let out a small cough before speaking once more.

He put on a slightly-annoyed tone, “Where do you even pull your unending optimism from? The world might just shatter into pieces and you’ll still be keeping that stupid smile of yours,“ He frowned as deeply as he could for exaggerated emphasis, “You’re so positive I can already see your children being the same.”

“That would be ideal,” Corrin closed her eyes in imagination, “Maybe a child who’s both friendly and relentlessly hopeful. Helpful to others, but maybe frightful on the battlefield. Or would both nice and scary at the same time be different and cool?”

“How would that even fit?”

 “Oh!” Corrin clapped her hands together once, “Maybe they would be polite enough to say ‘Have a nice day!’ before defeating an enemy.”

“That’s scary, alright.” Takumi cringed.

The princess laughed again as she watched the steam float off her cooked dish, “I’m kidding. Although, I’d really like my child to be a bow wielder.”

The prince, piqued by the sudden solemn tone of the lady before him, fastened their knapsack close and gave her his attentiveness, “Really? Why?”

Without hesitation, she replied, “Because I think archers are really remarkable. I’d really want my children to be like this one, peerlessly skilled and awe-striking bowman who just looks so dashing in and out of battle.”

She grinned until the corners of her lips were almost touching the lobes of her ears, “Do you want to know his name?”

“Lunch is ready, right? Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

Amid entertained chuckles from Corrin and embarrassed blushes from Takumi, the lunch between the two was a rather lively part of their day. Although Takumi dreaded that Corrin was unusually teasing that day and especially loved praising him into his own discomfiture, he was still honestly flattered that she regarded him so highly. He thought he could get used to such commendations, but he could not seem to get used to the princess’ attitude suddenly toning down into a serious air. It was always rather startling.

“Takumi…” Corrin started slowly.

When said man replied with a “Hm?”, she stopped nibbling on her scrambled eggs and looked down towards her weaved fingers.

“What kind of…”  She peeked at him endearingly and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “Women do you like? I mean, what kind of woman would you consider to be a wife of yours in the future?”

The man in the hot seat almost choked on his food.

He had to slam his bowl down onto the picnic blanket to relieve his surprise.

“W-what kind of—“ He wiped a trail of soup that dribbled down his chin, “Why are we even talking about this?”

Corrin laced and then unlaced her fingers, “I’m just curious.” She looked up and showed him an appealing smile.

No matter how much Takumi wanted to leave it at ‘It’s none of your business’ like what he had always said to anyone before, Corrin’s charm was just too potent. He could not put a finger on it, but it always seemed like in front of her, he was always defenseless. It was as if he was always compelled to make her satisfied.

“W-well,” He awkwardly began, “F-first of all, being beautiful isn’t really a requirement, but it would be nice.”

“I guess almost everyone would like to have a fine-looking partner, no? Like who?” She asked politely.

 _Like you_.

His mind suddenly went haywire at the thought. For a while, he feared that he vocalized it, but when he peered at her and did not notice a miniscule difference in the reactions of her lovely face, he huffed a sigh of relief.

He looked to the canopy of leaves above to come up with a random woman’s name to answer his questioner, “Sakura?” He pulled out over the top of his head.

Corrin did not cross-examine his peculiar reply, “I agree. Sakura’s a truly lovely one, isn’t she? What else do you like?”

Takumi went back to fidling with whatever object his fingers could come into casual contact with. To be perfectly honest, he has never mused about what his ‘ideal type’ of a woman was. However, as his brain threw out whatever it could manage to conjure in a limited space of time, he had come to a conclusion that he actually had a sentiment of what kind of bride it was that he wanted to take for himself.

“I guess someone who would make me miso every day. And would take care of me if accidentally drink too much. And maybe…bake for me various delicious bread and… And someone who looks like a lovely snowbell in a white dress.”

If he were a metaphor, he would be a shrinking violet. He was actually not filtering the words flowing off his tongue. Now that he was registering what he was spilling out however, he could not help but sink down in shyness.

He was describing how she was in Petra.

In order to mask his shame for laying out the exact description of her, he spun out some more words in order to make it appear as if his requirements were more general.

He did not know he could be so poetic.

“I think… I’d really be happy with someone who would understand me fully. Who would accept all of me and my endless problems. Someone who would hold me after one of my harshest nightmares.”

His eyes wandered to the empty bowl in front of him, “I’d really love to be accepted…”

_I think love is being my darkest, most destructive self._

“Because I’m a person like this.”

_My flaws and failings, my stitches and scars._

“I… I know I’m mostly unbearable.”

_Not to be loved in spite of them, but because of them._

“But, even by just one person, I want to be loved.”

_I’ve always thought ‘and then’ was a prelude to something wonderful. Like seeing a comrade come home from a battle or finding a letter addressed to you when you weren’t expecting one. It was that beautiful, smooth transition from nothing to everything._

“I’ve always been played by my own insecurities. For the longest time, I think my world has always been filled with darkness.”

_And then in the darkest of nights and in the roughest of storms, a spectacular sliver of light shined through._

“So, I’d just love to be selfish for the last time. I wish for something for myself.

_And then…_

“I wish for a light that urges me to live on.”

_And then I met you._

There were times when he was with her and it was just too much. It was when she stirred a world of emotions in him that were so intense that he could barely stand to be with her.

It was one of those times.

As her entrancing ruby eyes admired him in understanding—not saying a word and merely appreciating his existence as if he were the most beautiful spectacle in the world—he could not help but feel as if it was too much. He just wanted to stand up and walk away. Away from her. He wanted to desperately hide himself beneath the crooked fingers of gnarled wood and leafy green. To bury himself deep underneath the earthy blanket of thorny twigs and weeping mud. Anywhere away from her. Away from her, carrying only thoughts of her.

Because he was scared.

Whenever he looked at snow before, all he ever saw was white. Red strings were mythical in stories and blood was red inside his body. Snowbells were flowers he loved to appreciate—never knowing why.

What he saw, what he thought, and what he felt were always just because. Never was it her…

Until white was the gentle swish of her hair, red was the sparkling gems that were her eyes, and snowbells were the delicate twirl of her body under the beautiful sunlight. Under the sun that seemed to have only risen because of her.

Never was it her…

Until she was all there was.

And that was what had him terrified.

“How about you? What do you…want in a husband?”

Because he was probably alone with his affection.

Corrin laughed lightly as she tapped her fingers against her knees, “Well, there’s this person I really like…”

“Really?” Takumi smiled to urge her on, “What’s he like?”

She was starting to fidget, and her face was turning a darling shade of red. Her twinkling orbs were darting to different directions, and her lips were pouting in nervousness.

 From then, he had guessed that she was a lady in love.

Her fingernails lightly scraped over her own legs as her eyes refused to meet his, “He’s a really sweet person who cares a lot for the people he loves. Honestly, he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he’s only ever got the best intentions at heart.”

She picked at her white leggings; smoothing out creases as she spotted them, “I think… I think he’s really handsome. A lot of people admire him for that, and his incredible competence on the battlefield.”

_Wait, that’s awfully familiar…_

“He’s really good at teaching others…” She trailed on.

His breathing froze as Corrin’s words knocked at his retentive memory.

  _Could it be… Could that person be…_

Corrin’s face was beginning to burn even brighter, “He’s good at planning things and has a knack for strategy. He can even hold down an enemy territory’s port with just his commanded army.”

_Could it really be…_

“And…he’s really cute when he stuffs his face with books. He even falls asleep while reading them.”

His whole body went rigid at the sudden realization.

_... Prince Leo of Nohr?_

He could not be mistaken. Those factors that she laid out—a jerk, handsome (apparently), has a lot of admirers (apparently), a genius in battle (maybe), good at teaching (so she said), a practiced tactician (really?), a reedy little bookworm, a heartless monster, a major turdface—those were exactly the description of the ridiculous prince that he has heard from her.

But why? He thought Corrin had better tastes than that sorry excuse of a contemptible, lame magician.

 _Pfft,_ Takumi thought, _I bet he makes birds disappear for a living._

 Corrin continued; her eyes exploring the sky peeking through the foliage above, “But…if I were to describe him with how I truly think of him, I would say… He is a melancholy soul,” She stopped twiddling in her seat and brought her sparkling orbs up to meet his, “Like… Like when sunlight shifts to night—a momentary gold. He doesn’t realize it, but he’s one of the most breathtaking things in the world to have ever existed.”

She lightly chewed on her bottom lip; the joy in her eyes reducing into a sober expression, “He knows of the darkness inside him, but he didn’t stop me from letting me love him because of it. Perhaps he’s a star dimmed by the dawning light,” A beautiful smile graced her lips; her lovely velvet eyes mixing into a sweet confection with his caramel, “Or perhaps he’s a lonely kite lost in flight…”

She took in a deep breath as her hair swept along the gentle zephyr, “But still, he’s a warm flicker of a candle who burns me every time he allows me to embrace him a good-night. And I like that. I like that, because his heat reminds me that we both are alive.”

Wait.

Has she ever defined anyone with such familiarity? She has never mentioned embraces with anyone other than…

Another phrase danced along Corrin’s tongue. He was quite certain that it was not meant for his ears; the delicate whisper fluttered out of her mouth like a shy butterfly experimenting with the rays of the sun upon its fragile wings.

But he heard it nonetheless.

“And…he’s someone who lets me make him miso every day.” She muttered to herself.

A thump. A heartbeat. A symphony for two. Two pairs of brightly twinkling eyes shyly avoided contact, but the mutual rhythm of their pounding chests remain intact. Nobody could verbalize the songs of their hearts, but their souls swayed further and further together; like two butterflies finally coming out of their cocoons.

Like two bashful flowers basking in their first sunlight.

Nobody said a word. Nobody dared to break the silence. Nobody had the courage to point it out, but it was there regardless.

Nobody could say it out loud, but their hearts knew what was going on in between.

But someone had to break the silence in one way or another; lest they be soundless forever.

“Oh Takumi, are you finally done? Let me take those so I can wash them.” Corrin flawlessly pronounced; as if she was not flustered by their conversation at all.

Takumi let her carefully pile up the empty dishes in her hands. He watched her as she cautiously rose from her seat and stalked away to find a small stream in order to clean up their used utensils. She moved so impeccably; so unflushed that he could not help but wonder if he somehow only imagined what transpired earlier.

If he were to believe what the little voice in his head was screaming to him, she was—gods be damned—pointing out to him. The way she was acting around him earlier, with her pupils flicking to his direction every other second, it was almost as if she was making sure he was getting the message through his thick head. It was almost as if she…

As if she had _feelings_ for him.

His hands flew to his face in embarrassment. Vigorously, he shook his head and tried to swat away all the hopeful expectations he was planting into his own brain. For all he knew, she could be describing that crown prince of Nohr, Xander. But then again, would Nohrians even know what miso was?

Then, she could have been talking about Ryoma. A lot of women harbored intense feelings for the high prince of Hoshido, so he would not at all be surprised if she was one of them. But then again, he could not recall his older brother being depressive or bearing darkness inside him or whatever. And he definitely could not imagine the other prince being a jerk—as it was one of her descriptions of the mystery man earlier.

Then…who could know what miso was, was often melancholic, and was sometimes a jerk?

_Me._

Again, his palms covered the entirety of his face to shield his blushing mess away from the world.

“Takumi, I was wondering… Could you spar with me for a bit?”

Surprised that he was hearing that voice sooner than he expected, Takumi snapped his attention to wherever it was that Corrin’s voice was coming from. He saw her trying to tuck the utensils into their bag. She was royally failing, of course.

“… Spar with what?” He questioned her as he obligated himself to calm down.

She was already putting her weight to her palms so she could force the bowls into the bag, “With the wooden swords. You haven’t been practicing your swordplay recently, right?”

Takumi, who was already pitying Corrin for struggling too hard, walked towards her and crouched down. He snatched the bowls away from her hold and began rearranging them inside the knapsack with his deft hands.

“It’s true that I haven’t. But are you sure about this?” He questioned her with a slight smirk, “I may not have been practicing, but I may just beat you. What with your clumsiness with the sword.” He jibed.

Corrin laughed, “I’m already expecting that you’re really great. That’s why I want to spar with you so badly. Maybe you could point out the flaws in my movements so I could become a better swordswoman.”

Takumi, although quite scarred from a particular happening in the past, has never given up on the art of the katana. Day in and day out, he would polish his skills with the blade. Occasionally, he would pit against one or two samurai in order to check his progress; thankfully he has never been beaten by anyone other than Ryoma and…that unfair incident involving Hana and her childish desire to please Sakura.

But, even with the confidence that he had abilities superior to any normal swordsperson, the bitter taste of defeat was still stuck to the roof of his mouth. The sensation of being swiped away like a measly fly by his older brother was still fresh in his mind. Although he has never gained anything but victory when opposed by anyone other than Ryoma, he could still not shake the tension that he could lose to anyone, at any time. If that were to happen, how could he ever face Ryoma again?

“And what if I refuse?” Takumi tested her mettle.

She contemplated for a while, before flashing him a playful smile, “Then I’ll think you’re scared of me.”

But when directly taunted…

“I accept your challenge, then. Be sure to wipe your palette clean for your fresh taste of defeat."

He could not seem to rein in his competitive nature.

And so, in no time at all, Takumi and Corrin were already gripping on the hilt of their respective practice swords; the lady handling hers as if it were a two-handed, Nohrian longsword and the lord wielding his in the classical Hoshidan samurai way.

 Takumi remained stationary in his position. In his personal rule of thumb, when pitting against a woman, he would patiently wait for her to make the first move. It was not as if he was belittling her capabilities or anything like that; it was just ingrained into him as a Hoshidan prince to treat a lady as nicely as he could—for as long as he could muster, anyway. And that frequently did not last too long. That was why, in a friendly match against women, he would show her his respect at the only instance he could: before the beginning of a match.

And he quickly lost all his niceties after Corrin lunged at him with her first move.

Swiftly, the princess flew towards her opponent with a diagonal slash; hoping to catch him off-guard. Unfortunately for her, however, Takumi seemed to have read her intentions and blocked her attack with minimal movements. As soon as she heard the clash of wood against wood, she did not waste a single second and quickly shifted to a two-handed, heavy horizontal slice to his left arm. But that, too, seemed to have been expected by the prince for he impeded her strike with a solid, vertical hold on his sword; his right hand firmly wrapped around the handle and his left palm pressed against the backside of the sword’s near-tip.

For a split-second, their eyes met. A flash of recognition was glinted between them before Takumi’s eyes narrowed into a determined spark. It was then that Corrin knew he was going to strike at her, and she narrowly missed parrying a soft blow to her right ear followed by a swift, but precise slice to the side of her neck. She could not even take a second for breathing before he almost socked her in the mandible with the end cap of his sword.

It was a good thing that her reflexes were fast enough to block his onslaught of attacks.

From what Corrin observed, Takumi did not adhere to the typical samurai style. He was not a fan of long slashes; rather, he had a complete mastery of targeting the body’s weak points by aiming at them with terrifying precision. His movements were conservative and minimal; he was obviously making it a point that he was not going to be an opponent with a predictable, flashy pattern.

Truly, she would not consider him a classical samurai. If anything, he was blending the swift art of the blade, the fastidiousness of archery, and the fortitude of Hoshidan martial arts into a flawless technique that somehow defined who he was. In his presentation of uncommonly beautiful but frightening style, she could never doubt that he was a proficient fighter. No, that would be an understatement; he was clearly the most skilled person she has ever come to know in her life.

Although, with his precautious methods, he could not hit her with the level of power needed to knock her down.

She knew he was going to block her anyway, so she thought it would be a better idea to knock through his defenses head-on. With speed unusual to ordinary human beings, she leaped into the air to prepare for a full, vertical blow. Her fingers were gripping the handle of the sword as tightly as she could; steeling her hands and arms in order for them to become an appropriate vessel for the copious power she was channeling from inside.

Takumi thought of side-stepping to avoid her, but she was coming too fast for him to dodge on time. So, instead of missing her attack altogether, he planted his feet sturdily to the earth and flourished his sword overhead into a horizontal guard stance. In only a moment, he was gritting his teeth as the force of Corrin’s attack shook his whole body with tremors.

She was strong; he would give her props for that. Her power was solid enough to have almost brought him to his knees. He had always believed that there were a lot of women who were incredibly strong, but he could not have imagined that she would be one of them. It could be her draconic abilities at work, but whatever the factors were, she was commendable. She was a princess hiding vicious steel beneath a silken dress.

He liked that.

But still, she may be a powerhouse, but she discarded calmness for recklessness.

“You’re strong and fast. A good combination.” Takumi praised her as he was trying to push her with his own strength.

“Thank you.” Corrin replied curtly; still struggling to bring Takumi down.

She looked so determined; as if her leering eyes were burning him with their intense fire. Her pupils were dilated; giving him the impression that she was focused on him and only him. She was so resolute on landing a clean hit on him that he found her actions incredibly endearing.

He liked unwavering women. He liked her a lot.

And because he liked her so much, he would not go easy on her.

With an extra burst of strength he was not aware he possessed, he threw Corrin off him and immediately drew his sword back; its tip pointing directly to the weak spot located just below the in-between of her ribs. He made it obvious that he was about to stab her. And, as expected, with her mentality that offense was the best defense, she threw a quick jab to his direction in the hopes of beating him in his own game.

It was only a bait, of course. But she bit it still.

Because he had predicted her next action, he was easily able to perform a simple sidestep and avoided her attack altogether. Then, in the defenseless moment that her arm was outstretched, he threw a hand towards her and held her shoulder captive. She tried to swat him away with her free arm, but he managed to shock her for a few by digging the heel of his palm to the side of her neck. As the rest of his left hand’s fingers buried themselves into the back of her right shoulder, his thumb pried under her armor and dug into the area just above her clavicle. He effectively impeded her movements as her sword arm was locked into place.

In the very moment that she jolted because of the sudden pressure, he raised his sword up and batted hers away from her hold.

He heard the clanging sound of her felled weapon, and it prompted him to spin her around before pressing the ‘blade’ of his sword to her neck.

“You’re very strong, but what if your opponent can read your exact movements?” His voice cut through her ears, “Offense isn’t always the best defense. You need to learn to think calmly and thoroughly about your next move, but fast enough to go with your opponent’s speed of action. You’re just like Hinata, but at least you’re stronger.”

Actually, it was not just ‘at least’. Back then, he was sure he was going to give in to the huge wave of her strength. If he had not been inspired by the fire in her eyes, he was not sure if he could end the match as quickly as he did. Additionally, the way she handled her sword was effective; albeit inexperienced. If he was not capable of competitive martial arts, then he was sure he could not compete against her when it came to sheer brawn. The only reason why he had cornered her was because he had a plethora of unarmed combat knowledge to go along with his swordplay.

A second passed, and then another. When five whole seconds went by without her uttering a word, his heart feared that he may have somehow offended her. Although, he was quite sure that she was not someone who would take constructive criticism negatively.

And he was right.

“Wow, I knew you were skilled with the sword, but I didn’t expect to see it firsthand. Please, spar more frequently with me.” She happily applauded.

She was so bright. She just lost to him, but she regarded her loss by praising him with such genuine happiness. If she were him, he would have simply bowed and walked away in humiliation. But he was not her, of course, and so in spite of her defeat, all she could brew in the atmosphere was a beautiful beam of joyful sunshine.

And then, at the moment that she turned to face him, her cape fluttered and he caught a flash of red.

Takumi, alarmed by the warning sirens that were ringing in his head, held on to the cloth and lifted it up, “Did you hurt yourself?” He asked with concern.

“What?” Corrin questioned; frazzled at the sudden inquiry, “No.”

“Well, your uhm, backside. It’s bleeding.” He declared rather cautiously; still holding on to the cape for her to see.

The princess tilted her head to the side before angling herself so she could peek at whatever it was that the prince was worried of.

“I don’t see anything on my back—Oh my goodness.”

She yelped, and she could not stop herself from squatting down as a last resort to protect her dignity. It was fine if it was just her or any other woman who witnessed it, but Takumi did, and it was a curse that she would carry forever.

He just had to see her butt spotted with menorrhea.

“Are you alright?” Takumi asked hesitantly.

He wanted to help her; he really did. But even for him, it was too much. No matter how much he wanted to aid in tending to her wounds, he simply could not set his sight upon her sacred body parts, much less touch.

Corrin groaned as she unconsciously ran her hands over her face in embarrassment, “I… I’ll be fine. I just need some…sphagnum moss and rags.”

“I think we have some spare cloth for the rags part, but for blood moss, I’ll have to find some,” He proclaimed with a bit of awkwardness still intact, “But is that all? Don’t you need aloe vera or anything to tend to your wound? How did you injure yourself there, anyway?”

The princess groaned some more. She had been too busy pretending to be a good wife recently that she completely forgot about the possible existence of her approaching ‘cursed days’. Besides that, she became too preoccupied with sparring with Takumi that she did not notice the first signs of blood leakage.

How mortifying.

“I’m fine,” She sighed, “I’m not injured. I’m…on my bloody part of my ovulation cycle.” She admitted in shame.

“Oh.” Was the only answer he could offer.

Without further ado, Takumi told her to look after herself while he was out fetching her needs. Corrin nodded her head and remained in her squatted position; determined not to paint the grass below red.

She just had to wear white leggings. She just had to.

She groaned for the third time. Could she be more careless? She was so used to Flora and Felicia taking care of her during days like this that it totally slipped out of her mind that she had no maids to pamper her anymore. She was on her own. She had to buck up and learn to fully care for herself. How could she even dream of taking care of her siblings if she could not even manage pesky ‘red days’?

She whimpered. Her abdomen was starting to cramp once more. Ten days ago, she was hurting even without the blood part, but now that it was there, her suffering was greater.

Sometimes, she disliked being a woman.

But it was alright. It would only last for an hour or so. After that, she would stop hurting for another month because she was always delayed like that. That was her only reassurance.

Without much waiting, Takumi was back with a large stack of sphagnum moss in his arms. Corrin told him that she did not need that much, but he insisted that surplus was always better than shortage.

After grabbing a handful of sphagnum moss—which Takumi claimed he had washed thoroughly and dried—and stuffing it inside a fold of spare cloth, Corrin told the prince that she would be cleaning herself up quickly. She hurried away to where the nearest water stream was.

When she had returned, Takumi insisted that she rested for a while. Corrin argued that she was fine and that they should get going, but the prince assured her that they had time to kill.

He had sisters back in Hoshido, so he was familiar with a woman’s agony in that particular instance.

He did not want her to exert herself.

And so, with a small “Thank you” from her, the princess in distress reposed herself against a sturdy tree.

She just wished he was not lying when he said they had time to spare.

 

Takumi reined in his gloved hand. Although it was dying to smooth over the delightful fluff of ivory strands beside him, he still had the decency of knowing that it was inappropriate to touch a sleeping woman. But still, he admittedly thought that one of the greatest blisses he could have was to bask in the softness of her cloud-like, alabaster hair.

He laughed dryly.

He could no longer deny the feelings that had blossomed in his chest.

And he hated himself for it.

Although his logical—or should he call it biased and illogical?—self would argue that there were too many arguments that validate his unusual feelings, that was all that was. They were ‘arguments’, and not proofs nor evidences. No matter how many stories he spewed out, they were merely assumptions masked in intelligent coatings. Even if what he thought was highly plausible, that was merely a possibility. It was also possible that he was wrong. No matter how convincing his arguments were, without solid proof to say otherwise, there was only one fact laid out for the whole world to see: that he was Sumeragi’s child, and so was Corrin.

The bitter truth that they had as of now was that they were siblings.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. His heart could scream and kick and trash around to tell he was right, but his moral center dictated that he was a sick, sick person. He felt like he was garbage. He felt like he should be thrown in a dump where he belonged. He was a shameful man; an abysmal existence. He had committed a sin by being attracted to his own sister. No, it was not as shallow as being attracted physically…

He was in love with his sister.

He was uncertain when a seed had been planted in his heart; a fatal act that he was not able to prevent. One day, he just looked at her and it occurred to him how beautiful her smile was. He heard music in her laughter and found sweet poetry in her words. He admired everything about her.

The gods knew how long he tried to bury his feelings and steer his thoughts away, but they all ended in vain. The second he told himself that he was not in love with her her was the moment he realized he was.

He wanted to be by her side.

She always threw herself blindly at the world; thinking that it would open its arms for her. But the world was not like that. He wished to be there by her side; to guide and comfort her when the world would reject her pure intentions.

He could be with her...as a brother.

But he sensed the forbidden love like the streams of fissures roaring underneath his feet; desperate for somewhere to go. The emotions kept bouncing inside him; desperate to break free. The wall that he had built to supress his feelings was crumbling into pieces and he was left in a mess; trapped in a dilemma that he could not solve.

He once thought that falling in love was holding on, but it was not. It was about hands gripping the edge of the world and letting go; one finger at a time. He knew that love was a wonderful place to fall into. But he was terrified of letting go for he knew that once he fell into the chasm, he could never go back to the safe zone. And alas, no one ever told him what to do when the source of his fears was not a normal love, but a sinful one.

His love was something that should never, and could never be.

And so he was torn; his heart was being pulled in one direction and his mind in an opposite way.

He once thought that the words ‘and then’ were a prelude to something wonderful. Two little words that held a world of promise. Like the fairytales that he was told as a child where the stories ended in ‘and they lived happily ever after’.

And then he met her.

Being with her validated his hopes and shattered them at the same time.

Corrin was the light that pierced through the dark; she hushed the sky to stop weeping. He, on the other hand, was a double-edged blade that could cut her incessantly…and yet she reached out to him without hesitation. She pushed his waking dreams to fade away. She sang melodies that had soothed his soul like no one else did; she let the light scatter to the sky above him—the one he once saw as monochrome. He was living in the shade, and yet she managed to fetch him from his cage and let dawn break through the gloom. His gloom.

But now he was no longer lost in his own thoughts; he was no longer alone.

For Corrin was there with him.

She was the thought behind those feelings; the swelling in his chest. The screams stuck in his throat and the butterflies that were fluttering inside him.

And yet she was the one that he could not feel those feelings for.

It was agonizing. He was suffering and there was no remedy for his pain. He racked his brain and clawed at his hair. If only there was something to help him right now, he would forever be grateful. Anything. Anything.

A sudden thought knocked at him.

 

_“Mother?” Takumi lifted his gaze from the neat envelope placed on his palm, “What is this letter for?”_

_“You are going to have to find that out for yourself someday.” His mother’s sweet tune was accompanied by a warm smile._

_Confusion swirled inside his head. Why not soon?_

_“Someday?”_

_“Yes. I want you to open that letter if, and only if the time comes when you are troubled about the person you are in love with.”_

_Mikoto’s calm and vibrant facial features contrasted the bewildered expression written all over his._

_“L-Love?! W-What is it about me being in love?” Crimson stained his fair cheeks, “I still have so much to think about. I have no time for such trivial things.”_

_The queen chuckled, “But love is not trivial, my dear. You will eventually experience it, and you yourself will know why it is not a shallow thing. It is beautiful, sweetie.”_

_“But still...” His eyes dipped to the right._

_“Have faith, my sweet Takumi. I know for certain that when you finally find this person, you will be able to know what happiness truly is.”_

_The letter._

That was right. His mother left him a letter; a message that had sunk into the depths of his memories. He never had the chance to read it because his mother was snatched away without prior notice...and he did not have any love interest at that time.

Until now.

Before, ‘love’ was just a word. It was true that he had loved his family, but that did not fall in the same category. It did not spell the same meaning nor sung the identical hymn of romantic love.

He had seen it before as merely a shallow term; idealistic and overly-coated with sugar. When he was still but a lad, he saw it as a fantasized notion; a stone that was spoken of as if it were a gem. But that was when he was still a little child; a boy drowning in the pressure of being a second prince and a fool thirsty for the recognition of others.

He became so lost in the flow of war and his own struggles that he had neglected to search for love. No, perhaps seeking for it was a wrong move; a step backward instead of forward. The more he wandered to look for it, the more steps away from it he had gotten instead. If he kept moving, all that love would be able to find was his footprints instead. But if he just stood still and let everything take its own course, love would eventually find him.

And it did.

It found him in the most unexpected time and place. Unfortunately, it gave him the most inappropriate person.

Of all the people in the world, why must it have been her? Why did it have to be Corrin whom he had to fall for?

His gaze fell on Corrin’s sleeping face, but he immediately tore it away.

Why did it have to be his sister?

_“I want you to open that letter if, and only if the time comes when you are troubled about the person you are in love with.”_

And he was.

After puffing out a frustrated sigh, he reached out for their blue knapsack. He pulled out his journal from the sea of their belongings and flipped through the pages.

He caught a glimpse of the sealed letter that Theodoros had promised to hand them, but that was not what he needed right now. Fervently, he leafed through some more and finally reunited with the familiar elegant handwriting of his equally-elegant mother. He pulled out the crisp letter and rested the journal back into their bag’s cradle.

_To my dearest son, Takumi._

Cobalt-clad fingers gingerly traced over the letters that were neatly flourished on the parchment. He savored how the ink gracefully danced across the stage; how every stroke reminded him of his mother.

His heart warmed at how his name was written on the cover. It was as if he could hear his mother’s voice vividly calling him once more.

His hand froze at the edge of the letter’s flap. If he lifted it, the contents would be spilled out before him.

Was he ready?

His fingers were still locked in place. He assessed his current situation: he was troubled, and he was indeed in love.

With all the requirements met, yes, he was prepared and qualified to enlighten himself with the letter’s content.

His fingers were no longer paralyzed and hesitation was drained from his system. It was about time that he read what his mother had in store for him.

And so, the letter was released to its full size,

 

_“Dear Takumi,_

_If you are reading this right now, then I am most probably no longer in this world.”_

Melancholy constricted his heart like a snake to a prey.

His mother had some sort of prophetic gift and was able to see visions of the future. As Yukimura stated after Mikoto was slain, she had foreseen her own death and had prepared for it. The letter in his hands was a solid proof of that.

But could it not have been avoided? She was too much of a kindred and loving soul to have deserved such a fate. He and his siblings have already lost their birth mother and their father. Could they not be spared with a single parent? True, she was not related to them by blood, but she had showered them with love and accepted them as her own children.

With a heavy sigh, he shrugged out the thoughts and continued. There was no use in thinking of things that had already happened.

 

_“I am sorry for leaving you so soon, but it was inevitable. Please, my dear, do not blame yourself for my passing._

_Now that you have opened this letter, it must mean that you are troubled regarding someone you have grown fond of and eventually fell in love with._

_First of all, I want you to know that she—“_

Takumi tore his attentiveness away from the sea of words as his ears perked up at an intruding sound.

The tranquillity of the forest was cut off by the sound of sharp wind slamming against the viridian trees.

What was that?

Another noise. A shift from the figure of the woman by his side held the interest of his peripheral vision. Another eerie, vibrating sound irritated the senses of his hearing. He finally spared a glance to Corrin, and he saw that the Yato by her side was shuddering and omitting an ominous purple. What was happening?

He buried the letter beneath the shelter of his clothes before grabbing the Fujin Yumi. He quickly stood up from the bed of grass. He hushed his footsteps into a whisper; careful not to alert a possible enemy and reveal his position.

No matter what the foe’s identity was, he would make sure that the person would be filled with regret. How dare them sneak in when Corrin was resting. Not to mention, he was reading an important letter for gods’ sake! Why ever did they decide to interrupt at a pivotal moment?

His back met the chestnut bark as his ears were greeted by the sound that was growing in intensity by the second.

A step from his boots. And then another. And another...

He delved deeper into the ocean of trees; towards the direction of the noise’s origin,

Between the flurry of trees in the distance, he saw the source of his worries. A pair of ink-black wings mightily flapped up and down; slapping the emerald leaves and threatening to pluck them from the branch’s grip.

In no time, the whole form of the beast became clearly visible.

A wyvern.

Perhaps it was a stray from the next village that Theodoros was talking about.

Or not.

He immediately thrashed the notion when his vision came into contact with the wyvern’s rider. Purple mist clung around the rider’s figure and its eyes were a pair of menacing crimson. It was just like the ones that had chased them before.

Icy blue light illuminated Takumi’s features as he woke the divine bow and positioned it into an offensive stance. Drawing an arrow, he took a deep breath glued his aim at the hostile enemy.

He would take it out before it could even disturb Corrin.

With one, swift glide, his luminescent arrow cleanly wedged itself in the dead center of the rider’s chest. The soldier—or whatever it was—stumbled out of its seat and slid away from its monster partner. The soldier never kissed the ground though, for it faded into oblivion just a second after the arrow struck it. Takumi did not leave a room for wonder, however, and his next assault came in a heartbeat. With confident precision, his arrow stabbed the wyvern itself. The creature let out a roaring cry before it waned out of existence; just like its master.

Takumi kept his senses keen as he searched for any signs of company from the pair that he just eliminated.

One second, two, three...

There was only silence. He stood there for quite a while, but what he found was only the occasional slither of leaves due to the wind’s caress. He glared at the area before he regarded it as potentially safe. Still, he walked around the perimeter just to make sure, but he still ended with the same result.

He heaved a sigh. Well, it was a job done, he guessed. It might have only been a stray enemy after all. Not that he minded, though.

Now that the threat had been extinguish, he might as well continue reading in the area with the trees as company. Actually, it might have been the better idea. With a safe distance away from their camp, he would be able to read the rest of the message without the fear of Corrin being able to peek at it.

Nodding at the notion, he retrieved Mikoto’s letter from its slumber beneath his layer of clothes and leaned on a tree closest to him. He traced back to where he left and continued from there.

 

_“First of all, I want you to know that she—“_

_Whoosh. Thwack._

Takumi’s eyes widened as an arrow engraved itself on a bark past the one that he was leaning onto.

He almost died.

His eyes were as wide as saucers.

It could have been him and not the tree if he was not able to tilt his head at the last second.

Snapping his attention to the direction where the arrow came flying from, he was greeted with an archer’s aggressive figure. It was about to release another attack.

He immediately retreated to the back of the tree as he hastily stuffed the letter into his garment. When he was ready and his Fujin Yumi was glowing its signature azure, he ran out of his shield that was the tree. An arrow ran past his head; merely a hair’s width from hitting him. With the use of his swift reflexes, he fired his own assail and unlike the enemy’s blow, his attack landed cleanly.

He was about to breathe out a sigh of relief, but then he heard a symphony of flapping wings similar to the one he encountered earlier.

Another wyvern. No, _two_ wyverns. One of their riders was equipped with a hand axe and hurled the rusty weapon towards him. Thankfully though, with a sidestep, he was able to dodge the possibility of being horribly cleaved.

One, then two arrows. Four. With frightening speed and accuracy, his confident arrows met their targets with a force enough to knock them down their mounts. Identical to the others before them, they were claimed by oblivion.

His triumph was short lived however, and left no space for him to digest it.

The forest was disturbed by thundering hooves and harshly tapping metal boots; a grim symphony that sent adrenaline running through his veins. When his gaze landed to his left, there was only a single phrase that he was able to craft.

_What the hell?!_

In a distance, band of soldiers were swiftly approaching; a group consisting of both mounted and on-foot soldiers equipped with a variety of deadly weapons.

The first wyvern rider must have been a scout, then. It was a bait that he naively bit.

_Dammit. Damn it all._

Dread washed over him as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He was undeniably outnumbered.

Judging from the size of the batch, they were most likely more than two dozen. He, on the other hand, was alone. No matter how confident he was of his skill or how strong he has gotten over the past weeks, it would still be a death wish to engage with such a disadvantage in number.

There was only one logical course of action: escape.

And so, with his adrenaline-fuelled legs, he sprinted towards their camp with a sole thought in mind.

He had to get Corrin away from danger.

He placed one foot in front of another; discarding the idea of indulging in a retreat clad with stealth. It was no use; he was already spotted. He dashed out of the thick woods and headed straight to Corrin who was, by the time he arrived, brushing off the sleep from her system. She was holding onto her Yato, which was still shuddering its portentous purple.

“Takumi! What’s happening?!”

“I don’t have time to explain much but remember the weird soldiers that chased us before? They’re back.” He haphazardly threw their knapsack on his shoulder, “Come on, we have to leave this place, and fast!”

“R-Right!”

Fully awake due to the urgency of the situation, Corrin secured the Yato in her grip and followed Takumi as they sprinted away.

Everything was going smoothly as planned until stray forces managed to slip to the path ahead of them. It was the same song and dance; Takumi would push the ones behind them further back while Corrin would deal with the front ones. However, this drastically slowed their pace. But still, they had no choice but to fortify themselves in the situation. They just kept pushing forward as they defended themselves.

Until the letter slid out of Takumi’s garment.

It was like a slow-motion. His eyes widened as the paper fluttered out of his reach. He and Corrin both halted as the parchment landed to its untimely death onto the bed of earth.

 _Damn it_. He was too careless. In his haste, he had not secured the safety of an important letter. He should have buried it way further into his waistband and maybe tied it tighter. That way, he could have prevented this scenario.

Takumi was trapped in a dilemma; his eyes darted back and forth the letter in the distance and the army that was closing in.

There were two options at hand. He could go back and pick up his mother’s letter but risk getting surrounded by their enemies, or he could just leave it behind and take Corrin to safety.

_Corrin..._

“Is that mother’s letter?” Her worried crimson orbs bore into his caramel ones.

Why was he hesitating?

“Yes.”

The answer was already in front of him.

“Then we should go pick it up—“

“No,” He shook his head to clear his judgment from distractions, “Keep running.” His voice was steeled with determination.

Corrin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What? But that’s important to you!”

“I told you already! Keep running!”

“No! We have to retrieve that letter!”

Of all the times that Corrin would pick to be stubborn...

“You’re worth more than a letter!”

For a while, he witnessed Corrin’s figure freeze, but he did not let anything veer him away from his ultimate objective.

“Come on, hurry up!”

He grabbed Corrin’s wrist and dragged her with him as they ran; leaving Mikoto’s letter to be stomped on and shredded by the unforgiving march of the noxious soldiers.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	25. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gods this was so late. School ate us, and we barely managed to stay alive from coffee fueled nights. Still, it's very nice to be writing this again! Next chapter's almost done, so perhaps we could post it early.

**Chapter 25: Crescendo**

They ran.

They ran as fast as their adrenaline-fueled legs could take them. The crunching from the grass’ blades bowing beneath each of their steps blended in with the symphony of the roaring boots of the enemies chasing them.

Destination was not really something that they had brought with them as the situation demanded immediate action. Seeking guidance from the map was off the list for they could not spare the time to pull it from the depths of their knapsack as they ran for their lives.

Corrin heard the violent snapping of branches and the angry zip of arrows raining down the path they had passed. One arrow even buried itself into a tree she just steered from; cleaving a deep wound into the wood that would have surely nicked her body if she was a second slower.

They treaded through the path peppered with roots, rocks, and lumps. They brushed off vines that kept clinging onto their garments. They fought with the urge to supply adequate air to their lungs and grant rest to their abused legs.

Because they could not. Halting or even decreasing their speed by the tiniest amount could easily spell death for both of them. In addition to the strays in front that were attempting to stall them, there were enemies waiting to devour them from the back.

Corrin lost her sense of time and direction along the way of the escape. She just pushed forward, following Takumi, as she slashed the Yato at every threat that stepped into their proximity.

Run, defend, attack, run. It was a routine that she had grown to memorize as time flew by. It was their key to survival; a song and dance that left no space for any mistake.

Corrin yelped as she was abruptly thrown to another path when Takumi yanked her arm to the right. Takumi pulled her with him as he took a sharp turn to the east; in search of a cover or any possible route to derail them from their chasers.

They jumped over roots and ran head on towards bushes, all the while, being connected. Azure clad hand was tightly clinging to her silver wrist, not wanting to sever the ties in the hour of urgency; terrified of her slipping from his grasp and losing her to their enemies.

And somehow, she felt better. She felt safe with Takumi holding her like that. It was a comforting touch; a relieving reminder that she was not alone in this agony.

“Dammit!” Takumi’s sudden outburst pulled Corrin back into the direness of the situation, “What a persistent bunch!” He huffed through the strain of running for a long distance and an extended period of time.

“We can’t keep it up like this!” Corrin spoke through laboured breaths. “We have to lose them as soon as possible!”

“I know!” The Hoshidan prince retorted, not even bothering to conceal his irritability at their current state.

Her heart was beating a mile per hour, her lungs were screaming for sufficient air, and her legs were beginning to turn numb. She was getting tired and she knew that Takumi would also hit his limit if they would not be able to dig up a solution in the next few minutes. They had to lose their pursuers or they would be forced to meet their doom. They could fight as a last resort, of course, but she preferred not to let it come to that.

The ones that kept pursuing them, what were they even? Ominous beings with hostile crimson eyes and purple mists embracing their toxic figures. What were they? They were definitely not just any typical bandits or soldiers. Why were they chasing Takumi and her in the first place? Those creatures had done that since the day the pair arrived in Valla. The abnormal soldiers’ aggression did not seem to be any casual occurrence for none of the town or cities that they had visited so far was troubled by them.  So why her and Takumi? There must be some sort of answer for the questions that swirled all over her mind.

Takumi changed plans without prior notice. Apparently, he found company and shelter in the shade of a nearby gigantic tree with a hollow front; creating a small, cave-like space in its heart.

Takumi leapt straight towards the crevasse with her in tow.

They pressed themselves inside the safety that the tree offered and blended in with the shadows. A curtain of vines covered the entrance of the cave-like structure, further solidifying their stealth.

Reminiscence washed over Corrin. It was the same. Well, it was not really a hundred percent identical, but it reminded her of the time when they first landed in Valla. The time when they were running from the same kind of enemies.

But at that day, they were still in disharmony. Takumi was too filled with rage regarding the tragedies that had unfolded after their mother’s death and after Corrin decided to side with her Nohrian siblings. He would not even let her cross the ten feet rule and always appeared as if he was ready to slay her at a moment’s notice. He was cold-hearted to her and would spit out words of contempt to her face. Trust was definitely non-existent on his part back then.

But now, trust was a mutual ground for them. Their hearts were finally connected and they were able to establish a firm bond between them. They could finally see each other eye to eye, entrust their backs to each other, sing synchronized laughs, and stand side by side.

They had truly come a long way from the roots of their journey.

Corrin basked in the warmth of Takumi’s torso as she leaned against him. The space provided by the tree was not that great; just enough for them to squeeze themselves in.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

She could hear her heart accompanying Takumi’s in a symphony of loud drumming.

She was way too close; her back was touching the prince’s chest. They were both heaving; their energy sapped away due to the long stretches of distance that they were forced to sprint. They were so, so close. Near enough that Corrin, with her heightened senses, could take note of the mingled scent of recently washed clothes and fresh sweat tangled with Takumi’s listless pores.

She found it addictive.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

But her heart was not pounding because of running but rather, due to him.

They stood still; not moving a muscle nor uttering a word. Silence was their only company as they waited to see if their plan was a successful one.

A few moments later, their ears were invaded by thundering steps and the clanging of metal armors. Through the veil of vines, they could catch a glimpse of soldiers hurtling across the hollow tree in pursuit of them. They held their breaths as seconds passed by; praying that their hiding place would not be traced.

Gradually, the chaos died down to tranquility once more. Time passed with no hint of immediate danger, just the disorganized singing of insects and the soft hiss of leaves being caressed by the wind.

“Are you alright?”

She was taken aback by Takumi’s voice; a gentle whisper to her ear. Due to the nonexistence of distance between them, Corrin could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke. It vibrated through her armor and to her flesh; sending pleasant tingles to the line of her spine. A tender hue of red powdered her cheeks, and she could not help but sigh a little at the exquisiteness of the moment.

 _Takumi has a really lovely voice._ It was not too deep nor too high pitched, just a soothing blend. It had a smooth quality to it; like an enthralling lullaby. Like the calm whistling of the wind on a sleepy spring morning.

“Hey, are you listening?”

Startled by the question, Corrin unconsciously jerked in her position; causing her elbow to dig into her male company’s stomach. She was going to turn and apologize on reflex, but the noise he made upon her impact made her freeze in her spot.

“Ngh.”

_Oh gods._

That soft, unpredicted moan glided succulently to her left ear. In the mercy of his titillating voice, a small puff of air escaped her mouth in her quest to catch her breath. Unfortunately, she was not doing much good in finding her wits, for the priapic noise that he had drawn out from his lips continued to replay in her mind. She just wanted to lie down and sleep to forget about it. And then wake up to his lilting morning voice.

Wait, what was she thinking?

The princess could feel the intensifying heat. Blood rushed up to her face when she craned her head towards him and found that Takumi did the same to take a closer look at her. Due to the patches of light splaying through the gaps of the hanging vines and the faint glow of their weapons, they were able to distinguish each other’s features just fine.

Crimson orbs met caramel ones. Their cheeks were stained with scarlet hue and their limbs were as good as paralyzed under each other’s gaze.

Their faces were merely inches away from one another; their breaths blending into a single puff.

“I—“ They spoke in unison; a duet that brought the color of their cheeks ten degrees higher.

It was an abrupt separation. They knew distance once more as their heads snapped in contrasting directions.

“I... Yes, I’m fine.” She stammered.

“I-I guess we should be safe by now. I-It’s been a while since the soldiers passed so…yeah.”

Corrin took the cue when Takumi shifted in his position. She peeled herself away from his torso and stole a quick peek to the situation outside. With scrutiny and just a drop of embarrassment in her judgment, she surveyed the vicinity for validation and concluded that it was indeed safe to reveal themselves.

Takumi was right. There seemed to not be a single soul aside from them in the middle of the forest.

“Safe?” Takumi inquired.

“Yes.”

Carefully, she put a boot out of the confines of the tree. After finding comfort in the stillness of the area, she heaved a relieved breath and fully removed herself from hiding. Takumi followed suit, and soon enough, they were both stretching their cramped limbs.

The second prince let out a heavy sigh, “That was way too close. It’s a good thing that those bastards are finally gone,” He weaved his arms together as his eyebrows sank in annoyance.

“Of all the times to attack, why now?” His whisper, a monologue, trailed out as his eyes dipped.

And then she was reminded of the letter that they had forsaken to the ground when they ran. Takumi had just lost a valuable item that their mother had handed him before she passed on.

Corrin knew how much he loved Queen Mikoto and how much the letter weighed to him.

_“You’re worth more than a letter!”_

Takumi’s phrase back then warmed her heart, but as much as she wanted to relish that feeling, the fact that he had sacrificed such a priceless item for her safety dampened it.

“Can we not go back? They’re already gone, so we might be able to safely go back.” She sincerely suggested.

Takumi’s attention snapped back at her.

“Ha?” He stared at her with utmost disbelief written all over his face—as if what she just uttered was the dumbest thing that he had heard, “Are you serious? You want to risk going back? You want to throw away what we had accomplished?”

“But what about mother’s letter? It could still be lying somewhere along the path!”

“Ah, so this is about that,” He leaned his back against the tree’s skin; his face straightening into a serious expression, “I told you already, just forget about it.”

“But—“

“No more buts. We’re not going back and that’s final. It’s too dangerous to trace back our steps. There might still be reinforcements that can pass by that area.”

Her face fell. There was absolute logic in his statement.

Takumi gave out another sigh, “Look, I’m really fine with it so scrape the guilt, alright? You’re more important—I-I mean, our safety is more important than a letter. Surely, mother can understand.”

Takumi blushed as once again, his eyes found the grass fascinating. His arms were still wrapped; still fighting their hardest to at least make him look cool. With the way he handled his posture, Corrin would be convinced that he _was_ indeed dignified… If she were another person. But the small twitches of his fingers proved that he was completely far from calm at the moment.

Corrin giggled. Takumi was surely a shy but sweet person.

Eventually, they continued foraging around in order to claim a safer place for themselves. They trudged through the woods; their weapons in hand in case of another threat that would dare lunge at them.

In the middle of walking however, curiosity took a grip of Corrin and she succumbed to it, “I was wondering.”

“Hm?” Takumi prompted; sparing a glimpse to the lady’s slowing figure.

“Were you able to read the contents of the letter?”

His eyes removed themselves from her and travelled to the skyline. It was growing darker.

“Well, yes. Somehow.”

She tilted her head sideways in confusion, “Somehow?”

“Just a little. Although by little, I mean just the intro.”

“What?!”

Now she was racked with more guilt. Takumi was not able to find out what their mother wanted to tell him for the last time. And now that the parchment was gone, he would never have the chance to know it. It saddened her to think that such precious gift was probably now trampled on at the side of the path; abandoned and ruined.

Takumi closed his eyes and let his dried lips be kissed by the slowly-chilling breeze, “I know it’s such a pity, but I guess that’s just how things work. If I was not meant to read all of that, then fine.”

Corrin did not speak for a while. But after registering what he just said, a small smile slowly crept up her lips, “I see. But…even through all of that, thank you.”

“What?”

She hid the blush that was blossoming on her face. Without her conscious consent, her fingers flew up to her hair and began twirling the locks between her fingers, “For saving me.”

Embarrassment washed over him and in the heat of the moment, he found himself stuttering again, “I-It’s not a big deal, really.”

One cough, and then another. Fake as it was, it was a ploy to mask away his embarrassment. With a huff, the silver haired prince swerved the conversation’s flow to another.

“We should get as far as we can from this place. Changing directions is pertinent at the moment.”

“But what about Theodoros’ instructions?”

Takumi’s feet began to move in front of the other; carefully controlling the weight of his steps so that he would not indent footprints, “We would be able to put up with that if we go around the area and sneak into the next town. We’ll take a longer route, but it’s better than endangering ourselves and risk getting surrounded by enemies.”

The prince’s strides were gradually increasing in tempo, so Corrin had to put in an extra effort to catch up with his biologically longer leg extent. She was almost running, but many opportunities of wading through woodlands trained her to effortlessly skip over roots and avoid trip-inducing stray rocks. When she was finally side by side with Takumi, she held her hands behind her back and strode along to his speed.

“Speaking of enemies,” Corrin started to break the silence, “Do you have any idea as to what kind of people was chasing us?”

Takumi ducked to keep clear of a low branch, but pushed it higher so that his lady company might pass along safely, “Not really. I wasn’t able to encounter the likes of them in Hoshido. But one thing’s for sure, they’re in no way just ordinary bandits or soldiers.”

“I agree,” Corrin nodded; silently thanking Takumi for his gentlemanly act, “They have this sort of…purple glow to them. Just like my Yato sometimes? And not to mention, they have these bright and vicious red eyes.”

“You have red eyes too.”

“I don’t glow.” Corrin cut him off; rather distasted that Takumi actually lumped her together with those creepy enemies.

For a picayune moment, Takumi’s fist flew to his mouth to stifle a laugh. Corrin caught this in her peripheral vision, and she could not help but smile at the juvenile amusement he was showing her.

“I’m kidding,” The prince claimed amusedly before trying to straighten his tone, “Hm… A sort of shape shifter? Or something else…”

After recovering from Takumi’s unusual sense of humor, Corrin brought a finger to her cheek and tapped it a couple of times. She was trying to think of ideas to pinpoint their enemies’ identity.

_Something else, something else…_

_Wait… A dark mist and red eyes… It was like Takumi’s condition back at the second seal’s tower!_

“Back at the tower,” She proposed a piece to the conversation’s incomplete puzzle, “You’re somehow…the same. Red eyes. Can they somehow be related?”

“Possible,” His face scrunched in concentration, “Yeah, perhaps you’re right. But then, that means there really is a larger force at work here. It could be related to the spell that we encountered in the mirror.”

Takumi’s lips went dry, and he had to lick it briefly in order to regain his proper speech. “And if those seals are made by the king…that would mean…”

At the revelation that slowly dawned upon him, his left hand tightened around the Fujin Yumi that he was keeping safe in his palm.

A gasp hitched outside Corrin’s throat, “Are those soldiers—Yes, the batch earlier seemed to be well-organized for strays. Could they actually be the king’s pawns?” She mouthed with wide eyes.

Takumi’s eyes darkened, “Could it be linked to that…?” He whispered to himself.

“Linked to what?”

His head snapped up. His eyes locked with hers as he became aware that she was able to hear his mumblings.

“…You should probably know about this.”

“Know what?” Corrin asked; anxiety mixing with her curiosity.

“Remember when I told you about me falling into the Bottomless Canyon before this one? I… I haven’t told you the entirety of the story.”

She nodded, “I’m listening.”

He chewed on his lip; organizing in his head the sequence of events that had unfortunately transpired in that critical moment of his life, “After I fell, I don’t know if I was dreaming or some sort, but I saw the same haze of purple and a somehow…somehow transparent figure of a person. Could I have actually landed in Valla before? But then, how was I able to come back?” He looked back up at her; his face painted with guilt, “I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t sure you would believe me.”

In spite of the bitterness encompassing his expression, Corrin smiled at him with her usual warmth, “But I would never doubt you. You shouldn’t be afraid of telling me what’s bothering you.”

“I know. That’s why I decided to tell you about it.” He shook his head, “I don’t want to withheld you of any information that could be of use regarding the matter.”

She nodded at him with sincere gratefulness, “Thank you. Did you see any other features?”

“Unfortunately, no. I was in too much of a daze at that time to fully notice. And as I’ve said, the person was not even solid, so I wasn’t able to see anything significant.”

“Did he say something?”

Takumi thought for a while, but then his right fingers snapped in recollection, “Oh, now that you mentioned it, I did catch a few words from him. It’s not really clear, but he—I’m assuming it’s a male voice—said something about being of use.”

“Well, that’s not much.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” He rolled his eyes at her, “What I mean is that the guy could be related to the incident. A lot. He could be linked to the mastermind or something closer. Maybe even a direct subordinate of that dragon king.”

“But still, we don’t have any other concrete proof to conclude,” Corrin weaved her fingers together; still hoping for any kind of clue to this growing mystery, “Besides, we don’t even know where we can find that man.”

“Perhaps in due time, we will be able to solve this mystery.”

Without proper warning, Takumi stopped in his tracks, “This should be far enough.”

They found themselves in the cradle of a forest clearing. The emerald grass blanketed the earth and the viridian trees served as a fence that encased the area.

Corrin looked around;  rather confused, “Why did we stop so early? Usually, we would walk more than this.”

“Rest here for a while,” He regarded her as he looked up and down her weary limbs, “I know you’re still tired. Our merry chase put a lot of strain on you, didn’t it?”

She could not help but smile at his words. He was concerned for her well-being. She had been enduring the pain induced by her menorrhea, and the scramble that they had been forced to take part of earlier did not do anything to ease her condition. All she wanted was to sit or lie down on the grass beneath her feet and embrace the serenity of repose.

But she shoved the idea for a bit when she saw the strap of their bag slide off Takumi’s shoulder. Thereafter, he laid it onto the ground. Instead of plopping down to rest with her however, he never let go of his grip on his Fujin Yumi and appeared as if he was getting ready to leave.

“Are you going somewhere?” Corrin questioned.

“Yeah. I’m going out to hunt for a bit.”

“Eh? But as you pointed out, our pursuers might still be lurking! It’s dangerous!”

“We’ve moved far enough, so we’ll be good. I won’t take long.”

“But—“ Her supposed retort was nulled by the mighty roar of her stomach.

Her cheeks burned beet red from sheer humiliation.

A song rang in the forest as Takumi’s sweet laughter filled the air. It was a serenade to her ears; an enchanting melody that she could listen to all day. Suddenly, her embarrassment was put to a minimum.

“I guess I was right to get ready to hunt then,“ His laughter was reduced to a smile, but it was beautiful nonetheless, “It’s almost time for dinner, anyway.”

He rested the Fujin Yumi on his shoulder, “As I told you, I won’t be long. Just shout if anything happens.”

“Fine. Just be careful, alright?”

The tender smile on Takumi’s face was very contagious; she found herself doing the same. At that point, she was reminded of how heart-warming his smile really was. She just hoped that she could see that more often. She liked it whenever she saw him happy.

“Yeah,” Takumi replied; eyes still as warm and sweet as their color, “Thanks.”

They stared at each other for a while. Eventually, Takumi found it imperative to get going, and Corrin watched closely as his back melted into the sea of trees.

Corrin gently sat herself down under the shade of a tree and gazed at the lazily drifting clouds in the ocean of blue above. With her current state, she just wanted to count the fluffy whites overhead, but the idleness of the moment urged her to reflect more on her life. On the many things happening in the past few days. On the emotions that have been pestering her for quite a while.

_Takumi sure is beautiful inside and out._

His eyes were as sweet as caramel and like a mirror, reflected his mood as clear as day. His silver strands shone every time the sun’s rays bounced off them, and was silkier than her hair could ever get. His jawline was not too sharp, but was not too soft either. His cheeks—oh how adorable they were whenever they became stained with crimson. He had a well-built body; not too bulky, but neither too petite.

He was intelligent. He possessed a sharp mind that could process the best of tactics even in a pinch, and he was capable of tying loose-ended clues to weave the whole picture into a logical situation. He had exceptional archery skills that could hit a target from long distances without fail. He could wield a sword with prowess; combining wits and power in an effective and efficient technique. Surprisingly, he was also incredibly versed in hand-to-hand combat.

He could also perform more wifely things than her. He was knowledgeable in the practice of cooking, laundry, fitting things in a bag nicely, and many more.

He took her to see the world in a new light. He taught her things that she did not know before.

She would be hopelessly lost in this journey without him by her side. She could go on for hours and still not be able to sing all the praises that he deserved.

But most of all, he was lovable for being such a brave soul. Not just in the language of battle and war, but internally.

He had endured too much. He lost his parents to the frigid clutched of death at a tender age. He got involved in the bloody mess of war for most of his life; his chance of a normal, happy life was stolen from his fingertips. He had lost the second mother that he had grown to love. He was plagued with nightmares that had kept him from getting a sound sleep. He felt alone. He had seen far more corpses that he should have.

And yet, despite all of that, he was able to hold on.

The time came when he had grown so tired and the load on his shoulders was too heavy for him to bear. It came to the point that he could only see death as the exit from his excruciating agony. He wanted to end himself so badly; wanted to extinguish the flames that urged him to keep on trudging this bloodthirsty world. He felt like he was only a miniscule grain in all the sands of the ocean floor; he felt like nothing would change if he were to disappear. He was ready to die, but he still chose life in the end.

He chose to live in the world that had done nothing but cruelty towards him. And if that was not bravery, then she did not know what it else it could be.

He was a very kind and gentle person. He cared deeply for the people around him. If his words became harsh, it was only because he was trying to protect those that were important to him. He was a sensitive person who would claim that he was tired in order to make her rest. He would cook for her when she was not feeling well. He would watch her back in battle, even if it meant risking his own.

But she could see how he could get misunderstood. Others already did. Because of his harsh demeanor, he could easily be interpreted as a person with an ill attitude. He did not—it was just that people were not scratching deep enough. He was cautious and that was all. He was distrusting by nature, but he was a caring character beneath his cold actions.

Takumi was truly beautiful inside and out.

She was enthralled by his existence.

In the span of time that they had been together, she was acquainted with the real Takumi. In a short time, she was mesmerized by his whole being.

She had grown to appreciate his every word, every action—all the little details about him. How his eyes darted to the side whenever he was embarrassed, how he always thought of an adorable lie whenever he gave or did something nice for her, how he would cross his arms in idleness, how his brows would plummet whenever he was concentrating. Everything.

She loved everything about him.

Love…

Was it love then? The one that she always read in the pages of her romance novels?

The adoration, the butterflies that fluttered inside her whenever she locked gazes with him, the way her heart sped up twenty times more than it should at the sight of his smile or laughter. The burning in her cheeks whenever they were close in proximity…

Was it love?

Was it love that she felt for him?

Who was she tricking? She had known it a long time ago. She was able to translate the signs and feel the effects much longer than she was aware of; she merely buried it deep down into the abyss of her ignorance.

She knew a man. He was a man whose favorite game was Shogi. He was a man who preferred Miso over all dishes, could easily become a blushing mess, and loved reading books that involved philosophy and strategy.

He was the proud second prince of Hoshido.

He was Takumi.

He was the one she loved.

And the one that she could not love.

 

She was the one that he could not love.

Takumi was trawling nearby their resting place in hopes of finding a decent meal. However, in his disdain, there was no sign so far. He knew should be sharpening his senses to be able to catch the slightest of movement, but with his current state of mind, he could not.

He was too distracted. Distracted by the thoughts of Corrin.

She was everywhere. In every waking moment, Corrin would always invade his thoughts. He had grown too fond of her.

He had grown to love her.

Corrin was beautiful inside and out.

Her eyes were like rubies that shone with her sincere emotions. Her ivory strands were like a bed of snow and her adorably unruly curls fit her lovely face perfectly. She was like a snowbell in a white dress; so serene and graceful.

He loved how she smiled; like an unspent ray of sunshine that warmed his heart. Her curled-up lips lit something inside him that he thought was long dead. Her arms were a hearth that gave him comfort in the most frigid of days. Her voice was a soothing aria that could calm even the most violent of storms and could tame the most savage beast clawing inside him.

She was an unfortunate child who was taken from her birth family and locked inside a fortress. She was a pitiful soul forced into battles beyond her approval. She was once a meek sheep who endured the death of her true mother.

And yet, despite all that, she was able to hold on. She remained kind, and she was still able to hold on to her faith in everything.

If that was not bravery, then he did not know what else it could be.

She was a spoiled princess who used to not know how to do household work. She used to not know how to cook proper dishes; only pastries and boiled potatoes. She did not know how to wash clothes. Thrift was not in her vocabulary, and she was fond of thinning out his money without knowing it. She lacked in the field of strategy; her movements in battle were mostly driven by instinct and force.

She was a naïve person who trusted people without proper reason and believed in all the good in the world. She was the one who had faith in even the most hopeless of people. She was careless. She would rush into battle without really weighing the consequences of her actions.

But that same person saved him.

She was his salvation.

He was never one to believe in fairytale heroes. He always thought they belonged solely within the pages of a book. Until the day one showed up in his life and changed his point of view. Like some fairytale-knight, she turned up when he needed her most. She pulled him out of the mire and for the first time in a while, he felt solid ground beneath his feet. He learned to walk again; to move forward into the life that awaited him.

She had taught him two valuable things: self-love, along with a love that could be found in her arms.

She had the gentlest of hearts; a trait that could someday lead to her undoing. That was the reason why he wanted to be there: to protect her from all the things that could taint her and bring her sorrow. She was no damsel in distress, but he wanted to be by her side, anyway. He wanted to make her smile, to shelter her, to cherish her, _to love her._

He was a sinful man. He had known that fact quite a long time ago.

The saddest truth was realizing he had madly fallen in love with what could never be. And though he knew that it was wrongful, she was still someone he longed for.

He tried to love her as her friend, and then love her as her brother, but ended up in another case.

If he wrote it in a book, could he shelve those feelings? If he willed it, could he un-feel it, now that he had felt it?

He knew what it was like to love someone who the world told him he was not supposed to love. He knew what it was like to love someone who he could not be with. He knew how it felt to have his brain tell him one thing, and his heart another. He knew how hard it was to love someone in secret; to live with the knowledge that if circumstances had been different, he would be with the one he loved.

If only they were not siblings, he could have loved her without restraint or judging eyes; simply tell her how he felt, and wrap her into his arms.

But all he had were ‘what ifs’.

If…and only if…

He wished the love he had come to meet was not an inch within his reach. He wished the prize was so far-flung that he would not cry if it was not won. He wished the dream was placed so high that his yearning heart would not dare try.

Sometimes, the loneliest place to be was in love. But it was also the most comforting place. It was an irony. In his position, love was a walking irony. It was something so close, yet so far. It was beautiful yet so hideous.

For him, love was a gem that he could only stare at but not hold. She was like water that would keep slipping from his grasp no matter how hard he tried to encase it. She was an elusive dream and perhaps meant to show him what it felt to hold something he could never keep.

She swept in like a tsunami, wave after wave, and he did not stand a chance.  He tried to resist, but it was futile.

He was in a hopeless, dire situation.

Still, he could not help but wonder. Was there a possibility of her and him? In this lifetime, was that too much to hope for?

He did not know if she loved him, perhaps she never would, but how could he be sure? He could not say or conclude anything with any conviction. How could he resolve this? How could he relieve himself of his dilemma?  

He knew what he had to do. He knew what he needed to do to ease this burden that was long weighing him down.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her what he really felt.

But he was hanging by a thread. His decision could either save him or send him crashing down. There were two options: he could choose to step out of his comfort zone and admit his genuine affection, or he could remain at a standstill and keep lying that he still viewed her as a sibling.

But was it worth the risk? Was gambling his currently stable relationship with her worth it? Would he regret his decisions?

But…

He would regret it, yes. He would regret not the notion of being rejected, but the fact that he would live the rest of his life never even trying. A step forward and then falling down was better than not attempting at all.

He was once a coward; a person terrified of being disregarded and left behind.

But he was done being a coward.

He wanted to be the better version of himself. True, he had already covered a hefty amount of distance in his journey, but if would not be able to overcome this obstacle in his point of life, he would be stuck once again.

He was tired of running. He was tired of pretending that everything was the same as before. He was weary of playing a game of hide and seek with him hiding his feelings when in reality, he sought for her.

He could not bear to lie any longer.

He would tell her. He had to tell her.

 

His sight adjusted from the dim lighting of the forest and to the brighter surroundings of the clearing.

“Welcome home, Takumi!”

_Eh?_

His ears perked up at the familiar voice he was incredibly fond of.

It was Corrin. She had a warm smile painted on her lips, and it automatically turned the area around her so picturesque with her as the main subject. The sparkling light of the golden hour enveloped her with warmth that further accentuated her pleasant air and beautified her face even more.

_Home…_

How could she say that, when they were so far away from home? When they were so far away from the light of Hoshido and the darkness of Nohr?

… Who was he kidding? Home was where she was.

He never realized how he missed the word. It had been so long since he had heard that. Moreover, it was a direct greeting to him. And somehow, when it rolled off her tongue, it became much, much sweeter than anyone could ever deliver. Her words were brimming with sincerity.

Before, he had always thought that if he ever returned from being lost, no one would come to answer the door for him. He had always thought that no one would welcome him home.

But then he met her.

She was glad that he was back. There was someone waiting for him to come back home.

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards.

He had a home to come back to.

“Yeah, I’m home.”

It would always be with her. Home was always by her side.

And so he made up his mind; his decision was sealed.

He would tell her.

He knew how much that was going to hurt, but it was too late for him to get off the collision course.

Tomorrow would be the day.

Tomorrow, he would tell her that he loved her. Nothing in the world could stop the maddening rush of those three words.

_I love you._

 

He was not able to get any sound sleep last night.

His mind was too submerged in his thoughts; on how he would break down the things that he wanted to say to Corrin and how much arrays of possibilities his choice might induce.

Takumi’s head was a mess of disorganized thoughts.

Corrin was speaking to him as they consumed their breakfast: a warm rabbit soup. She was talking about a lot of stuff, but all he could catch were bits and pieces. His brain was too muffled to process her words properly; all he could do was nod or agree with what she was saying. Thankfully, she did not seem to notice.

All he could see was the brightness in Corrin’s facial features; the smile on her lips and the shine in her ruby eyes.

A sunken chest on the ocean ground meant to never be found was where she found him. There she stirred his every thought, his every word, so gently, so profoundly.

She had made him feel this rollercoaster of foreign emotions; the persistent need to scream his lungs out, the way his heart became ever so restless, the tingling sensation in his gut, the heat on his face, and embarrassing situation of his tongue tripping all over his words.

She had made him feel love.

He had been harboring that for quite a while now and the longer he kept those emotions bottled up inside him, the more he felt like a balloon that would pop at a moment’s notice.

Yesterday, he had made his mind up to confess his candor feelings for Corrin and yet, all he did that day was stall. For the last couple of hours, he had been wasting every possible opportunity.

He mentally heaved a deep sigh. He never knew that it would be that hard. Falling in love was one fluid motion; sleek and stealthy, compared to the radical streak of vocals that he had to endure to release the feelings that he had stocked up.

“Takumi!”

His head shot up; his concentration was grounded to the physical world once more at Corrin’s beg for attention.

“Are you listening?” She inquired with a sliver of concern in her voice.

Panic rushed over him. He was not listening. He had stopped doing so a few hours ago.

“Y-Yes, of course!”

_Gods, please don’t ask questions._

“Alright then,” Corrin stood up to her full height; her frame towering beside him, “We should get going now.”

 _What?_ He lost the point that Corrin was implying due to the fact that he was not able to listen to the things that she had dropped.

“It will be better if we arrive there before it gets too dark.” The princess turned; exposing her back to him. Her foot was ready to leap into the path ahead.

This was his chance.

This was his best shot if he ever wanted to spill out the things that he wanted to tell her so badly.

_I have to tell her._

_I have to tell her now._

But anxiety kept him shackled; all the possibilities jailed his further actions. His palms were turning clammy, and his heart was starting to palpitate. His cowardly side was yelling at him to shut up; to just forget everything and stay as they were. He was considering the idea.

He watched as Corrin went in motion; taking steps further away from him.

He had already decided last night. He had forgotten sleep for the sake of contemplating—over and over again for the gods’ sake—if his decision was worth it. He decided it was. He had to move, he had to speak—anything just to initiate the vital conversation and not let her leave without knowing the truth that he had been hiding.

He would. Right there, right then.

He had to do something or he would have to keep his silence for an eternity.

He just had to tell her. And if nothing came out of it, at least, he had known this feeling. She was someone he wanted to keep close to him—to draw from in his darkest hour like a ray of unspent sunshine. No matter what happened next, he would always be glad to know there was someone like her in the world.

“Wait.” His voice sliced through the stillness of the forest.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

“Hm?” Corrin craned her head towards him.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

“I… I have something important to tell you.”

She fully turned; her frame parallel to Takumi’s, “What is it?”

He took another deep breath. This was it. This was the main turning point in his life.

“I-I know this is sudden and this...may not be easy to hear. I struggled with whether or not to tell you any of this but I really have to get it off my chest.”

He locked his gaze with Corrin’s; desperate to deliver his message straight to her heart. He wanted to establish a firm connection; a sturdy bridge that would lead them in the same path.

A dreadful sense of frigidity swept over his body; as if he was left naked in the middle of a raging blizzard. However, instead of turning ice-cold from the snowstorm, a brilliant fire ignited inside him and licked at his cheeks with zealous aggression. Instead of being able to kill the flames scorching his face, he was only successful in kindling it even higher. It became tinted with a hue that could even rival the redness of Corrin’s eyes.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_Come on, Takumi, you can do this._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

He steeled himself.

_Just tell her how you really feel._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

His mouth opened. The words he had held for so long were finally freed from its prison.

“I love you, Corrin.”

They sailed off; the words that he had been aching to utter, the agony that he had forced himself to bear.

Excluding the time when he still despised her existence, it was the first time that he had spoken her name. Until now, he never knew how beautiful it was to be uttered. It was the sweetest honey that had ever touched his tongue.

Corrin.

Corrin.

_Corrin._

He wanted to repeat it over and over again; to be stuck in a loop of only speaking her name. It was synonymous to an ecstasy that he was hopelessly addicted to.

Scarlet splashed itself on Corrin’s porcelain cheeks as her eyes widened ten times their usual size, “O-Oh!” Her voice dripped with disbelief, “It's great to hear that you finally accepted me as your sister! I-I mean, you seemed to hate me so much at first—“

“No!” His voice boomed as he cut her sentence—her misguided assumptions—midway, “It’s not like that. It’s not the same as the one that you’re thinking.”

He paused for a breath. He lowered his face, but he kept his caramel eyes arrested in hers. As he peeked at her through his eyelashes, he pupils drew out the most candid of his emotions. He prayed to the gods that she would understand the message coming from his heart.

“ _I love you_ , _Corrin._ ”

At the sudden crash of the heavy idea, Corrin’s expression fell from astonished to a stormy one. Ruby eyes darkened and became plagued with shadows as she averted them to the ground. She did not know what to say. She was too flabbergasted.

“Takumi… But I… we…”

He knew where she was coming from. Gods, how much he knew. But still, he had to say his piece.

He breathed in, and then breathed out, “It is shameful, I know. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. This is supposed to be wrong... My moral senses tell me so too,” He gulped and shook his head, “But my heart doesn't. Gods damn it. It's not trying to hold me back from saying all these to you. It doesn't tell me to feel guilty about loving you."

He paused. He looked at her face; searching for anything that might hint of a stir in her emotions.

There wasn’t.

Still, he must fight on.

"Because I'm not,” He pressed with utter conviction, “Perhaps the whole world would frown upon me and my affection, but that’s not stopping me from feeling this way with you. I hold no remorse in loving you. Corrin, I hold no remorse in loving you.”

He bit his lip; trying to convince himself that he had to complete his thoughts. That he had to break through her lack of reaction.

“Perhaps the truth we hold on to now is that we're blood relatives, but the truth I hold on to is that I love you, and I won't let others tell me otherwise.

"But, gods. Though I say this, I know it's wrong,” He shook his head. The more he thought about it, the more it weighed upon him that what he was doing was a sin, “It _is_ wrong, and I'm a wrongful person for feeling this way. But I... Gods, why do you make this so hard?"

A sob suddenly racked his frame, “Why do you...”

A gasp. A tremble in his fingers. A sting in his eyes.

He shook his head. He was still doing his hardest to stay tall and strong, "I wish you just didn't come back to Hoshido! Then… Then I wouldn't know that you're my sister. Then maybe if by chance that we meet again, I might fall in love with you and never have any restraint in doing so. Then maybe I can love you without anything holding me back. I... I know this is just sweet ignorance, but I'd take that if it means I can be with you."

Once more, his face shot up to meet hers. This time, he was not standing straight in conviction, but rather in desperation.

“Please, please understand. I can’t hold this in forever. The gods know how much I didn’t want this to happen, the gods know how I so badly wanted us to be close, but not in this way.”

He shook his head again; his breath was shortening under the intensity of his emotions. He coughed. He was pathetic.

“But I can’t. I can’t just pretend to be your brother. I can’t pretend to be a brother who only sees you as a sister. Because I don’t,” His jaw jittered, but he kept it in place, “I am shameful, I know. But I can’t pretend to be a clean person when I’m not. Gods, why did it have to be you? Why did I have to fall in love with you of all people?”

This time, a thin trail of tears ran down his cheek like a painful razor. He was so intimidated; so choked by his own emotions that he could not stop the fear and anxiety from snaking around his neck. He was dancing so close to the breaking point. He was so incredibly near the snapping of the thread.

“Why did it have to be you? Why are you making this so damn hard?”  

“You might not know this, but I value you a lot. You saved me. You gave me a reason to live when I was ready to throw everything in exchange for death. I could never repay you for everything that you did for me.”

Slowly, his hands raised up. He wanted to remove his gloves and bare his hands to her. He wanted to touch her cheeks and feel her warmth. He wanted to confirm her presence. He wanted a proof that they were both alive; that they were together.

“Meeting you changed my life,” He whispered solemnly, “Without you, I know my life would never be the same.

“I used to be deluded by rage. I used to be blinded by my thirst for revenge and drowned by my own insecurities. But you…” He slowly shook his head, “You came into my life and helped me to get out of it.”

_This is where I began to care, where I was befriended._

“You saved me from my self-destructive thoughts and bottled-up frustrations.”

_This is where my soul was bared, where all my rules were bended._

“You showed me how wonderful life can be and how beautiful the world is despite its cruelty. You made me feel that I’m not alone and that I have worth. You gave me warmth that I have long forgotten. You accepted me for who I am despite being flawed.  You embraced me and reached out a hand to me in my darkest of days.”

_This is where my stitches and scars were mended._

“You made me promise to myself that I would try harder to be better. I had battled with things inside me for longer than you know. But they are all manageable, defeatable, when I am around you. Because of you, I’m no longer terrified of the darkness. You gave me courage when I was filled with fear and cowardice. I am who I am now because of you, Corrin.

“You taught me things. You taught me to live for today, to live for the people I wanted to protect. To live for myself. To live on for the sake of preserving beauty in this world. You taught me how beautiful heartbeats and warm hands are.”

_This is where all my doubts have ended._

“And more importantly, you taught me how to love, Corrin.”

A pause for a breath. A pause for a glance at her beautiful ruby eyes. A pause for a glimpse of the watery crystals in the corner of her eyes.

He breathed once more, “I have never felt like this before. Before, I… I had always regarded it as a mere, four-lettered word. But now…”

One would know love if they had seen the sun in every possible gradation of light; if they could hear the birdsong beyond the rudimentary call—if they could distinguish between each cadence as it quivered through the air. If they got so cold that it burned or the heat got so bad their teeth started to chatter—they would know love like he did.

“I learned to notice every movement that you do, the words that you say, what makes you happy or sad. The way you smile, laugh, worry—Every little things about you.”

He gasped, “I learned to appreciate and love them all.

"You can be clumsy, you can be captivated by every goods that you see in a shop, you may not know basic survival knowledge, you might charge head-on in a battle without much care for strategy, you may be foreign to the notion of haggling, and you may be someone who does not wear shoes,

“But I find them all endearing.”

Again, he exhaled, “Not just that. I didn’t love you for what I see. What I fell for was…you. You—that wonderful person. You fight for what you know is right. You’ve endured all the struggles in your life and still managed to believe.

“Your heart and mind, was what captivated me. I loved you for all that you are.

“I know we’re born in a war-torn world but I know that someday, we would be able to pick up the pieces and somehow make it whole. I could not go on a day without your smile. I can’t go on without telling you things and hearing your voice back. I want to be by your side. I want to protect you, to guide you, to fight alongside you.”

He paused; not by shortness of breath, but because of the violent tears that were escaping his eyes. He sobbed, and he feared his voice would break. He did not know if he could endure further, but he had to try. He had to fight. He had to.

“But for the love of me, I cannot.” He trailed to a whisper.

“If only… If only we were born under different circumstances, this wouldn’t be so hard. If only we weren’t siblings, then I could have… I could have loved you freely, without repercussions. I could be with you without us being judged.”

He hands shot to his mouth. He was trembling. His fingers were trembling so hard, and he only wanted her to comfort him; to tell him everything was alright. But alas, he could not. He did not even have the right to touch her right now. The only thing he was allowed to do…

Was to dampen his hands with his own tears.

“This is so hard. It’s so hard... But gods. Gods!”

With a force, he removed his hands from his face. He could feel his teardrops splatter, but he could not care less about how pathetic he was right now.

“Gods. I love you. I know I’m repeating myself too much, but I really, truly do. I love you.”

He bit his lip; he filled his tired lungs with air, “You probably think that I’m a detestable man who has no morals or whatsoever… But I—

“I…” He reined in the choking sob that threatened to break his voice.

“I-I’m sorry, I…”

Now he had to mess everything up.

Corrin muttered, “Takumi…”

“It’s alright if you see me as disgusting,” He nodded bitterly, “You have all the right to be disgusted in me. After all, _I_ really am, disgusting. You are my sister. We are bound by the ties of blood and yet…” Another round of sob racked his frame, “But this is how I really feel. The gods know how much I tried to change or forget about it but I could not. I could not.”

“I want to turn a blind eye. I want to forget everything that’s hindering me. But others will not. When people find out about this, they will only pull us apart. And I don’t want that.”

He balled his fist. With determination, he swiped the back of his right hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears that he had shed. He had to stay strong.

“But as I said, I no longer want to be a coward. _I am not a coward._ I can fight for you. I can throw away everything and endure everything if you…

“If I am not the only one in this boat.”

_I can fight for her. I can live in solitude in the woods—wherever. Anywhere as long as it was with her._

_But...only if she felt the same way._

_It was a question I had worn on my lips for days—like a loose thread on my favorite garment that I couldn’t resist pulling despite knowing it could all unravel around me._

"Do you...feel the same? Corrin, do you love me too?"

Her eyes shot towards him.

_In your hesitation, I found my answer._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	26. Consequences

**Chapter 26: Consequences**

 

_In your hesitation, I found my answer._

Silence. The only reply that he got was complete soundlessness. The intensity of its loudness kept ringing in his ears and was threatening to plunge his sense of hearing into a state of deafness.

_“Do you love me too?”_

He waited for a while; for a second to let her gather her thoughts. As his heart thumped, he patiently waited for those words that would let them be together from then on. He waited for that sweet consent that would finally break him free from the barrier that the society had set up for them. He waited for her hand that he could finally hold and kiss a good-night.

But there was no response; no trace of the validation that he wanted to hear. However, there was one thing that was indeed given clarity:

She did not feel the same.

The feelings that ran all over him and washed him off all his other sensibilities were not in any way mutual; just a one-way street that he once thought was a junction. Reciprocality was not a gift that he could avail; just a distant daydream that faded in the dawn of waking, in the moment of realization.

She did not love him.

She never wanted him.

In the whole while that he bared his soul to her and poured to her all that he was, there was only one accomplishment: he was able to state how disgusting of a man he was for breaking a taboo by loving his own sister.

He could not speak. So could she not.

He could not look her in the eye. So could she not.

Those were the sole things that they would reciprocate with each other. Those were the only things that served as a fine line that connected them.

How pitiful for a man who gave it his all. How pitiful it was for him as the woman of his eyes remained standing there with her stormy crimson orbs glued to the ground; her arms tightly wrapped around her figure.

And then he realized the distance; the gaping hole between them that was similar to the state of his heart. She was a distant star; just a dream that he would not be able to hold. Just a beautiful cascade of water that would always slip between his fingers.

Perhaps it was possible that some people were born to give more love than they would ever get back in return. There were things in this world that were not meant for someone and would never be. Right now, he smelled like old books. His hands were scented with tired words and broken ideas. He smelled like paragraphs and one too many adjectives.

He felt empty and frigid. His heart was hammered into a thousand pieces and nothing could stitch them back together. His shoulders slumped and his legs felt weak; as if all his energy was zapped away from his body without prior prompt. Salty tears stained his face as they trickled down with no sign of ceasing.

Without consent, he found himself being met by the forest wind and viridian leaves.

He was walking away.

His legs hurried to take him away from the vicinity; away from where Corrin was. He could not look at her, he could not talk to her—he could not be with her. He had to escape. His body was desperate to back away from the source of his pain and shame; his feet carried him further into the forest with no clear destination in mind. He did not care. He just wanted to fade from her view and shut himself away from the world.

But another pair of footsteps joined his in an unharmonious duet.

It was Corrin.

Corrin.

Corrin.

She was following him in his quest for solidarity; their boots crafting crunching noises as blades of emerald grass bowed down before them.

He willed his legs to fasten their pace. He had to get away from the person that he was desperately moving away from. In no time, he found himself running; searching for any means of escape from the excruciating torment that he was enduring.

And thankfully, they stopped. His footsteps were alone once more; his pursuer lost. But at the same time, he felt alone. He was again embraced by silence; by the thoughts that kept plaguing his mind. He promised he would better himself, but what was he doing? Was he damned to always be rejected? Was he damned to always be alone; lost in his pathetic thoughts?

Toxic ideas were once again fogging his mind. A storm of nasty ideas were clawing into his brain like the nightmares that have always pulled him away from his sleep. But still, he tried to draw them all back in. He could not spend his eternity moping around because of a rejection. It was not the end. She might not love him today, but perhaps if he continued to dig for answers, they would one day come to find the truth behind their supposed blood-relation and she might finally let him in. She might finally find it in her heart to love him.

 _Right, keep wishing. Fool yourself._ Takumi bitterly thought to himself. As much as he wanted to be a person of positive thoughts, he found out that he could not change himself overnight. His negativity was strong enough to flow through him even in the middle of dreaming for a better future. He scolded himself for it.

Until his eyes caught a mist of ravenous black in the distance—beyond the company of the luscious trees.

His breathing hitched and his mouth opened with a gasp. His pale lips quivered. A city was on fire.

Quickly, Takumi reopened the map in his mind that he had managed to memorize by heart. If he were to retrace that steps that they had taken, this city was the next one after Petra. It was the city of Arion: the land of the immortal horses.

It was where they were supposed to claim a Pegasus for themselves.

“Oh gods…” Takumi muttered with exhaustion.

_Could this day get any worse?!_

“Takumi please, just—W-what…”

In mid-sentence, Corrin stopped. All the thoughts and ideas that she wanted to say were all gone in the instance that her eyes caught sight of the angry fire.

Their feet have not landed on the earth of the city, but they could already feel the terrible tremors borne from the paroxysm of dying screams. The discordant words of desperation and helplessness rang in their ears like mourning bells. The sickening stench of burning wood and flesh mingled with their noses, and it pricked at their eyes until crystals of tears started to form at the corners.

They wished they could turn off their senses.

But of course, the world was not so kind to give them the pleasure of ignorance. Not that they wanted it.

“No…” Corrin croaked out; her voice mixed with disbelief and horror, “The city is… The city is… Takumi! We have to save its residents!”

“You don’t have to tell me twice!”

With the fright of letting important lives slip away from their fingertips, incomprehensible waves of adrenaline fueled their insides and squeezed the breath out of their lungs. With each step that they took, they could feel their gooseflesh unconsciously prickling at the horrid sight.

Rows and rows of piled up corpses laid raw upon their path. As they passed by in the hopes of saving a life, the wind whipped at their faces. The disgusting odor of charred flesh lashed at their noses. They wanted to throw up; not because of the reeking smell, but because of the nagging consciousness that they were not able to prevent this mass extinction of life.

“What…” Takumi muttered; distress seeping through his every pore, “Nobody… Nobody’s alive!”

“No! That can’t be!” Corrin cried out, “The voices earlier…”

The voices earlier. Those voices akin to the sounds of wailing torture: the elegy of the fallen souls. They were not the sounds of living, breathing humans but the songs of the remorseful departed. The desperate cries hidden beneath the crimson curtains of licking flames.

“No…” Corrin wept in disbelief as her head helplessly flitted through the ruined city. 

There was not a sign of anyone seeking for their help. There was no one who even had the freedom to heave a breath. There was not a single movement in the city; only the immobile carcass of the once-alive cradled by the ruthless violence of the crackling inferno. Only the pitiful remains of shattered glass and fractured wood welcomed them into a world of despair.

Takumi’s mouth remained agape. The intersperse pollution tried to excavate the air out of his lungs and choke his throat, but he could not push himself to think of anything else aside from pure horror.

“Gods, no… This is… This is just like Willowbane!”

Except that they have seen with their own eyes the main act of incinerating the dead.

“Everyone’s dead…” He whispered so low and somber; engulfed by the perverse sound of a dying city.

Everyone is dead, just like back when the queen suffered. Just like when Hoshidans and Nohrians alike fell to the same fate in Cheve…

His hands trembled; his knees buckled. His breathing hitched, and he did not know whether he should cry for the fallen, or whether he should be furious at the cause of all this misery. Or whether he should sink in desolation in the face of his love’s rejection. He did not know where to place himself. He was so caught up in the sudden quake of negative emotions that he feared he would drown in a helpless hell.

“No… No… Somewhere… Somewhere, there must be someone!”

At the reverberation of her voice, he felt choked.

“We should save them, no matter what!” Corrin announced frantically; her fingers tightly gripping her glowing and shuddering Yato as a form of reassurance.

It was funny how a sword could provide her the comfort of safety more than he could.

He knew he should not be feeling that way; there was a more pressing matter to attend to. He knew he was a petty person for regarding such emotions at a crucial moment, but he could not easily dismiss the complications of his heart.

But…he was a dutiful prince first and foremost.

“Why don’t you go look south? I’ll handle north.” He suggested as level-headedly as he could; taking care not to reveal the hurt struggling to break free.

He wanted to get away from her. He wanted to be alone. As much as she was the thread that held him complete, today they were like the raging sea. They were a winter love that could not be. She was like a dream that he wished he had not slept through; a dream wherein his heart fell deeper than her heart could have cared to let her.

Her scarlet eyes glanced up at him. In that split second that he caught sight of the windows to her soul, he saw it: the figure of a trembling woman frightened of the storm outside. A scared lady met the eyes of an equally-scared man. In that moment of weakness, he witnessed the fragility of them both. In that moment of weakness, he saw the paradox: he wanted to leave her so badly, and yet his hands could not seem to let go of her warmth.

He wished she would stay beside him—to comfort and hold him like she always did.

But…

“Right. We should split up.” She hastily nodded.

But, in the moment that he wanted the shelter of her embrace, she slipped away from his fingertips like remnants of ashen memories.

In a blink, she was gone.

He gritted his teeth. His Fujin Yumi felt hot in his covered fingers. His eyes narrowed as his breath shortened. Memories of massacre were attempting to break his protective walls into blistered pieces, and the pain of effortless rejection was pounded upon his heart like a spiked sledgehammer.

But he had to move. Just like she did, he had to straighten his wavering legs for the sake of those still in the land of the living; for the sake of himself. Lest he be trapped in a perpetual whirlpool of misery.

And so he moved. Quickly, he picked himself up. He was no longer the man that he once was, so he would raise his head up high and lift his bow for the notion of the peace that he had always longed for. There was no time for doubt and self-pity; the fate of precious lives was in his hands.

Left and right, his sharp eyesight shot to. As he blurred past the desolate homes of burning flesh, he sought for the sound of even a single heartbeat amidst the firestorm. No obstacles were a hinder to his quest; broken glass was nothing beneath his worn boots, and dangling debris were no match for the agility of his frantic concern.

There must be someone… There should be anyone who was still breathing. He just had to listen enough. It was impossible that everyone died in a massive fire—

A scream. A desperate gurgle. A sickening silence.

Within a second, Takumi had already rounded a corner to meet the atypical siren of alarm.

But what greeted his shocked expression was a noxious mist of purple; of red eyes that glowered at him behind a toxic glint of sharp axe.

An enemy.

It lumbered towards him; mouth agape and reeking a putrid rot. It yelled as it raised its axe-arm for a heavy strike. Its muscles tightened unusually, and the force it placed into its weapon of choice was dripping with intent to cleave his head into two.

Too slow.

In the very second that it was about to barrel the axe at him, Takumi smoothly glided out of its way before immediately raising his foot. Within a picayune, he had sent a swift kick towards the back of the creature’s hand. It did not seem to have much intelligence in it, so the quick shock prompted its grip to loosen and let go of the axe.

Without wasting a precious instant, Takumi raised his bow up and landed a clean shot to his opponent’s solar plexus, point blank.

A shot as weak as the one he had fired would have only immobilized a person to their knees—under normal circumstances. However, instead of dropping down uselessly like what he predicted, the creature suddenly vaporized into a disgusting haze of decayed purple.

“What the hell are these beasts?” Takumi thought to himself.

A scuffle. A bang. In no time at all, Takumi had rolled to the back of a stack of singed crates just as soon as another adversary appeared.

He peeked to the spot where he had been. Three rusty javelins were dripping blood upon the earth that it had impaled. Three—no, five lancers have jumped out of a house that they have most probably devastated. He could clearly see the fresh splatters of crimson fluids upon their filthy clothes.

He heaved an ample amount of breath; just enough to gather the necessary concentration required for his next move.

From his temporary safe haven, he positioned his Fujin Yumi into an aggressive stance. The lancers were coming for him, and two were obviously going to lob their javelins at him. He had to move fast.

And so, with dexterity that could only complement his unparalleled skill, his glove-clad fingers procured three brightly-glowing arrows and released. With frighteningly precise calculation, all three arrows stuck themselves to the perfect centers of his pursuers’ necks. He heard three lances’ clangs reverberate as they hit the ground, but he did not falter and without delay, drew back two luminescent arrows. This time, his strike was a bit forceful. It caused the final two enemies to scatter their hazy remains as the arrows’ energy blared upon impact.

He did not want to do that to living beings as much as possible, but these beasts were not in his definition of ‘living’. They had no flesh to shed upon explosion, anyway.

Just what the hell were those soldiers?

_Wait. More importantly, the scream earlier…_

Posthaste, Takumi’s legs rushed him over to the source of the earlier noise.

His heart stopped.

It was a boy. Perhaps five years below Takumi’s age; still growing into the man he should be growing into. Still bore a lot of potential skills waiting to be unlocked. Still had a prospectively heroic life waiting ahead of him. Still had a family to build for himself in the future.

A young boy: lifeless with a huge, red slash carved upon the flesh of his fragile body.

“What the… How could—“

His devastation was short-lived, however, and his hearing threshold was set on high alert by the whistling of an arrow. Channeling his fastest reaction time, he whirled around like the wind. He swiped his hand through the air and, without taking a millisecond for breathing, drew with his own strings the enemy’s arrow— which he had perfectly caught between his fingers—and sent it back to its launcher. The poison-tipped arrows became beautifully enveloped in azure brilliance; giving a momentary paradoxical sense of venomous divinity before lodging itself into the enemy’s chest.

Catching arrows mid-flight was a difficult skill he had mastered for himself in case he was to battle alone in the battlefield. He had first tried to learn it when he was still wielding normal bows instead of the Fujin Yumi. After all, if worse comes to worst and he had run out of arrows to fire, what would be a better solution than to steal an enemy’s and shoot it back to them?

He had no formal use for the technique nowadays, but he had not given much thought that he would be able to use it for self-defense. Thank the gods that he was skilled enough to execute it at any given time.

_One, two, three… No, seven._

There were seven archers aiming at him. Where were they all? He could only properly see two.

A shot, and then another. During both times, Takumi had nicked their arrows off the air. Handling both in his right hand, he instantly raised his yumi and fired both arrows simultaneously back towards their origin. Within less than a second, he heard two thwacks. Five left.

Honestly, he could have simply avoided the arrows shot at him. But he was angry, and if firing their own attacks back to them to exterminate them would satiate his boiling rage for even a tiny bit, the he would be more than happy to have them taste their own arrows.

But five arrows at the same time were a little too difficult to catch, even for him. Besides, merely standing around and robbing arrows off their archers would make him vulnerable to follow-up attacks, so it was not a clever idea to be fighting for the sake of gratification and vengeance. He needed to survive in one piece, or else Corrin would surely line her face with guilt-inducing worry.

And so he ran. His enemies had slow drawing times, so it was not too difficult for him to breeze past their attacks. While at it, he traced the trajectory of the arrows and discovered the identity of most of his adversaries: snipers hiding behind the burning safety of charred homes. Takumi clicked his tongue and shot at them while he was on the move. The fell of his targets reminded him just how skilled he had become with the bow.

  _One, two, three, four. Four done. Where’s the last one?_

A whittle past his left ear. An aggressive attack he had narrowly avoided by throwing himself behind singed barrels of wine. Empty barrels of wine, apparently, for the sound of clean stabbing rang hollow to his ears.

He risked a peek to the arrow buried into the wood.

Diagonal.

_Up._

As if on cue, a more powerfully-drawn shot wedged itself into the hollow container; its fire strong enough to smash the material that it had decided to kiss good-bye.

Knowing that it was dangerous, Takumi skittled away from his previous spot and ran straight forward. Another arrow narrowly missed him. The opponent this time was quite a better bowperson than the previous ones, so if he would not do something about it, then he would most definitely end up a skewered prince.

Still, he moved. But even so, he did not forget to assess the situation calmly in order to bend the odds to his favor.

_Based off the speed of the enemy’s draw time, the next spot would be… there! Then I could…_

Steeling himself, he abruptly stopped his footsteps and faced the origin of the hostile shootings. As he predicted, it did not take long for the next attack to come hurtling at his face. Closer, closer. He could already feel the tip of the arrow slicing through the air in front of him…

And, in the blink of an eye, an azure glow zipped through the smoke of the burning city and cleaved a poison-tipped arrow in half. Without wasting an opportunity, Takumi lunged himself to the wall behind him; his feet meeting the frail bricks and using them as a leverage for him to jump higher. He twisted his body mid-air and, after a brilliant spin, fired another icy-blue luminescence up. The glow shone through the contrasting orange of the raging fire; composing a beautiful illusion of a sliver of hope amidst a sweltering hell.

He heard a precise stab, and then his knees trembled at the intense aftershock of his near-death victory.

And then he heard the sound of slicing. On impulse, Takumi whirled his head towards the threatening orchestra of impending doom. As soon as his eyes flashed towards the source, the sight of disintegrating glass and flying debris sent a terrible chill down his spine. At the same time as his eyebrows knitted together, another blast shattered a nearby house into a million jagged pieces.

A cold sweat trailed down the line of his jaw.

Awoken by the unexpected threat, Takumi raised his bow and pulled at the Fujin Yumi’s divine strings. He made certain that the energy was powerful enough to deforest a ten-meter radius of woodland. After two seconds of silence and a thin trickle of sweat down his temple, he let go of the arrow. It whizzed past the hell-reenactment of a city; extinguishing copious licks of flames and carrying mounds of dirt in its mercy.

The mystifying effect of light betrayed the sorrow and dread permeating through every pore of the scene.

And then a harsh explosion screeched through his ears. With the heavy fog of earth whittling through the air and the serrated pieces of stone slashing through the noise, Takumi was sure he had hit his mark.

With a smug smile, he deactivated the Fujin Yumi’s radiance and stood up straight. With the level of power that he had conveyed, there was no way a measly soldier could ever dream of surviving in one piece. At best, a few internal organs would be spared.

That was what they got for messing with him; for messing with innocent lives.

He shook his head. He had more important things to play close attention to. Casually slinging his yumi across his shoulder, he turned around and began to go back to searching. If he was to meet with Corrin empty-handed, he was sure to witness the way her smile would fall and the disappointment slowly paint her lovely face a negative color. He did not want that.

Speaking of Corrin, he wondered how she was doing. Were those inhuman soldiers after her, too? He sure hoped no one dared to harm a single strand of her hair, or else he would make sure to hunt each and every one of their kin and shower upon them the murder they deserved. They could try to challenge him to a battle to death, but if they even uttered a word to her, he swore he would—

And then a shockwave shook his soul.

He did not have the time to analyze who it was that he was facing. He did not even have the time to ask whatever the hell that was. He could not even bring himself to calmly read the situation and find an efficient action to guarantee his safety. With the cruel flash of a long blade, his words lodged inside his throat and his lips instantly ran dry. Right then, he could only think of one phrase:

Get Corrin away from the place.

There was not a spare moment to think twice; there was no room for doubt. There was only the spasmodic beating of his heart; a hundred degrees terrified of the boogeyman that he had further released from its trap. He could not possibly stay and fight. In the first place, there was no room for a fight. He could not play the hero and take on an impossible task.

No, he was not a hero. But at the very least, he could play the knight and save his princess. Oh wait, he could never be a knight. Running away with a princess in tow was never part of a chivalry code.

But he had to. The way the city bowed down to the evil in front of him—walls crumbled down and roofs laid broken on the ground—Takumi knew immediately that it would take more than just his Fujin Yumi and quick thinking to ever obtain a decent chance of survival. He needed Corrin. With her strength and her sword coupled with his skill in strategic battles, he was confident that they would find a way to crawl out of this mess alive.

But using her meant making her susceptible to injuries—even death.

What was he thinking? Battle was never an option.

_I am too little butter on too much bread. I am too many thoughts on too little head._

She may have rejected him, but that did not mean he would stop caring for her.

_I think everyone always looked for the right reasons to want to get out of bed each and every bitter cold morning._

She may have rejected him, but that did not change the fact that she was the very reason he was even there today. She was the reason he was even fighting for his life.

_If I died tonight, I think I would like to come back as your morning coffee. Just as strong, just as necessary._

And so he ran. For his life, for his joy, for his calm and peace of mind. He ran. Because his legs were strong and his lungs were aching for the taste of air. Because his heart was searching for that one special place he called a home.

_Because it is you I made up the mad notion to fight for._

She may have rejected him, but the warmth she provided him was still the only reassurance he had in this burning world of madness and sorrow. She may have rejected him, but she was still his main reason for living. He needed her to continue breathing.

_I promise you I will try harder to be better. I have battled with things inside me for longer than you know, but they are all manageable, defeatable, when I am around you._

_I promise I will try harder to be someone worthy of you._

_Worthy of you._

_Of you._

_You._

In the city of scarlet flames, a lone snowbell stood still.

“Corrin!”

When she turned around, he saw her as a delicate flower twirling in the harsh pits of inferno. She was so beautiful—so gorgeous that he wanted to pluck her right then and there and keep her all to himself. She was the single bloom of hope that he had in this blazing ocean of misery. He wanted to admire her more—but first, he had to protect her blossom at all costs.

“Takumi… Everyone’s…”

As her dismal voice cracked under the verge of tears, he saw her gloved hand nursing the bloody flesh beneath her tattered sleeve.

Someone had hurt his snowbell.

He had to protect her.

“Takumi, we… We have to give them a proper rest—“

“Corrin, do you trust me?”

She stared at him questioningly, “Of course I do.”

“Then run. Run as fast as you can!”

As if his words were a direct prompt, another explosion and a spray of broken materials disturbed the crackling of flames.

“What’s happen—“

“Don’t look back!”

He was an adventurer wading through an hourglass. His feet were heavy to his ears; his weight was being sucked in. Every painful step was like a singular note to his death orchestra, and his heart was the thumping drum to the thrilling song. Every movement of his felt so tragically slow. He was racing against the spilling sand of the hourglass, and it would not be too long ‘til he was drowned.

He wheezed. His lungs were burning out. His legs were tightening under the consistent stress. His stamina was finally catching the red line, and he could not think of any way to possibly relieve the overwhelming strain that he had bestowed upon his body. He could only keep going. He could only force himself to wind and wind; until he was tightly coiled enough to qualify for a painful, instantaneous snap.

  _Of all the times to be pathetic—_

But then a warm tingle pressed against trembling fingers.

When a soul falls in love, there was nothing else but the yearning to be close to the other. The presence felt through a hand held, a voice heard, a smile seen. Souls did not have calendars or clocks, nor did they understand the notion of time or distance. They only knew it felt right to be with one another.

They only knew to draw strength from the proximity of the other.

“I’m here.”

Her voice was the only fuel he needed to pursue his quest to live on.

The scalding heat of the city had finally left their skins, but the temperature brought about by their shortening breaths was only getting worse. But it did not matter. Still, Takumi found in himself the courage to escort Corrin towards the notion of safety.

The forest was just ahead.

A brilliant idea suddenly appeared inside the crevices of Takumi’s clever head. As of then, his primary goal was to save Corrin; everything else was of secondary importance. In his mind, the best possible way to ensure her safety was to let her escape to the heart of the forest while he distracted the enemy behind them. Logically, he did not know if he would be able to survive the ordeal, but he would do everything in his power to come back home to her.  

Yes, just in time to watch her cook their dinner.

“Corrin, listen. Just keep running, okay? Hide in the forest while I distract our enemy.”

“What?” Corrin questioned; appalled by the idea, “No! I won’t leave you alone by yourself.”

“Yes you will.” Takumi insisted.

“No, I won’t! And that’s final.”

Takumi stopped abruptly. Corrin was forced to halt too, but he helped her regain her balance by tightening his grip around her hand. He felt her slim fingers in his palm. He locked his determined eyes to hers and gave her a small smile.

“I promise to be home for dinner.”

With that last sentence, he pushed her towards the direction of the forest and turned his destination to the opposite. He planted his feet firmly to the ground. Heaving a huge breath, he squared his body dignifiedly and stalwartly drew his bow. As his fingertips caressed the air, a beautiful shimmer of blue appeared and illuminated his features; turning the hue of his eyes a magnificent sheen of the golden hour’s sky.

His eyes narrowed in concentration. If he could only properly catch a clear frame of the enemy’s form, he could end the battle quickly by firing a critical strike towards its lethal weak spots. If he could.

Because the opponent he was facing was completely cloaked in black.

It was fast approaching. Too fast for his liking. He had to gamble; he had to guess where its neck was—just in the hopes of actually striking it down.

And fire he did. But his powerful blow was only deflected by the cruel sharpness of an unusually long blade.

_Yeah? And what about two?_

Still not losing his unrivaled concentration, Takumi drew two consecutive arrows and shot them with confidence.

Still nothing.

“What the hell?! This one’s just as fast as Ryoma!”

And then he tried three arrows at the same time.

Still ineffective.

One thing registered in his mind: _run_. He needed to find a better terrain in order to properly execute his attacks. He had to act more like a sniper; more like the backlines person he was supposed to be. He was not a swordmaster nor a spearmaster, so he should not be pushing himself beyond his intended role and take on a powerful opponent head-on.

 He was about to turn around and reposition himself, but then his beautiful flower decided to be a blissfully naïve one.

“Takumi!”

_Of all the times to be idiotic!_

“What the hell are you doing here, Corrin? I told you to run!”

She was rushing towards him; Yato glowing a sinister purple and eyes glaring an intense red, “I—“

And then she passed by him. And then the deafening screech of metal bared against metal reverberated through the violent atmosphere. Her teeth clenched tightly, and the glower never left her face. With all her might, she channeled the extent of her power into her divine sword and pushed forward. Forward, forward; let it bend to her will. Forward, forward; let it break under her strength.

“—would never leave you by yourself!”

A powerful strike. The dark glow of the violet Yato had transformed into a brilliant azure. Along with the mighty presence of her manifested will, a powerful gust of wind enveloped her with a mystifying luminescence.

His eyes grew wide. His Fujin Yumi was reacting strongly to the change in her Yato’s ambiance.

Takumi laughed. He was so focused on the childish desire of gratifying himself. Momentarily, he had turned into a foolish boy; addled by the selfish want of steering his romantic interest away from the dangers of battle scars. In his moment of wrong-placed romanticism, he had completely forgotten that Corrin was not such a frail flower.

She may be a princess, but she was also a shatterproof fighter.

“Right,” Takumi nodded at her in recognition, “I’ll support you from behind, then. I’m counting on you.”

A mutual nod; a flash of respectful recognition. Inside Corrin’s eyes, Takumi unearthed a peerless fire of determination. Even after being exposed to the plight of a profusion of death, she still had it in her to fight with all that she had. He found that awe-inspiring.

But then again, she would not be the Corrin that he loved if she was not so headstrong.

Quickly, Takumi dashed over to a safe distance behind Corrin. As much as he desired to shield her from whatever possible harm, he knew it would only be a burden to her if he was to stand in her vicinity. As a sniper, he had one main job: to minimize damage to the vanguards as much as possible—from the backstage. Snipers were never meant to be flashy.

But that did not mean they could not do as much damage as a melee unit.

With one shot, Takumi was able to effectively prevent their enemy from hitting Corrin with a horizontal strike.

“That was close! Thank you, Takumi!” Corrin shouted without looking back at him.

Takumi did not offer her a reply. Instead, he drew another attack as his ‘you’re welcome’. His divine arrow whittled and struck cleanly into the opponent’s heavy, black cloak; tattering a few threads but apparently not denting too heavy a damage. As much as he wanted to break the dark figure into many different parts, drawing an explosive arrow would not only damage the enemy, but Corrin as well.

Instead, he was going to barrage so many shots that the unpleasant bastard of an enemy would not have any opportunity to land a hit on Corrin.

And it proved to be efficacious. His shots were not too strong, but their persistence managed to pester the hooded figure enough so that its attacks were not reaching Corrin properly. Perhaps out of annoyance, the creature oftentimes attempted to rush towards him, but Corrin would push it back with her strength. The flow of the battle went on like that.

So far, so good. If they kept it up, they might actually slowly but steadily defeat their adversary.

That was, until a swift arrow almost pierced through Takumi’s shoulder.

Another arrow hurtled towards his face, but he managed to maneuver himself just in time to dodge the attack. Another avoidance, and then another. Soon enough, arrows were raining down on him, and Takumi was shocked by the sudden spike in the ability of his opponent. The snipers earlier were not quite as accomplished; the attacks this time were much faster and much unpredictable. The launcher was skilled.

Alarmed, Takumi risked a second to look at the arrows buried to the ground.

Golden. Pursuer arrows.

 _Pursuer arrows?!_ He thought; aghast, _But isn’t the Pursuer…_

“You!” Takumi yelled; desperate for answers, “How did you get your hands on the Pursuer?!”

His cries seemed to have only fallen in deaf ears, for the answer to his question was merely a shot to his direction.

A haze of red invaded Takumi’s vision. The familiar sense of spiking irritation jagged at his brain like a relentless torment. His blood boiled; his breath grew hotter. His teeth gnashed, and he could hear a deadly ringing in his ears. He was feeling incandescent beyond words.

Only the Queen had the right to wield the Pursuer.

“How dare you!” Takumi bellowed as once again, his mind and body channeled the extreme might of the Fujin Yumi.

His divine arrow flew straight and true. Through the air it whittled; under the fading skies it soared. His arrows were most loyal to him; never did they fail to heed his very wishes. In his highs and in his lows, the Fujin Yumi’s glow was his companion. He only had to dedicate his concentration on the bow, and without a doubt, he will hit his mark.

But only this time, he wished he had not.

A scream. A familiar siren. A voice that rattled his being and sent cold prickles down his spine. His fingertips froze into a mindless shudder and his eyes blanked. He looked over to the direction of the dreadful mix of flurried black and white some ways from him. His lips dried, and he could not help but utter a broken gasp. As the figure of his opponent hunched to the ground, a series of jagged breaths escaped him while his vision blurred.

Quickly, his legs veered him away from the sight that he was fearing. Quickly, he turned his panicked expression away from his adversary. Quickly, he rushed towards the person whose life he was fearing or the most. It was all making sense; the extremely powerful slashes, the ginormous blade. The unusual quickness. The arrow of a Pursuer.

_Save Corrin. Save Corrin._

“CORRIN!”

His voice quaked through the violent clamors of blades. The moment he shifted his gaze, however, was the moment a ghastly white wiped through the surface of his face. The blood most probably drained out of his system; the horror must have chilled the entirety of his body.

Corrin was disarmed in exactly the same way he had done to her in their sparring match: her Yato was strewn to the side, her sword hand was locked in place, and her left arm was hanging limply from a harsh hit to the side of her neck. Except this time, it was obviously not a mock battle; she was immobilized to be killed.

It all made sense.

_Takumi’s left leg leapt forward._

Under the dim skies, the wicked glint of a once-revered blade raised in anticipation of a one-sided butcher.

_His right hand shot forward in a desperate attempt to pull Corrin away._

The bloodthirsty smirk of the hooded man rained malicious threats upon Corrin’s figure.

_His body hurtled in a final attempt to preserve the life that he held most precious to him._

The sharpness of the blade sliced through the air.

_If I died tonight, I think I would like to come back as your morning coffee. Just as strong, just as necessary._

Corrin violently shook her body in a final struggle to preserve her tomorrow.

 _Because i_ _It is you I made up the mad notion to fight for._

In the moment that the last flicker of adrenaline blazed through her body for her final attempt to live, a strong pair of hands pulled her away from the threatening grasp of danger. 

_I have battled with things inside me for longer than you know, but they are all manageable, defeatable, when I am around you._

She felt warmth encase her entire body. Wrapped inside the sturdiness of his arms, she found safety in a world full of agonizing screams and raging flames. She found safety in the solemn smile he gave to her and only her.

_I promise I will try harder to be someone worthy of you._

She found safety in his loving eyes.

 _Worthy of you_.

Until the horrid sound of a blade slicing through flesh shook her core and rattled her senses.

_Of you._

Until her crimson eyes met with the terrible strings of blood splatters.

_You._

Until his beautiful, caramel eyes were no longer locked with hers and his warm body was trembling against the coldness of her armor. Until his weight finally crashed into her and his face pressed against her ashen cheek.

Until his arms were already slipping away from her; just like how the warmth that protected her earlier was slowly descending into a horrible chill.

Until her hands snaked around his back to hold him, but her trembling fingertips only embraced the melancholy weeping of his spilling blood.

_With my life, I will protect you._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Takumi's birthday.


	27. Reciprocity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're one day late! Oh gods, we did not expect this to be sooo long, so editing this took a lot of time. Sorry about that!
> 
> But here, a REALLY LONG chapter for Takumi's birthday. Happy birthday, dear husband!

**Chapter 27: Reciprocity**

 

Her chest hammered. Her breathing hitched and her exhales came out as ragged wheezes. Her fingertips remained frozen; still drowning themselves in the crimson horrid of blood.

Takumi’s blood.

Slowly, his body began to slump uselessly in her hold. Slowly, his face began paling down into a chilly stillness. The life was leaving him.

Slowly, Corrin’s breathing was transforming into growls. Slowly, her teeth were incising through her gums and her spine was bending into an unnatural arc. Her hands were convulsing in pain, and she had to put Takumi down in order to save him from the watch of her growing talons. Without her consent, she was turning into a dragon.

A dragon craving for a feral rampage.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Her eyes were stinging, her arms were jerking, and the skins on her fingertips were ripping. She was tearing apart, but none were as painful as the blood of her besotted bathing her flesh. With each drop of scarlet washing through her hands, her body was quaking even louder. With each millisecond that the life was leaving him, the more her eyes seared. The more violently her tears razored down her face.

_My arms aren’t quite long enough to wrap all around myself._

Her head felt like it was splitting open as a pair of rigid horns forcefully protruded from her skull.

_And I have discovered that interlocked fingers on the small part of the spine make all the difference in the world._

Her whole body shuddered as cold, draconic scales hardened atop her frail skin.

_And yet…where are those hands that warmed me before I slept?_

Her fingers gnarled into an ugly disfigurement; large claws tore through her flesh like obsidian saber blades slicing her apart.

_Where is the back that I desperately held onto whenever I felt threatened?_

Her shoulder blades throbbed beyond measure. It was like someone shredded her muscles out and forcefully pierced a pair of sharp bones into her back.

_I don’t recall the face of my beloved being this cold._

A flurry of arrows hurtled to her direction. With a mighty flap of her wings, Corrin’s draconic form pounced upon the earth; sending fearsome tremors throughout the area. The golden arrows of the Pursuer continued to fly towards her, but as she spread her wings with the feral instinct that washed over her, the attacks merely ricocheted off her impregnable scales.

The hooded man seemed to have picked up early on that physical attacks would not work against a defensive dragon, so it flourished its blade towards the already-damaged person instead. It once again bared its sword to Takumi: a defenseless man bleeding feebly on the ground.

The moment she felt the sharpness of the blade slice through the air, the mighty dragon felt her insides boil in anger.

“How dare you!” She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Except her voice came out as savage growls instead.

With blood-curdling strength, the uncontrolled beast pushed the black-cloaked man away from her treasure. Like the fearsome beast she never wanted to be, she released all the restraints that were holding her back and whipped her gigantic tail at the evil that hurt her precious one. She disrobed the modesty that was keeping her talons in place and ripped through her enemy like they were mere paper in her way. Except when she sliced through them, her claws were welcomed by nothingness; the evil ones had faded from her view.

Under the darkening skies, a dragon’s agonized wails shuddered through the air. Along with her desolate cries, the helpless fall of jagged trees resounded through the unsympathetic wind. The earth quaked beneath her feet, and the waters heeded her cries like the infinite cascade of her lamenting tears; like the relentless flow of her love’s spilled blood.

On and on, her heart wept. On and on, her unrestrained rage mourned for her fallen beloved. On and on, the forest bowed down to her unabated ruthlessness.

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

In a hollow land, only the figure of a vulnerable girl desperately holding onto a dying boy remained framed. It was a beautiful destruction; like a pitiful angel saving a damned soul in the middle of a barren paradise. Like two, pathetic dolls tossed aside and stepped on by the cruel stomping of the unforgiving skies.

“Takumi! Takumi!” She pleaded.

Her fingers, trembling against the coldness of his cheeks, trailed down his pale agony.

 “Oh gods… Oh gods…” Her voice cracked.

They had to leave. They had to get out of the place. Her earlier rampage must have, more plausibly than not, alarmed nearby enemies. They might come and try to hurt Takumi.

 _Hurt Takumi…_ She shivered at the thought. She never wanted to see him hurt. Whatever did he do to deserve such a fate? He was but a sweet boy. A sweet, sweet boy who was deeply misunderstood and only ever wanted to protect his family and his beloved country.

Such a pure boy did not deserve to suffer.

… And yet, here he was, slumped helplessly in her arms.

After securing her sword beside her waist, she pried their backpack off Takumi and slung it across her shoulder. Gently, she snaked her left arm across the uninjured part of his back; taking care not to land a touch on his severe injury. After latching her left hand to the nape of his neck, Corrin’s right arm hooked under his knees and hoisted him up.

She could not even register his weight anymore. Her mind was in such frenzy and her eyes were blurred with tears. With each step that she took forward, Takumi’s voice was agonizing over every contraction of his wounds. The more he cried in pain, the more her heart ached. Once again, she was reminded of how useless she was for not being able to alleviate his torment.

 _Useless. Useless._ It was the buried mantra that she had kept locked from the world.

 _Useless. Useless._ She was a damsel in distress who was not even allowed out of her tower. She was a princess who was kept caged when all her other siblings were allowed their freedom. She was an unfortunate daughter who was never shown affection by her supposed father.

 _Useless. Useless._ She was a talentless girl who would never compare to her beautiful, charming sisters. She was a brainless, reckless imprudence who would never shine like her brothers.

 _Useless. Useless._ She was the dreamer who arrogantly announced that she would bring peace to the world, but did nothing but wreak havoc. She was a gullible child who swore to protect her family, but only plunged them into further chaos in the end.

She was useless. She could not even protect her beloved from the ruthless slash of a murderous blade.

A stray branch nicked at the open wound on her shoulder.

She whimpered. It hurt, it hurt. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to Takumi’s fatal spasms. It hurt, but she was in no place to complain when her besotted was slowly dying in her arms.

A stray rock tried to trip her feet.

She almost toppled over, but she forced herself to stay on her toes. She could not do anything foolish enough to burden him even more. She was dizzy and tired, but she held on and continued running forward to give Takumi a place for his safety.

Where could she go? Where could she go? Where could a pitiable, pathetic princess hide her prince?

The puddle of fresh mud almost made her slip.

She wanted to scream out. She wanted to tear her hair out and cry until there were no more tears left to shed.

Tomorrow, she would cry for the world; for all the things gone wrong. She would cry for every tethered bird that has lost its joyful song. Tomorrow, she would cry for every heart that has broken, like boughs, in two.

_But today, you have my tears. Today, I will cry for you._

And then, in her sadness, a cold crevice awaited her as a single drop of hope.

“A cave… Takumi, I found you a resting place!” She cheered in between sobs.

There was no reply; only the pitiful groans of a wilting man.

Quickly, Corrin stepped into their newly-discovered safe haven. She gently set him down, but she made sure to support him into a sitting position. She would not just dump him on the cold ground like that. With only one hand available, she set their knapsack down and rummaged for a sheet that she could use as a makeshift bed.

Then, after haphazardly laying the sheets out, she carefully positioned Takumi on his right to make sure that his injury would not be disturbed. After which, she sat by his side and frantically thought out what her next move would be.

 _Oh gods, he’s bleeding so much!_ Corrin cried out in her mind.

Another round of tears strung her eyes. She did not know what to do. She had no inkling in medical practice; only a few imaginative ideas borne from Elise’s stories of the girl’s pursuits in mending.

 But it was not like she had any other options.

Without wasting a moment, she recalled everything that her younger sister shared to her and began with her work.

First, remove the clothes to obtain a better access to the wound.

She would have carefully performed it, but because she was fueled with adrenaline and she was aware that she was racing against time, she found her fists curled around his blue garments before ripping it open. She carelessly tossed the remnants of his articles to the side and gazed upon the crimson mess in front of her.

There was a deep cut across his left shoulder blade, but it did not look so critical that he would die on the spot. Perhaps it was thanks to the bag that got sliced in the corner in his behalf. She noticed that the leather armor that he was sporting under his clothes was also cleanly carved; that was an additional support that prevented his immediate death.

But that still did not change the fact that Takumi’s shoulder blade was most likely broken due to the impact. It looked like his spinal cord was barely missed, too.

He was bleeding profusely, and it dawned upon Corrin once more that his condition was far graver than what her child play of first aid knowledge could patch up. If she could not do something miraculous, he would most likely never be able to wield a bow again.

He would be handicapped, and it would all be because of her. All his hopes and dreams—everything that he had fought for all these years—they would all disappear just because of her inability to protect herself. To protect him.

How hateful she was.

With her own tears choking her throat, her shaking hands reached for the last of the sheets that they possessed. She needed to stop the bleeding.

Using her Yato, she tore the sheets into thin strips to make them serve as bandages. She was still shook from the shock of witnessing his torn flesh, but she willed herself from fainting and wrapped the improvised bindings around Takumi’s torso. She sobbed at how pristine white could instantly turn into fearsome red. But she reined in her horror and knotted the bandage; hoping that it would be enough to preserve his blood level.

But it was not enough. His blood flowed out, still.

“Oh gods, oh gods!” Corrin wept; panic evident in every pore of her body.

Takumi was going to die. He was going to die, and it was because of her ineptitude in healing.

She slapped herself mentally. If she had the time to be predicting his demise, she had the time to figure out how to preserve his existence. 

But how? How would she close his wounds? How would she mend his broken bones? She had to. She had to. She had to save him. Save him no matter what. But what could she do? She was not a healer nor was he. They had nothing in their possession that would save him from this moment of life and death.

And then her peripheral vision caught sight of a lone festal. It was strapped to the right side of the knapsack, so it did not suffer from the kiss of the violent slash. It remained rested in peace; enticing her to wrap her hands around it and pretend to be the priestess that she was not.

She was not a priestess, but what else could she latch her hope upon?

Without even thinking anymore, she swiped the rod off its strap and held it close to her chest, “H-how does… How does this work?”

She swished the festal once. Nothing happened aside from the soft chiming of its hanging cloth hitting against the handle.

Corrin bit her lip, but she did not give up and swished it once more. Again, nothing happened. Once, twice, thrice, four times did she continuously wave the staff around hoping for a miracle. But when she realized that all her efforts were in vain, her hands dropped to her side and the bloom festal clang uselessly to the ground.

“Why… Why won’t you work?!” She screamed in frustration, “Why, when I need you the most? Why can’t I…”

Her hands pulled at her hair. Blaming the festal was too foolish. It did nothing to contribute to Takumi’s suffering; it was only an inanimate object. The one to blame was her and her alone.

“Oh gods… Oh gods… This is… This is my fault. Everything is my fault.”

The more she glanced at Takumi’s helpless figure, the more Corrin felt like her heart was being speared by thorns. He did not deserve such a fate. If anyone deserved it, it was her. It was her who should have been lying in his place. It should have been her who was on the verge of dying.

The corners of her mouth curled down in repentance, “If… If only… If only I hadn’t hesitated back then, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. If only… If only I have…” She paused; her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat, “Oh gods, Takumi. I’m so… I’m so… So… So sorry! If only I had told you how I really felt, maybe we wouldn’t have come to that place at such a wrong time! Then maybe you wouldn’t have to be suffering like…like this!”

She wailed once more. She was completely useless. He was dying in front of her, and she could do nothing but lament about her wrongdoings. She was a pathetic, pathetic girl. So pathetic, indeed.

… No, she should not be contemplating on what-ifs. That was not going to save Takumi. She had to find a way to save him. She had to find a way to stop his bleeding. She was the only one who could do it right now, and so she must. She must save him. _She will save him._

With renewed determination, she wiped off her tears and again, picked up another strip of bandage. She them began coiling it around Takumi tighter than the last. She felt him writhe and heard him breathe hard because of excruciating pain, but she mandated herself to turn a blind eye to his torment and pulled on the bandage even tighter. She had to stop his blood from flowing out, no matter what.

Still, scarlet stained through.

She cursed under her breath. What could she possibly do?

And then it clicked. With a hurried drive, she scavenged through their knapsack in order to unearth an important ingredient in her pursuit of sustaining Takumi’s blood level. Corrin nearly sobbed at the sight of the sphagnum moss in her hands. She grabbed an armful and, with purpose, stuffed them above the damaged area of his shoulder blade before securing them with another strip of bandage.

Sphagnum moss’ use was not limited to preventing a woman’s menorrhea from leaking out. In the battlefield, it was also used as an effective material to stop a wound from bleeding excessively.

Corrin teared up. She had successfully prevented Takumi from bleeding to death.

But still… The question remained: how could she mend his broken bones?

Unconsciously, her fingers bumped against the handle of the bloom festal. She was aware that nothing could become of it, but it was her only hope to stitch his shattered shoulder blade back together. Her first aid skill was limited to bandaging, so there was a high risk that Takumi would heal wrongly if she kept the process as mediocre as that.

… But what could she do? She was not like Elise or Sakura. She could not even be like Felicia or Flora. She could not heal, and that was one fact she could not possibly overcome with a miracle. She had no talent for it whatsoever.

Still, looking at Takumi like that…

“You know, I have always…found you amazing,” Quietly, Corrin watched as Takumi’s breathing puffed out irregularly, “I mean, I’ve never met a prince who can hunt and cook his own meal and sleep in a freezing forest at night. I can’t also think of a prince who would do his own laundry and fit an entire home’s items inside a knapsack.”

She laughed a dry one; just so she could momentarily forget about her sadness, “You’re just…everything I never expected you to be. Honestly, I… Before, I have only ever thought of you as a temperamental boy. I mean, you’ve always been hostile towards me, even two years before. I’ve always wondered what wrong I did to you, or if you were just plain rude,” She breathed in, “But… But fate led us to this place and I got to know you and…”

Her breathing stopped, and she gulped to prevent her tears from spilling out again, “And finally, finally. Finally, I got to know the real you. Finally, I got to witness just how caring you are, just how loving you are, just how wrong I was for thinking you were nothing but a temperamental person,” She shook her head and forced out a thin smile, “Because you’re much, much more than that.”

For a while, she paused. Her fingers scratched against her leggings; smearing marks of Takumi’s blood on her, “I recall you telling me before that you are no more than a dust in this world. That if you disappear, no one will be affected. Because you’re just a single digit in the many thousands of lives that come and go,” She shook her head, “But… But that makes me sad. That makes me really sad because that singular dust,” Her fingertips landed upon her chest; trying to feel what was beneath her skin and her armor, “Keeps this heart of mine beating.” 

Her left hand fiddled with the festal, “You know, I hate you. I hate you when you say you’re nothing. I hate you when you belittle yourself because… Because if someone as great as you thinks he’s nothing, then what worth do I have? Because if you, who I look up to, think you’re not loved, then how could anyone love someone like me?

“But…but that is exactly what gave a new purpose. If…if I could tell your hands,” She lightly brushed her fingers against the back of his hand, “Your eyes,” Her nails feathered across his eyelashes, “And your mouth that they make up such a wonderful person, I would in a heartbeat. I want them to know how fantastic you are. That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

She withdrew her hands and bit her lip, “And maybe…if I could show you just how loved you are, maybe you could appreciate yourself more. If I show you how much I love you…” She breathed in and out; twinkles of tears forming in her eyes, “Maybe then… You could love me too.”

_Love was cruel._

“So… So my answer is yes. Always yes. I will not let you bear the agony of not knowing,” She made a move to hold him, but her hands stopped midair and she resorted to watching him instead, “Yes. I… I do. I…”

_As I stood proud, life showed me you and I was bowed._

“I love you.”

_You deftly dealt the swiftest blow—I fell further than I was meant to go._

“On every grain of salt in the ocean, on all my tears.”

_I loved you—_

 “I love you.”

_\--more than love allowed._

At her confession, her lips began to tremble. While her eyes still open—while her lips still parted, silent tears dripped through her cheeks and stained her fair skin, “You know… When you told me about what you felt, I was so happy. So, so happy. Because meeting you changed my life,” She whispered solemnly, “Without you, I know my life would never be the same.

“You may not have known—nobody may have known, but I have always felt…useless. I know it goes against what I have always preached to you, but I can’t help it. Everybody feels like that at some point in their life, but I guess I can’t help but think that every day. All those time in the fortress… I have never truly done anything noteworthy. Everybody does my job for me. All I do was…just being there. Camilla and Xander have always praised me for a job well done, but I know what I did was nothing compared to what the whole world does. They were just being nice to me.

“But falling here with you… I learned that life was not just playing soldiers and dolls with my older siblings,” She smiled half-heartedly, “I learned how incompetent I was, how useless everything I learned so far was. But even so… Even in my most pathetic state, you helped me. You helped me learn new things without expecting something in return. You gave me a new viewpoint in the world that I have never fully known.”

She sobbed, but a thankful smile graced her lips and betrayed all the blood that cloaked her shivering fingers, “And it was beautiful. The world was cruel, but I did not know it could be so beautiful. So beautiful…with you there,” She pursed her lips and looked down, “It was so terrifyingly beautiful to have fallen in love in a world full of rage and lies.”

She halted to collect her thoughts. In her idleness, she watched him struggle with his breathing. In out, in out. It was a normal process in living, but looking at him right now, it appeared more like a privilege than a right.

“I love you. In ways you’ve never been loved, for reasons you’ve never been told. For longer than you think you deserved and with more than you will ever know existed inside me.”

A moment of silence. A voice unheard. Another tear shed. Unsteady hands.

“But… But that is exactly why this is so hard. My feelings have grown beyond my control. I can no longer hold them back. But… But that doesn’t mean… That doesn’t mean I can be with you like I want to. I can whisper your name like a prayer, I can hope to heaven for you. I can trace the lines on your palm to lead me to you. But… But no matter how hard I track,” She shook her head bitterly; fingers trembling as she held onto the festal, “There is no map to salvation. There can never be a path that would lead us to...us.”

Her inhalation was becoming more like strangulation. As the thoughts whirled inside her head, it was becoming harder to talk without constantly feeling like something was choking her. It was like her words were trafficking inside her throat; like something was preventing her from saying everything she wanted to tell. But still, she pushed on. She had to confess everything.

“I know that with a word from me, you will follow me down an old dirt road and get lost inside the mountains. I know you would chase the horizon with me if I wanted to.  I know you would rip up that map and forget everything with me,” She nodded her head slowly; her teeth grazing against her lower lip, “And I would like that. Honestly, I want to be selfish and take you with me like that. But… But the world isn’t so easy. And I can’t… I can’t be evil enough to hold you down.”

_Weary hands and heavy heart be still. Swollen eyes and stolen breath be still. Shaking skin and soul-sick sighs be still. Unheld glances and untouched fingers be still. Be still._

“You… You have so much potential. Staying with me means you will have to throw everything away, and I do not want that for you. I do not want you to be shunned by your country because of me, I do not want you to waste your life hiding somewhere with me. You… You are a star,” She looked up to him; admiration breaking through the pools of tears in her eyes, “You can move mountains if you want to. You can be so much more than what you are right now.

“And that is why… I can never be with you.”

_I know what it is like to love someone I can never be with. I know how it feels like to have my brain tell me one thing, and my heart another._

“But… But even so, I do not ever regret loving you! I know I can never be with you like I want to,”

_I know how hard it is to have to love someone in secret._

“I know I cannot touch you like how I want to, and I can never kiss you like how a lady does to her lover. I cannot hold you under the same blanket every night for the rest of our lives.”

_To live with the knowledge that if circumstances had been different, I would be with the one I love._

“But that’s okay!” She forced out through cracking voices and falling tears, “That’s okay! I can live with that.”

Bitter sobs resounded in the cave; echoing through the walls and hitting her skin continuously, tattooing into her skin like bitter lies she would keep for the rest of her life, “I… I still want to stay beside you. M-maybe I can’t hold you like this,” Her slim fingers hovered over his sturdy ones, “And I can’t ever give you the life you deserve, but still, I want to stay by your side! E-even if I can only glance at you from afar… Even if all I can do is watch you.”

Violent weeping racked her frame; her shoulders shaking and her voice coming out in slobbered desperation, “Still, I want to be there. I… I promise to watch you grow. I promise to be there in every huge step of your life, smiling and telling you you did well. I promise I’ll be happy for you, I promise I’ll continue on smiling for the both of us in good times and in bad.”

She shut her eyes; her fingers curling tightly around the cold handle of the bloom festal. Tears cascaded down her cheeks like blades carving scars into her face. Her heart pounded mightily; as if seeking to put a dent on her chest that has so longed for him. Her lips quivered; wanting for his to meet her own in a special place, in a special time.

But alas, theirs were lips that were never meant to cross.

“I promise to be proud of you in every moment of your life. In your happiest birthdays, when you’re finally regarded by everyone as the best bowman you deserve to be known as. When you finally exceed your expectations with the sword. When you finally find the absolute happiness in this world,” The back of her hand wiped across her cheeks; smudging scarlet across her pastel face, “W-when… When you finally decide to marry someone else… When you finally build your own family.”

She sniffled and repeatedly swiped her hands across her eyes; as if embarrassed to show him her bitter tears, “Whatever happens, I will always… Always be proud of you. In your happiness, I will be happy. Even if it’s not me you’ll love in the end, I will still be happy.”

_I know that my being happy is an anomaly. No one knows me better than you._

“Because…”

_But I can say without crossing my fingers behind my back, or the other things I do when speaking untruthfully—I am happy._

“I have resigned myself to the fact that your happiness…”

_I know that I will always look upon this time—not without a sense of melancholy—that you were the happiest moment of my life._

“Is my happiness,” She cried another round, but a smile still managed to force its way to her lips like a lovely sunray beneath the cracks, “And even if nothing ever comes of this love of mine, at least I know that there is someone like you in this world.”

Her tears stopped. Only the beautiful smile she wore remained and fluttered from her heart to his. Even though he could not possibly glance upon her right now, she nevertheless hoped that her warmth could reach him. As she held tight onto the staff, she wished from the bottom of her heart that happiness would once again rest in his soul.

“So please,” She whispered solemnly, “Please, show me your smile once more.”

_If you came to me with a face I have not seen, with a voice I have never heard, I would still know you. Even if centuries separated us, I would still feel you. Somewhere between the sand and the stardust, through every collapse and creation, there is a pulse that echoes of you and I._

And then it glowed. In the midst of her outpouring feelings, the festal glowed. She did not know how it happened or why it happened, but she could feel the faint warmth spreading throughout her fingertips. Could her feelings have reached the festal? She did not know the logic behind it, but she would not let such an opportunity throw itself to waste.

And so, with an amazed grin, she brought the staff over to Takumi’s deep gash. And, sure enough, without dilly-dallying, the festal went on with its work and began to embrace him with a soft, calming shine. Looking at it, Corrin felt oddly relaxed. It was like basking under the soothing wind of spring; like dozing off with Takumi while she combed her fingers through his hair.

That was, until she felt her energy slowly being sapped away from the confines of her body.

“W-what…” She whispered, “Is this…the effect of a healing staff to its user?”

True enough, she was feeling a lot more lethargic than earlier. It was as if all of her excursions and exertions since earlier were suddenly hammered into her all at once. The longer she kept the bloom festal focused on Takumi, the more drained she became. If she were to conclude, a healing staff’s effect was transferring the energy of the wielder to their chosen patient. And having no experience in mending, she was surely doing the process wrong.

_At this rate, I’ll… No, I have to continue. If it’s for Takumi, I can endure anything._

She breathed in, and then breathed out. She closed her eyes and tried to regulate her stamina as much as possible. She needed to hold on; she needed to keep on channeling everything left inside her if it meant healing Takumi in return.

Her breathing was beginning to shorten. She was nearing her limits, and if she did not stop soon, there was a good chance that she would collapse. But still, she pushed on. She already promised Takumi that she would protect him no matter what, and if offering him all her energy was what it meant to protect him, she would more than gladly dry herself off her strength.

 _Please, please mend,_ she chanted to herself.

_Please, for Takumi’s sake, let him feel the extent of my care. Please, please mend. Take anything away from me—take everything away from me, just… Just spare him. Just let him smile again. Just…_

“… Corrin?”

Like a flickering torchlight, the glow of the festal died out.

“What… What…” Corrin muttered like a confused parrot that only knew how to repeat a word.

It was Takumi: half-lidded and breathing hard, but conscious nonetheless.

“Takumi! You’re… You’re awake! I’m… I’m so happy! I… I…”

“… Is…it…true? Or am I…dreaming?”

For a while, Corrin stared at him. Without any word, without any actions, she just stared at him. He was somnolent and feverish, but in his half-open eyes, she could see a glimmer of hope. A small smile bloomed in her lips, and as she gently laid the now blood-stricken festal down, her eyes narrowed into a genuinely thankful pair.

“Did you hear what I’ve said?” She asked tenderly.

He did not make a move to confirm or deny her question, but she knew the answer regardless. It was a little shocking, if not embarrassing, to know that he was somehow conscious in the span of time that she was confessing her heart out. It was not the most appropriate setting for a lady to be announcing her feelings towards a man.

But still, she was not a person to lie.

“… Yes. Everything… Everything is true.”

_I love you with every piece of me,_

“From the moment I confessed to you that I love you.”

_I will love and love and love until I have nothing left,_

“To when I told you I could never truly be with you,”

_And then I will make more out of the nothing that lives where everything once did,_

“And that miracle when my feelings reached you and allowed me to heal you was true, too.”

_I would dismantle me to put you back together again._

“I know my love can never transcend the barriers that were set between us, but even so, I love you. I do not know if I will ever be complete, but even so, I know that whatever I am, you will always be the rest of me. Now, and when time comes to an end.”

A round of silence. The soundlessness of held back tears. Through a crack in his voice, she heard him whisper:

“I’m glad… I’m…glad…that you feel…the same.”

 

After she tended to her own wound—which was just a small gash on her shoulder—Corrin’s eyes scanned the bandages that were embracing Takumi’s frame; examining his whole body for any signs of flaw in her care.

She had no room for error. Takumi’s life was on the line; she had no space for failing even a single step. In his currently weakened state, any wrongdoing on her part could send him to perish without both of their consent. He had barely escaped the cold clutches of extinction and even now, he was still at death’s door; barely hanging on from a thin thread.

She inspected every knot that she had weaved on the cottony-white strips of cloth; eyeing for a validation if she needed to redo her work. Thankfully, she was granted with the answer that she was wishing for.

Crimson orbs were glued to the medical fabrics while she whispered silent prayers in her head: those were, for the bandages to remain naturally white. Scarlet was not a hue that she desired to stain the purity of the cloth. She was already sick of seeing that accursed color in Takumi’s frail frame. She had seen plenty of that by now. Too much.

As her consciousness dawdled at the memory, her frame trembled. The bones in her legs hyperbolically melted, and her nose was irritated by the pungent smell of coppery-iron. She remembered how her arms and gloved hands blotted with blood; _Takumi’s blood_.

She pushed away the mixture of blue and white with a horrible splatter of red—Takumi’s clothes that drowned in the pool of his own blood. Just earlier, it was a neat set that reflected its owner’s preference in cleanliness, but now it was beyond discolored. Loose threads dangled from its body from when she ripped it apart. She knew it was highly valuable to him—the Queen gifted it to him, after all—but she had to do what must be done. She had to shred it apart so that she could take a better look at his wounds without aggravating them further. He was already at his limits, so straining him more than he could endure would no doubt endanger his life further.

Gods, was the image of his incessantly flowing blood horrifying. He could have died from severe blood loss but thankfully, she was able to patch him up good and was even able to use the festal just in time.

She was able to use the festal.

 _Could this ability to use a festal be from mother?_ She thought.

It was a logical possibility and not just baseless daydream. Her mother was a priestess, after all. If her mother could heal people, then there was a huge possibility that her exhibition earlier was inherited from the queen.

Whatever ways, she was just grateful that she was able to heal Takumi for even a bit. At the very least, she was able to regulate the flow of his blood and preserve what little life he had left. She was sure that her little stunt was not enough to stitch his bones back together, but at least she has made a simple step towards his mending.

But...if she was not able to hold her wits earlier, there was a good chance that Takumi could as well be dead right then. She was not even certain about the extent of the bandages’ contribution towards his healing, so if she was not able to harness the festal’s blessings, things might have gone truly awry.

She could have lost Takumi. She would no longer witness how his face turned cherry red whenever he was embarrassed, she would no longer taste his savory cooking, or hear him lecture her about her naive failings. She would no longer hear his soothing voice, see his sweet smiles, or feel his warmth. She did not want that.

She did not want a world without Takumi.

She would be lost. She would be lost without Takumi by her side.

_I am who I am now because of you._

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when she noticed a movement in Takumi’s frame from her peripheral vision.

He was violently racked with a shiver and his body was finding a way to warm itself up. His figure wanted to curl up and generate heat—like a sunflower searching high and low for the sun—but could not due to his injury. Instead, a whimper found its way out of his throat due to the frustration of un-fulfillment. His face was etched with a pained expression due to the strain of the attempted movement.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice grip.

She hated it. She hated seeing him suffering like that.

Ah, how ironic. She had the gall to speak like that, yet she was the one who caused his hurt in the first place. He confessed to her, but she did nothing. She wanted to express how happy she was and that she loved him too, but still she did nothing. She was a coward, and now her actions had led Takumi down to this path of anguish.

She failed again. She could not save him from the pain. Instead, she was the blade that wounded his feelings and the reason why he was in this vulnerable state.

She did not deserve him and yet…she wanted him.

Corrin picked up the cherry blanket and raised it higher; covering Takumi’s freezing form up to his chin. She wanted to provide him the perfect intensity of warmth that he was desperately seeking for, but she could not possibly give him his spare clothes. She did not want to cause him discomfort by moving him or lessen his wound’s breathing room.

With the use of a spare cloth, she wiped away the sweat that had formed on Takumi’s face. It was a clash of two ironical notions: perspiring while being ice cold. It was not because he had a fever, though. It was most probably because of the shock from bleeding a hefty amount of blood in just a short span of time.

Gingerly, she took his frigid hand into hers. She squeezed it tight; wishing that by doing so, she could transfer to him her warmth and strength.

“Takumi… I don’t know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I’m here. I will never leave you.”

His rapid and shallow breathing was the only reply that she received.

“I’m aware that you’re in a lot of pain right now, but know that you won’t be alone in this struggle. I will always be with you so please… I…” Salty tears pricked at the corner of her eyes; ready to fall at a moment’s notice.

“Please fight. Please live,” Her gentle fingers affectionately stroked the back of his hand, “I still have a lot of things that I want to tell you.”

“You promised that you will be home for dinner but… I didn’t want it this way,” A sob escaped her trembling lips, “Not this way…”

She sniffled. She was aware that she had shed so many tears already and her face must have been looking pretty bad, but she did not care. In her pouring of emotions, all that mattered was Takumi and her.

“I want to sit and eat beside you, to talk about everything under the sun. I even miss you criticizing my cooking,” She pouted to rein in a hiccup, “I still want to tell you how I feel in a better setting. I still wanted to go back to that field of flowers and chase you until we can’t think of anything other than dinner. I still want to knit more scarves or garments for you and…and well, cook for you even if the only things I can prepare nicely are miso and scrambled eggs.

“You like the bread that I bake for you, right? I still want to craft hundreds of them for you,” She chuckled lowly to herself, “Even if the ingredients are mostly expensive and I might just break your pocket again.”

After forcing herself to laugh at her foolish wants, she halted and stared quietly at his hand.

“I still have plenty things I want to do and you are a part of them all,” She breathed, “So please don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

She was terrified about the fact that his condition could plummet anytime. She could lose him at any second. She was terrified of the fact that she could lose him forever.

“Don’t… Don’t leave me here alone,” Another sob, “I… I can’t… I can’t live without seeing your smile.”

“I can’t live without you.” Her voice was laced with desperation as her tears raced themselves down her face.

It was a fact that she had known for too long. Although she was trying her best to learn the ways of the world, she had grown to be dependent on his existence. In every waking moment, he was her dear sunshine. In every drowsy night, he was the blanket that held her tight.

“I’m…hopeless without you. It’s just like you said, I’m just…a naïve person. That’s why I need you. I need you to guide me.”

She blinked, and more tears twinkled down her cheeks, “I want to take care of you. I still want to love you, Takumi.”

Her hand was already wrapped around his, but it was not enough for her. She held him tighter; as if he would fade the very second that she would let go.

“You protected me. Let me take care of you this time. I will protect you,” She smiled, “Until you finish healing and are ready to wake up, I’ll be here, waiting.”

Her crimson orbs flitted away from his figure and to lonely sky above. She might be lost at sea, but that would never mean that she did not tilt her head back, stared up at the stars, and sacrificed the salt in her tears like an offering for her most sincere wish.

_Please, don’t take him away from me._

 

Corrin did not sleep a wink that night. She could not. Not with Takumi suffering beside her.

He was in a deep, restless slumber; his brows furrowed in pain and with occasional, agonized whimpers escaping him. They were blades cutting through her heart. Every time she could see and hear his anguish, it was like she was feeling the same anguish.

It has been hours since they had been staying in the safety of the cave’s cradle. Takumi’s condition had not worsened, but it had not progressed to a healthy stage either.

She savored the sensation of their hands melded together despite the contrast in temperature. It gave her warmth, strength, and hope. She did not let go of his hand so that she could constantly remind him that she was just beside him—and perhaps, to remind herself too.

A pile of thin branches were being licked by the golden fire gracefully dancing in the cave’s cold darkness. She poked the flames; hoping to plead more warmth out of it and replace the creeping frigidity of the night’s company.

It was silent. Too silent for her liking.

She felt alone this way; the tender voice of Takumi that she grew fond of was now just in her memory. She longed for the seemingly trivial things; every little thing that Takumi did and the conversations that they shared. She was not prepared—she would never be ready to bury them into the past. To merely convert those times to recollections was something she could never accept. To live in it was what she wished for; to indulge in activities that would remain in present tense and not in past tense.

People fully learn the value of things when they were already gone. That was the sorrowful truth; they only miss things when these were already gone. It was like having the presence of an item in one’s hand and it suddenly fading out of existence. There was a lingering essence—a feeling of emptiness— after the thing that once sat on one’s hand was lost.

There was suddenly an excessive space that she could not fill; a deafening silence that she could not replace. The roaring flames were radiating heat but for some reason, it could not reach her heart trapped in isolation.

She wanted to desperately hold on to something; to remind her of company’s comfort. And in her frantic search, she found his limp hand. She clung to it like it was the last thing that could save her.

The sun was already peeking beneath the veil of dawn. The birds were already replacing the symphony of crickets and were now singing their sweet melodies. The luscious emerald trees have returned to their vibrant glow as the sunlight’s rays bounced off their sturdy bodies.

Nature was already alive and preparing to face another day, but Corrin was not. Instead, she was stuck in the cage of reminiscence and shackled by longing.

She missed the shelter of their olive green tent. She missed the way she would wake up by the time the sun was already high up and how she would try to delve back into sleep but could not. She would lazily stretch her limbs, run her fingers through her hair, and make sure that she did not have any drool sticking on her face. She would then open the tent’s flap and catch Takumi doing his morning exercises. It would be followed by a face becoming a blushing mess and a routine of exercises forgotten after being cut off.

They would then cook the food that they had collected from the forest and feast on it to appease their growling stomachs. There would be an exchange of words and stories that would keep their mouths working. They would pack their things, with Takumi being able to somehow fit all their belongings in a single bag, and their feet would once more be rolling along the path with his mental map as their guide.

It was a seemingly normal and bland routine, but Corrin never knew how special they were until now. She wished she could experience them now instead of the loneliness that was seeping into her heart.

Perhaps it was in the nature of people to take things for granted; not knowing that these could all slip between their fingers like grains of sand.

But she would not lose hope. No matter how much her hands bled from it, she would keep hanging on from that tattered rope.

She steered her gaze to the figure resting beside her.

He was fighting for his life; therefore she must exert her best effort, too. She would keep on believing.

 

Her heart was shattered into pieces when she cleaned Takumi’s wounds. The small cuts posted no problem, but the grave injury on his back was a different story.

After she laid him on his stomach, she unwrapped the bandages with utmost caution; careful not to worsen his shoulder’s condition. She was able to mend his shoulder blade the first time, but they were nowhere near fully restored. Any strain on his arm could cause the bones to rupture all over again.

Grimace replaced her former expression when she reached the sphagnum mosses at the base layer of the dressing. Some of the mosses were no longer green; red stained its natural color as the bandages leaked with blood.

No wonder he was still as pale as a ghost. He was still losing blood.

Releasing a heavy sigh, she removed the bloody items and discarded them to the side. As soon as the protection was cast off from him, Takumi’s horrid wound greeted Corrin’s sight.

“Oh gods…” The words tumbled out of her mouth as soon as her eyes landed on his back.

The laceration was still severe; a mixture of crimson and ivory. It was terrifying. Seeing his flesh still cleaved, she wanted to turn her eyes away. She was not too keen on seeing brutal injuries, so she could not help herself from feeling as if her insides were lurching from her throat.  

Corrin swallowed as she steeled herself.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths. You can do this. You can do this._

She convinced herself over and over again; a mantra that she kept repeating like a broken record as she willed her arms to move. There was no use being a coward or being sick at a sight like that. Takumi needed her to help him; he did not need her to be disgusted.

With a heavy heart, she diligently wiped his uninjured back with a wet washcloth, but she knew that the worst was yet to come. As soon as she moved on, Takumi began screaming and trembling in pain every time she dabbed the wet cloth on his wound. His pasty white hand, with the little strength left in his system, weakly fisted the sheets while his other clutched hers.

She held onto him. It stabbed her to drench him in agony, but it had to be done too keep his injury from being infected. In his frail state, even a little infection could be lethal.

She grabbed the festal. She sighed. It was another problem that they were facing right now. She did not know how to properly use a festal. Sure, she was able to use it before and barely saved Takumi’s life, but repeating it was a mystery. She gathered tons of concentration and swished the staff around, but it was all in vain and she ended up with no progress.

And then an idea clicked into place. Back then, when she was first able to wield the festal, she was pouring her heart out; desperately praying for him to be saved. Perhaps it could work once more? Was that how people used it?

She did not know but nevertheless, she had to try. Takumi’s body was too exhausted; his energy depleted from the tedious battle they had at the city. He was too tired sustaining his ailing system from his wounds. She had to provide assistance, and the best way to do it was to amplify and speed up his recovery by even just a fraction.

And so she did. She channeled all her will and desire to keep Takumi alive as she gripped onto the rod. In a minute or so, a warm glow finally started spread between her and her patient. That was when she knew that the festal worked its magic. Gradually, tiny portions of his muscles began to stitch back together and the small fractures in his bones were fading. But as much as she wanted to feel joyous, her body was protesting from all the energy being sapped out of her. Healing was tedious, and yet she found it in herself to keep going for Takumi’s sake.

Until her vision blacked out. Along with the festal, her palms kissed the ground as she leaned forward in an attempt to block her fall. For a moment, her sight went blank. She felt weak; her limbs were no better than mush. She picked up the rod once more to continue mending, but nothing happened. She no longer possessed the sufficient drive to keep up the healing process.

She never thought that healing in just that short span of time could drain that hefty amount of energy from her.

_How could Sakura and Elise withstand this? Much less heal dozens of soldiers?_

But then again, she was not a fully-fledged healer in the first place. She was not equipped with the adequate knowledge, proper training, and magical abilities that they had.

She could not do anything properly at all.

She swayed her head left and right in an attempt to shrug away the feebleness and ill thoughts that ran through her body. She had to be strong. Takumi depended on her, so she had to be resilient. She could do this.

She straightened her back and peeled her gaze from the floor.

“I’m sorry.” She replied when Takumi’s agonized groans filled the air.

With her attention fully grasped by the injured prince, she moved her hands to address his needs. She had left his wound exposed for too long; that could lead to unwanted dirt entering his body and worsening his condition. Besides, with no upper garment or blanket, he must have been feeling chilly by then.

She wrapped his torso with the first layer of fresh bandages before laying a bed of washed sphagnum mosses beneath another. Lastly, she locked the bandages in tight knots to seal her work. Despite the thorns that were stabbing her heart, she drowned out Takumi’s whimpers from her ears. With a dry cloth, she wiped his face off the sweat that he conjured because the pressure that he had to endure earlier.

“You did good. It’s fine now.” She whispered to encase him in assurance.

As much as she wanted to return him to his original position, which was laying him on his right side, she could not. The risk of him falling on his back, which would inflame his injuries more, was something she could not entertain. If she was to stay by his side, she would do it; but she was not. She still had to search for food in the forest since they had no spare. They never thought that this kind of situation would happen, after all.

If it was only for her, she would not mind going on for long hours without food. But she was not going to scavenge for herself; she was planning on preparing a nice meal for Takumi just in case he woke up with an appetite.

The problem was by doing so, it was necessary to leave him all by himself. She was hesitant; her mind swirling with countless possibilities and questions.

_Is it really fine to leave him alone?_

_What if a wild animal attacks him? Or bandits? Or those powerful enemies that chased us?_

_Gods, what should I do?_

Truly, it was dangerous to leave an injured and unconscious man alone. But if she would not set out early, then she would need to do so by noon or near nightfall. That was not ideal either. With just the two of them and only her equipped for battle, a night in the middle of a forest was especially dangerous.

She needed to do what must be done.

With a frustrated sigh, she assessed Takumi’s condition to see if he would be stable enough to be left alone. He was still too pale. Under the splay of light the encompassed a portion of the cave, the bags under his eyes were evident. She guessed they were born from his lack of peaceful sleep. But aside from the excessive pain and a bit of bleeding, he seemed to be fit enough to be left in solitude for a while.

But testing her luck was not in her list of activities. She had to return fast; his position was not doing much for his uneven breathing, and the angle he was in was not good for his neck.

Before she set off however, she cocooned him in blankets and whispered, “I won’t be long, I promise. I’ll come back soon.”

With a comforting squeeze to his hand, she promptly stood up and departed for her journey.

 

She limited the scope of her searching field; not wanting to be too far from Takumi in case something happened or someone attacked their shelter.

Her Yato clanged against the armor by her waist and her boots brushed against the forest floor as she went around the vicinity. She tried to look for animals to hunt or rootcrops to pull out, but she ended up with nothing. The sole things that she could lay her sight upon were the fruits that were hanging by the trees.

 _Still better than nothing._ And so, she grabbed the opportunity and reached for the bananas. It was wearisome, but somehow she managed to climb the tree.

She missed how Takumi would let her sit on his shoulders and lift her up to reach for fruits. But now, she was alone. She had to live with it. She could not rely on him forever.

She was doing just fine until her luck decided to turn against her. The sky dimmed so suddenly and a harsh torrent befell upon the previously-dry lands. Quickly, she found shelter under one of the huge trees that stood proud in her vicinity. There, she unclipped her cape from her body and wrapped the bananas in it. Drenched food would not do any good for them, after all.

She waited and waited and waited...

But the rain showed not even the slightest sign of halting its merciless barrage. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms; seeking for warmth in the middle of a pouring rain.

When would the damp sky’s cruel volley ever end? She had been in the company of moist trees for far longer than she would like. She was getting worried sick about Takumi’s state; she was not able to foresee this possibility and left their bonfire in mere ashes. He must have been feeling cold right now and she was not there to attend to his needs.

She had two options. One: she could sit there in safety and let the storm pass by or two: she could run for it and return to their shelter—back to Takumi’s side.

What was she even thinking? There was no dilemma to be confused of. She only had one goal in mind; one reason why she set out in the first place.

 _For Takumi_.

With the bundle of fruits in her arms, she stormed straight ahead into the rain.

Corrin ran her free hand over her face to clear it from the onslaught of shower. It was a tough job to see through the veil of torrent even with the help of her draconic eyesight. Due to the immense intensity of the rain, fog was able to form in her path and made it an arduous task to find her way back. She was merely putting one foot in front of the other; almost blind to her surroundings.

“Ah!” Corrin yelped when her feet slipped on a slimy portion of land.

Her frame tilted sideways and her wounded shoulder slapped against sharp bushes. As if pricking her gash was not enough, she landed on her side and felt bolts of pain shoot throughout her body. The fruits that she was protecting skidded across the mud. Her cape did not fare better.

Without her preparing herself for it, tears from her tightly-shut eyes blended amongst the thousands of pouring crystal droplets. He heart felt heavy and her aching limbs refused to move.

An explosive thunder roared and lightning angrily cut through the dark sky. The rain ceaselessly fell; washing away all the colors except for black and white monochrome. The violent wind howled its cries; whipping madly at the things present on its path.

In the middle of the merciless storm, a lone snowbell was left to drench. In the grey landscape of the soaked woods, a pathetic lump of white was embraced by wretchedness.

Corrin felt alone. She felt so cold and helpless. All the aching that she had endured suddenly crashed down on her like tons of boulders dropped. She had never felt this horrible mixture of feelings before.

She was so tired from all the extensive work that she had to cover. She still had not been able to catch a second of sleep, and it was taking a toll on her. The icy rain prickled at her shuddering skin; making her crave for the warmth that she once basked in and could not have at the current moment.

That was all she could do.

In the end, no matter how much she pretended to be strong, she was still a frail and naïve princess who needed the protection of others. She was just a liability—an extra load to the people around her.

She needed Jakob, Flora, and Felicia to perform chores for her because she could not do any of them. Her Nohrian siblings were always forced to visit her in the Northern Fortress when they could be spending time for themselves.

It was her coming to Hoshido and bringing the accursed sword Ganglari that led to the death of her mother. Because of her, countless innocent Hoshidan lives perished. By choosing to side with Nohr, she brought pain to her Hoshidan siblings and caused the demise of soldiers who were only trying to defend their homeland. Even as she thought that she was taking the right path, she was not able to avert the fate of Scarlet and her army.

How many lives had been lost?

How many had suffered?

All because of her. Due to her incompetence and lack of abilities.

If Takumi did not come—

Takumi.

 _Takumi_.

He would never have had to be afflicted or feel the need to take his life by jumping from the black tower. He would never have had to feel like he had sinned for falling in love with his sister.

And yet she was selfish. Deep inside her, she wanted him to feel the same. She desired for her affection to be returned even with the knowledge that it would be breaking a taboo.

She was a selfish brat, a spoiled princess who knew nothing, and a fainthearted person who did not deserve the title of a soldier nor the privilege to wield the blade of salvation. She was just a coward and a detestable person who arrogantly claimed that she would return peace to both her kingdoms when she did not even have the ability to materialize that notion.

And yet she loved him. Takumi sacrificed his life for a worthless person like her.

A chuckle escaped her lips.

If Takumi was with her, he would have scolded her. She told him things that encouraged him to live on and yet, she was there, moping like he once was. He shielded her from a merciless blade to preserve her life and this was how she would repay him? No.

_She had to come back._

With her mud-stained hands, she slapped herself awake.

_Takumi needed her._

She drained her tears and swallowed her sobs.

_She had to come back home,_

Picking herself up, she grabbed any salvageable fruits and wrapped them beneath her cape.

_Back to where Takumi was._

 

She was filled with overflowing joy when she caught sight of the cave’s silhouette. She nearly tripped, but still she dashed ahead to their safe haven.

A few tears slipped by as relief washed over her when her gaze landed on Takumi’s sleeping form. He was in the same state as she left him earlier and was still submerged in a restless sleep.

She sat the food down in a corner and decided to care for Takumi. With a hurried pace, she grabbed her towel and immersed it in the gushing water beyond the cave. She used it to wipe herself clean from the grime that she accumulated when she slipped into the mud. After which, she immediately focused her attention to the resting prince.

With Corrin’s right hand supporting his neck and her left arm cradling Takumi’s middle, she lifted his torso to lay him on his right side. A distressed groan was what she earned from the unwanted movement.

After she had changed from her soaked clothing and into her spare garments, she sparked a fire to life with the remaining branches that they had and let warmth seep through her chilled bones and flesh. She scooted closer to Takumi’s side; hoping to share to him more comfort than just relying on the golden flames near them or the blanket draped over him.

A wince painted itself on her face when her side, which slammed against the ground when she fell, felt a sting as she sat down. A bruise probably formed, but it was not something to really fuss about.

She rested in silence with only the occasional crackling from the bonfire as her music. She watched as the rain fell down, and down, and down. Nothing really caught her attention until their scattered belongings caught her interest.

The wooden bunny that Takumi gave her was lying on the cold, hard ground; alone and forgotten. It must have fallen off when she was in a haste to care for Takumi’s welfare. Carefully, she extended a hand to reach it before twirling it around her hand. She admired every detail about the item, and she smiled as the memory involving it resurfaced in her mind.

Until a string of tormented cries steered away her attention.

Takumi was weakly clawing at the blankets and his expression was further dipped into agony. Corrin grabbed his other hand in order to stop him from reaching for his wound. It was a subconscious thought; to find and cradle the part of the body that was causing too much pain. But in this case, him having a hand to his wound would only heighten his suffering.

She rummaged over her own set of thoughts when Takumi’s distress did not reach its conclusion. He kept feebly struggling over her grip; accompanied by heart-breaking whimpers.

“Takumi, no! Stop it! You’re only hurting yourself!”

She had to rein him from moving too much as it endangered the state of his shoulder. Although she knew that for a fact, she still could not think of a way to convince him to stop clawing at himself.

“Shh. It’s okay. Calm down. You’re safe.”

_Oh gods, how do I—_

An idea popped into her mind like a missing piece that was reunited with a bigger puzzle.

 _The song_. The one that she always sang to him whenever he was down after that incident at the black tower. It often soothed him and lulled him into a peaceful slumber. Maybe it could work again.

And so she tried. She performed the last resort that she had up on her sleeve.

“In the white light…” She experimented. The melody she had pinned upon her heart by now rolled off her tongue naturally.

“A hand reaches through…”

Takumi’s hand continued to weakly struggle against her grip.

“A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two,”

His movements gradually lost strength.

“Waking dreams, fade away,”

His arm became dead weight in her hold as he went completely limp. She did not lay it on his side and instead, entwined their hands to provide comfort.

“Embrace the brand new day…”

The creases of pain that was earlier written all over his face melted into a relaxed expression and his breathing began to even out.

A smile graced her lips. She had never seen Takumi so serene and at ease the whole day, “Sing with me a song of birthrights and love,”

“The light scatters to the sky above…” She caressed his silver hair affectionately.

“Dawn breaks through the day, white as a bone,” Her fingers traced small circles on the back of his hand.

“Lost in thoughts, all alone…”

In sync with the conclusion of her song, Takumi had also finally drifted into a tranquil rest.

Corrin rubbed her eyes; hoping to shrug away the tardiness creeping into them. Her lids suddenly felt like they weighed a thousand rocks and her body demanded its long lost sleep.

But it was something she could not fully gift herself with. She still had to look after Takumi. What if he suddenly had tantrums and accidentally hurt himself while she was sound asleep? Sure, she could take naps here and there, but indulging into a deep sleep was definitely out of the list.

She picked up the blanket that had fallen astray and raised it to wrap around Takumi’s body.

Her frosty skin also sought the warmth that he was swaddled in, but she could not share with it. His necessity for it was far greater than hers. It was just coldness; nothing she could not handle.

“Sleep well.” She whispered.

If she could take away his pain and transfer it to her, she would without a second thought.

But it was his battle, and the only thing she could do was to provide assistance. She could only encourage him and remain by his side.

And that, she would gladly perform.

 

The following day was uneventful. Even though her abdomen ached from the cramps borne from her monthly menorrhea, she steeled herself and swallowed the pain. She had to keep moving. And so she did the same song and dance that she did the previous day; she dressed Takumi’s wound and gathered more food. Although, with her companion still unconscious, she had plenty of time at her disposal.

She decided to spend that time allowance productively by washing their garments. They were running out of clean clothes, and the bandages that she used that morning was the last fresh one that she could afford to use.

Her nose wrinkled at the horrifying coppery stench of blood. She brushed away the accursed smell, together with the memory of a sword slashing remorselessly through flesh. She tried to forget Takumi’s bloodied figure lying helplessly in her arms.

Leaning down the flowing river to clean their dirty clothes, it took all her willpower to remain awake. She was constantly nodding off from the sweet lullaby of the passing wind and the warm sunlight. She only had a few light sleeps the other night, and the cumulative strain was beginning to take a toll on her. As of then, she would do anything for a warm bed, a savory meal, and weeks’ worth of sleep.

She stood up to jump up and down in order to jog her declining system awake. She could not afford to fall asleep while near a river; she might unnecessarily plunge herself in. Besides, she still had a mountain of fabric to wash and a long list of tasks to accomplish.

Luckily, a stray rabbit popped out from a nearby bush.

_Food._

Thankful that she brought the Yato with her, she left her workload to sit by the river for a while and wasted no time to jump at the opportunity. Usually, she would be filled with pity for the innocent animal but as of then, with her brain muddled by fatigue, all she could think of was how it nice it would be to have an adequate meal.

She went back to their cave with Takumi still in the identical state that she left him in. Just like before, she fixed his position and left him to rest. She hung their clothes to be dried by the sun’s rays on the nearby branches. After securing them in place, she went back to the food that she was able to gather: the rabbit, a few edible mushrooms (which she had seen on their plates in Nohr), and more fruits.

She prepared the ingredients into a simple soup—which turned out fine due to Takumi’s culinary lessons. Making a seat for herself beside her patient, she ate unaccompanied; loneliness catching up to her due to the gloomy atmosphere of her breakfast.

As much as she wanted to feed him and keep him hydrated—which would provide him more energy to heal, she could not. Not until he woke up because he might choke on them. She could try to take very little portions and rely on his swallowing reflexes, but it was a gamble that she could not take.

“I made soup, but it’s quite lonely to eat it alone you know?” She talked to Takumi although she knew well that he would not respond.

She just sought company; someone to talk to so that the emptiness that she was feeling could be chased away.

“It was quite tasty, mind you. Although I’m sure that before you compliment my work, you’ll criticize it first.” A chuckle made its way to her throat when the memory of them cooking and eating back at the city of Petra reappeared in her thoughts.

“But I don’t really mind. I just wish that you’re awake to join me in this meal.” Her voice dripped with sorrow despite the smile that was painted on her lips.

She ran her fingers down his hair as she pleaded, “Please wake up soon.”

In her boredom, Corrin caught interest in the journal that fell out of their bag. It was not in her intention to pry in private notes, but she could not look away when the pages were already staring at her. And so she answered the call; her eyes curiously ran over the lines that were written.

She smiled as tears found their way out of the corners of her ruby eyes.

_Her name was written all over the pages._

 

Takumi still did not move a muscle the next day.

It had been three days. Three, excruciating days since he fell unconscious and still, he had not opened his eyes. She was beginning to be filled with worry; anxiety and dark thoughts clawed in her mind as a question hung unanswered.

_Will he ever wake up?_

She dreaded the answer. She wanted to believe—No. She HAD to keep on believing. His body might be frail as of then, but his will was not. He would live, he would wake up. She put all her faith in Takumi.

His body was just recovering; that was all. He had sustained a massive amount of abuse; that was why his body was taking a long time to heal.

From what she had seen in the Nohrian army, injuries like his probably took months to recover. She did not know when Takumi would wake up, but she would keep on taking care of him no matter how long it took.

When she cleaned his wounds that day though, something had changed. His grip was much tighter; his nails digging in her hand. But she did not mind; it spelled that his strength was returning. It was something to celebrate at the least.

She wiped his body clean to prevent infections from approaching him and to lighten up his feeling. Wet washcloth caressed the smooth skin of Takumi’s face as she removed the combination of sweat and dirt that had stuck to him from last night. Cupping his cheeks with her dainty hands, she breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt warmth starting to return to his body. The leaking of blood from his wound had already stopped yesterday and as a result, his system was starting to generate more heat.

As she swiped a water-drenched finger across Takumi’s lips to provide him his needed moisture, her eyes drifted to his closed eyelids.

Oh how she longed to see what was beneath them. She missed those pair of expressive eyes that she had grown to love. She would get a glimpse of them once more and by that time, they would be brighter and livelier. She just had to hold on to hope that he would wake up.

 

Corrin pressed on her chores with the wooden bunny by her side. It comforted and kept her company for it reminded her of Takumi’s presence. It was a silly thing to do but in her desperate times, she would hold on to anything that could ease her pain.

The strings of her activities were left uninterrupted. Like usual, she went on with her daily business. That was, until an unexpected circumstance hindered her when she went out by nightfall to gather the bandages that she hanged earlier to dry.

From beyond the bushes, her heightened hearing caught the soft crunching of grass and the footsteps mixed in it. She was immediately on full alert; sword hand ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

“Hey miss beautiful.”

A forcefully sweetened voice of a man made her sick. As soon as she twirled around, a figure—figures, she corrected herself—emerged from the shadows beyond the trees. There were two of them: a pair of broad men with burly sacks resting atop their shoulders and swords hanging from their waists.

 _Bandits,_ she noted.

_Gods, not this. Not now._

“What’s a pretty maiden like you doing in the middle of the forest?” His companion asked.

She leered at them, “Why do you even care?”

It came out harsher than she intended, but at this point where her exhaustion was nearing the line, she did not give a single care about politeness anymore. Besides, these types of people did not deserve empty flattery, anyway.

“Because it’s dangerous for you.” The bandit cooed.

Corrin clenched her teeth and her jaw tightened when the man’s gaze drifted to the inhabitant of the cave.

“You’ve got a badly wounded companion eh? Too bad.”

_How dare he eye Takumi like that._

She would not let Takumi be involved in a scramble and be further harmed than he already was. She would protect him. She swore on her life that she would protect him.

“If you’ve got nothing better to do, then leave. I still have matters to attend to.” She laced her words with threat in the hopes of making the bandits back off.

“Ohoho… Looks like have quite a fighter here.” The person on the left spoke with amusement.

The other man took a step forward and Corrin took one in the opposite direction. As she glared at their movements, her hand tightened its hold on her sacred blade.

The man’s eyes travelled to the Yato, “You’ve got a pretty sword there. Say, why don’t you give it to us? Add your other belongings and we’ll leave in peace. Or maybe…” He snickered as he winked at Corrin, “Do you want to have fun with us? Your male companion will do you no good like that, after all.”

“No way. Just go away.” She growled. She did not have any time for these filthy men.

“Aww, why not? Don’t let your beauty get to waste. Besides, there are two of us here, ain’t that nice?”

“I don’t find pleasure in talking to pigs.”

The man sneered at her as he continued to stalk towards Corrin, “That’s no fun. Hm?” In a second, he skipped beside Corrin and snatched her ornament away from her, “What’s this?”

Corrin’s eyes went fearfully wide. Without her consent, the bandit had taken her wooden rabbit away from her. Her jaw jittered, and her brain felt like it was trapped in a red haze. She bared her teeth and growled.

“DON’T TOUCH THAT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!”

At her sudden explosion, the bandits took a step back on instinct.

The man holding the keychain was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but was soon able to regain his composure, “Oh, this is important to you?” He wiggled the item as a taunt, “Was it from your wimpy lover back there?”

“You have no right to insult him like that!” She was gnashing her teeth; her patience obviously at its breaking point, “Don’t even dare, you damnable fools!”

The other bandit clicked his tongue, “Keep your sharp tongue where it belongs or we might cut it off.” His hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

Automatically, Corrin’s fingers latched to her Yato, “Try it! I dare you!” She took a heavy step forward with an angry stomp.

The bandits snarled in annoyance, “This is valuable to you?” He directed Corrin’s attention to the rabbit, “Say goodbye to it, then!”

She was not even able to act accordingly. In a picayune, she watched as the man’s muddy boot crashed into the earth; presenting her splintered pieces of wood upon lifting. Her blood boiled. There on the ground was Takumi’s gift; battered and cracked in many parts.

She felt her knuckles crack. As she stared at her precious treasure, red mist invaded her senses and overwhelming heat took over her sanity. The stress and anger was getting to her, and the breakage of the gift was the final straw that released the savage inside her.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Unable to control her anger, she leapt forward with her blade.

Her first instinct was to seek blood.

The sound of metal smashing against metal reverberated in the air. With the amount of force that Corrin was exerting on the Yato, the man struggled to keep the sword off his face to avoid being cleaved into two.

Seeing Corrin’s burst of power, the other bandit leapt into action to provide assistance to his companion. He roughly lumbered his rugged blade to her, but he was far too slow for Corrin’s prowess. Without exerting much effort, she maneuvered her body to avoid his attack. After she dodged his attempted slash, her balled fist collided with the man’s jaw and sent him careening to the side—wailing because of his possibly-broken bone.

Even with the two of them, Corrin’s rage-fueled movements still prevailed.

That was right. She was no feeble maiden or a damsel in distress. She did not need a prince to save her; she could save herself and defend the prince instead.

In a heartbeat, one of the bandits was sprawled to the ground and suffering from a twisted arm, while the other’s throat was under her divine blade’s mercy.

The man yelped when she raised the Yato and swung it down with unparalleled force.

Her hands trembled.

Her breaths came in heavy, labored puffs.

Her sword’s sharp edge hovered just a hair’s width away from the bandit’s neck.

She wanted to rip them apart. She wanted them to pay for the damage they had inflicted. She wanted them to pay with their blood.

But she reined herself. No matter how bloodthirsty she was, no matter how difficult it was not to go on a rampage, it was still wrong to kill people; especially in Takumi’s presence. She momentarily closed her eyes and calmed her breathing before lowering the Yato by her side.

“GET OUT!” She shouted while cradling her shuddering sword hand.

But despite her urgent words, the pair of bandits laid motionless; their bewildered eyes fixed on her.

“ARE YOU DEAF?” Corrin snapped; giving it her all not to threaten them with her growing fangs, “I SAID, GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU!”

With her last command, they scrambled off into the distance and faded from her view.

She turned her eyes to the ground. Her gums were aching, and her fingertips’ skins felt like they were being lacerated. Her spine hurt abnormally, and her skull was practically splitting.

 _Hot._ _It’s hot._

She breathed heavily. Her body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. It was hard, so hard, to keep her raging emotions in place. She kept her thoughts on Takumi; how nice it would be to see him smile again, how lovely it was to stay by his side. Gradually, the pain finally left her and her head cooled down.

Just when she was about to groggily dredge back however, a soft thump piqued her interest.

“Eh?” Her eyes widened when she saw an icy blue crystal fall to the ground.

It was her dragonstone. She bent down to pick it up, but as soon as her fingers grazed its body, a crack etched itself on the sturdy stone.

Maybe it was not as resilient as her expectations painted. No matter, she just had to take care of it a lot more gently from now on.

Shifting her attention, wearily strode to where her precious ornament was. With tears pooling in her eyes, she gingerly gathered the fragmented pieces in her palm and held them close to her heart. After wiping her tears, she stood up and inspected the area for any signs of other bandits. She deemed it safe. After which, she despondently trailed back to their cave to seek Takumi’s presence.

When she saw his face, her eyes stung again. Not capable of blocking the hot, salty tears any longer, she finally set them free from their prison.

She cried.

She cried because the gift was shattered.

She cried because of sheer exhaustion.

She cried because she nearly killed that night.

She cried because of sorrow; because of her misery by being alone in this cruel world.

She cried because she was missing Takumi more than ever.

She cried… she cried until the chirping of birds joined her symphony.

When a soul falls in love, there was nothing else but the yearning to be close to the other. The presence felt through a hand held, a voice heard, and a smile seen. Souls did not have calendars or clocks, nor did they understand the notion of time or distance. They only knew it that felt right to be with one another.

They only knew to draw strength from the proximity of the other.

_Just a little light, that’s all I need. Just a little sunlight from you and I promise I will grow._

And then, in her lowest point, a miracle came to be.

Like the soft, rustling wind, his breathing drew out. Like the shy morning sun, his eyes cracked slowly. Like the joyful, twittering birds, her heart sang joyfully.

In her moment of darkness, he caught her hand.

_Find my hand in the darkness and if we cannot find the light, we will always make our own._

Finally, he was awake.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	28. Waning Afflictions

**Merry Christmas, everybody! How are you guys? We're happy because Christmas is always happily celebrated in our country! And because it's Christmas, here's a long chapter for you PLUS a 4-panel comic of Takumi's pick-up line from Chapter 23. Merry Christmas again, lovelies!**

**Chapter 28: Waning Afflictions**

 

Under the dawning sun, a frail girl cried. Despite the warmth of the sun rays bathing her skin, she felt cold. So cold, so alone. So hurt as trails of hot tears ran down her cheeks; as if marking her skin. She had forgotten what comfort was.

Until a warm hand wrapped around her trembling one.

In sheer surprise, her eyes shot to the direction of her companion; who she thought would never see the light for a long time.

A pair of sleepy, caramel eyes were staring back at her.

"Takumi...?"

Corrin blinked once, twice, thrice; just enough to clear any haze of illusion that might have veiled her weary mind.

Was she dreaming?

She was still debating on the possibility of her having fallen asleep, but her doubts were brushed out of existence when Takumi kept an unwavering gaze at her.

He was looking straight at her. He was awake, and it was no daydream of hers.

Her heart leapt in joy and her lips tugged into a smile. Tears sprang up in her eyes, but this time it was not born out of misery and hopelessness, but of pure bliss. She used the back of her hand to wipe them away.

“Oh thank goodness, you’re finally awake!” She cried out as relief washed over her tired system.

In her exaltation, she could not help but fuss over him, "How are you feeling?” She placed her other hand on top of his and squeezed it, “Do you need anything? Are you hungry--"

“Co…rrin…” His voice came out raspy; rough from the lack of use.

Translating his image, he must have still been a bit delirious from the pain. He just woke up, after all. He must have still been groggy and slightly disoriented; his mind in a confusing swirl of reality and a sea of agony.

She rushed over to his side when he coughed.

His throat must have been dry as a desert and forcing himself to speak had scratched it harshly. In his fit, Takumi’s face scrunched in pain as the wounded muscles on his back jerked with the sudden movement. He squeezed his eyes shut; taking all of his will to power through the wave of anguish.

Thankfully, she was able to spare a cup of fresh water after she had consumed a small portion of the soup that she made.

Fevered with haste, she rested her left hand under Takumi’s neck and wedged the other under his waist. She hoisted him up into a sloppy sitting position. She cradled his trembling figure against her chest; letting the back of his head rest on the crook of her neck. While taking care not to burden his shoulder, she reached for the cup and brought it close to his lips.

"Takumi." She called in the hopes of pulling him away from his world of distress, "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

She tipped the edge of the cup to his parched lips; enticing him to do as she said.

And he did. With half-lidded stormy eyes, Takumi latched onto the cup.

"Slowly..." She coaxed him to prevent him from choking on the water.

With her hands tenderly balancing his trembling one, she kindly urged his senses to come back to working state. Following her guidance, he took small sips of the much-needed liquid. She cupped the back of his head to prevent him from falling over as he leaned back to consume the contents of the cup.

"Much better?" She inquired after the water was no more.

Not having the sufficient energy to nod, he only made a soft "Mm."

She did not say anything and continued to watch him. After a few seconds of adjusting to the atmosphere around him, Takumi began to breathe harder than normal. His hands made a move to reach for his arms, but after only a small movement, he winced and put them back down.

“Cold…” A shiver ran down his frame, “Where are my clothes…” He scooted closer to her warmth; the side of his face burying in the crook of her neck.

Oh, of course. How silly of her. Takumi’ torso was only wrapped in bandages; nowhere near the coziness of a genuine garment. The morning was still raw; the zephyr was still holding onto its frigid touch.

“Wait, I’ll get it.”

With her left arm, she held him closer to her. She then extended her free arm towards the messily-folded bundle of cobalt garment resting in the confines of their damaged knapsack.

“I need to move you a bit to help you get into your clothes,” She warned before she pried him away from her and helped him into an upright sitting position, “Hold still for a while.”

She gathered the sleeve’s fabric and compressed it into a ring before she, with utmost care, guided his affected left arm through it. This way, the need to stretch his arm and aggravate his broken shoulder was no more. Though even with her precaution, even the slightest of shift sent Takumi in a state of searing torment. His expression twisted into a sour one every time his arm was moved.

“Just the right sleeve remaining. Here we go…” She cooed as she mimicked her previous action for his other side.

In one mellow motion, she draped the azure garment over his bandage-swaddled back. Moving to his front, she tugged the collars of his underkimono on top of the other and formed them into a large ‘Y’. She grabbed a hold of the blue sash he used to fasten his clothes. When she wrapped it around his waist, her face had to get closer to him and she felt the uncontrollable crimson creep up her cheeks.

For a heartbeat, their faces forgot the meaning of distance; their cheeks almost gained contact with one another. But she shrugged the embarrassment away; determined to not be distracted by their proximity. Instead, she poured her undivided attention to the task at hand. Clasping the two ends of the fabric strip, she weaved loops; fastening it tight enough to secure the apparel.

 _Did I do it right?_ Corrin asked herself as she examined her craft.

Disappointment washed over her. Despite her being a daughter in a Hoshidan family, she was not too acquainted with its style of clothing. Except for her puny knowledge regarding casual ones for women, she knew nothing at all. Even that small piece of intelligence only sprouted out of her brief stay in the kingdom.

She scanned him further. However, at the moment that his right sleeve sluggishly drooped down the smoothness of his skin, her face lit up with a fiery blaze. A portion of his toned arm and his built pectoral muscle peeked at her. However her wounded companion, not being in a totally-clear state of awareness, seemed to not mind.

But she did.

Her hands flew to the fallen sleeve; immediately bringing the stray article back to its home. Despite her effort to maintain his conservativeness however, the gaping space exposing his chest had no solution to patch its circumstance. The underkimono was bound by its fate to be loose after all.

“Alright. It’s fixed now.” She announced with a sigh.

Thank goodness for the slack garment of Hoshidans. If his clothes were something as intricate and tight as most of the Nohrian-styled, she would rather leave him in the company of blankets. Confining him in such a restricting outfit would burden his wounds and give him unnecessary pain.

As she watched him, her eyes stopped and ran over a peculiar detail in the underkimono. There, by the right shoulder and by the left sleeve, sat tiny rips. His clothes were probably grazed with arrows or whatever foreign object back in the burning city. She took a mental note to stitch them back together before she washed them later on. At the moment, she was just delighted to provide Takumi the warmth that he desperately sought; minimal damages need not be mended at once.

She was just happy that he was finally awake. After the long string of struggles that she forced herself to wade through, she was just brimming with joy to see him up and moving.

“Don’t cry…” A hushed voice rode the wind and landed on her ears.

Her full attention was pulled back to reality as the sweet melody of his voice serenaded her hearing. Crimson eyes detached from the tear on the blue clothing and snapped to Takumi’s face; like a magnet attracted to metal.

His brows were slanted downward, his slightly-glazed eyes were boring into hers, and his lips illustrated a frown.

The warm trail of liquid running down her face did not register in her thought-muddled brain. It was only after Takumi’s hand stirred to reach her cheeks did she gain an understanding of his message. A single tear fell down from the cliff of her eyes.

Or at least he attempted to wipe it away.

Before he could touch her skin, he was stubbornly held back when the movement from his right shoulder sent a stinging pain to his left.

“It’s nothing,” She sobbed one last time and mopped the salty crystals with the back of her hand, “Let’s get you settled in so you can rest.”

Taking note to not sweep across his wounds, Corrin unhurriedly supported his frame while she eased him down the sheet. Once again, his right side was reunited its constant companion for the past three days.

Takumi’s earlier gesture—his attempt to uplift her enfeebled state, sent warmth to settle inside her heart. Even in his groggy state; a fog that sent him grasping through an illusion, he still found the place to spare a concern for her welfare.

_He’s such a sweet and caring person._

That was the reason why it was a pity to lose someone as precious as him in this savage world that had forgotten to be kind. In a place where ill intentions were littered in every corner, the presence of people with a heart as tender as him would do the world a great favor.

"Hurts..." Takumi let his misery known as he laid on the cottony-white sheet’s presence.

_That was the reason why a compassionate person like him did not deserve the pain that he was in._

He only uttered a single word, but it was sufficient to paralyze Corrin in place. Her heart was hammered into pieces at the impact of the agony-coated woe that rolled off Takumi’s mouth.

But at the same time, surprise took a hold of her. It was rare for him to openly articulate what he truly felt; especially in a situation such as this.

In the past, if he was plagued by terrible headaches, he would say it but would never spill out how terrible he felt. He was a secretive man; a person who was too embarrassed to put down his mask and show the genuine part of him straightforwardly. He would shrug everything off with his _‘I’m fine’_ tactic that had stopped working its enchantment on her quite a long time ago.

Thousands of lances impaled her heart as she latched her sight on his present state. His eyes were glazed with pain; like an image of a sea being raged with violent tempests. His brows were plunged and were drawn with lines in between them. His lips were tightly pressed against each other in a frown. His skin was still pale; just a few notches higher than the sheet’s shade. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was splayed out in different directions.

“You should eat something,” She suggested, “It’s been days since you last ate.”

Perhaps eating would take his mind off the pain. In addition, it would supplement him with the energy to rebuild his stamina and accelerate his recovery.

Thinking that her plan was solid and plausible, she lifted herself off the ground and let her feet carry her to where the food sat. Her fingers brushed across the bowl and immediately withdrew. It was cold. She did not want Takumi to have an ice-cold rabbit soup as his first meal in days, so she whispered a short incantation that enabled a weak fire to spread from her fingertips. When she thought that temperature to be lukewarm, she lifted it by the brim. It was only a soup, but in her patient’s state, a light meal would be more suitable since he probably wanted an extended time allotted for his sleep.

But he claimed the privilege of a rest quite sooner than she mentally prepared herself for. When she peeked behind her, she was greeted with Takumi already drifted in slumber.

“Takumi…”

Pain pricked at the corners of her eyes when she saw a thin trickle of liquid run through the cliff of his face.

_Tears._

She approached him soundlessly and kneeled next to his figure. With her free hand, she dabbed the pads of her fingers to his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized as she wiped his tears of agony.

She hated it. She hated every minute that he was suffering and she could do nothing to alleviate it. She hated that she could do nothing but watch and wait. She wished she knew how to be patient like others did. She wish she could push harder and staller every time she was shoved and pressured and slammed against immovable forces too strong for her to fight.  She wished she could just take away all his pain and feel it as her own.

She wanted to let his head lie on a nicely-fluffed pillow, place his sore side on a soft bed, and wrap him in a warm, warm blanket. But alas, they were empty handed. The damage that was inflicted upon their knapsack was not only extensive; the numerous items inside were also impaired and were forced to retire early from their purpose. Even their tent was of no use now; its olive green skin was reduced to a slashed mess. Some of their utensils were also cut to pieces beyond salvaging.

She could do nothing. Nothing but encasing his hand in hers and let him know that she was there; by his side even in his times of distress.

But such seemingly trivial act worked a wonder. When Takumi’s features relaxed, her heart felt like it was on the clouds and her worried expression melted into nothingness. His breathing evened out, and the creases on his face were smoothed out.

“Probably later then.” A smile graces her lips as she brushed away some of the silver strands that had fallen on his face.

Takumi did not like bothering people or let them fuss over him. He did not crave for others’ pity to be directed to him.

How ironical it was. His entire life was spent desiring to be noticed by those around him and yet, he could decline them as simply as swatting a fly—although he would only do that if he was not feeling well or if he was wounded. He would reject anything that he thought would make him appear weak in others’ eyes.

Because he wanted to look invincible. He wanted to be an ideal person who stood proud and was looked up on at a pedestal; a paragon of overwhelming strength. He wanted to depict himself as an indestructible force; a person without any flaw staining his being.

He wanted to be someone he could not. He wanted to lock himself in a skin that was not his and wear a name that defied the one etched in his soul.

He was no fairytale knight. He could bleed, he could feel blades of pain, and he could reach his limits. He had his insecurities, he had things that he could not accomplish, and he had fear creeping in the corners of his mind. He cried, he worried, and he failed.

But that was alright.

He wanted to look invincible; an epitome of unparalleled excellence, but it was far from possible for such a person was non-existent. It was merely an illusion; a dream that found life in tall tales and bedtime stories.

Because he was just human. He was also a human like her. They both had flaws and strengths which shaped who they were; they both had their rise and downfall that made them scream and cry. But being like that was completely fine.

In fact, that was one of the reasons why she loved him dearly.

_If I loved him for what I saw, only my eyes would be in love with him._

_If I loved him for what I had heard, I would love him only for his words._

_If I loved his heart and mind, then I would love him for being himself._

_If one deeply and genuinely loved someone, her affection would embrace his whole being._

Her love for him was the latter two; it did not discriminate or favor one from another.

He had no need to change or pretend as if he were someone he was not. She loved him as he was; his flaws, his worries—everything.

She loved him as Takumi.

He was perfectly imperfect, and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

 

She was contently watching as the morning wind gently rocked Takumi’s hair. He was still asleep, so she had no shame in watching him snooze. She wanted to seize the opportunity because after all, instances like this were completely rare; during their normally functioning days, he was always the first to rise. So she continued to stare at him form.

That was, until a piece of knowledge resurfaced from her memory.

Back at Nohr, when they suffered a heavy blow to the army, the menu for the patients was also rewritten. She remembered visiting Elise in the infirmary where she was healing soldiers’ wounds and uplifting their spirits. The place was brimming with pale people suffering from blood loss. Due to their common injuries, she had seen them being fed with various meals that could boost their recuperation. If her memory served her right, Elise said that most of them were meat, liver, and bananas. Apparently, they were quite rich in elements that could liven up one’s blood production.

 _I can get those._ She thought.

They were in the heart of a forest; therefore she was bound to cross paths with some of those foods in one way or another. She wrote it in her list of activities that day. Takumi would surely benefit from those as he had lost an unhealthy amount of blood due to the wounds that he had sustained.

The ball of light that floated in the sky of blue and white had just arrived a few hours ago. It left her with ample time before it reached the peak of its destination.

She lifted her body from its throne by Takumi’s side. She had to be back as soon as possible for she did not want to let Takumi wake up in solitude.

And so, with one last glance at her treasured person, she stepped out of their cave.

With her lively fortune that day, her adventure did not take long. She was able to track down a wild boar (it was a struggle to capture it, but she managed), a bundle of bananas, and mushrooms.

She came back feeling enthusiastic. After the draining events that unfolded in the last few days, luck was now smiling down upon her. Aside from having gone through a hunt smoothly, she was beyond elated to have finally been able to glance upon Takumi’s mellow, caramel eyes once more. If that was not worth celebrating about, then she did not know what was.

When she headed back to their safe haven, she laid out a huge banana leaf in a corner and placed her gathered food on it. She did not convert the ingredients to a meal yet, as she wanted them to be warm when Takumi would consume the menu for the day. By cooking them early, she would spoil her plans.

With a long sigh, she plopped herself on her usual place and resumed her job of being a sentry.

Watching Takumi sleep was contagious. In just a matter of minutes, she felt her eyes droop. It was still quite early, so she thought the room for catching a nap still available for occupancy.

Now that he was conscious and his condition was smoothening, she became more at ease to welcome sleep. He was alright now. They were going to be alright.

And so she answered the call of repose and nestled beside him.

 

When Takumi first became fully conscious, he had to bite his lip in order to prevent the scream that was threatening to break free from his throat.

 _Pain._ It was the feeling that greeted him and the first thing that his mind had processed.

His back felt like it was being smothered by roaring flames. A sharp, deep ache settled on his flesh and bones so much that it felt like he was being clawed from the inside.

 _What happened?_ He asked himself as he breathed through the immense throbbing.

And then he remembered. It all flowed back to his mind like a gush of muddied water in a crystal clear river.

The city.

The fire.

The citizens.

The screams.

The mystery of the Pursuer arrows and the hooded man.

The enormous blade of their enemy slicing through his flesh.

The shocked look on Corrin’s face.

The blacking-out of his vision.

The outpour of Corrin’s heartfelt words.

The moment Corrin said she felt the same way.

_She loved me too._

He lifted the blanket from his eyes, but before he could fully open them, the blinding light from outside forced him to retreat. He made another attempt; slowly that time. He blinked once, twice, thrice, until the blurriness that sat in front of his orbs subsided.

And then he saw elegant waves of white. He was confused at first, but his mind was soon able to sort out the details laid in front of him.

_Corrin. It’s Corrin._

Her ivory strands glimmered as rays of light bounced off them. He gazed at her long lashes and cherry lips.

_She’s beautiful._

Heat rose to his cheeks as he realized how close their faces were from each other. Normally, he would scoot away, but his injury prevented him from doing so.

And…he still wanted to admire her sleeping face. But that was immediately cut off when he noticed things that should not be there.

There were puffy, dark circles beneath her eyes.

 _Was she crying_?

Besides that, her flowing white hair was not as thoroughly kept like before. A hastily wrapped bandage was also hugging her arm, which he recalled being gashed during the confrontation at the burning city.

A frown found its way to his mouth as he stitched the clues together; forming a coherent conclusion.

_She must be exhausted from taking care of me._

Judging from her haggard appearance, she must have spent hours tending to him.

And he hated it. He hated seeing Corrin suffer; especially if he was the root of all the troubles plaguing her.

If only he was stronger.

If he was more capable than what he had executed back then, they would not end up like that. He would not be inflicted with wounds and Corrin would never have had to overexert herself by shouldering all the chores.

They could have gotten away from their enemies and continued their journey like before.

But no.

Because of his incompetency, they were stuck there in the middle of the forest with both of them bone tired.

He did not deserve it. He did not deserve her attention, her sacrifices, and her love.

_Love…_

_“Yes. I… I do.”_

Corrin’s words reverberated in his head like a perpetual buzzing that refused to fade away.

_“I… I love you.”_

He never knew how sweet and heart-warming those words could be when it came from the person he held dear the most.

“ _When you told me about what you felt, I was so happy. So, so happy. Because meeting you changed my life.”_

She did the same to him. Meeting Corrin had filled his days with a new kind of joy and color that he had never crossed paths with before.

_“Even in my most pathetic state, you helped me. You helped me learn new things without expecting something in return. You gave me a new viewpoint in the world that I have never fully known.”_

She had helped him more than she could ever think.

_“And it was beautiful. The world was cruel, but I did not know it could be so beautiful. So beautiful…with you there.”_

It was. Somehow, the world seemed like a better place amidst the chaos.

_“I love you. In ways you’ve never been loved, for reasons you’ve never been told. But that doesn’t mean… That doesn’t mean I can be with you like I want to._

_“I want to be selfish and take you with me like that. But I can’t… I can’t be evil enough to hold you down. Staying with me means you will have to throw everything away, and I do not want that for you.”_

He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes; his heart was constricted by ropes. But he held them in; he locked them in a prison that only he had the key to open. He would not want to be a crying mess when Corrin finally stepped out of her dreamscape.

_“I know I cannot touch you like how I want to, and I can never kiss you like how a lady does to her lover. I cannot hold you under the same blanket every night for the rest of our lives. But that’s okay! I can live with that.”_

It was fine by him too. He did not need any labels or anything that a husband and wife can gain. He just wanted to be by her side; to protect her and cherish her.

“ _I still want to stay beside you. And I can’t ever give you the life you deserve, but still, I want to stay by your side! E-Even if I can only glance at you from afar… Even if all I can do is watch you.”_

He…could never give her the life _she_ deserved. She was a wonderful person who deserved all the love she could have; all the beautiful things in the world that only she could possibly compare to. But alas, even with his material privileges as a prince, there was one thing he could not possibly present to her right now. That was, to walk her down the aisle.

_“I promise I’ll be happy for you, I promise I’ll continue on smiling for the both of us in good times and in bad. Even when you finally decide to marry someone else… When you finally build your own family.”_

But he did not want that. If he were to strip himself off the lies that he had learn to strap on, all he ever wanted to marry was her. The family that he wanted to have and treasure was theirs. But it was a sinful wish; a life that was too distant to reach.

_“Whatever happens, I will always… Always be proud of you. In your happiness, I will be happy. Even if it’s not me you’ll love in the end, I will still be happy.”_

He would do the same. If the love that he had received was just a tentative bliss and she would be able to find someone else, he was willing to let her go. If her euphoria was not in his arms, no matter how painful it was, he would watch her leave.

_“Because I have resigned myself to the fact that your happiness… Is my happiness.”_

Because all he wished for the person he loved was happiness.

_“And even if nothing ever comes of this love of mine, at least I know that there is someone like you in this world.”_

When he decided to spill out and deliver his feelings to the one that brought it upon his heart, he accepted that fact. That even though his love would only hit an empty wall, he would still try. No matter what the future held,

_“But even so, I do not ever regret loving you!”_

He would not regret loving her.

His heart leapt with joy at the knowledge that she felt the same level of affection as he did; that it was not a one-sided love. Even though their love was impermissible, he just wanted to savor the reciprocity that he received from her.

He loved her, and she felt the same. That was what mattered the most at that time.

 

As he sought her sleeping figure for diversion, Takumi tried to drown out the pain that was stabbing his back, or at least lull it to a bearable state. He gazed at her serene expression; not wanting to wake her up from her much needed rest.

Until a pair of gorgeous rubies were dug from the depth of sleep.

Their eyes locked at each other; enthralled by each other’s presence. But amidst the enchantment that sparked between them, Takumi was the one who broke the spell first.

With the realization that Corrin was now well aware of how close they were and how intently he was staring at her as she slept, he was filled with the shock of embarrassment. With his instincts at work, he flinched away from her and forgot all about the wound on his back.

“Takumi!” Corrin bolted into a sitting position when Takumi almost doubled over under the scorching ache.       

“I-I’m fine…” He hissed through his clenched teeth as he breathed through the pain.

“Cut the ‘I’m fine’ game. I’m no longer convinced by that.”

Having no energy to spare in crafting a retort to her statement, he just laid there in silence as he concentrated on surviving the onslaught of knives carving upon his skin.

“How long was I out?” He asked lowly; his voice muffled by his clamped hands.

He actually had no idea. After he had heard Corrin’s confession, he instantly blacked out. Everything after was a mess of blurs. He remembered waking up one time, but the details of the situation was half-submerged in an unidentifiable haze. If he was to take a guess, must have been asleep for a few hours or a day at max—

“Three days.”

“What?!”

 _Three days?!_ How could that be?

“You were unconscious for three days. I…” Corrin fidgeted as her eyes were suddenly attracted to the ground, “I even thought that…you may not wake up,” A link was established between their eyes once more, “But I kept believing in you.”

As much as he wanted to savor her unyielding faith in him, he still could not believe that it had been three days. Guilt seeped into him as he realized that if he was out cold for that long period of time, it spelled that Corrin had to watch after him in so many hours, without fail. Horror struck him at the notion of burdening her with numerous things to attend to while he was uselessly sleeping.

“I—“ He tried to push himself up, but the only thing he was able to accomplish in doing so was douse himself more with agony.

“Don’t do that!” Corrin paled when he plopped back down to the sheet, “Your body isn’t quite ready for that yet.”

Worriedly, she leaned on her arm so that she could level her eyes with his, “The wound on your back was severe. The injury ran from your left shoulder to the end of your shoulder blade. You’re lucky that your spine was missed out. The leather guard that you were wearing and the knapsack on your back kept it safe.”

Takumi swallowed as he listened to the extent of his injuries.

“But your shoulder blade was not as fortunate. Most of the sword’s force hit your shoulder and left your bones there smashed,” She shook her head; as if trying to shake away nasty memories, “You were bleeding _a lot_.”

True, he obtained wounds in battle from time to time—it was pretty normal in war—but it was the first time he suffered from something this severe.

This was the first time that he nearly died.

For a while, he did not speak and merely contemplated on his condition. After a while, he flicked his pupils up at her and meekly whispered, “I should have been dead, from the looks of it. But how… how did you manage to save me?”

Her eyes drooped down; lingering upon the hem of his clothes, “To be honest I…” She breathed out, “I also thought that you would…die, that night. You were bleeding so much, and I could not fix your shattered bones with my knowledge only limited to first aid. But thankfully, as if the gods wished for it…” She smiled and locked eyes with him, “I found the festal in time and used it.”

“Wait, you can use a festal?”

But he was a hundred percent sure she told him that she could not wield a healing rod. So how?

Despite being angled already, she made an act of inclining her head, “It took me quite a while, since I’m not really a healer, but as soon as I poured out my desire to save you, it just…sort of happened? I don’t really know how it works.”

Was it purely just by chance—No. Of course there was a possibility of her being able to use a festal. Her mother was a priestess; the queen was well-versed in the art of healing. As Queen Mikoto’s legitimate daughter, it seemed that she was blessed with that ability as well.

And then his stomach roared. At the commotion, Takumi’s cheeks instantly drenched in crimson as he mentally cursed his belly for shaming his existence.

_Dammit._

“That hungry, huh?” Corrin’s honey glazed laughter roamed around the proximity, “Well, it’s been days since you last ate so that’s natural.”

He was indeed hungry. In fact, he was starving. The walls of his stomach felt like they were grating against one another.

Before he could hurl response, Corrin plucked herself from her spot and stood to her full height, “I’m going to cook lunch for us then.”

When Corrin’s face blessed him with her striking, warm smile, he was paralyzed in place; his orbs enchanted by the picturesque image of her divinity and his heart galloping at full speed.

_Gods, she’s so beautiful._

 

“Hey now… it’s a bit embarrassing to be stared at…” Corrin shifted uncomfortably; her blushing face folding away from his gaze as she stirred the soup that she was tending to.

At that announcement, Takumi was pulled out from his trance. It passed his mind that he had his eyes locked on her for a long span of time already. Well that was indeed bizarre, if not creepy, to be ogling at a woman.

“S-sorry!” He quickly retracted his gaze and stuck it to the cherry blanket draped over his legs; wishing that the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

He was sitting that time; a change of pace that he was all too happy to accept. His right side was already screaming due to the strain of having been stuck in that position while he slept for three straight days. When Corrin asked if he wanted to sit up, he lunged at the opportunity without hesitation. Although it took him a lot of willpower to suppress his embarrassment as Corrin supported him along the way.

He mentally cursed his wound for burdening him to that extent: to the point where he could not sit by himself without another person’s assistance.

Takumi pleaded his stomach not to attract anymore unwanted attention when his nose got tickled by the alluring aroma of Corrin’s cooking. For someone who had forgotten the meaning of consuming meals for the past few days, the captivating call was bait that was too grueling to resist.

“I think it’s done now.” Corrin beamed at her work; leaning in to take a closer look despite the steam snaking out of it.

The princess scooped out some of the contents and filled the whole bowl sitting on her palm. The bowl was chipped at the top edges, but nothing too much to hinder it from fulfilling its purpose. She carried it to his side.

He drooled at it inwardly; anticipation bubbling inside him.

But it did not live up to the expectations he pinned on it.

“What is that?” He inquired with doubt seeping through every pore of his body, as if fearing for his life.

It was muddy in color. If he would guess at first glance, it was like a cup of soil outside was dumped into a bowl of hot water. Dark, unidentifiable silhouettes also floated in the questionable substance.

“Is that dirt?” The words stumbled out of his mouth without him really thinking about it.

“What? No!” Corrin pouted in retaliation, “It’s a soup made with wild boar meat, liver and mushrooms.”

“A what?!” The frightening appearance and unusual combination of ingredients made him regret that he ever thought it appetizing, “Is that even a real recipe?”

“Ah, well no.” Corrin’s previously lively demeanor plummeted into a gloomy one; making Takumi’s heart clench, “I just made it up. I read that those ingredients could help with blood loss. I…” Her eyes wavered as they fixed on the soup in her hand, “I thought it would be beneficial to you.”

Takumi’s sour attitude towards the odd dish was smoothed over when Corrin’s words sank deep into his heart and mind. She was only sincerely concerned about his health. She knew that he had suffered quite a severe case of blood loss and only wanted to do something to remedy it. It was an act of pure kindness. And yet, there here he was, criticizing her thoughtful gesture.

“Fine. I… I’ll eat it.” He whispered.

“Really?” The princess’ face lit up a hundred fold. She chuckled at his willingness to consume her work.

Filled with enthusiasm, she lifted a spoonful and blew away the steam, “Say aah…”

She was enjoying this, and she was not even trying to conceal it anymore. The glee in her face permeated through her body and sank into his. She was about to send the spoon to his mouth when he realized what she was planning to do.

“What are you doing?” He asked incredulously.

She flashed him a lovely smile, “I’m trying to feed you. Is there a problem?”

“Yeah there definitely is.”

She blinked a few times, “Why?”

She could not believe she actually asked why while trying to look cute like that. He could not determine if she was just teasing him, or if she actually had no clue about what she was doing.

He fumed, “Because you’re trying to feed me!”

“But you’re injured.”

“I’m injured yes, but I am in no way invalid. I can eat by myself.” He rolled his eyes at her.

Corrin contemplated on the notion for a while before finally succumbing to his point, “Alright,” She passed the bowl to him with a smug smile, “Try it then, be my guest.” With a confident huff, she leaned back and settled to watch how his stubbornness would unfold.

By the way she delivered her words and her gestures, was she implying a challenge? If that was so, then it was not in his personality to decline that. He would prove her wrong by showing her that he could eat without any aid.

Or at least he tried.

He was successful in grabbing the spoon with his right hand, but when he lifted it, the real ordeal began. When he raised his arm, he felt a trail of sweat run down his temple. His grip on the utensil loosened significantly, shuddered, and finally let go. He heard the spoon clutter; splashing drops of the soup in all directions.

He sighed. Even with a seemingly harmless activity, pain still flared on his back. His jaw and teeth clenched as he took deep breaths while he waited for the pain to subside.

“See?” Corrin snatched the food away before Takumi could even accidentally spill it on himself, “You’re not ready to move around yet with your heavy injury.”

“That’s why I told you to stay put,” She gently stirred the soup with the spoon, “And let me help you…” She mimicked her action when she first attempted to feed him, “Say aah…”

It was against his wants, but he had to swallow his pride this time. Corrin was right. With him being in that sorry state, he could not depend on himself. He only had Corrin; his salvation in these excruciating times. And so, just like she commanded, he opened his mouth but as he did so, he avoided eye contact for his cheeks were perpetually licked with the fire of embarrassment.

His head perked up; his senses tickled by the taste that melted into his taste buds. Despite the horrific presentation that it wore, it was standard.

“It’s not bad…” He said slowly; a smile slightly dawning upon his lips.

The spoon hung in the air as Corrin narrowed her eyes at him, “Really? You’re not lying to make me feel better, are you?”

“No, no. I’m quite serious.” He shook his head.

Her chest swelled. She had not really prepared something like that before, so she did not know how happy it made her feel to have cooked a sick person a hearty meal. Actually, he was not really sick. But he was practically bedridden anyway, so she supposed it counted.

A grin spread on her face and she bit her lip in glee, “You should eat it all then!”

“Huh? But I thought this was _our_ lunch?”

“Yes. But there’s a leftover there so it won’t be a problem.”

He blinked a few times in quizzical confusion, “But there’s not much left there!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Corrin beamed at him; her cheeks curiously red because of elation, “Besides, I already ate when you were asleep. So, go on.”

“…Fine.” He gave up.

“Now say aah…”

_Save me. Save me from this humiliation._

 

“I told you already, I’ll be okay on my own.” Takumi argued when Corrin fussed over him.

His stomach was all settled. He had consumed all of the bowl’s contents, took a banana for his dessert, and washed the taste off his tongue with a cup of water.

After Corrin had finished supervising his diet, she was supposed to wash the dishes but got stuck worrying about him.

“Are you sure?” Her every word was laced with pure concern.

“Yeah.”

“But—“

“Stop being a mother hen and just go. I won’t do anything rash, so don’t worry.” He wanted to cross his arms like he always used to, but that habit had to go off due to his injury.

Corrin shifted her head to the side; her eyebrows scrunched in unease, “… If you need something, just shout okay?”

He would never shout. He had the Fujin Yumi by his bed side and if the need ever rose, he would rather eliminate the threat himself than expose her to further harm.

“Takumi.” She stated his name sternly.

“Geez. Fine, fine. I will.” He replied just to appease her.

“That’s good to hear then,” She tightened her grip on the dishes, “Well then, I’ll be off.”

He watched as Corrin faded away into the clusters of viridian trees.

A sigh found its way out of his system. It was too overwhelming. Being taken care of, especially by Corrin, was overwhelming.

He was not used to having this kind and this amount of attention. Sure, his mother worriedly circled him all the time whenever he was ill; checking if he already ate or if he was truly resting, but that was quite a long time ago. He was usually fine for the past years.

Well, Oboro and Hinata did smother him with care, but that was an entirely different case. Somehow, being taken care of by the one he loved left him in a confused heap. He was torn between being embarrassed and relieved.

He learned to pry people’s attentions away from him. He was the type of person who felt uncomfortable with the notion of being seen as a weak person. If he felt under the weather, he would endure and conceal it for he did not want anyone to think that he would whine over something as petty as that.

That was the reason why he was frequently misunderstood. It was not in his intention to come out as ungrateful for the concern, but it was his reflex. He often got easily swayed by his emotions to the point that his words would become a knife that cut other people’s hearts.

But she understood. No matter how complex his actions were, she always found a way to understand what he really felt.

_Corrin…_

He must have been the luckiest man alive for having a kind and loving woman by his side. Perhaps it was the most cliché thing a person could ever say about romance, but it was the truth he held on to. Being the person he was, he did not even know how he made her fall in love with him.

He was in no way special. He was just a typical man who could not offer anything grandiose to her. All he had accomplished was to drag her in a world full of misery; in a world where they would be burned to ashes by committing an unbecoming union. He would not be able to walk her to a shrine, give her children—he would not be able to give her the life that she deserved.

And yet she accepted him. She walked the outlawed path with him even if it meant that she would never be looked at the same as before. She loved him back.

Takumi flipped the azure journal open.

Before Corrin left, he had asked her to pass him his notebook, and in which she happily obliged. However, he noticed something odd. As Corrin gave him his journal, a rare expression crossed her features. She seemed guilty or something, like a thief caught red handed. But thinking that it weighed nothing, he just shrugged it off.

He tested a few scribbles on the smooth parchment; an experiment on whether he could write properly without being in pain. And he could. If he would direct all the forced and movement on his wrist, he would be able to write. It was a slow process and had a sloppy result, but he could take it.

_Dear diary,_

_It’s been a long time since I was able to write here. Many things have happened._

_After a long time of hesitation, I finally confessed to Corrin. And guess what? It turned out that she loves me too. This one’s really embarrassing to write. I’m literally shaking while writing this._

_But I was glad. No words can express how glad I am that she felt the same way. It’s…an unusual arrangement yes, but what’s already there can’t be changed. We just have to live by. No matter what anybody else says, I will be there by her side._

_Actually, that’s wasn’t everything. When I first told her about what I felt, she kind of…rejected me. Being the emotional wreck I was, I ran to a nearby city. But…I arrived late._

_When we reached the city, we saw death and the whole place was on fire._

_Then an especially suspicious person appeared: an enemy, actually. He was going to hurt Corrin with his sword. Without any other choices left, I ended up protecting her and took the hit. I don’t regret protecting her. I know I almost died, but I know I would still do it for her if I were to be in that situation again._

_All the time I was in pain, hearing her voice was what made me realize the value of living._

_When I fully gained consciousness, it had apparently been three days. All that time, Corrin took care of me. She told me that I was saved because she healed me with a festal (I never knew she could use them. She probably inherited it from mother) and cleaned my wounds._

_I felt guilty. Why wouldn’t I? All that time, she was alone, tending to my needs. I can see it in her exhausted appearance. I don’t like that. I always want her to be serene and happy, just like she usually is._

_When I get better, I promise I’ll repay her kindness._

_Corrin said that my shoulder blade got fractured due to the impact. That’s not good. After far as I know, this kind of injury usually heals for months. Ah, this is frustrating. It’s not very likely, but I’m still afraid that there’s a chance that my shoulder won’t heal properly and I won’t be able to use the Fujin Yumi anymore. I don’t want to be a liability to Corrin. I want to protect her._

_But even so, I’ll still believe that everything will be alright._

_P.S. There is something significant that caught my attention when we were fighting._

_Somebody was using the Pursuer. But that weapon belonged to only one person. And that voice…definitely, it’s…_

_And that person cloaked in black…_

_It’s probably him. But how? I don’t understand. That’s just not possible…_

_I considered telling Corrin about this but I decided not to. She’s already tired and I don’t want to burden her with the fact that our enemy this time is_

“Takumi!”

Takumi’s snapped the journal close when he heard the merry voice approach the cave.

_Right. This isn’t the right time to tell her about it._

“Now, please take off your clothes.”

A second passed, and then another. The clock in his mind ticked and ticked. Unable to alarm him of the possible meaning of her sentence, he stared at her dumbly. For what seemed like an eternity, he studied her face for any signs of jest, but only received beautiful cheeks of scarlet and eyes of the same hue refusing to meet his. It was like she was trying her best to raise the act of a shy maiden; not that of a clown intending to make him laugh.

Still, he narrowed his eyes at her and gave her some time to mention her punchline. Still, she continued to fiddle with the piece of cloth in her hands.

_Sh-she’s not joking?!_

“O-oh!” Corrin recalled, “That’s right, you can’t use your arms properly. Then, let me help you take them off…”

Her hands deftly approached the hem of his top and made a move to unfasten his bindings. Her fingers played elegantly against the cloth; her speed possessing that of a practiced person who had done the job a few times before. When her hands scooped beneath his underkimono, her fingernails lightly scraped across his chest; sending tiny tingles of excitement throughout his body. He could not help himself from watching as she slowly disrobed him.

_Wait, what excitement?!_

“W-w-what are you doing?!” Takumi yelped protectively; face steaming hot at their contact, “Sh-should we even be doing this?!”

He could not believe it. Never, never in his life did he ever think that something like this would be experienced by him. And so soon, at that. And with Corrin, at that. Never in his wildest dreams did he consider that he would be going through such a thing when he was still, one: unmarried; two: while injured and could barely lift his arms; and three: with a beautiful and pure lady who he had never thought would have it in her to make the first move so brazenly. Was he still dreaming, after all?

And besides, was it not so damn fast? They were already going to jump at it? Where was the in-between? Was a cave even a proper place to be doing such a thing? Should the atmosphere not be at the very least romantic?

He felt like he was forgetting another very important condition why they should not be crossing the boundaries yet, but his mind was getting too fuzzy for him to function properly. But if it was with Corrin, then…

 _Wait!_ It was against Hoshidan customs to be lascivious outside of marriage. Granted, not many people adhere to that anymore, but he was a Hoshidan prince, for the gods’ sake!

“W-wait! I…” Takumi stuttered out, “I don’t think… I don’t think I’m ready yet…”

“But why? Takumi, you can’t be not ready!” Corrin protested; her face dipping into a concerned frown, “If we don’t clean your wounds, you’ll get infection!”

_Oh._

If he could move his fist easily, he would have swung his knuckle to his face. If he could move his hands without any pain hindering him, he would have clasped his neck and choked himself to death.

How incredibly humiliating.

He was supposed to be the image of gallantry (not that he was actually putting efforts to appear nice to all women), not a canoodling boy who had only just felt a lady’s lips on his (not that he has ever been kissed, though). Besides, Corrin was not the type of woman who would do inappropriate things with just anybody. Especially not with him.

_Right. Who’d want to do that with me, anyway? In the first place, I’m not even that nicely-built…_

“Look at you, your body’ still nicely-built even after three days of not eating.”

_Scratch that._

“What are you talking about?” Takumi rolled his eyes at her; attempting to not appear happy to be hearing such flatteries, “O-of course I’m fit. I’ve been training nonstop to be physically strong.”

“Oh?” The princess giggled as a smirk slowly pasted on her face, “Are these the muscles you’re so proud of?”

When she squeezed his right bicep, Takumi jolted and retracted his arm as a reflex.

“Gods!” The injured prince yelped, “That hurt!”

Corrin immediately withdrew; flustered that she had committed a grave mistake, “R-right, you’re hurt. I’m sorry.”

Takumi did not say anything to her. Rather, he pouted unconsciously and refused to meet her gaze. The positive princess has always been fond of teasing him, but now that their thoughts were laid bare for each other to feel, it was becoming rather awkward for them to be making light physical contact. Although he was trying his best to keep his control in place, he would not deny that there certainly was the yearning to go further than a poke in the arm.

After a minute of lumpish soundlessness between them, Corrin cleared her throat and pulled her wash basin closer to her. Quickly, she scrubbed her wash cloth together and wrung out the excess water soaking it.

“Well then, let me dress your wounds again.” She offered with a small smile.

He nodded to her, and she immediately went to work. Having performed the task a few times already, the diligent lady has become efficient in her strokes. There were a few groans of aching from him here and there, but overall, her service was enough to bring comfort to her patient after having his wounds cleanly wrapped again. She swelled with happiness at his content sighs.

After fastening the bandages around his shoulder however, Takumi noticed that she had replaced her cloth and the water. He watched curiously as she wrung the white fabric again. After preparing the washcloth, her cold left hand firmly cupped his cheek whilst her other wiped the cloth across his jaw.

Startled, he inclined his head back to avoid her hold, “Wh-what are you doing?!” He demanded.

The princess blinked a few times as her hands remained hovered in the air, “I’m going to clean your body.”

“What?” The prince uttered in disbelief, “You… You don’t have to do that.”

“No. If you get covered in dirt, you’ll get infection.”

“No I won’t,” Takumi insisted; his face growing more rubicund in heat, “I’m okay. Really.”

Corrin huffed. As usual, Takumi was a stubborn man. As much as she did not want to force him into something he would not willingly partake in, it was just not possible this time. However much he would protest, she would wipe him clean. Right now she was his nurse, after all. It was her duty to ensure that his healing process would go smoothly.

“No you’re not. I won’t risk your health just because of your manly pride or whatever,” She announced with a scolding frown, “Besides, there’s no need to be shy. I’ve already seen underneath.”

Takumi’s body stiffened. Hearing her words so casually drip from her tongue, his eyes widened and shot to her in shock. He captured her vision and sought for a reaction, but her expression remained as stern and straight as a mother reprimanding her child. His face fell. How could Corrin state something so humiliating with a serious expression?

“You’ve…seen?” He asked incredulously.

“Well yes, I am taking care of you, after all.”

The prince gulped, “How…far did you see?”

He could not believe it. He refused to believe it. He knew he was a man and most ordinary men would make the most out of that information, but he was not at all ordinary. He was a prince. Dutiful and respectable enough, actually, that he has always kept up the tradition that he would only offer the entirety of his body to his spouse.

And now Corrin had seen everything.

How was he going to marry without guilt now? Unless _she_ was decent enough to own to what she had done and take him as her significant half.

Wait, what was he even thinking? He felt like he was only making shallow excuses for them to end up together. He was just like a hopeful, pubescent boy. Pathetic.

“It’s not what you think!” Corrin’s voice pulled her companion off his prudish thoughts, “Why would that even cross your mind! I… I would never…assault you! I’m not so desperate as to…attack you while you’re asleep.”

“Nobody’s talking about assaulting here! I’m just asking how far you’ve seen.”

“Don’t worry!” Corrin squeaked unnaturally, “I’ve thoroughly cleaned your upper body and stuff, but… But I’ve never… Never touched your…”

Her voice was getting softer and softer by each syllable. Takumi narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion.

Her eyes shyly shifted away from him and to the suddenly-interesting piece of cloth she had, “… Your masculinity.” She faintly whispered.

After another second of glaring, Takumi slowly peeled his pupils away from her. He breathed a sigh of relief. At the very least, he was able to protect his chastity. Although there was the nagging feeling that his lady companion was not exactly telling the whole truth, he opted to dwell in the sweet ignorance that he was still pure and did not bear the responsibility to wed her out of a mishap he was unaware of.

Corrin chewed on her lip because of the pressure between them. After a few seconds however, she nodded to herself and approached the prince again with her cloth.

“We really need to do this,” She stated awkwardly, “So please bear with me for a while,” Her ruby eyes flickered to him; shy and emphasized by the adorable red powdering her cheeks, “Please?”

Without saying anything, he removed his attention from her. She considered it an act of approval. With only the slightest hesitation, she dampened his face with her washcloth and thoroughly removed the traces of sweat and grime off it. She was cautious not to poke his eyes when she ran over them. She was the tiniest bit dithered as she wiped the corners of his lips. When she began dabbing the shell of his ears and the skin behind them, her heart leapt in fondness at the sight of his squished expression while he tried to ignore the tickle he was feeling.

When his face was all nice and clean, she proceeded to his neck.

The way his bangs slid from his forehead when he inclined his head was rather endearing. At his actions, Corrin held back a giggle. He was trying not to let it show through, but it seemed like he was finally enjoying her tender caresses. She found it rather cute when his cheeks turned rubicund when she swiped down to his clavicle. It was amusing to watch him and it was enjoyable to find out the different expressions that he wore when specific parts of him were touched.

When she was done observing him getting tickled in the neck, she then lowered her attention to his torso.

No matter how many times she had seen it, it was still incredible that he had maintained a nice body even when he lacked nutrition the past few days. Perhaps it was because of all his austere efforts to make sure that his constitution was fit and always ready for battle. He was probably the most diligent person she has ever come to meet; his unbelievable physique was a heavy proof of that.

She continued to clean his torso.  As the shy maiden that she was, she could only spare occasional glances to his chest when she ran through it. While she did, she remembered the first time she landed her eyes upon his stupendous half-naked form; she could still clearly make out the glistening water droplets that ran down his body enticingly—

Dear gods what was she thinking?

Shaking her head internally, she pushed on with her task.

Her hands naturally gravitated down. The cloth passed his rib muscles, and as they went over the toned ripples of his stomach, it rose and fell with the rhythm of his titillating build. She could not help but feel embarrassed at the thought that she was running her hands all over his taut figure. Sure, there was a piece of towel separating her palm from his skin, but if she tried hard enough, she could easily imagine that there was no barrier between them. It was just her and him, in a physical contact so very unlike their others…

 _Stop it,_ she scolded herself. It was inappropriate for a lady to be…fantasizing about a man.

_Wait no._

She was not looking at him indecently. She was just assessing his medical condition so that she could determine the type of foods necessary for his healing. Yes, that was right. She was merely observing him through a nurse’s lens. Definitely.

But goodness, the way his stomach contracted and uncontracted—highlighting the extent of his strength and abilities through the showcase of his succulently-toned abdomen and pectorals… A woman could only imagine what it would feel like to have her nails lightly scrape across his fine features.

And the way his pupils flitted to and fro as he embarrassedly watched her little movements… It was enough to send her chest pounding and her stomach flip upside-down. Her poor maiden heart could not possibly drink in such a sight.

“S-stop staring…”

At his shy, shy voice, Corrin jolted.

As if dumped on by a bucket of iced water, the daydreaming princess was brought back to the realms of the reality of the situation. She was ogling, and he knew it. Worse, she was not properly performing her job at all; she had been endlessly scrubbing his abdomen as if she were washing clothes using a washboard. How humiliating.

She piped and moved to his arms, “Gods, I’m sorry. I just…” She unconsciously tucked a stray hair behind her ear with a free hand, “Found you mesmerizing.”

“How can you say that without reservations?!” Takumi blared; shocked and humiliated by the princess’ forwardness.

Corrin was cautious with his arms, but it seemed she did not put the same tenderness in her choice of words, “I’ve already told you how fond I am of you, so it wouldn’t make sense to be dishonest or secretive with you.”

He did not know if she was teasing him or if she was too honest for her own right, but one thing was for sure: he was more than blessed to have her by his side. He could not think of a lovelier person to spend his time with. He could not think of any other person who would stubbornly refuse to escape to save herself; someone who would fight a despicable enemy head-on just to support him. Someone who would reject the notion of leaving him despite his inability to function by himself. Time and time again, she had proved that her care for him was beyond the boundary.

What a lovely woman.

“Thank you…” Takumi whispered to her, “For taking care of me. For never getting tired of me and—Hey! What are you doing?!”

His sentiment was short-lived.

Corrin, who was caught like a dear cornered by five huntsmen, flipped her head to his attention. Her eyes widened. Her lips pressed into a thin line. Slowly, her face burned like the hot sun outside.

Without thinking, her hands have wandered to his thighs.

“Well,” The red-handed princess tried her best to remain calm, “I’ve already cleaned your top, so your legs are next right?”

“That’s my thigh!” He reasoned out, “And… And since when have you…pulled down my p-pants?!”

Because he pointed it out explicitly, Corrin immediately drew back and fastened her hands to her chest, “Forgive me… I… I did it out of routine and I…completely forgot to warn you—“

“Out of routine? So you did see!”

“I didn’t say I haven’t seen! I just said I haven’t touched. And with the cloth in the way, I basically haven’t literally touched you.”

“What kind of argument is that?!”

Takumi groaned. So she really was not telling him the entirety of the situation. Now, what he dreaded was finally coming to the light. He knew it was inevitable and it was for his own sake, but he could not shake off the disturbing guilt he felt for unconsciously breaking one of the sacred Hoshidan traditions. He was aware that no one could be blamed for it, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Don’t worry!” Corrin tried to reassure him, “I’ve always kept my eyes closed. Even now, I wasn’t really looking—“

“No, forget it,” He sighed, “It’s fine. I know you’re only taking all of this as a healer thing—“

She was not.

“—So I guess I should be thanking you for going the extra mile to take care of me. I mean, I didn’t even ask for it,” His eyes landed on her figure; a grateful smile blooming on his lips for the first time in so many days, “But…here you are, doing your best for me. We both know how incompetent you are, but still…you’re here. With me.”

Her chest swelled with felicity. That was all she was wishing for: for him to smile once more. It was satisfying; like the first sunshine peeking through a crack in a dark roof. It made her incredibly proud to have done all those sacrifices for his welfare. Nothing could make her happier.

“… You know I’ll never leave you whatever happens,” She returned his appreciative smile, “I’ll stay by you until the end.”

As a child, her big sister has always told her that if she counted backwards from ten, her wishes would come true. But she only ever really had one wish: that he would come out of his shell and connect his feelings with hers.

At ten, their paths crossed, but his eyes never met hers. At nine, his caramel orbs finally caressed the line of her vision. At eight, a greeting rolled off his tongue; but it was that of contempt. At seven, he embraced her body as they fell down into uncertainty. At six, they eventually sat down for a cup of tea. At five, they spent the entirety of the night talking about their bodies’ scars and at four, the elegant glimmer of the shy moon became witness to his oath to protect her smile. At three, tears slid down his face as he showed her his heart. At two, the scarlet rain of blood washed her fingertips.

As a child, her big sister has always told her that if she counted backwards from ten, her wishes would come true.

At one, she saw his smile once again, and the distance between their hearts was no more.

“Now, let me take your underwear off.”

“What?!” Takumi hollered in incredulous surprise, “Don’t you think that’s too much?!”

The princess gasped; her slim hands flying to her lips, “No! I won’t look!” She tried to reason with an intense blush across her face, “And you... You can take care of that part yourself! I’m just going to wash your clothes!”

“That’s still humiliating!”

And so, after a good round of debate between the issue of a man’s ruined pride and the need for medical hygiene, Corrin ultimately won the argument and walked away with all of Takumi’s clothes. Much to the prince’s chagrin, his suffering did not end with the princess taking his clothes off; she even had to put his spare clothes on him—including his underwear. How she managed to do it with her eyes closed, he would never know. But one thing was certain: he would have nightmares of his shattered dignity every night.

But that did not end there either. For days, she had continued her cleaning routine. For days, he had his undergarments taken off by her. He could not wait for him to mend enough so that he could at least remove his clothes by himself.

How disgraceful.

 

“Can I untie your hair?”

When her lovely voice travelled to the threshold of his senses, Takumi immediately shut the journal that he was rereading. He had settled to scan his writings for amusement while Corrin was off washing their clothes where he could not see her (he had taken a liking to watching her do chores). But now, she was back. He did not want her to know that her name was scrawled all over the journal’s pages.

Takumi forced an indifferent sigh, “You’re back. I expected you to take longer, given your ineptitude for household work.”

Carefully, he laid the notebook down; taking care not to move the teres major muscles on his back too much, “Anyway, what’s this about my hair?”

Corrin made her way towards him, but stopped in front of the spot where they kept their items. She did not know how to fit all their items inside the knapsack, so she opted to neatly stack them in a corner instead. After arranging the utensils, she picked up a comb. She rechecked to make sure that Takumi would not be visually bothered by her lack of arrangement skills, and then she left the pile alone before going over to the meticulous prince.

“Ah well, I just thought it was almost time for you to retire for the night. You’ve been awake for long enough.” She replied.

He raised an eyebrow at her, “And?”

“Maybe I can help you fix your hair before you sleep?” She offered nicely.

He said no word and merely watched her daintily scoot next to him. Even after she had positioned herself and was ready to swipe the comb through his hair, he did not peel his gaze off.

She was getting nervous, but she kept her smile intact to convey her unsoiled intentions. She was not going to strip him again or anything.

He opened his mouth. For a while, Corrin thought he was about to yell at her, but a soft chuckle vibrated through his throat instead.

“I can’t say no to you, can I?” He asked lightly.

 _What a cute laugh_ , the princess thought to herself.

“No,” She picked at his red hair tie, “No you can’t.”

After pulling the ribbon smoothly, Takumi’s hair cascaded from its confine and flowed wispily down his body. Some stubborn, stray strands draped over his chest and tickled his stomach, but otherwise his silver threads curtained his back. His locks were as silky as ever. Without much effort, each individual lock of his glistened attractively under the spell of the warm bonfire. Licks of firelight danced across his form; creating the gasp-worthy illusion that his hair was a warm golden. Corrin loved his natural silvers, but an occasional touch of gold made him more ethereal than she could ever dream of.

She knew she had said it a thousand times before, but she could not comprehend how a man could sport such a long hair and could still appear unthinkably attractive. She thought a short hair would not look quite as good on him. Wearing it long gave him an air of divinity that would only be found in the pages of a dream-like storybook—if he were not real.

But he was. He was more than real. A person could actually look both beautiful and handsome at the same time. What a breathtaking man.

… And that same man happened to treasure her in ways unimaginable.

Her face blazed. It was a good thing she was behind him, lest he bear witness to a princess undignified-ly fawning over a prince’s features. Ever since she could remember, she was very good at masking her uncontrollable emotions with a pleasant smile.

But it was odd. Lately, her ability to prevent herself from flustering and tripping over her words were becoming impossible. Could it be the effect of being in love?

What a peculiar thing love was. It seemed like every type of person—from a generally mild princess like her to a mostly-temperamental prince like him—was powerless under the influences of the heart.

But was it not what made the world go round? Because everyone, no matter who they were, was the same when they fell in love?

And brushing his hair now… She was once again reminded how far they had come.

As he sat idly with her combing his hair, he was once again reminded how far they had come.

He knew he had told her about it before, but in Hoshidan customs, men were not supposed to let women touch their hair. Unless the reason was for trimming, only very special women were given the privilege of a caress. That was because the hair was a symbol of a traditional Hoshidan male’s pride. If a man allowed a lady to casually run her hands through his tresses, it signified him handing her all his possessions. All of him.

Right now, he was basically offering her his body and soul.

But he did not mind. Nothing could ever be more pleasant than being in her tender, loving care. In fact, her touch was so soothing that he was almost dozing off.

A nap would be nice…

“Your hair is really beautiful. I wish mine’s as silky as yours.”

Instead of his usual embarrassed stutter, the reply that Takumi offered was a nod and a light snooze.

Curiously, Corrin stopped grooming him and peeked at his face instead.

The prince had nodded off to the sensation of her relaxing affection.

She laughed. It was amazing how fast he could fall asleep. But she guessed she could not blame him; going through the day with constant, agonizing pain must have been the worst. If resting would alleviate his suffering, then she would be more than highly encourage him to do so.

But for him to have a comfortable rest, she must fix his hair first.

She deliberated on whatever hairstyle she should work on. She considered simply letting his hair down, but she took note that stray strands might prickle at his face in the middle of the night. She would not want him turning in his sleep because of that. Her mind then wandered to his everyday hairstyle, but because of the thickness of his tresses, she thought it would not be too enjoyable to be resting his head on something so obtrusive.

She recalled his appearance when he was in his usual outfit.

“… You know, you really do look like a pineapple when you pull your hair up.” She giggled; confident to say it while he was nodding off.

 “What did you say?”

In a pinch, he had her entrapped in his piercing gaze. He did not seem too joyful of what he had heard, which was evident by the way his caramel eyes glared fiercely at her.

Oops.

“You heard?” Corrin asked nervously; albeit her expression showing amusement more than anything.

He rolled his eyes, “Of course. Just because I closed my eyes doesn’t mean I can’t hear every word you utter.”

“Does that mean you hear me whispering your name every night, too?”

Various, beautiful shades of red splattered across his face; as if someone walked to him and disgorged a huge amount of red dye all over his face. His lips automatically frowned. His eyebrows scrunched together and it took him all his willpower to keep her in his line of vision.

“What? Why would I? Why would you? What are you talking about?”

A pleasant laughter chimed in the air. It was like the soothing bells of shrine maidens bringing healing upon the land. Being a priestess would probably suit her, he thought genuinely.

“Relax, I was only teasing.” Corrin gasped in between giggles.

Takumi huffed and tried to remove his shame by pretending to be mad, “Really. When did you learn to be so mischievous?”

“Since we became close.” The princess chuckled before returning to her job of brushing his lovely hair.

He rolled his eyes despite enjoying the feeling of her hands on him, “So you’re finally showing your true colors.”

She laughed again, and her voice resonated in his ears like a comforting tickle, “But it’s fun, right? That is, unless you want me to remain a meek princess instead, of course. I can live with that too.”

“Nah. I like anything about you.”

She did not know if he was trying to come back at her or otherwise, but she sure got bound under his spell. It was one of the romance novel clichés: of a girl asking a boy if he wanted her to change, but him saying he loved her just the way she was. Granted, he did not actually state it exactly like that, but the thought was the same. At least, she was trying to convince herself of that.

“Oh!” She started; bashfulness spreading to the tips of her ears, “Thank you. That means so much, coming from you.”

“Don’t think too much about it,” He disclaimed quickly, “I just meant even if you have strange dreams about m-me or something, I don’t really care. You can dream or think about whatever you want.”

But they have already strayed from the topic of dreams. They were already on the subject of her mischievous side.

Corrin snickered. He really failed at trying to hide his embarrassment.

But that was what made him so adorable.

“Speaking of dreams,” She introduced another subject as she began braiding his locks, “The first night you were out, you were trashing about.”

Her hands stopped braiding. Her eyes lingered on his injured back; remembering the pain of watching him struggle, “What was that about?”

Noting that Corrin’s voice had fallen into her deep tone, Takumi knew that she had left jokes and cheekiness aside. She was serious about her inquiry, and so it was his obligation to reply in an equally-somber manner.

“… I had a nightmare.”

She had finished fixing his tresses and had tightly wound it with his ribbon, “Oh? Is that so…”She smoothed his hair down and let her fingers linger in his warmth, “Do you…want to talk about it? But don’t be obligated to. It’s fine if you want to keep it to yourself.”

He did not utter a reply nor did he look her in the eye. He merely stared down at his weathered hands; lost in his own thoughts.

At his soundlessness, she puffed out a small sigh. She would never force him to do or say what he did not want to, but it did not mean she could not support him in any way.

“Just…” She whispered tenderly, “Just know that I’m always beside you.”

Her comforting words soothed him. Her warmth relaxed him. Amidst the pleasant atmosphere that caressed their bodies, the wound on Takumi’s back ached. It seared once again; fueled by the poison of his haunting nightmare. He was a fool who sacrificed himself for the life of a singular woman. His wound throbbed painfully and imprinted on him the bitter truth that he was but a mortal soul who barely escaped the clutches of hell.

But that wound was something he obtained as a reminder for saving her life. It was to serve as a physical proof that he had offered her his body and his soul; a more gravitated version of her privilege to caress his hair. It was his ultimate sacrifice to symbolize that until the end of his time, he would always be hers. An oath that he would gladly offer her all he had—all he was.

A bruise was tender, but it did not last. It always left him as he was. But a wound, he took much more to heart, for a scar would always leave its mark.

_And if you should ask which one you are, my answer is—_

_You are a scar._

“… No,” Takumi whispered to obtain her attention, “I… I want to talk about it. I don’t want to keep anything from you.”

Corrin had turned her head towards him, but before she could express her sincere appreciation, Takumi began to slowly stand up from his position.

Alarmed, she also straightened up and held his hand, “Wait, you mustn’t—“

“My injury is on my shoulder, not my legs. I haven’t been able to walk the past few days because I was weakened, but now I’m fine,” He offered her a thankful smile, “Thank you for taking care of me. But can you join me outside? I’m feeling stuffy in here.”

Without an exchange of words, the pair treaded out of the cave and settled for a fresh clearing nearby. It had a nice ambience: the silent rustling of leaves under the chilly breeze, the faint glimmer of the grass under the dazzling moonlight, the clear, sparkling sky above.

_Sometimes, you look up and there just seems to be so many more stars than ever before._

He could hear her breathing. He could hear her shifting. Her heart was thumping…or was it his he was hearing?

_More. They burn brighter and they shine longer and they never vanish into your periphery when you turn your head._

“I’ve decided…that I would no longer keep secrets from you.”

_It's as if they come out for us and to remind us that their light took so long to come to us,_

“After all, the reason why I’m here now is because of you. I mean, I’ve practically been half-dead this entire time, but… But because I’ve stood long enough to get to know you,”

_That if we never had the patience to wait,_

“Because of you… Because you gave me the reason to,”

_We never would have seen them here, tonight,_

“I am here now, beside you.”

_Like this._

“So, I will tell you everything that bothers me. Everything in my mind, I will share with you. I think you deserve just that. Because if you weren’t always patiently standing next to me, I’d have probably been long dead. So…” He slowly looked deep into her eyes; appreciating every inch of her existence, “Everything of me belongs to you.”

She wanted to correct him. She wanted to tell him that she never had any intentions of owning him and that he only ever deserved to be happy for himself, but the way his orbs clawed deep into her soul rendered her speechless. He wanted no room for retorts. What he wanted was for an ear to listen to his heart.

And that, she could give.

“I had a nightmare,” He started with a shaky breath, “And in it, I…”

The air was cold, yet his palms dampened with sweat. His throat was shivering under the toxicity of his thoughts. He wanted to retreat; to turn his back to her and never mention the subject again. But… But he was no longer a coward. He was only human, but he was not weak. He was strong with her by his side.

For her, he must carry on.

“I saw myself dying.” He finally whispered.

She did not comment, but she pursed her lips in anxiety. She thought she had helped him get over his dying nightmares.

Silence permeated between them for a while as he carefully thought of the words he would utter. It was a heavy subject for him, so it was taking him all his strength to draw out the courage to tell her every detail of his detestable dream. He did not want to leave a single fragment. He owed her all the truth to his being.

“In my dream, I was back in our room in Petra when I heard your voice. You were repeatedly calling my name. I remember being happy that you were nearby and that I’m going to see you again… But when I turned around… I was standing atop the great wall of Suzanooh and…” His voice trailed off before picking up in a broken whisper, “Hoshido…was in flames.”

He shook his head; teeth chattering at the mere thought of his homeland, “My countrymen are falling one by one, and I even witnessed the brutal murder of my two retainers—my best friends. In the middle of the bloodbath and the clashing of weapons and wreckage of the land...was the fiendish march of those Nohrian devils. Sakura was there too. She was not even asking to be spared. She was screaming and begging for the lives of our fellow Hoshidans.”

His hands were shaking. He could not cry for there were no more tears left for himself. He left them all in Hoshido; he left them all in his dreams. He left them for his sweet, innocent sister who never deserved to see the nightmares of war; he left them for senseless deaths that rained crimson on his pure land.

But most of all, he left them for the love that failed to reach their hearts.

“In that march… You were there,” He muttered as he glanced up to her dimly-illuminated figure, “You were there with the Nohrian royalty. They cut up all the Hoshidans that stood in their path, but you… You did not raise a finger against my motherland.

“Even in the middle of chaos, I was hopeful. I was so happy to see you. If I could talk to you, maybe I could reason out with you and stop all the senseless killings. Maybe then we could end the war. So I waited for you to come. I waited for you, but when you finally called my name…” He shook his head, “Before I managed to turn around…” His voice trembled, and a strangled gasp came out of his mouth, “You were raising your sword…and brought it down upon me.”

He closed his eyes and bit his lips. Thinking about it hurt more than it should. He knew it was only a dream and that it held no truth value whatsoever, but he could not help but feel shaken. What if, in another world, it really did happen? What if, in another world, instead of finding each other’s hands in the sea of darkness, all they managed to do was get lost in the storm?

“Back then… I had my hopes up. I thought because it was you, we could put an end to the hostilities. I believed in you…but…you…” He exhaled loudly; his lungs having a hard time catching up with his emotions, “I felt so betrayed. It’s as if everything came crashing down on me all at once. I was once again reminded that the world was not such a kind place.

“But… But the worst part is…” He trailed off and slowly captured her in his eyes, “I wasn’t…mad at you. I’ve never felt any resentment towards you,” He shook his head, “As you struck me down, all I could think of was…”

His hands carefully approached hers, and as their fingertips touched, he felt a sense of odd tranquility envelop his senses.

“How nice it is that you are the last person I see before I depart. In my dream, I can’t remember why, but I just know that you are someone very important to me. That if it was you,” He placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, “Then I would be more than happy to die in your arms.”

 If it was what she wished for, then he would gladly hand over his life. After all, she was the storm that caught him.

_Peel back my skin and it won’t be bones you will find. Hiding under the muscles, the tissues, the scars and the freckles are decaying timbers washed ashore. I am a sinking ship made of unsinkable parts. I am an old boat, built without a rudder, a tattered sheet for a sail. Can you see what I’ve been trying to show you, that I go where the breeze decides to carry me and you, my love, are a hurricane._

“If you weren’t in my world, then I don’t think I can…” He lowered his voice, “If you stopped living, then I too will take my life.”

She was, indeed, a hurricane. Unpredictable and strong, she was the destruction that broke down his walls. She was the one who exposed his weathered parts and dismantled herself to make him whole.

She proved that time and time again.

“You… You idiot!” She yelled at him; breaking the peaceful silence of the forest.

Without warning, she had lunged towards him and landed her knuckles on his chest. Repeatedly, she knocked her fists against him and occasionally butted her head. It was not exactly painful, but her childish action startled Takumi more than anything in that day.

“Who… Who would want that?!” She cried out; still persistently punching Takumi’s torso, “Don’t say that kind of thing! It’s not even…” Her hands stopped pounding and instead, tangled themselves in Takumi’s clothes, “It’s not even the least bit romantic…” She whispered pensively.

Her fingers dug deeper to his chest, “If… If you’re going to say something under this starry sky, at least make it flattering! I don’t know, say something like the stars look beautiful tonight but my eyes are prettier or, or—“ A sob cracked out of her throat, “Anything. Just… Just don’t say that kind of thing.”

Her shoulders were shuddering, and she would not take her face off his body. Takumi made a move to place his hands on her back, but the familiar wetness of his shirt made him stop.

She was crying.

“Don’t say that we won’t live together…” She murmured in between sniffles, “Don’t say that we won’t ever be together.”

At her heartfelt words, he felt his arms wrap around her frail form. His injury still hurt him, but right then, he felt like he could surpass any pain the world could throw at him. He felt himself invincible, unstoppable, when he was around her. He was only human, but he was strong with her by his side.

_What if all we have ever wanted isn’t hiding in some secret and faraway dream but inside of us now as we breathe one another and find home in the way our arms always seem to fit perfectly around the spaces between us?_

“Hey Corrin, are you mad?” He asked with his eyes closed.

_What if we are the answer and love was the question? What if all this time it was us we were supposed to find?_

“I-I’m not mad! But next time, I’m seriously going to be mad!”

_I am filled with wonderings and questions and doubts, but of one thing I am certain:_

He chuckled as he nuzzled his nose in her hair, “So you are mad…”

_It will always be you that gives flight to the butterflies inside me. It will always be you that brings the calm to the sea I have become and hope to the darkness all around us. It is you and it has always been you... You. You that soothes and excites and spreads joy like rainfall on the already damp earth; you that pulled me from the longest sleep and kissed my tired eyelids awake._

“Hey Corrin… I won’t take back what I said. If… If that dream were to come true, then I would be more than happy to die in your arms.”

_If life is a question mark, then you, my love, are the proud and bold period that is written with certainty._

“But if you do not wish for it, then…”

He brought his lips to the crown of her head.

“In the end, you are the light that urges me to live on.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	29. Waxing Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE. SERIOUSLY SO LATE. BECAUSE WE DIDN'T REALIZE THAT WE HAVE WRITTEN MORE THAN 20K WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER. But well, since we can't possibly post that much, we decided to cut it into half. :) The good news is that it won't take too long for the next chapter to be up~

**Chapter 29: Waxing Affections**

 

Days have gone; the sun sinking and rising in the horizon. The pair lived by their usual routine; Corrin made sure that Takumi’s hunger was satiated, his body hygienically acceptable, and well-rested.

Her sacrifices did not end up in vain for her all her efforts were paid off by the prince’s swiftly returning stamina. In contrast to how they had begun, he was now back to a more functional state. His skin has finally recolored to its healthy hue and he could once again perform non-stressing chores. But even given all those blissfully hopeful recovery signs, being not fully healed, he was still restrained by the shackles of his injuries. He was still unable to lay on his back, bend over—anything that could strain his shoulder and aggravate his dreadful wounds.

But their life was better for the past few days. They could manage more decent sleeps and Takumi, even without Corrin's constant aid, could already walk short distances at a time.

And so, after a fiery debate from both sides, Corrin finally succumbed to Takumi’s wishes. He laid out the fact that he was well enough to travel again. In addition, he stated that they had to keep moving so that they would not waste their time; lest bandits catch up to their whereabouts. He also reasoned out that the forest was not exactly an ideal place to speed up his healing, as rudimentary herbs and basic meals were not near as effective as specially concocted salves and balanced food plates.

With a tired sigh from the lady, both of them packed up whatever remained of their things and promptly set out the following day. As soon as the sun peeked from behind the sleepy sky, a lone pair trudged through the thickness of the forest in order to seek a more comfortable shelter.

Although Corrin thought hard about assisting Takumi every step of the way, she had to resign to being a patient watch guard instead. She was well aware, after all, that the man hated feeling like a burden more than anything else.

But she knew. There was no need for words; only actions. Every little detail of Takumi's gestures and off-put habits, she could discern and translate. She had the entirety of his dictionary engraved in her mind.

So when she noticed that Takumi was lagging behind, she reined her pace to slow, leisurely steps. When a glistening bead of sweat broke out into a trail down her companion’s face and his occasional winces scrunched his once-focused expression, she ultimately halted in her tracks.

No matter how hard he tried to bury the truth behind his mask of pompous magniloquence, she could never be fooled. In her eyes, there was no wall that stood proud. There was only a transparent glass; only a distressed boy who was trying hard to be the strong warrior that he was not supposed to be.

Of course, Takumi being the liar that he was, would deny the fact. If she were to ask him right then, he would tell her without the slightest hint of hesitation that he was well. So without asking for his confirmation, she came to the inference that there was only a sole option that she lunged at without a second thought. By her call—a false announcement that she was getting exhausted, they stopped under the shade of peaceful, emerald trees.

She recalled how Takumi did the same to her a long time ago; back when he was still wary of her. Her feet burned with the littered blisters on her feet, and he seemed to have noticed her agony and asked for them to stop.

_It’s my turn. It’s my turn to do these things for you. It’s my turn to take care of you._

Despite Takumi’s prior protest, Corrin chuckled when he unknowingly fell asleep under the warm zephyr that rocked and lulled them into its loving cradle.

“Not tired huh?” A tender smile formed on her lips at the irony of his words.

Gradually, without committing unnecessary movements that would wake him from his rest, she coaxed his head to lean on the comfort of her shoulder.

He was so adorable when he slept.

When Takumi resurfaced from the depths of his short sleep, they resumed their journey. Moderating her footsteps into casual strolls, translating his every action, and making excuses to redeem a stopover for him. It was a routine that Corrin kept in mind in order to accommodate her companion’s recovering state without running over his pride.

Thankfully, the next city was not too far from them. They had to seek shelter for the night to come. Their tent was good as utterly destroyed, and she did not want Takumi to sleep on a random bed of grass and expose him to the unforgiving frigidity of the night’s breath.

The sun was luminously smiling down during the middle of the day when they were presented with a rewarding scenery. After a cycle of careful walking and frequent stop overs, they finally stepped out of the forest’s shelter and caught sight of civilization.

 

“This looks like a lovely city.”

Takumi could not agree less to Corrin’s statement as it reflected the truth.

The scene was similar to a flock of bees scrambling to get things done. Here and there were vendors occupying the area; tightly engaged in a competition to magnet the attentions of possible customers littered on the street. The mighty whinnies of horses also melded in with the lively symphony as they passed by; their rapid hooves clattering against the sturdy ground. They bore on their backs the weight of carriages containing people or goods on their blaze through the busy streets.

The aura of the city was a bright and cheerful one. The atmosphere was brimming with life; activities happened in different directions all at once and the hustling slur of words became indistinguishable in the ocean of tangled voices.

It was a black and white contrast to the previous city that choked in the scent of death and was smothered to cinders by unforgiving flames.

“Yeah.” He threw a short reply amidst the deep aching gnawing at his back. His injury was too stubborn to provide him the liberty to place attention to any other else.

Their travel, despite being a short one, has drenched his strength and stamina more than he would like.

As much as he wanted to, his body refused to cooperate the way he ordered them to. Under normal circumstances, they could walk for miles and miles and he would only feel the lightest of tingles. But now, after they had left the generous offer of the cave that accommodated them for days, his capabilities drastically cut in half.

When they trekked the path that the map had laid, he could feel his legs gradually giving away as his energy leaked away like an open dam. His back was being clawed inside out and flared the stabbing pain inflicted upon him. Corrin was walking and he was trudging. He was not even allowed to carry their knapsack. It was pathetic.

It was pathetic how Corrin had to slow down to match his pace—which was like an old man’s, much to his distaste—and even had to utter a sorely obvious lie about her being exhausted just to obtain a rest that was not really meant for herself.

And so he fought the dragging weight of his injury and continued to move forward. He was done slacking off like an incapable child. He would show her that he could still be depended on despite his current condition.

“Peristeri, right?”

He was pulled back to the present by a tug from Corrin’s voice.

“Uh, yeah,” He cleared his thoughts, “From what I remember from the map, this must be the city named Peristeri—wait what are you doing?”

In the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a movement from a blurred combination of blue, silver, and white. Within the span of a wink, Corrin was able to position herself behind him.

She gently placed her hands below his shoulder blades, “I’ll stay behind you to protect your wound.”

“What?” Takumi asked incredulously, “I don’t need it.”

“What if someone suddenly bumped into your back? With all these people, it isn’t unthinkable.”

“But—“

“No buts.” Corrin held her stern gaze at him, with a zero intention of yielding to whatever Takumi would say to oppose her plan.

For a while, he did not back down. But when he saw in her eyes that she would not be giving in so easily, he gave an irritated huff, “Fine then.”

_This is so awkward._

He could not believe that he was letting her do that. To let a woman walk behind him...how disgraceful.

_As if the amount of shame I’ve went through was not enough. Now this._

He let out a heavy sigh. He should be the one protecting her, not the other way around.

He was about to beat himself up internally when her oddly high-pitched voice alarmed his hearing threshold.

“Ah!”

He spun as fast as he could in order to make sense of what was happening.

_Did someone touch her?! Even in my current state I swear I’ll—_

_Oh._

“These look wonderful!”

As soon as his view turned to her form, his eyes drooped down into a deadpan look. Takumi was greeted with a wide-eyed Corrin galloping in front of a nearby stall; her lips bent upwards as her eyes sparkled in awe. Enthralled, her eyes glued unabatingly to the goods spread out before her.

A chuckle found its way out of his system as he watched her gush over the bed of items on the table. He wished to give her another present; to purchase for her the item that mesmerized her the most. But alas, he could not. His purse was empty and was as good as dead.

The image of a wooden rabbit trespassed his thoughts. He saw it back at the cave where they stayed—or what remained of it.

_“There were bandits?!” He yelled; alarmed at the thought that Corrin could have been harmed as he was unheroically sleeping away in safety._

_“Yes…” She whispered meekly, “I was able to send them away with little to no problem. Although...as you can see, they managed to…” Her fingers tightened over her palms; her skin breaking from the sharpened shards, “Break this.”_

_Her eyes were plagued with a hazy red storm and brimmed with unshed tears. If he weren't so injured, he would have circled his arms around her and told her that it was all right._

_He sighed, “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it. You should throw it away before it cuts you further.”_

_“I want to keep it.”_

_He blinked, “Huh? But…”_

_“I want it to be repaired if possible.” She whispered with a tone of determination evident in her voice._

_His eyebrows scrunched as he shook his head slightly, “I can buy you another someday when I—“_

_“No,” Her voice was stern, “It’s not just about the item itself. I know there are lots of these out there.”_

_“But this,” Her delicate fingers brushed over the tawny pieces, “It’s the first gift that you gave me,” Despite the tears that peppered the corner of her ruby eyes, her lips did not fail to curl up into a lovely smile, “It’s dear to me, and nothing could ever replace it.”_

Warmth filled his heart as his mind was wrapped in the memory. She really was a precious person. She knew exactly how to tug at his heartstrings and poke at his soft sides. It was always a nice experience to be shown affection by her.

Until all his bliss dissolved to oblivion when a searing agony electrified his whole body. His torso jerked and his stomach almost lurched in shock. Something had slapped and latched onto his wounded shoulder. It took him all his willpower to send balance to his suddenly-weakened legs and to calm his heightened pain receptors.

“Please don’t aggravate his wound. Although I must commend you for not making me notice you on time, if you don't lay your hands off him at once, I won't hesitate to cut you down.”

Takumi was taken aback by Corrin’s sudden presence by his side. Although his body thought his agony was a more urgent matter to attend to, he still diverged a portion of his focus and spared a glance to her.

Her crimson eyes had fiery flames dancing in their vibrant pools; as if raging higher by the second and only waiting for an oil to make it explode. Her brows were slanted downwards, and her cherry lips were pressed into a thin line. She was ready to attack at any moment.

“I-I’m so sorry!”

The hand—he finally realized that it was what plunged him into the sea of agony—flinched away from his injury. The owner of the hand immediately backed off from him with his arms up in the air.

“I didn’t know that he was wounded. Forgive me.” A voice of a man was coated with ashamed contrition.

As soon as the mystery man stepped into Corrin’s field of vision, all the murderous air that she bore faded to her signature pleasant atmosphere, “Ah! Avadon, right?” Her tone reverted to her usual sweet tone.

It was frightening how much she resembled Queen Mikoto in both her expressions and ways.

“Yes, Lady Cor—Corrin.”

Having recovered enough from the onslaught of metaphorical knives to his back, Takumi turned around to inspect the mentioned man and validate the claims that he had heard.

The same hue of eyes and hair, the facial features, the same dingy ancient-looking coat—definitely him. It was no mistake that the tall man was the one that they have encountered back at the first town that they have arrived in: Willowbane. He was the one behind the fated journey that he and Corrin were engaging in.

He guessed he owed the man some thanks.

“I’m sorry for touching your wound,” Avadon’s face was painted with an apologetic expression, “Were you attacked by bandits?” He inquired.

Taken by surprise, Corrin stammered under the sage's concerned gaze, “W-Well—“

“Yes.” Takumi cut her off before his lady companion could slip up and spill the truth.

If they stated that they got involved into a messy brawl from the burning city, they would no doubt subject themselves to others' suspicions. Being there when the tragedy befell upon the lands, they might be labeled as accomplices to the vicious crime or worse, as the ones who ignited the events. He could not have that.

They would lie. He would lie if it meant Corrin’s guaranteed safety.

He looked fixedly at Corrin; hoping that his message would cross the distance between them. And she got it.

Corrin straightened her frame and gave a fake straight face.

“While travelling, there were bandits that attacked us. They thought we had money, so when we refused their hold up, they attacked us all at once. Takumi protected me and got hurt in the process.”

The young sage’s eyebrows knitted together as he nodded thoughtfully, “I see. You’re lucky you got away. Those bandits are getting aggressive nowadays. I heard that they might even be the culprits behind the mass murder in Pséma.”

“Pséma?” Corrin asked innocently, although the name rang something familiar inside her head.

“It’s the city before this. It’s like...what happened to my hometown. It was...” Avadon’s face fell at the savage memory; his teeth gnashing in despair, “It was burned to the ground. Everyone died.”

His whisper was a spell that rendered their silence. For the sage, they were the bad memories brought upon by familiar destruction. For the pair, it was the realization that everything was falling apart right in front of them. Not one spoke a word, but it was Avadon who broke the spell first.

“Anyway, are you two staying here for a while?” He forced out amidst the tastelessness of the atmosphere.

Corrin cracked a small smile to lighten the mood, “Probably. I want to let Takumi’s wounds heal first before we continue our journey.”

“What?” Takumi asked with a groan, “I thought we were just going to spend a night or two here?”

“That’s the initial plan, but I think this is better for you. Think about it, you'll get plenty of time to recover in such a nice place!”

He crossed his arms and maintained a stern gaze, “I can do that while we’re travelling. And I don't need ‘a nice place' to heal.”

She mimicked his action and wrapped her arms around herself, “But travelling will be strenuous for you.”

“I’m not invalid.” He rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all,” Her arms uncrossed and her right hand clasped the warmth of her left, “I just want us to stay here until you get better.”

“No.”

The hoods of her big, ruby orbs shuttered halfway, “Please?”

_Damn those eyes of her._

“…”

She waited a few seconds for a retort, but when it did not come, a soft laughter escaped the confines of her petite mouth, “I’ll take that as yes then.”

At the odd banter presented in front of him, Avadon let a chuckle roll out of his throat, “Still an amusing pair, I see.”

Corrin only smiled at his comment and put the spotlight on him, “How about you, Avadon? Are you currently staying here?”

“Currently, yes. But not for long. I have to leave to meet a friend in another city. I’m actually just here to restock.”

“Oh,” She muttered politely despite the lack of words for the subject, “Okay.”

An awkward silence brought upon by the lack of tight bonds mingled with the air that they breathed. Corrin kept her smile despite madly racking her brain for an idea to keep the friendly chat up. Takumi, on the other hand, could not care less about entertaining the sage any further.

But at least, the other man had the willingness to lengthen their little reunion for just a bit.

“Ah, I remembered something,” Avadon announced with a victorious grin, “I know something that can help with your healing.”

Corrin’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ at the revelation, “What is it?”

It was written all over her face; how eager she was to unveil the answer that she had been looking for all this time.

“I know of a clinic not so far from here. The monk there has some pretty effective salves.”

“I don’t need it.”

Takumi was blunt with his claim. It was not out of contempt, however, but bore the tone of a practical person.

Corrin however, did not seem to immediately understand why he would refuse such an idea.

“But it will be great for you to be seen by a real healer,” She said in a convincing manner, “We can also buy you some salves…”

She trailed off as realization finally dawned on her like lighting a candle’s wick.

Now she got his point.

“We…don’t have enough money…”

_Exactly._

At her adorable, if not a tiny bit dim-witted reaction, Avadon almost laughed. He reined the tickling sensation in however, and opted for an awkward simper instead, “Don’t worry about it. My treat.”

Takumi leered at the man in suspicion, but Corrin seemed to have the opposite reaction. The princess bounced on her heels once before offering the sage a gracious smile.

“That will be so much help,” She nodded a small one, “Can you kindly show us where?”

“Of course. It’s the least that I can do as an exchange for my insensitive action,” He turned around and motioned for them to trail behind him, “Follow me.”

 

They navigated through the streets with the sage as their guide. Along the way, there were fair exchanges of stories from both the side of Avadon and the pair’s.

“You’ve gone quite a long way, didn’t you?” The sage rhetorically asked as he kept his pace.

Corrin glanced at him, “Hm? Oh yes, we have travelled for miles, after all.”

The older man chuckled, “That’s not what I mean. What I want to say is that your relationship has obviously improved since we last met,” He tore his eyes off the pair and fixed them straight ahead, “You two seem to be closer now.”

“I’m kind to people I trust.” Takumi casually replied with a hint of flak.

“Am I on the list?”

“No.” Takumi replied brusquely.

Avadon pretended to be hurt, but quickly reverted back to his original amused expression, “Ah, still the same snide man, I see.” 

A smirk tugged at Takumi’s lips, “Yet.”

“I’m grateful for the chance, then.” Avadon said in between chuckles.

In his fit of laughters, the sage seemed to have forgotten that his shoulder bag could only accept so much violent moving from its master. From the size of its bulk, it could be inferred that the bag contained so much items that it was close to overflowing. Perhaps it was also the reason why, without him noticing, a single stone decided to leap out of its confines and softly clink against the ground.

Corrin’s eyes caught the movement and she gasped. It was something she had seen countless times; its image already imprinted in her mind. Against the glistening sun it shone. Under her disbelieving gaze it twinkled. Despite it being oddly discolored, Corrin was sure that she was not mistaken.

_A dragonstone._

Her hands flew down to fetch the item. Her warm fingers wrapped around the frigid smoothness of the purplish gem. As her ruby orbs caressed the beautiful surface of the stone, she could not help but feel mesmerized. She had not seen anything quite as lovely as it.

“You dropped something.” She said hesitantly.

“Hm?” The sage turned around; curiosity knocking at his naturally scholarly mind, “Oh, that!”

“Where did you get this?” She asked; trying to pretend that she knew nothing about the stone. After all, dropping a hint about her being a literal dragon would cast suspicion upon them.

“I found it during one of my journeys. It caught my attention, so I picked it up. It’s quite an odd sort of crystal. It has the attributes of one, but it’s significantly harder and quite refined compared to the normal, fossilized feeling of common crystallines.”

Avadon made a move to grasp at the stone, but retreated at the last minute and cupped his chin instead, “Maybe it’s an undiscovered gem. Actually, I’m thinking maybe this is one of those fabled dragonstones. I’m not really sure, though. No illustrations of them exist.”

Corrin did not weave a reply. Instead, her curious eyes remained glued to the prized object that sat on her palm.

But how was it that something so valuable was only randomly laid on the ground? She got hers from Azura. She did not even know where the lady got it or if there were more of them that existed. She never asked.

“Do you want it?”

“Eh?” Her head perked up to gaze at Avadon’s face. She did not expect that question.

“You seem very fixated on it.”

She blinked a few times, “You’ll just let me take something as valuable as this?”

“I don’t really mind. I have a great collection of them, actually.”

The strap from the sage’s bag slid off of his shoulder. He opened the flap and revealed its overcrowded inside.

There was an amazing number of brilliant gems in varying hues. There was one that had the same shine as her eyes and one that bore the color of the darkest night. There were some that looked as transparent as glass, while some were hazed with opaque smoke. Others were jagged in textures but there were those that looked as smooth as porcelain.

There was an impressive assortment of precious gems, but there was not even a single trace of what her eyes were searching for. There was no genuine dragonstone in sight.

Avadon chuckled, “Quite a weird hobby, I know. But I pick them up for any chances of them being a dragonstone. But from what I’ve read, dragonstones are supposed to be blue, so I’m relying on the chance that this might not be one.

True enough, her dragonstone was a lovely azure.

“So there you have it. I’ll give this to you now.” The sage offered her a smile.

Still uncertain, Corrin’s brows fell down into a worried expression, “But still…”

“It’s fine, really. Treat it as some sort of gift.”

“Gods, just take it already.”

At the irritated voice, Corrin’s head flipped towards Takumi’s direction. She inspected his reaction and saw him roll his eyes at their exchange of friendliness. Although she knew that the prince did not like wasting time on silly issues like that, she was not entirely sure if his voice was not tinted with the slightest of jealousy.

“We look stupid, hanging around like this. He’s insisting, so just take it,” He huffed and started to saunter away from them, “Simple as that.”

As her companion had grown tired of listening to their conversation, Corrin stopped her exchange with Avadon with a simple “Thank you”. The sage replied with a small smile and gestured for her to follow the annoyed prince. Corrin did catch up with Takumi and reprimanded him for leaving her behind, but he only answered her stern statement with an exasperated snub. After a few lighthearted lines from her, however, the fit-throwing prince eventually gave in to her brightness and began chortling along with them.

“Here we are.”

Eventually, their footsteps halted in front of a two-floored infrastructure.

 On the first floor was a sign saying, _“Loukas’ clinic and medicinal shop.”_

Avadon took a step further and brought his knuckles down the wooden door.

“Come in!” Said the voice of a middle-aged man behind the barrier that separated them.

The sage swung the door open, and the tinkling of tiny chimes sent a light fluttering through their ears. Once inside, the scent of plants and herbs remained suspended in the air. There were various books that neatly lined across a chestnut shelf, and there were also jars of various sizes containing substances of different colors in its cradle.

 _Must be salves._ Takumi thought.

The details of the room reminded him of Castle Shirasagi’s infirmary where Sakura usually worked.

“What can I do for you?” The owner of the warm voice asked.

His tone was warm and welcoming despite the rather disheveled appearance he bore. It was not that he looked like he was not taking care of himself, rather because he appeared like he had been researching for most of the day; judging by the stacks of open books laid out across his table. He must be the man named Loukas.

“Good afternoon,” Corrin lifted a dainty hand in his direction; a gesture of greeting, “My—He was injured, so I was thinking maybe you could look at it.”

She hesitated. She was about to say something; a label for their relationship perhaps, but pulled back for a lack of something to call them at all.

Takumi took note of the hesitation, but he only maintained a straight face to appear as if nothing peculiar happened. If he was in her shoes, he would be struggling to grasp the right term, too. He was most certain that ‘siblings’ was no longer something they could describe their status as of then, but they could not let the world know about what was really going on between them either. On the other hand, there was no clear-cut announcement from any of them that stated they were more than just…mingling close friends, for a lack of better words. Their situation was a bizarre blend of confusing elements.

“Sit down here, then.” Loukas coaxed them to the provided chairs in front of the table.

In just a matter of seconds, Avadon was seated on the left side of the set of chairs while Corrin and Takumi took the ones to the right. The princess let her companion occupy the front one to let the healer asses him better.

“So,” Loukas started as he swept the books to the side, “What is it that made you seek my assistance?”

Corrin took the initiative to tell the story, “We got into a fight, and he received the wound from protecting me.”

“Where?”

“On his left shoulder.”

“Let me see, then.” The monk left the comfort of his chair and strode behind Takumi.

The prince did his utmost to suppress the gush of blood invading his face but ended up in vain. Embarrassment filled his being when Corrin’s hand travelled through his body to untie the knot of his scarf. She removed his vest next before letting his underkimono follow.

Takumi was beyond uncomfortable. Besides the fact that he disliked being fussed over, Corrin and the sage’s presence was a bothering addition that sent him to the edge of his seat. But it was for his own sake, of course, so he must endure. That and he would surely be scolded by Corrin if he were to back out now.

And so the healer examined the wound. While he performed his expertise, he asked some important questions from them and Corrin supplemented him with appropriate knowledge to the best of her abilities. She answered as honestly as she could, but she left the fact that the area of the accident was in a burning city full of abnormal soldiers.

A deep gash and a cracked shoulder blade—Takumi was already aware of it. There was only one question that swirled in his mind and desperately demanded an answer for his worries to be remedied.

“Will my left shoulder still be able to function properly?”

He was afraid.

He was afraid that he would not be able to wield the Fujin Yumi again.

He was afraid of not being able to protect Corrin.

There was a choking silence. Loukas scanned his eyes through the terrible wound once more, and he clicked his tongue in evaluation. After a long pause, he cleared his throat.

“Yes.”

Takumi could not help himself from letting out a grateful sigh.

To whatever god really existed in the world—the dawn dragon or whatever, he was thankful. He was thankful that his condition was not so dire. He really needed it.

At his reaction, a smile tugged at the healer’s lips, “Your friend here was able to heal it properly, so there won’t be any permanent damage,” He looked over to the only lady in the room and nodded to her, “You’re a talented one.”

Corrin’s face brightened. She shared the same gush of relief as Takumi at the good news. If his shoulder became incapacitated, she would surely be devastated and would mourn over it forever. She was the one who initially treated his injury, so it would weigh heavily on her if her ways caused the tragedy.

“It should still take months to heal, however.”

Takumi’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Months?!” He exclaimed with intensity not quite him.

“Yes,” Loukas nodded, “Adding the time for the wound to close and the duration of reverting your shoulder back to its normal function, it will be months.”

But they did not have that much time. Corrin insisted for them to stay at the city until he healed, and he doubted that she would take that claim back. Lingering in a single place for too long would be a terrible situation. Impeding their journey meant that more people might fall into the category of casualty, and he could not bear that. He could not possibly sit still and watch as more lives suffer through the cruel ways of the current world.

Takumi clicked his tongue, “Isn’t there another way for it to heal faster?”

“I’m afraid there’s none, young man. But if you don’t strain it, it won’t take up a longer recovery time.”

All he could do was grit his teeth.

_Damn it. Damn it all._

“Although it’s really surprising to see you up and about like this.” Loukas regarded.

The healer sat back down on his chair as Corrin assisted Takumi in putting back his clothes.

“From what your friend here said, you should still be in bed right now. You should not yet be able to walk, much less travel. That’s a really fast development,” He twined his fingers together, “Maybe it would be a different case for you. But still, I recommend that you take it slow for the following weeks.”

Loukas gave Corrin tips on how to properly care for him since she was the one closest to him. Takumi did not really pay much attention; he was too frustrated at the thought of being useless for a long stretch of time.

After what felt like an eternity for the upset prince, the chit chat was finally over. He was given a salve that could help alleviate the pain sparked by his injury. True to the sage’s promise, Avadon paid for it.

“Make sure to rest. Don’t do heavy work and strain it, alright?” Loukas reminded him.

“Yeah.” He half-heartedly answered.

“I’ll make sure of it,” Corrin placed a follow up to Takumi’s unwilling words to strengthen their claim and convince the healer, “Thank you for helping us.” She bowed to the healer.

“I’m glad to be of service.”

She turned to Avadon and bowed once more, “You too, Avadon. We’re quite short on budget, so this is a big help. We owe you a lot.”

The sage waved his hand in front of her and encouraged her to straighten up, “It’s no big deal. Just save it up for the place you plan to rent.”

“Ah. Regarding that, well…” Corrin lightly placed a hand on her jaw in embarrassment, “We don’t have one yet. There’s the inn, but I don’t think we can afford for a long stay there.”

Before Avadon could say something, Loukas perked up from behind his desk, “Forgive me for intruding, but I believe you two are looking for a place to stay?”

They all turned to the healer when he spoke.

“Yes.” Corrin nodded politely.

Loukas gave her a friendly smile, “You can rent the one on the upper floor, if you wish. Our family used to live upstairs, but my son married and is now expecting a child. My wife wants to take care of the baby you see, so she’s not quite willing to part with our son. With the place too small for our family and the incoming addition, we eventually decided to move to another place that can accommodate us all.”

He waved a hand through the room to emphasize his point, “This is just my shop now.

“I was still deciding if I should let it be occupied by others until you two showed up.”

Corrin chewed on her lower lip, “But…”

“Thinking about the rent?” The healer smiled, “Don’t worry. It’s not that much. Compared to the inns, I’ll make it cheaper.”

Corrin bowed as a bright smile tugged at her lips; her eyes sparkling with joy, “Thank you so very much!”

“Thank you.” Takumi only nodded; not being capable of bowing like what Corrin did.

 After they were able to seal the deal regarding a place to stay, Avadon bid them farewell. As much as he wanted to catch up some more with the two, he had to depart once more to continue his journey to Apáti, apparently. He was still on the quest to educate Valla about the truth of the world’s system.

Not wanting to intercept the sage’s schedule any longer, the pair expressed their gratefulness for his great help and bid him a safe travel. They watched the sage leave; his figure fading and fading until it got swallowed away by the crowd ahead.

 

Soon after, they followed Loukas up through the stairs inside his shop and were led to a small terrace. They strode through the empty space and came upon another wooden door.

“Pardon if it’s not too clean. It’s still the same as when we left it.”

When the door swung open, they were greeted by the sight of a brick-walled room. On the far right of the room sat a bed; fitted with dark blue sheets and a comfy-looking pair of pillows, just the sufficient size for the two of them to squeeze in. Simply-designed windows littered the windows here and there; providing a nice source of natural light and ventilation. By the east near the bed was a wooden shelf, although its contents were nowhere to be found.

Located on the opposite side from where they were stood a small cooking place; equipped with a stone stove and other basic cooking utensils. In front of it was an austere wooden table with a pair of equally-simple chairs as its company.

The place was not that big, but it was spacious enough for the two of them to move freely. It paled in contrast to their bedrooms back in their respective kingdoms, but it was still a lot better than having to sleep on the ground of a cave. There were dusts sitting by some places and stains clinging on the walls, but they were not something they could not live by.

Corrin flashed the man her signature pleasant smile, “It looks very comfortable. Thank you again, sir…Loukas, right?”

“I’m glad you recalled the sign on my shop.” He chuckled.

The princess nodded respectfully, “My name is Corrin, and this is Takumi.”

“Nice to meet you two.”

“You too, Loukas.” Takumi regarded him simply.

A distant chime was delivered by the wind to their ears; an indication that someone had entered the facility at the lower floor.

Loukas clapped his hands together before heading for the door, “Well then, it seems like there’s someone who needs my assistance. I’ll leave you two for a while.”

After making sure that the healer had left their proximity, Corrin treaded across the room with a lovely beam of sunshine emanating from her face, “Home sweet home, I guess.”

Takumi tapped a foot on the floor, “It’s filthy, but I guess it’s better than nothing.” He sniped.

Corrin turned to him and gave him a gentle grin, “Don’t be like that. We’re lucky to have found one that we can afford.”

She sat their beaten-up, azure bag atop the bedside table, “They even left furniture that are available for use. It’s great.”

Although Takumi was rude (it came with him naturally), she knew he was not the type of person to remain spiteful of something presented to him so graciously. He was a grateful man, although he had difficulties expressing it. That was why, in the moment that she took note he was not saying something to recognize Loukas’ kindness, she knew something was off with him. She looked at him and saw the forlorn expression that he wore on his face.

“Are you worried about the rent?” She asked gently.

“… Yeah,” Takumi nodded slowly, “We’re nearly empty handed. How can we afford sustaining the fees of this place?” He shook his head as his eyes sported the stormy atmosphere he frequently had, “That’s why I told you we shouldn’t spend too much time here.”

Corrin sighed softly. She removed herself from beside the small table and carefully walked towards the distressed prince. She stopped a few inches in front of him and held her hands together, “Don’t worry, I’ll find work tomorrow.”

At the announcement of her intentions, Takumi’s arms uncrossed and his head snapped to meet her eyes, “What? No!” He opposed, “I’ll do it!”

“I won’t allow that either.” She said simply.

Takumi shook his head violently. Perhaps Corrin thought she was doing him a great favor, but it was actually doing nothing to save his wounded pride.

“I’m not a frail, wimpy person!” He made a point with his voice a few notches above his usual volume.

“That’s not what I meant,” She treaded with care as her fingers reached for his balled knuckles, “You heard Loukas, right? You can’t strain your injury yet. I won’t allow it.”

Takumi fell silent; having no retort to topple hers. As much as he would like to fight for his freedom to help her as much as she would help him, he knew she was right. He kept his mouth shut, but his face spilled it all; his frustration was evident as his trail of sight headed to the floor.

_A burden._

He must be thinking how much of a burden he was being to her. She knew him far enough to translate his every expression and gestures.

She heaved a small sigh before offering him a comforting smile. Her palms enclosed his hands as much as she could, and she squeezed them to gather his full attention, “I know what you’re thinking. You are not a burden, Takumi. You will never be.”

She brought her right hand up and lightly grazed his face with the pads of her slim, gloved fingers.

“Always remember that.”

 

The sky of raven was peppered with billions of lights and was accompanied by the beautiful serenade of the large moon. The twinkling lights that the sky casted upon the earth seeped through the windows; bathing the room in a soft, ethereal glow. It was by this time, after they were finally settled in their temporary home, when they could finally rest at ease on the medium-sized bed.

After cautiously applying the salve as instructed to dampen the pain on Takumi’s shoulder and speed up its recovery, Corrin clothed herself appropriately and started to doze off. She had been yearning for a soft and warm bed for too long, so the call was too strong to resist.

After doing his nightly routine, which was writing on his journal, Takumi followed after Corrin and dove into a deep sleep.

The next morning, with renewed energy, Corrin was filled with determination to find a decent source of income to sustain their lifestyle. But leaving for a job hunt also spelled that she had to leave Takumi alone. After getting the reassurance that he would be fine on his own, she settled for the answer and did not pry further. She did not want to be on his bad side so early in the morning.

And so, after entrusting Takumi to Loukas, she stepped out of the shop and faced the world outside with a brave heart.

It was a game of chance, but lady luck had decided to smile down upon her later that day. She hit her goal: she landed a nice job in one of the famous restaurants in the city. The manager was a nice enough lady to hear the princess out, so she interviewed her for a possible task that she could perform. Corrin admitted that she could only cook fried eggs and some soup, so the manager told her to become a server instead.

Corrin was a lovely lady with a natural elegance about her movements, so she had no trouble fulfilling the task. She had seen Flora and Jakob perform their work flawlessly, so she used them as an inspiration to quickly blend in with the other waitresses. Apparently, the staff in the restaurant was full of women. Corrin took no time in becoming fast friends with the other girls.  

“You have a husband?!”

Corrin bit her lip at the mistake that she committed. Being an attractive young female in a city, random males were magnetized to her. One such case was earlier: she was just doing her job of serving their customers when she suddenly got hit on by a persistent young man. He asked her on a date and she refused him multiple times, but he kept advancing on her and even asked for her address. And so, because she was nearing the red line of her patience, she simply stated that she was married in order to shrug him off. It was a mistake.

So now, the poor princess was sadly cornered by a bunch of gossiping young ladies. Their curiosity tickled them; they kept poking at Corrin for her to spill the beans. She kept her lips sealed, but when they literally cornered her against a wall, she finally gave up. And so she, not without an extreme redness painting her cheeks, listed off the qualities of her ‘husband’.

The eyes of the girls around her sparkled with utmost interest as she went on.

“Oh wow, he’s _that_ handsome?”

“He seems nice, too! You should totally bring him here sometimes.”

“Oh, this is making me want to see him. I’m sure you two look good together!”

A smile stubbornly bloomed on her lips and refused to fade away.

Somehow, calling Takumi her husband made her heart sing symphonies of joy.

 

Takumi was just staring at the paper with letters that seemed to lose their meaning. He had no heart to absorb the contents of the book; its messages simply passed over his head. He was distracted. _He missed Corrin._

If only he could help her in working for _them both._

His little interest in the room that he was in was quickly being drained to nothingness. His routines were becoming sore and he could not do anything to alleviate it. He was cooped up in their small home and the list of things he could do was now empty.

He had tried working out in the room; not wanting to slack off and let his hard-earned form grow into a flabbiness, but his shoulder still posed as a huge obstacle. He gave up on maintaining his shape and resorted to reading the books that Corrin had brought home for him. He would exercise his mind if his body could not.

Thankfully, many were mind-enriching. By many, he meant not all. There were some that she also brought for herself; some cheesy nonsense. He had read them once out of curiosity about what ladies liked to read and…well, the materials surpassed his expectations, to say the least. He blushed intensely when he was near the end; the scene when the main characters… _did it._ He never knew Corrin read things like those. Or maybe she did not know there was something like that inside.

Apparently, Loukas knew how to play shogi (how a Hoshidan game came into Valla, he would never know). So in occasion, Takumi would go downstairs and have a couple of matches with the monk. The man would also sometimes check his condition; once more astounded by the speed of his recovery. Even Corrin acknowledged it and suggested that it might be because of his blood.

As a part dragon, she stated that she also possessed a high healing rate. For him to catch up like that, her theory was most likely plausible. She went on and suggested that the blood of the dawn dragon in his veins might actually be more potent than Ryoma and the others. Perhaps that would explain why his hair was unusually lighter than any of them? After all, both his mother and his father had dark-tinted hairs… Whatever the case, he was glad for it.

Aside from reading books and visiting Loukas every once in a while, Takumi could not really do much. In his idle times, he would always sit on the bed and peer outside. He felt dumb, but he could not really help himself from glancing at the terrace every now and again. He was searching for a flash of white; for a smile to excitedly gaze upon him.

Their days went by like that.

He would then send her off; with him looking out from the terrace until she was well out of his sight. When he was strong enough to go back and forth the stairs, he would watch her from the front door. After which, he would read the books that she brought for him, play Shogi with Loukas, exercise some more, walk outside for a bit…

And basically, wait for her to come home. _Home._

Right. This place, no matter what its state was, was a place they could call home.

And so, when her figure finally peeked out from behind the door, he would, without fail, flash a warm smile at her and say _“Welcome home”._

She did it for him before, and now it was his turn. He would always welcome her home.

 

“What is _that?_ ” Takumi inquired as he surveyed the meal that Corrin brought home.

“The manager gave this to me earlier,” Corrin said as she laid the thing in a basin of water, “She said it’s a clam of some sort. A geoduck, she said?”

“A clam? This is… _a clam_?” He questioned the ingredient’s identity and authenticity.

_He questioned its entire existence._

Sure enough, it had two, sturdy shells that enveloped its one end. It was held tight by a rubber band, but even that did not seem too capable of controlling the long, wrinkly…meat that dangled off the shell's side. Its apex was rather…dark and its…mouth created a small hole at the center of its tip.

A geoduck…he did not expect that the exquisite sashimi served to them at Hoshido originally looked like…that thing.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Corrin asked curiously; unaware of the masculine familiarity going on between Takumi and the clam.

His face scrunched, “It looks like a… A…”

_A man’s…_

For a while, Corrin observed him as she waited for his response. He did not answer her however, so she put it upon herself to figure out what he was talking about. After a few seconds of contemplating, like a buried treasure that has been dug from the depths of land, the continuation to Takumi’s thought dawned on Corrin. Gradually, her face stained with an intense shade of crimson.

“Oh…” She muttered in a low voice, “Oh dear. It's…how embarrassing.”

Seeing her awkwardly look around while avoiding him and the geoduck made him recall some things from their time at the cave. Although she said she _saw nothing_ , he was doubting it more and more. With the way she reacted, everything was highly suspicious.

But interrogating her now was probably not a good course of action.

He scratched the side of his head, “Well, it’s our only dinner so…we don’t really have much of a choice.”

With an agreement built, they treaded down the laid out path. Although he helped out in salting the geoduck, Takumi’s face scrunched in pain as he watched the knife slowly cut through the phallic-shaped ingredient.

He was deeply bothered; his own sympathized with the ingredient being painfully sliced to thin pieces and thoroughly cooked over the fire.

In the end, it was too much of a sight for him and he had to excuse himself in order to stop empathizing with the poor, poor clam.

 

Corrin could not resist it. She fought valiantly against her desire to do it, but still she utterly failed.

In the end, she still bought the flute.

She first encountered the wooden item when she and Takumi were strolling in the market (because she invited him to in order to quell his boredom). The prince had his eyes glued to it when they passed by a particular stall; his gaze filled with utmost interest that she could not help herself from feeling the same.

Apparently, Takumi had knowledge in playing the flute. That fact lifted her heart with joy for she was quite fond of music as well. In fact, she loved playing the piano. She admired how every key and note soothed her soul; how every diverse melody that she played told breathtaking stories that she could not witness inside a dim fortress. For her, music was like an escape from her banal life.

If she were to be honest, a flute suited him well. Its gentle tone and soothing grace always reminded her of the wind’s tender lullaby. He had a connection with the element. He was the wind; a being with two different sides: a zephyr that is soft and relaxing, and a violent tempest that is merciless and strong.

It would be a shame not to give him something that fitted him very well, so using a spare from her wage, she gave in to the temptation of bringing the instrument home.

It was worth it. Oh, how wonderful his expression was when she handed it to him. His eyes sparkled with delight as he held it, and the smile on his face brought a similar one to her own. Now she knew how he felt when she received the wooden bunny from him.

“Do you know any song with it?” She inquired.

Takumi did not tear his eyes from the precious item, “Yes.”

Corrin giggled. He looked like a kid given his very first kite.

“Can you play something, then?”

“Ye—wait,” Finally, he placed his attention to her as one of his eyebrows shot up, “You want me to play right now?”

She nodded eagerly and slid across the bed to edge near him, “I’d love to hear something from you.”

The princess smiled, but he did not return her expression. Instead, the prince’s face instantly looked like he was left to burn under the hot sun.

He blinked and stared at her with wide eyes, “T-That’s…”

Her feet climbed up the bed and she tucked them to one side, “I won’t push you if you don’t want to.”

His lower lip jutted out. He was aware that he was heating up, so he promptly broke the connection of their orbs and retracted his gaze to the flute instead. He turned the wooden instrument with his thumb; thinking hard about the proposition.

She held in a chuckle when she realized what was happening. He was indeed too adorable when he was flustered.

“I…” He took a deep breath, “Give me time.”

In excitement, Corrin’s legs flew to her front and kneed her chest. She winced at the sudden impact, but she ignored it in exchange for the happiness brought about by his words.

“You’re going to play?!” She squealed.

“It’s nothing to be excited about,” His gaze darted to the side once more as his cheeks seared, “But I’ll try.”

She clapped her hands together and unconsciously touched his shoulder with hers, “That’s great! I’ll look forward to it!” She beamed.

Takumi practiced whenever he could. The stacks of books were left untouched except for the musical ones that he requested. He seemed eager and enthusiastic, which made her more hyped about it. But exactly because he was so passionate about practicing his piece, she made him promise not to overexert himself and rest his shoulder every now and again.

It was worth the wait. The span of time that Takumi spent on sharpening his skill and mastering his piece finally came into fruition. His hard work, his feelings—she felt them all in his emotional flow of beautiful melody. Every tone was a word; every pause was a breath of life. Although Takumi liked roughness in his appearance, the story that his music portrayed was that of a gentle and elegant bard. Everything was breathtaking and flawless. Everything was a reflection of who he really was.

She was mesmerized; bewitched by the symphony that he serenaded her with.

It was tender and heartfelt. Every note was like a ray of light bouncing across life and drenching the world with soft warmth. It swayed her in a comforting cradle; embracing her heart with serenity she could not find in the most common of places.

When the wind faded into a comforting silence, Corrin sighed in bliss.

“That was amazing!” She exclaimed wholeheartedly.

Takumi’s eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Although he might think of her as an unrefined princess, she could not help herself from throwing commendations at him. He was prodigious, and her praises could not possibly match the intensity of his performance. If she could invite a whole coliseum to watch him play, she would. He deserved a standing ovation of that much.

“I like—no, I love it!” Corrin cheered again.

Takumi scratched his cheek sheepishly, “Thanks…” He lowered his gaze as bashfulness crept up face.

Corrin’s praises kept coming, and Takumi had to ask her to stop it just to give his heart some time to calm down. It was not healthy for a poor heart to run a marathon for an extended period of time.

Corrin chuckled and did as he asked. When they finally pacified into their usual, peaceful silence, she opened her mouth once more.

“Can I ask you a favor?” She asked timidly.

He was still toying with the flute, but he looked up to her with a curious gaze, “What is it?”

“Can you play with me someday?”

“What do you mean?” Takumi asked interestedly, “You can play an instrument too?”

“Yes!” She grinned, “I can play the piano. Don’t you think your flute would sound really good with my piano as the accompaniment?”

“Well…”

“Please?”

Takumi sighed. Of course he had no say in the subject.

“I guess there’s no harm in trying.” He replied.

The princess lightly bounced on the bed, “So you agree?”

“…Yeah,” The smile on his lips warmed her heart, “I look forward to it.”

 

Before, in the first few days of their stay, much to his distaste, his body was completely enticed by the allure of sleep. His body sought comfort, like a flower leaning towards the sun, and the bed gladly provided that need. He would often oversleep and would commonly lead to Corrin leaving a letter behind to inform him that she already left for work.

But this time, it was different.

He was pulled into wakefulness by the ache that settled on his shoulder. All night long, he felt a dull throbbing from his bones that sent electrifying pain throughout his flesh. Without really meaning to, his senses told him to prematurely wake up and face another day of agonizing over his pathetic wound. The sunlight would surely mock him for his despair.

However, when he elevated himself and cracked his eyes open, it was not the bright image of the sun knocking at the window that greeted him. It was a pair of long eyelashes, cute, pouted cherry lips, and wild ivory strands that splayed across the red tinges of a smooth, porcelain skin.

Corrin was there beside him.

He watched her for a while; completely forgetting about the aching that he was supposed to be feeling. He observed her captivatedly, and the way the drapes of her enchanting ruby eyes slowly pulled back to present the gem behind was one of the best sights that he had ever seen in his life.

She rolled over, buried half her face in her pillow, and smiled slightly. It was then, the overwhelming realization washed over him, that there was so much more to life than simply surviving it.

It was a peaceful and content life. It was beautiful; it was heartwarming. He could live like this; he wanted to live like this. But alas, it was a far-off dream. As things had an end, this wonderful life of theirs was merely an ephemeral dream in a nightmarish reality.

Maybe he were instead a baby bird, she would not always have to come up with excuses for holding him; soft and tender in her hands. Maybe if she were instead a baby bird, he would not always have to come up with excuses for not flying away from her; for not flying away from her arms. Maybe if they were instead baby birds, they would not have to come up with excuses for wanting to live peacefully in a small, cozy home.

If only they were but baby birds, maybe their days would forever be that blissful.

But they were not birds or ordinary humans. They were royals; they were soldiers. In a world torn into pieces by war, the fate of agonizing battles and heartbreaking loss was engraved in their paths.

_I am made from the creaking beams and rusted nails of a lonely vessel on a lonely sea._

What if, in the end, it was their destiny to fall apart?

_I am covered and coated, dusted with old salt water and the frail residue of moonlight. The oars and the compass, the anchor and the wheel, have long since abandoned me._

His hand slowly hiked up. He hesitated for a moment, but through the soft flutter of her adoring eyes, he found the courage to lightly run his fingers across her lovely, red cheeks.

_Can you hear what I’ve longed to tell you, that I go where the waves wish to deliver me?_

But even still—even if it was their destiny to fall prey into the bloody tide of the ruthless war, he wished to follow her light and stay by her side.

_And you, my love, are the tide._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! We'd just like to let you know that all comments are appreciated! May it be lengthy reviews or just some "Hello", it'll make us happy! To be honest, we're going through a busy chapter in our academic life, so we need all the encouragement we could get! We really love this pair and this story, so we would appreciate it very much if you could leave us a feedback~


	30. Halcyon Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for Takumi and Corrin on the Fire Emblem Heroes site~

**Chapter 30: Halcyon Clock**

 

In her soreness, Corrin practically dragged her body through the flight of stairs that led to their home. Her limbs were weighing her down, so it was taking her a lot of extra effort to wade her way through.

She had just gotten off from work, and that day was certainly a frenetic one. Since it was a holiday (she had been asked to work in place of a sick coworker), throngs of the city’s residents and travelers alike were going in and out of the restaurant. Naturally, being a server meant that she had to attend to countless folks. If it was just the physical exertion, she could endure flawlessly but unfortunately, unfamiliar faces brought about many unpleasant ones as well. She had to politely reprimand perverse men for harassing her coworkers, and she had to slap malicious hands off her, too.

She wondered how far she could tolerate such uncouthness.

She shook her head. She was doing it for Takumi’s sake, so she must bide.

Quietly, she trekked up. Just a little bit more, just a little bit more. And then her sharp nose picked up a peculiar smell. Specifically, a certain delicious smell.

Alarmed by the unusual olfactory atmosphere in their residence, the princess made haste and finally approached the wooden door of their small home. Without even knocking first, she twisted the doorknob and unquietly pushed it open.

_What’s Takumi up to?_

In the very moment that the door swung wide, the prince’s head automatically turned around; carrying a threatening gaze in his wake. For half a second, his caramel eyes sharply scanned the entirety of her form. When he went back to her precious ruby eyes however, his shoulders noticeably relaxed and a lovely, small smile surfaced to his lips; the corners of his almond orbs crinkling with blissful recognition.

“Oh, you’re back!” He exclaimed happily while his left hand continued to stir with a ladle, “I was hoping to finish before you come home, but I guess I’m not fast enough for that.”

Corrin shook her head, “No worries. I can wait,” She removed her footwear and neatly lined it close to the door, “Although… I’m surprised you have ingredients for cooking.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Takumi recalled after tasting his cooking with a spoon, “I guess I have to apologize for that. I got some money from the bedside table without telling you first.”

“Oh, that’s fine! What I was wondering about is how you managed to shop all by yourself. Didn’t it strain your shoulder?”

As to not make too much of a sound, Corrin used the tips of her fingers to softly push the door shut. She then turned around and made her way towards the occupied prince. She watched as he skillfully removed the boiling cauldron from the burning stove and swiftly killed the fire with a tub of water.

“I don’t spend my days sleeping, you know,” Takumi reasoned as he fanned the smoke away with a clean sheet, “I’ve been doing my best to recover as fast as I could.” He tossed the sheet to the laundry basket and moved to set the bowls and drinking cups on the table.

Corrin swayed over to the dining area. Her fatigue was still there, but seeing the prince so enthusiastic upon her arrival sent fresh waves of energy through her system. His eagerness was infectious. Because of that, she found herself looking forward to nourishing herself so that she could springboard her body to spend some more quality time with him.

The pads of her fingers lightly brushed along the wooden texture of the chair, but before she could even pull it out, the exuberant prince leapt in front of her and stole the chair from her grasp.

“Let me do that.” He announced smoothly before pulling out the furniture and encouraging the tired princess to sit down.

The lady laughed pleasantly, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” He replied with a smile.

Primly, Corrin perched herself. She looked over to Takumi to see if she could invite him to sit down with her, but it seemed like he was still preoccupied with transferring rice to bowls. She smiled to herself as she watched him move unhindered. He really was well enough.

“Still, I’m surprised you’ve recovered so quickly.” She piqued Takumi’s attention as he worked.

He placed a bowl of rice in front of her, “Of course. Aside from the great efforts coming from myself, you take good care of me too.”

She chuckled. Of course he would make a way to pretend that he was not wholly grateful to her. He was like that, after all.

But still, it was an incredible feat. Most soldiers take months to heal a broken bone, but Takumi’s took only weeks. Try as she might, she could only think of one possible explanation for his inhuman recovery speed: he was a lot like her. Well, not completely as he could not transform like her, but she deduced that his dragon blood must have been more potent that any of her siblings.

“Whichever way, I’m glad you’re doing fine now.” She gently told him.

Takumi, still standing near the stove to prepare the meals, looked back at her and offered a lopsided grin, “Yeah. Well enough to remove my underwear by myself.”

A harmonious laughter filled the air. The sky outside was fast approaching the golden hour, so the warm light peeking through the window rested upon their faces and emphasized their smiles. It was a lovely gesture of peacefulness, and the two wished they could stay in it forever.

When their voices rang down into insouciance, Takumi went back to his work, “What do you want to drink? Coffee, tea?”

“Water is fine.” Corrin replied.

The prince seemed to share the same sentiment and poured a clear cascade of water into both of their cups. After doing so, he planted himself on the chair and began digging in their dinner of sweet black beans, chili beef tofu, and vegetable soup. Corrin has long since gotten used to the fact that Takumi liked preparing twice as much vegetables as there were meat in their dishes, but she was appreciative of it nonetheless. Lately, she had felt herself far healthier than she had ever been.

Just like always, their dine was filled with occasional conversations of anything under the sun. They talked about Corrin’s job and how Takumi wished he could see her work, about the paperboy who made his rounds just after Corrin left for the restaurant, and how nice it would be if they could spend their days with their families as tranquil as they were presently at. Corrin even suggested that it would be a great idea to introduce Takumi to her friends and her siblings in Nohr, to which the prince said nothing. He was still conflicted with what he felt towards his country’s aggressors.

As the mood had suddenly turned into a serious one, Takumi felt like it was the perfect time to bring up the topic that he had in mind.

“I was wondering,” He vied for her attention, “Isn’t it hard to be earning for both of us?”

She stopped in the middle of poking her beans, “Hm? Not really. It gets tiring at times, but I don’t really mind.”

“So it does get tiring.”

“I think all jobs are tiring in a way.”

He ignored her comment, “I was wondering, what if I do something too?”

Corrin stopped chewing on her tofu and stared at Takumi with curious red eyes. She placed her chopsticks down and lined her vision straight with his.

“What do you mean?” She asked quietly.

He swallowed a carrot from his soup, “You’ve seen me. I’m fine now. So I thought it would be a good idea if I helped you make a living. I can do anything, really.”

The lady shook her head in disbelief, “No. You’re not fully recovered and you know it.”

“What do you mean I’m not? I can move perfectly fine—“

“You can’t even use your bow.”

Takumi froze. How could she know? As far as he could remember, he took care in making sure that she would not be able to find out that he had been trying to pick up the yumi again.

“You don’t know that.” He firmly argued.

Corrin stopped eating altogether and looked him in the eye, “But I do. Because if you can already perfectly wield your Fujin Yumi again, you would offer to get moving instead of lingering around doing odd jobs,” She swallowed the last of her meal, “You’re just suggesting all these because you think it’s a man’s job to be working.”

“That’s not it.” He reasoned out, although he himself was not satisfied with his tone.

“Then what is it?”

At her interrogation, silence wafted in the air. Frustrated with himself, Takumi breathed a heavy sigh.

“Right. I don’t want to be a burden. You understand, don’t you?”

She smiled a tender one, “Of course I do. But know that you do more than enough. It’s not easy doing all these chores.”

He shook his head and started to gather their used plates and bowls, “That’s not nearly enough. You’re out there working all day so we could have something on our table. You even spend your evenings caring for me.”

He stood up and carried the used wares to a basin near the stove. Corrin grabbed the remaining utensils and followed after him.

“I just…” He continued, “Really would like you to relax more. If I could stretch my bones in exchange for you taking it easy, I’d gladly do it.”

Corrin grinned. Takumi was such a kind man; always putting her health above his own. Of course he was; he was the Takumi she adored, after all.

She placed the utensils in the basin and turned to him, “I know how you could help me relax more.”

Takumi had just started to wipe the table clean when he shot his gaze to her, “Really? You’re finally letting me do a job?”

“Yes,” She sang and leaned against the now-smoke-free stove, “And that’s to watch over me as I serve.”

He did not stop cleaning as he spoke, “How am I supposed to bring home money from that?”

“Ah, well…” She inclined her back slightly, “You won’t really earn financially, but it would definitely ease my burdens,” She shook her head and sighed, “The number of people trying to take advantage of us in the restaurant is oddly increasing by the day…”

The sound of cloth slapping against something solid resounded in the air. Startled, Corrin plucked her behind from the stove and looked over to Takumi. The cloth he had been using was carelessly sprawled at the edge of the table; he had apparently unconsciously thrown it in her revelation.

With a scowl, he hurriedly stomped to her and slammed his right hand on the stove; almost trapping her with his larger body.

“What do you mean ‘taking advantage’? This is the first time I’ve heard of this!”

“Well, that’s because I don’t want to trouble you unnecessarily.” She managed to say through the intense leer that he was paralyzing her with.

Takumi was…a scary man. She knew that already, as he had brutally twisted the arm of a bandit who hurt her before, but she seemed to have temporarily forgotten. The past few days have been most peaceful, after all. But now that she had uttered the magic words that woke the short-fused dynamite inside him, he was on full throttle.

“Those cads! If I see them, why they oughtta—they better ready their filthy pintels for cutting!”

A chill ran down Corrin’s spine. He was serious.

“Well then,” She awkwardly tried to say amidst his rage, “Will you do it?”

“Like hell I won’t! I’ll show them what happens when they try to lay a hand on you—I mean, any woman!”

At least she got him to stop thinking of overworking for money.

 

“Andrea, can you cover me for a while? I’m going to do a quick trip to the restroom.”

“Hm? Ah, alright Corrin. Take your time!”

With a thankful nod, Corrin briskly heeled off to the back of the restaurant; her long, alabaster hair swishing behind her every time her lovely legs took a stride forward.

Andrea, Corrin’s coworker, watched as the fair lady’s voluptuous figure strained through her uniform with every sway of her hip. All the servers in the restaurant were charming in their own, unique ways, but the intriguing snow-haired lady certainly had an exquisite charm in every aspect of her being. Aside from bearing an unusually fit body (she wondered if Corrin liked working out), her face was the kind of beauty that no one could get tired of.

Any woman would get envious of an allure like that.

But that was what was surprising; Corrin possessed a lot of qualities to be covetous of, and yet nobody could really feel animosity towards her. Andrea did not know if it was because of the woman’s ever-pleasant atmosphere or if it was because she was a naturally caring person, but everyone in the restaurant seemed to have taken a liking to her. Andrea could even say that Corrin was like a warm ray of sunshine.

No wonder Corrin said she was married (albeit not officially, according to her) to a really handsome man…

“Excuse me? Miss, excuse me?”

Andrea snapped out of her thoughts and put on her usual smile.

_Another customer?_

“What can I help—oh.”

Her words hung suspended in the air.

In front of her was a man with a smooth, fair skin complemented with nice, two rows of straight teeth and a strong, pronounced nose. His jaw was rather soft for a man, but it only furthered the confusing combination of ‘beautiful’ and ‘handsome’ present in his face. And do not get her started with his eyes. They were like sweet almonds dipped in tantalizing caramel sauce.

He looked so _different._ So different from all the other guys she had ever seen, but very, incredibly attractive. So _exquisite._ So _exotic._

Like a prince from a kingdom unlike the reality that she knew.

“Are you okay?” The man asked (albeit with irritation instead of concern) as his hand tousled in his long, silver hair.

 _Oh goodness. Long hair. Oh my god that is so_ hot—

_Wait. Long, silver hair? Handsome? Could it be…_

“Right. You’re not. Whatever. I’m looking for Corrin. Is she here?”

Andrea gasped. It was him.

“My name’s Ta—“

“You’re Takumi, right?!” She squealed.

Takumi blinked a few times. How could the woman know?

“Yeah. If you could tell Corrin—“

“Oh my god Corrin! Corrin! Get out of there now! Your husband’s looking for you oh my GOD!”

Takumi’s eyes held back from blinking and instead, froze into a surprised state. His right eyebrow shot up, and his lower lip jutted into a curious pout.

“Husband? Wait, I’m not—“

But the loud girl was already out of his voice’s reach.

He stared in disbelief as the preppy lady bounced off to the back of the room; red-faced and screaming like a fox being brutally murdered. The unfathomably shrill voice of the girl seemed to have stirred up quite the commotion, as Takumi could feel his blood heating under the curious gazes of a variety of people. He refused to meet their eyes, but his ears picked up a few gossips every now and then.

“Who’s that guy? Don’t think I’ve seen him before.”

“A traveler, maybe?”

“Wait, wait! Is that who Corrin was talking about before?”

“Wow, he really is as handsome as she said.”

“Lucky girl, snagging a husband like that.”

“Do you think he prefers her on top or below?”

A round of laughter filled the place, and the prince could feel the tips of his ears heating up as he stood frozen to the ground. He was so embarrassed. He was not used to hearing strangers talk about him without restraints, as being a prince in Hoshido meant that he should be respected at all times.

Was… Was he really that attractive?

But wait, what?! On top or below?!

“Oh thank goodness you made it here safely, Takumi!”

Shook from his thoughts, the prince immediately shifted his attention to the reason why he was there in the first place. The very moment his vision caught her frame, he was suddenly spellbound. Long legs smoothly glided through the wooden floor, and with every step she took, her curve-hugging skirt hiked up every-so-slightly; exposing an inch of creamy skin just above her knees.

She was wearing a skirt. A skirt. _A sexy skirt_.

No wonder perverts were drawn to her.

“O-of course. I’m not disabled, nor am I addle-minded,” His eyes quickly fluttered away from her legs and to her face, “Rather than that, you’re wearing something different.”

“It’s our uniform,” She checked her outfit for any article worn wrong, “Do you dislike it?”

Takumi shook his head, “No. No,” A smile shyly surfaced on his lips, “It looks nice.”

That was right. It was not the ladies’ fault that uneducated depraves could not rein in their filthy pintels. Women could wear whatever they wanted to.

He just had to make sure that the lowlife scums of perverts would not live another day to get their grimy paws on Corrin—err, all the women there.

“So, when do I start?” Takumi asked with a new fire in his eyes.

Corrin radiated a lovely smile and looked at the wall clock at the back of the restaurant, “Just about…now.”

As if on cue, hordes of assorted strangers began piling into the establishment. Girls, boys, those who do not feel like either gender, young and old, classy and rugged looking. Here and there, unknown personalities took their seats. Here and there, Takumi could sense malicious intent amidst pure ones.

And so, Takumi’s job of being an unassuming sentry continued for days.

 

His weekdays consisted of waking Corrin for a healthy breakfast he whipped up for her, watching her leave for the morning preparations at the restaurant, and then performing the household chores in his checklist for the day. When it was nearing noon, he would lock up their home and head for Corrin’s workplace; carrying his Fujin Yumi at all times. He was unsure if he would need it, but he was already used to tapping the feeling of safety from his bow.

On arrival, he would always pretend to be an ordinary customer. He also considered it his assignment to memorize all the names of the waitresses in the restaurant, so when a suspicious-looking fellow appeared like they were about to do something unpleasant, he would call out to the waitress in danger and pretend that he needed something urgent from her. Then, he would send the girl’s provoker the most dangerous glare he could. It proved effective for the offenders (Corrin’s in particular) could not even look the girls in the eye anymore. Those who attempted to touch Corrin even received a special service of a discreet arrow-pointing featuring his trusted yumi.

When the rush hours were over and it was nearing Corrin’s dismissal from work, Takumi would quietly leave the establishment and proceed to the local market. There, he would shop for the ingredients needed for their dinner. The night would end with Corrin checking on his wounds, and he was more than grateful for her care.

The days went on without anything much happening (except for the increasing number of women—and occasional men, ogling at him). His shoulder was recovering fast, too. He thought it would only be a matter of days before he could easily wield his bow again.

“It looks like more women are coming to eat here. Do you know why?”

At her question, Takumi looked over to Corrin who was sitting from across his seat. The rush hour was just over, and Corrin caught him before he could soundlessly walk out. Apparently, she wanted to talk to him for a while.

“I don’t know, why?” He asked just to satisfy her.

Corrin smiled an amused one before inclining her head to the right, “Because of you.”

“Why would I have anything to do with them?” He raised an eyebrow.

She grinned and rested her chin on her propped-up palm, “Apparently, the girls in the city caught wind that a hot,” The corners of her mouth were almost reaching her ears, “ _Exotic_ young man has been frequenting the restaurant. Everybody wants to feast their eyes on that man, it seems.”

“Huh…” His cheeks reddened at her implications, “Right. And that…young man happens to be…m-me?” He shook his head; trying to drain out the embarrassment drowning him, “You’re mistaken. There must be some kind of celebrity coming here.”

Corrin chuckled, “And that celebrity happens to be sitting next to you every day?” Her tiny fangs flashed through her beam, “They’re ogling at you.”

Takumi’s redness intensified. He was aware that he was constantly being watched, but he refused to believe it because people’s stares always made him nervous. Although he craved for recognition, he could not help but shrink in bashfulness whenever he did become the center of attention.

Although they were royalty, shyness was a common trait among him and his siblings, loathe he was to admit.

Takumi looked away from her, “I… I don’t really c-care—”

A loud banging at the door prompted the two to their toes. The pair turned their bodies to the direction of the noise. When their eyes scanned the origin, they found a band of burly men crowded at the restaurant’s entrance. They appeared as if the idea of bath had not crossed their heads for weeks, as dried splotches of blood and mud caked their clothes like it was no one’s business.

Takumi sighed. The axe buried deep into the wall meant trouble.

“Wowwee, place’s really packed with li’l birdies, aye?” The apparent-leader of the group whistled, “Oh damn, look at them sexy things. Tastes better than plain ol’ chicken thighs, I reckon.”

“Disgusting.” Takumi muttered lowly.

“By the freaking gods, s’all ladies here! Yeah, we gonna go wild! C’mere, li’l cuties!” The appalling man cooed.

No one moved a muscle. Takumi’s eyes explored the area, and he had come to a conclusion that except for Corrin and him, everyone was scared. Nobody could utter a word, except for one girl nearby who whispered, “Just when all the city guards were taken away…”

_Huh. So no one’s gonna help anytime soon._

“Wow, are you all deaf, li’l chicks? C’mon, we aaaall know you bunch are harlots anyway. Up for a li’l service? We’re tiiiiired from travellin’.”

Still, no one approached. Instead, the paling of the girls’ faces worsened and they all began to scoot away.

Possibly irked by the action, the leader of the group hissed and dug his comrade’s axe to the floor. The impact sent a few splinters flying, which then frightened the women even more. The man cocked his head left and right; the creepy noise of the cracking of his neck travelling through the air. Then, his stubby index finger shot to Corrin’s direction.

“I’ll take that white chick. Birdie’s probably gonna gimme fortunes from some ol’ rich pervert. Buuuuut, lemme do a quality check first, li’l birdie.”

The man snickered and motioned for his friends, “Everybody eat ‘til you drop.”

 Corrin’s eyes began to frantically search for anything that could be used as a weapon, since she had left her Yato in the safety of their home. However, before she could make a step towards the broom nearby, Takumi stretched an arm in front of her. It was an act of protection, and the skanky barbarian’s attention shifted from the princess to him.

“Sorry, but this one’s taken. It would be a problem if you lay a hand on her. Surely, you know you’ll get bitten if you try to take another man’s treasure, no?” The prince asked assertively.

“Ha? Treasure? Damn sure that one’s a glorified harlot ya picked from a brothel.”

“Excuse me?!” Corrin indignantly huffed.

Takumi motioned for her to stay silent. He would not let anyone insult her like that.

“If a woman like her is degraded into a…‘glorified harlot’, then what do you think is your position in this society?” He took a confident step forward; his gloved hand gliding along the slick handle of the Fujin Yumi, “These women deserve respectable partners, not butchered, rotten pigs straight from hell.”

The men behind rattled; obviously taunted by his words.

“What did you say?!” One hollered.

Their leader did not yell and simply glared at Takumi, “You’re one to talk, you girly-ass knucklehead. What makes you think you’re sooooo high up, huh? You're so god damned girly any woman would puke from looking at you.” He challenged.

Takumi smirked; his straight teeth flashing daringly, “For one, I am far more attractive than you useless pile of cretins.”

The band of savages picked up their weapons; ready to attack at a moment’s notice.

Takumi only laughed mockingly at their futile struggle, “And another one,” He raised the Fujin Yumi up and prepared to pull the divine strings, “I’m far, far stronger than all of you combined.”

“The hell are you prattling about?!” The men laughed unpleasantly, “You’re just a damned archer! What can a lame weakling like you do?! You think you can beat us? We’ll gut you and show you what happens to cocky wuss like you! We’ll even piss at your dead body!”

The brilliant blue glow of the Fujin Yumi enveloped the horror of the area; as if cleansing all the filth the low lives have stained it with. Takumi was holding onto a continuously-storing energy arrow, and Corrin felt a cold chill down her spine.

“Takumi!” She hissed, “Don’t!”

He reflected her sharp smile, “Don’t worry. This’ll only take…” He pulled at his divine string harder as the group began to charge at him, “One shot.”

And then, in a split second, a dazzling azure light swallowed every corner of the room. Every nook and cranny was explored; each pair of eyes was blinded by the force of the light. Every strand of hair and every thread of cloth flew around wildly. It was as if everything was bowing down to the might of the fierce winds.

The arrow was not loaded with an intention to kill, but it did bring judgment upon those that have sinned.

All those under the wrath of the wielder of the holy bow lay unconscious; their garments tattered and their bodies bleeding from incessant cuts brought down by the relentless gale. It was as if a thousand knives carved through their soiled skin.

The aftermath of the destruction was a room of soundlessness broken only by Takumi's laughter at his enemies' demise.

 

“Let's see… A stranger who somehow made himself controversial in the past week suddenly makes a grand ruckus and destroys private property without permission. Did I get that right?”

Reluctantly, Takumi nodded his head. He kept his mouth sealed the whole time.

“At least you're honest. I'll give you props for that. But, that doesn't really matter in a situation like this, no? The important topic right now is how you would be able to pay compensation for all these damages, given that I have never received a report stating that a man named Takumi is currently employed. Or are you secretly a millionaire?”

_Actually, I am._

… Is what he would like to say, but unfortunately, Hoshido was a million miles away (he did not even know how to get back) for him to simply dump a sackload of gold in front of his interrogator's face. If he were in Hoshido, he would simply ask Yukimura to take care of it and walk away. But he was not. He would if he could, but he could not.

In simple terms, he was totally broke at the mean time.

The pince-turned-pauper clicked his tongue, “I...—“

“I’ll pay for it.”

In reflex, Takumi's head turned towards his interrupter. It was not like he did not know who it was, but he could not rein in the dismal disbelief he felt towards her. He was not ungrateful for the gesture—far from it, but his tongue tasted bitterness in the prospect of making Corrin suffer through the consequences of his actions yet again.

“I can pay for it,” She flung her point across, “Because I work in that damaged establishment.”

The inquisitor laced his fingers together and nodded whilst deep in consideration, “You must be the newbie Corrin, then.”

The man acknowledged the woman in front of him, but she only stared in response. He untangled his fingers and leaned his body forward on the table using his right forearm instead.

“That's a sweet gesture, but you see, I don't really want to see people in Peristeri being intimidated by someone to do something for them. If this man is threatening you, just say so. I'll do everything in my power as the chieftain to punish him accordingly.”

Corrin shook her head, “No. I am not being threatened.”

“Don’t be scared.”

Her lips tugged into a small frown at his persistence, “I am not scared. I'm doing this because I am…” Her eyes flickered towards Takumi; a faint glow of red dusting her cheeks, “His wife. Outside of legal papers, but wife still.”

Takumi was taken aback. She lied again. Although she was understandably doing it to strengthen her convincing process, it was still rather disconcerting that she was getting used to pretending that they were in that relationship.

If he were being honest, it was a flattering motion. But he was not a person to take advantage of kindness; he would rather go through hardships and trials first before receiving the prestige of a husband’s title.

“Ah, a couple,” The man who identified himself as chieftain nodded and stood up, “It makes me happy to see such a harmonious relationship. Regardless of how unharmonious the actions of the husband are, of course.”

Takumi shrank under the middle-aged man's gaze.

The chieftain peeled his brown eyes off the younger man and looked out of his window, “But however violent your actions are, you did bring a hefty amount of wanted men in our jail cells. So for that,” He turned to the duo again, “I’m willing to pardon you. After some conditions, of course.”

At his words, the Corrin’s face lit up. It was like she obtained a direct blessing from the gods. Takumi, on the other hand, remained a neutral expression on his face; he was expecting some kind of kickback.

The princess was about to thank the older man for his benevolence, but before she could even utter a word, she heard a long sigh escape the chieftain's lips.

“Although I must apologize to you,” His eyes were fogged and were not focused on the two, but rather on his own thoughts, “You would not get caught in this mess in the first place if it weren't for the king’s sudden missive. He ordered for all the properly trained to be brought to his army.”

Takumi's expression darkened. It was that news again.

The chieftain of Peristeri continued, “He did not exactly state his reasons, but it was an order that cannot be defied. Every single town and city has been stripped off their security and thus, have been left to rot under the infestation of savages. In fact, we have received news of ten places burning into the ground. One of them was Arion, if you haven't heard.”

Of course they have. They were there to witness the death of the land of the immortal horses. It was not so immortal, after all.

Under the spell of the memory, Corrin's heart wrenched. He fingers dug into her legs as she clawed at them. The smell of incinerating flesh, the suffocating screams of the raging fire. Everything was so vivid and horrible; she felt sick that she was not able to do anything. She was completely useless; she was not able to save a soul from the grasp of death.

“I know it's only a matter of time until Peristeri suffers through the same fate.” The older man whispered in the heart of the room's silence.

The two did not say anything, and the chieftain took it upon himself to fill in the noiselessness, “Of course I don't want that to happen. If only we had the same luck as Petra…”

“Petra?” Corrin could not stop herself from asking, “What is it about Petra?”

The middle-aged man's eyes locked with the lady's. He sensed something in her reaction, but decided to tread about it carefully, “Yes. I've received a letter from its chieftain, Theodoros, saying that Petra has been attacked. He said they were thankfully spared because the residents were able to defend themselves with bows and arrows,” He paused and observed Corrin's changing expressions, “Why? Does Petra concern you?”

The princess heaved a sigh of relief. Her right hand gently tapped against her chest as her breath came out in a soft puff; blowing some of her stray hair away from her face.

She displayed a lovely smile, “We’ve stayed in Petra for a short while.”

“Hm. Is that so…”

The older man nodded his head. He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin with his fingers. He seemed like he was in a deep thought, but a lack of visionary help did not stop him from returning to his seat and planting himself properly.

“Come to think of it,” He murmured, “Old man Theodoros mentioned two travelers who visited his city recently. One was a lady of the gentlest smiles, as he said, and one was a man of the highest skill. These two apparently taught Petra's residents the way of the bow, and coincidentally, a man of frightening skill destroyed a portion of a restaurant with his peculiar bow just earlier. Now, what if the two circumstances had a common line?”

He opened his eyes and shot them towards Takumi; challenging the younger man with the assumption he was able to concoct, “What if this man from Petra was actually this troublemaker named Takumi?”

Takumi fixed his own eyes at him just the same. The case was not because he was afraid of the older man; it was a curious gauging of the other's reaction on the situation. Although the chieftain's expressions were not easily readable, Takumi thought there was not much point in prolonging the suspense any longer.

“Yes, that's me.”

“Then do the same for Peristeri.”

Takumi's eyes shuttered close. He had expected that scenario. Although he was rather unwilling to linger around for longer than absolutely necessary, he thought it could not be helped. After all, he did ruin a place not his own. That, and if it would prevent Corrin from working harder to pay in his stead, he would force himself to tutor again.

But as comprehensive as it was for the prince, the same could not be said for the princess.

“Do the…same? Do you mean to make us teach Peristeri's citizens the art of fighting?” She asked.

The chieftain nodded, “Exactly. Do you have anything against it?”

Corrin shook her head. She did not look like she had any complaints. Rather than that, she actually appeared as if she was overjoyed by the idea.

Takumi could not believe her. He knew she was the kind of supportive person who loved nothing more than helping others, but he could not easily accept how she handled the situation. They were already incredibly off-schedule; they were supposed to be activating the seals to defeat Anankos and go home to Hoshido, but they could not get a move on because of his pesky injury. But even now that he was well and healthy, she still chose to loaf around teaching clueless city people.

He could not believe her. Well, not that he could believe that he was willing to stay around, too.

“This is actually a wonderful idea,” Corrin agreed, “Or…at least for me.”

Takumi stared at her as her tone dipped into a serious well of words. She was not saying those just because of her natural tendency to help people.

She blinked a few times and stared down at her feet, “I have…wanted to share my knowledge in combat. Especially to those who cannot fend for themselves. I don't think their lives deserve to be persecuted just because they are powerless,” Her face rose up from the dark shadows that engulfed it just earlier, “No, I don't ever think anyone is powerless. Perhaps they feel small and useless in the face of a great enemy, but I believe that if they manage to find the strength in themselves and learn to depend on others as much as others depend on them, they will shine through. They will move mountains. They will rise up.”

Her eyes were on fire; the blaze of her determined orbs flared even brighter than the skies above.

“And that's what I want to do. As much as possible, I want to save all those who feel powerless. I want them to realize that they can be someone much more than they believe they are.”

Takumi gazed at her in awe. The reason was not that he thought her words were too difficult to process, but because of the way she delivered her heartfelt thoughts without hesitation and with much fervor. He was always aware that she possessed a particular charm that set her apart from everyone else, but even ‘til then, he was not any lesser overwhelmed by the selfless passion she genuinely portrayed.

And then both of them heard an echoing clap.

“Splendid. Splendid indeed. Although it was a tad bit cheesy for a greying man like me, the passion was there. If I were a bit younger and I weren’t married, I would have fallen for you here and now.”

Although he could feel Takumi's piercing glare boring into him, he gave the younger man a teasing smile, “So, what says the husband?”

With one, final glower that intended to silently warn the older man to back off, he rolled his eyes before landing them upon Corrin's watching form.

“With a line as _motivational_ as that,” He emphasized the word in order to mask it in sarcasm, “Do I have any other choice aside from doing as she says?”

The chieftain laughed, “Ha. Of course, wives always have the final say in everything.”

Although Corrin was less than amused by the inside joke between two males, she could not help but give off a slight simper at the sight of Takumi's grin. She was just glad that he was happy.

Takumi, on the other hand, lied. Although it was rather entertaining to have a frolic between men (at the expense of all the wives in the world), that was not the reason why he agreed at all. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he was caught in the storm of Corrin’s sentiments. Her words…were related to him somehow. After all, not too long ago, he also felt as small and powerless as she described. But because of her—exactly because of her and her undying will to save him, he finally understood that he was meant to be much more than an empty bearer of the herculean weight of expectations and disappointments.

She taught him that he was never powerless.

He smiled. She saved him and taught him so much; perhaps it was the time to pay it forward.

 

“No, I told you you're three degrees off!”

For the hundredth time that day, Takumi was stressing over his students' correct form with the bow. Here and there, many a person was calling him over to their side in order for him to check their progress. Although Takumi was glad that they were all very enthusiastic in learning the way of the bow, the restlessness brought about by the sheer number of folks asking for his mentorship was taking a toll on him. It was also not a comforting fact that there were more women than there were men on his side.

Corrin reminded him so many times to take it easy. He was trying his best, but he could not help himself from sighing in exasperation every other minute. He had a feeling that more than half of his trainees were seeking for something more than a simple coaching. Their sickeningly sweet eyelash-batting made him feel like a piece of meat under the ardent gazes of craving lionesses.

And it did not help his temper that merry bands of men were flocking around Corrin all day. Although he knew he was in no position to complain, it still irked him that many were obviously ogling at her in a suggestive way. He told her before that he could handle both the bow and the sword and that she needed only to stay at home and relax, but she simply gave him a concerned expression. Eventually, he was forced to give up. Her argument was that overexertion was bad for his shoulder.

Sill, he reminded her that if she ever felt violated by any one of her trainees, she only had to tell him once and he would take care of the rest. But for safety measures, he especially bought her a combat knife and insisted for her to take it. It was in the case that he was not quick enough to jump to her side and her Yato was thrown away from her hold. He even taught her the quickest way to paralyze an opponent by stabbing a weak spot on their back.

Although Corrin did not favor the idea of resorting to violence, she kept the knife strapped to her leg anyway.

And so, the pair's days went by with many headaches. Corrin had stopped working for the restaurant in favor of training Peristeri's citizens, but her coworkers interestingly managed to find time in their schedules to visit her under the guise of training. If he were being honest though, he was not entirely sure if they were there to see Corrin at all. If they were, surely they would have applied to learn the sword instead of volunteering to be bowwomen under his care. How awkward.

The only days he truthfully looked forward to were the weekends. During those days, there were no strangers or fake smiles. There was no one to yell at because of their horrible stance, and there were no beasts to glare at for ‘accidentally’ grazing Corrin's arms and thighs.

During those days, there was only him and her. Just the two of them in their small, cozy home wafting with the relaxing aroma of vanilla green tea. Just the two of them sitting side by side on the bed, talking about anything and everything that flitted through their peaceful minds.

“And then suddenly, everybody was asking me what town or city we're from.”

The prince took his time sipping his tea, “Oh really? What did you tell them?”

“I said we were from a small village near Willowbane. They didn't believe me though.”

He chuckled as his fingers played with the handle of his cup, “Of course they wouldn't,” He turned towards her and smirked, “You’re probably the worst liar there is.”

“No,” She raised an eyebrow and took a quick sip of her own, “They told me that place is full of country bumpkins. A handsome man like you couldn't have existed in a place like that, they said.”

“What kind of reasoning is that?” He shook his head; the novelty of having women fawn over him because of his different looks has long since lost its flattery.

She laughed after savoring more of the warm tea, “They even asked if you had siblings so that they could hunt them down,” She put a hand to her lips and giggled, “I almost said one was right in front of them.”

Corrin's delightful laughter rang twinkles in the air. She seemed to be most pleased with her story. But although the princess found even the littlest joy in the irony of their complicated relationship, the prince harbored the opposite view in the matter.

“… Corrin,” He started with a low voice; convincing said lady to mellow out her tone, “Do you…really think we're siblings?”

He believed that silence was golden. Although he himself had difficulties in keeping quiet when he was feeling extreme emotions (which was very frequent, if he were to be honest), he often liked to sit in soundlessness as he contemplated on the life he led. He was a thinking man by nature and silence was his friend.

But not this. Waiting for Corrin to draw out a response was killing him. Watching her calmly sip her tea as he edged on his seat was driving him insane.

Until at long last, she finally set her cup down onto the side table and turned towards him.

“In all honesty…” She played with the words drifting on her tongue; like suddenly connecting a familiar spice to a foreign taste, “I…oftentimes forget about that. How can I not, when neither of us treats the other like a bloodkin at all?”

Her forefinger swiped across her chin, while her thumb lingered on the edge of her mouth, “But sometimes, when I feel like there’s no barrier between us at all, it just…suddenly comes crashing back in. It’s just there, and it’s always reminding me that there are some things that should never be crossed. That I can never be anything more than a confusing, fleeting phenomenon of a person,” Her eyes cast down; like a small raincloud covering a frail sunflower, “That I am someone who can easily be replaced because of the circumstances that bind us.”

Takumi’s mouth opened to fire a retort at her statement. He wanted to tell her that she was never fleeting; she was ever so permanent in his mind. He wanted to tell her that she would never easily be replaced; no one has stirred his heart as much as she did. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and no one else, for it was a love that would only die with him.

But he halted. Deep inside him, the same voice that haunted Corrin came to whisper to his ear.

_Death could be some time away—what if from now to then, you love someone new?_

His mouth felt tired. His throat felt dry. He could not utter a letter.

It was Corrin who filled in the silence, “You know, I wish I could just be a clock.”

Her feet kicked up; playfully swaying through the air as her body leaned back to rest on the bed, “I… I don’t know why I adore you so,” Her orbs peeked up and caught him shyly look away from her, “A clock doesn’t know its hour. It only knows how to tick and tock and to keep on beating until the day it eventually stops.”

She pulled her legs and let her feet rest upon the mattress. Her hands travelled up to her torso and rested on the slope of her chest. She heaved a small sigh before letting her eyelids flutter close.

“But it’s clear to everything else here. Everything knows what a clock is made for, even if the clock itself does not know its reason for being. It does not know why, but it ticks to tell the time.”    

The curtains of her eyes slowly cracked open; entrapping the man beside her into her hypnotizing gaze, “I want to be a clock. I want everyone to realize, just by seeing, that my heart is just like a clock. It does not know why, but it beats to tell this one person that it loves him. Just like how no one could possibly ask a clock to tick for anything else,”

Her pupils darted up to him; a tender smile blooming on her lips, “This heart can’t possibly beat for anyone else.”

He stared at her as he slowly set his cup down.

Corrin yelped. Without expecting to, she found herself trapped under the warmth of a body bigger than hers. The back of her hands touched taut arms, and her knees had to untuck so as to not press against a lean pelvis. It was a compromising position, and her heart beat wildly against her chest in anticipation.

Takumi had climbed on top of her.

“Don't you say that!” He reproached her as his eyes fired with a hurt expression.

If the voice inside his head was to ask him again, he would finally have a clear answer for it.

“Don’t start wishing you were some kind of…expressionless, non-living thing!

_Death could be some time away—what if from now to then, you love someone new?_

“Wanting to be a clock? How stupid can you get?” He wisped as he frowned at her from above, “If you were a clock, we wouldn't even have fallen to this place together! Why would I fall down with a damned clock? I won't be bringing one for the heck of it.

“If you were a clock, who would have saved me back then at the tower? I haven't heard news of a clock saving a person from falling down. I've heard of a stupid woman doing so, but not a clock.”

_Well I can tell you, there is only one love._

He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes at her, “And… And a clock isn't quite stupid enough to actually…to actually bother trying to revive a near-dead man. I know only one person who would actually…” An uncontrolled puff escaped his lips as his face threatened to avoid her gaze; but he kept his caramel orbs glued to her ruby ones, “Who would actually say she _loves_ a broken person. And she isn't a damned clock.”

_If any person claims to have loved twice in all their life—they have not loved at all._

“She’s a spoiled little princess. A spoiled little princess who knows nothing about the world and thinks everything is black and white. She's this innocent princess who thinks anything will go her way if she believes in it enough.”

He shook his head; his fingers digging into the mattress with every word he said, “It doesn't work that way. The world's not supposed to work that way,” His lips remained agape for a while; his eyelashes flickering as he stared down at her, “But how did I, a person who believes that the world is not so kind to humans, suddenly find myself bound to her pure soul? How did I, despite thinking that the world is cruel, come to be so taken by her?”

His right fist stopped clawing at the bedsheet. With gentleness only he could show, his fingertips found the smoothness of her cheek. His fingernails lightly travelled to the delicate slope of her jaw, the soft roundness of her chin, and finally rested under it as his thumb pressed against the surface of her chin to hold her firmly in place.

“A clock only knows how to tell time. It doesn't know how to feel. If you were a clock, how could you ever feel our closing proximity?”

Slowly, he neared his face towards hers. His breathing was heavy, and as she felt his soft puffs hit against the tip of her nose, the curtains of her eyes immediately drew down to a close. Her lips pouted ever-so-slightly; her hands curled into a delicate ball as a reaction to her thumping chest.

“If you were a clock, I wouldn’t have felt you like this. I wouldn't have felt your warmth through my skin, silently telling me that everything's fine.”

She heard the maddening thump coming from the core buried deep within the skin and the bones that fortified his torso. She felt the lingering tremble of his fingers as he let go of her chin. She felt his strong hand clasp at her dainty wrist. She felt the hotness of his breath reflect against the softness of her cheek.

And then something tenderly pressed against her lips.

_Press your ear to my chest and listen, where a heartbeat should sing you will hear the melancholy songs of tired whales. The unsettled sigh and explosion of breath as they find the surface once again. Can you taste the salt on my lips? Can you listen to the words I've been aching to say? I go where the lights pull me and you, my love, are the stars._

Beads of hot tears threatened to break out and trickle through her porcelain face. Beneath the eyelids that separated her from the rest of the judgmental world, her quivering orbs asked for a view of his face near hers. She wanted to see if it was true. She wanted to believe it was true.

And so she granted herself the gift of sight.

It was the familiar details of his face. The same length of lashes; the same stubborn hair covering his forehead. The same slope of the bridge of his nose, and the same red tinge that peppered his cheeks. It was him. He was real.

She was not dreaming; that there was only the delicate touch of her fingertips that separated her lips from his.

“A clock can't speak. If you were a clock, then I wouldn't ever know that there was someone who really loved me so.”

For the second time, he pressed his mouth against the slender fingers that separated their kiss.

He wondered how it would feel like to remove the barrier between them. He wondered how her lips would taste like.

She wondered how nice it would be to embrace him without any herculean obstacles standing to disconnect them. But alas, no matter how much she coveted for his touch, there was always something that prevented them from obtaining their simple wish. Perhaps it was their fate to glance at each other through splayed fingers and mingled tears.

“… Corrin, I want you to know that there is nothing wrong between us.”

Her lips shuddered under his tender gaze. Her voice hitched, and he seemed to capture her breath by touching their foreheads together; their noses bumping slightly at the contact.

“I…” He continued in earnest, “I know how to find out the truth.”

She was about to ask him how. She was waiting for that for a long time. The gods know how often for how long she thought of that. She wanted to know; she wanted a solid proof that everything she did was alright. She wanted for her heart to finally seek him without any doubt.

“How—“

 A painful shriek of a familiar voice.

Alarmed, the pair's gazes turned from bewitched to bewildered. Quickly, all thoughts of resolving the biggest hurdle in their relationship washed away like a suddenly-halted waterfall.

“Wasn’t that…” Corrin gasped.

Discarding his romantic afflictions for the urgency of the situation, Takumi removed his body from on top of Corrin and threw himself off the mattress. He swept his hand across the underside of their bed; grabbing his trusted partner, Fujin Yumi, before standing up straight.

“Loukas!” He yelled.

From the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of Corrin’s form strapping her Yato to her waist. He mimicked her action and encased the sparring steel sword that Corrin used to his side; just in case she needed help in close combat.

They practically flew out of their home and down the stairs, where they found a heavily-injured Loukas sprawled on the ground. Corrin did not wait for a prompt before rushing over to kneel by his side.

“What happened?!” She screeched, “Oh gods, you’re bleeding so much! We need you a staff—“

“I… I can heal myself,” Loukas gasped as he winced at the deep slash embedded to his side, “Peristeri… Peristeri’s being invaded!”

“What?!” Takumi’s shout echoed across the room, “Who did this to you?!”

Before the monk could answer, a huge explosion resounded through the air. It was the sound of wood splintering and glass breaking. It was the guttural howl of people in pain. It was the mingled chaos of panicked voices screaming for help.

“Go…” Loukas rasped, “Save them..!”

Corrin wanted to stay by to help him. It was a natural urge she had developed after learning to heal. But she knew it was not the wisest choice; the man can mend himself, and there were more people who needed them in the dire moment.

And so, with one quick nod, the pair hurried out of the building and met the frenzied world outside.

It was a whirl. One by one, fires were being lit up. People were driven out of their homes, and soldiers enveloped in darkness were drawing their sharp blades down on the residents. Heavy footsteps marched; frantic footsteps fought for safety. Clashing of steels and drawing of bows rang through the air; an evidence that many were desperately fighting for the preservation of their lives.

Everywhere they looked, enemies were filing in like an unprecedented flood. It had only been a few minutes since the first attack, and yet so much destruction has already been embedded in the city.

“Takumi, there are too many of them! We can’t obliterate them quickly!”

He did not answer her panicked voice. Instead, he leered at the mark under their feet.

It was a long, heavy trail of blood painted on the muddy surface of the ground. The earth was carved by a thick object; possibly a gigantic sword tauntingly drawn across.

His eyes scanned the trail and finally fixed upon the source of the menacing invitation. His mouth plunged into a deep frown. Without warning Corrin, he pushed himself away from the front door and dashed towards the entity of all the darkness and misery that enveloped the land.

“Takumi?! Takumi, wait!”

He did not wait for her. With a mighty howl, he channeled all his strength and leapt towards the dread of the place: to the hooded man who had brought upon him anguish and forced tears out of Corrin’s eyes. He drew his blade and hurtled; jumping high through the air and slicing through the wind that has loyally enveloped him. With his power at the maximum, he slashed down upon the huge figure of the man; their clashing blades vibrating at the impact and their teeth gnashing in competition for dominance of strength.

But despite Takumi’s force, the hooded man flashed another sword from his back and hacked it across Takumi’s blade; throwing the young man away from him. Takumi flipped through the air and landed with one knee to the ground; his left palm supporting his weight as it clapped against the dust coating the pathway.

He snapped his head up and met piercing grey eyes. The hooded man’s face was shrouded in darkness, but even with that, Takumi recognized the bonds that ran through their veins. The dawn dragon’s blood flowed strongly in them both.

Slowly, Takumi stood up straight. He calmed his beating heart as he drew his blade once more. The hooded man did the same. The same, indeed, for he himself taught Takumi the art of the Hoshidan blade.

“Don’t hide yourself,” Takumi’s hand tightened around his sword; mirroring the hooded man’s movements like they were two parts of the same whole, “Face me as the honorable samurai that you are.”

He clenched his jaw and looked at his opponent with unparalleled resolution.

“Father.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	31. Spiteful Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late update! We got busy writing our dissertation, and it wasn't fun at all. We can barely do anything but write the damned thing, haha! Anyway, know that we won't quit this fanfic until it's finished to the very end, so we hope you join us in this ride! 
> 
> MysticForest44: Guys, it's Ravenille's birthday on Monday! Happy Birthday, Ravenille!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is ACTION-HEAVY. Bear with us, please.

**Chapter 31: Spiteful Reunion**

 

“Father? Takumi, what…is the meaning of this?”

He did not turn his eyes away from the man who he regarded as a father, but his peripheral vision caught the sight of Corrin sluggishly sauntering over to them; her hold on her Yato weary and the tone of her words unbelieving.

He himself was confused about how it came to be, but the blood coursing through him dictated that the illogical cry of his heritage was the truth. Even if his mind tried to refuse the idea of his long-dead father being alive, the persistent mark of the dawn dragon refused to adhere to reasoning.

The King of Hoshido was right in front of them. Sumeragi was alive.

A haze of red eluded Takumi's mind. His wound had stopped aching, but he felt the chilly sensation of his own blood running down the slope of his back. He could hear Corrin's painful cries; begging him to stay by her side. He could see in his mind her suffering as she held on to the hope that he would wake again.

He could almost taste her tears as he laid motionless in her arms.

“Who… Who are you?” Corrin whispered; her figure drawing dangerously near.

The hooded man did not answer.

Takumi’s jaw clenched. His hold on his steel sword shuddered.

He wanted to get mad at his father. He wanted to blame his true parent for bringing hurt upon him and Corrin. Takumi wanted to scream and tell his father all about the misfortunes and sadness that the king had given Queen Mikoto and his children after he had left them for good. Takumi wanted to say to his face that as soon as he was gone, the warmth in Hoshido was never the same as it was before. How their mother had been crying endlessly whenever she was alone, and how his siblings suddenly felt like strangers. Takumi wanted to tell his father how much hell he had to go through and how heavy the expectations and disappointments were in being an inferior second prince.

He wanted to yell at his father for leaving him to wade through all the critics and hate by himself. He wanted to get mad at Sumeragi for not watching him as he grew into a man he never was before.

But he could not. He could not bear to hate the man who had brought him into the world; the father who had given him a chance to realize and experience what it meant to truly be happy.

He was not the same cynical Takumi. Although he had accepted that he would never be the positive kind of person his mother prayed for him to be, he had matured into a man who has finally understood the warmth of having a shoulder to lean on. He had finally come to realize the importance of having a family to come home to.

He wanted to welcome his father back.

He wanted to love his father again.

“Please, tell me! What is the meaning of this?”

Corrin's voice was becoming desperate. She sounded so confused and hurt; as if she had just heard a terrible lie told straight to her face.

Still, Takumi kept his eyes on his father and refused to answer Corrin's demands.

The man in front of them might be his father, but the fact still remained that the said man attacked them before. There was no guarantee that he would not do it again. Sumeragi was a threat to their safety. And if there was a threat, there was the undying urge in Takumi to protect Corrin no matter what the circumstances were.

Even if it meant spilling the blood of the person who had given him the blessing of life.

In a swift motion, Takumi flourished his sword up; taking the form of a samurai ready to stab at his opponent.

“King Sumeragi, I challenge you to a single combat!”

His direct invitation for a battle roared through the chaotic winds of Peristeri.

It was like a spell. The noise of the turmoil suddenly shrank down into tiny whispers. The strong sunlight waned and hid beneath the clouds; as if fearing to witness the outcome of the young man's declaration. The wind seemed to had grown staler; silenced by their master's determination.

Corrin stopped in her advancement. A look of palpable horror marked the beautiful constituents of her face.

“W-what… Takumi, what are you saying?!” She yelled; her eyes wide and her brows crumpling with a mixture of fright and disbelief, “This man hurt you before, there is no guarantee he'll let you live again!”

_I know._

He knew. He knew more than anyone else that the cold gaze of his beloved father showed no compassion for him—or for anyone else. The man was no longer the warm King that he used to play with when he was younger.

“A single combat?” The hooded man's deep voice finally called through the buzz of clamor, “Do you understand what this implies to a samurai?”

Takumi's lips tightened into a straight line, “One of us will not live to see the daylight.”

Corrin's voice was becoming more and more hurt and panicked. Panicked because once again, Takumi was doing something reckless. Hurt because over and over, he was ignoring her cries.

“What do you mean, you might die?! Takumi, please stop this! You can’t do this! You can't leave me alone!”

It pained him to hear her so agonized. But if hurting her meant securing her safety, then he would endure for her sake. If it meant keeping the threat of the Hoshidan blade Hagakure away from her body, then he would gladly take the onslaught of slashes on his own.

But that did not mean he would throw his life away. He did not want to see her cry for him anymore.

“I won't lose. There are so many things I need to fulfill, so I cannot die here.” He proclaimed to both Corrin and his father.

He still needed to repay her for the happiness she had given him.

And so, with overflowing determination firing his eyes, the blaze of his skill and strength enveloped his blade; bathing it with a blinding force that his father has witnessed with all familiarity. It was like staring at the unyielding light breaking through the kingdom of the rising sun: Hoshido.

It was the same fire that the king held a long time ago. It was the mark of the descendant of the Dawn Dragon.

“Those eyes…interesting,” The mighty king smirked, “I accept your challenge.”

Takumi did not return the smile. Instead, he nodded his head to recognize the offensive stance that his father took. The man was waiting for him to make the first move.

His feet leapt forward.

“Takumi, no!”

Her voice faded away from his mind for his ears only registered the wild beating of his heart and the strong roar to protect her no matter what.

That and…he was finally fighting for his pride.

Once more, the blades of father and son clashed. The melancholy weeping of their hearts rang hollow in their ears. It was as if it was lamenting the sin brought by the ravaged urge to smear the Dawn Dragon's blood upon their blades.

Takumi's emotions rained down like a regretful tide. He did not want for this to happen, but fate was cruel enough to let him suffer through this ordeal in sorrow. As the steel edge of his weapon grinded against the mighty sharpness of the Hagakure, Corrin's voice continued to persistently resonate through his senses in a desperate warning. She wanted for no one to be hurt.

But that could not be. He and his father knew that in one way or another, their battle was bound to be bloody.

But still, Takumi did not want to see her crystalline tears fall down her cheeks again.

Swiftly, Takumi ran his blade across his father's bulky clothes; slashing into it just enough to expose a part of the man's shoulder armor. He steeled his eyes and tried to communicate something to the older man. The king had to get it. If he really was Takumi's father, he would understand the message even without Takumi saying anything verbally.

And the man did.

Without wasting a second, Sumeragi shifted the direction of his katana and trailed after Takumi’s form. Takumi barely escaped the cold kiss of the Hagakure across his shoulder, but he did not spare a glance at his almost-wounded flesh and dashed away instead.

“Oh? Your eyes told me you were planning to crush me immediately, but you're running away instead? How curious. Have you decided to tread a coward's path at the last second?”

Takumi paid no heed to his father's accusations and focused on getting away from the area as quickly as possible. While on his way however, it was not only the king's pair of heavy footsteps that rumbled across the lands; even the lithe padding of Corrin’s boots reached his highly-sensitive mind.

His pace quickened. He had to throw Corrin off no matter what.

Faster, faster. Faster did he run; until his brain could no longer register the bumps and the skittles that his legs were hurdling through in every second that he scrambled and jumped. He was losing control of his own actions. He was well aware that failing to grasp one's state of mind was a huge disadvantage in battle and may warrant one's life, but he simply could not risk Corrin's health in his selfish desire to fight for what he believed in.

He could not afford to lose everything that he had in this battle. If he were to be stripped of his dignity, at least let her be spared.

And then her footsteps stopped.

A new trail of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He wanted to look back and double check if she was alright. A side of him screamed in concern but he kept it locked away; he heard no yelp or any sign of a blade slicing through flesh, so he was certain that his father did her no harm. Corrin was sensible at the very least, so he supposed she finally gave up and let him face his adversaries with his own power.

A turning point in the road greeted father and son. As soon as they would steer themselves through the bent crossroads, Takumi knew the inevitable was about to come. He knew that finally, after fifteen long years of separation—fifteen long years of trudging through the thorny gardens of anguish and misery in this war-torn world—he would finally settle the score between him and the father that had neglected him in his direst of moments.

Takumi halted. After deviating from the ground that marked the territory of Peristeri, he halted. He stopped in a place that he had physically never been to before, but was ever so familiar to his body and mind.

It was the comfort of the viridian leaves and the dew-dropped grass that he was so accustomed with. It was the scenery that bore witness to his regrets and sorrows, and finally to his slow progression into the foreign concept of happiness.

It was a forest that he so loved; a place where his accursed memories of his father flourished.

“… I still remember when you used to take me to a forest,” Takumi suddenly announced; his form slowly turning towards his parent, “Whenever I got mad because mother doted so much on the infant Sakura, you would take me out to hunt. Even though you were always a busy man, you still find the time to play with your stubborn son.”

Takumi's hold on his sword tightened; his tongue clicking at the onslaught of memory that bound him to the man before him, “You fished with your bare hands, and you wrestled a bear with your bare knuckles. You never really drew your blade unless it was to fight for Hoshido or…to teach me how to draw it. You even made me a custom shinai.”

He nodded continuously; as if evaluating the moments that they have shared together, “I’ve never really felt like ‘the second son'. You've treated me so well, it never crossed to me that my older brother was of a higher stature than I was.”

He shook his head; unwilling to pour out his sentiments so early on, “I was really thankful for you. So when you left I… I was devastated, father.”

Silence permeated in the air. Takumi had not had his blade drawn. He was still watching his father's reactions; hoping for any sort of sentiment that he might bear after their long years of separation.

But…

“… Are you done blathering? I remember no child of mine like you.”

His father could not even recognize his face.

He kept silent. He wanted to close his eyes. His father could not recall the emotionalism that they shared. Although he knew his father was an honorable man, he was uncertain if the person in front of him was actually Sumeragi. If his guess was right, the fiend in front of him might not hesitate to cut him down in his moment of hesitation. He could do nothing but stare helplessly as the perfect figure father he had envisioned in his mind started to slowly crumble into a mere, emotionless corpse.

“I thought you were running away in cowardice,” Sumeragi started, “But were you actually trying to save that woman?”

His father could not even remember Corrin.

“Fascinating. Tell me, young man. Is that woman your pride?”

“Pride?” Takumi muttered; rather displeased by the label, “I’d rather not call her that. She isn't some trophy to boast about, nor is she someone owned by me.”

“Is that so? Tell me,” Sumeragi took a step forward as he placed his armored hands on the hilt of his katanas, “What is your pride?”

_What do you fight for?_

It was not verbally stated, but Takumi understood a samurai's message. Protecting a cause was a samurai's pride; their way of life. To fight with honor was their ultimate duty.

But was he even qualified to face his father? He had long since thrown off the title of a samurai. Because of a measly defeat in the hands of his older brother, he had turned his back to the art of the Hoshidan katana. He was no honorable man.

Sensing the hesitation in Takumi, Sumeragi carefully drew out his twin blades from their scabbard, “I cannot remember the cause that I fought for. Did I fight for anything at all? I may have, but it does not occur to me now.”

Sumeragi's blades were finally drawn out; fixed into a mighty stance that showed off the dignity he once held upright, “All I know is that I am eager to cross blades with you. And you are willed to slay me, are you not? I can see it in your eyes. I can see your hands crusted with blood.”

 _Bloodthirst._ That was what Takumi sensed in the stormy orbs of Sumeragi. Was the man in front of him actually the person he was supposed to be? King Sumeragi was an honorable man, and not a cold-hearted barbarian whose purpose in life was to stain his blade with his son's blood. The father that Takumi knew fought for his family; for the glory of everyone in his country.

… No. That was not right. No matter how Sumeragi had become, he was still his father. Takumi could never sever the bonds that bound them no matter how hard he would push his father away.

… Then, he just had to pull Sumeragi back.

“I…take pride in the feelings I hold towards those important to me.” Takumi started; holding his sword to his side and bravely walking towards his father.

He remembered the gentle smile of his mother. The tough exterior of his brother as he sparred with him; the concerned cries of his older sister as she forced him to rest his injured leg. He recalled Sakura’s trembling fingers as she would hold onto his arm in the middle of a well-crowded place. He reminisced the nonsense banters between his two retainers; everyday fighting about who served their lord better.

He remembered Corrin’s warmth as she held him in her arms.

“I take pride in finding happiness in this world of senseless cruelty.”

Proudly, he locked his eyes to his father’s. Although in the admiration of many, Sumeragi appeared no less than a formidable king who would strike anyone without hesitation, still Takumi knew there was something in the old man that was originally from the one they called their father.

“But most of all, I take pride in the determination I inherited from my father’s heart. Without it, I couldn’t have lived long enough to realize how happy I was to have lived. So, because of that…”

In a smooth movement, Takumi’s blade was flourished parallel to the sturdiness of his upper arm; its sharp tip pointing directly at Sumeragi’s heart.

“I will fight for that happiness granted to me. I will fight for the ones I hold dear. I will fight to restore the honor of a fallen king. I will fight for the country of my father’s pride.”

Within the paving of dust beneath his dignified figure, Takumi had sprung to his feet. Without a singular breath, he darted over to his father and slung his sword down; his teeth grinding at the ear-splitting screech of their blades biting each other’s might.

“I fight…for Hoshido!”

That was right. Hoshido was Takumi’s pride. Not the country itself, but whatever it was that as encompassed within the confines of its bountiful earth and vast seas. The delicate flowers, the strong trees. The lush green grass and the gentle dew trailing the waxy surfaces of the morning leaves. He took pride in the beauty of the rising sun at the peak of the mountain. He took pride in the people living harmoniously in his peaceful lands.

He took pride in the smiles of his family and friends. He took pride in the memories they shared. He took pride in the difficulties that let him grow beyond the night sky’s twinkling stars, and the anger and sorrow that ultimately helped him become aware of how lucky he was to have been feeling at all.

And…he took pride in Hoshido that let him meet her for the first time twice. It was the very circumstance that led him to where he was now: bruised and flawed, but loved beyond the boundaries that a broken man deserved.

For that, he was thankful. For that, he would fight on.

Corrin was hurt. It was all so sudden; all so surprising. How could that hooded man be their father? And how did Takumi know something like that without even telling her? How could he not answer her questions and instead, run away from her obvious torment?

She was so confused. She did not know how to exactly feel about the abrupt circumstances pitted against her. She could not get mad at Takumi for hiding important information like that from her. After all, if their father really was the hooded man from Arione, then that would mean he was the one who left Takumi to suffer and bleed in agonizing pain. Telling her during those moments would definitely depress her even more.

And if the man really was their father… Should she feel happy that they had crossed paths once more, or should she be saddened that they had met again under the guise of enemies?

And…has their father not…passed? As far as the accounts from everyone in Hoshido could tell her, their dutiful king was slain in the hands of the merciless tyrant of Nohr. Sumeragi died protecting the child that was she. How could it be that he was alive and moving, as Takumi suggested?

Her head hurt. Her body was screaming for her to lay down and fix her muddled bearings, but her heart was calling out for her to run after the king and the prince's backs; just for a futile struggle to prevent an inevitable clash of bloody blades. She knew how painful it was to go against her family. She did not wish for Takumi to undergo the same ordeal again.

 _Run_. She ran after the precious bonds that she wanted to protect. She ran after the familiar figure of a brave, older man who granted her another chance to enjoy life. She ran after the retreating back of the boy that she always held on for dear life. She ran after the two important people who contributed greatly to the happiness that she called life.

“Don't chase, my dear, lest you injure yourself if you fall.”

Corrin's body halted to a still.

“Falling to your fate will be your demise.”

Quickly, Corrin's right hand flew to her sword. She veered her body towards the voice.

Her mouth ran dry.

“It is your birthright to fall in love, but it is your fate to fall into conquest.”

Her eyes grew wide, and her hands started to tremble.

“But for you, conquest and love are quite the same. You fought hard to merge your two paths together. And now you're here, bounded by your love for your fated nemesis.”

She could feel something prickling beneath her eyes, but she kept it in.

“I am proud of you, my lovely daughter. For turning your conquest into love.”

_Mother._

Mother… A mysterious word that was ever so foreign to her, yet so very familiar. A figure that she had always longed for in her life, yet never truly got to experience in most of her time of existence. A woman that had breathed life into her body, yet never truly watched her flourish into the flower that she was now.

The woman who had spent far too long in loving her, and yet she was not there to give the same affection back.

“My daughter… Oh, how you’ve grown since last I saw you. You seem somehow…more matured than before. How is that so?”

When she first saw Mikoto again, two years ago, she felt no connection with the gentle woman. The queen was so very sweet to her; so very caring, that she never would have thought that she had been taken away from Mikoto’s arms. She was treated much like all her other siblings; loved just as much as they were, and yet she bore no feelings of connectedness with the woman. Perhaps it was because she was too young; far too simple-minded and stubborn to have realized the joy of having a mother to dote on her. She was too ignorant to have noticed the uncanny calling between their shared blood.

It was only when the homely, tender woman’s hands lifelessly slid down her cheek did she realize the warmth of having someone to call a mother. As her beautiful mother laid limp and helpless in her arms, the blood that tied them together bathed her hands; filling her with recollections of the queen’s love that she had unconditionally given her.

The final love that Mikoto poured…was the slow spilling of her blood as she sacrificed her heart to keep her daughter’s beating. Until her very last breath, her hands were warm on her beloved daughter’s cheek.

But those warm hands have already gone cold. How could the queen be speaking to her daughter as if her sacrifices were nothing but a big magic show?

“Oh dear, I can clearly remember when you were still in your diapers. You were so adorable on your unsteady feet!” Queen Mikoto rang a pleasant giggle; reminiscent of Corrin’s familiar own, “But now…look at you. Standing tall and confident, as if you’re more than ready to save the world.”

Silence filled the air as the queen gazed at her princess fondly, “I have always known…that you were a heroine fated to change the world. You have always been such a caring little lady. Takumi is lucky to have been saved by your kindness.”

Mikoto’s hands travelled up and sought to rest upon her daughter’s cheek. She was about to run her palms through the princess’ face; feeling the familiar curves and plains that shaped her beautiful appearance. She wanted to recall the lovely lines that bore the memories of their time together. She wanted to hold her daughter again, but her young’s retreating figure spoke of the opposite.

“How did you know? About Takumi…”

Mikoto’s hands remained effete in the air, but still her smile blossomed as she took a step forward, “I have seen the fire in his eyes. He seemed…different, somehow. As if he had found his life’s purpose.”

“Don’t come closer.” Corrin threatened.

Still, Mikoto drew near. All she wanted was to be able to feel her daughter once more.

The queen smiled, “I am not utterly surprised, as only you could bring out the best in him.”

“I said don’t come closer!”

Another step, “Your presence determines his fate.”

Corrin’s blade flew from her side and slashed towards her mother’s throat.

“You have always been the light that bathes that boy’s leaves.”

Corrin’s Yato shook. For a split second, it had glowed an ominous purple; warning its wielder of a nearing ill intention. She had drawn it to protect herself from danger; to shield herself from the deceit that her mother was supposed to subject her in. Her mother was supposed to capture her in a cold-hearted trap. Her mother was supposed to slit her throat open or plunge a merciless arrow straight through her heart. Anything to stop her from breathing.

And yet…

“Why didn’t you avoid my attack?!” Corrin demanded; feeling the guilt of attempting to slay the woman who gave her the treasure of life.

Mikoto’s face settled into her usual relaxing smile, “Because dear, you have always,” Her eyes gently caressed her daughter’s trembling ones; reminding her that everything was alright. Telling her that whenever and wherever, she was always the mother who cared for her young, “Been the sweet, loving Corrin that I have known.”

Corrin’s lips quivered. Her eyes have not reacquainted with the prickling sensation that her mind was readying herself for, but her lips trembled. Tears were foreign to her current emotions, but the compulsion to let out her voice was familiar.   

“My sweet child, I…” Mikoto’s voice dithered; burdened by the unfortunate events that she had casted upon her daughter, “I know that I have not always been there for most of your life. I know how difficult it must have been without your mother by your side. I know that I have failed you as a mother. I know that I have failed…” Her eyes squeezed shut as her voice mellowed into grief, “My sweet, if you would so wish to claim all my shortcomings with my life,” She reached out to gesture at her princess’ sharp sword, “I would be more than glad to die while gazing at your face.”

Corrin’s expression fell as she stared at Mikoto with guilt, “Mother…”

“Corrin… I… I would like you to remember that I love you. If taking my life would prove that,” She gently touched the coldness of Corrin’s blade with her fragile fingers, “Then slay me now. Kill me again and again, until you realize just how much I care for you. Again and again, to make up for our lost time together. Because that’s all I’ve ever wanted. My last purpose as your parent is to bring you the final happiness I could give.”

As Corrin’s heart shook in hesitation, her Yato faltered and waned. It sung with her emotions; accompanying her feelings like a lamenting dirge. Her heart told her to seek the shelter of her long-lost parent; to bask in the memories embedded in Mikoto’s loving arms. Her heart asked her to submit to her mother’s affection.

Her heart pleaded her to welcome Mikoto, but her mind commanded her to kill the imposter.

The woman in front of her was nothing but a fake.

“However, I cannot help but wonder…” Mikoto whispered, “How lovely it would have been if we had lived together.”

She should kill that who sullied her mother’s name.

“How harmonious it could have been if you experienced a happy new year every year with us in Hoshido. How happy would it have been if you had spent your birthdays with us, laughing as your father helped you blow the candles? I cannot help but wonder.”

She should kill the fake.

“But no matter how much I wonder, I cannot be selfish. If you stayed with us… With me…”

She…

“You would never have fallen in love with him. You would never be as happy as you are now.”

… Could never kill her mother.

“Mother…” Corrin finally whispered.

Another moment of soundlessness fought its way into two burdened souls. Corrin’s hands shook terribly around the hilt of her sword, while Mikoto’s pale fingers traced the divine weapon pointed to her throat. The queen’s skin prickled at the bite of the cold; Corrin’s voice froze at the serene face that her mother was calming her with. Even in the face of threatening death, Mikoto’s eyes remained the warm sunlight that sought to thaw her uneasy heart.

“But, before you take my life,” Mikoto called out to her gently, “Can I have…one last embrace?”

Mikoto’s eyes watered; her mouth hung slightly agape as she drank in the beautiful sight of her child.

“I want to feel my daughter for the last time. I want to embrace all our memories together… All the dreams that we have weaved,” She gulped; her brown eyes glittering with unshed tears, “Just once more. Just one more dream, and you can lay me to an eternal slumber.”

One last time… Corrin disliked the idea. She wanted to be with Mikoto for the rest of eternity. She did not want to lose her mother again. She did not want to go through the emptiness again; she did not want to feel lost and alone, without her mother’s warmth or memories to guide her through.

She wanted to fall asleep in her mother’s peaceful cradle.

The soft clanging of the Yato rang through the barren crossroads. Only the sounds of two bodies melding into a tranquil caress broke the austere noise of nature. Only the soft sobbing of mother and child broke the wordlessness of two, lonely souls. Only the soft rejoice of found-again tenderness painted the tear-stained canvasses of their faces.

Mother and child…together again.

 

The ugly color of crimson tarnished the spaces between his fingers.

As Takumi slouched pathetically on his buckling legs, the back of his hand persistently covered his mouth. While he refused to land on his knees in order to preserve his dignity as a Hoshidan prince, the dull throbbing of his stomach and the excruciating aching of his legs proved to have been a great adversary he had to learn to insistently battle.

His eyes glared up to his battle-raged father. Unlike him, the man was perfectly robust and was mockingly daring him to surrender.

The stench of his incompetence strangled his nose. The nasty taste of copper fed him with memories of bitterness and insecurities. Another round of violent coughing rapped at his lungs; threatening to shred his insides as more crimson skewered through the gaps of fingers. The disgusting splatter of blood stained the scarf that his beloved especially sewed for him.

The debauchery of the cloth worked as an illusion that reminded him of his inability to protect his family from the horrors of bloodshed.

“After directly challenging me to a duel, this is the only fight you try to impress me with? I am not even half excited.”

The shadows under Takumi's eyes deepened; glazing his once-innocent orbs with the haze of bitter resentment and uncontrollable anxiety. His knuckles grew white; only defiled by the thick trail of red that ridiculed him of the failings of his past. He was literally shaking, and it took him all his power to stand up straight and wield his sword once more.

“Oh? Still willing to go? I commend your persistence, despite how weak you are.”

Weak…

The words stabbed his heart like a ruthless blade. He had come to an assumption that he was well past the pathetic version of himself, but it seemed like the positivity was nothing but a wishful misapprehension.

For the word to come from his father himself…

Takumi's teeth gnashed. His brows furrowed. His hold on the hilt of his sword shuddered; desperately trying to block out the nightmares that haunted him in his waking moments. He tried his absolute best to keep painful memories away from his concentration, but no matter how much he tried, his mind was slowly being consumed by the self-loathing and despair that he had piled up in the years of his existence.

Weak...

How long has it been since he had felt like that? Certainly not too long ago, but perhaps he had been too happy and had temporarily forgotten the darkness that had plagued his past.

Weak…

Ah, that was right. In front of him was a samurai. In his hand was a sword. In the arena that they had built themselves in, he was a swordsman trapped in his own humiliation.

The humiliation of being the second son, the embarrassment of challenging the first son to prove himself, yet proving nothing in the end. The devastating experience of being scourged effortlessly by his older brother; his own attacks never even hitting their target. The stinging ache brought about by giving it his all, and yet always being overshadowed by the mighty prince who wore the Hoshidan crown.

The disappointment of being himself… Of trying to be better than himself…

… Yet never being enough.

He was never enough. Not in the eyes of the Hoshidan people, not in the face of his siblings.

Not in the heart of his father.

He knew he should not be feeling that way. His brain had come to learn of the lesson that he could not please everybody—that he should start doing things to bring happiness to himself, more than anything. And yet… Why did it hurt?

Why did he feel so cold?

With heavy limbs, he rushed towards his opponent; the hurt and disenchantment weighing him down as he stormily sliced at his father’s large frame. Two Hagakure blades blocked his strike as if batting away a child’s tantrum. Takumi’s figure was once again thrown back like a helpless cub ricocheting off the chest of the king of lions.

That was right… He felt cold because he could never…gain his father’s recognition.

Sumeragi was fast. Much too fast for him. If he could only force his body to match the tempo of the king’s game, perhaps he could…

… Who was he kidding? He has never beaten Ryoma, so how could he ever hope to defeat a swordsman of the highest caliber? If he was, compared to the stalwart wolf Ryoma was, nothing but a young pup, in the eyes of Sumeragi he was no more than a pesky fly.

Sumeragi was strong. Much too strong for him. He could never land a hit on the samurai king; much less cleave a clean slice. He could never hope to defeat the shatterproof swordsmaster with the current, pathetic swordplay that he had. He could never defeat Sumeragi with a sword.

If he used the Fujin Yumi, perhaps he could free himself from the humiliation as a failed samurai. If he used the Fujin Yumi, perhaps he could take the agile king down. It was only strapped to his back. If he used the divine weapon—

No. That would only make him a flightless coward. Battling a katana-wielder with a long ranged weapon…he could only stoop so low. He had forgotten the code of a samurai.

Pathetic.

As the heels of his foot sluggishly dug into the ground, he heard a scornful holler from the man in front of him.

“I expected much more than this fool’s errand of swordplay,” Sumeragi scoffed as he slowly marched towards the young man who he did not recognize, “Judging from your arrogant eyes, I came to hope for a good competition. How disappointing,” The large katana enclosed in his large hand darted towards Takumi; bearing the cold intention of marking his flesh, “The girl was much stronger than you are.”

Corrin… Right. Corrin was always regarded as the golden child. When people doubted the words that he so sincerely whispered, they believed hers. When others questioned his abilities, they praised hers. When everyone showered her with compliments and affection fit for a lavish goddess, they neglected him. They left him to fend for himself. Nobody dared to hear his bereft cries.

… But she did.

When everyone else refused to believe him, she listened and had faith in his words. When others put him through the wringer, she delighted in the little things that he did without even a hint of malice or doubt. When everybody else decided to forget his existence, she found him under the blistering waters and showed him how just inside him was the ultimate treasure chest: the preciousness of life.

She loved him for who he wholly was.

Corrin… Corrin…

Funny how the person he used to abhor would one day become the very person he loved the most.

Corrin… Corrin…

She loved him.

She loved him, she loved him. He loved her. He loved her; she was his blanket in the evenings. He loved her; he promised to embrace her by the fireplace in winter.

He loved her. He would not lose.

As if he was given another chance to live, his feet stomped against the ground as he hoisted himself up.

He forgot for a while, just how important he was.

He wrenched his sword from the contemptuous embrace of the earth; refilling its sheen with the determined energy that only the proud prince of the kingdom of light could ever bear.

He forgot for a while, that he was never alone.

As the king’s smirk widened, the prince’s taut arms yanked back; storing his power into the barrage of attacks that he was about to initiate.

He forgot for a while that he had siblings who looked out for him; that he had friends who worried for him.

His feet brushed an arc across the ground; planting himself firmly atop the soil. His body straightened as his muscles strained against the bindings of his skin. His eyes sharpened as he focused on his father’s dead pair. His mouth released a small breath as he calmed himself down. His heart beat to a slow rhythm; regaining the concentration that he proudly bore as the heir to the bow of the fierce winds. Except that he had grown independent to the yumi; relying purely on his own skill.

He almost forgot that he had a precious person to come home to.

Sumeragi’s shark-like teeth bared at the young man in amusement, “You’re still willing to fight? Your determination is admirable.”

_Of course. This determination was from you._

The older man did not allow the younger one to interrupt and continued, “Although, we both must admit that you look beaten down,” He scanned the lean boy's form and grinned at his wounds, “Do you want me to remove my armor, just so we could have a fair match?”

Takumi glared at his father, “I don't need your pity.”

A deep, booming laughter resounded from the king’s throat and rattled the atmosphere around them. Takumi remained unfazed, but the birds seemed to have taken quite the astonishment as most of them flew off their nests in surprise. Their shrill tweets blended with Sumeragi's deep holler.

“Very well,” Sumeragi regarded his opponent with blazing eyes, “Then no more games. To the death!”

Unlike earlier, Sumeragi did not wait for Takumi to make the first move. Within a second, the king had flown off his feet and had thrown his terrifying strength into his lunging strike.

Takumi' legs buckled under the weight, but still he kept a level head and used his sword to slide the menacing katana off contact with his flesh. Quickly, he stepped out of Sumeragi's attack zone; barely missing the other Hagakure blade as it horizontally sliced towards him. He dug his feet’s heels into the ground to prevent himself from slipping off. He pointed the tip of his sword to the soil below, and after a calculated squat to steady his form, he thrusted the steel sword forward and heard the corrosive shriek of two blades grinding against one another. He did not rest upon blocking his father’s attack, however, and quickly hiked his weapon up; parrying the Hagakure blade off him as his back bent backward. In his current position, he was able to hoist his leg up and sent an instinctive kick to Sumeragi’s knuckles.

When the king removed his large body off the smaller man to regain a firm hold on his loosened katana, Takumi jumped to his feet and attempted to stab through the older man’s occupied wrist. Sumeragi knew better, however, and used his left katana to parry the blow. Without wasting a second, the king gripped harder onto his other Hagakure blade and cut through his opponent’s neck.

Scarcely, Takumi withdrew. But because of the force of his backing off, he tipped his body too far off to the rear and caused him to lose his balance.

He was falling down.

Sumeragi grinned. He stomped a large foot forward; creating a small tremor that further imbalanced the younger man. Sumeragi brought his katana up. If he brought the katana down, his blade would cleave through the boy’s stomach and spill his innards to the ground.

What a fitting fertilizer.

Takumi, however, saw the glint in the king’s eyes. He bit his lip and twisted his body sideward. The muscles on his arm cushioned the fall, but he did not give himself time to thank his lack of broken bones as he gave all he had in his one, explosive kick. He landed a hit on his father’s right wrist, but the older man’s left was still up and going.

The Hagakure spared his life and did not slice through his stomach, but the spine-chilling bite of its sharpness claimed the blood flowing through Takumi’s right leg.

“Damn it!” Takumi cursed.

As the crimson liquid gushed out of his damaged veins, the pain seared through his flesh and clouded the logical thinking that he had. All the tactics that he had thought of flew out of his grasp.

He wanted to scream. He knew the cut was deep.

In adrenaline-filled desperation, Takumi rolled out of the bed of dust that he was lying on. He did not simply leave, however, and snatched something off the ground. When he sensed that Sumeragi was about to draw his colossal blades again, Takumi chucked the million grains of sand in his fist to the older man’s face; catching said man off guard as the tiny particles obstructed his eyes.

“What?!” Sumeragi exclaimed; discomfit by the irritant thrown at him.

With his father temporarily blinded, Takumi got up to his feet and forced himself to escape. The wound on his leg was racking and the blood was draining off his system too much, so he figured he had no other choice but to retreat inside the heart of the forest. He had a better chance of survival in there.

As fast as he could, he went through twists and turns. He had to throw Sumeragi off somehow. At least, until he could do a temporary aid to his leg.

When he deemed the distance enough and he could no longer bear the sickening feeling of his own blood sloshing against his boots, he collapsed on one knee. He pulled his footwear off to expose his injury. He could not afford to search for a water source to clean his wound, so he opted to bandaging it posthaste. He could not immediately register the best kind of cloth to use as a bandage, so he chose the first one that his hands landed upon: his sleeve.

He tore off the blue fabric with his sword. Promptly—but with shaking hands—he wrapped the ripped sleeve around his leg tighter and tighter; until he felt numb from the pain of the pressure he applied. He knotted it tensely to keep it in place. He came to a conclusion that his boots would not fit—what with the thick cloth that clung to his leg—so he removed the other pair and settled to be barefoot.

It was funny how he once reprimanded Corrin for walking around barefoot, but now he was fighting to death without shoes on.

“That was dirty, but clever.”

Takumi straightened up after hearing the hulking voice.

“I applaud you for outwitting me somehow,” The king’s voice was amused, but his killing intention was still present, “But that ends now. I will not let you joke around with me any more than that.”

The king did not wait for the prince's response and charged an assault right away. His two blades stabbed straight and true; intending to paralyze his opponent by skewering his arms.

By Sumeragi's earlier stance, Takumi predicted the move to commence. He was unwilling to grieve in the hands of his father just yet, so he prayed for his legs to cooperate with him for just a little more.

In the exact time that Sumeragi darted at him, Takumi commanded himself to jump to the air. His nails desperately clung to the branch overhead. As he was momentarily afloat, two Hagakure blades pierced through the tree trunk where Takumi’s arms were formerly backed against.

The katana buried deep inside the wood. That could have been him.

He did not have the spare moment to celebrate life, however. Still counting on the endurance of his legs, Takumi used the coarse bark as a leverage to leap again; this time with the intention of landing by his father’s side. While his feet were in contact with the roughness of the tree, he gripped his sword tighter to prepare for his next, calculated move. And then, in a flash, he had veered his body in the exact direction that he wanted. He had jumped down in the exact position needed.

And then he was squatted on the ground. And then an awful squelch resounded in the forest air. The prince’s blade was crusted with no blood, but the king faltered at the unexpected agony of having his right side ripped open by a honed blade.

Sumeragi had no blood.

Slowly, Takumi stood up. Slowly, Sumeragi pulled his pair of katana off the trunk of the tree and faced the young prince. The king’s face was stern and glowering; his knuckles were heavy and clenched. His frown was dark.

“Slashing at the exact point where the cuirass meets… Interesting,” Sumeragi snapped his neck left and right; the cracking sound violating the silence of Takumi’s voice, “You are skilled, little one.”

“Thanks,” Takumi straight-lacedly said, “That means a lot to me.”

Sumeragi was surprised. His body armor was a full one. It was not a simple leather guard; it was wholly made of steel and enveloped his entire form. The only weakness of his battledress was a singular detail: a hair’s breadth line where the two ends of the steel plate were bound together by ropes. It was unthinkable for it to be so easily exploited.

And yet the weak-looking young man managed to tear through that point.

He underestimated the boy.

All the more reason to fight harder, then.

As if on cue, Takumi’s sword hacked at his father’s large armor. Sumeragi had caught on with the young prince’s intention, but he did nothing to parry the attacks. He let the steel sword grind against his chest plate; embedding a light scratch that muddied its sheen.

The king’s eyes narrowed, “A mere sword will not break through my armor.”

Takumi could see that. He could see that he was at a clear disadvantage. His weapon was a mismatch for him, as a sword such as what he was holding invested on high dynamic power. It better fitted someone like Corrin, who valued strength over technique. He himself was much more suited for the lighter and sharper katana, although he did not have much option at the moment.

He cursed under his breath. He needed to find a way to destroy that steel guard.

He traded a few blows with the king, but he soon came to a conclusion that the battle was not going in his favor.

Gritting his teeth at the unfortunate circumstances, Takumi heaved a swift blow at Sumeragi before rounding a tree. After gaining a few seconds of head start, Takumi somehow managed to outrun his father by maximizing his experience in the mountains. He ran and ran. He sprinted and leapt over obstacles while trying to formulate a strategy to outwit his father one more time. He thought and thought. He thought and run until he found himself beside a pristine lake.

And then the idea crossed him. Right, he could….

In just a short while, Sumeragi had caught up to him. The king did not seem pleased that the prince ran away again, as the look on his face suggested that his patience was running thin.

“What are you planning to do this time?” Sumeragi pressed him.

Takumi kept his mouth shut.

Again, Sumeragi lunged at the prince. A heated exchange of swordplay commenced once more, with the king obviously at the helm. Takumi coiled under the force of the master samurai. His leg was not holding up too good. At the current rate they were in, Takumi was becoming slower and slower; his injury barely keeping up with Sumeragi’s sonic speed. The narrow cuts bestrew in his body were becoming more frequent.

And then he was cornered.

Basing from Takumi’s defiant eyes, Sumeragi surmised that the younger man was going to attempt to slash at his right side again—perhaps to unrope his torso’s plate for good. If the boy managed to undo his cuirass, it would make it much easier to land a clean hit. That was logically Takumi’s only option.

And since Takumi was backed up against a tree, Sumeragi knew that the boy was going to jump.

He would not let the boy outwit him again.

Sumeragi, without heaving a breath for himself, bolted towards Takumi with the Hagakure pointing directly at his shoulders.

Takumi’s knees bent. He was on his way to suspend himself in the air.

Sumeragi smirked. Once the tip of his blade was halfway to the young prince, he hacked it upwards; just in time to catch the young man’s body aloft.

But Takumi did not jump.

He ducked.

Sumeragi’s eyes widened in shock. Before he knew it, his feet were already off the ground. He was falling down.

A huge splash resounded as the king’s skin prickled at the sudden chill through his pores.

Takumi had kicked his feet and had pushed him into the lake.

“The problem with you is that you’re too much like Ryoma. You think people lose their ability to think clearly when they are evidently losing. Well I don’t.” Takumi announced as he proudly stood straight; not minding the excruciating pain of his deep injury.

Sumeragi did not spend his precious time playing in the lake. After quickly recovering from the shock of the sudden shift in temperature, the king rose from the waters and marched towards the riverbank. His footsteps were heavy and disorganized. The waters that soaked his outfit were weighing him down.

“I see,” Sumeragi’s voice rumbled, “You refused to let me remove my armor earlier for the sake of your honor. Rather, you now _mandated_ me to throw it off as I have no other choice but to.” 

Takumi did not reply, but it was apparent that the king had concluded spot on.

Sumeragi laughed, “I see. So this was never a battle of swordplay, but a battle of cleverness.”

He stolidly tore his armor off his body; only carelessly leaving himself with the underkimono that stubbornly clung to his skin, “But I will tell you now. In the end, it is the powerful that will prevail.”

Takumi flourished his sword into the elegant stance that he had always used: the beauty of the Hoshidan art of the sword.

“You’ve always reminded me that even the weakest can shape the world. Or were you always this hypocritical?” Takumi spat.

Sumeragi brushed off the last of his heavy steel guard and flourished his twin katana, “You speak of lies. I do not recall you in any way.”

“I know. You can’t even remember my name.”

“I do not need to know the name of someone who will die by my hand.”

Takumi gripped his sword tighter, but he did not lose the blaze in his eyes. Instead, it burned even brighter.

“Then I shall make you remember.”

 

The sound of a content sigh filled the tranquil air. Corrin buried her nose into the crook of her mother’s neck; basking in the serene memories brought about by their warm embrace. Back when she was younger, she would always come to Mikoto and sleep in her arms after a long day of play.

Mikoto could not feel any happier. She had terribly missed her daughter. She so enjoyed the moments when her young one would run to her, and now that they were back together, she could not help but tear up a little every time Corrin nuzzled against her neck.

Like back in the old times, Mikoto gently ran her fingers down her lovely daughter’s wavy hair, “My dear, I’m so happy that we’re together again like this.”

Corrin smiled under the heavy cloth of her mother’s collar, “Just as I am, mother. I wish we could always be like this,” She wrapped her arms tighter around Mikoto’s peaceful form, “I don’t ever want to part from you.”

Mikoto did not say anything. She only continued to caress her precious child as if it was the final moment that she ever could.

Corrin sighed. The clock was ticking, but she wanted to stay around for just a little more. Just a little more…

“Mother, do you remember when Takumi, Sakura, and I would always hide from you during bath time? You were always worried that someone somehow kidnapped us.”

* * *

 

Takumi threw his blade horizontally; almost cleaving Sumeragi’s knuckles in his wake, “Father, you would always chase after us so that mother could bathe us and stop her worries. Do you remember that one new year when you and Ryoma were pounding mochi?”

* * *

 

Corrin laughed a muffled one, “The mallet slipped out of father’s then-oily hands. It almost hit poor Sakura and made her cry. You wouldn’t stop nagging him about it for an hour or so. Do you remember that one time when we went on a picnic?”

* * *

 

Takumi stepped aside to avoid his father’s attack. Finally, he was catching up to the king’s speed.

“Mother asked Hinoka to prepare us the sweets, but she didn’t know about her skill in the kitchen. I think I cried after taking a bite of her taiyaki,” He laughed a bitter one, “But you gobbled it all up and told Hinoka it was the best you’ve eaten. Remember when us and Ryoma went to watch that swordfight competition one time? Ryoma was so disheartened to find out he wasn’t allowed to compete.”

* * *

 

Corrin sniffed. The recollection of their precious memories seemed like a distant dream now.

“Mother, you were the one who started the concept of equality in the Harvest Festival. You said you did it to remove the divide between the common folks and the royalty, but I think it your inspiration for that was so Ryoma could compete.”

* * *

 

Takumi hacked and slash at the same pace that Sumeragi was going, “You spent all night making a banner for Ryoma. You had Yukimura wave it around, because you couldn’t be having biases in the kingdom’s festival. I think I got jealous of Ryoma’s exclusive banner that time, but then you pulled out a small flag that had my name on it.”

* * *

 

“Mother, you sang with me in the group singing competition back then. Your voice was so beautiful that father wanted to join in. We lost because of him.”

* * *

 

Takumi’s heart pang. He missed his father so much.

“That… That little flag… It was small, but it made me so happy. I was so happy to receive something that my father made especially for me. It wasn’t huge like Ryoma’s banner, but I know that the love you put into that little flag was as big as your heart.”

* * *

 

Corrin’s heart pang. She missed her mother so much.

“Being a princess, I… I was somehow discouraged to be the songstress that I wanted to be. I wanted to sing, but the court would always tell me that a princess had an obligation to the kingdom, and not to music. So when you signed us up for that singing competition… Mother I…” She buried her face into her mother’s shoulder; the wetness of her eyes staining Mikoto’s white garments, “I was so happy. I was so happy that when everyone was discouraging me from what I wanted, you were there to support me. We didn’t win, but it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter, as long as I knew that you and father were both happy for anything that I wanted to be.”

* * *

 

“Father… Then, I… Even though Ryoma was the crown prince, I have never felt alone at all. I have never felt that I was some backup prince. I have always felt that you loved us all equally, that we were but one big, happy family.”

* * *

 

Corrin’s voiced hitched as another batch of tears flooded her mother’s clothes, “I thought about how perfect we were.”

* * *

 

“Could anything be more perfect than what we were?”

* * *

 

Corrin’s nails dug into her mother’s back, “I’ve always thought that our family was like Hoshido’s sun.”

* * *

 

Takumi’s movement remained undisturbed, but his heart was tearing in two, “That it would never go away.”

* * *

 

“Night might part us momentarily, but in the end, it’ll always come back and shine even brighter than yesterday. But…”

* * *

 

Takumi’s mouth dipped down, “Night came and…”

* * *

 

Corrin’s voice faltered, “You faded away…”

* * *

 

“For good.” Takumi whispered.

* * *

 

Soundlessness reigned over the war-torn lands. Only the sound of a precious princess weeping broke the silence. Only the strangled beating of a queen’s heart resonated through her child’s ears.

“My child…” Mikoto lamented, “Words can’t convey how regretful I am to have abandoned you like this! Oh, my dear, forgive me.”

Through muffled sniffs, Corrin nodded, “It’s alright, mother. I’m just glad to be with you…” She inhaled her mother’s calming scent, “For the last time…”

“No, dear.”

Corrin stopped. Mikoto’s voice had risen a tone, as if she was offended by the idea itself.

“No, dear,” Mikoto repeated; this time softer, “This doesn’t have to be the last time…”

She caressed her daughter; appreciating every lock of hair that constituted to her existence. She hugged the princess tighter; her fingers tracing small circles on the child’s back.

“You can always…” Mikoto gently kissed the crown of her daughter’s head, “Stay with us for eternity.”

A pool of liquid trailed down Corrin’s back. It soaked her with warmth. Drip and drop, the fluid cascaded down her skin; electrifying her pores with the small tickles that ran over the gooseflesh that formed.

Drip and drop, drip and drop.

A lovely mark of red stained her pale skin. A slender line ripped open her flesh.

Drip and drop, drip and drop.

Mikoto tightly held on to the elegant knife that was crusted with her daughter’s blood.

“My beautiful daughter… I love you so much.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is almost done.


	32. Fragmented Mementos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone. Sorry this was later than promised. It was a rough March for us, as our friend got in an accident and sadly, he did not make it. Soon after, another school mate of us passed away. With this news and the fact that we went through finals and our Thesis defense, we were really stressed out.
> 
> Thank you for your patience. Here's the new chapter. It's rather long, so make sure to take a few short breaks every now and then.

**Chapter 32: Fragmented Mementos**

 

The wind shook and cried. A deafening silence drowned the chaotic symphony of metals clashing against one another.

Two blades sang a high-pitched elegy. Two blades chorused as they sent their contrasting messages to the other.

One of them, a sword forged with the desire to cut through the haze of lies. It sought to sever the accursed tie attached to the stage that they were locked in. It was a desolate light post that stood by the shore; a solitary sentry patiently waiting for the return of a ship that was lost so many seasons ago. The violent storms and the merciless tides have caused its withering, but still it stood enduring by its position. It would wait, no matter how long. It would untiredly emit its light so that someday, if fate willed it, the lost ship could find its way back to its home.

The other blade, founded with misguided bravery. It’s finesse appearance was of a noble blade standing proud and true. Its outside fit that of a wise king, but its inside was reminiscent of a demented ruler; of a tyrant corroded by his lust for blood. The blade was born in the cradle of dawn but was buried in the madness of midnight. It was a wayward light; an entity whose original path was torn asunder.

The two met in a stage of deceit. Opposing souls danced in the rhythm of fate as their wills clashed and gnawed the other. The destined meeting of opposite causes.

It was a battle of interrogation; a hymn of questions and answers miserably out of sync. They were two violent storms competing against each other; two warriors locked in a fierce battle for their discordial pride.

But alas, the conclusion to their unfaltering skirmish was written after a long struggle.

Time was locked in a standstill; the wind held its breath and the harsh rustle of leaves were silenced.

It was no longer a blur of frantic movements, but a solitary image painted amidst the cage of muddled intentions.

The ringing of metal died down; the world coming to a halt. What was left was a heart-wrenching sound; the echo of a blade meeting flesh.

A pair of trembling hands were tightly wrapped around the hilt of a steel sword that suddenly felt so heavy.

 

_“Papa’s hand is so big!”_

_“Haha! Yours is not even half of mine. Don’t worry, someday, it’ll grow.”_

_“Like papa’s? Big like papa’s hand?”_

_“Maybe. But for now, papa will hold your small hand while we go home.”_

A blade was struck through the one it was supposed to safeguard.

 

_“I have a gift for you.”_

_“Really? Papa what is it?”_

_“You said you wanted to borrow my sword right? But you’re too young for that so… here.”_

_“Ohhhh! Just like big brother Yoma’s sword!”_

_“Haha! Do be careful with that shinai though.”_

_“I’ll practice with it! I want to be samuwai too! Like papa! Like big brother Yoma!”_

_“When you’re older, I’ll teach you how to use a blade. No, I’ll teach you how to protect the ones you love.”_

But was hurting someone he held dear a way of protecting that person? In this situation, yes. He had to do it. If he would be branded as an ungrateful child by committing such an act, then so be it.

It was not only the parent’s duty to guide his child. This time, it was his turn to turn the tables. As his son, it was his duty to set his father free from the curse that was plaguing him.

And he did.

He was able to plunge his sword into his father’s torso. The sharp metal was buried deep inside the area below his father’s chest: right in the solar plexus. 

They were both paralyzed in place; a still image of a tragedy in the middle of a silent forest. Sumeragi was frozen with the unprecedented blow to his nerves; the sound of worn strings snapping deafening his ears. On the other hand, Takumi was held in place by guilt. He had used a double edged sword; one that hurt both his father and himself at the same time.

Swiftly, he pulled out the weapon that was embedded in his father’s flesh. 

There was no stain of crimson anywhere. There was no blood; no life left that was cut short. The man in front of him did not bleed or fall from the impact. With that, he was slapped awake by a single fact.

The man that he called father was already dead.

A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as his jaw clenched. There was no sound; no words spoken. Only his shaky breaths were audible in the fragile stillness.

“You’ve grown strong…” 

It was his father who first broke through the veil of false tranquility. It was his father whose smile broke through the dreadful suffocation.

“…Takumi.”

His head snapped up; his mind befuddled by the haze of shock. In doing so, grey met brown; the eyes of father and son finally reunited. But unlike the first encounter, something has been repainted in the scene. That ashen pair that he was transfixed with were no longer dull and empty with recognition. They were not poisoned with lust for battle. 

They were soft with warmth… Just like how he could recall them.

And his name… He finally heard it again from the lips of the man that bestowed it to him. It reverberated inside him; like a sound that woke the once familiar feeling that fell into a deep slumber. But he blocked the nostalgia that threatened to tip his balance. As much as he wanted to savor the sweet taste of the moment, bitter doubt still lingered.

Was it really true? Did his father finally regain his recollections of him?

“…Father?” 

His voice was shaky. His fear of it all being a mere mirage painted by his delusional mind manifested in his question. He sought nothing but validation from the subject of his skepticism.

“You were so familiar, but I could not recall anything. Ah... I finally remember,” Grey orbs were deeply gazing at the younger man’s; a connection formed, buried warmth dug out, “I finally remember you. My son, Takumi.”

_My son… Takumi…_

Those words bounced all over his mind.

He could not utter even a single word. His ability to speak was lost in the overwhelming downpour of emotions that threatened to drown him. His heart was being squeezed -- not by crushing sorrow but by bliss.

How long has it been? When was the last time that he had heard his own name and the title, ‘my son’, uttered by that familiar voice? He did not really know. That memory, that feeling of immense joy was lost a long time ago. A recollection that sunk deep into the ocean bed.

With him being assaulted by enormous waves of nostalgia, tears were called forth into the surface. His vision became clouded; hazed by the crystals that brimmed on the cliff of his eyes. But he reined them in. He poured all of his willpower not to let them fall.

He would not cry. He did not want his father to perceive him as someone who would easily cry. After all he had said and done during their battle, he did not want to negate his work of proving that he had changed.

But his feelings were stubborn. His tears refused to abide by his command and went on their own. He had managed to regain control, but a few drops had already escaped and had fallen down the cold ground.

He swallowed thickly as he wiped the moisture from his eyes using his sleeve.

“Silly boy,” Sumeragi ruffled Takumi’s hair, sending clusters of silver strands into disarray, “This is supposed to be a happy reunion and yet you’re crying.”

At the action done to him, a distant memory was able to swim to the surface.

 

_“Papaaa!” Young Takumi whined as Sumeragi rapidly brushed his hand left and right through his head, “Don’t mess up my hair!” He pouted._

_But all he got as a response was a hearty laugh from his father._

_“Papaaaa!”_

 

Just like before…

It was just like before the constant merry sound that he grew to be familiar with disappeared without prior notice. It was not the sun gradually sinking into the horizon but a flash of lightning. The hearty laugh was gone in a blink of an eye. As it departed, it dug an enormous hole in their hearts. What was left was a symphony of painful cries echoing in the vicinity...until even they ceased into a deafening silence.

That voice, that laughter—that person vanished unpredictably; a present day that was plunged in the past’s caddy as a mere memory. All of the scenes involving the king’s actions became mirages that lingered in the castle. They were fragmented recollections that followed his family with their every step.

But at this moment in time, it was not an illusion painted by their yearning hearts but a solidified truth. 

His father was there in front of him and the man was seeing him as a son. He was no longer an enemy that should be cut down without hesitation. The hand that ruffled his hair was genuine. It was not a distant memory, but a present that he could physically hold onto.

Thinking about these reached out to the frigid places deep inside him. It stirred memories from years ago that has been sent into a deep slumber.

 

 _“Papa!”_  

 _The young second prince ran towards the king as fast as his little legs could take him. He giggled as he wrapped his short arms around his father’s leg._  

_The little prince flashed a warm smile as he gazed up at Sumeragi and said, “Miss you!”_

_The man laughed, “I missed you too. Now, let go of my leg so I can hug you.”_

_Takumi complied and eagerly waited for the king’s next action. His caramel eyes melted sweetly into the older man's._  

_Sumeragi bent down and picked up the small child; encasing him in his arms, “You’ve been waiting for me all this time?”_

_Takumi enthusiastically bobbed his head in agreement. It was not long before his smile turned into a pout, “Been waiting for too long!”_

_“I’m sorry,” Sumeragi ruffled the boy's hair, “That last meeting took longer than I expected.”_

_Sumeragi watched as his sweet boy continued to frown. With a light laugh, the king nuzzled his nose against his son's head, “Buuuut, I brought mochis for you.”_

_“Mochiiiii!” Takumi bounced on his father’s arms in sheer excitement._

_“Whoa!” Taken aback at the sudden motion, the king had to adjust his hold on the child._  

_The smile on Takumi’s face was contagious and was able to infect his father._

_“Where’s mochi?” Takumi asked innocently._

_“It’s in the dining hall.”_

_“Yaaay! Let’s eat mochi!”_

_The king laughed, but he started moving towards his son's wished destination._

_“Love you papa!” The child snuggled his head on his father’s chest._

_“Papa loves you too.” Sumeragi kissed his son’s head affectionately._

 

“Father…” 

His voice was filled with aching and longing. It was a strange word; something he was familiar with, but was not able to use for years.

However, his feelings were cut short when he saw his father stagger and lean against a nearby tree. His body instinctively moved to come to his father’s aid but he was halted with a palm raised towards him.

“It’s alright.” Sumeragi’s hand moved to his wound. He was in obvious pain, but he still flashed a warm smile to the person in front of him. He gazed at his son and how he had grown.

“What a fine man you’ve become. Look at you now, you’re almost up to my height. The last time I remember, you were only up to my leg. You could barely throw a rock at an apple back then.”

 

_The small child stood in front of an apple tree with a frown etched on his face. He just stood there, with his fierce gaze fixed at the seemingly harmless fruit above._

_Takumi crouched and picked a small stone from the pile beside him. A grey pebble sailed through the air as he threw it in an arc. Due to the extent that his short arm could muster, the object’s flight was short lived. It greatly missed the tree and landed on the bed of viridian grass with a soft thump._  

 _The young boy pouted in frustration and bent down to wrap his dainty fingers around another pebble. The next throw was clumsy. He watched as the small stone jittered in the air; his eyes slightly widening as it scuttled down. The stone found its way to his head instead of landing on the grass. He cradled the spot that was hit as his caramel eyes shone with pooling tears._  

_It was when Sumeragi came. The king lowered himself and inquired what his young prince was doing._

_“Apple…” The boy sniffled, “I want that apple.”_  

_His father followed his arm as he pointed at the object of his interest. At the end of it was one of the bright red fruits hanging from its old branch._

_“You can’t reach it, so you’re throwing rocks at it to make it fall?”_

_“Mm,” Takumi nodded as he sniffled once more, “Head hurts.”_

_“Papa will make it go away,” Gently, the king bent down and kissed the spot where his son’s head was hit, “There…” He stroked Takumi’s head lovingly._

_Sumeragi smiled, “Now, let’s get that apple together.”_  

_With ease, he lifted the child up and placed him on his shoulder. Taken aback, Takumi clutched on his father’s rugged hair in fear of falling down._

_The king thought that the leverage that he provided would suffice, but he was gravely mistaken. He was made aware of his error when Takumi’s hand was only able to grasp the air. Despite it being shortened, the gap still remained and the apple was still left untouched._

_“Papa is short like me!”_

_“No, papa’s quite tall. The tree is just taller than all the others.” Sumeragi laughed._  

_Improvisation was the remedy that Sumeragi found for the problem, “I’m going to jump and then you’ll catch it, okay?”_

_“Eh?!” Takumi's eyes widened like saucers in surprise._

_“Don’t worry, papa’s got you!” Sumeragi tightened his grip on Takumi’s legs to reassure the child, “Do you trust me?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Then I’ll count to three before jumping and you’ll grab the apple.”_

_“Okay!”_

_“Here we go, then!” The king bent his legs; like a spring that was storing energy before taking off, “One…two…three!” He jumped as far as he could take them both._

_“I got it! Papa, I got it!” The young prince joyously waved around the trophy that they snagged._  

_With satisfaction, the king put down his son and matched the boy’s grin._

_“Do you want to eat it now?” The proud father asked as he put his son down._

_“Now?” The boy leaned his head to the side._

_“Yes.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.” Sumeragi ruffled the child's hair._

_Takumi’s face brightened even further; his smile reaching his ears, “Yay!”_

_Sumeragi sat under the cozy shade of the tree and coaxed his tiny son to sit on his lap. He grabbed a dagger, something he kept with him in case of emergency, and held the crimson fruit on his other hand. Takumi spectated with sparkling wonder as his father sliced the apple._  

_One by one, Sumeragi handed the fruit's pieces to the enthusiastic child. A smile pinned itself on his lips as he watched Takumi merrily eat them._

_“Delicious?” Sumeragi questioned as he wiped away the stray piece of apple from the child’s cheek._

_Takumi nodded in agreement without hesitation._

_“You too! Try it!” Takumi offered him a slice._

_“I’m good. You can eat it.”_

_“But I want papa to! You helped me get this,” His tiny hand held the slice closer to his father, “Aaaah…”_

_Sumeragi smiled before he took the slice with his mouth and threatened to bite the boy's small fingers as well._

_“Papa, not my hand!”_

_Sumeragi chased after Takumi's withdrawing hand, “But they look like an apple too!”_

_When Sumeragi failed to capture his son's hand, he opted to snuggle into the boy's ticklish spots instead, “This too! And this!”_

_“Papa!” The merry laugh of a child filled the air, “Stop! Haha! Papa, tickles!”_

_He did not comply to Takumi’s wishes however, and continued his assault. They stayed like that, playing with one another, until Yukimura found them. The man was as pale as a ghost when he apparently found out about the king’s abandoned work._

_In the end, the workload that was waiting for Takumi's father doubled in height, but he did not mind. If it meant seeing his boy's smiles, Sumeragi said that he would never mind._

 

Sumeragi chuckled. “What an adorable child you were.”

Takumi's lips were sewn shut. He wanted to go with the flow of positivity that his father was swimming along with, but he could not. A memory rediscovered held him in place.

 

_“Papa!” The little boy, barely even four years old, ran up to his father with a small frown, “Are you leaving?”_

_The older man spotted his son and crouched down to his level, “Yes. Corrin and Ryoma will join me too.”_

_The little boy looked disheartened, “Can I not go with you and sister and brother?”_

_Sumeragi laughed as he took his son into his arms, “You’re still young. It’s boring anyway. You won’t like it.”_

_“If it’s boring then why do you have to go?”_

_Sumeragi thought for a while but sighed, “Because I need to.”_

_“Where is it?”_

_“The place where I need to go? In Cheve, a place in Nohr.”_

_“Nohr?" Takumi's face froze for a while, "Are you going to leave me and go somewhere far?" His eyebrows knit together as his mouth pouted in small waves, "What did I do? Please don’t leave. I’ll be a good boy, promise.”_

_“Silly boy,” He hugged his son tighter, “Don’t cry,” He patted Takumi’s silver hair, “I won’t be long. When I get back, I’ll take you out on a hunt.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“You’re coming back?”_

_“Yes, yes,” Sumeragi laughed, “Did I ever lie to you?”_

_“No.” Takumi vigorously shook his head._

_“See? I’ll come back," Sumeragi stuck out his pinky finger and let the young prince hook his tiny one around it, "I promise.”_

_“Okay!" Takumi beamed, "I’ll wait!”_

_Once more, Sumeragi laughed at how cute his son was. He could not wait to get out of the dreary obligatory peace meeting with King Garon. Perhaps he could arrange for a small picnic with his big, happy family. Mikoto would surely love it, too._

_“Papa, I love you!” Takumi snuggled into his father's chest._

_“I love you too, son.”_

“Fifteen years ago…”

Sumeragi stopped midway in his storytelling. His joyous point was lost to Takumi, and the king's grin flattened into a neutral line.

Takumi took a deep breath, “Fifteen years ago, you promised me. You promised me that you’ll come back.”

His eyes hurt badly. It was getting harder to prevent his tears from leaking out. Despite the increasing difficulty however, he still stood by his oath and resorted to wiping them away with his fist.

“I waited... and waited… and waited…” There was a thorn lodged in his heart and he could do nothing to pull it out, “… But you never came back.”

Sumeragi’s orbs shone with emotion but he did not speak a word. He would listen. He would listen to whatever his negligence has brought upon his son.

The heel of his hand was no longer helping and instead smeared the liquid across his skin, “You’re a liar.”

He was disrespectful. In front of him was his father, and yet he was spewing such egotistic words. He knew it he was going overboard but at that moment, impulse took over his rational mind. He wanted to spill his bottled up emotions for a long time now. Now that a fracture has paved a way for them to be released, he could no longer hold them back.

Sumeragi just stood there and did nothing to negate the accusations thrown at him. He had no way out, nor did he intend to flee from the consequences of his actions. If his son held resentment towards him, he thought it was only fitting. After all, he had left the boy with a promise. He had left a promise to a child; letting him cling on to hope before cutting the thread that he was holding on to.

He smashed a child’s heart into a million pieces and no amount of apology could ever mend them back together.

He knew. He was well aware of his actions. It was the reason why he could not lift any shield to protect himself from his son’s sharp words. He would take them wholly if it meant that his son could be freed from what was burdening him.

“You asked back then if you ever lied to me,” Takumi's azure sleeve was growing darker as his warm tears drenched the soft material, “You did. You’re a liar.”

“You’re... You're a liar…” Takumi sobbed as his heart got stuck in his throat, “… Because you never came back.”

Sumeragi swallowed hard, but it did not wash away the sour taste of seeing his son break down in front of him. At that moment, he saw a child once more. A child that he held in his arms as he wept over a scrape on his knee. A child who ran frightfully towards him in tears whenever a noise startled him.

A child that he had left. A vibrant flower that he had left to wither.

“I kept waiting. I kept waiting by the castle entrance, in your room, everywhere that you went to," Takumi's voice trailed softer as he gazed at his father's glum eyes, "But you were nowhere to be found. You were nowhere to be found, father," He shook his head in disbelief, "I kept waiting because you promised.

“But you broke your promise.” Takumi whispered with his weathered voice.

“Every birthday that I had, I wished for you and Corrin to come back ," He paused for a moment to catch his breath, "But it was never granted. You don't ever come back. You never came back.”

He counted. He counted every birthday that he had when he would catch himself waiting by the door. He was expecting his father and his sister to happily appear by the gates and greet him a happy birthday. He counted and counted, until one day he came to a realization.

Takumi’s eyes stung as his vision became clouded, “After some time, I finally understood.

“I finally understood why the people of Hoshido, those who are so devoted to the light, were all suddenly clad in black. I finally knew why everyone was crying. Why the castle of warmth and happiness was suddenly so cold and barren. ”

He pictured himself by the gates. He pictured himself happily gazing at his father; so loved and hopeful. _Someday, papa will be bringing me too. Someday, I'll be big and strong like Ryoma. I'll work hard so papa would bring me too._

He pictured himself standing there; alone but hopeful still.

But he grew up.

“I finally realized that your smile and wave back then was the last one.”

He grew up. Miserable, but he grew up still.

“I finally understood that I lost my father and my sister.”

 _He grew up._ Sumeragi thought. Takumi was a child who was forced to grow up by the harsh conditions of the pitiless world that he was thrown into.

“You said that everything will be alright. But after you left, nothing became alright.

He was not able to see it first hand, but he was able to overhear his brother crying to their mother. He was able to overhear the vivid details of their father's passing. Of a dozen arrows plunging his flesh, of a demonic axe ripping across the king’s throat. Of the divine Raijinto scuttling across the floor; only stopping by the crown prince's feet as it chose him as its successor. Of the Raijinto choosing an heir…

Of its previous wielder's fall.

“After you were gone,” Takumi swallowed hard before continuing, “Our family was never the same again.”

Takumi stabbed his sword to the earth; using it as a leverage to prop his weary bones up.

“When Ryoma came back from that fateful night in Cheve, he was shaken. He refused to come out of his room and mother had to have a long talk with him just so he would eat his meals."

 _Ryoma…_ _Yes, he was there too._ Sumeragi thought.

He could not imagine what it must have done to the boy. Yes, Ryoma was not as young as Takumi was, but he was a child still. To witness something as brutal as the death of your father was perhaps too much to accept. He was able to see the harsh reality of the war-torn world at such a tender age. Anyone would be shaken from that.

Ryoma was excited before they departed. The boy was a natural leader; a child with a keen interest in his duties as a prince. He was glad that he would be able to join his father and see his future responsibilities first hand. And yet...he went home without a king and a father.

“The following months, Ryoma started to change. He took it upon himself to bear the burden of being the next king. He started to train more than necessary to become adept to his role."

Sumeragi’s heart sank. His son was forced to bear a title that he was not ready for. As the former king and the boy's father, he knew just how pressured Ryoma probably was. After their king's fall, of course the citizens would expect Ryoma to fulfill the prestigious role. But he was only a boy. He had barely started treading the path of a king.

“Hinoka became obsessed at the thought of bringing Corrin back. She cut her hair, abandoned her princess etiquettes, and trained hard until she became the captain of the sky knights."

Hinoka was a loving child. She had a heart as soft as cotton but her will to protect others, especially those who she held dear, was as strong as iron. She grew up close to Corrin and it must have devastated her greatly to know that her sister was taken away. It was no surprise that she would work hard to get her younger sibling back.

However, her action caused astonishment to Sumeragi. She used to be a princess known for her long, beautiful red hair. In their kingdom, a princess' hair signifies her commitment to serve the court. For her to cut it like that, it signified her dedication to throw away her inheritance rights just to retrieve her sister. Somehow, no matter how bittersweet it was, Hinoka's brave actions made Sumeragi's heart swell with pride.

“Sakura grew to be really shy, but she’s just as loving as mother was. She chose to be a healer and is loved by many."

He had never been with Sakura for long stretches of time. He remembered her as a small baby swaddled in white blankets, but nothing more than that. Ikona had died after she had given birth to the child, but it did not stop Sumeragi from loving the tiny princess. Instead, it made him love Sakura even more for she was the last gift left to him by his first wife. He just wished that he was there to see the princess grow into a gentle woman.

“Mother became the queen of Hoshido. Although she was still grieving, she helped the kingdom and our family to pull themselves up. If you saw her back then, I just know you would be so proud of her.”

Mikoto was like a light that shone amidst the darkness. She would brighten up everyone around her, just as she did to Sumeragi when he was torn subsequent to Ikona’s death. Mikoto even accepted his children as if they were her own. Her smile, her words, and her presence somehow made warmth seep into people’s hearts. It was one of the reasons why he loved her dearly. It was unfortunate that he was only blessed with a limited time with her. However, even if his time with her was brief, his love for her was genuine.

A small smile appeared on Takumi's lips as he recalled the details of his family. He truly loved them so. He just wished their father were there so he could watch his family grow into the brilliant people that they were now. He was blessed with such a beautiful family.

But…

“But somehow along the way, I felt lonely.”

Sumeragi was pulled away from his thoughts at Takumi’s words.

“I fully understand that they all had work, I really do. But I…” Takumi’s throat felt dry. “I still can’t help but feel down whenever they brushed me away. I am but a naïve and selfish child back then but I—“ He paused; catching his breath as the waves of bitter memories invaded his tongue, “I just felt alone.”

“I missed the way we were before.” He whispered solemnly.“I missed how Ryoma would carry me on his shoulders to cross rivers when we were hunting. I missed how Hinoka would get mad at any kid who would make me cry. She would hold my hand while saying that she won’t let anyone hurt her younger brother.

“I missed how Corrin would bring pictured books for us to look at, whenever you and mother were to busy to read us to sleep.”

He stopped to feel his tongue roll inside his mouth. His lips were drying from saying too much, but he could not stop himself from finally letting out all his sadness.

“I… I missed you,” He whispered almost inaudibly, “I missed having a father that would hunt with me, bring me mochis, pick apples with me, everything.”

He shook his head amidst the clueless chirping of the merry birds above. His leg shook in pain, but it was nothing compared to the loneliness of not having a father to look out for him.

“I missed us having a picnic. You, Corrin and I would play together, Ryoma would coerce Hinoka into arm wrestling with him, Sakura would be looking at the falling petals with wonder, and mother would hum as she prepared us a delicious meal. I missed us laughing about trivial things under the cherry blossoms.”

His voice trailed off; as if his tongue was trying to search for the warmth of the words, “I missed having a family.”

“But they were long gone.”

“Father, I... I was envious,” His eyes traced the glint of his sword, as if all his experiences were reflected in its surface, “Whenever I saw a happy family, I felt envious," He closed his eyes, "Because it was something I once had, but can never have again.”

“That was when it started, I suppose. That moment when my memories of Corrin and you were suddenly wiped clean. I don't think it's because of an accident or a spell. It just... It just happened.”

Takumi bit the inside of his cheeks. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall the moment when the mysterious event took place, “I felt so many emotions back then. I was so confused about what happened. I didn't know what to feel. I felt left alone, and hurt. I was in so much pain. The next day, I just somehow...forgot about everything. Everything about you, everything about my missing sister.”

Sumeragi’s expression darkened. The king came to a hypothesis that his son must have blocked them out. Mikoto had handled many a patient in the past, and he had certainly heard of the case wherein a child would block out memories that was too much for him to bear. For his son to be like that, he could not imagine the amount of pain that the events have given him.

All because of his one mistake. His one mistake of trusting Garon had led to his and his family’s demise.

“But..." Takumi whispered again; a small smile finally tugging at his lips, "I remembered them quite some time ago.”

He looked up to his father, “After Corrin saved me.”

Takumi breathed in deeply and then exhaled. He could see the need for answers in his father’s ashen orbs. He had to say it. He needed to say the things that he confessed to Corrin after that incident at the tower. His father deserved to know the truth and perhaps by spilling them out, he would feel better.

And so he spoke. He spoke of all the insecurities that he bore. He spoke of the way his knees would hit the ground whenever he would overwork himself for the day. He spoke of the painful lashes that strangers' words would throw at him for being cursed with the title of a second prince. He spoke of the lovely smile that his mother would give him, and the way her arms felt so warm when she taught him the art of the bow. He spoke of the pride he felt when the Fujin Yumi fit so perfectly in his hands.

He spoke of how everything felt so right again, but then crumbling into ruins just after Corrin returned home.

“Corrin came and threatened to steal everything away from me. I wanted to meet my long lost sister and make up for the time that we had lost, but I soon felt like she was taking everything I loved from me. Because she had come... Because she had come... We lost mother.”

Takumi bit his lower lip at the memory, “After mother died, she chose to come back to Nohr.”

“Everything became more chaotic after that. I was lost. I was lost in the battles inside and outside myself. My nightmares became frequent and I got too fixated on getting my revenge. When I found out that she was going to the Bottomless Canyon, I confronted her. I desperately wanted to claim her life for mother. But in my rage, we fell together instead.”

For a while, he stared at his hands. As he recalled the events that passed by, the anger and lachrymose that he had felt before seemed like a distant dream now. The disgust and profanity he had directed towards Corrin seemed like a juvenile indignation.

“But looking at it right now, I honestly think it was more of a blessing than a curse," He felt his teeth scrape against his lips, and with heart-searching eyes, he gazed at his father, "She saved me.”  

He shook his head slowly; still bearing his far-off look, "She saved me, father. Despite me constantly trying to end her life with my arrows, despite her always being at the receiving end of my harsh words. Still, she saved me. When I was abject and depressed, she saved me from falling to my death."

A small silence filled the air as Takumi thought twice about confessing his fainthearted decision to his father, “I... I leapt off a tower, father. I... I know it was a cowardly way. It goes against everything in the code of samurai but... But I honestly thought it was the only way out,” He stared deep into his father's eyes; serious and wishing to remind the older man that his son was not someone to be proud of, “I was in agony and the pathetic me thought ending my life was the best solution.”

“Yes,” Sumeragi finally spoke after a long period of silence, “Yes, it was cowardly.”

The king's face was straight and grim. His lips were tight and strict, and his words bore no sentiments for the action that his son had committed.

Takumi’s heart sank. He knew his father was an authority figure, but still somewhere in his heart, he sought for the man's consolation or perhaps kind words to minimize his negativities. But he was wrong. Of course he was. Indeed, his action was cowardice. His father even said so—

“It was cowardly in the way of the samurai, but in the laws of life, it was not.”

His eyes widened slightly as his attention snapped back to his father's steely, stern eyes.

“You are here now," Sumeragi stated with a serious expression, "And that, son, is bravery. You are brave for finding it in yourself to continue to live on. You are brave for facing me here now, wounded but victorious nonetheless. You are brave for facing the many days that come after the moment you thought death was your bride."

Still his mouth was sharp and disciplinarian, but his son found the heart in his words, “You lived for yourself and from what I can see, you lived for the people who care about you. You lived so you could see them happy once more. You continued fighting... Fought me right now for the peace that you think they deserve, no matter how difficult that task is.

"You fought to live, son."

“This is quite paradoxical but, Takumi, you are courageous," A small smile finally surfaced on his lips, "You faced death to realize the importance of life. To have the courage to wed life and death... That is honor in itself. You are not a samurai of the code... You are more than that. You are much more than your decision to die that night, and much more beautiful than the mornings you finally hoped to witness thereafter.

"I am so proud of you, son.”

Silence conquered the air. Only the agape lips of son and the gentle smile of father was in the present moment. At that very second, Takumi lost control of his limbs and his mind. He found himself wrapping his father in a tight embrace. He found himself undignifiedly drenching his father's clothes with tears.

_I am proud of you._

That was it. That was the phrase that he was desperately seeking. He realized he was loved, he realized he was more than who he thought he was. But still, in the end, he wanted to be acknowledged. He wanted to be praised for what he had become. He wanted to one day be acknowledged by the person whom he promised to.

 _“Papa! I promise  I’m going to be strong like you someday!”_  
_“Oh really?”_

 _“Yes! I’m going to be just like you so watch for it!”_  
_“I will, I will. I’m sure you will be even greater than I am.”_

The person he latched on to was cold, unlike what he could recall. But he did not care. No matter what state he was in, the person he was holding on to was his father. Nothing else mattered.

The pain in Sumeragi's heart was becoming too much to handle. He had breathed in and out; trying to control the emtions that were trying to turn him over. He could not cry. He should not cry. He had lost that luxury a long time ago after he became king. As a leader of an entire kingdom, he had to be strong. The morale of the people depended on him. His country was only as good as he was.

But... Hoshido was not an uncompassionate kingdom. Hoshido cared for everything in it, Hoshido cared even for its enemies. Hoshido celebrated life.

Hoshido valued the warmth of having its family in its arms.

He would remember. He would allow himself to remember the feeling of warm tracks trailing down his face. Before he moved on, he would grieve. He would grieve for what transpired in his family. For the turn of events that went south and for the people who were deeply wounded by his loss.

“You have seen too much. You have experienced too much. I know my apology would never give back the life you deserved. It won’t take away the pain that my carelessness has brought you, but still… Just let me say that I am so sorry, son.”

Sumeragi encased the Takumi in his arms; savoring the feeling of being able to hold his son once more. That innocent boy who was once a small pink bundle in his arms was now a man who has lived to triumph over life’s trials.

“But even so, despite everything that happened," Sumeragi held his son tighter, "You grew up to be an honorable man. I’m proud of you.”

They stayed like that for a while. Sumeragi’s hand was stroking Takumi’s back; a gesture that was meant to comfort his son and himself.

It was a foreign yet nostalgic feeling to embrace his son like that. It was a mirror of what they used to do back when he would comfort the small, crying baby in his arms. Takumi was born with a strong set of lungs. His cries woke the people around to the point that during mornings, Sumeragi had to bring him outside as to not disturb the others. They would be like that until Takumi calmed down and fell back to sleep.

Sumeragi's son liked his voice. When Takumi was still a baby, he would lean on his father's chest as he talked and the boy would eventually fall asleep. Even when Takumi was a bit older, reading him a story would lull him into the realm of sleep.

 

_“Papa!”_

_“Hm?” Sumeragi stared at his son as he tucked him to bed._

_Takumi insisted on sleeping with his father after he had heard noises in his room. He would usually go to his mother, but she had to leave that day._

_“Mama said that I am like a sunshine. What does that mean?”_

_Sumeragi laughed, “It’s quite like her to say something like that. But anyway…”_

_“Let’s see… How do I say this,” The king stroked his beard in deep thought, “You are a ball of energy—no, that’s too vague.”_

_Takumi stared at his father with confusion reflected in his orbs._

_“Haha, sorry,” Sumeragi stroked his son’s silver hair, “I confused you, didn’t I?” He scooted closer to the boy, “I’ll put it this way.”_

_“Whenever it rains, what do you feel?”_

_Without hesitation, Takumi answered, “Sad because we can’t play outside.”_

_“Yes, yes. How about when there’s sunshine?”_

_“Happy.”_

_“Well then, you are like that sunshine. Even if we are tired, we become happy when you’re around. You always smile and it makes us want to smile too!”_

_Takumi’s eyes sparkled with joy as his mouth formed a small ‘o’,“I'm like that to mama and papa?”_

_“Yes.” Sumeragi chuckled._

_“To big brother Yoma, big sister Corrin and Hinoka too? And Sakura?”_

_Sumeragi laughed a hearty one as he noted his son's difficulty in pronouncing 'r', "Yes. Even Yukimura too! All of the people in Hoshido.”_

_Takumi’s mouth went agape again; in awe of what he could do, “All because I smile a lot?”_

_“Mm.”_

_Takumi raised his arms and cheered, “Then I’ll smile a lot! Always! I promise! So that no one is sad. Even when it’s rainy!”_

_“Haha, yes, please do. But first, the sunshine needs to sleep. It’s nighttime after all.”_

_“Okay!”_

_A small silence hung in the air when Sumeragi sighed, “Takumi, you can’t sleep with your eyes open.”_

_“But I want papa to sleep with me.”_

_“Papa still has work…”_

_“Then just tell me a story? Pweaaase?”_

_The king sighed, “Alright, alright," He scooted closer, “How can I say no to that face?”_

_“Yay for my face!” Takumi giggled._

_The boy flipped to his right side and faced his father with twinkling enthusiasm._

_The king propped himself on his side with the use of his left arm, “Hmm… What would be a good story… Oh I know!”_

_Sumeragi cleared his throat, “There was a prince. He is loved by all and he is kind. He had defeated many monsters and saved many people. He is considered a hero. But...the prince rarely smiled.”_

_“Why is he not smiling?” Takumi asked._

_“Because… because.”_

_“What?” Takumi spoke in a mellow voice as his lids slightly drooped, ”Papa’s voice makes me sleepy but Papa is not good at telling stories. Mama tells good stories.”_

_The boy snuggled into his soft blanket, "I wish...the prince would...smile always so he could... make others...smile...too..."_

_Sumeragi chuckled as Takumi fell asleep in a matter of seconds._

_Sumeragi gazed at his adorable son. The boy was so innocent and pure._

_“I wish that you’ll remain like that..." Sumeragi shook his head, "No, I will make sure that you will remain the sunshine that you are. Even if the war becomes imminent, I will protect you. I will protect my family and Hoshido._

_“Sleep well," He kissed his son's tiny forehead, "I love you, son.”_

“There was a prince. He is loved by all and he is kind. He had defeated many monsters and saved many people. He is considered a hero. But...the prince rarely smiled.” Sumeragi could feel Takumi flinch a little at the story that he uttered.

“He was sad. His father died and he felt that he was alone. He trained and studied hard for years before leaving for an adventure to bring peace to his kingdom.”

 _Tick, tock._ Just like going back to the past.

“He met a beautiful lady, and they fought for peace together. They went through many challenges together, but in the end they found their path towards peace and...towards each other. After they have fulfilled their mission, the two married and they were blessed with many children.”

 _Tick, tock._ Just like the precious moments that he so loved.

“There was a prince. He is loved by all and he is kind. He had defeated many monsters and saved many people. He is considered a hero...and the prince always smiled.”

Finally, Takumi found the voice to speak, “You finally completed it...” He smiled a bittersweet smile, “After so many years though.”

Sumeragi laughed, “Better late than never, right?”

“Right. And you’re still not good at it. Mother’s still better.”

“Haha! At least I tried.”

A symphony of laughter resounded in the space that they occupied. A space that was so foreign to them, yet so familiar. A space where they could find in themselves the courage smile and laugh. A space where they could be family once again.

“Happy birthday, son.”

Takumi peeled his head from his father and stared at the older man with curious eyes, “Huh?”

“I know it isn’t your birthday,” Sumeragi looked at the sky; to the gentle frigidness of the clouds that indicated the scent of winter, “But I just want to make up for all the ones that I have missed.”

Takumi looking staring at his father and gazed at the peaceful sky, too, “Thank you.”

Sumeragi brought his large hand to his son’s head and patted him gently, “You’ve really grown. In both mind and body.”

Takumi did not reply, but Sumeragi did not mind. It was a silence that he appreciated very much. It was comfortable and soothing. It reminded them that soundlessness could still be found in this world full of blood and chaos.

“I’ll tell you something nice,” Sumeragi claimed his son’s attention once more, “I named you ‘Takumi’ because I felt that you would be skilled. Takumi meant ‘skilled’. And I was not wrong. You proved me I was right. The Fujin Yumi choosing you as its master proved me right. The Fujin Yumi chooses only the most skilled, the most diligent, and who understands the importance of life as its master. I can see why.”

Sumeragi closed his eyes; remembering the first time he has seen Takumi’s small form. How happy he had felt to have bore another precious life into the world.

“But aside from that… Takumi means ‘the great ocean’. Do you know why?” He gazed at his son, “Because I know that you were meant to go beyond the life that was given to you. I knew you were destined to be a hero. I knew you were fated to be much, much bigger than who you think you are now. I knew you were boundless, limitless. As fierce as the storm by the waves, but as gentle as the wind by the shore.

“I am so proud of you, son.”

Takumi shook his head. He did not know his father could be such a poet, “Thank you, father—Papa.”

A grin showed itself on Sumeragi’s face, “I was wondering when you would call me that again.” He ruffled Takumi’s silver hair.

Takumi took his time to gaze at his father’s form. He would always remember it along with his legacy, his honor. His father was a hero no matter what others might say.

He was Sumeragi. He was Hoshido’s honorable king. He was the strong pillar that supported his kingdom. He was the fearless king that faced the cruelty of death head on.

But before anything else, Sumeragi was Takumi’s beloved father.

 

Crimson. It was the color that tainted the silver metal as it lined a beautiful wound in her flesh.

 _Drip._ A tear fell from the princess’ eyes. Not because of the dagger that was plunged into her back, no, but because of the fact that her mother had stabbed her.

Her mother was a kind and pure soul. It was not in her nature to put up a deceitful smile and speak of sweet words that were drenched in poison. She was not the type of woman who could stab a person as easily as cutting down inanimate objects.

And she would definitely not hurt her child.

“You’re still the same, naïve Corrin. But even so, I love you so much, my beautiful child.” The sweet yet venomous words sent shivers down Corrin’s spine.

Mikoto’s heart swelled. Her daughter was so warm in her arms. She could still remember in vivid detail how small Corrin used to be. How cute her little wails were whenever she was hungry. How lovely her pink cheeks were when she was happy.

 _Drip._ Mikoto could feel her daughter’s warm blood soaking her pale, cold fingers.

 _Drop._ Mikoto could feel her daughter’s hot tears drenching her frigid shoulder.

“I love you too, mother...” Corrin breathed out.

Mikoto could feel her daughter’s warm hand on her cold cheek…

_Stab._

… Compared to the chilling sharpness of a blade wedged into her spine.

“But…” Corrin whispered tenderly into her mother’s ear, “I am no longer the same Corrin that you once knew.”

Corrin’s whisper of apology was drowned out by her mother’s agonized cry.

“I am so sorry, mother,” Crystal tears pooled out of Corrin’s eyes. They raced down her skin in sync with the blossoming scarlet on her mother’s pure, white clothes, “As much as I wanted to be with you, there is still someone who needs me."

With grief, she pulled out the knife from the person that she held dear. It slid down from her hand and landed with a soft thump in the lifeless road.

She felt it. She felt the pain that coursed through her mother. Through her actions, it was not only the person in her arms that she had wounded. She had also inflicted pain in herself. She could feel her heart bleeding at the fact that she had hurt the same person who gave her life; that she bit the same hand that showered her with affection. It hurt her deeply; more than the physical wound etched on her skin.

With trembling arms, Corrin tightened her grip around her mother’s frame. She held on to the most important woman in her life; terrified of the idea that she might slip and away from her. She knew that attacking her mother was a horrible deed. She was well aware that she had just betrayed her mother. But the need to physically hold Mikoto weighed heavier than any of the sins that she had committed.

“What…” Mikoto’s confused voice caught her daughter's attention, “Oh, what have I done…” Regret and sadness laced her every word.

Corrin heard the other dagger fall into the ground.

“M-Mother?” Corrin choked out a word as she gazed at her mother’s warm, chocolate eyes.

“Corrin…” Mikoto cupped her daughter’s face with both her hands; disbelief written all over her face.

Her mother’s hands were so warm… Or so she wished. Instead, they were cold in contrast to what she had remembered when came back to Hoshido. They were now just like how Mikoto’s hand gradually lost temperature as it lifelessly slid down her face.

The warmth was gone, and there was only a frigid fact left: her mother was long dead.

“Corrin, I…” Tears pooled brown orbs as Mikoto’s face contorted into a pained expression, “Forgive me.”

Mikoto’s pale fingers grasped for her daughter’s warmth, “After all the things that I have said and done earlier, you have probably lost faith in me but…”

Mikoto’s beautiful, regretful eyes locked into Corrin’s ruby pair; hoping to validate the truthfulness of her words, “If that is the price I have to pay to see you for the last time, then please detest me all you want.”

The older woman’s head dipped and her gaze dawned at their entwined hands, “I am so selfish, I know. But I am just so glad to have touched you again,” She moderately squeezed her daughter’s hand, “Like this.

“I will probably never be forgiven by you, but in my heart I am still so very happy. I am so sorry, dear.” A bittersweet smile crossed her lips, “I won't ask for your forgiveness, that is not something I am worthy of,” She wiped a stray tear that rolled down Corrin’s cheek, “But I ask you to grant me my final wish. I want to see you smile.

“Smile for me one last time, Corrin.”

“No.”

“Eh?” Mikoto was taken aback by the firmness of her daughter’s voice. But she understood if Corrin did not want to—

“I don’t want to smile for you one last time,” Scarlet eyes became clouded with beautiful, beautiful tears, “I know it won’t happen, but I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to disappear,” Corrin’s  shoulders bobbed from the strain of weeping, “What I want is to spend more time with you.”

“I…” Corrin choked on her tears as she finally freely cried her heart out.

Years’ worth of longing and sentiments suddenly broke free from their cage.

“I been longing for a mother since I was young,” The pain on her shoulder was nothing compared to the flare in her heart, “Father—“ She stopped at the thought. She grew up with the knowledge that the Nohrian king was her father but… “King Garon never truly loved me. He did not visit me or show me any kind of affection while I was growing up.”

Back at where she lived, she was made tl believe that King Garon was only being protective of her. She was, however, sadly woken to the truth after that fateful incident in Hoshido. She was nothing but a pawn to him; a lamb that sentenced to be sacrificed for his own selfish goals. He was her father for years, yes. She could not deny him of that fact. She was still grateful that despite being a Hoshidan princess, she was given a comfortable life.

But she was only human. She did feel resentment towards King Garon. She did feel bitter at the fact that he isolated her from her siblings and the outside world. She felt the need to talk to him, to bond with him, to just feel that she did have a father.

That was the feeling that she had when she was with her true father, King Sumeragi. Although her memories of him was momentarily erased in the majority of her childhood, perhaps the sensation of his affection lingered in her still. Still she craved for a father's attention. The feeling that had been cruelly stripped off her when the kind King Sumeragi was slain in front of her.

“After I was kidnapped, I was confined in a Nohrian Fort. I spent years and years there without being allowed to go out. I had people with me but… But still...” Her hand was already damp from wiping her face free of the river flowing from her eyes, “I felt lonely.

“I wanted to run outside, to watch the stars in the meadow. All I wanted was to feel the wind outside. I waited and waited but…” She gulped at the memory, “I was never allowed to leave.”

Mikoto remembered the wonderful times basked in the comfort of the Hoshidan sun. Corrin was an enthusiastic child. She loved running around the interior of the castle and in the fields outside until her energy failed her. Mikoto would often fear for her welfare; scared to death that she might end up hurting herself in her eagerness to roam around.

The queen’s heart squeezed tight and salty tears prickled at the corner of her eyes. She could not imagine the pain that her daughter went through after being taken away from her family and her liberty. She could not imagine what agony her child must have gone through after being forced into isolation in a desolate place. What a pitiful child. It was like trapping a firefly in a dark and empty room; waiting for its vibrant light to die and succumb into the embrace of darkness.

And it was all because of her inability to retrieve her child from the clutches of the enemy. She could have showered her precious child with affection as she grew up, and yet it was replaced by the cold reception of a man who had pretended to be her father. How vexing it was that King Garon had miserably failed in his pretentious game.

Mikoto was penitent that she had allowed for Corrin to be discarded in a gloomy place as if she were some sort of doll to be displayed in a suffocating room. She was not a lady to hold ill feelings, but she found a new amount of detest towards the Nohrian king as she heard about the cursed deeds that he had done to her daughter.

Sumeragi had never committed such deplorable acts. Unconditionally, he accepted them both and even loved Corrin as if she  were his own daughter. He never raised a hand against the child nor had the cruelty in him to lock her in a secluded place.

Mikoto shrugged the thoughts away. Comparing the Hoshidan king to the Nohrian king was in vain even from the beginning.

“Forgive me, Corrin,” She cradled her beloved daughter’s hand tightly; wanting to leave a reminder that she was there for her, “I was not able to get you back into our arms.

“I really wanted to get you back. I yearned for years to hold you like this,” Drops of her crystalline tears fell onto the back of her hand, “I wanted for us to be a family again.”

She closed her eyes as her thumb traced Corrin’s arm, “And yet, I could not.” Mikoto’s voice quivered.

If she could wage war against the enemy just to get her daughter back, she would.  However, she was a queen and a mother of five. She could not risk the lives of everyone in Hoshido just for her selfish desires. It was a matter of what was best for all; a life of one child in exchange for thousands. She could not afford that kind of unfair trade no matter how precious her daughter’s life was to her.

“I understand, mother,” Corrin tugged her lips to form a smile despite her flowing tears, “I understand what you did. It was the best choice.”

Corrin withdrew from her mother and held her cold fingertips, “Besides, it was not a truly helpless case. My Nohrian siblings did love me,” A genuine smile graced her lips at the memory of her beloved siblings, “They do their best to visit me and kept me company. My siblings and my friends pulled me through the years.”

Corrin’s smile was so pure. It was as if she thought she was still the luckiest person in the world. However, just as her mind settled on the emptiness she had felt, hercheerful demeanor waned; paving a way for her melancholy one to emerge once more.

“But at night, before I go to sleep, I do wish for something,” She gazed at her mother's loving eyes, “I wished for warm hands to tuck me to bed at night, for a figure to hug me whenever I cried, for someone to call me ‘daughter’ with a smile.”

Her smile turned upside down, “I wished for—No. I wished to have you, mother. I missed being with you.”

Mikoto’s knees faltered; unable to support her own weight any longer. Corrin lunged to assist her, but she only shook her head and helped herself down. She urged her daughter to go on.

Hesitantly, Corrin opened her mouth to speak, “I missed the times when we were together. You would hum to me until I fell asleep, gave me wonderful books to read, combed my hair despite it being so unmanageable, dressed me with colorful yukatas, and so much more.”

A chuckle found its way through a narrow gap left by her aching heart, “I remember when you got so mad at father for giving Takumi sweets. Father said it was okay, but later then, Takumi got a toothache.”

Corrin’s contagious smile infected Mikoto and urged her to do the same.

“I still remember clearly the look on your face when you saw Ryoma climbing high up a tall tree. When you braided Hinoka’s long hair and she could not help but blush. When you gushed over little Sakura and made her wear a pink yukata.”

Corrin glided her teeth against her lower lip, “When I would happily run towards you and you would welcome me in your arms. When we, as a family, sat under the cherry blossoms for a simple picnic.”

Her smiling face fell; realization slapping her with the things that could never be returned. Even if she spent forever recalling the blissful events of the past, they would forever stay in the past.

“But those are but memories now.” Corrin whispered dolefully.

“Have you... really regained control of your memories?” Mikoto asked; petrified by the details that Corrin had uttered.

“Yes. It all came rushing back after you…” A pause; a deep breath before spilling the undeniable fact, “After you died…” Corrin’s gaze travelled downward, “Forgive me, mother. Because I came back, because I brought that cursed sword with me. Because of me, you were...”

“It’s not your fault.”

Corrin returned her sight to her mother.

“I have foreseen my own death a long time ago,” Mikoto’s smile was beautiful, but was obviously overflowing with sorrow, “Although I wished to think that it was but a dream and that I had more time to spend with you, the prophecy was persistent. Some things are inevitable. It is just how things work,” The queen wiped a lone, stray tear from her daughter’s cheek, “For that very reason, I wanted you to have a deep bond with your siblings. So that once I am gone, you still have them by your side.”

Red melted into brown. Mikoto's orbs were drenched in nothing but pure love. Corrin's, on the other hand, were riddled with speckles of guilt.

“But in the end,” Corrin tasted the sourness of her deed, “I betrayed them.”

Mikoto’s eyes widened.

“I betrayed my true family, mother,” Corrin admitted with a strong heart, “After you passed away, the Nohrians went to Hoshido’s plains to bring me back. Ryoma and the others did their best to convince me to stay with them, but in the end, I followed my deep-rooted sentiments and chose to side with my Nohrian siblings instead.”

She broke her mother's hold on her and shook her head, “I abandoned my true family.”

Silence spread between them. Mikoto did not know what to say. Corrin pursed her lips together and avoided the queen's eyes.

“I fought by King Garon’s side, thinking that in the end, I could save both Nohr and Hoshido. I thought…” She breathed heavily, “I thought I can save people this way, by changing things from the inside.”

She bit her lip as her hands flew to her arms; rubbing them as a solitary mannerism, “I have always been questioning king Garon's ways. Although I knew he was unkind and, I stayed with them still. I knew it was wrong, but I kept clinging onto hope that perhaps some things might change.”

Slowly, her snow white curls swished; creating an ethereally pure view much unlike her darkness within, “But what was I able to accomplish? I only allowed the death of countless people. I only brought tragedy to Hoshido. I refused Ryoma’s plea for me to come back. Hinoka and Sakura were both so very kind to me and yet I…”

She gulped, “Takumi was right. I really was…heartless. I was so heartless to them!” Corrin cried out against her tightly clamped hand muffling her voice.

“Oh Takumi,” Corrin sighed deeply, “He was already suffering and yet I… I let him see our precious mother get… I played a huge part on why he almost....”

“What is it, Corrin?” Mikoto demanded softly; her motherly heart aching for her fragile son, “What did he almost do?”

“He almost ended his life.” Corrin confessed.

Mikoto froze in her spot. She had always known that Takumi was rather…special. Although he was looked upon by many a people – much more than he believed – Mikoto was aware that behind that strong façade was a lonely boy. He was a reliable leader in Hoshido's eyes, but for Mikoto he was but her young. He was still unsteady on his feet. That was why she, as much as possible, gave the boy her special attention.

But…for her son to actually think of taking his own life...

“When we were at a tower,” Corrin continued painfully, “He threw himself off the ledge. I... I made it in time to catch him but… But still, it broke my heart…” She swallowed thickly as she recalled the depressing, self-deprecating way Takumi described himself, “It broke my heart to see him crying. It broke my heart to know that I have caused him so much pain.”

“Corrin…” Mikoto urged.

Corri avoided her mother’s gaze. She wallowed in the unfortunate experiences that she had bestowed upon Takumi, the person she deeply cared for. How could she even take pride her feelings for him if she could not even spare him from the horrors of her errors?

“Corrin look at me.” Firmly, Mikoto forced her daughter's attention onto her.

She cupped her daughter’s cheeks with her hands, “We live in times of war. It is inevitable for there to be those who have lost their way,” He shifted her head to the side, “You did your best. Know that you have saved people, Corrin. It’s just that no matter what we do, the reality is that we cannot save everyone.”

Corrin’s eyebrows knitted together, “I know that, but…”

“You saved Takumi, remember?” Mikoto's gentle fingers caressed the shaking hands of her sweet daughter, “If you were not there for him, he would no longer be here. Isn't he here? With you? I remember seeing a fire in his eyes that was never there before. You helped him. You helped him recover from what has been bothering him from such a long time ago, something that I was not able to do for him,” Her nails lightly travelled across Corrin's smooth jaw, “And that, my dearest Corrin, is something only you can do.”

The wind passed by them. It was unaware of the remorseful tears and the mending hearts of two souls. It was blissfully unaware, but still it chose to be the witness of this precious moment.

“Staying faithful to your Nohrian family is not a sin of yours. It never will. Nobody could blame you for choosing what your bonds – what your heart truly seeks for. You only chose to be a human who cares. You chose your path. Just believe in yourself.” 

Mikoto’s thumbs glided over to the corners of Corrin's mouth, “Did you not say you wanted to save people? You were able to, Corrin. You were able to save a life who did not think he deserved to live on. You saved him, you will save many others. The side you fight alongside with may change, but your heart, never.

“The blade of salvation chose you for a reason. It chose you because it knows you. It chose you because it knows that despite all the adversaries presented to you, despite all the wrongdoings forced into your hands, in the end your heart will save you. In the end your heart will choose the preciousness of life. In the end you will preserve the peace for everyone that you are fighting for.

“You have to believe. You have to believe in yourself and in the ones that you love. The dark days will pass and you will see the fruits of what you’ve fought for. But for now, you have to keep believing, to keep fighting.”

Again, her palms met the frame of her daughter's face. Firmly, she held the brave woman in front of her. Firmly, she delved deep into the core of the heroine's eyes.

“As much as it hurts, sometimes it is all you can do. To wait, endure, and keep on shining. Someday your light will reach where it is supposed to reach and shine for who it is supposed to shine for. It is never easy, but it is worth it. It will always be worth it.”

Corrin gazed back at her beautiful mother. She was so pure, so genuine. So warm, so motherly. She was exactly who Corrin was wishing for in her dark years in the tower. She was always who Corrin wanted to cry to and confide to. She was not there for so many years in her life, but right now, it felt like she had known the queen all this time.

“Yes, mother. Thank you. Thank so much.”

She finally remembered how it felt to have a mother.

 

A rustle.

In the serenity of the still forest, a rustle was the one that broke through the fragile silence.

“Corrin...”

Two heads turned to the direction of the voice.

A figure with striking silver hair greeted them. A familiar face adorned with bright brown orbs stared at them.

“Takumi—“ The smile Corrin's lips was fleeting, like the flame on a candle that was abruptly blown away.

A person's arm was slung across Takumi's shoulders. With every sluggish movement that they made, his long, dark brown hair swished along. A pair of ashen eyes were heavy and unfocused, but the moment they landed on the form of the two women sitting by the road, the corners of his orbs crinkled with warmth.

Corrin’s mouth formed a small ‘o'. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest.

Those eyes…

 

_“I drew this!”_

_“Hm, is that me?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“But why do I only have lines as eyes?”_

_“Because your eyes become like that when you smile!”_

_A hearty laugh._

_“See? They become like these!”_

That face…

 

_His smile was filled with sorrow as he looked back at her, “I love you and our family. Always remember that. And…forgive me.”_

_“Fire at will.” Another man’s voice boomed in the middle of the still night._

_The sound of arrows zipping through the air, the painful sound of poisoned death burying into flesh._

 

That man…

 

_“I love you! I love you so much—“_

“Father…” The word from the depths of her memories materialized and spilled from her mouth.

\----

“Mother…”

Takumi’s breath was locked in his lungs as his vision focused on the image of a woman; of a pair of warm eyes that seemed to hold longing inside them. Mixed emotions ran laps around his mind; disbelief and yearning clawing at each other.

_Mother…_

It was where he found a cradle to sink himself into whenever the world frightened him away. In this world that was slashed and burned by the savage flames of war and sorrow, he found serenity in a single person. A safe haven that was only found in a pair of delicate arms.

_Mother…_

She was his light during the darkest of nights; a time when even the moon or the stars’ radiance could not chase away the shadows that clung onto him. She was his guide whenever he got lost in the complicated twist and turns of his life’s map. She was the warmth that enveloped him when his heart was caged in the frigidity of winter.

But light faded and warmth grew cold. Darkness came to hide away the light and the warmth got blown away by the cold breath of emptiness.

_Mother…_

She was the one that he was ever grateful for; the one who kept him anchored when the waves of his doubts threatened to drift him away. She was the one who sang sweet melodies to soothe away the chaotic symphony inside his mind. She lulled the incessant roaring of his own demons; kept him afloat amidst the sea of madness that wanted to swallow him and send him into its depths.

_Mother…_

She was one of the people who he valued above all else. She was one of the few people he had sworn to protect; one of the reasons why he honed his skills as sharp as he could get them to be.

And yet, all he could do was watch as his oath shattered into thousands of irreparable pieces.  He promised himself that he would be a shield who would keep her away from harm, and yet...he had failed in his task.

He allowed death to befall his beloved mother.

_Dead..._

That was correct. His mother was dead. She was welcomed by the cold embrace of death back at Hoshido’s plaza on that fateful day. He saw it unfold before his eyes. He witnessed her heroic sacrifice; a noble deed done to trade a life for a life. He saw her fall into the arms of the person whom he once thought had caused it all. He saw her shed a tear for her beloved daughter whom she had waited for years to hold once more. He saw her take one final breath; a grave occurrence that threatened to also steal his at that moment.

He was not hit by the sharp, purple shards and yet he could feel the knives embedding themselves inside him again and again…and again…and again. He wanted it all to stop and yet he continuously ached and bled for the loss of someone who had patched his heart. He was not physically wounded and yet he felt like he was dying; the poison of guilt and grief running in his veins as it slowly ate him away.

_His mother was dead._

He repeated the words inside his head in order to restrain his feet from running towards the familiar figure. He needed a distraction. He needed something to divert his subjective view of his mother—that person, into an objective one.

In his search, puffy ruby eyes introduced themselves to his own pair. However, before he could distinguish the emotions that swirled in her red orbs, a striking detail begged for his attention. He was called and he complied.

And by doing so, boulders rolled down towards him and strong waves almost swept him away.

Crimson.

A pool of crimson stained Corrin’s back; a sliced flesh staring at him mockingly for letting it exist. A dagger stained with blood lay still and abandoned on the bed of earth.

In a blink of an eye the pieces stitched themselves back together and formed a single image; a realization that dawned on him.

His grip on the sword on his left hand tightened, ready to wield it at the first signs of danger. “Corrin, get away from there!” He persuaded her with words imbued with persuasion.

Corrin’s previous relieved expression melted into a surprised one. Her brows dipped and her mouth pressed into a line, “Takumi, she’s our mother.”

“How can you be so sure? She even hurt you!”

Her words did not have the capability to outweigh the doubt that was as heavy as mountains on his mind. Their mother would never hurt Corrin or any of her children. She loved them too much. She would never harm a hair on their heads. Even happenings as shallow as them sneezing would bring her into a panicked state.

His cynical mind told him the woman was an imposter. It must be an impostor. But…was she really? What about his father? He was able to regain his senses. What if this was the same case?

But then, he could never make a conclusion out of both ways. All he could do was exercise caution for Corrin’s safety.

“You have to believe me, Takumi!” Corrin fought for her stand with all her strength; her eyes steeled with determination, her words forged with conviction.

“But—“

A hand pressed into Takumi's chest; immobilizing his attempt to step forward and snatch Corrin away from possible harm.

“That’s enough, Takumi.”

Takumi’s gaze travelled towards the voice of the person beside him.

“She is telling the truth. That Mikoto over there _is_ your mother.”

“Father…” Takumi questioned doubtfully, “How can I be sure?”

“Let’s go towards them and you will know.”

Hesitation scratched against the walls of his mind, but he decided to set them aside. Trusting was not his forte, but he would do it for Sumeragi. Takumi assisted his father as they walked towards the pair of women who were looking at them with hopeful eyes.

“You’re both hurt!” Mikoto exclaimed as Takumi and Sumeragi crossed the distance.

There was an inferno searing in his flesh as they walked. The wound on his legs was bowing down to the unwanted strain that was being forced onto it. The wind did nothing but sting his cuts and add to the pail of pain that he was carrying. Still, he walked. He tried to shrug off the ache radiating from his wounds despite the impossibility of the notion. It kept nagging him, but he resorted to redirecting his attention towards their destination.

He was still deeply bothered by the wound on Corrin’s back, but the unhindered way she moved sent him the comfort that she would be alright.

He winced as he bent to let his father sit down on the ground. His legs screamed in agony, but he silenced it and focused his attention to his mother. His father chose to lay his blades on his side but Takumi was not ready to do the same. He was still gripping the hilt of his sword; prepared in the unforgivable case that he had to swing it to protect Corrin from their mother.

_From their mother…_

He never thought that the day would come when he would use his own hands to hurt his mother. He trained for the reason of protecting her and yet here he was, all set to attack at any moment. It would shred his heart to pieces if had no option but to hurt the one he vowed to protect for years. But he would do it. He did not want to repeat what he did to his father but he would endure if the need ever arose. After all, Corrin’s safety weighed more than his own sentiments.

“I am delighted to see you again, Mikoto.”

Takumi's trail of thoughts was cut off by the deep voice of his father.

“Stop it dear, it’s not like you at all.” Mikoto’s face radiated a smile.

That smile. It was the same as the one he grew up with. It was the same smile that pushed all his worries away. It was the one that comforted him, his siblings, and all of Hoshido.

Ang yet, he knew that it was also the one that was able to pass through Corrin’s wall of wariness. Corrin was most likely stabbed because she lowered her defenses at the sight of such an innocent looking smile.

He could not bring himself to trust it. Not yet.

Sumeragi’s laugh formed an orchestra with the chirping birds, “Then would ‘You’re still as radiant as the first time I laid my eyes on you’ suffice?” He flashed a smile at her and followed up, “Granted, you’re still as stunning as ever.”

A faint crimson stained Mikoto’s skin, “Just as smooth as ever, are you not? I missed this side of you.”

“I love you too, dear.”

Despite the tears that dried on Corrin's face, a soft snort was heard from her.

Mikoto became aware of their condition and poised herself from the juvenile exchange between her and her husband, “Dear, this is not the time for that.”

Mikoto’s reaction was able to draw out another laughter from Sumeragi, “You’re right,” Forcing himself to remove his attention from his dazzling wife, he turned his ashen gaze to Corrin, “I see that you’ve grown into a fine woman, Corrin.”

“Father…” Corrin muttered as her amused expression slowly turned into a sentimental one, “Father you’re really here.”

“Yes,” Sumeragi brought his big hand to the girl and ruffled her hair, “You’re such a crybaby. Just like Takumi,” He chuckled, “There is no need to cry, Corrin.”

“Oh, father!” Corrin sniffed.

“Corrin, I… I must apologize to you,” Sumeragi started as he removed his hand from her, “I was not able to protect you that night in Cheve. Forgive me. Your life could have been different if only I were able to take you home.

 **“** There is no need to apologize,” Corrin gazed at their father fondly, “You protected me with your life. You sacrificed for me. If you were not there, I could have died. I could not possibly have survived to this day if it weren't for you.”

Sumeragi smiled, “Such a forgiving woman, just like your mother.”

Corrin nodded as the same smile dawned on her lips, “I remember watching you swing your sword. You were the first figure that came into my mind when they say, ‘hero’. You are strong and brave. You wanted nothing but to protect us and Hoshido.”

She closed her eyes and grinned, “While you were being a good king, you were a great father. You never forget your family. You always find the time to play with us despite your busy schedule.”

Corrin's big grin mellowed out as her eyes drifted to the ground, “I remember feeling safe when you patted me on the head with your big, warm hand... I knew that you loved me,” Her face darted up to meet Sumeragi's with a cheer, “You are the best father I could ever ask for. I just wish… I just wish that we were given a longer time together.”

Her smile turned soft and wishful, “I wanted to show you how much I’ve changed, how much I’ve grown.”

“I do,” Sumeragi replied, “I saw it and felt it myself when we clashed. You have obviously grown physically, but I know that even your heart has strengthened. I am proud of you. My daughter, Corrin.”

Corrin nodded. There were no tears, but her sunshine smile was incomparable.

“Thank you, father.”

 “Takumi?”

Mikoto was about to put her hand on the boy's cheek, like she always did, but she opted to place it back down.

“Takumi, I know you’re still doubtful of me. After everything that happened to you, I know trust is something you could not spare so easily. I am not asking you to,” She closed her eyes, “I am fully aware of how many times you were hurt by betrayal. I am regretful that I myself contributed to that.”

He could not bring himself to look at his mother; afraid of losing his focus on not falling for her words. He had built a wall to counter the assault of emotions threatening to wash over him, but she so simply littered it with cracks.

Mikoto’s voice resonated in his head once more, “I won’t ask you to forgive me, but know this.”

It was difficult not to give in to what he really wanted; to freely accept that the person singing sweet serenades to his ears was the real mother that he held dear.

“Know that I am proud of you.”

Brown fabric crumpled as it succumbed to the force that Takumi was exerting on it. He was getting desperate to hold on and in his search for something to anchor him, he found the grimy and torn fabric of his pants.

“I have been with you for many a year and in that span of time, I know how diligently you worked to improve yourself.”

Takumi's knuckles turned white as he clutched the cloth tighter. He gritted his teeth and his jaw clenched. His heart screamed for him to believe what he wanted to believe, but his wary mind reined him in.

“I know I have already told you this before but…” Mikoto's warm voice seemed to welcome her son, “You are skilled. There is no need to degrade your view of yourself.” 

 _Deep breaths._ He took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

Blink. He blinked a few times to clear away the crystalline haze that was starting to cloud his vision.

“I saw all of your hard work,” Mikoto lightly squeezed at the boy's strained hand, “I saw how wonderful a person you’ve become.

“I am proud of you.”

His mother cupped his cheeks with her hand… Her cold hand.

The hand that always held him with affection and provided him comfort was gone. What met his skin was frigid; devoid of the familiarity that he loved.

Once again that day, he was reminded of the solemn truth of what he had lost. The hands that once held his small ones as he unsteadily walked in his younger years, the ones that slipped away and left him empty handed. He was reminded of the fact that like his father, he had lost the person he grew up to consider as his mother. He was already well aware of this, but the weight of the unchangeable reality still crushed him.

“Please remember that.”

He looked at her. He had gathered enough courage to gaze at the woman that was speaking to him. In his deed, he had found sincerity. He found sincerity glistening in those brown eyes of her. Those orbs were unmasked; free from the veil of deceit.

This person…

This person that he had been denying of his trust – she was different from the image painted by his clouded mind.

She had the warmest pair of eyes that held no ill will; only affection and caring towards him. She had a gentle touch, the one capable of soothing aching wounds. She has a voice that wrapped a person with compassion and drowned away the chaos of war-torn lands. She had a smile that banished the worries of a child who was struggling to find a safe haven in a bleak world.

She had the same loving features and tenderness as the woman he called mother.

No, this person was his...

"Mother..."

His voice quivered as he spoke the name of the person who picked him up countless of times and guided him for years.

Now he knew what his father told him earlier. That he would find his proof, the answer that would quell his blazing doubt, when he sat down beside her.

He was able to see it. He saw everything in a new light when his heart won over the trust of his mind. He was able to perceive the truth beneath the layer of fear that prevented him from seeing the purity in the woman’s intentions.

He was scared of a threat that did not exist in the first place. This person was not the same person who held a poisonous smile and the intent to hurt them. In fact, she was not there to inflict harm but to offer them a mother’s love that they have always been yearning for.

"Mother, I..."

There was smoke in his lungs and a lump in his throat. He found it hard to speak as tears pooled on his eyes; the words lost in a disarray of scattered fragments. But alas, he was able to grasp pieces and form the first sentence that weighed the most to him.

“I’m sorry.”

He leaned in to Mikoto’s touch; savoring the sensation that he deprived himself with. His own hand sought a connection and landed on top of his mother’s. He squeezed it, granting him a reassurance that she truly was there.

“Takumi…” Mikoto’s eyes shone; tears rolling down her face as Takumi finally acknowledged her sincerity.

In front of Takumi was a mother longing to fulfill the role that she was stripped off. Who he saw was a person longing to wrap her arms around her beloved child. He would gladly accept. He would joyfully provide them the physical presence of one another.

He lunged himself and wrapped his arms around his mother. His eyes were dams that broke; their contents spilling all over without any sign of discontinue. He buried his face in his mother’s shoulder as he felt her embracing him tightly

It has been too long since he was able to do this. As a child yes, he was able to, but when he grew older he opted not to. He did not want his mother to see him as someone who was too dependent on her and could not stand on his own. But on that fateful day, back at the Hoshidan plaza, he felt regret choking him. The next time that he was able to embrace his mother was after she died.When she was already still and cold.

But he was given another chance. He was there, basking in the comforting hold of the person that he lost. He felt the crashing waves of nostalgia and joy hit him full force; leaving him incapacitated as his suppressed emotions came hurtling down on him. He was paralyzed. His limbs refused to move as he sank down in the arms of the person he longed for in years. He was by her side again; beside the person who held his hand when he felt like he was wandering alone in a sea of darkness.

Gentle stokes ran down his back. It was a comforting gesture given by Mikoto as she held him tight. He was freely crying rivers; the idea of retaining his strong façade long discarded. They stayed like that for a while. They painted an  image of a mother and son intertwined in each other’s arms.

Mikoto was the one who broke the solemn moment first, “You’ve grown tall and handsome, Takumi.” Mikoto smiled as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

A small chuckle surfaced Takumi’s throat despite the layer of sobs that were obstructing its path, “You’re still the same, mother. You say lines that are out of the moment.”

He lifted his head and flashed a bittersweet smile, “But you really find ways to cheer me up.”

“That’s better.” Mikoto wiped Takumi’s tears away as she cupped his face with both hands. She smiled at him tenderly.

“I’m sorry,” Takumi started sadly, “I’m sorry that I was not able to save you that day. I was there and yet, I was not able to prevent what happened.”

“Oh you two. Corrin said the same,” Mikoto tucked Takumi's stray hair behind his ear, “Takumi, you couldn’t have possibly stopped what happened.”

“You already foresaw it, I know. Yukimura told us. But still…”

Knowing her son, he would not be easily convinced if she said that he was not at fault.

“I forgive you then.”

Takumi’s head snapped up at her statement.

“You are a sweet child. You are kind to others but not to yourself,” Mikoto eyes smiled tenderly, “Now that I have forgiven you, I want you to learn how to forgive yourself.”

Takumi stared at her in disbelief. Whatever he did, he knew he could never win against his mother.

He chuckled a dry one, “I understand mother. Thank you.”

Mikoto only nodded at him before shifting her attention to both of her beloved children.

“You’re both hurt. Come, let me help you.”

“Mother, help Takumi first,” Corrin sprung up, “He sustained graver wounds than I have.”

“I’m fine.” Takumi huffed in disagreement.

“Don’t tell me you’re fine when you’re covered in cuts and bleeding.”

A smile crossed Mikoto’s face at her children's banter. She felt assured that even if she left them for good, there would still be someone who could understand Takumi’s personality and help him in times of need.

However, her heart ached as she assessed the current state of her son. Takumi’s appearance was in a disarray. Blood and dirt mixed in his skin and his clothes. The navy blue scarf that he always wore had developed purplish spots as crimson liquid blended with the fabric’s hue. One of his sleeves has been hastily torn; loose strands still dangling from the seams.

But the most alarming was the huge scar that tarnished his shoulder blade.

Sumeragi must have noticed it too for he immediately spoke, “Forgive me, Takumi. For causing that wound.”

“Oh, this?” Takumi looked over his shoulder and to the permanent scar, “It’s alright. My scars, I will carry them all with pride. They're the reminders of how I've become and who I am today. They are the proof that I am alive.”

Sumeragi smirked as he puffed his chest in pride, “Well said.”

“I’m glad, Takumi,” Mikoto smiled warmly, “You are different from how I remember you. You are stronger. And somehow, happier,” She laughed lightly, “I’m glad.”

Mikoto continued to inspect her son. He had numerous fresh cuts in different areas, but the one that caught her attention was the bandaged wound on his leg.

She moved closer to Takumi’s leg to assess it further. The once azure cloth was now dominated by scarlet stain and the wound underneath its protection was heavily bleeding.

“I’m going to remove the bandage, alright?” She warned.

Takumi nodded and Mikoto took this as a signal to carry on. Carefully, not wanting to inflict more pain to her son, she untied the torn sleeve and looped it away from Takumi’s leg.

He winced as his wound was fully exposed to the air. The wind bit his sliced flesh; sending him the awful sensation of stinging pain.

Mikoto frowned at the sight that greeted her. A deep gash stared back at her. Blood slid down the unharmed skin, making her press the cleaner part of the fabric to the wound. She applied pressure to his flesh in order to tame the bleeding, which amplified the agony and sent Takumi’s face into a contorted mess.

Her frown dipped further as the fabric that she used on the wound became soaked with blood in no time, “This is quite deep. It’s still heavily bleeding.”

Corrin, who was intently trying to learn from her mother, chimed in, “I should have brought the festal with me so I could help in healing him.”

“You know how to use a festal, love?” Mikoto asked curiously, “When and how?”

“After the encounter in the burning city, Takumi was mortally wounded. He was in the verge of death and I was desperate. It was then when the festal responded to me.”

“You must have inherited the skill from your mother.” Sumeragi matched the smile that spread across Corrin’s face.

Corrin nodded eagerly, “Thank you mother. With this gift that you passed on to me, I would be able to help more people.”

“My, you truly are kind hearted.” Mikoto sent her daughter a knowing look.

“Just like you.” Corrin replied.

Mikoto’s chuckle warmed Corrin’s heart. Her mother’s smile was like a sunshine that basked her even in the darkest of storms.

“Anyway, it is true that a festal would help more, but I believe I could provide assistance even without it.”

Mikoto turned back to her wounded son, “Stay still.” She lifted the tainted cloth and hovered her other hand over the open wound.

Takumi took a shaky breath as he gritted his teeth; forcing himself to swallow the pain. Although his wound was enveloped in a warm light, there was still fire burning in his leg.

“Do you...” Sumeragi’s voice captured the attention of his children, “…Believe in fate? That no matter what we do to avoid it, we all come to one conclusion."

Takumi winced once more, “Dad, why are you saying this right now?” From the side of his vision, he saw that his father was watching him as Mikoto concentrated on her healing technique.

“What is it about fate father?” Corrin’s eyes sparkled with wonder.

Takumi did not share the same level of enthusiasm that Corrin had. Although honestly, his curiosity was also piqued. It had been a long time since he had heard deep conversations like this from the mostly jovial man.

Sumeragi laughed at Corrin’s eagerness, “In this world, there are many uncertain things. There are good and bad times. There are some things we expect and some that we do not. But even so, no matter what path we take, there are still things that are bound to happen.”

Sumeragi closed his eyes, "I have died a long time ago. I no longer had a will of my own. I could no longer choose the actions that I wish to take. I could no longer have the option to watch you grow. I never had. But... but even so, look at where we are now. I got to see you for the last time... just like this.

"I think that's a miracle. I think that's fate. These things happened beyond my control, but I do not ever regret it."

Mikoto bounded Takumi's wound with a fresh cloth from her own garment.

Sumeragi continued, "I think… I think you too have your own fate. No, I know that you two have your own miracle. The miracle of having been separated and yet finding your way back to each other.”

The old king's eyes turned into joyful lines, “The fate of being there for each other no matter what problems might come your way.”

Mikoto smiled as she turned to Corrin to heal her wound. The meaning of Sumeragi’s words became as clear as day for the queen.

“The fate that someone has seen for you two.” Sumeragi grinned.

“What is it, what is it?” Corrin asked excitedly.

Takumi sighed. Sometimes he did not know if Corrin really was older than he was.

“Hm…” Their father stroked his beard, “Let’s put it this way. There was once a young boy who said that he wanted to marry a young girl named Corrin.”

Whatever blood Takumi had left that was not spilled from his wounds rushed up to his face, “D-Dad!”

Sumeragi burst out laughing at the reaction that he was able to fish out from his son, “I once thought of it as a child’s wishful thinking but I was mistaken.”

A smirk stayed plastered on his face, “Mikoto once told me that she saw you together in the future. Not as siblings but lovers.”

“Father…” Corrin looked down.

A lump in her throat stuck as she struggled to set the words out. She found difficulty in telling the truth about her and Takumi.

“Father, I… We…”

“It’s alright, love,” Mikoto presented to them both one of her loveliest smiles, “We know. We know and we understand. Don’t be ashamed, my dear. You have done nothing wrong.”

The gentle queen turned towards her son, “Takumi, you haven’t read my letter yet?”

“No,” Takumi shook his head in guilt, “I lost it when we were being chased by enemies. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize. I’ll tell it to you personally.”

Mikoto took two hands: Takumi’s and Corrin’s. She cradled them gingerly, wishing her love to reach the two people that she held dear, “It’s alright. You’re not doing anything wrong. Your love is not wrong.

“You two are not connected by blood.”

Two sets of eyes widened at the impact of the lady’s words.

“What do you mean, mother?” Takumi asked in shock.

“Sumeragi and I fell in love and he took Corrin in as his daughter, even knowing that she was not his child,” She turned towards her beloved daughter, “He raised you as his own.”

Corrin knew what her mother was pointing at. She could remember them; the times that she had spent with King Sumeragi. Now that she was made aware that he accepted her despite her not being his genuine child, she found an even greater respect for the man. She was never an outsider and instead, felt like she always belonged there. No matter what others might say or what her blood dictated, King Sumeragi would always be her father.

“Now, you two.”

Corrin was pulled back from her thoughts by her mother’s voice that pleaded for her attention.

“You have suffered and endured much sadness in your life. Allow yourselves to obtain what you deserve. Allow yourselves to be happy.”

Warmth seeped through their skin as Mikoto united Takumi’s and Corrin’s hands, “I want you to take care of each other and stay side by side. Love each other like you were meant to be.”

A fleeting happiness; a change of tide that sent waves to wash away the comfort that they felt. The hand that rested on top of theirs gradually lost color; competing with the transparency of the water bubbles that suddenly popped to nonexistence.

“Mother!” Takumi and Corrin both exclaimed as they gazed at Mikoto in horror.

She was fading, like an ephemeral dream that was coming to an end.

“It seems like our time is running out.” Sumeragi closed his eyes as he sighed.

Takumi and Corrin's eyes flew to the man beside them, only to see that he was in the same situation.

“Not you too, father…” Takumi gravely muttered.

Tears found their way back to their eyes. The sting that it gave accompanied the ache that resurfaced and wrapped around their hearts.

How many times did they cry that day? They lost count already.

“I-I know that you have to leave…” Corrin pushed through the sobs that racked her frame, “But does it have to be this soon?”

“Dry your tears,” Mikoto wiped their soaked cheeks, “This is not goodbye. Save those tears for when you celebrate your victory with your friends.”

“Mother,” Takumi swallowed hard, drowning his sorrow, “Thank you.

“Thank you for always believing in me even when I myself has forgotten how to. For always being there to make me feel significant, for teaching me archery and giving me a place that I can call mine.

“I am bothersome I know. But still, you never gave up on me. You took care of me. Even though I am not your relative by blood, you treated me like your real son. Thank you.

“Thank you for making me feel what it was like to have a mother.”

He turned to Sumeragi and grasped at his fading hand.

“Father. You inspired me in more ways than you could imagine. Thank you for bringing me into this world. I may be different from what you envisioned me to become, but I don’t regret anything anymore. All the pain and suffering, all the things that I experienced led to this. They made me into who I am today. I may be flawed, but I believe that is where my strength lies. I… I am stronger now.

“You are a great king and a loving father. I will never forget your legacy."

He laughed despite the sadness of the situation.

“I've been rambling for quite a while now, haven't I? What I want to say is that I could ask no other for my parents. I will always remember the times that we shared and the lessons that I have learned.”

A pure smile etched on his face. Mikoto and Sumeragi's hearts overflowed with bliss and happiness. It was the same smile that their sunshine Takumi gave them everyday.

“Thank you for letting me experience this life. Thank you for letting me appreciate how beautiful it is to live. I may not be able to repay all that you’ve done, but know that I will always strive to make you proud.”

“We already are.” Mikoto giggled.

“That’s true,” Sumeragi agreed, “You’ve grown into an honorable and kindhearted man.”

“Mother… Father… Thank you.”

Corrin wiped her eyes and steeled herself. Takumi was able to be so strong. He was able to say the final words that he wanted to say, although it will mark the finality of their reunion.

She had to do the same. Her crying face was not the image of herself that she wanted to present to her parents as they departed.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, “Mother, father, I will take this time to do what Takumi did.”

“Father. I remember feeling safe when you patted me on the head with your big, warm hand... I may not have spent a long time with you but in those times, I felt your love. I knew that you loved me. You even gave your life trying to protect me. Thank you. Thank you for being a loving father to me.”

She turned towards Mikoto.

“Mother. Thank you for letting me live in this world. We may have been separated, but you never stopped thinking about me. That is more than enough for me.”

She bit her lower lip and stared at the ground. After a second, she returned her eyes to her mother and grinned, “I wish when we reunited before, we were able to spend more time together. Even if I don’t remember anything, you never stopped trying.

“I am so sorry that I was not able to recall our connection back then. I am so sorry I was not able to tell you how much I loved you…” She closed her eyes to stop herself from breaking down again, “But now, please always remember that I love you, mother. Thank you for everything that you’ve done.

“I will always remember our times together and I will treasure them forever. We will strive to bring peace to the place that you fought for.”

Mikoto placed a faint hand on Corrin's warm face, “I believe you can. With you two together, I’m sure you will prevail. Just steel yourselves no matter what happens. I believe in you two. Never give up.”

“Also,”Sumeragi chimed in, “I wish you luck on your married life. I know you'll have many, healthy children. I’m sure they’ll be as adorable as you two were before.”

“Dad!” Takumi butted indignantly, despite the silly smile on his face.

Sumeragi laughed before patting his son on the back, “Always cherish each other and fight valiantly side by side.”

“Takumi, Corrin…” Mikoto stated in a serious tone, unlike her husband's, “Love is a wonderful thing. You two have loved every piece of each other. You both loved and loved, and loved...until you have nothing left.

“But then you made more out of the nothing that lives where everything once did. You dismantled yourselves and put each other back together again.”

She felt both of her children's hands for the last time. She felt their warmth for the final time.

“Know this, and remember it when nights get long or the days get short or the space between the minutes is stretched out and pulled tight between you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, you two – the love between you two – will leave a trail behind you for the world to see.”

Her children…

“You will burn white into the blue of the sky, and not a soul will be able to resist marveling at the mark you have made. Because you two, have always been fated to bring light into the darkness of this place.”

Oh, how much she loved them.

Sumeragi closed his eyes and spoke slowly, “I’m glad that we can meet again. That I can spend my last moments with you, my children, all grown up...” 

Mikoto continued Sumeragi's statement, **“** Now I can leave without regrets.”

“We are so grateful for these fleeting moments with you. We will cherish them always. No matter where you go or what you do… No matter who stands at your side… Know that we will always, always love you two. When we next meet, we look forward to seeing the great woman and man you’ve grown into.”

“I will do all I can to make you proud.” Takumi nodded.

“We will not let you down.” Corrin agreed.

Mikoto’s eyes glistened with fading tears, “Thank you, my sweet children,” She opened her sentimental, brown eyes, “Can you two do us a favor?”

“Anything, mother.”

Sumeragi hovered his hands to their mouths, “Smile. Smile for us one last time.”

When the two tearfully complied, Mikoto's smile grew even warmer.

“That’s right. Always smile. Even in the most hopeless times, do not ever forget it,” She closed her eyes in bliss, “This is not goodbye. I’m sure we will meet again.”

Sumeragi’s voice was growing tired, “We'll always be watching you...as you grow stronger, as you become happier, as you fall deeper in love... As you finally find the true meaning of life.”

Mikoto’s song was becoming paler, “… As you finally grow old together. We'll always be watching over you. We will watch the rest of your journey unfold from afar. Safe travels, my beloved daughter and son, Corrin… Takumi…”

No matter how hard they tried their hardest to hold on, they could only look on helplessly as they lost the people they loved the most. Their parents slipped away from their grasps like water that could not be contained.

Time came, claiming what it lent to two weary hearts. The wind passed, sweeping what remained of the translucent image before their eyes. The portrait seen by their orbs faded only to etch its every detail into their minds.

In the heart of the forest, four intertwined figures faded to two.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we'll see this fic to the end. It's our summer break, so hopefully we can post weekly. Perhaps even twice a week like last year?


	33. The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S MYSTIC'S BIRTHDAY LAST APRIL 3 <3  
> Happy happy birthdaaaay~

**Chapter 33: The Sea**

 

_A gentle tug dipped a ripple of disturbance in the ocean that was his dreams._

He was but a small boy in his vision of the past; hands tiny and uncoordinated, but still desperate to reach out to his father's strong arms.

_Trembling fingers dug into his back._

His little hands grasped for his gentle mother's. He longed for her affectionate touch.

_A shaking body clung to him desperately._

His innocent lips smiled at his lovely sister. Her ruby eyes twinkled under the faint sunlight; basking him in giddy happiness at the thought of another excitement-filled day with her.

_Wet tears stained the cloth of his sleepwear._

The deafening shriek of arrows whittling through the frigid night. The disgusting cut of a large axe cleaving through armor and flesh.

The damned poison of darkness tearing through pure, white clothes; plunging straight into an innocent heart.

The painful coldness of a girl’s fingers slipping out of his grasp.

_Come back to me._

The pitiful sobs of a lady being taken back into the relentless dusk.

_Come back to me._

Wet tears stained his clothes…

… Wet, crimson tears.

Blood. There was blood. The chest where his heart was buried was bleeding without mercy. It hurt.

_Come back to me._

He screamed for her. He screamed for her. Only the noxious grin of men in midnight armor greeted him back.

_Come back to me. Come back to me. Don’t take her away from me. Take my soul. Take me, but give her back. Give back my heart._

His heart was bleeding profusely as he ran through the scourged battlefield of copper-scented skies. His heart was bleeding profusely as he reached for the retreating glimmer of light.

_Save me. I don’t want to be alone anymore._

_Come back to me._

_Save me. I don’t want to be locked up anymore._

She bled profusely as they took her away for the third time.

_Save me. Come back to me. Save me._

Blood. Blood. Blood. _Save me._ Blood. _Come back to me. She’s going away. Her voice is fading._ Blood. Blood. _I can’t hear her through this noise._ Blood.

_Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

Wet.

_Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

Blood.

_Drip, drop. Drip, drop._

Tears.

_Drip, drop._

Stained.

_Drip._

Her.

_Drop._

Face.

_Corrin._

Her voice sobbed through the noise inside his head.

_Corrin._

Her fingers dug into his clothes.

_Corrin._

His palm touched her shaking skin.

_Corrin._

She was warm.

… Gods, she was warm.

Like a child desperately reaching out for his mother’s touch, Takumi turned over and unflinchingly wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. He hugged her tighter. He buried his face into her tangled snow white hair. He ran his fingers up and down her delicate spine; noting the tiny shivers that he had flared through her body. Noting the slight hiccups that rattled her form.

He noted how hot his chest was as pools of crystalline tears drenched with his cold sweat.

Corrin was crying.

His stomach lurched out of his throat aas the sudden urge to protect her invaded his drowsy thoughts. Fogged mind became alert and clear. Slugged limbs encased her figure protectively. Tired palms cupped her cheeks and weathered thumbs caressed her glistening lashes.

“Hey.” He attempted to pull her attention from its slumber.

No response. Only the sight of the dim dawn upon her pale face communicated with his concerned whispers.

“Corrin.” He repeated as his fingers began to lightly tap against her ashen cheeks.

Still, only a waterfall of fat tears peeked through the curtains of her eyes. Her orbs were wildly moving beneath their blankets. Could it be that she was having nightmares?

“Corrin.” He whispered even louder than earlier.

Just as how more violently her eyes were trembling, his knuckles were riddled with the same intensity of tremors. He did not wish for her to suffer alone in the darkness of her dreams. He did not want her to go through the same suffering as he did. Were his horrific nightmares not enough for both of them?

…  No. They had already promised to each other that they would carry the same burden together. Both of them bearing half a load would make it much easier to push through rather than wading through the storm alone. If he were to weep inside a malefic dream, then she too would.

The difference was that they were not alone in the storm.

“Corrin…” Takumi whispered as he tenderly stroked her face, “I’m here.”

It was gentle, but firm. His voice was as soft as the feathers inside their pillows, but his determination was as hard as the bed frame that supported them both. The fist that gripped Corrin’s own were as sturdy as a rock, but the message of the squeeze of his palms was as mellow as the clouds.

Please, let him touch her. Let him caress her soul just as she did to him. Just like when she saved him from his unending nightmares. Just as when she held him tight in her arms.

Finally, Corrin woke.

Her words were muffled and slurred. Her mind was an incoherent mess. She was still barely registering reality and was confusing Takumi with one of the perpetrators in her nightmares, but he did not let go of her. She was trashing and screaming, but he kept his meek clasp. He promised that he would always be there for her, and so he would.

Until finally, Corrin’s frenzied gasps melted into lamenting sighs. Figuring that Corrin’s emotions were finally stable, Takumi climbed off their bed and began preparing a fresh pot of honeyed green tea. After pouring her a cup of warm drink, he wrapped an arm around her back and assisted her shuddering hands in holding the cup. He supported her as she took small sips.

When the warm cup was finally cold and empty, Corrin’s senses had come back to her. Takumi sat beside her and accepted her embrace. She confessed to him the stressful scenarios of her waking dreams.

They were, in vivid detail, recollections of their past. Of their father dying, of their mother heaving her final breath. Of the spiteful words that Takumi had offered her before. Of his retreating back as he cursed her for all the misfortunes that befell their grim family. Of him leaping off the black tower and his hand slipping away.

Of him not returning to her.

He left her in her dream, and she blamed herself for it. She grieved on how she could not even save their parents. She mourned about her inability to spare her family from the sadness that drenched them. How could she ever fulfill her promise of protecting him from the harsh glares of darkness?

A short moment of silence draped over their weary hearts as Takumi thought of the honest sentences to say to her. He could not think of the simplest words. He could not compress in a singular impression exactly how she was to him. His mind could not process it in flattering ideas, but his heart knew exactly how to describe to her worth. And so, his tongue rolled out the rawest of emotions that he had stored inside of him. The genuine, unadulterated words.

“You know how frequently I have nightmares, right?” Takumi asked slowly; watching as Corrin silently nodded her head, “They often start out violently. The sounds of swords clashing. The smell of blood. I always hear myself screaming as my heart is torn out of my chest. Sometimes it’s literal, sometimes my heart is represented by those people who are important to me. They’re really confusing, as a jumble of nonsensical words always invade my thought.

“But after that, it’s just…nothing. Just…suffocating silence.”

He stared at his scarred hands; remembering his earlier anguish. He remembered the slow dripping of blood amidst the silence of her absence.

“There is…a certain stillness, when even the gentle flutter of a butterfly’s wings feel like a hurricane,”

_The moment when the crashing waves fall asleep, peaceful, lost to the serenity of salty dreams. When tall trees stand to attention and every leaf pauses, takes a deep breath, and holds it._

“When only the silent dripping of my tears can be heard in the void of regrets and sorrow…”

Tenderly, he encased her soft hands in his rough ones. Gently, he placed the tips of her fingers on the skin above his heart. Softly, he felt her warmth seep through the rise and fall of his beating chest.

“It is here, beneath the maddening silence,” He captured her still, ruby orbs with his, “I hear your name.”

_An echo of you._

“And that’s all I need…” He inched closer to her, “To have the courage to wake up. Because I know,” Their faces were feeling the warmth of one another, “That I am never alone.”

He could feel her breath on his lips. Every nerve on the pale skin of his mouth could taste the small puffs of her sweetness. Just a little more, and he would be connected to her in the way that he always wished for them to be. Just a little more until their lips would be acquainted into a soundless pilgrim. A promise between two souls.

However…

Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared dazedly at him. Her mouth was slightly agape as her warm breath complemented her flushed cheeks. As his face was drawing close to hers, her body was slowly succumbing into the softness of their mattress. The straps of her nightgown were gradually sliding off her shoulder as she finally rested her head on the pillow; her thighs rubbing slightly when she laid herself down.

_… She was tired, after all._

“I bet you’re sleepy, huh?” Takumi questioned with a small smile, “Go on. It’s still quite early into the dawn.”

“I’m...” Corrin replied carefully, “Not sleepy.” She crossed her arms alluringly, causing her chest to strain against the thin material of her clothes.

Takumi chuckled, “Come on, you’re acting like a child. Just go to sleep already. You’re obviously tired.”

A moment of muffled soundlessness awkwardly permeated through the air.

“… If you say so.” Corrin finally resigned with a disappointed sigh.

Takumi nodded to recognize her decision, “Alright. Just remember…” He leaned forward to stare deeply into her eyes, “You have always been protecting me. I’m grateful for you, so… Please, don’t ever think you’re not doing anything of the sort.”

Another atmosphere of silence before she offered him a beautiful smile. He replied to her a small one of his own. Thereafter, he rested himself on the bed with his back facing her.

“Takumi?”

“Hm?”

He felt her soft chest press against his back as her fingers curled into his clothes.

“I love you. Sleep well.”

 

“So… You’re going to become a tutor?”

“That’s the only job here that actually pays.”

They have already travelled to the next town called Chioni. After the incident in Peristeri, the pair have found a new sense of urgency to protect the other places who could fall to the same fate. Thankfully, they have trained the people of Peristeri enough that not a major casualty was done, aside from a number of buildings destroyed. Bandits had come to take advantage of the commotion, but the inhabitants of the city teamed up to drive them off. Takumi and Corrin then knew they were well enough on their own.

The friends they have made in the city were saddened by the pair’s abrupt decision, but they still saw them off with a smile. Corrin’s lady friends cried, but she was not certain if those tears were meant for her or for the exit of their favorite handsome guy. Eitherway, Corrin was glad. She hugged them a good-bye.

“Hmm...” Corrin hummed in amazement as she gathered their belongings, “I’m glad you got it. Who are you teaching?”

Takumi helped her carry their bag as he made his way out of the room they were staying in, “Some rich merchant’s son. I’ll be the kid’s temporary tutor until they find him a proper replacement, apparently.”

Corrin picked at her hair; suddenly conscious of how disorganized it was compared to her partner’s well-kept mane, “Replacement? What happened to the last?”

“Quit because of old age. The place we’ll be staying at was where the old man spent his free time, apparently.”

The lady of the pair watched her step as she climbed down the inn’s stairs, “Oh? Where is he now?”

Takumi nodded to the innkeeper before exiting the building, “He wanted to live a quiet life in the mountains, they said,” He smiled; he could understand the man’s wish to be with nature, “His employer provided him with a warm home so he could survive the winter.”

“Really? That merchant seems like a good person. How did you get him to accept you? I’m thinking a lot of people wanted the job, too.”

Takumi nodded and motioned for Corrin to follow his path, “He immediately made me answer tests and complete physical trials. He said he was impressed by my skills and knowledge, as no one really accomplished them before,” He smirked at the idea of being praised, which Corrin thought was adorable, “He offered to give me the position permanently, but I said I can only do it for as long as we needed to help the folks here. I think he was amused by what I claimed. He promised me he would help gather the villagers for our cause.”

Their cause… Corrin’s insides went aflutter at the words. She had talked to Takumi about it, and after much deliberation, he finally concurred to the notion of accompanying her in her quest. That was, to educate the citizens of Valla about the art of defending themselves. Her heart could no longer hold the unpleasant taste of the chagrin of seeing innocent lives fall.

Takumi seemed to share the same sentiment. He did, however, remind her of the possible risks of their action, but Corrin assured him that it was a tough decision for her, too. It was just that she was faint enough not to be able to handle the guilt of turning a blind eye when she could have contributed in protecting those precious lives.

Her companion only sighed at her and picked up their luggage at back then. With his back to her, he only said that he was her chaperon. He would run to the end of the world with her, if she ever pleased.

The memory brought a smile to her lips. He really was the best person she could ever hope to spend her odyssey with.

“Oh, is that you, boy?”

At the big, brusque voice, Corrin’s head snapped up. Her round eyes met thin, leery ones. Her mouth pursed at seeing the huge, beefy build of the person in front of her; feeling like a wee rodent as she gazed at the dark tower overhead. She gulped. She felt like she could be crushed with those enormous fists.

“Yes, sir. We’re here to take your offer.” Takumi replied with an air of formality.

 _He must be the rich merchant Takumi was talking about,_ Corrin thought.

“Hm? Is this tall glass of water your wife?”

Corrin almost sank under the ebony man’s intense glare. He was obviously scrutinizing her features from head to toe. Unconsciously, Corrin’s fingers fidgeted with her hair. Would she embarrass Takumi with her appearance? Normally, she would be confident of her beauty facet, but with the level of judgment the man was bludgeoning her with, she was not too certain after all.

Takumi froze for a while; Corrin noticed. From the corner of her eyes, she took note of him glancing at her.

“… No. She is not my wife.”

 _Ouch._ What a direct rejection.

The large man’s bushy eyebrow raised, “Girlfriend, then?”

“Yes.”

He did not even hesitate. For some reason, this inflicted a heated wave of excited blood through Corrin’s face. When she first lied about her being his wife, she felt giddy and light. But this might be a different experience altogether; perhaps owed to the fact that everything was so...real. Maybe because it did not appear like there were deceiving others with fake smiles, rather peeling that mask off and presenting to the world what they really were.

The man shifted to looking at both of them; as if appraising the relationship they claimed. Then, a toothy grin cracked his frigid lips, “The way your hands are intertwined tells me you’re more than puppy sweathearts.”

Corrin suddenly felt Takumi’s warm palm drift away from hers. She felt cold for a while, but the heat came rushing back at her when she saw his knuckles press against his mouth. He coughed a couple of times in abashment. She then realized how embarrassing it was for her, too.

A boisterous laughter boomed in the area; startling the two.

“Would you look at that, the little tykes are getting all blushy blushy! That’s good, that’s good. Nurture your love. Get married and live your lives!”

Like a big, meaty bear, the merchant’s oak arm lumbered around Takumi’s shoulders. His hand flew towards the younger man’s hair and ruffled it in excitement, “When you said you were gonna be bringing someone along, I thought it would be some other sausage party. Didn’t know you got the balls to snag yourself a woman. A real beauty,” He teased, “But not quite pretty as my wife.”

Another huge clap of laughter crackled through the place.

Corrin was surprised. Earlier, the dark man was as intimidating as could be. But now, he was slapping his palm against Takumi's back; congratulating him and urging him to get married as soon as possible. He seemed like a really nice person, after all.

“Alright, get in your little love shack, you two,” The man spread his hands and enthusiastically pushed the two towards the small house, “But don’t get too raunchy now, you hear? Get married first before doing naughty stuff!”

Corrin gasped, “We don't—“

“Do naughty stuff!” Takumi finished.

The man was even more amused by their synchronization, “Sure, sure. Get married so you could try it out! It's rather enjoyable, really.”

“Right,” Takumi cut his employer short, “Thank you for your kind welcome. I’ll be reporting to you later.”

And then the door was shut.

After they had settled down in their new temporary home, Takumi bid Corrin a ‘see you later’ and went over to the merchant’s big home to start his job. The boy, who was named Nicholson much to Takumi’s amusement, was not much of a behaved child. The kid’s father, Nicholas, provided a head’s up to Takumi about this. The tutor prince, however, did not offer any sort of inconvenienced reaction. He just walked on confidently with books in hand.

Much to Nicholas’ surprise over dinner, his son was blabbering about how cool and smart his tutor was. The silver-haired stranger was a good pick, after all.

Their days went on in that routine. During the mornings, Takumi would wake up much earlier than sunrise and rouse Corrin with a delicious breakfast. After having their morning eggs and milk, he would dress up presentably and remind Corrin not to do anything reckless before setting off. He would spend until lunchtime teaching Nicholson.

As there was nothing in the small town that Corrin could apply a job for, she was left with no other choice but to stay in the house. She was not a person who could settle with doing nothing all day however, so she had taken a liking to devoting herself to household chores. Cooking became her favorite past time. During nice mornings, she would leisurely stroll outside and chat with neighboring housewives, but as the winter chill became worse, she would opt to be cooped indoors. It was a good thing that Takumi bought for her fabrics and threads.

In the exact time when the sun would be straightly overhead, her male companion would come back home and have Corrin’s heartfelt lunch. They would chat about anything that happened to them in the past hours. Sometimes, she would present to him various clothes and scarves and knickknacks that she had finished earlier, wherein he would gift her some cute items he had happened to pass by in the market.

After cleaning up their used plates and utensils, they would lock up their home and proceed to the town square, where Nicholas and the other villagers would be agog under the warm winter sun.

Their free tutoring of bowmanship, swordsmanship, and weaponless combat would commence for a few hours. Sometimes, some would commit the same mistakes, but Takumi had learned to be patient. He was a much more efficient teacher. For this, Corrin was proud.

Corrin was a natural charmer. Soon enough, many a villager were bringing gifts and frolicking in their home to have a chat with them both—with Corrin, especially. Nicholas’ wife, Nichole, was especially fond of the sweet princess. For days when Takumi was not around, Nichole would look after her and teach her various cooking techniques in the kitchen, with which Corrin would happily apply to her meals for Takumi. The said young man would proudly comment on how good she has gotten.

Those days were ordinary, but Takumi and Corrin found them magical. Their daily life in their own kingdoms were filled with blood and the constant fear of death, so a long day without worries were much of a foreign concept to them. They were thankful for each second they had together. They thought it was perfect.

 

“Did I wear it correctly? This big ribbon goes to the back, right?”

“Does this…look okay on me?’

“Takumi? Do you not like it?”

“Takumi?”

A pair of big, doe eyes slapped him awake.

“Sorry, what?” Takumi asked; befuddled.

Corrin smiled at him before retreating to straighten her form, “I was just asking if this looks fine on me.” She repeated as the skirt of her frock coat fluttered to her sway.

Takumi’s eyes lingered at the elegant billow of her dress. His gaze hiked up to the gentle curve of her waist, clad in the form-hugging clothing. The coat was quite thick, but it did nothing to hide the voluminous shape of her breasts; the shadows produced by the top light emphasizing her body type well. The pure white fur nestled her fair face. Because of the dress coat’s untainted color, the delicate flush of her cheeks and the alluring red of her eyes very much stood out.

“The...” Takumi started with a hint of hesitation, “The dress looks nice.”

Corrin’s laughter twinkled as she turned around; the soft material of the winter dress following the flip of her hair, “It does! I’m amazed you have such good tastes in clothing.”

 _She’s so adorable,_ Takumi could not help but think that. The way her eyes shone with admiration and content… She definitely was not telling him all those things to be polite. She was genuinely grateful for his gift.

And… It felt really nice.

“But...” He could not rein in his tongue from singing out the words of his heart, “I think it looks nicer because you’re wearing it.”

Corrin’s palms blocked out her gasps. Her long curls bounced against her shoulders when her head bobbed from the action.

She rarely heard Takumi saying something smooth to her like that.

“W-what?” The ‘smooth-talker’ stuttered as his brows knitted at her reaction, “Why are you staring at me like that? Stop it.”

His sweet, caramel eyes shied away from the lovely princess. Corrin giggled. Her fingers trailed off her face and entwined at her back. She rocked on her heels before flashing a huge beam, “I can’t help it. You look so cool in your outfit.”

It was not really was she reacted on about, but she did not want to discourage her partner from acting like he naturally did. He also disliked it when his words were fussed over with, so she stopped herself from digging her own grave.

The slender lady made a move to close in on the embarrassed young man. Seeing his accompaniment's action, Takumi stood from the chair he was sitting on. They met eye to eye, and he curiously gazed at her stunning ruby eyes.

“What do you mean?” He rolled his eyes, “It’s just the same as usual. I just added a coat to the mix.”

Corrin peeked at him through her eyelashes, “Well, maybe because that parka goes so well with your figure.”

A surprised yelp was heard from the man of the pair. His right hand reflexively gripped the chair behind him in order to steady his balance. His left one darted to Corrin’s back. The exuberant princess had glomped him without warning, and a mini heart attack thumped against his chest that Corrin’s hands and head rested onto.

“What the--”

“My handsome and tall boyfriend.” Corrin cooed.

Takumi placed his palms on the lady’s shoulders and peeled her away from him. She did not resist, but her pretty, shiny orbs allured his own pair when he came to face her. He quickly averted his vision.

“S-stop saying that!” He yelled to the chair nearby.

“What, that you’re tall and handsome? You are though.”

“Not that!” Takumi’s face snapped towards the princess’ direction, but he instantly looked away again after seeing her cute, questioning look, “T-that word.”

“That word..?” She wondered, “Boyfriend?”

“Yes!”

Corrin blinked a few times; obviously confused by his reception to the endearment, “But why? Why are you so shy? You called me your girlfriend.”

“I didn’t! It was Nicholas who said that!” He completely turned his back to her while he tried to salvage his remaining dignity, “And you say it every day that it’s gotten so annoying.”

“Then are we breaking up?” Corrin questioned despite there not being a hint of seriousness in her tone.

Corrin’s lovely man whirled around; his tied-up hair whipping and settling over his left shoulder, “What? No.”

“Then you are my boyfriend.”

Takumi’s palm literally slapped his own face.

Of course she would create a stir to get her way. She always did, and nothing was going to stop her from doing it again. He removed his hand from his face and revealed a glare for his girlfriend. She was smiling pleasantly as she looked at him; her tiny fangs peeking behind her lips in her effort not to grin.

_Cheeky brat._

“Do what you want,” Takumi growled, “Let’s just go.”

With a hum, Corrin skipped towards him and latched herself to his left arm. She was in a good mood that day, and her beloved could not help but smile along with her.

He could deny it as much as he wanted to, but he really was flattered to have the prettiest lady to call him her lover.

Together, they made their way across the small town. It was a weekend, so they did not have any responsibilities waiting for them that afternoon. As they crossed the neighborhood, many a wife greeted Corrin as they did their chores. Their husbands would appear from behind their carpentry projects and ask Takumi “When’s the wedding date?”, in which the young man would stammer a “Good afternoon” and awkwardly pull his partner away from the households.

Corrin laughed to herself. Her boyfriend was always the shrinking violet regarding the littlest of things.

And then they went through the area where throngs of children were throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Upon seeing the couple, the kids stopped they playtime and rushed up to Takumi.

Corrin was surprised. The children were all looking up at her lover in wonder. For a second, she thought he was going to shoo them away, but to her mild astonishment, he crouched down and gave them all a hug.

Apparently, they were Nicholson’s friends. They chanced upon Takumi and the boy’s tutoring session one day and the prince taught them how to write the alphabet to satisfy their curiosity. Nicholas found it amusing, Takumi said, and urged the young man to hold a classroom in the merchant’s house. Now, Takumi was being called a teacher and was very popular with the kids.

Corrin later found out that all the hefty bottles and bags of animal produce that Takumi was always bringing home were from the children’s’ grateful parents. Adding that to the fact that a lot of villagers were visiting them every day to thank them for their diligent lessons on combat, Corrin realized that they both have made a good name for themselves in the small town. She did not think it would go so smoothly. Most of the town was home to people of an obviously different ethnicity than them—they were mostly ebony like Nicholas’ family—so she thought they would be alienated. She could not be more wrong. The small town they were in were the warmest and most welcoming bunch they have encountered.

The princess was glad. She was happy to have contributed for a good cause.

“If you weren’t a prince, I think you would make a considerable living as a real teacher,” Corrin gave a balmy smile despite the cold weather, “You have a good affinity with children.”

Takumi smirked, “Why not both?”

According to the young man, he was granted the official title of an educator by one of the leaders of that Vallite region. Nicholas had appealed for Takumi to be granted the title in one of his trips. The leader had agreed, apparently, for they had received reports from some chiefs inside the region about Takumi’s contributions and talent in education.

The prince was just as surprised as the princess. He had only just heard of the news that morning. He was not aware that his academic progress was being recognized. He hypothesized that it was because of the random children he had been imparting his knowledge to during their migratory stays.

“You really are incredible, you know? Children are attracted to you like a magnet!” Corrin cheered, “I can already imagine how perfect you would be as a father.”

Takumi’s heart lightened at his lover’s reaction, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for such a huge responsibility.”

Corrin was about to reply to the statement, but then her conversation partner stopped in his tracks.

“Ah, we’re here.”

Ruby eyes shifted their attention to the view before them. They blinked. There was a gentle waltz of snow drifting to the ground. They were a slow flutter of spectacle; brightening the sky as they joined together to form a bed of white below. Their settlement was gradual and unhindered, and the valleys that they have created are stacked in delicate curves.

Corrin’s orbs sparkled in awe. It was a space wider than she had seen recently.

“Is this...” She took a step forward; her white boots burying in the layers of snow, “A meadow?”

Takumi walked closer to her until his blue parka touched her snow-colored frock, “Yeah. There aren’t any grass since it’s winter, but yeah it’s a meadow.”

She blinked. She raised a palm up and stared. A tiny piece of snowflake settled on her glove. She blinked again. Her vision was excellent, being a dragon, so the lovely, intricate details of the fragment marveled her to no end.  

It was just like… It was just like…

“… My very first time out in the open was because of Leo.”

Takumi’s ears tingled at Corrin’s lonely voice. It was that name again; that person who he had always felt threatened with in the past. That person who excelled in everything he did. That man who had always seemed so close to Corrin.

“He had sneaked me out of the tower, but some things happened out of his calculations. He ended up being severely scolded because of me.” A dry laugh escaped her lips.

He had always wondered why he felt conscious of the other prince. He realized it was because of jealousy.

Corrin looked down at her feet, “Xander’s retainer, Laslow, later told me that if King Garon found out about my disappearance from the fortress, Leo could have been executed. Luckily, Xander was there to help him find me quickly before anything happened,” She puffed a breath and rubbed her gloved hands together, “Although I thought that was reckless and unnecessary, in my heart I thought Leo was a noble and kindhearted man.”

But looking at it now, Takumi thought his hate was misplaced and unjustified. If he were still his former self, he would have mocked the Nohrian prince and raved about how foolish Leo’s actions were.

But now, he was glad that was not the case. After all, if he were in Leo’s shoes, he would have done the same.

Corrin looked into the distance; remembering that fateful time she was made aware of peaceful bliss.

“That was the first time I saw a shooting star. That time, I was so glad. I was so glad to have seen a small portion of this big, wide world with my friends and siblings. Granted, only Leo and Xander were my siblings present then, but I was still grateful nonetheless.”

At Corrin’s reminiscing smile, Takumi cracked his own. He was pleased. He was thankful that Corrin knew how to be happy and content. Her Nohrian family had loved her well.

Seeing the distant look on her face, Takumi knew she was terribly missing her family. He knew how painful it was and at times like that, he discerned that it was his turn to make her smile.

“Watch this.” The prince vied for the lady’s attention.

He clutched his Fujin Yumi in his left hand—Corrin was amused that he brought it along—and raised his right one. He positioned the right as if he was reaching out for something. And then, in an elegant swish, his fingertips glided along the frigid air; his gloves gently meeting the lovely snowflakes in a fluid motion. A smile formed in his face. The winter wind had heeded his call and danced along with his gesture.

Corrin felt herself inhale sharply without her consent. It was a splendor akin to the wondrous storybooks that she had read.

“I didn’t know you could use magic!” Corrin exclaimed.

The prince grinned and flicked his finger towards the princess’ face. The cold sparkles bounced against her nose; causing her to blink and her nose to blend with the color of her iris.

“It’s not my magic. It’s the attribute of my bow.”

Corrin rubbed her reddening nose. When she brought it down, she revealed a lovely smile that replaced her earlier recollecting one, “I think the way you make me smile is magic.”

Takumi put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, “Why, you like magic?”

She nodded delightfully.

“Then I’ll always make you smile.” Takumi announced.

Corrin faced him and pulled out his pair of hands from his pockets. She glided her gloved pair into his palms and pressed their hands together, “Really?”

Takumi nodded solemnly; his lips puckering into a small smile, “Yeah.”

“But,” Her eyes trailed away from his and lingered on his shoulder; no doubt remembering the huge scar on his back, “You always make me cry.” She lifted her right hand and tenderly traced his back.

_Peel back my skin and it won’t be bones you will find. Hiding under the muscles, the tissues, the scars and the freckles are decaying timbers washed ashore. I am a sinking ship made of unsinkable parts. I am an old boat, built without a rudder, a tattered sheet for a sail._

“Then...” Takumi whispered to her as she moved nearer to his body, “I’ll make you cry again.”

_Can you see what I’ve been trying to show you, that I go where the breeze decides to carry me?_

Her fingers lifted and she timidly gazed into his eyes, “Hm?”

“From happiness,” Takumi stated with a sincere curve on his lips, “I’ll make you cry from happiness.”

_And you, my love, are a hurricane._

It seemed like forever since he felt so differently than this. It felt like forever when he was standing alone. It felt like forever since he caught himself alone in the storm; cold and shuddering, a helpless boy lost at sea.

_I am made from the creaking beams and rusted nails of a lonely vessel on a lonely sea. I am covered and coated, dusted with old salt water and the frail residue of moonlight. The oars and the compass, the anchor and the wheel, have long since abandoned me._

But now…

“That was cheesy, especially from you.” Corrin giggled.

He laughed as he sat himself on the cold bed of snow.

_Can you hear what I’ve longed to tell you, that I go where the waves wish to deliver me?_

He was a sea who had met the comfort of the ocean.

_And you, my love, are the tide._

She sat herself beside him. Her body was close to him, like how she had always sought for his warmth on the coldest of nights. She leaned her head on his shoulder, with which he responded by wrapping an arm around her frame. She sighed. She looked at the growing evening and smiled.

“Takumi?”

“Hm?” He responded without looking away from the horizon.

“Do you have any plans seven days from now?”

“Why? Is there something going on next week?”

She nodded her head while she was still leaning on his shoulder, “It’s my birthday.”

Silence. For the first time in that while, he removed his attention on the horizon and inclined his sight to her. She noticed his soundlessness, so she removed her head from him and stared at him with her big eyes.

“Is there something the matter?” She asked with concern.

For a while, Takumi tasted the wonder in his mouth. After grazing his lips together, he blinked a few times and looked away from her, “Nothing wrong. It’s my birthday too.”

Something soft pressed against his chest. For the second time that day, he dug his hand to whatever was behind him to steady himself. His other hand jolted to Corrin’s back so she would not fall off. His heart raced against the cage of his chest.

“I’ve forgotten that we used to celebrate it together.” Her laughter was muffled by the thickness of his coat.

“Yeah,” He began stroking her lovely curls, “Looking at it now, it’s kind of amazing.”

“Yes.”

She wrapped her arms around his back and snuggled closer. Her nose rubbed against his coat and inhaled the scent of his body. Her palms drew long, gentle strokes up and down his back; loving the way their torso pressed against each other in an intimate caress. She closed her eyes and breathed in his presence.

_Press your ear to my chest and listen, where a heartbeat should sing you will hear the melancholy songs of tired whales. The unsettled sigh and explosion of breath as they find the surface once again._

He placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. His right hand drifted away from her back and wandered to her face. His gloved fingers lovingly stroked her jaw before resting under her chin and pushing it up. His thumb continued to roam her cheek as he admired her features.

She really was so, so beautiful. The way her eyelids fluttered timidly to momentarily hide her shy, shy pupils; the way her pale cheeks flushed under the arresting spell of his stare. The way her nose so cutely reddened from the warmth of his breath, the way her pink lips pouted in response to his agape pair. The way her hands traveled to his chest as his face drew near to hers.

_Can you taste the salt on my lips?_

He wanted to witness her fluttering eyes every morning whenever they woke up. He wanted to appreciate her blushing cheeks whenever they laughed. He wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips.

He wanted to love her every day.

_Can you listen to the words I've been aching to say? I go where the lights pull me,_

He inclined her face further up; her lips exactly in line with his nearing pair. His head shifted to the right as to not let their noses bump. Gradually, his eyelids drew down. His mouth opened slightly and he could almost savor her saccharine breath on his tongue.

_And you, my love, are the stars._

A burst of feelings, an explosion of colors. As their hearts raced together, the magic ended.

Quickly, Corrin tore herself from Takumi’s hold and frantically looked around, “Takumi! What’s that noise?! Is something bad happening? Is someone under attack?!”

 Takumi’s eyes shot open. His mouth was left hanging; unable to feel hers on his. He sighed. He could not remember how many times his attempts were derailed by completely random circumstances.

“Corrin.”

“We have to go over there at once! Someone might need our help!”

“Corrin.”

She was already standing upright. When her companion was doing no act of rising from his seat, she turned towards him with a worried expression, “What are you doing? We have to help--”

She found herself falling into his embrace.

“Calm down.” Takumi whispered into her ear.

He had clutched her arm and pulled her towards him. The impact of her fall sent powders of snow flying around them, but it only contributed to the enchanting intimacy of their hold. She found herself dazed and beguiled by his beautiful caramel eyes. She was frozen in her spot, but she oddly did not mind at all.

“Look there.” He directed her sight with his pointing finger.

She did as he said. Farther from where they were, above the horizon of the sky. Among the twinkling stars were blooms of different hues lighting up the ether. Blue, green, red, yellow… Trails of different colors were ablaze in the night sky. They were like dancing fireflies overhead, and Corrin could not help but gape at the spectaculars before her very eyes.

“They’re… They’re beautiful...” She whispered.

Takumi was also watching the sky silently, “Yeah. Fireworks shows are often considered romantic.”

“Fireworks?”

He veered his attention to her. Has she never seen them before?

“They’re pyrotechnics used for festivities,” He stated passively, “Think of them as some kind of aesthetic bonfire. Different elements are used for different colors, so when they’re lit up, they sparkle in the sky like that.”

The explosion was reflected in Corrin’s eyes; giving her an ethereal feeling of magnificence, “Really? Can they be found in the mountains, like bonfire sticks?”

Takumi chuckled at her innocent idea, “No. They’re made by artisans. I can make them too.”

“Really?” She inquired; obviously surprised.

“Mhm.” He nodded.

For a short while, Corrin stared at him in awe. When she turned her head to watch the show again, the corners of her mouth tugged up serenely, “You really are amazing. You know so much in this big world.”

 Takumi was flattered. It lightened his feelings for the woman he loved to think of him so highly. But be as it may, he thought he really was not too special at all.

“No, I just happen to be interested in all sorts of stuff,” He raised his arms over his head and stretched, “Besides, I too haven’t seen much of this world. My life was centered on Hoshido, after all.”

A melodious hum drawled from Corrin’s lips. It went on pleasantly until it gradually faded into the winter wind; much like the fireworks display that was slowly dying with a glimmer.

“Really?” She asked soothingly, “Then…won’t you see the world with me?”

The fire in the sky silenced with a hushed whittle.

“And…” She whispered solemnly, “I don't just mean in this journey. I… I know you have told me that you would only escort me until we find our way home but…”

She completely turned towards him. Twinkling red orbs met meek brown. She had entrapped him into the world inside her eyes; never letting go and encasing him with an enchanting glow in the still night.

“Is it too selfish of me to want an eternity with you?"

_Stare through the portholes of my eyes, across the grey blue and green they float upon. Hold tight to the timbers hiding under this flesh and fill the empty sail with your grace._

“But… But I am afraid,” She whispered, “What if… What if when we leave this place, the magic would end and the world would force us apart again?”

_I am the fragments of a shattered ship filled with ancient songs sung by ancient souls._

“You’ve already become such a big piece of me. I don’t know what I would do if you were suddenly torn away from me. I do not ever want to part from you. I don’t. I—“

_Can you feel me falling into you as you leak into me?_

He held her tight to stop her from thinking. He held her tight to protect her from what scared her. He held her tight to remind her that he would always be a part of her.

“I won’t let anyone take you away from me.” He declared strongly.

_That I am a sinking ship made from sinking parts,_

She grabbed onto his sleeve and buried her face into it. He gently cradled her face with his hands, however, and stared deep into her eyes.

“Are you certain that you wish to be with me?” He asked in deadly earnest.

_And you,_

She nodded her head slowly, “I do. I swear I do.”

A warm kiss on the coldness of her cheek. A mark to seal the solemn promise between two lovers.

_My love,_

“Then meet me at this place, exactly six days from now. Promise you’ll be here.”

_Are the sea._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

“Corrin..!”

“If you wish to save her, you have to jump.”

Soundlessness.

“Milord, pardon, but this woman—“

“Silence.”

Impatience.

“… Azura, can I trust your word?”

“Whether you trust me or not, I can see in your eyes that you have already made your mind up.”

Rocks cascading.

“… Corrin… I will protect you. I promise I will bring you back.”

Body falling.

“… Corrin is fortunate to have you… Leo.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	34. Epipleon

**Epipleon**

The valiant roaring echoed throughout the Bottomless Canyon. It was thundering and strident. But as loud as that was, what was louder were the thundering thoughts in his head.

It was all about her that kept his mind from being as organized as it usually was. Normally, his thoughts were like books sheltered in their shelves but now, as if a storm has rendered it asunder, they were torn and shredded across the empty room.

The lightning brought out a curtain of white that obstructed his sight; making him recall those familiar wavy strands of white.

_Corrin._

It was her. It was always her who haunted his every waking moment. Even in his dreams, she was there.

She never left; she was a mirage that refused to leave his mind. Especially after she went missing.

It was on that fateful night, a day after their triumph over the mission that their father had given them. He tucked himself to bed that night; unaware of the events that have transpired without him knowing.

_“Lady Corrin fell down the Bottomless Canyon.”_

He could still remember those words. He would never forget them. Up to now, they still reverberated in his ears; a constant buzzing that would never fade out.

They said that Corrin had left that night and was tangled in a skirmish near the Bottomless Canyon. She was naïve, yes, even clumsy at times. But for her to fall down the cliff, he could not believe it. He could not bring himself to believe it.

He spent his days validating what others wanted to make him believe. He was eager to prove their guesswork wrong. He wanted to douse them with shame for concluding such a malicious claim.

He looked for evidences; picking what little pieces were present in order to forge the whole picture regarding the incident. He followed the trails; hoping to find what he had lost at the end of the road. That he would be able to prove that the reports were nothing but false stories brought about by others’ desire to bring chaos to the royal family.

Could it have been bandits or Hoshidans who had abducted her? Either way, he would make sure to make them suffer for what they did. He would burn them down to cinders; leaving no trace of their filthy existence.

He would see the door of the fortress opening; revealing a pair of ruby eyes and ivory strands. Corrin would then walk right before them. She would be flashing her smile as she admitted to them that it was all but a prank. He would scold her for doing so and let her realize the gravity of her actions; that it was a terrible and tasteless prank.

But all he saw was an open door, empty of life.

He did not cry. As a person born with the fate of being a Nohrian prince, he had to steel himself in order to not bend to his emotion’s will. In a kingdom such as theirs that was trapped in a cage of cruelty, showing an ounce weakness was like being a moth flying towards a blazing flame. Exposing a flaw was a foolish move for it was the same as offering yourself to the fangs of a predator.

He was the second prince of Nohr. He was a pragmatic being who was perceived to be cold and unfeeling. He deprived himself of the luxury of crying yet, as the possibility of her being alive was still present.

But he felt lost. He felt lost after she went missing. There was a sudden fissure in his heart and he was at a loss on how to patch such large portion. He was used to her being around, as her simplemindedness and innocence filled empty rooms with warm smiles.

It was true after all. That one would only truly realize the value of a person when they were already out of sight.

He worked hard to protect her from the harshness of the kingdom that they lived in. He left her sheltered in the warmth provided by her little world. Although he wished for her to see the world with him, he always wanted her to stay as she was; untainted and unscarred by the true nature of life outside the tower’s walls.

His eyes have been opened to atrocities and bloodshed when he was still but a child. He had known that his mother held no affection for him. He was just a pawn; a child conceived for the sole purpose of strengthening a concubine’s position near the throne. He was a witness to the number of his siblings diminishing to three. He was forced to become a murderer at a tender age; his affinity with magic used to strip off people’s lives. The final cry of the people he killed; the way their eyes bore into his as life left them. They would always be with him. Their blood was all over his skin no matter how much he washed or covered them.

But then she came: a person in white. She was clean; unlike him who was soaked in the sins that he had committed. He felt obliged to protect her; to steer her away from anything that would stain her. He wanted to spare her from what he had seen.

He would risk his life for her. In fact, he already did. He risked himself being executed just to take her to the meadows. To fulfill her wish of gazing at the stars.

He took all the harsh oppositions of his brother; took the pain of his brother’s fist connecting with his jaw when he found out that Corrin had been lost on their trip.

He was ready to take the punishment of being executed with open arms just to see her smile; to free her from the confines of the fortress that she was holed in.

He fought for her happiness, he fought for _her_.

He fought for Corrin because he loved her.

He was once befuddled as to what he felt when he was near the snow haired princess. He was confused as to why there was a weird sensation in his stomach whenever he saw her; why his heart ran miles per second whenever she smiled. Why his words could lose their organization whenever he talked to her.

But he realized that it was not just because she was his sister. He did not feel that way around Camilla, Elise, or other women. His sharp mind failed to assist him only because of her.

Love. It was romanticized and made testament by many books and poets, but for him, it was a mere idea; a notion that he had not proven himself. He never knew what love was.

Until she came.

He loved her. That realization was both a blessing and a curse. He finally sorted out his wayward feelings, only to drag himself into a pit of torment that he would not be able to escape from.

He knew he might never be with her in a way that he wanted for them to be; perhaps they never would. He knew she did not owe him anything and he should not ask for more.

What he felt, he knew he should not show her. So when she was around, he suppressed everything. He trapped them in the depths of his heart. But amidst his demeanor, those feelings still resurfaced no matter how hard he tried to drown them.

He knew he had no right to feel it but it did not mean that he did not.

If he wrote it in a book, could he shelve it? If he told her what she took, would that help it? If he willed it, could he un-feel it, now that he had felt it?

“If you wish to save her, you have to jump.” Azura encouraged.

It seemed like an obnoxious idea, as the canyon was called ‘Bottomless’ for a reason. Not a single person who fell into it lived to tell the tale of their experience. Everyone who was plunged into its dark depths were delivered straight to their demise.

But he was there; standing on the edge and accepting the foolish idea of diving into the sea of horrible darkness. He was trusting the fictitious narrative of a sister who he barely knew.

“Are you ready?” Azura asked as she stood by the edge of the canyon.

A pause; a moment of hesitation. His mind said no, but his heart dictated otherwise.

It was foolish. The whole ordeal was quite foolish.

“Yes.”

But he was a fool. A fool who was in love with a woman.

_Corrin… I will protect you. I promise I will bring you back._

The last thing he remembered was the whip of harsh winds against his face as the abyss swallowed his vision.

 

He was greeted with a foreign land when he opened his eyes.

 _Valla_.

Azura told him everything that he needed to know about the land that they fell in. She was telling the truth to him all along. It was just the curse that was holding her back from spilling all the vital details. To trust in everything she had said was hard to believe at first, but now that he had solid proof before his eyes, he could no longer deny it.

What remained was finding her. It was a wild goose chase, but still she was here. That was what mattered the most. He would be able to see her again. He would be reunited with Corrin.

There was a love he reminisced, like a seed he had never sown. Of lips that he had yet to kiss and eyes not met his own with the same spark.

She went away before he could even tell her the things that he needed to say.

Sometimes it was the order of things that made things worse. The ‘what ifs’ were acid that slowly burned him away. If he was given a chance, he would do the things he should have done. He would hold her hand as she left – tell her everything she still had not heard from his lips.

But it came. The second chance that he had been wishing for came. This time, this time for sure, he would no longer hold back.

 

Corrin left their previous town with Takumi and was travelling through a luscious emerald forest. Their trip was blessed with serenity, until they heard a commotion not far from their location.

With cautious steps and weapons secured on their hands, they approached the subject of their suspicion.

“Corrin?”

A familiar voice sailed through the wind and docked on her ear. She found herself following the trails left by the voice; desperate for answers. A figure of a person that was once shrouded in the veil of shade stepped into the meadow’s light.

Obsidian armor shone as the sun’s rays bounced off the smooth yet sturdy material. A purple tome with black spirals was secured in his armored hand. Lemon colored strands swayed as the zephyr blew onto them. A pair of mocha eyes shining with mixed emotions stared at her ruby ones.

_Leo._

Beside her was the familiar figure of a slender woman dressed in white. Her long, blue hair flowed behind her like the elegant whip of a river. _Azura_.

“Leo! Azura!” She called out to the two figures; joy blending in the sound of her voice.

“Corrin,” The second prince of Nohr smirked, “You must really have the devil’s own luck.”

Azura placed a hand on her chest and flashed a small smile, “We were so worried about you two, Corrin and Takumi.”

Corrin clapped her hands together in response to the two people before them, “I’m so glad to see you two.”

Takumi, on the other hand, seemed less than amused.

“Azura, I see you’re really with the Nohrians.” Takumi crossed his arms; his lips pressed into a thin line as he glared at her.

The songstress merely removed the curve off her lips; guilty of the accusation thrown to her.

The tempestuous man looked over to the other man, “Prince Leo of Nohr, right?”

“Yes,” Leo answered as he stood tall and proud, “You are Prince Takumi of Hoshido, if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah.” Takumi answered plainly.

The two princes stared at each other silently. The heavy tension clouded the air; making Corrin gulp from anticipating the next events.

“I did not know that a Hoshidan royal could stoop this low,” It was Leo who cut through the layers of silence, “Abducting a princess. What a disgrace. It sickens me that a person who would commit such a lowly act actually exists.” His every word was laced with disgust.

The Hoshidan prince’s arms separated, “Are you accusing me of kidnapping Corrin?”

“You do not appear much of a babysitter to me,” Leo’s gaze was stern; intent on delivering his point, “Babysitters look much more pleasant than a mutt like you. Am I wrong, Kidnapper?”

“How dare you!” The rage on Takumi’s veins pushed his leg to step forward and urged his hand to tightly grip his Fujin Yumi.

Leo raised Brynhildr smoothly; ready to counter at a moment’s notice, “I would like to see you try. But know that I can cast a spell faster than you can draw your pathetic bow.”

“Stop!” Corrin stepped in the middle and made herself a wall between the two princes who were ready to strangle each other’s throat.

She threw her disciplinary gaze to Takumi and then to Leo, “Stop this right now, both of you.”

“Leo,” Corrin gazed at her Nohrian sibling, “There was no abduction that happened. Takumi did nothing of that sort. I went to the Bottomless Canyon after I received a report.

“I found Takumi there and,” She stopped herself from spilling out unnecessary parts, “The ground cracked. The next thing we knew is that we are here.”

Leo said nothing and she prayed that he did not notice the hesitation in her story.

“How about you two?” She redirected the topic, “How did you find this place?”

“I have always known about this place,” Azura replied, “I fell down here a long time ago when I was still very little.”

“I see.” Corrin nodded.

“I heard of what happened and I believed that you two fell here like I did,” The blue haired woman had her eyes set on Corrin, “I asked Leo for assistance. We traveled for a while until we found you two.”

Corrin was astonished, to be honest. Asking her Nohrian younger brother in this situation was like praying for rain in a drought.

Leo tended to be skeptical; like a scale that weighed the value of narratives and proofs. Stating something to him without solid foundation would only be brushed off as blabbered nonsense. But in this case, he miraculously believed Azura’s claim.

“Corrin, let’s go home.” Leo’s words were forged with steel.

“I can’t,” She retorted, “I can’t go back yet.”

There was no need for words. Corrin could read the confusion on Leo’s face as clear as day.

She placed a hand on her chest as she fought for her point, “Because we still have things to do and besides, I can’t leave Takumi here.”

“We will all go back together,” Leo stated, “When we reach the surface, I believe the Hoshidan prince is grown enough to go back home by himself.”

Takumi’s brows knitted together and his frown deepened, “Your tongue doesn’t get tired of saying insults, huh?” His hands balled into fists, “How about settling this man to man instead?”

“Resorting to such barbaric ways, how uncouth,” Leo commented in disgust, “I suppose it would be brutal to burn someone who has not even discovered fire yet.”

“You—“ Takumi was about to lunge forward, but he was stopped with Corrin’s hand on his chest.

“Stop, stop,” Corrin was getting tired of the two’s arguments, “Calm down, both of you.”

Leo brushed the other prince’s hostility and turned to his sister, “Corrin, you have to go back. The tension above is worse than you can remember.”

Those words caught Corrin’s intrigue, “What do you mean?”

Leo delivered the answer to the question, “Nohr thinks that you are kidnapped and Hoshido is throwing the same argument regarding Prince Takumi.

“This is not doing anything but stoking the fire higher between the two kingdoms,” Leo’s tone reflected the seriousness of the situation, “If it is not remedied, things might escalate higher than they already are.”

Silence embraced the group for a moment. Corrin processed Leo’s words and busied herself on crafting an answer.

“I… I understand, Leo.” She spoke at last.

Scarlet eyes met brown ones, “Takumi, I think we should go back above for the meantime.”

Takumi gazed at ruby orbs, searching for the fire of determination in them. Having found what he was looking for, he spoke, “…Fine.”

 

Corrin breathed in the scent of the fresh night.

_It was like this night._

It was like that night when she went to the Bottomless Canyon.

It was like that night when she fell with Takumi into a new land.

_Takumi..._

It has been years since the war ended. It has been a long time since their eyes were opened to the truth with regards to King Garon. Azura had presented to them a crystal ball; a mirror that reflected the truth that they were not aware of. Through it, Leo and Corrin were shown what has become of the Nohrian king.

It weighed heavily on Leo since King Garon was his real father, but with the evidences laid before him, he set his hesitations aside. In the end, he worked hand in hand with Corrin and Azura in letting their siblings become aware of the information that they were able to dig out. They had a hard time swaying Xander’s perspective but, together with the other Nohrian royals, they were able to make him side with them.

Eventually, they confronted the subject of their interest. It ended in a battle, in which they were able to walk out as victors.

Soon, after their triumph over the mad king, Xander took the crown and rebuilt the damages in Nohr.

It was also when Leo had confessed his feelings to her.

_A hand on her wrist, a pleading voice._

_“Corrin wait! Will you hear me out?”_

_“Sure, what is it?”_

_“I…” Leo took a deep breath and steeled himself before he buried his gaze in her ruby orbs, “Corrin, I love you. Not as your brother, but as a man to a woman. I deeply love you.”_

She was flabbergasted; her mind rewinding the events and processing them in pursuit of clarity. She thought her ears just failed her, but as Leo spilled out his bottled feelings with crimson staining his face, she was slapped awake with the realization that she really heard him right.

It was the first time she had seen Leo that nervous. He was usually the calmest of them all; equipped with knowledge and confidence to guide them. But at that moment, he was a mess; a deep shade of scarlet on his face, his words stumbling here and there, and his eyes… His pair of mocha hued orbs shone with genuineness and determination.

_He truly loved her._

Fate truly was a mysterious thing.

Her gaze wandered to the sea of lights that were made from the illumination of the city.

Nohr.

She was looking at Nohr; just like before.

_“Do you believe in fate? That no matter what we do to avoid it, we all come to one conclusion.”_

King Sumeragi’s words whispered in her ear.

_“In this world, there are many uncertain things. There are good and bad times. There are some things we expect and some we do not. But even so, no matter what path we take, there are still things that are bound to happen.”_

Her father was right. A person’s journey was not a linear path. There were turns and obstacles but despite those, there was still an end goal. There were people who you would meet along the way; those who would stay and those who only passed by.

_“I think you too have your own fate.”_

She found it. It was a tough journey; a story that was written with smiles and tears.

Her fingers delicately traced the smoothness of the metal around her ring finger.

_“This is the ring you give to one special person whom you vow to love for eternity.”_

It was the same ring that she wore that fateful day, where she was finally able to wear a special dress; a garment made specifically for one important event.

_“When I bought this right for you, for the first time in my life, I felt… happy. Pure happiness, like everything finally made sense in my life.”_

The same material that was slid on her finger as she heard vows forged with raw emotions serenade her ears.

_“Thank you for your hand, Corrin. I swear to devote my life to your happiness. Stay with me forever.”_

“Mama!” A jolly voice of a young boy rang in the silence of the night.

Small arms wrapped around her leg, and she peered down at a child with spiky hair.

“Hello, Kana,” She bent down to cup her son’s cheek. The boy’s smile was contagious and she found herself mimicking him.

“He runs fast for his age.”

Corrin picked up Kana in her arms and turned to greet the new voice.

He was walking towards her; that man with beautiful blond strands and a pair of sweet mocha eyes.

Her husband.

“Leo.”

“What are you doing out here at this hour?” Leo inquired.

Corrin smiled, “Just getting some fresh air.”

“I see. But you should have brought a coat. It’s cold here. Use this.” The prince removed his coat and draped it around Corrin’s shoulders.

“Thank you.” She tugged the fabric to adjust the fit.

“Hello, mother.” A boy clad in pink greeted. His hand was latched on to Leo’s.

“Forrest,” A lovely smile graced her lips, “Oh, look at you! You look absolutely wonderful in those.” She adored her eldest son who was wearing the clothes that she bought for him.

“Thank you, mother. I love them!” Forrest smiled; his ashen orbs shining with glee.

Leo snaked an arm around Corrin’s waist and pulled her close, “It’s already time for dinner. We should go back.” He announced.

“Mama hanri! Eat!” Kana bounced on her arms.

She could not help but giggle at her son’s enthusiasm, “Alright.”

“I’ll carry him for you.” Leo removed his arms from Corrin and reached out for his youngest child, “You’re getting heavier, huh. Have been eating more, aren’t we?”

Kana only giggled at Leo’s words. The child then proceeded to munch on his father’s hair.

“Kana, not this again.” Leo sighed as he pried away his now-soaked hair. Their youngest had a weird hobby of nibbling things – especially his father’s hair.

After Corrin was able to drain her laughter from the adorable scene, she grabbed her husband’s attention, “Leo.”

His gaze turned to his wife, “Hm?”

“Leo, your shirt is inside out again.”

“Da—“ He caught himself before he could say words that were not appropriate for his children’s ears. Frustrated, he resorted to pasting a frown on his face.

Corrin laughed as she watched Leo struggle. It has been years, but Leo was still the same. Yet, him being an unwilling buffoon at times was one of the things that she adored about him. This was the side of Leo that people did not normally see. People perceived him as a cold and distant pragmatic, but she had seen more of him. He acted like a strong pillar that only stood alone, when what he truly sought was company. Someone to understand him and accept him for who he really was.

She saw his kindness, his sacrifices, his flaws—the true Leo.

She was there. She would be there for him.

He sighed, “I’ll just change inside.”

“Leo.” Corrin called out once more.

Leo’s brows plunged, “Don’t tell me there are still other things that I failed to attend to?”

“No,” Her smile was warm, “I just want to tell you, I love you.”

There was silence for a while before Leo returned the same degree of smile. Scarlet blended with brown; two hearts singing the same symphony.

“I love you, too.” Leo leaned closer to plant a kiss on his beloved wife’s forehead, “I’m lucky to have you, Corrin. Thank you for being in my life.”

“I would say the same to you, Leo.” She cupped her husband’s cheek; savoring the warmth that was seeping into her hands.

“Let’s go, the food is getting cold.” The prince held Corrin’s hand.

She squeezed his hand and replied, “Right.”

_“Who could have guessed that fate would bring the two of us together like this.”_

The Nohrian prince’s words echoed in her ear.

Truly, fate was one mysterious thing. But she was glad. She was glad that she was here now, holding her husband’s hand and giggling with her beloved children as they headed inside their welcoming home.

There was nothing else she could ask for.

The world was at peace now.

And so was her heart.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“—Leo.”

_What…_

“—Leo.”

Leo turned on his bed, getting agitated at the voice with every passing second.

 _Wait… my bed? When did I fall asleep?_ _I was with Corrin a moment ago…_

“Milord Leo, wake up.”

With boulders seemingly seated on his eyelids, he opened his eyes.

“Milord Leo, rise and shine.  Else you won’t be able to hide the other thing rising--”

“I’m up, Niles.” Leo muttered as he groggily lugged himself off his pillow.

Niles gave a small snicker, “You don’t look so bad, milord. At least, not as bad as yesterday. A good dream, if I could guess?”

Leo ran his right hand through his hair; the warm morning light bouncing off his threads and giving him a debonair look. Despite his morning disorientation, Niles noticed how well he carried himself still.

“Something like that,” Leo replied simply, “Where is Odin?”

“Downstairs, knocking at Lady Azura’s door. We had a long road, perhaps much too long for a petite lady.”

Leo removed his gaze from his retainer and peered over outside the window, “Have you obtained a map for this place?”

“Yes, milord. I listened around and found out that we are currently in a town called Larkinge. I also managed to extract an interesting information, milord. If you would permit this man from releasing it.”

Leo rose from his bed and went over to his belongings, “Continue.”

“Apparently, a peculiar couple passed by this area a long time ago. The lady had snow white hair and the man had striking silver hair.”

Leo froze. She was with that man.

The lord did not utter a reply for his retainer. He merely pursed his lips and studied the small velvet package in his palm. When he opened the lid and gazed at the item inside it, a fire in his heart ignited and swelled. He snapped the box shut and grabbed his coat.

“Let us press forward. Inform Odin and Princess Azura to gather themselves. Do not forget to prepare appropriate supplies for four,” He commanded strongly as he draped his coat over his shoulders with grandeur, “Our quest is to retrieve Princess Corrin, and nothing more.”

 

Takumi jerked into a sitting position. He was panting heavily and cold sweat drenched his night clothes. He looked left and right frantically; as if confirming something with desperation.

Finally, his wild eyes landed on the familiar form of a lady. He sighed in relief.

“Takumi?” Corrin asked groggily, “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” She reached up towards him and ran her gentle fingers through the young man’s untied hair.

His breathing settled, “Well, sort of. It’s nothing serious,” He replied softly, “Go back to sleep.”

He kissed Corrin’s forehead and laid on his side; facing his beloved.

Right. Of course Corrin would be beside him when he woke.

“Are you sure?” Her voice was drenched in sleepiness.

Takumi smiled at her affectionately, “Yes. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.” Corrin closed her eyes and scooted closer to Takumi.

_What a weird nightmare._

Apparently, Prince Leo and Azura had appeared in Valla. For some reason, he was still the old, childish him when he came face to face with the Nohrian prince; hotheaded and quick to resort to physical aggressiveness. He did not know if it was because of that, but Corrin chose to abandon their responsibilities in Valla and agreed to return to Nohr with Leo.

It ended with her choosing to forget about their love and marrying Leo instead.

Takumi sighed. How truly odd, as Corrin already chose him to stay by her side.

… But what if she really…

He chuckled and shook his head. He trusted Corrin’s words more than anyone else. It was stupid to even consider her flying off to someone else’s arms. And, if ever someone did seek to separate them, he was ready to take up arms and fight for their right to be together.

Surely, together with her, he would have the strength to go against any odds.

Takumi closed his eyes. In a matter of seconds, sleep welcomed him once more in its arms.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused? Read this:
> 
> This was supposed to be an April Fool's chapter but... April 1 has long since passed. We then revised this into a dream chapter to make it a bit more appropriate. *laughs* Just a trivia: Epipleon means Extra in Greek. :) This is an extra chapter revolving around the thoughts of Leo, and was actually meant to troll you into thinking that Corrin ended up with him. Haha!


	35. Snow Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A very long and very fluffy update.

**Chapter 35: Snow Belle**

 

“My lord, it seems like the cruel skies have cast their grief upon the wretched and extirpated this place! The gods of the night sky must have wept and devoured the life of this obsidian stalwart. May its courageous service be embedded in time.”

“Ignore him, milord. He’s just saying the warm crevices of this thick tower are utterly _wrecked—“_

Without batting an eyelash, the grandeur prince continued his inspection, “I am not visually-impaired to not see the obvious, so you can bite your tongue now.”

“Milady Azura, what he meant was ‘shut up’.”

“That was addressed to you, Niles.”

Azura quietly laughed in her corner as she watched the three men work. They were quite an amusing trio – perhaps even comedic. Leo was a saturnine man, if not sarcastic, but it seemed like his rigid attitude was somewhat given a flair of droll dynamism when talking to his retainers. The two were quite…unique to be royal retainers, but she could accept that everybody had different flavors in their system.

At least, it gave the princess some kind of comfort to be around lighthearted people. Their master rarely ever talked to her, so the comical duo was a breath of fresh air.

Leo never took his stern eyes from the object of his interest. He continued to pave through the dusty path until he reached a particular part of the ruined tower. He crouched down. With calculated movements, he brushed the grime off the huge slab of stone before examining the injuries of the material.

“Hm, what’s this?” The prince muttered out loud.

Azura, who was observing the investigation unfold from a safe distance, blinked in curiosity, “Did you find something?”

Leo did not remove his scrutinizing gaze from what seemed to be the interior wall of the obsidian tower, “Yes. These cracks do not suggest that they have been made after the fall. It seems like a deliberate hit,” He traced his gloved fingers through the thin lines webbing from a large, gaping hole, “A piercing damage. Perhaps by an arrow?”

“That doesn’t look like a kind arrow’s damage to me, my lord. These eyes may be blessed by the fell gods, but they have never quite witnessed a wooden arrow spearing through…towers.” Odin butted in as he peered from beside Leo.

The prince nodded his head in agreement, “Not a ‘kind arrow’, no. Normal arrows could not possibly be strong enough to pierce through an obsidian wall.”

A cold sweat dripped from Azura’s temple. The corners of her lips dipped into a slight frown. She stood up from where she was sitting and approached the investigative prince.

“Are you saying..?” She started quietly.

“That Hoshidan prince’s divine bow. It can only be that.”

“The…” Her voice mellowed into a grimace, “Fujin Yumi.”

Leo’s expression darkened as he returned to his natural poised, tall form. He clapped his hands together to get rid of the dirt. If that bastard prince released an arrow in that particular place, it must mean…

“Niles.” Leo stiffly called out.

In only a few seconds, the said retainer was beside his liege. He bowed to the prince once and presented his palm. Leo’s eyes trailed towards it as he waited for his retainer’s report.

“I found these, milord. They’re strands of hair.”

Leo muttered a short thanks before snatching the pieces from the other man’s hand. He raised them up to his eye level and rolled them with his thumb and forefinger; one by one.

“These ones are thick and straight,” He sneered at the strands of hair and flicked them away, “Like a horse’s tail.”

“Are they insignificant, milord?” Niles asked; prepared to do another thorough search.

For a while, he did not answer. Niles watched as the prince appeared like he was frozen in wonder. He kept twirling some strands of hair mechanically; as if deep under the spell of his recollections. His mocha eyes seemed to be melting into the pieces, and he closed them as he wrapped his hand around the hair.

“Voluminous and long…just the right waviness,” He raised it against the sun and watched it glimmer, “White as snow and reflective… This really is…”

Leo tightened his fist, “Everyone, stand back.” He announced with a determined tone.

His three other companions did as he asked and watched him move.

With elegance that could only be displayed by him, he lifted his divine tome Brynhildr with his left hand. Carefully, his right hand travelled through the surface of the book; the pads of his gloved fingers tracing the coldness of its black spirals. He muttered an incantation that he had memorized by heart. And then, without a hitch, the golds of his well-kept hair began to flutter; the gravity around it obeying the command of its master. As the malefic prince willed for the huge blocks of obsidian to be suspended in the air, he addressed his loyal retainers.

“Look for traces of bodies, now.”

The two other men obeyed without question. Quickly and efficiently, they scoured the area for whatever it was that their liege wanted to see. After finishing their search, they returned to the prince and shook their heads.

Leo only nodded to them and carefully placed the battered tower back down. He made sure not to stir up dust as the pieces landed. After ensuring that no harm was done to his companions during his command, he stepped back and absorbed himself in critical thinking.

 “The tower was badly damaged by multiple arrow shots. Although the cause of its fall is currently unknown, it is highly likely that the prince had a contribution to its demise,” He tapped a foot on a nearby slab to emphasize his point, “The presence of her hair proves that Corrin was here, although her body or a part of her outfit is not present.”

“Wait, Corrin’s hair?” Azura asked; startled by the detail.

The prince nodded, “It is quite longer than I remember, but I am positive that it’s hers.”

Azura laced her fingers together, “You could tell…by a few strands of hair?”

Amused by the princess’ reaction, Odin chuckled and nodded with a hint of pride, “Our lord is widely known for his frightfully precise attention to detail. I would even go and say that he was blessed by the dragon of attention itself!”

“That…seems to be the case.” Azura mumbled; still disturbed by the extraordinary…knowledge that Leo had regarding Corrin.

“That isn’t the aspect that we should be putting our attention to,” Leo detoured their discussion, “What matters here, right now, is the absence of bodies. Although great damage has definitely been dealt here, it is very odd that neither party could be found. Considering the image that we had seen in that crystal, Corrin was definitely attacked.”

“But her body isn’t here.” Niles commented.

Odin agreed, “Blood is nonexistent. If there was murder, it wasn’t committed here.”

“Of course there isn’t murder,” Azura reacted strongly, “Takumi is Ryoma’s brother. He wouldn’t do something that would go against his older brother’s will.”

“You speak as if the second prince does not have a mind of his own.” Leo sniped.

Azura retracted, “That’s… What I meant to say was, they were both raised by the peace-loving Queen Mikoto. Takumi is a kind man.”

“A kind man?” Leo questioned; his calm countenance slightly fluctuating into hostility, “We saw what happened. _You_ saw him strangling Corrin. And you call him ‘kind’?” He gave the princess a sarcastic smile, “If I were to run my blade through your neck right now, would you say in good conscience that I am a kind man?”

Azura said nothing. Whatever she would say, she knew they would never reach the man. Despite his collected appearance, it was obvious in his tone that he was frustrated and haunted by the image of a lifeless Corrin. And although she wished to believe in Takumi, deep in her heart she knew how hard it was. It was hard to think otherwise of that horrible vision. She was worried about Corrin, and she could only imagine how many more times Leo was affected by this ordeal.

“Kindness is relative,” Leo lectured as he turned around, “All of us has an evil in us, and that Hoshidan prince definitely is no exception. What matters is if we lose control of ourselves and end up hurting others in the process. In this case, he hurt her, and I will bring it upon my hands to bring the punishment that he deserves.”

Without another word, Leo’s cape fluttered from behind him. He walked with dignity and grace; much unlike the inner chaos that was raging inside of him. He needed to find Corrin, and fast.

“… Milord Leo, Lady Corrin’s birthday is coming fast, is it not? Must be exhilarating for you.” Niles spoke when his liege passed by him.

The prince halted in his tracks and offered a silent nod. Unconsciously, his right hand drifted to his pocket. He retrieved something and flipped the lid open; the sun’s light refracting in the inside’s glimmering surface.

“That is a beautiful piece of jewelry, if I would say so myself,” The retainer grinned as he eyed the precious item, “Are you giving it to her?”

Again, Leo only nodded at Niles.

He had planned to offer it to Corrin sometime past, but the very day that he was supposed to, she was nowhere to be found.

_Corrin, where are you?_

 

* * *

_There was a time, not so long ago, when I spent my evenings chasing shooting stars with unanswered prayers._

Golden streaks caressed the azure sky; the sun melting in the winter painting above. Everything was covered in a soft hue of white as a layer of pure snow blanketed the earth.

_It seemed like a lifetime ago that I began searching for happiness._

The gentle birds that were perched on their stations by the trees sang their melodies.

_A lifetime of pain and sorrow, of disappointments and missed opportunities._

In winter’s embrace was a cabin founded with wood. It sat in the bed of white; a warm home that sheltered two gentle souls. Silence sat inside the room, only to be disturbed by the crackling of firewood by the fireplace.

_All I had ever hoped for. All the things I could never get back._

Caramel eyes were the first to hear the sweet serenade of a brand new day. He turned to his right; only to be greeted by the person he held the most dear as she slept in tranquility by his side. She was the person who had changed his life.  She was the light that shone brilliantly amidst the ferocious storm; the anchor that held on to him when he was drifting away.

_I could speak of many things._

He ran his fingers through the stray ivory threads that obscured his view of his beloved’s face.

_How she lit up a room whenever she entered,_

He admired her serene features and at the same time, questioned how a woman like her found comfort in his presence.

_The brilliance of her smile when flashed in my direction, the warm glow of her body lying next to mine on frigid nights,_

He wanted to be by her side. To be her shield in times of danger, to be the sword that accompanied her as she faced tough battles.

_The radiance of her presence when the darkness descended and all hope seemed lost._

He wanted to return the favor that she had given him. He wished to be the shoulder that she could lean on; the blanket that would keep her warm whenever the world turned cold. He wished to be the arm that she could grasp on when she found herself lost in the abyss. She shared her light to him, and he wanted to do the same when the time came that she could not see her own radiance.

Ruby orbs peeked out to greet the winter dawn. A smile formed in his lips, a warm fire ignited in his chest. He could watch a million sunrise and would still never see one as beautiful as her eyes slowly opening in the morning.

_In the ocean where I kept wandering for ages,_

She was the one he wanted to exchange earnest vows with. Her finger was the one that he wanted to place a ring on; a proof of his unyielding love. The warmth of her lips was the one that he wanted to meet. She was the one he wished to spend his life with; the person he would devote himself to no matter what the future held.

Corrin.

_She was my lighthouse._

Six days. He would tell her.

In six days’ time, he would ask her.

 

A steady buzzing hummed in the air; the voices of numerous people blended into one. The flock of people gathered in a single area were all dressed formally; prepared for the occasion on that fateful hour. The atmosphere in the plaza was brimming with festivity and excitement. The luminescent body above the night sky was their main guest and the littered stars were their other audiences. There was no music except for the simple harmony provided by the birds and yet, the joyous singing of hearts were enough to enliven the place.

It was a frigid night but the flames of affections sufficed in contradicting the low temperature.

“On this day, I give you my heart,”

Takumi locked his gaze to the most beautiful lady he could find. The gentle soul that managed to break his walls and pulled him from the depths of his own demise. The person who touched his life more than she could ever imagine. She helped him stand when he was kissing the ground. She picked up his pieces and helped him mend the life he once thought as unsalvageable.

“My promise, that I will walk with you,”

Corrin’s eyes shone with utmost joy as she watched the scene unfold.

“Hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us,”

Tears fell from her ruby orbs. They were not salty from sorrow but sweet from pure happiness.

“Living, learning, loving,”

Hands that were decorated with identical rings tightly intertwined, their warmth spreading to one another.

“Together,”

Faces forgot the meaning of distance and breaths mixed with one another.

“Forever.”

Lips that conveyed heartfelt oaths met each other. A bell resounded in the area, expressing its joy at the union, and the crowd verbalized their merriment.

Takumi and Corrin joined in the symphony of claps as they celebrated the pairs who finally became husband and wife that night.

It was an endearing night; a chapter that was able to draw out fresh tears from Corrin’s eyes. It was her first time seeing a mass wedding and it was truly wonderful. It was enthralling to see such a vast amount of people being united all at once; a sacred ceremony that bound people with their loved ones. Weddings tickled her fascination. It was like something out of the romance books that kept her company during her days that were filled with dullness.

It was her dream, and was probably the same for most people. To be able to wear a dress exclusive for a special day and twirl around with it. To be given a ring that fit her finger like it was originally a part of her.  To exchange affectionate vows with the person who she deeply cared for and be returned with the same degree of feelings. To dedicate her life to someone’s happiness; to be a wife to the man she was truly in love with.

Takumi willed the blood that rushed up to his cheeks to return to their usual routes. During the wedding ceremony, he could not help himself from wondering. His mind had painted a parallel scenario but with different characters. In his eyes, he saw Corrin and himself. She was clad in a white dress and was stunningly beautiful as the moon illuminated her gentle features. Their mouths verbalized the love that they had for each other and their hands found comfort in one another’s company.

_Is it too selfish of me to want an eternity with you?_

Perhaps it would be nice; to offer a ring to her delicate finger and see her sweet smile as her husband.

He turned to gaze at Corrin who was busy chatting with a friend of hers – a participant in the ceremony.

Him as her husband…

Takumi brought the hot cup of coffee to his lips; a quick remedy that he had found to wash away the embarrassment off his face.

A sudden slap to his back almost made him spit out the liquid involuntarily.

“I’ve been wondering why you were just standing there. Quite busy staring at your girlfriend, huh?” Nicholas’ figure popped beside him.

“T-That’s…” Takumi found himself at a loss for words. He was caught red-handed and his face was literally red at the mention of ‘girlfriend’.

The bulky man let out a hearty laugh, “Look at you, your face is so red!”

“Quit teasing me!” The younger man puffed out; coating his embarrassment with composure, “Besides, why are you even here?”

“For the mass wedding of course.”

Takumi sighed, “I mean, you are already married aren’t you?”

Nicholas flashed a wide smile, “Yes, but I love my dear wife,” The man gazed lovingly at his spouse as he took a sip from his hot mug, “I would marry her over and over if I could.”

With the same level of adoration passed on to him, Takumi returned his gaze to the laughing snow-haired woman in the distance. He knew would do the same as Nicholas. He would take Corrin’s hand in a fruitful union over and over again without a single drop of hesitation.

Well, only if she would let him.

“How about you?” The merchant shifted his focus to the silver-haired man, “No plans on marrying your girl yet?”

Takumi lifted his head to greet the twinkling stars. He noted how they were the same as his beloved’s eyes whenever she smiled, “Actually, I do.”

“Really?!” Nicholas exclaimed, “When are you going to—“

“Ssh!”

He held up his free palm to hush the larger man. He took a quick glance at Corrin’s direction to make sure that his plans were not yet spoiled. He heaved an internal sigh when he saw that the subject of his secrecy remained undisturbed.

“Sorry,” The merchant smiled apologetically. With a hushed voice, he continued, “But seriously, when are you going to do it?”

“Well…” Takumi swirled the liquid inside his cup; catching a glimpse of his crimson stained face, “I’m planning to ask her six days from now.”

“That’s great news!” Nicholas’ grin widened, “So, do you have the wedding dress and the ring ready?”

“Wedding dress? I’m not even proposing yet!” Takumi retorted.

The man laughed, “Oh come on. We both know that’s where it’s headed anyway!” Confidence was laced on the older man’s words, “I saw how she looked at you. I saw you two interact.

“She loves you and you love her too,” Nicholas threw an arm around the sniper’s shoulders, “She will say yes for sure.”

The blush on Takumi’s face deepened. He let the warm liquid gush down his throat; soothing his haywire nerves. For the tenth time that day, his eyes were attracted by the snow-haired princess.

_“Are you certain that you wish to be with me?”_

_“I do. I swear I do.”_

He would hold on to those words.

“Say,” He extended his free arm to fish something out of his pocket, “Do you know someone who would pay me great in exchange for this?”

His gloved hand opened like a flower in full bloom and revealed a pendant sitting in the middle.

A graceful dance of red and white was shelled inside a circular gem. The two colors blended together; a sea of white stroked by crimson. A sprinkle of glittering lights was scattered on its skin as the night sky found a parallel home in its reflective surface. It was a breath-taking sight; an exquisite treasure that managed to steal Nicholas’ breath away.

“That is beautiful beyond words!” The merchant’s eyes were glued to the precious item. He peeled himself away from his companion and rubbed his chin as he inspected the unique gem, “I have never seen something like that until now.”

Takumi’s eyes sparkled with pride, “It’s a—“ He stopped himself before he could dig a crevice in the ground and bury himself in it.

The gem in his hand was a Hoshidite. It was a rare stone exclusive in Hoshido. Only the Hoshidan royal family held the privilege to own a portion of it from the deposits. It was passed on to princes and princesses as an heirloom; a proof of their heritage.

Mentioning its origins would shout out his true identity; an act that would surely lock him inside his own grave.

“It’s a gem that I found when I was still a child.” Takumi prayed that his words would seal any room for inquisition.

The man smiled, “I see. I could talk to someone about this.”

Takumi flashed him the same expression and bowed a little, “Thank you.”

 

In the end, he recoiled from the idea that he was able to craft last night.  He was being rash; quick to do things without fully understanding the scenario. Passing the ownership of the Hoshidite would be a shortcut. He did not want that. To remedy the mess that he had made, he immediately spoke to Nicholas about his change of plan. The man did not mind and simply admired his dedication.

A leisurely walk through a shortcut was not something that he wanted to participate in. Corrin did not deserve something that was worth half his effort. She was special to him; someone who had given him a lot more than he could have ever wished for. She deserved only his best. So for her, he would choose to trudge over the treacherous path and give her the sweetest thing founded by his hard work.

A wedding born from his love and effort…that was what he wanted to give her.

It was the second day. Only five days left and the list of things that he needed to accomplish was still untouched.

He took a deep breath as he stood in the pathway. He was determined on working harder than ever before.

_For Corrin._

 

A white dress as white as snow.

Takumi’s feet halted; his eyes fixed on a single item. There were wedding dresses of varying styles displayed in front of a tailor’s shop. Some were fancy looking and some were simple yet elegant. But among the array of choices, only one caught his interest.

 _How beautiful she could be in that dress._ He thought as a smile tugged his lips.

In his mind, he could picture Corrin with a warm smile on her soft cherry lips. The gentle fabric was flowing like water as they followed her every graceful movements in her dance. The wind caressed her silky strands of white; like waves that danced along the ocean. It was a mesmerizing sight.

_Like a beautiful snowbell in full bloom despite the harshness of winter._

With curiosity gnawing at his enthralled mind, his feet led him inside the small tailoring shop. A mellow chime replaced the silence and was followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. A young man who was brushing off patches of stray fabric from his clothes joyously greeted him. With a blush on his cheeks, Takumi spilled his intentions to the bubbly tailor.

The man burst with enthusiasm that reminded him of Oboro whenever she spoke about clothes. The tailor’s every word brimmed with great interest as he brandished his work with pride. The fire burning brightly in his eyes told the prince how passionate he was in his chosen craft. The tailor’s hand ran his hand on every cloth delicately; his love for his work evident with every caress.

Takumi was deeply moved by the man’s devotion. Not to mention that his products were truly of high quality. Still, despite Takumi’s great yearning to purchase a wonderful dress for Corrin and help the tailor in his endeavor, his unhappy purse held him back.

He haggled. The second prince of Hoshido haggled.

Due to the issues regarding his low budget, he resorted to negotiating for the dress that captured his attention. He fought for the price that he could afford; he fought for the clothing that would fit the person he held dear the most. In the end, he was successful. True, the cost did not drop as much as he would like, but it was better and suited his budget range.

He glanced at the lovely alabaster dress one last time; his objective etched in his mind. He would work his hardest, would exert more effort in his job in order to be able to afford it along with the materials that he needed to forge a ring with.

 

Waves of pearl white strands sailed across the air as Corrin swiftly moved to deliver the doughs in the oven’s warmth.

Takumi loved her pastries. At first, he was skeptical of Nohrian delicacies but his palette soon swayed his perspective. Corrin’s lips moved upward at the image of the Hoshidan prince merrily munching on her work and giving her compliments. The thought of him enjoying the craft which she poured her heart into fueled her to do more.

She absolutely adored the seemingly trivial actions that he did. Every little detail about him.

The way his mouth dropped into a frown whenever she did something wrong; the blush on his cheeks as his shy eyes averted from hers whenever she teased him. The way his silky silver strands fell on his face as he slept in serenity’s cradle. She found comfort in his warmth; a fire burning in the middle of the chilly winter. She loved his strong hands as they encased hers. More importantly, she loved his genuine smiles and the sparkle of joy that danced in his sweet, caramel eyes. She found it quite amazing that they once held only animosity towards her.

If she was asked for one thing that she could keep for an eternity, it would be him. He was the greatest treasure that she could ever find; a bright shooting star that she did not think would land in her arms. In the middle of a world that was plagued by vicious storms, he was her ray of light.

She loved Takumi.

She would be with him as seasons passed; as the hurricane finally calmed into a zephyr. She would be there, holding his hand until the chapters of the story closed with a final period.

Well, only if he let her.

Corrin spent her days improving herself. She sharpened her skills at home. She studied various techniques in cooking, she knit numerous clothes, she did the laundry, and many more. She wanted him to be proud of her. She wanted to be a wife who was worthy of being beside him.

_A wife… His wife…_

_Takumi was waiting for her as she walked with grace while clad in a wonderfully-woven white dress. He was dressed in formal attire with eyes that were locked at hers. Only hers. His gloved hand met her own; tenderness and warmth emitting from their union. A ring was slowly slid on her finger as heartfelt vows bound them together as husband and wife. Their breaths blended into one as their lips stood a hair’s width away from each other—_

Corrin’s daydream was abruptly washed away when her nose was tickled by the strong smell of something burning— _burning?_

Her gaze flew from the empty wall to the oven that was screaming for attention. With adrenaline pumping in her veins, she hurriedly lunged towards the furnace in hopes of being able to salvage her cookies.

She yelped when the hot surface kissed her vulnerable skin; the fact that she forgot to wear her mittens forgotten.

Takumi was able to distract her… Again.

A disappointed sigh escaped her lips as the charcoaled pastry stared at her mockingly. With a heavy heart, she threw the burnt cookies into the bin.

 _There goes my second batch of cookies, s_ he thought.

_At least I have the first one to spare._

A soft knock on the wooden door of their cabin averted her attention. Excitement pushed her heels forward and she swung the door open.

She was greeted with a pair of tawny eyes staring at her carmine ones. The smile that appeared on his lovely face was contagious and she found herself infected with it.

“Come in.” She invited.

He complied and closed the door behind him.

She helped him brush away the accumulated snow on him. Takumi focused on sending off the ones that clung on his clothes while she attended on cleaning his hair. Corrin unwrapped the cold navy scarf from his neck. Her hands found his pair next; cradling the pale and frigid flesh in her palms. She moved them closer to her mouth and blew a warm breath into them.

“What are you doing?” Takumi inquired as his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Warming your hands.” She rubbed her palms against the back of his hands; wishing to generate heat.

Takumi’s chuckle was a serenade to her ears.

“You goofball.” He joked.

Corrin leaned in to the touch when a hand moved to cup her cheek; savoring the connection.

She broke the contact moments later and spoke, “I prepared hot chocolate and some cookies. Would you like some?”

“That would be nice. Thank you.”

She waited for him to get his bag settled on the table before grasping his hand and guiding him towards the dancing tangerine flames. They then spent hours talking; the sparkles in their eyes never ceasing despite the sun leaving their company to climb down to its sleep.

_I could talk to you for hours and not get tired of your voice or your laugh. I could never get tired of seeing you smile. I really could never get tired of you at all._

A life without bloodshed; days spent in the tranquil embrace of their mundane life. Of sheathed blades and slumbering arrows. This was the simple life that she wished for.

A life spent peacefully with the person that she loved.

 

Takumi spent his days working, working, and working. He took every sideline that he could take and devoted longer hours to his job. But all his deeds were still not enough. His pails of sweat and hard work were only equivalent to the materials for a ring.

He sighed. At least he had something to start with.

He asked Nicholas if he knew someone who had a place where he could forge a ring. As always, the man was glad to help. He scoured through his connections and found one in the vicinity. The merchant talked to the blacksmith and flashed a toothy grin at Takumi when he was able to get an agreement.

He really owed him _._ He made a mental note to repay the man’s kindness someday.

 

Forging a ring was a piece of cake.

Or so he thought.

He propped his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his palms. It had been hours and for the life of him, he could still not paint the image of the ring that he wanted to create.

_Would this fit Corrin?_

_Would she like this?_

_Would she prefer that other style?_

He lightly smacked his head out of frustration from his unproductivity.  The blacksmith gave him a queue of suggestions to pull his inspiration from but still, nothing. Somehow, everything that his eyes ran through had something they lacked. He could not pinpoint what really was amiss, and it made his already-tough task grow ten times harder.

“I remember my younger self in you,” The man with greyish hair laughed at the boy’s dilemma, “I also could not pick the right ring for my wife.”

“How did you manage to do it, then?” Takumi asked, desperate for an answer now that he was at the end of his rope.

“I just happened to be able to.” The old man twirled the ring on his finger affectionately; relieving the moments he was once in.

Takumi sighed for the twentieth time that day. The response that he got was not that helpful.

The blacksmith returned his gaze to the young man; the lines of age in his face appearing as he smiled, “Only you can find the solution to your problem.”

The old man leaned on the table with his hands tucked in his loose pants’ pockets, “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Confusion swarmed in Takumi’s head.

“I’m trying to help you. So close your eyes.”

“A-Alright.” Takumi shifted uncomfortably on his seat before letting the curtain fall over his orbs.

“Think of her.” The man’s voice commanded.

Corrin’s beautiful figure materialized in his mind. Her image was vividly painted up to the smallest details; the brush dipping itself in the pool of his memories of her. Her ruby eyes reflected the sparkling stardust at night and her smiles were like a cozy fire in a snowstorm. She was like a pure flower in the middle of a war torn land drizzled with bloodshed.

“Now, what is she for you?” The husky male voice asked.

_What was she for me?_

A warm sunlight amidst the ferocious storm, a lighthouse that guided him back when he was lost, the sea that caught his ship’s falling pieces, and the anchor that kept him from drifting away.

He could go on and on forever and still find something that could describe her for him.

She was the water that brought him, a withering flower, back to his healthy petals. She was his teacher; someone who taught him how to love himself and everyone near him.

She was the one who he loved.

Soft brown eyes were reunited with the workshop’s familiar environment.

“I believe that you found your answer?” The blacksmith smiled at the younger man.

Takumi returned his gaze to his companion, “Yes.”

The image of a ring burned bright in his mind.

The man peeled himself away from the table’s support and lifted his hands from the shelter of his pockets, “Let’s start then.”

There was a fire sitting in Takumi’s heart, determination in his hands, and a single image in his mind.

Golden sparks flew like fireflies in the dark; just like the colorful lights that exploded in the starry sky that night. Sweat rolled down his skin; sizzling against the blazing passion inside him. His bones were tired and his muscles were begging for repose but he ignored their pleas. He let them be buried in the back of his mind.

He could do this. No, he would do this. There may only be a few days left, but he would surely finish this.

 

Corrin draped the white blanket on hunched shoulders; providing comfort to a weary body.

Takumi was a hardworking man. He would diligently spend hours in his job while sparing time for their routine of teaching combat. But now, she noticed that he had been doubling his efforts. He was coming home at a much later hour and was sleeping late because of work.

Her fingers brushed against smooth silver threads and gained more access to Takumi’s slumbering face. He was lulled to sleep in the company of books and papers.

_I have always found beauty in the crooked and the flawed._

She watched him sleep; his even breaths blowing calmness into her. It seemed trivial but she always found peace in gazing at him. She admired his face; drinking every detail that she could find.

_A lone dark cloud dancing in a stage of blue._

His eyelashes were like feathers; dry and soft. She never wanted to see them damp again. She never wanted to see them soaked with his laments and afflictions like when they were back at the tower. What she wished were for them to strikingly decorate his eyes that were brimming with joy.

_The honesty of a song sung slightly out of tune._

His face fascinated her. The way he could express various expressions entranced her. From annoyed to shy, to angry, and many more. But most importantly, the drastic change in him warmed her heart. From sorrow covered by a mask of hostility, a genuine smile born from joy was now able to resurface on his lips.

His lips…

_The exquisite poetry of imperfection._

His lips were slightly parted; his breaths softly rushing in and out. She wanted to run her fingers over them, to feel them against her skin.

_The man in front of me was flawed and had a dark side in him, but he was the one who I loved._

Distance was cut and she could feel the tingle of his breaths on her skin.

_To love was him being in his darkest, most destructive self. His flaws and failings, his stitches and scars._

She wanted to kiss it. To feel it against her own. But she settled on landing one atop his forehead.

_To love him not in spite of it but because of it._

 

A generous sprinkle of snow gradually fell and coated the scenery with a blanket of sugar whiteness. But nothing was as sweet as the look on Takumi’s face when she wrapped an azure scarf around his neck. It was identical to the one that she wore; the two pieces woven from a single fabric. Her hands crafted them; each movement was laced with the desire to make him smile. And she was able reach her goal.

Being the shy person that he was, he criticized the notion of wearing the same scarf and making it look like a couple one. However, the flush on his face said otherwise. Corrin could not help but chuckle. He truly was adorable.

“There are so many birds!” Corrin exclaimed in delight at the sight of at least a dozen pigeons gathered in a single area.

“The effect of winter, I guess,” Takumi’s gaze followed the breadcrumbs that sailed through the air, “There aren’t enough sources of food so they gather at the first sight of it. Don’t make them fat though.”

Corrin chuckled, “I still remember when we were at Larkinge,” She crouched to catch a closer view of the birds that were gathered by the snow, “You said that if I keep eating, I’ll inflate like a pufferfish and that you’ll never roll me along with you if that happened.”

“I will,” He leaned on the tree behind him, “I will roll you into a snowball and make you a snowman.”

He shook his head as he laughed in disbelief. Corrin had not changed her appetite since then. But although she ate a lot, she also moved a lot, so he concluded that all the meat that she devoured went and melded with her muscles instead.

“Larkinge, huh,” He smiled at the memory of the said place, “The first town that we were in after we fell down here. We’re miles away from it now. Time sure does fly.”

“The first town…” She threw her last pieces of bread to the sea of scavenging pigeons, “Many things have happened since then. Many things have changed.”

_Especially between us._

“Yeah,” Takumi’s breath formed a cloud of mist, “And—Hey!”

Corrin turned to see a pigeon perched on his silver locks. Laughter broke out of her lips at the sight of Takumi’s irritation when the bird tugged at his spiky hair.

“Stop that!” Takumi tapped the animal with his gloved hand to shoo the creature away. Thankfully, the pigeon obliged and flew to settle on a nearby branch.

Corrin’s fit of giggles grew in intensity as the prince’s disarrayed hair stared at her.

“What’s so funny?” He huffed in annoyance as his arms intertwined in front of his chest.

“Y-Your,” She struggled to let out the words in between her outburst, “Your hair! Hahaha!”

Takumi’s cheeks burned with shame, “Damn it!” He cursed under his breath while his hands scrambled to return his presentable appearance.

The culprit to his misery chirped merrily atop its station as if mocking the Hoshidan prince. Annoyed, he threw a glare towards the playful bird.

“You know,” Corrin wiped the tears of joy that clung to the corner of her eyes, “They said that if an animal found comfort in your presence, you are pure. It’s no wonder that a bird decided to latch on to you.”

_Some may see him as rude and loud; as an ill-tempered prince._

“You are a kind-hearted person, after all.”

_But they still have not seen what my eyes and heart did. They were not there when a sapling that could be easily swept by the storm flourished into a sturdy tree._

“You are a wonderful person.”

_They did not see the real him under his mask. They still have not met Takumi._

The subject of her scarlet eyes was hit with a wave of surprise and embarrassment. His already-flustered face grew ten times redder. Not used to such attention, he swerved his gaze to the suddenly interesting rock as he buried himself further in his navy scarf.

A flock of pigeons spreading their wings and gliding off to the distant sky averted their focus.

It was beautiful. Corrin found the birds’ flight mesmerizing. The way their slightly damp feathers seemed to sparkle as the sun’s rays bounced off the ethereal strands. The way they rode and caressed the wind was like a ship smoothly sailing on a calm ocean. The way different bodies became connected to a single mind and danced in synchronicity. It was breathtaking.

“I hope they don’t get caught.” It was Corrin’s voice that cut through the veil of silence as her carmine orbs remained glued to the masterpiece above.

Takumi’s gaze dove to peek at his companion’s face. Then he saw it. The melancholy that swirled in her ruby eyes.

“I hope they remain free and not be caged. They’ll be lonely.” The princess’ words were laced with a sorrowful melody.

 _Just like her,_ Takumi thought.

No direct words were necessary. He could see it in her eyes as clear as day; he could decipher it in her tune.

_Just like what King Garon did to her._

Takumi’s heart clenched as he lifted his haze upward; back to the art above.

Then a splatter of white. Frigidity smacked him on the side of his face.

“What?”

He brushed away the snow that kissed his flesh. He followed the trails of the trajectory and landed on Corrin’s smiling face.

“I guess even a keen hunter could not avoid that,” She taunted playfully, “I hope your skills aren’t rusting.”

“Is this a challenge?” He smirked, the fire of competitiveness ignited within him, “I accept then. I’ll prove to you that I’m still as good as ever.”

He balled a handful of snow, “Starting with accuracy!” The mass of ice hurled into Corrin’s direction.

Contrary to his words however, his target moved swiftly and his projectile merely blended back into the bed of ice.

“Oops, missed me,” She flipped her hair and winked at him, “Accuracy, huh?”

“I’ll be sure to hit you next time!” He announced.

“I’d like to see you try!” With her final word out, she let her legs take her away and lured the sniper.

Biting to the bait, Takumi followed suit with snowballs in hand.

Hearty laughs filled the void of silence in the ice clad environment.

_I fall in love with people who read between the lines, the ones who actually get the deeper meaning that’s hidden everywhere._

Two breaths brushed against the frosty wind as a pair of boots left marks on the field of white.

_I adore a person who could listen to a song and not just say they love it, but describe the meaning of what they just heard._

Hearts sung in symphony, yearning to blend in a single rhythm; a melody of love.

_I fall in love with the most beautiful people._

Strands of silver and white glimmered; the ice that kissed them glittering as the light bounced off.

_They were those who had known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and had found their way out of the depths._

Smiles were chocolates; a warm chocolate drink amidst the frigidity of the winter zephyr. As a soft shower of sugar fell from above, two souls found the sweetest delicacy in each other’s merry faces.

_These people had an appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that filled them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern._

As they laid their weary bodies in the cradle of snow, they found peace and happiness, something that was rare for them back then. The weight that burdened them melted and settled beneath them. It felt nice to be encased in serenity once in a while after being plunged in a world that was torn apart with chaos.

_I fall in love with the most beautiful people._

A pair of warm hands intertwined, brown and red irises enthralled with each other’s loving gaze.

_And I happen to be staring at one._

 

_“Meet me at this place, exactly six days from now. Promise you’ll be here.”_

Takumi’s words swirled in her mind like a constant buzzing that refused to fade.

What did he mean by that? Surely, Takumi would not utter empty words. Could it be…

Corrin nearly fell out of the chair that she was seated on when a certain notion popped out of her confused thoughts.

_Could it be? A proposal?_

She placed a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. It was a baseless assumption, but her mind could only translate his words as a premonition; a subtle foreshadowing of what could happen. It was a plausible idea. Yet at the same time, she might just be dwelling on her own wish.

A set of knocks by the wooden door.

She hurried to the door and swung it open. Her eyes were greeted with an image of a silver-haired man; of the same face of the person that she was thinking of earlier. She invited him into the warmth of their home.

Then she noticed it. Takumi’s hands were behind him and his eyes refused to meet hers – as if he was hiding something. She was not someone to pry in his privacy however, and peeled her attention away from him; her priority grasped by the need to prepare a warm dinner for them.

“Corrin!”

She turned around when the prince called her name, “Yes?”

“I-I… um…” Takumi tripped in his own words; unable to form coherent sentences as he blushed, “I want to t-tell you…”

He let out a shaky sigh in an attempt to compose himself, “I-I got you flowers!”

With outstretched arms, he presented a small bouquet of colorful flowers to her. The crimson that crept up their faces was as red as the one flower in the crowd.

“Y-You’re an amazing person. Sorry if I don’t say it enough,” With courage, his eyes met a scarlet pair, “Don’t stop being who you are.”

Shock still ran in her system, but nevertheless she reached out for his offer. It was sweet. She found his simple gesture utterly sweet. He was not the type of person to express his affection straightforwardly, so doing something like presenting her a bouquet of flowers surely took a lot of effort and courage.

And she appreciated it. She appreciated him.

“I want to say the same to you,” She breathed in the refreshing scent of his gift, “Thank you.”

At some point, her mind tricked her that he was going to propose, but it was not the case. Even so, she still checked if any ring was inside the group of flowers. Unlike one of the novels that she had read before, there was no sign of a ring.

 

A box. A small vermillion box was sitting in the middle of Takumi’s palm. He was offering it to her with a blush staining his fair face. Her gaze was glued to it; fascination sparkling in her eyes. Her heart raced; exhilaration and astonishment merged in a speed that would rival a horse’ hooves.

_Oh gods, is this a ring?_

“Come on, take it.” Takumi pressed the item further towards the snow-haired lady.

Corrin snapped out of her trance and accepted the box gingerly. She expected a somehow sweeter proposal, but she certainly would not mind this. As long as it was Takumi, she would gladly take this offer wholeheartedly.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened the case. Inside it was a stunningly beautiful ring.

Or so she thought.

As the cover was lifted, what greeted her was a chocolate that has the appearance of a bloomed rose.

_Oh…_

 

The blanket of snow bowed before the weight of two shoes. Dents littered the white canvas as their trails drew on the blank spaces.

“It’s nice to spend a peaceful time like this,” Takumi started as they walked leisurely, “After being in the middle of war for years, this feels nice. To walk around without worrying about an ambush, to relax without the need of a weapon at your side.” He breathed in the calming smell of winter morning as he gazed at the sky.

“I agree,” She tightened the cobalt scarf around her neck, “Moments like this is a nice change of pace.” She smiled.

“To spend a life like this is like a wish come true.” He mimicked his companion’s expression.

A soft thud resonated in her ears. Corrin’s eyes widened like saucers at the sight of Takumi dropping to his knees in front of her.

She dreamed of this for a long time. To live the fantasy that the dusty pages of her books offered her; to have someone ask her to spend a lifetime with them.

Her eyes watered with joy as she imagined the ring that he would offer to her. He would lovingly slide it on her finger; fitting like it was made to be there. She placed a hand on her chest, soothing her heart that was jumping with joy. She always thought of being a bride, and to know that it was really about to happen was the best gift she could ever get for her birthday. It was indeed a dream come true.

To be with someone she loved dearly, to live with Takumi as his wife. That was what she wished for.

“I do,” She spoke as she wiped the stray tear away from her face, “Takumi, I do.”

“What?” Takumi rose up from his earlier position, “What are you talking about?”

_But… But I thought…_

“My shoelace got untied so I had to fix it,” He inspected his work before returning to his companion, “Anyway, what were you saying earlier?”

_Shoelace… He was only tying his shoelace…_

_Oh…_

“I-I said that I…” Her eyes searched around desperately for a subject and found one by the tree, “I do love rabbits.”

Silence hung in the air as she mentally cringed at the quality of her fabricated excuse. Blood rushed to her face and she could feel her skin sizzling against the temperature of the chilly environment.

“What?” Takumi asked, confused at the sudden statement.

“I mean, I’m hungry so let’s eat!” She faked an enthusiasm about the subject and proceeded to saving herself from further shame by walking away.

“But Corrin, the market and our house aren’t that way.”

Corrin mentally slapped herself as she stormed to the right direction.

Takumi jogged to catch up to her and peered at her face, “Are you okay?” He inquired with concern in his words.

“Yes!” She beamed at him. _No I’m not._

She wished that the earth would just open up and swallow her whole.

_How embarrassing!_

Corrin looked at herself in the mirror as she clasped the golden accessory to her hair. She smiled. Its luster complimented her curved lips quite well.

“Mother… You truly have impeccable tastes.” She wondered out loud as she watched her own reflection.

It truly was beautiful… The leaf-shaped ornament that her mother had handed her some time before she faded way. Mikoto had enchanted her pursuer into a small accessory that fit Corrin’s head well. It gave her an air of alluring neatness.

The same was done to King Sumeragi’s Hagakure blades, although they were instead an obsidian bangle rather than a head wear. It was passed on to Takumi, which the young prince gladly wore on his left wrist. It was a nice addition to his usually-blue color scheme, as it offered him a sense of variety.

Corrin smiled and bound her unruly snow white hair into a thick clump of loose braids. She did not usually tame her hair so prettily, as it was rather hard to manage, but she wanted to make an exception for that fair day. She was going out to meet Takumi that afternoon, so she sought to be at the very least charming for him.

She giggled. She saw him every day, but still, meeting him was such a big event. It was not very usual that he asked her out on a date. Or was it even a date? She did not know for sure, but the look and tone that he had flashed her on that fateful night told her that he had something special in mind. Although she had grown weary of having her hopes up in the past few days, her heart could not seem to contain the innocent speculation that it held.

Deftly, she wrapped her hands in the woolen gloves that she had knitted for herself. After locking the door and making sure that their home was safe to be left alone, she trudged off their veranda and walked through the clean path that she and Takumi had cleared.

Yesterday was rather stormy, but today’s clouds were particularly limpid. She breathed in the crispness of the winter chill. A smile spread on her flush lips. The weather was beautifully warm today; much perfect to be drying the laundry that she had scrubbed that morning. Too bad she was going somewhere else.

But truthfully, she would rather spend time with her beloved than his dirty clothes.

And so she made her way across town. As per usual, the kindly villagers took their time to stop whatever they were doing to greet her, in which she would favor them a pleasant smile and a greeting of her own. After a few people who passed by her, her mood finally climbed to its highest peak and wrapped her in a beautiful glow. She hummed as she restrained herself from skipping in glee.

“Nice voice as always, little lady! You should really consider becoming a songstress.”

Corrin showed a small curtsy at the woman who had hailed her. The woman tipped her hat in response. It was the milkmaid of the town. She was short and plump, but the way she carried herself was almost on par with Camilla’s grace. Corrin found the milkmaid sexy, and it was fortified by the number of suitors the lady had.

“Thank you! I like singing, but I suppose it is not a career that wishes to choose me.” Corrin replied with a chuckle.

“Don’t be so humble now, li’l missy! Next thing I know, all of Georgia’s boylets would be linin’ outside your house!” Another woman hollered.

“Sister!” Georgia reprimanded, “They are not my boylets, and stop bothering Corrin so much!”

“Eh, ain’t nobody unaware that the li’l snow white princess’ taken, anyhow.”

Corrin chuckled at the beautiful siblings. Georgia’s sister, Obelia, was the main supplier of animal goods in town. She was a really loud and equally lovable woman who had once taught Corrin how to milk cows. The princess was fascinated with Obelia’s tattooed arms, which adroitly handled the cows’ udders with ease. Even the feisty chickens were gentle in the lady’s arms.

Corrin laughed as she tightened her gloves, “I’m glad you’re both healthy. As much as I would like to stay a little later to catch up, I still have someone waiting for me today.” She excused herself politely.

The sisters grinned and waved their arms.

“Going for a date with your boyfriend? I’m so jealous! I want to meet my Mister Right, too!” Georgia joked.

Obelia boomed out a hearty laugh, “Say hi to teacher for us!”

Corrin waved back cheerily.

Teacher… It was the word that the people of Chioni frequently teased Takumi with. At first, they were addressing him with only respect, but they had all started to catch on that the young man always got flustered whenever he was pertained to as such. That was the reason why he became popular as ‘teacher’.

Corrin laughed into her gloves. Takumi really was adorable.

“What are you laughing about?”

The princess peeked through her hands and beamed. _Speak of the pineapple…_

“A pleasure to meet you on this fine weather, teacher.”

A series of stutters and unrecognizable growls. Lovely giggles and blushing cheeks. Fading irritation. Mutual smiles.

Takumi found Corrin’s upturned lips endearing. Corrin found Takumi’s crinkled eyes adorable.

“You have lines for eyes.” She teased.

“You have saucers for eyes.” He retorted.

Another burst of laughter. The amused prince admired the way the lady’s pleasant voice twinkled in his ears. Although Corrin was generally a happy person, she still had the demeanor of a proper princess and kept her boisterous tendencies suppressed. But today, she did not have a break in her amusement. She was entertained at the most little of happenings.

Takumi shook his head and shifted it down; there was a hint of nervousness in his accompaniment’s voice. Not that he could testify the opposite for himself. The palms underneath his gloves were drenching the cloth like a dirty laundry.

When his eyes shifted back up, he found himself entranced by her figure. She looked different, somehow. Was it the new boots that he had gotten for her? No… It was…the alluring coil of her alabaster hair draped across her shoulder; the loose strands splayed and enveloping her with a look of maturity – almost motherly.

… Well, that was shocking, he rarely saw her fix her hair up.

He was stunned. He was captivated by the thought of her looking even lovelier than the day before last. And the day before that. If she were instead an ordinary woman, would she always fix her hair in that charming fashion? If she were instead an ordinary housewife, would she tie her hair up every day and bake snacks for her tired beloved? If she were instead an ordinary mother, would she play with her children without a care in the world?

If they were instead an ordinary couple, would they be content in their warm log house; happy and harmonious with the family of their own?

“—umi”

He wondered how wonderful it would be to spend their days peacefully with their own—

“Takumi!”

He blinked three times, “What?”

Corrin giggled, “Did I steal your breath away?”

“You…” He replied without really thinking, “Never had to steal my breath away.”

Somehow, he was not in control of himself right then. Somehow, it was like his earthly body was imprisoned in a cell; watching hopelessly as his mouth rattled on without a notion of subtleness or humiliation.

“Somehow, you have always convinced me to hand it over freely.”

… A moment of silence. A century of soundlessness featuring a dazed Takumi and a perplexed Corrin. He was staring at her; mouth agape and brain clogged with cotton and blissful candies. She was staring at him; eyes frantic and eyebrows curved as if a demon had possessed her beloved.

“What?” Was the only word she could utter.

And then it dawned on him.

“What the hell?!” Takumi yelled as a veil of red threw over his face, “That, that wasn’t me!”

He was hysterical. His feet were shuffling about and his hands could not determine if they should be wiping his sweat or digging the earth to bury himself in. He settled for hiding his face behind them.

Corrin’s right palm flitted to her mouth. Her astonished gasp instantly morphed into a burst of giggles as she watched Takumi futilely hide himself behind his gloves. She could not contain her own amusement. Soon enough, she was slapping her own knee and crouching down to stop her stomach from hurting.

He was too cute. He was like a little girl.

“Then,” She blurted out in between mirth of laughter, “Who was that? A ghost?”

Takumi peeked through the gaps of his fingers, “Stop… Stop making fun of me!”

Corrin’s fit only grew louder. When the shy prince realized that covering his face only made him look like an embarrassed baby, he pulled his hands down and folded his arms together. He threw his head to the right. He pouted and tapped his foot angrily.

“Fine! Be like that!” He hollered to feint irritation and mask his humiliation.

After a few more rounds, Corrin’s giggles finally died down, “Aww, I was just joking.”

Her feet tipped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The skirt of her coat hiked up as her body stretched over him; revealing the black leggings that she wore underneath. She nuzzled her nose into his nape. The fur lining his parka tickled her face, but still she breathed in his scent and sighed.

The embarrassed young man looked to the side. His face was still dyed scarlet. However, as soon as the lady before him melded into his body in their embrace, he forgot all about his shame and returned the hug as tightly as he could. He buried his face into her shoulder. His gloved palms traced highways through her back; searching for the path towards her loving heart.

And he found it. That warm chamber of her affection.

He lifted his head off her shoulder and placed a feathery kiss on her forehead. His hands pulled away from her back and outlined her arms. He travelled slowly until he found her hands. He encased them in his own pair and, with a gentle smile blossoming on his lips, positioned his forehead atop hers.

“Close your eyes.” His warm breath tickled her cold nose.

She did not know what was waiting in store for her. She had no inkling about what he had in mind, but the tone of his voice suggested that he wanted for her to play along with him.

So she obediently did. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her lips pouted in curiosity, “Just tell me when I can open them.”

She could not see him, but she could tell that he was nodding his head at her.

He pulled her hands gently, “Follow me.”

He urged her feet to take steps forward. She complied. One by one, she combed her way through the snow. Slowly, until her feet got into the rhythm and they were running along with him.

“Takumi,” Corrin breathed through her pumping heart, “What do you want to have for dinner?”

Dinner… That was right. It was their birthday. It was a very special day for both of them, so Corrin wanted to make the best of it. She was thinking maybe a nice, quiet night between the two of them. A mug of eggnog for two.

His grip on her hands fidgeted. He seemed to have been shaken by the question, “T-tonight? I, uh… Anything you want?”

Still with her eyes closed, she grinned, “Then I’ll make a bunch of those grape wine cake that you hate so much.”

“What?” Takumi asked in disbelief, “But you know I can’t even take a single bite of that!”

“Well, you said you wanted anything, so…”

“Wait, you can stop running now. Don’t open your eyes yet, though.” He warned her.

Corrin halted and heard a soft thudding on the blanket of snow. She felt Takumi’s hand lift her left foot up. Through her sensory, she noticed that he was unclasping the ties on her boot. He slid it off, and the cold kiss of winter nipped at her skin through her woolen socks. She did not show her reaction however, and waited for the prince to fit her another footwear. He did the same for the other foot.

“Careful balancing on that.” He reminded her and instructed her to stand with the bottom of her feet slightly facing each other.

She felt weird. Something was jutting out of her shoes.

“Careful now! Try to stand upright.” He ushered her.

Cautiously, she stuck one foot forward and stepped. She then used the other one and immediately clung to her lover’s body. She was wobbling, and it was like she was standing on thin sticks.

“Can… Can I open my eyes now?” Corrin asked; scared for her own balance.

“Not yet! And don’t worry, I got you.”

Corrin was still struggling to remain upright, but Takumi pulled her with him and a panicked yelp slipped from her throat. He laughed at her, but he kept on dragging her as if she was some kind of sled.

“T-Takumi! What’s happening? I’m gliding, but I’m not doing anything!” She asked; trying to find answers to her involuntary movement.

Another amused chuckle was heard from the man, “That’s because I’m pulling you, dummy.”

He was entertained. She looked so frightened. Her eyebrows were knitted together, and her eyelids were tightly shut. She was biting her lower lip; as if anticipating herself to come tumbling down at any moment.

She looked so cute and innocent.

“Okay, you can look now.” He announced.

Finally, she saw the incredible circumstance that he had dragged her into.

The snowcapped trees were lined up around her; encasing the two of them as they leisurely passed by each one of them. The sun in the far west was starting to hide behind rows of distant mountains. Its light, being a setting one, was a deep orange and bathed the white snow with its splendor. The falling snowflakes did not settle at the backside either, and glittered the refracted sun’s hue magnificently.

But with all of those combined, Corrin thought it would not match the beauty of their hands in his, as they swayed through the frost of the clear glass beneath them.

“Takumi!” Corrin exclaimed in awe, “We’re… We’re walking on ice!”

He chuckled at her childish enthusiasm, “This isn’t walking. This,” He placed a hand on her waist and maneuvered her to take a slow spin, “Is skating.”

Her eyes glittered as she watched his feet, “You’re so great. You can skate backwards!”

“It’s not that hard once you learn the basics,” He let go of her waist and faced the same direction as she was, “Slide your feet like this.”

Corrin tried her best to mimic, albeit clumsily, “Like this?”

“Yes!” Takumi praised as he held her hand tighter.

For so many minutes, they glided together. It did not take too long for Corrin to catch on with the fundamentals of skating, and soon enough, she was grinning wildly and laughing along as the two of them chased each other under the setting sun. She thought it was fun. She had never skated before, so enjoying it for the first time with her beloved was a novel experience. She wished they could dance there forever.

“I’m going to tag you, and you’re going to be it!” Corrin cheered for herself as she tried to outskate Takumi.

“I’d like to see you t—Careful! There’s a rock!”

She heard him too late. By the time he had finished his sentence, her toe had already been trapped and urged her to fall. She was definitely hurtling down. But it did not matter.

“Caught you!”

Because Takumi would certainly catch her.

She felt his strong grip on her waist. Her feet were lifted off the ground, and her skirt billowed with the wind. Her hands grabbed on to his taut shoulders. She observed as his hair swept to the side; flourishing through the blurred background like an elegant brush.

He had twirled her around and set her safely on a pillow of snow.

“Watch where you’re going, okay?” Takumi reprimanded softly.

Corrin cocked her head to the left, “Right. I’m sorry.” She smiled softly and let her palms travel to his chest.

He captured her hand and gave it a chaste kiss. After which, he let go of it and snaked an arm around her shoulders, “Let’s sit down and rest.” He suggested, although he did not wait for her confirmation and plopped himself down, anyway.

“What?” She questioned in dismay, “We’re stopping already? But I can still go…”

“Tell that to me when you break a bone from falling down.” He countered.

“You’ll save me anyway…” She mumbled, but nevertheless sat down to join him.

Takumi scoffed at her whispers. Although he was happy that she thought greatly of him, he was beginning to think that she saw him as some kind of superhero. While he would do his best to always jump in to help her, she had to realize that he could not fulfill that at all times. She had to watch out for herself, too.

… But he guessed it was not too bad. To have someone depend on him.

“Thank you so much.”

At her sudden words, Takumi turned his attention towards Corrin. She was staring at the remaining fragments of the sunset.

“For taking me out here today… Thank you.” She continued.

He gazed at her dreamily; drinking in the beauty of her picturesque appearance under the waning sunlight. She looked especially divine in the golden hour.

“… It’s no big deal.” He answered quickly.

She removed her feet from under the pile of snow and tucked it close to her body, “But it is for me. These are such beautiful memories that I will treasure forever. And…” She leaned her head on her knees, “I’m so glad they’re made with you. Especially on our birthday.”

Takumi’s fingers brushed across the fine powder of white beneath them. He traced the path parallel to Corrin’s backside. He was about to lift his hand and pull her into his arms, but something smooth and delicate nudged his fingertips.

Curiously, he picked it up.

 _This is…_ He thought as he looked above him.

“… Have I ever told you that you resemble a snowbell?”

Corrin wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her cheek on their surface, “Really?” She asked amusedly.

“Yeah, look,” He made a notion of hanging the flower like its original position; much like a peaceful bell, “It’s all white and it looks like it’s wearing a skirt. What can you think of when you look at this?”

She unwrapped her arms and leaned in to take a closer look at the flower, “It’s beautiful.”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

_Just like you._

“That’s true, too. But when I look at this, the one thing that comes to mind,” Takumi twirled the snowbell’s stalk in his fingers, “Is the word ‘miracle’.”

Corrin reached for the little flower; her fingertips gently brushing against its delicate petals. She looked up at him and basked in the warm smile that he was drenching her in.

He spoke slowly, “Winter… Is the harshest of weather for many living beings. There are a lot of cold, dark nights. The sun may not even shine at all. But this… This pure, beautiful one… It thrives.”

Deeply engraved in the pages of his scholarly books was the information that these flowers bloom in Spring. Many would tell him that it was impossible for snowbells to survive in the winter. Perhaps it should be true. Perhaps it was a foolish idea on the flowers’ part to decide to grow in winter.

But was it really foolish to be determined to grow when nothing else would?

Was it truly foolish to stand as a miracle in barren lands?

“It thrives and…in the loneliest of winters, when I would stand by the gates, waiting for happiness to come barging in… It shows up and keeps me company.” He said solemnly as he gazed into its tiny pollens.

He felt his lips moisten as a drop of snow kissed his skin, “… No. It was there all along. It was there, waiting for me to finally notice it. It kept by my side, waiting for me to finally open up the heart that I have for so long closed to anyone.”

He tapped the little flower to his lips, “And for me, that is no less than a miracle. To have me bare my soul…” He brought the snowbell to her hair and tucked it over her ear, “Much like how you did for me.

“You are…” He played with her lock of hair; caught in the sentimentality of the moment, “A very beautiful person. Your heart knows no limit for its kindness, and your chest beats of justice for every precious life. Before I fall asleep, I always wonder what good I did to ever deserve someone like you. But…”

He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nostrils. His right hand let go of her hair and rested on the curve of her waist. He wanted to stop his thoughts; he really did. He was supposed to make everything romantic; to say to her the words that he had longed to tell her. And yet… And yet he remembered that a bond could only be brittle if it was only forged with beautiful gems instead of ugly metal.

“But no matter how many times I think about the good things that I have done… I have come to question if they really were ‘good’. All along, I thought the Nohrians were evil for trying to ruin the kingdom that I have always cherished. I’ve always believed that if we defeated them in their conquest, peace would once again return to my motherland. I’ve always thought that it was heroic to fight for the ideals that I believed in.”

In the idleness of the moment, his palm moved up and down the arch of her side, “But…was it truly for peace that I fight? Was it truly for peace, when in my quest for harmony I only orchestrate violent screams and agonized cries? Was it really worth stripping the Nohrians of their lives for the sake of us Hoshidans? Was I really a hero, if those suffering lives view me as their terrorist?”

His eyes darkened and his caresses halted, “In the end, it is not peace that we will achieve. For what is peace if there are hundreds of thousands of lives piled as a leverage for this idea that we so covet? I… I don’t think heroes truly exist. And if they do, I certainly am not one. Perhaps someone like me…who once delighted in the blood of my enemies… Perhaps I am more akin to a monster.”

“A monster…” Corrin repeated.

Takumi glanced at her. It was the first time that she spoke in a while.

“If… If you think of yourself as a monster,” She continued softly, “Then what am I, a person who betrayed my family for the sentimentality that I held for another? What am I, a person who watched helplessly as innocent lives fell in front of me one by one, even knowing that their death is unjustified? I… I know that my actions were questionable. Cowardly, or perhaps even idiotic. But…”

Her toes curled from beneath the warm encasing of her shoes, “But I don’t ever want to be a monster. Because if I were, if I were a brainless, heartless being who moves and breathes for killing, I would never have felt happiness. I would never have appreciated my friends’ laughter or my family’s warm hugs. I would never recognize the sacrifices of the departed. I would never know what compassion is.”

Her face buried between the wedge of her tucked knees; seemingly tormented by the idea in her mind, “I would never have felt the love that you have given me nor would I be able to return it,” She nuzzled her forehead to her leggings; her bangs sticking to the snow-drenched wetness of her clothes, “And that is the most horrible thing that could happen. I’d rather not be alive than live on without knowing how precious everyone is to me. How precious you are to me.”

Takumi stared at her in wonder. Corrin…was truly a pure being. In the long time that he had spent with her, he could say that she was honestly too selfless.

She was like a writer who wrote her poetry with so much passion; wishing for her books to lie in the same shelf as those who had embedded their words into the hearts of many. She would love and love and love. She would love and write it down on her skin. She would love and never expect to be loved back. Even if it hurt her, even if the marks on her skin seared her, she never stopped appreciating other people.

Corrin’s hands travelled through her arms; the magic of her fingers reminding Takumi of all her unkissed bits. Of every inch of her that had been too long neglected. Of every part of her body that never knew love.

“There are no heroes,” Corrin remarked her beloved’s words, “For there cannot be anyone perfect enough to sacrifice their happiness for the welfare of others. The world cannot be saved by a hero. I am not a hero, you are not a hero.”

She turned to face him. She let her hands drift towards his; their fingers meeting in a sincere rendezvous, “We are selfish beings who can never sacrifice our loved ones for the sake of others’ peace. There are no heroes, but…” She wrapped her fingers around his scarred hands and brought it to her chest, “There is humanity.

“You are no monster, Takumi. You are not a hero, but you are not a monster either. You know how to get mad, you know how to laugh. You know how to love, and you know how to weep for the fallen,” She let him feel the soft thumping of her heart, “These feelings…don’t make you a monster. You know how to love. You know the true value of life. And that, Takumi,” She removed her right hand from her chest and reached for his cheek, “Is what makes you human.”

She smiled her most tender of smiles. It was the smile that has comforted him in his roughest of times; the smile that showed just how important it was to live. Just how significant and blessed he was to become human.

“Heroes cannot save this world, but humanity can. For it is not peace that we must all fight for. It is love.”

Those words…were borne from a pure heart.

Takumi shook his head. He could not believe that she actually called herself selfish. She was the most selfless person that he knew. For who could learn to love a broken man, than a person who could truly offer him all of her heart to mend him back again?

After a long moment of admiring her, he turned his head to face the blooming flowers above. They were beyond lovely in the middle of the frozen sky. So, so beautiful.

“You know,” Takumi whispered, “I have always been fond of snowbells. I love the way they twirl in my hand. It’s as if they can dance on and on and never get tired. More than anything, I think they’re the most beautiful of flowers. They’re pure and innocent. It’s as if they have never seen fall.”

He picked up another stray snowbell. He put it on his right palm and traced its petals with his left hand. He smiled as he remembered his childhood.

“So I would often pick some as a child. I would keep them with me always. But… But life can do terrible things. Over time, they wilt and slip from the gaps of my hand.”

He wrapped his fingers around the delicate flower; crushing it gently, yet still maintaining its purity, “That was when I thought, perhaps such beautiful things were never meant for me. Life can do terrible things, after all, and everything I own will end up wilting in my touch. But… But then you taught me. You made me think… The one thing that would stay with me for as long as I live is myself. The half of myself.”

Slowly, he let the flower slide off his palm. Instead, he let it capture her pair of delicate hands. He squeezed them gently and smiled.

“Yet still, I remain incomplete. A half of me is missing. I would like to claim that other half of me…the one who would stay with me for life. So…” He gulped and looked deep into her eyes, “I would forever be grateful if you make me whole. If… If you became a part of me, I…”

He breathed in. Words seemed to be failing him. It was not the usual euphoria that he felt whenever he glanced at her. He did not want to scream and jump. He did not want to go outside and swing his sword to let off the frenzy inside his body. He did not want to do anything. He just wanted to sit there and stare into her beautiful ruby eyes; to appreciate the way she seemed to meld into him, and him to her. To bask in the reality that he loved her, and she loved him.

With only half his consciousness, his right fist felt for his pocket. He dug through its interior; his fingers patting the small bumps of the item inside. Slowly, without breaking eye contact from his beloved, he removed it from the confines of his coat.

“Corrin…” Tenderly, he opened her dainty hand and let her caress the jeweled ornament he was holding, “Would it be too selfish of me to want an eternity with you?”

Gradually, Corrin let her sparkling orbs travel to the item sitting on her palm. Her sight touched the soft glimmer of quartz lined up in intricate curves. They were embedded on a delicate swirl of platinum; forming the shape of the unmistakable symbol of ‘until the end of time’. They fit the jadeite body very well.

Her breath caught in her throat. The smoothness of the jadeite ring reflected her twinkling eyes. Her sight darted to the man in front of her. He was staring at her with utmost earnestness; his lips parted from his confession.

She bit her lip and knit her brows together. Her heart was confused. She knew she was happy; elated even. It felt like she could sing for days and weeks and months and years and never get tired. She could sing for a century and would never quite describe the intensity of her feelings. And yet…

Her tears… She could not stop them.

“S-stop looking at me,” Corrin blurted out in between whimpers.

Takumi did not reply, and she laughed to herself at the sincerity of his expressions. He was always the shy one, and yet he was gazing at her in absolute confidence while she hid her tears from him.

“W-What of question was that?” Corrin chuckled in the midst of her tears, “Ask me the real question.”

 Takumi opened his mouth to speak; except he shut it again in confusion. He seemed to be grasping at straws, so Corrin decided to help him out.

“Spend an eternity with you?” She repeated, “I’ve already agreed to that a long time ago. Tell me what you truly wish for.”

_You were you, and I was I; we were two before our time._

A lock of eyes. An exchange of passion. A simple smile.

_I was yours before I knew, and you have always been mine too._

“Corrin, will you marry me?”

A river of tears.

She cried and she hiccupped. She tried to get the words out; she really did, but nothing coherent flew out of her mouth. All she could utter were the three syllables of his name. She grasped at the ring tightly; afraid that something might come and steal her happiness away from her. She wailed and wailed, until she could no longer hold herself up.

She collapsed in his chest and he cradled her. He held her in his arms and stroked her back. He rocked her back and forth and snuggled her hair; just like what she would do to soothe him.

He wanted her to know that he would always support her just as much as she supported him.

“Do I…really need to answer that?” Corrin was finally able to ask.

Takumi chuckled and tucked a stray hair behind her hair, “Of course. Or you could at least let me know if I have to wait for a few more years to understand why you won’t. I don’t mind waiting. I won’t ever get tired of waiting until you give me your answer.”

“No…” Corrin whispered.

Takumi smiled timidly, “No..? That’s alright. Just let me stay with you to understand why you won’t—“

“No! No I don’t want to make you wait any longer.”

_If you came to me with a face I have not seen, with a voice I have never heard, I would still know you. Even if centuries separated us, I would still feel you._

Corrin grinned despite the tears that stuck to her face.

_Somewhere between the sand and the stardust, through every collapse and creation, there is a pulse that echoes of you and I._

“Yes!”

He sat there; frozen. He gazed deep within her eyes. His lips pressed together and he gulped. His throat was running dry, yet his eyes seemed to be drowning in tears. He did not cry; he knew he had no need to cry. But…it was just… Just so…

_Oh my heart, how you flee from me to rest in other homes, to beat softly in other chests. Have we lived if we have never been loved unconditionally, can we die once we have, or is immortality there, in the constant love we receive long after our breath is no more?_

Without warning her, he grabbed her body and pressed her tightly against him. He continued to burrow his face to her hair; kissing it every time he uttered a “Thank you.” He continued to caress her quietly. He continued to remember the details of her warmth seeping into him. He continued to be overwhelmed by her presence; to be reminded that she was the person who found him from his lonely, long slumber.

That she was the person that he loved. And that she loved him back.

Because of her, he had finally picked up his broken pieces.

“Thank you,” He whispered softly; like it might blow away with anything stronger than a breath, “For fixing me.”

She moved away from him. She unlatched her arms from his torso and cupped his cheeks with her lovely, loving hands.

“You,” She sang out like the first sound of morning, “Were never broken.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is artwork chapter~
> 
> Oh yeah, if you have the time, please like our newly formed Facebook page! We're more active on FB, so we can interact with you much more efficiently! https://www.facebook.com/MysticRavenille/


	36. Winter Coalescence

**Chapter 36: Winter Coalescence**

 

Teacher? You look pale…”

_What kind of set-up is this? We literally just sat on the snow and talked! You didn’t even offer your coat so I could sit on it. Now my skirt is so soggy!_

“Teacher? Are you sick?”

_And there aren’t even roses and candle lights! You didn’t even offer me wine. Not even inside a warm restaurant but outside! In the snow! How tasteless can you get?_

“Umm… Teacher? Should I get dad to call a healer?”

_And this… This stupid ring! Jadeite, really? Really?! And quartz, for the gods’ sake! That is so cheap! You could have gotten me a diamond if you really loved me. Are you saying I’m worth as cheap as a damned quartz?!_

Cold chills prickled his feet.

_I won’t waste my beauty on someone like you! I won’t marry your sorry as—_

“Teacher! Please, talk to me!”

Small hands slapped against Takumi’s thighs. He withdrew from the shock, and his chair almost toppled over at the strength of his body’s jerk. His reflexes had him hurtling forward to prevent a sad collision, fortunately.

The prince’s left hand grappled the table beside him. He heaved a great sigh and looked over to the boy who had shocked him awake.

Curly, jet black hair and ebony skin. Those wide, but oddly fierce eyes watched him with concern. The boy’s body was still small, but the force that his short arms had was surprisingly massive.

“Ah, I’m sorry Nicholson. I was just thinking about some things.” Takumi excused.

“Really?” Nicholson’s doe eyes bore into his teacher’s, “You don’t need a healer?”

Takumi shook his head and ruffled the child’s hair, “Not at all. And if I ever need one, I’ll just head over to Corrin. But thanks for worrying about me.” He smiled.

Through his mentor’s shuffling hand, Nicholson blinked and stared up. He cocked his head to the right and puffed his cheeks, “But didn’t Corrin run away from home? That’s what dad said when she arrived at our house last night.”

That was right, when Takumi admitted to Corrin that he had arranged for the wedding to happen the very next day, she was beyond stunned. He had explained that the official who was presiding over unions was set to leave for another town that day, but Takumi had pleaded for a chance and got the official to agree to postpone his trip for a day. She looked flabbergasted that night. He then frantically assured her that he had everything ready, but if she thought it was going too fast, he could always wait for the next opportunity. He just wanted her to be comfortable.

Corrin had laughed at him that evening and said she did not mind at all. In fact, she was happy that he believed in their love so much that he was confident that she would say yes. Honestly, Takumi could not discern if he came off as assertive or if he actually sounded arrogant.

Well, at least she agreed in the long run.

“Corrin didn’t run away. She was just following some kind of tradition. Apparently, brides and grooms can’t meet the night before the wedding.”

“So you really are getting married? I thought mom was just making that up…” Nicholson mumbled.

Takumi laughed lightly, “You didn’t know? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“Well, dad asked me to be your company while he checked if everything was set. I didn’t know it was for your wedding. Dad did say Corrin ran away.”

Takumi chuckled dryly as his hands folded into fists, “I really hope that’s not the case.”

The boy noticed how silent his teacher went. Although the older man was usually quiet whenever he let his students figure out their seatwork, his mind never wandered off when he was having a conversation. He did teach his pupils that it was not good etiquette to be deep in another thought when a person was conversing with them.

“So you’re gonna be a family,” Nicholson initiated, “And be happy like mom and dad and me?”

The distracted prince only nodded once.

“Then why don’t you look happy?” The boy asked curiously, “You can have a baby. You said babies are nice.”

Momentarily, Takumi was swayed from his anxiety. Nicholson was often rambunctious, but when needed be, he was actually a very caring and understanding boy.

Takumi was proud of his pupil. Not only was the kid studying hard intellectually, his sense of compassion was advancing as well. Takumi liked that. He did not want Nicholson to grow up aloof, just like he did.

“It’s not that I’m not happy,” The prince assured, “I’m actually so happy that I’m afraid she doesn’t feel the same. What if she realizes how unattractive I actually am? She’s so lovely and she’s going to promise the rest of her life to someone like me.”

He remembered his earlier imaginations. She was about to slap him across his face and choke him with the ring that he had proposed to her with. _Ouch._

Takumi was once again brooding over his out-of-the-line negativities of Corrin regretting her life decisions. Before he could further craft an out-of-character scenario however, Nicholson’s face filled his entire vision as the boy’s hands planted on his thighs.

“That’s not true! That’s not true at all!” Nicholson cried out, “Teacher is really, really cool! And really smart, too! You’re really nice to me and my friends, and dad really thinks you’re really awesome too! And, and… And you’re really cool!”

Although surprised, a timid smile of amusement showed on Takumi’s lips at hearing the word ‘cool’ twice.

“And whenever I go outside class to pee,” The pupil continued, “I sometimes hear Corrin talking to mom about you. She said she wanted to have a baby! Mom told me babies are made when a couple really, really loves each other.”

If he were drinking something, the prince was certain that he would have spit its contents then and there. That was the first time he had ever heard of that. He and Corrin never discussed anything about having their own children, so he was honestly taken aback by the news.

“And, and…” The kid stuttered, “I… I think Corrin looks like a really nice lady, so I don’t think she thinks badly of you…”

Takumi chuckled at the child’s blushing face. His pupil was crushing on his soon-to-be wife.

“What?” The older man asked with a smile, “You talk big for someone who thinks Cherise is an evil girl despite looking really friendly.”

“But Cherise is creepy! She always follows me around anywhere! I told her to go away, but she just wouldn’t listen and wants to be friends.”

Once again, Takumi positioned his hand on the boy’s head and messed with his hair. Nicholson was just a little kid, but his words were enough to lessen the apprehension plaguing him. His student was right; Corrin was a good lady. He trusted her words, and he knew that she would always be there for him. Come rain or shine, come summer or winter. She was doing her best for him, so he must too.

He owed her that. Even more than that.

“Thanks, Nicholson. So, what do you say about helping out a man in need?” Takumi smiled as he positioned a pen over a crisp sheet of paper.

 

“No, I don’t think her hair should be let loose. That’s already her everyday hair.”

“Why don’t we straighten it? I think she’ll look good with straight hair.”

“Obelia, just because your horses have straight hair doesn’t mean it’ll fit every girl.”

Corrin giggled as she looked at her bantering friends in the mirror.

It was the morning of her wedding. In a few hours, she would be married to the most beautiful, most perfectly imperfect man she ever knew existed. She would promise her devotion to his happiness, and he to hers. It was one of the highlights of her life, so she wanted to make sure that she would be the most beautiful person he would ever lay his eyes on. Well, not that he did not say it once in a while, but it never hurt to make sure.

She was really glad that her army of ladies were willing to embellish her.

“How about we do it like this?” Georgia suggested as she bunched Corrin’s hair into a messy bun.

“Oh that looks so cute! Just fix her curls a little and she’ll be ready to slay that little punk!” Another friend of theirs commented.

Corrin peeked from under her disheveled fringes and chuckled, “I don’t think killing my husband is a great idea.” She joked.

“Didja know that praying mantis lasses eat the head of their husband while they mate?” Obelia inserted, “The same will go for you, Princess Snow White. Eat your husband good.”

“I…don’t really eat humans.” Corrin replied with a scowl.

Roars of laughter erupted in the room. Corrin observed them with a confused look, which only made the ladies holler louder. Obelia patted the bride’s back a few.

“So innocent, so innocent! I’m envious, righty’o!”

“Wait,” Corrin blinked, “Which head are we talking about?”

Another surge of snorts and giggles.

Corrin beamed. It was nice having many ladies fooling around with her. It helped her ease the nerves that were invading her senses, which were undoubtedly abundant as it was her wedding day.

She wondered how Takumi was coping. Unlike brides, grooms were not exactly required to be all dolled up by many people. Usually, they just took care of themselves. Perhaps with a friend or two in assistance.

Knowing Takumi however, he probably did not even seek help from anyone.

She gazed at the lovely ring donning her finger.

It had an impressive jadeite body; its imperial green hue a stark contrast to her ruby eyes. It was not purely gem, however, and was lined with platinum and quartz to highlight its spectacular elegance.

After Takumi had slid it on her dainty finger, he had apologized for taking so long. He confessed that he had a difficult time crafting the accessory, in which she replied with a gasp of awe. She told him that many individuals only bought a ring for their beloved, as it apparently took a large amount of diligence and expertise to actually manage to forge one. He blushed at her statement and nodded. He confessed that wanted to make it extra special for her, as she deserved all his effort instead of narrowing it down to currency.

He asked her if she liked the ring. She responded with a gleeful approval. He sighed in relief and shared to her that in their Hoshidan culture, jadeite was something highly treasured by many people. It was believed to stand for goodness, beauty, and purity; the qualities of which he had always associated with her. The quartz delicately detailing the ring, on the other hand, was a sign of respect to their Dawn Dragon, as it symbolized the god's breath. Acknowledging the Dawn Dragon in marriage was said to bring good health and endless prosperity to the couple, and although Takumi admitted that he was not a patron of such superstition, he wanted to at least have a reassurance that they would always be happy together.

Corrin giggled as she remembered the details that her would-be husband told her about. Although he was not too vocal about it, he really was a large devotee of his beloved kingdom: Hoshido. From his features to his heart, he was Hoshidan through and through.

"You think we oughtta paint more red into her face?" A friend of Corrin's asked out loud.

Georgia clapped her hands together and brought them to Corrin's shoulders, "Oh, how about pink? She looks like the pink type of person."

"Georgia, not all women like pink. How about we put blue on her?"

"Blue on a wedding face? Really now?"

Once more, the ladies bickered about what would suit Corrin the most. The bride grinned in amusement. As much as she would like to help them out of their predicament by stating her preferences, she was unfortunately not too knowledgeable on the art of painting a lady's face. Her maids and Camilla made sure that she would not have to lift a finger to be beautified for a nice dinner.

"Now, now. Ladies, don't cake the poor girl with too much makeup," Nichole – Nicholas' lovely wife – cut through the noise of the room, "Remember that her groom fell in love with the natural her. I think he would like to see the same woman that he proposed to," She chuckled, "So just a bit of enhancements, not too much. In the first place, her allure doesn’t go perfectly well with heavy makeup."

Although it might seem presumptuous on her part, Corrin agreed to Nichole's statement. Takumi was the type of man who preferred simplicity over grandeur, after all. He did not like for people to think that he was frivolous, so she supposed he would like it to be the same for her. A few touches was all she needed.

"Oh and Corrin," Nichole prompted for the bride to look her way, "Someone's looking for you." The dark-skinned lady turned the doorknob of the room’s opening and swung it widely.

Corrin's eyes flitted towards the entrance and an unbelieving gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled out loud.

A man stood tall and proud behind the doorframe, and Corrin could not stop herself from tearing up.

 

"Teacher, you look pale again."

Takumi snapped out of his stupor and looked at the student beside him.

"Ah, I'm sorry."

Nicholson shook his fluffy hair and pouted at his teacher, "You should really stop daydreaming about bad things. What are you thinking about now?"

Takumi chuckled nervously, "I was just...wondering. I mean, what if someone suddenly comes barging in and ruins the wedding?"

Nicholson stared at him in confusion, "Why would anyone do that? Only evil people would ruin a wedding. There aren't any evil people in Chioni. At least dad tells me."

"You're right," Takumi smiled, "There aren't any evil people on Chioni."

The prince sighed into his entwined hands. He really needed to stop being unreasonable. If they were still back in the kingdoms where they belonged, perhaps many a person would disapprove of their union and would actually do whatever it took to prevent their happiness. After all, he was not exactly renowned as a kindly prince. But they were in Valla, and aside from those creepy soldiers that used to hunt them down, no one really hated them enough to prevent their marriage from happening.

“Sorry, Nicholson.”

The boy nodded at the older man, “It’s alright. But can’t I go to your wedding? I wanna see Corrin in a pretty dress.”

The mentor of the pair chuckled. His student really adored his fiancée.

“Sorry, Corrin would really like to keep it private between us.”

It was true. He and corrin had had a sincere talk about the subject. Although they could certainly invite others to watch their wedding, they both came to the conclusion that a quiet union between them would be best. After all, they had gone through trials with only the two of them. They could better feel each other’s presence without the watchful eyes of many.

That and…

“Aren’t you just shy, teacher?”

… He was…

“What, of course not.”

… Really shy.

Although he would never admit it openly, he could not stand the idea of others’ sticky eyes on him as he confessed the entirety of his heart to the woman he loved. It was not that he was ashamed of his bride – far from it. He was so grateful for her, so he was anxious of…being anxious and never getting to convey the words that he wanted to say.

And he would probably cry. He did not wish to be seen in a slobbering mess.

“If you’re not really shy, then I can—“

“You can see us after the ceremony. Dinner’s going to be at your house, remember?” Takumi insisted so he would not be coerced into agreeing with the child.

Thankfully, he was saved from further persuasion when the door to his house creaked open. Two heads directed to the noise. They were met by the familiar bulky figure of Nicholas, who was grinning from ear to ear and was holding a cute basket in his hand.

“What’s that, dad?” Nicholson immediately sprung forward to take a peek at the basket.

The father gently swatted his child’s hand, “This ain’t for you, son. It’s for the groom over there.” He pointed at Takumi.

The said man blinked twice, but stood up to meet with the larger man. He timidly accepted the decorated package, “Who’s this from – ah, Corrin.” He answered for himself when he saw the adorable card tied to the handle.

“Yeah,” Nicholas confirmed, “On my way from checking if everything’s going smoothly, I ran into Nichole. Said your girlfriend wants it delivered.”

“Oh, what’s inside?” Nicholson excitedly inquired.

Takumi briefly thanked Nicholas before swerving his attention back to the container. It was a traditional type of woven basket, but it was artfully woven on with flower decorations. Much like what Corrin would bring on a picnic.

Carefully, he lifted the food storage’s lid and was immediately invaded by the pleasant smell of freshly baked bread. Interestedly, he took a quick look inside. It was full of cute, bite-sized pastries in green; in the shape of four-leaf clovers.

He laughed to himself. He knew what the significance of the shape was.

He shook his head in amused disbelief. He pressed the attached card between his thumb and forefinger before flipping it over. He scanned the contents and smiled.

_‘Try these out, they're delicious macarons! Oh, and don’t forget to share, alright?’_

His eyes looked up to be greeted by two pairs of irises burning holes into the basket. He chuckled and handed it out to the father and son, “Here. Corrin asked to share them with you.”

Nicholson cheered, but Nicholas raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired prince, “You sure? Corrin made these for you, right?”

The groom shook his head, “Nah. Go ahead.”

_‘From now on, I'm going to bake many, many more of these for you! All day, all night, whenever you like. So don't be stingy and do share your blessings, alright?_

_Your (Almost there!) Wife'_

Takumi made sure to express his amusement by shaking his head left and right. Corrin was the sweetest thing in all his life. Although she would claim that she was selfish, he thought she was actually quite the opposite. After all, in this marriage of theirs, she never gave heed to self-satisfaction. Not really the privileges of getting herself a husband. The most that she cared for was him; him and the never-ending mission of bringing him happiness.

Just like that day in the meadow of flowers.

He gingerly picked a macaron from Corrin's picnic basket. He inspected it fondly as memories of him and his fiancée began coating him with a delightful reminisce.

Many months ago (Or has it been a year? He was not sure), she had eagerly sat on the ground to talk to a leaf. Honestly, he thought she looked silly at first, but the sincerity of her voice gave him no room for anything but affection. She had asked for the god of the four-leaf clovers to let her stay with him forever. She had asked it to let her be a witness as all his wishes come true.

… And they did.

They came true, and she was the one who made them possible. All he wanted was to be recognized; to be appreciated for who he was.

To be loved.

And she happily, unconditionally offered him all of those. Without asking for anything in return, she had kissed his nightmares away and washed all his bloodstains ashore. She had run her fingers through the battle scars on his skin – through the sins that he had carried on his back. She saw how ugly he truly was. And yet…

She accepted him for who he was.

And now… And now they could finally be united; heart and soul. They were going to swear their love for each other. They were going to leaf to the next chapter and write their story together.

He was going to stay with her until time finds its end.

He took a bite off the macaron that Corrin had lovingly made for him. It was good. His orbs misted. He realized how beautiful he must be to ever deserve to eat such a heavenly confectionery.

 

Corrin’s slender hands hiked up to her mouth to muffle her gasp.

The man behind the doorframe carried himself with magnificence. He studied Corrin for a while. He flashed her a warm smile and took long, confident strides towards the beautiful woman.

Corrin’s eyes watered from the extemporaneous moment.

“Corrin…” He murmured as he swept a hand through his blond locks.

“Le…” She gulped; her eyes flicking to the familiar man, “Levin! Is that—“

“Yes. This is the gown that Takumi had ordered for you. Wonderful, is it not? Your fiancé has got good tastes.”

It was the town’s passionate tailor: Levin. He had come to present the bride her rightful attire.

As Corrin’s shaking fingers glazed through the delicate cloth, a series of coos accumulated in the room. Those were from her friends. They were happy for her, and she could not be happier for herself. It was a simple wedding dress, but it was elegant and pure. She remembered how often Takumi would describe her as such.

She was so grateful to him.

“This is so…beautiful…” She whispered, “But… But how did he get my size?” She looked up to Levin.

The tailor laughed and handed the dress over to Georgia, who inspected it with awe.

“Takumi brought me some clothes. It seems like he’s a good stealth, as apparently you hadn’t noticed they disappeared,” He laughed and lifted up a ribbon-wrapped box to Corrin, “Oh, and this too. He wanted to give this to you.”

Curiously, Corrin took the present from the man and placed it on her lap. Carefully, she tugged at the package’s ribbon. It came loose without much difficulty, and when she lifted the lid off the box, her eyes sparkled in awe.

“Oh wow! That’s…” Obelia exclaimed.

“A ship in a bottle…” Corrin finished quietly.

Levin watched as the lady admired the handiwork. He could not help a smile from climbing to his face, “I heard Takumi himself made that.”

Corrin’s widened eyes snapped towards the only man in the room. She could tell that her other companions were equally shocked, as Obelia’s voice was particularly loud.

“What? But I thought only artisans could make an impossible bottle like that?” The milkmaid questioned.

A small giggle resounded in the air. All eyes landed on Corrin, who had her fingers playing with the cork of the craft, “But he is an artisan,” She replied; remembering the meaning of his name, “He’s really good at building things. Of making something out of nothing.”

_Of putting her back together whenever she felt like crumbling down._

She pulled the cork off the bottle with a soft ‘pop’. Carefully, she tilted the body a little and felt for something inside. She removed her finger from the bottle’ withdrawing with it a rolled piece of paper. She lovingly spread it before her eyes and began reading.

Her unoccupied hand flew to her lips. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lower lip.

Takumi had written a haiku for her, and she knew how much love and effort he put in every letter.

“… Corrin, I think it’s time to wear your dress.”

At Nichole’s soothing voice, Corrin wiped her finger under her eyes and smiled. She rolled the letter again and put it back inside the bottle.

She would have to properly thank him later.

 

 

 

> _Are they beautiful?_
> 
> _The lines left from suffering;_
> 
> _Scars of emptiness._
> 
> _I am broken down_
> 
> _And shattered into pieces._
> 
> _You walk me barefoot._
> 
> _So in the dark hush,_
> 
> _In the middle of the night,_
> 
> _I need you the most._
> 
> _I don't want to know_
> 
> _I don't want to imagine_
> 
> _A world without you._
> 
> _I want my days filled_
> 
> _And my nights saturated_
> 
> _With the sound of you._
> 
> _Then you're home with me,_
> 
> _And under the sheets we stayed_
> 
> _Still, calm, and happy._
> 
> _Houses are not homes,_
> 
> _We're not made of bricks and stones;_
> 
> _Home is you and me._
> 
> _And although I wish_
> 
> _To write with you as my muse_
> 
> _Words cannot suffice._
> 
> _You are more than words_
> 
> _And the letters that make them,_
> 
> _You are poetry._
> 
> _All the words are yours_
> 
> _And they will always be yours_
> 
> _You live, so they do._

 

The winter sky spilled its bountiful blessings upon the snow coated lands. A drizzle of powdery snow poured earlier at the crack of dawn, but it decided to halt in its tracks; paving a way for the special event that would take place in the night’s embrace. Everything was calm and serene. The minutes ticked; a countdown before the spectacular union of two entities.

_Love._

A dim glow bathed the earth as the wind blew a soft breath that gently kissed the leaves of pine trees.

_It was in our laughter, in the sense of wonder where we found each other._

Caramel eyes sparkled; two orbs were able to capture the brightness of the twinkling stars on its surface.

_It was a gentle love; we were a symphony of melody and melancholy._

A pair of lungs expanded. The refreshing scent of nature rushed in and out of the shelter that it provided.

 _There was no mistaking;_ a peace found in another’s presence.

A sigh sailed from worried lips; riding the silent wind and accompanying it in its journey. Anticipation loitered in the vicinity and somehow made the temperature drop even further. Despite this, a single person felt contradicting feelings. His skin felt the tingle of the chilly wind, and yet his insides were burning as a mighty flame born out of nervousness sat on his guts.

Fingers and a ring. They sat side by side; providing a harmonious company. A set of fingers reached for the precious rings that were sheltered in a pocket; creating a soft clanging of metals as the identical items kissed each other’s surface.

_It was a kind love._

His heart incessantly danced in the rapid tempo of enthusiasm and ardor. It only stopped when a gentle voice serenaded his ears and pulled his disarrayed attention into a sense of unity.

_I was a dreamer, you were a traveler;_

Time stood still. The surroundings forgot the meaning of movement.  His heart was stilled in place, his lungs abandoned their task of breathing, and his limbs almost lost all their power. His eyes refused to spare a blink in fear of waking. He did not want to risk the ethereal sight fading into a mere fantasy.

_Two hearts that met at a crossroad._

Hearts that were encased in chests sang their song of merriment out loud and smiles reached lips. Their eyes met and everything else ceased to exist. The dying seconds became halted like the petals of bloomed flowers kissed by frost. Everything was quiet.

In the filtered sight of their enthralled eyes, there were only each other.

There were only them.

“Takumi…” The lone snowbell whispered her beloved’s name.

She was several steps away from her betrothed, but the distance refused to be a hindrance to her seeing his lovely features.

His silver locks shimmered as the rays of moonlight combed every strand. His eyes were a pool of caramel that oozed with blissful sweetness. She had never seen it before. The intense vibrancy in his orbs; the brimming joy that swirled inside them.

He was happy… And so was she.

His torso was clad by a combination of blue and white.

 _Like a bright morning sky._ She thought.

His arms was encased by a cobalt fabric; a coat that had the same hue as the ones that he usually wore during casual days. A cottony white garment peeked under the sea of blue; like a lone cloud in the azure sky. The said portion covered his chest. She stared and noted a navy bow tie resting just under his collar. His legs were concealed by pants dyed in the color of a dimly-hued tree bark. Her eyes glanced further down and saw shoes that mirrored the obsidian tint of the bangle on his wrist.

A soft chuckle voyaged from scarlet lips to the vast ocean of silence.

It was the same. The design of his clothes may no longer be a reflection of the Hoshidan culture that he grew up with, but the color scheme that currently wrapped his body was identical to his old one. He may be dressed in a style different than what was embroidered in her memory but somehow, he was still him.

He was still the man who she loved.

He was still the man who she would devote her eternity with. He was still her groom; her husband to be.

He was still Takumi.

 

“Corrin…” The silver-haired groom uttered her name like a thankful prayer.

He was in awe. His mind was unable to function properly; trapped in a paralyzing haze of surprise and admiration.

Beautiful. She was beautiful beyond words.

Just when he thought that someone who was already so stunning had no more step to ascent to, he was slapped awake from his dream by the mesmerizing sight before him. Enthralled. He was enthralled by her. His breath was stolen and his eyes were captivated by her, only her.

 _By Corrin_.

Her beautiful face was bathed in a dim light provided by the moon; highlighting her joyous expression. Ruby orbs sparkled in bliss as the luminescence of the stars above twinkled on her irises. Her petite cherry lips were locked in a smile that matched the message expressed by her eyes. His face found itself mimicking hers.

A floaty white dress embraced her body. A wedding dress. The one that he worked hard to afford and offer to her. The image of her wearing the beautiful garment could only be projected by his dreams before, but now, it had materialized into reality.

It fit her perfectly.

The soft cotton fabric that ran down to her ankles clung on to her like water; flowing freely with every graceful movement that she made. The special dress had a v-neck line; like a fork in a path that finally met at a common point. A loose fabric clung to her shoulders – snaking down her back. A medallion-yellow band hugged the curves of her waist. Half of her arm and her delicate fingers were sheltered by a pair of alabaster gloves, and a bouquet of flowers was held by her palms.

Her hand moved to tuck a stray bundle of hair behind her ear as she smiled to him.

He closed his slightly-agape mouth and straightened himself; trying his best to match the presence of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

His bride.

_Corrin._

 

A golden leaf shimmered and stood out from the meadow of white.

_“You have suffered and endured much sadness in your life. Allow yourselves to attain what you deserve. Allow yourselves to be happy.”_

She took a lungful of hair to soothe her haywire nerves plagued by anticipation.

_“Love is a wonderful thing. You two have loved every piece of each other. You both loved and loved, and loved...until you have nothing left.”_

She placed a hand on her chest; feeling the incessant hammering of her heart.

_“I want you to take care of each other and stay side by side. Love each other like you were meant to be.”_

_Mother…_ Corrin smiled a bittersweet one as the thought of her mother’s words sang a calming aria.

_This is it, mother. The most important day of our lives. And I know… I know that even if you and father are no longer here, you are watching over us from where you are._

A set of feet clad in white shoes moved and left footprints in the clean snow.

Towards him, towards Takumi.

 

She was heading towards him. His beloved was walking to close the gap that sat between them. The gentle wind caressed her figure as she moved; the soft white dress was like a kindly wave in a starlit ocean. Her smile – her every step, they made his heart work overtime; knocking persistently on his chest like a drum.

An obsidian bangle clung loosely on fabric; its luster standing out among its companions.

_“Do you believe in fate? That no matter what we do to avoid it, we all come to one conclusion.”_

Another step; a deep breath drawn.

_“In this world, there are many uncertain things. There are good and bad times. There are some things we expect and some that we do not.”_

Hands met the company of sweat underneath his gloves.

_“But even so, no matter what path we take, there are still things that are bound to happen.”_

Two identical rings sat in the safety of a pocket’s cradle; waiting patiently for them to finally reach the place where they belong.

_“I know that you two have your own miracle. The miracle of having been separated and yet finding your way back to each other.”_

A blissful smile sat on his lips as his eyes drank the dazzling sight before him.

_“The fate of being there for each other no matter what problems might come your way.”_

_Father…_ The word left a sugary yet bitter taste in him.

His father once said that there was a young boy who said that he wanted to marry a young girl named Corrin. And here he was. He was here; staring at his bride to be. He never expected it but the time arrived; the moment that his father and mother had wished for him.

He was finally here. All grown up with his eyes fixed on the lovely face that stood before him; of a lady named Corrin.

In their eyes that twinkled under the mellow illumination, their faces were reflected. They stared at their reflection in the mirror and barely recognized the one who looked back. Gone was the boy who was filled with sorrow and only wanted revenge. Gone was the girl who was naïve to the world outside of her fortress. What they saw was a man and a woman, ready to share love to each other.

A soft chuckle originating from Corrin’s cherry lips broke the silence, “You look the same.”

“What? I think there’s a big difference between this style of clothing and my casual ones though?” Takumi huffed in disagreement.

“No, I mean your ponytail and your clothes’ colors.” She pointed out.

Realization dawned on the Hoshidan prince and it brought a bright flush on his cheeks, “W-Well…” He scratched his jaw as his gaze fled sideward.

White fabric met the softness of skin as Corrin cupped his jaw; encouraging him to look at her, “You’re still the most handsome groom I have ever seen.”

Takumi’s blush grew tenfold in intensity at his bride’s direct and candid statement. Even so, a smile that mimicked hers still tugged at his lips, “T-Thank you. You look stunning too! The dress looks more beautiful because you’re… You’re the one who’s, who's wearing it.”

Embarrassment poured down on him as he realized what he just uttered. In an attempt to bury such a statement, he spoke, “Your hair too and… Yes…”

Corrin‘s fair face was stained with crimson; her eyes wide from pleasant surprise, “Thank you.”

A single cough brought their attention to the man near them who was dressed in a formal attire; the person who would bind them as husband and wife.

The solemn atmosphere returned and its gravity pulled the two souls back in a serious state.

The world did not know.

It did not know the bruised and scarred souls; two bleeding hearts that were shackled by their own fate. It was not aware of the wayward travelers who were struggling to find their rightful place; something to call ‘home’ in a sphere that only knew war, death, and pain. It never gazed at the victims, the hurting ones, the prisoners of the cold-blooded arena where only the strongest ones were given the privilege to survive.

The world was not familiar with them, but the two damaged souls were familiar with each other. They heard one another’s distressed calls—an identical hymn sung for the stray ones to be found. It was a fated journey of predestined stars that melted into one. They were splintered celestials whose parts peppered the raven sky but joined together into a brighter gem.

The world did not know about them. Even so, the the worn-out sailors who were left on a solitary and melancholic voyage for years finally landed on the shore. The wayward travelers found a place they could call a ‘home’. The saplings grew into trees that were sturdy enough to resist the assault of future storms.

A vibrant flower bloomed in the parched land yearning for peace.

 

“Corrin,” Tawny brown eyes locked onto carmine ones; determined to deliver his message, “You changed my life.”

He took in every detail of his beloved’s face, “I used to be lost. Lost in an ocean of pain and misery.”

_“How pitiful. A boy who will never be loved. You’re a mere burden. You deserve nothing.”_

He smiled at the woman in front of him and the sparkle in his eyes rivaled the brightness of the stars above, “But you found me. You guided me back and helped me rebuild myself.”

_“These fingers, the cuts and bruises that they have endured are the witnesses to your unparalleled skill. Have faith in them. Have faith in yourself.”_

His hand moved to capture hers and cradled them like they were made of glass, “These hands, they were the ones that picked me up. They were the ones that reached out to me and held my hand in the darkest of times.”

_“I don’t know how many grams of blood ran through your veins or if they had any idea that they made up a person as beautiful…as beautifully imperfect as you are! I don’t know these, I don’t! But what I do know is THIS—THIS warm hand. I know that YOU are real. That you are alive. That you are YOU.”_

His cheek met her palm as he moved to unite them, “It was hard. I’ve been suffering for so long. Like I was stuck in a room full of misery with no exit.

“But you came,” He could feel the pricks on his eyes as tears started to wake from their slumber, “You shed light into my world trapped in darkness.”

_“If I could tell your hands, your eyes and your mouth that they make up such a wonderful person, I would in a heartbeat. I want them to know how fantastic you are. That you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”_

He leaned his face in her hand; savoring the balminess that it permeated on his flesh, “You shared this warmth with me.”

Frigidity touched his skin as he lowered her hands but still kept his hold, “Thank you for not letting go of me that day.”

Corrin’s eyes shone with recognition.

“Thank you for saying that you would grieve for me. I’m really glad. I’m glad that somehow, I mattered to someone… That I was able to make a huge impact on someone else’s life.”

_“If I lose you, I will know no other emotions but sadness. Day in, day out, I would think of our moments together.”_

He closed his eyes; his mind wandering in reminiscence, “No one really told me how lost they would be if I disappeared. Nobody told me that they solemnly wished for me to live.”

 _“Please don’t leave me alone… Please continue to lead me to see the world. Please continue showing me happiness in the littlest things._ _All I want is to be able to see your face every day! I want to see your eyes showing me those really, really expressive emotions. I want to see you smile. “_

“No one but you.” His vision became clouded; the mix of immense emotions threatened to sweep him away.

“You taught me a lot of things, Corrin. You made me see the things that I was blind to before. You made me realize how beautiful this world is, no matter how flawed.

“I no longer find flaws negatively,” He ran circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, “I am flawed, we are all flawed. I no longer hate myself for it. You made me realize that flaws are beautiful. It makes us human.”

He swallowed; providing moisture to his dry throat, “My weaknesses and scars, I learned to accept them all. They are all part of me and I will embrace them wholeheartedly.”

Crystalline drop met fabric; the back of his hand wiping away a stray tear that jumped out of his eye’s edge, “I am stronger now. I am stronger because of you.

“I am who I am because you exist.”

Corrin wiped the corner of her damp eyes with her gloved hand.

He squeezed her other hand as his mouth and eyes delivered the message that was crafted by his heart, “Because you came into my life.”

A sob racked his frame and his voice threatened to break but he refused to let his tears fall, “Thank you… For granting my wish of loving someone and being loved in return.”

It was a battle that he was destined to lose. The dam broke and salty tears came crashing down like a waterfall that was desperate to meet the land below, “Thank you for this hand, for everything.”

He brought her hands up; his lips kissing the clothed warmth, “Thank you… Thank you so much…” He whispered like a prayer. Fat tears formed warm tracks on his skin as they incessantly fell.

How long has it been since he cried? He had spilled his tears for a countless number of times and yet, out of all these, this was his happiest. He had cried an ocean of sorrow but now, it was different. The rain that soaked him before was vicious and unforgiving; a storm that intended to wash away everything. On the other hand, this rain was a drizzle; a shower of bliss and love that bathed his heart with balmy happiness. It felt nice.

A hand that held his cheek derailed him from his thoughts. The smile that greeted him was pure; a sign that his words were delivered to her heart.

She was still beautiful. Despite her face being soaked with salty tears, she was still beautiful.

He tugged his lips upward and used his sleeve to clean away the mess on his skin, “I’m the groom and yet, I’m the first one to cry.” He chuckled at the oddness of their situation.

Corrin sang her own laughter before wiping her own cheeks.

He lifted his gaze at the night sky; savoring the festive peppered lights as they swam in the sea of raven. He let out a joyous sigh before dipping his sight back to his bride’s lovely features.

“I, Takumi,” He started his vows with a smile, “Take you, Corrin, as my loving wife.” Each word left a sweet taste in his mouth.

_Love is a place where the winds ceased,_

“I promise to love and cherish you,”

_Where no clouds could block the warmth of the evening rays._

“To protect and guide you, to stay by your side no matter what happens.”

_It is a place where the sun may set, yet have no fear in the darkness to come._

“On this night and beyond, I solemnly vow that I would be with you in laughter or in tears, during a storm or in bright days.”

_Where one soul could whisper to another in a language that only its mate could truly hear and understand._

“I will walk with you wherever you want to go, no matter where our journey leads us,” He encased her gloved hands into the safety of his hold, “No matter the circumstance, I will be holding you like this.”

_A place where togetherness means peace._

“I love you, Corrin,” Caramel eyes locked at carmine ones; singing a song of affection, “And I always will,” His lips tenderly kissed her hands, “Until the end of time.”

 

She felt every word that burst from his lips, like shooting stars, into the air around them. They tasted sweet; sweeter than any type of sugar. It was a soothing serenade to her ears. If it was possible to hold love in one’s hand, it was his hand that trembled as they held hers.

Takumi just uttered his thoughts and his vows to her. They were beautiful. They were the most beautiful words she had ever heard. They were like melodies; a fascinating set of notes that made her heart sing in joy. She never knew how syllables could be that mesmerizing until they came out of his lips.

No one had ever told her those words before. No one had spoken how she managed to make a difference in someone else’s life. She had saved somebody. Somehow, in her life where deaths followed every footprint that she made, she was able to heal a soul that she had wounded. It seemed like a distant fantasy; an idea that was painted by her hopeful heart.

But he was here. He was the living proof that negated all her doubts. The man in front of her wanted her; would hold her tenderly despite the thorns on her that once cut him. He wanted her. He was offering her his heart; a whole eternity with her.

It was an offer that she would accept without even an ounce of hesitation.

This was her wish; to be his wife and to feel love with him by her side.

Only him.

She locked her gaze with her groom’s pair of brown eyes, “You changed my life too, Takumi.”

“I spent most of my life caged in that fortress that I called ‘home’,” Her lips spilled her thoughts, “I was comfortable… but it doesn’t mean that I was contented.”

Her sight dropped down to their entwined hands, “I have always yearned for something more. I have always wanted to see the world that I could only read in books and described by people.

“With my own two eyes, I wanted to see the world beyond the walls of the fortress,” She shut her lids, remembering the times when her mind was still filled with daydreams about the vast place that she was locked out of, “I wanted to feel the wind’s caress on my skin, to hear the constant buzzing of many people talking. I want to be in that place. To explore what I have missed.

“I was lonely. But then you came.”

She gazed at her beloved’s illuminated face, “I know we got off to a rough start. I had hurt you just like what I have done to countless others. But you found it in your heart to forgive me.”

She was reunited with a familiar sensation; with the sting that nestled in her eyes, “The times that I spent with you, Takumi… They were the happiest moments of my life.” One by one, her tears fell.

“You have taught me a lot of things,” A sob found its way out, “Things that I thought I would never know.”

A squeeze on her hand led her to the sight of his eyes that were glistening with raw emotion; sparkling like the shattered fragments of light above. She really loved those expressive eyes of his that served as a window to his beautiful soul. She loved everything about him.

“I-If… If I never knew you, I would have lived my life oblivious to this joy. To the sensation of being loved so, so unconditionally. To the wonderful feeling of being loved by a wonderful person… By you.

“I am no longer the naïve person that I used to be.” She no longer had the need to lift her head to take a peek at the stunning canvas above that was painted with stars. She found a much more mesmerizing universe; the sea of lights that lived in his damp eyes.

“Because you showed me a colorful world. Not of rose-colored picture books or black and white ignorance, but of a beautiful, colorful world that is painful but joyful. A paradox that we call reality. The reality where I love you and you love me.

“Thank you,” The words that slipped past her soft lips reflected her heart, “From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Thank you for being by my side.

“You offered an eternity with me and I could not ask for more,” She paused for a while to provide moisture to her parched throat, “I want for nothing but to be with you.”

She took a lungful of air before beginning to utter the words that she needed to say, “That’s why, I, Corrin,”

_I am somewhere, strangely nowhere._

“Take you, Takumi, to be my loving husband.”

_A lone comma, placed midsentence._

“In any place that you want to go, I vow to be there with you in every step.”

_I am an unfinished thought, a set of words longing for company._

 “Even if the whole world turns against you,” The warmth generated from their touching flesh seeped inside her and left her with a wonderful feeling, “Know that I will always be by your side, holding you like this.”

_In my wandering, you found me and completed the thought that I was looking for all my life._

“I will share every burden. I will be the shoulder that you can lean on. I will be there in times of happiness or sorrow.”

_We spoke about love, we wrote about love._

“I will be your sword and shield. I will be the home that you can go back to. I will be the light that will guide you whenever you feel lost.”

_Our sentences, the hands that caressed each other on cold winter nights._

“I love you, Takumi. More than any words can express.”

_A story without an ending, written by a pen that would never run dry._

“From this day forward, I promise to shower you with the love that you deserve,” In the serenity offered by the night, a solemn vow was forged, “I will love you, until the end of time.”

 

A pair of rings. A pair of matching rings glistened as they left the shade of their shelter. Smokes of white swirled on the vast ocean of jade. Strips of silver decorated the rims and blended with the beauty of the viridian gem that stuck to it. It was simple yet breath-taking; the item that materialized their vows and would bind them together as one.

It slid perfectly. It fit the delicate finger of his bride; the hand that grabbed his when he was plunged in the depths of torment.

It slid perfectly. It fit the calloused finger of her groom; the strong hand that held her as she explored the world that she was shunned away from.

The wedding bands that warmly sat on their flesh were one and the same. Just like them, they were no longer two separate entities. Their lives have merged; their hearts beating as one. They were a single soul, living and breathing at the same time.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

_If they ask me what love is, I can only say your name._

He carefully lifted the veil over her head. He uncovered her wine red lips, and it took him all his love and emotions to run his quivering thumb through them. He tenderly encased her face and lifted them to align with his; his face burning with the same intensity as the woman’s who stood in front of him. Despite this, he pushed forward.

Closer… Closer to her…

_Corrin…_

She admired the most beautiful person she had ever met. She gazed lovingly at someone who had endured so much yet still managed to stay compassionate. His face was gradually closing in; crossing the distance that separated them. She pulled the curtains down to cover her besotted eyes.

_Takumi…_

Cherry lips met the softness and warmth of the other. It was a burst of various colors; like the diverse spectrum of fireworks exploding in the dark sky. It was sweet; sweeter than any ingredient that they have tasted. It was their first and special kiss; a moment that will be forever etched in their memory.

_It is you who symbolizes love._

It was on that night. It was on that winter night under the supervision of the radiant moon, when they learned coalescence; like two stars colliding and merging into a single yet dazzling entity. It took a lot of time but in the end, it was all worth it. It was on that night when they finally became husband and wife.

_Only you._

 

“Congratulations you two!” A merry voice of a familiar man boomed in the vicinity. Nicholas made his way to the newlywed couple.

“Thank you.” Takumi happily shook the hand of the person that they should be grateful for; the one who helped make their wedding possible.

After their solemn union at the plaza, they headed towards the merchant’s mansion. They were greeted by a festive mood as soon as they swung the door open. There was a light buzz that hovered in the air as people chatted with one another while they ate. It was a simple gathering to celebrate their wedding. They told the generous man that it was not necessary but Nicholas insisted so they had no choice but to give in.

“You’re late! I was about to save some food for you in case these people ate them all!” The merchant spoke in a playful tune.

The two only smiled; guilty of their speeches getting a bit longer than they intended.

“Look at you two lovebirds!” Nicholas’ wife emerged from the crowd and stood beside her husband, “Congratulations!”

It was Corrin who replied with a smile on her face, “Thank you. Where is Nicholson?”

“Oh, he ate too much and now he’s passed out. I tucked him to bed,” The older woman chuckled at the mention of her son. Her gaze then travelled downwards, “Anyways, that’s a beautiful ring!” She exclaimed in delight.

The couple followed the woman’s gaze and landed on their entwined hands.

“I agree,” The Nicholas stated, “Why, Takumi even forged that himself!”

Corrin lightly squeezed her husband’s hand as she replied, “That’s why I cherish it all the more.”

The hue of Takumi’s cheeks became comparable to the vibrant apple seated on one of the nearby tables.

“Come now,” Nicholas ushered, “We should get going with the ceremonies before it gets late.”

“Ceremony?” Although oblivious to the traditions after a non-Hoshidan style of wedding, Takumi still followed the couple with his wife in tow.

_His wife…_

The word brought a smile to his lips.

 

_Oh gods, help me…_

Takumi paled as he sat beside Corrin on one of the round tables. As if it was not enough that he was uncomfortable with the amount of attention that they were getting, a liquid with a deep crimson hue sat on the furniture in front of them. It stared at him mockingly; picking at his inability to consume the drink.

A red wine.

It was his nemesis; his fatal flaw. Ever since his first meeting with an alcoholic drink, he was made aware that the liquid and his body would never get along. The downpour of flashbacks regarding what transpired back in Petra made him shudder at the thought of gulping what was in the glass. Drinking the whole thing would be similar to consuming poison and would surely be the death of him.

It turned out that toasting with wines for newlyweds was a tradition after the main ceremony. It was similar to Hoshido’s custom of exchanging cups of rice wine during the wedding. Worry for his welfare was etched in Corrin’s expression and words, but he assured her that he would be fine. Taking a small sip would still be healthy for him. Besides, disrespecting a cultural gesture was something he wanted to avoid.

After Nicholas sent the crowd clapping for the occasion, the man raised the glass that he was holding before allowing some of the contents to slide down his throat. When the others started doing the same, Takumi and Corrin took it as their cue and drank as well.

Takumi found a technique that worked. He utilized an illusion; a trick to mask his lack of tolerance for alcohol. He did take a really tiny sip of the carmine liquid but it ended there. He shut his lips and pretended that he took a larger amount like the rest. In the end, his plan went as smoothly as he intended and no one noticed his actions.

Just when he thought that his misery would come to a conclusion however, Nicholas and the others told them to kiss in front of their eyes. Both his and Corrin’s faces grew hot at the request; embarrassment flooding them in a heartbeat. They tried their best to divert the scenario to please their rapidly drumming chests, but it ended in vain. It was a part of the ceremony and they would feel worse if they broke it.

They were hesitant; their eyes flinging from side to side as their cheeks were submerged in a deep shade of red. Even so, amidst the symphony of eating utensils tapping glasses, their lips touched each other for the second time. It was abrupt, but the sensation was still the same as earlier. As they parted, fluttering butterflies were left; tickling their insides.

The following moments were more laid back. Seconds ticked by with them savoring the flavors of the delicious meals that were prepared for them. Their repose was short lived, however. The merchant came by and invited Takumi for more drinks with him and the other men. He had to decline; not wanting to spend his first night as a married man being a drunken mess. He did not want to bother his wife by having her rub his back as he vomited all the contents of his stomach.

 

Everything was quiet; the serenity of the nature filled the atmosphere. Small pools of sparkling lights viewed the bigger ocean of alluring stars; two pairs of eyes bewitched by the enchanting spell of the night sky. Stargazing was one of the hobbies that they both enjoyed in their lonesome; a leisurely act before they lulled in sleep’s cradle. But this time, with the two of them engaged in the activity, its charm grew stronger than before.

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here.” Takumi’s feet shifted, getting his footwear stranded in the bed of thick snow.

“Don’t worry, it’s alright.” Corrin’s mouth formed an upward arc.

In his last attempt to escape Nicholas’ dangerous offer, he ended up bringing Corrin with him outside. He said that he wanted to take her in a private talk as they walked under the moonlight. The lovely princess did not complain and happily accompanied him in his excursion. They did not really have any destination in mind; wandering aimlessly in the middle of the night. Somehow, they ended up under the tree where beautiful white flowers bloomed; the place where Takumi proposed to Corrin on the day of their birth.

“This is where it started,” Corrin intertwined her hands behind her, “This is where you proposed to me.”

Blood rushed to Takumi’s face at the memory, “Y-Yeah,” He lifted his head and glued his sight to the dangling flowers; remembering how they became witnesses to his affectionate offer to her, “It’s literally just been…a day since then but look at us now. We’re married.”

“Married…” The lady in a white dress savored the sweet word on her tongue.

“Father was right,” Corrin bent down to grasp a snowbell that was lying on the ground, “That there are things that we expect and some that we don’t. That no matter what happened, there’s still one conclusion.”

She twirled the flower between her fingers, “It’s amazing to think that after all that happened, we’re here now. Married.”

Takumi’s vision locked on the figure of the woman that he used to abhor, “I know. If I was the same as before we fell down here, I would not even think that this could be a possibility.”

“Ah, how quaint.” Corrin infused her words with an impudent flair.

The sudden change in his companion’s tone made Takumi pull his gaze away from the sky.

“More pretty words from the Princess of Betrayal,” Corrin chuckled before her way of speaking returned to a light-hearted one, “That was how you spoke before.”

The prince’s face reddened as the same words that he uttered way back at the start of their journey rang in his ears, “W-Well, how can I sound intimidating if I speak like a common boor?“

“Are you saying that you normally speak like a common boor?” Corrin retorted playfully.

“What? I do?” The brows on Takumi’s face dove down, “Nah, that can’t be.”

Laughter burst from the woman’s mouth as her partner’s reply tickled her funny bone.

“What are you laughing about?” He huffed, “You eating a lot of kimchi and then releasing poisonous gas was funnier!”

“That was what, sixteen years ago?!” She complained.

A symphony of laughter sailed in the air and filled the silence of the area. They spent their time reminiscing about the past; tracing back the memorable moments that passed by. It turned out to be more enjoyable than they expected; an experience that gave them more insight regarding the changes that occurred. It gave them an image of themselves that was different from who they were before.

“I’ve been wondering…” A small pebble rolled on the soft blanket of snow as Corrin’s shoes lightly pushed it, “Now that we’re married… After all this fighting ends, where will we live? You’re Hoshidan and—“

“I’ll live with you in Nohr.” Takumi’s statement was firm with conviction.

“What?” Ruby eyes widened like saucers; unsure whether her ears were betraying her or not.

The Hoshidan prince had made up his mind a long time ago. Prior to his proposal to her, the question had invaded his mind and begged for an answer. She was fond of her Nohrian siblings; that was something that was made clear when she chose to side with them. She wished to spend her days there. It broke his heart but he knew that facing the truth was inevitable.

“I gave my oath to you remember?” He turned to soothe his companion’s bewildered face with a reassuring smile, “That I will go with you wherever you want to go. I know… I know that you want to be with your Nohrian siblings and I won’t deny your right to do so,” The wind passed as he paused, “That’s why I’m joining you. I’ll live with you in Nohr.”

Takumi internally laughed at the irony of the situation that he was engaged in. He used to hate every aspect of Nohr to the point of calling them ‘Nohrian scums’ and saying that they did not possess souls. Yet, here he was, offering to be part of the same kingdom that he loathed. Never in his life had he expected to end up in this position, but he would embrace it wholeheartedly. If it was for Corrin, he would never mind.

“But that will be unfair,” Corrin lowered her gaze; seeing the injustice in what her husband was suggesting to her, “Surely, you want to live in Hoshido with everyone that you know.”

She placed a hand on her chest, “I vowed to be where you want to go, too. I don’t want you to burden yourself with such a decision because of me. I don’t want to steal you away from what makes you happy.”

“But Corrin,” Takumi captured his wife’s attention by cupping her cheeks; pulling her gaze to his, “It’s you. It’s you who makes me happy.”

He pulled down his hand; separating them from the source of warmth, “Besides, I can work there as a Hoshidan ambassador. We can work together in uniting the two countries.”

“I might have judged the Nohrians wrongly,” His mouth pressed into a thin line, “I was blinded by rage back then.”

A deep breath rushed in and out of his lungs, “Nohrians can’t be all that bad. They’re just humans too. Sure, some of them may have pure evil intentions, but the others are just victims. They’re just people who wish for peace but got trapped in tyranny and war.”

He brought his caramel orbs back to the Nohrian royal who stared at him with a blissful smile, “Just like you and your siblings.”

His hands balled into fists; his tongue clicked as his emotions grew purposeful, “I want to help them. The Nohrians, Hoshidans, and the people here in Valla. I want all of us to see the world that we’ve been wishing for.”

A tender hold met his fists as the princess cradled them, “We will do it.”

At the soothing voice that serenaded his ears, Takumi’s hand relaxed and loosened.

Corrin reached out to her husband’s cheek, “You have changed.”

The silver-haired prince allowed himself to match the joyous expression of his partner, “Because of you. Because you helped me see the world in a new light.” He placed his hand over hers that was touching his cheek.

“We will end this war,” Corrin weaved their hands into one, “Together, hand in hand.”

“Mm,” Takumi dipped his head and allowed their foreheads to touch, “I love you, Corrin.”

She hid her carmine orbs from the world; feeling a warm breath mixing with hers, “I love you too, Takumi.”

 _Coalescence_. It was the term used to describe something that joined together as one. But for the two entities that found comfort in each other amidst the cruelly beautiful world, its meaning was not limited to that. It was their hearts that danced in the same tempo. It was their souls that were bound as one. It was their union under the ocean of obsidian peppered with dazzling lights, with the vibrant snowbell tree as their witness.

It was the explosion of colors as their warm lips tenderly united under that special winter night.

 

* * *

 

 **Notes:** This chapter has a continuation. If you want to find out about the rest of their night, do click this: [**Coalescence**  ( **Warning:**  Rated E)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10830759/chapters/24037593)

The song that we made for this chapter can't be played here so we just uploaded it [here](https://soundcloud.com/mystic-ravenille/winter-coalescence)

 


	37. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadows of Valentia is coming fast, but you won't forget these two, would you? *Laughs*
> 
> Also, let us take this time to announce that this fic has become the most Kudos-ed, most read, and most commented (and the most word count) rated T, exclusive F/M story in the whole Fire Emblem: Fates archive! Hooray! Thank you for your support!

**Chapter 37: Reconciliation**

Husband and wife.

They were no longer two separate individuals. Last night, they were bound into one; a union of hearts, bodies, and souls. They were no longer lost in the field of stormy waves with worn out boats. As their paths collided, a sturdy ship was born. They sailed with comfort; finding a cozy home as they traveled into a serene ocean bathed in warm sunlight.

Two rings that were born from a single root. These rings sat on their fingers; the embodiment of their oaths and affection for one another. It still felt strange to have something clinging to their skin, but they would get used to it. Gradually, the feeling of being strangers to the rings’ presence would cease and they would stop thinking that their marriage was nothing but a fabricated dream.

Even so, Takumi could not adjust to the actions of his beloved wife.

“Say aaah…” Corrin beamed as her fingers held a fork that was spearing a block of cake.

Takumi leaned back; shunning the offer like a shrinking flower, “W-What? I can eat by myself!” His cheeks burned bright crimson and rivalled the adorable hue of an apple.

“But I want to do it.” She nudged the pastry closer to her husband’s lips.

The silver-haired prince continued to resist, “Why?”

“Because I’m your wife,” The smile on her face brightened, “Now, say aaaah…”

Takumi’s sharp mind failed to process the validity of his partner’s logic. Despite this, he knew what he would end up doing. Armed with the knowledge that he would not be able to escape the situation no matter how hard he struggled, he surrendered. He allowed himself to be fed by his wife. Although he defiantly declined when the third offer came.

“Say…” A soft clanging of metal filled the air as Corrin laid her fork down the empty plate, “If you can say something to your younger self, what would it be?”

“Hm…” His back met the chair’s generous support and crossed his arms across his cobalt blue yukata, “Only one sentence.”

“What is it?” Curious scarlet orbs locked on to the man’s figure.

“You are loved.” Corners of soft lips tugged upward as caramel orbs hid under eyelids.

Takumi could picture a young boy with short silver hair huddled in his non-comforting room. The child was crying; rivers of tears spilling due to the things that he had not realized yet. He craved to wrap the boy tenderly in his arms; to comfort the person he once was. He wished to let him hear the things he was deaf to. He longed to open his eyes to the ones he was blind to. He wanted to tell him that he was loved.

“But you know,” The well-lit room welcomed his eyes back to reality, “If I ever had the chance to say something to my younger self, I’ll prefer not to speak at all.”

Raven leggings created friction against the wooden chair as Corrin shifted on her to seat to attain a better view of her husband, “Why?”

“Because if I said something, events might play out differently,” Vulnerable flesh met metal when Takumi twirled a fork between his fingers, “Sure, living in that kind of life back then was hard. But all those experiences led me to where I am now.”

Lights danced in his brown orbs when he steered his gaze to the figure beside him, “It led me to you.”

The homely lady matched her beloved’s expression and pulled out a smile. Takumi could surely be sweet sometimes; his words becoming chocolates that left a flavorful taste in her. It filled her heart with joy.

“What about you?” His tone was infused with curiosity.

“Well…” Her finger glided across the smoothness of the wooden table, “I’ll tell my younger self that her dreams will come true.”

Brows dove in intrigue, “That’s vague.”

“I know,” A pair of hands entwined as they rested on a stable surface, “But just like you, I don’t want to say too much either, in case that it alters things. I believe I would prefer to choose this path all over again…” A circular stripe of jadeite stared at her lovingly, “If it means that I’ll end up with you.”

Blood rushed upstream to stain a young man’s face with a vibrant shade of crimson. His heart skipped in joy and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. It was amazing how her seemingly simple words could send a jolt of electricity throughout him. It was overwhelming. He mentally sighed at the fact that they were already married, and yet his reactions to her still had the same intensity as before.

“Do you like dogs?”

The unprecedented inquiry pulled him out of his bubble, “Huh? What’s this about?”

“Just wondering.” There was a joyous sparkle in her expression.

Without thinking too much about it, honesty spilled out of his mouth, “I do like them.”

Confusion swirled inside him as he questioned Corrin’s intention regarding the sudden subject. He listened to her sentences of adoration for the animal; his mind catching any clue that might be hiding under her innocent words. After a while, the vast explanation ceased into a simpler one.

She wanted a dog.

Although his heart felt heavy at her crestfallen face when he said ‘no’, he had to do it. They could not enlist an animal in their party of two. The have a perilous journey ahead of them and they could not afford any excess baggage that would weigh them down. If he was to be honest, having a dog with them would be delightful. However, if they did welcome one, they might just end up endangering the life of a gentle spirit.

 

Harmonious melodies danced in the stage crafted by two. Every note twirled and filled the monochrome silence with color; serenading the world around them with a heart-warming aria. Deft fingers caressed every key lovingly; singing joyous stories that have never been told before. Wind and percussion blended; of two hearts pouring their emotions as they sang.

It was a soft duet of a flute and a piano; a special tune dedicated for the ears of their audiences.

A shaky sigh escaped Takumi’s lips as the symphony of claps entered his hearing. Unlike Corrin who was merrily smiling at their entertained spectators, his knees felt they were made of pudding as he bent his torso for a grateful bow. It was a miracle that even though he was drenched with nervousness, he managed to hit the right notes and finished the song without burying himself in embarrassment. He survived the endeavour. They were able to properly deliver their last gift to the generous people of Chioni.

They had vowed to end the war, and leisurely spending their days in the winter town would not take them a step closer towards their goals. There were people suffering in exchange for their tardiness. They had delayed their journey for a long time already and it was time to pick up the trails. They had to get moving as soon as possible.

The residents were saddened at their announcement of departure, but they respected the couple’s wish. One by one, they bid their farewells. Nicholas, Nichole, Nicholson, Georgia, Obelia, Levin, and countless others who have gotten close to their hearts wished them safe travels in their journey. With a final glance, they stepped out of Chioni.

Even though they had left, they knew that the memories that were embedded in that little town would always be with them. They knew that no matter where they might be, they would have a home in the warm place where snow fell silently.

 

“It’s amazing to think that at our age, we’re already married,” The bed of ice crunched at Corrin’s weight, “I can’t believe I got married earlier than my older siblings.”

“Now that you mentioned it, even Ryoma still hasn’t married. At his age, he’s expected to at least be engaged,” He adjusted his grip on the bag that one of the villagers gave them, “I bet he’s still waiting for that someone.”

“Really?” Her white curls swished and her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she turned to her companion, “Who?”

“It’s…”

Corrin held her breath.

“…a secret.” He combined his teasing words with a smirk.

“Awww come on, I’m your wife,” She pouted, “You can tell me.”

His laugh resounded in the forest, “Equal exchange. Tell me a secret first and I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“Um…” She dove deep into her box of memories, “Silas likes Camilla?”

Takumi skipped over the roots that were lying on their path, “I don’t even know who this Silas person is.”

“Well then…” She sought for alternatives; her gaze wandering in the queue of trees, “I think Azura has a thing for Ryoma.”

“Eh?!” Takumi nearly halted on his tracks while his tawny orbs widened.

“Azura once said that they were close ever since they were young. She knows a lot about him. Back in Macarath, they even talked to each other,” She enthusiastically spoke, “She even blushed one time when we were talking about him!”

“I never thought that Azura was capable of blushing…” He said out loud; unable to picture such a stoic woman turning crimson when his older brother was mentioned.

Two hands entwined behind Corrin when she leaned closer to the bewildered man beside her, “Now, tell me who Ryoma’s waiting for.”

“But you already know!” His mind could still not fathom that his suspicion turned out to be a fact, “He liked Azura since they were kids, but she didn’t look like she liked him too.

“Because she always has a face like this.” He pointed a finger to his face that was painted with a blank expression.

Hearty laughs sailed through the air. It came from the princess’ amusement at her husband’s accurate impression, “Well, if they—“

A loud explosion caught their senses and halted their light-hearted conversation.

Dread and worry replaced their smiles. Their eyes locked; an agreement formed without the need for words. With adrenaline-filled legs, they headed towards north; to the source of their anxiety. After what felt like an eternity of running, they finally reached their destination.

Neither of them was prepared for the scenario that greeted them.

“Völsungakvida…”

A male voice has found a match in their memories.

“Embodiment of gravity.”

An obsidian armor glinted amidst the deleterious purple light.

“Undo this spell,”

Silky, hay-colored strands were softly rocked by a surge of magical energy.

“And grant me power!”

At the last whisper of words, nature bent to one’s will; sturdy bulks of branches and emerald leaves sprouted from the ground. They pierced through the metal armor of a strange soldier with ease. A loud cry rang in the air before a foreign entity faded into oblivion. Sensing another intruding presence, the sorcerer hovered a hand over the thick book embedded with ink-black spirals. Pages flipped over one another in a hurried pace; a bulk of energy being stored until it was given the permission to gain its liberty.

But it never came.

Everything halted when a pair of stunned mocha irises met a familiar carmine set.

“Leo!” The snow-haired lady exclaimed in delight.

“Corrin…” The Nohrian prince’s whisper was a thankful prayer. His face was wiped off its menacing expression and gradually brightened; joyful that his wish was granted after a long time.

Corrin’s eyes drank in the sight of her younger brother. Delectation swept over her as she noticed that the person before her was the same as the one in her recollections. Two men stood beside him; a white-haired bowman and a blond mage.

 _Niles and Odin._ She noted.

She remembered the eccentric pair back at the Ice Tribe village when they joined her army to assist. Leo traded his safety for her; sending his retainers to her while he was out for another mission.

“Mother!”

A frantic pitch from a blue-haired woman pulled their attention.

Stationed on a nearby tree was Azura, who was cradling the body of an unfamiliar woman. The older lady was clad in a dark Nohrian sorcerer outfit with a few touches of cerulean. Azura referred to her as ‘mother’, and they could definitely see why. There was a striking resemblance between them; a solid proof of their relationship to one another.

“She looked like the one who chased us back when we first arrived here.” Takumi’s mouth was pressed into a thin line.

With a more searching gaze, she found validity regarding her husband’s claim. She was too occupied back then to notice, but there was no doubt about it. It was the same person as before. It was Azura’s mother.

She was once their enemy,

“Corrin!” Takumi’s gloved hand failed to reach his wife’s as the woman ran away with a festal in hand.

But at that moment, what she saw was an injured person who was in dire need of assistance.

She kneeled beside the frail body of the woman who gave birth to her close friend.

What she saw was a mother and daughter. A pair of blood-related people who were about to be separated by fate.  It was the same as back then. It was the splitting image of her and Queen Mikoto.

She was about to cast a healing spell but a frigid hand weakly covered her warm ones to stop her actions.

“There is no need for that…but thank you,” Topaz irises bore into Corrin’s. Shock swirled in the pools of the older lady’s eyes but soon softened into a smile, “You look just like him.”

Corrin was given no time to ask regarding the comment for the woman spoke before she could even utter a word.

“Soon. My body and soul will disappear…” Yellow gems were blanketed away from view, “I will be finally be forever released… Freedom at last.”

“Mother no…” The grief-stricken voice of Azura grabbed her mother’s attention, “I was just reunited with you after so long… Please don’t leave yet.”

“Ah, my sweet Azura…” Feeble fingers tucked a bundle of stray strands behind her daughter’s ears, “I finally remember you.”

How long has it been since she had forgotten everything? She had long lost count. Arete, the former wife of King Garon, has lost her memories after she died. She had disappeared in an attempt to save the people that were dear to her. It was a noble sacrifice; something she was willing to take if it meant that the ones that she held dear would be safe. She was reduced to nothing but a mere puppet. It was disgusting to think that she became an instrument to bring harm to others, especially to her beloved daughter.

White touched black as Azura’s gloved hand pressed her mother’s against her cheek; disregarding the difference in temperature, “At last, you remember me. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry for leaving you,” Arete’s thumb glided on the smooth skin beneath it, “You’ve been suffering for so long.”

She could now recall the times that she spent with her loving daughter. Their songs would blend together into a sweet harmony; their hearts synchronized while performing with passion. Their stay in the kingdom of Nohr was not all sunshine but it was comforting nonetheless. Their lives were not perfect, but they were happy.

Until tragedy fell on them.

 Arete could still remember her daughter’s face covered with tears; her heart breaking along with her child’s woes. She traded her life to save Nohr and to protect her daughter. But was she really able to prevent her worst fears? She placed a heavy burden on Azura when she was nothing but an innocent, young girl.

She could see it in Azura’s eyes. Her amber irises told her of the dreadful story that Arete wanted to avoid; the suffering that the child had endured. The world was cruel, and she saw it in her daughter’s face that she had fallen victim to its vicious traps. She was still her beloved Azura, but she was no longer the fledgling that Arete once held. Azura was now a lady; a hardened person after being raised under a savage environment.

“No, I was never alone,” The corners of Azura’s mouth lifted a little, “I’ve met a lot of people since you left. People who helped me and made it possible for me to be here.”

“That’s wonderful…” Arete’s flesh lost its vibrancy as it imitated the transparency of bubbles, “I wish I had more time to take care of you. To see what you will become.”

Azura’s eyes became foggy; like a glass plagued with haze, “Mother…”

“I believe I have told you the things that you need to know,” Back when she died, she had made sure that her child would be armed with the knowledge that she needed. But more than that, she had made certain that her daughter knew just how much she loved her.

A head bobbing in agreement; crystalline drops of salty tears kissed the ground.

“Don’t cry,” The mage’s finger dispersed the moisture on her child’s face, “I want to see you smile.”

There was a heaviness sitting on Azura’s heart; the weight of the situation crushing her in full force. Despite this, she forced herself to grant the wish of the most important woman in her life.

“That’s lovely,” Arete’s translucent amber orbs matched the bliss expressed by her lips, “I am glad I saw you one last time. I am so proud of you. You are the best daughter I could ever wish for.”

The songstress clung to her mother’s fading figure; submerging in a futile act of wishing that if she just held on tight, the person before her would never slip out of her grasp.

“I love you so much, Azura.” Beads of tears that fell out of Arete’s eyes disappeared before they could touch the earth.

“I love you too, mother. Thank you for everything.” Cherry lips trembled, soaked eyelashes tried their best to wipe her foggy vision clear.

“You two…”

Surprise overcame Corrin when Arete looked at both her and Azura.

“Save him. Save…”

A burst of bubbles; a faded memory of a mother who only wished the best for her beloved daughter. A glass splintered to pieces; all of them embedded in mournful hearts. It was on that fateful day when they lost another soul. It was in that moment that Arete finally regained her happiness and freedom.

It was on that day when a songstress who rarely showed her emotion, Azura, sang out her heart-wrenching cries.

 

Gradually, Takumi was able to change his view of the Nohrians. Despite his immense loathing fading into a dull ache however, he still had not dropped his guard and exercised caution. He was moving forward; on a journey to fully let go of his grudges. He still had a long distance to travel but at least, he was able to take the starting steps.

But the second prince of Nohr seemed to be far from doing the same.

Takumi had just formally met Leo and he could tell that the other prince was nowhere near the friendliness that he was trying to offer him. Leo even accused him of stooping low by abducting Corrin. Takumi pacified the roaring anger inside him and reined his bad habit of defensively lashing out at someone. Leo was still his wife’s brother and for that fact, he would not harm the blond prince despite the insults that the man was hurling at him.

Yet when he saw the Nohrian throw a menacing glare and placed a threatening hand over his divine tome, Takumi resorted to reaching out to his Fujin Yumi. No blood was shed, however, after Corrin quelled the fire between them before it escalated further. They ceased their bickers and just settled for cold silence. They agreed to leave a space between them; to avoid the clash of forces.

That was the reason why they were there, walking in the forest with Corrin standing as a wall between the two princes. After Azura was able to bounce back from her loss, they decided that it would be wise to quickly move forward and search for refuge in case reinforcements came. The azure-haired princess was walking behind the Nohrian princes’—beside Leo’s retainers, who were herding the Pegasi that they have ridden for a faster way to reach Corrin. After making note that enemy snipers could swarm them as reinforcements, Takumi and Leo suggested that they walk for a while just to make sure that they would not be shot down.

_Leo…_

Takumi finally met the one that Corrin highly spoke of.

_“Oh Leo… He was never popular with men because of his pragmatic ideas, but his face sure was something women fought hard for.”_

He was the one she showered with praises and attention back at the black tower.

_“He’s a really strict person, but he’s really just a sweetheart.”_

He was the person whom Takumi felt the bitter nagging of rivalry.

_“The Nohrian army would probably not be intact without his good brains.”_

He was once a thorn in Takumi’s heart; poking at his insecurities.

_“A genius, that boy is. He’s a natural talent. It seems like the first time he tries something, he’s already pro at it.”_

He was the one Takumi no longer felt threatened by.

_“Say it. Say you don’t want me here. Say you want your precious Leo instead.”_

_“You’re you, Takumi. You’re irreplaceable to me.”_

He was long past that phase; he had left the path that was leading him astray. There was no more reason for him to feel jealous of someone who was close to his partner. She married him. She loved him and that was all the proof that he needed to strengthen his beliefs.

He had faith in Corrin and her affection for him.

 

“Oh gods… There’s a smoke over there!” Corrin’s frantic voice snapped her husband’s attention to where her finger was pointed.

Their gazes were led to the not-so-distant area beyond the trees. They were introduced to the possible chaos that has befallen on the nearby town.

_It’s just like before._

Flashes of the burning city of Arione invaded his mind and ignited the drive inside him to help.

“Let’s help them!” Without further notice, Corrin took off and ran towards the town in peril.

“Corrin!” The two princes cried in unison.

For now, their differences must be set aside as they followed behind the snow-haired lady.

“The town was…” Corrin’s voice trailed off as she was greeted by the heart-breaking sight of the place.

There were evident damages everywhere. Fragments of houses peppered the ground and the blend of laments in the wind sent shivers down their spines. Black smoke covered the other portions as the aftermath of battle stared at them mockingly. But the fact that there were a lot of survivors consoled them by even just a little.

“Milady Corrin!” The voice of an old man begged for attention.

As they panned their sights to the left, they saw the figure of an old knight. His lilac strands stood out from the crowd. Lines of age were littered on his face and a diagonal scar that ran from his top right forehead up to his left chin told them of his battlefield experiences. The clanging of his black armor grew louder and louder as he bridged the gap between him and the small band of six people.

Corrin’s scarlet eyes widened like saucers as he recognized who the man was, “Gunter!”

“I am quite surprised to find you all here.” Recognition of the other members of the party flew from the veteran knight’s mouth.

“We were surprised by you!” Corrin exclaimed, “You were fighting with Hans and you fell down the canyon after a portion of the bridge collapsed. I didn’t see you after we fell here either.

“Oh, Gunter…” She lunged and wrapped her arms around the man who took care of her while she was in the fortress, “I’m sorry, I really thought you died!”

The lines on the experienced soldier’s face softened as he smiled, “I have no plans of dying anytime soon, milady.”

“Gunter,” Leo interrupted the moment and spoke in urgency, “What has transpired here?”

Corrin peeled herself off the man.

“Oh such grave misfortune!” Energetic words flew out of Odin’s poetic tongue, “An evil force must have casted a destructive spell!” His hands flew with gestures, “They used their hand filled with darkness to sweep down everything their unforgiving eyes had set upon into mere fragments of misery!”

“Just shut your mouth, Odin.” Niles folded his arms over his chest.

“I think it would be best to start from the beginning,” Azura started, “Right after you fell down here, what happened?”

The identity of the old knight was still a mystery to Takumi, but he still opened his ears for information.

“Right.” The man cleared his throat to prepare himself in sharing his tale.

“After I fell down the canyon, I woke up and found myself in this strange kingdom,” The smoke-contaminated wind passed by, “I was chased by a group of strange soldiers, and that was why I was forced to flee. I was heavily outnumbered and one particular force was unbelievably destructive, so I resorted to avoiding their range. They were a persistent bunch but one day, they just stopped.”

 _That must be father and mother._ Takumi noted.

His parents had an army with them and they could possibly be what the old man was talking about. When Gunter said that they stopped chasing him, Takumi assumed that it must be because he and Corrin had defeated them back at the forest. It was plausible idea. It was a good thing that the man had survived for so long.

“Eventually, I found my way here, in this town,” Gunter’s expression dimmed, “When I came here, the place was being attacked by the strange bandits that were oddly similar to the ones that I have encountered. I came in to help the people who could fight, although we could not avoid the damages.”

“You did great, Gunter,” Corrin smiled at the veteran knight, “Could you take me to the injured people so that I could help them?”

“As you wish, milady.” Gunter gave the princess a courteous nod and led her to the place where she wished to go.

Leo could not help but stare as he watched Corrin help the wounded residents. Their small group had decided to help in picking up the pieces of the town and assisting them in rebuilding it. The men took the more physical work while the women, Corrin and Azura, busied themselves in healing people. It was an efficient setup.

The second prince of Nohr never knew that Corrin had the talent for healing. She would often watch Elise as the girl worked, but Leo’s older sister never took a staff to do the spells herself. She was not naturally inclined with magic to begin with. She was trained under Xander’s rigorous exercises; her skills with the sword were thoroughly polished due to their time at the fortress. Although Leo took note that it was possible for her to have a dormant ability in healing since her mother, Queen Mikoto, was a priestess.

There were a lot of things that he noticed had been altered about her. Her ability, her way of speaking, and her smiles seemed to have changed. She had transformed from a naïve princess into a matured woman who had gained more knowledge in many aspects. She had evolved into a better version of herself without him knowing.

Somehow, these facts had left a weight in his heart.

 

After a long day of helping out the ravaged town, the small group of six decided to retire for the day. The old knight, who was supposedly Corrin’s retainer, told them that he had someplace else where he stayed at. The group offered to escort him to his home, but Gunter refused their offer. He reasoned that he was not that old to be watched over by younger bones. Understanding a knight’s pride, Corrin and her companions saw Gunter off before beginning to walk towards the place where they would seek shelter.

“That was amazing, Azura! You really helped a lot in calming down those patients. We really make a good team, huh? Your song with my healing.”

“Indeed. It’s rather surprising how in-sync we were.”

The two ladies of the group merrily chatted about the to-ing and fro-ing that had transpired earlier that day. Although Azura went through a heartbreaking loss, her mental and emotional fortitude shone through in the critical moments of impoverished lives. Corrin found that admirable. She found it unbelievable that a lady as incredibly strong as Azura was actually there to help alleviate others’ misfortune.

From a safe distance behind the four distinct royal children, a Nohrian prince’s retainers took delight in noting the blue-bloodeds’ idiosyncrasies.

“Ah, these ears tingle at the delicate laughter of such splendid women. It soothes even this fell hero’s soul to witness such an unwinding sight.” Odin started a light-hearted conversation with his partner-in-crime, Niles.

Said adventurer wrapped his arms together, “Indeed, I can smell the sexy love between those two ladies. How exciting. Those two boys, on the other hand, need more foreplay to protrude through each other’s affections.” He opened his one eye and smirked at the pair of princes ahead of them.

The poetic mage ignored his friend’s obscene terms; settling instead for a friendlier understanding of their liege, “Every single soul in this universe needs all the blessings of time in order to connect to another wayward soul. I am sure our lord Leo would one day wake to the splendor of forming bonds with another comrade-at-arms.”

True to his retainers’ observation, Leo was keeping a tense detachment to the Hoshidan prince Takumi. Although he did not avoid the other man—Corrin scolded them for incessantly throwing daggers at each other—he made sure not to utter a single word to the dastard. The rage of his tome was only put out for a while. Depending on the story that Corrin would finally give him, he may or may not eliminate the Hoshidan filth.

“Prince Leo—“

At those two words from the damned Hoshidan, Leo quickened his pace and immediately struck a conversation with his cherished ivory-haired sibling, “Sister.”

Only Corrin turned towards him. Apparently, Azura was well aware that it was not how the Nohrian prince would call for her attention.

Leo clutched his tome in his left hand and jogged along with Corrin’s footsteps, “I have been wondering, how ever did you learn the art of healing? I do not recall you attending the same classes as Elise did.”

The pleasant princess grinned at him, “I just happened to a while ago. I don’t know how either. It just occurred to me.”

“Some time ago?” The bond prince shot up a fine eyebrow, “Isn’t it too hasty to have mastered the practice already?”

Her lips jutted out in wonder, “Hasty, huh? I guess so, since I was forced to…awaken it due to some circumstances. But I wouldn’t say I’m a master at it already.”

Her younger brother made it clear that he was not entirely convinced, but she laughed off his probing expression.

“Rather than that, you’re just as kindhearted as I remember you, Leo. I was in awe when you grew those large fruit-bearing trees for the village. I mean, it’s winter.”

“It was not a deal to bother over.” He smirked at her praise.

Corrin hummed cheerily, “As expected of my formidable younger brother. Still as capable as can be. And what’s this?” She tipped on her toes and brought her right hand to his head; tapping his hair with familiarity, “Did you grow taller? You did!”

Leo’s face flushed at the contact, but he did nothing to swat her hand away from his head. Niles teased him for this, but he swiftly lobbed a harsh glare to silence his valet. To cover his embarrassment, he cleared his throat. Takumi scoffed at this action, but Leo only rolled his eyes and returned to Corrin.

“I don’t think I could grow that much in such a short amount of time. You are exaggerating.” It came out colder than he would like, and somehow, he wished he could take it back.

Contrary to Leo’s expectation however, she only laughed at him, “Don’t be such a brat now. Let me guess, you’re mad that I didn’t bake a cake for your birthday?” She peeked at him through the curtains of her fringes, “Sorry I wasn’t there. I’ll try to make it up for you next year.”

“Was not there?” Leo repeated with keen interest, “Whatever do you mean? I clearly recall the five of us having a picnic on the last day of June. You and Elise insisted, remember?”

She nodded her head, “Of course. That was for your nineteenth birthday, how could I ever forget? But as fun as that was, I’m saddened that I wasn’t present to celebrate your twentieth. What did you do with the others?”

For a while, the Nohrian prince did not know how to comment. He merely stared at his sister; oblivious to Azura’s nervous fidget or Takumi’s watchful eyes. He blinked twice and furrowed his brows. His fingers played with the spirals of his Brynhildr; a habit he had picked up whenever he was thinking.

“Twentieth?” He questioned cautiously, “Sister, I am nineteen. What are you talking about?”

“Nineteen? That can’t be right. I’ve just turned twenty-one recently. I’m sure you’re only a year younger than I am.” She blinked.

In the midst of the confusion, Takumi derided the blond, “Ha! Has the mighty prince been sleeping for a year that he missed his own birthday?”

“Or my lord has been seduced by Lady Corrin’s beauty and is riding high from coming—“

Niles was cut off from his suggestive remarks by a painful stab to his side. Odin was not looking at him, but he seemed to bear an awkward wince in his face.

“Seduced..?” Takumi repeated suspiciously. 

Leo ignored all the side comments and captured his sister’s ruby eyes; seriousness and alarm coating his expression, “No. I am positive of what I have been saying. You know I’ve always been confident in my calculations. Only so many weeks have passed since your disappearance. Counting in the days we have spent traversing this unfamiliar land, I would say it has only been two months.”

“Two months?” Takumi murmured as his strides grew larger to catch up to the conversation.

Corrin batted her eyes repeatedly. Her fine, alabaster brows knit together, “What do you mean two months? It’s been a year!”

The adoptive siblings stared at each other in disbelief. They were clearly out of sync. Words abandoned the princess’ mouth, and the prince, who was always quick-witted and smooth in cultivating an exchange, was rendered speechless.

In the awkwardness of the situation, Azura finally stepped in to intervene, “You are…both correct. Both of your knowledge are valid.”

“What do you mean both?” Takumi interjected, “Are you saying there’s some kind of disparity in the flow of time?”

Azura did not reply to the Hoshidan prince’s intelligent guess. She merely sewed her mouth close and prickled them with piercing humorlessness.

Leo tilted his face higher. He leered at his blue-haired step-sister from a considerable height above her; feigning dominance through the gap between their auras. He was seeking to extract the otherwise from her. To intimidate her into admitting that she was only pulling their legs.

But the songstress remained stoic and dead serious.

“So you really are…” Leo scowled, “Explain thoroughly. I have never heard of this essential information from you. Depending on what I will hear from you, I may or may not hex you for deceiving me.”

“Leo, I did not…” Azura sighed an inaudible breath. It was not the right place to discuss such things.

Sensing the hesitation in the other princess’ voice, Corrin raised her hand up and tugged Takumi’s sleeve, “Should we…”

Immediately, the Hoshidan prince understood what his wife was trying to suggest. He nodded at her and gave her hand a light squeeze. He then approached the Nohrian prince and, with a conservative pat on the other man’s back, called his attention.

“I know you’ve taken a distaste on Azura,” Takumi locked his vision to Leo; unfazed by the man’s menacing gaze, “But be a gentleman and give her a cup of tea before interrogating her.”

“Oh? You’re a man of breeding now? How surprising for a cur who strangulates women.” The prince challenged the other.

“What?” Takumi replied; visibly offended by the accusation.

Tension was rising between the two men, and even the retainers of Leo did not dare to step in between the disagreement of two high-ranking bodies. They leered at each other; sizing up the other as if they were waiting for a next throw in a game of cards. They stood as still as stubborn rocks. Leo was giving off a fearsome image with his uncompromising stance, but Takumi was not the least bit startled by the way he proudly stuck out his chest.

When Leo’s clawed finger carded inside the pages of his tome, Takumi noticed right away and slid his bow into a quick draw position.

Azura was about to call the men off, but Corrin beat her to it by placing her hands atop the princes’ own.

“Don’t even think about it. Azura doesn’t deserve to be disrespected like this.” She scolded.

“Sister, this cad—“

“He has a name, Leo. Address it,” She reprimanded as she clearly established that she was the older person of them two, “And stop this tantrum. This isn’t like you.”

Leo watched with tightened lips as Corrin’s fingertips left his vicinity. He watched quietly as her warmth left him, yet remained on the Hoshidan prince before him. His mouth went agape. The sight carved through the walls of his heart.

He swallowed, “Of course. Forgive me, sister. I spoke out of line,” He smiled bitterly, “Let us book a private room. There we can discuss our current…complex circumstances.”

Corrin smiled at him while her husband nodded silently. He slung his yumi back to its resting place.

“That would be wise,” Takumi shifted his attention towards Azura, “Is that a good enough arrangement for you, sister?”

The addressed princess’ countenance faltered slightly; astonished at Takumi’s honorific towards her. But although she was amazed at the sudden change in him (he refused to call a traitor his sibling), she kept a neutral face and nodded, “I would appreciate that. I will tell you everything I know.”

After the royals have finally come to a temporary peace agreement, the bowman valet inferred that it would not be disrespectful to speak now.

“Well then, my lords and ladies, won’t you at least let this lowly servant guide you? Although we are basically coming to a _boneyard_ , it’s better than nothing, no?” Niles smiled foxily; emphasizing the ‘bone’ in boneyard.

“Boneyard… We’re going to a cemetery?” Corrin asked; puzzled.

Odin tried to remove Corrin’s attention from his companion’s indelicate words, “Do not defile your immaculate head regarding the tasteless sea of filth this man feeds, milady.”

Although Corrin could not understand what her younger brother’s retainers were trying to convey, she merely nodded and followed their lead. Her other family members did not lag behind and went with her speed. When they have reached a notably small inn in the town, she looked at her comrades before going inside first.

When Azura, Corrin, and Takumi have disappeared into the building, Leo stopped to check on his retainers. They were not showing any intention of following inside. When Leo told them to settle with the rest of them, his two subjects refused; making it a point that they respected the royals’ privacy. They promised instead to guard the entrance to the room they would be in. After Leo thanked them for their loyal service, the two grinned at him and wished him the best of luck, to which he waved and finally decided to face the problem at hand.

The sharp clicking of the Dark Knight’s armor resounded in the closed space they were in. His perceptive eyes glanced around the room. Prince Takumi was quietly leaning against the window, and the two women of their group were huddled close to each other; their hands primly folded on their laps.

He made his way to the square wooden table in the corner of the room and sat across the two princesses, “Now, why don’t we start this discussion?” he placed his Brynhildr on the rough surface and tapped his armored fingers, “First of all, tell me about the abnormal flow of time.”

Azura nodded slowly; never taking off the seriousness masking her face, “As you can already guess from earlier, Valla’s time ticks much faster than Nohr’s or Hoshido’s. A year here can pass and it would only be weeks beyond the canyon.”

“Why did you not mention such an important detail?” Leo asked calmly; irritated, but finally level-headed concerning his tone and demeanor.

For a while, Azura closely watched Leo’s expressions. He appeared unperturbed. He was perfectly the confident and poised prince that he had masked himself behind, but she was certain that he was hiding a degree of contempt deep inside. After all, she was the same.

“Have you ever given me the chance to explain?” She questioned bluntly, “I do not recall an instance where you let us sit down to talk peacefully. And if, say, I did tell you about this, what would you have done?”

“I would have hastened the search, of course.”

“Exactly,” Azura remarked, “You were already audacious as you were. You think of nothing else besides saving your lost sister. You hardly rest, and when you do, you fail to grasp sleep as your worries consume you. What more if I did tell you?”

Her look on Leo was severe, “If you died, then what is the point of this journey?”

The prince’s eyes on the blue-haired maiden narrowed, “My retainers will make sure that never happens.”

“You have to learn how to save yourself before expecting others to save you.”

The atmosphere inside the room was tense. Corrin and Takumi spectated silently as Azura wordlessly chided Leo; her topaz irises neither showing resent or favor. Although her appearance was that of a gentle and soft-spoken songstress, she could surprisingly be direct and unrelenting. Just like the brave soldier that she had become.

Leo, on the other hand, looked less than pleased to be taken in the wrong. His frown was deep. The stress in his face was evident; the circles under his eyes darkening and the looming aura borne from lack of rest worsening. He glared at Azura as if she were the most detestable person in the world.

“You do not understand,” Leo spelled every syllable with a bludgeoning attitude, “You do not understand how much it would ruin my siblings if they were to find out that Corrin holds no more breath. You do not understand how large the war would scale if it suddenly involved a dead princess. Or perhaps, you just don’t care if you were to chance upon a lifeless her.”

“But she is fine, is she not? I told you, Takumi would never—“

“No one could ever be certain!” Thick armor clobbered wood; the force of the impact creating a dangerous crack, “In this world, no one can be trusted. Especially not some Hoshidan filth.”

Takumi, riled up by the sudden all-encompassing insult to his countrymen, stomped towards the table, “Why you—“

“Takumi, please!”

The Hoshidan prince halted when Corrin’s hand raised to stop him. She was looking straight into his eyes. She nodded to him, and he relaxed.

“Leo, you’re not taking this calmly.” She tried to dissipate her brother’s anger.

The addressed man looked at her incredulously, “How can I stay calm in this situation? If others were to find out that you, a Nohrian commander, has been globetrotting with a Hoshidan royal, you will certainly be marked for treason. Even I would not be able to save you from execution!” He breathed hard; distress lacing his tongue with every flick, “Father has already given up on you. Only us, your siblings, are hoping to return you home. Xander is speculating that the Hoshidans have kidnapped you again.”

Although Corrin knew that Leo was mentally exhausted, the worry in his voice was evident. She smiled at her brother. He was harsh on the outside, but he really was just a sweet, caring boy.

“But now you know I’m alright.” She beamed; trying to infect him with her positivity.

Contrary to what she hoped, however, he was more vexed.

“But that is what’s puzzling me! How can you be alright? How can you honestly say that you are fine, when your aggressor is just how many feet away from you?” He stood up from his seat; arms shaking and teeth grinding against teeth, “How can you tolerate the existence of the man who swore to kill you? Of the man who _tried_ to kill you? Who _hurt_ you? Have you finally gone mad, Corrin?”

Takumi’s heart clenched at the accusation, “Hurt her? I’ve never—“

“Back at the tower! You attacked her and pinned her to the ground. You did not manage to slay her, but you laid your filthy paws on her. You tried to take her life,” He leered at Takumi in spite, “She who repeatedly spared your life. Ungrateful curmudgeon.”

“How dare you!” Takumi yelled with indignation.

He wanted to speak for himself. He wanted to say that he never and would never try to end Corrin’s life. Takumi desperately wanted to put up a shield and protect himself from the Nohrian prince’s allegations, but…

But deep inside, his legs trembled. Those words…

They were right. He did try to murder Corrin on multiple instances. Whether it be fueled by his own seething anger or the unconscious dread that forced him to blame it all on her, he still attempted to eradicate her. She who spared his life countless of times.

He tightened his hands into fists. They shook. Along with his weakened resolve, they cracked with small tremors. His pupils contracted. His vision fogged. His breathing shallowed and his heart hurt like an old wound that has been forcibly chiseled open and was left to bleed in remorse.

_He had tried to—_

A warm hand touched his whitening knuckles. Balmy fingers caressed his cold bones through the encasing of muscles and skin. Gentle nails scraped through the grime of grief and penitence. A tender soul pulled him away from his sea of toxic thoughts.

“I don’t know how you learned about that episode, but Takumi did not hurt me. His skin never touched my skin. Takumi did not truly wish to slay me.” Corrin replied without hesitation.

“He might have let you live that time, but how can you be certain that he would not claim your life the first second you step foot out of this place?” Leo challenged.

For a while, Corrin’s ruby eyes flickered towards Takumi. He was looking right back at her.

She nodded, “Takumi would never hurt me.”

A pair of fists slammed against the solid table. As Leo looked at her pleadingly, Corrin never batted an eyelid. As his clawed armguards scraped desperately against the surface, she did not blink or change her determined expression. Even when his lips quivered in weariness, her mouth remained straight and true.

“Why…” He whispered, “How can you say that with such faith..?”

He could not even think anymore. Perhaps it was a capacity that he had thrown off many hours ago. Perhaps his reasoning was riddled with the most obvious of fallacies; perhaps she could hear the shakiness of his voice. Perhaps he was unsure of himself. Perhaps he was begging to be understood. Pleading for her to prove his poisonous speculations wrong.

“Because Takumi is my husband.”

He had never dreaded to be right, just as he did now.

Steely eyes finally misted. Clenched fists limped to his sides. Lips froze. Heart stopped.

“What?” He asked; his mouth not knowing active consciousness.

_We are the lonely remnants of scattered dreams. The phantom hands rubbing forgotten backs and the flashes of eyes through the night. Smiling or laughing; red with tears hanging from the lids._

_Too heavy to stay, too scared to jump._

“Takumi is my husband.” Corrin repeated as if the words from her delicate tongue were harsh whips and boiling saltwater on unforgiving lips.

“Husband…” Leo muttered.

_We are the missing pieces of broken pictures. There is not enough air and I’ve not enough lungs to hold the sigh that relieves. The absent fingers tracing invisible lines around swollen eyes and stained cheeks._

“Oh, this might be surprising and you might not believe it, but we really aren’t siblings. It’s a long story, but when I was a baby, King Sumeragi took me—“

“Corrin, that’s enough.” Takumi’s voice cut her sentence as gently as he could.

_We are the staccato images of lives not lived. Swimming through our sleep like ruined paintings and broken instrumental songs. The tired glances across empty rooms. The shared breaths through the choking silence._

A soundless gasp escaped his lips. He found himself crashing back into the cold comfort of his chair; vacant and unwelcoming. Devoid of the warmth so cruelly taken away from him. From his heart.

_We are the stolen hope of diverging paths._

He blinked.

_The hair tangled in the hands._

He breathed hard.

_The slow closing of soaked eyes,_

He gulped the large lump in his throat.

_And the burying of our faces._

He gazed at her ruby eyes; searching for the fragments of their past. Hoping for a memory of them together.

A lone tear threatened to break through; only to die in the barren earth of his eyes.

_The distance between our bodies as it grows wider._

“Is that so? I see. So that’s why,” Leo sluggishly whispered, “That would make sense. I’m glad that you…finally found the right person for you. You did endlessly ramble about being a lovely wife someday in your life.” He laughed bitterly.

He smiled. Despite the unshed tears, Leo smiled. It was hollow. His heart was empty, his lips were empty, but he still smiled.

She had always loved his smile.

 

After that, the conversation did not go any farther. Corrin had noticed her younger brother’s fatigue, and Azura suggested that they go rest for the day. Corrin thought it was an excellent idea and urged Leo to take a long, deep sleep in order to recuperate the energy that he had lost. The said prince agreed, apologized for his blunders, and retreated to his room with his retainers in tow.

When Corrin and Takumi had sought the shelter of their private space, she wondered out loud if there was something she said to make Leo so upset. Takumi was frank to her that although he thought his wife’s words had a contribution to the Nohrian prince’s crest fall, it was in the end, a personal conflict that Leo had worsened for himself. Takumi warned her not to dawdle into it.

Corrin sighed. She knew the consequences of their union. But although she had prepared herself for its backlash, she thought it was still rather demoralizing to know that a Nohrian and a Hoshidan’s desire to be together would inconvenience the people involved with them. She passively commented that anyone should have the freedom to love whoever their heart sought. Takumi assured her that that definitely was not Leo’s conundrum, and added that she was surprisingly dense.

She did not understand her husband’s last remark, but they left it at that.

 

The next morning, Leo was not present during breakfast. His retainers were there, however they kindly turned down the offer to eat with the three other royals. Niles joked about infidelity to their master if they ate without him, while Odin ultimately revealed that their prince was not feeling well and that they should hurry to take care of him. Corrin and Azura made a light meal for Leo and his valets before letting them go.

Takumi was in dire need of information that both Leo and Azura could offer. His blue-haired sister shared the same sentiment, but she insisted that Leo be present when they finally discuss about their situation. She said that there would be not much point if the Nohrian prince’s opinions were not taken into consideration.

Corrin agreed, and so they settled to remain silent.

 

The day after that was spent looking after the village. As usual, Corrin tended to the sick and wounded. Takumi went on a hunt to provide food for the incapacitated. Leo was nowhere to be found, but according to Odin who had accompanied Azura to fetch clean water, the Nohrian prince was preoccupied with the town’s poor agriculture. Apparently, he was searching for a way to grow sturdy plants that would last in its unfertile, winter earth.

That night, when Corrin was all set to tucker in, she was granted with a rare sight. She approached the wooden stairs that led to the rooms. Her feet made a creaking sound every time her feet pressed against a step, but it seemed like not even the irritating noise could distract Leo from his thoughts.

A simple smile found its way to her lips. It was not every day that her younger brother dwelled in his mind without a thick book in his hand.

“What’s bothering my favorite little Leo?” Corrin sang in the soundlessness of the atmosphere.

Startled, the prince whipped his vision towards his back. Even in the dark night when only torches and candles served as a guide of light, Corrin stood out. It was the same, beautiful, snow-white sister of his. Her hair still curled cutely whenever she got out of the water.

“Pajamas, really? Are you Elise?” Leo teased.

Corrin patted her fluffy outfit and smiled, “It’s good for the winter. And I made these myself! Aren’t they cute?”

“Positively lovely, sister. Although I must say,” His mocha eyes drifted to her feet and a leer of disgust etched on his face, “Those brown sandals are a horrifying mix to the bunny socks.”

A playful slap resounded in the silent air. Corrin pouted, and Leo rubbed his right shoulder to feint hurt. He clicked his tongue at her, but she only rolled her eyes at him.

“Describing a woman’s style ‘horrifying’… You’re definitely handsome, but you’re so rude,” She mumbled, “You won’t get yourself a wife like that.”

Leo mocked her pouting face with his own facial expression; one that has never got to escape the privacy between him, Corrin, and their littlest sister Elise. He slumped his arms over the stair’s railings. He propped up his right elbow and rested his chin on his palm.

“I’m not planning on marrying, anyway.” He replied.

Her little brother looked so stubborn and glum. Although he was normally like that, she still preferred the playful him that only got to escape his façade whenever they were alone. She liked seeing him laugh.

“Why, is it because you think girls are annoying?” She chuckled; remembering how young Leo saw women before, “But ladies like Hinoka are really strong and cool. Oh, and there’s Sakura too. She’s really shy, but she’s adorable.”

“Don’t start pairing me off with random women.”

Corrin did not seem to care about his last sentence, however, “I’ll tell you what, girls are really nice. And gentle. And cute. Like me.” She cupped her cheeks with her hands and teasingly batted her eyelashes at him.

He scoffed, “What? You, cute? Does your husband even know how vain you actually are?”

She wrinkled her nose at him, “Not as vain as you are. Don’t think that I’ve forgotten that time when you openly said that you bask in the envy that both the dead and the living have for you, jerk. Besides, I can clearly remember you being all googly eyes and marshmallow cheeks and blushy-blushy like ‘big sister is sooo pretty—“

“No way. I would never lie like that. I would rather not consume tomatoes than flatter you.”

She gripped the railing and let herself fall back; her body hanging as her feet were firmly planted on the railing’s base, “Oh? Insulting your sister now?”

Leo did not answer, and Corrin sighed in amusement. She pulled herself back into a standing position, “But really, why do you not wish to be married? Do you still have no one who catches your fancy?”

At her question, his eyes inclined to his older sister’s. She was watching him with genuine concern. She was not teasing him or indirectly insisting that he change his decision, rather innocently curious regarding the life of her precious sibling. He blinked at her slowly.

Her eyebrows fell as a smile crept up her lips, “Or do you still think you’re not tall enough?”

He raised an eyebrow at his sister. He had no idea where she pulled that from, “Pardon?”

“I remember you telling me that you’ll marry Camilla after you become waaaay taller than her,” She spread her arms wide to emphasize her words, “That’s why we used to always sing that one song, remember?”

“That one song?”

“Yep! _I saw little Leo reading his big book. Reading, reading his big-a-book. I saw little Leo reading his big book,”_ Corrin sang in a juvenile tune with matching claps to the beat, “ _Why is he so small? He doesn’t take his nap time! No nap-a-time!_ ”

“Oh gods…” Leo mumbled; suddenly remembering the horrible children’s song that Corrin made up.

“ _But little Leo wants to be big and strong. Big and strong, big and strong. Little Leo wants to be big and strong,_ ” She raised both of her hands into the air, “ _Up, up, up! Up, up—_ hey!”

Corrin barked at her younger brother for only staring motionless and overwhelmed, “Why aren’t you jumping?”

His face contorted into an honest cringe, “Why would I jump? I’m no longer a child, and I am already five inches taller than you are!”

“No! You will jump. _I saw little Leo reading his big book. Reading, reading his big-a-book.”_

“No, stop it.” Leo closed his eyes in irritation.

“ _Why is he so small? He doesn’t take his nap times!_ ”

“Gods Corrin. Stop. You will give me nightmares!”

But the pretend songstress’ singing only drew out faster and more disorganized. The harmony was morphing into some sort of hastened poem following no particular pleasant tune, “ _Little Leo wants to be big and strong! Up, up, up! Up, up, up!”_

“Curse me already…” Leo groaned as his palms flew to his hears; blocking his sensory from Corrin’s onslaught of torture.

Pleasant tingles replaced the song; seeping through his hands and resounding in his ears. Pretty, bouncy curls danced to the exquisite rhythm of her voice. Lovely rubicund lips quivered daintily; like a blooming red rose carving a smile into a bush of pure white. Her laughter was the sunshine in the middle of the night.

Gradually, his hands withdrew from his ears. They dragged down peacefully; the opposite of the corners of his mouth that have chosen to wear a simple smile.

Soon enough, he was chuckling along with her.

When she heard his jubilant baritone, Corrin stepped back. She grinned from ear to ear and inclined her head to the right. Her eyes were narrowed in joy, but they did not stop her from admiring the good vibes that he was finally glowing with.

“I got you to smile.” She cheered.

_If I chase your echoes down the hallways long enough, if I just get a hold of them once,_

“I was afraid that I’ve done something to make you upset. I mean, I know that I always make you cry when we were younger, but those are still good times that I look back to whenever I feel alone. I treasure our memories together, and it would pain me to see a part of that treasure sad. I only ever want to see you happy.”

_Just once,_

“Corrin,” He reached a hand out to her face to stop her detrimental thoughts, “You have always made me happy.”

_Will it bring you back to me again?_

He paused for a while before continuing, “Just seeing you enjoying yourself makes my day. You are a lot like Elise. Your grin is contagious,” He smiled gently, “Even now, I can see that you are much more contented. And that…is enough for me.”

She took hold of the palm that caressed her face. She carefully delivered it back to his side before chuckling in embarrassment, “Do I really look that happy?”

Leo nodded, “Much more than I have ever seen you. I must say, I’m rather jealous of the man who makes you smile that radiantly.”

A hearty laughter boomed from her throat. Her hand immediately flew up to muffle her tone, but it did nothing to hide her flattered giggles. The love on her lips left a warm mark on her fingers; just the thought of that mentioned man sending her heart aflutter.

“Honestly, it wasn’t an easy path with him. We’ve went through hardships that you wouldn’t believe,” She looked up at the ceiling; reminiscing about her fateful journey with her beloved, “And with his outward personality, I would never have guessed to be able to touch his heart so deeply. But we took our time, and I have finally come to meet the side of him that he had kept so heavily guarded for so many years. He has flaws in every part of him…”

Her right hand drifted to the band on her left ring finger. Her skin touched its smooth, cold surface. Her heart sang in exaltation at the physical symbol of their nurtured love.

“But I have never met anyone so perfect to be in love with. Not until Takumi showed me the bitter reality behind these rose-colored lenses. Not until he had taught me the importance of scars and tears. Not until he had shown me how to love unconditionally.”

“Hm. Prince Takumi seems to be an excellent person.”

“Yes, very much so.”

_My ear stays pressed against the ground in all the places your feet found rest._

He peeked at her expression. She looked so satisfied. Much unlike the fierce expression she wore on the battlefield, much unlike the childish grin she gave to him whenever they were together.

_I track the echo of you; ghost steps on haunted floors,_

She looked just like her age. Much more of the lovely woman who has reserved her love for one person.

_And I wait forever for the sound of footsteps,_

“… I’m really happy that you have finally fallen in love.”

_That might never walk back to me again._

Minutes passed by them with a comfortable silence. They appreciated each other’s company. In the candlelit soundlessness, only their soft breathing was audible. In the waxing moonlight, two pairs of eyes closed tight; one watching the explosion of colors behind her eyelids, the other one suppressing his tears of crumbling pyramids.

It was him who bended the complacent unspeaking between them.

“It’s getting late. You should be going to bed soon.” Leo smiled at her without retreating from his location.

Slowly, Corrin opened her eyes.

… Those ruby gems that he had fallen in love with.

“You’re right. I need my beauty rest.” She joked.

He did not reply and continued to watch her ethereal form.

_A lot of things come and go. The weather changes, the seasons shift. Today you might find yourself joyful and in love, tomorrow you will be locked up in your room; devastated and questioning what is it that you’ve done to be hurt so much. Sometimes the pain is unbearable. Sometimes you’ll demand why you weren’t enough. Sometimes you’ll want them back in your life._

_Sometimes you’ll find yourself walking through a grave; tracing the cracked lines of the weathered tombstones and wondering if there is much more to this than the secret hope you bury in yourself to find someone worth so much, that your only wish is to die before they do. To lay safely beneath the earth; bathed in love and not having the eyes to watch them walk away. To carry with you the memories before they fade away._

_I wander through them. I touch the faded letters of the tombstones; wondering if the sentries sleeping beneath them could hear my thoughts._

_I hear them whisper, I hear them say: I too was here, I too felt this way._

“Hey Corrin.” He called her attention as she turned the knob of her room’s door.

_Sometimes, it feels like forgetting your love would be a better option if you do choose to keep on living._

“What is it?” She replied softly.

_But…_

_“I will never forget you.”_

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:  
> 1\. It is true that Ryoma and Azura like each other. They stated in their S support that they hold an affection towards the other for a long time.  
> 2\. In Camilla and Silas' A support, they admitted that they have loved each other before. Although this is exclusive in the English releases (And perhaps Korean? Not sure.)  
> 3\. This is supposed to be a longer chapter, but we pushed the other half to the next chapter since we somehow enjoyed ourselves and ended up writing longer than expected. Blame Leo.


	38. Ember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Everyone, it's the first anniversary of Disillusioned Fragments! Thank you to everyone who supported us, who is supporting us, and will continue to support us. Without you, this fic would not have reached this far. Congratulations to all of us! Congratulations to Takumi and Corrin! 
> 
> As such, we have written a short, bonus scene in this chapter. Have fun!

**Anniversary Bonus Chapter**

**Some time in Chioni, after Corrin and Takumi’s wedding…**

Generally, children were fond of Takumi… Except this one.

His skill with children has been tested numerous times already but for some reason, this one could not be charmed by him and had kept crying while with him.

Weight was lifted from the Hoshidan prince’s arms when he transferred the wailing baby to his wife’s hold. The female infant who was swaddled in a white blanket halted her cries as soon as she got comfortable in Corrin’s torso. It was a breathtaking sight to be honest. The image of Corrin smiling lovingly while cradling a baby wrapped Takumi’s heart with warmth.

The adorable lass was not the fruit of their love, however. She was the child of one of the villagers in the current place that they were staying in. Her parents had errands to take care of, and they were lost as to whom to leave their daughter with while they were away. Eventually, they found Takumi and Corrin; entrusting the welfare of their precious child to the newlywed couple.

“This must be what Camilla had felt when she held baby Elise.” A hushed giggle went out of the snow-haired woman’s lips while she rocked the infant in her arms.

“Elise, the second princess of Nohr?” Takumi wanted to validate the information stored in his memory.

“Yes. Camilla is very doting towards her siblings,” Her curly white locks lightly bounced as she patted the child, “I don’t have doubts that she’ll be a good mother someday.”

“I think you’ll be a good one too.”

Blood rushed upward towards Takumi’s face when he realized that he spilled his thoughts verbally. It adorably matched the intensity of crimson that was painted on his wife’s lovely face.

“W-Well, I think—“

All of Corrin’s words were not able to escape their cage when a certain tug on her hair pulled her attention. When she was able to trace the source of the unprecedented gesture, she found a bundle of her hair in the baby’s mouth. The child was merrily munching on her alabaster strands.

“Hey,” Her voice was as soft as a gentle wind, “Don’t eat my hair.” She pried her locks from the baby’s grip and internally cringed a little at how damp they were with saliva.

The silver-haired prince suppressed a laugh at the sight of his beloved’s face, “I guess you’ll need to take a bath soon.”

She let out a sigh, “You’re right.”

She secured the little bundle in one arm and used the other one to adjust the blanket. She cooed the baby and tapped her tiny nose. She expected the baby to giggle and reach for her finger, but instead, her cute little lips contorted into small waves.

“Oh no…” Her instincts went haywire when she noticed the shimmer in the baby’s orbs.

True to Corrin’s suspicions, the infant’s face scrunched up before letting out an ear-splitting wail. Tiny hands flew to her handler’s chest and gave it a few pats.

“Are you hungry?” Dread swarmed in ruby eyes. Realization slapped her hard that if the child truly was hungry, she did not have the ability to quench that need, “But I have no milk…”

From her knowledge, kids that were at this age only drank milk. However, a woman could only produce such vital food when she was late into her pregnancy or when she finally gave birth. With the fact that she was still only a new wife not a mother, Corrin knew that she could not provide the baby’s needs. Only the mother would be able to do so.

“Don’t cry, don’t cry…” The princess cooed the precious bundle in her arms; unable to think of other alternatives for that circumstance.

At that moment, only one question ran in their minds.

_Am I like this when I was young?_

They told a silent prayer of gratefulness to their parents for being patient with them.

 

The child was back in Takumi’s care after Corrin went away for a while to wash her drenched hair. It turned out that the infant was not hungry; only agitated at the presence of unfamiliar faces. After a while, she was able to adjust and warm up to them. Her smile was one of the purest and most beautiful thing they had ever laid their eyes on.

Takumi wanted to see it again.

He lifted his gaze from the door to the pair of big round eyes that were staring at him. He scooted closer to the child resting on their mattress; closing the gap between them. His heart swelled when tiny fingers grabbed his pinky; the child holding on to him with fascination twinkling in her orbs. The baby was like a big ball of mochi. From her rounded arms and legs up to her fluffy cheeks, she was a huge bundle of floof.

Takumi found her cute.

He rarely used the word but at that moment, he could not think of anything else.

Making one last glance to make sure that there was no one else around to see him, he cooed the adorable infant. The young girl imitated him; forming a big “O” with her mouth. Takumi then held the child’s arms and waved them around; making the girl look like she was dancing. Joyous laughs rang in the air; filling the room with enthusiasm.

Until Corrin swung the door open.

Takumi stiffened at the creaking sound; his quest for stealth busted. With dread-filled limbs, he turned to the wooden door. He was greeted with the familiar figure of an ivory-haired woman, and his face caught on fire as he attempted to mask his embarrassment with a cough.

“I-I thought you’re going to wash your hair.” His mellow brown orbs refused to meet red.

Corrin’s adoration at the situation manifested in her giggles, “Yes. But I forgot the towel.”

“I-I see…” He moved farther from the baby whose arms were reaching up for him. He hardened his resolve and swallowed the urge to carry the smiling infant.

“I think she wants you to hold her.” The princess tucked a hair behind her ear before grabbing the fabric that she needed.

“Right… I’ll do that,” With a scarlet hue clinging to his cheek, he lifted the child to his chest, “Is it comfortable?”

The young girl made merry noises and cuddled closer to his torso.

“I heard that babies often get sleepy at the low voice of men while pressed to their chest. Maybe you talking to her would—“

“I want a baby.”

Silence hung in the air like a thick smoke that held their breaths.

Takumi did not mean to say that out loud. It was a passing thought; a fleeting idea that sprouted from the warm feeling in his heart as he held the infant. Verbalizing it was bad enough, but letting those words sail to Corrin’s ears was a disaster. He mentally slapped himself at the novice mistake.

“I-It’s nothing!” He urged to escape the deep crevice of shame that he had fallen into, “You should get going now! I-I mean, you shouldn’t let all those saliva dry on your hair a-and yeah…”

Corrin did not want to prolong her husband’s misery so she decided to leave. Although as she walked to the bathroom, the heat on her face never left.

Takumi wanted a baby…and so did she. Surely, a child of their own whom they can shower with affection would be nice. By that, they would truly be completed; a sweet little family of their own. Takumi as a father and her as a mother… How lovely.

_Wait… Making a baby means that we have to do ‘that’ many times…_

The intensity of the burning sensation in her face grew tenfold at the thought.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 38: Ember**

 

 _“I will never forget you.”_ He said tenderly; his heart swelling with joy and sadness at the same time.

Slowly, a smile curled on her lips. Her eyes crinkled in elation. Her cheeks bloomed and her lids shuttered close.

“Thank you, I won’t too.” She nodded at him before gently closing the door behind her.

After the soft clicking of the door faded into the dusk, a heavy sigh filled the air in front of him. Although he was glad that nothing was different between him and Corrin, being conscious of his affections for her was still stressful. Even for him, a man known for being icy-cold and pragmatic, suppressing the words that he wanted to tell her was frustrating. He knew he had no right to feel it, but it did not mean that he did not.

His fingers found themselves tangled in his blond tuft. He always kept his hair well-groomed, but at that time, all he wanted was to tear every single one of his strands off.

A heavy tapping on the stairs.

Sluggishly, Leo swiveled his attention towards the source of the noise. When his mocha eyes recognized the figure of his new company, another tired groan brewed from the depths of his tongue.

“What now, are you here to make me taste your fist? Thank you for the generous offer however, I have already had my dinner.” Leo spun his head away from the other man.

The silence-intruder shook his long, silver mane. It was still wet from only getting out of the bath, “Why for?”

Leo rolled his eyes at the feigned innocence, “For talking to your wife in the middle of the night.”

Takumi did not meet the Nohrian’s eyes. He was still preoccupied with the task of wringing the water out of his hair. His towel was beginning to freeze from his thick mane’s wetness.

“Why would I punch you for something like that? You have every right to talk to her, and she to you.”

“How surprising,” Leo leered suspiciously, “I have been informed that you were a violent person.”

“Rumors are easy to come by,” Takumi nonchalantly replied as he folded his bath towel, “But I’ll have you know that I’m willing to make that rumor true if you ever stepped out of line. I know you get me.”

Leo’s piercing gaze narrowed and his lips paled, “So you knew.”

 “Of course I do. I’ve been there, I’ve done that. It’s easy to sniff out another man’s affection for a woman.”

“Then what, exactly, are you doing here, Prince Takumi?”

The addressed Hoshidan looked at the Nohrian as if he were some kind of unidentified walking idiot. Leo recoiled from the priggish response, but he kept his glare leveled with the other prince’s eyes.

Takumi’s nose wrinkled, “My room is behind you. Do you think I’ll just teleport so I wouldn’t need to pass by you?” He scoffed.

Although Leo knew that the other man made a point, he held on to his disgusted appearance. He leaned his back on the railing, “You understand what I meant. Your unusual movements suggested that you have business with me.”

“That’s awfully sharp, Prince Leo. Has anybody told you that you’re creepily attentive to detail?” Takumi smirked; amused by the offended expression that the blond offered, “But it’s nothing major, really. Just wanted to check if everything’s alright.”

Again, another sigh, “I am perfectly healthy.”

No response. Leo peered up to see Takumi’s state of being unconvinced. He wished for nothing but to be uninvolved with the Hoshidan prince, but the way the said man did not shift in his position implied that he would not let the subject slip off easily.

Leo clicked his tongue, “I told you, I am—“

“Locking up for an entire day is never a sign of good health. Both physically and emotionally,” Takumi mimicked Leo’s form and rested against the railing too, “I know how it is. When everything seems to be crumbling down all at once.”

“If you do, then you should also be aware that initiating a conversation about such a conundrum is quite awkward, to say the least.” Leo replied sharply.

A low chuckle resounded in the still air, “I know.” Takumi stated, but said no more.

Three long minutes passed. Three inopportune minutes of standing side by side; the knowledge of the other’s presence creating a tension not easily dissolved. When the number three stretched to five however, Leo finally found the backbone to break the silence.

“… Until now, I find it hard to comprehend that she’s already married.”

Takumi took a piece of his hair and examined it; noting how he should trim the bent ends, “I can’t imagine how hard it is for your first love to end overnight.”

“You knew?”

“Not really. I just assumed since from all the stories that she told me about you, you sounded fond of her from the beginning.”

Leo’s pupils travelled away from his companion and towards the ceiling. He tasted the night on his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed from the memories that were overpowering his numb mind.

“Not from the beginning, no. I was cautious of her, since my mother insistently reminded me not to converse with my siblings. I kept ignoring her whenever I was forced to go to the Northern Fortress, but she was a stubborn girl who refused to take a hint and badgered me into speaking a word to her.”

Takumi laughed lightly, “Yeah, I know what you’re saying.”

Leo nodded and continued his recollection of the past, “So when I did start to tell her to go away, she seemed to have mistaken my words as ‘Let’s play’. Believe me, it was annoying beyond belief to have her running to me with a new toy every day. When I questioned her why she was doing such a foolhardy thing, she simply told me that she had no one else to talk with."

He stopped for a moment; imagining the way her lonely voice sounded in his ears, “Apparently, all the servants and the other royals were wary of her. She came from an unknown mother, they said.

“I later found out that she was a kidnapped princess. She did not know any better, it seemed. So I would say... I took pity on her at first. I heard that Gunter only taught her how to read and write, but beyond that, she was not allowed to be educated. From then on began our rebellious escapades of sneaking off to the library and learning as much as we could, I should note.”

Takumi, amused at the thought of young Corrin puzzling over difficult books, shook his head slightly, “I bet my shoes that she won’t stop pestering questions about every single thing she sees.”

A drizzle of chuckles fell out of Leo’s lips in response, “Well then, you can keep your shoes. That is exactly how it went. She was so curious, in fact, that she asked for an elaborate explanation about this one topic in a health book. Even I did not possess the proper knowledge to answer her at that time,” A knuckle pressed against his lips to barricade a snicker, “Needless to say, when we asked Gunter, we were banned from the library for a few days. He never told us why, however.”

 Takumi smirked. He was entertained at the story. As for the reason why they were forbidden passage, he had an inkling. Still, as they were both on a track of basically a boys’ talk, he asked.

“What was on the book?”

A simple word from the blond prince: “Copulation.”

It was like a trigger that automatically tickled Takumi’s funny bone. Although he did not guffaw like a common boor, he did grin at the divulgence. He rarely did suggestive remarks himself, but he did react to them. They reminded him of the goofy soldiers he sparred with during his early teenage years.

“Wow, I can’t imagine how horrified that old knight was.” Takumi commented.

“Indeed,” Leo nodded, “Back then, it was terrifying for us children. But looking back at it now, it was quite amusing.”

“Did she let go of the topic though? I’ll go with a no.”

Leo smiled, “Correct, once more. You know quite a lot about Corrin, I’ll credit you for that,” He acknowledged the other prince before continuing, “She ran to our older sister Camilla almost immediately and asked her about it, seeking to understand why it would make Gunter apoplectic. If I can recall correctly, Camilla smoothly redirected the inquisition towards the romance genre of books. That is also the start of Corrin’s inclination to sappy romance.

“Her favor for those readings inflated. Soon enough, she was bombarding me with stories of frail princesses and brave princes and dungeons and evil dragons. She was elated, so I suppose I just went along with it. Although to be frank,” He made a face that looked like he was both laughing and cringing at the same time, “I have always doubted the veracity of their plot, and the questionable choices the characters make.”

Takumi rubbed his chin; also remembering the cheesy stories Corrin told him whenever she read something new, “Yeah, romance novels are absolute trash. I personally prefer history-type books with detailed accounts on tactics.”

“Truly?” Leo blinked; surprised that the brash prince was actually quite the scholarly type, “Then have you read ‘Crimson Wolf’?”

Takumi’s ears perked up at the mention of the title, “Yeah! Thirty times over, cover to cover! I really admire the philosophy behind that one.”

“Absolutely,” Leo agreed, “Lord Xhalth was an unconventional leader. He was not kindly and was suspicious of many, so he was infamous in his kingdom.”

“His men knew that he was an intelligent and all-around good guy though, so they stuck with him to the end. Even in his last stand to protect his kingdom’s Great Wall from its conquerors.” Takumi added.

Leo bobbed his head up and down; engrossed in the unexpected similarity that they have accidentally uncovered, “They wished to hail him as a fallen hero, but in the end, his wife refused the title for him. After all, his last line to her was…”

“I am no hero. I do not need that fancy label. I am merely a mortal who knows the essence of humanity.” They cited with synchronization.

The two grown men’s eyes sparkled in awe. They were like boys again; dewy-eyed and fascinated with their idol. It was one in a thousand, but somehow, they have suddenly found another person who would actually read and appreciate such a complex, radical book.

Fate was incredible.

“Hey, do you know how to play shogi?” The Hoshidan boy suddenly asked.

“Show-gee? Ah, you mean the Hoshidan counterpart of Nohrian chess,” The Nohrian boy replied, albeit less excited than the other boy, “I am knowledgeable in chess. In fact, I might as well go ahead and say I am the best player in my kingdom.” He boasted.

“Seriously?” Takumi clenched his fists tightly; a habit he had taken whenever he was feeling hyped for a competition, “I’m itching to pit against you, then. It’ll basically be Hoshido versus Nohr, since _I’m_ the best player in my kingdom.”

“I cannot wait to crush you.”

“Oh yeah?” Takumi’s brows furrowed, “Then I can’t wait to mince you and feed you to the dogs.”

“I believe you are better off eating it yourself,” Leo smirked, “Then perhaps you would at least be a step close to how incredible I am.”

“Then _you_ need ten me's if you dream to be as great as my foot.”

“What is the pi in ten decimal places?”

“3.1415926535. Easy.” Takumi answered confidently.

The corners of Leo’s mouth twitched up, “Incredible. I have underestimated you, thinking that you lacked scholarly education. Truthfully, you appear like an uncouth Neanderthal at first glance.”

“And you’re exactly like the no-life reedy little bookworm I thought you would be. You can literally grow reeds.”

 A few seconds of silence. An uncontrolled release of a snicker. A quiet explosion of mismatched laughter.

No matter how one strained their ears, it was clear that the pair of laughter were unique and distinct. Different harmonies, different tempos. Different frequencies and different volumes. Totally different personalities.

And yet, for some reason, the ringing of their voices were not so out-of-sync after all.

“How perplexing,” Leo managed to calm himself down, “Loathe as I am to admit it, we have quite the number in common.”

Takumi, who still had leftover amusement, glanced at his newfound friend, “More than you think. No wonder we love the same woman.”

They have strayed off-topic, but both of them were aware that they would have to return to the main subject sooner than they would have liked.

Takumi blew his fringes out of his face. He put a hand on the side of his neck and stretched, “I can’t imagine how difficult it is. To be so fond of someone and then suddenly waking up to them committed to another.”

Instantly, as if a mask was suddenly pulled off of his face, Leo’s expression grew sullen. He closed his eyes and sighed. He spent a few seconds thinking, before opening them again and etching a bittersweet smile on his lips.

“Do you remember having your first pet when you were but a child? That companion that you were so eager on protecting. That if you were allowed to, you would bring it to sleep beside you when night comes?”

Takumi remembered. Their family was fond of dogs, and he could recall the first animal friend given to him by his mother. He loved the dog very much.

“Now, can you recall the first time you find out that it breathes no more? That no matter how much you shake it, it would not respond to your touch and your voice like it used to? That was how it felt,” Leo shook his head at the comparison that he made, but he could not find better words that would come close to the emotion, “It may seem silly and laughable, but it is how it is. It’s like being a child again. Pure and weak-hearted, emotions overflowing like a stream pelted by a heavy rainfall.”

He stared at his feet; not really thinking much about what he was blabbering anymore, “You feel so hefty and drenched to the bones. You have no will to pull yourself out of the bed. It’s just drowning in your memories together, tormented by the fact that they cannot be travelled back to. Drinking the remorse, poisoning yourself in thoughts that if perhaps if you would have just told her sooner, perhaps things would have been much better than locking yourself in your room, disheveled and mind completely muddled.”

Earlier that morning, he was the portrait of perfection. Of the poised and regal prince that he was. People were counting on him, his retainers were counting on him. He could not show any weakness. But during the night, in the darkness such as this one, his heart called it free for his face to crumple up pathetically; for him to admit that he was in pain. That he was a human, too.

“But the most difficult part to take in is the fact that nothing would have changed even if you did. Because if she really was meant for you, then she would wait for you no matter what. That it would be your hand that she would want to hold, instead of another man’s.”

A bittersweet, yet painfully serene smile dawned on his tired face, “Accepting that she never quite loved you as much as you do. That she would never choose to be with you because perhaps,” He glanced at his companion, “There is someone out there who could love her more than you do.”

Takumi did not reply. He knew that it was depression that Leo was going through. He had probably been feeling it the first time he had learned that Corrin was missing. Takumi, of all people, knew how difficult it was to be tackling such darkness head-on. It was a dangerous ride, and yet, Leo was trotting through the course like a real champion.

“It is not easy. It will never be easy. I have loved her for so long. But I do know that I just have to keep waking up. It will get better, I know it will,” Leo took a breath and placed his right hand on his left shoulder as if relieving an ache, “And I will one day come to terms that even if it’s not how I wished for it to be, in the end, my goal is reached. To see her happy and content.”

“But are you happy?”

It was a question not unfamiliar to Leo. A question that has bothered him for days. A question he refused to answer and yet there was only one answer.

“For someone who loves, the answer should be ‘I am’,” Leo said slowly, “And yet, I am no more than a human, after all. No matter how much my brain tells me to close off all feelings and biased judgment, I cannot. I am flesh and bones, I am a selfish human being. I am not happy,” He laughed bitterly at his confession, “For there can be no one who would be willing to sacrifice their own happiness for the welfare of others.”

A modest chuckle was heard from Takumi’s mouth. Leo leered at him, but then sighed. The crestfallen prince pinched the bridge of his nose in weariness.

“I knew it. This is really silly for you.”

Again, Takumi laughed. Leo sighed another long one, but the other man was quick to assure that he was not making fun of his friend.

Takumi shook his head, “No, no. It’s just that Corrin said the same thing to me. It’s no wonder you’re so close,” He waved a hand to his face; at the same time removing the humor in his expression, “You should tell her, then.”

A breath was held. A long moment of soundlessness resounded like a quiet ringing of a bell. It was eerily silent, yet Leo was still waiting for another sound. The noise of a laughter. The obligatory ‘I’m just joking’. But nothing came.

Takumi was serious.

“It might ease your mind, you know,” Takumi advised, “I know how frustrating it is to have unspoken regrets. If you could just tell her what you’ve felt all this time, it might help ease the burden you’ve cooped up inside. And maybe, just maybe, it may help you put a closure to your depression and anxiety.”

Leo’s jaw clenched. It truth, it should have been dropped instead, but he refused to gape like a fool in front of another prince. An enemy prince, at that. But that was exactly what boggled him; Prince Takumi and he were adversaries sworn to hunt each other’s heads in the battlefield. But in exchange for puncturing holes into Leo’s body with that devastating bow of his, Takumi was trying to mend the damages instead.

Leo knew the Hoshidan prince as an aggressive leader of terrifying forces, and not an ambassador of peace and healing.

Was it…perhaps Corrin’s influence?

Leo narrowed his eyes in both wonder and disbelief, “You would not be jealous? In fact, you are not stricken with jealousy right now?”

Takumi combed his fingers through his long hair to try and pull it up; only remembering that he did not bring a hair tie, “I am, of course. It’s natural to at least feel that deep inside. The tendency of jealousy is a natural phenomenon, although whether to act on it or not is solely one’s decision,” He let go of his hair and opted to fiddle with his towel instead, “In my case, I trust Corrin enough to know that there’s nothing alarming going on between you two.”

Leo lazily checked his nails for any signs of un-trimness, “Heh, you seem awfully confident, are you not?”

“Well, you wouldn’t have told me all these if you had something malicious in mind.” Takumi nonchalantly replied.

“Touché.” Leo simply said.

Just like that, silence won over them yet again. Although they have found a common denominator that set itself as the bridge to make them better understand each other, it was yet wobbly and uncertain. They could not take confident steps in their newly-established connection. But even if it was an awkward bridge, they were both in no such rush to fortify their bond.

“But in all honesty, I would never understand the logic behind this scenario,” Leo’s brows furrowed together at the peculiarity of their situation, “A man spilling his problems to another man. But as wholesome as that idea sounds, the oddity lies with the essence of the problem. It happens to be the wife of that other man. The normal set-up would be to seek guidance from an uninvolved friend, and not the husband of the woman who broke my heart.”

Takumi nodded; having realized the situation earlier, “Yeah. I think you would have preferred to have talked to another person, really, but I don’t think you have much of a choice at the moment,” He looked at Leo in the eyes, “I don’t think you would like to sound vulnerable to your retainers. I don’t think you would set aside your gentlemanly etiquette to confide with Azura, and you certainly would not simply confess to Corrin about this. I’m the only other choice, really.

“That, and…” Takumi continued quietly, “I can’t just watch you and let you be.”

Leo’s right eyebrow arched up, “Are you saying you pity me?” He questioned not with contempt, but with the will to understand.

Takumi shook his head solemnly, “Not at all. It’s sympathy… No, empathy. Out of all people, I guess I know how it is to feel like everything’s in ruins. How everything doesn’t seem to fit right, how nothing would be alright. I know how it is to refuse to eat a lot of times, not because you’re not hungry but because you just feel like even the concept of eating would fail you. I know how it feels to be depressed.”

Leo said nothing. He guessed it was Takumi’s turn to be sentimental.

“That depression manifests into so many things. They’ll become the nightmares that would burden your shoulders until you could walk no more. I know how that feels, and I know how more painful it is to go through this alone. And…”

He took a deep breath; once again overwhelmed by how far he had gone through life, “She taught me how much more bearable everything would be if you had someone to listen. To tell you that it’s okay. It’s okay to wait. It’s okay to hurt. It’s okay not to be able to find the patience to get out of bed each morning you are both so excited and dreaded to live. It’s okay to lie there and wish you never had to leave the sheets.”

A small smile drew on his lips as he recalled the agonizing nights when he wept on her shoulders, “There are no wrong answers here, no rules beyond this: Be kind to everyone and everything, and give yourself away. It’s okay. It’s okay to take your time until you finally regain the courage to be happy again. Because no matter how long you need to pick yourself up, there will always be someone out there who would patiently wait for you.

“Don’t ever think that just because your first love ended, there would be no one else who could love you as much as you deserve. More than you think you deserve.”

He paused for a breath before looking over to Leo again, “It doesn’t even have to be a lover. It could be family, or even your friends. And I think, each and every one of them…” He smiled; and it really did make Leo feel like he had found another friend, “I think they’re enough reason to keep on living.”

Just when Leo realized that Prince Takumi was his friend, he also found out that soundlessness was his best friend. He could not bring himself to say anything. Not because he was addle-minded, no, but because he was once again reminded that the world was not so much black and white. It was bursting with colors; pink like Elise’s favorite color, purple like Camilla’s beautiful eyelashes. Golden like Xander’s hair, and a splatter of unique colors for his unusual retainers.

Ruby red like Corrin’s lovely irises.

There was so much more to life than a single failure, and it just had to be Prince Takumi’s cobalt blue to make him realize.

“… I’ve changed my opinion of you, Prince Takumi. You are no longer a Neanderthal, but a decent human being.” Leo smiled back.

Takumi rolled his eyes, but smirked, “What, you wanna be friends now?”

Leo’s small smile turned into a smug grin, “If you insist.”

Honestly, it was not such a bad idea at all.

 

The shuffling of pen and the crinkling of paper. Once in a while, the small flame of the slim candle would flicker. Once in a while, his breath would let out in a mixture of different emotions.

Once in a while, a trickle of tear would pool the paper; smudging the words that his heart had carved. He would write it again. Again and again, until finally his shaking hands could feel the intensity of his emotions in every letter.

 

 

 

> _I am in love with someone I cannot hold,_
> 
> _I keep grasping a hand that slips out of my hold._
> 
> _It was a futile affection; an ember in the middle of the sea_
> 
> _It burns brightly; a mirage that only I can see._
> 
> _I am in love with someone intangible,_
> 
> _I am in love with you._

A letter…was something written by somebody to be sent to another. A piece of paper that contains a message that only the receiver could see. A poetry for an audience of one. A simple piece of paper…that could change a bond forever.

_But…_

In the dark night, his palm glowed. It warmed his skin, but bit coldness inside him.

Slowly; painfully slowly, the small fire travelled through the surface of the paper. Every blotch of ink simmered under the red light. The letter burned into nothing but ashes; just like the sadness that he had chosen to forget. Just like the feelings that he would bury inside him forever.

And somehow… Just somehow, he felt that his heart was freed.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, congratulations to Alm and Celica for the release of Shadows of Valentia last May 19! :)


	39. Divulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be a bit more serious...

**Chapter 39: Divulgence**

 

“I think there’s a wild boar nearby…” A hushed female voice whispered through the silent forest.

“That’s actually a tapir. I don’t like how they taste.” The male voice replied; equally soft.

“Amazing. How did you know that?”

“There’s a difference in the weight of their footsteps.” He answered passively as he motioned for her to take another direction.

Carefully, their feet treaded through the dense trees of the deciduous forest. It was difficult for her to trudge without making a sound, but she did her best to catch up to her veteran hunter of a companion. Her keen eyes easily spotted stray twigs on the ground. She carefully leapt over them.

“Stop. There’s a deer twenty meters away at the two o’clock direction,” He breathed out and drew his arrow carefully, “It hasn’t noticed us yet. Pull out your bow silently.”

Quickly but cautiously, she held her bow firmly in her left hand. Her right fingers held on to the string. She furrowed her eyebrows as her draconic eyes focused on the animal some ways farther.

"Steady..." He whispered into her ear, "Shoot!"

An iron-tipped arrow whittled across the silence; disturbing the early morning birds above as the arrow landed with a _'thwack'_!

Now, saying that they had a humble game would not quite fit… They had a horrible game.

As confident as Corrin looked as she released the string, her actual skill was not quite the same. She elegantly missed her target and impaled a tree. The deer, startled by the sudden noise, bucked for its dear life; leaving Takumi to set off to chase after it. Thankfully, he had quickly drawn his iron bow and shot the animal flawlessly.

Corrin apologized feverishly for her blunder, but Takumi only dismissed her penitence. He reasoned that she had nothing to feel bad about, and that it was his job in the first place. However, his wife still did not feel better despite his assurance. To calm the lady down, he taught her how to spear for fish, which she surprisingly enjoyed and somehow managed to bring a few baskets back to the village.

“Wow, our catch is amazing! The infirmary is going to have a feast today!” Corrin cheered amidst the heavy luggage in her hands.

Takumi smiled. The four deer, all bounded and dragged along with thick ropes, were hefty in his hold but he thought nothing of it. His wife’s huge grin was enough to ease the weight – as if she was helping him carry.

“You looked stupid trying to chase those fish, though. You were like a squirming mermaid.” He jibed.

She giggled at her husband and lightly bumped his shoulder with hers, “I told you, going in without clothes was much faster. I didn’t have to worry about getting them wet.”

At her reminder of what happened, a beautiful streak of crimson invaded his pale face. His head dipped into the cover of his scarf. He whipped his noggin left and right, and his voice shook along with his long hair.

“D-don’t do that again!” He hissed.

Both of Corrin’s hands were occupied, but if they were not, Takumi was sure that she would be placing them on her hips now.

She leaned her face closer to his; her lovely lips tugged into a devilish smile, “Oh dear, is my sweet husband shy? After all this time, little old me is still too much for you to handle?” She teased.

“T-that’s not it!” Takumi stuttered, “I can handle you p-perfectly fine! I’m just worried that you might get sick next time. It’s not snowing, but it’s still winter.”

“Oh really. Then what just happened last night? First it was ‘I gotta drink’, then it’s ‘I gotta pee’, and then it was ‘My stomach hurts’. I waited patiently, you know.”

“T-that was! … Fine, I was nervous, okay?”

A few more repartees were exchanged between them with Takumi being on the receiving end. Corrin was about to tease him more but, much to her confidant’s relief, they reached the place where the sick and needy were resting.

When they entered the small building, Gunter was already there to welcome the pair. He had taken the baggage out of the couple’s hands and, with warm fervor, announced to the infirmary’s patients that they would be repasting on healthy meat that day. Tired, but grateful applause resounded in the small space. They all thanked the three for unstintingly tending to them; never expecting payment for their hospitality.

When Gunter, together with able villagers who volunteered to restore their tiny community, went off to prepare lunch, Corrin took it as a cue to check on the injured. There were no actual healers in the village, so they required a lot of the princess’ attention. Thankfully, Azura was also quite adept regarding white magic, so Corrin did not have to constantly drain herself to keep all of the worn out people safe and well taken care of. They devised a shifting schedule to ensure that both of them got proper rests.

Takumi, on the other hand, did not know how to nurse the sick. He was a handyman kind of guy, so his spotlight did not turn on until the late afternoon when he and Leo’s retainers would lend a hand in doing construction work. He knew how to hit nails with a hammer, not wave a festal around and check temperatures and all those congenial stuff.

But although he admitted he was useless in caretaking, he refused to believe that he could do nothing while his wife was doing everything. So, not being able to come up with better things to help with, he started chatting with the bed-ridden. He was not much for lighthearted conversations, but he had been with Corrin long enough to be able to concoct interesting answers and comments to all kinds of statements. People loved talking about themselves, so he always made the subject ‘them’.

When Corrin was all done examining everybody, she finally had the chance to take a breather. She exited the building and Takumi followed suit. She did not feel like dawdling around in the street would help her much, so she skirted to the back of the facility to take in the fresh air there. There was also an abundance of tiny grass beneath the thin layer of snow, so she removed her suffocating shoes, felt the cool turf underneath her soles, and sprawled herself on the ground.

“Good work again today.” Takumi praised and sat himself beside the knackered lady.

“Thank you, but it’s only natural to help as much as I can,” She momentarily stopped as she felt his deft hands knead at her sole muscles, “Wow, that’s a nice spot. Thank you.”

He accepted her thanks with a hum. He played her shoulder blades like a well-worn string; careful that he might hurt her if he applied too much pressure. He traced her bones’ edges and pressed. When he received a sigh of approval from her lips, he smiled to himself and gently brushed her alabaster hair off her back.

“Your muscles are stiff. You should take it easy, you know? Even mother and Sakura know how to ease themselves, as their health are just as important as their patients’.”

She giggled at him. She pressed her fingers to her lips to try and muffle her laughter, but the way his hands stopped massaging her implied that he had heard. Even without her looking or asking, she already knew what was on his mind: _“What’s so funny?”_

She silently shook her head and glanced at him over her shoulder, “You’re spoiling me! That’s so cute!” She grinned at his growing blush.

“I’m…not! I don’t want you to develop a rotten personality by spoiling you. Besides,” He drifted to her right side to avoid her teasing gaze, “It’s my job. It’s… It’s a husband’s job to take care of his wife…”

His last sentence trailed off; paving way for the embarrassed light to fog his caramel eyes. He blinked slowly for a few times, and Corrin caught a glimpse of his bashful face from her peripheral vision.

She pretended that she did not catch on, “What did you say? Your voice was a little too soft.”

“It’s no big deal!” Takumi immediately tried to spare his blushes, “I… I said, you take much better care of me, so this is only the least I could do for you. You were so patient with me when I couldn’t even sit up by myself.”

For a fleeting while, the image of her beloved – limp and helpless in her arms, flashed through her mind. It had been a long time ago, but the memory still ran fresh in her heart; like a raw wound aching from the lightest breath of air. She did not want to witness that again.

She pulled her knees to her chest and tucked her head in the wedge that it created, “That was so horrible… I was so afraid that you wouldn’t wake up and… And those loathsome brigands! They… They broke…”

She could barely speak a word from all the terrible memories that were invading her. Her face scrunched and her petite mouth contorted into a tiny pout. She was about to tear up, and Takumi knew.

“Broke…” He started whilst he patted into his pocket, “This?”

Without knowing it, her small sniffles turned into a long wail.

The corners of her lips plunged into a deep frown; matching her eyebrows that she could not seem to unfurl from its state of multiple creases. She shut her lids and sobbed.

“It’s… It’s..! You fixed it!” She exclaimed and dug the heels of her palms into her closed eyes.

Takumi was startled. The wooden, bunny keychain still clung to his fingers as he racked his brain for anything to do. He had shown it to her, thinking that it would soothe her worries in any way. He definitely did not prepare himself for a larger waterworks and it petrified him into a dumbfounded condition.

“Don’t cry…” He pathetically tried to calm his wife down; only to be drowned so easily by her cataclysm of emotions.

He was getting desperate. Her cries were increasing in volume, so he feared someone might overhear them. He did not wish for anyone to come up with a wrong idea and assume that he was treating her badly.

He did not know why he did it. Honestly, he thought it was embarrassing. But for some reason, for something that he could not fathom how in the world he would think, he did not feel it was so bad to do it in public after all. He had thought it inappropriate when he was a bachelor, but now it did not seem like that at all.

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

His earthy scent invaded her nostrils. He smelled of grass and water and sunlight; a relaxing combination that pulled her back to the present. To the moment where it was just the two of them on the ground; their bodies mingling like shivering bunnies in the winter.

His hold was tight. Not quite like he were holding on to dear life, but more like wishing to share all his warmth to her. And it was nice. It felt wonderful to be a captive in his breath-knocking embrace. The way his strong fingers weaved through her hair, the way his mouth lightly pecked the top of her head… Everything was so perfect.

He was so perfect.

He was just so precious and lovable and nice and warm and… Ah, she was so overwhelmed by the sheer value of the treasure that was he.

And she just…

“Augh, I love you so much…” Corrin sobbed into his clothes once more, “Why are you like this? It’s not fair…”

“Why… Why are you crying again?” He questioned gently.

He was so confused. Normally, she would smile it off and snuggle deeper into his hug. For some reason, she was being unpredictable lately; diving headfirst into the winter waters and crying hard into his chest without a legitimate reason to. How unusual.

Unusual but…her face all scrunched up and puzzled as to whether she should be sad or happy… It was so…

He found her so unbelievably adorable.

Additionally, he found out that he was reckless beyond his control. But honestly? He would rather be foolhardy forever, because the delightful tingling of their lips melding together was to die for.

It lasted for only a second. Perhaps even less. But that moment of bliss – that pure happiness in one, single act – was enough to kiss the words out of her tongue.

He leaned his forehead onto hers, “I… I don’t think I can sleep without you anymore…” He said; soft and lost in her tired arms.

A small smile managed to tug her heart, “Nor I, without you.” She replied; the weight of her head resting on his chest.

_We are built to be one, one thing in the dark hours, one breath rising into the ether above us. Move closer, still closer, until no space exists between us, until this skin becomes that skin, and all I am is shared with all you are._

_Kiss me. Kiss me and taste my lips for the drop of affection that will drown you from your waking moments until your sleep. Taste my skin for the pulse, the heartbeat that sings of you and only you. Entangle your fingers in my hair and listen as the content sigh from my throat reminds you that this is true._

_Capture my tongue and besiege my words until all you ever hear is you. Until…_

“Milady Corrin? Are you there?”

Until their physical declaration of love had to be postponed by circumstances not in their control. Until they had to scamper off each other’s mouths, look at each other, and laugh until all the heat in their cheeks simmered down into joyous smiles.

“Later?” He asked.

“Later.” She giggled.

 

“Still, I can’t put my head inside the news that Prince Takumi and Princess Corrin had a tasty affair.”

“Niles, I believe that the proper phrasing is ‘wrap one’s head around’, and they are married, not having an affair.”

“Our existential minds have been conditioned in credence to the trickery that the two blue-blooded personas were connected in flesh and blood by the same draconic essence, so it deeply perplexed the darkest depths of this mind to have sought the truth behind their complex bonds.”

From across the lunch table, Azura creased her brow in confusion, “Prince Leo, what does your retainer mean?”

Said prince glanced over towards Niles, who graciously took the liberty to translate his eccentric friend’s words.

“He said he was surprised to know they aren’t blood related, milady.”

“Oh,” Azura deadpanned, “How creative of you to have expanded an idea that much.”

The four individuals, namely Leo, Azura, Niles, and Odin were lightly chatting as they waited in a private room. Azura had prepared lunch. They were all hungry and craving, but Takumi and Corrin were yet to walk in to join them so they opted to strike a conversation for the mean time. Niles suggested that the couple must have overslept from having too much fun last night. Azura shot down the assumption and reasoned that Takumi never really woke up late.

“You seem to know much about Prince Takumi.” Leo commented in passing.

Azura nodded, “I have known him for much of my life. It’s only natural.”

“And yet,” Niles grinned at the slender princess, “Rumors are floating that a certain Lady Azura is awfully closer to the High Prince.”

The princess nodded forthrightly, “I suppose those rumors are true.”

“Ah, my word!” Odin suddenly reacted; surprising Azura, “For a woman of kindness and a figure of sisterly affection to openly declare her preference for the older brother… There can be no greater pain for the younger.”

“No…” Azura withdrew from the accusation, “It is just that Takumi was still a child when I first came to Hoshido. More often than not, he would be playing with his little sister Sakura, who was closer in interests and in age. We had not much time bonding together.”

Leo laughed lightly, “And yet you devote a lot of time with Hoshido’s next king.” He amusedly teased.

“My room was just across Ryoma’s, so we ran into each other quite a lot. Occasionally, we have long chats while walking down the corridors.”

Leo’s retainers were about to interrogate her further; insistent on finding entertainment beyond the dull happenings of the sleepy village. They wanted to know more about the suddenly-talkative Azura’s love life.

However, before they could raise another question, a more interesting pair of love birds arrived.

“Ah, finally. The missing couple has decided to show themselves. Twenty five minutes late for lunch time, might I add?” Leo greeted with a flair of jest.

“Had fun last night? Should have invited me over.” Niles added.

At the insinuation, Takumi’s cheeks inflamed. On reflex, his right hand flew to his neck in order to hide his face behind his scarf. What he had not accounted for however, was he completely forgot that he was holding his wife’s hand and as such, smacked the back of her hand to his face.

Except for Azura, everyone snickered. Corrin caressed his face and asked if he was alright, but Takumi assured her that he was fine before gently laying her hand down.

“Still woozy from _coming_ here too fast?” Niles teased.

Takumi leered at the eyepatched individual, although the blush on his face was less than threatening, “Y-you! I’ll have you know, we didn’t do anything last night! A-and it has nothing to do with our being late!”

“You know, mentioning that without anyone even asking makes it all the more suspicious.” Leo joined in on picking at the poor, shy Takumi.

“Prince Takumi, there is nothing to be ashamed of! A holy matrimony in the darkest of nights as faithfully-bound souls is only natural in humanity!” Odin snickered.

The Hoshidan prince was further shamed by sleeping in the same room as his wife. It was not normally something to be embarrassed of, truthfully (they _were_ legally married), but it was Takumi. His wife found him adorable when he blushed at the suggestion of them sleeping together. But as cute as that was, Corrin knew they had to move on with the program.

And so they sat down for lunch. Corrin and Takumi sat on Azura’s side of the table while the three other men were across them. Lunch time was simple, but it was full of animated chatters and varying shades of laughter which made Corrin think about how nice of a change of pace it was to have a rambunctious table.

However, all light moments must always revert to a heavy one. As they have cleared their plates off the delicious food they had contained, Niles and Odin have offered to wash the dishes themselves. They clicked the door shut on their way outside, and the four royals knew it was finally time to get on with the discussion.

“It’s…already that bad above?” Corrin asked timidly; her mind still absorbing the information that Leo and Azura had provided them with.

“Yes. Just as Xander was suspecting that the Hoshidans have abducted you, sister, Prince Ryoma was lobbing the same accusations towards Nohr.” Leo answered with a serious tone.

Azura added another point to Leo’s sentence, “And Ryoma has become aggressive. I know you still recall how Hoshido has stayed on defense these past two years, but now he has called for a full on offense. They have been seizing different properties of Nohr, demanding for their second in line, Takumi, to be returned.”

“Ryoma…” Takumi muttered; honestly touched that his older brother would go through such lengths to take him back.

“For the first two weeks that you have gone missing, there was complete unrest,” Leo spoke, “Camilla was livid, and Elise would not stop crying. Xander still had some important business to take care of, so I assured him that I would come and find you. That was when I received false words that you have been killed by Prince Takumi, and that he pushed you off the canyon to rid of the evidence. Rumors also spread that the Hoshidan prince ran off to hide somewhere, ashamed for killing his own sister.”

“That’s…” Takumi reacted.

“Completely different from what happened!” Corrin continued her husband’s words, “Takumi had tried to save me back then, but the bridge was old and crumbling so we fell together instead.”

Leo nodded his head, “I know, sister. There were footprints heading for the bridge, but there were no sets that would point to Prince Takumi’s escape. Dreaded as I was back then, I theorized that you were both dead. Still, it puzzled me as to what your motivation was for going there, and how it was that Prince Takumi was headed for the same destination.”

Corrin bit the inside of her cheek as she recalled the happenings prior to the incident. Slowly, she uncovered them, “I was ordered by father – by King Garon to go there. Iago delivered to me the missive, and he assured me that no one was there. I was told to appraise the condition of the forts there, as they plan on holding camp at the Bottomless Canyon.”

Takumi shared the piece of his story, “As for me, one of our ninja reported that Corrin was headed to the place. I was given the impression that her party was about to raid the Hoshidan soil beyond the border, so I went there to confront her.”

_I went there to kill her._

“I suppose Takumi’s story is sound, but…” Azura trailed off.

Leo picked up where she stopped, “Corrin’s testimony is somewhat suspicious. I have never received notification that father was intending on taunting the Hoshidan forces by setting camp on the Bottomless Canyon. If he did, Xander would have sent for me to help convince father off such an idiotic decision.”

Corrin gasped. She had an inkling about it, but she ignored it for fear that her father would punish her and her friends if she disobeyed.

“In other words…” Takumi hesitated.

“… I fell right into Iago’s trap.” Corrin finished.

It left a bad taste in her mouth. She was only realizing how gullible she was back then.

Leo gnashed his teeth together, “He knew that Prince Takumi’s forces were nearby. He faked an order and sent you there to be killed,” A loud banging echoed across the room as Leo’s fist slammed down on the table. He gradually lifted it back up and ran his hand across his face, “Damn it, I should have murdered that bastard sooner.”

The hairs on the back of Corrin’s neck prickled. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, “You killed Iago?”

“That knave deserved it. Not only for his crimes, but for the way he took me for a fool. When I interrogated him about your disappearance, he feigned innocence and told me that you were having a scandalous affair with Prince Takumi. He said you were trying to get him to lay down his weapon by seduction.”

“That’s—!” Corrin gasped.

Takumi squeezed his eyes shut; appalled by the idea, “How dare he denounce Corrin of such indecency! And I would never tolerate such a thing!”

“I agree,” Leo continued, “That was exactly why I took his life. The world is better off with less of pea-brained snakes such as himself. I ended him and decided to investigate the Bottomless Canyon myself.”

He folded his hands neatly atop the table, “That was when I encountered Princess Azura.”

Said princess nodded at Leo’s acknowledgement of her. She had listened to their talk for a while, but it seemed like it was the right time for her to speak up, “I myself was aiming for the truth behind your sudden disappearance. I asked Leo if I could join him, and he courteously accepted my request to come along. So when he revealed his theory that both of you have fallen down the canyon, I knew immediately that you must be alive.”

Azura watched as Corrin and Takumi’s faces skewed into an expression of puzzlement. She could definitely understand why. Most people had the knowledge that if someone fell into the Bottomless Canyon, they were basically pronounced dead.

“So I…showed Leo an orb that would reveal the answers that he sought.”

Takumi blinked in curiosity, “What did you see?” He addressed the other prince.

Leo laced his fingers together and regarded the question as clearly as he could, “Everything. From when you two met at the bridge, to the when you fell. When he pointed an arrow at you the moment you woke up. When you ran around with that hooded stranger, lamenting the state of a burned down town. The entirety of that scene leading to the black tower, where he ultimately knocked you down.”

“Those episodes…” Takumi murmured to Corrin, in which she urged him to tell her what he noticed, “All of those are scenes when I was having a major headache. It seems like he didn’t know about the first seal or when we saved Oliver.”

Leo did not appear to mind their low-voiced comment – or did not hear – so he continued, “And I also saw that… That father is not really ‘father’ anymore.”

It took the Nohrian prince a lot of effort to let it out. In mid-sentence, he was evaluating the correct words to use. The idea appeared as if it were a broken fragment of memory that lacerated his heart, and he found that his voice was not strong enough to deliver the news with an unbiased tone.

Corrin’s mouth ran dry, “King Garon is..?”

“He’s not even human anymore, Corrin. He has turned into a…vile beast.” Leo spilled out with disenchantment.

“We suspect that he has been like that for a long time,” Azura added, “Perhaps after my mother died. Perhaps my mother sacrificed her life to try and undo the possession that plagued the real Garon.”

Takumi’s heart suddenly beat loudly at the words. Sweat formed on his temple, “Possessed? That mad Nohrian King was…possessed?”

His adoptive sister nodded. For a while, Azura took a deep breath. Her topaz eyes glanced over to Leo, who was staring at her intently. She nodded her head at him and folded her hands on the table.

“This…is the answer you want to hear, Leo. I shall tell you about it in detail, but never, and I emphasize on the never, mention about it if you ever step foot on the ground beyond the canyon.”

“And what if I do?” Leo challenged.

“Then the king of this land, the ancient dragon Anankos, will make you perish. You will disappear.”

Azura started from the start. A long time ago, the kingdom of Valla was led by human monarchs. They praised their god, Anankos, who so loved humanity that when the war between the other ancient dragons waged to its peak, the Silent Dragon sank his kingdom far below in order to protect his people. For years and years, he presided over the Vallites as their deity. He never left them. Even when all the other dragons disappeared one by one, he remained. This became his mistake. A great mistake that led to his unbridled feral rampage, the fear of the Vallites towards their god, the attempt of his subjects to persecute their divine dragon. The madness of the Silent Dragon and the fall of Valla’s royal family.

The vengeful god who sought to destroy the world, starting from the humans beyond the canyon.

“What? But why would he want to destroy Nohr and Hoshido first?” Takumi exclaimed; confused by a contradiction he noticed, “If he really wants revenge, would he not wipe out the place that neglected him first?”

That was right. He could remember correctly. When they first met the sage called Avadon, he said that Anankos wished to start with Valla, and not beyond.

“And,” Corrin called Azura’s attention, “About the royal family… Nobody seems to know about it. No books say anything about Valla’s other history apart from its entries of King Anankos. The people here did not even know that Nohr and Hoshido existed…”

Azura nodded at them to regard their questions, “It is true that nobody knows about Hoshido and Nohr anymore. Nobody knows another ruler besides Anankos. This is exactly the reason why he sealed Valla off and forced its time to tick abnormally fast,” She kept her face straight; devoid of any emotions towards what surmised, “He wants the people of Valla to writhe in agony both physically and mentally. He likes to let them know that their only god, their divine provider, would never hear their pleas and could kill them like ants.”

“You haven’t answered my question.” Takumi reminded.

The princess hesitated, but she addressed her brother’s inquiry anyway, “Because that…is only a hypothesis of mine. So many years have passed here in Valla, and yet he has done nothing hasty to destroy the kingdom. I believe that he is trying to make an army out of the best in both Nohr and Hoshido, so he could finally seize complete control of everyone in Valla. By intimidation and by force.”

Although the oldest of the four expressed her opinion, the two men did not seem too convinced with her answer. They stared at her critically, but when she showed the tiniest signs of discomfort, they removed their eyes from her straightaway. They seemed to hold an opinion on the matter but have decided to save it for later.

“Trying to make an army…” Corrin wondered, which directed the other royals’ attention towards her, “Is that why Anankos possessed King Garon? But why?” Her lips straightened into a line of distaste, “Why him, in particular? It could have been another person…”

Before Azura could tell the other princess that she had no inkling, however, Leo spoke up for her.

“That is most possibly because father is the only powerful leader he could possess. If it is true that the dragon wishes to destroy the world, it would need an influential individual as a catalyst for worldwide annihilation.”

Attentively, the three other persons in the room listened to Leo’s explanation. If anyone could expound on possession with clarity, it would be him: An exemplary mage of the dark arts.

“As you all know, Hoshido and Nohr are the most powerful empires in this era. If a possession should occur, it should be a great king form these two great kingdoms. The late ruler of Hoshido, King Sumeragi, was known for his absolute confidence in leading a prosperous kingdom with unparalleled will. He was very famous for adhering to the eight virtues of the Bushido Code in everything he did. Such a strong spirit cannot possibly be overtaken by a possession.”

Takumi remembered his father. The peerless, fearless king who met the end of his life with honor. Who did not cower from the face of death if it meant protecting the people he loved. That person who even cared for his enemies’ welfare and did not wield his sword to end, but to preserve.

Even in Hoshidan history books, King Sumeragi was regarded as one of the best rulers it ever had.

“My father, King Garon, on the other hand,” A long sigh was heard from Leo’s mouth, “Was the ruler of an unproductive land. Nohr was huge and powerful, but impoverished. My father was a man who used to care for his countrymen, so the sight of them falling one by one because of famine… Because of his inability to bring life upon its soil…most probably left his mind vulnerable. I suspect he fought the possession for so long, but his dwindling age and growing weariness ultimately collapsed.”

“That was when my mother sacrificed herself.” Azura whispered.

Leo nodded, “Yes, and when Queen Arete passed on was probably the moment when father fully lost control of his body and…died.”

From the way Leo talked about the mad king, Takumi could almost see that deep-buried affection was ingrained in the young man’s heart. The Nohrian king that Takumi knew of was a conqueror; a broad figure who ordered the beheading of both his enemies and his own men, and tasted the blood as it rained down on his lands. He was brutal and driven with bloodlust. King Garon was an empty vessel; a vacant king. Just like…

“Mother and father…” Takumi said softly; more to himself than to the others, “We saw them here. They’re supposed to have passed away, but they were here. The same goes for Azura’s mother, who you have said to have died some time ago, yet we saw her only recently,” He raised his head and pursed his lips tight, “Are you saying…”

“Is Anankos using dead people as his puppets?” Corrin gasped; disgusted at the mere thought.

They have never really spoken about the issue out loud. It had been months since that incident, yet none of them had the courage to slice open fresh wounds. They had thought about it in their lonesome, of course, but none of their speculations and thoughts really escaped the confines of their skulls. They knew it was a possibility, yet they refused to believe their parents could be manipulated like that.

“Yes,” Leo confirmed; dreadful of the situation, but confident with the theory that he held, “To commit a possession, if one’s will is far too strong to be swayed, an empty vessel of the dead could serve as a host for the manipulator. Although, I must say,” He chewed on his bottom lip as apprehension began to lurk his face, “To be able to possess without mangling the body in monstrous ways…is definitely an ability unreachable to mankind. This dragon king is not to be taken so lightly.”

“So,” Takumi raised his voice a note higher to obtain everyone’s eyes on him, “If… What if Anankos’ goal for Hoshido and Nohr is the same for Valla? What if he wants to make a conflict between the two kingdoms to create anxiety and unrest, and make the citizens feel so helpless that they cannot do anything but put faith in their monarchs? Those monarchs who they know will fight for them until they no longer draw breath?”

He clasped his hands together and glared at his cobalt gloves, “And he wants to crush this faith in the worst possible way: by using these monarchs to destroy their subjects with their own hands?”

Silence drifted in the air above them. The idea had been lurking at the back of their heads, but having it said out loud was more frightening than they had imagined. It was not that they were fearing for their lives – not entirely – but because the enemy behind of all this madness was beyond maniac.

Azura tightened her lips into a strict line and narrowed her eyes, “I see. So right now, the situation is very favorable to Anankos.”

A sarcastic smile played on Leo’s lips as his eyes dimmed at the situation, “A peerless samurai and a paragon knight… How convenient for them to be after the other's head. Once they kill each other, it'll be a wonderful opportunity to take over two new, powerful vessels.”

“So then, it’ll be us next…” Corrin’s voice faded into a mutter, “And we’ll all be forced to destroy the three kingdoms…”

Another blanket of soundlessness. They were only registering how dire their situation was. The damages in Valla were only a prelude to the real devastation; everything would start at the fall of the two kingdoms beyond the canyon.

Prominent soldiers of the kingdoms of myth…suddenly invading a secluded kingdom to obliterate its people. How cruel.

Another excoriating laughter from Leo, “I see. So that’s how it is. I’ve been pondering about it since earlier, but now I can make light of the situation,” His grin was grim; wicked and half-applauding the evil behind this mess, “I was wondering why he would take the first move on the kingdoms beyond the canyon. Why this place, despite its chaos, has not yet been reduced to cinders. I have been contemplative of this idea: what if sadism was his only choice?”

His question was directed more to his fellow prince than anyone else. Perhaps it was trust, he did not know, but Leo was almost positive that Takumi was on the same track. If anyone could have come to a similar conclusion, it would be the Hoshidan prince.

Slowly, Takumi’s lips moved to mouth the words, “Because Anankos cannot go outside Valla. Because he is drawing his power from this land. Because it is an artificial power, and he does not have enough of this to reduce a whole country to dust in an instant. He needs us – the wielders of the divine dragon weapons – to do his work for him.”

“Exactly.” Leo praised his friend’s answer.

An inaudible gasp was heaved by Azura, “It is true that divine dragons deteriorate over time. Then that means these sources of power give him the strength to possess.”

“The seals!”

Corrin’s voice was too shrill. She knew that it was an unpleasant sound she produced, but she could care less about that right now. When Leo and Azura’s eyes locked to her figure, she tugged at Takumi’s sleeve to ask him to aid her. They began their explanation of the seals.

As their respective siblings listened, the pair expounded on what they had found out about Anankos’ sources of power the whole year that they had dwelled in Valla. They shared that these seals robbed the energy off the kingdom’s lands. It fed the vitality to the dragon king and at the same time, limited the resources accessible to the people of that area. It was gradual, but the effect of the seals spread to other areas as well. Leo noted how the poor quality of the kingdom’s soil must be attributed to this.

“So, you two have unlocked them? And this act has returned some of the energy to the lands, and to your divine weapons as well?” Azura made clear that her understanding was correct.

The couple nodded, and Leo found the exchange amusing. Azura looked over to him with an inquisitive expression.

He chuckled, leaned back on his chair, and crossed his legs, “Nothing. I was just wondering how a know-it-all suddenly draws a blank regarding this topic. How is it that you bear so much knowledge, anyhow? Do you not think that it is time you told us everything?”

For a picayune moment of a long time, Azura stared blankly at her stepbrother. She challenged him with her uninterested countenance, but the strict lines in his eyes never left. He did not falter.

Finally, she drew out some words from her tongue, “I have a feeling that you need no explanation. You’ve already pieced the scattered information, have you not?”

He laughed airily and shook his head, “Clever of you. However, I am not the only one who needs the truth out of your mouth. Corrin is still looking at you suspiciously,” He noted his adoptive sister’s bewildered reaction, “Not that she can say anything for herself.”

Azura closed her eyes, “Alright.”

And so began the tale of Lady Azura, who was a princess of neither Nohr nor Hoshido. She had confessed that she was a daughter of the royal family of Valla, and that her mother, the queen, had escaped with the younger her when the rightful king was slain by Anankos. She mentioned that she had frequented the invisible kingdom when her mother departed, and even made friends with some of the villagers. According to her, those terrifying soldiers were not present in the past. It did not last a long time, however.

She had found out about the new king’s cruelty in the harshest way: when the family that she had grown fond of had been murdered. She never set foot in the kingdom again from then on.

As Azura had suspected, Leo already had the gist regarding the her origin. He revealed that it was easy to guess that she was a princess of another kingdom. She was not born in Hoshido or in Nohr, that was for sure, but she had the ability to trigger dragon veins so he was certain that she bore a noble blood of some sort. Given that Valla had a real, breathing dragon in its castle was enough to cement his reservations. Azura had the Silent Dragon's blood in her.

Surprisingly, Takumi did not react too much to his adoptive sister’s revelation. Apparently, he had guessed almost as much as Leo.

Corrin, on the other hand, expressed her astonishment quite palpably. She admitted that she never really confirmed that Azura was not King Garon’s child, but it was not what truly took her by surprise. She was shell-shocked by the demise of Azura’s friends. She empathized with the songstress.

“I… I am not a resident of Valla, nor am I a bloodkin of Nohr. I am not even King Sumeragi’s legitimate child. Honestly, I don’t even know where I truly belong, but…” Corrin sucked in her breath; suddenly overwhelmed by the realization that she was the odd one out, “I… I do know that these people deserve better than this. Azura’s departed friends, my friends from all the places I’ve been. My family from both Hoshido and Nohr.”

She heaved a heavy lungful. Her heart ached just from the thought that the people she cared about – the people who cared for her – were hurting because of this war. Because of a dragon’s sick version of an entertainment.

Her lips quivered, “I think everybody deserves to be liberated from a single entity’s ill-found rage. I know Azura said that the king was angry because he was persecuted. Perhaps his madness was not so unfounded. But still,” Her eyes shut without her conscious effort; a sign of her growing sorrow, “I don’t think the rest of the world deserves to be treated as…playthings!”

She huffed a quick exhale and placed her hands on her chest, “We… We have to do something! We have to save everybody!”

She did not have to say it. Even without her saying it, the rest of the persons in the room believed in the exact same opinion as hers. Yet, as they gazed upon her pained face… As they felt just how sincere she was in her value of life… It sparked a stronger fire in their hearts.

A ghost of a smile haunted Leo’s lips, “Of course, sister. Although our enemy this time is not such a simple one like Iago, I promise you we will find a way to survive this ordeal.”

Azura nodded and gave Corrin her own version of a reassuring smile, “It won’t be easy, but I’m sure we will triumph.”

Their words of encouragement brought a relieved grin onto Corrin’s pale face. She loved it when her family was getting along for a single cause.

“Now,” Leo started; back to his business tone, “Let us first discuss about our immediate course of action. Thwarting Anankos’ initial plan is imperative, so I suggest clearing the hostility between Nohr and Hoshido’s leaders be paramount.”

Corrin agreed. Sweat was starting to trickle down the sides of her face, but still she bloomed a smile, “Yes. We should get Xander and Ryoma to understand…”

She trailed off when a dizzy spell suddenly clogged her vision. Leo and Azura took this as the end of her sentence, however, and continued on with the discussion. Corrin perked her ears up to catch up to the conversation, but it soon proved to be futile as she felt that her brain has abruptly closed off its reception to further information. She was tired.

She was tired, yes, but it did not entail her to lug down the flow of the important meeting. She smiled and pretended to be listening.

Her acting however, was either too simple to see through or she was just easy to read for one person. Just when Leo and Azura where in the middle of a serious consideration, Takumi lightly pulled on Corrin’s arm and brought his mouth close to her ear.

His breath tickled her, “Are you alright?” He asked timidly.

She knew that her pretend-nod would only worry him further, so she decided to be honest and shook her head.

He chewed on his lower lip and held her hand. He gave it a soft, comforting squeeze before directing his voice to the other royals, “Shouldn’t we continue this tomorrow? It’s getting late.”

“What are you saying?” Leo leered at the other prince critically, “We already plan to move things tomorrow. It cannot wait—“

“Sure. Let us discuss the details tomorrow.” Azura interjected.

Leo whipped his attention towards the songstress. He was about to complain about her decision. But when all she offered him was a disapproving look, he shut his mouth and peeked over to the couple. He finally caught on and nodded his head.

At the approval of their dismissal, Takumi gave them a silent thanks and aided Corrin in standing up. They took their time to walk out of the room. They did it slowly and carefully, but they were soon behind the private space of their bedroom door.

“I’m so sorry about this,” Corrin said as soon as Takumi clicked the door shut, “I haven’t been feeling as energetic lately.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her over to the bed, “Must be fatigue. Don’t worry, take it easy,” He helped her tuck under the thick blankets, “I’ll take care of you.”

She nodded and offered her husband a listless smile. When he got closer to her as he swept her hair out of her face, her lips grazed his cheek for a chaste peck. She hugged him lightly and sighed.

“Thank you, Takumi. I owe you one.”

 

A week has passed after their stay in the restored town. With Leo back on track, they were able to discuss the remaining issues at hand. There was a unified decision that the need to leave and continue their journey should be addressed as soon as possible. They did so, and the small party was gathered in front of the inn by the crack of dawn.

They were split into two groups. The first one was Leo’s company of five, which consisted of him, his two retainers, Azura, and Gunter. On the other hand, the other group only has two members; Takumi and Corrin.

The other day, they had come to a conclusion that the couple must continue their quest regarding the important seals. After all, those were the sources behind Anankos’ power. Gunter had offered his services and Leo suggested to leave his retainers with them, but Takumi refused and reasoned that more than anything, Leo and Azura needed all the help they could get in straightening things between the two crown princes of their kingdoms.

Corrin assured her younger brother that she and Takumi had survived to this day, and they would continue to do so. Reluctantly, Leo nodded and let go of the subject.

A neatly folded paper sat on Takumi’s palm. The parchment was accompanied by two accessories; a golden leaf and an obsidian bangle. He offered the pair to Azura, “Give these to our siblings. These will back up your claims and will raise the chances that Sakura and the others would believe you.” Confidence danced on Takumi’s tongue.

“Those accessories are the weapons that the former Hoshidan king and queen used,” Corrin added, “My mother has enchanted them into more portable sizes.”

“I see.” The songstress decided not to comment on the subject for fear of triggering more emotions from the pair. She knew that they had encountered their manipulated parents.

Silence hung in the air; a thick blanket of melancholy enveloping the two princesses with the same experience.

Seeing the distress on his sister’s expression, Leo diverted the subject, “How can you be certain that those would suffice for them to believe in Azura’s testimony? She was branded as a traitor in your kingdom, after all.”

“Ryoma knows my handwriting well. Besides,” Takumi fished out a rare gem from his pocket. It was the same as the one he nearly sold back when he was preparing for his and Corrin’s wedding, “I’ll let you bring this to them.”

“Is that a Hoshidite, Prince Takumi?” Gunter, the most experienced soldier in their band, spoke as the red and white pendant rang a memory in him.

“It is.” Takumi passed the possession of the exquisite item to Azura.

“Ohh!” Odin marveled at the sight of the lustrous stone, “Such a stunning item of fascination! Its beauty is a sight to behold for a scion of darkness such as I!”

“Translation: it’s something we don’t usually see in Nohr.” Niles commented.

“A Hoshidite is a rare gem that can only be found in Hoshido,” Azura cleared up any trace of questions, “This is given only to its royals as a proof of their heritage.”

Takumi nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “My siblings are much more forgiving than me. They want you back, sister. I’m sure that with these, they’ll welcome you without hesitation.”

Their plan was simple. Leo, along with his retainers and Gunter, would inform the other Nohrian royals with the knowledge that they gained in Valla. He was well aware that he could not speak of the invisible kingdom in any way, so after a few hours of brainstorming with Takumi, they had come up with a clever plan. Leo would pay another visit to the ruined black pillar and scour it for the fragments of the Mirror of Truth and Lies.

Takumi had mentioned that he saw a vision in the said glass, and Leo easily concluded that it was the particular item that he had read in many of his books. It was a Nohrian treasure; a magical item that showed images depending on the resolve of the onlooker. Although Takumi was not vocal about it, Leo had guessed that there was something wrong with his friend’s state of mentality back then, and that those muddled thoughts had sullied the images presented by the glass. He strongly believed that if looked on with unbiased judgment, the mirror would solely present the truth.

On the other side, Azura would be the driving force in Hoshido. She was in charge of disseminating Takumi and Corrin’s message to their siblings. Although Azura was uncertain of the tractability of that action, Takumi was confident that no matter what, their siblings would come to accept her again.

With these in motion, they hoped that they would be able to quell the fire between the two quarrelling kingdoms.

“Although,” Stern caramel orbs locked on to Azura’s topaz ones, “If you want to reach Ryoma and the others, don’t let samurais, spearfighters, or archers catch you.”

“Why?” Corrin’s head tilted sideways in confusion.

“If it’s true that only a few weeks has passed there, then my last order is probably still intact. I gave them my command to kill you and Azura on the spot,” The bitterness of his own action left an unpleasant taste in his mouth, “It would be best if you let yourself be caught by priestesses or sky knights. They are under Sakura’s and Hinoka’s command, whose orders are to capture and not to kill. I’m sure they would want to talk to you.”

Warmth seeped into Azura’s heart when her sibling, who was usually cold to her, returned a smile, “I will keep them in mind. Thank you, Takumi.”

“It would be best if we pick up the pace now,” Leo commented after a long pause, “We should take the opportunity to travel while the daylight is still young.”

The proposal sounded great to Takumi’s ears, “I agree.”

“Milady Corrin and Prince Takumi, take care of yourselves.” A smile joined the lines on Gunter’s face.

“May the darkness bless and protect you two!” Odin partnered his poetic words with a dramatic gesture.

Niles suggestively grinned at the couple, “Don’t let the bedbugs bite. Bite each other instead.”

Azura ignored the uncomfortable statement of her stepbrother’s retainer and cracked a small smile, “I’m glad that you finally found comfort in each other’s company. Be safe, you two.”

“Corrin, thank you. And please do be careful,” There was a sparkle in Leo’s orbs as he turned to Takumi, “Take care of her.”

Takumi nodded, “I will. Don’t worry.”

They started as rivals. Prince Leo and Prince Takumi were two different individuals who never found a common ground. But their heartfelt talk brought them close; the similarities that others saw between them finally dawning. They once met as clashing forces but now, they would temporarily part as friends.

With heartfelt words of farewell and safe travels, five pegasi took off and spread their graceful wings in the sky. The snow-haired princess waved her arms enthusiastically as she bid them goodbye. Soon, the figures of their companions faded in the far south; towards the direction of the Bottomless Canyon.

“Who knew that there would be someone so selfless as to give up his happiness for others…” Takumi’s thoughts came out as whispers as he found respect in the other prince.

“Hm?” The ivory haired princess looked at the man beside her, “What did you say?”

Caramel eyes melted with a ruby pair. Corrin was the woman who they both loved; a string that they held tightly as if it were their lifeline. She was their joy and the source of light in a world drenched in chaos. But Leo let go; trading his own wishes for his beloved’s happiness.

To let go of one’s love and see them smiling with someone else was painful beyond words. Despite this, the Nohrian prince surrendered to that fate.

Prince Leo was someone who deserved utmost respect for that.

“Nothing,” The corner of Takumi’s lips turned upward, “Come on, let’s get going too.”

Mystery still lingered on Corrin’s mind, but she nevertheless followed her beloved husband.

With one last glance at the direction where his newfound friend disappeared, Takumi moved forward with Corrin.

_I’m sure you’ll find someone who will love you the way you loved. You’ll be able to find the happiness that you deserve. Maybe not today but surely, it will come._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! How are you liking Shadows of Valentia? We love it so far! 
> 
> Anyway, it's time to move on with Takumi and Corrin's adventure!


	40. Frozen Remnants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was all talk, now it's all action.

**Chapter 40: Frozen Remnants**

 

“It’s so cold here!” Corrin protested while she tugged her scarf closer to her freezing skin. A cloud of mist was born from her warm breath as it met the frigid temperature of the environment.

Her statement was supposed to be only a personal sentiment, but it caught her husband’s ear as something else.

Cobalt-clad hands moved to rest on a fabric, “Do you want this scarf?” He could feel the chill seeping past his garment but if his companion announced her need for his scarf, he would be willing to give her what little comfort he had.

Alabaster curls swished as Corrin shook her head, “No, no. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Pure concern was etched on his face.

“Yes.”

Two pairs of feet trudged through the vast layer of snow beneath them. If they thought that Chioni and the other town where they stayed at were already cold, this area proved their assumptions wrong. The place was surely several notches higher in the scale. Small portions of ice incessantly fell over the frozen land; a shower of glitters as light was absorbed by the fine crystals. The wind joined the tortuous party and sent an icy breath to prick on Takumi and Corrin’s already-chilled frames.

_Rwaargh!_

A luminescent blue arrow pierced through the air. An inhuman body falling lifelessly in the bed of snow.

Corrin gulped hard as she stood point-blank range from stern brown eyes and an activated divine bow. The merciless arrow from the Fujin Yumi whizzed past her; barely centimeters away from slicing her face’s skin. She turned around; searching for an answer to what just transpired. The limp body of their unprecedented aggressor greeted her. A medium-sized animal with black and white fur was sprawled on the white earth.

“A wolf?” Corrin’s thoughts came out loud.

“Yeah,” Takumi walked forward and accompanied the lady with him in gazing at the carcass, “Quite sneaky too. It jumped out of nowhere.”

Much to their surprise, the lifeless creature’s body changed; its appearance morphing into ice. It transformed into something like a snow sculpture; far from the lifelike figure that the wolf had a while ago. A few moments later, the shape crumbled. What was left was an indistinguishable heap of white that blended with the snow around it.

The prince’s brows knit together.

“That’s not just a normal wolf,” Corrin’s mouth pressed into a thin line, “Could it be…cronies of the guardian of the seal?”

Takumi weaved his arms together over his chest; preserving more heat inside him, “Possibly. The guardian must have the ability to manipulate snow. If that’s so, it must also be influencing the season in its territory.”

Something clicked in Corrin’s mind; a puzzle piece fitting into place, “Chioni, the little town we were in, and this place…” Her finger met her chin, “From what I remember, one of the old villagers in Chioni said that his ancestor told them that they used to experience other seasons besides winter.”

Sparkling wine red orbs connected to a tawny brown pair, “If your theory is correct, we can end the winter spell by defeating the guardian!”

Takumi was infected by his wife’s contagious smile, “Yes. That’s why we should get going. The sooner we can end this, the better.”

“Right,” Her giggles were fueled by enthusiasm, “I’m sure the people of Chioni will be happy by this—“

_Grrrr…._

Their festive mood was buried to oblivion when their ears caught a threatening sound.

As soon as they turned around, an unhappy wolf snarled at them. The creature blocked the path ahead of them; like a wall that refused to let anyone past its defenses. The vicious animal’s piercing blue orbs glowed with lust for violence. Sharp white fangs bared at them; waiting for the right time to dig hungrily into human flesh. Furious growls filled the silence.

The pair tightened their grip on their weapons; the only shield that they had when the inevitable confrontation came. Takumi was about to make the first move; confident that he would triumph over one enemy without even breaking a sweat. But a bone-chilling harmony halted him. From the shadows, at least a dozen of other wolves emerged with their eyes fixed on one target.

Time stood still. The small party of two froze. They held their breaths; their heartbeats were the only thing that reminded them of the passing seconds. The tense aura was fragile and they knew that it could shatter any moment.

_One second…_

Takumi’s mind raced to find a solution to their predicament.

_Then two…_

Corrin swallowed in an attempt to douse her budding fears away as her eyes lingered on the barricade of wolves that surrounded them.

_Three and four…_

Starving fangs ached for something to chew on. Piercing eyes longed to see two corpses to feast on. Empty stomachs desired for something to fill them up and quell their hunger. The answer to their needs were right before them; a pair of fresh preys to latch on.

_Then five._

The pack of aggressive wolves lunged first.

It was a chaotic dance. Yato’s sharp edge swayed back and forth as it hacked through their enemies that managed to cross the distance. Fujin Yumi sang high pitched notes as its arrows found individual partners. The bow of wind struck enemies from afar; three of its blessed projectiles sending their targets to the cold embrace of death with a single flight. As the wielders of the divine weapons worked in synchronicity, bodies fell lifelessly one after another on the ground.

They were holding out just fine, until the limits of their physical strengths begun to manifest.

“There’s no end to them!” Corrin could feel a dull fire in her arms as she whirled around to counter an attack from behind.

“I know!” Takumi gritted his teeth in frustration while he furiously fired another round of arrows despite the strain on his hands.

They were sure that they already sent at least a few dozens of their opponents to their end judging from the piles of ice around them. However, no matter how much they tried, the wolves’ numbers would not dwindle. It was like for every one that their weapons struck, two more emerged. The frustrating circumstance was sapping their stamina, and the struggling pair knew that if they kept participating in the futile battle, their bodies would betray them first.

“I’ll make a way!” Amidst the chaos, Takumi stole a glance at his ally, only to find her doing the same. Knowing that the woman was listening, he continued on spilling his plan after sending another wolf to its doom, “When I say ‘go’, run!”

“Got it!” She kicked her enemy in the guts and mightily swung her blade to the one who leapt from her right.

The sniper fired volleys; bringing down persistent opponents one after another.

He waited.

A pair of vicious orbs grew dull.

And waited.

Silver locks fluttered against the harsh wind that surrounded them. He could feel the stored energy beneath his fingertips; the raging air that enveloped the arrow of the divine bow waited for the command to be released.

“Die already!” He unchained the bulk of energy in a single strike; unleashing a storm that wiped its path clean.

Numerous wolves sprawled on the frigid ground, and even the nearby trees were not able to seek shelter from the wrath that passed by them.

“Corrin, go!” he shouted.

The swordswoman gave one final slash before letting her legs carry her towards the clear, straight path. Takumi’s feet soon followed and the two headed deeper into the tundra. The queue of pine tees became a blur as they struggled to lose the persistent bunch that kept tailing their tracks. It was a game of chase wherein if they got caught, they would end up as an appetizing meal for the wolves.

They indulged in multitasking. Their feet kept them moving forward while their arms and minds focused on hitting their targets. Just like before, Corrin took care of the ones that got close while Takumi was in charge of pinning down farther groups. They kept their senses sharp; alert to any circumstance that might occur as they guarded each other.

_Thwack!_

“Damn it!” Takumi cursed out loud when his bow’s arrow buried in the wooden body of a tree instead of its intended goal. The ferocious animal was able to bridge the gap between them; slapping Takumi with the consequences of his mistake.

Sharp fangs dug themselves on a tawny armguard; leering blue eyes locking with a frustrated brown pair.

“Takumi!” Corrin exclaimed at the horrifying sight before them.

Thankfully, the thickness of the brown leather garment was able to shield Takumi’s flesh from harm.

“I’m fine!” He staggered close to a tree and slammed his right arm sideways with as much strength as he could muster.

The action caused the wolf’s head to forcefully hit the hard surface; knocking out the animal’s remaining strength. The grip on Takumi loosened and the greyish body eventually fell on the cold snow.

They had to rest. They were aware that the were slowly becoming sluggish and movements were causing them to make dangerous mistakes. Their worn out bodies were pleading for repose. That was the reason why Takumi lunged at the slightest glimmer of an opportunity to do so.

“I found,” He huffed, “a hiding spot!”

Corrin’s attention was momentarily pulled from her routine.

A gloved finger pointed to the snow-covered pile of large roots. The formation made it look like a small cave where they could crouch in and mask their presence.

After storing another round of energy, Takumi hurled a tempest arrow behind him that sent hordes of wolves flying. His next shot was aimed toward a tree that they passed by. In a matter of seconds, their tracks were veiled with piles of ice and a fallen pine tree. With them safe at the moment, they sought refuge in the shelter that the prince found.

Puffs of white materialized in the chilly air as they worked to catch their breath. They calmed the fast-paced pounding in their chest and rested their aching limbs. The fire in their lungs soon died down; the cold wind rushing in and out of them. Their gazes were locked to the entrance that gave them a view outside; attentive to any sign of danger.

Minutes ticked by and Corrin heaved a sigh when the coast remained clear, “Thank goodness we’re safe.”

“Not for long though,” His grip on the Fujin Yumi tightened, “We have to think of something to wipe them out in a single strike. Then we’ll take that chance to go to the seal.”

“But my Yato can only do melee damage and with their number, the Fujin Yumi can’t wipe them all with a single shot.”

“I know.” He rummaged through his head for a solution to their predicament and was getting frustrated with every second that passed with him still empty-handed.

“Maybe we can use the environment or something.” Corrin’s mind struggled to form a decent plan.

Something clicked inside Takumi’s head.

He peeked out a little from their hiding spot and fixed his gaze to the sloping terrain on their far left.

He was not entirely sure if it would work but in desperate times, trying would bless them with more benefits rather than waiting to be devoured.

 

“Over here!” Corrin waved her arms in the air to gather attention.

Ashen-hued ears perked up and several heads turned towards the noise; the disarrayed wolves’ focus shifting back in unison towards their goal.

Corrin gulped but held her ground; her faith in her husband’s plan unshaken.

Takumi readied himself beside his wife. His determined eyes never left the figure of their enemies. They were undeniably outnumbered; their party consisting of two while the wolves’ have dozens. Their opponent’s numbers increased much to both of their chagrin, but if he was able to execute his plan, it would no longer be a disadvantage.

It was like they were back to square one; back when they first encountered their perpetrators. Everything was silent except for their breathing and no one moved a muscle. Although this time, there was a difference; they were no longer caught vulnerable, and they were armed with a plan.

When the black and white animals leapt to attack; the courageous pair took it as a cue to do the same. They repeated their routine of defending while running, but they were no longer aimless travelers. Upward was their destination; towards a high point in the sloping trail, and their chase continued until Takumi broke off the line.

He halted. He analyzed the distance between them and their opponents first. When he found it suitable to his liking,  he turned to the cluster of rocks and snow above. A deep breath filled his lungs; the energy in his bow begging for freedom. With one final glance at Corrin who nodded, he let one powerful projectile loose.

An explosion of ice and stone; a deep rumbling beneath their feet. The earth shook and clusters of rocks decided to leave their stations.

“Corrin, now!” Takumi shouted to his companion.

Blinding light enveloped Corrin; her limbs stretching into another figure. She bent down as wings formed on her back and let her body morph into a sturdier frame. A dragon. Within seconds, the princess changed into her dragon form.

With the upset rocks threating to flatten them, Corrin’s powerful set of jaws grabbed Takumi and jumped downward. Silver wings spread out; its surface shimmering as light llcaressed it. Air supported her weight as she gracefully sailed to safety; far from the cascading boulders and snow behind her.

A smirk tugged Takumi’s lips in triumph as they passed over the panic-stricken wolves below them.

The dying cries of countless wolves filled the forest as they were crushed by the weight of what fell over them. Soon, as nature calmed down from its rage, the aftermath painted an image. There was a dominance of white everywhere; the corpses of the savage animals erased to oblivion. Only thick heaps of snow and pieces of rocks were the evidence that something had transpired in the area.

“That was clever, Takumi!” Merry praises escaped from Corrin’s lips as she returned to her human form.

“I couldn’t believe it actually worked,” He let out a shaky breath of relief, “I only read it in a literary book.”

He once thought that the words written in the pages of a childish book were nothing compared to the informational ones that he read.

“See? Reading such books can be useful too!” A bright smile crossed the alabaster haired lady’s face at the mention of her hobby.

 _Perhaps she’s right._ He thought.

 

As one went closer to the earth’s center, it was supposed to get warmer.

The traveling duo found the opposite of this claim.

Their lungs were submerged in an icy fire as they carefully guided their feet down the unused steps. Their breaths left white mists as they hugged themselves closer for warmth. The area beneath the earth where the third seal laid was peppered with stray lights; a mirror of a star-filled ocean at night. Ice crystals clung onto their home by the stone walls; their frigid bodies catching the luminescence from the greyish sky above.

The illumination thinned and the temperature continued to plunge as they descended further. The soft tapping of their boots echoed in the hollow area; a constant sound that replaced total silence.

“Its amazing how stairs like this can be created underground,” The lady of the small party spoke in order to keep her mind off the coldness that was biting her flesh, “It reminds me of Nohr.”

Takumi’s interest was piqued when his ears caught the word ‘Nohr’, “Nohr’s capital is a descending structure too, right?”

From his stock knowledge, the main lands of Nohr were built by digging down into the earth. Hoshido was the opposite of this; its structures inclined to soaring heights. Their lands were much more bountiful; their harvests sometimes exceeding the people’s needs. However, while the Hoshidans basked in these blessings, Nohrians barely survived from their unproductive lands. Perhaps one day, when the war was over, they could extend a hand to the suffering residents.

“Yes,” Memories of the place where she grew up in pulled a smile from Corrin’s lips, “It’s beautiful, although the sun rarely fully shows itself.”

One day, he would be able to see the kingdom with his own eyes, as it would be the place where he would spend his days with Corrin. The thought that he would leave Hoshido placed a weight in his heart but he shrugged it away. He would embrace the change; he would welcome Nohr as his new home without a hint of regret.

“These steps…” He shared his sentiment with his partner, “It’s old, but only humans have the capability to carve esomething like this in the middle of the earth.”

“You’re right,” Delicate ebony gloves ran through the sturdy walls, “The ones who made the seals probably made this.”

_But wasn't Anankos the one who created the seals? Why would he—_

A flat ground at last. After moments of traveling down the stairs that seemed to go on forever, they finally reached the bottom. There were no items around or any symbols in the wall. There was nothing that caught their interest in the area. Their eyes just wandered in a blank slate before them.

Takumi buried his neck further into his scarf and shivered. He was going to lick his lips, but he thought against such a stupid action and played with his hair tie instead. If he only broke a sweat from the earlier skirmish, he was sure the droplets would have crystallized into ice in an instant.

Seriously, it was unbelievably cold.

“S-so…” Corrin chattered as she squirmed into her fluffy scarf, “Aren’t you c-cold? Your scarf is so t-thin…”

Instead of answering verbally, his frosted fingers clamped around his red hair tie and tugged at it. Unlike the heavy snow above the stairs, his silver tresses did not waste a picayune moment in splaying atop his sturdy shoulders. Expertly, he weaved his fingers through the strands, brought them over to his front, and tucked them snugly inside his scarf.

His hair looked like a blanket around his neck.

At his unusual, but cute reaction to the chill, a snicker bubbled in Corrin’s throat, “Did you just—“

A low growl echoed inside the spacy cave.

Her ears twitched at the unwelcome noise. Rather, the unwelcoming sound for they were the ones invading another’s den. She was not the only one to notice the impeding horror, so it seemed, because from the corner of her eyes, her partner was also glaring straight ahead.

The owner of the dim, frosty castle was there to welcome them. The light, but ominous shuffling in the snow-coated ground was enough to persuade them to take out their divine weapons.

“Stay close…” Takumi whispered to the sword wielding princess as he pressed his sturdy back to her armored one.

He did not need to remind her. No one was going to hide behind another’s back; no one said so. They were automatically a whole; a piece of each other’s half that was designed to fight tooth and nail for the safety of them both. After all, breaking a half would instantly render the other incomplete.

They promised to get out of every situation in one piece.

“Here it comes!”

Just in the nick of time, Takumi had pulled Corrin out of the beast’s trajectory. She had securely been pressed to his chest, but the very moment her ears picked up the motion of a creature skidding to turn around, she immediately used the force of her shoulder to tackle her companion into the ground. The swift action of their pursuer did not stop, however. She raised her sword parallel to her back and in only a split second, the sound of a sharp set of jaws gnawing into a thick blade clanged in the suffocating air.

Her whole body shook along with the force of her opponent’s dynamic power. Her arms buckled slightly, but she steeled them even more as to not give in to the beast’s strength. She tried to pry the animal away from her body, but as she had her back facing it, she did not have much muscle room to oppose the weight of the attack.

It was only for a moment however. As soon as Takumi swept a foot across the beast’s paw, its jaw’s grip loosened a fraction.

Corrin did not waste this opportunity and sliced diagonally at the wild animal’s mouth. She quickly maneuvered her body around and, without hesitation, struck her Yato’s broad surface down the animal’s cranium to make it dizzy. It gave out a small whimper, but quickly morphed its sound into a sharp squeal when the princess battered its thick body with all of her strength. The beast hurtled across the ground and hit the cave’s wall with a dull ‘thud’.

“Your tail grew.” Was what Takumi whispered before standing up and piercing the monster’s chest with his divine arrow.

Corrin was startled by her partner’s sudden notification. Blinking a few times, she twisted her torso a bit in order to catch a glimpse of her behind. True enough, her long steel-plated tail was jutting out from below her spine, and the sight made her jump up in embarrassment. She coiled it around her legs as some sort of bashful reaction.

Her draconic senses must have unintentionally leaked through because of the force that she exerted.

“Hm? It’s not like the wolf from earlier?” Takumi pondered out loud.

Corrin removed her attention from her tail and stalked towards their defeated enemy. True enough, the wolf was not quite like the semi-normal ones that had melted into ice – this one was frozen even before it was defeated. 

“N-no wonder they can survive d-down here.” She shivered and rubbed her hands together to generate more heat.

Takumi slung his bow to his shoulder and fixed his wife’s white scarf, “I’m surprised you’re so cold. I thought you would be more tolerant to temperature.”

“W-why would I?”

“Aren’t reptiles resistant to cold?”

The moment she heard the word, she brought her hand up and lightly slapped his shoulder. She leered at him and pouted, “A reptile! H-how rude. I am a dragon, not a…a lizard.”

He closed one of his eyes in the form of a wince, “Well…Your…dragon head looks like a snake.”

She jabbed a finger to his cheek before pinching his nose. He recoiled from the contact, but she firmly held onto him.

“You don’t call a l-lady a snake, you j-jerk.”

“Right, sor—“

In a wink, the chilling blue light from his powerful bow zipped through the sullen air; producing an agonized screech as it impaled upon a frozen figure.

Takumi wrung out his right hand to relieve the kickback of an abrupt draw. He clicked his tongue and stared at the foreboding gloom ahead.

“So there’s another of them hiding in the shadows. Didn’t know there would be a second line of defense before we breach the core.”

“No…” Corrin mumbled loudly as she observed her violently trembling, purple-glowing Yato, “There are more of them!”

As if orchestrated, the very moment she raised her sword, a pack of ice wolves leapt at them from the dark. The snow particles emitted by their breath glimmered as they moved. Their supposed-fur (made with ice instead of actual fur) glittered with their every swift dash. Corrin and Takumi would have found them mesmerizing, if not for their genuine intent to tear through the invaders’ human flesh.

“D-damn, what’s up with this sudden onslaught?!” He cursed as he kicked a wolf away from nearly biting his face off.

Corrin slashed upwards at another’s jaw. It did not have blood, but it was apparent that it could feel pain like a real animal did. She had barely hacked through one beast when another came to snap her neck off her shoulders. Thankfully, her husband speared Fujin Yumi’s arrow through her adversary; taking down four more beasts in its wake.

“Why aren’t they diminishing?! We can’t even use our earlier tactic now!” She shouted and gritted her teeth at the animals’ brute strength.

Takumi himself was preoccupied with trying to keep his limbs intact, but he never failed to steal glimpses behind him to make sure that his wife was unharmed.

He gulped and bashed a nearby wolf with his yumi before feeding it and its companions with multiple simultaneous projectiles. He would have sent an explosive one to clear them in one shot, but he was aware of the possibility for the stalactites above to come crashing at them if he did.

“You fell one and another comes to take its place! You fell two and two more attack you!” He snarled.

“At, at least—crap!” Corrin groaned as a beast managed to crunch at her leg.

Instantaneously, as a form of reflex reaction, she brought her Yato down and stabbed squarely into the wolf’s neck. She kicked its carcass away from her leg and continued on with her defense.

Takumi pressed tighter against the princess’ back, “Are you hurt?” He asked urgently.

“I’m fine!” She replied, “My leg armor saved my skin!”

The sharp fangs of the beast did not sink into her flesh, but the coldness did. She was glad that she was spared, but she knew that they would not be able to keep at it in a few more hours. They had to clear their enemies, and fast.

She bit at her lower lip as her eyebrows dipped in concentration, “It’s odd. They aren’t diminishing, but they aren’t multiplying either. It’s like they’re keeping their number…”

“Yeah,” The prince yelled through the throngs of guttural growls and inhuman screeches, “It’s like they’re spawning at the same number we take out,” He parried a hurtling wolf with his durable bow, “Every time you kill one, another jumps out. But when I took out five earlier, another five of them also sprang out all at the same time!”

“It’s like they’re just giving birth to another at the moment they die.” She grunted and did a wide sweep in order to defeat three in one go.

As expected, another three stalked out of the shadows.

Takumi was having a hard time hearing her from all the commotion that the beasts were making, but her last statement rang in his mind. His frown deepened. His eyes darted left and right to observe the behavior of their adversary. He noticed that their eyes glinted red every time their bodies crumpled to the ground, and that the darkness in front of them faintly hazed with red before the substitutes rushed out to join in the fray.

It was like they were giving birth…

A small tug pulled at the corners of his lips, “There wouldn’t be any births if there was no one to give birth, right?”

Corrin gazed at him thoughtfully, as if wanting to absorb all the ideas he had brewed in his mind. She soon peeled her attention away from him however, as she had to concentrate on protecting them both. She only leaned her head closer to him. She ran her pupils at him for only a split second to indicate that she was listening.

Takumi bent down to avoid another slash as the princess swept her sword at the enemies to his side. Once he got back up, he exposed his idea to her.

“We have to kill them all at once,” He quickly pointed at the ceiling, “I’m thinking of pelting them with those heavy stalactites.”

“But how? The wolves are scattered around everywhere! If only we could round them up…” She paused as realization dawned upon her, “Have you brought your hunting ropes?”

His teeth grinded slowly while he studied her face. Then, his eyes narrowed and a knowing smirk etched on his battle-infused expression. In a split-second, he threw his bow into his right hand, furiously swatted his plethora of enemies with it, and used his left fist to snatch the thick ropes from their small bag.

They had left most of their equipment in an inn some ways farther from where they were, but he had crammed many of his hunting essentials in a much more portable package on his back. He knew they would come in handy.

He threw the binds in Corrin’s hold. She caught it effortlessly and asked for Takumi to cover her whilst she coiled the rope’s end around her forearm.

“I’m going to keep this end sturdy by transforming. Can I count on you to capture them all?” She asked straightaway.

He nodded and grabbed the rope, “You can count on me.”

After another nod of trust, Corrin fumbled for her treasured dragonstone and clutched it tightly in her hands. She felt its cold touch in her palms. She breathed heavily, and her eyebrows knit together as she channeled her thoughts into the stone. It began to glow warmly, and she felt the familiar itching sensation in her teeth, in her spine, in her back, in her limbs.

She had transformed into her steel-plated dragon form. The bright light that she had emitted seemed to have momentarily blinded the dark-homing beasts.

Takumi took this to his advantage. Without delay, he fastened his bow to his back and pulled out the steel sword at his waist. He used it to block the wolves’ claws as he drew near them; only temporarily sheathing it to his side when he was quickly binding the snow animals with the rope. He did not even spend two seconds in looping it around each of their necks.

It was not an easy task. It required high levels of deft, speed, and multi-tasking concentration to be able to execute the plan flawlessly. He messed up a few times and earned a nick or two to his skin. A stray claw almost cut his hair, but he raised his leather armguard just in time to shield his precious mane.

He was grateful that the wolves were more distracted by Corrin’s gigantic dragon form to properly understand what he was doing to them. He concluded that they probably did not have much brain in them, as they hardly noticed the long rope that chained them all together. In less than a minute, the beasts have all been herded into a single spot; just below the menacing stalactites that hung in the ceiling.

He pulled back towards Corrin. He struggled to maneuver the extensive string of wild canines, but he exerted all his effort and pretended that he was only walking many a dog. They trashed violently, but he somehow managed to make it back to the dragon safely. There, he quickly but securely wound the end of the rope around her other forearm—or leg, in that case.

When he finished his task, he gestured at her.

Suddenly, she picked him up with her draconic jaw. He yelped at the sudden tug on his vest, but she ignored it and placed him on her broad back. She urged him to hold on tightly to the stems of her wings. She spread her heavy flaps protectively over him; as if to shield him from something coming, and jumped up without a second thought.

A large tremor resounded in the ground below their feet. The dragon jumped again; sending another chilling earthquake throughout the underground cave. Again and again she disturbed the peace of the darkness; again and again, until the walls shuddered terrifyingly and the stalactites began to glint their ominous glare. Again and again, until all the beasts tied to her laid hopeless on the ground.

Takumi was still shook from his wife’s massive movements, but he knew his job. He stood up on her back, albeit shakily, and pulled his divine bow from his shoulder. He forced his mind to concentrate on the warm flow of the chilly blue string; conjuring more arrows and pouring much of his energy in it in order to hone their individual power.

He released all five arrows at once; their pure, concentrated energy exploding upon a touch of the stalactites.

A mighty roar echoed in the area. It was not from Corrin, nor was it from the agonized beasts. It originated from above, as a storm of cracks blended in all at once and created a mismatched symphony that could only be defined as ‘chaos’. The sharp spears of ice dropped down in one go; raining death upon the wolves underneath its mercy.

As soon as Takumi had shot his arrows, Corrin pulled him back inside the makeshift fortress of her wings. She snugged her head beside his body. The cold nip of the large chunks of ice assailed her wings and her body, but they were not sharp enough to pierce through her defense. She silently thanked her hardy dragon skin.

When the last of the ice avalanche’s noise and the painful animalistic whines had ended, Corrin withdrew her head. She sensed left and right for any movement. When she identified none, she carefully unfolded her wings and told her passenger that he could rise. 

He climbed off her back. He watched as she reverted to her human form.

“Wow, it’s true. They really didn’t spawn again if defeated at once.” Corrin muttered.

Takumi closed his eyes to shake off the remaining nausea that he felt while riding a dragon, “It’s not possible to have an unending supply of them.”

“You’re right.”

Nobody uttered another word. It was hard to say anything. They might have overcome a hurdle, but did not necessarily indicate that their exploration was over. As they gazed at the uncomfortably silent gloom up ahead, they had a deep, unsettling feeling of an even greater challenge only waiting for the sound of their escalating footsteps.

But even so, they knew they could not afford the luxury of cowardice. Many lives rested upon their shaking palms, so the only option was to move forward with all the hope of heaven.

And so, their feet stepped forward. They were unsteady and afraid, but they were full of courage to complete their mission together. It was contradicting; paradoxical. But how could anyone ever muster the courage to live, if they never feared death?

Finally, the grand battle stood before them; colossal and unwavering. Brave without a doubt. Proud of its stalwart position as a magnificent guardian.

An unbelievably large wolf stood alone in the center of the area. As powerful as its mighty build; as blood-chilling as the thick shields of ice embracing the entirety of its body.

“That’s the guardian.” Takumi muttered; not really asking for confirmation.

Corrin nodded; unconsciously tightening her hold on her sword, “Yes… It looks so regal and resolute. It kind of looks like…”

“The crown prince of Nohr.”

The lady’s eyebrows hiked up, “I’m surprised you think highly of him like that.”

“No, he just happened to look as stuck-up as that dog,” He brushed off Corrin’s comment, “But never mind that. That animal is just staring at us like we’re nothing to be concerned of.”

When the prince noted that detail, the princess veered her full attention towards the huge beast and stared openly. Before they even stepped into the giant wolf’s den, she already had her sword raised in a defensive position just in case. But it seemed like she had no need for it. Their enemy remained unmoving, like a spectator in some kind of stand-up comedy act.

She bit the inside of her cheek in curiosity, “Maybe it’s waiting for us to move first.”

She took a stride forward and watched. No reaction. Another. Still nothing. This went on and on, until she was standing directly in front of the majestic dog. Takumi had hissed at her and commanded her to return to his side, but she ignored him and chose to face the enemy as closely as she could.

She looked up at the wolf and smiled, “Do you mind if we pass through you?”

Takumi stared at her as if she had gone mad, “Why are you talking to a monst—“

“Oh, it nodded.”

“What?!”

The prince’s eyes grew wide. He saw it for himself; the monster really had nodded.

But that must have only been a coincidence…

“Will you let us through if we gave you a treat?”

It might have been Takumi’s imagination, but he thought he saw the wolf’s tail wag once. It was over as soon as it started, however.

And then the dog shook its head.

Corrin’s face brightened in amazement, “You can understand me?”

A nod.

“So is it really your job to guard…the seal?”

Another nod.

Takumi could not believe it. The monster was no ordinary monster; it was intelligent and had its own judgment. His brows were still driven down in disbelief, but he continued to observe the unusual exchange between a human and an oversized dog.

“Then,” Corrin clapped her hands and smiled as radiantly as she could, “Won’t you quit your job here and guard us instead? We’ll give you lots of food!”

Without even a speck of hesitation, the dog shook its head.

“Oh come on,” The princess cooed, “Surely, it’ll be much more fun to be with us—“

The very second she stepped past the gigantic wolf, a spear of icicle grazed at her flesh.

“Corrin!” Takumi yelled and took his bow into his hands.

An arrow soared through the dim air. It was a sharp bright compared to the darkness of the cave, and it sought to correct the wrongdoing a beast had committed towards the person that the arrow’s master held dear. It aimed straight to the heart…

And disappeared as soon as it ricocheted off the animal’s frozen shield.

“Damn it, it won’t work! Corrin, get out of there!”

But before he could reach his wife to pull her out of danger’s way, the beast had already summoned icicle spikes to impale her from below. She had barely jumped and managed to slice the pointed ends off the sudden attack, but the wolf was merciless and summoned another round. Fortunately, Takumi sensed it coming and destroyed the trap before it could grow big enough to hurt the princess.

“T-that was rude!” Corrin yelled at the wolf.

Seemingly irked by the animal’s treatment towards her, she leapt forward and hacked at its chest. She did not make a single scratch. As soon as her Yato kissed the breastplate-like aegis of ice affixed on the wolf, she had to withdraw upon realizing that her force was not enough.

_So a swift slash isn’t enough… I would have to—_

“Corrin, an attack from its mouth!”

After hearing her companion’s warning, she dauntlessly shot forward to prevent its attack. Her feet volleyed off the cold ground; her sword’s sharp blade braced in front of her in order to push her strength into the beast’s mouth. She felt coldness envelop her hands upon impact. But although the sharp temperature shocked her to the core, she only closed an eye and bore with it if it meant preserving her life.

As soon as Corrin had wedged her Yato inside the enemy’s mouth, Takumi sent six flurries of arrows to its body.

A loud howl.

The Fujin Yumi‘s divine arrows had gone inside the animal’s flesh.

“That’s it!” Takumi yelled in realization, “Corrin, come here!”

The very instant the princess rushed out of the giant dog’s vicinity, it stopped its line of attacks. It gazed at the couple curiously.

“It’s… It’s not attacking?” Takumi whispered in bewilderment.

Corrin let her eyes linger at their opponent for a few seconds before shifting her attention to her partner, “Listen, I don’t think it’s a bad…dog. I don’t think it has any intention of killing us,” She breathed hard while her heart hammered in her chest, “My Yato didn’t warn me. You know how it glows purple whenever something or someone wishes to slay me, right? It didn't do that.”

“Then it really only wishes to guard.” Takumi nodded thoughtfully.

“I… I don’t think we should kill it. Maybe we can just…keep attacking it until it can no longer move from tiredness? Maybe we should defeat it with only its fatigue.”

“Then can you transform into a dragon?” He asked, “It seems like it couldn’t do offense and defense at the same time. Maybe you can taunt it to attack so that its defense would lift, and then I can injure it with my arrows? I know it’ll be hard for you in human form, so you think you can endure it in dragon form?”

Corrin nodded and took her dragonstone out. She withdrew a bit, however, when his gloved hands rested on top of her knuckles.

“But if you think it’s too much for you, please tell me. I can always take on the job. I don’t want you getting hurt or overworking yourself, so…”

A press on his lips. Gradually, his mouth shut close. He watched her face as she retrieved her finger from his skin. His gaze melted in warmth at the smile that bloomed in her face.

“I’ll be fine.” She whispered.

With a new resolve flaring in her orbs, she clutched her stone and channeled for it to grant her strength. It did, and she was once again towering over Takumi with her unnatural form.

… Until she was human flesh again.

“What?” Takumi exclaimed, “What happened—“

Corrin did not have to answer his question. His gaze travelled to her field of vision, and he was greeted by the pitiful sight of her wrecked dragonstone. It was not even cracked; it appeared as if someone smashed it with a hammer. The shards rested lifelessly in her palms, and her hands began to shake as tingles of tears started to pool in the corners of her eyes.

“N-no… My dragonstone…is… Oh no, without it, I… I…”

As she thought about the repercussions of her precious stone’s wreckage, her breathing drew out faster and faster until it was labored. Her hands quivered so badly that she was afraid the broken shards would slip through the gaps. She clamped her fingers around them, but her mind continued to be open to all the negative memories and thoughts that came in a parcel with her feral dragon experiences. She was obviously under a panic attack.

A pair of sturdy hands wrapped around her fists. They were tender and full of love.

“Deep breaths… Here, let me count…” He whispered softly and stroked the back of her hands, “Breath in through your nose, exhale through your mouth. One… Two… Three. That’s good. Inhale… Exhale…”

He comforted her as much as he could. He held her until she had managed to calm down. He still saw the fright in her eyes, but he remained smiling.

“You have it, right? That other dragonstone that the sage gave you? It’s alright, it’s alright. Put the pieces inside the bag’s pocket and I’ll keep them safe for you.”

She was still boggled out of her usual senses, but she did as he instructed.

“Alright. Can you fight? You don’t need to force yourself.”

Without a word, she nodded her head at him and transformed.

“Alright, I believe in you.” He smiled at her.

And so, they went back to work. Corrin faced the beast head on in her alternate form. Every time she forced it to attack her, she would ram at its head with her horns. This provided to minimize the damage to her body and at the same time, gave an opening for Takumi to rain his arrows at the wolf.

This went on for a long while in different combinations, until Takumi finally concluded that it was not enough.

“Damn it! It won’t give in!”

No matter the damage he inflicted upon the beast, its knees would not even touch the ground. It was not that it would not run out of energy – it looked pretty much exhausted beyond its own capabilities – but it was stubborn enough to remain fighting despite its obvious disadvantage in the battle. It was too loyal to its cause.

He stole a quick glance at his wife. She might not be in her human form, but he could clearly see that she was just about ready to collapse from enervation. He hated to admit it, but if she gave in, there was no way he could defeat the wolf by himself.

He had to end the battle.

He had to kill the dog.

“Corrin, just a bit longer!”

He whispered a silent apology to his tired wife. He prayed silently for his courage to give him strength. He offered a silent prayer to ask for forgiveness for his plan to slay such a faultless soul.

But he had to do it.

As fast as he could, he zipped through the frozen hurdles that separated him from the wolf. It did not take long before he was only three meters away. With all the strength that he could muster, he built up the power in his legs, leapt over a particularly large stone, and used it as a leverage to soar through the air.

The chill was apparent. It cut through his clothes and permeated to his skin, but he endured. He gritted his teeth when his knees knocked against the hard muscles of the wolf; indicating that he had made a crash landing on its broad back.

The beast trashed when it felt an intruder on it. The earth quaked under its paws’ mercy. It shook its head violently; reaching for its back frequently in an attempt to bite Takumi off its body. It was forced to remove its pursuit on the male human however, when the dragon in front of it bashed her head against the wolf’s in order to keep her husband safe.

“Sorry, Corrin.”

Takumi winced when he cut himself against the beast’s spiky fur. He ignored the seeping blood on his left palm and flourished his steel sword with his right. He struggled to balance himself atop the guardian, but he had somehow managed to hold onto its thick neck and pressed the blade to its throat.

Finally, the battle was coming to an end. He just had to stab his sword into its gullet and rip it open. He would finally be safe. Corrin would be safe. They would be done with their job and would be able to make it out of the dark cave safe and sound in exchange for…a gentle animal’s life…

The animal that had curiously gazed upon them when they left it alone. Those innocent, unresentful brown eyes…

Takumi cursed.

He leapt off the wolf’s back, drew his bow, and shot at the stalagmite above. He hit it once more; shaving the pointed end of the ice before it crashed.

A long, pitiful howl. The large dog’s cry resounded inside the cave; bouncing off the frozen walls and echoing with so much frequency that both the surface of the cave and their eardrums began to quake.

Takumi pressed his palms to his ears as tightly as he could. His eyes remained shut until the painful cries were no more.

“You didn’t kill it.”

Her voice was soft, but it was enough for Takumi to slowly remove his hands from his head to look at his wife, “… It was only protecting its home. It didn’t deserve to die for wishing to keep safe what matters to it.”

Corrin did not comment on it, but she knew that his words had a deep bearing on his personal beliefs.

She smiled to herself. Takumi really had a gentle heart.

He removed his eyes from the knocked-out animal and examined the cuts on Corrin’s body, “We have to get out of here to treat you quickly. Do you think you can do your stuff fast? The wolf might wake up any time.”

She nodded at him and held his hand. Together, they made their way past the throne of the wolf king. It hurt them to be so ruthless in invading its home, but it had to be done for the sake of everyone. Soon enough, they were already inside the chamber that housed the relic that they have been searching for.

“This must be the seal.”

Ebony gloves ran through the smoothness of the frigid surface beneath the pads of fingers . An enormous wall of ice stood before Corrin; thick enough to withstand a massive blow. It seemed as sturdy as a shield; a diamond that would never bend from an assault. Its skin was littered with letters that were foreign to people’s understanding.

Except for Corrin.

 _“The path you walk on belongs to destiny,”_ An aria resounded in the area; the notes sailing in the air, _“Just let it flow.”_

 _“All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow.”_ One by one, the ancient words glowed with a golden light; like embers bathing themselves with fire.

_“Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow.”_

Caramel eyes were fixed on a mesmerizing sight before them.

The ice that peppered the area gradually melted into thin air as the letters were converted into a melody.

_“Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose.”_

His ears were serenaded by a lovely voice that soothed his heart. He adored his wife’s voice. He loved the way her every melody basked him with comfort; like a blanket that embraced him at night. He could listen to them without earning any trace of fatigue.

It was a shame that the song that she presented today had to end within just a short span of time. He internally sighed as he let his feet carry him towards Corrin.

 

_Destruction._

_It was what he saw as soon as he lifted the veil that was draped over his eyes._

_Everything around him was in ruins; a portion of the forest laid in shambles. Dread washed over him; his heart doubling in weight as he realized what just transpired._

_The culprit that caused the devastation on the earth that he was gazing at…was him._

_“H-he destroyed a part of the forest…”_

_The unexpected voice made him turn around._

_“He is d-dangerous after all…”_

_Their hands. They were tightly gripping the hilt of their weapons; ready to strike at a moment’s notice._

_The intended to attack him._

_Their eyes. They were staring at him with a confusing mix of emotions._

_Fear._

_Anger._

_Disgust._

_But why?_

_“He could not be trusted after all.”_

_Why…_

_“He is a dragon. That is why. History tells us that they cause nothing but destruction.”_

_Why did it turn out like this?_

_“Maybe he has gone mad.”_

_How…_

_“You will never know. One day he might just kill us all.”_

_How could they throw away their bonds that were forged ages back?_

_Darkness. It was in the cradle of darkness under the earth where he found shelter from distrustful eyes and judging words. But even in the depth of the land, he could not bury away his poisonous thoughts._

_They never trusted him. If they did, they would not treat him like this after a single mistake that he never intended to commit._

_After all of the things he had given them to prosper and achieve happiness, they could so easily throw him out of their lives. How despicable._

_He believed in them and shunned away the deprecating opinions of other dragons. But it was a daft mistake; it turned out that the other divine dragons’ words were of wisdom all along._

_Humans cared for nothing else but themselves. They were selfish._

_He was a fool._

_He was played by the people that he loved. They never thought of him as family. They were pretentious beings who wore masks in order to reap benefits from him. He and the humans were holding on to the ends of a rope but at the slightest sign of danger, they let go. They would let him fall without even a hint of remorse._

_His head was killing him. The hammering pain threatened to split his mind into two. He wanted to go on a rampage; to direct the agony away onto something else._

_Betrayal. They betrayed him in the end._

_Bonds were fragile. They would shatter to sharp pieces and inflict cuts onto one’s flesh. Holding on to it would be like walking in a field of blades with bleeding feet. For that reason, he would let go._

_There was nothing to believe in those despicable humans._

_He would release all the ties that he had for them. His trust, blessings, and mercy – they did not deserve them. They were nothing but filthy trash that needed to be put in their right place; in the cold embrace of death._

_That was right. Suffering was what they deserved and it was something he could give them with joy. He would let them feel the pain that he felt. He would let them die slowly until they begged him for a salvation that would never come. He wanted them to feel despair; to be in a blinding darkness where not even a glimmer of light existed._

_He would cage them in this world that they oh so loved; trapping them in a never ending cycle of misery._

_Kill. It was his new goal. To kill those traitorous and ungrateful beings. He would extinguish them all and cleanse the world from their detestable impurities._

_Destruction was what he sought._

_The destruction of humans._

_Destroy everything—_

“Corrin?”

The princess was jolted back to reality when a hand gained contact on her shoulder. Bewildered red eyes met a worried brown pair.

Seeing that he was able to get her attention, he lifted his hand and returned it to his side, “Are you alright? You were spacing out.”

Catching a view of their surroundings with the corner of her eyes, she was made aware of the changes that occurred while she was locked in a distant daydream. Except for the seal, the blocks of ice that once decorated the place was no more, and the temperature has risen to a much more tolerable degree. Singing the engravings on the wall was able to do its job in reverting the spell casted on the place. Hopefully, the outside would be a mirror of what she saw here.

“Ah, yes,” She hid her shaking hands behind her back and lifted the corners of her lips to a reassuring smile, “I was just thinking if the neighboring areas are finally freed from the winter spell.”

Corrin willed herself to calm down.

 _What was that?_ She asked herself.

It was like she was transported to a different place and was stuffed in a different body. It was quite vivid. Every emotion that the person in her dream felt like it was born from her own heart. Sorrow, longing, the desperate urge to rampage—she felt every inch of them. The amount of negative feelings that she experienced at once left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Takumi settled for silence; measuring the validity of his partner’s words before he spoke, “Hopefully, since the guardian’s already defeated and the seal is done. Anyway, we should get going before the sun sets.”

“You’re right.” Her legs brought her alongside her husband who already started walking.

They were only a few steps away from their previous station when a blinding light assaulted their eyes. Their arms moved by instinct; serving as a shield to the harmful element.

“What now?” Takumi spat out in annoyance when the light began to subside.

“A… A puppy!” He words were laced with surprise.

“What?” The prince followed his companion’s trail of sight and landed on the figure that she was gushing on about.

On the floor where they left the gigantic, unconscious wolf was a puppy. Blue and white fur embraced the dog’s body; the hue of the sky during sunny mornings. The smaller creature was the splitting image of the guardian that gave them a tedious battle earlier – except for the size.

How strange.

“Did the wolf shrink into a puppy?” Corrin spilled her thoughts as they cautiously approached the wounded dog.

Logically, it would defy the laws of evolution. But Takumi learned from a long time ago that the guardians of the seals were not strictly bound to such rules, “Possibly.”

“Wait, what are you doing?” His eyes widened at the sight of Corrin grabbing her festal.

“I’m going to heal him.” She spoke as if it was a natural course of action.

He fought to avoid any unpleasant situation, “Are you out of your mind? That creature might still be dangerous!”

“It’s just a puppy, though. What harm can – oh it's a boy – he possibly do?”

Seeing in Corrin’s defiant face that she would not back down, Takumi resigned in his quest to convince her. He sighed with an annoyed tone while he crossed his arms, “Fine. But don’t blame me if he ever reverted back to a wolf.”

“Thank you.” She flashed a smile at Takumi for his compliance to her request.

A warm glow burst forth in the middle of the frigid room; the festal providing the healing magic that was called upon. Small cuts from the glaciers were mended close while furry lids opened to reveal soft, brown eyes. It was the same pair that made her hesitate during their fierce battle. Despite the guardian’s threatening appearance, those orbs remained mellow.

They reminded her of Takumi’s eyes.

“There. All done.” Corrin could not resist the urge and ended up patting the puppy’s head.

In response to the affectionate touch, the animal snuggled; rubbing his feathery cheek on the princess’ hand. With shaky legs, the young dog made an attempt to stand but miserably failed. Due to his insufficient strength, his legs gave out and he plopped down into the ground. He whimpered in response.

Something pinched Corrin’s heart at the sight of the dog’s miserable state, “Takumi, can we take him with us?”

For the tenth time that day, he exclaimed, “What?!”

“The poor puppy can’t even stand. Can we at least take him with us until he gets better?” Carmine eyes dove into tawny pair; an attempt to touch her husband’s sympathy.

“Besides, he’s not even reacting negatively to my touches, look.” She stroked the dog’s blue and white fur.

“As I said earlier, we don’t know when he might change into a wolf and attack us.” He reasoned.

Besides, if they went to a place with numerous people, they might end up endangering the innocent strangers as well.

Corrin placed a hand on her chest and steeled her gaze, “You know how gentle he is, he won't attack. And even if he did, I'll take responsibility. If he did become hostile, I’ll take him down myself.”

Takumi’s reply was silence; assessing the steps that he had to take in the current situation. His gaze landed on the subject of their conversation and found the puppy staring back at him. A soft bark entered his ears; as if the dog was pleading for his approval as well. The tiny animal was actually cute – not that he would say that out loud. The puppy reminded him of their dog back in Hoshido, who died when he was still little.

If they adopted this one in their group and he end up becoming violent, they would surely pay the price with their feelings. He remembered how heartbroken he was as a child when their dog passed away. But in this case, he was not worried for his own welfare; it was Corrin’s that he was concerned about.

Second chances. Perhaps he could spare the puppy that. After all, everyone deserved a chance to prove that they could change. Just like him.

“Alright. But we’ll keep an eye on him all the time—hey!” He was taken aback when a weight was suddenly added to his own and a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

“Thank you!” She could not help but embrace her husband in bliss.

A sigh was released from Takumi’s lips, but he still returned the affectionate gesture.

Corrin was the first to peel herself away in order to pick up the puppy. The adorable animal would be joining them from now on; their party of two becoming three. The thought of them travelling together basked her with joy and made her look forward to the events that would transpire. Her partner seemed reluctant but she knew that deep inside his heart, he felt the same way.

She cradled the dog on her chest and whispered, “Welcome to our family.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 600th kudos, everyone!


	41. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to those who have finished their exams, and good luck to those who are yet to take it! A shoutout to Yen: Do your best! 
> 
> *Favorable mutations = One possible explanation as to why many people find foreigners attractive: because these foreigners possess features not already available to people's community.

**Chapter 41: Gift**

 

The night was still young, but the atmosphere was as calm as a lake gone still. Fireflies were fluttering busily, but they were yet to be audible to human ears. The birds resting on the treetops have long since silenced their merry orchestra, but the toads in the distance were still alive and well as indicated by their rave of croaks. Still, nature was quiet and Takumi found comfort in that.

Well, not as much coziness as the singing voice of his lovely wife, of course.

“He’s fallen asleep…” Corrin hummed in a hushed tone.

He drew on his lips a ghost of a smile, “He’s almost always asleep, anyway. I’m not surprised.”

She giggled at his comment, “When he’s asleep like this, it’s really evident that he’s still a baby. Just looking at him relieves me of my worries.”

For Corrin, every day was both a blessing and a curse. It was hard at first, since she was only getting used to such a lifestyle. She was forced to wake up at the crack of dawn to prepare breakfast, made sure to be attentive when it was time to feed milk, and was mandated to stand through the unpleasant smell of stool and urine. She struggled a lot, but it was worth it. Looking at the smile of their cute little baby was worth it.

Motherhood was such a fulfilling feeling.

“… Corrin, you shouldn’t call a dog a baby. People might misunderstand.”

“Oh come on, the moment we adopted Pine was the moment he practically became our child.”

Takumi sighed, “We don’t have a child,” His voice toned down into a mumble, “And why did I even agree to that ridiculous name?”

Another long sigh bubbled inside his throat when he reminisced how the dog’s name was given.

_“What should we call him?”_

_Takumi removed his eyes from the road to look at his doting wife, “Name? Ah, the dog,” He glanced at the sleeping puppy in Corrin’s arms, “I don’t know. What do you think?”_

_“Hm… Is there a traditional Hoshidan term for ‘dog’?”_

_“It’s ‘inu’.”_

_“Let’s call him Inu, then.”_

_Takumi looked at the lady as if she were some kind of alien from a different space, “Seriously? You’d call a dog, ‘Dog’?”_

_Corrin stroked the puppy’s fur and bit the inside of her cheek. She sucked on her lower lip and thought for a while, “You’re right. How about… Apple?”_

_“Apple?” He questioned, “But he’s not red, nor is he round?”_

_She giggled. She giggled as if she had expected his answer._

_He leered at her suspiciously, but she ignored him and looked up at the sky._

_“How about Pine, then?” Her smile was broad._

_He felt a vein snap inside his head, but he chose to ignore the irritation nagging at him, “Pine? First it was ‘Apple’ and now it’s ‘Pine’? I can’t help but find that suspicious. You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”_

_“Not at all!” She waved a hand in front of her, “I just thought it was fitting, since his original home is full of Pine trees. You know, look back at where you came from?”_

He still had a distaste for his wife’s naming choices, but she seemed to be enjoying it so he left it at that.

“Takumi?”

He stopped grimacing at the memory and peeped down at his dear wife. She was laying at her side of the tent.

He put his hand under the makeshift pillow, “Hm?”

Her dainty hand reached for his; he clasped it gently, “What’s your mother like?”

He paused. He studied her face and his mouth went agape. He did not know why she would suddenly ask him such a thing, but he was curious.

“Mother? What are you saying? Sure, it’s only for a while, but you’ve been with her.”

“No, no. I mean,” Her other hand latched away from Pine and felt for Takumi’s stray hair, “Your original mother.”

“Ah. Lady Ikona.”

Corrin paused at the detachment from his voice. She studied him carefully for any signs that she had dug up unpleasant memories, but it did not seem like so. It was more like he did not bear any at all.

“Honestly, I can’t say I know her,” He started thoughtfully, “She had passed away shortly after Sakura was born, so it was probably when I was two. But from what I’ve seen in her collection of portraits, she looked a lot like me and Sakura. Her hair was as red as Hinoka’s.”

“She must be really beautiful then.” The princess smiled wistfully.

 A low chuckle from his lips, “Yeah, she was. But although she was stunning, the elders told me that she was really shy. Despite that though, apparently she could also silence father with one glare.”

Corrin grinned. She was imagining petite Sakura glaring at colossal Ryoma. It was out of character, but that was what made it so intimidating.

“They said she was also a real warrior lady. There’s this infamous story of her that says she beat up a nobleman for accusing me of being an illegitimate child, what with my different hair color and all.” Takumi snickered.

The snow-haired princess’s laughter grew louder and she clasped her husband’s hand tighter, “She’s more like you than Sakura, then.”

“Hey, what are you implying?!”

A soft whimper entered their ears. The couple was in the middle of jokingly insulting each other, but the unusual sound from their dog silenced them at once. They glanced down at the puppy between them.

Pine was lying on his back since he loved being rubbed on his belly. His legs were twitching delicately. His mouth was blubbing open and close as small whines escaped from his small body.

“What’s happening to him?” Takumi whispered and ran his fingers across Pine’s furry stomach.

“He’s probably dreaming,” Corrin replied tenderly, “Perhaps of the duck stew we’ve had earlier? Look, his legs are moving. Maybe he’s chasing after ducks in his dream.”

“Oh yeah, Pine likes duck meat, huh? Kind of reminds me of Hinata. He often shamelessly asks me to hand my roasted duck to him.”

The prince closed his eyes at the reminder of his good friend. At first, he was uncomfortable and was constantly searching for the company of his retainers, but he recently got used to not having them around. He thought about them once in a while of course, but he could not help it if his mind was preoccupied with his new family rather than his old friends.

Still, he oftentimes wished he could introduce them to his lovely wife. He was proud of his retainers, after all.

“You eat with your retainers?” Corrin asked curiously.

"Yes we do," If his head was not already laid sideways, he would have tilted it to the side, "Don't you?"

She shook her head quietly, "No... I think I used to always ask my retainers to join me, but they have turned down my invitation every time. Only my Nohrian siblings really join me in meals, but they were not always there."

His lips dipped down into an inquisitive line, "Prince Leo told me you were always together."

Her unoccupied right hand travelled to her jaw. She cupped it and puckered her lips; recalling the memories that she had shared with her younger brother.

"Yes we did... When he was younger, that is," She heaved a deep breath and sighed, "Ever since he grew up, his knowledge and talent became more and more widely recognized. His visits to me became more infrequent, until it ultimately diminished to once a month since he came to be an essential tactician to the Nohrian army. Elise does visit me at least once a week, though!"

Takumi gazed at the lonely princess. He and she had oft shared nights of spilling their worries, so she had always reminded him of how secluded she was. But no matter how many times he had heard, it was still the same. The same impact. The same sadness.

"Well..." Takumi started quietly; careful not to rouse their puppy, "Except for Ryoma's, our retainers find no problem in dining with their liege. I think Subaki adamantly refused Sakura's offer, but he ended up giving in to her cuteness I guess," He shook his head to veer the story away from Subaki, "Well anyway, I don't mind my retainers' company at all. They're noisy in many instances, but I guess it's not too hard to get used to that. They especially love it when I treat them to meals. Well, I say treat, but they’re really Hinata’s loans that he never remembered to pay back.”

Corrin stifled another round of chortle. Takumi did too, as the odd antics of his good friends have always beena primary source of his entertainment. His favorite was always Hinata’s unconscious efforts in courting Oboro. It would always end in a failure however, as Oboro happened to like…ah, somebody else.

It was unfortunate, really. Hinata had always been sincere in his feelings, despite being oblivious about it most of the time.

Corrin’s eyes closed as she smiled, “You speak so fondly of them. It makes me a little jealous.”

“You don’t have anything to be jealous about. They don’t even know that I have my own worries.”

“Oh no, it’s not like that!” She waved a hand in front of her face, “It’s just…they’ve been with you every day for so long. I think it’s nice to be able to see you every day like that. Ryoma and the others get to see you too.”

Takumi painted a simper on his mouth, “Well now you get to see my ugly mug from dawn to dusk,” The lines in his eyes morphed from amused to mellow, “But when it comes to my siblings… Hm, not really. Sure, when mother was around, we were always required to sit down together for dinner. But when she passed away, we just…found all sorts of reasons not to see face to face.”

The atmosphere grew quiet. The toads have long since dipped into a slumber, and the night time owls seemed to have chosen to abandon their hunt and rested for the night. Pine was quietly snoring between them, but neither of them were receptive to any little noise.

He touched his dry lips with his thumb, “At first, it was just Ryoma. We understand that, of course, but when Hinoka stopped appearing, the nights grew even colder. It didn’t take too long before Ryoma took me as his right hand man, and I ultimately left Sakura alone in the dinner table in favor of missions far away from home.”

Corrin stared at her husband. It was not uncommon for him to confess to her about his worries, but it pained her just the same. She hated it whenever he felt alone. She hated it whenever he felt like he was a horrible person.

He continued his late night avow, “Back then, I honestly felt relieved. I needed every reason to stay away from them. I hated hearing every heroic acts they have performed for the day.”

He spread his left hand in the air in front of him. He gazed at it lovingly; his pupils sticking to the jadeite band that donned one of his fingers. He felt his wife reach for it. He smiled and folded his hand around hers.

“But thinking about it now, I wish I hadn’t thought that. I wish I’ve actually tried to see them once in a while instead of avoiding them just because I had a valid excuse to. It’s…really hard to take in. It’s hard to know that it would be a long while before I get to see them, yet I’ve never made an effort to make up with them.”

He heaved a deep sigh, “I wish I could have at least told them I’m sorry.”

He stopped talking. He looked tired. It was obvious that he was blaming himself for the cold state of their family affairs. Still, Corrin was well aware of his reasons for wanting to stay away. He could not, and should not, blame himself for succumbing to inevitable darkness.

So she caressed his hand. She held him tight and gave him her warmest smile.

“But it’s not too late, isn’t it?” She whispered tenderly, “As soon as you see them, it’s not too late to embrace them and tell them how much you appreciate them. How much you missed them. They deserve you just as much as you deserve them.”

She dwelled deep into his eyes. She peered deep into the chasm where his heart was. And she found him; she always did. In their little games of hide and seek, she never failed to unravel the duskiest of his hiding spots, shone light into his blinded eyes, and dragged him by the hand.

She always asked him to chase the light with her.

He really was no match for her.

“I…” He whispered; a faint blush dusting his cheeks, “I don’t miss them. T-they’re probably just fine without me anyway. We’re all adults here, so we can spare the mushy talk. It’s embarrassing. And unroyally. Or something.”

He rambled. He, the serious educator whose knowledge and resourcefulness was celebrated, just rambled. He rambled like he usually did when he was feeling embarrassed for showing his true feelings.

She giggled.

Takumi stopped looking at her and covered his mouth with his palm, “A-anyway, it’s not like I’m lonely or anything. They may be my f-family by birth, but I’ve got my own family to think about now. You’re so problematic, so just having you around is a handful already.”

Corrin grew quiet. Takumi noticed this, so he spared her a concerned glance. When he did however, his worry was only fanned larger.

“W-why are you tearing up?” He asked nervously.

Immediately, she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. It was futile though, as another clump of salty tears welled up in her ruby eyes. Her face scrunched. Her mouth pouted and she sniffed.

“N-no… It’s just…” She wailed, “You called me a family!”

“O-of course you are!” His hands hung in the air; not knowing what to do with his suddenly-weeping wife, “You’re my w-wife, you dolt. We’ll be living together, so…”

“Even Pine?” She asked tearfully, although he did not know why she would cry over that.

He nodded.

She cried harder.

Puzzled, he brought his palm to her shoulder and rubbed, “Why are you even crying?”

She swallowed, “Because Pine is finally our child!”

He blinked. He still could not comprehend what was so tear-jerking about that. Nevertheless, he sighed and cracked a small smile.

He wrapped an arm around his wife’s body. He brought her closer; careful not to squish the sleeping dog between them. He rubbed her back and gave her forehead a light peck.

“Although I would rather have my own blood as our child…” He whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” He said quickly, “Go to sleep. We’ll be travelling a lot tomorrow.”

 

The next city was quite some miles away, so their small family spent an entire week travelling by foot. They only stopped for lunch and to rest for the night.

Although Takumi was doubtful about it at first, bringing a dog along was not so much of a burden as he thought. After fully recovering his stamina, Pine revealed that he was a very active puppy. He could run for hours without getting tired. He was so vigorous in fact, that whenever Takumi was set out to hunt for their meal, the puppy would follow suit and begin chasing down pygmy animals like birds and rabbits. There was even one time when he dove into a lake and caught a fish with his mouth.

The master would not say it out loud, but he found the puppy entertaining. Pine had sharp ears, so he could tell if there was a deer from many meters away. Takumi even sought the help of his hunting dog to take down a grizzly bear.

That bear was a special request from Corrin, borne out of her sudden night craving when she shook her husband awake to ask him to hunt down a bear. He refused her, of course. She begged him once more, but she eventually gave up when he deliberately ignored her. He wondered why she was so insistent.

The next morning after that odd night, she was still brooding over her coveted bear meat. So, without telling her, Takumi departed early in order to trap the big creature.

It was an exciting adventure for Pine. The dog had been itching to take down his favorite: ducks. His master specifically instructed him not to kill any small animals however, so Pine ended up whining to himself about his lack of bird diet and why his master would suddenly tell him to track down a huge, smelly monster.

And smelly it was. The very moment that Takumi skinned the bear and its pungent smell wafted in Corrin’s nose, she ordered him to stop what he was doing and to throw the carcass away. He asked her why.

“The bad smell makes me nauseous.”

He was unconvinced. He was going to tell her to suck it up because she was the one who groveled for it, but he held his tongue. He did not want to hurt her feelings. So, begrudgingly, he dragged the creature away and told his wife that he would hunt down a duck instead.

Pine practically rolled in the dirt in celebration.

But of course, since Takumi was a secret sap who liked swimming in the fulfillment he received when making his beloved smile, he crafted a surprise. It took him a while to finish, but he returned to Corrin with an already-prepared dish. He watched anxiously as she stared at the bowl with questioning scrutiny, but the very moment the dish melted so perfectly in her tongue, she cried.

Takumi had seasoned the bear with mellow mountain herbs to remove its awful stench.

He once again wondered why she would cry over something so minor, but he still hugged her tight when she jumped at him in joy. Even Pine, who was lamenting over his missed duck meal, joined in the embraces and licked his masters’ faces until they concluded that it was time to continue their travel.

 

Just because they had met with their friends did not mean they had dismissed their cause. The final seal was many miles away from their location. It was to the far northwest, while they were at the northeast of the kingdom. Although they would like for nothing more than to finish everything and put an end to the evil dragon, they knew they had close to zero chances of winning without their allies. The clincher was, said allies were at least a year away.

And so, they both agreed that staying in a village, town, or city for a week or two each time would be the best course of action.

As usual, they would find an inn to stay at while Corrin used her charm to convey their goodwill. Most innkeepers would try to chase their little dog away, but Corrin would fight for Pine and promise that he would be quiet. And he did. Honestly, it was not too hard to teach Pine.

The couple could not be happier with their furry companion. Pine was usually playful, but he was surprisingly obedient to them. He would close the door behind them, wake them both when it was close to morning, fetch items for Corrin whenever she was knitting, and would diligently accompany Takumi to his work.

As it was where his capabilities laid great, Takumi was always off educating children. Whenever there were not kids to teach however, he started to opt for high-intellect jobs like those that concerned political matters. There were times when he would do heavy labor stuff, but it was rare. Whichever ways though, Pine was there with him.

It was not like Pine preferred his male master. The main reason for it was because Corrin, who was talented in the field of ingredient-mixing, was commonly working some days at the local bakery. It was made clear that dogs were not allowed in the kitchen. Pine did stop by her work place’s front store every day though, just to pick up the lunch that the princess had prepared for her two boys. Hey loyal dog was always excited for her special of the day.

Unlike Takumi, Corrin did not work every weekday. She was only required to tend to the bakery three times a week. Instead of doing nothing in an inn however, she would often visit a library and bury her nose into piles of books regarding white magic. She enjoyed the feeling of being able to help the needy, so she thought long and hard in weighing the choice of taking on the career of a full-time healer. Ultimately, her husband wholeheartedly supported her decision of becoming a doctor.

Gradually, their little family became quite well-known. Their puppy was famous for being a jolly thing who played with small children and, with a basket in his mouth, shopped for his masters. Whenever the market saw a blue dog with a blue scarf and a blue-ribboned basket, they knew he had a small errand to run. They praised him for being so smart.

The husband was renowned for his intelligent mind and his adeptness for practically anything non-congenial. He was not really popular for light-hearted conversations, however. But although he was sometimes awkward around others, he won the hearts of many for being a great friend to all children. It also helped that he bore an unusual face; many were attracted to him for looking handsomely different.

While Takumi was an obvious head-turner for being the personification of favorable mutations, nobody really dared to approach him in a non-platonic way. Not because he was fearsome, no. It was because of his darling wife, who was somehow both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

Corrin was a good-natured healer, no doubt. She was famous for being strong and kindly to everyone, but she was also mainly infamous for single-handedly beating up a band of ruffians who attempted to ransack the bakery where she worked. When asked what she was and why she was excellent in both swashbuckling and mano-a-mano combat, her answer was always the same: “I’m just a simple housewife.”

 

Their daily life was not anything too strange at all. If they were allowed to say it, they would even claim they were but a normal, wholesome little family. Takumi and Corrin found comfort in that. They loved the simplicity of living together.

Well actually, it was simple...except for one minor thing.

"Corrin, stop eating. I know you move a lot every day, but if you eat too much meat and sweets, you're bound to inflate like a pufferfish."

The princess basically ignored her husband's warning and swallowed her third serving of strawberry shortcake, "I want to stop eating, but I don't think my stomach can handle being empty."

"You think, therefore you are," The prince sighed whilst he removed his thick layers of clothing, "Stop thinking that you can't do it and you'll be able to do it. You can't afford to become out of shape."

He folded the heap of clothes neatly in the laundry basket, "Unless you want to get impaled because you can't run properly, of course."

It was a Thursday, so Corrin had no duties at the bakery. Takumi visited the library to pick her up and return home with her, but the librarian told him that she had not seen the alabaster-haired healer. He then went to the market in hopes of running into her. Still, she was not there. Worry tugged at his stomach, but he knew she could handle herself so he quickly shopped for dinner and hurried back home.

The first thing that he smelled in their modest rented house was the sweet smell of sugar and vanilla. Relief washed over him; she was safe at home.

Well, she was safe indeed, but he did not know if she could be saved from her growing gluttony.

"But I'm so hungry!" She whined, "And it gets so bad at midnight that I can't fall back asleep."

"Yeah, and that's a valid reason to force me up at two in the morning to cook you a rabbit soup, of course."

Corrin stopped munching on the red strawberries atop her half-eaten cake, "Oh that, I'm so sorry. I was just so hungry, but I found it hard to get out of bed to cook for myself," She cut a block of the shortcake with her fork, "Want a bite? It's good!"

Takumi held his left hand up at her. His right was busy fixing his hair tie.

"Later. And don't change the subject! You can eat a lot no problem, just be sure you can maintain your active lifestyle. Eating fruits and vegetables instead of cakes and meat would do you good. I'm going to buy a lot of apples and cucumbers tomorrow, so be sure to munch on only them whenever you feel hungry, okay?"

Corrin ignored her husband; positive that he would not be cruel enough to vaccinate her with those dreadful veggies. After all this time, he knew her diet. A dragon like her could not possibly survive without a good meat.

He definitely loved her enough to feed her a tender, juicy steak tomorrow.

... Or maybe not.

The very next evening, Takumi stopped by the bakery to fetch his lovely wife. With him was their cute dog Pine, who was carrying a basket...full of apples and cucumbers. The sight basically made her sick.

Without waiting for her husband, Corrin stomped all the way home.

He was well aware that she was not too partial with vegetables, but he did not expect her snobbish reaction. He hoped that she would at least be civil about it.

He rolled his eyes. The princess’ less-than-kindly mannerisms and reactions as of late were starting to annoy him. She was never not gentle to him before.

“How childish,” He muttered. He adjusted his hold on the bag of groceries and looked down at their dog, who was staring back at him, “You know what we call a moody woman like her? Waifusaur.”

Although Pine did not understand what it was that his master called his wife, he barked three times to tell Takumi that he agreed. Said master chuckled. He bent down a bit, ruffled the puppy’s head, and tailed his tantrum-throwing wife.

As calculated, Corrin put up a fight when Takumi prepared a vegetarian meal for her. She insisted that he at least include chili beef. He disregarded her request of course. In the end, she unwillingly took a mouthful of the all-veggies okonomiyaki (she still found it hard to pronounce the Hoshidan food).

He was not at all surprised when her cute face contorted into a grimace. What shocked him however, was her biting another big piece off the okonomiyaki. His eyes grew wider when she ate some more. And more. And asked for seconds. And actually consumed all of the bunny-shaped apples that he had cut for her.

He seriously thought it was flying pigs outside when he caught her munching on celeries as her midnight snack.

“What’s gotten into her?” Takumi asked himself while he strode away from the people-packed market, “She was never this moody before…”

He dismissed her fluctuating disposition as her monthly ‘women’s agony’. She was a bit more irritable whenever she was having her menorrhea, but it was never to the point where she would cry over him saying “You’re annoying.” The old she would only laugh it off. Additionally, her raging belly had been cleaning up plate after plate for more than three weeks now. He was not stupid enough not to know that monthly periods for women only lasted up to a week.

“Is she sick?” He asked himself and his stomach sank.

She was studying to be a doctor, but she did not really dote on herself. She checked up on him and Pine frequently, but not herself.

_I should take her to a healer…_

He absent-mindedly shifted the foodstuffs to his right arm. Languidly, he felt for the house’s brass doorknob. He used his left foot to nudge the door open; just to pry Pine away from the groceries when he came into view.

Actually, he should not have gone home at all.

“W-what the heck?!” He exclaimed.

What greeted him was not a blue dog, rather a plump, violet eggplant. A walking eggplant.

“Oh gods, what curse—“

“Welcome home, Takumi! Look, isn’t EggPine just adorable?”

“EggPine?”

His face was scrunched into an expression of startle, but taking a better look at the…thing, he did realize that it was their puppy. It was Pine, and he was in an eggplant costume.

“I…” The prince was at a loss for words, “He looks absolutely…stupid.”

“You have no taste for cuteness, Takumi.” She deadpanned.

He looked offended and ready to shout, but he calmed himself down, “What? Who in their right minds would dress up their dog as a…a vegetable?” His free hand climbed up to his nose bridge, “It’s weird. And that’s a kind way to put it.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be too weird if you joined in too.”

He raised up an eyebrow to question what she meant, but he wished he had not. He should not have stood there. He should not have gaped at her like a mindless idiot. He should have ran out before she pulled out a larger purple costume and jumped at him with it.

Off came the scarf, off came the gloves. She ripped his shirt off his torso and mercilessly tore away his boots. When her raider hands hooked into the band of his pants, he struggled his hardest to pull it back up.

“D-don’t strip me!” He stuttered; his face splattered crimson from humiliation.

The poor prince sewed his eyes shut and hoped to the gods that he would be strong enough to keep his underwear intact. He was already planted to the ground with Corrin hovering over him. He was in an unimaginably awkward disadvantage, so she had managed to tug his pants halfway down his thighs.

Until she stopped.

Slowly, he cracked an eye open. He was ready to wrench his underwear up if she was ever being silent to catch him off guard.

But she was only staring at him demurely.

“W-what?” He questioned; trying to hide the fact that he was nervous under her watchful orbs, “You finally realize how stupid you’re being?”

Her reply was not something he expected.

“So handsome…” She whispered.

“Wha—“

Again, he was cut off before he could make sense of what was happening. Without a fair warning of her intentions, she went on and buried her face in the area below his navel. She felt him jolt at the sudden weight. She did not mind his negative response however, and wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection.

He placed a hand on her head and tried to remove her face from his body, “H-hey! Don’t go sniffing my..! We haven’t even eaten dinner yet! C-calm down!”

“Why are you so handsome?” She asked while her nose tickled the flat plane of his lower abdomen.

He did not reply straightforwardly, but he stopped applying force to peel her away. Instead, he reposed his palm on the back of her neck. He tickled her softly.

“… Why are you crying over something like that?”

Realizing that she had dampened his skin, she hurriedly wiped her left fingers across his abdomen; her right hand’s heel pressing against her eyes to dry her tears.

She swallowed a lump in her throat, “I’m sorry… I was just… I just missed holding you like this…”

He ran his fingers across her back; fiddling at her spine like a passionate musician, “What do you mean?” His voice was tender, “I always embrace you, don’t I?”

“Yes… And those time you held me always made me guilty,” Her speech was muffled by the kiss of his skin, “You’ve always been…so gentle with me. Your hugs were so sweet, so innocent, that it makes me feel guilty for wishing for more. For those touches… Those passionate touches you gave me that night.”

Ah, that was right. After their wedding night, they have not really done anything beyond simple kisses and embraces.

“So I was thinking,” She continued, “And it always makes me sad that perhaps you didn’t like how I looked behind my pretty dresses. I’m scared that maybe I’m ugly, after all. Because there are so, so many beautiful women out there who most possibly have your ideal curves in a lady.”

Her tears were pooling up again. She was embarrassed to be telling him such pathetic worries, but she could not rein the words in. It haunted her just as much as heavy burdens.

“S-so I began to compulsively check my body every day and…and…” Her face contorted into a helpless frown, “I think I…grew…wider…” Just the thought made her gut twist painfully, and she clung tighter to him, “And it makes me so sad that I began eating whatever I thought of eating! I can’t even stop myself. I am so pathetic… Now you probably won’t even want to look at me…”

“You have a scar on your left thigh. They’re faint, but there are marks of your scraped knees. Around your left rib part, you have light freckles. Your right breast has two moles side by side. You have a birthmark on your lower back.” He ticked off her flaws one by one; his eyes serious and his voice unwavering.

She frowned, “Are they that ug—“

“If I didn’t like your body, I wouldn’t have bothered memorizing every inch of your skin. If I found you ugly, I wouldn’t have bothered etching into my mind every little detail I notice.”

His tone had softened, and so had his caramel eyes.

“If I did not love you so much, I would never have bothered to know the story underneath your clothes. But I do. So,” He hiked her up his torso. He placed a warm palm to her cheek and smiled, “I note these little things about you. Because they’re there, that you’re you. They’re little pieces of you, and I want to kiss them just as much as your lips.”

_I am waiting for the apologies you owe yourself; the beg for forgiveness to the body that has kept you alive._

“So…stop insulting yourself.”

_You point your fingers at the flaws you think you find, you tear down when you should appreciate._

“Because you are…”

_Tell your legs you love them for the roads they have walked you down, tell your arms how thankful you will remain for all they’ve helped you carry._

_I cannot abide the insults thrown at the body that holds you,_

“… You are the most beautiful person I know, and you should always remember that.”

_Each piece of you is perfect and deserves to be told so._

She sniffled at his words. She had been insecure the past few days; thinking that her husband found her unattractive. She would not deny that she had been taking poor care of her body, but the way he held her… The way his fingers ran up and down the flawed curve of her waist as if she were a delicate treasure… She just…felt beautiful.

“… You’ll love me even if I inflate like a pufferfish?” She asked quietly.

He placed his lips on her cheek tenderly; preciously. Feeling every second that her skin lit up against him, “Of course. I’ll just roll you along with me if you did.” He joked.

A smile cracked on her lips and her eyes watered. He remembered what she asked him a year ago.

Sensing her quietude, he gently ran his hand over her fringes to gain a better view of her face. She really was so beautiful. How could someone like her even think that she was ugly?

“So, do you want to have steak tomorrow? It’s Saturday.” He questioned lightly.

She shook her head, “No. I kind of want to enjoy vegetables now.”

“Really? You don’t have to force yourself.”

“Not really,” She draped her arms around his neck and leaned on his chest, “Vegetables are a major part of your culture, right? I want to love everything about you, so I must learn to love vegetables.”

He laughed. She really was adorable.

He ruffled the crown of her hair, “I don’t think that’s how it works, but thank you,” He kissed her forehead, “I appreciate the thought.”

_I think time forgot, and slowed itself to a stop when I found your eyes._

“So,” He whispered, “Can you get off me now? Pine is cowering under the bed. I think he thinks you’re killing me.”

A mixture of laughter. Two pairs of eyes shuttered behind eyelids. Pink dusts of silliness and embarrassment on their cheeks. Hands intertwined as they helped each other off the floor.

_I don’t want to know, I don’t want to imagine,_

_A world without you._

After her confession, Corrin reverted back to the happy version of herself who doted on her handsome husband and their cute dog. She no longer got mad at him for bringing home vegetables. True to her word, she adapted a fish and veggies diet and ate fruits for dessert. It took her a while to get used to the lack of meat on her plate, but she was more than happy to be adapting the same lifestyle as her Hoshidan husband.

She would still love to eat steak, of course, but only after she lost her gained kilos. Maybe after a week of intense training and trying to cut back on cakes, she would be able to have a taste of that special, Hoshidan-Nohrian umami steak. Just the thought made her mouth water.

… Except the fat on her belly did not burn at all.

They have moved on to a new city and all, but her belly seemed to not shrink at all. It was odd, since she was the type to lose weight very quickly. Her other body parts were as lean as she wished for them to be, but her stomach, oddly, seemed to be growing rounder by the day.

And so she scourged up the library to find out what it was that was causing her peculiar circumstance. After an hour of checking and rechecking, she finally had an idea. She would not easily believe it however, and so she decided to seek the service of another healer to verify if her assumption was correct. She went alone; telling Takumi that she was off to buy womanly necessities.

When she went home that evening, Takumi noticed that she was a little pale. He asked her what was wrong, but she only brushed him off with a smile and assured him that she was only tired from her little excursion. He made her tea to relieve her fatigue. She thanked him and thought how wonderful a person he was to be so caring.

That night, she could not sleep. She kept mulling about how to pull the courage to tell him.

 

“Sleeping after playing, huh.” A white fabric wiped away the sweat on Takumi’s face.

Corrin followed the trails where her husband was gazing at and found Pine curled on the ground. He had his eyes closed and was snoring soundly.

She giggled, “Must have been tired after all your activities together.”

“That’s good for him. That way, I won’t have to worry about rolling him along with us if he got too big.” Cold water ran from the glass to his parched throat.

“Say, Takumi…” Ruby eyes suddenly found the floor interesting.

Gathering enough courage, she reunited her gaze to the man beside her, “How do you feel about having a child of your own?”

For a moment, silence settled in the air; the question left hanging without a reply.

It was Takumi who broke the spell first, “I would be happy, of course.” The prince smiled at the thought.

He flipped his left hand to gaze at its calloused surface, “To know that this hand that took numerous lives will be able to hold an untainted child,” He breathed in the scent of the morning, “To be able to produce a life after all the sins that I have committed… I will be overjoyed.”

The princess’ heart jumped merrily at her partner’s words.

“But then,” The corners of Takumi’s lips fell along with the heartwarming picture in his mind, “It will be ideal if that time doesn’t come now.”

His fingers latched onto the now-empty glass; his reflection staring back at him, “I don’t want that child to be born in this time where peace is still not attained. I don’t want that child to experience what I did.”

With a soft sound, the glass kissed a hard surface. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his thighs, “I grew up with the constant threat of a war between Hoshido and Nohr. Although we were protected by mother’s barrier, sometimes Nohrian forces were able to enter.”

He pulled down the lids over his eyes; submerging his mind in vivid recollections, “I’ve seen injured people. I’ve seen people weeping over their lost families.

“Oboro, Hana, Saizo, Kaze, us siblings, and countless more. We’ve lost people dear to us in this unending war,” He opened his eyes and reunited them with the bright sky beyond the window, “We’re not invincible. No matter how hard we fight, there’s no guarantee that we would live to see tomorrow. We’re in times of war, and every day one of our feet is always in a grave.”

The cloud gradually moved along with the wind’s current; travelling to a distant place, “Sometimes, people return. Oftentimes they don’t.”

 _“Silly boy. Don’t cry.”_ Sumeragi’s voice reverberated in his mind, _“I won’t be long. When I get back, I’ll take you out on a hunt. I’ll come back. I promise.”_

Fingers intertwined with each other, “Those who are not able to return, they are regarded as heroes… Heroes of war. But then, for a child, that means nothing. The company of those who died still matters more than honorary labels.”

A sigh sailed out of his mouth along with his sentiments, “The world gains what they call ‘heroes’ while children loses their parents. No amount of recognition can patch the hole left in their hearts. What kind of heroes are they when they can't even fulfill their duties to their children?

“As I grew up, I saw more and more of how cruel this world could be,” The warm breeze softly caressed his skin, “I could still remember the first time I had to kill someone.” He locked his sight on his hands and watched as they slowly morphed into a monster's claws drenched with crimson.

Of the crimson that he had forced out of a human.

Her partner’s words pulled a memory from the depths of Corrin’s memories.

Most of her life, she was innocent to the savageness of the world outside her fortress. She was trained to have knowledge in combat; a skill that she could use to help her siblings to protect their people. But when she stepped into the battlefield, her resolve was shaken. She knew the ways of the sword, but her heart was lost in the idea of taking a soldier’s life. Of a life fighting for the same reason as her; only for a different kingdom, a different home.

“At first, I was a coward. I don’t land fatal blows with my bow, I just render them unable to fight,” Back then, he was still afraid of fully embracing the fact that he had to kill, “But then, there was a time when a soldier snuck behind me and I was left with no choice but to pick up a sword nearby.”

Her companion’s tale was a mirror of her own; just told in another perspective. She could clearly recall the mix of emotions that washed over her as she saw her blade reap out the life of a human. It was an inevitable casualty; a price for the path that she had chosen to walk on. It haunted her and seeped into her nightmares.

Takumi curled his fists into a ball, “I can clearly remember his cry of pain, the light leaving his eyes, his last breath, and how he fell limp on the ground.

“But more importantly, I remember the blood,” He swallowed to moisten the drought in his throat, “And how it stained the sword held by my terrified hands.”

Corrin’s eyes drifted to her own bare hands; the pair that sent people to their doom.

His lips quivered, “The moment you kill someone, there’s no turning back.”

That day when he ended someone’s life, he knew that his fate was sealed. He became a murderer. No matter how noble his cause was, it could not wash away the stain of his deeds.

“You carry the guilt, the sin, and the need to finish what you’ve started so that those sacrificed people’s deaths won't be in vain.”

“The ‘peace’ that we seek for is built on blood and corpses. That’s the bitter truth,” Caramel orbs steered towards the slumbering dog not far from where he sat, “But still, being able to save innocent people makes it worth it, as ironical as that is.”

He heaved a deep breath and traced the rim of his glass, “Even so, I don’t want my child to bear the same burden that I did,” He turned his head to his wife, “That _we_ did.”

His hand moved to embrace Corrin’s, “Back in Chioni, I said that I wanted a child. But then I realized the consequences of that wish... I want our child to live and grow happily in a peaceful place. In a home that does not have the constant fear of  being burned down.”

One by one, crystalline drops fell from Corrin’s eyes. Takumi’s words slapped her awake with facts; with the life that she was dooming their child in. Her husband was right. In this time where war still raged on, such a precious soul would only be tainted by the harshness of their environment.

“I’m sorry…” With her free hand, she wiped away the racing tears that ran down her cheeks, “I’m so sorry…”

Panic bubbled inside Takumi; his mind careened desperately to find the source of Corrin’s sorrow. Did he overstep a line? Were his words too harsh? He mentally slapped himself for rambling too much.

“What’s wrong?” He squeezed her hand as anxiety swarmed in his heart, “Was it something I said? Did I—“

“Takumi,” She lifted her head and connected her damp eyes to his pair.

“I’m carrying our child.”

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are curious, Pine is an Alaskan Malamute.


	42. Inclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's started for us. *sighs*

**Chapter 42: Inclusion**

 

“You’re what?” The words left him like a flickering glimmer of a candlelight gone cold.

He watched her face somberly. He wanted to convey to her that he was not amused in the slightest. He wished for her to crack her usual, cute smile; to laugh at his overly serious face and to break to him that it was nothing but a bad taste of an attempt to jest. He searched for that beautiful shimmer of amusement in her eyes.

But he found nothing save solemnity. Uncowering determination behind tearful orbs. The strong curve of her eyebrows spoke to him the truth in her words.

He froze to the depths of his bones. Cold, cold water splashed his face awake; leaving him in a helpless state of icy, bitter aftertaste. It felt as if he were fed something pungent and unpleasant; the iron stench of blood injected in his mouth and left him to choke on his worst fears.

Of yet again endangering the life he held precious.

 _No… No…_ He chanted inside his brain; still denying the news. He refused to believe.

 _But how?_ He asked, _that was only once—alright, two times. How could those measly two times have…_

With disbelieving eyes, he slowly searched for his wife’s. Her own pair were shuttered close. She refused to meet him; as if frightened of the hand that could strike her any time.

He looked down at his palms. They were shaking. He folded them together and touched them with his mouth; his eyelids draping down as a labored breath drew out of his tongue.

Where was the effort he had worked so hard for? The reason why he refused to touch her—why he had risked her thinking that she was less than enough was so that this would not happen. It was honestly a difficult decision for him, but he did it to protect her. He wanted for her to be safe. She was already burdened with the complex task of trying to pursue a journey she was only forced into; he did not wish for her to lose even more hours of sleep to take care of a child.

And that child…was a dear soul that did not deserve to be so cruelly plunged into a chaotic world where everything could be after their tiny heart. He did not want them to breathe their last before they could see the entirety of the skies.

He did not wish for them to suffer because of their cursed father.

_Why… Gods why… Why did you have to be born in such an unfortunate situation? If only you were born in a happy, normal family…_

His fingernails curled into his palms. He huffed out a shaky breath before unclasping his hands and bringing them over to Corrin’s face. He cupped both of her cheeks, and his heart sank when her lids unveiled empty emotions.

He wanted to grieve about the mistake. He should be thinking that it was a mistake; a misplaced gift in a misplaced time.

And yet… And yet…

His body left the chair where he was seated. His quaking fingers travelled off his wife’s cheeks; raking across her unblemished skin. His knees kissed the cold ground. His head bowed down.

His fringes touched the cloth atop her stomach; brushing his forehead bare.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming.” He whispered weakly.

She did not reply immediately, but her dry lips answered him anyway, “No, you are not. … You are the father of a child. _Our_ child.”

_Drip, drop._

Ah, the familiar touch of damp lashes.

_Drip, drop._

That one thing he disliked about himself came to the surface again.

_Drip,_

In such a grave and miserable circumstance…

_Drop._

… Why did he feel so happy and blessed?

“The gods haven’t forsaken me, after all…”

He, a sinner drowned in anger and despair. He, a murderer who delighted in the demise of his foes. He, a damned existence bounded to rot in the deepest pits of the sea of flames.

He, a cursed soul granted with the sweet poison he called a life.

“I don’t understand…” He said with unsteady breaths, “Are the gods trying to trick me? Why would anyone…give me this much happiness? Am I deserving of such things? Do I even deserve this child? I…”

A warm hand cradled his face. A soft thumb pressed against his trembling lips. His voice of uncertainty blended into the mid-day silence; gradually giving way to the rhythmic ticking of a clock. His beloved let him listen to the simplicity of the world around them until his heartbeat slowed to a silent pitter-patter.

She ran her gentle fingers through his hair and embraced his head, “Of course you do… Without you, this child would never have acquired a life. Without you, this child would never get the chance to experience…love.”

Slowly, as tenderly as she could, she removed him from her body. The pads of her fingers swiped across his beads of tears. Her smile was the sunshine in his life of uncertainty and her eyes were the blanket to his cold nights. She was all the relief in him.

“You are the miracle who breathed another life.”

_A miracle…_

His hands, bare and scarred and trembling with worn out terrors. His fingertips, tired and lost and crusted with the memories of scarlet skies. His body, battered and beaten by fiendish dreams. All of him was undesirable under war’s cruel eyes.

And yet someone took his explosion. Someone, armorless and dressed in skin, held his searing body and ignored the pain he inflicted. Someone, naked under the raging storm, hugged him close and listened to his heartbeat.

Someone loved him without condition.

“Thank you…” He whispered quietly – like the first breath of dawn blown away by morning kisses.

_Thank you for this life. Thank you for the colors you have washed over my gray skies. Thank you for reminding me, time and time again, that I am so much more than what I believe I am. Thank you for giving me another chance, thank you for holding my hand while I stood up with unsteady feet._

“Thank you for being my happiness…”

_Take my arrows’ quiver and make it anew: a vessel for killing becomes a vase for living. I will be the container that protects this seedling and you will be the water that nurtures. We will both be the sunlight that will guide this new life to become stronger, stronger. Stronger will they grow with the two of us together._

_We will be the testimony that even trampled weeds can grow beautiful flowers._

Takumi wanted to be a father.

He yearned to be able to feel what his parents felt when he was born; to be bathed in warmth and bliss with the arrival of a gift. He wished to hold the life that his scarred and stained hands were able to create; to witness the miracle and live the moment that a long time ago only existed in his dreams. He would treasure that priceless present and protect it at all costs. He would always let his child remember that they were loved. He would carve a new, bright path for them to take – instead of the somber trails of war that his feet walked on.

He would be a good father. He swore that to himself, to his wife, and to their incoming child. Devotion was what he would offer; pouring out the best that his capabilities could possibly give to his beloved family.

However, before such thoughts could materialize into a reality, he had to make the necessary preparations. He had to arm himself with knowledge before diving into the tiresome life of parenthood.

With such reasoning in mind, Takumi drank all the information he could get regarding the field of fatherhood. He made it a point to spend adequate time in the library or at home, burying himself in the pages of numerous books. Such a vigorous activity enriched him; ripening him into what he aimed to be.

Attentiveness was added in his skillset in order to properly answer to his wife’s needs. The way Corrin acted before puzzled him, but now that he finally understood the situation she was in, he was much more open-minded. He lengthened his rope of patience and adapted to the changing seasons around him. What his spouse asked for, he did his best to provide.

It was not something many people practiced, but he made sure to have a medic check up on Corrin every so often. This puzzled his wife to no end, but he only wanted to make sure that there was nothing amiss in her pregnancy. He also carried most of the chores in order to not tire her out too much. Such chores included breakfast and supper preparations; to satisfy her cravings was challenging, but he insisted on feeding her healthier meals. Although at times, he would give in to her and present the one dish that she truly wished to eat.

Despite Corrin’s condition however, they did not break their oath of training the residents of various towns. They still travelled a lot. When Takumi suggested for his partner to step out of the said strenuous activities, she adamantly refused. She insisted that her pregnancy was no reason for her to be invalid. She would keep participating in their pledges until her body finally demanded that she stopped.

 

 _A family of his own._ The pleasant thought ran around Takumi’s head.

The sun brought color to the market as it showered light all over the lands. The sky was splattered with two colors; a vibrant canvas filled with blue and white. But amidst such beautiful scenery, his pair of eyes was more drawn to a lovely sight that stood not too far away from him. It was simple yet meaningful; the image of a gleeful family strolling about without a care in the world.

It was a party of three: a mother, a father, and an adorable little boy. Laughter sailed from their lips and into the buzzing air as they idled about the market.

As he watched them silently, a silent ache pinched at his heart. He was reminded of the days when he was still a child; heart heavy and filled with jealousy and sorrow every time he witnessed such a sweet family. Looking at them reminded him of a single fact. It pulled him to the reality that he had already lost his chances of experiencing a complete family.

The prince snapped away from his melancholic thoughts when he felt warmth entwine with his hands.

That was right. He might not have experienced it for long when he was still a young boy, but he had the opportunity to pass on his wish and accomplish it. He could and would provide his child that.

“Hello there!” A middle-aged woman who was manning a stall greeted the pair with enthusiasm, “My, what an adorable couple you are!”

“Thank you!” The princess returned the warm greeting with a smile.

The merchant’s eyes softened as she glanced down at the couple's mingled hands, “Are you two husband and wife?” She turned to the man who still had not said a word.

Blood rushed up to Takumi’s face; embarrassment manifesting in his voice. His voice was softer than usual, “Y-Yes…”

For a second, he feared that he would end up deeper entangled in a humiliating conversation but thankfully, Corrin was able to steer away the woman’s attention.

“Oh, how cute!” Corrin exclaimed in delight as soon as her ruby orbs caught sight of the tiny clothes that were displayed in the stall.

“You have a good eye, my dear. Do you have a child already?” The woman inquired.

“Not yet,” As a reflex reaction, Corrin's fingers gingerly rested on her belly, “But we’ll be having one soon.”

“Oh that’s good news! Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Corrin replied courteously.

The alabaster-haired lady busied herself with the table of baby clothes; her heart leaping at the sight of the adorable piles. She admired every one of them but settled her attention on only one design.

“Takumi, let’s buy one!” She announced after spotting a potential candidate to purchase.

“Isn’t it too early for that?” Takumi’s eyes wandered to the array of baby’s garments laid before him. He would not verbalize it, but he was also charmed by their adorable appearance. They were cute.

“I guess so…but it won’t hurt to buy one in advance right?” With a sparkle in her eyes, her delicate fingers picked one from the pool of clothes, “Isn’t this cute?” She turned to her side; granting her husband a full view of the bunny costume that managed to melt her heart.

Pregnant or not, Corrin truly had that impulse to buy something from only a glance. He had witnessed it far too many times already. It was not healthy. Their funds would cry if this habit continued to propagate inside her head.

“But we still can’t use that.” Based from what the midwife said, their child was barely two months old. It would still take many more months before their little one would be able to see a glimpse of the world.

“We can store it until they are born,” Her hands fussed over the pink and the blue ones; undecided on what to choose, “Though we still don’t know what their gender will be.”

“That’s inconvenient.” He protested.

Corrin did not back down and ventured into another tactic, “How about this turtle one?”

The image of Pine wearing an eggplant suit flashed in Takumi’s mind, “No.”

“The snail one?” Carmine eyes pleaded for her husband’s approval.

However, the prince was a wall that would not crumble, “No.”

“The pineapple?”

Takumi’s brows dove down, “Are you mocking me?”

There was a back and forth throw of questions and replies, but no clothes brought home.

Corrin spilled her tears that day.

 

“It would be nice if our child became an archer, a swordsperson, or a healer,” The princess verbalized her monologue, “That way we can teach them.”

She could picture Takumi diligently instructing their child with a bow; his strict side still present. Her skills, on the other hand, would be the foundation of her swordsmanship lessons. She would fix the flaws in her technique and pass on an improved version. And, if they decided to embrace white magic and help people in need, she would gladly guide them. She would always support them in their noble causes.

“Although any career will do. As long as they’re happy.” She said dreamily.

She would be the proudest mother no matter what field her child chose or how much they would excel in it.

“Hey, do you think our child is a boy? Or does it feel like a girl?” Using a utensil, her hand played with the piece of vegetable on her plate.

Takumi reached for the glass of water to his right and took a few gulps, “I don’t have any idea. The midwife doesn’t have a clue either.”

“Do you prefer any gender then?” Her curiosity itched for any hint of her husband’s preference.

“Not really,” The utensil met the plate with a soft clang as he laid them down to rest, “Any will be fine.”

A chuckle came out of the lady’s mouth.

“What’s funny?”

She waved a hand to brush off her partner's inquisitive look. She remembered the way he caressed her hair when he was bundling it into a pony tail, “It’s just that I can already imagine you tying her hair if our child turned out to be a girl,” Amusement washed over her at the sight of her spouse’s crimson-stained cheeks, “You’ll teach her how to cook too. “

“W-Well it’s not my fault that I can cook better than you.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the chair; an attempt to maintain his image of composure despite the blush on his face.

“Hey, my cooking’s not that abysmal anymore!” She pouted in defiance to the accusation towards her works.

“Yeah, you just burned a fish the other day.”

The image of the charcoaled meal was still fresh in his mind. It was horrifying.

It was Corrin’s turn to flush red from the statement that he laid out, “T-That was an accident. I was reading a book and forgot that I was cooking something.”

She was immersed in the story that the book quenched her with until the smell of something burning invaded her olfactory senses. Just in time, Takumi arrived to witness her amateur mistake.

“How about the undercooked vegetable or the bland soup the other day?”

“W-Well that’s…” Corrin’s fingers lightly scratched the side of her head.

A victorious smirk crossed the prince’s features as he took a sip of tea.

In an attempt to stray the conversation that she was losing, Corrin suddenly came up with a game. It was out of the blue, but she thought it was fun, “Let’s make a bet.”

Takumi's curiosity was piqued, so he spared a glance to his companion, “About what?”

“About our child’s gender,” Her back met the sturdy support of the chair, “I’ll bet that it’s going to be a girl. If I win, we’ll go to the beach with you in only trunks.”

It was no heavy consequence but for her partner, she knew that it would be a real challenge. Takumi was quite conservative; hesitant to show even a small portion of his skin when in public. Sometimes, she wondered how he survived without being baked in the heat with all those layers of clothes. He looked adorable and huggable with them, though.

“What?” His cheeks once again gained a scarlet hue at the thought of him running around in public half-naked. His wife only once mentioned that a swimming trunks is like a miniature leggings, and he already vowed never to wear one.

“W-Why would I participate in that bet?”

“Oh…” She poked at his competitive side, “Are you perhaps scared?”

His brows furrowed in defiance, “No! Of course not!” A sigh escaped his lips, “Fine, I’ll take that stupid bet.”

Corrin’s face brightened at Takumi’s reply.

“But,” He popped her merry bubble, “If you lose, there will be no meat for you for a whole week.”

It was a tough battle to lose, but she was willing to gamble, “Deal.”

 

“Takumi.”

At the mention of his name, the prince turned his head to meet the one who uttered it, only to be greeted by a finger poking his cheek. His expression immediately morphed into an annoyed one. He could not believe he fell to the same trick twice that day.

“What is this all about again—“ His words were cut off by a pair of hands pinching his cheeks.

Corrin gave off the happiest grin as she squished her darling's face. She pouted to imitate his puffed cheeks, “You’re so cute!”

“Weggo ov ma faysh!” He slurred amidst the assault.

“But they’re so fluffy!”

Eventually, not to avoid getting on her husband’s nerves, she let go of his face. Although the soft sensation still lingered on her fingers.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” He could not help himself from questioning his workouts and lifestyle.

“No, not at all,” She placed a hand on her companion’s clothed arm and let out a gentle squeeze; feeling the sturdy bump of his bicep, “You’re quite fit.”

Out of the hundreds of colors in a spectrum, his face chose the shade of red; something that was happening quite often that week. It was because Corrin had picked up a weird habit. Somehow, she found joy in putting excessive attention to his physical features. Takumi was flattered of course, but his shyness always won. He would never get used to such praises.

“I-I should continue my work,” It was a feeble attempt to divert the topic, “You’re distracting me.”

He was constructing a toy before Corrin interrupted him. He was no professional, but he was hoping to make something suitable to please the attention of a child; something enough to make sure that his child would be entertained in their childhood. It was proving to be quite a challenge as he was knowledgeable in war machinery, not toys.

He was feeling rather pathetic for working ineffectively in something that appeared to be simple artisan work. After sighing in disappointment however, a squeeze to his shoulders stole all the bad atmosphere around him. His wife’s smile was enough to light up his darkening outlook.

“I’m sure they’ll like it,” Alabaster strands shone as the sun’s rays landed on them, “You poured you love and effort into it.” She moved behind him and crossed the distance between them; providing a hug from the back.

A jadeite sparkled as she lifted her hand into the air; the sweet memories of a wedding in the middle of winter rushing back at her, “Just like this ring.”

Caramel orbs gazed into the memorable item that matched the one wrapped around his own finger. He remembered how much he worried that she would not like his present. The ring was forged from his genuine feelings for her; a materialization of his affection and not just a trivial detail of formality. It was the representation of their oath to each other.

His focus returned to the littered wood and other tools that sat before him. The image of a small child merrily playing with his finished work brought warmth to his chest. It was just like Corrin said. He had to believe. He had to put faith in his work; in the love and sweat that he allotted for his gift.

In the middle of Takumi swimming in his thoughts, he felt the arms around him grow tighter.

“You’re really so cute and fluffy!” The princess snuggled into her husband’s shoulder.

For the tenth time that day, Takumi became a blushing mess.

“Your sweet eyes, your silky silver hair, and your adorable face,” She could go on forever listing the features that she loved about him, “I want our child to look like you.” Her lips took a peck on his soft cheeks.

 

The fat that once scared Corrin to death turned out to be a baby bump.

Just a few months after the big announcement, the lady’s belly had started to swell; their child growing day by day. Takumi found himself adoring the bump; fond of the fact that the life that he was able to create was there. It had been a while, yes, but he could still not get over the events that transpired. He was going to be a father.

It was another sunny morning with clear skies when his feet tapped across the market’s streets. He was on his way back home, but got strayed by the fruit that Corrin was craving for since yesterday. On his excursion, his eyes were charmed by a stall; the same one that caught his partner’s interest for it had baby’s clothes. He was about to walk past it, but something called him.

A pair of tiny, sky blue gloves.

He was fond of the color ever since he was still a child. He first laid eyes on it when his father wore said hue. It was a relaxing shade; far from the vibrant feature of red. He was a drifter like king Sumeragi; diverging from the traditional hues of their homeland.

His fingers wandered through the soft fabric of the small garment; exploring the images that popped in his mind.

_It’s amazing how trivial things gain value after an event._

He could picture himself holding the small hands that were sheltered by the gloves; savoring the sensation of being able to physically hold a life born from him.

_How something that we just pass by without any care suddenly becomes highlighted by a spotlight._

A baby’s saliva pooled on the fabric as they munched on it; a toothless grin flashed when their father entered their field of sight.

_It’s the magic of arrangement;_

A glove that he would keep in a dresser as their child grew up and made a family of their own.

_A sequence that determines the weight of something in our lives at the current time._

A smile was drawn on his face. It was funny how he barricaded Corrin’s idea before, but ended up doing what she proposed. He finally understood what she felt that day.

The sun was in high spirits and the sky was tranquil when his feet tapped across the market’s streets. He did bring home a handful of fruits, but an extra item tagged along with him.

The sweet laughter from his spouse serenaded his ears and he knew it was worth it.

 

Later that evening, Takumi spent his night separating himself from the weariness brought about by his job earlier. His ear was gently pressed on Corrin’s bump; listening for any sound that might erupt from their offspring.

She giggled at the adorable sight before her, “What are you doing?”

“Listening to our child.” He spoke casually without moving an inch from his position.

She reined in her urge to stroke her husband’s silky hair, “But they’re still too small for you to feel or hear anything.”

“It’s alright,” He placed a hand on the warm surface; hoping that the child inside was doing the same, “At least they’ll feel that their father is here.”

It was a new but heartwarming sight for Corrin. Seeing Takumi this affectionate to a child, who was not yet visible, brought a pleasant feeling to her chest. Compared to how he treated the children who looked up to him as their teacher, he was much softer when it came to their own child.

Their child…

She introduced her hand to his and let their skin touch; a gesture that connected them, “I still can’t believe that within months, we’ll have a child of our own.”

“Thank you,” Takumi wrapped Corrin’s fingers with his and kissed the back of her hand, “Thank you for this wonderful gift.”

“I should be saying the same to you.” Tears pooled from on ruby orbs.

“Why are you crying?” His thumb brushed the dampness on his partner’s face.

She took both of her beloved’s hands and pressed them against her cheek, “Because I always realize how lucky I am to have you as my husband.”

“I’m lucky to have a kind wife like you too.” His smile were diamonds; precious and pure. The dampness on his wife’s eyes matched his own, “I promise I’ll take care and cherish you both.”

He nuzzled his nose into her hair; inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. He pulled her into a tight hug. He rubbed his palms on her back.

“I love you two.”

Two kisses from his lips were given: one for Corrin’s forehead and the other to his child.

 

Weaving and sewing became one of Corrin’s hobbies to pass the time. Months after their discovery that she was pregnant, she was forced to retire from her former daily routines, especially their training. Heavy work proved to be a difficult endeavor for her; she could not even bend down to pick up the sock that Pine had been chewing on. Their child grew bigger and demanded more leisurely time so she decided to step out of vigorous tasks.

Delight filled her as she saw that her project was starting to take the shape of what she envisioned. She intertwined the strings of fabric together; wanting to form a small panda suit out of the materials that she had. She was halfway done. Just a little more and she would have something to give as a present to their baby.

The thought excited her. She could not wait until her arms finally cradled their small bundle of joy; the fruit of her and Takumi’s love. She had read an amplitude of books on how to properly take care of a baby – motherhood, in general. She was anxious about what she could do to make their child healthy. All she wished for was for them to see the world without any complications.

She was unprecedentedly pulled away from her thoughts when a soft fur rubbed against her leg. Searching for an answer to what that might be, her gaze dropped down to see Pine nuzzling his cheeks on her skin. She giggled and laid her weaving materials to the table beside her in exchange for the company of their adorable dog. She picked his forelegs up from the floor and settled them on her lap; on top of the maternity dress that she wore.

A change of attire was necessary for her. Due to the increased size of her belly, her normal clothes would no longer fit. Her only option was the loose dress that mothers wore when they were on their last months of pregnancy. When she first dressed herself in it, the fear that she might look unattractive clawed her mind but was quickly extinguished when Takumi reassured her that he did not mind. He said that even though she was not her usual size, he would still treasure her for what he loved was her soul and not her body.

“Do you think our baby will like the suit that I’m making for them?” Her inquiry was directed to the not-so-puppy-anymore.

A soft bark.

She found Pine interesting. He was an intelligent dog; capable of understanding what they were saying to him. He could run errands, hunt, and many more; a helping hand to their party. Even the townspeople were fond of him. Ever since they adopted him back at the area of the recent seal, it seemed like he switched his duty from guarding the place to becoming a guardian to her and her family.

No. _Their family._

Pine was no longer a stranger but their first son. She would be eternally grateful that she met him.

On Corrin’s baby bump, the sweet dog did the same gesture that he did on Corrin’s leg.

The princess’ heart melted at the simple action. Pine seemed to be always aware of the infant that would soon be born. He would often cuddle beside the child as if he was already guarding them. Corrin could not wait until they finally meet in person, and she could already picture them sleeping beside each other, merrily playing inside their house or outdoors, and many more. They would be like siblings.

She stroked Pine’s head; watching as the dog’s eyes brightened from the affection. The not-so-small-anymore puppy reminded her of Takumi. From the kind brown eyes, the color of his fur, the navy scarf around his neck. Even their actions were on point. One time, when she handed him a meal, he steeled himself and refused to take a bite despite the wagging of his tail. Another circumstance was when Takumi and Pine stood side by side and they had the same expression to the meal that she experimented on.

Without a warning, Pine flipped to his back, exposing his belly and pleading for more affection. It was a difficult task for her, but she decided to grant the dog’s wish and carefully removed herself from the chair to sit on the floor. With a smile on her face, she began to run her hands across the dog’s stomach. She enjoyed the sensation of being able to rub his soft fur and seeing the gleeful expression on his face.

“In the white light…” Her voice tenderly caressed every note of the familiar song.

It was the same song that saved Takumi from the shadows that threatened to take him. It gave her the power to connect to him. It was the distinct song that brought them closer together and led to the happiness that she was experiencing up to that day. It was a special tune; something that would always have a special place in her heart.

“A hand reaches through...” Her gaze wandered to the vibrant scenery painted beyond the window.

“A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two,”

It seemed like yesterday when she was still locked in the fortress and was staring at the world that she could not hope to reach.

“Waking dreams fade away; embrace the brand new day…”

But now, she had set foot outside of that prison.  She had explored the world—No, she still had many more to see, with Takumi walking alongside her.

“Sing with me a song. Of birthrights and love…”

They still had kingdoms to connect together, and people to save.

“The light scatters to the sky above…”

They still had a dawn to fight for; a world that they wanted their child to live in.

“Dawn breaks through the gloom,”

They would persevere. They would keep moving forward until they reached their goal.

“White as a bone, lost in thoughts, all alone…”

 Together, hand in hand.

When wine red orbs returned to Pine, they found the big dog fast asleep. He was curled in the ground with his eyes closed; far too gone in dreamland. It was another resemblance between the dog and Takumi to take note of: that they usually fell asleep after she sang that song. They both looked adorable while they slumbered too.

Come to think of it, she was still wondering about the origins of that melody. It sounded a lot like what Azura loved to sing. But did the song really hold some kind of special power? Additionally, it was still a mystery that she could somehow read ancient texts embedded on the seals. How did she come to know these? She hoped that they would get answered one day.

There were a lot of secrecies that swirled in her mind, but all of them were silenced when a sharp pain assaulted her middle.

“Here, I’ve finished my part for the day.”

“Ah, quick as ever. It’s just lunch time! I don’t know how you do it, but you’re certainly efficient at this!” The town secretary applauded, “Why, just the other day I heard you served as a bower. And I’ve read from the other town’s letters that you’ve devised a trebuchet for them. A birdie also told me that someone was building a ballista in this little town of ours.”

The town secretary leaned forward on his table and smiled, “I’m curious. How can a person of humble origins know how to construct such complex engines?”

Takumi’s lips hinted an awkward bite. His conversation partner did not seem to notice, however, as the young man’s hands were as firm as ever as he handed the heavy analysis papers.

His silver hair swished as he shook his head, “My mother was a small time teacher while my father was an engineer. Naturally, they expected me to follow in their footsteps. Although they never really aimed for anything but a simple life in Willowbane, both of them educated me well,” He smiled proudly, “And of course, those machineries are but basic things I have memorized from my father’s notes.”

He lied. He knew he would one day be questioned about his skills, so he had prepared a well-crafted lie beforehand. Although it was true that Mikoto was an educator, Sumeragi was nowhere near the engineer that Takumi said he was.

“Ah, that makes sense. You definitely should be proud of your talent.” The secretary praised.

Takumi, on the other hand, looked to the side with a slight frown, “I spent many years trying to master my skills, so I would rather not dismiss them as a talent.”

Outside of his princely title, he was rather known for being a skilled craftsman. The average person would call him an artisan, but Yukimura addressed him by the term that more accurately described his interests and level of skill: an adroit engineer.

And it was something he was incredibly proud of. For all the advantages that his siblings had over him, he was confident that he topped them in the ability to build complex things. Of the four of them, he was the one most counted on when it came to the practical improvement of their kingdom.

Sensing the offended tone in the younger man’s voice, the secretary smiled warmly and took the papers off his hands, “Of course, forgive my ignorance. Nevertheless, I now have a clue what your little kid will be. Your child’s coming soon, no?”

A precious smile in Takumi’s heart. Whatever the context, no matter how tired and dried out both his body and mind are, his spirit would always light aflame whenever his child was mentioned. Call it paternal instinct, but he was already so proud of his baby. He could not wait to hold them in his arms and show them off to everyone he saw.

“Yeah… I hope that little bunch looks like Corrin. Looking like me would be a disaster.”

A booming laughter from the town secretary. The young man in front of him was prone to inflating his ego, but the people around him let him be because he could live up to his puffery. He was a skilled person and he knew it, but when it came to his appearance he was surprisingly tame. He fancied describing himself as an average face.

 “I agree,” The secretary said and snickered at Takumi’s dirty look, “I wouldn’t want my son to look like me either, I mean. But he does, and we’re both unlucky lads.”

A small smile on Takumi’s lips. He liked joking around sometimes, although his public appearance was that of a serious, business-efficient person.

The secretary’s laughter died down, although he was still grinning, “Anyway, I know you’ve finished your tasks, but do you think you can pitch in the road analysis too? Jonas called in too sick to work, so I’m afraid this can’t be finished on time if done by anyone else but you. Extra pay, of course.”

Takumi thought about it. It was a tempting offer, naturally. Their baby was going to be born soon; he was sure that their budget would become tighter than it already was. On the other hand, Corrin might become lonely if he came home too late from an over time. Still…

He was still contemplating on his opportunity costs when a distinct scratching invaded their ears.

“Hm? What’s that noise?” The secretary wondered out loud.

The older man rose from his seat and stalked over to the office’s door. Before he managed to fully open it however, a large blur of blue and white scurried inside the room. The secretary yelped in shock, but he would not be able to match the ashen color of Takumi’s face.

“P-pine! What’s wrong, boy?” He asked anxiously.

The dog had grown large, but he did not lose the litheness of his feet. Without wasting a moment to lick his master’s shoes, he lay on his back and squirmed; small whimpers jutting out of his mouth.

If Takumi did not know any better, he would say that Pine was trying to get his master to rub his belly. Takumi knew his dog’s gesture, however. He knew that the animal was trying to convey his wife’s current state to him.

And the news wracked his brain with frenzy.

“Damn, I thought she was still due next week?!” He cried out loud before rushing to the door without a second thought. He grabbed his coat, hurriedly put it on, and regarded the secretary hastily, “Sorry, I’ll pass on the offer. I have to go!”

Without waiting for an answer, Takumi dashed off to fetch a midwife. He commanded Pine to hurry back home, in case someone were to try to attack her while she was vulnerable. He trusted the dog to be able to fight off a large band of thieves and the ill-intentioned.

It was not too long until he reached their small home; practically dragging a midwife with him. He swung the door open. What greeted him was not such a pretty sight, however: aside from cloth and sewing materials abandoned on a table, experimental dishes were haphazardly left in the kitchen, others spilled while others remained repose on the stove. Random pillows were all over the place; she must have tossed them in her agony.

A sharp inhale from his mouth. His fists trembled in anxiety. He had always feared the day when his wife would finally give birth to their first child; thoughts of his original mother’s fate haunted him extensively. He was clearly afraid of the concept of Corrin departing if anything at all did not go smoothly. He did not want to live in his lonesome.

But…thinking negatively at this time would not benefit anyone. Corrin needed him by her side. He needed to hold her hand and assure her that she was not alone; that no one would be leaving anyone. That she would see their child’s beautiful smile.

He clenched his fists and raised his head. His heart was threatening to break out of his ribcage, but he composed his expression and did his best to look strong.

He strode over to his laboring wife and firmly grasped her hand. Her palms were clammy and shaking excessively, but he did not mind it and focused on her pale face instead.

He brushed her fringes away from her sweat-covered forehead, “Don’t be scared, someone’s here to help you. _I’m_ here to hold you. I mean, I might not be able to do much, but still…”

Exactly after Takumi’s talk, the midwife tailing him went on to perform her profession. She asked the young man to fetch her some important things like a basin of water, to which he swiftly complied. He was back to Corrin within a minute.

“Just hold onto my hand, okay?” He tried to comfort his wife, “You… You can break my bones if you need to. Just try your best to…relax.” He internally cringed at the word; of course there was no way to relax under such a pressuring event.

If she was in a normal situation, Corrin would have laughed at him and told him how cute he was. He was an adorable, compassionate, dorky man. He deserved to be thanked and appreciated for being who he was, but unfortunately, she did not exactly know how to smile in such a situation where something big was literally coming out of her womb.

She squeezed his hand tighter. It hurt her so much. At first, she only felt like she was having a horrible case of dysmenorrhea, but she was later made aware that she was laboring from the sudden spike in pain.

It was terrible. The immense hurt that felt just like something grabbing her insides and trying to pull everything out was terrible. She was afraid that their child somehow caught hold of her intestines and was about to drag them out alongside their tiny body. Well actually, she was not so sure if the baby was tiny. She swore it was like she was giving birth to a dragon.

 _Oh no…_ she thought to herself. _What if the midwife runs away after seeing a dragon head instead of a human head?_

“Can I do something to ease the pain?” Takumi asked worriedly.

She found it hard to speak straight, but nevertheless she answered him. Her words were broken and came out in gasps but he understood her, “My…lower back…hurts so much!”

He did not exactly know what to do with that information. He stared at her, panic-stricken, for a moment. When the midwife suggested that he press his hands against Corrin’s lower back however, he shook himself awake and complied. He applied pressure to her aching spot.

Once she felt her husband’s warm palms underneath her, a relieved sigh crossed her dry lips. But though it pleased her momentarily, it still remained that her internal organs felt like they were being twisted in the most abstract positions. There was probably already a fine, bloody artwork in her womb.

What a stubborn child. She wished they would be kinder to their mother and come out already.

The hours ticked by with only her cries and complaints. She was not too fond of whining about things, but she could not think of anything else to do to take her mind off the pain. She was increasingly growing more and more tired and nauseated; she was certain she could throw up any minute.

And she did. On her husband’s chest when she asked him to hug her.

Thankfully, Takumi was an understanding man. He did not even comment on the spill that she made and merely wiped her face with a towel. Only when she closed her eyes to try and calm herself down was when he cleaned himself discreetly.

Honestly, he was already beyond frazzled deep inside. Every other minute, every time that Corrin’s face further constricted in agony, he wanted to snap and scream at the midwife to do something about it. He wanted to complain and question the midwife’s proficiency. How could she not relieve his beloved’s suffering?

It was increasingly challenging to keep his mouth shut, but he prevailed. He knew it was no one’s fault. Besides, if he went ahead and picked a fight, Corrin would only receive the brunt of the consequences: she would only be more upset and chances were, the midwife might do a sloppier job. He wanted that the least.

So he only held on to her. Even when she suddenly screamed out in pain and the midwife instructed her to give a hard push.

She did, and it eased the pain tenfold.

“Keep at it… Alright, your baby is crowning. Tuck your chin in your chest and push harder!”

After hearing those words, Takumi’s curiosity got the best of him and he took a peek.

Fascination washed all over his body.

It was bloody and messy, but it was undeniably a child’s head. His child.

How odd and…elating. It was such a blissful feeling to see his baby for the first time, despite the crimson pool that bathed their small head. The child was not yet fully out, but he already had the overwhelming urge to hold them in his tearful arms.

How enchanting.

When their baby basked in the sunset for the very first time, Takumi swore he saw a treasure. The golden hour was a beautiful complement to their little bundle of joy’s tiny, silver hair.

But even with all of those, nothing could match the moment those sleepy lids opened to reveal sparkling gems: lustrous ruby orbs that held the same love as those of his wife’s.

He felt a trickle of tear race down his cheek.

Their child was a cherubic baby girl.

_Is there any way to learn every word in every language for any sensation in every scenario I am blessed to be in? I am underwhelmed by how little I know to be able to replicate my emotions in words. What do I call the shiver when that tiny body fit so perfectly in my arms? Is there any word out there to describe the way her skin drew goosebumps on my skin when I placed our daughter on her chest? Please tell me that one word to portray the long sentences of what I felt the first time our little girl yawned and inhaled and tasted the air that her parents fell in love with._

_I am overwhelmed by this many foreign emotions drowning me at once._

“Look, she has your spiky tuft of silver hair.”

_I am underwhelmed by how few the colors I have are._

He stared at her peacefully; a smile carving his lips, “You’ve got the same eyes.”

_But from the rainbow inside your eyes,_

She giggled, and so did their little angel as she gently rose and fell on her mother’s chest.

_I know I’ll have enough to paint this masterpiece I call ‘our life’._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know it's a week late, but hey, Happy Father's Day to Takumi and everyone concerned!


	43. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive us for (yet again) updating late. 3D making is very hard. *laughs* Rest assured, we love this fic and we never forget about it!

**Chapter 43: Dawn**

 

_Who was he? Who was he to deserve such a sight, to witness such a splendor?_

His gaze frolicked at the mesmerizing scenario before him.

A mother and a child together; a bond stronger than any steel. An infant lain in the cradle of the one who gave birth to her and wandered peacefully in the land of dreams. A sweet smile tugged at the princess’ lips. There was no distance between them two; a pair of hearts beating in a single rhythm.

_Who was he to be the recipient of such excess?_

His bewildered mind could still not grasp the fact that he was already a father. He was still not over the concept that he was going to have a child, but things escalated even further. His offspring had already breathed the same air that he was taking; the gift for him finally delivered. Still, he was questioning if he truly was qualified for such a blessing.

_He was an epitome of sins; one who was condemned to eternally wander in suffering._

He was a mess. He was nothing but an aftermath of a storm that passed. He was made up of debris and broken glass; a mass of fallen structures. He was a murderer whose skin was littered with the names of the people he had killed and soaked with their own blood.

_He was the scythe that reaped; the poison that decayed everything it touched._

He was the harbinger of death and yet he was able to create a life.

_Why? Why was a tainted soul like his given salvation?_

Perhaps the storm was over. Perhaps the rain that drenched him with sorrow finally soaked into the earth and allowed plants to grow. The sky had stopped weeping along with his eyes. The sun had returned and he was again allowed to bask in its light.

_Why was someone who could only bring sorrow permitted to feel this fleeting emotion?_

With a warm fire sitting on his heart, he watched as his wife planted a soft kiss on the small forehead of their beloved daughter.

_The sun bent down to kiss his cuts and bruises. It extended a hand to shed light in his pitch black world._

Seeing such beautiful image, he could not help but be thankful that he did not plummet down the black tower on that fateful day. If no hand clasped his, he would never see the sunrise again. If no tears were spilled for him, he would have never known that he mattered; that he was not just a forgettable speck in the sky. If those ruby eyes did not connect with his, he would have never seen how beautiful the world truly was.

_He was a wilting flower that was pulled from the verge of decay._

“Takumi!” She called out his name.

_Was it a dream? A trick to inflict more pain; to give him something that was fated to slip away from his grasp?_

“Why are you just standing there? Come here.” Her smile was gentle and inviting.

_If it was indeed a dream, then he wished to be accompanied by slumber for eternity._

His feet was unglued from the floor as they moved towards the party of three; his wife, his daughter, and his dog who was lazily dozing on the ground.

_Because it was where his monochrome gained colors; this was where he relearned what he had forgotten._

He felt truly blessed to be part of such a wonderful family.

_Their arms was where he remembered what it felt like to be happy._

 

Being a parent was not easy.

Eyes that were heavily hazed with sleep peeked out in the middle of the night. How many times had it happened? They already lost count.

A wail pushed aside the silence that inhabited the room a while ago; an infant demanding for the attention of her parents. She succeeded in her plan and was able to break through their slumber.

With heavy limbs, it was Takumi who acted to resolve the issue. Corrin was about to follow but she got stopped when her husband told her to get more sleep. With her partner insisting his proposal, she abided by the request. She was tired beyond words. The feeling of a proper sleep was starting to fade in her mind as she got used to being woke up at night.

Takumi shook his sleepiness away and attended to his crying daughter. He lifted the infant beside him and nestled her on his torso. He changed rooms; an act to let Corrin sleep in peace. His wife had gone through a lot lately; from childbirth, to menial chores, to altruistic jobs, and to provide food for their daughter. That was why he wanted to lift even a small burden off her.

His eyelids were drooping close but the consistent stream of noises kept his senses awake. He was trying a variety of ways to calm the bawling child.

Not being able to speak yet, the child’s laments could not be expressed directly. It was a guessing game. He had to be the one to decipher and pick out the right translation from the pool of choices. Having played this game for quite some time now, his mind was able to write a list of possibilities.

  1. She was hungry (But she just had her meal a few hours ago)
  2. She had excreted waste (There was no pungent smell though, and he found the infant’s swaddling clothes clean)
  3. She was scared



The list went on.

Being at the end of his ropes as his weariness washed down on him, he did the most effective way to pacify the little girl.

“Hush now, Kana.” He placed the side of the baby’s head on his chest.

“It’s alright,” His voice was as soft as a feather, “Papa’s here.”

“Hey, do you want to know why we named you Kana?” His hand comfortingly stroked her small quivering back.

In a matter of moments, the heart wrenching cries subsided into sniffs. The little girl looked up at him with big scarlet eyes; urging him to continue with the topic that he was talking about. He was quite fond of their child’s eyes for they reminded him Corrin’s his own pair. It was passionate and bright; full of energy and hope. It was amazing how such hue fit Kana’s face.

The infant was taken with his voice. Whenever he rested her on his chest and spoke, she would usually fall asleep. It reminded him of himself. As his father told him, when he was still little, King Sumeragi utilized the same technique to stop him from crying. It was funny how he found himself in the same situation years later.

“The word ‘Kana’ has two meanings,” He adjusted his hold on the precious bundle, “A lily flower and someone who’s strong.”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as a memory resurfaced in his mind. It was the time when they were preoccupied with the task of naming their newborn child. As Corrin usually did, her suggestions made Takumi question her tastes. She was dropping charming names that sometimes went overboard.

Takumi respected his wife’s ideas but he hoped for something more suitable for the invaluable gift that was given to them. He wanted something more. He wanted something meaningful; a representation of who the child was. He wished for a name that their daughter could identify herself with just like what his parents did for him.

Takumi. It was the name that was given to him which translated to ‘skilled’ or ‘great ocean’. He cherished that name dearly for it was the embodiment of his father’s wish for him.

Kana.

It was the name that they agreed upon. It was short and simple.

“You’re as pretty as a lily,” His finger snuggled on the girl’s fluffy cheeks, “I know you’ll be as pretty as your mother someday.”

“I’m sure people will adore you as much as they did Corrin.” He could still recall the times when villagers would shower his wife with compliments and even occasionally make advancements towards her. It was still a surprise how such a lovely woman would fall for someone who was as plain as he was.

“I won’t hand you over to suitors at an early age though,” His spouse would most likely laugh if she heard those words, “You’ll have to be at the right age and the person must pass through me first.”

Fatherly instinct. He finally knew what it was. It was the reflex to be their shield and lighthouse; to protect them from any kind of harm and to always be there to guide them. It was being their home to keep them warm during the winter and safe when there was a storm.

Although intervening with her affectionate matters seemed to be a bit overboard. Not that he would force them to separate or whatsoever. Validation was all he wanted to see. He just wanted to be sure that what they had was genuine love and not just an infatuation that would only harm them both in the end.

“Going back, we also want you to grow up strong.” He gazed forward as his sprightly child found entertainment in tugging at the hem of his azure garment.

They wished for their daughter to be resilient; emotionally, mentally, and physically.  

He savored the feeling of a tiny hand gripping his finger, “We wish for you to be a person who’s kindhearted, but can hold her own in order to protect herself and the ones she loves.”

She would not be a damsel in distress. Still, he lamented at the fact that Kana was born in a war-torn era. They wanted her to have a normal life but in their circumstance, brandishing a weapon could not be avoided. Being the daughter of warriors, they would make sure that she would not end up as a casualty in the bloody commotion.

“We wish for you to be able to hold your head up high even in the face of problems.”

He wanted for her not be as rigid as a wall, but as flexible as water. He learned by experience that trying too hard to be firm and stubborn would only lead to fragility. Yes, it would be sturdy enough to resist an onslaught, but only temporarily. Eventually, cracks would manifest after being too strong for a time; the lonely fate of wear and tear.

Water, however, was different. It bent and stretched. It was shapeless. It flowed and filled freely in whatever container it was confined into. That was what he wished Kana to be: a girl who could endure whatever life threw in her way.

Someone who was flexible was his ideal for his daughter. Someone who could laugh, cry, get angry, and feel every emotion in a genuine way. He did not want her to wear a mask like he once did. He wanted her to dance in the rain, to see the sunshine at the end of a storm, and to be a snowbelle in winter when everything was barren and cold.

A person who would fall down with tears in her eyes, but would get back up with a smile.

Takumi lost track of the time as he talked to the infant who could not possibly understand his words. It soothed them both though and that was all that matters. The seconds ticked into minutes and minutes changed to an hour; an hourglass with an uncertain quantity of sand. They were there by the window under the company of the stars until dawn bid them farewell.

“Look, Kana.” He repositioned his hold on the little girl so that she could view the streaks of golden light on the azure sky.

_In my arms lies warmth,_

“This is the world that we live in.” The masterpiece beyond the confines of the wall painted the surface of soft brown orbs.

_In my cradle lies a gift._

“It’s tainted by war and other conflicts.”

_Small fingers wrapped against my larger hand,_

“It’s no way perfect, but that makes it beautiful.”

_Small sounds and blurry words,_

 “Flaws are beautiful, Kana.”

_In all these little things, I found laughter._

“There’s no shame in being flawed, in being human.”

_In all these gifts, I found immeasurable joy._

“Someday, you’ll see for yourself why it’s wonderful to live. Why this world is beautiful.”

_In your existence I found a light to guide my wayward soul,_

“You’ll see the beauty in the genuine smiles of people despite the raging war around them.”

_It was in your presence that I found peace._

“Someday, you’ll appreciate the way dawn and dusk colors the sky.”

_In your eyes, I see not the lives that I took,_

“Someday, you’ll see the world the way that I learned how to.”

 _But the one that I created_.

A pair of orbs separated from the painting above while lips met a tiny forehead, “Thank you for living, Kana. Thank you for being my daughter.”

 

Corrin’s heart swelled every time she caught a glimpse of her husband and her daughter. Takumi was a caring father. He made sure that Kana would feel the caring and love of a father; something that they were robbed off at a young age. The way he treated the children who he taught, he poured all of them to their little girl.

It was an exceptional love that was only allotted for his beloved child.

She adored the way they smiled when they were together. Watching them with her crimson eyes was like basking in a dozen sunshine; heartwarming and fulfilling. It was breathtaking how their face lit up in delight whenever she arrived. It was lovely to think that those two people were her home; the foundation of her happiness.

She would never trade such a gem for anything else.

Neither of them were experienced parents. They were both new to the delicate field; a couple who has barely reached their anniversary. Even so, they gain knowledge day by day. It was usually a game of hit and miss but in the end, it all worked out.

One time, when Takumi was trying to put Kana’s swaddling clothes, he miserably failed. His hands were weaving the fabric together to keep them in place while his brows were furrowed in concentration. Just when his face lit up in triumph when he lifted the baby, the knots fell apart and left the girl naked. Laughter filled the room after that.

Miso soup was Takumi’s favorite dish but when he introduced it to Kana, it was rejected. Because the girl could not yet eat solid food since she only had one tooth at the moment, the prince tested his luck and introduced the Hoshidan soup. Sadly, he was replied with a scrunched face. He would not give up all hope though; maybe the child was still too young to appreciate the food.

When his daughter was a bit older, he would reintroduce it to her.

The princess found amusement in cooing Kana. Not being able to speak coherent words yet, the infant could only settle on adorable noises. Whenever Corrin would say ‘o’, Kana would imitate it with her eyes sparkling with wonder. This sparked a plan in her mind, that maybe she could coax her daughter in saying ‘mama’ one day.

Pine, who was now a huge dog despite still being a puppy at heart, was fond of the little girl’s company. He served as her guardian and accompanied her in all places. They had a harmonious relationship although the small child would often tug the dog’s ears.

It was a simple life for the family of four which was comprised of Takumi, Corrin, Kana, and Pine. Days were not that eventful but it was priceless for them. They knew that they had to take up their weapons again someday but for now, they savored what they had. They would live the present to the fullest.

Others dreamed for an adventure but all they wished was for those simple days in their home to last.

 

"If she says 'mama', you owe Pine and I fruit popsicles for a week."

"Why's Pine included here? But fine, if she says 'papa' you're gonna chug down that coconut juice I bought you. Every day for one whole week."

"Why? You should just let me buy you something."

"Don't try to avoid healthy diet again. Oh, stop talking, she's about to say something."

As if orchestrated, the married couple held their breaths and focused their attention to their baby. She was perched on the ground in her chick onesie; having been woken up by the voice of her father who had only gotten home. She had crawled off her mother's lap with a grumble and tried to climb out of bed in order to greet her dad. Takumi gladly strode to her to pluck her off the mattress.

And now he, his wife, and their loyal dog were closely bunched in the ground in front of the fireplace. Kana had started speaking in broken syllables, and her parents were almost sure that she was about to speak the pronoun of either of them couple.

When Kana began to utter a letter, Takumi's heart swelled with pride.

"P-p..."

The pleased father smirked at his wife, "Hey I won, go drink that juice now."

"No you haven't! She's only uttered a ‘P’," The persistent mother argued, "She might say, I don't know, procrastination. Or pineapple."

"Why the he—dgehog would she say pineapple?" He barely stopped himself from cursing.

"Why would you be more alarmed of pineapple rather than procrastination?"

The couple's petty argument broke off when their child spoke once more. As if drawn by a war gong, their attentions snapped towards Kana and stayed there, which she returned with wide eyes and furrowed brows. Her mouth pouted into a small 'o' as she concentrated on her sounds. Her parents found themselves doing the same lip action.

"P..." Kana's mouth made a small pop at the consonant.

Takumi giddily tapped his wife's shoulder with his own, "She's gonna say Papa, just wait for it."

"Kana, say peach! It's just one syllable." Corrin merrily insisted.

Takumi fought for 'Papa' with fevered intensity, while Corrin did the opposite passion and coaxed their baby in a singsong voice. She knew very well that a child would have a better chance of recalling a word if it was repeated to them in a musical form. Takumi would not have himself placed in second place, however, and used the sensation of physical contact to convince his child to have better responsiveness to him instead of his partner. It worked, too.

And so, Kana was confused about who to obey.

"P-P..."

"P..?" The couple stared intently at their child.

"P... P..." Kana furrowed her brows in concentration.

Her mouth opened widely, and her parents'faces were unpaintable.

"Pine!"

A loud thumping. Another loud thumping. A series of furious thumping.

Pine had begun wagging his tail against the ground and nuzzled the little girl with his nose; all the while seemingly laughing at the look of disbelief on his masters' faces.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Takumi groaned.

Corrin was taken by surprise at first, but her appearance switched expressions and took on the air of a proud mother. She grinned and tickled her daughter's armpits, "Did you hear that from us? Aw, our baby is such a clever baby!" She closed her eyes and regarded her husband, "Stop brooding, I'm sure she'll learn to call you soon."

The deflated father sighed and glanced over to their loyal dog. He was still happily tickling Kana. He looked so delightful and pleasant that Takumi could not help but feel the same.

“Well then, does that mean our deal is off?” Corrin grinned. She seemed to be more than glad to be free of coconut juice for one week.

“No,” The prince answered, “It means Pine won. How does marinated ducks sound?”

As if summoned to the deepest pits of candyland, the dog howled. His tail was wagging so intensely that his butt was practically trashing off his body. He was almost hitting Kana, so Corrin had to pluck the girl from Pine’s reach and planted her on her lap.

Despite being pulled away however, the baby did not stop herself from grabbing a hold of the dog’s fluffy tail. She screeched merrily as she tugged. Pine, having been surprised by both the physical contact and the sudden noise, jerked away. It ultimately resulted in the baby being dragged along with the tail; from her mother’s lap’s height.

The world stilled; as if in slow motion. The strands of Kana’s hair had a stark refraction on them as they slowly floated to the air. The sight of her tiny head nearing the ground stole all the breath in her parents’ lungs. The streak of horror crossing their eyes were sharper than a newly-whetted blade.

“Kana!”

A chorus of syllables. A pair of contrasting hands reaching out for the same, petite body. A pair of relieved sighs. Bright, innocent, wide eyes.

A burst of small giggles from a small interstice of a mouth.

“Oh Kana, please don’t do that again!” The disconcerted mother cried our despite her child’s amused noises.

“I knew I wished for you to be brave, but definitely not to the point of laughing after nearly knocking yourself out!” The distressed father added.

Either Kana did not understand her parents’ woes, or she simply did not choose to mind them at all. Whichever way, she began to clap her hands whilst lain on the couple’s spread palms; giggling as if telling them to “do that again!” Naturally, the two only sighed at her.

The baby, having noticed that her guardians were not entertained, silenced herself by jabbing her hand in her mouth. Her father automatically reached out to remove it from her, and she looked on in wonder as his big hand clasped around her tiny fist.

Her pupils then switched over to her mother. Her mouth formed a little ‘o’ as the older lady’s gentle touch wiped the spit from Kana’s chubby fingers.

Kana was but a small child. She was barely so many months old, so she knew close to nothing about the world. Sure, could vaguely remember burning her fingers from touching her mom’s freshly baked cookies or crying over her dad’s a-tad-bit-too-tepid bath for her, but there were still too many things that she had yet to register. Take this scenario, for example. Her mom and dad’s touches were somehow not like blistering cookies or scalding hot baths.

Somehow, their small crack of a smile was the right warmth. Like the early sunshine she loved so much. Maybe more.

It was enough to send Kana’s heart aflutter.

“Ma…” She gazed at her mother’s twinkling orbs, “Pa…” She blinked at her father’s mellow eyes.

Somehow, she felt like crying even if she was not hungry yet.

“Mapa! Pama!”

For the first time in her short life, she wished she would never fall asleep. A warm hug from her family was so much better than her sweet dreams.

 

Her sight flickered to the bathroom door; mouth twitching upwards in mild amusement. Her eyes softened at the sight of her dear husband.

“How was the hot springs?” She asked lightly.

“Hot springs?” He sighed as he rubbed his hair with a towel, “More like ice springs. I almost froze to death!”

A lovely laughter soared from her cherry lips. She removed her vision from the lightly-dressed man and shifted it to her cute children; her hands going back and forth between her little girl Kana and her big boy Pine.

She hummed a beautiful tune, “I warned you not to move her too much. I know you’re elated, but you shouldn’t throw your daughter in the air like that.”

Takumi grimaced. He remembered earlier’s happening. He had just gotten home from work, and having been drained from exerting too much effort in both the physical training sessions and the mental analysis papers, he immediately sought comfort in his family’s warmth. Kana happened to be up and running (or flailing around, in her case), so he indulged himself in playing with her. He was hesitant at first because he was embarrassed to show Corrin his goofy side, but she encouraged him that it was alright. Their small family ended up laughing all night.

Actually, maybe he enjoyed himself a little too much. Kana liked being lifted in the air, and perhaps her father got too eager from her reactions that he completely forgot that she was but a baby.

A large puddle of milk and apples to his face was a gentle reminder not to mess with the little girl. And a physical story-telling of what she had for dinner.

“Gods, for such a tiny thing, she sure vomits a lot.” Takumi puffed, not without a hint of humor.

Corrin gazed at their child fondly. Kana was still small, but she was already a force to be reckoned with.

“Well, she eats a lot. But that’s a good thing, since she was born rather small. I hope she grows up strong and healthy.”

Silently, the prince smiled at the gentle lady’s selfless wish. He had already predicted it before, but seeing her actually being so motherly was the most calming thing he could witness in his nights. They both knew how tired she was from her every day chores and altruistic work, but fatigue never stopped her from keeping track of her family’s condition day in, day out. She truly was an incredible woman.

A thin veil of red peppered his cheeks as he shook his hair dry, “Of course she would. Her mother is a—what do the Vallites call it? Ah, an Amazon.”

The princess smiled secretly. She was amused at how he pronounced unfamiliar words with a Hoshidan accent, “How could that possibly be? I am as harmless as a dainty flower, thank you very much.”

“Right,” Takumi sauntered over to the bed; taking the space at their little girl’s left side as she slept soundly, “Flowers can lift two sacks of flour and run across town, of course. Thank you for reminding me.”

“Hey. I wasn’t that strength-oriented before! You can blame your tyrannical training regimen for my manly muscles.”

“Manly muscles? Don’t joke around. You skip exercises at least three times a week.”

Corrin crossed her arms in front of her in a cutesy manner, “That’s wrong. I didn’t attend only Monday’s and Wednesday’s sessions last week.”

Just like every night’s scene, they squabbled over the simplest issues. Playful insults and jibes were thrown at each other; earning an equally playful frown and pout from the other. Takumi would question why Pine was lain down with them – like a human would – when it was already so cramped, to which Corrin would reply that Takumi could sleep on the ground instead. He would argue that Pine was not paying for the rent, and she would laughingly snuggle his neck and whisper that she was only joking, and that she had prepared a nice bunk in the kitchen where her darling husband could stay.

 Takumi would look at her as if she were some kind of evil witch. She would once again let out a delightful laughter and tell him that Pine was actually a nice pillow.

It was nice and all, but they completely forgot that babies were sensitive to disruptive sounds. In the middle of her parents’ loud bickering, Kana began to flail around; her sudden, shrill cry bouncing across the room without heed to its other occupants’ poor ears. Pine, startled by the child’s distress, instinctively howled into the night. Takumi had to roll over to coax the wolf-dog into calming down.

When he finished putting the dog back to sleep, their cute daughter was feeding on her mother’s milk. Apparently, her parents’ noise was just in time to wake her up for her midnight snack.

“I’m going to give her mashed avocados tomorrow. Do you think she’ll like it?” Corrin asked as she remover her baby from her chest.

“She eats anything, anyway. He replied and took Kana in his arms. He patter her gently on the back until she gave out a satisfied burp.

It was not too later when Kana was once again huddled between them. Corrin stopped stroking the child and closed her eyes. She took in the smell of the peaceful night, and her lips tugged into a serene smile at the presence of her family’s distinct scent.

She looked so content, and Takumi could not help but sigh happily.

As the moonlight continued to seep through the gaps of the window, the chilly breeze knocked and kissed and begged outside the wooden sash bars. The trees were dancing a slow rhythm; their leisurely twigs waving from beyond a cozy home. Nightlife had long since reposed in its silent cradle.

The only sound alive in the poor, provincial town was the synchronized breathing of a tiny family.

_I was led to believe that immortality is finding my name embedded in books; each letter drawn with the powder of very mountain I have trodden with my own two feet. I was encouraged to live my life drowned in expectations of grandeur; of continents conquered and dragons slain. Of princesses kissed and thrones claimed. I was led to believe that happiness was living the life of an epic hero._

_But was it really there where I can find contentment?_

He gazed at the profile of his beloved wife.

_Adventure they seek, and me longing for simplicity. I do not wish to be greeted with praises of my blood-crusted glory; wake me up with your morning eyes. All I want is breakfast shared, or the quiet peeling of a book off your sleeping chest on a Thursday evening before the Spring rains fall. I want a hand to hold on moonless nights, or another set of footprints to mark the forests that we have trekked._

_I want the mundane, and the grand adventure that lives in finding all that’s miraculous hiding inside it._

“… It’s like a dream.” He spoke as he gazed at the little bundle of joy between him and his love.

He had only ever asked for someone to fully understand and embrace who he was, but now he was granted so much more. A few hundred thank you’s could never be enough for the life of his daughter.

“What is?”

His eyes reached up and his face softened. Gentle crimson smiled back at him.

His left hand rested on his daughter’s tiny arm; his fingers tracing lazy eights on her sleepwear, “You’re awake?”

“I’m always awake, in case you need someone to talk to,” The pink dust on her cheeks spoke of her care and patience, “So, a gold for your thoughts? What’s like a dream?”

Sweetness tugged at his heart; taking hold of it and sweltering it with candy sauce that refused to let him delve back into his thoughts. His dark thoughts that denied him the mercy of sleep. Those same thoughts that had Corrin staying up later than him every night, in the instance that he craved for her loving touch in the midst of his demons.

She was his ever-present beacon of light.

He stole the warmth of her hand and took a deep breath, “I don’t know, this peace. This contentment. I never imagined to be this grateful for living a life,” The chilly wind lifted the moisture off his lips, “I’ve always wondered how it would be like if I chose to end everything that day. You know, when I…” He shook his head at the memory of his darkest moments, “I would have died an incomplete man.”

“But would we all not die unfinished?”

He froze. Her words were chilling, but her tone spoke of warmth. It was like freezing in summer and scorching in winter.   

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously; not without alarm.

“I mean,” She started as softly as she could, “There are so many things for us to do, to see, say, touch, and love. There are breakfasts we would not be able to share together, nights we won’t be sleeping next to each other. There are many places we won’t be able to travel and love we won’t make.”

She giggled at the red stain on his face and reached her fingers out to his cheek, “Know that we will pass on incomplete. We will die unfinished. Still, we must try. We must do, we must see, say, touch, and love. We must find the places and make the love and share the tears and burst out laughing unashamed. Because you know…”

Slowly, her hand crawled to the back of his neck. Gently, she pulled him to her until the contours of their lips were barely fluttering in shadows; barely dancing apart to the song of the night.

“We…were blessed to be living a life. It is our sacred duty to make the most of it, to find beauty in the flaw of life itself. To appreciate the littlest things, to find comfort even in the unfamiliar,” She rubbed her forehead against his, “To be chasers of the light and even if we burn ourselves in the end, we can say with confidence that we have lived a life alight.”

For a while, he stared at her and a passive gape adorned his mouth. He had never thought of it that way. He had always categorized ‘burning out’ in the negative light, and not in such a lovely, hopeful way.

He really was no match for her.

“… I hope Kana finds someone who would fill her life with the same light as you did mine.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you from Pine’s snoring.”

“Nothing,” His voice raised a tune higher, but he quickly mellowed down at the recall of his sleeping child, “I said… Kana looks so peaceful. It kind of makes me at peace, too.” He reached out for the baby and tickled her softly.

When Kana wrapped her gloved hand around her father’s finger, fascination washed over him.

“Yes…” Corrin whispered; enchantment striking her as she watched the heartwarming scene, “And I’m sure whoever she decides to treasure above all, she will fill their life with the same light as you did mine.”

“So you did hear…” Takumi replied with exasperation, despite the grin on his lips.

She only laughed.

_I was never broken, no. But I was flawed; we all are. I think remember you saying that beauty is in the flaw of life itself._

“You should go to sleep.” He whispered.

_That we are but a minute of a miniature of existence in the vastness of the universe’s time. That we are but a pinprick in the explosion of the sea of stars. You say we are but a speck; we always will._

“Mn, not before you do. I like watching you sleep.” She replied.

_But never once did this stop us from being monumental. Never once it will. We will shine through this blip of a life and light the darkness around us._

“I like watching your disheveled face in the morning.” He said.

_We will all pass on flawed,_

He smiled, “You’re beautiful.”

_We will all pass on beautiful._

“And so are you.” She smiled back.

_We will shine through, and even if we burn ourselves in the end, we can say with confidence that we have lived our life alight._

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art style is different because Mystic is practicing her anime skills, haha!


	44. Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're alive! But still no summer Corrin. :( Mystic got Summer Leo and Elise, but Ravenille got two Corrins. Normal Corrins. Three star Corrins. God bless her. 
> 
> Happy end of summer, every one!

**Chapter 44: Dusk**

 

“Takumi, hurry up! The sun’s not going to wait for you forever.”

“Then just let it go away. I don’t want tan lines.”

“With those sleeves you wear every day, no one’s going to notice that you’ve got a tan, anyway.”

When the man did not offer a reply for her, Corrin continued boring holes into the heavy curtain to her right.

Her little family was currently staying at a modest beach nearby. It was so near, in fact, that Takumi took longer to change inside a dressing space than actually walking to get to the resort. He was taking more than thirty minutes changing into a pair of swimming trunks.

“You can call for me if you’re having a hard time slipping into a simple legwear, you know.” Corrin reminded; a bit of her husband’s sarcasm rubbing off her.

Again, silence. He was ignoring her, and she let out a listless sigh. Thankfully, Kana was still feeding for the mean time. She was aware, however, that the child would be done soon and would seek entertainment. Although staring at the variety of cute summer clothes was at the very least dawdle-worthy for Corrin, she was pretty much sure that her baby would sooner eat Pine’s fur than appreciate floral designs on risqué bikinis.

Speaking of Pine, Corrin wondered how he was faring alone. As they were going to a beach, Takumi suggested that the dog stayed in their home and house-sit while the rest of the family was gone. Pine whined at the suggestion, but Takumi reminded the dog that it was his shedding season and leaving a trail of fur in bodies of water was a huge no-no. In the end, Pine flopped down to the ground and sighed.

They left him a delicious course of ducks and fresh fruit, though; just to make up for the lack of their affection for the day.

Back to the present, Corrin was still bored out of her wits. She rubbed her baby’s back gently and leaned closer to the changing room curtain, “Oh no, don’t eat your papa’s journal, Kana! Goodness! Now half of it is eaten and you can’t even make out a word anymore!”

In her mind, she counted the cues. One, a loud banging against a wall. Two, a silent curse word that had failed to be masked. Three, a panicked rustling of a heavy curtain.

“Kana, no! That’s an important—“

Takumi’s eyes shifted away from the baby and to his wife’s amused face. They drifted back to Kana, who was contentedly drinking her mother’s milk.

Again, he looked at Corrin and glared, “You tricked me.”

“Ooh, you’re all set now. Let’s go?” She ignored his accusation.

“That’s not the issue here!”

As if joining in on her mother’s shenanigan, Kana stopped feeding and raised her tiny fists in delight. Whilst Corrin was adjusting her swimwear, the little girl reached out to her father; squealing “Papa!” as if she had not seen him in so long. Takumi took her and flinched when she slapped his bare chest.

“See?” The older princess picked up their belongings and giggled, “She’s missed you so much! It took you years to change into a pair of swimshorts.”

The young man adjusted his hold on his daughter. He wiped a stray string of milk off the side of her face.

He shook his head as he replied to his wife’s statement, “Who in their right minds would wear such indecent clothes in public? And you,” His brows scrunched up as he examined her fit body, “Are you wearing underwear?”

She stopped herself from wheezing at her husband’s thoughts concerning her outfit. She was well aware that he was not the most liberated type of person. Nevertheless, she was amused at how negatively he reacted to his own piece of cloth; his free hand travelling down every now and again to try and cover more of his skin as much as possible. It was in vain, of course, as he ended up exposing more of his pelvis instead.

“It’s called a swimwear, silly. And I would advise you from commenting about tastes in clothes when in public. If Camilla heard you, you would soon be under her axe’s mercy.” She joked.

He sighed. She was right, of course; he had no right butting in other people’s fashion preferences. He took in mind the Hoshidan teaching of respecting any and every living being, no matter what their appearances were. He instead decided to resort to threatening those who attempted to bother his sexily-clad wife.

“Right, sorry,” He shook his head shyly; still not over the fact that he was half-naked, “Now when do we go out to the sea? Let’s get this over with.”

Admittedly, he was not too confident in sauntering around topless. Still, he could not deny that he was looking forward to it.

“Let’s go, then.” Corrin turned around and started sashaying out of the room; her voluminous chest swaying attractively with every step.

… Looking forward to the waters, of course.

 

For the fifth time, Kana made a fit above the harmless waves. Her parents were trying to coax her into the shallow shore, but every time her soles would dip down, she would scream and flail around. Thankfully, there were not too many people to be bothered by her outburst, but the couple was becoming more and more concerned by her growing aquaphobia. They had only a vague clue why.

“Come on, sweetie. You have a cute floatie, look!” Corrin tried to assure the little girl.

“Didn’t you say you liked ducks? It’s just like that little one in your basin. Even bigger.” Takumi joined in.

Kana only shook her head and latched onto her mother even tighter.

The couple sighed at the persistence of their child. The reason they went to the beach was for Kana to enjoy herself. Her adamant refusal to play in the waters was sort of defeating the purpose of their trip.

When the child started to shake and weep once more, Corrin leaned in closer to her husband and whispered in his ear, “I think she thinks you’ll leave her.”

Takumi gazed at Kana worriedly. That was right; she had gotten used to the event that taking a bath spelled his departure, as they exercised that routine so that he could leave in peace. If they did not occupy her in the bathroom, she could cry her lungs out and beg for him to stay; not even bothering to stop wailing for a solid hour if he did not adhere to her wish. She did not cry only if she had not watched him go out.

But lately, most probably because of that, she had started to stubbornly refuse to sleep or bathe in the morning.

He smiled in spite of himself. His baby girl was growing up affectionate, just like her mother.

“It’s alright, Kana,” Takumi said softly as he pulled her attention to him, “I won’t be going anywhere. See? Papa’s gonna take a bath too.”

As he said it, he slowly sank his body into the waters. He felt his swimwear (and underwear—he refused not to wear one under the trunks) being enveloped by pleasant coolness. It was the perfect temperature; the perfect mix. He only wished that his little girl would enjoy it as much as he did.

Corrin cooed their daughter, “That’s right, sweetie. Do you remember that story hero who saved this drowning boy? Well, papa needs saving too!”

Takumi smiled a bit. The pleasant lady loved telling their child the story of how he saved young Oliver a few years ago.

“Ah, mighty princess Kana, please save me!” He played out the part better than he expected.

Just as he predicted, the young girl’s eyes widened in alarm. She did not let go of her mom, but she stared down at her dad in concern, “Papa?”

“Oh no, I think my foot got captured by something!” He continued his act.

If Corrin was not holding a child, she would have raised a palm to her mouth. The goofy grin on her lips was getting harder to contain, and she did not want Kana to catch on to their little performance.

“Go on, Princess Kana! Save papa!” She encouraged.

Without hesitation, the brave little girl reached out to her father. She kicked her tiny feet; eager to swim to his aid. With a tiny laugh from her mother, she was set down into the duck-shaped torus flotie.

“Papa, seb!” Kana cried out and clung to her dad’s arm.

Takumi chuckled at his daughter's precious reaction. She really was molding after her mother’s characteristics, and that was the best outcome he could hope for.

He guided his arms towards the child to ensure her safety, but before he could touch her, she slapped his arms and screeched.

“Ah! Monsha, monsha!”

Before anyone could react, Kana slipped down her floatie. She submerged her head underwater. Corrin, worried that their child would end up drinking too much saltwater, bent down and snatched Kana up.

“Kana, what are you doing?” The concerned mother gently apprehended.

The girl did not feel sorry for her actions however, and flailed her arms around. Droplets rained from around her and pelted her parents' faces, so they had to momentarily squint to prevent the onslaught from invading their eyes. When they gained access to their vision once more, Kana was angrily shaking something with her tiny fists.

“Monsha! Monsha!” The little girl screamed repeatedly.

When their pupils adjusted to whatever it was that she was holding, their voices erupted into a synergy of chuckles and giggles.

Takumi planted the heels of his palms onto the beach's sand, “That’s not a monster.”

Corrin hugged her cute daughter, “Did you think it was attacking papa? What a good girl you are!” She combed Kana's wet hair and took the thing in her hands, “But it's not a monster. See? It's a nice little starfish.”

“Shapis?” Kana imitated.

“That's right,” Takumi motioned for Corrin to sit on the shore with him. She complied, and he took the sea creature from her, “Remember when us and Pine would go out at night? Remember those shiny stars in the sky?”

The child nodded and stared at him with curious eyes.

He chuckled, “This is how they look like when they go swimming.”

“Kana, you caught a star!” Corrin cheered.

Kana blinked and furrowed her brows. She looked at the starfish, gazed at her parents' merry faces, and back to the sea critter.

She frowned, “No shine.”

Corrin's laughter grew; their child was an amusing one, “Goodness, she's just like you!”

An exasperated breath was heard from the father. It was true that Kana was a little more intellectually advanced compared to an average child, but he did not expect her to be an inquisitive one. He could only wonder how much trouble she would give him once she was at the age of asking anything and everything about the world around her. Not that he minded the thought, of course.

“They get tired of shining all the time, so stars rest too.”

Still, he was always elated to watch her reactions.

“… Sha?”

“Yes, a star.” Corrin smiled.

Especially her cute, six-toothed grin.

“Sha! Sha!” Kana giggled and reached for the starfish.

_My voice has no form. It is not something I can hold in my hands or taste in the crevices of my tongue. It has no physical form, no, but if it did, I think it would be a sandcastle._

“I think she wants you to give it to her.” Corrin said.

_It is unsteady, frail. It is not like the stalwart faces of great walls or the unbending bodies of gigantic palaces._

“Really, you want me to give this to you?” He asked, and the child nodded.

_It is small; unimpressive. A child's play of a castle in this wide, wide world._

He grinned and raised the starfish up high, “Give papa a kiss first, then. Oh, mama too.”

_But insignificant as it may be, I think it is the most beautiful castle there is. After all, inside it are the most precious of treasures adrift from every corner of every direction of the seven seas: those small, small memories I have of you._

He leaned his left cheek closer to Kana and smiled when her tiny lips touched his skin. He kissed the tip of her nose in return. He smiled in content and returned to his position.

When he sat back, another pair of warm lips to the corner of his mouth surprised him.

“W-what did you do that for?” He stuttered.

Corrin giggled and plucked at his stray hair, “You said 'mama too'.”

“You know I didn't mean it that way…”

_They may be small, but they are plenty. Those simple, beautiful memories of you have come in subtle waves and violent cyclones; bringing in the millions of billions of sand grains that have piled together to create this tiny home. This tiny, tiny home containing the biggest of emotions._

“You know I don't need a reason to show how much I appreciate you.” She whispered.

_My voice has no form, no, but if it did, I think it would be a sandcastle. It may be small, insignificant, but I think it is the most beautiful castle there is._

He shook his head at her, “Stop doing these things in public. It's embarrassing. But…”

_My voice is small, unimpressive. All of these memories of you could only form into a few words:_

“I love you two.”

_But I think they are the most beautiful words there are._

Takumi, as a little child, had always dreamed of experiencing the splendor that the ocean could offer. He wanted to feel the sparkling warm waters splashing against his skin; to let bliss wash over him. He could visualize the serene image of him enjoying the company of his beloved family on the sandy shore. It was a masterpiece in his big, hopeful eyes.

But it remained an imagined picture even as his eyes saw the passing of time.

His father left him with unfulfilled promises; his mother was taken away along with her warm smiles. His siblings became travellers who walked through branching paths while he was left in a junction. He was drenched in the rain and unsure if the storm would pass at all.

Yet a raincoat wrapped itself around him, giving him warmth.  The scattered pieces of his hopes were collected and mended; stitching the lacerations on his heart. The sun shone after what felt like an eternity and embraced him whole-heartedly. He spent most of his life sailing the dark sea but at last, he found a lighthouse to guide him back home.

The frown on his face was finally replaced with a sweet smile.

Perhaps it was one of the rules in life. A person must first be lost before they were found. Sorrow must be felt before they appreciate the true value of happiness. Maybe living was being on a seesaw; up and down, like the turning tides in the ocean.

Contentment was a foreign feeling but he was getting used to it. It was one of the best emotions in the world that he could find. It was like everything, after an excruciatingly long amount of time, fell in their right places. It was a mundane thing to others but it was a treasure to him, for it was a gem that he had to dig until his palms and fingers bled.

He found that in the company of his own family.

Takumi, as a little child, had always dreamed of experiencing the splendor that the ocean could offer. He wanted to feel the sparkling warm waters splashing against his skin; to let bliss wash over him. He could visualize the serene image of him enjoying the company of his beloved family on the sandy shore. Many years later, that wishful daydream finally came true.

 

She was still a child, but she was already steadily growing to be an admirable lady. It was only a short time since Kana entered their lives, but he felt like they had her forever. This bliss, this serenity… He wanted to live in it forever. Yes, forever sounded good. It sounded perfect but…

He sighed. Of course forever was impossible. Kana had a lot of growing up to do, and majority of it would have to be trekked by her and her alone. He was not supposed to be a doting father for the rest of her life.

“Oh Kana, don’t eat too much! You’ll hurt your tummy.” Corrin tried to stop the baby girl from devouring her mangoes.

… Still, he supposed he could indulge himself longer. Just until she was old enough to stand on her own. Just until his dreams of being a father would have him; the flawed, selfish him. Just a little longer.

… Just a little longer…

“Hey, what are you standing there for? Don’t you want to go home?”

He shook his head and smiled at his little family. They had the same ruby eyes. Those beautiful, ruby eyes. The only red in the world that were truly beautiful.

He choked on his own breath. A familiar stinging touched his eyes. He looked down at his feet and heaved a deep breath.

“Are you okay, Takumi?”

He looked up to meet her twinkling orbs. He shook his head and smiled at his little family.

“Nothing,” He whispered, “Let’s go home.”

_Just a little longer._

 

Their journey towards their house was filled with colors; bursting with energy crafted by the memories of ocean and sand. Corrin was holding the cheerful child in her arms while Takumi was in charge of carrying their luggage. It was not a long trip, but its length was enough to sap the strength in them. Their bodies were weary but their hearts were jumping in joy; a fair exchange that they were willing to give.

_Who was he? Who was he to witness such splendor? Who was he to be the recipient of such excess?_

They were but a simple family. They did not possess mountains of gold or a grandiose castle. They only had a plain shelter, but it was more than enough. It was a home, with their love for each other as its foundation and their bonds acting like glue that connected the walls. It was filled with happiness and that was all they needed.

_Why was a tainted soul like his given salvation?_

The door swung open and they were lulled to comfort by the presence of a large dog. They unpacked their luggage and rested their feet for a while. Their repose did not last long, though. A bath was ordered with the purpose of cleansing the dirt that might have tagged along as they went home.

_Why was someone, who could only bring sorrow, permitted to feel this joyous emotion?_

The bouncing little girl was first on the list. She protested at first, but she was later on coaxed by her parents. Soon, she found the activity charming for it reminded her of the ocean that she has grown to love. Her heart swelled with joy.

_Was this a dream? A trick to inflict more pain; to give him something that was fated to slip away from his grasp._

He found unparalleled value in intangible things. He found a treasure in the company of melodious memories and genuine affection.

_If it was indeed a dream, then he wished to be accompanied by slumber for eternity._

He was a novice to this feeling; to the sense of completeness. His life was a puzzle with missing pieces. He spent his time searching for something to fill the crevices and now, he finally found it. He was satisfied. He discovered joy in the seemingly mundane life that he had with his beloved family.

His family…

 _Drip._ The sound of water meeting the ground rang in his ears.

“Mama! Ater!” Kana merrily played in the bath; splashing water all over the place.

 “Kana, you’re splashing all over me!” Despite Corrin’s slightly reprimanding words, a smile still tugged on her lips over how adorable their daughter was.

 _Drop._ A pair of soft, brown eyes was enthralled by the beauty of the image before their reflective surface.

 _Drip._ A pair of ears was serenaded by a chorus of laughter.

It was only a short time since Kana entered their lives, but he felt like they had her forever. This bliss, this serenity… He wanted to live in it forever. Yes, forever sounded good. It sounded perfect but...

Their voices grew distant.

 _Drop._ Forever was impossible.

Fading slowly and slowly…

…and then nothing.

There was only silence that drowned him into deafness.

A scream. A blood curling scream mercilessly shattered the silence into a million pieces. The world came tumbling down. Dread washed over him; gripping his heart with grief.

Just a little bit longer…

He was in no way religious but at that time, he prayed. He begged. He begged for anyone to hear his desperate pleas; like a sunflower kneeling towards the sun.

_Please, just a little longer…_

It was at that moment that he knew.

 _Drip._ A pair of soft, brown eyes were now freed from the cage of illusion.

The horrific image of blood running down his wife’s legs was burned in his mind. A horrified scream embedded itself in his hearing; leaving a constant ringing in his ears. A bitter taste lingered in his mouth no matter how much he swallowed. Fear crawled through his skin.

 _Drop_. The sound of salty tears falling from the confines of his eyes.

It was at that moment that he knew…that his blissful dream was finally over.

 

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested,  **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)**  regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 


	45. Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no meet! We just came out of 3D hell, so here's a long chapter for you all!

**Chapter 45: Sober**

_Blood._

His nose tingled. His throat tightened and swelled.

_Blood._

He felt sickening bile infiltrating his mouth.

_Blood._

Without knowing it, his teeth started to chatter. His skin shivered. The hair at the back of his neck prickled; the shockwaves from his palpitating heart travelling all over his body, choking the breath out of him. Without meaning to, his hands clasped his mouth; lips desperate to prevent his vomit from leaving his tongue.

_Blood._

“No…”

 _Drip, drop. Drip, drop._ The sound of the rain.

His tongue was coarse. His mouth was dry.

_Drip, drop._

The sound of crimson water cascading down shuddering thighs.

“No..!”

_Splash!_

The sound of a shivering body hitting the cold, hard ground. The sound of blood dying the waters red.

 _Run, run._ He wanted to run. His legs were cowering, his chest was constricting. He wanted to close his eyes and feign ignorance. Feign ignorance to the wretchedness before him: the sight of wide, aghast eyes. Away from the pale cheeks, the heaving chest.

He did not want to see Corrin sprawled helplessly; like a limp, abandoned doll betrayed of life. Like a broken thing.

“No… No… My…child…” Corrin breathed out, “My…baby..!”

She coughed. And coughed. She writhed in pain, she curled tightly as her teeth clenched from the stabbing ache. Her eyes remained wide and quivering; her lamenting tears sliding down the side of her face.

“It hurts… It hurts! My baby!” She rasped.

 _It hurt. It hurt._ She could not breathe; the iron smell of blood was drowning her in agony. She could not think; the taste of blood was invading her tongue. It hurt. It hurt. She wanted for it to stop.

Terrible. Horrible. She loathed blood. Terrible. Horrible. She loathed the taste of her blood.

Her baby’s blood.

Her face contorted in a mixture of sobbing and pain, “No, no! No—“

Her stomach lurched. She threw up, and she felt like her head was being repeatedly hammered by hard stones. Her mind was spinning, and her body was burning and chilling at the same time. Her lungs were squeezed shut; adamant on keeping from her the luxury of oxygen. She felt like something was killing her from inside out.

It hurt. It hurt. Her temples were throbbing, her teeth were hurting. Her nails were itching to latch onto herself and scorch marks all over her skin.  

And that was exactly what she did.

Guttural growls dripped out of her mouth; accompanied by violent jiggers throughout her frame. She trashed her head wildly. Her fangs bared and reached for her arm; the sharp blade impaling through the fibers of her human flesh.

… Or so she wished.

“Corrin, don’t!”

In a split-second, a strong pair of arms was locked around her form. One was restraining her savage movements while the other was protectively encased around her torso; lifting her tired body up into a sitting position. She struggled against the hold, but her unwanted aegis held on.

“It’s going to be alright,” Takumi assured his trashing beloved, “I—“

_I promise._

“I’m here with you.”

He could not say it. He could not assure her that everything was going to be alright. A coward could not tell that they were going to be alright.

His legs were unsteady, shaken. He almost dropped to his knees from her weight. He was scared; terrified even—yet he held her in his arms, unwilling to let go. He might be overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of negative emotions, but the safety of his wife and his child was of a higher priority that warranted no hesitation in his heart.

… His child…

He shook his head. Now was not the time to think bad thoughts. He had to find a healer—a priestess, and fast.

And so, with a frenzied mind and a weary heart, Takumi lumbered through the busy streets outside; not minding the alarmed stares thrown at him and his clumsily-clad wife, not minding the good people asking him what was wrong. Not minding the jagged rocks puncturing his bare feet. Not minding…not minding…

_Drip._

The sound of his beloved’s choked cries.

_Drop._

The smell of blood marking their every step.

_Drip._

The taste of his own blood as he desperately bit his lip; unwilling to shed tears.

_Drop._

The sight of a child’s future shattered into fragments.

“We have to take the child out.”

He grinded his teeth together. He refused to understand what was going on.

“What do you mean take the child out?” Corrin’s voice was hoarse, but the disbelief rang true in her tone, “Our baby isn’t even past five months! You’ll kill—!”

“Please, lady Corrin. This is for your own sake.” The empathizing priestess calmly said.

Corrin, however, took the priestess’ words as a direct threat to herself. Her teeth seemed to grow twice sharper, and her glare could almost cut a diamond in half. She looked down at the priestess with a scornful expression, “What nonsense are you talking about? We’re asking you to do what you must to save the baby. I don’t need your concern about me.”

“Please, good lady. Don’t make me say it.”

“Don’t say what?”

Her distressed voice sliced through the heavy silence; like a sudden blizzard through a gentle snowfall. It was icy-hot. Her tone lacked the normal compassion that she shared towards others; replaced by a turmoil of ferocious tension seemingly begging for an indulgence of ignorance. Seemingly ready to break from a single phrase.

The priestess hesitated, but stared at Corrin in the eyes and whispered, “Your child is dead.”

It was not a sudden tempest. It was a calm drizzle. It was a soft, gentle pitter-patter on fragile hearts. A soft, gentle piercing of jagged blades through fragile hearts. It was a peaceful type of rainfall, but every droplet was a slender, sharp knife that effortlessly sliced and minced and grinded all the sliver of hope that rested deep beneath their doubting core.

It was a silent murder that reaped the soul out of her eyes.

“You… You lie!” Corrin screamed; her voice shattering between letters, “You lie! You lie! You lie! You…”

A gasp died in her throat; coupled by hot tears that seared her aching skin. Her fists curled into knuckles, and from each swipe with the heel of her hands, crimson dripped and stained her pale cheeks. Her mouth quivered. Her nose wrinkled at the stench. She wailed a broken sob beneath her shaking fingers.

“Lie…”

It hurt, it hurt. Her pumping breath rang loudly in her ears. Her shivering feet knocked loudly against the chair. It hurt. Her own sobs choked loudly in her throat. It hurt. Her husband’s despaired call vibrated loudly in her chest.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

But amidst the chaos around her, her stomach felt eerily at peace. It felt barren; devoid of any movement. Devoid of the warmth, devoid of the hunger pangs. Devoid of anything she had known it to have.

_It hurt._

That was when she realized…

“No…”

… That her child’s heart no longer beat.

With a singular breath, grief surged throughout her body; blocking her senses, cottoning her brain, guillotining her windpipe so tightly that she could not breathe—no matter the desperation she put into clawing the invisible noose around her neck.

With a singular breath, all her senses shut down and plunged her into a world of silence. 

“Corrin? Corrin!” Before his wife could topple over, Takumi jumped in to catch her in his arms, “Hey, can you hear me?”

In his panic, he began to shake her. He did not know what he was doing, really; his mind was muddled, and his erratic heartbeat deafened the thresholds of his hearing. He was not able to hear the priestess talking to him. He needed a firm touch to his knuckles for him to snap out of his panicked trance.

Wordlessly, the priestess brushed him aside and neared her ear to Corrin’s mouth. Her hands expertly traced her patient’s wrist and felt for her pulse. After five seconds of closing her eyes and staying still, the priestess scooped Corrin’s body and guided her into a lain position—afterwards asking Takumi to hold his wife’s legs above her heart level. The man obeyed without complaints.

The priestess saw the worry evidently etched on Takumi’s face. As she held a fan and cooled down Corrin’s temperature with it, the priestess kindly tapped the young man’s shoulder and assured him that his wife was fine. That she had only fainted from shock, and that she should rouse any moment now.

“Good sir,” The priestess politely started, “I have not gotten to know you much, but I have heard good things about you every now and again. They say you’re a clever man.”

“I can’t say much about that.” He replied; not out of humility, but tiredness to think of anything but distress.

The priestess did not react to the man’s reserved tone, “Regardless, you should be able to understand. I do hope you know the consequences of your beloved’s resistance.”

“Believe me, I know.”

He might not be knowledgeable in the field of medicine, but he was not dumb. If it was true that his child was…lifeless, it did not take a sage to realize it. He knew what happened to dead bodies.

“So,” The priestess said softly, “Please, I beg of you to convince your wife. If only to save her life.”

Takumi’s lips pursed into a thin line. He gazed at Corrin’s sweat-laden face; to her tear-streaked cheeks, to her agape lips. To those bright-red lips that flushed passionately whenever he kissed her, now a dull copper from kissing the taste of her own blood.

His heart wrenched painfully.

Without realizing it, his fingers trailed off the curve of her face, down the outlines of her collarbone, and drifted sadly over the bump on her stomach. His palms gently, shakily caressed the home of their beloved child. His tired fingertips searched for the balminess that he so loved.

For the tiny heartbeat no longer there.

“Takumi..?”

His weary orbs travelled back to her; to those lovely eyes. Slowly, he let go of her legs. His hand left the wedge on the back of her knee and glided aimlessly to her palm. His nails lightly scraped through the lines of her warmth. He enclosed them in his fists and brought them over to his lips to plant a feathery kiss.

“You’re awake,” He breathed through his nose, “I’m glad.”

For a while, she did not answer. _Like a doll unmoving,_ he thought.

“Our child,” She gasped pitifully, “I… I killed—“

He silenced her with a thumb to her lips, “I… I can’t tell you to stop blaming yourself. I can’t, because I blame myself too,” He whispered melancholy, “But…at least once… Don’t you think our child deserves to experience this world? At least once…to feel the same sunlight that we do?”

He stared at her face, and then melted his gaze to her stomach. He did not touch it; he could not. If he did, all his memories and dreams would come rushing back; drown him in disillusionment that he could never quite touch.

“I…” He buried his face in her hands, “I want to see them, Corrin. Just once…let me hold our child.”

No words were said. They did not need to. They only clung to each other desperately; eyes too drained to cry, breaths too somnolent to sigh. Their message was only expressed through nails digging into skin; heats discarding passion, trembling bodies embracing each other’s sorrow.

 _I have always thought of the fragility of glass;_  
How it can break with the slightest of touch—  
Cutting through flesh, leaving scarlet droplets on wild grass.  
A trail of tears drips along with it, as such.

“Lady, please! Push harder!” An urgent call.

“Please, no more! My baby, my baby will..!” A strangled cry.

“Corrin, I beg of you, just a little more..!” An anxious plea.

 _I’ve always feared the pain of smeared blood, but in reality it is the transparency that hurts._  
_When the gush of memories flood,_  
_When the cascade of could-be’s taunts._  
Immobilized behind the glass, disillusionment is worse than blood.

_When you can do nothing but watch the wilting of a flower bud._

“Look, she’s beautiful. Just like you.” He whispered gently as he cradled the girl who barely fit in his palm.

A bead of tears rolled down her cheek; filling her eyes with a sparkle. It contrasted the lonely reflection beneath her irises of red.

The scarlet smear on the girl’s tiny body did not help her at all.

 _When you reach out for its tiny petals,_  
_Hoping to return it to its shape._  
_But all you touch are frigid nettles;_  
A reality you cannot escape:

_It is not laughter, but tears left to drape._

_It is not in this world that an angel is meant to settle._

“Hey, do you want to know why we named you Kana?” His hand comfortingly stroked the small sturdy wood in his arms, “The word ‘Kana’ has two meanings: a lily flower and someone who’s strong.”

Kana. It was the name that they agreed upon. It was short and simple.

“You’re as pretty as a lily, and we wanted you to grow up strong,” He closed his eyes as his cheek felt the smooth texture of the wood, “We wish for you to be a person who’s kind-hearted, but can hold her own in order to protect herself and the ones she love. We wished for you to be able to hold your head up high even in the face of problems.”

He repositioned his hold so that she could bask in the streaks of golden light in the azure sky, “Look, Kana.”

_In my arms lies warmth,_

“This is the world that we live in.”

_In my cradle lies a gift._

“It is tainted by war and conflicts.”

_Cold fingers wrapped around a small box,_

“It is no way perfect, but that makes it beautiful.”

_Silence and blurry tears._

“Flaws are beautiful, Kana.”

_In all these little things, I found sadness._

“There’s no shame in being flawed, in being human.”

_In all these gifts, I found immeasurable grief._

“I wish you could see for yourself why it’s wonderful to live. Why the world is beautiful.”

_Still, in your existence I found a light to guide my wayward soul._

“You’ll see the beauty in the genuine smiles of people despite the world dragging them down.”

_It was in your presence that I found peace._

“I wish you could appreciate the way dawn and dusk color the sky.”

_In your smile, I see not the lives that I took,_

“I wish you could see the world the way I learned how to.”

_But the one that I created._

A small smile painted his lips as he kissed the tiny coffin in his arms, “Thank you for letting me love you, Kana. Thank you for being my daughter.”

Only his silent tears watered the flower bud that never had the chance to bloom.

 

She loved the sheen of silver, when she would wake up buried in them, tangled but warm. When she would look up to see his silver above his eyes, tousled but elegant still. When he would rouse above her; silver strands draping around her form, like the strong arms holding her tightly the night before.

He was always careful not to wake her up. He always waited for her to open her sleepy eyes--waited gently for hours on, before getting up and setting to work.

She loved the sheen of silver, when he would pick up his favorite chopsticks and help her feed on a nutritious breakfast he prepared for the day. When he would pick her up and tuck her back to bed, tie his silver hair, and wait for her to drift off to another slumber.

She disliked white. When she would wake up alone. When all she saw was her disgusting white. When her white mind would be poisoned with black.

She disliked white. When her knuckles would turn white. When her nails would dig into white. When her vision was anything but white.

She liked the color yellow. When the white sheets would be drenched in a gentle yellow; the sunlight cracking through the opened door, when silver hair would glow a pale gold. When he would come to her and ask her if she had a bad dream; sighing in relief and smiling beautifully when she told him 'no'.

She liked the color yellow, when he would make lunch for her; patiently feeding her the yellows of her eggs when she had no appetite to eat anything at all. When he would escort her to the restroom; uncomplaining by the yellow curtain as she finished her business, smiling slightly as he guided her back to the bed. When he would hold her hand and watch her breathe, all the while blabbing his mouth as he struggled to say something to her, before blathering a red-faced "rest well" instead of "I love you."

She liked the color yellow, when his eyes would momentarily shine amber under the peeking sun, before she fell back asleep.

She disliked gray. How dull it was compared to silver. How lonely it looked. How skies cried when gray. How the gray rain stabbed at her heart in its pitter-patter.

She disliked that the world was not black and white. How gray was in-between. How gray hurt more than black. How she mourned without weeping. How painful it was to be stuck between hurting and moving on. How her little angel deserved more than dried tears.

She disliked the color gray. When it had no clear extremity in tint or shade. When it could slide anywhere between black and white. When light gray could suddenly spike to dark.

When gray drizzles would suddenly turn into obsidian tempest.

_What does it feel like to plant a seed with him?_  
_The claw marks on bedposts,_  
_The warm gush within.  
_ _The limp bodies in content repose._

She always liked the color green, as it reminded her of him. A sign of the bond that he and her could never sever.

_What does it feel like to nurture that seed with him?_  
_Those sweet nothings from embarrassed faces,_  
_Those tiny tingles from the little sprout within.  
_ _Those happy giggles showing their traces._

She always liked the color green, as it reminded her of him. The band on her finger; the precious jewel she held onto whenever she was alone. It always reminded her of his company.

Takumi...

_What does it feel like to lose that seed with him?_  
_Of trembling fingers holding still,_  
_Never speaking but searching within  
_ _For the tiny heartbeat that fate maybe didn't steal._

_It was silent, still._

She always liked...she always liked...green...

"Takumi..."

She sobbed. She sobbed.

"Takumi... Takumi..."

She desperately sobbed.

"Takumi... Where are you? Takumi, please, where are you?"

Her body curled as she begged. She felt something pawing at her back; something maybe important to her. She did not know. She could not notice. She could not see.

"Takumi... Takumi..!" She wailed.

She always liked green. 

"No... Help me..."

She hated to see red over her green.

She hated to see red over her. 

She hated to see red.

She hated to see.

She hated.

She _just_ hated.

"This is all my fault..." She whispered to herself as her fingers trembled in anxiety, "This is all my fault..." She repeated.

"This is all my fault!"

This is all my fault. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. The reason why his back faced her at night; shoulders quaking but voice stifled. The reason  why he was sleep-deprived. The reason why he could not always look her in the eyes.

It was her fault.

And she just hated herself for it.

"Takumi..." She coughed, "Takumi!"

Her mouth tasted disgusting. Her stomach lurched. She was going to throw up. It hurt.

_"Just...hold on to your dragonstone, okay? When you feel scared beyond words.”_

Her right hand clutched the cold stone. it was chilling, but it felt like it was searing through her skin and flesh.

"Takumi..."

Her stomach flipped again. This time, she stood up and dragged herself to the bathroom; sane enough not to place any more burden on her beloved one. And sure enough, just when her hands and knees hit the floor, her vomit came rushing out of her throat. It hurt. There was blood. _Blood._

She hated to see red.

_Blood._

She hated to see.

_Blood on the mirror._

She hated.

_Blood._

_She just hated._

Her eyes.

"No..." Her voice cracked.

"No..." Her fingers wrapped around her dragonstone.

"No..." Her lips quivered.

"Get away from me..." Her tears fell.

Her eyes were the reason why he could not look at her.

"Get away from me!"

Without thinking, she raked her nails across the mirror. It winced angrily and broke her fingernails, but she continued to butcher her reflection, "Please get away from me..."

The dragonstone in her hand was shivering a deep purple. It was trembling, shaking, quaking. But she did not care. She did not care.

"Give me back my family," She hissed pitifully; eyes jaded and swollen beyond recognition, "Give me back my baby!"

Her teeth gnashed, _"Get away from me!"_

A violent rattle, a violent shatter. A feral scream. A thousand shards decorating her fist, a thousand scarlet droplets raining down on her feet. A single trail of tear.

As she was lain there motionless, she could only think of one thing: how she loved the color blue. How beautifully it complemented silver, how elegantly they danced into view. How gently he held her bloodied fingers; not once asking what happened or what was wrong, rather whispering to her that she would be alright and that he was there with her now. How tenderly he cradled her as he washed all the blood on her palms. How softly he kissed her head when she said she was sorry.

He did not blame her. He never did. She just wished he did.

Then maybe her sigh of contentment would not hurt so much.

 

I’m going to hunt for a while. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

His voice echoed through the empty house. It was not empty, per se, only silent; the bleakness chilling him as if he were not home. It felt unfamiliar not to have Corrin kissing him a safe trip.

He sighed, but let out a thin smile, “I’ll make you hot chocolate later.”

Still, only breezy silence replied.

It had only been a few days since the premature birth—and death, of their firstborn. Takumi had buried their little angel in a flower meadow near their current residence, but Corrin refused to come along with him. Even the sight of their baby’s handmade coffin had her bawling in their sheets.

By now, she had stopped crying her eyes out. Although it made Takumi a little less worries about her, it still took a huge toll on his heart to see her perpetually spaced out: eyes dazed, stomach growling but refusing to take in anything at all. He frequently spoke to her, but she never replied outside of nods and sighs. Even Pine’s affectionate nuzzles had no effect on her.

Still, her coldness did not prevent him from fulfilling his duties to her. He loved her above anyone else, so he made sure to care for her and show her that he loved her to the farthest extent that he would let him. It would often only come in the form of comforting hugs during the night, but he did not mind. He was more than willing to embrace her after one of her haunting nightmares.

It was funny how he was now her emotional pillar, when it used to be him who depended on her.

“I love you, Corrin.”

And that was exactly why, more than anything, he could not show even a small hint of breaking down. If he did, then she would crumble along with him. He needed to be the stalwart beacon that he never was, and never imagined he could be.

“Pine, be a good boy and help to look after mom, okay?” Takumi leaned down to ruffle the young dog’s fur.

Pine barked at him once, and Takumi sighed in relief. He slung his bow to his back and shut the door behind him.

 

“Holy smokes, master! We actually caught a boar! A boar! You really are the best hunter there is!”

“I’m not sure about the ‘best’ part, but hey thanks.” Takumi laughed lightly.

It was a few hours before noontime, and Takumi had met one of his archery students who then accompanied him in his hunt. It was rather difficult to traverse the forest with an inexperienced comrade, but his own patience surprised him and let him guide the boy to hit a young boar. It was not as good as Takumi’s catch, but still the lad was overjoyed. The grin on his face made Takumi’s trouble worth it.

The boy, named Pyramus, pumped his fists, “No, really! You were so cool! Like ‘whoosh!’, ‘thwack!’” He tried to mimic his mentor’s moves in a comically-heroic manner, “You were like the wind, master! I’ve never met someone as fast as you are!”

Takumi laughed as he tied the boar with ropes, “I’m not the fastest person I know, believe me,” His mind momentarily crossed the memory of his samurai family, “And honestly, I didn’t start nearly as good as I am now. I used to suck at hunting.”

“Woah, for reals?” Pyramus helped his mentor with the animal.

“Yup, big time. I used to have a really, really short patience span, so I couldn’t stay still. I guess my older brother’s waterfall meditation sessions helped me mature a bit.” The prince joked.

Once again, Pyramus’ eyes sparkled like a brightly-shining gem. Takumi could not fathom where the boy was pulling his energy from, but his smile was infectious.

“Wow!” Pyramus hollered, “So you’re like, zero to hero! So cool!” He cheered, which made Takumi look away in embarrassment, “And you’ve got a pretty wife and a huge dog! Oh master, please tell me the secret to live an awesome life!”     

Takumi thought for a while. He could not tell the kid that he was not living an ‘awesome’ life. But although that was the case, he could not pop the young one’s bubble for such a childish argument, so he thought of something to say just so he could inspire the boy to aim for a better character.

“Let’s see…” Takumi sheathed his knife after cutting the rope, “Integrity, respect, courage, honor, compassion, sincerity, and loyalty.”

The seven virtues of Bushido. The way of life that had been hammered into his head ever since he was a child, yet something he could not come to fulfill by heart. It was one of the reasons why he could not call himself a samurai. He knew the art of the sword, but not the heart of the katana.

Not that a child could appreciate such dull virtues.

As expected, Pyramus was rather confused. His brows furrowed and he looked deep in thought. After a while however, he snapped back to his sprightly self as he followed Takumi out of the forest.

“As expected, master knows wisdom above that of a normal man! So cool!” The boy cheered.

Takumi shook his head all the while pushing away stray branches, “It’s not that special really. You’ll come to realize these on your own once you begin to mature. But as a good start to building character, keep in mind to live a simple, but fulfilling life. Only ever take what you need.”

“Only take what I need? Does that apply to everything?”

“Well, we barely have furniture back in…my parents’ house. It’s to train us siblings not to want too much materialistic stuff. We learned to share toys with one another too.” Takumi replied; remembering his close-to-empty room.

Pyramus suddenly fell silent. He gave a small pout and eyed the small boar he had caught with his arrows. He tore his sleeve and ate dirt while fumbling around to capture the wild animal, but…

“I guess we’ll have to share half of the meat with our neighbors then.” Pyramus said sadly.

At the boy’s sudden shift in tone, Takumi stopped lugging his game to watch him a little closer, “Well, sharing is good. Helping others make them happy,” He ruffled Pyramus’ thick, brown hair, “I’m proud that you’re learning quickly.”

Pyramus did not know why, but hearing praises from his archery master was always something fulfilling. Takumi’s good words were always genuine ones; devoid of flattery just to please and make his name sound good. He criticized when needed, he commended when it was earned. He was a fair man.

“Then,” The boy’s eyes sparkled, “I have to catch more boars so that no one would be hungry anymore! Then Thisbe wouldn’t steal anymore!”

“Steal…” Takumi’s voice faltered.

Steal… Thisbe, that girl who diligently tried to learn white magic from Corrin? But was that girl not…

“Thisbe stole? But wasn’t she a good girl?” The prince bit the inside of his cheek.

Pyramus nodded; a bit too energetic for the atmosphere, “All the kids are doing it. Mom told me not too though, so I don’t.”

Takumi was alarmed. He and Corrin had been staying in that town for quite a while now, so he knew most of the kids. They were good children, so he never would have thought that they could do such immoral things as robbing off of other people’s belongings. There must be some mistake…

“Hey Pyramus, why don’t I take you home?” Takumi put on a fake grin.

Soon, the queues of trees toned down and were replaced by the view of the town.

“Thank you master Takumi!” Pyramus halted his feet when they reached the front of the town, “I should run home now, Mother’s surely worried about me by now.”

“Sure. Just be careful on your way home, alright?” He ruffled the boy’s pile of brown hair as a parting gift.

With an appreciative, sweet smile on his face, the child ran towards the direction of his house and disappeared in a corner. The boy took the prince’s façade along with him as he faded from view. The curve on Takumi’ face flipped into a frown. A pair of caramel orbs wandered towards the bigger picture; drinking in the state of the surroundings that were amiss.

Peina’s market was almost barren. The crates were holding more dust than actual products. There were some ingredients on display but most of them have lost their vibrancy; their bodies gaining unfavorable taints from being idle for too long. The sign boards that announces the prices of goods made Takumi’s pouch cry in agony. There were now more digits written on the labels than what a normal villager could afford every day.

Back in the forest too, he thought the animals were getting harder to chance upon. Many of them have been dropped dead; much more than what his previous hunts allowed him to see.

However, the scarcity that he saw in the forest was just the tip of the iceberg. It was now a vicious cycle; one factor was negatively affecting the other. The lands in Peina have grown too inadequate to grow crops, the animals were dwindling in numbers, and the prices of goods have significantly soared. It was no wonder that its people were forced to resort to drastic measures such as stealing. If this state continued, the sudden famine would certainly be a huge blow to the citizens.

To be honest, this was the first time that Takumi had seen something as dire as this. He only had secondhand tales; stories about some parts of Nohr being in the same famished state. Hoshido, on the other hand, was blessed with fertile lands: its earth produced bountiful harvests for the people to enjoy. His land of birth was in no way perfect but during these times, the difference between Hoshido and Valla was prominent.

The air that he inhaled was dry; matching the laments of the people that were around him. Despite the warm sunlight basking the kingdom, what loomed below was a brewing storm.

As a sigh escaped his lips, the image of dead trees and barren fields resurfaced from the depths of his memory. It was similar. The condition of the area around the second seal’s black tower could be paralleled with the future of Valla…if something was not done to intervene.

 _This shortage must be connected to the seals._ The thought ran circles in his mind.

Just like what Avaddon spoke of before, Anankos was draining the life out of the kingdom in order to add to his own strength. It was quite vile. The card that the king was playing was dirty; what he had done was all for his selfish goals and not even a drop of mercy was spared for his own men. He did not care for the factors that made his kingdom the sorry state that it was.

As he followed the trails of his thoughts, he ended up smacking on a metaphorical big wall: a realization about the current situation. If Valla’s ruler was being aggressive about storing power for himself, then he must be planning to do something extreme. If that truly was the case, then they had to leave as soon as possible and interfere before things escalated even further.

_But Corrin…_

“Woof! Woof!”

A series of familiar barks pulled him back to reality.

“Pine!”

The figure of a huge dog running towards him came into view.

“What’s wrong?” He was about to bend down, but Pine suddenly grabbed his pants.

His companion was in a distressed state and Takumi could only pinpoint it to Corrin. Pine furiously tugged his clothes; urging him to follow. With dread fueling his legs, he ran as fast as he could. Much to his dismay, he found himself staring at the house that they were staying in.

 

_Red._

_The visual representation of hate and rage. It was the heat that ran through his veins; setting his body on an unquenchable fire that roared with might. A color devoid of compassion; a scythe that only knew how to reap the innocent flowers in a garden. It was not generous enough to offer a sweet serenade of serenity; only the deafening clamor of chaos._

_Red._

_It was the cursed hue of blood._

_Blood._

_The beginning and the end. It was a breath of life. It had the capacity to water plants but could also wilt them if it was spilled. Its coppery stench blew through the battlefield; drowning the scent of a once-refreshing breeze. It accompanied death as they roamed the lands in search of blameless victims._

_It was the merciless rain that he wanted to fall onto the people that condemned him._

_People._

_The beings that were molded from nothingness to inhibit the sacred lands that he created. They were his family; the source of his joy. In order to be beside the humans and watch them flourish into wonderful existences, he refused to leave when his brethren had fled._

_Humans were loathsome beings._

_They were his ultimate mistake; the stain that muddled the paradise that he painted. A group of ungrateful vermin, that was what they were. How dare they bite the hand that fed them? He would gladly watch them writhe in pain; gladly watch them crawl in the mud where they truly belonged._

_Red._

_Inside the cave that secured him from the humans that he detested, he only saw red._

_Red._

_In the house that was once filled with a harmony of merry laughter, she only saw red._

_Blood._

_It would be the color of the earth before everything returned to a clean state; a blank canvas without stain._

_It was the color of the eyes that stared back at her; the hue that brought her unquenchable grief for the loss of a valuable thing._

_Hate._

_Why was he condemned to such ruthless fate? To rot away on his own when he had watered the others?_

_Why was she left to suffer? To endlessly be tormented by a gift that was taken without her permission?_

_Shatter._

_A mighty roar echoed as rocks cascaded down from brute force._

_A horrid scream filled the silence as broken shards rained down._

_He hated himself. He hated himself. He hated himself._

_He had been naïve; a gullible fool who placed his trust on the wrong side. He had been too kind. He loved when he should not have. He had brought this tragedy upon himself by steering into an uncertain path that he should not have explored._

_She hated herself. She hated herself. She hated herself._

_She had been a murderer; a detestable person who had killed an innocent child. A child who had not yet seen a glimpse of the world. She had been the worst mother. She had failed to safeguard the gift that was bestowed upon her. There was no one else but her to blame for the death of a wondrous being._

_Pain._

_He would inflict the same pain that he felt and give the humans a taste of what they had given him._

_She would inflict pain to herself to fill the hollowness left by grief._

_Scratches._

_His claws left scratches on the wall but it did not ease the roaring flame of hatred that he felt inside him._

_Her flesh was littered with cuts but the poison that was killing her from the inside could not be quelled._

_He did not want to suffer like this anymore._

_She did not want to suffer like this anymore._

_If anyone could hear their cries, please…make the pain stop._

 

When the door opened, Takumi wished he was drunk. He wished his mind was hazed with blissful illusions. That way, his eyes would see a masterpiece; a heartwarming image that painted with his vivid ideals. His nose would smell the scent of blooming flowers and a sunny morning. Laughter was the only song that he would sing with his mouth and it would be the only tune that would serenade his ears.

Takumi wished he was drunk, but he was sober.

His mind was paralyzed; trapped in a cage of agony. The only hue that painted his sight was crimson; a stain that contrasted against pale white. His nose could only catch a coppery stench and a stormy morning. Afflictive cries were the one that painfully scratched against his ear; the same blades that were carving lacerations on his heart.

_Maybe she was not stronger than him after all._

Shards of broken glass glittered on the cold stone floor. Amidst their shine that mimicked the stars in the night sky, the layer of scarlet that blanketed them dimmed their allure. The lines that were engraved on flesh were sorrowful words that whispered against him. If a single picture could call his tears to the surface, it would be that one that stood before him.

_Maybe she too was exhausted and her patience was ready for a break._

He always admired that pair of ruby eyes. Their fiery hue reminded him of his wife's courage, determination, and kindness. But those qualities that he so loved were buried under the crushing weight of loss and grief. They were no longer the same pair; their radiant glow was dimmed by sorrow. The fire that spectacularly burned in her eyes was reduced to mere ashes.

_Maybe the process required for her to reach the heights that she had reached crumbled the rocks beneath her feet._

He had seen something similar to them before.

_Maybe she too felt the weight of years. Maybe she screamed of loneliness and frustration, with a voice people did not understand; a language they did not speak._

Years before, the brown eyes that stared back at him when he looked at the mirror bore the same heaviness. He of all people knew the pain; the translation for the message that were reflected in his partner's orbs.

"Corrin!" He willed his astonished legs to move.

Despite the hazard that the scattered shards below implicated, he recklessly dropped to his knees by his wife's side.

"Corrin..." He could not grasp the right words to utter.

_Maybe she too had grasped at a thorn in a desperate attempt to not fall inside an inescapable pit of torment._

The scene was much worse up close. Fresh gashes were littered on fair flesh, mocking him with a tragedy that he could not prevent. Blood oozed from his beloved's wounds. The bloodied piece of the shattered mirror that was wrapped in Corrin's injured hand was a sufficient evidence to say that the cuts were self-inflicted.

_Maybe she too had found a drop of redemption in letting herself bleed._

His heart dropped when a pair of sorrowful ruby eyes met his. He felt like he was stabbed; his soul torn to pieces and stomped over and over again. Corrin’s eyes were searching for a remedy that he did not have. She was looking for a safe haven that did not exist in the middle of a chaotic battlefield; for sunlight that would shine amidst a tempest.

_Just like he once did._

Takumi was lost; his thoughts were too disarrayed to form a coherent statement. In his search for the next set of actions, he found a solution by resorting to instinct. He let his arms comfort a trembling frame. His gesture would never be a painkiller that would completely numb the agony that Corrin was going through but he could only pray that it would help even just a bit.

Perhaps it was also his way of giving solace to himself. Having physical contact was a safe haven. It was a momentary antidote to the poison that was killing him from the inside. It was a reminder; a gesture that would let him feel that he was not alone, that Corrin was still there with him.

He was knowledgeable in tactics and combat but for the love of him, he could not find a way out of the miserable mess that he was in. It was frustrating but it was all he could do: to comfort. Just like what she did for him when their roles were still reversed.

There was a sense of déjà vu. He was reminded of his own self years ago; a boy who was drowning with the weight that was dragging him down. He was someone who once tried to put a conclusion to his suffering by throwing himself to oblivion; a speck in the night sky that wished to disappear. He was shackled into a tormenting cycle that he could not escape.

He was formerly a prisoner to his own destructive thoughts; blind to the light that was waiting for him.

It was easy to stray off the path and relapse to old habits. Getting washed away into the depths of hopelessness was as simple as closing one's eyes. That dark space was all too familiar; a home where he had resided for a long time. It was effortless to be swallowed by one's own negative thoughts and submit to their bewitching whispers.

But he could not do that.

Corrin, just like he once did, fell victim to the vicious fangs of sorrow. She became a prisoner of her own thoughts. He had to help her liberate herself and teach her how to once more appreciate the things that surrounded her. But how would he be able to do that if he would also lock himself in the same cage of misery?

He could not revert to his former self. He needed to bravely stand and face the merciless onslaughts with his head held high. Corrin was looking for something to hold on to amidst the tempest. He had to be that vital lifeline that kept the lost woman afloat.

He would be strong for the both of them. She had helped him rebuild himself, and it was his turn now. He would take care of her when she could not; he would be the light that would guide her back home. To where she truly belonged.

He tightened his hold on her and he was soon met with the same gesture. The dam was broken and Corrin's tears came flooding down as she held onto Takumi.

_Maybe she too was choking on an invisible noose._

“Takumi… Takumi…” She spoke her husband’s name repeatedly like a mantra that could chase away the nightmare that haunted her.

_Maybe she too was a sailor who had lost her way in the middle of her journey._

His hand glided up and down a shaking back in an attempt to soothe the heart-wrenching woes of his wife; to calm the storm that was ripping her apart. His beloved called out his name over and over again as if validating that he truly was there. As a reply, he let his lips meet her clusters of alabaster strands and held her tighter.

It was his turn.

_If that was the case, then without hesitation, he would be a lighthouse;_

It was his turn to pull her out of the quicksand just like she once did to him.

_Providing a vibrant light that would guide her home._

Takumi watched as Corrin peacefully slept. He ran his hand over his face; the weight of the previous scenario crashing down on him. The fact that his eyes could clearly see the bandages wrapped around his wife’s arm was not helping to alleviate the heaviness that he felt. The dried tears on white skin grew to be a handful of salt that was rubbed on his wounds; reminding him of the disaster that he was somehow able to prevent. His accomplishment did not really uplift his mood.

As he stroked Corrin’s hair, something popped out of his peripheral vision. It was Pine. The large dog’s figure was standing by the door that was left slightly open. The pair of soft brown orbs spoke of the kind animal’s concern for his companions.

He stood up from the bed after giving one last look at his wife. He left the room and gently pulled the door, but still left it open in case something happened.

Pine pointed his face towards the door of the room where Corrin slept.

“She’s alright now. Don’t worry.” Physically, yes but he knew that in terms of mental state, his partner was nowhere near fine.

“Are you hungry, Pine?” As far as he remembered, the dog had not eaten lunch yet. He was in the same case but at that moment, he did not really have the appetite for a meal.

Pine’s whimper was all the reply that he needed.

Together, they walked towards the kitchen. Much to their dismay, the table did not contain anything consumable. The prince resorted to their stocks but only found a small amount of food left. For the second time that day, he ran his hand over his face in frustration over the things that were getting out of hand.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to lay down and grieve for his child and everything that was happening but he could not. In all honesty, the mixture of problems that were relentlessly assaulting him was going to drive him mad. The forest was running dry with supplies, he needed money to compensate for the prices of goods, and Corrin was plagued by the loss of their child. Additionally, the kingdom was in dire need of help and they still have not activated the final seal.

He did not know what to do anymore.

He felt the familiar prick of tears on his eyes. He would hold himself for the sake of their family but until when, he did not know. What did he do to deserve this? Perhaps he was being punished; the time to pay the price of his past mistakes has finally come.

It was heavy. It was like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders; the same load that made his tears kiss the ground.

Pine scooted close to Takumi and comfortingly rubbed his face on his master’s pants. As he wiped his face with his sleeve, Takumi let out a smile at his friend’s attempt to console him.

He bent down and ruffled the fur on Pine’s head, “Thank you. It’ll be alright…eventually.” It was directed to himself more than his companion, but it was all that could anchor him at that moment.

Steeling himself, he grabbed a small slab of meat and cooked it to satisfy Pine’s hunger. While the smell of meat entered his nostrils, a thought came into his mind.

He wanted to quit his job.

It would be ideal in order to keep a close eye on Corrin while they both recovered from the loss of their child. However, that meant that he would lose a stable source of income. In this tempestuous time where goods had more value than ores, it would be a great blow if the flow of money came to a halt. But then, he could not just leave Corrin alone. She needed him and he had to be there.

A soft bark pulled him to his senses and he was greeted by the sight of the meat starting to overcook. Hastily, he removed it and silenced the fire into embers. He placed the food on Pine’s bowl and watched as the meal was consumed. He felt bad that he was only able to provide a small amount for the dog, but by then, it was all he could get.

He sat on the chair, grateful for the support that it offered.

Tomorrow. Perhaps he would be able to sort things out tomorrow.

 

True to his word, Takumi decided to quit his job the next day. He would find ways to provide food for his family. He could hunt for a whole day—heck, he would be willing to till the soil himself in order to grow crops. Being born as a prince, he did not know that this type of scenario would come but he was ready. At that point, he would do anything.

He could not just risk Corrin hurting herself again while he was away.

With a heavy heart, he tucked the formal letter of resignation in his bag. He was leaving, yes, but he made sure that Corrin would have some company. He asked for the assistance of a priestess. Thankfully, she agreed to keep an eye on his wife while he was away. Before setting foot outside, he cooked a meal for the people in the house in case that they got hungry.

Takumi was thinking of the things that he would say to his employer as he travelled. The nature was quiet; sending out calming zephyrs to the area. The serenity that it offered was in contrast to his life. His sun was behind the clouds but it did not mean that he could not see the light that it provided. Everything will pass; he just had to believe.

He was not that far from their house when fear gripped him once more. When he heard Pine barking behind him, he knew that something bad had happened again. Just like what he did yesterday, he ran. He ran towards Corrin.

The door flew open.

“What happened—“ His words died down to a whisper when he witnessed the state of the house.

The room was almost completely trashed as if a violent hurricane passed by. There were shards on the ground due to shattered furniture. The walls were lacerated and the table was left lying on its side as a result of being hit during the commotion. The chair was also flung to the side where the frightened priestess stood.

His mind screamed in horror as his eyes caught sight of Corrin. Silver and blue horns adorned the top of her head. Her eyes, which were dull and full of sorrow last night, were now bright with bloodlust. Her fangs were present; ready to bite at any second. Instead of nails, her hands possessed sharp claws.

His mind screamed in horror as his eyes caught sight of Corrin. Not because he was afraid of her but because the priestess saw everything that he did.  The secret has been spilled; someone found out that his wife could turn into a dragon.

“Corrin!” He asked for his beloved’s attention.

As soon as Takumi’s familiar voice invaded her ears, the rush of anger died down inside Corrin. The sight of him caused her dragon features to vanish in a second. With tears in her eyes, she ran and threw her arms around her husband. She sobbed in his chest; letting out her distress due to her partner’s absence.

Used to the scenario, Takumi rubbed his hand up and down Corrin’s back in order to comfort her.

“Y-Your wife…”

Takumi was alerted by the voice of the priestess.

The lady was still shaken due to what happened earlier, but decided to narrate what happened nonetheless, “Shortly after you left, your wife woke up. She was looking for you and when I told her that you left for some business, she became hysterical.”

The priestess swallowed hard, “I kept telling her that you’ll soon come back, but she won’t listen to me. She kept calling for you and then…and then she…”

Despite the priestess’ words, Corrin remained attached to Takumi as if all she could see was him.

“I see…” The prince’s lips were locked in a frown.

“Your wife is…a dragon?”

Takumi closed his eyes. There was no use in hiding things anymore; the lady had seen it for herself. There was no way out of this mess but to validate her suspicions.

He lifted the dark veil out of his eyes, “Yes. She has the blood of a dragon.”

“Is that so…” She paused before continuing, “Don’t worry, I will not leak this.”

Takumi’s head snapped towards the priestess in surprise.

The lady took a deep breath, “I am fully aware of your deeds. You’re both good people,” Her eyes brimmed with understanding, “I know what happened to you two. Condolence.”

He felt a pang at the memory of their lost daughter but still pulled out a smile, “Thank you.”

“All these problems will pass. Just have faith.” The priestess matched Takumi’s expression.

“I hope so. Thank you for understanding our situation. And…” He bowed deeply, “I’m really sorry for what happened.” He truly hoped that the lady’s words would come true.

 

The door of their bedroom shut close.

“Takumi, please don’t leave me alone again.” Corrin pleaded as she sat down on their bed.

After the priestess had left, Takumi guided his wife inside. He was deeply thankful that the lady promised not to say anything about what she saw. If the fact that Corrin could transform into a dragon spread outside, he knew that it would only spell trouble for them. People were easily frightened by what they did not understand and could even resort to drastic measures just to eliminate the supposed threat.

“Corrin.” His voice was stern.

Crimson eyes instantly locked on his brown ones.

He sat himself on the bed beside his partner, “Listen, I’m not going to leave you.”

“I, Takumi,” He replayed his vow from their wedding, “Take you, Corrin, as my loving wife.”

_It was a sad refrain._

“I promise to love and cherish you, to protect and guide you,” His hand met Corrin’s, “To stay by your side no matter what happens.”

_Repeating over and over and over again;_

One by one, the princess’ tears fell as the important event in her life replayed.

_Running agonizing loops with no sign of stopping._

“On this night and beyond, I solemnly vow that I would be with you,” Takumi closed his eyes and went back to the exact time when he first uttered those words, “In laughter or in tears; during a storm or in bright days.”

_It was a bittersweet tune; a mixture of rain and sunshine._

He remembered the snow, the tears, and the warmth on his chest, “I will walk with you wherever you want to go, no matter where our journey leads us,”

_It was the melody of their sorrow and joy._

“No matter the circumstance, I will be holding you like this,” He tightened his hold on his wife’s hand and bore his gaze into hers, “I love you, Corrin.”

_Perhaps, all she could hear was the tragic part,_

“And I always will,” His lips tenderly kissed her hands, “Until the end of time.”

_Forgetting the bright side of the same song._

“Takumi…” Corrin wiped her tears with her other hand.

_But he was there for that reason._

“I said these to you, remember? That’s why believe me when I tell you that I will _never,_ leave you.”

_He was no nightingale but he would sing;_

Alabaster locks bobbed as Corrin nodded.

_Retelling the parts that the other has buried._

“But there’s something I want you to keep in mind,” His tone gained a serious ring, “I don’t want you to depend on me.”

_He would let her hear the blissful parts of the story,_

A confused look painted itself on her face.

_He would paint her world of monochrome,_

“I will never leave you, but I don’t want your whole world to lean on me.”

_He would shine a light on her when hers grew dim._

His eyes became hazed with unshed tears, “I want you to be independent. To walk for yourself.”

_No matter what happened, no matter how many storms have passed,_

“I want to walk beside you.”

_For his beloved,_

He held her cheek as both their tears kissed the fabric of their clothes, “I know it’s impossible right now but I want to walk beside you again, Corrin.”

_He would sing and sing and sing._

“Someday. I will wait for that someday no matter how long it takes.”

_Until she found the strength to sing with him again._

* * *

 

 **Writers' Notes:** Hello, everybody! Sorry that this took so long, and thank you for taking your time to read this update! As you're reading this now, we have something to ask of you. For the whole of October, we will be conducting a Writing Commission Spree for (Kinktober 2017). This is to help us with our funds. We, being students, have to pay for our tuition and honestly, our families aren't too wealthy. Through this event we wish to accumulate enough money to help with our living expenses! So, if anyone's interested, **[HERE'S THE LINK TO OUR TWITTER POST](https://twitter.com/VentiqueMR/status/909445131798953990)** regarding Kinktober. Direct Message us on twitter or e-mail us at mysticravenille@gmail.com for inquiries! :) 

Or, if you don't want to participate in Kinktober and still wish to support us, you could send us donations! Every amount will help us feed on normal food. (So that Mystic would stop eating cup noodles. *laughs*)

Again, thank you for the support and we promise to update more frequently from now on! 

 


	46. Petrichor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warriors is almost here! Are you ready? We sure are! Who in the world isn't ready for Takumi? <3

**Chapter 46: Petrichor**

 

“Cherry blossoms…” Diligently, his hand swept and curved with a brush, “Wings… Katana…” His eyebrows knitted whilst he tried to recall the order of strokes, “Omelette, kimono…” He stopped for a while, before shaking his head and continuing, “Warmth. Sacrifice.”

A knock on the door.

Carefully, he pressed a paperweight down onto the page he was at. He made sure to wring the excess ink back into its container before placing the brush on a spare cloth. The chair creaked when he stood up. He glanced at the bedroom for a fleeting second, and when the blankets showed no signs of stirring, he continued forward and stopped at the entrance of their home.

Pine was already on guard at the door. He showed signs of lunging at whoever was behind it, so Takumi had to pet their puppy’s head to assure him that it was fine. Pine calmed his ruffles and sat back down.

Takumi grabbed a nearby sword, just in case someone was out to assault their home, “What do you want?”

“It’s me, Alastor.”

A light hiss escaped through Takumi’s clenched teeth, “I asked ‘what do you want,’ not ‘who is it.’” He started dryly, despite pulling the door open anyway.

Behind the sturdy wood, a tall and lanky person donning rimmed glasses stood at the entrance. He was wearing dirtied robes around his frame, and he looked positively worn out, “Good to know that you’re just like always, at least.” The visitor laughed lightly, “I must say though, your home’s really…far from civilization. I almost fainted while walking through that winding road.”

“It’s cheap. The jog to town’s good exercise, anyway.” Takumi motioned for Alastor to come inside; silently gesturing for the man to pipe down because someone was sleeping inside.

When they had settled down in the kitchen, Takumi slid a cup of tea to Alastor’s part of the table. He then sat down and propped his chin on the heel of his palm, “Sorry I couldn’t be around. I was planning on handing you a letter of resignation, but an emergency prevented me from doing so.”

“A letter of resignation?” Alastor stopped in his tea-sipping.

Unenergetically, Takumi told his boss about the case of his gravely-depressed wife. The young man was laying it out as if it was not much of a serious subject, but the sadness in his eyes told Alastor otherwise. The atmosphere was heavy when he finished his story.

“I see…” Alastor stared at his own reflection on the half-drank tea, “I understand.”

Takumi nodded, “Thank you for understanding, I really just can’t stand the idea of working someplace else when I know that Corrin might be suffering alone at any given time.”

For a while, Alastor did not offer a comment. After a few thoughts however, he adjusted his glasses and looked at his comrade eye-to-eye, “But from your story, it seems like you need gold to provide for her medication, no?”

“Well, that certainly is true but…”

“There are some things you cannot easily obtain in the wild, friend. And, as you’re probably already aware of, there are a lot of things you can grow yourself, but will actually take a while before growing into what you desire. Certainly your wife needs immediate medication?”

Takumi held his breath. Many times had he thought about that, of course, but to actually hear it form someone else’s mouth… He was once again pummeled by the grim details that he had been trying to push away from his mind. He hated it when he did not know what to do.

Alastor straightened his lips, “No one’s going to just hand you what you need. Not for free,” He frowned, “Not when others are in need, too.”

 _Of course,_ Takumi thought, _everyone’s starting to truly suffer from the famine…_

Alastor drummed his fingers against the table to catch his friend’s attention, “You need this job…just as badly as this town needs you right now.” 

Because of his employer’s unexpected phrase, Takumi’s head perked up in question. Without thinking, he asked why. The answer was not something he liked however, which elicited a long sigh from his tired lungs.

Apparently, the town was dwindling day by day. Shortage, price hike, imbalance in the market equilibrium. Supplies were not replenishing, so the demand was higher than what was normal. But the problem was, everybody was gradually running out of means to pay for what they needed, so many were ultimately pushed so far as to resort to violence and thievery. There was growing chaos here and there, and it was especially huge when the realization that all crops were wilting caused mass hysteria.

“What do I have to do with all these?” Takumi asked with a narrow gaze.

Once again, Alastor drew out a listless breath, “To be honest, the neighboring towns and cities have shut down their doors to any kind of help. It’s safe to think that they have also got their hands full with this sudden famine. New problems are sprouting up at any given chance and…I must confess, the political body here is nigh powerless to provide solutions to this predicament.”

“So what do I have to do with this?” Takumi’s voice was growing louder, so he promptly converted his volume to a fizzle, “If you can’t do it, then I can’t. I’m just a traveler.”

“Be as it may, it still remains that you have the ability. I have sought for your opinions countless of times, and countless of times have your suggestions succeeded in creating the desired impact.” Alastor pushed his glasses up his nose bridge, “An impact so well indeed that one cannot help but wonder how such a mere traveler could pull it off.”

 _Naturally, because I’m a prince._ … Is what he would like to say, but of course he could not.

“…. I’ve read books.” Takumi replied simply.

Alastor did not look to convinced, but he did not pry any further. Instead, he folded his hands on top of the table and rested his forehead on the wood’s rough surface, “Please,” He solemnly pleaded, “More than anything, we need your insights right now.”

Takumi was lost. He did not know what to do. He was stupefied. He could not deny that he badly needed the money in order to maintain a decent lifestyle, but even more than that, Corrin needed his support. Still…

When the young man decided that he was too busy weighing important options to even speak a word, Alastor let his curious eyes wander around the house. It was not too cozy, and the furniture all looked rickety and ancient. Moreover, the wooden legs of the table suggested that they had barely been nailed together. Did something transpire to destroy these items? Whatever the case, the inhabitants did not appear that they were uncomfortable at all.

Speaking of inhabitants, Alastor was always wondering about that huge dog. If he was not mistaken, Takumi once mentioned that the huge pet was but a puppy. He had not seen a puppy that humongous; was the puppy perhaps not a domestic dog at all?

“Your dog’s been glaring daggers at me, yet he doesn’t do anything to harm me. How well-behaved.”

Takumi glanced at Pine and smiled a bit. He commanded for the dog to come over, which Pine cautiously obeyed whilst still eyeing the visitor. The master chuckled subtly and petted his dog on the head, “Yes he is. He’s very intelligent. He could even run errands by himself when we ask him.”

"Run errands for you..." The bespectacled man muttered, "Like how he delivers snacks from your wife?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, Alastor's lips furled into a slight smile, "I bet he can deliver papers too, no?"

"Of course he--ah."

Takumi's eyes widened at where the conversation was going. He had not thought of it earlier, but now that his employer was suggesting it, it could actually work. Pine was an intelligent companion, after all.

The prince blinked, "Are you saying it's possible to work from here?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now, do you approve of this idea?"

And so, that was exactly how their days went. Pine would go out to fetch some papers from Alastor's office to bring to his master. Takumi would then, with his 'office' located at the bedside, carefully detail out solutions and possible actions to whatever complaints and challenges were written in Alastor's papers. It was hard, as he frequently stayed up too late just so he could finish his work while Corrin was out of commission.

Every day did he feel half-beaten to death. Every day did he wonder how much longer it would stay like that. With each passing day, his stress level would soar higher, and he found it even more difficult to fall asleep compared to the night before. Whenever that happened, he would just spend his time doing some push-ups or whatever just so he could stay in shape.

Soon enough, he found himself drifting off to a dreamless sleep only every other day; eventually extending to once every two.

That was not good news at all.

… Not that he had any room to complain. At least, he had his wife to look at whenever he was feeling tired. Somehow, even if it’s just a little, looking at her sleeping face puts the springs to his soles.

… He just wished that she was having a good dream. He could only pray that she was having good dreams.

_“My granddaughter is so beautiful!”_

_Corrin blinked at the heart-warming scenario in front of her._

_In a place basking in the comforting embrace of the sun, under the soft shower of pastel-hued cherry blossoms, a picture of a joyous family was present. King Sumeragi had a huge smile on his face as he carried a small girl in his arms. His wife, Queen Mikoto, was seated beside him and was busy taking out the meals that she prepared; letting them see a glimpse of the wonders around them. Takumi was there too; his sweet caramel eyes mesmerized by the sight of his beloved family._

_Her heart swelled at seeing her wishes materialized before her._

_“As expected since her grandfather is a handsome man, right?” The older man proudly claimed._

_The young girl with warm silver hair and ruby eyes nodded as she smiled back at her relative; agreeing to the suggestion. She grew up to be an adorable-looking child. Her short, silky strands were decorated by a hair accessory that matched the shade of her lovely orbs and she was dressed in a white yukata littered with prints of blue flowers. Corrin reined the laughter that formed inside her when she realized that that Takumi’s and Kana’s color schemes were the same._

_“See?” Sumeragi announced in triumph, “But her grandmother is quite beautiful too.” His gaze at his spouse was filled with admiration._

_Mikoto’s laughter filled the air with a sweet melody, “Oh dear, won’t you stop it?”_

_Takumi’s face gained the color of Hinoka’s hair as he grimaced, “Oh geez, seeing my parents like this makes me uncomfortable.” He murmured. The prince crossed his arms and averted his gaze; accidentally meeting his wife’s in the process._

_“Corrin!” There was a distinct softness in the way he called his beloved’s name as he pulled the corners of his mouth upward, “Why are you just standing there?”_

_“Mama!” Kana energetically bounced when she caught her mother in her range of sight._

_Everyone in the small group steered their gazes towards her; their expressions inviting her to accompany them. Mimicking their bright greeting, she lifted her feet to walk towards them._

_That was when it all fell apart._

_The pastel masterpiece was submerged in a sea of chaos. The cherry blossom petals that were falling with grace were replaced with ashes that fell like snow; blanketing the once-vibrant lands with barren fields and flowers that were stained with blood. The mellow hue of the sky was washed away with the rush of stormy clouds. The smell of the refreshing wind and carefully prepared meals was drowned by the disgusting stench of copper; the curse of death roaming around the place._

_She ran and reached out to the figures of her family but they all faded and left her grasping at nothing but air._

_“Corrin…”_

_The scene shifted as soon as she turned around._

_Her feet were once again standing on Cheve’s soil. It was a starless night; a perfect match for the gloom that filled the area. King Garon had his arm raised; a sinister blade glinting as the moonlight struck on its metallic body._

_She wanted to speak, but her lips did not follow her command._

_“Corrin…” Sumeragi’s voice called out his daughter’s name as he partially turned his head to glance at his companion._

_A sickening sound of an axe mercilessly cutting through flesh._

_“…Why?” He whispered as he fell lifeless on the ground._

_The princess’s tears showered the dusty floor of the place where she lost her father._

_As she blinked through the haze on her eyes, the place melted and gave way to the image of Hoshido’s capital._

_Limp bodies were littered on the floor; a disgusting pile of innocent civilians who were caught in a senseless massacre. There was no sound around her except for her sobs. The perpetrator was there: a man clad in a black hood stood not too far from her, with his hand wrapped around the hilt of Ganglari. The killer moved and struck the sword to the ground once more; sending out sharp fragments towards her direction._

_“Corrin!” Mikoto jumped in front of her beloved daughter and became a shield for her._

_She could only look as the pieces impaled her mother’s vulnerable body. She could only stand as white slowly stained with crimson._

_“…Why?”_

_She tried to catch Queen Mikoto’s body, but it dissolved into thin air before she could even gain contact._

_“Did you know,”_

_She was once again back at the black tower; to the place where she fought with Takumi._

_“That we’re only tiny specks of dust in this big, big world?”_

_Corrin recognized those words. They were the same set that her husband uttered with scarlet eyes dulled by grief and agony._

_Takumi was standing at the edge of the platform, “I am a just a tiny speck in the galaxy, a single digit among millions. The world would never notice a single one if it just disappears one day.”_

_He took a step back._

_“The world only gives attention to the ones that shine the brightest.” His eyes reflected his sorrow, “Sister, I am a nobody. I am not important even in the slightest. I do not shine bright like the others.”_

_He shook his head and took another step back._

_“If I say good-bye now, will anyone welcome me back? No one. No one will open the door for me. No one will call out to me. No one will be happy to see me. “_

_No. She would open the door with a smile after Takumi went home from work. She would prepare a meal for him and watch him turn into a blushing mess after she teased him. They would go to bed together and would cuddle before they slept. When morning knocked, they would greet it wholeheartedly; weaving another tale as they went on with the day._

_They would live happily together as husband and wife in a house full of love._

_“Sister, I am so tired. I am so, so tired…”_

_She wanted to wrap him in her arms, to let him feel the warmth that she could offer, but her feet were glued to the ground._

_“You won’t help me, would you?” His tone was bittersweet._

_She definitely would. Only if her limbs would free her and let her reach out to the person in front of her._

_“Corrin…” He moved to the last portion of the tower’s cold floor._

_Not him. She pleaded not to take the man who had given her so much happiness and taught her things she did not know before._

_“…Why?”_

_With his tears matching the intensity of his partner’s, he threw himself off the tower._

_NO!_

_When her body finally cooperated, she was too late. Her hand was not able to grab the person who she loved the most. She was not able to pull him to safety. She was left with the somber company of the silent moon; abandoned to lament about the things she was not able to prevent. Her frame slumped on the floor before she let out all the pain by sobbing miserably._

_“Mama?”_

_She paused at the sound. Gathering courage to face the person who spoke her name, she lifted her head._

_“Kana…” She embedded the image of the young girl in her mind; forging a keepsake of her beloved daughter._

_“Mama!”_

_The sweet child beamed at her, which reminded her of Takumi’s face when they were still little. It was a splitting image of the young boy who she deeply cherished. It was a haunting image; a set of knives that ruthlessly carved lacerations on her heart. If only she could be with her until she grew up…_

_But that was a wish that would never come true._

_“I love you, mama!” Kana’s warm, curly silver strands were like waves that shimmered and danced along with the wind._

_“I love you too, Kana…” She cupped her mouth to prevent herself from bawling in front of her daughter._

_“I wanted to be with you always but…” The child’s bright expression fell into a sorrowful one._

_“…Why?”_

_Like the others, Kana faded into nothingness. She was once again alone. Her tears cascaded down her lap, mixing with the blood that ran down her legs. The crimson stains on her thighs were a reminder; a proof of what could never exist._

_Why. They were all uttering the same question._

_There were no other words needed. She understood. She knew what to fill in the blanks that were left by the people who she lost. They were not expressed verbally but the message reached her nonetheless; as if they were whispered right in her ear._

_Why?_

_Why was she not able to do anything but watch her father die by King Garon’s hands?_

_Why?_

_Why was her mother forced to face her doom for her sake?_

_Why?_

_Why did she not reach out to Takumi in time?_

_Why?_

_Why did she not allow her child to see the world?_

_“I’m sorry…” Her frame was shaking from the intensity of her cries, “I’m so sorry…”_

_“Why did you not save them?”_

_It was her own voice. She gazed at the figure that appeared in front of her and saw herself. Another Corrin was staring at the original as the moon’s light almost blended with her wavy, snow white hair. The armor that hugged her frame was also a mixture of silver and black; a navy cape gently rocked behind her as the chilly wind flew by._

_It was like looking at the mirror, except the one in front of her owned yellow eyes instead of red._

_“It’s pitiful, honestly.” The sarcastic tone that the other Corrin used was foreign to the original._

_“Sumeragi died because of you. It resulted in a great fracture that affected the Hoshidan royals.”_

_“Mikoto shouldered the task of being a queen.” Yellow-eyed Corrin released a sigh, “Such a kind woman lost her life early just because she protected you.”_

_“How sad it was for Ryoma to be forced to shoulder the weight of being the next king. In the absence of Sumeragi, he became the father figure to his siblings at such a young age.”_

_Every point that the other Corrin tackled were blades that stabbed the original._

_“Hinoka spent her precious life strengthening herself to save you because you allowed yourself to be taken in by Garon.”_

_Stop._

_“Takumi,” She sighed, “Oh poor Takumi… He suffered a lot for years and even killed himself due to the prolonged agony.”_

_Stop it._

_“Sakura was not even able to meet her father and was compelled to see the horrors of war.”_

_She had the urge to cover her ears and block everything away._

_“Even Azura was kidnapped in exchange for you. But just when she finally had a peaceful life, you came and threw her into tragedy and war.”_

_They were all true. Everything that her other self stated were untainted facts. It was probably the reason why she did not have the strength to defend herself from the verbal assault that was thrown at her. There was no exit that she could run to if she started an argument. Even if she did try to retaliate, what was the point?_

_“Speaking of war… The great war between Hoshido and Nohr,” The clone bent down to the original’s level, “Started with you.” Her tone was sweet; toxic._

_“All of these happened because you were born.”_

_The other Corrin straightened her legs and loomed over her counterpart, “Say, Corrin…”_

_“Why are you promising peace and happiness to people when you are not capable of giving it to them?”_

_“Why are you given the Yato when clearly, you are not worthy of wielding it?”_

_“You are not a princess that will lead them to an era of peace. You are nothing but a dumb child who stands upon the corpses of innocent people. Those innocent people who lost their lives because of your incompetence.”_

_“You are a murderer bathed with blood born of broken promises and lies. That is all you are.” An obsidian version of Yato appeared in her hand._

_“You do not deserve to be here.” The sharp blade glinted as it was raised overhead, “Now begone.”_

 

Corrin’s eyes snapped open. 

It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings. The nightmare was disorienting but she managed to pull through. This was what she hated about sleeping. Even her time for repose was being haunted by horrid dreams as if her thoughts during the day were not enough torture.

She held on to the purple stone that was resting by her side and held it close to her chest. Ever since the incident with the priestess occurred, she made sure that she brought the valuable gem with her at all times. It was a precaution; a countermeasure to prevent her from transforming without her will. She did not want to bother Takumi with such a problem again.

A sob.

In the middle of the quiet night, her hearing caught a heart-wrenching sob. She assumed that it was just an aftermath of her dream; that her own cries earlier were haunting her ears. But it was not. She was completely sure of that because the voice that she heard was male.

With her curiosity piqued, Corrin slowly turned on the bed only to be greeted by the empty space beside her. Fear clawed at her when she realized that Takumi was gone, but was swiftly subdued when she saw his form. For a moment, she thought that her nightmare came true or that Takumi got tired of her and finally left.

Her partner was in the same room as her… Crying.

_Maybe he was not stronger than her after all._

Takumi was seated in front of his table that was cluttered with books and papers. The weak light from the moon that managed to seep through the window gave access to his features. His eyes were red from the strain and they gleamed due to the pool of tears.  He was a mess; a man who had experienced way too much and was starting to break.

_Maybe he too was exhausted and his patience was ready for a break._

Upon realizing that the paper that he was writing on was ruined by the splotches of his tears, he crumpled it and angrily threw it on the floor. He propped his elbows on the table and leaned his head on his hands. The dam broke at that point. Powerless to regain his composure, Takumi resigned to muffling his sobs with his sleeve; his frame trembling with emotion.

 _He was doing it for me._ Corrin deduced.

Her husband was probably lowering the volume of his cries as to not wake her up. He was suffering in solitude so that he would not bother her.

_Maybe the process required for him to reach the heights that he had reached crumbled the rocks beneath his feet._

The idea nearly sent her crying as well, but was reined when Takumi stood up from his chair.

_Maybe he too felt the weight of years. Maybe he screamed of loneliness and frustration, with a voice people did not understand; a language they did not speak._

Without hesitation, he dashed towards the door. The task of closing it was completely forgotten; leaving a small gap between the rooms. Even though her spouse was on the other area, she could still clearly hear his laments; the pain that he had been masking during the day in order to look strong in front of her. She felt it. She felt the unbearable ache that plagued him.

_Maybe he too was choking on an invisible noose._

When her gaze wandered to the table, the reason why Takumi was weeping dawned on her.

_Maybe he too was a sailor who had lost his way in the middle of his journey._

Resting on top of the chestnut furniture was a pair of tiny blue gloves. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized the thorn that ruthlessly clung to her beloved’s heart. It was an enormous treasure that came in a small size. It was a symbol of what could have been; a gift that was turned into a memento of a flower that never blossomed.

_They were one and the same;_

It was the pair of azure gloves that Takumi had bought for their child.

_Two weary souls who were walking with bleeding feet in a seemingly endless path of broken glass._

She remembered the day it was brought home. The image of Takumi’s utmost joy was embedded in her mind; a splash of vibrant colors that filled her heart with warmth. It held many promises. It brought a ray of hope in a world that was drenched in chaos and sorrow.

But now, it was just a hollow shell with no tiny hands to protect.

Even though her partner was in the other room, she could hear his laments; the pain that was being masked during the day in order to appear strong when in front of her. 

It was unfair. All this time, she kept leaning on to him; looking for the support that she desperately needed so as not to fall into the deep chasm of madness and loneliness. But what about Takumi? Who could he lean on when she was this fragile?

She once questioned how he could remain strong amidst such impactful loss. But she was blinded by her own grief to dig deeper into his façade. She, his wife, of all people should know the truth; the one capable of reading clearly between the lines. However, she miserably failed to see past his disguise.

He was trying to be a sturdy wall for her despite his own sorrow. He shouldered her weight although he too was getting tired.

Corrin pulled a pillow close and buried herself into it. She let her tears soak through the soft material and muffled her sobs.

_Fly, she wished to fly from there._

She wanted to be strong. She wanted to help Takumi in carrying the burden; to be a support that he could lean on just like before. She wanted to be the one who would comfort him as he spilled his tears for hours. The person who would give him the sunshine that he sought for in the middle of the storm.

_Far from that unwanted sorrow, the choking emptiness, and that breathless fear._

But at that moment, she could not.

_Fly, she wished to fly from there but her wings were clamped and her feet were shackled._

It was frustrating. She hated herself at that moment because she did not have any strength to do the things that she wanted accomplish. But she would never stop trying to get back on her feet. Her husband was holding on to her during this turbulent time and she should do the same.

_Fly, she wished to fly from there._

Not now, but when the time was ripe, she would.

 

Takumi did his best to cheer his wife up. For days, he made sure to shower her with affection and made her feel that she was not alone in the face of a painful loss. He did every possible thing he could think of. He never let her carry the burden alone.

In one of his attempts to repaint their monochromatic day, he thought that it would be a good idea to bring Corrin outside. He knew that the sadness that they were emitting were seeping into the walls of their house, so he proposed to ask for company in finding fruits. He did not want Corrin to be trapped in that toxic environment. Thankfully, after a few rounds of explanation, he ended up successful.

The weather was fine that day. The hue of the sky was as blue as it could get and without any trace of a pouring rain. The sun was smiling down upon the land and basked the vicinity with its warm touch. However, its blessings never reached Corrin.

Takumi glanced at his companion as he walked down the path in the forest.

Dark bags clung under her ruby eyes dulled by sorrow. Her mouth was pressed into a line; not a single word leaving her. She was walking down the same path without tripping, but her mind clearly drifted to somewhere else. 

 _About her._ Takumi knew.

_Kana._

At the thought of their lost child, he felt the embedded knife inside him twist. The wound in him was always raw; profusely leaking out poison through his veins. He too was plagued by the same pain that haunted his wife. He did his best to hide the signs of ache behind the curtain but sometimes, it still bled through. 

Not wanting his companion to catch a glimpse of his misery, he steered his gaze away and settled his sight ahead. The forest was still and calm, like a lake not being bothered by gusts of air. If only their life was as serene as their surroundings; a picture of a simple yet pleasant warm morning. If only—

Takumi halted his steps when the whole area around him spun.

It was light, but enough to send his hand searching for the assistance of a nearby tree. The dizzy spell did not last long and dissipated after a few blinks. The world sharpened into its natural state once more.

He was tired. The sudden wave of it just manifested: the cry of his weary limbs and low stock of stamina. He wanted to listen to what his body was saying but at this point, he had other things to prioritize. It was a long list of tasks; a queue of problems that he could not resolve for good.

Sleep and rest was no longer a luxury that he could enjoy. With the depleting harvests from the forest, he had to work overtime. Often, he became too focused on getting his job done that he managed to greet the dawn before he could even catch a nap. On the other hand, during his breaks, he made sure to take care of Corrin and Pine.

He could not remember the last time when he had more than two or three hours of sleep. There was no longer a clear division of time that was allotted for work and the ones that were reserved for leisure or repose. His work, the incident with their child, and their low supply of food, was taking a toll on him. If he could sleep for days without worrying about anything, that would be great. But it was nothing but wishful thinking.

“Takumi?” Corrin’s voice was laced with concern.

At the sudden attention that he was given, Takumi straightened himself and peeled his hand away from the tree bark. He needed to craft a believable excuse for what just happened. Steering away from the truth would be best for he did not want to add more weight to his spouse’s thoughts.

His mind reeled; desperate for an answer—anything to get him out of the uncomfortable situation. In his search, he found a tree with a few mangoes within its cradle.

“Oh, look! Mangoes!” He was a terrible actor, “We should get some of these.”

The soles of his shoes softly collided with the earth as he approached the tree, “This sure brings a lot of memories.”

The wind gently caressed his silver locks as he turned to her, “I remember when we’re still new to Valla. We picked up some mangoes too. You even climbed the tree in a silly way.” The tips of his mouth were pulled upward at the image of his wife hugging the tawny trunk.

He picked up a long, fallen branch on the ground and used it to poke the canary-yellow fruit down, “I was still harsh to you back then…” The fruit came off and landed on his palm.

_He would hope. He would hope for things that seemed hopeless._

“Thank you.” Corrin’s voice was soft, but it gladly reached the ears of her beloved, “For being kind… For loving me.”

_He would be the strength when it was needed; another pair of wings when hers grew too tired of flying._

His gaze jumped to the figure where the voice came from. To his surprise, the look that greeted him was different from what he expected.

_If she did not follow him out of the shadows, he would push or pull her away from it._

She was smiling. It was just a fraction but still, it was something rewarding. Nowadays, her smile was a rare gem that was hard to find. It was a priceless treasure; a gold that had needed a good amount of patience and digging into the sturdy earth in order to find.

_If her wander lost its lust, if the soles of her feet started to rust,_

He was searching for that precious smile for days and now, he finally got a glimpse of it. Seeing Corrin’s vibrancy with the same intensity as before would surely not be a blink away but he was grateful nonetheless. He would be patient. He would wait no matter how long it took until his beloved’s expression returned to the image that was engraved in his mind.

_If she forgot the feeling of being happy,_

He mirrored her lighthearted expression, “Thank you too, Corrin. For being here with me.”

_He would make her remember._

He would be the magic that she had stopped believing in.

 

“Gods..!”

The angry rattle of splintered glass deafened his ears. He winced when a particularly sharp edge nicked at his calf. He gritted his teeth in surprise. His body was shaking; quaking—begging for a few hours of rest that he could not provide, groveling for a peace of mind that he simply could not afford at the moment.

His grip on the wooden post dug inside the bark in his desperate attempt not to let his knees touch the ground. His fingers were still shivering; the reason for his broken glass. He closed his eyes and breathed in, breathed out. He had to hurry up and clean the mess; before Corrin wakes up and sees the jagged fragments that could remind her of her incident a few weeks prior. Before he caused her another round of unwanted distress.

However, his torment decided not to give him a break when a series of weak scratches rapped at the door. His heart began to race in anxiety. He had a bad feeling about this. As quickly as his wobbly legs could lumber his physique, he rushed over to the door; hands desperately clinging onto furniture just so he could stay stood. It did not take long for him to open the door; it did not take long for his emotions to sink.

Pine was hunched at the entrance; gasping weakly and bleeding profusely.

“Oh gods, Pine! Gods, what happened to you?!” Takumi screamed in alarm.

His knees were weak. His arms were tired. He could barely hold himself upright, but none of those mattered. He forgot all about himself completely; all his aching muscles, all his creaking bones were wiped numb by the storm. All that was left was the sheer adrenaline brought about by the emergency of another threatened existence. He did not want another life to die.

“Oh gods, oh gods…” He whispered to himself as he scooped the dog and rushed over to the washroom.

Takumi heard their dog whine when he laid him down. The whimper bit at his chest. His frown scrunched into a look of horror as his trembling hands hovered over Pine’s bloodstained fur; the horrible stench of copper once again reminding him how petrifying wounds were.

There was a large gash running through his dog’s side. A sword? No… An axe wound. It did not bury inside the animal’s body enough to damage his internal organs, but it sliced him deeply enough for blood to come flowing out. It definitely hurt.

“Oh gods, at this rate you’ll…”

He was panicking. His whole frame jiggered aggressively. It was not at all temperate in the area, but he was sweating uncontrollably and his mind was spinning in confusion. He knew what to do—he _should_ know what to do with wounds like that, but he just could not wrap his head around a sequence of thoughts that actually made sense. All he thought about was how suffocating he felt. How he wanted to die right there and then.

He wanted to…die.

Die…

Why…would he want to die?

His jaw tightened. He breathed in, and let out a harsh exhale. He brought his hands up and slapped both of his cheeks with them.

“Hold on, Pine. I’ll be right back.” He said firmly and stood up with a purpose.

_I have a purpose. That’s right, I have a purpose._

As fast as he could manage, he gathered all of Corrin’s analog medical equipment. He did not know how to use a festal, but he did have practical knowledge on how to help an endangered life.

_I can’t die. I don’t want to die._

After disinfecting himself, he began to clean the dog’s wounds. Much blood bathed his fingers, but he tried to keep a leveled head as he went about with the process. His movements were exact; precise. He could not afford to commit a single mistake.

“This will hurt a lot. I’m sorry buddy, but this is the only way I know how to heal. I promise this will end soon.”

He wished he could have waited for the dog’s confirmation. He wished he did not have to hear his loyal companion’s agonized cries as he poured the special salve onto the open wound. It was painful; he knew that much. But if it meant eventually preserving the dog’s future, then he could stand by and endure Pine’s heart-wrenching howls.

_Just a little more…_

The mixture ran out, and Pine’s whimpers simmered down. After Takumi had wrapped Pine’s body in a bandage, he promptly slumped on the floor with a huge sigh. The dog looked so pitiful in that state.

He reached out to Pine to comfort him, but instead of scooting close to his master like he usually did, Pine struggled to stand on his four paws.

“Pine, no! Sit down boy!”

But the dog ignored his master’s orders and trudged on. Takumi was about to hold onto him and convince him to rest it out, but the dog barked softly at him. Pine walked to the door, picked something up with his mouth, and carefully travelled back to his master. He dropped a basket full of papers in front of him.

Takumi stared at the holder at his foot. Pine nudged it closer. Takumi sat down to look at its contents. Pine sat on his hind legs and puffed out his chest.

“These are…” Takumi leafed through the papers, “Not even a tear in any of these. Did you…” He looked up at the loyal dog with his mouth agape, “Pine, why did you go through such lengths?”

Alastor’s papers were complete and cleanly tucked in the container. There was a bit of a sliced edge at the corner, but its contents were safe. There must have been a band of rogues that tried to eat the puppy for lunch, but Pine must have thought that his package was incredibly important and fought hard to preserve it. He was a loyal guardian through and through.

“You…didn’t have to risk your life for something like this…” Takumi whispered solemnly; his pupils searching for any reaction inside Pine’s brown eyes, “Look at you. Look at your wounds. You almost… You almost…”

_You almost died._

Takumi shuddered at the thought. One by one, his family members were dancing at the edge of death. But why? Why would anyone try to torture him like that? He was aware—gods he knew that he was a sinful man, but was it really necessary to drag his innocent—his faultless loved ones into the hell that he was destined to burn in? Why could it not be him and him alone?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Pine. If only… If only I was strong enough. If only I could be more like Ryoma, if only I was strong enough to support you all! Maybe this wouldn’t have happened! Maybe Kana wouldn’t have died, maybe Corrin wouldn’t be so…so lifeless. Maybe you wouldn’t have been hurt like this! But no, I’m just..! I’m just…! I couldn’t!”

He gasped and buried his face in his knees. He hugged his legs tightly to his chest; just like he used to. Just like when he was scared and alone, just like when he thought he would come falling down if he stood on his weak legs.

Just like when he was nothing but a flightless coward.

Had nothing changed at all?

“I’m so useless…”

He finally let it out: the darkness that had been plaguing him ever since he knew what sadness was. Nothing in him changed at all. He still could not do anything. He still could not save a family from perishing, he still could not prevent someone from hurting.

He still could not save Corrrin.

All he did was cry. Cry, cry, cry. Pathetic. Pathetic. Useless. Useless. A disgrace. The disgraceful second prince.

_“If I ever fall in battle, it will be your responsibility to lead our kingdom. The whole empire will be in your hands.”_

_“Brother, don’t say that!”_

_“No, Takumi. You have to take this seriously. You are the second prince, the blood of our emperors run in your veins. I… I believe in you. I know father does too. I know you can be an even better king than I could be.”_

_No brother_ , he thought bitterly, _I could never be what you expect me to be. I can’t. Those aristocrats were right, I’m just a useless substitute. I… I… I…_

A meek whining reached his ears. Takumi’s eyes snapped open, and he freed the clenched fists that he did not know he was tightening. He flicked his sight to his canine companion.

Pine barked softly _._ He lifted his right paw and hovered it over his master’s hand—still pinkish from the excess blood that dyed his fingers. The dog waited patiently for his human friend to understand what he was trying to do, and when Takumi did and turned his palm upwards, Pine prodded it with his big paw. He did it again and again and seemingly smiled at his master.

The corners of Takumi’s lips tugged into a slight smile, “What’re you trying to do?”

When Takumi enclosed the dog’s paw inside his big hand, Pine snuggled over to him and rubbed his head on the human’s chest.

“What’s this? Are you trying to imitate Corrin?”

Pine nodded. He wagged his tail, but the movement seemed to have been too much for his injured body, so he winced and laid on Takumi's lap instead. He still snuggled his master's stomach. When he looked up to meet Takumi's dewy brown eyes, Pine whined a bit; as if telling him something sentimental.

Takumi could not really understand what his dog was trying to say, but somehow his feelings were conveyed. Those small gestures—that reassuring snuggle of his seemed to wrap Takumi in a blanket of warmth; silently encouraging him that he was not useless, that he was the best provider that Pine could ever wish for. That he could not be happier to have been taken in by this household.

That no matter what happened, Pine would do anything to make this family joyful once more.

"Pine... You stupid dog."

And that nipped at Takumi's heart more than anything right now.

_Bang!_

Takumi's and Pine's heads perked up at once.

_Bang! Bang bang bang!_

"What the hell?!"

Takumi did not even wait to better realize what it was that was making that sound. Without even blinking, he rushed over to the bedroom. He grabbed the knob and turned it harshly; not withholding any strength to push it open so he could jump into action for whatever conflict it was that suddenly pervaded his home.

And the sight shook his body once more.

 _Bang!_ Corrin bashed her head against the wall.

“No… Please…” She cried weakly.

 _Bang!_ Corrin clawed at her throat; leaving red marks that were on the verge of tearing apart.

_Bang bang bang bang!_

“Corrin, stop! No!” Takumi jumped to his wife’s aid and tried to restrain her violent movements. He was swatted aside, however, and she whirled her body to him with a glare.

Her eyes shot open; blood-red. Her fangs bared at him; lips snarling and breath puffing punitively. She snapped her mouth to his direction; just like a feral animal intending tear him apart, limb by limb.

“Humans…” She sneered, “Filthy humans!”

Takumi hopped back up, “What are you talking about?”

“Disgusting humans! How dare you? How dare you?!”

She leapt at him. She leapt at him; pupils constricted into slits, nails protruding like sharp knives, teeth jutting like razorblades. She leapt at him with bloodlust flooding her eyes. _She leapt at him like she wanted to kill him._

He dodged by instinct. She might be his beloved, but it did not mean he was ready to die by her hands. He did not want to die by her hands. He did not want to die.

“Stop!” He yelled at her.

She crashed on the wall, but her body gave no leeway for him to run out of the room as she quickly recovered and turned to him again. She sprang back up and pounced. This time, the dragonstone in her clutch was shuddering even more than it already was; violet was refracting in its crystallized form as if it was going mad, harsh glares of light were crackling through its body as if it was breaking.

Takumi squinted his eyes to look at it closely and noticed the faint miasma encircling it. It leaked through Corrin’s fingers; travelling around her body through every cell of skin that she had. Like a poisonous cocoon trapping a helpless victim inside it.

_Could it be…_

In a blink of an eye, Corrin was already in front of him. She gnashed her teeth and, with unrestricted strength, thrashed her right claw to Takumi’s stomach; as if wanting to gouge out his innards. She did not succeed however, when he moved to block out her attack with a faster response rate than she had.

He was bent over to avoid her claws. The back of his right hand was firmly against the back of her right shoulder and the back of his left was against the heel of her right hand. It was a classic martial arts stance, but it proved effective in intercepting Corrin’s movement. He then used his right hand to grapple her triceps to his chest. Corrin’s torso bent into a ninety-degree position with her right arm stuck in the air, but he did not offer her mercy at all. Both of his hands met into an arm bar to lock her completely, and in one, swift movement, dragged her to the floor.

His left knee was on her back and his right knee was on her head. He felt bad for seemingly degrading her like that, but he had to do it to save his life. And then, with his heart beating like crazy underneath his ribcage, he thrust his knuckles to her left hand to clout the dragonstone out of her hold.

His skin grazed the stone, and his eyes widened in horror.

_Filthy humans… Filthy humans… Heartless, heartless humans! I gave you everything you wished for, I provided everything to make you happy. And still, you wish for more? Still, you demand for more?_

_I hate it. I hate it. I hate it._

_Don’t look at me like that. Don’t look at me as if I’m mad._

_I hate it. I hate it. I hate it._

_Stop! No! Don’t hurt me any more! I’ll give you anything, anything! No!_

_Don’t look at me like that. Don’t look at me as if I’m mad. You humans are the lunatics! Lunatics! Heartless humans! Ungrateful humans!_

_Stop! No!_

_I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!_

_Filthy humans… Heartless humans… How dare you defy your god… How dare you… How dare you…_

_I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!_

_Go back to the ashes, where you were molded. Go back into nothingness, where you belong._

_HuMAnS, bOW bEfORE yOur GOD._

The stone scraped across the floor; the tiny clink as it stopped somehow breaking the eerie silence.

 _What… What was that?_ Takumi thought.

A chill ran down his spine. He was shivering, and he did not know why. Cold sweat raced down his skin. His lips were dry, and his teeth were chattering not because of the temperature, but because of baseless fear that overwhelmed his very existence. What was that? What was that…monstrosity that rang in his head?

A snivel.

Takumi snapped back to reality and looked down.

Another snivel.

Corrin was crying.

“Gods, I’m… I’m s-sorry.” Takumi apologized and quickly climbed off of his wife’s body.

Carefully, he helped her sit up. He asked Pine to bring him some sheaf of paper and fanned Corrin with it. He held her tight, plucked her hair out of her sweaty skin, rocked her in his arms; anything and everything he could think of to calm her down. When she was no longer breathing heavily, he aided her in standing up and returned her to the soft invitation of the bed.

“Takumi…” Corrin sobbed, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I… I tried to… I tried to…”

“Hush now, don’t say any more.” His tone was gentle; forgiving, “I’m okay. See? I’m okay. I’m here with you.”

He knew that she would never try to harm him if she was in her right conscience. But she was not, and he had some suspicions why. He would try to look it up later, but for now, nothing else mattered but to be with his beloved one. He might not be able to do much, but he at least would like to express to her that he held no ill feelings towards her and that he loved her still; always, no matter what.

Always… No matter what.

_“Spring hath passed, fall hath set its sun. Still, you remain in my mind.”_

He embraced her tightly. He caressed her back and ran his hands through her hair. He swayed her body and kissed her head. He let his voice resound in the air; let the notes flow from his tongue, let his song wrap around her soul. He wished to the heavens that she could hear his feelings, even in this form.

_“Now I’m left shivering, heart thumping under the winter solstice. In the same snowy night, you were my moonlight dream. Ever since you reminded me,”_

He recalled her during the winter. He remembered her as she walked through the snow in her pure white gown; cheeks flushed from the cold, eyes shining in bliss.

_“That this heart can love after all.”_

That was his favorite her.

_“It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. This heart has been barren for so long, but now it’s filled with warmth that’s you.”_

He remembered her in her simple clothes. She was not too good at doing housework, but the smile that she wore through them all was a gift to his mornings. He loved the sunlight as it splayed across her face.

That was his favorite her.

_“It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. The answer to my prayers is you. This happiness, this love is you.”_

He was never the religious one, but to all the gods there—black or white, whatever color, he wished to thank. He had gotten used to wishing at the shooting stars; wishing for lives that never came back. He had gotten too used to wishing and never being heard at all.

But now… But now he was. The greatest gift was heard and granted to him.

She was the gods’ greatest gift.

_“Time does not remember its hour whenever I glance at your face. This empty heart can now smile as it now knows the answer to its question: Can someone really fill the empty space?”_

She fit so well in his arms. She fit so well in his heart.

_“It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. This heart has been barren for so long, but now it’s filled with warmth that’s you.”_

She was warm. She was warm. He loved the warmth. He was glad.

_“It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. The answer to my prayers is you…”_

He was grateful for her.

_“This happiness.”_

He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead; slowly, gently.

_“This love is you.”_

He placed a palm to her cheek and raised her face to meet his. Her eyes were glittering with tears, and he could not help but smile. She was so beautiful.

“This happiness,” He whispered, “This love is you.”

“I love you.” They both whispered; not in unison, but in sync with their hearts.

Moments passed, and a chuckle was heard from Takumi. His sway with Corrin had become less sentimental and more playful, but the same warmth was there nevertheless.

“I’m sorry it was in Hoshidan. I… That’s the only vocal song that I know, aside from the Hoshidan imperial anthem. And the ocean’s gray waves.”

Corrin giggled at his last sentence. It was small, but a giggle still. It was the first time in a while that he heard his wife show even a tiny bit of humor in her voice, so it made Takumi proud to have mentioned a jest like that. He was not the jokester type, but if it meant making her smile again, then he was ready to apply for jester lessons any day.

“I’ll tell you what, that was a written by me.” Takumi revealed; his cheeks pinkening at the memory.

He waited for Corrin to react to his divine revelation; she was always animated when it came to things about him, no matter how insignificant. But even after a few seconds, she did not say anything. He was a bit disappointed but he did not mind and continued with his story-telling.

“It was for Sakura’s koto recitation. She needed to accompany a singer, and it so happened that Azura was down with a cold and could not sing. Subaki was out of town for an important mission, and Hana happened to be tone-deaf. Sakura did not even bother to ask Ryoma or Hinoka since…well, they’re they. I think she thought I would be the kindest person to ask for such a favor.” He laughed at the memory; thinking it silly now that he dawned upon it, “And she was right. Well, I wasn’t going to say yes, but who could say no to her face?”

Takumi rubbed Corrin’s arms and inhaled her scent, “You should have seen me back then. I found it so hard to write some…cheesy whatever half-heartedly. I had to endure browsing through sappy romance novels just so I could get ideas!”

Corrin laughed again, which elicited a large grin on her husband’s face.

He loved that she was enjoying his little stories.

“In the end, I managed to pull through and wrote that. I wasn’t the best singer honestly, but Sakura’s teacher somehow loved the lyrics and gave her full marks for it. I used to think why the heck would people appreciate such empty words from an empty mouth.” He reminisced his negative thoughts back then. Somehow, it felt like those feelings were not his at all, “But then… Now that I think about it, maybe it doesn’t depend on the writer at all. Maybe it’s how the listeners interpret it that gives a song its meaning.”

He breathed deeply. The conversation had suddenly taken its turn from lighthearted to emotional, “Maybe those lyrics took time to endure. Maybe it waited for me to ripen, to grow up and learn how to be a listener. And now that I am, now that I’ve listened to my own song… I’m glad I wrote that,” Another smile graced his lips; a treasure that he hid behind her hair, “I think it waited for this moment. Just for this moment that I get to sing this to you. When the empty shell of the song finally fills with a heart.”

_It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. This heart has been barren for so long, but now it’s filled with warmth that’s you._

“I guess I’m just glad…that you’re the one who I sang it for.”

_It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. The answer to my prayers is you._

He held her hands and gave them a light squeeze. She did not respond, so he took a quick glance at her face.

_This happiness…_

She was asleep. She was adorable when she slept contentedly.

He laid her down on the mattress and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He stroked her hair, he adored every detail on her face. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

_This love…_

“I love you. Sleep well.”

_Is you._

Slowly, he got off the bed. He still had things to do.

 _Spin_.

Ah, he probably got up too fast.

_Spin._

His vision started to darken.

_Turn._

He blinked his eyes, but the black spots could not seem to wipe out.

_Snap._

Suddenly, he could feel nothing at all.

 

_“Spring hath passed, fall hath set its sun. Still, you remain in my mind.”_

His eyes moved behind his eyelids. Something bright seemed to be shining through the veil of his eyes, but he was too groggy to process it completely.

_“Now I’m left shivering, heart thumping under the winter solstice. In the same snowy night, you were my moonlight dream. Ever since you reminded me that this heart can love after all.”_

That song… A familiar song… Was he still dreaming?

_“It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. This heart has been barren for so long, but now it’s filled with warmth that’s you.”_

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open. He was still wobbly and disarrayed, but a smile immediately played on his lips when the sight of Corrin’s face greeted him.

_“It’s you: the love that I’ve waited for. The answer to my prayers is you…”_

He felt her soft fingers tangle through his hair. He watched as her mouth opened and closed in a smooth tune; the song on her lips cradling him like smooth velvet.

_“This happiness…”_

She traced the pads of her fingers through his jaw; her eyes mellowing upon seeing his awakened face.

_“This love…”_

She bent down. Her scent invited him over to her; urging him to thrust his head forward and meet her lips. She kissed him slowly; gently, as pure as she could whilst conveying her untainted feelings for him.

“Is you…” She whispered.

He blinked a few times. He did not know if what he was staring at was still reality. Honestly, she looked ethereal from this view; like a goddess who climbed down from heaven just so she could wake him ‘Good Morning’. Was he dead, after all? He sure hoped not.

“… Was that in Hoshidan?” He asked slowly.

Corrin nodded and beamed at him, “Yes. Your song was so beautiful, I could not help but repeat it in my mind again and again until I’ve memorized it myself.” She laughed.

“But how—“

“I’ve been with you for so long, you’d think I’d pick up some random words from you, no?”

That might be true, but he could not recall himself ever speaking a full Hoshidan sentence to her.

“Never mind that,” Corrin tapped her husband’s cheek a few times, “You should sit up. You haven’t eaten for a whole day.”

His wife did not need to urge him to stand. Alarmed, he leapt off the bed and looked at the clock on their wall, “What?! I’ve been asleep for so long? Crap!”

Corrin giggled. Takumi really was an adorable man.

“Don’t fret so much. You need to catch up on your sleep,” She stood up carefully and brought her hands to Takumi’s shoulders, “I know how hard you’ve been working these past few weeks. You deserve to rest.”

“No, I still have so many things to do.”

She placed the side of her head on the broad surface of her husband’s back. She let her palms massage his shoulder blades and let her fringes tickle the nape of his neck. She brushed her lips on his skin, “I’ve cleaned the house. I browsed through your paperwork and studied your previous works, so I somehow managed to propose a logical solution to the market struggles for yesterday. I personally went to mister Alastor and asked for your day off, so it’s okay to just sleep today off.”

He tried to glance at her, “What? You did all that for me?”

“I prepared miso for you too. There’s also some grilled fish, and shaved burdock roots on rice paired with a warm cup of green tea. All on the table.”

He was impressed. She did all that in a single day?

This time, he completely turned around. His mouth was agape as he stared at her cute face; that cute, blushing face that just begged to be buried in his chest.

And so he did. He embraced her like he had not yet done before.

“Takumi!” Corrin squealed; surprised at the sudden explosion of emotion from her beloved, “What are you doing? You’re going to suffocate me!” She joked.

He twirled her around and almost knocked her feet against the legs of their bed, but he did not mind at all. He would stop if Corrin protested in pain, but she did not, so he continued with his merry action and spun her round and round.

It felt nice to be free of worries for once.

“You’re okay?” He asked.

“I’m okay.” She replied.

“You’re okay!” He repeated.

Suddenly, he dropped the soles of her feet back on the floor. Her breathing was confused between laughing and catching air back into her lungs, but he did not let her rest and promptly kissed her lips.

She returned the endearment, but he pulled off of her mouth after a few seconds.

He knew it was out of character for him. It really was. If his siblings or his friends saw him like that, they would probably ask him if he ate something wrong or if he was feeling unwell. But he did not care; scrap his dignified appearance, scrap all the humiliation that came with his actions. He was happy, and that was all that mattered.

“How about Pine?” He asked mildly after suddenly remembering their injured puppy.

Just when Corrin was about to reply, a gleeful bark entered the room. Takumi was about to whirl around to face the dog, but two, big paws knocked at his chest before he could spread his arms to catch his furry friend. Corrin ended up balancing them both.

Laughter filled the house; tears prickled Takumi’s eyes. He did not let them fall of course, but maybe he could later on. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry not of frustration or sadness, but of gladness that he was not numb and was able to feel at all. That once again, even through all the pain thrown at him, he was able to rise up and reach that sunlight that seemed so bleak.

That he was once again that magic that they had stopped believing in.

 

“This is the place.” Takumi announced as his feet stopped on their tracks when they reached a flower meadow.

The other two that accompanied him did the same. 

Corrin tightened her grip on the bundle of flowers that were nestled between her hands. It was painful. It was not the white flowers’ thorns that were stinging her but something else. Her cowardice was her greatest enemy; the lack of courage to lift her head from the serene view of the pure lilies to the devastation not far from her. 

The silver-haired prince let his orbs wander to his wife’s conflicted face, “Corrin?”

Even Pine directed his sight to the silent woman.

Corrin pondered on this situation for a long time before she was able to attain a decision. It was ideal to continue living inside a dream than to face the harsh reality, but she had to do it.  She had to burst her bubble in order to genuinely move on. That was why last night, after she was sure that her husband had fully recovered, she asked if they could go to Kana.

Kana’s grave.

She would be strong. It was a note that she wrote in her mind over and over again; a mantra so that she would not buckle under the weight of the situation. She promised herself that she would not spill rivers of tears the same way that she did in the past weeks.

But…some promises were destined to end up broken.

When she peeled her gaze from the flowers and saw the knoll of earth a few steps away, the dam on her eyes broke.

_Petrichor, the smell of rain outside._

A step forward.

_She used to hate it as much as she hated rain._

“Kana…”

_It reminded her of the storm that washed everything away from her;_

Another step.

_The scythe that reaped away the people that she held dear._

Her knees buckled and she fell on the ground in front of the makeshift grave, “My daughter…”

_It reminded her of the fragrance of sunshine;_

 “Mama’s here.” She choked out despite the lump on her throat.

_The dream that could have materialized if the skies did not darken._

Corrin reached for the small hill; a form of illusory contact to her lost child, “I’m sorry if I was late in visiting you.” 

“I was a coward.” The diamonds that fell from her eyes watered the earth below her. 

Her hand became stained as she gripped the soil in an attempt to ease the raging pain inside her, “I could have visited you earlier but I was afraid that I couldn’t take it well. But…” She pulled out a pair of tiny blue gloves to let the sunlight kiss them, “We’ve brought you a present.”

It was the same one that Takumi bought and treasured. However, when Corrin was feeling a bit better, she decided to personalize the item. With experienced and affectionate hands, she embroidered the name of their little angel on the soft fabric. It would be their final gift on the day that they would part ways; a memorable event that would lead them to embracing tomorrow.

She lovingly ran her thumb on the letters that spelled her daughter’s name before placing them beside the white lilies that they picked, “I’m sorry.”

She clasped her hands together as she wept, “You could have played with Pine.”

“You could have been an archer, a swordsperson, or a healer…” Her lungs were submerged on fire, “Anything you could have liked.”

“I-I’ve even thought of various styles to fit your hair during your wedding.” She could picture her daughter twirling in a white dress the same way that she did when she married Takumi.

“You could have grown up into a fine lady.” There was a vice that was squeezing her chest, “We could have showered you with love and watched as you built your own family.”

_She hated petrichor. She hated the smell of her own weaknesses;_

“But we were not able to do that.”

_The scent of regret and loss._

“You were not even given a chance to see this world.”

_She hated the smell of frigid water against earth’s warmth;_

“I’m so sorry.” She buried her face in her palms, “It’s all my fault.” 

_The stench of sorrow that came after bliss._

“It’s not all your fault.” Takumi kneeled beside his wife and reached out to her.

With the same sorrowful eyes, he looked deep into her ruby ones, “It’s not just your fault. I am not blameless either. Sometimes, I ask myself,” He wiped the tear that slid down his companion’s cheeks, “What if I was stronger, what if I took care of you and our child more?”

“But you did. You’ve taken care of us.” She gazed at his melancholy orbs that were brimming with unshed tears, “You’ve been a splendid father.”

“I could say the same to you.” The warmth in his voice matched the mellowness of the sky above their heads, “I saw all of your efforts ever since the beginning. 

He leaned his forehead on his wife’s, “You’ve been a good mother, Corrin, remember that. I’m sure Kana would say the same if she were here.”

Takumi peeled himself away from Corrin and flashed a bittersweet smile, “And I’m sure that she would not want to see us sad.”

Corrin could see it. Beneath those eyes that were clouded by tears was a fire; a spark of hope amidst a tragedy. She had seen it before; whenever she looked at the mirror months ago. It was what she had forgotten; a gem that was long buried after an avalanche fell.

She remembered it now.

_She hated petrichor. But she also knew that it was the scent of beginnings._

“You’re right. She’ll want to see us smile before she goes.” In order to match the words that slipped off her mouth, she mimicked her beloved’s expression despite the salty tracks on her face.

_It was a sign that everything would be better._

She held her husband’s hand tightly as she turned to their daughter’s grave, “Mama and papa will always love you, Kana.”

_Because when the smell of rain subsides, the fragrance of blooming flowers would follow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Other characters will finally show up. ;)


	47. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Happy Halloween, everyone! Also, happy 20k reads to all of us! As such, here's a long chapter to celebrate!

**Chapter 47: Crossroads**

 

“Then, we shall be parting ways here.”

“Agreed. We cannot be seen together, else Ryoma and the others become wary of me.”

“They already are wary of you though.”

The aqua-haired princess did not react to the Nohrian prince’s last comment. She merely reined her Pegasus eastward; ready to take off for her destination at any given notice.

“Milady, I would rethink soaring to the land of the rising sun, if I were in your holy garments.” Odin halted his own steed from almost bucking him off, “Their snipers are quite illustrious for their deep devotion to their sanctified prince, the god of exactitude Takumi.”

Azura bored holes into the poetic man’s serious face, “Takumi what?”

“He said Hoshidan snipers have good accuracy, milady.” Niles explained with an amused expression.

“Ah, I see.” Azura dryly replied.

She did not know what to say, as she was not really a fan of oral-journaling her plans of action. She figured she did not have a choice at the moment, however.

“Worry not. I plan to dismount at a safe distance from Hoshido.” She stroked the mare to calm it down while she spoke, “I wish to hide this Pegasus to keep her safe.”

Leo sat stiff as a tree on his mount. He was still having a mild case of vertigo from flying too much, “What about your safety, then?”

“Agreed with our prince,” Odin butted in, “Are you as certain as the ticking clock regarding your decision, my lady? Won’t you take an accompaniment in your arsenal?”

“We would always be willing to be bound in chains in your stead.” Niles added.

Internally, Azura sighed. She was not too talented in conversing with people, much less a party of oddballs who insisted on prying into her life. Not that she hated it, per se; she was just tired of explaining herself unnecessarily.

“Worry about your lord, not I.” She kept a straight face, “Besides, if anyone sees me with any of you, then meeting with the Hoshidan royals would be nigh impossible.” She fixed the lance strapped to her back; making sure that she could brandish it at the very moment that she needed it, “I can fend for myself. As such, I bid you good-bye.”

Without further ado, Azura kicked her Pegasus and flew off into the sky. It did not take long before her figure minimized into a dot, and finally until she completely disappeared beneath the clouds.

“Wow, Princess Silent did not even bother with a good-bye kiss.” Niles laughed amidst the awkward soundlessness that Azura left in her stead.

“She’s rather imperturbable, no milord? Is she the type of woman that you would walk through the blessed aisle with?”

“No.” Leo coolly answered.

Leo did not even warn his retainers. He galloped off with his horse; leaving a cloud of dust in his trail.

Niles cupped his mouth with his hands; creating an improvised amplifier for his voice, “Watch out, milord! Be too passionate and the beast will eat you—”

Before the eyepatched retainer could even finish his sentence, a surprised shout resounded in the bottomless canyon. It was soon paired with a large thump and a series of clanking metals.

“Ah, we should probably lend an aid to our lord.” Odin said hesitantly.

Niles laughed, “Of course. Milord Leo isn’t too good at riding high.”

 

“My exemplary prince, has your mind set its course upon the stony path beneath your shoes?” Odin asked in concern. He was rather troubled regarding the idea of his lord travelling on foot.

Leo fixed his collar to make sure that he was not going to embarrass himself on his march back to Nohr, “I’ve always been sure in my decisions, Odin. We will make it appear as though we’ve been pursued by Hoshidans, and that we have been compelled to abandon our horses for the sake of stealth. Arriving near the borders of Nohr atop pegasi will give the impression that we have gallivanted in Hoshidan soil.”

“As expected from the great prince Leo.” Niles smiled teasingly, “Always calculating through the tiniest of details. Oh, except for his shoes.”

“E-eh?!” Leo panicked and immediately rushed his eyes to his footwear.

When he inspected them and confirmed that they have been worn correctly, Leo pursed his lips. He gave out an irritated cough, sent a death glare towards Niles, and stomped off.

He gritted his teeth when he heard his two retainers’ hollers. They might be the most loyal vassals he had, but they sure were the cheekiest.

Gods help him.

* * *

 

Hoshido’s warmth was no longer the same as Azura remembered it.

A pair of topaz eyes was fixed on the simple yet beautiful Castle Shirasagi. Longing clung to her as she drank in the familiar image. Yes, she had spent a lot of time away from it, but her memories of the kingdom were still vivid; as if she had never stayed out of it. Though contrary to the sensation that was etched in her recollections, somehow the placed seemed colder.

Hoshido’s streets used to be buzzing with enthusiasm; the citizens’ merry laughers resounding in the area. At present, there was only solemn silence. The training grounds was no longer the same. When once it held friendly competitions and accommodated people whose ultimate goal was only to enhance their skills and guard their kingdom, now it did not. The place was now filled with soldiers, in full armor, who were determined to lay their life in order to protect their homeland from invaders.

Hoshido’s bright sky was replaced by stormy clouds; the light-hearted atmosphere of the kingdom turning a heavy shade of dark, crimson war.

The songstress took a peek from behind the wall where she was hiding. Her surveillance was fruitful for she was able to catch a view of a handful sky knights who were occupied in a sparring match.

_“If you want to reach Ryoma and the others, don’t let samurais, spearfighters, or archers catch you.”_

Takumi’s voice rang in her mind.

_“It would be best if you let yourself be caught by priestesses or sky knights. They are under Sakura’s and Hinoka’s command, whose orders are to capture and not to kill. I’m sure they would want to talk to you.”_

It was a tiring and perilous journey, but she managed to keep Takumi’s advice in mind. Azura spent her time avoiding the eyes of the Hoshidans as she made her way from the Bottomless Canyon and to the interior of the kingdom. She stuck to the plan that her brother had laid for her. She was cautious all along and hid from the samurais and archers that were roaming around the vicinity.

Speaking of Takumi, she was glad that her foster sibling had warmed up to her. The man had been wary of her for years and had never truly embraced her as family. But when Azura last met him, she finally heard the word “sister” roll off her brother’s tongue. It truly warmed her heart.

Other than that, she was worried about him. She perceived the state that the Hoshidan prince was in when she had crossed paths with him at Port Dia. At that time, he was harsher than ever before and seemed like a totally different person.

Could it be linked to silent dragon?

She shrugged the thought aside. Takumi seemed a lot better after having spent time with Corrin in Valla. In fact, after his marriage with Corrin, his eyes have gained more life in them and his smiles appeared sweeter. She was rest assured that he would be fine. But more than that, there were far more pressing matters at hand than lingering in a corner. 

Without further delay, she stepped out of the shadows and made herself known to the group of sky knights in the area.

“Princess Azura!?”

The soldiers’ facial expressions changed as if they saw a ghost.

Topaz eyes locked with the small band of warriors, “I need to speak with Ryoma.”

The group’s mouths were agape, but soon enough they recovered from their shock. A female flier turned to address her comrade, “Inform the others that an enemy has sneaked in.”

“Wait!” Azura, without hesitation, lowered her lance to the ground, “I come in peace. I just really need an audience with Ryoma.”

“We won’t let you!” A male knight retorted, “You betrayed Hoshido and sided with Nohr. If you’re thinking that we will just let you waltz in and have a chitchat with the high prince, you’re gravely mistaken.

“You shouldn’t have returned here. You no longer have a place in this kingdom.”

The songstress did her best to appear unaffected despite the sting that the man’s words have left on her. What the soldier said was true. Her name was already on Hoshido’s watchlist after all that she had done when she was still in Nohr. But even though she no longer had the privilege to stay in that kingdom, she would always treasure it; a warm home that she could no longer go back to when the frigid winter wind pricked her skin.

Azura was about to say something but was cut off when the last member in the group of pegasus knights spoke.

“How dare you come back here!” She stepped forward with an enraged expression on her face.

“You…” The blade of her lance glinted as she held it inches away from the princess’ flesh, “You’re the reason why I lost him! We were supposed to get married but you…

“You killed him back in Macarath!” Thick tears rolled down her face, “I hate you!”

The lance that was pointed at Azura did not gain contact with her skin, but the words that she heard shot right through her.

She was no innocent victim. She was a murderer. She knew that fact by heart. How many times had it been? How many times had she heard the sound of agonized cries before bodies fell to the ground with a final breath? How many times had she washed her hands even though the blood on her skin would never be erased? How many times was she woken in the middle of the night; sweat-soaked and panting from the nightmares that plagued her?

She had already lost count a long time ago.

“Queen Mikoto should not have taken you in!” The male Pegasus rider said bitterly.

 _“That is Arete’s daughter, is she not?_ _King Garon should not have taken that lowly commoner.”_

One by one, memories resurfaced from the depths of her mind. There were a lot of accusing voices merging into one chaotic harmony; the voices of the present and the past. They painfully scratched her ears, they painfully drowned her coherent thoughts with their merciless grip.

A step back.

“You killed my husband! I won’t forgive you!”

_“It was because of you that mother lost everything she had! Despicable cretin!”_

Another unsteady step.

“You don’t belong here in Hoshido!”

_“You don’t belong here in Nohr! You should just rot in your grave!”_

Azura felt the cold wall behind her. Instead of comfort, it only stoked the burning feeling that clawed at her. Her mind was swarming with thoughts that she could not tame; wild beasts that refused to be subdued. Sweat ran down her skin. Her whole body felt the hurried drumming of her heart. She tried her best to coax the tempest inside her—the ghosts of her past that were sinking her ship down into the ocean floor, but it did not work.

At that moment, she was a little child once more.

_Stop it._

The condemning gazes littered her mask with fractures.

_Please, stop it._

She felt cornered and vulnerable.

The urge to cover her ears and run away was strong but here weakened legs refused to do so. Trembling hands pressed against the sturdy structure behind her; searching for something—anything, to keep her afloat. She was a wilting flower that was parched for sunlight; for a lifeline to help her climb up from the chasm where she fell in. But there was nothing.

She was all alone.

“That’s enough!”

A male voice recreated a distant scenario in her mind; a ray of comforting light amidst the turbulent storm.

 _“That’s enough!”_   _A commanding voice startled the children who were gathered around a young girl._

_The group paled when they recognized the person who was talking to them._

_“Picking on a girl is already an act of cowardice. But for harassing a princess, that is a different matter altogether.”_

_“Princess..?” One of the children whispered as horror dawned on her face._

_“She is Princess Azura.” The boy in a crimson yukata crossed his arms, “Apologize to her and go find something productive to do or I will report this incident to the queen.”_

_“Y-Yes, milord! We’re very sorry!”_

_They immediately bowed in shame and muttered several apologies to Azura before scrambling away._

_“Are you hurt?” His smile was filled with warmth when he offered a hand._

_“No.” The corner of her mouth curled while she took his hand as leverage, “Thank you for helping me, Ryoma.”_

But it was not him that helped her this time. It was Saizo. She knew that Ryoma coming to her aid at that time was impossible, but there was a part of her that refused to stop hoping.

Having regained her composure, she turned to the ninja, “Saizo, please take me to Ryoma. I will explain everything.”

“I cannot do that.”

“But—“

“Perhaps you are still not aware, but you you are no longer a princess of Hoshido.” He stated bluntly, “You have committed treason. Because of that, your title and your privileges as a princess have been revoked.

“If you still want an audience with Lord Ryoma,” Saizo’s gaze was cold, “It will be as a prisoner.”

Azura’s lips pressed into a thin line. The retainer did not say it directly but she knew that she did not really have a choice regarding the matter. In their eyes, she had stepped into their soil not as an ally, but an enemy. If she showed even the slightest sign of resistance, they could kill her on the spot without repercussions. All she had at hand was the card of obedience in order to fulfill her mission of convincing her Hoshidan siblings to accompany her in Valla.

“I see.” She locked her determined gaze at the ninja, “Then take me as a prisoner.”

 

It was cold.

Compared to the sun-kissed lands of Hoshido outside, the prison cell was colder. This was the first time that she got the chance to visit this place. In fact, she never knew the day would come when she would go here, moreover, stay here as someone who had committed a grave crime.

But perhaps this was where she belonged after all… In the dark and not in the vibrant lands above.

She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. The rope that was tightly wrapped around her wrists was biting her skin and limited her mobility. But that was the least of her concerns right now. She only had a few weeks at her disposal in order to execute their plan of uniting their siblings against the true enemy in Valla and yet, she was stuck here. In a dingy place. In a confined cell.

She just hoped that her request would soon be heard by even one of her Hoshidan siblings.

The room that she was in was small and had no windows; the typical prison. The torches outside were the only source of light but their numbers were only capable of providing a dim illumination. The neglect on the place was evident through the dust that clung on the alabaster fabric of her clothes. However, it was understandable since the people were too preoccupied by the war.

The darkness that filled the place reminded Azura of Nohr. The kingdom was built underground and the skies were often dark, unlike Hoshido or Valla. Even the castle was too dim for her liking but she learned to adapt.  Yes, it was not gifted with the brightness that she once enjoyed in Valla but she soon grew to admire it; allowing her to find beauty in the darkness.

It had been her home after her mother fell in love with King Garon. Looking back, the man was not cruel when Azura was taken in. He could be strict yes, but he was still gentle and could be doting to his children. It seemed like a dream but she even saw young Leo on his back while a smile was present on their faces.

Being with the Nohrian king sparked hope in her that she could experience the feeling of having a father once more. Nohr was usually cold to outsiders, but he welcomed her with open arms.

She was happy. That was, until the conflict with the concubines emerged.

King Garon was a charismatic man and was able to gain many suitors. However, with the chance of climbing into a higher position within grasp, the concubines inordinately fought each other in order to gain the power that they desired. It became a bloody game of elimination where even the innocent children got involved with the toxic schemes of their mothers. Being the child of the current queen who was not that favored by the people, Azura became a target. Due to this, the king hid her away to protect her.

Everything went loose after her mother, Queen Arete, died. Azura had noticed the changes in the man before and she suspected that her mother’s death might be caused by the queen’s attempt to undo the possession on her king. But her sacrifice was in vain. Since then, King Garon’s kindness gradually faded. The man that they once knew was replaced by a madman—a vile beast that no longer cared for his men and only sought for power.

The songstress grew to love Nohr but later learned how to loathe it. The days that she spent there were nightmares that she could not escape; a crimson arena where she was the prey. With no one to protect her, those who sought for a higher position utilized that opportunity.  Azura experienced various kinds of cruelty. From verbal to physical abuse she was subjected. She did her best to endure. But soon enough, it came to the point where she just wanted her suffering to end by any means possible.

That was the time when salvation came.

One day, she was kidnapped by Hoshidan soldiers. For her, it was a day of liberty; the golden chance that she was waiting for to escape from the misery that she was forced to tolerate. She knew that she was just a bargaining chip; a bait to reclaim the princess that was taken by Nohr, but Queen Mikoto gave Azura more than she expected and treated the girl as her own child. She gave her a new home where she could feel loved again.

Still, the Hoshidans could not possibly accept someone from Nohr who betrayed them with ease. Hoshido, even then, was by no means perfect and she experienced the same coldness that Nohr gave her.

But Ryoma brought warmth to her.

Just like what he did to Queen Mikoto, Ryoma made sure that Azura never felt out of place. The former Nohrian princess had grown distant to people because of her unpleasant experiences in Nohr, but it did not stop the crown prince from approaching her. Even though the weight that sat on his shoulder was because of Azura’s stepfather, it did not hinder his will to embrace her as a family. He gave her the company and comfort that she was deprived of.

After long years of desolation and solitude, Azura was able to smile again.

She was able to feel what happiness felt like once more. Queen Mikoto became her second mother and showered her with the same affection that she gave to her original children. Her siblings became her source of the joy that she swore to protect at any cost. It was simple life but it was everything she could ask for.

In the kingdom that was basked in warm sunlight, she found a priceless gem; a family that treasured her as much as she valued them.

The thought brought a smile to her lips.

 _I really miss them._ She thought.

She brought her tucked knees up and placed her head atop. It had been a long time since she was brought back to Nohr. She never actually intended to leave but after Corrin sided with the enemy, the Hoshidans wished to banish her for having ties with Nohr. Ryoma and the others stood up for her but one day, a group of soldiers forcefully captured her and took her to Fort Dragonfall.

She longed to see her Hoshidan siblings again but the current predicament that she was in prevented her from doing so. She sighed. She just wished that she could get out of this as soon as possible.

 

Azura’s head perked up at the sound of clanging keys. It had been days since was brought in and until now, there was no sign of her getting out. Until she saw someone behind her bars.

Kagero stood by the entrance, “Lord Ryoma has accepted your request for an audience.” She pushed the door open, “Follow me.”

The Nohrian princess quickly picked herself up and walked beside Kagero. The journey was silent since the two of them were not the talkative type and the heaviness of the situation still weighed in the air. Thankfully, they were soon standing by the door of the throne room. Azura took a deep breath.

It was the same as before. It was like when she was first brought to Hoshido. Except that when the door opened, it was not Queen Mikoto who greeted her sight.

It was Ryoma.

Kagero respectfully bowed at her liege, “Milord, I have brought her with me.”

The high prince tore his gaze off the throne and turned to address the new people in the room, “Thank you. Leave us for a while.”

“Understood.” The ninja obeyed and stationed herself a safe distance outside.

Silence.

Thick silence filled the room now that the occupants were reduced to two.

“So, you have returned.” Ryoma’s greeting was dry.

It had been quite a while since she last saw Ryoma. Their latest encounter back in Macarath was not as comrades or siblings, but as enemies. Azura never actually thought that they would meet again since she was planning on using her power on King Garon to end the war once and for all. But here they were, standing in the same place where they first met each other.

Although it would be better if they were reunited when she was in a much more…presentable state. Ever since she set out on a journey towards Hoshido, she had yet to take a proper bath. Not to mention that her clothes were now stained with dirt. Since her hands were tied, she was not able to properly comb her hair either. If she could see herself from Ryoma’s eyes, she was sure that she looked like a mess.

Casting aside any concern for her physical appearance, she spoke, “I came here to talk to you about something.”

The swordsmaster crossed his arms, “You have been with the enemy for a long time. What makes you think that I will trust your words?”

“I believe that the guards confiscated all the items that were in my possession before they sent me to my cell.” Azura’s voice was stern, “Have you received them?”

“Yes.”

“Then surely, you must know by now about Takumi’s testimony?” Her yellow orbs were fixed on ashen ones in order to show her sincerity.

“Another yes.” He interrupted the lady in front of him before she could even utter a word, “But, how can I be sure that Nohr is not actually holding my brother captive and just forced him to convince me?”

Azura did not miss the way Ryoma addressed Takumi as his brother and not theirs.

“That’s—“

“Azura.” He watched as the songstress’ lips froze, “Tell me, where is Takumi?”

“I… I cannot really tell the exact place but I assure you that he is fine.”

She winced at her words. She knew that what she said held no weight at all especially when Ryoma was no fool that could be lost in a conversation. The question that was directed at her was the one that she was avoiding the most since she could not directly answer it. Her palms were clammy. Sweat was riddling her forehead. With Valla’s curse at work, most of the vital information that could help her in this situation was out of her grasp.

The man’s brows furrowed at the answer that he received, “Why can you not tell the exact place?”

“Because it will endanger us all.” She swallowed her growing unease.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid I cannot go into further details.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound of the high prince’s feet colliding against the steps of the short ladder.

“I know you are aware that the war has further intensified because of Corrin and Takumi’s disappearance. Many lives have been lost. As much as I wish to stop our assault, we could not just let Nohr conquer us.” He gazed at the pair of eyes across the room to get his point across, “But you can help pacify the tension between Hoshido and Nohr.”

Azura got the message that Ryoma was implying. Of course she would help stop this senseless war and create peace between the two quarrelling nations if she could. _If she could_. But what was being asked of her was something she could not provide.

“Now, I will ask you again, where is my brother?”

“He is somewhere safe, I assure you.”

Azura watched as the eldest Hoshidan royal sighed. He seemed tired. Knowing Ryoma for so long, she knew that he was still continuing his bad habit of not sleeping and overworking instead. She really wanted to help ease his burdens but if he would not welcome her back, she could not do anything.

“I wanted to help you Azura.”

It might just be her imagination but she saw his gaze soften for a while.

“But since you refuse to cooperate, you leave me with no other choice.

“In reverence to mother’s wishes, I will spare you.” His tone changed to a cold one, “But from this day forward, you are exiled. Prove your loyalty to this kingdom if you wish to be respected. Before then, do not dare show your face here.”

Azura paled as her eyes widened in shock, “Ryoma! I—“

She was eager to close the distance between them that she failed to regain her balance when she hastily stepped forward. Her face nearly kissed the floor if not for the support of her arms. Even though the impact of the sudden fall ran through her limbs, she set it aside and looked at Ryoma. In doing so, she saw his hand reaching out to help her.

Before it retracted and returned to his side.

Before Azura could even catch a glimpse of the prince’s expression, the man turned around and hid his face from her view.

“Kagero.”

In an instant, the loyal retainer appeared.

“Take her outside of the castle.”

“Yes, milord.” The ninja bowed before lifting the other woman from the floor.

Azura was not interested in royal privileges. She did not care if she was stripped off her title as a princess and thrown out of the palace with nothing in hand. What hurt her deeply was what happened afterwards. It was how Ryoma gazed at her with sorrow in his eyes before turning away.

The person who always welcomed her and helped her had cut off his ties with her.

The door to the throne room shut close. 

* * *

“Ah, the scent of the arena of guidance!” Odin breathed in the familiar, stale air of the training grounds, “The bleak atmosphere of darkness, the menacing blessing of the god of infinite nights! The aroma of a thousand men, all cascading with their unparalleled efforts of reaching their highest plateau. Blood and sweat.”

“Don’t romanticize men’s sweat.” Leo scooted farther from his odd retainer; discomfort overwhelming him at the thought of Odin’s increasing fascination in manliness.

Niles chuckled lowly, “Is it really that bad, milord? I, for one thing, am a fan of the essence of manliness. It makes the imagination run wild.”

Leo grumbled, “Don’t include me in this weird fetish.”

“But my lord, fascination with swords is never a bad thing! In times of adversary, believing in one’s loyal blade in utmost peril shall preserve one’s existence! It is the most glorious of enthrallment!”

“Oh, sword fight is _thrilling,_ indeed. It brings heat to our core.”

“My friend! I am pleased to know that you are on the same page as I, Odin Dark!”

Leo rolled his eyes at his retainers’ exchange. He would comment, but he was sure that none of his reprimands would even reach their ears. They were far too gone in their own universe.

The prince groused to himself, “What did I do to deserve this torment?”

“Ah! If it isn’t the traitorous prince.”

In an instant, the trio froze on their tracks. The playful atmosphere around them abruptly vanished, and the seriousness seeped into them from the bellow of the familiar voice. They all looked up in synchronization. To the burly figure of Hans.

“What do you imply, Captain Hans?” Leo raised his eyebrow at the foul, accusative title.

“You may call me—Bah, formal talk isn’t my style. Let me do this again.” Hans squared his shoulders and stood as proud as he could; staring down at the armored prince who looked back at him unflinchingly, “I’m Hans, lieutenant of the Nohrian army…

“Leo.” Hans gave a devilish smirk.

Odin’s fingers brushed through the surface of his Mjolnir tome, “Stand down, Lieutenant! You speak to his royal highness. To address Prince Leo in such an impolite manner—“

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Hans feigned an exaggerated, mocking shock, “King Garon threw your title into the garbage dump. Prince Leo? Who’s that? All I can see…” He reached for his enormous axe; his lips curling into a huge, disgusting grin, “Is a cockroach to step on.”

_Clang!_

The clamor of axe against sword resonated in the bleary place. Odin gritted his teeth as he held Hans’ force in place; his steel weapon shaking under the pressure of such a large weapon. A sweat ran down his temple. His fists shook. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and threw all his might to drive the berserker off.

“How dare you raise your weapon against our lord?!” Odin exclaimed.

“I see no lord in front of me!” Hans replied.

Odin sprang back to his fighting stance; ready to lunge at any moment of notice. Hans jumped backward and brandished his axe. The berserker was about to hack at the dark knight’s retainers, but before its sharp edge could meet flesh, a sturdy pillar of wood conjured from the ground. The axe chucked through the fortress and compelled Hans to recoil.

“I see no merit in believing the grunts of a swine.” The mighty prince marched to the soldier; his divine weapon radiating an ominous glow, “I will grant your wish and brand your title on your hide, if you fancy it so much.”

Without a second of falter, Leo’s Brynhildr illuminated and created a path for dozens of branches to spring up at once. The earth quaked at the forced growth. Soil and leaves fluttered everywhere; creating a fog of nature that obstructed Hans’ view.

“God damn!” Hans cursed as he lugged his axe out of the area. He was about to retreat to his fellow Nohrian warriors, but before he could take a step sideward, a barrage of steel arrows rained in his direction.

“Damn it!”

One by one, the arrows fell. Hans tried his best to whack them away with his axe, but the bow that sent them flying was too fast and he was too slow. A few tips managed to stick to his flesh, but none were grave enough to warrant a healer’s aid. Thank the Dusk Dragon for his buff frame.

The large man huffed and pulled an arrow off his shoulder. His eyes widened in horror, however, when he noticed that his skin was turning a sickening yellow-green in color.

“What the—“

“You can run, but you can’t hide.”

Hans could not help but look up to see Leo’s half-blind retainer sauntering towards him. A cruel grin was plastered on the man’s face. He pulled out an arrow, twirled it in his hand, and gently tapped its tip with his forefinger. He pressed it against his thumb and rubbed.

Niles licked his lower lip, “Wherever you go, my toxic essence will spill on you.”

Poison. The arrows were poisoned.

From behind Niles, Leo appeared once more. His retainer bowed and cleared a path for him to walk on, wherein the prince proudly trudged as if he were walking through a carpet of royalty.

“Pay for your insolence.” Leo hollered and glared at the soldier as if he were taller; as if he were the larger man, as if he could crush anyone like they were mere ants.

And that look of his was like a spit to commoner Hans’ face.

Rage. Hans was enraged. He did not know that the little prince could play dirty.

With shaking fists, Hans roared out. He bashed his gloved hands on his chest once, twice, three times and mimicked the aftershocks of a somersault impact. He trashed his axe to the side; hitting another soldier square on the leg. He did not even utter an apology. He only threw a hand to the side, palm facing up, and demanded for an underling to hand him his favorite weapon: a strong, boulder breaker sledgehammer.

“Men! Kill the traitor! Don’t let him get away!” Fumes expelled from Hans’ lungs and flared his nostrils, “Kill them!!”

At once, the two retainers retreated to their lord to protect him in every possible angle. Niles had his arrows nocked, while Odin had switched to his Mjolnir tome for a wider area of attack.

Although Niles had no intention of backing out of a fight—no matter how hopeless it looked if it meant protecting his master, he could not help but chuckle at the circumstance they were pitted in. He was not the best at going against an entire fleet of soldiers.

“This will be stimulating.” He announced with a tense smirk.

When the mage retainer noticed his partner-in-crime’s arms bending his bow, Odin pressed his fingers on his tome’s hard cover, “Ha! No evil adversary shall ever get in the way of us, the fell trinity of the underworld! Our Dark Lord Leo shall wash mercy upon your pitiful souls.”

Despite his retainers’ obnoxious exclamations, Leo kept a serious face; his piercing eyes growing colder by the second. He stood regal in front of his subjects; in front of his brethren who betrayed him. His clawed fingers scratched his tome. He was eager to rain destruction upon those snake-skinned fiends.

“Come as you may. Come and bow before me. With this moonlight as my witness, I shall delight in offering your blood to the deepest pits of hell.”

Leo did not look at his loyal servants but gestured for them to follow his back, “Niles, Odin.”

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

The exiled princess was on her way to Fort Jinya.

The songstress was at a loss when she was dragged out of the castle after her audience with Hoshido’s crown prince. The wound was still fresh but she knew that if her first plan did not work, she had to look for another solution; to go back to the junction where she came from and search for an alternative route. She was no longer the helpless girl that she once was. She would not just sulk in a corner and wait for some miracle to happen in order to fulfill her task.

That was the reason why she was headed for Fort Jinya. Ryoma told her that she had to prove her loyalty to Hoshido; a vague instruction with no accompanying hints to what she had to do. She did not know if what she had in mind would fit, but she was planning on going to the fort in order to help tend to the wounded soldiers over there or even fight in the front lines if needed. Besides, she might also meet Sakura there.

However, she felt like something was amiss. After she left the Hoshidan Capital and passed through the Great Wall of Suzanoh, she was expecting to run into some faceless or human skirmishes. For protection, she was able to grab an iron lance along the way. She thought the track would be treacherous. But to her surprise, the need of doing so never came for the path was all clear.

It was strange, but she was thankful for it.

Soon, she arrived at her destination.

“S-Sister!?”

Azura turned her head to the direction of the voice and found a girl with hair as lovely as cherry blossoms.

She pulled the corners of her mouth upward as her orbs shone with delight, “Sakura.”

Within the two years of Azura’s absence in Hoshido, Sakura—just like her brother Takumi—had matured. She was fast catching up to Azura’s height. Her hair had grown past her shoulders and her face had lost some of its roundness. She looked less like a girl and more like a woman.

But still, the same warmth in her orbs endured through the years.

Blissful tears welled up in Sakura’s eyes, “I-It’s really you!”

The azure-haired lady was taken aback when her younger sister ran towards her and pulled her into a comfy embrace.

“I-I missed you so much! I thought I’ll never see you again!” Tighter, Sakura latched on to her sibling’s torso and cried.

Azura’s palm affectionately caressed the bundle of soft pink hair, “But I am here now. There is no need to cry.”

With a sniff, Sakura peeled herself off her sister and wiped her face with a napkin, “But I thought you’re with Nohr. What happened?”

She started from the very beginning. She narrated from the part where she was taken to Fort Dragonfall and continued from there. A fresh batch of tears was spilled when Sakura found out that Corrin and Takumi were both alive and well. For a moment, Azura was afraid that her younger sister might delve deeper into the topic just like Ryoma did but thankfully, the priestess trusted her every word. Sakura even promised that she would try to convince their other siblings to lessen the tension between the two kingdoms.

The youngest Hoshidan royal allowed Azura to stay in Fort Jinya in order to lend a helping hand in healing the soldiers that have been wounded in the war. The days went smoothly. Their clinic ran peacefully. Except when rows and rows of fallen Hoshidan soldiers arrived at the fort, grieving tears and heart-wrenching wails enveloped the place in a dark elegy. Yes, they could heal cuts and physical wounds, but they could do nothing for those who have been carried in lifeless. It was beyond their reach.

All they could do was pray and wish for their safe departure to the other side.

The two healers were peacefully drinking tea after they have had breakfast when a hurried voice rang a warning in the vicinity. With urgency on their feet, Sakura and Azura hurried to the direction where the commotion was.

“What happened?” Hana left her liege’s side in order to address the horrified, wounded soldier.

“F-Faceless!” He pointed to the place beyond the door, “T-There are dozens of them! Many of our men have been wounded and we’re severely outnumbered!”

Immediately after hearing the report, Subaki turned to the nearest sky knight that he could lay his eyes on, “Go and tell the others to prepare for battle.”

“Understood!” The woman scrambled away.

After the Sakura’s retainer had spoken, Azura gripped her lance and marched forward, “I will go.” She announced without hesitation, “I will help fight off the faceless.”

“But lady Azura, it will be dangerous for you!” Subaki retorted.

Azura leveled her eyes with the sky knight, “Please do not underestimate me, as I can handle myself well in a fight. Besides, I am no longer a princess.” She turned away from him and looked at the large door in front, “Count me in as a mercenary if you would like.”

“I-I will go too!” Sakura proclaimed as she held her staff tighter, “I can use a bow to help!”

“You cannot go into the battlefield, lady Sakura!” Hana exclaimed after she had ushered the wounded soldier to a free-handed shrine maiden.

The windows were open, so Azura could clearly witness the pitiful sight of retreating, weakened soldiers on the battlefield, “Hana’s right. We cannot afford to risk you in battle. Additionally, we do not have enough healers here to tend to the number of wounded soldiers.”

Hana, who was bursting with spirit, pumped her fist in the air and grinned at Sakura, “Don’t worry! We’ll handle this!”

“Alright. Just…” Sakura’s face was painted with worry, “Please stay safe!”

* * *

 

“God damn… These bastards—ach!” Hans irately coughed up blood—an aftermath of having been crushed by a large chunk of rock courtesy of the Nohrian princeling.

His fleet laid waste on the ground. They were bound and beaten; limbs too tired and heavy to even get up on their knees. Hans regretted his mistake. His underlings were all buff men who prioritized defense over mental resistance, meaning the little prince Leo had the offensive upper hand. Leo was not a wimp who could get blown by a single strike either; the heavy obsidian armor on his royal body was a tough one to literally crack.

All of Hans’ calculations were mistaken. The boy was not a lanky pushover at all.

“What now, _lieutenant_ Hans?” Leo sneered at the swine of a soldier, “Are you thinking of kissing my boots now?”

The clanking of Leo’s armor resounded in the training grounds. Besides Hans’ teeth gnashing together, it was the only noise to break the barren soundlessness. Leo was approaching Hans leisurely—mockingly, as if telling the large man that he could trample all over him with his muddy heels. As if Hans were nothing but dirt. Lower than dirt.

Hans’ pupils flickered left and right. He had to find something—anything, to use as a shield from the prince’s magical attacks. But all he saw were his fallen comrades. Comrades… Right, what comrades? They were nothing but lumps of meat. Human shields.

They would do.

As soon as a finger on Leo’s hand twitched, Hans hoisted up a nearby soldier and lobbed it towards the condescending royal. Leo and his retainers retaliated in alarm; bringing havoc upon a near-death man, forcibly pulling the helpless soldier into expiration.

As soon as the poor victim landed on the floor with an agonized thud, Hans manically chortled, “Ha! Ha! Ha! You just fried and skewered your own men! Traitor!” His face contorted into a crazed expression as he plodded through the murky floor; seeking for cover.

Niles clicked his tongue and drew another arrow, “Rantallion pig, you think I’ll let you get off without pain?”

“We’ll carve your name in your hide!” Odin yelled after the big man; lifting his words off of his master’s book.

Their attempt to plunder Hans’ innards did not go through, however, when their lord secretly gestured for them to halt their advance.

Hans had suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. Actually, he was not really ‘dead’ like the trio wished, rather he found safety in another protective aegis. It was not a half-dead man this time. It was living, breathing woman.

“Halt, or this woman dies!” Hans threatened as he hovered his stone-crusher above the lady’s head.

“W-why you!” Odin was fazed at how low the lieutenant could stoop, “To go as far as to threaten a woman!”

Once again, Odin was stopped. Leo’s finger was in front of the retainer. Odin did not say anything more, as he knew that it was his master’s notice that he would take the situation in his hands.

Cautiously, Leo stepped forward. As expected, their enemy stiffened and ordered for him to step back, but Leo continued on with his shoulders squared, “And what merit does this woman hold for me?” He questioned coolly; his brown eyes critical and unattached.

Hans shifted his feet and clamped his fist tighter around the girl’s tiny neck, “Well, she’s a woman. You narcissistic people have a soft spot for women.”

The soldier was clearly on edge. Desperate. As Leo studied the situation more clearly, an evil smirk was beginning to spread on his lips. It would not be too difficult to cuff Hans any time soon.

A blackmail was clearly the last resort. If Leo could just retain his composure and act like he could care less about insignificant people, whatever gender they might be, Hans could get the idea that Leo was more than willing to impale him along with the girl. If the intimidation was successful, Hans would let go of the hostage and run for his life instead. It would be, after all, a waste of time to kill a little lady before scampering off.

Leo cocked his head, grinned from ear to ear, and flared his palm with lightning magic, “I think it would be faster to just kill her along with you. Don’t you agree?”

He examined the condition of the woman: her hands were trying in vain to release herself from the choke and her lips were quivering in pain. She looked so frightened, and Leo felt a twinge of pity that she had to be involved in a lowlife’s dirty tricks. Her rich cerulean hair was already undone from the struggle. She looked about ready to pass out.

Rich cerulean hair…

Leo’s magic flickered.

“That so? No use for you then, missy.” Hans mocked sympathy and raised his hammer even higher—

“Damn it!”

Leo tried to stun Hans’ axe-hand, but the soldier blocked it with his other arm. He would cast another spell to completely knock the bastard down, but unfortunately he was not the fastest chanter around. The hammer was coming down. It was coming down. Down.

“Lilith!!”

“Milord Leo, no!”

_Crack!_

* * *

 

_Gwaaargh!_

Azura pulled her lance from the faceless’ body. With a final breath, its body dissolved into thin air and left no trace that it even existed. She let her gaze roam around to survey the battlefield. It was a complete mayhem; an unruly dance of glinting blades and arrows that were accompanied by the merciless pound of enemies. However, their army was growing thin while their opponents barely lost allies.

She willed her feet to move as fast as they could towards a faceless that loomed behind a soldier. He was preoccupied with another enemy, so he could not notice the one behind him. Speedily, Azura stabbed the lurker. In a blink, she mustered her full force and spun to bury her lance into the other faceless behind her; sending it do its death.

“Please be careful.” She reminded the man who looked at her with wide eyes.

Snapping out of his trance, the samurai gratefully bowed, “T-Thank you, lady Azura!”

The battle was taking a huge toll on their army. The Hoshidan fighters were losing strength since they were short on manpower and were forced to work with doubled efforts. They were inflicting damage, but it would not be long before their own fatigue caught up with them. With her side of the field cleared, she rushed to the nearest injured warriors and utilized her healing ability to get them back on their feet.

When she went back to the middle of the battlefield, her dilemma started.

The offensive team needed every last bit of assistance that they could get in order to thrive. Azura was more than willing to provide help, but the other side of their force also sought more companions. The healers were significantly less than the number of fingers that she had. If they were not able to assist their injured allies as soon as possible, they would be endangering the fighters’ lives.

But she did not have to think about it for too long.

A hand clasped her shoulder.

“Leave the rest to me and just focus on helping the wounded.”

Crimson armor stood out from the crowd. A katana robed in vicious lightning created a ray of hope in the battlefield that was growing dim. The peerless samurai was swift and deadly; wreaking havoc in the enemy lines with sheer strength and skill. This was the man who was chosen by the divine weapon, Raijinto.

This was the man who looked at Azura with bright, comforting eyes.

* * *

 

Leo jerked forward; having momentarily lost balance from the sudden dizziness. It spread to his mind; numbing him from any reason. For a split-second, his vision went completely dark. He felt like his body and mind had detached and he was left in a horrifying state of limblessness—of being a complete handicap, of being helpless, of being useless.

_No…_

_Slash!_

As if the sound were a wake up call, Leo’s senses came back. His brain snapped back to his head. He blinked a few times and twisted around to make sense of what was happening—

_Snap!_

_Pain._ He was in pain. It hurt so badly that he was almost clouted over to unconsciousness. He was going to faint at any minute; he just knew it. But he could not. He could not fall insentient as he still had something to—

_Slash! Slash slash slash slash!_

“Guaah!!”

“Lord Leo, can you walk?” A mellow, feminine voice asked.

Leo cleared his head and looked over to his left. Hans was there; crouching with his bloody hands covering his bloody face. His hammer was kicked a few meters away from his grasp. He was vulnerable; completely open to a finishing blow, very much encouraging Leo to conjure a mighty spell to finally kill him off.

And he was going to do that.

But before the prince could lift his hand, Lilith held him back, “Please, now is not the time for this. We have to run.”

Leo looked down on the smaller woman and noticed the red-stained dagger in her hands, “No. He deserves to die. And I would be more than glad to hand him that judgment.”

“Milord, I can see Prince Xander’s army marching this way.” Niles hurriedly reported as he instructed for Odin to hold their master up.

“Unhand me, Odin. I can stand fine.” Leo slapped away his retainers’ help, “And let us meet with Xander. I have many things to discuss with him.”

“You can’t!”

At the woman’s outburst, the three men shifted their attention to her with quizzical frowns. Lilith realized that she had just shouted at a prince, so she quickly bowed her head to Leo. When she spoke however, her voice was still urgent, “You can’t let Lord Xander see you, no matter what! Please, let us run!”

Without even waiting for his reply, Lilith grabbed the blond lord’s wrist and tugged. She was unexpectedly strong, so Leo ended up jogging with her. Still, the ridiculousness of the maid’s behavior was not enough to convince him not to struggle.

Leo dug his heels in the ground and snatched his hand back, “Why would I run away from my own brother?”

“Because King Garon ordered him to bring your severed head to the throne!”

Niles and Odin flinched, “W-what?!” They both exclaimed, to which the maid did not react to.

Lilith once again grabbed the second prince’s left wrist. With her free hand, she brought her thumb and forefinger to her teeth and blew out a loud, shrill whistle. Many horses’ neighs responded to her call.

“My lord Leo, that’s your stallion over there. Do you need help climbing on him?” Lilith asked quickly while they ran.

Nosferatu: Leo’s trusty steed. He had left the horse near the border of Nohr some time before, so he was surprised that Nosferatu managed to make it back home. Not only that; he was answering to Lilith’s call. Actually, _a dozen_ horses were galloping towards their direction from behind.

_What the hell._

Lilith grabbed Nosferatu’s mane and ran along with the horse, “Quickly everyone, mount!”

Leo grabbed his stallion’s reins and—

He could not lean on his right arm. _He could not feel his right arm._

“Milord Leo! Lord Xander’s forces have caught sight of us! We have to outrun them!” Odin panicked.

Leo clicked his tongue in annoyance. This was bad. This was a grave circumstance, but he must not let his comrades know, lest they unnecessarily worry about him instead of themselves. He could not burden them.

Shedding some of his pride, Leo thrust his Brynhildr to Lilith, “Forgive me for this, but watch after my tome and come with us.” He commanded and leapt on his mount with the help of his left arm.

Lilith uttered an affirmation and climbed on a nearby mare.

“Tsk, expert riders are tailing us.” Niles murmured to himself; his heart pounding unpleasantly at the thought of his lord suddenly turning fugitive, “Milord, if you would allow me to lead? I know of a path to lose them.”

Leo winced at the pain that his prancing steed was inflicting upon his arm. He only had one able hand to control his horse, so it was not the smoothest ride he had ever experienced. Still, he tried his best to keep a straight voice, “By all means, Niles. Lead the way.”

 _Damn it, damn it!_ Leo cursed himself at his own incompetence. He miscalculated and completely forgot about the repercussions of having slain his father’s tactician. Even more, he countered a newly-assigned lieutenant’s accusations with violence. To top it off, he was now running away from his own brother like a dog with its tail between its legs; like a guilty criminal who had no sense of justice left in his deeds.

And now his own father had ordered to murder him in cold blood. He had not a face to present to Nohr.

_“Oh, didn’t you know? King Garon threw your title into the garbage dump.”_

Hans’ words reverberated in his head.

_“Prince Leo? Who’s that?”_

His left hand gripped the reins tighter; his teeth grinding against each other.

_“All I can see is a cockroach to step on.”_

“Gods!” Leo exclaimed when his horse suddenly halted and reared. He managed to hold on to it at the last minute, but he was almost thrown off to the ground.

Immediately, Lilith trotted forward with her mare and placed a hand on Nosferatu, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” She tried to calm it down.

And it did.

As Leo’s sweat trickled down his temple, he heard three pairs of shoes hitting against the ground. He veered his attention to them and noticed that his companions have climbed off their horses. With difficulty, he did too.

Niles bowed down to his lord and directed a hand across the view of the place where they were at, “We’ve come successfully, my lord. Rest assured, those aristocrat paladins can’t pin us down here.”

Lilith’s fingers stopped stroking her mare’s body. She turned towards Niles with a concerned look on her face, “But… How can we be sure that we won’t get assaulted here?”

“This is the underground. No one cares about nobility here, everyone’s just a street rat like us. A skanky hooligan could fornicate with a blue blood down here and nobody bats an eye.”

Lilith winced at the crude way Niles suggested his point, but she caught the idea.

“Ex…” Leo gasped an inaudible, shaky breath, “Excellent. Thank you Niles, but your service ends here.”

“What?”

“Odin, you too.”

“W-what do you mean, my lord?”

He was tired. So, damn tired. He had gotten off of his horse, but still he was catching his breath and he had an inkling that it was not because of riding too fast. His consciousness was slowly slipping away from his body. The pain was spreading and numbing his limbs, so he doubted he could remain standing still.

He gave up and slumped his back on Nosferatu, “You heard Hans. You heard Lilith. Father has disowned me and branded me a traitor. Further association with me will strip you off your privileges as normal citizens.” He closed his eyes and drew out a long breath, “You had best leave me before they target your heads too.”

Disowned… His father had finally denied him of his lineage. Leo was no longer a prince; no longer the man that he had contributed all of his life and efforts to. Everything that his father clothed him with was no longer his. He was no longer a resident of Castle Krakenburg, no longer a tactician of Nohr, no longer a brother to Xander and Camilla and Elise. Hell, even his clothes and armor were no longer _his_.

Would that mean…even the name “Leo” that his father had granted him… Was it no longer his own? Was he nameless now? An untouchable?

Was he a street rat now?

“Well, I’ve always been on the run anyway.” Niles chuckled and crossed his arms.

Leo’s eyebrows furrowed at his former retainer.

“Yeah,” Odin chimed in, “This dark blood is always aching for adventure, anyhow. Won’t it be much more exciting with actual, grim-faced antagonists out to deter us, the fell trio?”

Leo narrowed his eyes at the two, “I have no money to pay you. No possessions. You deserve more than to babysit a vagabond.”

Odin laughed awkwardly. It was an odd feeling for a regal man to describe himself in a degrading way, “I’d like to think bonds don’t sum up to money, milord. Gold as in immeasurable worth perhaps, but not money.”

“Good to hear you’re not talking nonsense for once, Odin. But I agree.” Niles added.

Leo squared his jaw. His retainers were a stubborn bunch, and he could hardly convince them to change their minds when they have set on a decision. Still, he could not deny that it felt…wonderful.

He sighed, “Since when have you learned to be compassionate?”

“Since you showed me what that means, my lord.” Niles replied.

Leo stared at the dark-skinned man; speechless. It was rare for Niles to be seen serious and serene, and now was one of those times.

“If you didn’t spare my life back then, money wouldn’t even matter at all.”

“Yeah. Mine’s a bit of a different story, but hey I’m glad we met!” Odin cheerfully added.

That was right, the circumstances of their meeting were not something so pleasant as having a tea in the afternoon. It was bloody; horrifying. While Leo met Odin when the man beheaded and splattered blood in the arena, he met Niles when the man was _about to be beheaded_. They were both unpleasant experiences, but nonetheless they met at a crossroad. Somehow, they were given directions. Along the way, the fork in their roads merged into one.

Somehow, they became friends.

“So,” Niles continued with a smirk, “Don’t go lumping us with those reprobates who do it for the booty. We can steal and get off other’s corpses after all.”

“Niles, I implore that you refrain from mentioning such crude ideas.” Leo glanced at Lilith, who was watching them amusedly, “Especially in front of a lady.”

Odin laughed heartily, “Not until you employ us again, my exemplary lord, the Great Ruler of Darkness, Prince of Hell Leo!”

“Please don’t give me embarrassing titles.” The smiling blond replied.

Again, the duo of retainers laughed. They laughed and laughed at their situation in fact, that people were beginning to look at them funny. Leo could not take the attention, so he asked for them to relocate. Soon enough, they were in Niles small, dusty house.

“You’re a kind man.”

Leo was trying to ignore his aching shoulder, but the maid’s phrase distracted him from his predicament. He did not turn to the lady but nevertheless replied, “Not at all. I’m…quite infamous as the cold-hearted prince.”

“That may be true,” Lilith glanced to the tall man beside her, “But I don’t think a cold-hearted person…” Her topaz eyes shined when he looked her way, “Could smile as warmly as you do.”

Suddenly, the tug on Leo’s lips flattened into a line. He tried to look at Lilith straight in the eye; to intimidate her and make her retract her claim. To scare her away.

But she did not falter. She merely grinned at him.

Pretty.

_She kind of looked like someone he—_

“You have a beautiful smile. You should wear it often.”

And then she turned and left; her cerulean hair leaving a waft of strawberries that tickled his nose.

And then he caught himself smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because we finished chapter 48 first lol! So rest assured that next chapter will be posted this Saturday or Sunday. :) 
> 
> Also, have you gotten Warriors yet? We're having fun with it, especially since Takumi is soooooooo cooooool!


	48. Unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't we tell you we're gonna update earlier? *Laughs*

**Chapter 48: Unravel**

 

A knock invaded his ears; the sheer thought of another person besides himself jerking him awake. It had only been a few minutes since he earned his repose, and he wished to be given a few more minutes of it.

He grumbled and leaned his head back, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Lord Leo. Lilith.” The feminine voice answered gently.

Lilith... Out of everyone here, it was her that he did not wish to show such a pathetic sight. She was a lady, after all. It was unfitting for a man of his breeding to make it appear like he was an incompetent fool.

He heaved a low, tired sigh, “What is it that you seek from me?”

He was weary, no doubt. Only the gods know how much of a pain he was in; how breathless he was without energy to spare. Still, he put up a face and pretended to be strong.

“… I was only wondering if you would care for a cup of tea, milord.”

“I do not find myself parched. Perhaps later, I’ll make sure to call you.”

He sighed another long one. He wished to fix his bleeding shoulder—by the gods was it blood-stricken—but every small movement could only bring in a wince. He was rather resistant to pain, but not in long stretches of time. It had almost been an hour. He really was at his limit.

He tried moving his arm, but he promptly gave up for the mean time.

“But,” The maid called out again, “I worry that the tea would grow too cold for your liking, sir. We have limited leaves you see, and as a part of my work, I was strongly discouraged to reheat a royal’s drink. You deserve only the freshest.”

Leo bit the inside of his cheek. Lilith was still treating him as if he were a prince even after all that she said and witnessed. Her tone was polite, but he wondered if she was deliberately frustrating him. Well, he could ride with her alright.

“And you think it would be convenient to force a prince to open his door for you, merely for a cup of tea?” He challenged the woman. Perhaps she would now remind him that he lost his status an hour ago.

“Not to be rude, my lord,”

 _Here it comes,_ he thought.

Her voice was mellow; polite, “But it’s not your door.”

 _Oh_.

Leo let go of his cheek and stared at the table ahead. He closed his eyes and let out an irritated huff. This woman… He had a million comebacks to such insolence, however he zipped them inside his mouth because of the knowledge that Lilith was only a lady with good intentions. He did not wish to frighten her. And so, he pursed his lips and pretended to be too busy to address her.

When she had not spoken for a whole minute, he thought she had given up on him. How wrong he was.

“… Milord, you are not feeling well, are you?”

What a persistent woman.

“I’m feeling completely healthy, thank you.” He responded.

He was not, of course. He would have knocked himself cold if not for the stinging pain on his shoulder. If not for the knowledge that he could eventually die of bloodloss. He was surprised, actually. He was still alive.

“If you were healthy, milord, then you would have not pulled your reins exclusively with your left hand. I’ve seen you write. You predominantly use your right. In addition, you entrusted me, a lowly maid, with your divine weapon.” Her voice was laced with concern, “Something is definitely wrong.”

“You are overthinking.”

He really could not think of an excuse. In fact, he could not think at all. He was far too spent and far too occupied by the pain to think of clever responses to anything.

Still, it seemed like Lilith would not buy any of it.

“If you would allow me to be assumptive, my prince, could it be that Hans’ hammer did a number on your shoulder?”

He responded with silence.

She continued, “Could it be that your armor has shattered? Obsidian is rather sharp, my lord. It might have embedded in your flesh.”

He did not know how she could have come to that spot-on conclusion, but he was vexed. He disliked how easily she could break through his façade. He hated that she could peer behind his mask; behind the thick, wooden door that obstructed her view of him.

Just like _her_.

“It can be hard to extract those shards by yourself, especially if they are small. I may not be a full-fledged cleric, but if you would permit me, I could lend you a hand to hasten the healing process.”

Still, it was not like he was a fool. He was prideful and stubborn, but definitely not a fool. He knew when he had to admit his faults, and he certainly needed help right now.

Slowly, to make sure that his shoulders would not cause his fainting, he made his way to the door. His movement were heavy. Sluggish. Every clang of his armor made his ears hurt and his head ache, so his stop in front of the wooden door was a huge relief in itself.

When he swung it open, he was greeted by a steaming cup of tea.

“Milord, do you mind Jasmine? They’re the only leaves we have, unfortunately.”

“Not at all.” Leo breathed; the relaxing scent soothing him and reminding him of his sisters, “I should thank you.”

Lilith smiled tightly, “But you aren’t going to, are you?”

He watched with a stern look as the maid carefully placed the teacup atop the table. His tongue prodded his inner cheek. He paused for a while; waiting for the lady to add a disclaimer to her cheekiness—she did not, and he laughed in entertainment.

“You’re an amusing one, are you not?” He chuckled dryly.

Lilith glanced at him for a split-second, still with a pleasant smile on her face, before returning to her task of adding flavor to the tea, “I should hope so, my prince. Else this place would be shriveling like a dreary desert.”

“Are you insinuating I am humorless?” He leered.

If it were anyone else, they would not be shrinking in fear of Leo’s stalwart presence. He had a regal charisma—he took great pride in that—and most subjects were quick to submit to his influence. This stable-maid, however…did not even bat an eye.

“Not at all, milord. I’m just saying it’s my duty as a servant to ascertain your entertainment. I could only hope I’m doing well.”

“Well, with the way you—“

“Tea’s ready, my lord prince. Can you hold a cup with your left hand? Are you in need of assistance?”

Speaking while he was in the middle of saying something…

“Such insolence…” He muttered under his breath.

He swore he heard a quiet giggle.

Warily, just making sure that he would not accidentally strain his shoulder, he sat down on the old chair. It creaked. He thought it was going to collapse, but thankfully it did nothing more than a few sounds. Then, he brought a finger to the cup’s handle. When he confirmed that it was lukewarm to his taste, he elegantly picked the ware and observed the constellation of floating leaves; each sediment emitting an attractive, herbal aroma.

“You better not be thinking of poisoning me.” His mocha eyes flickered to her topaz pair, “I’ll have your head the moment I find out.”

A small smile graced her fair face. She folded her hands together and offered the man a modest bow, “I am aware of the royal family’s immunity to poison, my lord. However cruel that may be. Besides,” She closed her eyes and gave off a sweet grin; as if the poison was contained in her lips instead, “If I wanted to kill you, I would just let your stubbornness do it for me. Dying from blood loss is not too uncommon, my prince.”

Leo glared in unpleasant surprise. A chill just went down his spine. Lilith had a tender demeanor about her—and a rather lovely face—so the toxic essence in her words was certainly a frightening shock. Was she a witch?

“Where did you get the confidence to talk so foully?” He asked with a hint of spite.

“I am reassuring you, milord.” She bowed politely, “So that you can drink in peace.”

It seemed like he did not have a choice at the moment. She was watching. With a gentle tug on her lips, she was staring at his every movement with hawk eyes. Actually, with _snake-like_ eyes. What the hell were those yellow eyes? They were unsettling.

And so, just so Lilith would stop trying to take a peek at the deepest pits of his soul, Leo drank. He wished to chug the tea so he could be done and over it, but unfortunately it was rather hot. So he took quick sips. He wished he had a pastry. Could he ask for cake, too?

“We do not have cake, if that was what you’re thinking.” Lilith suddenly spoke.

Leo almost choked on his tea, but he remained a composed face albeit the tinge of pink on his cheeks, “I do not fancy sweets.”

“Not to worry, liking cake does not make for an unattractive man.”

Leo’s blush turned from faint to vivid. Why was she saying such embarrassing things?! He whirled around to reprimand her, but she was gone. He sighed. How unpredictable.

Just when Leo was done drinking, he heard a soft tapping of shoes from behind him.

Lilith came to the young man’s view; holding a basin of water and a roll of what looked like medical instruments with her, “It seems you have cleared your cup, my prince.” She placed her items on the bedside drawer before walking over to Leo and tapping him on the arm.

On his right arm.

Leo flinched, “Don’t—“

He raised his voice. The woman touched him—his _right shoulder_ —when she was well aware that he was injured and hurting and even moving his god damned torso stressed him out and…

It did not hurt.

_What?_

Lilith giggled, “You were saying?”

“… Do not call me prince. I am no longer the king’s son.” He tried to cover up his panic.

Lilith closed her eyes and bowed, “As you wish, Leo.”

 _What in the world happened?_ Leo thought to himself. Just a minute ago, he was squirming and whining like a pathetic baby. Just a minute ago, he seriously thought he was going to pass out from the ache. But now…

 _Painkillers?_ Did the tea contain painkillers?

He looked over to Lilith, who was now preoccupied with setting up her mobile clinic. She looked so serene. Completely unlike the malicious stares that she was needling him with earlier. Could that be a ploy, too? Was she only trying to get under his skin so that he could be distracted from the pain?

What a strange woman.

After lining up her equipment, she turned to the young man in the room and directed his eyes to the mattress, “Leo, kindly sit on the bed, if you would.”

 _Finally_ , a medic was going to check on his injury. He was not too invested in the nature of the light arts, so he could not do something particularly remarkable to ease his suffering. At least someone could now. He knew it was a good idea to bring the maid along.

Leo walked over to the bed and planted himself on it. His right hand was essentially disabled then, so he had to use his left hand to unlatch his pauldrons and cape from his shoulders. He then took off his gauntlets. He unbuckled his couters. Next to be removed were his vambraces and rerebraces. Except for the tight-fit black shirt that clung to his body, his arms were now vulnerable and unprotected.

Now, if only he could remove his cuirass with one hand.

“Leo, if you take any minute longer, you’ll find yourself drowning in your own blood. Dead.”

Without further ado, before he could remove his pride by asking a lady to help him strip down, Lilith went on and unfastened all of the straps that bound the obsidian armor around his body. She was deft and quick. She made no unnecessary movements. In a blink of an eye, Leo could hear his sturdy garments hitting against the floor.

Lilith hovered her lithe fingers over her patient’s clothed shoulder, “This is bad. Your flesh is riddled with obsidian fragments.” She hummed quietly and reached for a knife on the bedside table, “Bear with me while I remove your clothes.”

“What—“

_Rip. Riiip._

“W-what are you doing?!” Leo exclaimed when he felt the cold, winter night breezing through his back.

Lilith was unfazed as she tore through the blond’s tight shirt with her knife, “Forgive me. You would die if I upset your wound by lifting this…skintight cloth over your head. I cannot possibly remove the fragments with something like this on, so please excuse me.”

In less than three seconds, Leo was completely half-naked. In the middle of winter.

Having no other place to put Leo’s soaked shirt on, the maid carelessly threw it on the ground. She made a mental note to wipe the stains later. Then, she wasted not a second and picked up her surgical forceps; steadily aiming it at a jet-black fragment so as to pull it off as swiftly and accurately as she could. She gripped Leo’s left shoulder to balance him.

“Try not to scream so loudly.” She warned before plucking a shard off.

She said that, but still Leo could not prevent the surprised yelp from leaving his lips. She had him drink a cupful of painkillers, but still it was something that stung him like a sudden stab of a needle. He growled at the maid, “You didn’t even give me a signal—gods!”

She was merciless. Completely ruthless. One after another, she picked off the sharp fragments that were buried deep beneath his muscles. Whether they were thick or thin did not matter to her. At all.

He groaned, “W-wait. A moment, please!”

“I cannot stop.” Lilith replied without batting an eye, “Please understand. If I don’t stop the blood as early as I can, you will die.”

And then he shut up.

She continued, “This is the last one. It is large, so please try your best to endure.”

She was not jesting when she said that. It _really_ was large. So large, in fact, that he could clearly feel his muscles pulling apart and constricting together again when the foreign object was released from his flesh. He would feel the gush of blood trickling through his skin, if not for his entire back already drowning in it. It was nauseous. He felt like throwing up.

Although Lilith felt bad for the man—he looked so sick, poor thing—she could do nothing but hum a simple tune so she could soothe him a little bit. She felt like her non-lyrical singing did not particularly amuse him, however, so she decided to talk to him instead, “Tell me if you need anything. Anything at all.” She said gently as she washed a towel in a basin.

“I…” He started, “Just… Just get this over with.”

Lilith nodded. With the same intensity as her tender smile, she started to dab the wet cloth on Leo’s bloody back. Her patient was shuddering so she tried to calm him down, “Your state is horrible. I think it’s amazing how you have managed to stay conscious for such a long time.”

“I’m used to it.”

A weighty silence followed the young man’s sudden confession. The maid did not know how to respond. She merely continued washing his back, and with every swipe of the towel to clear the blood from his skin, what he told her became clearer: scars. Many of them. They varied in length and width, but by the way they have blended in with his white skin, she could deduce that they have been there for a very long time.

She wondered why.

“… I’m going to try and mend your wounds now.”

In an instant, relief washed over Leo’s entire form. Warmth bathed his body. He could feel his tense muscles unknotting underneath his skin, and the relaxing sensation massaged his weary form. He felt so tranquil that he could not help it when his eyelids began to droop close.

And then it stopped. He was cold again.

He blinked a few times and looked over to his cleric who was watching him carefully, “What?” He asked sleepily, “Smitten? Worry not, I already am aware of how attractive I am.”

As if his words were a curse, Lilith’s facial expression dipped into a frown, “That’s rather unpalatable, even from you. And no, I’m not quite smitten with you.” She washed her hands in another basin of clear water while she looked at him with a sly smile, “Rather, I want to _smite_ you.”

Leo laughed lightly; grateful that he was no longer in pain, “I thank you for the offer, but I am not the biggest fan of physical violence.”

“Are you not? Too bad, but you’re going to receive that right now.”

“What do you mean?”

He did not know why, but his shoulder suddenly began to hurt again. Unbearably so. He managed to keep himself from screaming out loud, but he sure wished to know why the heck he was suddenly in another bout of pain.

Lilith applied some pressure on the nape of his neck to try and calm him down, “It’s alright, it’s alright. You have a dislocated shoulder.”

“Dislocated—“

She hushed his surprised voice by massaging his neck some more, “Try to calm down, alright? Do not be so tense. I’m going to perform maneuvers on your arm, so you need to do your best to stay relaxed.”

She was so serene; so pleasant. Completely unlike her earlier cheeky self. Under her touch—under her pacifying voice, he really did relax.

“This will hurt a bit…” She whispered.

 _This will hurt a bit_. _A bit._ It was probably the worst lie he had ever heard the whole year. How the hell did she define that _horrendous_ pain as merely _a bit_?

“What the hell?!” He screamed when the maid twisted his arm in a perturbing angle.

Lilith stopped for a bit, but continued her actions soon after. Her patient gave out another agonized yell. She moved again; another shout. When she rotated his elbow, he made a violent recoil from her touch and ended up twisting his shoulder even worse.

Leo wheezed, “Are you…trying to pluck my arm off?!” He gritted his teeth and jerked forward when she touched him again.

He almost fell off of the bed, so she had to catch his torso with her left arm. She held onto him tightly; still clutching his right elbow. She tightened her embrace when he tried to break away from her.

“Leo, please! We won’t get anywhere if you continue to resist like this!”

It was bad. Really bad. His right shoulder was riddled with wounds and fractures, so she could not blame him for feeling pain at a much harsher intensity than what was normal. Still, she had to do it. And fast.

“Niles!” She called out to the man outside of the door.

He was only lurking nearby, so the retainer appeared almost instantly, “Yes, milady?”

“Wine, please.”

“What? Sorry for prying into your work, but are you trying to make him drink wine?”

She had no time for this, “Yes! Please, just—“

“Sorry, but grape juice like that won’t work on him. His liquor resistance requires absinthe to knock him down.”

“Sure, sure!” Lilith replied in an obviously irritated tone, “Just…give him that.”

Niles smirked. He loved striking a nerve in other people, especially from someone who reacted so cutely. Still, he would like for his lord to be better as soon as possible, so his teasing would have to wait.

Soon enough, Niles found himself helping the maid out. He did not know that his master was in so much pain. Leo was on his fifth shot of absinthe already, and he was still screaming and shivering and trying to throw everyone off of him. He looked pitiful. He looked so tired. He was so tired and weary, but he still drank and bit his lip and tried to endure the horrible sensation of his bones grinding against one another. Of his muscles twisting in odd angles.

So when Niles and Lilith heard the popping sound of Leo’s bones snapping back into place, a long, synchronized sigh of relief played in their ears.

“I’ll…try and get some clothes for milord.” Niles announced quietly when he saw the wrecked black shirt on the floor, “Try not to…touch under the belt while he’s drunk like this, alright?”

Lilith did not answer. Rather, she was not paying attention. After she had patched up Leo with some bandages, she began to clean the mess that she had made. She was preoccupied with the task, but she could not keep her mind from wandering to places: like how Leo got those scars.

Being a maid, she could do nothing more than glimpse at the prince from afar. Not that she was giving him much attentiveness; she had only very recently promoted to being a castle maid, after all. Still, from an outsider’s point of view, the prince had always looked so calm and composed. Regal. Like he had no emotional burdens. But looking at him from a closer view…

He looked so sad.

She did not know why, but it felt like he was not enjoying even the littlest bit of his current life. It was as if he were a prisoner. A glorified prisoner. It was like wherever he went, as long as he bore the title of ‘prince’ with him, millions of chains followed him and had him bound and shackled. Perhaps she was only being assumptive, but when he heard that his father disowned him…

He looked relieved. As if he was finally freed after so many years of slavery and torture.

Lilith finished changing the mattress’ beddings with crisp, clean ones. Carefully, she helped Leo back onto the bed. He was oddly silent, so she knew that he was drunk beyond words. That was good. Perhaps he could fall asleep without thinking about his current state.

 _“The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow…”_ She sang quietly when she lifted the blanket up to Leo’s chin, _“All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow…”_

She sat on a nearby chair; watching lazily as the blanket above Leo’s body rose and fell in time with his breathing. He looked so at peace.

“I feel like something big is about to happen, and you are an important part of it.” Lilith whispered enigmatically, “It’s hard to believe that someone as young as you are bears such a heavy burden. Will you succeed? Will you be able to bring the final champion to the Child of Fate?”

She closed her eyes and smiled, “Champion of Phanes..?”

 

_He was on fire._

_“Mother, please…” Fat tears cascaded down young Leo’s face, “No more…”_

_He was burning from the inside as acid agonizingly clawed against every portion of his flesh. He kneeled in front of his mother and wrapped his little fingers on her arm; begging for an ounce of mercy that he knew he would never be spared._

_She slapped away her son’s hand, “No.”_

_Her stare was sharp; ruthless. But as if her emotions were two sides of the same coin, her ice-cold stare thawed away as she cupped the side of the little boy’s face, “I love you, my beloved child, Leo…_

_“You are so beautiful… The most beautiful child in all of Nohr.” She ignored the trembles that racked the child’s frame and ran her fingers through his lovely, golden tresses, “If you will just learn to do anything and surpass that crown prince, you will be the perfect king that once only exists in fictional tales._

_“Ah, yes. My perfect little pawn.” Her breath was as sweet as honey, but her tone dripped with venom, “You_ will _help your mother become the queen, right?”_

_The young prince lowered his head; the immense ache on his body and the exertion of crying rivers taking toll on him._

_Something snapped inside the woman when she was not given a proper reply. Her eyelids pulled back. She forcefully grabbed the boy’s jaw and locked their gazes, “Right?”_

_On his eyes, fear blended with the haze of pain. He whimpered and choked, “Y-Yes, mother…”_

_“Good. Now, I do not want my chances of obtaining the throne to be spoiled by you dying of poison. Those pesky concubines are getting aggressive.” A devilish grin painted itself on her cruel, blood-red lips, “They should just surrender. They are no more than insects before me. I will give them the luxury of kissing my feet when I become queen.”_

_Her gloved hand wandered to the nearest table; her tongue swiping through her blood-thirsty lips as she daintily, elegantly twirled a bottle in her fingers, “Be a good boy and drink this.”_

_Leo’s eyes widened in fright when he caught sight of what his mother was holding. The terrifyingly crimson substance that splashed inside the glass vial leered at him. It was his nemesis; the liquid fire that sent him curling in pain and delivered him to the dancehall of death. To the arena that bordered the afterlife. It was the accursed_ thing _that he loathed._

_Poison._

_“Mother, please, no!” His weakened limbs struggled to break free from his mother’s hold._

_He had only just consumed a dose of it hours ago, and it was nothing but pure torture._

_“I am doing this for your own good!” She remained deaf to the boy’s desperate pleas, “I need to build up your resistance to poison so that you will not be killed the way Adeline did!”_

_Leo froze._

_But he was just with his sister the other day... Did she, too, really go somewhere far away like the others?_

_“But it was a good riddance. She was trying to be too familiar with you. I do not want you to be contaminated by the words of someone as filthy as her and her whore of a mother.”_

_The elders said that when people died, they went somewhere else that was filled with nothing but happiness._

_“Now, drink this!”_

_Could he go there someday too?_

_“Noooo!” He cried out._

_Leo’s frantic movements stoked the turmoil in his already-upset stomach. He tried to hold it in; to avoid the disaster that would befall on him if he tested his mother’s already thin patience. He did his best. He really did, but soon the floor was stained with bile. Unfortunately, some of them managed to blemish a pair of new shoes._

_The woman saw red._

_“You insolent child!” The back of her hand collided against her son’s damp cheek; sending the helpless boy hurtling towards the mattress, “How dare you soil my beautiful shoes!”_

_The merciless woman left the apologizing child with no escape. She killed off his futile resistance by pouring the vile liquid into the boy’s mouth. She pinched his nose and shut his mouth; cutting off the supply of air that he needed. The prince clawed against his mother’s clothes, desperate for the privilege that he was deprived of, but the woman merely stared at him with frigid eyes._

_As soon as Leo swallowed, he felt air rush back to his starving lungs._

_But his relief was short-lived._

_When his mother let go of him, he fell on the bed like a puppet whose strings were cut. As the poison rushed inside him; through his tongue, down his throat, inside his stomach; he violently coughed at the blades that cut through his innards. His little fingers clawed on his chest; heaving for the wind that the searing pain was knocking out of him. His other hand fisted the sheets in sheer torment; desperately searching for something to pull him out of his agony._

_A thick book landed on the mattress by his side._

_“Later, you should have memorized that book by heart.” Her voice was devoid of affection as she lit up an ebony pipe in her hand. Her painted nails played with its surface while she looked down on her pathetic son, “One wrong answer earns you a lash. Give me twenty correct answers and I will send you for lunch.”_

_The suffocating smell of smoke amplified the dizziness that he was being drenched in. He wished he would faint. He wished. However, it did not have the capability to drown out the recollections of a sturdy whip colliding against his skin after three incorrect answers spluttered out of his mouth._

_She puffed out a long, intoxicated breath from her pipe, “Also, you must demonstrate the spell that I taught you yesterday or bid farewell to your breakfast as well.”_

_“M-Mother… I cannot…do that…” His mind was turning numb to everything except for pain._

_A mistake. Speaking up was a terrible mistake._

_“Is that so?” With a click, the ebony pipe was laid on the table as sharp heels slapped against the ground._

_“You have grown into a disobedient boy, have you not?” Her nails dug into fabric as she grabbed her son’s clothes, “Then as your mother, it is my duty to cut those horns off of your head._

_“Come here!” She yelled into the boy’s ear. Her grip on his collar tightened as she dragged him across the floor; leaving red marks on his tiny neck. When she reached the closet, she swung it wide open and indelicately threw her son inside._

_“Learn your lesson there.”_

_The furniture’s door shut close; drowning every trace of light with it._

_Leo was embraced by absolute darkness. The area was spacious but it still made him feel like he was being choked; like a bird caged in a small box without even a small exit. His heart was beating faster than the ticking of a clock. The anguish that his body was screaming mixed with his pleading cries._

_“Mother! I am sorry!”_

_He was scared._

_“I will do anything, just please… Please let me out!”_

_He was in pain._

_“Someone please…”_

_He was cold._

_“…help me.”_

_His sister said that when people left this world, they would go somewhere else filled with nothing but happiness. It was the place where they could be free. There would be lots of cakes to eat, cats to play with, and the skies would be filled with sunlight. There would be no pain or tears; only love._

_He wanted to go there too._

_He wanted to, but he was locked inside that jail where no one could hear his cries._

_He was all alone._

_He was always alone._

 

“What other things can I do to help you satisfy milord Leo?” Niles’ usual suggestive tone brought heat to his companion’s cheeks despite the frigidity of winter.

The archer had just returned from his expedition of obtaining Willow bark leaves, something that could be turned into a tea that could assist in lowering a fever.

Lilith brushed aside the other meaning behind the man’s words and scoured her mental list for a task that was yet to be crossed out, “Please fetch another drum of water.” Thinking about the condition of the person in the other room, she would certainly need it.

“Oh, and bring fresh bandages too.” The cuts on her patient were not yet fully healed after all.

The retainer bowed with a smile, “Yes ma’am. As you wish.” He stood up straight once more, “Then I’ll leave the task of _relieving_ milord’s _heat_ in your deft hands.” With a teasing smile, he finally set foot outside to accomplish his errands.

The cleric released a sigh. The eyepatched man had an exceptional capability: the skill to change the meaning of words into something suggestive as if he were merely breathing. Leo’s retainers truly were a strange pair. But even with that, from what she saw when they first arrived at Niles’ house, they were not only loyal servants but friends who could be depended on.

Serenity lingered in the room. Lilith allowed herself to savor it for a while. When she opened her eyes however, responsibilities nagged at the edge of her mind and prevented her from staying idle. Setting her limbs to action, she set a pot of water to boil over a blazing fire and sprinkled on it the Willow bark leaves. She let them simmer for a few minutes before letting out the steam.

As she waited, her mind wandered to how strange it was to address Prince Leo as simply “Leo”.

Ever since Lilith found a home in the Northern Fortress, she had seen glimpses of lady Corrin’s Nohrian siblings whenever they visited. But she was bound by the rule hierarchy. She was but a maid—a stable-girl back then, and her interaction with them could not cross the limits of merely attending to their, and their mounts’, needs.

Yet, just a few hours ago, she was casually talking with the former second prince of Nohr.

Former…

She grabbed a clean mug and poured the boiled mixture inside before straining the floating leaves.

She was tangling herself into trouble, she knew that. Leo no longer owned a royal title; stripped of the rights that he once basked in. He was no longer a prince, but a fugitive. If she was caught associating with him, she would no doubt be branded as a traitor and her head would be served on a platter.

But she could not just leave the man alone.

He saved her life. If he were not there to shield her and block off Lieutenant Hans’ attack, she would be a cold corpse by now. It was her fault that he was injured and it would be unprincipled to just walk away without paying her debt. It was dangerous, but she chose to stay.

Besides, if he knew something about lady Corrin’s whereabouts—

A pained groan from the other room cut off her trail of thoughts.

She was completely side-tracked.

Now was not the time to think about those matters. She had a task at hand and she needed to act soon before the medicine that she brewed lost its warmth.

She pondered if she should knock, but quickly abandoned the idea since Leo was probably asleep anyway. Generating unnecessary noise might only pull him away from sleep. He needed rest and she did not want to disturb that.

After taking a deep breath, she gently turned the knob and opened the bedroom door.

Leo was restless.

Instead of being embraced by a quiet sleep, the blond was tossing and turning on the bed. The golden light from the candle illuminated his sweaty face that was contorted in pain. Thankfully though, he had not turned to his right side during his slumber and avoided further injuring himself. The pillow that she placed on his back and stomach had fulfilled their job.

With steps that were light as a feather, she crossed the room and clinked the tea on the bedside table.

The former prince looked miserable. Even though his skin was naturally as white as the snow outside, somehow, he seemed paler. His cheeks were tainted by crimson due to his raging fever. His yellow locks lacked their usual tidiness and were splayed in different directions.

The blond flinched away from the cleric’s touch at first contact, but soon leaned on the hand by his cheek.

It was soft. Lilith found his cheek soft as it used her palm as a pillow.

She shook her head and corrected the flow of her thoughts. This was not the time to be distracted.

With renewed focus, she went back to her task and assessed her patient’s temperature. A frown found its way on Lilith’s face. Leo’s fever had risen notches higher from when she last gauged his condition. It was no wonder that he could not get a hold of a restorative sleep that his body needed.

“Leo.” Her voice was tender as she gently tapped his cheek to rouse him.

However, the lids that were covering his eyes did not lift. The only reply that she got was an tormented groan as Leo remained trapped inside his fever-induced nightmare.

“Leo.” She tried harder.

A pair of mocha orbs that were glazed with pain peeked out of half-lidded eyes. Sluggishly, Leo lifted his head and followed the voice that called his name; leading him to lock gazes with the other person in the room.

Lilith knew that he was far from being coherent but it was a good start. She just needed to coax him into drinking the Willow bark tea and she would let him sink back to sleep. A little push was what he needed; a helping hand in fighting off the heat and ache that were plaguing him. But it was easier said than done.

Without any assistance from the owner, Lilith had a difficult time in propping the man’s body into a sitting position but she managed.

She reached out for the tea, “Drink this.”

Much to her surprise though, he flinched away and pushed himself against the wall. He winced as his bandaged cuts pressed on the rigid surface, but his attention did not linger there. His eyes were filled with fear as he stared at the mug like it was some sort of vile beast. He seemed like a helpless prey; a trembling child cornered by a predator.

“No…” His voice shook, “Mother please… No more poison.”

Realization dawned on Lilith. The man in front of her was not seeing her as she really was due to the fever that was muddling his mind. But it was not what truly bothered her. It was his words that dripped with fright; the pleas that tore from his mouth.

Being around the Nohrian domains for a long time gave her the chance of hearing a variety of news in the kingdom. Even rumors about the royals were an easy spread. Through this, she was able to gain knowledge regarding the conflict between King Garon’s concubines. She did not mean to pry, but she had overheard casual conversations between the servants. They were mostly grim.

Apparently, during the peak of the conflict, poisoning became a common way to eliminate the royal children who were aiming for a higher position. This forced mothers to develop their children’s resistance to various toxic substances. Ingesting very small amounts every day enabled this. Even so, even if that was not lethal, that practice would still be extremely painful; especially for the little ones whose pain tolerance was still low.

“This is just tea,” Lilith tried wading through the haze that clogged Leo’s mind, “It will help you with your fever.”

“No…”

She immediately grabbed a bucket when she saw him turning green. She ushered him to the edge of the bed and rubbed comforting circles on his middle back as he expelled the contents of his stomach. It was not that much; he was running on an empty stomach. She wiped his mouth with a clean cloth when he was done heaving and helped him sit up again.

“I am sorry…” His voice cracked and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, “I promise I will study all the books you gave me. I will practice all of the spells that you taught me.

“Just please…” His nails dug into his arms as he whimpered and shivered, “No more whips and poison.”

His breathing was uneven. His voice was raspy. He was slowly curling into the bed like he was begging for mercy, “Please do not lock me in the closet.”

Lilith froze.

_Whips._

_Poison._

_Closet._

Those words replayed in her mind like a constant ringing that refused to subside.

She knew that the concubines could be cruel to their own children but this was beyond her expectations. No child deserved such cruelty. She was sure that Leo was no more than five years of age when the struggle in the castle broke out. That spelled years of suffering in the hands of his mother since the conflict lasted for a long time.

She was now aware of how Leo became known as a cold and pragmatic prince.

“I am sorry that I talked to the crown prince.” He confessed.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him.

“I am sorry that I soiled your shoes.”

To tell him that everything was going to be alright.

“I am sorry that I was not able to get a perfect score on your test.”

And she did just that.

His elevated temperature brought warmth to her in the middle of a snowy night. But it did not matter. It did not matter. She held on tighter as she wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

“Ssh…” Her palm reassuringly rubbed against his unscathed shoulder, “No one is here to hurt you.”

She felt him sink in her hold; the tension in his muscles finally ghosting away from his tired body.

_Let those eyes close, heavy as they have been,_

“There is no need for you to be scared.”

_Let them sink. Then in the stillness behind them, find peace._

“You are safe here.”

_There will be a blanket that will keep you warm in the harshness of winter._

“You have worked hard, Leo.”

_When they throw sticks and stones, when their words cut through the mask,_

“You have done everything you can.”

_Remember that there will be a pair of arms waiting; a shelter in the middle of a storm._

“And it is enough. You have done more than enough.”

_When the shadows come to steal the light, when nobody hears the screams,_

“You can rest now.”

_There will be someone who will wrap you with the warmth of dawn._

She felt his calmer breathing on the side of her neck. His entire weight was slumped on her shoulder; a sure sign that he had fallen back in the cradle of sleep. As much as she wanted him to continue his repose, she had no choice but to pull him from it again. She still needed him to ingest the medicine that would speed up his recovery.

“Leo.” She peeled him away from her torso, “Wake up for a while.”

Lids that were heavy with exhaustion partially lifted and revealed a pair of fatigued orbs.

“Please, I need you to drink this.” She nudged.

Lilith took his silence as an affirmation. Carefully, she brought the edge of the mug to his pale lips. He offered no resistance this time and obediently swallowed the tea.

After making sure that the container was emptied, she guided her patient to the pillows and tucked the blanket over his shoulders. The effect was immediate. In a matter of seconds, the blond was fast asleep. The lines of pain on his face did not completely disappear, but it was better than him tossing and turning like before she entered the room.

Her fingers gently ran across his disheveled bundles of golden platinum hair.

She was used to regarding Leo as the high and mighty second prince of Nohr, but seeing him like this, it made her realize the other side of him; what made him human. Just like them.

She found a similarity between her and the young man; a common ground that allowed them to step out of their differences in ranks. She knew the pain that he went through. Not entirely the physical ones, but the haunting dreams that afflicted him every time he shut his eyes.

She of all people understood what it felt like to be raised as a pawn.

For the tenth time that day, she sighed. She dipped a clean towel in a basin of cold water. Lilith wringed off the excess liquid and wiped the sweat from her companion’s face before letting the soaked fabric settle over his heated forehead. She tucked a pillow under Leo’s injured arm; gaining a distressed groan from him.

 _Perhaps I should gather some ice outside to alleviate the pain in his shoulder,_ she thought.

She pulled her body away from the chair and was about to execute her plan when a figure by the door halted her footsteps.

It was Niles.

The eyepatched man lifted his arm and flashed a bundled fabric.

“I thought you might need this.” The retainer smirked at his own preparedness as he dropped the item on the woman’s hands.

Her palms met the frigidity of the crushed ice that was wrapped in cloth, “Yes, Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you instead.” Niles’ eye softened as its focus wandered to his sleeping liege, “For helping milord Leo…and understanding him.”

Lilith followed the tanned man’s gaze and smiled.

_Maybe she and Leo could be good friends as well._

 

It was an understatement to say that Leo felt ‘bad’ after his consciousness resurfaced. What he experienced was like fighting in a dozen battles and then being trampled by hundreds of horses. His flesh was utterly confused; trapped in a dilemma between being too warm and being too cold. There was a dull ache in his head. It mixed with the throbbing pain on his right arm and back.

 _What happened?_ He asked himself.

Then it all came rushing back. He recalled the sly face of that foul swine, Hans, and his dirty tactics that forced Leo to jump in and shelter Lilith’s life.

_Lilith._

He willed his heavy lids to open when he felt something cold brush his face. It took his eyes a few moments to wash away the blurriness that muddled the image of his surroundings.

Wavy cerulean hair that framed a pair of soft, topaz eyes. That was the first thing that he saw when his sight regained its sharpness.

“Oh.” Her lips formed a sweet smile, “Good afternoon.” She greeted, although she was aware that waking up in that horrible state was nowhere near ‘good’ in the blond’s current vocabulary.

He watched as she laid down a towel in a basin by the table. He flinched when she shifted her hand towards him. He knew she was only going to check his temperature, but his avoidance to touches commanded him to stay away from her graze.

She laughed at his reaction, “How nice that you’re back to your stubborn self. It is a good sign, but please be mindful that you still have a low-grade fever.”

Leo narrowed his gaze and frowned, “I have only woken up and your first greeting is to throw an insult at me.” His voice came out raspy.

“But from what I remember, the first phrase that I offered you was a ‘good afternoon’.” She was growing fond of teasing the young man.

“Yes, right.” He rolled his eyes, “But enough about that. Where are Niles and Odin?”

“Niles is patrolling outside like usual. Odin is, if you do not remember, somewhere out there on an errand. You ordered him to send a message to someone, but as to who the recipient is, I was not made aware of. Perhaps you would remember later.” She smiled politely, “Anyway, the last time you had something to eat was yesterday. You should have lunch. I cooked a meal earlier and I spared some for you.”

The maid disappeared beyond the doorframe to fetch the meal that she was talking about.

He gritted his teeth and hissed in pain as soon as he was left in solitude. The straight face that he was struggling to keep earlier fell in an instant. The ache in his right shoulder was impossible to set aside; an acid that constantly licked his flesh with fire. It was much more manageable now than when it was still untreated, but it was painful nonetheless.

His eyes closed for a while. He breathed in and tried to wiggle his fingers. During their escape, he was stricken by panic when he lost all sensations on his whole arm. He thought that drastic measures might be needed that entitled him not being able to use it again. Thankfully, it did not come to that.

He just hoped that his shoulder would be able to recover as soon as possible. There were still a lot of things left to do and he could not afford to be handicapped by his injuries.

 _Was she taking care of me all this time?_ The question knocked on his mind when he remembered the scenario that he opened his eyes to.

His recollections of what transpired during the past few hours were vague. He did not know the extent of what was anchored to reality and what was crafted by his delusional mind back then, but all he knew was that Lilith was there.  He could remember a voice calling his name and a pair of mellow eyes staring at him. He was positive that those were hers.

He just hoped that nothing embarrassing slipped out of his mouth.

A figure entering the room snatched his attention away from the plain ceiling. His stomach was still a bit queasy about the idea of eating, but his appetite was piqued by the savory scent that tickled his nose.

Lilith sat the tray down on the table, “Let me help you—“

Before his companion’s hand could meet his back, he drove her away, “I do not require assistance.”

Despite the heaviness that sat on his limbs and the ache on his shoulder, he forced himself up with his left arm. It was a struggle, but he managed to pull through.

He was still drained, but the sarcastic tone of his voice had returned, “I hope you’re prepared for the consequences if I dropped dead from poisoning.”

It might just be the deed of his fevered mind but for a moment, he saw a flash of sorrow in his companion’s eyes.

“Not to worry,” A smile found its way on the cleric’s face, “I have no intentions of being haunted by a ghost obsessed with tomatoes.”

His mouth fell agape at the words that reached his ears, “W-What are you implying?”

Lilith chuckled, “Please don’t fret over it. There is no shame in liking tomatoes.”

“But how did you know? Was it Niles—“

“Directly from you.” She sat herself on the wooden chair, “You were mumbling about it in your sleep.”

“Eh!?” Suddenly, crimson washed over the entirety of his face.

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

He wanted to dig into the depths of the earth and bury himself there. Was it not enough that he lost his position as a prince? Why did his dignity have to suffer as well? This was a living nightmare.

Her laughter sailed in the air at the lighthearted sight of the blond’s flustered face, “I jest.”

“Is that for real?”

“Yes.” She pulled the candle closer to provide light to her patient, “It was Niles who told me about your tomato preference.”

Leo cleared his throat as his embarrassment faded from his system, “I see.”

“Well anyway,” She presented the tray of soup and tea to the former prince, “Here is your meal.”

Leo’s mood rose when he caught sight of the tangerine substance. It was tomato soup; something that his taste buds have highly acclaimed ever since he was little. He was going to inwardly jump in glee, but something peculiar about it made him stop.

His eye twitched at sight of black chunks _contaminating_ the soup, “What are those _things_?”

“Boar liver.” She spoke like it was nothing strange.

Leo’s eyes widened when he scrutinized the foreign substances. “L-Liver!?” How _dare_ anyone sully the beauty of his beautiful, beautiful tomato soup.

“Yes. You lost quite a lot of blood due to your injury. Liver is rich in iron and will help you recover the blood you’ve lost.”

Leo gulped as he picked up the spoon with his left hand. He was not fond of liver, but if it could help speed up his recovery, then he would be more than willing to cast his preference aside. With a deep breath, he scooped up a portion of the soup and ate it. He shut his eyes; expecting the experience to be unpleasant due to the infamous taste of liver, but much to his surprise, the flavor of the soup was able to tone it down. The food was pleasant.

In a matter of minutes and a bit of verbal exchanges with the maid, Leo was able to leave an empty plate. He drank the remaining willow bark tea and hoped that it would finally chase away the remaining fever in his system. Lilith tended to his wounds and changed his bandages before letting him sink back in the company of pillows.

He was not used to being taken care of like this. Whenever he was sick back in the villa, yes, he was attended to by butlers and maids. But it was limited. They would simply enter his room to check on him and give him medicine and that was all. Most of the time, he was locked alone in his room. He would usually only look out of the window while marveling at the birds that flew by his room and made him dream of a freedom that he knew would never be attainable.

He was not used to sleeping with someone else in the vicinity. No he was not, but he soon found the presence of the cerulean-haired lady somehow soothing.

He was soon welcomed by a peaceful slumber.

 

The next day, his temperature had completely returned to normal. However, Niles and Lilith made sure that he would take it easy on the following days to make sure that he would completely recover. But it was driving him insane. After all, while he wasted time lying on the bed, many of his scheduled works were getting delayed.

Thankfully, Lilith soon brought him books to read. They were not just any useless books, but something that could sharpen his mind after sleeping for a long time. This was when he was able to acquire a productive hobby: indulging in a meaningful talk with the cleric regarding the books that she brought. Lilith was surprisingly knowledgeable for a maid.

It was all going smoothly except for when the time to take a bath came. With his right arm immobilized in a sling, he was having a hard time cleaning himself and changing his clothes. It was embarrassing, but he could not complete the task alone and had to ask for Niles’ aid, which the man gladly agreed to. As expected, Leo was forced to endure countless innuendos.

When Leo still bore the title of a prince, he lived in a grandiose villa. There, the table in the dining room was spacious and the food was exquisite; everything that he could ask for was there and could be obtained with a singular ring of a bell. It was the perfect life that many would wish and fight for.

But it was not as joyful as others seemed to portray it.

Yes, he lived in an impressive house…but it was mostly empty. He stopped eating in the dining room when the war broke out. How could he stay there? It was a barren place of silence; devoid of any other person to eat with. One by one the rooms were cleared out; one by one the closets became houses to dust and soon, the villa stopped being a home and was degraded to a mere collection of walls. He felt nothing else but loneliness there.

But in this little house in the underground, he found more warmth than in the lavish palace that he once lived in.

There, in the slums of Nohr, everyone was equal. There was no hierarchy that distanced people from each other. The table where they ate was small and their meals were the exact definition of humble, but it was savory. The stories and laughter that accompanied their food allowed him to remember the homely flavor—the heartfelt flavor that had receded at the back of his memories.

He could spend his life like this; away from all the tiring responsibilities that burdened him ever since he was young.

At one point, an odd thought crossed his mind.

What if he just staged his death, changed his name, and sought for some mountain village to hide in? Would he finally be free? Would he be able to reclaim his privilege of dreaming for a serene dawn not yet tainted by the incessant clamor of raging battles? Would he be able to feel the freedom relished by the birds that passed by his bedside window?

Then the day came when he was stripped off of his title as royalty.

Perhaps being a commoner was not bad at all.

 

Leo opened his eyes to another day and expected to perform his daily routine with his _friends._

But instead of warm, topaz eyes, what he found were two items sitting on the bedside table: a neatly folded letter and a single slice of strawberry cake.

Quickly, his eyes scanned the neat handwriting. His hold on the paper tightened when he neared the end. He glanced at the pink slice in front of him and curiously, with a bit of a shaking hand, cut a portion and put it in his mouth. With a soft clink, he placed the fork back down.

He fell back on the bed and sighed.

Lilith had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not, we repeat, do not forget to vote for Takumi in FE Heroes' voting gauntlet! <3 Let's make him win!


	49. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! Don't forget to take breaks while reading this chapter! It's a super long Christmas gift to all of you, 46 pages, Calibri 11 in MS Word.

**Chapter 49: Reconciliation**

 

 “So this is the last group?” The high prince let his eyes wander through the sullen earth littered with footprints of disappeared enmities, “A lumbering trio. This will be swift.”

Once again, he brandished his sword. He felt the buzzing might of electricity through his veins. He was the son of a thousand thunderclouds, and he would electrify an otherwise mind-numbing skirmish as one.

Ryoma’s eyes narrowed as he noted the purplish faceless among the greens, “Sent by your scum of a majesty again, were you? Pitiful things, thrown into the maw of a tiger without knowing why. If only you were human, perhaps I would have given you the mercy of the dungeons.” He pointed the tip of his katana towards the odd-one-out, intent to finish it in one clean stab, “Not the most exciting place there is, but at least there’s food and the company of the darkness you Nohrians love so much.”

One step, “Though to this day, I wonder how you come to be. The magic of sorcery, they say, but I cannot believe even the most powerful of your mages could possibly conjure such horrifying beasts from nothing.” Another step, “Tell me, what are you?”

A stride.

Without blinking, without anyone even managing to register the flash of fury in his eyes, Ryoma glided forward; smoother than silk, as powerful as a rugged thunderclap. He was an impossible paradox; an unimaginable beauty in a potent force. He was the strongest warrior in Hoshido.

“Remember this blade, and cower in the grave where you belong!” He shouted as he felt the sharp edge of his sword slicing through rough skin, penetrating through rotten flesh, and crumbling shattered bones. He embedded the fire of Hoshido into his enemy and made sure to twist it and turn it and sear it through the disgusting innards of a mindless beast—a vile Nohrian devil.

A heartless, soulless—

His eyes widened. His limbs froze in place. The faceless’ meat was tightening and squelching around his divine Raijinto, but it was not what suddenly pulled him out of his battle concentration.

It was worn-out and beaten and just about shredded in multiple places, but despite the blood and grime that coated it, he could somehow recognize its pattern: stripes of white and blue.

_Scarlet’s headband. His Chevois friend’s._

But he could not think about it any further. The battlefield did not provide a room for hesitation, and he out of all people in this empire knew that he could not afford the luxury of idleness and doubt. He was about to be crowned king, so it was his duty to cast his emotions aside. For the sake of his kingdom. For his people.

A silent storm passed by. A flurry of lightning strikes carved and burned through flesh. A piece of cloth fluttered by; charred at the tips, no longer having the strength to sail down. Without even reaching the ground, the blue-and-white headband deteriorated to dull ashes.

The silent prince sheathed his raging blade. His body was on fire, but his eyes were as cold as ice.

A soft tapping through the empty ground vibrated to his ears.

“Ryoma…”

“Necromancy. They revive their dead soldiers and throw them to us. They send their _dead_ to another _death_.”

It was always a mystery to the Hoshidans. They regard the death of a soldier as the highest form of honor, so they could not even begin to think of the possibility of necromancy. They have heard rumors about the act of course, but they refused to believe that even the foulest of all human beings—Nohrians—could stomach to perform such a disgrace to their dead. But they were wrong. What little faith that the Hoshidans bore for Nohrians were wrong.

They really were soulless scums.

Azura shifted in her position. She tightened her hold on her lance; debating whether to speak about the subject or to let Ryoma simmer down.

She had known, of course. She was returned to Nohr for two whole years. In that span of time, she was well-aware that Iago ordered for ruffians to dig up rotting bodies in exchange for small crumbs of gold. Leo, on the other hand, need not have dead bodies piled in front of him; he could directly rouse and morph corpses from under the earth. Graveyards were one of his strongest weapons.

Compared to the compassionate Hoshidans, Nohrians looked at the dead very differently.

“That is just how it is, Ryoma.” Azura chose her words carefully, “They are determined to end this war in their favor.”

The prince’s mouth dipped into a harsh frown, “They are the lowest of the low. I am guessing they find glee in reviving fallen Hoshidans as well, just so they could sully their honor by forcing them to fight against their cause. By making them kill their families.”

Azura walked towards him; not saying a word.

“The Nohrians’ royal brethren must be the evilest of them all.” Ryoma grinded his teeth together; nostrils flaring at the cruel thought that was stirring inside his head, “That Leo was always malevolent of Takumi. He probably had my brother captured. Takumi was always a headstrong one, so he was probably killed off just to be forced to fight against us.”

Azura was troubled. It was not like Ryoma to think like that. She furrowed her eyebrows and leered towards her companion, “Leo does not hesitate to fight unconventionally if it means saving himself and his family, but he definitely would not bother through such lengths to humiliate others. He is not as immoral as you think he is.”

Suddenly, their eyes met. She had always held the opinion that his gray eyes were welcoming and warm, but right now she did not know if she thought true. They were a mixture of difficult emotions and she was taken aback. Anger, confusion, disgust. Hurt.

She did not know why he looked so hurt.

“How adorable of you to be defending him.” He spat out, “In your two years of vacation there, have you grown so fond of him? Or is it the crown prince that you fancy? What about him, his face? His tall form? The way he rides his pony? Or has he poisoned you with lies that he always cared for you, that he missed you, that if you just stayed with him, he could make you forget all of your bad experiences in Nohr and replace them with good ones?”

“Ryoma, what are you saying?” She replied indignantly.

But he did not care for her cross expression, “Did he finally ask you to be his queen? A glorified concubine?”

_Slap!_

Appropriately the warrior that he was, Ryoma did not even flinch. He was rendered silent, but he kept his furious gaze on the woman in front of him. He did not let go of his stubborn pride; not like he had ever done so when he was incensed, but there was a hint of surprise in his eyes and that was enough to keep Azura fueled.

“Do not speak of Xander like that. He is an honorable man.” She firmly said.

Azura saw a flare of resentment spark inside his eyes, but she only glared at him with her cold, topaz irises, “And do not ever speak of me that way. You are free to think what you may, but I will not let myself be slandered in front of my face. I do not wish to be insulted by a man who cannot even think with a leveled head.”

She may no longer be regarded as a princess in any kingdom, but in her veins was the blood of a royal woman. She was dignified and strong, and she would not let anyone tell her otherwise. Not even a king’s words could make her kneel.

“Your assumptions are but that: assumptions. Destroying a person’s reputation with baseless conjunction is no different from being a _‘scum’_ , no? Stop being childish and learn to accept that you hold values that are different from theirs, and just because they think differently does not mean they are an evil that deserves to be disparaged. Besides, are you not doing the same? Are you not sending your men to die, like they do?”

“Fighting for the kingdom is an honor, Azura.”

“There is no honor in _dying_ , Ryoma. Alive or undead, there never is honor in dying. It is not an honor to leave your family and die fighting. There is no honor in war.”

“Then what is honor, Azura? To let the enemy ravage your home? To be a meek sheep and watch _peacefully_ as your family is murdered in cold blood? Do you seriously think I will stay silent as these Nohrian devils use my brother in their filthy desire for glory and power?”

Azura pounded her lance into the ground; irritated that Ryoma would not let his stubborn head understand her point, “Takumi is not dead. Nohr is not your real enemy. They are but pawns in someone else’s game.”

“Then who,” Ryoma stomped close to her; so close that he was directly looking down on her, “Is this so-called ‘real enemy’?”

Like a beautiful pirouette, Azura’s lance spun. One, two, three times did it spin; enchanting her one and only audience to watch in wonder as the afternoon sunlight danced and refracted off the steel blade of her weapon. When she jabbed the tip towards her left, Ryoma’s pupils darted alongside it—off to the distant plains.

“Them.” The mysterious maiden answered as enigmatically as her existence.

The high prince squinted his eyes in curiosity, though majorly doubting his companion’s words, “The grasslands?”

“No.” Without tearing her eyes off of Ryoma, Azura’s right hand travelled to her thigh. Her fingers scraped and lifted a protective band on her skin before retreating back to her torso. She lifted and retracted her arm to gain momentum. And, in a blink, as fast as how Ryoma could pierce through an enemy, she let a sharp, silver knife cut through the air and sail to the direction of the quiet plains.

With a squelch, it stuck itself mid-air.

“Them.” Azura announced flatly.

“What in the—“ Ryoma exclaimed; not believing his eyes.

The High Prince of Hoshido stood as still as the Dawn Dragon’s statue until the butt of Azura’s lance nudged him to the side. He veered his sight towards her but she did not look back.

Alongside her weapon, the songstress swiveled her body in an elegant turn. It ended with her readying to strike forward, “Use your senses. They may not have a visible form, but their bodies are as solid as they can get.”

“But what—“

“Take the left side, Ryoma. You are the only one I can ask to defend this fort.”

The prince had millions of questions. Who, what, when, where, why, how. Obviously, he had no clue what was happening, and he had no clue how to go around defending a fort from something invisible—except for a silver knife floating in the air. He wished to ask Azura for guidance. He wished to accompany her, to ask her so many things, but when her topaz eyes blinked a hint of trust toward his grays, his questioning frown tugged into a smirk.

He finally remembered the language that only their eyes spoke of.

Ryoma unsheathed his Raijinto, “I’ll be back in five minutes. Do your best to come back in ten.”

For the first time in a long while, Azura chuckled, “No, I will come in three.”

He loved the thrill of battle, but he loved coming back to her more.

 

Ryoma blinked. He could not finish by five. He did not know if Azura had finished her side, but he prayed that she was unharmed. He knew he should never underestimate an opponent, but since he was merely relying on his sense of hearing, he did not expect for their invisible opponents to be _a horde._

He had asked for the other soldiers to retreat to the fort stronghold and have lunch, so no one was there to give him a hand. Well, it was not like he could ask them to help him in the first place; who in their right minds would believe that some magical, invisible warriors were there to slaughter them all without their knowledge? They would think their high prince a lunatic.

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he tried to heighten his hearing by shutting his eyes. They were enclosing him in; about ready to strike at him in a radial ambush. But he would not let them have his head, of course. For him, a simultaneous attack from all sides was easier to dodge than that one time when Hinoka pelted him with a lipstick for walking in on her trying to wear makeup.

Ha, remembering his siblings really did give him strength.

Hinoka, Corrin, Takumi, Sakura. Azura. His main reasons for fighting. They were already strong; much grown up than when they were still children and trying to crawl. Much grown up than when they were still crying to him about spilled milk and stolen lunch boxes. They could now stand on their own. He was not their pillar anymore.

And he could not be prouder of them. Now, it was his turn to make them proud.

“We’ll fight together again, the six of us.” Ryoma promised to himself.

He opened his eyes. His pupils dilated, and though blurry, he could somehow make out shapes of purple circling around him. One, five, ten. Twenty? He was not entirely sure, but they were thinning in number. If he could just compress them nearer to him, he could take them all out with the raw, electric power of his Raijinto.

_Steady, steady… Go._

“Lord Ryoma! Kagero told us you went here, so we hurried after you.”

_Oh no._

“We heard packs of faceless went through here. Sorry we didn’t make it in time to help you. But I’m glad you’re fine!”

One by one, Ryoma saw the purplish figures shift.

“As expected of Lord Ryoma, you waste no time in training, huh? If at all possible, can I join you? I want to get much stronger so I could sooner find Lord Takumi.”

“Oboro, don’t—“

“Those Nohrian scums will pay for—“

“Stop!”

Ryoma cursed as he abandoned his stance. He was about to rain electricity down on his opponents, but since Oboro thought it was perfect to suddenly appear at the most convenient time, he had to break his attack or he would end up frying her too. Instead, he raced against the invisible forces. They were neck to neck, but he would—he _shall_ —make it in time to shield his brother’s friend.

“L-Lord Ryoma, what are you doing?”

“Duck, Oboro!”

A thin, purple aura whittled past where Oboro’s head was.

“Did I just...” She sucked in a large amount of air; not believing what miracle just happened, “Almost die?”

But the lady was not granted a breather. Immediately, Ryoma dashed and leapt to her side; his divine Raijinto bared in front of his chest as his wide, stalwart back served as a fortress for the vulnerable Oboro. He kept his foothold on the blanket of snow.

Oboro could not comprehend. She did not understand what was happening. Her Lord Ryoma was furiously slicing and dicing his sword in a flurry of complicated swordplay, yet she could not seem to catch sight of what he was battling against. She could only observe that his feet were scarring the cold snow. That he was moving without his consent. That he was being pushed back by some force.

And when droplets of red rain stained white canvas, her voice finally let out.

“My lord! You’re bleeding!” She yelled.

But she barely finished her sentence when Ryoma’s katana flew soundless across the ground.

The swordsmaster was about to lunge for his weapon, but a purplish slice towards his face had him tumbling back. He saved his head in the nick of time.

His knuckles punched the snow to prevent his mouth from kissing the ground, however he could not remain in one stance for too long. He shot up again and made visible the mop of blood that his palm imprinted on the crumple of ice. His hands have been impaled by an invisible arrow. His adversaries were clever enough to attack him precisely where his armor did not cover—his palms and his legs—so he doubted they would pass off the opportunity to ambush him from all sides and cripple him once and for all.

… And with his Raijinto skittled uselessly some ways ahead of him, no strategy posed well for him at the mean time.

He flicked his eyes left and right. They were backed up against the fortress’ wall, with no nearby entrance to shove Oboro to safety. There was no weapons rack at arm’s reach. His only human companion was stunned to silence, so she definitely was in no shape to obey an order to swing her naginata at no visible target in particular. She was psychologically incapacitated.

… Well, she was, but her naginata could serve a better purpose.

With reflexes faster than anyone has ever witnessed, Ryoma snatched the weapon strapped on Oboro’s back. He twirled it around and parried a few malicious arrows intending to poke holes into his pores. He sketched a cross. One, two, three. Ten. Twenty. Repeatedly, so quickly that all the woman beside him saw was a blur of his movements’ afterimages.

Oboro’s current master’s charges were obviously packed with dynamic force, so it was surprising to behold his lightning-quick strikes. He could even maneuver it in a wide sweep. Compared to her Lord Takumi, who fought with efficiency and grace, Lord Ryoma’s motions were mostly brute force. Still she found him amazing. They might actually make it out alive. Might.

Because suddenly, the bladed half of her naginata snapped and splintered uselessly to the ground.

“This is why I don’t prefer to use slender sticks.” Ryoma muttered after the demise of his newfound weapon.

“N-no…” Oboro’s eyes widened at their wilting hope, “Just what is going on?!”

Just what, in the seven hells, was happening? First, something almost shot her head off her shoulders. Then the high prince was bleeding out of nowhere and some unknown crimson splatters kept spraying around his blade. Now her naginata was in pieces just because Ryoma hit the air?

But there was no one…

Ghosts?! Could they be ghosts? Ghosts in the middle of lunch time? Or demons? Real-life yokai?! She knew it, she should have prayed to the temple the other day and bought a few warding charms—

“Pardon me.”

Suddenly, her ponytail was falling upside-down. Suddenly, she found her arms dangling over the thick blanket of snow as Ryoma powered his way through it; lugging her across his shoulder as if she were a sack of rice.

Okay, she would have squealed in delight. She would have been over the clouds right about now. She would be covering her face in absolute glee if it was her Lord Takumi, and not his scary grizzly bear of an older brother, who was grabbing her by her innocent derriere.

In the spur of the moment, she kicked the High Prince’s stomach.

“Oboro!” Ryoma yelled at her through the noise of his feet trampling the snow, “Please don’t be violent! I am trying to save us both!” He hopped and ducked while he announced that.

 _That place is reserved for my future husband!_ … Is what she would like to scream, but aside from the accidentally-touchy-criminal being the soon-to-be-king of her kingdom, she found herself suddenly detached from him.

… And soaring through the air.

“Azura, catch her!”

What was she now, some kind of human toss ball?

The good news was, the azure-haired lady really did catch her. Gracefully, at that. Oboro wondered how much muscles Azura had hidden under her slender appearance.

Once Ryoma was sure that Takumi’s retainer was safe in Azura’s hold, he turned towards the direction of his invisible opponents, “Do you have a weapon I can use?” He directed towards the songstress.

“Forgive me. I broke my lance during my final attack.” She replied.

The High Prince nodded, “Understood.” He clenched his knuckles tightly; not at all minding the crimson liquid flowing out of the lines of his palms, “This is the perfect opportunity to show off the raw power of Hoshido, then!”

It was so Ryoma. He was disadvantaged at every angle, yet he had no dog’s tail between his legs to give up. His feet were five inches deep in the snow, and the drizzle of white flakes were dyeing his hair white—yet he stood sturdy, fists raised in front of his face. He was ready to punch his way out of this conflict, and Azura thought it was so him.

Just the reckless, hot-blooded Ryoma she had grown to love.

“You fool! Your nemesis are covered in blades!” Azura shouted at him as she steadied Oboro with her hands.

Ryoma’s back was to her, but the stubborn smirk in his face was already imaginable, “Father once slayed a group of jungle tigers to save Hinoka and I. Barehanded. If I cannot even do this much, I am not deserving to walk in his footsteps!”

A fool he was. A fool his father was. There was a clear distinction, a boundary between bravery and buffoonery. He could very well be the wise, rational king that he was supposed to be and simply order his soldiers to hack and slash with abandon. And yet, here he was…

He glanced back at Azura, who was intently watching his every movement.

… If the Nohrian Crown Prince could show off his chivalry, the Hoshidan High Prince could too.

_‘Heh, a big oaf you are.’_

Ryoma was about to sock a random invisible creature’s face, but the sudden voice in his head forced him to a halt.

_‘You remind me of when I was still a young man. Not that I’m an old man, mind you.’_

_That voice…_

_‘You really are cut from my flesh, aren’t you? Very well, I’ll lend you my strength.’_

“Father?!” Ryoma exclaimed; bewildered by the speech he was not supposed to be hearing. Wait, was he actually dead? On the brink of death? How—

_‘Focus, boy! You’re not dead, you’re just being haunted by my ghost.’_

But instead of focusing, the shock of everything urged for a window of vulnerability in his defense. He narrowly evaded a gust of blade across his hair. Luckily for him, his reflexes were still intact, so his hands grappled for the place where his opponent’s arm was supposed to be. He pressed his forearm on its stomach and grabbed. He hoisted the creature up as if it were an awkward club and, with a mighty roar, swept his direct front arc with it. He vaguely heard toppling steel.

_‘Just joking! Mikoto asked me to say my final words, so here we are. Sorry I haven’t been much of a dad to you, kid. Or to any of your siblings, for that matter.’_

Ryoma could feel his skin burning underneath his gloves. He was fighting, fighting. He was kicking and punching with everything he had; his enemies were slashing and slicing with everything they had. He was in an uncertain fate, and yet…he could not stop his mind from wandering to the past.

Light-hearted Sumeragi, who only laughed at Ikona when she was reprimanding young Ryoma for his childhood mischief. Stern Sumeragi, who berated Hinoka to kneel on unwashed rice for insulting her new mother.

_'Sorry I wasn’t able to teach all of you my super cool secret techniques like I promised you to.’_

Competitive Sumeragi, who spent an entire day-off teaching his youngest son the way of shogi just because he heard that the youngest Nohrian prince was a tactical prodigy.

_‘Sorry I wasn’t able to tease you about your first puppy love, like your friends’ dads do.’_

Emotional Sumeragi, who wept in joy upon seeing his youngest daughter’s first tooth.

_‘I am saddened that I cannot be there to hold my grandchildren, like when I first hugged my beautiful kids.’_

Brave Sumeragi, who gladly demised if it meant his children rising to a new dawn.

_‘I wasn’t there to see how much you grew to look like me, Ryoma, or how Hinoka proudly traded her long hair for a long spear. I know how Takumi reflects your mother’s lovely eyes, but I wish I were there to see the second Ikona out of little Sakura. I wish I could have shown Corrin how it’s like to have a father but… I suppose I was fiend for leaving her too soon, no?’_

_No, father…_

_‘I don’t know if I still deserve to be called your father after everything that I’ve done, but…’_

_You have always…_

_‘Know that I do not regret anything. I would do this again and again. For any of you, I would choose to die again and again. I will always choose to fall so that you may live. And I was glad…so happy that I could hold you tight for the last time. Your proud smile, Hinoka’s tight hug… Takumi’s hopeful gaze, Sakura’s little fingers. Your warmth lingers, till now.’_

_You have always been…_

_‘Oh yes, as the head of our little home now, do you know what the penultimate step to true happiness is? Sacrifice. I’m telling you this, so when there comes a time when you have to choose between your family and yourself, always…’_

_Always…_

_‘Always choose to be happy.’_

“Always the kindest father I have known.”

_‘I may have fallen, but I am the happiest I could be. Know that I have always been, and will always be proud of you all._

_‘I love you.’_

Suddenly, a bright flame flickered to life inside his heart. He was overwhelmed by the enormous strength that was not there before. His limbs were electrified; his eyes blazing with strength. He felt like nothing could stop him. Like he was shatterproof.

When he raised his hand, the obsidian bracelet on his wrist jolted. It expanded like broken shackles. It exploded into tiny fragments; disassembling and reassembling to match the burning, smelting power rising like ignited ashes inside his veins.

The bracelet that his brother sent him…

His fist clenched around the whirring particles. His fingertips burned around solid mass. His arms danced around his body; drawing and dragging raw, unbridled power with each sharp cut of the enormous, midnight blades of Hagakure.

The embodiment of Sumeragi’s strength.

_‘Now, my boy, show your old man what you’re made of!’_

“Understood!”

And then he leapt. With the love, the pride, the strength of his father in his hands, Ryoma flew to the sky. He was wingless, but definitely, nothing was impossible if he could just have faith. If he would just place his faith, his fate, in his family.

His power, his happiness.

His family.

“Ryoma, fly!”

The soles of his feet were ablaze. Burning. He was raging with spirit, and the winds of his sister’s lance only fanned the flames higher. The very moment that his feet collided with Hinoka’s spear, his strength and her strength pitched him even higher towards the sky.

Among the winds, even the bright Hoshidan sun could not reflect off the Hagakure’s dull, charcoal blades. And yet, it was the same Hoshidan sun fueling its king’s katana.

The great white earthquake was testament to the greatest Hoshidan warrior’s might.

“Now that the battlefield has been primed,” Slowly, Ryoma rose. Hagakure in his left, Raijinto in his right, “Hinoka, Azura. Lend me your strength.” He snapped his eyes open, and the rising inferno beneath them truly was the mark of Hoshido’s unassailable King.

A great king who lights the torch in his kingdom’s heart.

“You said it, Ryoma!” Hinoka hopped off her Pegasus with a fierce grin.

“My voice shall make us unstoppable.” Azura sang from beside her king.

Suddenly, hurried footsteps stomped near them, “I… I can fight too!” Sakura called as she bent her bow.

From above, a familiar shout bellowed, “Oboro, we better make it up for our master’s absence, yeah?” Hinata announced when he jumped from Hinoka’s mount and to the ground.

“I’ll fight twice as hard to make up for my earlier blunder!”

And suddenly, his family was his kingdom.

“Sorry, father…” Ryoma whispered to no one in particular, “Looks like my family chose me this time.”

Suddenly, he could see their reflections on Hagakure’s clear, bright blades.

 

Ryoma wiped his blades off his enemies’ blood. It was the cue that the battle had come to a close, so his companions did the same.

“Oh man, it’s winter but I sweated bullets!” Hinata hollered as he mimicked the high prince’s movements.

Oboro rolled her eyes at her partner, “Well, it wouldn’t matter if you just knew how to bathe every day.”

“What?! Who in their right minds would take a bath in winter?”

Sakura giggled in amusement at the two, and Hinoka joined in with a laughter of her own. Hinoka thought Hinata might have missed Oboro. The rowdy samurai had been temporarily stationed as her retainer, and after more than a month of being with him, she noticed that his mood had been plummeting more and more each day. A rendezvous with Oboro must have been the medicine he needed.

“But I must recognize,” Ryoma’s deep voice rang around them and stole the attentions of everyone around him, “Throwing wet dye at those creatures definitely made our lives easier. Even the other soldiers rushed in to help us.” He tipped his head at the guards of Fort Jinya, “And for that, I give you my thanks, Oboro.”

The mentioned lady giggled as she returned the naginata that she borrowed from Hinoka, which the princess politely refused to take back, “Oh, it’s nothing my lord. I can’t be putting Lord Takumi’s name to shame because of my earlier incapability.”

The high prince nodded with a smile, “And my brother is blessed to have such fearsome comrades. I’m sure Takumi is proud of you two.”

The samurai and spearfighter pair put on their biggest smiles for their beloved prince. A praise from the soon-to-be-king of Hoshido was of the highest honor. They would surely keep his words to heart.

…Except, their hearts could not register anything at all.

Sakura’s hands flew to her mouth. She was sensitive to sudden dips in emotions, “A-are you two alright?”

“I-I’m okay!” Oboro plastered a fake grin to her face, “W-we’re just…” She heaved a deep breath to calm herself. Breathe in, breathe out. It was alright; she could control her—

“I can’t take this anymore!”

Hinata’s sudden outburst elicited surprise in the royals’ faces. Worry struck their expressions. Hinata knew that a samurai must not cause unnecessary unease to his master’s family, but he could not force himself to care right then, “I’m so sorry, Lord Takumi! If only I didn’t eat so much fried eggs and had to stay many hours in the lavatory that night! You wouldn’t have… You wouldn’t have…”

“You shouldn’t have been so kind to tell me to sleep early!” Oboro wailed along with Hinata, “Maybe I could have stopped those Nohrian scums from capturing you! You would have been sighing at us today, like every day, and just laugh and be happy and hit thirty bull’s eye before lunch and try on my new experimental clothes and tell me you just wanna wear blue for the rest of your life and… And…”

She sobbed. Hinata sobbed. They sniffed at the same time and cried at the same time, “You wouldn’t have died!”

Suddenly, it all came crashing in. They thought they were fine, and that they have accepted that something like that was inevitable in war. And yet, no matter how much they urged themselves to accept it, they just could not. They could not. It was like a tidal wave every time.

“Oh big brother! Big brother Takumi!” Sakura’s tears spilled even stronger than Takumi’s retainers’ combined, “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! It was me who laid your fundoshi on the table last year! It… It had pineapple patterns on it, so I really thought it was tablecloth! I… I’m sorry! I miss you so much!”

Because of her younger sister’s overwhelming sentiment, the dams on Hinoka’s eyes finally broke out. Try as she might, she could not pretend to be strong any longer, “I’m sorry, little brother! It was me who used your big bunny plushy as a training dummy! I found it lying on the archery range… I… I didn’t know it was yours! I’m so sorry! I can’t forget the pitiful face you made when you found it beheaded…”

Azura stood close to Ryoma. She tried her best to feel sympathetic. She wanted to be the kind-hearted, understanding sister and appreciate the love and heartbreak of friends and family but…for some reason, all of their stories were ridiculous more than sad.

Ryoma started to feel threatened by his embarrassing secrets that could be spilled on his funeral.

Seeing that Ryoma was beginning to twitch in discomfort, Azura took it in herself to share the news, “Takumi is not even near death’s door.”

The response was almost comical. A sudden halt in sobs, replaced by overblown gasps. Wide eyes brimming with tears. Unbelieving frowns. They were conflicted whether to get mad at Azura for playing insensitive or to rejoice right away. They chose silence.

Azura gazed at her borrowed naginata wistfully, remembering the pair that they have left to suffer alone below, “I could not tell it outright, because I know you wouldn’t have believed me.” She moved her eyes to the small crowd gathered around her; her eyes sharp and serious, “Takumi is not a captive of Nohr. He fell to the skies in the pits of the bottomless canyon, where those mysterious things rose from.”

“W-what?!” Hinoka stuttered, “You mean there’s another—“

Hinoka’s words bubbled into a gulp when the butt of Azura’s lance suddenly closed in on her lips. It did her no harm, but still it was surprising, if not a bit rude.

The songstress was more than an arm’s reach away from the warrior princess, so she had no choice if she wished to make it on time. She did not mean to offend her sister. Azura made sure to convey that in her softened eyes as she spoke, “None of you must ever speak of…the unknown. I cannot say any more than that.” She bowed her head to express her sincerity, “Forgive me.”

Hinata blinked, “I… I don’t get it…”

“You never get anything.” Oboro sniped.

Sakura, having nothing to answer the two retainers, chose to ignore them and regarded her adoptive sister instead, “Wherever he is, he’s safe, isn’t he?”

“I assure you. Corrin is with him.”

Sakura’s hands flew to her chest as she heaved a deep sigh. Her tears of regret and sorrow converted into tears of joy. She did not know how to properly express her happiness at the thought of embracing her beloved siblings again.

“I trust you, Azura.” Hinoka punched her palm and adorned her face with a determined beam, “I’ll just follow you around anywhere, until I see those two for myself.”

“Me too!” Oboro chimed in.

Azura smiled, yet a shadow of a doubt remained on her lips, “Even if I ask you to do something seemingly impossible just to see them again?”

“Hey, it’s not like anything is impossible after those weird things earlier, yeah?” Hinata winked and offered her a thumbs up, “What are we gonna do, anyway? I’d swim through seven seas just to be reunited with Lord Takumi!”

“Jump down the Bottomless Canyon.”

Once again, gasps of shock filled the air. Their expressions were incomprehensible.

Azura knew it. Once again, nobody believed. They would think her a lunatic—a villainous woman, even—to suggest of risking killing themselves off for an uncertain idea. Leo only rode with her suggestion because of his frenzied mind (and fondness of Corrin), but those who were in their right states of mind would only take her words with a grain of salt.

But once again, she was surprised.

“When do we go?” Ryoma asked with earnest.

Again, another round of gasps. Oboro was especially irked, which she obviously conveyed through a harsh glare thrown at Azura, “My lord! You can’t be suggesting possibly committing suicide because of a Nohrian’s words!”

Nohrian. Would that cursed identity really haunt her forever?

But before Azura could turn her back to them and call off her proposal, Ryoma boomed out a hearty laugh. The songstress flipped her pupils towards him. He flashed her his usual warm smile, “Worry not, I do not ever wish to scare my people with such a frightening notion.”

“Then what do you...?” Sakura mumbled.

“Simple. We fly down atop Pegasi.” The High Prince pointed a finger to his temple and smirked, “Sometimes, we just have to use our brains.”

Azura was the first one to let out a tired sigh. Ryoma was right, of course; that was the best way to accomplish this crazed goal and relieve everyone of unwarranted terror at the same time. Still, to think that he would go out of his way to think of something to back her up… To think that he, out of all people, found it in him to place her his trust…

“So, when do we go?” The high prince asked her with a smile.

She reared in her tears. She was exhausted, but she still had a duty to fulfill.

“Not until I heal your wounds, you big oaf.”

For them, Azura’s smile was a charm that ensured of many beautiful days to come.

 

* * *

 

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Leo could hear footsteps beyond the front door.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

Even though his determination to embrace death was forged with steel, he could still not pacify the frantic beating of his heart.

His ears picked up the sound of the doorknob as it turned, which they purposely left unlocked. Leo gulped but remained composed. The door swung open as Niles, the person who was closer to the entrance, drew his bow.  A familiar figure stood before them.

It was Prince Xander.

Or so he thought.

“My, my… pointing an arrow to a visitor who has just arrived is not a pleasant welcome.” Graceful fingers brushed aside the arrow that was directly aimed at her.

The smell of roses sailed in the air as a pair of heels tapped on the floor, masking the old fragrance of the room.

“I am delighted to finally find you, my sweet Leo.” Her silky, lavender strands elegantly danced with her body as her lips curved into a smile that Leo remembered well.

Rather than Xander, it was Camilla who greeted them.

Relief washed over him when he recognized the newly-arrived guest in the room, but sooner drained when a realization dawned on him.

Perhaps Camilla was there to pass the king’s verdict on him. His usually sharp judgment had failed him; tricked him into a false conclusion that the one he would be meeting was his brother. He was prepared to meet his disgraceful end through the divine Siegfried but it seemed that it was Camilla’s axe that would carve through his traitorous flesh. Either way, he was going down the same path.

He used to be part of the circle that Camilla fought for, but his record at that moment was not so clean to put his name on the ‘to defend’ list. Nohrian law was blunt on the subject of traitors. It was not going to spare him just because of his previous title.

“Princess Camilla.” Though he was trying to salvage even a part of his dignity, Leo knew his place. With forced poise, his knee fell to the ground and his head lowered before the person he once referred to as ‘sister’, “It is a great honor to be graced by your presence.”

In that room, they were not siblings. They were two contrasting beings; a high ranking princess and someone lower than a commoner. Lower than dirt. An untouchable.

“Oh Leo…” Her voice was a mirror to the sorrow that she felt at the sight before her.

“Big brother!”

Leo was barely able to lift his head when a jumpy tackle slammed him backwards; a pair of arms tightly wrapping around his torso. He barely managed not to hit his head on the cold floor.

An agonized cry slipped out from him as furious pain exploded in his injured shoulder due to the sudden pressure. It was good that he was kneeling, or else his legs could have failed him.

“Is something wrong?”

He breathed through the buzzing pain and gazed at the one who caught him off guard.

Amethyst orbs swarming with worry stared at him. Locks of curly, pale yellow hair framed the girl’s face, reminding him of the times when he was able to comb them. Carnation earrings decorated her ears.  The person’s lips were sealed in a frown as she waited for an answer to her inquiry.

_Elise._

He struggled to regain his earlier composure and somehow managed to, “It is nothing. Eli—Princess Elise, what has brought you here?”

The young princess’ brows met at a low dip, “Huh?  Why are you calling me like that—“

“Lady Elise!” A familiar, booming voice of a mage popped on the doorway, “Please do not run away like that.”

“Odin!” Leo’s gaze met with his retainer’s.

What a fool he had been.

He should have expected his sisters’ arrival after sending his trusted colleague on a mission. While he was still able to think coherently back when he was still freshly wounded, he had ordered Odin to inform Camilla or Elise of the events that have transpired. It was a gamble. His retainer’s head could have been severed on a silver platter if his sister did not believe his words or if he was caught by Nohrian guards.

Despite his life being on the line, Odin still insisted on fulfilling the errand for his liege.

“Oh my dark overlord, Leo!” The man’s face was refreshingly bright in contrast to the dim surroundings of the underground, “I, Odin Dark, is filled with utmost joy in seeing you safe and sound!”

“Likewise.” It was a delight to see the man alive and well after sending him on a dangerous journey.

 “Sorry for leaving you like that.” Elise turned to Odin and smiled apologetically, “I was too excited to be reunited with my brother.”

_Brother…_

Somehow, that brought warmth to him more than the vibrantly dancing fire from the candle.

“Anyway,” The youngest princess skipped towards Leo and switched on her concerned expression, “Where are you hurt? You’re so pale, it cannot be just _‘nothing’_.”

He had no intent of speaking about the topic, but Niles had another plan in mind.

Leo glared at the other man for speaking on his behalf. He did not want to appear weak in front of others, especially his family. He was planning to keep the list of his injuries to himself so as not to bother his siblings, but of course, Niles had to play the role of the mother who brought his child to a healer.

“But they were all given relief through Lilith’s attention and skills.” Niles added.

“Lilith?” Camilla snapped the door shut in order to block the chilly winter wind, “Is she the maid who was in charge of the stables back at Corrin’s fortress?”

_Lilith._

She disappeared without saying farewell face to face. The only thing she left was a parchment stating that she had important matters to attend to, but no vivid descriptions were included. In any case, Leo did not care. Although, after getting used to her banters, it would be a lie to say that he found it easy to revert back to his old lifestyle after she took her leave.

Maybe he did care about her. Just a little.

Niles’ voice broke Leo’s trail of thoughts, “Yes, milady. That is her.”

At the prompt that Camilla and Niles fed her, realization dawned on Elise’s face, “I remember her! She’s really a nice person, and she helped me with my studies once, so I know she is a good healer! Too bad, we only managed to talk for a bit during my visits with Corrin.”

“Where is she? I should express my gratitude to her for aiding my sweet little brother.” Camilla’s amethyst eyes roamed around in search for any clues regarding the maid.

Leo replied to the inquiry, “She needed to leave. Said she had matters to accomplish.”

“Well, I am sure we’ll see her again.” Elise returned her attention to her brother, “For now, let me check your injury.”

The former prince protested but he was left with no escape. No matter how hard he tried to resist, his younger sister would definitely not stop pestering him unless he abided by her wish. So rather than fighting a futile battle, it would be better to just get it over with.

Soon, the Nohrians siblings were stationed in the bedroom while Niles and Odin served as sentries outside.

Despite the objections that Leo threw at Elise, she still insisted on checking his shoulders’ condition. He had a lot of experience on his younger sister healing him, but there was something about an injury that required showing his back to her… It made him uneasy.

That feeling was justified when Elise embraced silence for a while before throwing an inquiry about the scars on his back.

His sister had a carefree nature, but she was not totally naïve.

He did not want to share the original story behind the question but at that point, his mind could not craft a believable answer. Thankfully, Camilla saved him by creating a distraction through sending Elise away to brew for them a pot of tea. After the occupants of the room were reduced, the room fell quiet; two pairs of lips pursed by the presence of a common knowledge. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Camilla knew the story concerning the markings on his back. In fact, she saw them when some were still fresh and bleeding; a witness to the aftermath of his failures as a child. It was her who wrapped him in a comforting embrace after he was freed from the steel clutches of his mother.  She picked him up when he was in shambles.

With difficulty, he willed his good arm to reach his top clothing from the bed and regain a bit of privacy.

“Let me help you with that, darling.” Her lips gained its usual smile as her hands worked to provide assistance.

It felt nice to be taken care of once in a while, but his stubborn personality won, “I can do it by myself.

“Now that Elise has taken her leave, perhaps we can discuss the important matters at hand.” His intrigued brown eyes were finally able to gather enough courage to lock on his sister’s face, “Tell me, are you here to carry out King Garon’s orders in Prince Xander’s stead?”

Camilla’s hands left her brother’s clothes as the curve on her mouth fell, “…Yes. Xander and I were given the command to kill you on sight for committing treason against Nohr.”

“I see…” He straightened before continuing, “Then do what you must. I have no intentions of running away.”

“Leo—“

“But before anything else, you deserve to know the truth.”

He told her everything from when Corrin started missing to his chaotic encounter with Hans. His narrative was the most unconvincing story that he has ever heard since it was full of blanks. The vital details were the ones that he could not speak of; a taboo that would put their feet in a grave. He wanted to share everything to his older sister, but he could not risk being inflicted with Valla’s curse (although he was still doubtful of the validity of that curse since he was still to witness its effects with his own eyes.)

He took a lungful of air before continuing, “I am fully aware that it is quite hard to believe but I assure you, Corrin is alive and well. She is waiting for you and the others—“

Leo’s sentence was abruptly cut off by Camilla’s finger pressing on his lips.

“You do not have to explain more.” Her expression was soft while she moved her hand to cup her sibling’s cheek, “I trust you, brother.”

_Brother…_

It was a sweet serenade that he did not know he needed to hear. All along he thought he had lost his family, and that he would never hear someone call him ‘brother’ again. Well, hearing it from Elise was plausible, but from his older siblings? It was a much heavier matter.

“I intended to kill you but after seeing you, I really do not have the heart to do so. Especially now that I know that you are still my sweet, little Leo.” She pulled the lid over her eyes, “Besides, I cannot bear to lose another sibling. Not after what happened before.”

Camilla’s eyes lovingly watched her brother while her thumb drew circles on his cheek; a gesture that was laced with genuine affection, “I did not save you just to kill you, Leo. I want you to stay with us, to enjoy a peaceful era after the war ends. Treat it as your punishment if you wish, but you cannot leave us, not ever.”

“You really have a way with words, sister.” He dropped his sturdy bravado and let his frame relax; savoring the rare event of being doted on.

“Hearing you call me ‘sister’ once more brings joy to my heart.”

He was out of his usual character, he knew that. Outside of doors, he made sure that he donned his mask; the image of being strong enough not to rely on the company of others. Yet, it felt pleasant to be free once in a while. Just for a short time, he would rest and relish the privilege that he deprived himself of.

Although Camilla would love nothing more than for Leo to let his hair down a bit more, she knew she had to break the silence before Elise could return.

“I am afraid that you will have to let me accompany you in your quest to aid our dear Corrin.” She lowered her hand to her lap, “By now, father probably removed my royal status as well.”

Leo’s brows furrowed at the statement, “What do you mean?”

“I slayed Hans.”

Leo’s eyes widened at what he heard.

The bed let out a creak as Camilla crossed her legs, “A few days ago, Selena relayed a message from Odin that you were injured by Hans. He was also the one who uncovered to me the gist of the story that you have narrated.”

_So Odin knew all along._

He did his best to act like nothing was amiss after their encounter with Hans, but in the end, he was not able to fool anyone. His retainers were much keener than he gave them credit for.

“You acted too rashly, sister.”

“But you did the same thing too. I suppose it runs in the family.” She let out a chuckle.

Both of them eliminated their father’s trusted officials. Performing execution without enough evidence or order from the king would be considered treason against Nohr. Right now, he and his sibling were standing on equal grounds; a pair reduced to people who were lower than commoners.

“I cannot forgive anyone who harms you, my dear Leo, so I killed him.” She flashed a smile despite talking about murder, “He and Iago were getting on my nerves anyway. It was worth it.”

She let out a short breath, “It might not even be a bad thing to lose our titles…” The soft light from the nearby candle illuminated her melancholic expression, “We are finally free now.”

 _Free from the curse that went along the circumstances of being born as prince and princess of Nohr._ He continued in his mind.

His usually vibrant sister suddenly seemed tired; the weight of everything they went through crashing down on her like boulders cascading down a cliff. They were all exhausted. Being in that position for a long stretch of time did not make them immune to it. They were sick of being pawns; mere soldiers thrown in an endless loop of bloody battles and misery.

When Camilla turned her head towards her brother, all traces of her previous thoughts were wiped clean. Her lips were turned upward as usual, “Forget I said anything.”

She steered her gaze to the door, “How long do you intend to eavesdrop, dear Elise?”

Slowly, the door swung open and revealed the guilt-stricken face of the youngest princess. She did not wear her usual demeanor.

The soft tapping of her shoes was the only noise in the room, “Sorry. Odin already brewed tea for us, so I asked him to get some cake. I was about to go back but I heard you two talking.”

When she looked at her siblings, worn but never giving in to their silly fates, she could not stop the spark in her heart. She met their gazes with determination. Her amethyst eyes were brighter than the flames of the flickering candle, “I will go to where Corrin is! Let me fight with you!”

“Darling, it will be too dangerous for you.” Camilla’s voice dripped with candid concern.

Elise’s hands flew to her hips in defiance, “I’ve done my best to study those tomes that Leo gave me. If he can fight hard, then so can I! I am not the same powerless girl as I was before!”

“Even so, you will only burden us in battle.” Leo’s words were sharp, but he only intended to make his sister back off from the dangerous notion that she was suggesting.

“Why?” The second princess’ orbs fell to the ground, “It’s not fair. All this time, you are all protecting me. I appreciate that, but I want to return the favor. I want to protect those who are important to me too. Let me share the burden that you are all carrying. We are family, right?” Her brows dipped, “I don’t want you to fight while I am safely tucked away in the villa.”

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, “I saw how Xander nearly worked all day and night just to keep everything in order. I saw how Camilla broke down when our family started to drift apart. Leo, too, surrounded himself with papers and overworked himself just to get the plans done.

“It pains me that I cannot do anything to help you at all.” Her fists balled in the hem of her clothes, “I am older now. I can assist you better in combat and I… I don’t want to see us fall apart without doing anything.”

“Elise…” Camilla moved to leave a space between her and Leo, “Come here.”

Leo watched as Elise followed and planted herself on the mattress. How long had it been since they were able to freely talk to one another without the excess weight of their problems? He already lost count.

It was _almost_ just like before. If only Xander and Corrin were there, they would be the exact picture of their merry days back at the fortress; those precious moments when they could huddle in a single room. When they could hold a cup of chocolate without worry. The times when their joyous laughter filled the air like a mesmerizing symphony from an orchestra instead of the deafening silence that lingered inside a villa of paths branched. But at least, they were on their way of connecting their roads. Once more.

Camilla’s hand affectionately smoothed her sister’s hair, “You are such a sweet child, Elise.”

The little lady puffed her cheeks in disagreement, “I am no longer a child.”

Leo huffed, “Your actions speak of how much of a child you still are.”

“Hey, you were my age three years ago.”

“You don’t say.”

She turned to her brother and immediately threw a nickname that would best fit him, “Meanie grumpy Leo.”

“Who are you calling grumpy?”

Since they were the closest in age, Leo and Elise were able to establish a bond deeper than the others. Although their relationship mainly involved picking on each other, they were still the ones who were often seen together within the villa. In fact, Leo was responsible for building the foundation of Elise’s inclination to magic. He taught her the basics of said art when she begged him to. From his knowledge, the first flower that he sprouted using Brynhildr was still safely pressed in one of her books.

Camilla let out a chuckle at how adorable her little family was, “Now, now…my beloved siblings. That is enough. Regarding your request, EIise, I will allow it.”

The youngest princess’ face brightened, “Really?”

“Yes. You may join us, but you must never stray far from us. Is that clear?”

“Understood!” Elise’ smile was as sweet as honey. Sweeter than honey, “Yay! We’re all going to be together again soon!”

Elise’s brother was thankful that his damaged arm was not caught by her hug. Her embrace was tight. She was shaking, and the dam broke and tears cascaded down her cheeks and to her clothes.

He had to convince Xander. He could not afford to fall there when there was still something left to do. His sister’s ultimate wish was to stitch their family back together and he was determined to grant her that. He would do it by any means—even if it spelled that he had to partake in a dangerous gamble.

Sometimes, the most brilliant of plans were the sharpest double-edged blades.

Leo smirked.

 

He had never felt so low in his entire life until he kneeled in front of Xander.

“Prince Xander.” He bowed his head in respect; the grime on the ground reflecting how he felt at that time.

His older brother sat stalwart on his mount. His Siegfried was sheathed by his side, but still it held an intimidating presence. He did not merely look like the Crown Prince of Nohr; he portrayed the aura of a king—a conqueror in every angle. It was his charisma. Xander always wore an air of regality; an intimidating crown that could make even the noblest of men feel so little under his gaze.

Leo now understood that depreciating sensation while he was kneeling in front of his brother. A pauper under the height of a king.

“Leo.” Xander’s harsh tone matched the seriousness of his face, “Judging from the formalities that you are offering me, I believe you have come to me fully aware of what you have done? Of the graveness of your sins?”

They indulged in a game of cat and mouse in order to lure the crown prince into a more secluded zone in Nohr’s underground. Leo decided to act as a bait to ensure the safety of the citizens; to leave the crowded area unscratched in case something broke out from their encounter with Xander. His retainers, Camilla, Selena (who appeared to guard the second princess), and Elise tagged along as well. Thanks to Niles’ knowledge of every twists and turns of the underground, they were able to secure a plausible area.

The crown prince was not alone. His retainer, Laslow, stood a few steps away from him with a weapon strapped on his belt. His eyes were swarming with worry; the effect of the tension that lingered around him. He crossed gazes with Odin and Selena but whatever messages they received from one another was not expressed verbally.

Leo rose from his position on the ground, “Yes. I am also aware that you are entrusted with an order to deliver my execution.”

“And still you sought me. Your bravery is commendable.” His armored hand moved to free the Siegfried from its confinement, “But your decision to betray Nohr is not.”

If the circumstances were different, Leo could have admired the beauty of the divine blade as moonlight bounced on its surface. It was the sword that he once wished to wield with his own hands before the art of magic called him to its embrace. It was the weapon that his Brynhildr was destined to fight alongside with. But at that moment, the Siegfried was not his comrade.

It saw him as an enemy.

The unsheathed Siegfried was pointed a few meters away from his neck; ready to reap in a single command.

“Xander, no!” Elise’s pleading voice caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity, “Leo did nothing wrong! He was falsely accused!”

“Elise is right, dear brother.” Camilla combined her words to convince their older sibling, “I have collected various testimonies that would clean Leo’s name.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Xander’s mocha orbs locked on almost similar ones as he lowered his Siegfried to his side, “State your side of the story.”

The former prince fulfilled what he was commanded of and spilled the same information that he supplied his sisters with. The entire time that he spoke, he could feel his brother’s gaze not leaving his face; weighing the validity of his words through a stare. This was different from when he stood in front of the man to deliver reports. This time, his life was on the line.

Xander was not convinced. That was evident in how his eyebrows furrowed while he processed the information.

Disappointment dripped from Xander’s voice, “Is that all?”

Leo was fully aware that he needed to release vital details in order to extinguish the flaws in his story, but it was something he could not risk, “Yes.”

“Did you really think that I would put weight on your words without proof?”

“No.” He did his best to appear dignified in front of the crown prince, “But will laying my life on the line suffice?”

Slowly, he guided his right hand towards his left. Without taking his sharp pupils off the crown prince, he tugged at his gloves and clutched them in his grasp. In a swift motion, he threw the pieces of cloth to the ground; angling them so that they would skittle and stop just a meter in front of his brother’s sight.

Xander’s eyes glinted at the aggressive message.

“I am formally challenging you to a duel, Prince Xander.” Leo’s fiery determination blazed brightly amidst the winter night breeze, “If I win, you will believe my words and lend a hand to Corrin. If I lose, feel free to execute me right where I stand.”

It was the biggest gamble, where the risk was higher than the gain, which he has ever done but it was the only way he could think of in order to recruit Xander’s trust and assistance. It was the most irrational method that he could think of, but the one that would work best when desperation was at play. He would speak in the language that his brother knew of and let swords do the talking.

He was well-prepared for this encounter. To perform better in battle, he had spent a long time letting his shoulder succumb to numbness with the use of ice. He did not want to be handicapped by a mile in this decisive moment. He did not want to perform like a klutz who could not even endure a single clash without wincing. He had something to prove, and he would do everything he could to make it shine through.

Yes, victory was his ultimate aim, but validation was his self-satisfaction. He wanted to best Xander in a duel. The man’s shadow was the one that he had always worked hard to break free from; the cage that always trapped him in the title of the ‘second prince’. His previous attempts have always failed, but now that another chance had reared its head, he would not waste it.

Xander did not utter a word for a while and indulged in gauging his challenger’s solemnity, “Very well. I accept your challenge, Leo.”

The sound of metal clanging against the firm ground rang as Xander climbed down his horse.

“Stop it you two!” Tears pooled in Elise’s eyes as she nearly ran between her cherished brothers.

“Elise.” Amethyst orbs mellowed when Camilla gripped her sister’s wrist.

The youngest princess got the message and backed away despite the frown that lingered on her face.

Camilla said nothing when she looked at her younger brother, but her worry managed to seep through her expressive eyes.

Leo only smiled back.

He was a swordsman before he dedicated himself to magic. He was no novice in the art of wielding blades and was confident that he would not lag behind the skills of the man who he looked up to. The callouses on his hands were not for decoration. They reflected his sheer dedication to molding himself into a skilled knight who has mastered the utilization of both magic and swordplay.

There would be no one-sided duel for their audiences to watch. He would make sure of that.

His attention was steered when Niles wordlessly bowed before him and offered an unsheathed rapier. He took it from the man before watching him return to his station.

Deep brown eyes stared back at him as he peeked at the image reflected on the blade.

Rapiers paled in brute strength compared to the divine blade Siegfried, but it was his best option. Tactics would be his ace in this battle. With his arm injured, fencing was the only style that would give him the mobility that he needed and would match with the approach that he wanted to use. Besides, the thinness of the sword would allow him to find a weak spot in Xander’s armor and breach his wall-like defenses. It was a solid strategy.

“Laslow.” Xander’s breath came out as a thin mist as it sailed in the air, “Let us switch swords for a while.”

“Yes, milord.” The retainer hurriedly unbuckled his curved sword and handed it to his liege before tucking the Siegfried into safety.

Even though his opponent switched blades, Leo’s mind was still not soothed by ease. Losing the divine sword was not much of a handicap for his brother. The man has mastered various Nohrian swordplay techniques and had sharpened his skills to the point that he could exterminate his enemies with just a swipe of his hand. Xander was not labeled as one of the greatest swordsmen in Nohr for merely swatting a fly.

His brother was unparalleled, yes, but it would not stop him from offering a challenge.

“It has been a long time since we stood together like this.” Xander clipped the scabbard of his retainer’s sword on his waist, “I was still training you back then.”

Leo watched as Xander, with the help of his retainer, stripped his heavy obsidian armor. It was a duel, and it was in a paladin’s code to have both sides moving in equality in order to fully gauge each other’s strength. The act was a doubled-edged move. Indeed, his brother losing armor would mean that his defenses would lower due to his vulnerabilities being unveiled, but it would certainly boost his speed in battle.

Leo swung the rapier a few times, allowing himself to be accustomed to its weight, “Yes. Although I have acquired more knowledge compared to that time.”

“Time sure does fly. You were still talking about not being fond of using _pointed sticks_ before. Two years ago, was it?” The warmth that danced on his eyes was then extinguished by frigidity, “However, this is no sparring, Leo. Show me how much you have improved.”

Xander switched to a combat stance, “Defeat me or die by my hands.”

“Do not fret.” The corner of Leo’s lips curved into a smirk as he changed into a battle position as well, “I will defeat you, Prince Xander.”

_One second…_

A solitary snowflake was headed to the cold ground.

_Then two and three…_

Everything was drenched with silence except for the thumping of hearts and the collective breathing of soundless spectators. It was a numbed arena.

_Four…_

Leo tightened his grip on the hilt of his rapier.

_Five…_

A flash of silver.

Knowing that Xander usually played the defensive card, Leo initiated the duel. He lunged with the intent of hitting his opponent’s left shoulder to reduce the strength that the man could combat him with. As expected though, the crown prince merely sidestepped.

He planned to withstand the downward blow that was heading for his flesh, but the curved sword ended up sliding against the blade of his rapier due to his incapability to hold it. His brother’s attacks were heavy and his one arm’s strength was no match for his foe’s two. The weight forced his left arm to bend the sword into a diagonal position and guide Xander’s blade down. In spite of what transpired, he did his best to recover in the fastest time possible.

Dull pain bloomed in his right shoulder despite the lack of direct contact. Perhaps it was the sudden movements and the contraction of his muscles in his left side that woke it from its slumber.

His injury could not be seen by his enemy or the other people in the sidelines. He would not have Xander holding back out of pity, so he decided to hide it by burying it under a fastened robe.

Before his opponent could even connect his upward slash, Leo jumped away to build a safe distance between them.

“You have gotten rusty.” The chilly zephyr rocked Xander’s hay locks.

The warm light from a nearby torch illuminated the determination on Leo’s orbs, “Do not fear, Prince Xander. I am just warming up.”

They took steps to their right as they conversed, which caused them to change stations.

“Is that so?” A small, taunting smile flashed on the crown prince’s face, “I advise that you become serious soon. Before you lose a limb.”

Much to Leo’s surprise, he was not given the privilege to attack first. He deflected the blow just in time to save his torso from danger before slipping a counter.

He may lack the strength, but speed was on his side and he would take advantage of it.

Leo did not waste any second and hastily crossed the distance in order to deliver a strike. However, it was merely brushed aside, causing his rapier to be raised over his head; a move that removed his defenses. A sharp thrust flew for his stomach, but Leo escaped the fatal hit by twirling. As he did so, he whipped the rapier to guard his back and successfully block a sneak attack.

“Not bad.” Xander smiled as he regained his footing after being knocked back.

“You do not have to rein yourself, Prince Xander. You told me not to hold back and yet you are doing just that.” His lips were pressed into a thin line.

He was just being toyed with. Training with his brother for a long time and seeing him in actual battles made Leo aware of the capabilities of his opponent. In the few minutes that they were dueling, what he saw was just a fraction of Xander’s skills; a flicker in the devastating flames that he could scorch his enemies with. That was not what Leo wanted. Besting his brother when he was not utilizing his full strength would be meaningless.

He lifted the corner of his mouth, “I will not have the confidence to challenge you if I do not have the skills to back up my words. Give me the chance to defeat you with all you have.”

“Forgive me.” The S-shaped blade glinted as Xander twirled the handle with both hands, “Shall we continue then?”

The tip of the rapier in Leo’s hand pointed at his enemy, “By all means.”

It was a battle between slashes and thrusts. They threw blows one after another, creating a chaotic symphony of metal colliding against metal with great force. Their bodies moved in a hazardous dance; each of their steps singing an exhilarating song of life and death. It was deadly, but gracefully beautiful.

However, they remained caged in their unchanging standings.

The paladin could read his moves like an open book. Every strike that Leo made, he was replied with an effective counter as if his opponent had already foreseen it ages ago. They were engaged in that combat for a handful of minutes but his foe was still unscathed; free of any sign that would pull Leo’s morale higher.

The second prince though, was in a different state.

He could usually withstand long bouts of training without breaking a sweat, but that was when he was completely healthy. A few minutes in battle and he was already draining out of breath. Perhaps it was due to his lack of exercise sessions during the past few days, and that the pain in his shoulder was gradually getting harder and harder to ignore. He was being dragged down by his own body.

His condition did not go unnoticed. Especially not with his older sibling’s trained eyes.

“Tired already?” Xander’s voice did not contain the slightest trace of fatigue, “It is quite unlikely of you to let yourself out of shape.”

Leo took a lungful of air and calmed his breathing, “Perhaps. But it will not matter if I can finish the battle soon.”

“Your bravado is still intact despite your depleting stamina. Amusing.”

Leo did not utter a reply and headed forward instead, like a brave wolf ready to lunge at his prey. Once more, his straight strike was parried aside. He resorted to a downward slash in order to break the monotonous moves of his rapier, but it was deflected with ease. A couple more agility-infused slashes were thrown but they ended up in vain.

But hitting his enemy, at that moment, was not his goal. It was merely a set of distracting moves until he could lay his trump card down; a strategy to lure his brother into playing according to his plans. Tactics was the nature of his deck and he would make use of it to turn the tables around. He just needed to wait.

Until the chance to execute his plan came, he would be patient.

_Strike._

_Parry._

_Strike._

_Parry._

_There!_

When Xander’s weapon—positioned at a vertical blocking stance, collided with his, Leo held the weight for a while before planting his left foot on the ground. His lips formed a smirk. He rotated the horizontal rapier ninety degrees pointed to the ground whilst letting the blunt edge of his sword slide against the sharp blade of his opponent’s. He hooked the tip of his thin his blade under the golden cross guard and exerted tremendous force upward, enough to throw his opponent’s weapon away.

Leo did not waste any second when his brother became vulnerable due to the lack of weapon to defend himself. He lunged with his rapier’s sharp edge aiming for the crown prince’s neck.

But the blow never landed on flesh.

Earlier, Xander switched into a different style and favored a less strength-heavy way of combat with only one hand gripping the hilt. Now, Leo knew how that technique gave Xander a way of escaping defeat.

In the heat of the moment, the oldest Nohrian prince managed to unlatch the sheath of Laslow’s sword from his belt.

“Even scabbards have usage. Though to have forced me to use it, I must praise you.” Xander kept his grip on his makeshift shield.

Leo gritted his teeth as he separated his weapon from the metal sheath and backed away to safety.

It was a lost opportunity. The chances of breaking through his brother’s defenses were as rare as a blue moon and he let one slip away. But such a mistake would not hold him back. He was clever and he would definitely find another hidden area to explore in order to reach his sweet victory.

His brows dipped in curiosity when he saw Xander change into a battle stance that was foreign to him. No, scratch that. He had seen it before when he was passing by during one of Odin and Laslow’s friendly sparring in the training grounds. It was a surprise since it was not the type that he and his brother were used to.

He was left with little time to retaliate when the crown prince darted towards him.

“You are not the only one who has improved through the years.” Xander’s eyes bore deep into the other pair as he pushed against his foe’s guard.

Despite his efforts, Leo’s boots gradually slid away from its original position; a testimony to how inferior he was compared to his older brother’s strength.

Merciless onslaughts rained down upon him. He was left with almost no time to catch his breath due to being occupied with the ruthless cycle of defending himself from different angles. The moves that were being thrown at him was a mixture of styles; a harmonious transition between Nohrian swordplay, Chevois fencing, and Laslow’s techniques. Thankfully, his observations during Odin’s battles before gave him more knowledge in the defensive field.

Leo ducked under a crisp slice that would have severed his body in two. With full force, he sprang with his sword in hand. However, due to his enemy’s fast reflexes, he only managed to cut a fraction from blond locks. He huffed in frustration.

An image of an attack approaching from the side caught on the corner of Leo’s sight. Immediately, he flipped his sword and lowered it to guard his left torso.

Sweat dripped down the side of his face though the arena was submerged in winter’s chill. His muscles were on fire and his limbs were slugging heavier by the passing seconds. But despite his fatigue, he managed to toss in a jab; a futile attempt to get the upper hand and obtain a chance to be on the offensive side.

It was a mistake.

Xander brushed away the thrust then dashed forward, resulting in a collision of shoulders.

Leo poured all of his willpower not to cry out but miserably failed when his injury received the unforeseen impact. He staggered backward, subconsciously hiding his throbbing shoulder from its offender. Still, he forced himself to regain composure. With a quick, calm demeanor, he masked the pain that he was feeling; an act to fool his opponent into thinking that the blow did nothing to him save knock him back.

Like a fearless lion that would never let his wounded prey escape, Xander rushed to triumph.

He was still a bit shaky from the previous incident, but Leo braced himself for the next batch of attacks.

_Clang!_

The bent sword and the rapier pitted against each other once more.

Sets of worried eyes stared at the scenario before them. The people on the sidelines resigned to be mere spectators in the fated battle. It was all they could do. No matter how much they sought to halt the fight and let the two warriors rest before committing to a peace treaty, they knew that they were powerless to do it. The flames that burned brightly inside the two opposing siblings were too strong to be extinguished.

Besides, they well aware that Leo needed this match. He was in search of a validation; an answer that would finally set him free from the cage of doubt that he locked himself in.

_Blood._

Crimson droplets kissed the floor and seeped into the dirt.

_Blood._

The scarlet liquid snaked from sliced flesh to the metal surface of a still sword.

_Blood._

Everything was paralyzed in place at the swift occurrence of events.

_Leo’s blood._

The former second prince was still clutching on the blade of his rapier.

Earlier, his sword was snatched from his grip and the position of the weapon would not allow him to properly grasp it midair. However, he could not just simply ignore the opening that waved at him. That was the reason why he decided to do something unexpected. Leo indulged on a harmful trade; a sure hit on his opponent in exchange of the safety of his hands.

He let his palm be cut by his own sword as he tightly gripped it before swinging the rounded metal guard to his foe’s face.

“ _Halbschwert…”_   Blood dripped from Xander’s lower lip that was hit by the clever tactic.

 _Half-swording._ He translated.

It was a Nohrian technique that was used for fencing with longswords. It involved gripping the central part of the sword in order to execute more forceful thrusts against armored or unarmored opponents. Leo’s weapon was not a longsword and he was not wearing gloves but he was able to utilize it just fine. His blood was shed in exchange for the forceful blow but it was worth it for he was able to hit Xander, which he could not do before.

The ache was nothing compared to the feeling of fulfillment that bubbled inside him.

A chaos of voices called out to the two harmed princes but it was Elise’s that stood out the most, “Stop this!”

The tearful princess ran towards her brothers but she was halted.

“Stay out of this Elise.” Xander’s voice cut off all disagreements, “This is a fair duel and we shall see it to the end.”

“He is right, Elise.” Leo added while returning his proper hold on his sword, “I will not back down from my oath.”

“You are both dumb for doing this nonsense!” Elise’s statement went unacknowledged when the fight resumed.

It was Leo who took the first step; disregarding the presence of his newly-collected wounds. Exchanges were made as the deadly dance continued. He was obviously exhausted from the toll of his injuries and moving around for a long stretch of time, but his opponent was not far behind. He saw a glimpse of hope in the battle that started with him being at a constant disadvantage.

Leo could see the older prince’s breaths getting shorter the more he chased him. Xander’s attacks did not reflect it, but it was certain that his limbs could feel the effects of budding enervation. Leo would take advantage of that. If he pushed himself past his limits and allow the surge of his remaining strength into his moves, he would have a better chance of winning.

 The rapier dashed to gain contact with Xander’s torso.

_He could take this._

Leo parried the strike that headed for his head.

_He would not lose._

The raven-hued cloth that protected Xander’s arm was torn into two.

_Not again._

His robes gracefully fluttered as he twirled to dodge an attack and send a counter.

_Not in front of many people._

It was thrown aside by a slash, but he managed to pull his rapier back in place to serve as a shield in times of need.

_This time for sure,_

He hastened to his target when he was able to see a vulnerable point. But in just a blink of an eye, all his eyes could perceive was the empty space in front of him.

_He would—_

Everything happened in a flash. All that registered on Leo’s mind was something sturdy colliding against his cheekbone and his feet struggling to gain balance through the floor’s support. In a dazed state, he managed to weakly swing his rapier to secure a safe zone until he recovered. But before it could onnect to anything, excruciating pain exploded in his middle.

Suddenly, he could not breathe.

His lungs and diaphragm were frozen in place; depriving him of the precious air that he desperately needed. Black spots swam across his vision. His mind was blank except for the pain; heavily infested by a fog that he could not clear. His legs trembled until they could no longer support his weight.

Leo’s knees kissed the ground.

“Brother!”

“Leo!”

“Milord Leo!”

All the voices that were calling for his attention blurred into one symphony that sounded like they were underwater.

Then air came flooding back to his starved lungs. Relief came but it was short-lived. Violent coughs racked his frame; the thieves that stole what little wind he was able to recover. His left arm instinctively wrapped around his abdomen although it was doomed to fail in easing the crushing pain.

His head was still spinning but the clearer account of what transpired came flooding back to him.

He became a victim to his brother’s trap. After he released his last attack, his opponent sidestepped and utilized the same half-swording technique that he demonstrated earlier. However, not even a small drop of blood was shed. It was due to the fact that the side of the sword that met palms was the blunt one inside of the sharp edge.

The curved hilt of Laslow’s blade bashed him by the cheekbone and forced him to lose his balance. But what knocked him to knees was different. He dropped when the pommel of the s-shaped sword landed a heavy punch on his abdomen where the solar plexus could be harmed externally. No wonder he felt like he was dying after receiving it.

Now that the agony that plagued him was starting to subside, he could feel shame crash down on him like a cascading waterfall.

The conclusion of their battle was the most humiliating way of defeat.

Leo was proud of his achievement in using _Halbschwert,_ but he was knocked over by the same move. His brother could even execute it in the more proper manner unlike the mess that he made.

Even after all his years of training, he was still nothing compared to Xander.

“I won, Leo.”

He was still panting when he lifted his head to look at the one who spoke.

Xander.

The crown prince was hovering over him; a demeaning figure that reminded him of his failures.

“I lost fair and square.” Leo shifted his left leg in respect to the winner of their duel, “I will keep my word, Prince Xander. Execute me.”

It was swift. Before any of the spectators managed to take a step away from where they stood, the curved blade sailed through the air and cut through its target. Crimson spilled on the frigid floor. There was silence; sets of eyes frozen in a widened state at the scenario that they witnessed.

A scarlet ribbon fell on floor in sync with a nearby snowflake.

Finally, Leo understood.

A deep sigh was released from Xander’s lips as he sheathed his weapon, “As I thought. You were injured and yet you still challenged me.”

The chilly wind caressed Leo’s now unlatched robe. The ribbon keeping his robe in place fell down and exhibited his sling-cradled arm. His secret was out. No, he was sure that it was noticed much earlier by his brother when his shoulder was purposely hit.

A pair of heels made a tapping sound as Camilla approached her siblings, “Xander, that is enough punishment, don’t you think?”

“I will not allow you to kill Leo!” Elise stood between her two brothers and spread her arms.

The smile that crossed Xander’s lips was tired but warm, “I do not have that intention from the beginning.”

The crown prince’s expression was thawed by seriousness, “I have already gathered information from Laslow and the others before our encounter. I found out about Iago’s schemes and Hans’ rampage in the training grounds.”

The retainers took their places behind their lieges.

“I will not stoop so low as to pass judgment on a victim of misunderstandings.” Xander reclaimed his ownership of Siegfried and fastened it on his belt, “What I wanted was to gauge how far Leo was willing to defend his words.”

The thought in Leo’s mind slipped through his mouth, “Then it means you did not battle me with full force.”

“That is not true.”

Leo’s only reply was silence.

Xander huffed, “My words are not made from pity. I did combat you seriously, Leo. I have to or else I would be the one in danger.

“You have grown. Your skills were no longer the same as the person’s who I taught before.” Sincerity swam in Xander’s dark hazelnut orbs.

Those words of confirmation were what Leo needed, but still he felt despondent. How could he embrace them completely while knowing that he lost by a landslide?

The look on Leo’s face reflected his doubts, “Yet, I still failed to defeat you.”

“You and I are different people, Leo.”

It was the truth. He could only surpass his brother in the illusionary landscape of his dreams. No matter what he did, his brother could accomplish it ten times better. They were two individuals with unalike calibers.

A puff of white frost materialized as Xander sighed, “You misunderstood me.”

Leo watched as his brother lowered himself to his level.

At that moment, Leo felt like he was a child once more; returned to the time when his brother came to talk to him. They crossed paths in a hallway one afternoon. He was crying in a corner back then after his mother fed him with a good amount of scolding due to not being able to answer his test with a perfect score. The older prince then approached him and invited him for a meal.

“What I meant is that, you have your own strengths and your own way of doing things just as I have mine.” Xander’s voice caressed his brother’s disbeliefs, “Back then, I was actually relieved that you chose to walk the path of magic instead of the blade. Before then, I always felt you at my heels, pressuring me.”

 Leo’s interest was piqued, “Me? How so?”

“You once said that when we were younger, I excelled at everything.”

“Yes. You were unstoppable.”

“That was because I had already been training for years. Yet even with that, you were closing the gap between us so quickly.” Xander took a moment to provide moisture to his throat, “If you had bested me, the eldest prince, I would have failed as your older brother. I felt that it was my job to stay one step ahead.

“But know this.” Xander clasped his younger brother’s left shoulder, “You have come a long way. You have excelled in various fields and made yourself known in the battlefield as a formidable enemy.”

Xander tightened his hold for emphasis, “I am proud of you, Leo.”

 Elise jumped in and flashed a bright smile, “Me too!”

“I am always proud of you, darling.” Camilla’s voice mixed with the pool of praises.

Despite the peculiar speech pattern of his retainers, Leo still appreciated it when they offered the same message that his siblings uttered.

It felt warm. Although he was thinly clothed for the winter night, he was sheltered by the comforting flame that bloomed inside him. It was the genuine admiration that he was receiving. It felt nice. After everything that had transpired, being surrounded by people who showered him with affection felt nice.

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain sound.

Leo’s orbs caught sight of a silver pocket watch which fell from Xander’s coat.

He recognized it. It was an item that he could never forget; a treasure which held a lot of value from his younger days. He was sure that it was the same.

“I do not see the need to bring that here.” Leo playfully remarked, “It looks like it is ready to retire at any moment.”

The watch’s color was almost completely washed away by age. It was understandable since it has been a long time when he bought it for Xander.

Leo was still a child when he asked Gunter to sneak him outside the manor in order to buy a present for his brother. He even broke his piggy bank just to afford the gift. His sister said that a heartfelt gift had to come directly from him, so he did not even dare to ask someone else to buy it for him. He risked a lot by going to the market, but all of his hard work paid off when he received a grateful smile from his sibling.

Xander cradled the item in his hand and stared at it lovingly, “It is a very valuable item. It has become a habit of mine to bring it with me anywhere I go.”

“Oh, wow! It is beautiful!” Elise exclaimed when she took a peek at the pocket watch, “It’s no longer accurate though.”

A chuckle found its way out of the older prince’s mouth, “A knight once told me to purchase a new one but I declined. This is given to me by someone dear to me so I cannot just replace it.”

_“Is this for me?” Young Xander inquired as he took the silver pocket watch from his younger brother’s small hands._

_“Yes.” Little Leo fiddled with the hem of his clothes, “You always sleep late due to work so I bought it. This way, you will know when it is time for bed.”_

_“Thank you. I will always treasure this.”_

Leo smiled at the pleasant memory.

_What was ‘home’?_

“I bought it so that you will rest at the right time but how will you be able to do that if it is already inaccurate?” He teased.

_Was it the walls and roof that sheltered him from the changing seasons?_

Xander’s reply was a simple laugh.

_Was it the bed that soothed his weary body after the day’s activities have passed?_

Camilla tucked stray lavender strands behind her ear, “Oh, now I remember this gift. Sweet little Leo was still wearing jumpers when—“

_Was it the bonfire that danced in the middle of a snowstorm?_

His face flushed as red as a tomato, “Sister, spare such embarrassing details.”

_In a moment of bliss he found the answer; in the merry chorus of laughter from the people that he held dear._

“As much as I wish for us to savor our reunion,” A tall figure rose from the ground as Xander stood, “It is getting too late for us to stay outside.”

_It was not the blanket that covered him when he was fast asleep._

“I agree! Besides, it looks like it is about to snow soon.” Elise clasped her gloved hands together to preserve what little warmth was stored in them.

_It was not the items that filled the spaces of his house._

“Leo.” Xander extended a hand to his brother, “I cannot return your nobility as of now, but if you are still willing to be my brother, I can gladly offer that.”

_It was the warm smiles that welcomed him whenever he opened the door._

“That is more than enough for me.” He reached for his brother’s hand and used it to pull himself up.

_Home was the arms of the people who treasured him more than any gem in the world._

 

* * *

 

CHRISTMAS BONUS CHAPTER

 

“Hey, how long are you gonna keep sweeping your hair? It’s almost midnight.”

“Well, sorry if my hair isn’t as manageable as yours.”

Takumi snorted out loud. If only Corrin knew how many hours a day he spent grooming his hair.

“If you’d only use hair conditioner, then maybe yours wouldn’t be so tangled and all frizzled like that.” He propped his head on the heel of his right palm as he laid sideways, “I can see all your split-ends from miles away.”

Momentarily, Corrin plucked the hairbrush from her bush of a convoluted hair. She snapped her attention towards her darling confidant and, with a faked irritation, pointed the bristled comb towards his face, “You’re not even miles away from me. You haven’t been miles away from me for almost two years.” She replied prickly; mimicking his snappy retorts, “Also, what’s a hair conditioner?”

Takumi, who was now lazily twirling Corrin’s curls in his fingers, contorted his expression in a mixture of shock and disbelief, “What? You’re a woman and you don’t know about _the_ essential hair cream?” He tugged at her alabaster locks and earned a soft wince from her, “And what the heck, we have that! The one in the blue tub.”

“Really?” The princess blinked, “I thought that was shampoo for dogs.”

“What? Wait, don’t tell me the reason why it suddenly ran out the other day…”

He could not believe it. He did not want to believe it. As far as he could remember, he was lucky enough to cross a peddler’s path and managed to snag a tub after a long, exhausting round of haggling. And even with that, it was not the cheapest price he had heard. He wanted to use his treasure; to enjoy it after many months of biding through shampoo-less, water-rinsing-only baths that were one of the many downsides of being homeless, travelling warriors.

Homeless…

Takumi groaned. He slumped his face in the blanket. They were homeless, barely hanging on to proper nutrition values, and he could not even afford the luxury of purchasing another bottle of hair conditioner. At this rate, he would not even be able to allocate funds for olive oil on his mane. Vinegar is especially expensive, so even if he had olive oil, he would not have anything to take it off with.

“We need to get rich.” He muffled through the sheets; thinking of a dozen business ploys to earn easy money.

For a while, Corrin’s only reply was silence. Takumi was used to his wife being a chatterbox—she often talked nonsense until they both fell asleep—so a dead air from her spelled something wrong. However, before he could jab her about it, he was cut off by her dropping the brush into their knapsack.

“If…you went back home to Hoshido, you’d have everything you would ever wish for. Gold, infinite tubs of hair conditioner, and…and unlimited bowls of miso soup.” She refused to meet his gaze; opting instead to clench her fists into her long skirt, “You’ll even see your friends again. Everyday.”

Eyes downcast, fingers fiddling one another, voice a pitch lower. His hand poked her side-rib for a reaction. When she gave no sputter and no tickled laughter like she usually would, his lips pressed into a thin line. His wife was sad.

After a second of pause, he finally opened his mouth to speak, “Yeah. I miss my siblings so much. Hinata and Oboro too. Sometimes, I try to imagine that they’re near me like they usually were, arguing or laughing at each other’s silly jokes like I’m even half-amused at their two-person comedy act.” He laughed at the memory, all the while observing Corrin for any response. “Sometimes, I can even recall the taste of Oboro’s cooking. Although her miso isn’t as good as Sakura’s—for some reason Oboro’s is sweet, but at least her rice ball is top notch.”

“I can’t even cook rice with consistent quality…” Corrin sulked.

At his lady’s self-conscious comment, Takumi laughed internally. She was very rarely insecure, so feeling that way about her cooking was highly amusing.

He let his left hand travel to her thigh to give it a light squeeze, “But you know, I think Corrin’s special potato ball is miles better. I never know what it’s gonna taste like.” He chuckled and tickled her knee, “Sometimes it tastes so mellow and buttered, sometimes the fried meat tidbits inside make it savory. Sometimes it smells like old socks.”

He saw her mouth hang open when she heard about ‘old socks’—it was a bad memory for both of them—but he only smiled at her expression and continued, “But I think that’s what makes it really good. It’s just plain and simple, but the occasional flair that you breathe into it makes it really exciting. I think that’s the kind of life I want. I mean, I wanna see the people I care about, of course, but… I don’t think I want to go back to that life anymore. I don’t want to be getting everything I need or want just because I was born lucky enough to live in a privileged life.”

He sat up to level his eyes with hers. He was smiling all the while. The world outside of their tent was silent, with only the midnight crickets practicing their nature orchestra and the light from the crescent moon whispering through every spaces and gaps of their little shelter. But it was more than enough. It was the familiar comfort that they both grew to love.

Tenderly, he took her hands in his, “I want to be struggling to dig up my own food. I want the thrill of finally finding a water source. I love the excitement of running through mountains and forests, seeking for a cave or a crack in the wall or a big tree just so we could set camp for the night. Or to take shelter from the rain. It’s a hard life, and it might not allow us the luxury of hair conditioners but…

“Doing these things with you,” He placed her palm on his cheek. She really was so warm, “Experiencing these simple yet breath-exhausting things with you,” He traced the lines of her palm with his lips, “I can’t think of a life better than this.

“I’ve never felt so alive than when I am with you.”

  _Love doesn’t happen overnight. I know that by heart. There’s no magic for it; no spell to have it served on a bouquet. We have to search for the perfect seedling and watch it grow; watch it bloom with the morning sun, or fall with the stormy clouds._

_Ours even happened to start as weeds._

 Takumi continued to shower affection on his wife’s skin. He let his lips burn goosebumps into her wrist. When her balmy palm caressed his cheek, he snuggled into it and peppered it with even more kisses. When his ears caught a darling hint of a snicker from her, he peered up with a curious smile.

“Ticklish?” He teased lightly.

She shook her head and offered a precious smile of her own. It felt like an upside-down rainbow to him, “I just find it amazing how you could say those without a stutter. And without an embarrassed blush.”

He stopped his ministrations on her hand and instead blinked his bashful eyelids, “I… I suppose I have grown a lot in the past year.”

_The weed was wilting; browned and brittle. I knew a touch was going to break it. I knew a touch was going to end us._

_I was prepared for it, but what I did not expect was that her embrace was made of water._

Corrin bit her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. He stared back, just as gentle as her fingertips skating through his jaw. She traced his mouth with a reminiscing smile, “Me too. So much. I’ve seen so many new things, heard so many bad things, tasted so many weird things, felt so many good things.” A powder of red spread across her cheeks when she mentioned that, “All thanks to you, for guiding me here. For guiding us here.”

_No, it was you who guided us here. It was you who watered the weed that was us. It was you who rejoiced when it sprouted a little bud. It was you who cried when it started to wilt down. It was you who painstakingly gave it light in the middle of the night._

“And I…” Corrin hesistated, but said it in a whisper, “I don’t think I can go back to a life of shelter and mysteries. Of not knowing the unknown. I just want to… I just want to see more, hear more, taste more, touch more—just, traveling through this wide world with you.” She fixed her bright orbs with his; exhilarated at the thought of climbing mountains and swimming through seas, “I want to enjoy what this world has to offer. I want to experience it all with you.”

_But it was us who nurtured it. It was us who protected it from the storm. It was us who wished for it to grow; for it to be so much more than the wild flowers we have grown to know._

_To be an oasis of bloom in a dreary desert._

The gentle lady cupped her husband’s face in her hands. Her voice was filled with excitement; with hope for tomorrow, “I know, once all of this is over, let’s go live somewhere far away! Somewhere where everything is an adventure. Somewhere where we don’t need a job, where we could just rely on the gifts of nature to live by. Somewhere uncertain. Somewhere even the mundanity of life is exciting.”

“So you want to live in the mountains.” Takumi laughed.

She chuckled and nodded.

Living somewhere far off with her… That was exactly what he wanted. He would gladly spend his life like that.

But…

Could he do it? In their current state, it was impossible to lead a life as simple as that. If they wanted to pursue that plan, then… Then they would have to throw away their titles. He would have to rescind his position as a prince, he would have to throw away all the accomplishments that he had poured his blood and sweat in establishing. He would have to leave his life behind. The only life he had known.

For her.

His caramel irises wavered when he gazed into her ruby pair. There was no malice in her face, no teasing. She had naught a message in her eyes, save earnest. She knew the repercussions, and yet she asked.

Takumi closed his eyes and thought for a while. He tried to remember his reasons for living. What mattered to him the most?  To prove that he was skilled, to show the world that he was his own man, to make his siblings see him eye-to-eye and tell him that they were proud of him? And then what? And then what?

That was what his sixteen-year-old self would fight for, without question.

But…

“Can you braid my hair?” He asked softly as he removed her warm palms from his cheeks.

She blinked, but offered him a small smile, “That’s sudden, but sure.”

“And can you use your hair tie for it? Only if you’re willing to give it to me, of course.”

Her smile cracked into a large grin, “I thought you hated black?”

He chuckled, “I love anything that comes from you.”

In Hoshido, a man’s pride is his hair. That much, she knew. What she was not aware of, however, was the meaning behind a man asking a woman to touch his hair—to groom it and tie it in infinite loops. To fasten it with her hair tie; to bind it with a piece of her.

His back was facing Corrin, so he took it as an opportunity to laugh to himself. If Ryoma knew this, what would he say? Not even the high prince, who has loved the same woman for more than a decade, would seal his fate like this.

“Is… Is this okay?” Corrin vouched for her husband’s attention, “Your spikes kept flying off no matter how hard I tried to pin them down so… It’s kind of…not the best-looking hair style. Sorry.”

Takumi turned around to steal his mane in his hands. It was very loose, with many strands sticking out in various places, but the way she bound the tie ensured that it would not be taken off by any movement. It was a bit messy, but it was as strong as he would like.

“No surprise here, since everything you do is messy.” He laughed at the small frown in his wife’s lips, “But this suits me just fine. Can you…” He heaved a deep breath. This was it; this was the oath that he would forever live by, “Won’t you tie it for me every day?”

_The lace, untied, the socks won’t match. I won’t know what to wear and when to wear it and I am rubbish at the small talk required to fit into places I’ve never bothered to fit into. There are square pegs that spend their lives trying to squeeze into round holes, but I wasn’t even given four straight sides, I am shapes when none are required, I am a million wrongs stuffed into something I never asked if it was right. I am this, and I’ve never been that, I’ve no plans to remedy the broken bits._

_And you don’t, either._

“Well, if I’m going to do that for you every day, then you should be ready to pay the price.” Corrin beamed her usual brightness.

Takumi quirked an eyebrow—he had no spare money to pay her, “Yeah? How much?”

She slapped his arm, “Not money, silly.” She turned her back to him and flipped her hair behind her, “I want you to fix my hair too.”

_You’ve never really wanted to fix me. I begged you a million times before—you’re the only one who could do this for me. But time and time again you refused and waved your hand and turned your back to me only to face me again to crack an imperfect smile._

_And that’s when I knew that you are just as much million wrongs as I am._

“Fine. I’ll put some red on you, then. Don’t lose it, okay?”

_You were the smell of the first fired wood stove at the first crisp of Autumn. You were the smell of Spring’s first rain. You were the orange glow of a night snow in the dead of Winter, you were the sleepless night before a New Year’s morning. You were Summer’s first thunder, and the final flash of lightning. You were the imperfect moments in every season. And you were, you are_

_All I’ve ever looked forward to._

_And none of us knew how to fix us when we were so imperfectly perfect together._

_How can we fix things that aren’t even broken?_

He dragged his fingertips down the length of his wife’s arm. As he kissed her lips, as he tasted the sweat that riddled her neck, as he deciphered the goosebumps that decorated her thighs, he kept mumbling to her—to every inch of her, the oath that he would keep forever.

With every discarded cloth, that he would cast away his selfish desires in favor of her happiness.

With every path of kisses down her back, that he would follow her wherever she might go.

With every markings on her breasts, that he would always remind her how much he loved her.

With every thrust, that hers was the only life that he would enter.

With every seed cast, that he would find their sprout in this earth, no matter how many times the world disassembled and reassembled in whatever form unimaginable. In whatever life forms they might become. In whatever circumstances they might find themselves in.

And the red tie around her hair whispered to him that she promised the same.

_I bind my soul to you. And even if the world forces us apart, we will find each other in that singular patch in the world where we grew our first bloom. Where we nurtured our oasis. And we will show them, no matter the storm,_

_That even trampled weeds can grow beautiful flowers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To our newly found friendship in Rei and Eru, we hope our love for Takumi transcends through worlds. (And we'll be sending out our gifts after we finish these mugs and charms, we're so sorry.


	50. Changing Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Guess what? We've finished our Thesis!! As you know by now, we've went through many months of hiatus because of school, but now that we're at the door of graduation, we finally have more time for our favorite couple! Thank you sooooo much to all those who encouraged us and commented on this fic, even after all those empty months. You all mean so much to us. Thank you!

**Chapter 50: Changing Tides**

_Pat, pat, pat._

Her mouth opened and closed. 

_Pat, pat, pat._

A smile crept on her lips as she blew out a snooze.

“… up…ove…”

She felt a line of drool travel down the side of her mouth. She opened and closed her lips as she shifted in her sleep, “Thirty more minutes, Camilla…” She mumbled.

“Wake…over…”

Even in her sleep, she could sense her older sister caressing her, like she used to. Whenever Camilla visited Corrin, she always patted her darling little sister to soothe her into a relaxing sleep. To give her beautiful dreams. 

And indulge in her fantasies Corrin did, “Mn, I love you so much… Takumi… Hug me tighter…”

And then Camilla stopped. She must have taken the clue that her younger sister was very much enjoying her dream and had decided to let her be. That was good. In Corrin’s dream, she and Takumi were just getting to the good part—

“Gwah!”

Suddenly, she was sitting up, eyes wide, hair sticking tousled like wild ferns, and panting heavily.

“Good morning, my Corrin.”

She was half-expecting for a sweet female voice to speak that line, but it turned out to be male. When she turned to her left, her darling husband was there, watching her with a smirk.

Corrin blinked. She was still panting, but she rasped out a small laugh, “Wow, I just dreamed of drowning in a tub of water.”

“That’s because I was pinching your nose.”

“Why? What would you have done if I had died?”

“What kind of person would die from something like that?”

The newly-roused princess was about to giggle and tease her man for some good-morning vibes, but a peculiar behavior from him begged for her attention. She raised an eyebrow at him as she watched his movements. She was right. His eyes were not focusing on her eyes. Curious about what it was that vied for his faltering attention, she followed his vision downwards and…

“Oh sorry, I forgot to…” A sly smirk gradually played on her lips when she realized what was going on, “You were staring.”

Immediately, Takumi flipped his scrutiny elsewhere, “Was not.”

She let out a breathy snicker. Her husband was not the most sensually-aggressive of males, but he really was still somewhat of a regular man, “You can stop being shy, you know. What’s so embarrassing about a husband seeing his spouse’s chest?” She poked at his shamefacedness even further whilst she fumbled for both ends of their blanket to fold, “And it’s okay not to get out of the same room as I am in whenever I’m getting dressed. And—“

Suddenly, her facial expressions cringed. She leered sourly at a certain spot on the blanket. Her teeth mashed together as she frowned with agape lips, brows furrowed, “This smells nasty.”

“I… I wasn’t thinking last night, okay?!” Takumi exclaimed suddenly, as if he were a child guilty of misdeed.

By the way her beloved sputtered out his words and dodged her look of suspicion, she somehow had a vague clue regarding the mystery odor. Nevertheless, she shifted her attention to it. There were some dried up translucent-white flakes of some sort…

Oh.

A booming laughter flowered out of her throat. Her cheeks dusted red at the realization and she lobbed the cloth at Takumi’s face, “You wash it! It’s your mess!” She spewed in between chuckles.

“Fine!”

With a face that appeared like he was about ready to hurtle out some steam, Takumi filched the pink blanket and marched out of the tent.

Well, she guessed it was her cue to prepare their meals.

 

“What do you think is taking her so long?”

Takumi was currently planted atop a creaking log; chin on palm and elbow on knee. His free hand was ruffling their trusted dog’s head, although said canine was less than satisfied by his master’s lazy movement.

And since the human companion was so half-hearted anyway, Pine the dog broke free from his hold and sauntered in front of him instead. Pine squatted in front of his master. He elevated his rump a little and pointed his nose to the sky; letting out a tiny howl as he did so. Then, he stood back up on his four legs; kicking up some dust to where he formerly sat on. It was as if he had only finished toilet business.

Takumi snickered under his breath, “If Corrin knew you were tal—barking behind her back, she’d stop giving you morning kisses.” He joked while he laughed.

At that, Pine let out a sad whimper.

The human of the pair cracked up. He stretched his arm forward to pat the dog, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her. In one condition though.”

Takumi watched Pine perk his ears and trash his tail from side to side. The dog was evidently excited about the proposition, and Takumi smiled as he fetched a map from his bag. It was neatly folded and pressed between the pages of his journal, so he had to unfold it before laying it out in front of Pine.

“You know where the fourth seal is?”

The dog nodded and slapped a paw to his own chest.

Takumi furrowed his brows, confused, “What? You were guarding the fourth one?”

An affirmative from the hound.

The young man blinked. Did they get the order wrong? “How about the third one?”

Pine slapped a paw to a particular area on the map. Takumi lifted the dog’s foot off the paper whilst staring at where it landed. And, true enough, it was the only spot on the map without an encircled ‘x’ mark; a proof that it was the only zone undiscovered by them. So the seals really did have an order. Perhaps that was the reason why the gems on Corrin’s Yato did not light up in order.

“Hm.” Takumi mumbled, “How about the guardian here,” He pressed a finger on the final ‘x’; a bit curious as to why it was barren of the legend for trees, “Is it your friend?”

He glanced up to Pine who nodded.

He wanted to ask the dog for more details. For a wider information. He wished to inquire about the guardian; what it was, what its power was, how strong it was…but Pine was only a dog. He was intelligent and could definitely understand if asked, but he was not blessed with human speech. Even if he had the answer, he had no means to provide. A shame, but Takumi would have to hold his tongue.

But really, sometimes he often thought…how in the world have they survived for so long—with only Corrin and him fighting? If Valla’s king could be cut in his Achilles’ heel so easily, then would his title of the ‘Great Dragon King’ or the ‘Dragon of Wisdom’ be very much unbefitting of his carelessness? Sure, he was beginning to wreck destruction upon the lands by depleting it of its resources—which was godly power, indeed—but would it not be less bothersome to have stationed hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers to guard his seals instead? He had the might and influence to barricade the seals with his unending corpses, yet he chose a large dog instead.

Takumi glanced up at Pine. With the dog’s tongue sticking out blissfully and his ears drooped in content, no one would believe him if he said the animal was formerly a pawn of a maleficent king.

He chewed on his bottom lip, “Hey Pine, I’ve been meaning to ask,” He adjusted in his seat as his companion huddled closer, “Do you remember someone putting you in charge of that snowy den?”

Pine stared down at his large paws; seemingly recollecting.

“Anyone at all?”

And then he suddenly barked. And again. And again and again, until he could no longer contain himself from bouncing on his toes, elated at the sudden memory of a master from the past. Of a being who fed him ducks and rubbed his belly, much like his current provider. 

Takumi wished to grin at the dog’s happiness. He really wished he could. But instead, the corners of his mouth plunged into a frown, “Is this someone…a king?”

The dog barked once as a sign of affirmation.

“Is this king…a dragon?”

Pine’s head flopped to the side, confused.

Takumi frowned at the dog’s reaction. He pressed his lips and glanced left and right. After double-checking to make sure that no one else was around, he leaned forward, pulled his dog closer, and whispered as lowly as he could, “Is your owner Anankos?”

The response was immediate. It was not even the reply that he was expecting. It was not like Pine’s earlier glee, but a complete one-eighty degrees turn; of the canine growling and snapping and baring his fangs, of Pine ruffling his fur up and, for a while, looking like he had reverted back to the beast that he once was.

Takumi seriously thought that the cur was going to bite his head off.

“Easy boy, easy!”

All the while scratching his dog’s ears to ease him, Takumi could not stop his nerves from breaking out. He was rattled—fearful. When Pine quieted down, he did not waste a second to rummage into his bag to fish out the vague, enigmatic poem that he had stumbled upon almost two years ago. That vague, enigmatic poem that he thought useless until…

 

_“A spirit of creation and ruination,  
All so knowing, all so powerful, yet condemned to indignation._

_A clash of fate, a set of keys bound in chains._

  _A spirit of creation and ruination,_

_All so knowing, all so powerful, yet could never sever the ties._

_A force to fear, the one delved into deception and lies.”_

 

 _The spirit of creation and ruination…_ A god.

 _All so knowing, all so powerful…_ A god of wisdom.

 _Yet condemned to indignation…_ Madness.

 _A set of keys bound in chains…could never sever the ties…_ sealed.

Deception and lies.

“Gods!” Takumi suddenly screamed aloud.

_“My family…they were murdered by him.”_

_“He’s extracting the energy of the lands in Valla and consuming it for himself.”_

His head hurt. His dog was worriedly pawing at his leg, but he could not seem to perceive anything.

_“You two can save the world.”_

His breathing grew heavy.

_“I’m thinking maybe this is one of those fabled dragonstones.”_

Headaches. Nightmares. Feral seizures.

_“I’ll give this to you.”_

Kana.

Deception and lies. Purple light. Feral seizures. Dragonstone. Deception and lies. His daughter. Their daughter. Dead.

_“Perhaps you could be of some use…”_

“Takumi! Takumi!”

He snapped back to his senses.

“Are you alright? You were…staring blankly.”

Slowly, he let his pupils trail up. Soft, ruby eyes caressed his caramel pair, enveloping him in a light feeling of love and concern. Through her stares, his breathing mellowed. He puffed out some wisps; eventually evening out into a normal exhale, eventually laying him down in a  mattress of tranquility and relaxation. 

He flashed a loving smile to his darling wife, “I’m alright. Are you ready to go?”

He was just overthinking things.

 

“Takumi, are you sure this is the right place?”

The addressed man inverted the map for the fourth time; trying to make sense of the blue-clad dead end in front of them. He was pretty much sure they were trekking the correct path. He had always been a master journeyman, after all, so there was only a little room for error in his skills, and he was mostly certain he had already tried to cover any spot that could go awry.

Takumi looked down at their companion dog, “It’s around here, isn’t it?”

A bark.

“I guess the only explanation for this is that the next arena is in the middle of the sea, no?” Corrin wondered out loud.

That certainly was the only possibility. Takumi sighed into the map. Why did life have to be so difficult?

“How are we gonna get there?” He pleated the map and tucked it safely between the pages of his journal, “Any ideas?”

Corrin wrapped her arms in front of her torso, “Well, you can’t plausibly swim all the way there—“

“Can you?”

“Yes, I am a water dragon.”

“Ah.”

That was right. She could spew out jets of water from her shiny, eyeless, useless-mouthed metallic dragon form. How could she shoot out water if her jaw was not even attached to a throat?

He loved her, but her other form was honestly really weird.

“Yeaah,” Takumi drawled slowly, “I’m not amphibian, so you got a better idea to get there?”

“What do you mean, ‘amphibian’?” She mimicked the dirty look he always wore, “Oh I don’t know, there are many coco-less coconut trees here, so why don’t we build some rafters?” She motioned to their surroundings with a hopeful, albeit a bit forced, smile.

Takumi’s eyelids drooped as he stared at her with blank eyes, “It’ll take us another year to get there.”

A moment of silence spread between them, like a thick veil of awkwardness trying to suffocate them. He stared and she stared until it was she who chose to break the silence.

“I can ride the waves, you know. I’ll carry you on piggyback while I run.” 

“What kind of man would agree to that?!” 

And so they were back to square one. Many options were thrown about, and all of them were flatly rejected by the human who happened to not be a water-breathing creature who could jet trough the underwater without needing oxygen for an hour or more.

And then, in the middle of their silly arguments and aimless travel, they found their feet latched upon another unfamiliar land.

Takumi squinted his eyes at the place they were at by happenstance. He could still view the horizon of the endless sea, but brown hues of thick ropes and rickety old planks dotted the vast blue. The strong sunrays blinded him, but the shrill birdsong of starving albatross gave him a strong idea of what the area was. If he was correct,

“It’s a ship dock.” Takumi finally announced.

Corrin blinked. She stuck a hand parallel to her eyebrows to improve her vision through the shining sun, “You’re right. The cottages and crates are those stereotypical seaside dock elements from books.” Her mouth formed a small ‘o’; surprised at the likeness of fiction and reality, “But...

“Why are there so many men?”

The man of the pair narrowed his eyes even more. He had sensitive vision, and he did not wish to damage his battle-asset as much as possible. But despite his limited perspective, he could somehow make out some burly, flesh-colored blur of shapes, so he could agree to Corrin’s statement of the place being full of males.

Wait, men? A ship dock full of men?

And then Pine barked. He growled and seethed and leaned down on his front legs; ready to lunge and tear through whatever it was that caught his attention. His voice was large. Even in the open sea, his growl resonated and invited heads to turn towards them. 

“Ayargh! Shimmer me timbers! Tame yer beast!”

Right away, Corrin crouched down to embrace their dog’s thick neck.

“Pine! Behave!” The lady pleaded.

Hesitantly, the canine sat back down.

She exhaled a sigh of relief. She was aware that Pine would not harm anyone without a command, but his large stature and his frighteningly deep voice was bad for the cardiac health.

“Sorry about that.” She said as she stood up.

When she looked up, she found that a large man—bearded and heavily-muscled, was staring her down with a curious glint in his eyes. His tanned arms were inflated from obviously-hardy labor and Corrin wondered if his tattered sleeves were because of his muscles popping through them. His frame appeared intimidating alright, but his face somehow did not look scary at all.

The stranger scratched his chin as he continued watching the peculiar specimen of a woman, “Wha' are ye doin' here?”

Corrin was about to open her mouth to utter a reply, but her darling beat her to it.

“Why are you staring at her so intently?” Takumi questioned back.

But the stranger minded not the poison in the young man’s tone, “I be th' one askin' riddles here, mate. Wha' are ye doin' in a smelly ship like this?” He threw at the same time as he peeled his sight off the lady.

Knowing that the stranger was not terribly ‘hungry’ for female company, Takumi relaxed his posture and let Corrin do the talking. Apparently, his words did not appeal too greatly to the male population. Corrin instead suggested that she be the chatterbox of their pair.

“We’re adventurers who happened to wind up here.” The pleasant lady cracked a smile whilst maintaining eye contact, “We study and record different types of plant life as a profession. In fact, we were hoping for,” Daintily she leaned down a little bit and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “A short sea ride to a small island northwest.”

And her lips curled into a cuter smile. If she did this and narrow her lovely eyes by just a little bit,

“Err, says I why nah?” The man replied a bit bashfully; avoiding Corrin’s attractive gaze openly.

… A smooth score. Applying Camilla’s life-lessons could really earn her an easy spot in the high society.

The charming lady clapped her hands together; her toes bobbing up half an inch, “Lovely! I can cook you a hearty meal as thanks. My dearest here with me can spice up some unique flavors too.”

Because he was addressed, Takumi offered a forced smile. He honestly was not an excellent cook, but perhaps he could make something better than some brawny men in smelly clothes.

“Lovely, lovely.” The bearded man said quickly, “But I 'ave t' tell me boss first. Hold care o' th' beauty, matey. Some o' me scallywags are starvin' fer fine meat.” He patted Takumi’s shoulder and scurried away.

The sniper, with his special weapon silently tucked across his shoulder, watched wordlessly as the stranger beelined out of earshot. When he was sure that nobody was nearby to hear his qualms, he faced his lady companion, crossed his arms, tapped his foot, and let out a deep sigh.

“Won’t you stop that flirt attack?”

When she glanced sideways at him, she was met with a look of tired, lopsided frown. He looked almost comical. She did not know why, but he sounded ruffled—almost nervous.

Corrin’s tiny mouth spread across her face, showing a teasing smirk that her husband was well-aware of, “Oh? Are you jealous?” She dragged on her pronunciation of the word ‘jealous’ to emphasize her light-hearted joshes, “Did you seriously think I would exchange you for some…well-built man?”

“What? No!” Takumi exclaimed; obviously appalled for being compared to another person, “And are you suggesting I’m not well-built?”

He was not at the pint of popping muscles, that he knew, but the time would certainly come when he would achieve the Ryoma body type. Their father was like that, so he would certainly follow in on their pattern. Definitely. He just needed a bit more time. Maybe. He hoped.

“You’re not well-built.” She admitted whilst she closed in on him to squeeze his triceps, “You are sexy. Even without this,” She tugged at his sleeve with an awkward smile, “poofy outfit.”

And then her smile pulled into a mischievous smirk; her eyes glinting with adult playfulness, “Especially _without_ any outfit.”

“ _Shut,_ ” He hissed the word, “the heck up.” He scolded her, but only received an adorable chuckle as a reply.

In all seriousness, Takumi thought his darling wife has transformed from a proper princess of the royal court to a sly little witch who found entertainment in casting face-reddening magic on his face. He probably spent half of all his awoke hours as red as a ripe tomato. Even in his sleep, she would not let him rest.

He breathed out to compose himself, lest his fellow men mistake him for a two-legged boiled crab, “Anyway, I’m serious! Stop flirting your way into favorable situations.”

Corrin melded her hands into the curves of her waist. She frowned, “It’s not flirting, it’s charming. And it’s one of a woman’s trump cards that she must exploit in order to climb atop this society of patriarchal men.” She chewed on her bottom lip in amusement of his serious reaction, “Or at least, that’s what Camilla says.”

Takumi rolled his eyes. That purple Nohrian princess has taught Corrin too much unnecessary things, “I wouldn’t recommend “charming’ a whole pack of predatory pirates, you idiot!”

Before the lady could even express her surprise and puzzlement, their faithful dog once again leaned down in anger. This time, both of Pine’s human companions did nothing to quell his barking.

“Ahoy friends! Heard y’ wanna be ridin’ her highness salt galleon here.”

It was a group of pirates, varying in height and thickness, which was quite unlike the picture of pirates Corrin knew of in storybooks. For one, none of them had eyepatches and golden hooks as hands, yet they reeked of malicious intent. Quite unlike that shy man from earlier.

“Takumi, who’s her highness salt galleon?” Corrin discreetly whispered.

“I think they mean their ship.” He replied to the lady before turning a stern eye to the group of strangers, “What do you want from us?” He asked just as roughly and brusque as the pirate gang. Somehow, he appeared like he could fit in with them. A more handsome variety.

“Oh, we gots a bottle-smasher in this’un! Spooky!” Another buck-teeth pirate mocked as he raised both of his hands.

Takumi threw his head to the side; his messy hair whipping flawlessly around his face as he glowered. He did not take his pupils off the gang. With his hands on his hips and his lips curled into a cool snide, he appeared positively intimidating. Topped with his respectable height that would not yield to some burly gaijin, he surely made it a point that he was an alpha male.

… Not that he was necessarily dominant when it came to Corrin, of course.

“I’m the one asking questions here.” Takumi spat, “What do you want?”

One of the pirates lumbered forward, hand lifting sleeve, “Why you little—“

“Now, now. Don’t be rash, Towel.”

What kind of parent named their child _Towel?_

“We aren’t here for some dogfight.” The man who addressed Towel continued, “We are here to offer our shipping services. For…a price.”

Corrin gulped. She did not favor those prying eyes. Still, she acted hopeful so as to not invite any more friction, “I bake really good bread and pastries, if you wish for something delicious to accompany your wine.”

The merry, smelly company boomed out an unharmonious laughter. Pine was startled and snapped his mouth in their direction, which prompted them to back away. They regained their composure, however, and their seeming leader opened his arms wide.

“Nobody here drinks some fancy-ass wine, lassie. We drink ale, ale! And what goes well with ale?”

“Meat!” His friend shouted beside him.

The third guy stepped forward, “Juicy, juicy meat.” He dribbled out; spit raining on the ground like a mad dog feral for rare steak.

Corrin felt nauseated. She was far away from the pirates, but their breaths stank of many years of rotting food. With a cringed expression, she turned her face away from them as she remembered all the predatory encounters she had with strange men. For some reason, her physique was a strong magnet for unpleasant males.

And Takumi hated that so, so much.

“You disrespectful curs!” The master sniper pulled his dear wife behind him in an attempt to block out all of the men’s malicious gazes, “Stooping so low for a petty payment…”

The dimwitted one of the group picked at his nose and slobbered, “Nowadays any dog’a scurry fer a fresh’o chunk’o meat.”   

The most normal-looking, unimpressive one nodded his head, “Yeah, so just give us a little. Maybe some tasty thighs… Hey!” He halted when the couple’s dog suddenly snapped at him; almost biting his fingers off, “You little shi—!”

In anger, the pirate drew his leg back and, with a heavy log of a beefy foot, hurtled his boot’s toe into the large canine’s chest.

The dog did not even react to the attack, but it was enough of a sight to flick at his master’s already-convoluted nerves.

Takumi, with his ever-ready nimble hands, snatched his Fujin Yumi from his back. He did not even hear Corrin stopping him as he, with his meticulously-trained strength, bashed the divine bow onto the offending pirate’s clunky head. Only a second passed for the man to lay unconscious on the ground.

His friends stared at him dumbly. Takumi loomed down at him without even a hint of remorse. Corrin peeked at him with a mixture of disgust and concern. Pine turned his back to him and, with hind legs, kicked dust onto him as if he were being buried as a dead person.

 _Crack, crack._ Corrin had good ears, so she could hear muscles crackling. _Crack, crack. Punch._ The leader of the gang, with gritted teeth and shaking fists, punched his own palm and breathed heavily and bared his incisor teeth as he glared up to Takumi with—

\--teary eyes.

“You bastard! We just wanted freaking meat!”

And then, without thinking, the leader threw a heavy punch at Takumi. It was powerful but slow. Much too slow for a speed-oriented fighter such as Takumi. In no time at all, the crying pirate was twisted at an odd, unmoving angle under the master sniper’s mercy.

“Tissue! Brother!” Towel cried out as he tried to salvage his sibling’s alive-corpse, “I beg ya, don’t kill meh brother! He’s the only fella I have left!”

Hesitantly, Takumi unknotted the pirate named Tissue and tossed him towards Towel.  

But Takumi, being a highly professional warrior of war, did not know what ‘gentle handling’ meant. His lob was a bit too forceful and knocked Towel back. And there, as if the world decided that it was his lucky horoscope day, another passing group of pirates happened to witness the fateful scene of a handsome troublemaker single-handedly bullying a pair of soft-hearted pirate brothers. 

A demon that squinty-eyed, long-haired, bow-flailing exotic man was.

Another young man, probably around the traveling couple’s age, pointed at his incapacitated pirate comrades and exclaimed, “Tissue! Towel! Horsetail! What the—“

If Takumi could summarize his entire life in one word, it would be “Troublesome”. Trouble always seemed to stick to him like iron filings to a magnet. Always. Without fail. By some force or another, he was always getting into brawls and fights that he did or did not initiate. This time, he happened to start an all-out pirate camp fist fight by knocking a dog kicker out cold.

“Pine! Take Corrin and get outta here!” Takumi exclaimed as loud as he could in the midst of aggressive pirates sprouting one after another like mushrooms. With his abilities, he could probably survive alone, but he did not know if he could take on the responsibility of demolishing dozens and dozens of huge men without having to break his skin. At least, he had to make sure that his wife was not there to witness his lips bleed.

Pine, ever the dutiful dog, barked a confirmation and tugged at Corrin’s cape. He was ready to ferry the armored lady on his back. Although Corrin did not reject the idea of leaving Takumi’s side, she stopped behind him to deliver a whisper, “Keep fighting.”

And then she left. Takumi did not know what she meant by her words, but that was what he was planning in the first place. He would not let even a single person to reach his beautiful wife.

It had been quite a while since he put his hand-to-hand abilities to the ultimate test. For some reason, his dojo friends back in Hoshido were rather unwilling to injure his face. He did not know if it was because he was a prince or something else entirely, but what he knew was that if his opponents were not Ryoma or Hinoka, he could not even get into the adrenaline of battle. 

Having a mob of angry pirates trying, but failing, to crack his skull was fun—to say the least.

“Heh, good to know pretending to be a family man didn’t dull my senses.” Takumi patted himself in the back as he ducked down and sprang up to throw a swift uppercut.

Someone tried to grapple him from behind, but he sensed the man’s rugged movements and countered with a backward kick to the man’s shoulder; forcing his victim to kneel down. Takumi crouch-spun behind him and elbowed the man to the ground. Someone was at the ready to his side, so he used his other arm to block the man’s attack with a slanting knife hand before landing a thrust punch with his left fist. It did not take too much of his energy to deliver a high front kick to the pirate behind the one he just disabled.

“W-what the hell are those moves?!” A guarding pirate screeched when the abnormally skilled stranger approached him.

“You want to know?” Takumi snarled, “Then take a look!”

The pirate cowered. He had a bad feeling about this.

“Uraken Mawashi Uchi!” Takumi yelled in an accent and language unfamiliar to the Vallite pirates.

“Morote Zuki!”

“Tobi ushiro mawashi geri!”

“And the ultimate technique, Nukite Uchi!” He yelled with passion as he stabbed a pirate in the eyes using his two finger bones.

Takumi could not help but laugh. None of his strikes were deliberately fatal, but his opponents were far too shocked by the combination of his unique moveset and his Hoshidan battle cries to recover quickly. He was an unknown enemy to them. He used the mob’s confusion as a lever to take the upper hand and, in the process, was able to have fun by recollecting all the techniques that he, as a child, painstakingly worked hard to master. 

Now that he was halfway to the door of twenty-one, he found it incredible to be able to pull off punches, kicks and grapples that he could not fully execute as a scrawny teenager. 

Takumi balled his fists in front of him; still raring to fight. A smirk of triumph plastered on his face at the sight of dozens of muscleheads sprawled in front of him, clutching the area where they were hit, “Is that all you got?” He puffed his chest in pride.

It really was a blessing that he was fast and they were slow. His muscle power was dynamic and explosive, but he was not too confident in taking hits. Hinoka once told him that his defenses were like butter: slippery, but soft. 

“Good job, Takumi!”

Upon hearing Corrin’s voice, Takumi’s smirk turned into a grin. She was watching him fight. She witnessed all his awesome moves, all those smooth evasions and flawless throws and heavy kicks and punches. She would surely think him a lot more reliable and dependable now. Heck, maybe he looked as cool and strong as Ryoma. Wow.

“You saw that?” He shouted back and whipped his head towards her direction, “Wait, what are you doing?”

 “Pine, catch!”

No reply was entertained by the lady. Not even Takumi’s horrified face as he looked upon his impending doom was considered. No, Corrin was smiling all the way when she conjured her draconic claws and threw a colossal net on top of the incapacitated bodies. And him.

“Wait! I’m still here—woah!”

Like the dutiful dog he was, Pine caught the other end of the net and tugged. He tugged and ran. He tugged and ran around the fish shack where Corrin was roof-planted; effectively dragging Takumi across the ground as he and his pirate buddies grew more and more entwined because of the heavy fishing net.

“Oof! Stop! Help!” Takumi desperately pleaded. He had few clothes, for the gods’ sake! What would he do if his beloved shirt was torn?!

_Riiiiiip._

“Oh my goodness! Sorry Takumi, I wasn’t able to exclude you from my aim.” Corrin, who had jumped down from the shack’s roof, pretended to be remorseful.

“CORRIN!!”

He was mad because of his soiled hair and his ripped clothes, but he simmered down when Corrin promised that she would repair it. In the end, he was let out of the net confinement. They stood there, waiting for the pirates to wake up from their slumber. They stood wondering what to do next.

When a pirate woke up, he screamed in hysteria. His loud voice prompted the person next to him to wake up and yell, which forced the next one to scream too. It was like a domino effect, and when they realized what was going on, their fright turned to anger.

Towel, whose brother was clonked shut by Takumi, snarled at him in rage, “Monster! We were just askin’ fer meat!”

Takumi yelled back, “I’m not some moron who’d hand over my wife to you!”

“We don’t eat humans! Maybe you do, monster!”

 _Wait, so they were just asking for literal meat?!_ Takumi wondered to himself.

Here and there, rude comments and complaints were thrown at Takumi and Takumi alone. 

“Stupid girly-ass hair! What kind of man braids his hair?!”

“Table, your father wears braids.”

“Weird alien-sounding moves!”

“How can you even see with those lines for eyes?”

Takumi’s mouth opened wide; offended by the insults, “Nothing is wrong with my eyes! How dare you?!”

And, because he made it a point that he was insulted, more and more people slung mocking words at him. It came to the point where Corrin’s ears could pick up nothing more than disorganized noises. She was not a huge fan of discord, and so by reflex, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

“SHUT. THE HELL. UP!!”

She was breathing heavily and her hair was flaring. She was glowering, and her red eyes were not an ordinary color to take so lightly. In the pirates’ opinion, she looked like a witch.

She seemed to have noticed their aghast expression, because she impelled herself to calm down, “We are hijacking your ship.” She smiled pleasantly.

A moment of silence. Even Takumi had a hard time comprehending what she just said.

“And,” She clapped her hands together, appearing as if she were asking to buy some bread, “This man here is your new captain.”

“Ha?!” 

Corrin took out something from behind her, dusted it, and held it up high, “This hat here…”

“That’s my hat! Put it down, lassie!”

“Seems to be owned by your captain.” Corrin ignored the Captain’s complaints. She walked back and forth whilst observing the headwear, “This seems to be a pirate ship’s equivalent of a royal crown, no?” She flicked her pupils across the bound men; her smile unwavering, “So the consequence of seizing this crown is us,” She flicked a hand to Pine, Takumi, and herself, “taking over your ‘castle’, yeah?”

She giggled, “So!” She stopped behind Takumi and dropped the large hat on his head, “Lead your ship to prosperity, Captain!”   

 

He should have never agreed to this.

“Ahoy, boss! Time t' get out o' thar 'n show yer lovely beauty how ye look!”

Takumi heard one of the crew’s voice beyond the door and found himself more embarrassed as seconds passed.

Earlier that day when he and his wife were spending their time talking with the pirates, the idea of him wearing a pirate captain’s outfit sprang out of nowhere. Of course he greatly disagreed to the notion, but he was outnumbered. The crew and his spouse ganged up on him and cornered him into a situation where he had no other options but to comply with their silly request. The scenario left him in a miserable state; unable to open the door leading to the deck.

But he must endure this. If he had no heart to overcome his unhealthy shyness, he would never be able to. And so, whilst letting out a deep sigh in an attempt to brush away the uneasiness that he harbored, he pushed the door open.

Silence.

There was only silence the moment he unraveled his outfit of the day to the people in the deck.

Itchy. His insides felt itchy. Like there were bumblebees knocking on his stomach walls, like there were millions of feathers madly twitching inside his throat. He was jittering internally and the heat was spreading down his neck. The lack of reaction was setting his nerves on fire. He fought the strong urge to run away and lock himself in his room forever; an escape route to the embarrassing predicament where he buried himself.

_Gods, did he really look terrible in that attire?_

“Oh wow! You look super cool in those clothes, Takumi!” Corrin was bursting with utmost adoration at the sight of her husband.

One of the crew spoke as well, “Lady boss be sayin' the truth! Ye look mighty manly in those clothes, bossun!”

Takumi was wearing one of the spare pirate clothes from the storage room. Luckily, there was a stock that fit his size. 

The outfit involved a cobalt blue shirt with long sleeves that he was forced to roll up to his elbow if he did not wish to become _yakimono_ in that humid afternoon. He fiddled on the buttons of the shirt to cover his embarrassment, but he remembered that the first three near the neck were broken, which left a portion of his chest exposed, which then added fuel to his shame. When he looked at his feet, he recalled that his black pants were another disaster. The one closest to his size was a bit tight. The pirates said that nothing was wrong with it, but compared to his favorite brown pair, his pants felt oddly suffocating. Especially on the backside. 

He was supposed to be wearing a coat but he found that his partner needed it more than him.

His eyes wandered to his smiling wife. She decided to have a change of clothes as well but since there were only men aboard, she had to wear what was available. It was also due to this that he had to surrender his coat. His wife was... _blessed_ with a good figure, resulting in the creamy white shirt straining to fit her. He knew that the pirates on the ship were good men, but he wanted no one’s eyes to wander so he decided that the one to wear the coat was her.

Pine grabbed an accessory while they were in the storage room as well. The dog has taken a liking to a small pirate hat and insisted on bringing it along with him. With Pine’s charm seeping through his round eyes, they ended up strapping the hat on him. He was prancing along the deck since then.

Takumi bit his lower lip as he returned his attention to the crowd. Too embarrassed to respond to the comments about his appearance, he steered the conversation, “Are you absolutely sure there’s no other spare shirt anywhere?”

“Yarr! Why be shy ‘bout showin' some chest when ye're beauty has seen you without—“

“I’ll just wear this, thank you.” He immediately intruded before the pirate’s phrase could be formed.

Suddenly, Corrin was only a foot away from her partner. She looked excited, and when he raised an eyebrow at her in question, she beamed at him brightly, “Say ‘Yaaargh!’” Her tone imitated the voice of the bulky men.

“W-Why should I?” Dressing up as a pirate was doable, but acting like one was another issue altogether.

Another person spoke, who Takumi recognized as the one usually teased him, “Yer clothes would be wasted without actin' like one o' us! Lady boss ‘ere is alr’dy an ol’ salt maiden in the sea! Hear her say yargh!”

Why was he not surprised to hear that his spouse had no problem saying such things?

Corrin clasped her hands together, “Just one time, please?”

“Say it! Say it! Say it!” The crowd teasingly cheered.

With the number of people against him, did he really have a choice?

“Alright! Alright!” He annoyingly huffed, “Just once, okay? Just one time and I’m done.”

“Aye, boss!”

He took a deep breath to calm his screaming nerves, but it was in vain. Oh well, better be done with it than further prolong his misery.

With a firm voice, with an accompanying pirate arm-slinging action, he yelled, “Yaaargh!”

He wished to jump down to the ocean and never resurface again.

 

“Ahoy, boss!” The buckteeth man on the right called, “Been wonderin' about this fer a while now. Why did ye commandeer our ship? Ye suddenly poofed and knocked meh mateys’ tooths out, so me thoughts yer bad guys. But yer just some funny o’ couple.”

The whole crew was gathered in one of the rooms allotted for their lunch. Their meal was not extravagant and was just a variation of dried fish dishes. Not that Takumi was complaining though. During this challenging time when catching a handful of fishes could be considered a miracle, he would be grateful for any kind of food that would cross his plate.

“Aye! Here wants t' know too!” Added another voice.

_For us to get to the last seal._

If only he could say that with ease.

It was no problem though. They were prepared were able to construct an excuse. Actually, it was Corrin who came up with it and not him. He was not fond of the idea, but his wife seemed enthusiastic about it so why not. 

“It was because of a promise that I wish to keep.” Corrin’s usually cheerful expression fell, “You see, my mother died when I was young and the only one to raise me was my loving father.”

Takumi mentally prepared himself for what was about to unfold.

“He was one of the kindest men that I have ever known. He works day in, day out just to provide my siblings and I the things that we needed. He was always tired from work, yet he still found time to make sure that we felt his love.” Her ruby eyes shone from the tears that pooled at the corner of her eyes, “But one day, he got sick.”

“He still worked and worked even though he’s sick. He worked just to provide us with the money that we needed! But after a while, he…” With practiced grace, she wiped the salty tears that rolled down her cheeks, “Oh, father… If only we were stronger..!”

_There’s no way that anyone would believe—_

He heard Tissue sniff from the crowd.

Apparently, there was.

“Soon, he was too ill to even get out of bed and was at death’s door. Before he died, he told me to go to an isolated island in this part of the sea. He told me to search for an important item of his. It’s a memento that he and my mother buried a long time ago.” She took a deep sigh as she continued to wipe her eyes with her hand, “If I was able to find it, he asked me to place it by his grave so that he could feel mother’s presence in his final resting place.”

Names: Corrin and Takumi  
Occupation: ~~Royals~~  Professional Swindlers

“I feel so sorry fer ye, lass. Bein' orphaned at such a young age.” One of the crying men responded.

“Thank you. It’s hard losing my beloved father, but I must happily live on. I know he’ll say the same thing if he were still alive.” Corrin sniffed, “He always loved it when I smile.”

Another crew member who was holding back tears added, “Don't worry, we'll help ye get t' that island 'n find wha' yer poppa be lookin' fer.”

“Thank you for your help. I deeply appreciate it.” She flashed a sweet smile to the crew members before returning to her meal.

At that point, Takumi was questioning the extent of people’s gullibility. 

 

The sea reminded her of Takumi.

Its deep azure was his reflection: melancholy with the calming whispers of cold. But underneath the twinkle of sunlight, its crystalline surface mirrored his eyes; brilliantly shining with emotion. The gentle rocking of the waves, just like his voice—washed away the disquiet froth in her mind. He was a vast water, both timid and tempest, that cradled a million treasures beneath its uncertainty.

And she was a diver who plunged naked in the nipping cold to discover the hidden gem beyond the violent waves. She ventured into the depths where most were too wary to explore. And it was worth it. In her courageous feat to tread against the belligerent storm, she came upon a priceless treasure: the genuine love and company of a kind man.

That same man, as she stood steps away from him, revealed to her a gem of a smile.

“Corrin.” His lovely eyes shone.

She returned the welcoming gesture as the floorboards creaked with every step that brought her closer to her husband’s side.

“What’s this all about?” She joined her partner in leaning on the same, short wooden wall that surrounded the ship’s deck.

“Since there’s nothing much to do here, I asked them to make their time productive by cleaning the ship.” Takumi let out a sigh whilst he gestured with an arm, “Seriously, cleaning might be a foreign word to them until now. There’s dust and rubbish everywhere!”

A laugh escaped from the confines of her mouth. Sometimes, her spouse could be more of a wife than she was. Ever since they fell down the Bottomless Canyon, she realized how dependable her husband was in terms of maintaining household cleanliness. There were even times when he would get enraged from whenever she left their belongings littered on the floor. 

She thought it was so adorable.

“What’s so funny?”

“That your concern for cleanliness remains even after becoming a pirate captain.”

He groaned, “Don’t remind me.” His arms relaxed on the wooden coping, “I can’t believe I ended up playing captain for these guys. I trained soldiers, but I never thought I could end up in this situation.”

Ruby eyes surveyed the scene before them.

Several men were occupied with pushing or lifting wooden crates while others were assigned with polishing away years’ worth of accumulated dust. Their captain specifically told them not to stop until the wood were sparkling bright. There were also a handful who occupied the top portion of the ship for them to assess the state of the sails. Pine was also there to offer a helping hand—paw. The intellectual dog had a rag under his front feet which he dragged around as he ran in order to wipe the floor clean.

Corrin’s heart swelled with pride and adoration at their dog’s actions.

Locks of silky alabaster hair were tucked behind an attentive ear, “I think it suits you though. You’re doing great in leading them.”

It was still so early in the morning, yet Takumi’s face was flushed with a sunset’s hue, “T-Thank you…” He cleared his throat, “Anyway, how’s Linus?”

Linus was a man whom Corrin the healer was attending to earlier. Though he was a pirate, even the slightest number of waves that rocked the ship provided Linus with dizzy spells. The man was too stubborn to take herbs that repelled motion sickness, until that morning when he turned as green as a leaf and became completely unwell because of last night’s ferocious waves.

“He’s doing fine. He’s currently resting in their chambers.”

Takumi crossed his arms, “A pirate being seasick, the irony. There were other jobs that could’ve fit him but he chose this. But I guess, when you get desperate, it doesn’t really matter anymore.”

Corrin turned to face the vast empty sea, “The famine, huh…”

He imitated his partner’s actions and turned to lean his forearms on the wooden surface, “Yeah. Linus was originally a farmer but when his fields ran dry, he had to take drastic measures to feed his family.”

The sound of the crashing waves against their vessel soothed her ears, “It’s sad to see good-hearted men become labelled as thieves or scoundrels.”

“Yeah, but no matter how noble the reason is, actions weighed more in the eyes of many.” His lungs were filled with the salty yet refreshing scent of the wind, “At least they could still redeem themselves once the famine ends. They still haven’t killed a person.”

Takumi was right. The pirates’ hands were not tainted by the stain of human blood. If they could leave behind their status as pirates, they still had a chance for a normal life.

But there was something that weighed on Corrin’s mind.

What about those who took the coat purely out of passion? She had conversed with a few men on board who only wanted to explore the enormity of the sea and bask in its natural beauty. Sadly, even if the scarcity on food were to subside, their ideal job would still continue being stained with the crimes that were linked to it. In this age, all seafarers were labelled as criminals. The public’s opinion would remain the same.

“Maybe we can help change the image of these pirates.” Corrin clasped her hands together, “They’ll no longer be known as thieves but honorable people who help others. A formal profession of some sort. Sea soldiers who maintain peace and order?”

Warm silver strands danced along the gentle breeze that passed by, “Easier said than done.”

Her expression fell.

“But,” Tawny orbs twinkled as he smiled to his beloved, “It’s a good idea. I’ll do something to make it happen.”

She returned the warm gesture, “By the way, aren’t you seasick? Not in the slightest?”

“No.” Takumi’s gaze wandered to the swaying waters, “Hoshido is mostly comprised of islands. It’s hard to maintain pegasi in the middle of the ocean, so we sailed to reach other places.”

His eyes lingered on the field of cerulean; a distant memory surfacing from the depths of his mind, “When I was young, father brought me and Ryoma to sail. Well, it was supposed to be a trip to introduce Ryoma to Hoshido’s affairs but I insisted on tagging along.” He laughed, “I remember Yukimura tiring himself watching over me. Actually, he was always haggard because of us problematic siblings.”

Warmth seeped into Corrin as she watched the fondness that bounced in her husband’s features. She would never tire of it.

“Anyway, Ryoma  got seasick after an hour of voyage.” A smile remained on his lips at the memory of his brother’s misadventure, “It got him to the point where he had to bring a bucket with him for emergency purposes.”

Ruby eyes widened with surprise, “Eh? But I’ve heard of him boarding a ship many times.”

He fixed his scarf that was blown out of position due to the gust, “He eventually got over it and enjoyed the rest of the trip. He even joined father for a few more voyages.”

“I wish I were there to see Ryoma’s rare expression.” She chuckled.

“Trust me, when he nearly begged father to turn the ship around, it was hilarious.”

Suddenly, Corrin lightly pounded her right fist to her palm, “I realized something.”

“Hm?”

“The great ocean is now sailing the seas.”

Takumi’s brows dipped in puzzlement, “Huh?”

“The meaning of your name is ‘great ocean’ right?” She peered at her husband with hopeful eyes, “And you’re sailing on the sea. So it’s the great ocean sailing on the sea.”

Silence.

“… Was that supposed to be a joke?”

Another bout of silence.

“Ah.” The princess smiled dopey despite the heavy awkwardness in the air.

Corrin was venturing into the field of puns nowadays. He did possess a sense of humor inside him, but no matter how much he wanted to appreciate his wife’s jokes, they were just not funny enough. She did tickle his funny bone a single time though. It was not grand but for some reason, when she said it to him one day, he did laugh a few. 

_“Alright, imagine that we’re in a war council meeting and someone says ‘hold it!’”._

_“Uh…okay.”_

_“Then say, ‘Hold it? But my hands are full!”_

To that day, Takumi was still wondering what possessed him to laugh at that stupid joke and in what corner of the world did she pick it from.

A gloved hand connected to his face, “I’m getting sick from your jokes, not from sea travel.”

“But it’s clever!” Corrin pouted.

_Cute._

He immediately wiped off the thought of how adorable his wife looked when she pouted, “Clever, yes, but not funny. You didn’t even laugh from your own joke.”

She placed a hand on her hip; filled with determination to deliver her message, “Then here’s another one—“

“No, I’m not listening to your jokes anymore.” His feet started to take him away from his station. He had endured his partner’s jests for the past few days and more would surely drive him insane.

Her head slightly inclined from curiosity, “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll help the crew. I don’t want to be accused of being a captain who only orders but does not help.”

“I’ll help too!” Heels clad in boots shuffled over wooden planks, “But Takumi, consider hearing this joke—“

His palms covered his ears, “No, I’m not listening.”

 

Takumi expected pirate parties to be lively, but he did not expect it to be as rowdy as the scene before him.

Under the bright light of the moon, the ship’s crew basked in the festivity of the young night. A joyous tune conquered the sound of the waves. Some were like mad men set loose; a band of people merrily dancing along the springy rhythm of instruments and voices. The lamps illuminated faces that were painted with glee.

He found it amusing; except for the fact that he was not well-versed when it came to parties—or any social gathering, to be precise.

“Ahoy, boss! ‘ave some swig! ‘Ere!” A crew member, whose movements were sluggish from intoxication, offered a mug of ale.

“Thank you, but I’m good.” Takumi lightly pushed the half-full mug away from him.

“Aw, c’mon. Why nah? Just a ‘lil to hoist ye enjoyment.” The man insisted.

 _I’ll die if I drink even a sip of that,_ Takumi locked those thoughts to himself. Merely thinking about his body’s reaction to alcohol made him shudder in fright.

He tasked his brain to come up with an excuse, “I still have things to do, so I need to be sober.”

A mischievous smile crept on the man’s face as he sat down on the wooden bench beside his boss, “Night affairs, aye? Or shoulda ol’ salt say, ‘ _married affairs_ ’?” He playfully threw a jab from his elbow to his companion’s waist.

“W-What? No!” The silver-haired prince exclaimed as his cheeks flared with a crimson hue. He was a big fool for not coming up with a more detailed excuse.

“’s no need t’ be shy!” The teasing man slapped his boss’ back to pass some encouragement, “Them walls ‘ere are thick so ya ain’t gotta worry, lad! Have fun!”

In his moment of agitation, his eyes strayed to his wife who was holding their dog’s paws up in a playful dance. His contaminated mind noticed her soft skin. The nearby lamp, though mellow, was warm enough to illusion heat on her cheeks. He noticed her elegant curves, her bare neck, and her succulent lips. He was pulled back by reminiscence; the way his fingers gently trailed across his wife’s delicate skin, his lips on her neck, their heated bodies—

Takumi shook his head to toss away unnecessary fantasies.

“’s mug right ‘ere will help warm ye up, matey!”

The man was having a good time teasing him.

Takumi was unaware of it, but his pupils kept darting to and fro his wife. Still, he played the stubborn boy and knitted his eyebrows in denial, “I told you, I don’t plan on doing… _that_!”

“Aye, aye.” The man let out a hearty laugh; his boss was a bad liar, “How ‘boutta ‘lil dance, yeah? Ye bum’s gonna be sore sittin’ ‘ere all night, lad!”

“I’m actually quite satisfied here.”

There was no way that he would make a fool of himself by accepting that kind of invitation.

Hoshido did not have grand occasions for dancing like Nohr did, but Hoshidans did sometimes indulge in festivals. Those were dreadful times for him. He was too socially awkward for those. Takumi preferred to be a spectator in such times; an invisible audience who did not intend to attract attention.

“Ey, ye shy? We’re all good chums ‘ere. No need for ye t’ be shy!” The older crew’s hand slapped Takumi’s back once more, “Oh! I know who could help ye.” His eyes roamed around the festive crowd before locking on a target, “Oi! Takumi’s wife!”

“W-W-What are you doing?!” Takumi fumbled to grab the man’s attention and prevent any unwanted scene.

Sadly, he was not able to stop his crew member from calling his spouse.

Alabaster braids swayed as Corrin turned her head in the direction of the voice that vied for her awareness. She left Pine’s company in favor of the two men on the side of the deck. She greeted the pair with a friendly smile; a simple gesture that sent her beloved’s heart to skip in delight.

With grace, she folded her hands atop her stomach, “Is something wrong?” She inquired.

She really was less a princess, and more of a goddess. No wonder people loved to stare at her.

“Nothing—“

“Aye! Ya husband right ‘ere’s too shy to dance alone!” The man’s boisterous laughter was cut short by a hiccup.

“That’s not—“

“Oh, is that so?” Corrin chuckled, “I didn’t know that you danced, Takumi.”

“Let me finish talking, damn it!” Even though his face was flustered with embarrassment, he was determined to defend his remaining dignity, “I don’t dance, alright?”

Despite her husband’s words, Corrin’s ruby eyes twinkled with excitement, “But I think dancing right now sounds like a good idea.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“B-Because!”

“Aw, come on…” Her lips curled into a pout, and her charming eyelashes batted at him, “Even just for a while?”

_Oh no._

Seeing her face like that was one of Takumi’s weaknesses. It was stupid but real. Often, he could decline his wife’s requests or divert it to a different action, but whenever she pulled out that stunt of forming such an _adorable_ face, his defenses loosened. He would melt like steel exposed to a blazing fire.

How pathetic. But it was her fault for growing prettier every day!

“F-Fine! But just for a while, alright?” He had dug his own grave at that point.

Her face lit up at the sweet words that caressed her ears. She clapped her hands together, “Oh really? Thank you!”

“Ya see mate? All ya need is a ‘lil push from ya wife!” The bulky man took another swig from his mug, “A’ight, me leaves ya two lovebirds to enjoy…”

Takumi grew even redder when the man winked at him; the dirty message passed on to him.

_He has no intention of letting that dirty topic go, does he?_

Sighing, he hoisted himself from the bench and held his partner’s hand. Her hands were warm and inviting; without a word, she soothed his haywire nerves.

Takumi was by no means a dancer. Well, he never actually tried dancing outside of those mandatory princely lessons that he never applied in formalities.  Compared to Hinata who could shamelessly sway his limbs like there was no tomorrow, Takumi was too embarrassed to perform in front of a crowd—with other people present, in general. If only he could borrow his retainer’s bubbliness at that moment. 

Takumi was more of a human post rather than a graceful performer. His body’s ability to move diminished as soon as he reached the middle of the deck, paralyzed by the vast number of people around him. The sound of people merrily prancing—the energetic tapping of their feet and their joyous voices, lulled the rational part of his mind that knew that the others were too busy to notice him. The remaining half of him screamed that once he started moving his limbs, he would garner unwanted attention. Unable to pacify his worries, he just stood there, petrified.

Sensing her partner’s doubts, Corrin tugged his arms, “It’s alright, Takumi.” One of her hands flew to her husband’s cheek to hold his attention, “Just focus on me. Dance with me, and me alone.”

Enticed and calmed by the words that he heard, he followed her instructions. His movements were soft and hesitant; a pace that matched the fiery hue on his face. He was well acquainted with the steps as from his station at the bench, he had managed to memorize the patterns in which the sailors moved. Still, recalling it was different from performing it.

Time walked by and Takumi found himself drawn to the heartwarming smile of his partner. It was contagious. The longer he gazed at her mellow expression, the more his limbs broke free from the tension that was plaguing them. Soon, worry melted away from his body and he was infected by a grin that he could not wipe off his face. 

_She taught him how to take off his robes of doubt._

His feet drummed to the rhythm of the bouncing tune.

_She taught him how to throw away the bottle of worry into the sea._

They locked arms; twirling around like children who were experiencing how to play in the rain for the very first time.

_She taught him how the sound of the waves was not to be feared._

Their laughter blended into a honeyed melody that soothed their ears.

_But most importantly,_

The two danced under the moonlight without losing vigor and without a care in the world; a pair drunk on the night’s festivity.

_She taught him that he would not drown by diving into the ocean and losing himself in the current._

 

The next morning, the deck was filled with a humorless air, contrary to the previous days’ warm atmosphere.

“What’s wrong?” Takumi inquired as soon as he realized that something was amiss.

“Ahoy, boss.” Towel’s voice was as low-spirited as the whole deck, “Wisha could say good mornin' t' ye, boss, but we be riddlin’ a problem today. Th' sea looks gloomy.”

Wishing to see the situation himself, Takumi leaned on the ship’s side and peeked at the deep blue sea. The vast azure space was still breathtaking, but it was too clear; devoid of the little silhouettes that they used to see whenever they stared at the waters. That was when he realized the predicament that they were facing. There were no fishes in sight, which spelled that they would have nothing to eat that day.

Tissue, who was standing beside his brother, added, “We've thrown the nets since early morning, but as your good eyes can see, til now they’re still empty.”

“Towel! Tissue!” Corrin’s voice interrupted the men’s conversation.

Takumi let out a sigh. If he did not know that ‘Tissue’ and ‘Towel’ were names, he would have thought that his wife was asking for things that she needed in the bathroom. Why the heck would someone think of such abysmal names. Perhaps, one day, meeting someone named ‘Forest’ or someone named after a sword would not be an impossibility since there were parents who were too senseless in giving names.

“Why’s someone as beautiful as ye be lookin' fer us?” Towel asked when the alabaster-haired lady arrived beside his boss.

Her smile was as warm as the afternoon, “I just want to ask you two about something.”

“Oho! Me ‘ere woulda any favor fer our lady boss.” Towel made himself appear reliable by proudly putting his hands on his hips.

“Actually, I heard something about another ship that’s infamous for raiding people. Is it true?” Corrin kept her ears open for the reply.

Tissue’s eyes widened, “God save me! You must be talking about the Pineapple Pirates!”

Takumi suddenly felt offended.

He was well aware that no one was associating the fruit to him at that time but somehow, it just hit a sensitive nerve in him. Perhaps it was because for the longest time long time, he was always linked with pineapples. Even his wife made a joke about it before. He had no idea why people would associate him to that fruit when in fact, he did not even look like one. He was not _that_ yellow, nor was he green.

It took a lot of effort not to react when his wife let out a laugh at the reference.

On the other hand, why was that other pirate fleet named “Pineapple Pirates”? He was expecting to hear something sinister or overly dramatic to induce fear but instead, they chose to name themselves after a fruit. Congratulations to them for being the best-named crew that he has encountered in his lifetime.

Oh well. Perhaps they were just jokes of brawlers, like what their hastily-picked name portrayed.

“Pineapple…Pirates?” Corrin’s uncertainty mirrored her husband’s.

“Yes!” The sound of seagulls harmonized with Tissue’s voice, “They’re a band of rowdy thugs who only know trouble. They plunder from other ships and harass whoever they encounter in the docks. Truly a troublesome group.”

“Now that ye be mentionin' it, from wha' I heard, thar route fer now’s closer t' us. Shoulda change our course a bitty t' dodge a beatin’ wit' ‘em.” Towel added.

Tissue’s eyebrows dipped, “Why should we cower before them and change our path? I say we charge them head on to teach them a lesson or two... And maybe snatch some barrels of booze and meat.”

The younger of the twins smacked the back of his brother’s head, “Are ye crazy? Ye must 'ave a death wish by doin' so! We ain’t have no thingies t' skirmish wit’ ‘em. We gonna be clocked in a wink!”

“Show some backbone, brother! Skills matter more and we have a lot of those in our arsenal,” Tissue’s hand gestured to the pair near him, “Especially with them by our side.” His eyes burned with determination which he hoped would be enough to rekindle the embers on his sibling’s, “Do you intend to leave those scums be so that they can bully more people? Do you, Towel?”

“O' course me wants t' help but—“

“Then let’s help.” Corrin’s voice interjected.

 Three pairs of eyes locked on ruby ones.

“Let’s intercept their course and face them.” She folded her arms together; already appearing like the _actual_ boss in their merry ship, “We can’t just let them loose knowing that they’re terrorizing other people.”

Classic Corrin.

The corners of Takumi’s lips curled a little. He knew that his wife would not be able to stay still once she heard that kind of news. It was a two sided habit; a hasty act born from the purity of her heart that could either raise them as heroes, or bury them as fools who fell for a trap. But compared to her past self, her judgements were a lot more reliable now.

She was still kind, but was no longer naïve.

She flipped her long, bound hair behind her back, “But how can we be sure that they’re really near our route?” She inquired.

Towel rubbed his chin, "Well, our lookout on th' crow’s nest chattered t' me that th' other day, his eyes spied a silhouette o' a galleon in th' distance. Saw 'im swab th' lens o' his spyglass so me’s sure he ain’t mistakin' it fer somethin' else.”

“I see. Do we have an estimate of how many men are aboard the ship?” The sunlight, albeit warm, shone dignity on Corrin’s serious expression.

“Boutta hundred and fifty scallywags.”

“Blisterin' Barnacles!” Tissue’s eyes were as wide as plates, “That would be twice our numbers!”

“Me’s said ya it’s hard to hijack them ship.”

“Not impossible.” For the first time in a while, Takumi spoke up, “Just like what Tissue said, skills matter more than numbers. If we use the right strategy, we can win.”

His words were pulled from experience. In the duration of the war, there have been numerous times when he was put into a disadvantageous position but emerged victorious. It was a matter of turning the tables by being the hunter rather than the hunted; the tactic of utilizing terrain and timing. It posed a lot of risk, but was effective when the situation was dire.

Corrin’s eyes lit at the participation of her husband in the conversation, “Then we should start planning—“

“Are you sure about this? You’ll be endangering everyone aboard this ship just to whack some sense into some pirates.” Takumi crossed his arms, “We don’t even know if they will be open for negotiations. Or even conversations.”

Her mouth pressed into a thin line, “I know. But while we loiter around here doing nothing, they are still going down the wrong path and will continue to endanger more people in the future.” She placed a hand on her chest, “I cannot fully guarantee that we can change them in an instant, but sometimes, trying makes a lot of difference.”

_Trying, huh._

He was a living proof of those words. In fact, he would not be breathing the salty air from the sea if Corrin stopped trying to get close to him. If she was not so persistent in pestering him and sticking close to him, the course of his story may have steered into a different path. If she did not attempt to hold his hand on that dreary night at the tower, he would have ceased to exist.

Taking all of those into account, he could agree with the thinking that trying did make a difference.

“Besides, I’ve seen these people fight.” Corrin lightly scratched her jaw, “Well, our first encounter did not end that well but… I’ve seen them train with you, Takumi. And we both know how excellent of a teacher you are.”

He did train their crewmembers in the art of hand-to-hand combat. After the men’s devastating loss against the foreign couple, they begged Takumi to teach them some techniques. It was troublesome, but he ended up agreeing to being their mentor since there was nothing much to do aboard the ship.

That was when his attack, ‘Nukite Uchi’ (which the crew labeled as his signature move), became popular in the ship despite his protests of it being too lame to be associated with him.

“I have faith in them.” Corrin’s smile was as vibrant as the afternoon skies.

Tissue’s sniffle broke the silence, “You flatter us way too much, lady boss. But thank you.”

“Th' way ye raise th' morale o' yer scallywags reckons me o' a queen. Aye, says I yer gon’be a great queen.” Towel commented.

“That’s taking it too far.” A chuckle manifested on her lips, “I have no plans on becoming one.”

“That’ll be a disaster. She’ll end up burning the whole castle.” The warm wind gently caressed Takumi’s skin.

The sole female in the ship rested her hands on her hips and let out a good laugh, “Hey, I’m super good at cooking now.”

“If you say so.” Takumi unlaced his arms and addressed their other companions, “Anyway, it would be better if you two can go inform the others about this and ask for their opinions.”

“Aye, aye, boss!” The twins replied before hurrying off to the lower decks.

After seeing the two men disappear behind the door, the Hoshidan prince went to the edge of the ship and leaned his arms on the wooden surface, “Have you thought of a strategy that we can use?”

“Not really, but I’ve asked around regarding the ins and outs of a ship. If we can use the layout to our advantage, we’ll be able to lessen the handicap when it comes to numbers.” Corrin’s brows dipped, “Maybe if we divide our forces to make the enemies scatter…”

“Yeah. That way we won’t be receiving the blunt force of their offensive and we’ll be able to lower their defenses by picking them off by group.” He added as his tawny orbs gazed at the open sea.

By now, the couple was used to the tactic of baiting, slinking through a chokepoint, and countering as hard as they could. It always appeared hopeless and impossible in hindsight, but with the two of them, apparently nothing was quite unachievable. In fact, she did not know if she could device a better and simpler plan.

A sigh sailed past her cherry lips, “Ah, a smaller group is really easier to handle compared to bigger ones. Ordering a large scale army was more on Leo’s field of expertise. Though he has more trouble keeping people in check when his deployment number is limited.”

“With that kind of skill, why hasn’t he been appointed as Nohr’s prime tactician?” The question was weighing on his mind ever since he got to spend time with the blonde prince. In fact, he was wondering if he would ever get the chance to pit against Leo in a game of shoji or two. He thought it was about time he battled against someone who was an actually capable strategist. 

Corrin played with the ends of her braided hair, “Well, King Garon favored his right-hand man, Iago, more than Leo. Now that Iago’s gone though, maybe Leo can take the position.” Ruby eyes dimmed with sorrow, “But when he becomes the chief tactician, it might be under Xander’s rule.”

“Prince Xander is old enough to take the throne anyway.”

“No, it’s not because of that. Didn’t Azura already say that King Garon is no longer the same as he was? That he’s a different…being altogether. It’s only a matter of time for Leo to convince Xander into realizing this. Or maybe he already did.”

His eyes were locked to the distant horizon; reflective of their acquired knowledge in the past years, “I’ve always considered that Nohrian king evil, so I didn’t give it much thought during our discussion but… I once heard that father and King Garon used to be good friends. Back in their prime, at least. I’m sure that father wouldn’t associate himself with someone truly evil, so I guess there was a speck of goodness in the Nohrian king before he…changed.”

“Yes. Azura once told me about how her mother fell in love with King Garon. He seemed like a good man in her story.” Suddenly, her mood lifted upon remembering her precious friend, “Speaking of Azura, I’ve always wanted to try singing that song of hers.” She straightened her posture and cleared her throat.

Takumi’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wait, you’re going to sing now?”

“Why not?” She did not wait for her spouse’s reply and continued, “ _You are the ocean’s gray waves…”_

In an instant, Takumi was hit with a wave of serenity.

_“Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach…”_

The way Corrin’s voice twirled in the wind was different. He had heard Azura sing the song many times before, but her voice was always filled with unpaintable sorrow; of a devastating story inevitable. The way Corrin sang it was the opposite: loving, hopeful, as if she were dancing on every word. She gave it more impact. He could not fully describe it, but it was as if the song was _meant for her._

_“Yet the water’s ever change… Flowing like time… The path is your to climb…”_

Wait.

_The paths is yours to climb?_

Corrin’s eyes widened when her voice hit the last notes, “Takumi, I just realized something. The lyrics in this song—“

She was about to say something, but was interrupted when the whole ship almost toppled over. It was a sudden tremor; a huge earthquake on the sea.

Takumi was sure that everyone in the ship swayed with the floor.

“What the heck was that?!”

He soon found the answer to his inquiry. 

“Shiver me timbers! Am I dreamin'?” Someone who has just arrived with the crowd spoke.

Takumi thought of the same thing. His eyebrows were shot high up in wonder and his mouth was widely agape. If it were not for the way his skin caught droplets of water and the fact that the image before his eyes did not change no matter how many times he blinked, he would have thought that he was truly dreaming. He was not. Even the salt that melted in his tongue felt so real. 

“Blisterin’ Barnacles! ‘Tis a whale!”

Suddenly, the azure sky was painted grey and white. The tiny wings of seagulls that passed by only seconds ago were replaced by two gigantic fins. A colossal tail, intimidating but full of grace, sketched a beautiful rainbow over their dingy ship. The humungous whale majestically soared above the waters as if it were giving its greetings to the tiny humans aboard the minuscule vessel. It was the first time that Takumi caught a glimpse of a rare type whale. He found himself paralyzed.

But the whale was only a greeting. On it’s trail, along the rainbow path, were myriads of fishes of different colors and sizes. They did not know that fishes flew, but apparently they did. Beautifully.

_But there were no signs of them a while ago… Was it because of the song?_

Takumi glanced over to his wife, who was equally surprised. No, she was bewildered. The sea creatures’ trajectory was _over her._

“Sink me! First th' famine 'n now this?! Be this th' end o' th' world?! Be nature turnin' its back on us?! We all die here?!”

The frantic voice snapped Takumi out of his trance, “Men, ready the spears and nets! Capture the fishes and the whale as if your lives depend on it! Actually, our lives and your families’ lives depend on it!”

The only sounds were the wondrous flapping and soaring of the majesty before them.

“Have you all become deaf? Hunt them with all you’ve got! Get moving!”

At the sound of Takumi’s harsh command, the band of men utilized the adrenaline pumping in their veins and scattered to get their job done.

The whole sea was a total mayhem. A chaotic symphony was playing in the middle of nowhere; mixed together were the sound of men betting everything they had just to catch their preys and the song of marine animals raining saltwater down the ship. Even Corrin, who was nowhere near the whale hunter that Takumi was, had to bend a bow just to provide additional manpower. They never thought that the day would come when they would be forced to test their abilities on a formidable enemy: on a huge whale.

They lost track of time but they did manage to pull through. They were all seated on the floor of the deck, catching their breaths from their taxing activity. 

“Lots managed t’ escape but man, ‘twas amazing!” One of the men said as he picked up a fish that was able to jump out of a pail.

“I’ve ne'er seen somethin' so nuts like that in me whole life in th’ sea!”

“’Tis lotsa be enough to feed a whole village—No, them city!”

“But goin' backa loot lotsa time. These meat ain’t lastin' long 'n woulda rot by th' time they see a spot o' land.”

“Salt…” Takumi murmured to himself.

“Huh?”

He pounded his fist onto his palm, “That’s right! We can use salt to preserve the fishes and the whale!”

“But we don’t have salt—Oh, I see!” Corrin pointed at the vast blue sea, “We have plenty around us!”

“Yeah,” A voice from the crowd commented, “We can store sea water in containers, but it will take a lot of time before they turn into hard salt.”

Corrin chuckled. The crew looked disheartened, but she was not hopeless at all. The smile on her lips grew wider, “I know a way of speeding up things.”

Magic sure was convenient.

Apparently, her plan involved utilizing her ability to wield basic magic. Using the knowledge that her Nohrian siblings taught her, Corrin summoned a small fire to hasten the process of converting the salt water into a preservative. Saying that the pirates were filled with wonder at the sight was an understatement. They were gushing over the rare sight of witnessing a mage in action; some were even asking to be tutored on how to wield magic.

Takumi was not really interested in such.

Actually, magic was not fond of him.

When he was younger and was exploring various fields to pursue, he attempted learning magic. He was full of excitement when he started, but it soon melted into frustration after he found out that he had almost zero affinity with the craft. Only smoke conjured when he was summoning for fire and the wind that he could present was no more than a tickling breeze. Soon, he stopped altogether.

“Ahoy, boss!” A young pirate called out.

Takumi paused in packing the fishes in a container of salt, “What is it?”

“I reckon I can see a ship comin' towards us!”

He shook off the salt that clung to his hands before moving towards the edge of the deck. Takumi could already see a figure in the distance, which resembled the shape of a ship.

“Could that possibly be the Pineapple Pirates’ ship?” Corrin, who abandoned her work for a while to check on the commotion, commented.

“Now’d ye mention it, thar's a possibility. Gots attracted by th' unusual event wit' th' sea animals 'n sailed t' check this area?”

A smirk crawled on Takumi’s lips, “Tell the others to keep our supplies below the ship and get ready for combat.”

“Aye, aye, boss!”

 

The Pineapple Pirates were not as frightening as they were praised for.

With the help of Takumi’s crew, the opposing brigade was easily swept into defeat. They were nothing compared to the ruffians that Takumi and Corrin faced during their time above Valla. Though they were disadvantaged for being outnumbered, they took the enemy by surprise through a synchronized raid on different parts of the ship. It did not take long before several frustrated men were tied together or stuck in nets.

When the enemy ship was seized, another problem surfaced.

“Really?” Takumi ran a hand over his face, “They have a lot of potatoes here and yet they were still robbing people.”

“I guess they were craving for some variety.” Corrin had just arrived in the storage area after lecturing more than a hundred men.

Before them were piles and piles of potatoes which the pirates probably looted from a village. This was the most number of potatoes that they have seen in their entire lives. Sadly however, probably because they were too much for the people aboard the ship or they were simply neglected, many ended up rotting. If the Pineapple Pirates were not so greedy, this amount could have helped feed a lot of starving citizens.

Corrin picked up a potato that rolled near her feet, “What should we do? We can take these, but I doubt they’ll survive the trip back.”

“Actually, I’m thinking of making fishballs out of them.”

“Fishballs?” Ruby orbs lit up in recognition, “Ah! The ones that I tried in Hoshido!”

“Yeah, that one.” He crossed his arms, “We can use some of the sea animals that we caught and mix them with these. Then we can preserve them with salt. At least this way,” He bent down to pick a piece of overripe, but salvageable potato, “such precious food won’t go to waste.”

“Then we can use the rotten ones as fertilizers for the lands! Leo once told me that fruits and vegetables are great at giving nutrients to soil.”

Takumi sighed at the memory of eating fishballs back in his homeland. Even his tastebuds were homesick.

As if reading her husband’s mind, Corrin perked up and suggested, “Maybe we should ask if we can have some. I really missed it, and I won’t mind having some for dinner.”

He internally cheered at the thought.

 

Later that night, Corrin found Takumi on the deck.

Even after the party, which was held to celebrate the events of that day, has died down and the wasted crew members finally decided to retire for the night, the appointed pirate captain was still up.

Corrin was enticed by the sound of a flute whistling a harmony to the sea. Her legs were drawn to the upper level of the ship.  It was a soothing song, like the caress of warmth from a fireplace in the middle of winter, and she found herself sighing in contentment. She knew of only one person who could produce such a wonderful melody.

She savored the sound as it sprinkled sugar in her ears. As the piece ended and she once again found her strength, she slowly pushed the door open. 

“Corrin.” Amidst the gentle roar of the splashing waves, Takumi’s honeyed voice still reached his beloved, “I thought you’ll never open the door.”

White strands swayed as her legs took her across the wooden floor, “You knew I was there all this time?”

“Yeah…”

“You used to stop playing your flute when there’s somebody around.” She reached out a hand to pat the bulk of silver strands on her husband’s head, “I’m glad that you’re building confidence.”

Even with the scarcity of light, the redness that blossomed on his cheeks was visible, “T-There’s no need to pat me. I’m not a child.”

She liked it when he was filled with assurance about his own capabilities, but she adored his shy side as well. The way his cheeks burned whenever she blew a praise in his direction, the way his eyes averted like a shrinking flower, the way his words contradicted their intended meaning—every little detail that reflected his preciousness. Perhaps what she was about to think was a prosaic simile, but the way he could portray various faces and express dynamic emotions reminded her of a rainbow; a spectrum of colors bound into one name. It made him more human to her eyes. 

She chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”

“That as soon as I gave you a compliment, you became shy again.” The smile on her face was picture-perfect, “But it’s a huge improvement.”

“I’m aiming for that.” His thumb leisurely glided over the bamboo flute’s smooth surface, “I want to improve. Not just my skills, but I as a person.”

His caramel eyes mirrored the glistening water as he faced the sea, “I’m a prince and it’s about time I act more like it. I can’t slink away into the shadows just because I’m embarrassed.” His unoccupied hand curled into a fist, “If I don’t step out of my comfort zone, I’ll be stuck. I don’t want that.”

At that moment, as she watched the flame in his eyes dance with vigor, her view of him changed. The person before her was no longer the same man that she met long ago. He was a blooming flower. He was a butterfly who has shed his cocoon away; a bird who has finally spread his wings and was ready to take flight. He was now a person who was done being consumed by his flawed reflection in the mirror. 

“I see…” Her tone came out gloomier than she expected.

 _What about me?_ The question kept hammering in her mind.

In the duration of their journey through Valla, her husband has grown as a person. The chains that held him back were no longer shackling him. From an ill-tempered boy who was mostly driven by his insecurities and thirst for revenge, he has evolved into a calmer, wise man who has learned to embrace his shadow. Has has learned to move forward. He was no longer self-destructive, but self-constructive. 

What about her?

Was she able to change at all?

“Is there something wrong?” He inquired after catching the change in his wife’s tone.

“I’m just wondering…” Her scarlet orbs mellowed as melancholy swam in them, “After all this time, have I changed?”

The world was turning and she felt like she was being left behind.

She watched as the passing wind caressed the azure sea, “I started out as someone who knew nothing about the outside world before being thrown into leading an army. Since then, I have learned new things. But I wonder, as a person, did something change in me? At all?”

In the end, was she still as naïve as before? If she went back in time to face her older self, would it be identical to staring at a mirror?

Takumi was silent for a moment. 

Despite his inexperience in being on the other end of the rope wherein he was the one tasked with easing others’ worries, still he offered the answer to his spouse’s question, “I was not there when you were kidnapped. I was not there when you started your campaign to bring peace to our kingdoms. But I was there when you fell into Valla.”

_She has heard a thousand songs before._

The sound of small waves lulling the ship to sleep soothed him, “It might not be a long time,  but I was able to see your transition in the span of those years.”

_She has felt all the caresses of tunes that sailed the air._

“You’ve grown wiser when it comes to decisions.” He huffed, “Of course, you still make questionable ones but when it comes to the most important ones, you no longer jump without weighing the options first.”

_She has seen every spectrum there was in the songs that people sang to her._

“You’re less trusting too.” His silver locks danced with the cold breeze, “Don’t take it negatively. What I mean is that you don’t easily fall into enemies’ traps, unlike before. Compassionate, but not gullible.”

_She has smelled all the genres of ballads that offered uplifting tales from all corners of the world._

“Compared to the Corrin that I met before, you’re a far more reliable leader now.” His gaze locked with the ruby pair that he always adored.

_She has heard a thousand songs before, yes,_

“What I said may not clear your doubts but I just want you to know that in my eyes, you’ve grown.” He smiled, “You’re stronger, braver, and wiser while retaining the warmth that helped save so many people… The same warmth that saved me and helped me become who I am today.”

_But only his voice managed to reach the part of her that has been neglected by sunlight._

There was something that begged her to believe his statements. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her; how his soft, brown orbs managed to engulf her with warmth despite the sun’s absence. Perhaps it was how she could see herself reflected in his eyes. Perhaps it was the way his hand caressed her cheek, whispering to her that she was the most precious thing in the world.

_Only his lyrics taught her the splendor of everything around her._

Perhaps it was the way his lips met hers under the sea of stars that night. 

_Only his song showed her how beautiful she was when all she could see in the mirror was her flawed reflection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the final arc of this story, so please stay with us to the end! Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll do our best to reply to all your comments and suggestions from now on.


	51. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're back! And since we got a lot of responses last chapter, we're throwing a little 4-panel chapter for you lovely people! This is from Disillusioned Fragments' earlier chapters, before the wedding of Takumi and Corrin.

 

**Chapter 51: Prelude**

 

“Lady boss, ya sure y’re hoppin’ outta the galleon? Ain’t it mighty savage fer ye?”

“Yeah lady boss, we can always go with you if you like.”

Corrin had only taken a single step out of the great cabin, and yet majority of the crew members were already hanging around the hallway, eager to catch an early glimpse of her. Concern was evident in their eyes. Although they were rough in appearance, the lady of the ship had to admit that the crew had finer compassion than they looked.

She grasped her own hands and flashed a smile, “Our time together was fun. It really was. But I would like for you to understand that my father—“

“That yer last seafoam memory of yer pop’s in that wrecked ship, and ye wanna be honorin’ him. We knows.” Klaus the one-eared pirate said.

Charles, the shy, big-boned, big-hearted pirate scratched the nape of his neck as he avoided Corrin’s gaze, “Oughtta let ye know that I—that we, appreciate ye much. Our family’s gotta be starvin’ to death if ye ain’t seizers of old, salty galleons like ours.”

“Thank you…” Corrin said softly, “You don’t know how much this trip helped us.”

She thought about how kind these people were. How kind the people of Valla were. In their almost three years of adventuring through the kingdom, there was no place they stayed at where the people were not warm and welcoming. They were clueless and were outsiders, but the people did not chase them away. They had no house and no money, yet their bodies were given shelter and their mouths fed. It was only human to repay these kind souls with equal kindness, if not more.

So how could they let these kindred people—these lovely souls, to suffer under the scars of toxic claws?

“You know you’re always welcome here, lass.” The former Captain, whose crown was snatched by Corrin, stepped forward to latch his big hand on her shoulder, “I’m still bitter at the humiliation that you gave me back then, but I must admit that you served the seas better than I could. I am an old salt in the seas, and my whiskers tell me that you,”

He squeezed her shoulder as if he were a proud father, “Are destined to be queen, and the ocean will bow down to you. Much like Amphitrite.”

“Hey hey, stop acting so gentle,” The lithe but confident tapping on the floorboard dictated that the lady’s husband has finally arrived at the scene, “It doesn’t fit your image.” Takumi jested.

The young man, with his and his wife’s belongings orderly strapped to his back, reached out for her hand with a smile, “Amphitrite? Not really. I think you’re more like Persephone, really.”

A nearby pirate gasped, “The Goddess of the Underworld? How cruel can you be to your wife?”

“Yeah!” Another pirate butted in, “Ye’re sayin’ she lookin’ like death?”

“What? No!” Takumi replied in disbelief; a two-word combo habit of him that always sent tickles to his beloved’s lips, “Whatever, it’s just some lame Vallite fairy tale anyway.”

From then until the couple have successfully boarded off the ship, Takumi was completely hounded by the pirates. Corrin had a feeling that they were only trying to get under his skin to hide something. Perhaps that they, underneath the constant blowing of noses, were crying because of their departure? Whatever it was, she was not able to completely return their melancholy sentiment. In the middle of Towel and Tissue’s unbridled sobbing, the princess was grinning from ear to ear.

In Vallite folklore, Persephone was also the Goddess of Spring, and all the growth and hope that it brings.

Much like the ray of sunshine that she brought over his wintery skies.

 

“My arms feel like they’re gonna fall off, and my back hurts…”

Takumi sighed. He had just finished fortressing and camouflaging a boat at the foot of a mountain. Corrin did help him out with the job, but…

She shuffled next to him. Her fingers darted to and lingered on his tense arms before resting on his solid scapula, “I see, so your age is getting to you…”

“I am a healthy, fit man in his early adulthood. Don’t treat me like an uncle.” He snapped as he tried to stop her from lifting their bag off his shoulders.

Corrin’s lips were tightly pursed, but the puff in her cheeks suggested that she kept a laugh inside her mouth. She batted her eyelids at him. Her fingers let go of the bag strap and instead, opted to pinch some pressure into her husband’s tired muscles, “But you keep saying your back hurts.”

A bark. Apparently, Pine felt the same concern. He easily caught up to Takumi and tugged at the bottom of the rucksack, hoping to at least help his master by easing the load off his back.

The lady of the group witnessed this and cooed in affection, “See, even Pine is worried for you.” Both of her hands squeezed and pressed on his shoulders, “Why don’t you let me carry that heavy thing so you can rest?”

If it were his retainers asking the question, he would have said thank you and handed the luggage without a second thought. But it was not his comedic friends who were insisting—as biased as that sounded.

Takumi shook his head, “You’re a lady. I can’t let you do this.”

“Come on,” Corrin laughingly prodded, “I’m a metal dragon, remember? I can have anything ride on my back.”

“Then you’ll have to let me ride you again.”

A gasp, and a matching covering of the mouth. Corrin blinked a few times. Her heart skipped, and its reason was not that they appeared so close to getting lost in the mountains. She did not mind being lost with him; not one bit, especially when they were alone. So what was the reason why her heart was suddenly pitter-pattering? Perhaps because she, by the gods’ grace, was certainly sure that her husband, after so many months of being in the wed status with her, had finally hit on her with a few _dirty_ words.

She felt her cheeks heat up, “Well, we are the only humans here…”

Takumi had certainly grown bolder through their many intimate moments together.

“You could at least glide, right? The only thing that seems to separate us from our destination is a tall cliff and a basin of water. You’d need to ferry me and Pine across these waters.”

On a second thought, he has not changed much.

 

This mode of express transportation never appealed to Takumi’s tastes.

Humans were never meant to fly. Well, except for maybe Corrin who had potent dragon blood running in her veins and could transform into a metal form that had wings.

The salty breeze of the ocean tickled Takumi’s nose as their small group glided over the glistening azure beneath them. Not being able to feel anything under his feet felt weird. He was used to traveling on land, feeling the reassurance offered by the sturdy ground, so it was a foreign sensation for him to travel by air without a kinshi or a pegasus. If he were to pick, he would prefer to travel through normal means. Sadly, he did not have the power of choice at the moment.

Tawny orbs wandered to the sight of strong metal jaws gripping the strap of their bag. It was the only solution that they found for all of them to cross the sea and reach the island where the last seal was. At first, Corrin suggested for her two companions to climb her back but immediately dismissed the idea since without a proper saddle, her husband would surely fall off. That was why their old method won, which was to carry her companions through the assistance of her jaws before jumping off from a high cliff.

All Takumi could do was hope that the strap, his current lifeline, would not tatter at the last minute or he would be in for an unexpected dive to the abyss below.

A delighted bark steered his attention back to the weight that was tucked in his arms. Since Pine had no body accessory that Corrin could hold on to, carrying the gigantic dog relied on Takumi’s arm strength. It was no simple task. Because of the illusion created by his soft fur, their adorable companion appeared light as a small stack of clothes, but was actually similar to the weight of a boulder. If not for his diligent workouts, Takumi’s arms would have given up already.

The only good thing about their current situation was the atmosphere.

It was soothing. Being midair felt as if he were back to the times when he was soaring through the skies on his kinshi. Up there, in the vibrant ocean of the picture-perfect sky, freedom comfortingly wrapped itself around his body like a wooly blanket that kept him warm in the winter. It was where he could disrobe his fears and doubts. It was where he could let air rush into his lungs without catching the sickening scent of copper; a place filled with serenity’s sugary serenade and not by the chaotic hymn of clashing metals.

There, he could be the little boy who only knew how to swim in the cerulean sea and bounce on feathery clouds.

“Woof!” Pine, without losing his enthusiasm, barked as soon as they flew past the fog.

Takumi thought that since Pine was used to living underground, the dog would be terrified of heights but it turned out to be the opposite. In fact, the furry creature was the most exhilarated among them when the notion of gliding was brought up.

Surprisingly, beyond the shell of thick white, everything was clear. The saturation of the rainforest was typical of its kind, so the place did not look anything so special.

“I guess this bag was worth buying after all.” Takumi inspected the straps of their bag for possible rips or other damages but found that it was still as good as before.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have bargained for a cheaper price.” After regaining her human form, Corrin jabbed at her husband’s fiery bargaining encounter with a merchant.

He fought tooth and nail just to get that bag for a lower price. Although he wanted to help the man earn money, they were also in need of affordable items. The famine left no one unscathed. Even them, who once had purses of gold sitting in their pockets, now found scarcity in their financial affairs.

“It’s well-made, but I’d still bargain for it.” Takumi folded his arms across his chest as his arguments with the merchant resurfaced, “Ah geez! How dare he insult me! He called me a stingy pineapple!”

“Because you do look like a pineapple.” Corrin’s merry laughter blended with the distant sound of splashing waves.

His brows dipped in annoyance, “What?! What’s that supposed to mean—“

“Takumi, look! A shiny stone!” The sparkle on Corrin’s eyes rivaled the glints emitted by the gem-like stone half-buried in the ground.

A sigh sailed past his lips as he followed his wife who quickly ran towards the glossy object. The topic of him being similar in appearance to a pineapple would have to wait another time.

“It’s so beautiful!” She exclaimed as she turned the palm-sized gem around, watching in awe when a yellow-green light bounced off from it.

Takumi bent down beside the lady to inspect the foreign item, “It doesn’t look like a normal gem to me. It’s flat.”

“Hm…” A topaz reflection of her face stared back at her when she brought the item closer for inspection, “Now that you mention it, it reminds me of a scale. Especially the shape.”

“A scale? But no animal could have a scale that big…” He trailed off.

No _normal_ animal would have such a peculiar and enormous scale.

But a massive guardian could.

“A guardian.” He watched as his spouse turned her head to align their sights, “That probably belonged to the last guardian.”

“Woof!” An affirmative bark from Pine drew his masters’ attention to him.

Corrrin’s petite mouth formed an ‘o’ at the information that was given to her, “Then that means the guardian is huge!”

“Woof!”

Takumi’s brows dipped, “Where’s it, then?”

As if on cue, a mighty roar echoed, eliciting a duet of surprised gasps from the couple. Both their heads turned to the direction where the distant cry emerged.

The silver-haired prince instinctively reached for his Fujin Yumi at the sign of threat, “What the heck was that?!”

“Pine!” Corrin exclaimed as her friend suddenly bolted into the unknown forest, “Come back! It’s dangerous out there!”

“I think he wants us to follow him. Let’s go!”

 

The former guardian was nimble despite his size. He trampled grass beneath his paws in a heartbeat and effortlessly jumped over large roots while occasionally peeking behind him. His abilities when he was still a fearsome wolf was gone but his title as a top-notch hunter remained.

After a seemingly endless maze of trees, they caught a view of a giant creature slumped over an almost completely sunken ship.

Hundreds of enormous scales identical to the one they found at the rainforest glimmered like a mountain of topazes and emeralds heralded by sunlight. The lustrous plates followed the curves of the bed where they were laid; a graceful S-shaped figure that mimicked a calligrapher’s stroke. Large, minty green fins spread like a fan on the creature’s back. The droplets of water that clung to them were ethereal; as if they were showered with silvery stardust. Huge curved horns proudly adorned the reptilian head like a crown, and its turquoise orbs held the ferocity of a lightning ready to zap.

In fact, surges of literal electricity occasionally whipped the air; spewing lethal lines of blinding light through the long antennas attached on its head.

“A sea serpent…” The words unconsciously spilled out of Corrin’s lips with awe.

The creature was breathtakingly beautiful yet frightening at the same time.

It would definitely be a formidable foe… _if it were still alive._

The bloodlust that once burned inside its icy orbs quickly diminished as seconds passed until it completely faded away. Its massive mouth limply hung open; the sharp fangs that were lodged in it no longer had the power to pierce through flesh. The flashes of electricity on its antennas that earlier sparked with rage was now lulled to an eternal sleep, like fireflies that have lost their lights. Its body that was slumped over the enormous ship, though still covered with its glimmering armored skin, now lay motionless.

It was dead.

They were mentally prepared for an exhausting battle with the massive guardian but staring at their opponent, they realized that no such thing would happen.

Or to be more accurate, it had already occurred but the victory was not theirs to claim.

In the middle of the carnage was a lone soldier. Her hands were shaking as they held a pair of silver daggers, which were raised in a position that could shield her at any sign of danger. Cerulean strands stained with scarlet swayed as the salty breeze passed by. Her blue and white clothes were torn in various parts and some even sustained burns—possibly from the electric attacks of the giant reptile.

The young lady who claimed triumph over the ferocious battle was unknown to Takumi.

But not to Corrin.

“Lilith?!”

Exhausted topaz eyes locked on a pair of ruby ones. Plagued with a numbing haze of exhaustion and pain, a couple of seconds have ticked by before a spark of recognition erupted from the weary maid. Sluggishly, she dragged her heavy body towards the direction where the voice came from but miserably failed to reach her destination. Her knees gave way at the first step that she took.

Disregarding the thought that there might be some life left in the humongous sea serpent, Corrin ran towards her Nohrian comrade.

“Corrin!” Takumi’s warning fell on deaf ears.

The alabaster-haired princess held her friend’s shoulders to prevent her from kissing the ground, “Lilith!”

Utilizing what little energy she had left, Lilith managed to raise her head and gazed at the person before her, “Is that…really you, Lady Corrin?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“I am so glad…” The younger lady winced as her wounds reminded her of their presence, “I have been looking for you…”

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Corrin’s red irises darted to note the list of damages on her friend’s body, “We need to treat your wounds right away.”

Takumi thought that he should probably leave them alone for a while.

He knew that his wife was more than capable of nursing the battered maid back to health, so his presence would only be intrusive to their reunion. Besides, he needed to patrol the area in case there were other threats lurking inside the forest.

He watched as his wife rummaged through their belongings in search of her medical supplies, before speaking to her, “Corrin, will you two be alright here for a while? I’ll just check if the guardian has reinforcements.”

“Are you going to be okay on your own?” She replied, her gaze not leaving the task in front of her.

“Of course. I won’t stray too far. Just shout for me if you need something.” He tightened his grip on his Fujin Yumi and ventured back into the forest’s cradle.

Everything was silent. Not even the sound of cicadas humming a monotonous song existed. Some of the afternoon’s rays managed to spill through the leaves’ cracks, but most were blocked and blanketed the woods with dim lighting. The sound of chirping birds, which could usually be heard in a place like this, was absent. The trees lost their ability to produce and no flowers decorated the vicinity with varied colors.

The forest seemed alive yet so still.

Despite the silent atmosphere, there was an orchestra playing distracting tunes in his head: the thoughts that kept knocking his attention away from his task.

_Who was she?_

He was still intrigued by the cerulean-haired woman’s identity. There was a long list of questions that he wanted to ask but he was given no time to extract responses. The young lady was injured and he doubted that she would be able to give coherent replies. Perhaps, after she has recovered, the void in his knowledge would be filled and his thirst for answers would be quenched.

But for now, he would remain in the company of the thoughts that kept swirling in his mind.

_To be able to kill a guardian that size all by herself… She was no ordinary woman._

He and Corrin have opened the three other seals. They have seen and battled the ferocious beasts who guarded the fragments which held back Anankos’ plans. They were no mere pushovers. They were capable of shredding flesh with their sharp fangs and soaking the fields with the blood of people who would dare trespass the lands that they were sworn to protect.

They, a pair of experienced soldiers, were able to defeat these creatures because they worked together.

But that lady? She managed to emerge victorious with her life intact against a massive, electric sea serpent. That was no simple feat. It was even nearing the border of impossibility. What was she? If he could recall clearly, the outfit that she donned was that of a Nohrian maid. If he were to be frank, a _maid_ would unlikely be trained to take on a behemoth serpent’s fangs.

The story would be different however, if she had extreme capabilities…

 _Like Corrin._ The comparison sprang up on his mind. _Could there be another person who could transform into a literal dragon?_

His trail of thoughts was abruptly cut off when he stumbled upon a peculiar object.

In the middle of nowhere to his west, his tawny irises caught sight of a large slab of stone which sat on a bed of soil and grass. Vines and cracks crawled on its concrete surface. Dust found a comfortable home in its cradle. Foreign symbols were engraved on its skin on the center, making its identity evident to the right set of eyes.

To Corrin’s eyes.

But she was not here.

As he locked his gaze on the final seal, the poem that he has repeatedly read resurfaced along with new waves of thoughts, which washed the previous ones.

It continued the story that he was trying to sew together when he was having his conversation with Pine.

_A spirit of creation and ruination,_

_All so knowing, all so powerful,_

A god of wisdom.

_Yet condemned to indignation._

Madness.

_A clash of fate, a set of keys bound in chains._

Sealed… the seals.

  _A spirit of creation and ruination,_

_All so knowing, all so powerful, yet could never sever the ties._

_A force to fear, the one delved into deception and lies.”_

Deception… Lies…

_“Perhaps you could be of some use…”_

A searing pain erupted in his head like flames threatening to burn him from the inside.

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

But he endured.

He had to endure it…

_A man. A man was towering over him._

Breathe through it…

_“Consider yourself fortunate.”_

And remember…

_“…Given a chance… prove your worth…”_

What he has forgotten…

“Argh!” Takumi cried out as he clutched his head, trying in vain to ease the roaring pain inside him.

“Who… Who was that? What happened…back then?” he hissed through the pain.

_Prove your worth._

He stared darkly at the seal.

 

“Takumi!”

The prince was jolted back to reality when he heard his wife call out his name, “… What?”

“Are you alright?” Her face was painted with worry, “You were spacing out and stopped rowing.”

_Oh, that’s right._

He was supposed to be rowing their boat back to safe soil but all he was doing was wordlessly stare at the vast, empty ocean like an idiot. He shook his head. His grip on the wooden paddle tightened. His thoughts kept flickering back to the seal and…

He had to stop. There were far more pressing matters at hand and he could not afford to pour all of his attention on such fruitless endeavor.

With renewed focus and vigor, he reunited the wooden paddle with the sea and resumed his task of moving their boat towards their destination, “Sorry. Just thinking about something. What are you saying again?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t mind it.” She tightened her arms around her sleeping friend, “I wish I can help you with the boat but I’m having difficulty just laying Lilith down, so...”

“It’s fine. I’m a grown man. I can do this by myself.” He lowered his voice in respect to their slumbering companion.

Since the sun was still high and an island to their east was waiting for them, they grabbed the opportunity to travel. Takumi, together with an additional assistance from Pine, pushed their camouflaged boat back to the sea. He then helped his partner to get on the vessel before carrying their groggy new companion to her liege’s side. He hopped in next and they sailed away from the last guardian’s domain.

“You haven’t told me who she is yet.” His eyes landed on the cerulean-haired woman who was now bandaged and fast asleep.

“I’ll give you a more proper introduction with her later. But for now…” Corrin’s gaze was as warm as the orange tint seeping into the sky, “Her name is Lilith.

“She’s a maid from Nohr who was assigned to the Northern Fortress where I grew up. She’s in charge of the stables, but she’s really skilled so the maids and butlers always asked her to help around.” The gentle sway of the sea lulled them with serenity, “We spent a lot of fun times together and eventually, we became friends.”

Takumi could not suppress the small smile that tugged on his lips.

Before him was a beautiful scenery that rivaled the dusk’s splendor. Amidst the golden light that bathed them, all his eyes could see was the bundle of warmth in front of him; the picture of two people embraced by strong bonds. He was enthralled. He was enchanted by the way they appeared as if they were bound not only by kinship but by blood.

_Like siblings._

Like the way he and his family looked under the cherry blossoms many years ago.

He blinked.

He blinked back the ache that suddenly stung his heart. He pulled out the thorn that has lodged itself inside him; the bitterness that suddenly permeated his tongue and jolted him awake like a cup of strong black coffee.

He missed them.

He missed the times when they held a picnic under the shower of pale petals, before only falling ashes covered the vibrant grassland. His ears longed for the nocturne of their innocent laughters. His nose longed to be tickled once more by the smell of his mother’s cooking. His skin longed for the sensation of being held by them; of being embraced by the love of his Hoshidan family. His eyes wished to see their picture again; whole, and not broken.

He was angry.

Of course he was angry.

He was angry at the fact that he was forced to feel the heavy weight of longing for things that would not return.

He _was_ angry.

But the catastrophic flames have already ravaged his homeland and all he was left with were the charred pieces. He was done drowning himself with all the resentment that has made his throat dry; the roaring fury that made him scream for all the injustice that wordlessly crashed over him. He was finished grieving. His tears for all the things that have slipped away from his grasp have fallen down to the ground and were able to water a wilting garden. Now, where a barren land once laid was a bed of vibrant flowers.

He would pick up all the pieces that he could from the wreckage…and from there, he would build something new. From the end of a chapter in his life, he would begin another. He would now hum a grateful song instead of an accusing melody. He had severed the chains of condemning words that spilled out of his mouth and had decided to utter only a string of ‘thank you’s.

_Thank you._

For the time that he was given a chance to savor happiness.

_Thank you._

For the memories that would always keep him safe during a thunderstorm.

_Thank you._

For being part of his life.

 

They reached the shore by nightfall.

Despite the heaviness that weighed down his limbs due to rowing for a long time, Takumi still did his best to fix the tent for his companions. He started a small bonfire and roasted their dinner. He made sure that the area was safe from potential threats. It was a busy night and all of them were exhausted but they still gathered the remains of their strength to fulfill the tasks needed.

Corrin was in charge of attending to the Nohrian maid. She stayed by her side and nursed her injured friend to the best of her medical capabilities. Lilith has suffered minor burns, bruises, and cuts from the electrical zaps of the guardian but they were all tended to by her liege. Thankfully, Corrin was sure that her companion would be able to bounce back from her wounds. All that was needed was ample rest.

They remained near the shore for some days until Lilith regained the capability to hoist herself up and endure a little distance of walking. They wanted to give her more time to recover, but their patient insisted that she did not want to become a weight who would hold them back from their supposed duties. So they did travel again. They disassembled their makeshift house and started their journey towards a nearby city that was indicated on Takumi’s map.

“You…” Lilith’s yellow orbs locked on a tawny pair as she graciously took the bowl that was handed to her, “You are Prince Takumi of Hoshido… Am I correct?”

“Yeah.” Takumi replied as he scooped a portion of soup from the hot container that was over the bonfire.

The sun has long set on the horizon and the moon has risen up once more. After traveling through a seemingly endless maze of trees, they decided on setting camp at a nearby clearing. As always, the resources were still scarce. No matter where they went, no animals that could be hunted crossed their sights; only herbs and some other bland ingredients. But they could not afford to be picky. So in order to satisfy the cravings of their stomachs, they made do with what they could find. That brought them to their current situation, where they took a soup that had almost no flavor as dinner.

Corrin read the troubled expression that was painted on her comrade as she took a sip from the soup, “Something wrong?”

“Ah, pardon me.” Lilith savored the bowl’s warmth, “It is just that… It is surprising to see you in good terms with Prince Takumi, milady.”

At that moment, the memory of Takumi’s harsh words towards Corrin when they were still above made him cringe. He completely understood why the maid would view their current interactions as peculiar.

“I see.” Corrin shared the same sentiment with her husband, “That was a long time ago. We’ve grown out of our differences now. Who could have thought that we’ll end up getting married?” She let out a sweet laugh.

Takumi spewed the liquid that he was slurping.

Lilith’s eyes widened as round as saucers.

Corrin’s lips remained smiling.

Pine kept drinking his meal.

A few moments passed as crickets sang their song.

“Married?!” It was the blue-haired maiden who broke the awkward silence, “Is that true?!”

Takumi took a swig from his water container in order to soothe away the violent coughs that racked his frame.

Corrin clapped her hands together as joy danced in her eyes, “Yes!”

“How? When? Who attended the wedding? Was it a traditional wedding?—“

“Now, now.” Corrin laughed as she pacified her friend who was brimming with questions, “One at a time.”

Lilith coughed to regain her composure despite the crimson hue on her cheeks, “Yes. Pardon my lack of formality.”

“It’s alright.” Corrin smiled encouragingly. She found it adorable how intrigued her friend was at the topic of her marriage.

The jade ring on her left hand glinted with tangerine light when she held it in front of her eyes, “This is the proof of our marriage last winter.”

Takumi wanted to jump inside a burrow and never come back.

“It is beautiful!” The maid exclaimed and took a closer look at the ring.

“Thank you. Takumi made this.” Cherry irises smiled to a caramel pair.

“W-Well, I… uh…” He scratched his cheek as his words melted in embarrassment, “I’m glad you like it.

“A-Aren’t you gonna ask if we’re siblings?” He attempted to steer the attention away from him, “Everybody above asks that ‘cause they think she’s King Sumeragi’s kid.”

Lilith blinked, “Eh?”

“Ah!” Corrin’s sudden interruption gathered her companions’ focus, “A cockroach!”

True to the princess’ words, atop their bag was a crawling cockroach. It stopped dead on its tracks when its stealth mission was caught and instead settled on staring at the group.

“Woof!” The furry dog barked at the invader but gained no effect.

“It’s just a cockroach. Maybe we can just shoo it away…” Corrin moved slowly and was about to reach for their bag when suddenly, the bug spread its wings and flew.

“Aaaaah!! Takumiii!” The petrified lady wrapped her arms around a sturdy torso and hid behind her husband’s back.

“What? It’s just a roach. You weren't afraid of them before.” His eyes lingered on the hovering bug.

“But it’s flying!”

“It’s the same thing.”

“It’s not!”

Lilith let out a laugh, “Milady, I can take it out if you wish—“

But before any of them could react, Pine already sprung into action and squished the problematic creature the moment it landed.

“Woof!” The large dog barked triumphantly.

 

The air was heavy with thick tension.

Corrin gulped.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Takumi’s face.

Lilith held her breath.

Pine’s claws buried themselves in the ground.

Silence.

And then…

“Aghhh!” Takumi scratched his head in frustration.

Corrin’s merry laughter broke the fragile tautness that embraced the group a while ago, “You lost again, Takumi!”

“Ugh… Don’t remind me.” The prince ran his hands over his face.

This was the third—no, the fourth? Maybe tenth? He already lost count on how many times he had lost in a game of rock, paper, and scissors against Lilith. It was such a nonsense game. He was not supposed to get so worked up over something as trivial as that. Though when he started having a losing streak against the Nohrian maid, his competitive side refused to let him just walk away from the game without savoring a taste of victory.

The last round was rock versus paper.

And by some stroke of luck, Lilith ended up being the paper.

“How’s that possible? Are you reading my mind or something?” Takumi crossed his arms as his frown deepened.

“Not at all, milord.” The cerulean-haired lady smiled, “I am just guessing on what you might pick next.”

A sigh sailed past his lips, “Am I that easy to read?”

“Sometimes.” Corrin interjected, pouring acid to the burn.

“One more round!” Takumi puffed his chest in determination.

“If you wish, milord.” Lilith giggled.

And so, numerous rounds passed by. He tried everything. He went to paper, scissor, then rock but none of them got past his opponent’s defenses. He executed cunning strategies that might finally catch Lilith in a trap but they were in vain. He was still slapped by humiliating defeat.

Minutes and hours ticked by.

The night had ripened and the forest that they were in was lulled by the moon’s light. Even Pine was curled up in a corner and had drifted to slumber. However, the trio were still awake and were locked in an intense game of rock, paper, and scissors. Takumi was stubborn. Despite the constant outcome of their battles, it was he who still refused to let it slip.

Corrin’s yawn floated in the air, “Takumi, I’m sleepy. I’m sure Lilith feels the same way.”

The mentioned lady hesitated on the answer to give, “Well…” “

“One more!” He insisted, fire burning brightly in his eyes.

Drowsiness caused Corrin’s eyelids to droop yet she did her best to keep them peeled, “But you’ve already said that a while ago.”

“This will really be the last.” Takumi declared.

But that round never became the last.

In the end, he laid his weary back on his mat beside Pine (Only Corrin and Lilith were inside the tent) with the weight of defeat on his shoulders.

He never won.

What won was the sleepiness’ strong influence, which forced them to finally lay down and get some rest.

Takumi let out a sigh before rolling over to his side.

Maybe it was not his competitiveness that compelled him to lengthen their game even further. It was something else. Perhaps the culprit was the addicting nostalgia, which rushed through his veins as the rounds passed by, that kept him invested in a children’s game. It was the memory of days long gone.

The same feeling that embraced him whenever he played the same game with his siblings when they were little.

He was over those childish games. He has matured and learned to disrobe his want to indulge in such unproductive acts. But the sensation of warmth—the perception of being around those he loved, it was a different matter. It was something that he would never grow up from.

But he did not have to grow up from it.

Instead, he would cherish it; the innocent part of himself that was freely enjoying the company of the family that he had lost.

He would nurture it until they were reunited; until that flame that has been soaked by the rain gained its spark once more.

Until his siblings arrived in Valla.

Until he was given the chance to make up for the time that they had lost.

Takumi smiled as he drifted off to a serene sleep.

 

They had spent the past few days trekking and trudging through different types of landforms. At first, they were walking through forests like Takumi and Corrin were used to traveling, but for a reason unknown to them, the noxious soldiers that had incessantly pursued them in the past year had come back; tougher, and with vengeance. If they had ever wondered if it was possible for dead, rotting flesh to improve their blank minds, it was the period when they were proven that it was indeed plausible. The crazy bastards would not fall for traps. The lunatics would not even be confounded by tree stumps.

“Damn it, we have to skirt through the rocky mountains!” Takumi cursed as he adjusted his hold on the injured Lilith.

Lilith’s grip on Takumi’s shoulders tightened. She shut her eyes in humiliation, “My lord, please forgive this servant’s incompetence. You ought to leave me as a distraction.”

“You know we can’t do that!” Corrin hissed into the younger lady’s ear.

The maid shook her head. Her liege was such a caring princess, but it was simply impractical to have an injured person as luggage, “Please, my lady. You will have to scale the mountain, and it would hinder you to bring me along.”

Corrin did not know how her friend could be so obsequious to death, but she would not have any of it. She had had enough deaths in her lifetime, especially for people she cared about, “I’m telling you—”

And she was cut short by a series of deep barks. Pine was ahead of them, squatting and gesturing to his back.

That was right, they had an expert mountaineer in their stead.

“See,” Corrin smiled as she helped unlatch Lilith from Takumi, “Even the dog thinks you should live on.”

 

Plateaus. Mountains. Plains. They did not even know how many days or weeks they had been traveling at fast pace. They were eating on the run, and even in the nights, they had to take on shifts for lookout duty. They had not even the time to properly clean their clothes, as they were always mobile in the morn and though in the nights they were sedentary, it was far too chilly for them to take off their clothes. There was even a time when they resorted to escaping while drenched.

“What the hell is their problem?! They were never this aggressive before!” Takumi complained after having been interrupted in his quick bath.

Lilith, who had somehow recovered by then, hung her head down in desolation, “Forgive me… A-as I thought you should just—“

“Hold that thought.” Corrin intervened mid-sentence, “Whatever the reason for this, we will arrive to safety. I promise.”

Lilith bit her lip. Truly, her lady Corrin was the kindest of souls. She and her husband both. Even the dog was compassionate towards the maid, though recently she did nothing but hinder their progress. If only she could repay their kindness…

Her brows creased. That was right, there was that place… If lady Corrin was here, then perhaps…

“I know a safe place.” The petite maiden muttered, which caught the attention of the pair, “It is not too far from where we are.”

“You sure do know a lot, huh…” Takumi commented with skepticism embedded in his eyes. He had been kind and patient to her the past few days, but the sudden surge in pursuers had taken a toll on his tolerance.

Takumi was suspicious of her existence; that Lilith knew. He had a lot of questions for her; valid questions that she held no vocal answers for. As much as she wished to remove the doubts in his mind, she could not.

Still, though he had a rational reason to be indelicate towards her, he was not. He treated her so civil that she was wondering how in the world rumors formed that he was an impertinent prince. In fact, he was nothing but silently considerate to her; he gave her a piece of his fish during her recuperating period though he was a man and required larger portions of food.

She thought those who gave fish without hesitation were good people.

“Takumi, she’s been a friend of mine since I was small. How could you doubt her?” Corrin defended the younger woman.

“My lord Takumi has every reason to be suspicious of me, I must admit.” Lilith whispered as lowly as she could, for they were in hiding, “However, as we are already being chased down and ambushed on a daily basis, what could we lose by seeking a potential safe haven?”

“But what if—“

Lilith cut Takumi off, “According my observations, it is not possible to entrap you so easily. You are far too perceptive to take down with an ambush. Lady Corrin, being a dragon, has keen senses that could detect the slightest of movements. And you, Lord Takumi, are quite famous for being resourceful on top of being skilled.” She locked eyes with the prince; brave and unfaltering in her sincere intentions, “How would it be possible for a physically-average maid such as I to overpower such a foolproof pair?”

Takumi had a rebuttal to that statement, but he chose to shut his mouth in respect to Corrin’s wishes.

 

“We’re here.”

When the petite lady stopped, the rest of the group halted in their tracks. They had only barely slipped past the stalk of the undead soldiers, so they were holding their chests and panting for dear breath.

Takumi, with eyes half-lidded in exhaustion, grabbed his knees and spat out a few coughs, “Another forest?”

“But Lilith…” Corrin added, “The enemies are good in traversing through the woods.”

The maid hastily nodded. She has not forgotten that, “This forrest is enchanted. Lady Corrin, can you sense something in these trees?”

Ever since they had started their journey, the older of the ladies had been keeping a close eye on her friend. All this time, she had been wondering—questioning why the girl knew so much, yet let out so few. The princess wanted answers to her pondering.

“Something..?” Her long hair swished as she veered her attention to the sturdy oak. Her draconic pupils, as they constricted in concentration, gazed up and down the tree in perusal. Her jaw slacked in awe, “Something..!”

“What the hell…” Takumi gasped to himself.

> _‘Beyond the trees slumb’r a sanctuary;_  
>  _Those of adv’rsary beest wary._  
>  _Only ye souls of nobility,_  
>  _May treadeth thy path to tranquility.’_

“These characters…” Corrin whispered, “They’re the same as those on the seals.” The pads of her fingers felt the glowing warmth of the inscriptions, “I still do not understand how it is that I can read them.”

“Yeah, yeah. Very mysterious.” Takumi interjected with haste, “But we’re kind of really in a pinch here. Can’t we talk about this after we’re sure we’re safe?”

Corrin got a grip out of her trance of arcanity. Though it had been troubling her for so long, now was not the time to ponder about it. She sucked in a small breath before returning her attention to the peculiar tree.

“A burdened heart sinks into the ground…”

It flowed out of her lips like a soft gale in winter. So delicate, as if her voice was singing a story of a melancholy heart. The wind, seeking for an encore, caressed her hands and pulled her along with it; to a path where tranquility was treasure.

When the song died down on her lips, the princess stared dreamily at the subtle breeze, “I think it’s asking me to follow…”

“Well,” Takumi replied, “We’ve got nothing to lose, so let’s go? But stay alert, just to be safe.”

And off they went to trail the direction of the wind. Except, while the couple marched with confidence, Lilith stood frozen on her spot; puffing shallow breaths, trembling slightly. When Corrin looked back to her and asked her what was wrong, the girl politely shook her head.

“Nothing, Lady Corrin. Merely fairly fatigued.” She assured and put on her best smile.

That was a lie, of course. She was afraid. She was nervous, for what if her past came back to haunt her? What if the forest did not approve of her? What if, despite all of her efforts to repent and cleanse herself of all her past sins, she was still the filthy, vile demon who tried to slay her own father? Was her tainted heritage all she was?

A bead of sweat lined down her temple, “I… Lady Corrin, I think…”

Her chilly hand suddenly felt warm. Her surprised expression was met by a beautiful smile; lips that thought silent, spoke to her that it was alright.

That maybe,

“Come, Lilith.”

… Even someone like her deserved a second chance.

And when she took a step inside the forest, she was reminded that she really was lucky to have such kind souls around her.

“Look,” Corrin broke the silence in their group, “There’s another inscription here.”

Lilith smiled cryptically, “What does it say?”

_“A veil falls away without a sound…”_

Again, the hymn of the princess’ voice invited a gentle breeze to envelop them and lead the path. It steered them deeper into the forest, until it stopped directly in front of another tree tattooed with mysterious runes.

_“Not day or night, wrong or right…”_

And finally, _“For truth and peace you fight…”_

Corrin leaned her forehead against the bark of the tree. It was warm, though the blue lights that flowed through the tree’s veins appeared cold. She found comfort in the rugged surface of the wood; as if there was something in the runes—an essence of someone, that bound her blood to a memory. A memory that her mind failed to remember. A memory buried in the nostalgic forest.

“I feel as though I’ve been here before.”

Whilst she was trying to recall what it was that felt so familiar, a soft tug pulled her back to reality. When she looked down, she noticed that Pine was trying to get her to look at something.

“What is it?” She asked and then blinked, “Isn’t that…”

“A house.” Takumi finished for her.

Cautiously, he approached the out-of-place abode. Pine was filed just behind him in case something sprang at them. When the prince came to a standstill at the front door, he noticed how sturdily-built the bricked house was despite looking a bit haphazard.

He knocked on the door a few times, “What’s a house doing in the middle of the forest?” He dusted the door’s grime off his gloves, “And did you know about this?”

Suddenly, Takumi pressed Lilith with his eagle sight, “I feel like you know things we don’t. I _know_ you’re hiding things from us.”

Silence. Lilith could offer none but silence.

“Have you become deaf? I’m asking you what you know.” The man dragooned.

The cerulean-haired lady’s fingers unconsciously weaved together in anxiety. She thought it was good for Lady Corrin to have someone inquisitive by her side, but when the maid herself was the one in question, she could not help but selfishly wish that Lord Takumi would leave her alone.

“I…”

“Stop it, Takumi.” Corrin reprimanded, “I’ve known Lilith for so long. Don’t doubt her now when she’s spent a majority of her life serving me in that dreary fortress. She’s…” A slight smile bloomed on her lips when she carefully touched the younger girl’s wrist, “Like a sister of mine.”

A sister…

The word rang so lovely in Lilith’s ears.

The young lady held back the grin that tempted to break through her lips. She instead donned an expression of calm. With only the slightest of a dimple, she looked straight into the couple’s eyes, “Forgive me, I cannot speak of many things. Perhaps someday, I could… But until then, I promise to extend to you all the help I could.”

And kept her promise she did.

“You know, I think even if Ryoma and the others do arrive here, things won’t go so smoothly.”

When Takumi finished stating his opinion, Corrin shifted on the wooden chair inside the plain kitchen. They had only finished dusting the mysterious house in the forest, so her just coming out of the baths refreshed her fully.

“I suppose it won’t be that easy to go up to people and tell them to risk their lives fighting a dragon god. They would probably be beyond shocked once we tell them that the real enemy is a dragon. A real, mountain-sized dragon.”

Takumi blinked once, “Won’t they already know that?”

The lady drummed her fingers on the recently-wiped table, “Nobody can speak about Valla up there, remember? Azura said they’d cease to exist if they did.”

“Oh yeah,” He clicked his tongue, “Sorry, I forgot.”

She sighed in amusement, as it was rare for Takumi to fail to recall something of that importance, but perhaps it was understandable given all the hurdles they had been through.

She leaned on the backrest of her chair; lifting the wooden legs a few inches off the floorboard, “But our problem remains. How should we convince the others to fight with us? It’s completely natural to be hesitant once you know you’re faced against some kind of powerful deity…”

Takumi nodded, “Yeah. Maybe if we can prove to them that _he_ has a weakness…”

“If we can show them concrete proof that _he_ can be outsmarted.” Corrin added.

In the midst of the couple brainstorming their upcoming battle, Lilith was performing her duty as a maid: cooking her lieges lunch. But although she was trained not to interfere with the business of nobles, she did promised these particular nobles that she would do her best to aid them.

Still stirring the pot, Lilith let her voice ring in the room, “The crown of Valla. The crown of Valla is the symbol of this kingdom’s heart.”

Suddenly, a booming slap resounded throughout the house, “That’s it!” In her excitement, Corrin had stamped both of her palms on the hard wood of the table.

Takumi almost jumped off his seat in surprise, “Gods Corrin! Calm down!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Sheepishly, the princess scratched her head and slowly planted herself back down, “But really, you’re a genius Lilith! If we could somehow steal the crown and present it to the others, we’ll have a hard proof that we can strike at _him_ from under _his_ nose!”

“Whoa! Back down!” The prince’s eyes widened at his wife’s proposal, “That’s a damn big word. Steal? And not just some…bread. A crown! Steal a crown from a dragon!”

Takumi had always been a realist. He knew the extent of his abilities—of _human_ abilities, and raiding a monstrosity of a dragon’s den was not in his bucket of expertise. He might stand a better chance at beating up ten tigers barehanded. That was how frightening his wife’s idea was.

But what was more terrifying was how un-desensitized she was despite his obvious objections.

“But,” Corrin said, more serious than a textbook, “If we can’t do that much, how will we fare _fighting_ against him?”

His mouth sealed shut. She had a point.

She stood up and was suddenly sitting on his lap, one hand on the backrest, “It’s basic espionage, Takumi. We have to graph the castle’s interior if we wish to get to the dragon in one piece.”

A blanket of sweat riddled his forehead, “W-well…”

“We need to preserve our numbers for a mission so important. I don’t want to lose anyone anymore.” She pressed their foreheads together to convey her sincerity. Her free hand snaked up to his neck, to his jaw, and rested on his cheek, “If it’s the two of us, I believe we can do it.”

“I know…” He closed his eyes and sighed in her hand, “But can you please get off me? It’s embarrassing!”

Takumi gently nudged the lady away from his lap, and she scrambled to her side of the table; flustered.

“Oops, sorry! I forgot someone else’s here.”

Honestly, he did not know if Corrin was becoming more dependable or if she was still the same wacky airhead.

 

“Takumi.”

Silence.

“Honey.”

Soundlessness.

“Daddy.”

No answer.

A blow to the ear.

A shudder and goosebumps.

“What the hell?” ‘Daddy’ yelled and covered his ears.

Corrin hopped to the front and continued walking nonchalantly, “I said we’re almost there.” Her pupils flew towards her male companion; her red eyes scrutinizing his figure, “Stop worrying about Pine. He’s with Lilith, and she’s great with animals. But I suppose you’re thinking of something else, no? It’s quite unusual for you not to pay attention.”

He exhaled a tired sigh. It was true. They were scaling a rocky mountain earlier, and if it were not for Corrin’s hand grabbing his, he would have slipped and fell like a pomegranate down a tree.

“I’m thinking of ways not to die early.” He replied.

He was really nervous, he would not deny. He thought it was perfectly normal to feel that way given the situation.

Corrin was not dumb. She could understand her husband’s mentality. However, just like the lessons from everything they had survived from, nothing would become of too much fear of something.

She cracked a grin, “Come on, daddy. You’ve got this! You know the way of the shinobi.”

“Stop. Calling. Me. That. And knowing how to use shuriken doesn’t make me a ninja.”

“You’re right, you’re not.” She laughed, “You’re a teacher who’ll be watching over her student’s practical examination.”

Takumi blinked. What was she up to now? “Student?”

“Yep! You’ve taught me so many things, I thought it’s time I showed you the fruits of your efforts.”

She skipped over to a high point of a hill. Her husband trailed behind her, and upon rising at the peak, the Vallite Castle came into view.

Castle Gyges. It was so breathtaking that nobody would figure such a cruel ruler rested on its throne.

Corrin stood on her toes; inhaling the fresh scent of the grass-filled earth. Even in times of famine, beauty still lingered on this land.

“I mean, you’re younger than I am but I rely on you so much!” She laughed playfully despite the weight of her words, “It’s time I showed you how reliable I can be too. This time, I’ll be the shield that protects you, and you be the bow that keeps me alive. But…”

The setting sun stood at her back; bathing her porcelain skin with warmth. It gave her a surreal glow. It was as if the light was radiating from the castle and was reaching out to the princess to claim her back to its cradle.

“But if I do trip and crumble…” Her hair danced in the wind; reflecting the crimson shine of her somber eyes, “Please take my hand. Don’t ever leave me alone.”

The breeze was suddenly chilly. It seemed longing, weeping. As if it were singing a ballad of her heart. Was it fear? Sadness? Reminiscence? He did not know.

He walked closer to her, “This is the kind of moment when you should be saying something heroic, like “Run without me, live on!”, you know.” He jested.

Corrin laughed; acknowledging his effort to break the seriousness of their conversation, “That’s because I’m no hero.”

She looked away from him and to the castle’s direction, “I’m just a simple housewife…wishing for a peaceful life.”

He too stared at Gyges. It truly was lovely with its rich water forms refracting the sunset like a clear mirror. Its terraced form spoke of ancient origins, and its reflection in the water gave the illusion that it was a precious stone floating in the sky. For some reason, the thought of something so beautiful becoming a battlefield…felt so melancholy.

He squeezed her hand tightly, not wanting to let go, “I’ll give that to you. I’ll give you the life you dream of.”

_Perhaps there were no soul mates, I thought, and love was neither written in the stars nor planned by the gods but a choice; one built of hope and sweat and blood and trust._

_Not served up on a silver platter by a whim of fate but something that must be earned and fought for._

_And I will gladly fight for you. If it means earning your love all over again, even if it means going against fate itself…_

_I will fight._

“What are you two doing here?”

The pair quite literally jumped when they turned to the source of the voice not theirs.

“A-Avaddon! Wow, fancy meeting you here!” Corrin croaked.

Takumi, flustered that someone walked in on the two of them having a romantic moment, immediately let go of his wife’s hand and busied himself with a piece of rock on the ground.

Avaddon the sage laughed, “You two are close as always, I see. Hard to believe that you are siblings.”

A heavy silence spread through the air.

“Anyway, what brings you here?” The sage veered the topic away from the awkwardness.

“Well…” Corrin started in a high pitch.

Avaddon the sage was the catalyst to their adventure. He was the knowledgeable man, a citizen of Valla most unaffected by the Mad Dragon’s brainwashing, who told them about Anankos and his seals. Corrin and Takumi were grateful to him for because of his guidance, they were able to explore lands unexplored. To unearth things earthed. To find happiness in suffering that they would have otherwise trekked in different paths alone, without a cause.

Without their big adventure, they would not have discovered themselves in each other.

And so, with Corrin’s heart at ease with the sage, she narrated to him the story of what brought them to where they were.

“I knew you would be able to achieve the otherwise impossible.” Avaddon flashed a slight smile, “And you have managed to alert the wielders of the other divine weapons, no less! I must say I am very much proud of you two. I feel as though you are my children who have climbed great feats.”

“You can’t have children as old as us.” Takumi jibed.

The sage laughed good-naturedly, “Ah, I wonder about that.”

“So sage, now we’re here to prove to our siblings that we can defeat the king. That we can outsmart him.” Corrin continued the topic.

“Now you plan to filch the crown.”

“Yeah,” Takumi scratched the nape of his neck, “Pretty reckless, huh?”

Many times did he try to convince his wife to rethink her plans. It was, without a doubt, the most impetuous deed that they would be doing in their times together. And they had done a lot of things together. Who in their right minds would even think of merrily marching through a god’s fortress? Apparently she would.

The sage cracked a grin, “Life is full of risks, children. We must learn to face them and live our lives in excitement rather than stagnate in a monotonous every day. Through danger, we learn to appreciate how much of a treasure it is to be alive. Though…” Avaddon laughed sheepishly, “I might have strayed off topic.”

“You sound like an old geezer.” Takumi stabbed.

Immediately, the younger man received an elbow to the rib. He made an unnecessary comment, and his wife made sure to let her eyes strike that down to him.

“I am a sage who ponders about life.” The cloaked man waved his hand to break off a silent fight, “But anyway, I might have something in my knowledge that can help you with what you plan to do.”

 

“I…can’t believe the classic wear-their-uniform-and-pretend-to-be-their-friend tactic is actually working…”

“They’re dumb as a brick…” Takumi added to his wife’s statement.

Avaddon breathed out a quiet laughter, “Those soldiers are undead, therefore their senses are dull. Their perception of scent is quite intact I believe, however wearing another undead’s cloak completely masked our identity.”

The duo, accompanied by a sage to make a trio, were currently located at Castle Gyges’ backyard of the undead. They have un-breathingly slipped past the rear side moat. With Avaddon’s vast knowledge of the castle’s layout (His father was formerly a sage to the king) they have managed to weave through dark alleys and abandoned sewers. They were now dropped off in an intricate maze. There, Corrin immediately tore off the undead’s cloak as she was feeling disgusted by it.

Takumi sucked a mouthful of stale air, “Nice, a maze. In a dark place. Who knows what’s out there?”

Although the prince appeared brave and tough on the outside, he of course had a particular secret that he did not wish for any outside soul to become aware of. But Corrin knew of this, naturally.

“Don’t worry Takumi.” She raised a thumb in his direction, “You can grab on my sleeve if it becomes too scary.”

He was afraid of ghosts.

Not that he would admit to it.

“Like hell!” He hissed back at her.

And then, out of nowhere, something hard—almost crunchy, landed squarely atop his palms.

He squeezed it out of curiosity.

It crumbled.

 _“Nani korenda yo?!”_ He yelled at the top of his lungs and pitched the thing as far as he could, _“S-Shi ni ore o tatakau!”_

“But Takumi, you can’t fight a skeleton to the death if it’s already dead.” Corrin commented.

The frightened prince turned to the lady; eyes shot wide, lips trembling, face so pale that she was worried he was suffering from low blood count, _“Gaikotsu da?!”_

“Yes, a skeleton.”

He grabbed onto the princess’ sleeve and she held his hand. She offered him a reassuring “Don’t worry, I’m here,” before turning to Avaddon and whispering, “He sometimes speaks in Hoshidan when he’s extremely agitated.”

It really was a skeleton. But it was only a prelude; an appetizer to a rotting corpse strapped on a guillotine chair, strings of skulls spilling out of a hole in the ceiling, mists of white gliding to and fro Takumi’s sight, depraved bats swarming with malicious clicking, and eyeless dolls smiling and laughing eerily. The last one was actually the sound of a breed of lizard clucking its mating call, but that did nothing to ease Takumi’s nerves. It did not help that licks of cold water were threatening to pull him down to the pungent canal.

Soon enough, the valiant prince was burrowing his face into his cute, lovely wife’s back.

“I feel like crap.”

Avaddon began rummaging through his bag, “I have a medicine for diarrhea here…”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Didn’t I remind you to go to the latrine before coming here?” Corrin added.

“It’s not low bowel movement!”

Although Takumi did not enjoy being the butt of jokes, he was somehow grateful for the distraction. His fear was replaced with annoyance through Corrin and Avaddon constantly poking fun at him. Without really noticing it, they had finally stepped out of the darkness and had found themselves in a long hallway lit with rows of neatly-spaced torches. It appeared rather narrow.

Avaddon dragged his fingers across the wall. He noticed the grime on his fingertips and dusted it off. It seemed the area was ill-maintained.

“It took us a great many hours, but we’re finally here.” The sage quietly announced, “Beyond that door is the great hall. Beneath the great staircase hides the treasure chamber.”

Takumi, who had collected his wits and had retained the posture of a royal prince, turned his attention to the sage, “Will we be okay like this?”

Corrin was not able to hear Avaddon’s reply. Her attention was diverted. Her eyes were lured by the ornaments on the wall. There were scrolls of sapphire texts etched on the alabaster walls, and whenever her pupils landed on them, they greeted her with a faint glow.

> _H’re lies the tale of the princes of l're:_
> 
> _He of the thunder’s blaze,_  
>  _He of the flames’ roar,_  
>  _He of the tempest’s rage,_  
>  _He of the gravity’s snare,_
> 
> _Four champions of legend,  
>  With legacy embedd’d in hist’ry._
> 
> _He of unparalleled valor is thy blade,_  
>  _He of unparalleled devotion is thy shield,_  
>  _He of unparalleled deftness is thy body,_  
>  _He of unparalleled wisdom is thy mind;_
> 
> _The beareth’rs of hope,_  
>  _The knights of war-t’rn kingdoms,_  
>  _F’rmidable yet incomplete._

“These texts…” She gasped.

_They seem to pertain to Takumi and my brothers._

> _At which hour the dragon’s breath tarnishes the lands beneath,_  
>  _In the ashes, the queen of light shalt awaken._  
>  _She of unparalleled benevolence shalt riseth,_  
>  _To guideth h’r champions towards vict’ry._
> 
> _With weapons sharpen’d by enduring resolve,_  
>  _They shalt marcheth f’rward to the heart of chaos,_  
>  _They shalt bringeth harmony to ravag’d lands._

  _The queen of light…_

“Ah, it seems you are quite taken by these ancient texts.”

Corrin flinched and twirled around to face the sage. He smiled at her and pointed at the inscriptions.

“Quite mysterious, are they not?”

Takumi rested a hand on his hip, “What do they say?”

They were just like the characters on the seals. They were just like the symbols on the mystical forest’s trees. It was a language that Corrin could clearly remember, but could not recall how she came to understand. How was it that she understood?

She opened her mouth to speak, “It’s—“

“Only those of the Vallite Royal family can comprehend these texts.” Avaddon stated.

_Royal… Family?_

But that could not be. It could not be. It must have only been a coincidence…

“Sage…” Corrin muttered, “Is it possible…for me to learn the language too?”

Avaddon glanced at her, amused, “Quite curious about Valla, are you not?” He trudged forward and motioned for the pair to follow, “My daughter is a curious child, she sought to learn the language of ancient Valla.”

“You have a daughter?” Takumi asked, obviously surprised by the revelation.

The sage laughed, “Well, not everyone knows that I had a child. It was…outside of marriage. Well anyway, this girl is quite the questioning one. Even at a very young age, she would always inquire about the world. Why the sky was blue, where she was before she was born. What the purpose of mosquitoes are when they did nothing but steal blood.”

Takumi’s eyes widened in awe, “She’s really smart, huh?”

The sage nodded, “Indeed. She was so curious, in fact, that I was certain there would come a day when she would seek answers on her own. And it did. I saw her off with her friend as they entered a journey of their own. They were both children still, but I knew that the experiences they would gather, that the answers they would uncover would mold them into the person that they were meant to be.”

“Were they…journeying just for the sake of journeying?” Corrin asked.

“Not at all,” Avaddon smiled, “They were off to slay a beast.”

“To slay a beast?” The couple repeated.

His smile grew wider, “She is fond of fairytales, you see. Her friend is not, but my daughter has this charisma that attracts people to her. Her sense of altruism—of heroism, led her to believe that the beast in her books that ravaged the lands must be stopped. The book was quite interactive and included marks on Valla’s map, so she was adamant on pursuing the story’s heroine’s footsteps. You should have seen her with her toy sword.”

Corrin giggled, “That’s really cute.”

“Indeed. And so, off she went with her friend-turned-lover,” He heard the young lady gasp at the twist of romance and laughed, “On a grand adventure where she learned to cook, to clean, to work. And when she thought the world could be seen in black and white, she learned to take lives. She learned that red was a stain so visible in grayscale.” Avaddon looked down on his hands, “Especially when that red was the color of her mother’s blood.”

Chills pricked at Corrin’s skin.

“But she was a kind girl, and for every drop of blood that stained her hands, she did her best to wash it off by healing others’ hearts. The guilt would stain her clothes forever, but the smiles that people gave her were a temporary blanket that hid her imperfections. That is…” He glanced up at the woman beside him, “Until the death of her daughter dyed her crimson.”

_Badump._

“She fell into anguish. Deep anguish. If it were not for her beloved, who stayed despite her sudden madness, she would have sunk into a terrible fate. How amazing the power of love is, is it not? Strong enough to lead her to believe that a tiny creature like her, with a tiny toy sword forged with fragile bonds, could stand back on her feet and take on a terrifying beast.”

_Badump._

“That through her song she could weaken a monster.”

_Badump._

“When in reality she was only removing its shackles.”

Her hands shook.

“My daughter is curious, but naïve. She hesitates not in taking a magical stone offered by a stranger.”

She bit her lip that trembled.

“I wonder what her life would have been if she did not take that cursed stone? If instead she truly became a mother…”

She clenched her chest that ached.

“… To that innocent girl, Kana?”

“How…do you know that name?” Takumi breathed out; heart beating so loud that he could not hear his own words.

The sage ignored the boy’s question, “If she did not take that cursed stone which led her to the beast’s den? My daughter is curious, but naïve.” He placed both of his palms on the door and pushed it forward.

“She did not know that her little adventure would lead her back to where she belongs.”

The light that spilled out of the opened door was blinding. When they opened their eyes, “Avaddon” was already standing at the heart of Castle Gyges.

“Do you not think your father’s home is lovely?”

He reached out a hand to his first princess, “Welcome back, my beloved daughter.”

Anankos smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. If we get a lot of responses, we'll throw another art next chapter!
> 
> Follow us on twitter: @VentiqueMR


End file.
